Love Hina: Crime and Punishment
by Doctor-T
Summary: Naru finally blows and puts Keitaro in hospital with a cracked skull and a serious heart attack. As the girls try to deal with their conflicting emotions about him, Naru goes on the run! Mid Story, Sailor Moon AND various other characters join the action.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hina: Crime and Punishment**

By Doctor-T

_DISCLAIMER: I'm not wasting your time with one because everyone with a brain larger than that of an ant knows that Ken Akamatsu owns 'Love Hina', not me. I do, however, own several of the other minor characters in this story._

_**'Love Hina: Crime and Punishment'** is a crossover in the later chapters with **'Sailor Moon: Devastation'.** There are also minor crossovers with a couple of other anime series. Yes, one of them is **'Kim Possible'!** But ninety percent of this story is pure **'Love Hina'**._

_This epic length story is suitable for most readers in the first few chapters. However, the story is rated **'M'** because of a number of adult situations later on. There will be various pairings, including some Yuri and Shōjo-ai._

_I have tried to keep everyone in character at the start of the story, and then have them evolve and grow as the series progresses. Many of the personal relationships that occur in this story are actually strongly hinted at by Ken Akamatsu in the original 'Love Hina' Manga series. I have taken these hints and expanded upon them with certain of the characters._

_This is a fanfiction story, so events herein do not exactly follow the timeline of the original 'Love Hina' story._

_I figure that if you like this story enough, you'll either review it without any asking by me, or save it to your favorites. So no pressure. Now on with the enjoyment!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER ONE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was breakfast time at the Hinata Apartments, perched high up on a flat-topped hill above the town of Hinata Hot Springs, which in turn overlooked Sagami Bay in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. The huge, sprawling complex of old wooden buildings basked serenely in the bright, late autumn morning sunlight. Everything was a tranquil picture of calm and peacefulness.

Up on the second floor of the main building, Shinobu Maehara, the very slender and cute fourteen-year-old middle school student and expert cook, had just finished cooking up the huge breakfast that she had prepared for the buildings resident lodgers. As the Hinata Apartments was a women's boarding dormitory, understandably most of the occupants now gathering in the dining room for their morning repast were of the fairer sex. Almost all of them that is – bar one…

"Hi, guys," that one solitary exception, Keitaro Urashima, the bespectacled, twenty-one year old Hinata Apartment Manager and aspiring Tokyo University student, called out cheerily to the small, hungry crowd as he strolled unsuspectingly into the kitchen. "Shinobu, your food smells great this morn - _Waaaagh!" _

Staring at the upturned laundry basket with feet that was now canteering backwards and forwards across the kitchen in a mad panic, strewing out assorted items of women's clothing onto the floor in its headlong dash, Mitsune Konno let out a loud chuckle at the bizarre but not too unusual sight of Keitaro flipping out once again. She was twenty-one, very good looking with light brownish-grey, short hair, and was supposedly a writer. In reality Mitsune definitely preferred slacking off, drinking and gambling on the horses to finding anything as strenuous as _real_ work. Everyone usually translated her given name of Mitsune into 'Kitsune' - which meant 'fox' – and she was certainly all of that!

Motoko Aoyama, the tall, slender, dark haired and beautiful Shinto shrine maiden and expert swordswoman, merely raised her eyes to the heavens and sighed in resignation at Keitaro's antics. She was seventeen years old and had little time for that cretin and his fooling around. Kaolla Su, the enigmatic, slim, brown skinned, blonde haired foreign exchange student, merely chuckled in wide-eyed delight from above their heads as her prank on the hapless Keitaro played out below. The now fifteen year old was a genius with electronics, robotics and computers, and also liked to play jokes on people – especially Keitaro. She was also almost totally fearless and her physical agility was astonishing.

"I can't believe that he fell for that again," Kaolla Su laughed as she dropped down from the ceiling above the doorway. "Keitaro's funny, and he's so easy to fool!"

"_What the-?! Help! Get this thing off me, willya!?"_

"Keitaro! _Watch out!"_ Shinobu yelled out to him in alarm, hands at her mouth as his blind dash turned directly towards the side window! Luckily Keitaro swerved aside at the last minute and ran headlong into the pan rack instead, sending assorted saucepans, lids and fry pans raining down upon himself with a loud cacophony of clattering and crashing steel. Bouncing off the wooden wall, he fell backwards, to stretch himself full length upon the floor with a loud, _"Whoomph!"_ as his breath was forced from his lungs by the sudden impact.

Gasping for breath as he finally managed to work the laundry hamper up over and off his upper body, the dazed looking Keitaro spat a bra out from between his teeth, shook the rest of the dirty laundry off himself, and shakily made it back to his unsteady feet.

"Su? Did you do that to me?" he wailed out sheepishly. "Ha, ha, very funny…_hey!_ I can't see! I've got something stuck over my face…!"

That something happened to be a pair of striped girls underwear that had somehow become wedged tightly over the top of his head and under his chin at the same time, blinding the hapless Keitaro just as effectively as a proper blindfold would have done. As he struggled to get the skimpy piece of underclothing off his face, Naru Narusegawa chose then, of all possible moments, to enter the room.

Naru Narusegawa was a stunningly attractive nineteen-year-old girl student, who, like Keitaro, was trying to get into Tokyo University – though only for the second time, not the fourth as was his case. She had long, brown hair with golden highlights, a great figure, and – unfortunately for the hapless, accident prone Keitaro – a very short temper, especially around him. They had a really up and down relationship with each other – he really liked Naru, but was far too shy and awkward to ever admit it to her. Naru was equally confused about him – she did secretly like him back, but also considered him to be an idiot, a pervert and a stalker of not only herself, but also the other girls living at the Hinata Apartments. Consequently, Naru always came down upon Keitaro in a hard and physical manner whenever she thought that he had overstepped his boundaries – which was at least once or twice every day.

Naru already had been having a bad morning, so her mood wasn't great just then to begin with. Firstly, she had lost one of her reference books last night – of course, Murphy's Law had dictated that it was the one book that was essential to her upcoming finals test at her Cram School, so she absolutely had to have it that very night to study. But it was nowhere to be found – nor did she manage to find it either, despite staying up until one o'clock in the morning looking for the elusive, must-have tome. Then she had got very little rest after that – she had been too busy worrying about her misplaced book and where it could possibly be to relax enough to drop off to sleep easily.

Finally, just to compound matters, when Naru did get up the next morning, still exhausted, she had remembered in a blinding flash that she had lent the elusive book to Keitaro two days ago for him to study for the exact same test…! _Aaaargh!_

So Naru was angry even before she entered the kitchen. Angry at herself for not remembering that she had lent out her book, angry at the valuable study time that she had lost last night looking for it, angry at her lack of sleep through worrying, and angry at Keitaro for having it – despite the fact that she had given the book to him of her own volition and without Keitaro even asking her if he could borrow it. But in Naru's sour frame of mind, none of that mattered now. She intended to give that idiot a piece of her mind for holding on to her property – even though she could have easily have gotten it back merely by remembering to ask him for it last night.

Stamping into the kitchen, Naru slammed to a halt and gazed with wide, disbelieving eyes at the sight before her. That idiot Keitaro was sitting on the floor in front of her, his scrawny back towards her, surrounded by a pile of – _pots and pans and women's underclothing?!_

_Just what's that cretin playing at now?_ She thought to herself, her temper rising. _And what was that on his head? It looked like…oh-my-god! My underwear!!_

At that sordid sight, a wave of blinding rage totally overwhelmed her senses. Grabbing up the nearest frying pan from the floor, Naru dashed forward, swinging it back over her shoulder like a batter on a baseball field!

"_You utter, disgusting, pervert!!"_ she screamed out, eyes blazing with fury!

"_Naru!"_ Mitsune cried out in horror, realizing too late just what was about to happen. _"Don't! Stop, girl!"_

Shinobu screamed. Kaolla Su leapt back out of Naru's way with a scared look on her face. Even Motoko took a step backwards at the unbridled fury of their friend.

Inoblivious to all else except for her need for revenge, the wild-eyed Naru swung the heavy frying pan around in a lethal arc towards Keitaro's unsuspecting head. Totally blinded and still tugging at the underpants over his eyes, the hapless student had no chance at all of dodging the wicked blow.

"Naru?" Keitaro asked in an apologetic tone, looking back over his right shoulder towards where he had heard her angry voice. "I – I'm sorry, I seem to have-!"

The heavy, steel frying pan smashed into Keitaro's right temple just above his eye, the savage impact throwing him sideways across the floor and into the opposite wall! Blood sprayed from the point of impact as he bounced back onto the floor, his sprawled out body beginning to spasm and jerk uncontrollably in his trauma.

Gasps of disbelieving horror arose from the other girls at what had just happened. Kaolla Su slumped to her knees, her green eyes as wide as those of an owl. Even Motoko was trembling with shock, her dark eyes riveted on Keitaro's shuddering body. Shinobu just stood there shaking like a leaf, hands at her mouth and eyes tearing with distress as she stared as if hypnotised at the terrible sight.

In one swift motion, Mitsune dived forward to Keitaro's side, rolling him over onto his back and staring at him with apprehension as his abused body gave one final twitch, and then lay still.

"Got you, you panty-stealing little letch," Naru gritted, eyes still glazed over with madness. "I told you before to keep out of my clothes…!"

"_Jeepers, Naru,"_ Mitsune whispered in shock up to her, unable yet to fully believe what she had just witnessed her friend do. "Ah think that you've gone just a little too far this time! Look at poor Keitaro, willya? He's not moving!"

Panting softly, Naru lowered the now-dented frying pan and managed to get her anger under control with an effort. However, as she gazed down at Keitaro's limp and unmoving body, blood streaming out of his cracked skull, her rage was rapidly replaced by disbelief, and then fear as she finally realised what she had just done.

"Keitaro?" She urged him, shoving at his body with her left foot. "Get up, Keitaro, you're not fooling anyone!_ Keitaro?"_

"He _still _ain't moving, Naru," Mitsune stated, sweat breaking out on her forehead as she tried in vain to revive him. "My god, look at all of that blood! He's not faking it, darlin', he's really seriously hurt! Speak to me, Keitaro!! _Keitaro!!"_

"_Somebody call an ambulance!"_ Shinobu screamed out in panic, dropping to Keitaro's side and flinging her arms around him, tears streaming from her eyes. _"Keitaro-sempai! Please wake up?! Sempai!!"_

"Gee, I think that you've killed him, Naru," Kaolla Su told her soberly, now _definitely_ no longer in the mood to jump around the room as she had been previously. "And I really liked him, too. Shame on you!"

The frying pan dropped from Naru's suddenly nerveless fingers with a loud clatter onto the wooden floor. As Kaolla, Mitsune and even Motoko stared at her with accusing eyes, she slumped to the floor, only now just realising the enormity of what she had done to her sometime-friend.

"_I-I'm sorry,"_ she whispered, her own eyes filling with tears. "But he was wearing my underwear on his head! You all saw it? _The pervert…!"_

"Actually, it wasn't his fault," Kaolla told her as Mitsune jumped up and raced for the phone to call for help and Motoko quickly knelt down and tried to comfort the still screaming Shinobu and stem the flow of blood from Keitaro's head at the same time. "I dumped the laundry basket over Keitaro's head when he came into the room just before you arrived, Naru, you silly! Your underwear just happened to get stuck over his eyes, that's all…!"

"_But…but…? You mean to say that Keitaro didn't…? Oh my god!!"_

"_So you killed Keitaro because someone else put your underwear on his head?!"_ Shinobu cried out in horror, her pretty face twisted with disbelief at what she had just seen and heard. "I hate you, Naru! _I haaaate youuuu!"_

"Shinobu's right, Naru," Motoko stated quietly, one arm holding on tightly to the frantic Middle Schooler beside her. "For once, it wasn't his fault. You murdered him for nothing…! You are even more ruthless than me. I could never kill someone in cold blood for nothing." She turned her eyes away from Naru's shocked and pale face in disgust.

"_Poor Keitaro,"_ Kaolla whispered, staring at the motionless body of their manager and the still-hysterical Shinobu clinging frantically to him. "He didn't deserve to die like that, I think?" Then her own eyes filled with tears. _"I want Keitaro baaack!!"_

Naru could take no more. She sprang up to her feet, turned and fled from the room, hot and bitter tears of regret streaming out behind her.

A couple of seconds later, Haruka Urashima, Keitaro's twenty-nine year old cousin and also aunt, stepped into the room. Eyes frowning with puzzlement, she asked, "Where's Naru off to in such a hurry? She almost bowled me over on the stairs, and-! _What the-?!"_ Stubbing out her cigarette on the tray she was carrying, Haruka dropped it with a crash on the floor, then she ran forward and knelt at Keitaro's motionless side.

"_Everybody! What happened to my nephew?!"_

"Keitaro fell, and he can't get up," Kaolla told her, sniffing loudly as her tears dried up. "I think that he's dead."

"No, he's not, Su!" Haruka snapped out, seizing Keitaro's limp wrist and placing her right thumb over it. "He's still breathing - _just!_ But his pulse feels irregular and very weak… _Has anybody called for medical help yet?"_

At that moment, Mitsune ran back into the room and spotted her. A surge of relief washed over her pretty face at Haruka's competent and very welcome presence at the tragic scene.

"Haruka, there's an ambulance on the way! Ah'm sorry about poor Keitaro, it happened so fast that I had no time to stop it...!"

"Good thinking with the ambulance. You can tell me about what happened after. But first, Kitsune, get me a pillow for his head and a blanket to keep him warm. Su, get the first aid kit from out of the cupboard in reception downstairs. Motoko, get Shinobu out of here, and then bring me some hot water from the kitchen and some wet towels. _Let's move!"_

As the Hinata girls ran off to do her bidding, Haruka turned her attention back to the comatose Keitaro. Motoko was the first to re-enter the room with the water and towels, and Haruka used them and the hot water to dab the blood off Keitaro's pale, drawn out face. Then she carefully worked around his head wound, clearing away the encrusted blood and trying to stem the trickle of new fluid. Motoko just stood above them both like a statue, tears in her eyes and hands at her mouth.

Mitsune arrived with the pillow and blankets, closely followed by Kaolla swinging back in through the open window with the First Aid Kit from downstairs. After Haruka had gently lifted Keitaro's battered head and worked the pillow under it, she covered his limp body with the blankets to keep him warm. Then Keitaro's grim-faced aunt wrapped a clean white bandage with extreme care around the nasty head wound and tied it off, being very careful not to put any pressure on it.

"Is he gonna make it?" Mitsune asked in a whisper, leaning close.

Haruka sighed. "Yes, I think so. _I hope so!_ But I don't like the way his pulse is jumping around like that. I think that he's had a heart attack as well…!"

"_Ohmahgosh! Poor Keitaro!"_

"Kitsune?"

"Yes, Haruka?"

"_Naru again?"_

"Yeah. With the fryin' pan this time. And he didn't even see it comin' so he had no chance at all to try to duck or anything like that, Haruka. We all saw it, and it was – _brutal."_

Haruka nodded in understanding, her eyes narrowing as she made her decision. She glanced upwards towards a small box-like shape with a shining, green pinprick of light, the wide angled lens of the small, carefully hidden camcorder covering most of the room below from its concealed position in the rafters.

"Naru's gone way too far, this time. Look after him for a few minutes for me, will you, Kit? I've got a couple of phone calls to make…"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"That's it," the man said with finality, switching off the videotape. "That's the final bit of evidence that we need! She deliberately struck him in the head with that frying pan when he wasn't even facing her, and you can bet that the shock of it happening to him, plus the stress from his previous abuse is what brought on Keitaro's heart attack. Dear, call the Police. This has gone on quite long enough, and it's high time that miss high-and-mighty Naru Narusegawa got what she so richly deserves!"


	2. Chapter 2

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWO**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

"I really hope that Keitaro's going to be all right," Naru said to her friends as they walked along the street below the steps that led up to the Hinata Apartments, towards the trolley bus stop. Her, Mitsune, Kaolla, Motoko and Shinobu were all on their way to visit the still gravely injured Keitaro at the hospital. Two days had passed since the incident in the kitchen, and now that Keitaro had been taken off the critical list, they hoped to be allowed in for a quick visit. They all figured that he could do with some cheering up, especially since he had been very, very lucky to even survive, let alone make the full recovery that the doctors had predicted for him. Keitaro was a lot tougher than he looked, thank goodness!

"I'm sorry that I hit him that hard," Naru continued. "But isn't it just like him to end up in hospital on a day like this one? We could all be having a nice picnic together under the trees, or relaxing in the hot pool. But, no, that idiot had to-!"

As she listened to her friend once again wrongly blame their critically ill manager for his own misfortune, Mitsune just couldn't take it any longer. Coming to an abrupt halt, she turned and grabbed Naru's nearest arm with her right hand.

"_Naru, stop!"_

"_Huh?_ What's that, Kitsune?" the startled Naru asked, using the nickname that everyone usually called Mitsune Konno by. "What are you doing-?"

"You know, Naru, since the other day, Ah've been doin' some thinkin'," Mitsune interrupted her confused friend, her tone grim. "Ah now realize that with nearly all of these so-called 'perversion' incidents, we've only ever had your unsupported word that Keitaro had actually done all those bad things to you, that you said he had."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Naru began, her mouth open, eyes wide and blinking rapidly with surprise at the fox girl's unexpected words.

"I, for one, girl, have hardly ever seen him do anything wrong to you that wasn't either a misunderstanding on your part, or a clumsy accident on his," Kit firmly declared. She spared a quick glance around at the astonished faces of her other friends, before her accusing eyes returned to bore into Naru's own now most uncomfortable-looking ones. "An' the rest of you all know that the boy is accident-prone," She continued. "Ah mean, if there's a way that he can get into an embarrassing position with us, totally by accident, Keitaro'll somehow find it."

"Well, I do know that Keitaro's not a stalker or a peeper," Kaolla told them from where she was riding on Motoko's shoulders. _"Ha, ha, ha!_ He runs away like a thief in the night at the very thought of seeing us naked – not that it worries _me_ if he sees me that way. And the only times he's seen us wearing nothing in the outdoor bath together is when he's either accidentally fallen off the balcony into the pool, or didn't realise that we were in there in the first place when he came in to clean it."

"Su's got a point," Mitsune admitted. "Ah think that we've all been just a little too hard on him. Naru, just what exactly have you got against that boy?"

"_Me?"_ Naru gasped out. "Well, I – well-? _Um,_ well, he's a pervert, isn't he? He's always looking at me through that big hole in the floor in my room – usually while I'm trying to get changed! It's really embarrassing…!"

"But that's just bad timing on his part," Mitsune countered. "Now tell me - does he ever call out to you that he's coming up, first?"

"Y-yes, sometimes…. Usually…"

"And do you answer him? In time to stop Keitaro from lifting up the box on the floor and lookin' in?"

"Ah, no…not always. _Sometimes."_

"Well, there ya go, then! You got no reason to complain." Then a thought struck her, and she frowned as she realized something else. "Naru…?"

"Yes, Kitsune?" the now tense girl tentatively answered.

"Do you…do you actually…_secretly like_ the fact that Keitaro likes to look at you?"

Naru blushed bright red. _"Kitsune!_ I – I – _no! No, no, I don't…!"_

"And is that why y'all are so hard on him?" she inquired gently, ignoring Naru's obviously fake denials. "Because you like him, too, but he's not what you expect in a man? Y'all hate it because Keitaro doesn't act like you feel that he should around you, don'tcha? That he's too scared to actually tell you the way that he feels about you? Y'all also hate that he behaves like a spineless jellyfish by apologizing to you all of the time, whether he's actually at fault or not."

"_I - I-!"_

"You do, don'tcha? But, Naru, Ah think that you only hate the way that he acts around you. Ah don't believe that you actually hate him as a person! And inside your head and your heart, y'all confused about Keitaro, aren't you? About the way that he makes you feel, sometimes."

"_Well-?_ Ah! Well, I'm not sure-?" Naru hedged in a flustered tone, looking away and wringing her hands in her discomfort.

"_Naru!"_ Mitsune barked out, causing Naru to jerk her eyes in shock back to her friend. "This here indecisiveness about Keitaro on your part has gone on for quite long enough, Ah reckon! So it's time that we brought it right out into the open, once and fer all, so we all can have some closure on this here matter!" Mitsune leant forward, her staring eyes burning into her friend's nervous, blinking ones.

"Now, you know that Keitaro loves ya, right? So Ah want you to look deep into your heart, Naru, _right now_, and tell me – _do you love him?_ And fer once, tell the truth, girl!"

"… _Yes! _Yes…to both of those questions…!" Naru finally and very reluctantly whispered, dropping her head forward into her hands in mortified embarrassment. "I…love him._ Oh, that cowardly idiot…! Why can't he just-?"_

"_Naru, look at me!"_ Mitsune commanded, grabbing Naru by her slumped shoulders. "Now, listen up, girl! Ah'm your friend, so don't take this personally, but what y'all have been doing to poor Keitaro has been way, way out of line! You love him, and he loves you. Beating him constantly for no reason and putting him down is no way to treat someone who loves you - especially what you did to him with the frying pan two days ago! The doctors' say that it's a miracle that he survived – _the poor boy had a cracked skull and then a heart attack, for gods' sake!"_

"_I – I'm sorry!"_ Naru cried, her shoulders heaving with her sobs of regret. _"I never intended to hurt him like that…!"_

"Well, be as that may, as of now, your cruel treatment of him is gonna stop_. For good._ Because, Naru, if it doesn't, you're gonna be lookin' for a new friend."

"She's right. Another _two_ friends," Su called out.

"You're not my friend anymore, anyway, Naru," Shinobu declared bitterly. "So make that three! I've just stood there quietly and watched you abuse Sempai for far too long, without even saying a word in his defence. But not any more! If you dare lay another finger on him ever again, you're going to have me to deal with, too!"

The others just stood there, mouths agape at Shinobu's totally unexpected outburst. They had never, ever heard the gentle, shy girl speak like that to anyone ever before!

"_Shinobu…?"_ Naru pleaded to the younger, blue-haired teen, tears appearing in her eyes and hands outstretched in appeal. "No, Shinobu, I'm sorry for what I-!"

"It's too late for that, now, Naru," Shinobu told her trembling ex-friend. Then she turned her back and walked stiffly away.

Naru made to follow her, but Mitsune grabbed her hand and held her back. "Now's not the right time to talk to lil' Shinobu, Naru. Just leave her be until she cools down a mite. Shinobu's the only one of us here with a clean conscience about Keitaro." Then she dropped her own eyes, adding, "And Ah include mahself in that, as well. Ah feel pretty bad about some of the things that Ah've said and done to him before, too, y'know…"

"Yes, you've treated him badly too, Kitsune," Naru cried out in desperation. "Except for Shinobu, we've all done bad things to him at one time or another...!"

"Yes. And Ah'm ashamed of mahself for doin' it. And Ah've promised mahself that Ah ain't gonna do it to him no more!" Mitsune looked her friend squarely in the eye. "Can you say the same, now, Naru?"

"Yes, yes, I can! From now on, I'm going to treat Keitaro the right way – the way he should be treated, with dignity and respect," Naru burst out, her tears this time of contrition. "I swear it, Kitsune, everybody! _I do!!"_

"Good. And, Naru?" Mitsune Konno reached out and gently touched her tearful friend's arm. "Sometimes Ah gotta be cruel to ya t'be kind… _Okay?"_

"Yes, Kitsune," Naru nodded, forcing a brave half-smile onto her face. "And you're right about me… But I can change for the better with him! I know now that I do love Keitaro, so…I've got a lot of making up to do with him, starting today."

"_Good fer you._ All right, Ah forgive you. But, Naru, just remember that it's Keitaro who really needs to forgive you, not me. And until he does, there's no way that Shinobu is ever gonna forgive and forget what you've done, either. Got that?"

"Yes, Kit. I'll remember. I have a lot of making up to do with her, as well."

"Right then, that's one problem solved. Now for numbah two." She turned to Motoko Aoyama. "Now, Motoko, how do _you_ feel about Keitaro?"

The tall swordswoman blushed at the unexpected question, conscious that all eyes were now on her.

"You all know that I don't agree that a mere man should be in charge of a Womans' Boarding House," the very reluctant-looking Motoko hesitantly replied. "But Urashima's…_okay._ I guess…?"

"'Kay, but that's not what Ah'm askin'. _How_ do ya feel about him? _In your heart?"_

"I've done some terrible things to him, too, remember? I've now got that on my conscience, too." Motoko dropped her eyes, unable to face Mitsune Konno's gaze any longer. "But – the truth is…_the truth is_ – _I love him as well."_

"_What?!"_ the others all chorused, halting in wide-eyed shock and staring at her as if she had two heads and an extra leg. Motoko's blush deepened not one, but _two_ extra shades of red at the open-mouthed expressions of astonishment on the huge-eyed faces of her friends.

"I love him. I do," Motoko whispered, eyes downcast, forcing herself to continue with her public confession before her faltering courage failed her entirely. "There, I've said it. I never could admit it even to myself, before…" Then she resolutely squared her jaw, to gaze with embarrassed resignation at the others in front of her, waiting for their reaction.

"_Well?"_ Kitsune mused, eyebrows raised and scratching her chin. "Ah knew that ya had a soft spot for him, but Ah sure wasn't expectin' _that_ from ya…"

"I realize now that Keitaro is strong – far stronger than I ever gave him credit for," Motoko continued, realizing that an explanation for her startling confession was more than called for. "I mean – who else but he could have taken the beatings and the abuse that we gave him and still not quit on us? Despite his fear, and even after all that we unfairly did to him, never, ever even listening to his side of the story, he still somehow managed to stick to his guns and kept coming back for more…and with a smile on his face, at that! I have now found myself totally overwhelmed by his strength of character and his brave perseverance in the face of adversity, especially since it now turns out that we were the ones in the wrong all along, not him."

The other girls all unconsciously nodded their heads at the truth in Motoko's words. Then the remorseful kendo girl spoke up again, her head hanging with shame because of her unconscionable past deeds towards her hapless landlord.

"I thought that Keitaro was a weak, useless Pervert. But now it turns out that I was terribly, terribly wrong – about everything! I totally misjudged him. And now I'm so very, very sorry about the way that I instinctively behaved every time that Keitaro made one of his many blunders. I owe him a full, humble, and sincere apology for my inexcusable prejudice towards him and my disgraceful actions against his person, plus any penance that he may demand of me. Furthermore, I promise to you all that I'll never, ever, attack Urashima again for things that weren't even his fault to begin with."

"_Hear, hear!"_ Mitsune clapped her hands. "Well said, Motoko! Y'all just make sure that you keep your word, too, okay?"

"I will," Motoko Aoyama declared with determination. "On my word of honor, I will."

"So you actually love him, Sugah…? _For real?"_

"Yes, I do, Kitsune," Motoko admitted in a stronger voice this time, though her cheeks were still tinged with crimson. "And, since this seems to be a day for truths to be revealed, I've also decided that I want Keitaro to hear my confession someday soon, too, to see if – if he'd have me…have me for his g-girl...!" Then, cheeks flushed bright red; she dropped her eyes, unable to continue on with her declaration because of her embarrassment at having actually admitted her heartfelt desire to her friends.

"_Hey, you guys, I love Keitaro as well,"_ Kaolla burst out, digging her heels into Motoko's back. "Keitaro's great! I'd marry him if he'd have me, too! Hey, Motoko. Maybe we could both marry Keitaro? Then we'd still have him, _and _each other!"

Motoko's blush flashed into an even brighter crimson, and she hurriedly raised both of her hands up in front of her face at Mitsune's peal of delighted laughter.

"Now, that'd be something to see," the fox girl teased them. "Hey, would ya have room for another in your secret little love triangle – _like me?"_

"_What?"_ Naru gasped out, eyes darting back and forth between Motoko's discomforted face and Su's eager one, finally managing to form a coherent thought again after being struck speechless by her two friend's shocking revelations of their obviously sincere love for Keitaro. "You're telling me that you two…that you both are in love with him, like I-? …_Hell_…like I can finally admit to myself that I am, too." Naru turned her disbelieving eyes to stare into Kitsune's cheerful ones. "I knew that Shinobu was, Kit, but… _Kaolla and Motoko, as well?"_

"You're not jealous, are you?" Su laughed, sticking out her tongue at Naru from the safety of Motoko's back. _"Nyah! You are!"_

"_I – I-!_ Let's… just leave that aside for the moment, shall we…? Kitsune! Kit, what about you, then? What are your secret feelings for Keitaro?"

"Well, Ah wouldn't go so far as to say that Ah love him," the fox girl chuckled. "Oh, geez, I really needed that laugh from y'all! But, you gotta admit, good ol' Keitaro sure grows on you after a while, doesn't he? And Ah do think that Ah _could _maybe fall for him, if given the right opportunity…?"

As the flabbergasted Naru's mouth fell open again, Mitsune grinned and rubbed her hands together with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm? Keitaro and me," she teased. "It'd be worth it just to see the look on your face, Naru!"

This time, everybody burst into laughter – even Naru - the spontaneous outbreak of merriment quickly easing the remaining tension amongst the four. Still giggling, the quartet of now much more relaxed friends hurried off at a faster pace after Shinobu.

-:-:-:-:-:-

The ride to the hospital took almost an hour, and for most of the journey the atmosphere between Shinobu and Naru on the electric tram could almost have been cut with a knife. Naru was desperate to make it up to the young cook for what she had done to Keitaro, but Shinobu was having none of it. She didn't even want to talk to Naru, and turned her back firmly away from her onetime friend every time that Naru tried to speak to her. Finally the tearful teen gave it up as a bad job and spent the rest of the trip sitting by herself near the front of their conveyance; head slumped forward with sorrow at Shinobu's bitterness towards her.

Mitsune had watched Naru's attempts to get Shinobu to forgive her with steadily increasing pity for her friend at each rebuffal from the angry High Schooler. After the upset Naru had given up on her attempts to apologize and moved away, Mitsune made her move. She sat down next to Shinobu and signaled to Kaolla and Motoko to give them both a few minutes alone. Both girls got the hint and moved a few seats away, out of earshot. Luckily for their privacy, the crowd on the trolley bus was fairly sparse at this hour of the day, so no one else was currently close enough to overhear what was about to be said between the fox girl and the young cook.

"Hey, Shinobu, darlin'? Can Ah talk to ya for a moment?"

"Yes, that's fine, Kitsune," Shinobu answered her, trying hard to give her older friend her usual cheerful smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah have a question for you, Shinobu," Kitsune said, choosing her words with care. "Ah'd like you to think about the answer for a minute or two, and then give me your answer, okay?"

"Um, yes, sure… What's the question?"

"Do you think that Keitaro will forgive Naru for hittin' him like that?"

Shinobu looked at her older friend with a startled look on her face at the strange question. "Well, _um,_ I – I guess that he will," she admitted, dropping her eyes towards the floor of the vehicle. "Sempai's got a really kind heart, and he manages to forgive us all – not just Naru – for everything that we do to hurt him…. He's so kind and forgiving, Kitsune…! That's part of the reason that I like him so much…" Her voice faded out, and a blush appeared on the young girl's face as she hurriedly looked downwards again, fidgeting nervously at her frank admission of her admiration for their injured manager.

_Bless little Shinobu; she's absolutely right,_ Mitsune Konno thought to herself, a stab of guilt momentarily striking her own heart as she recalled her own actions towards poor Keitaro on occasion. _Keitaro is a good man, and we'all have absolutely no right to treat him the way we have…! We all need to make amends to him for what we've done…_

"That's right, Shinobu, we all know that he will," Kitsune agreed, leaning forward and placing one hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Now, answer me this. How, exactly, do ya think that he'll feel if he forgives Naru, but finds out that you won't? Do ya think that will make him even more upset, knowing that you both are no longer friends because of him?"

"_I – I – well, ah-?_ But – but it's just not fair, Kitsune! Naru hurt him really badly, and poor Sempai is suffering in hospital because of it. How can he forgive her for her actions so easily? I just don't understand how he can…?"

"Yes, ya do," Mitsune corrected her upset young companion. "You said it yourself, Keitaro is a really good man, that's why. And you, Shinobu, you're just like him. You are kind and generous and forgiving, too, aren'tcha? Can't ya find it in ya heart to forgive Naru, too, just like Keitaro is gonna do?"

"But she – she nearly killed him, Kitsune…! How can I…?"

"You can do it by lookin' at her and seein' what the rest of us can see – that Naru really, truly is sorry for what she has done. Naru really didn't intend to do what she did, Shinobu, Sweetie. If you weren't so angry with her, you'd see it in her face, too…"

"I – I'm not sure? Please…please let me think about this for a while…?"

"Okay, Shinobu. Ah'll leave you alone so you can work this out for yourself."

"Thank you, Kitsune… I just need to be left alone for a moment."

Mitsune stood up again and moved forward to sit next to Kaolla and Motoko. She had done her best to patch things up between her friends, the next move had to be made by Shinobu… The older girl prayed fervently to herself that Shinobu would make the right one!

A few minutes later, Shinobu abruptly stood up from her seat and walked towards the front of the trolley bus, past where Kitsune, Motoko and Kaolla Su were sitting, towards the disconsolate form of Naru. As she passed them, Su made to talk to her, but Mitsune quickly grabbed Kaolla's outstretched hand, and then shook her head as the younger girl looked questioningly at her.

"Not now, Su. Let Shinobu talk to Naru first. We'all need to let them both sort out their differences right now, Ah think."

"Sure, Kitsune," Su agreed with a big smile. "Hey, has either of you two got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Shinobu reached Naru's side, hesitated and then tapped her on the shoulder. Naru looked up with surprise, her expression changing to one of shock and bewilderment as she saw just who it was next to her. The three other girls were too far away to hear the words that were then spoken between them, but when Shinobu sat down next to Naru and the two girls embraced each other tightly, the trio finally knew that all was forgiven between their two friends once again.

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was a much more cheerful crowd of girls who walked into the Hinata Hospital a little later on. Now that Naru and Shinobu seemed to be friendly again, their visit to see Keitaro looked as if I might be a little less stressful than they had at first thought that it would be.

After finding Keitaro's ward with the help of a couple of friendly nurses at reception, the five girls took a lift up to the correct floor, and then quickly located Keitaro's recuperation room.

"_There he is,"_ Su informed the others in a loud whisper, pointing from Motoko's back at a bed about halfway along the room, upon which the bandaged form of Keitaro was laying. He seemed to be sleeping at the moment and was hooked up to at least one medical machine, a heartbeat monitor. "Let's go and surprise him!"

"I can't apologize to Urashima if he's asleep," Motoko declared, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her now no-longer-a-secret crush. "I want him to hear my words of contrition…!"

"Take it easy, you two," Mitsune cautioned them. "We-all are in a hospital ward here, y'know! Let's us all just go over there and check out whether or not he's awake and just lyin' there with his eyes closed. _Then_ we can make our apologies."

"Good idea," Naru agreed, feeling her heart rate speed up in a most peculiar manner now that she could actually see her seriously injured friend. "I have to talk to him, too, and hope that he'll forgive me for what I've done to him."

The five girls cautiously made their way over to Keitaro's bed and stood there in a half-circle, staring down with a mix of nervousness and relief at his sleeping, blanket covered body.

"Ah think that he's asleep," Mitsune declared. "But he sure looks better than the last time that Ah saw him. What do you think, Naru?"

"Let me check. Keitaro? _Keitaro?"_ She whispered, leaning close to him with very visible concern on her pretty face at his bandaged head and motionless condition. "It's me – Naru. _It's Naru, can you hear me, Keitaro?"_

Somehow, Naru's urgent words penetrated the hazy fog of slumber in Keitaro's injured head. He jerked in his sleep, one hand reaching out involuntarily as if to fend off an invisible assailant. His face twisted, and then he mumbled out, "Naru? _No, don't…Naru…!"_

"_Oh, Keitaro, I'm here,"_ Naru gasped, after a sharp intake of breath at his anxiety-filled words. Quickly she took his flailing hand in hers and hugged it tightly against the top of her busty chest.

"Keitaro, I'm sorry for hurting you, I really am…! Please forgive me?"

At the sound of Naru's voice again, Keitaro's agitation intensified. His arm yanked backwards and his hand dropped from her grasp, to clutch at the top of her blouse. Then as the disturbed young man rolled away from her, his hand pulled away as well, taking the garment and her bra down with it! To Naru's horror, her firm, rounded breasts tumbled free from their restraints, bouncing naked into the full view of her friends! Naru's face crimsoned with shock and total embarrassment, and her arms clamped down tightly over her bare chest, frantically trying to pull her top back up to cover herself again!

"_Keitaro, you clumsy, perverted cretin!"_

Reacting totally instinctively with the shock of her humiliation, Naru's right hand swung down to deliver a hard slap against the still unconscious Keitaro's cheek, snapping his head around on the pillow, the loud crack of the impact echoing around the room!

"_Naru!"_ Mitsune gasped out with horror, grabbing her friend's arms and shaking her violently. _"Stop that!_ Y'all promised that you wouldn't hit him again! And can't you see that Keitaro's unconscious? It was an accident!"

"_You did it again!"_ Shinobu yelled out in disbelieving fury, her previous forgiveness of Naru instantly forgotten at the heinous actions of the older teen. The small girl's right foot lashed out, impacting _hard_ on Naru's ankle. _"I told you to leave him alone, you bully!!"_

"_Owww! I – Shinobu, everyone, I – I'm sorry, I just reacted without thinking!" _Naru cried out in mortification at her actions, hoping up and down on her left foot as she clutched at her throbbing injury. _"I'm so sorry-!"_

"You broke your promise to us, Naru," Mitsune growled at her appalled friend. "Y'all a liar in my book! You best leave – _right now, girl!"_

"Hey, all of you there! Stop that this instant!"

The five turned their shocked gaze towards the entrance to the ward, where a small group of people were running in their direction. One of them was dressed like a doctor, complete with white coat, clipboard and stethoscope hanging around his neck. Two others were policemen. But the remaining two people, a man and a woman, were the ones who caused Naru's heart to jump into her throat. She had met them once before, they were Keitaro's parents, and they both looked _angry…! Oh, god!_

"Stay away from my son, Naru Narusegawa," the man growled at the scared teen, coming to a stop between her and the bed. "Don't you think that you've done enough damage to him, already?"

"There she is, officers," the woman yelled out, pointing her trembling finger at Naru's white as a sheet face. "She's the one who's been beating and abusing my son for months now! Arrest her!"

"Naru Narusegawa, I'm placing you under arrest for multiple assaults on the person of Keitaro Urashima." Swiftly, the first policeman swivelled Naru around, while the second officer handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"W-wait! What are you doing? You're arresting me? But what did I do? You must have the wrong person, I'm not a crim-!"

"Oh, I've no doubt that we've got the right person, Miss," the senior policeman declared, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "Even as we were walking into this hospital ward, we all personally heard you verbally abusing Mr. Urashima lying injured in his bed, there. And we just saw you slap him, too! All right, let's go!"

As Naru was being led away, her face pale and shaking and still limping from Shinobu's kick to her shin, Keitaro finally awoke and managed to raise his bruised, bandaged head up from his pillow, to focus his blurry eyes on the scene unfolding before him.

"What's going on?" he asked weakly. Then he saw just who was being taken away. _"Naru?!_ Wh-where's Naru going? I - I haven't apologized to her yet for what I…!"

"Just lay down, Sempai," Shinobu begged him. "Forget about her! She hit you again, and she deserves to be arrested! Please, you'll only make your injuries worse if you try to get up!"

"_Shinobu…? But I have to - Mother?! Father?! What happened? What's going on?"_

"Just you lay back and rest, now, son," Keitaro's father told him. "Everything is going to be all right for you, now. The Police have got the person who's been abusing you, and now she's going to pay for her crimes."

"But that's Naru that they're taking away! I don't want her to be in any trouble because of me! Naru, I'm sorry_! I'm sorry!!"_

"_Keitaro!"_ Naru's terrified voice floated back to him. _"I'm sorry for hurting you! Help me! Please?!"_

Keitaro made to rise shakily up from the bed, but his parents, Shinobu and the doctor quickly pushed him back down onto his back again.

"You just stay right there, young man," the doctor ordered him. "Have you any idea of just what a serious condition you are in right now? You're in no shape to even sit up, let alone get out of bed and walk!"

"But, Naru? _Naru!"_

"This is for the best, son," Mr. Urashima told him firmly. "Ever since you came home two months ago covered in all of those scrapes and bruises, we suspected that something was up. And now that we've found out who the culprit is, she's going to pay for abusing you, to the full extent of the law!"

"_But? But-?"_

"And as for the rest of you," Keitaro's mother rounded on the four other girls. "How could you all just sit there and watch while all of this was happening to our son? I strongly suspect that at least some of you others had an active part in the abuse that has been happening to Keitaro – and we now have hard proof of the beatings that he was suffering at the hands of some of you, too! We've just now started a full police investigation into just what was going on at the Hinata Apartments, and if we find out so much as a hint that any of you were also beating Keitaro, you're going to be in the dock right next to Naru! Do you hear me?!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am," Mitsune mumbled back, her face pale and trembling under the steely gaze of their furious accuser. "But Ah can assure you that Ah had nothin' to do with it, at all-!"

"That remains to be seen," Mr. Urashima cut her off. "I did hear you speak out for Keitaro when Naru hit him just before, so I will admit that at least that action of yours _may_ be a point in your favor - Mitsune, isn't it? Now, all of you -_ get out!_ We want to spend some time alone with our son!"

"Yes, Sir…!" Quickly the contrite little group slunk out of the hospital ward, very anxious to get back home as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THREE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was now midnight at the sprawling Hinata Hospital complex, and in the emergency wards, all was quiet and still. In the room where Keitaro Urashima was recuperating, the only illumination at that late hour came from a few dim, low-watt lights shining at regular intervals along the sterile white pillars built into the walls. The low light inside the ward contrasting vividly with the much brighter illumination cast by the strips of bright, florescent light panels spaced out along the ceiling of the wide corridor beyond the double doors.

Without warning, one of the pair of doors suddenly and silently opened just a crack, and a slender, shadowy figure quickly and unobtrusively slipped through the gap into the darkened room.

Then the stealthy shape appeared right beside the bed containing the seriously injured student, a bubble expanding and contracting out of his left nostril as he slept on, totally oblivious to his mysterious nighttime visitor. The strange, black outline of a bat-like flying creature had also appeared out of nowhere – except that no self respecting bat had four legs and a tail hanging downwards from its drifting, somewhat sinister form. The strange animal was hovering in the air right next to the alert looking silhouette of the intruder, whom was now bending over Keitaro's unconscious body.

"Don't worry, my poor big brother," the mysterious human shape whispered quietly and with deep compassion to Keitaro's slumbering, bandaged face, his dozing outline mostly indistinct under the crisp, white hospital blankets. "I'm here, now, for you - and I'll make them pay for what they've done to you. _I promise, they'll all pay dearly for this!_ You know that I love you, and I'm the only one worthy of your love… So now it's time to take out the trash – _once and for all…!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Naru's first trial was really nothing more than a formality. Unlike Western Democracies, the Justice System in Japan did not use jury trials; instead they used two separate court hearings to establish a suspect's guilt or innocence. The first hearing was to examine the evidence and reach the verdict, guilty or not guilty. The second court appearance was to hear the submissions from the prosecutor and the defence as to their views about the severity of the crime that had been committed, and also on the appropriate sentence that should be meted out to the offender. After these submissions, the judge weighed up the two opposing arguments and then announced his final decision on what the sentence for the criminal would be.

There was one other big difference between the Japanese Criminal Justice System and that of western countries. This being that the prosecutors only took on cases that they were sure they would win. And that was why the criminal conviction rate in Japan was something like ninety-five percent...

Because of the incriminating videotapes that the Hinata Hot Springs Police Department had passed on to the prosecution as evidence against her, the terrified, guilt-stricken Naru had no choice but to plead guilty to all of the charges that the prosecutor brought against her. After all, it would have been impossible for her to deny any of her actions when they were being played on the big screen monitor right there in front of her.

The presiding judge ruled that there was, indeed, a case to answer, so the verdict of _'guilty'_ was given forthwith. Then the hapless Naru was remanded in custody once again, and the date for her sentencing was set down for the next Monday, at 10:30 am, sharp.

-:-:-:-:-:-

On her journey back to the Hinata Apartments after Naru's first trial, which she had just finished attending with the other three sombre Hinata girls, Mitsune Konno sat quietly by herself near the back of the electric tram, for once ignoring the furtive looks of admiration being directed her way from a number of her vehicle's male passengers – expressions of interest that she was used to receiving every time that she took public transport. However, on this particular day, the fox girl had too many thoughts of a serious nature on her mind to even think about flirting with any potential meal tickets.

Earlier on in the day, at the courtroom sitting, Mitsune had learned, to her total surprise, of the existence of a number of surveillance videotapes that had been surreptitiously shot at the Hinata Apartments. Furthermore, these very incriminating tapes had proved conclusively to the severe looking presiding judge, without any possibility of doubt or error, that her dear friend, Naru, was inarguably guilty of frequently and violently physically abusing their hapless landlord, Keitaro. Furthermore, most of these brutal assaults had seemed to occur for no good reason at all…

_Ah knew that Naru was guilty of assaulting poor Keitaro on occasion, but Ah never had any idea that it had happened so many times – and so severely?_ Kit told herself gloomily. Letting out a deep sigh, the attractive young woman stretched herself back on her seat, flopped her head back onto the top of the padded seat, and with her slender fingers interlaced behind her neck, despondently stared upwards at the ceiling. _If Ah had known that something this serious had been goin' on every day since god knows when, Ah would have put ah stop to it, long ago… But now, Ah'm too late – for both Keitaro and Naru…!_

"Um, are you all right, Kitsune?" Shinobu asked her older friend, with a touch of worry in her voice. "Are you feeling bad because you are still friends with Naru, and you now realize what a big mistake that it was for you to be defending her behavior before?" Then the blue-haired teen abruptly realized just what she had unthinkingly blurted out. A huge droplet of sweat appeared on her forehead as she gasped out, _"No, no, I'm sorry…!_ I shouldn't have said that to you, it just slipped out…!"

Lowering her head once again as Shinobu's voice broke into her melancholy thoughts, Mitsune quickly looked forward at the row of faces looking back at her, all showing varying degrees of concern at her somber mood.

"No, no, that's not the reason, Shinobu." _Yes it is - Ah'm lying to both her and mahself…! _"And calm down, you didn't offend me with what ya said, just then."

_"'Phew!'_ Thank goodness?!" Shinobu breathed out, her pale face showing her relief. "But...but you still don't look all that well..."

"No, Ah'm fine, Sweetie," Mitsune continued audibly, forcing the depressing thoughts about her friend, Naru's actions from her mind for the time being. "Ah'm just thinkin', that's all…"

"Is it because you're hungry?" Kaolla interrupted from her comfortable seat on Motoko's lap, poking her blonde head back over her taller friend's right shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll let you have some of my turtle and hot chilli soup when we get back home. In the meantime, have a banana!"

"I'm sure that Tama-chan won't be in favor of that idea, Su," Kitsune responded, waving away the piece of fruit that the younger girl had thrust almost into her face. "No thanks, Sugah, Ah'm not hungry at all. After hearing what the judge said at the trial, Ah've kinda lost mah appetite…"

"Okies. Lemme know if you change your mind."

"Ah will. But now Ah just wanna think for a bit, okay?"

"Sure, Kitsune. We're sorry for disturbing you," Shinobu hurriedly apologized, then she quickly turned back to face the front of the tram again, the others all following suit.

_'Lil Shinobu's a bit like Keitaro,_ Mitsune told herself as she settled her head back down on the top of the seat once more. _Ah should have a word to her about her backin' down and apologizing to people all of the time, too. 'Cause Ah sure don't wanna see people takin' advantage of her shyness and lack of social skills like they do with poor Keitaro!_

_But first, there's something that Ah've gotta check out with Haruka. Just where in the heck did the police get those videotapes from, anyway…?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Once the four girls had disembarked from their ride at the trolley bus stop on the street just below the Hinata Apartments, Kitsune did just that. After waiting until Shinobu and Motoko had set off up the lengthy flight of stone steps towards their huge old dwelling, Kit strolled off up the street in the direction that Su had run off in, the fox girl intending to pay her older friend a visit.

Sure enough, Kit found Keitaro's aunt where she usually was at this time of the day, in the Hinata Tea Rooms. Haruka's traditional style establishment was situated at the spot where the right hand staircase, which also led up the hill to the Hinata girls' place of residence, intersected with the busy road that she had arrived along.

As she walked in through the doorway of the old café and looked around for her chain-smoking older friend, Kit noticed with no great surprise that Kaolla Su was there as well, up to her usual tricks of bumming free food – especially bananas - from Haruka's practically indentured cook, Kentaro Sakata, in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Kit," Haruka greeted her, looking up from her position behind the wooden counter where she was reading a newspaper, her ever-present cigarette dangling from her lips. "Su told me that you're all back from town. I suppose that you've come in for a late lunch?"

"Hi, Haruka. Yep, Ah have, but…_um,_ can Ah also have a talk to you for a minute, too, if it's convenient? It's real important," she stressed.

"Sure, Kitsune," Haruka agreed, rising up from her stool and then leading the young woman over to a side table for a little more privacy. After taking their seats, Haruka leaned forward on her elbows and asked, "So what's on your mind?"

"Ah, well…as you know, the other girls and Ah went to Naru's trial this morning," Mitsune explained, a little hesitantly. "And while we were there, both the prosecution and the judge mentioned that they had tapes of Naru hittin' Keitaro…"

"Yes, I know," Haruka told her bluntly, calmly looking the nervous, fidgety Kitsune directly in the eye.

"Ya see, Ah was wonderin'…? _Um,_ those videotapes… The only way that they could've been taken was by someone inside the Hinata Apartments at the time the incidents were happenin'."

"That's correct. They _were_ secretly taken then, but not by one of you girls – or me, for that matter."

"Huh? Then how…?"

"Okay, you've got a right to know, now, so I'll start from the beginning. Do you remember when Keitaro went back home to his parent's house for a break, a couple of months ago?" Haruka asked her puzzled looking friend, leaning back on her seat and lighting up a fresh cigarette as she talked. "While he was there, his parents found out that he was covered in bruises and scars over nearly his entire body, and that he had lost a lot of weight. So they phoned me here, and asked if I had any idea about what had happened to him to cause his injuries. I mentioned a few incidents that I had seen of Naru punching Keitaro to them, and they both got quite angry that I was allowing it to happen. But even I didn't know at the time just how physically and mentally abusive that Naru had become towards Keitaro, at that time. I wouldn't have stood for it for even one second, if I had known. And the worst incidents always seemed to happen when I wasn't around to see them, and I told Keitaro's folks as much."

"Anyway, Kei-kun's parents then asked me to keep an eye out for him after he came back here. They suggested to me that I try to get some photographic evidence of what was happening, so I arranged to have a couple of hidden security cameras installed, one in the downstairs lobby, the other up in the dining hall, where it could cover both the kitchen and the whole dining area. Mind you, that second camera was also put there to discover who had been stealing food out of the refrigerator in the middle of the night – isn't that right, Su?"

The covertly listening Kaolla Su whistled nonchalantly and looked away, digging the big toe of her right foot guiltily into the carpet.

"Well, to cut a long story short, the kitchen camera filmed Naru's attack on Keitaro the other week, the police subpoenaed the tape for evidence, and there you have it."

"But, but Haruka, Naru's our friend…! How could ya just give those security tapes to the police without…Ah mean, this is my best friend Ah'm takin' about here. Ah know that she did it, but-?"

"A serious crime was committed here on our premises, Kit," Haruka reminded her quietly. "I had no choice but to hand the tapes of the incident over to the police, or else I could have been implicated in the investigation, too, for withholding vital evidence. And I like Naru, too, remember. But Kei-kun is my nephew, and Naru's only got herself to blame for the serious trouble that she's got herself in to this time. _Keitaro's_ the victim here, not Naru."

"Ah…understand, Haruka. And Ah know in mah heart that you're absolutely, totally correct, too…It's just that Ah can't help but feel sorry for my best friend, Naru. _But -_ but she _did_ do it, Ah can't deny that fact…!"

"I'm sorry, Kit. We all know that she _is_ guilty, and so there's nothing more that we can do for her. We just have to let justice take its course."

"Yeah, Ah know… Haruka, Ah'm sorry for bringin' this up, but Ah just had to talk to someone about it. And Ah didn't mean to imply that you…well…that you try to interfere with-"

Haruka smiled and laid her right hand on Mitsune's arm, cutting off her apologetic words. "That's all right, Kit. That's what friends are for. Come on, I'll get Kentaro to whip you up a big bowl of _ramen_ noodles, and I'll get you a bottle of Asahi Gold _biru_ to go with it. And just for once, it's on the house."

"Sure, Haruka. _And_ _thanks."_

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was a much more composed Mitsune Konno who left the Hinata Tea Rooms after her belated lunch. She now understood that Haruka had been one hundred percent correct in handing over the videotapes to the Hinata Hot Springs police, and also with her summation of Naru's situation. And now their overly aggressive friend was beyond their help. So, the only thing that Kit Fox could now do was to try her best to remain on Keitaro's good side when he was finally discharged from the hospital – and hope like heck that those incriminating security camera tapes hadn't caught her out in any compromising situations, as well…!

A light shower of rain suddenly began to splatter down onto Mitsune as she walked back up the long flight of grey stone steps towards the Hinata Apartments. Looking up in surprise at the sudden cloudburst falling from the still mostly-sunny blue sky overhead, Mitsune felt a cold raindrop splash against her partially closed left eyelid. She shook her head to clear it, and then an ironic grin appeared on her still worried looking face.

_Heh. That's one in the eye for me, and for all the rest of us, too. All of our actions have consequences, good or bad. Ah just hope that Ah had learnt my lesson before those cameras went in?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

The Monday morning of Naru's sentencing arrived all too quickly. All four remaining Hinata girls were present in the courtroom on the morning of the court sitting, although most of them were looking a little pale and drawn from their worry and lack of sleep last night.

Haruka had accompanied them to the courthouse as well, although she was now seated next to Keitaro's parents, right down at the front of the courtroom, on the right hand side of the aisle. Naru's sorrowful parents and her even more tearful little sister, Mei, had made the sad journey to see their daughter's fate, and were also sitting in the front row, but on the other side of the aisle to the Urashima family representatives.

Keitaro's two friends, Kimiaki Shirai and Masayuki Haitani, had gotten wind of what was happening and had showed up for the sentencing, as had Kentaro. All three of them had attempted to sit next to the four apprehensive Hinata girls, but Motoko had quickly chased them away by showing them the _tanto_ that she was wearing, concealed under her white _kimono_. Nor was it just her dislike of most men that had prompted her angry action. The four jumpy girls couldn't, after all, quietly discuss during the sentencing their shared guilt with each other at what had happened if there were witnesses present. Especially big-mouthed witnesses that couldn't be trusted not to blab.

Keitaro, of course, wasn't present, as he was still laid up in the Hinata Hospital. But there was no sign of his younger adopted sister, Kanako, in the courtroom, either, which was very surprising to all concerned for she truly loved her older brother. Grandmother Hinata wasn't there because she was still on her extended overseas trip and no one knew where or how to contact her. Nobody knew where Mutsumi Otohime was, either, but they all suspected that she still hadn't returned from her trip back to her family in Okinawa. Lastly, Noriyasu Seta and his daughter in all but name, Sarah McDougal, were also absent. But those last two omissions were only to be expected, for Seta and Sarah weren't even in the country. They were currently overseas on Pararakelse Island, engrossed in another one of his 'Lost Turtle Civilisation' archaeological digs.

Everybody in the crowd had now sat through over an hour of argument and counter-argument between the prosecutor and the defense lawyer. The prosecutor was trying his best to convince the judge that Naru's heinous crimes were worthy of the longest jail sentence possible, the defence lawyer was arguing for leniency, citing her age, sorrow and repentance at what she had done. To this end, he had the tearful Naru stand up in the courtroom to confess her guilt and utter remorse with regards to her actions.

But finally, the prosecutor began his summing up of the case against Naru, and his appeal for a very long deterrent sentence to be imposed on her.

"I put it to you, Your Honor, that Mr. Keitaro Urashima was the victim of a deliberate and systematic plot to drive him from the Hinata Apartments, which he owns and is the manager of, for no other reason than the fact that he is a man," the prosecutor boomed out, waving his arms in the air for emphasis. "This dastardly plot was masterminded by the accused who you see here before you today, Miss Naru Narusegawa, whom was aided and abetted by at least one or two other accomplices. Unfortunately these co-conspirators have yet to be brought to justice. So the prosecution is asking for the strongest possible sentence for Miss Naru Narusegawa, not only as the richly deserved punishment for her heinous crimes, but also as a deterrent against any further co-conspirators thinking that they can just take up the abuse of Mr. Keitaro Urashima where she left off. Let justice be done, and be seen to be done!"

"The prosecution rests. Thank you."

Then, at last, it was the turn of the judge to announce his verdict. He looked at his notes one last time, took a sip of water from his glass, cleared his throat loudly, and then spoke up.

"I have reviewed clearly all of the facts of this case, all of the videotapes and all of the verbal evidence. With such an overwhelming amount of proof for the case of the prosecution against you, Miss Naru Narusegawa, coming to the correct verdict in this particular instance was not a particularly hard task for me."

"Miss Naru Narusegawa, Mr. Keitaro Urashima is not an object that you can strike and hit and abuse whenever you aren't having a good day, or whenever it takes your fancy. He is a living, breathing human being, with human feelings, and emotions. Yes, I have heard evidence that he is sometimes clumsy, and sometimes he makes mistakes and is prone to unlikely accidents. But many, many character witnesses have also reliably informed me that he is also a good, honest, hard-working young man, with aspirations to study hard and win a place for himself at Tokyo University. There is no way that I can just sit back and accept that such a promising young man should be beaten and abused – and finally hospitalized – for no reason other than you felt like doing it! You, on the other hand, Miss Narusegawa, despite showing some academic promise, are a unrepentant, violent criminal, and our city will be well rid of you!"

"Naru Narusegawa. I find you guilty on five counts of causing grievous bodily harm; a further ten counts of common assault, three counts of assault with a deadly weapon, and one count of attempted murder. Have you anything further to say in your defence before I sentence you?"

"_Oh, shit!" _Mitsune hissed out, as a loud stir ran through the courtroom. _"Ah know she did it, but all of those other charges as well?"_

"_Naru's toast!" _Kaolla whispered back. "Only, I can't eat it!"

"It serves her right," Shinobu snapped back to them, the young bluenette outspoken for once. "I saw Naru beat poor Sempai for no reason at all, hundreds of times! So did you, Kitsune, and you never, ever, even lifted one finger to defend him, even though you knew that most of the time it wasn't his fault! I hope that Naru goes to jail for a thousand years - she deserves it for everything she ever did to him!"

"I hit him, too," Motoko whispered, her slender body awash with barely contained guilt. "Shinobu, I'm so sorry for what I did! But I honestly thought that Urashima was a pervert. No one ever told me otherwise…!"

"You never wanted him at the Hinata Hot Springs, either, Motoko," Shinobu shot back to her. "Between Naru and you, poor Sempai's life was a living hell! Kaolla, you picked on him, as well, and even you did, too, on occasion, Kitsune. Everyone bullied him mercilessly, except me. I just don't understand how you all could be so cruel to him? He had a few accidents, sure, but he never did anything to deliberately hurt any of us. Sempai just couldn't – he's not that type of person!"

"Y'all know that Ah never wanted him to come to any harm, Shinobu," Mitsune hastily replied, a stab of guilt piercing her own curvy chest at what she had just heard from her young friend. "And Ah tried to help him out on more'n one occasion, too. Ah was the one that came up with the idea that let Keitaro stay in the first place, remember?"

"Well…?" Shinobu started to say, slightly mollified at her friend's words. "I guess that's true…?"

"And you know that I really like Keitaro, too," Su declared from where she was balancing on the back of Motoko's seat. "Sure, I hit and kicked him, but he knew that I was only teasing… But I do feel bad about it, and I sure didn't want him to get hurt!"

"I know that Kaolla," Shinobu sighed, her anger ebbing away at their obvious contrition. "But that still leaves you, Motoko. With you, it was deliberate, and I know it! You've even admitted it yourself!"

"_I'm so sorry, Shinobu…!"_

"Well, Miss Naru Narusegawa?" The Judge repeated, after Naru had remained quiet for almost twenty seconds, mouth open and eyes unseeing, as if she was in a trance. "Now is your chance to make a statement."

"_I…ah-uh? No, I-!"_ Naru stuttered, eyes wide with shock and still unable to believe that this horrible event was actually happening to her.

"Very well. Naru Narusegawa, I hereby sentence you to two years in the maximum-security wing of Tochigi Women's Prison. Maybe your time in there doing solitary confinement with other violent criminals will give you time to reflect on your numerous, ill-advised, callous and totally unprovoked attacks on a totally innocent fellow human being, who you so falsely claimed to be your friend. In all of my years as a judge, seldom before have I heard of a multiple assault case so deserving of a longer prison sentence. But, because of your age, I am forced to hand down to you this lesser sentence, however you may be assured that you will not be eligible for early release…!"

"_What? Two years? Oh, no! No, please? Please, somebody, help me!"_ Naru cried out in shock, realizing at last just what was going to happen to her. _"Keitaro! Keitaro, where are you? I'm sorry, Keitaro!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry-y-y-!!"_

"Take her away," the judge ordered the two prison guards flanking the distraught, weeping girl.

_No, No! That's not enough!_ An unnoticed figure in a bulky coat, seated at the rear of the courtroom, silently thought. _That's not nearly long enough for what she's done to him…! I see that it's going to have to be up to me to give him proper justice, then…? Good!_

Once the struggling, piteously pleading Naru had been dragged from the courtroom, the Judge banged his gavel down onto his desk and called for order.

"I have been informed by the prosecution that there could be further charges pending in this case, both against the defendant, and maybe even new charges against several other residents of the Hinata Hot Springs Apartments, as well," the Judge announced to the shocked, murmuring crowd in the courtroom. "I shall be personally following this case with a great deal of interest, because, as it was indicated by some of the evidence given at this trail, I am sure that Naru Narusegawa was not alone in torturing Mr. Urashima. Thank you."

"All rise for the Judge!" The Court Bailiff called out.

_Is that so?_ The padded shape told itself with another surge of anger. _It looks to me like I've got more than just one fish to fry here, after all?_

Quickly, the mystery observer rose up from the chair next to the aisle in the back row of seats, and hurried furtively out of the courtroom, face shielded by a newspaper to help avoid recognition.

The talking was over. Now it was time for action.


	4. Chapter 4

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Once safely outside the courthouse, the four remaining Hinata girls immediately went into a huddle in a quiet spot that was well away from any prying ears. The very last thing that at least two of the worried girls wanted right now was to have their conversation overheard by any of Keitaro's other friends, or a plain-clothed policeman, especially since their shared guilt at how they had treated their now gravely-ill manager was right at the top of their 'topics to be discussed' list.

"Um, I don't want anybody here to say anything like, _'poor Naru'_," Shinobu firmly declared, a serious expression on her young face. "We all know that Naru is an uncaring bully, and that she got what she deserved. It's only sheer luck that poor Sempai survived his head wound and that heart attack that he had from it! She's not even deserving of our sympathy!"

Mitsune coughed. "Well, be as that may, Shinobu, you all heard what the Judge said in there at the end. The police haven't finished their investigations into Keitaro's abuse yet, remember? All of the rest of us are under suspicion, too!"

"Not me," Shinobu told them firmly. "I never hit or abused Sempai. _Ever!"_

"Well – Ah did, once or twice… Su, you did, too. But Ah think that the one of us who has the most to worry about is definitely you, Motoko," Kit declared, fixing the worried looking kendo girl with a knowing look. "Y'all have been chasing Keitaro with your sword ever since that boy first arrived at the apartments. Ah lost count of the number of times that you've put him through a wall or a door. And you kicked him clean through the balcony rail and off the roof, once, too!"

"I...did," Motoko admitted in a subdued tone, her face red with shame and eyes downcast as she uneasily reflected on her multitude of sins against their ill-fated young manager. "You're correct, Kitsune. If the police are going to come after any one of us, it's going to be me…"

"Are you actually scared?" Kaolla asked her tall friend, the Molmol girl's sea-green eyes wide with concern.

"Yes," Motoko whispered, a haunted look appearing on her face. "I am…and I deserve to be, for what I did to Urashima. I am guilty as charged."

"I don't want you to go to jail, Motoko," Su blubbered, her green eyes filling with tears of dismay at that horrible possibility. "You are the only one fast enough to have a chance of actually touching me with your sword when we play! And I love you…!"

"I – I'm sorry, Su, everybody," Motoko told them, her voice strained. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we ain't been arrested yet," Kitsune declared with false cheer, reflecting on the most probable reason for their continued freedom. "If the cops did have any hard evidence against any of us, that person would be sittin' in a cell right now," she then pointed out to her despondent friends in an effort to brighten their mood. "C'mon, let's get back to the Hinata Apartments. We'd better make some contingency plans there, just in case we need 'em."

_And maybe a couple of us had best pack some striped pyjamas, underwear and a few bulk cartons of cigarettes, as well?_ She mentally added, as the others nodded and began to move dejectedly off towards the street and the nearby bus stop. _Chances are, we might need 'em all in the holiday camp where Motoko, certainly, Su, maybe, and possibly Ah'll be going too, if those tapes show the cops what Ah think they do…!_

As the sombre quartet boarded the tram that would take them back from Hinata City to their home at Hinata Hot Springs, Mitsune smiled grimly to herself as she manoeuvred her way down the aisle through the crowd of other passengers, to hopefully find an empty seat. In spite of her genuine remorse at the ill way that they – _and she_ – had treated their hapless, bumbling manager, and her own nagging conscience that had weeks ago kicked in and refused to let her even entertain the thought of doing such things to him any more, she was still very worried.

Kit now wasn't at all confident that she would escape being charged anyway for her past - fortunately very rare – ill treatment of Keitaro. But even the fact that she had stopped her schemes and manipulations involving him – well, mostly, anyway – wouldn't matter to the police if they found out about her previous track record with him. Luckily for her, she already had a plan to reduce her odds of being arrested – but it would work only if she could get to Keitaro before any of the others could. And, Kit realized to herself in surprise, that what she was planning on doing when Keitaro finally made it back to the Hinata Apartments from the hospital, might actually even turn out to be her pleasure?

_Keitaro really is quite cute, after all, isn't he…? _Kitsune silently reasoned as she squeezed her curvaceous body into a gap between two young salarymen, neither of who seemed to mind in the slightest her now very close physical proximity to them. _And Ah am going to do it for the best of reasons, after all – aren't Ah…?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

At a place not too far away from the rear of the courthouse, the mysterious figure, after ditching the heavy coat and hat into the nearest rubbish bin, was awaiting the arrival of a most unusual accomplice – a trusted confidant whom at that very minute was engaged in a vital part of the contingency plan that they had both hatched up the previous night. Forever thinking ahead, the slightly built person underneath the now discarded disguise had planned long and hard on exactly what to do if Keitaro's cruel and callous abuser had not received an appropriately severe punishment for her transgressions, or had even somehow managed to escape her well deserved fate and walk out of the courtroom, scot-free.

Nor did Keitaro's avenger have to wait too long for the return of her very competent accomplice. A couple of minutes later, with the rapidly approaching tinkling sound of a small bell, another, much smaller figure appeared around the corner of the building. Spotting his partner, the tiny newcomer ran over with a broad smile of success on his fuzzy face to the slender form of the grimly waiting plotter.

"I have planted the packages on the prison van like you asked me to, _meow."_

"Good work, Kuro. Now, all we have to do is get into position, then sit there and wait."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, in the prison van that was taking her away from the life that she had loved to her new, dismal, uncertain future as a convict, Naru Narusegawa was sitting despondently in the prisoners compartment in the back of the sturdily built vehicle, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She was still partially in shock – one minute she had been sitting in the defendant's stand in the intimidating courthouse, the next, she was a newly convicted criminal facing a two-year stretch in jail!

_Oh why, oh why did I do it?_ She silently berated herself over and over again, tearing at her hair with her unmanacled hands. _I didn't mean to hit him that hard! I know that I'm guilty, but I never, ever thought that I'd ever end up like this! Or him, either…! Poor Keitaro…_

The van turned a corner and then drove past a small, tree lined park towards the motorway that led to her bleak final destination at Tochigi Women's Prison, situated in Tochigi Prefecture, northwest of Tokyo.

"Here comes the van, _meow," _Kuro told the patiently waiting avenger, his huge black and pink ears pricking up at the distinctive sound of the approaching prison vehicle.

"Okay, go, Kuro," the black haired figure told her friend, her light brown eyes lighting up with anticipation. "It's _showtime."_

"I'm on my way, _meow!" _The unusual, giant eared, black cat abruptly launched itself up off the top of the bank and soared down towards the road and the approaching van, a small package clasped between his forepaws and a bulky envelope held tightly in his mouth.

As the prison van drove down the tree lined road and approached a small hill, a strange tinkling sound suddenly registered in Naru's ears, breaking through her fog of depression. The unusual and unexpected sound seemed to be coming from right outside the back of the van – and it seemed to be familiar, somehow…?

"Wait a minute, I know that sound," Naru told herself, raising her head up from her hands to stare towards the open window in one of the rear steel doors of her mobile prison. "Is that a _bell_ that I can hear…?"

Next second, an envelope came flying in through the bars of the van, to bounce off the wall and drop to the floor with a loud clattering sound right next to Naru's feet. Instinctively, she bent over and picked it up, her brow furrowing as she tried to figure out just what in the heck was going on.

"Wh-what's this?" the puzzled teen asked out loud, reading the words typed on one side of the plain brown envelope. "Huh? This writing says, _'What you requested.'_ But what does that mean, I wonder?"

Finally, her curiosity got the better of her. Against her better judgement, Naru tore open the envelope, and to her shock, a small handgun dropped down onto her lap!

"_A gun?!"_ she cried out in disbelief, grabbing the tiny weapon by its handle and holding it up in front of her wide-open eyes. "But why would someone throw this in here-?"

Just then, the hatch leading to the front seats slid back with a clang. A second later, the face of the security guard in the front passenger seat appeared behind the tiny opening, to look back with annoyance into the prisoner's compartment.

"What's going on back here?" he started to say. "Settle down, you-!" Then the guard saw the gun in Naru's hand. A panicky look crossed his rugged face and he slammed the metal hatch back into place with a much louder clang than upon its opening!

"_The prisoner's got a gun!"_ Naru heard him cry out in warning to the driver. _"I'm calling for backup, quick!"_

"_What the-?"_ the driver's voice came back to the alarmed girl, as she stared uncomprehendingly at the firearm in her hand. "How in the hell did she manage to get hold of a gun? This must be a planned escape attempt!"

Those last words finally jolted Naru into action. _"No!"_ she shouted out, flinging the gun away from her with a loud clatter, before beginning to pound futilely on the solid hatch_. "No, it's not! You've got to believe me! I'm innocent! The gun, it just flew in-!"_

It was at that very second that things for Naru Narusegawa, convicted felon, really turned to custard.

With a loud bang, the rear doors of the armored van abruptly blew open, throwing Naru off her heaving seat onto the hard, metal floor! Next second, two other loud explosions blew off both of the wheels on the left hand side of the lurching van. Swerving wildly in a shower of sparks as both axles bit into the asphalt below them, the van flipped and then rolled down the street, in a crashing, banging cacophony of buckling metal and shattering glass, before finally bouncing to a stop almost fifty yards further down the luckily empty road.

For over twenty seconds, nothing stirred in the battered wreckage of the prison van. Then Naru's bleeding right hand flopped out through the open gap at the rear of the destroyed conveyance, to be followed by her bedraggled head, glassy eyed and slightly bleeding from a nasty cut on her scalp.

"_Owowowowowow! Ouch!" _the battered girl whimpered as she crawled weakly out past the twisted remaining rear door of the overturned van, to drop painfully down onto the hard surface of the road. "What – what's going on? Oh, help… _Somebody help me…!"_

Up on the bank, the slight, black-clad shape of Keitaro's avenger gasped out and stared down with hatred at the pitiful figure on the road below her, as Naru finally and very shakily made it back up onto her feet. The bruised and battered teen just stood there, swaying backwards and forwards, staring at the crashed van with shock and confusion in her tear filled eyes – unable to either fully comprehend or believe what had just happened to her.

"_Naru! Naru Narusegawa!"_

"_Huh?_ What? Who's that? _Ohmygod…I'm still alive after that…?"_

"_Naru!_ Up here, Naru. On the top of the bank."

Naru forced her aching neck and head to look in the direction of the very familiar sounding voice. Finally her blurry, pain filled eyes managed to focus on her caller, and sudden recognition dawned in her shocked mind.

"Kan-_Kanako?_ What's going on? What just happened…?" Naru cried out as she staggered off the road onto the sidewalk, towards the triumphant-looking, gothic-dressed girl at the top of the bank.

"I see that you survived that crash, Naru," Keitaro's adopted younger sister, Kanako Urashima, called down to her, more than a trace of disappointment in her voice. "Too bad…! Well, it doesn't really matter. Because now you're screwed, lady. _Right-royally-screwed!"_

"What the heck is going on?" the still partially dazed Naru gasped out in shock. Then understanding dawned in her wild-looking eyes. "It - it was you, wasn't it, who caused that crash? Just what did you do to that prison van, Kanako? Were you trying to kill me?!"

"Work that one out for yourself, you abusive, cock-teasing bimbo!" Kanako yelled down to her, stabbing out an angry, accusing finger at her bedraggled enemy. "First you drive Keitaro crazy for you, and then you treat him like dirt. Then you try to kill _Oniichan _for something that wasn't even his fault. Yes, I saw the videotape, as well. And you're as guilty as sin! So, since I'm Keitaro's younger sister, it falls on me to punish you for him, and uphold our family's honor!"

"_But why, Kanako, why?"_ Naru screamed out to her tormentor. _"I didn't mean to seriously injure Keitaro! I love him!!"_

"Then you've got a mighty bizarre way of showing it," Kanako spat back. "Cracking his skull with a frying pan! My big brother is far too good for the likes of you! And as to why I did this, the judge wasn't going to lock you away nearly long enough for your crimes, Naru. You almost killed my _Oniichan!_ You deserve a far more serious punishment than the one you got, so I arranged this little accident and escape attempt of yours. Now, when the police catch you again, you'll be sentenced to a much longer term of imprisonment – ten years or more, at least!"

"But that crash wasn't my fault," Naru pleaded. "You must have somehow caused it, Kanako. And that envelope that your cat threw in the barred window at the back didn't help, either! They crashed because of you!"

"The law won't see it that way," the Goth girl chillingly declared, a mirthless grin appearing on her pale but beautiful face. "It'll be _you_ that the police are after, not me. With loaded guns, hopefully?"

_Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Kanako's right…!_ Naru's numbed mind realized, an icy hand seeming to run the entire length of her bruised back at the frightening reality behind the Goth girl's cruel words.

"_No._ _Oh, no?!_ Kanako – _Kanako, please? You've got to help me?!"_ she cried out in terror, clutching her trembling hands together in desperate appeal. "Don't do this to me – _please?!"_

"_Me help you?_ Fat chance of that, you _Oniichan_-stealing slut! Now, let's see how _you_ enjoy living in fear, on the run, with the hand of every man against you, Naru Narusegawa. Let _you_ live the life that you forced upon my brother – one of misery and fear and shame! And don't try to take refuge with any of your friends at the Hinata Apartments, either, you psychotic witch. I'm going to be the new manager of the place now, while _Oniichan_ is recovering from the injuries that you gave him. And if I find you there, or even see you within the town boundaries at any time, I'll have every cop in town on your teasing little ass so fast, you'll think that you've been jumped by a dozen 'Sonic the hedgehogs'!"

"_Stop, Kanako, please stop?!"_ Naru begged her, collapsing to her knees on the hard concrete, her hands over her ears in an unconscious attempt to block out Keitaro's step-sister's brutal words. "I didn't mean for Keitaro to end up this way! _I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

"Too late for that, Naru, even if I believed you for one second, which I don't!" Kanako told the distraught girl with relish, savoring her long wished for revenge on her older brother's abuser. "And stop calling my big brother by his first name. After what you've done to him, you don't have the right!" Then she quickly looked around at the sound of approaching sirens, and a self-satisfied smirk crossed her pretty face.

"Speaking of the police, here they come right now, Naru. They aren't going to like it at all when they see the mess that you've caused right here, you know? And they'll like it even less when they find your fingerprints on that gun inside the back of the van. So, _run! Run for your miserable life! And may you rot in hell for the harm that you've caused to our family!"_

The panicked Naru realized that she had no choice. The battered teen staggered back to her feet, turned, and fled blindly down the road, her tears of anguish and despair streaming out of her red eyes like twin rivers of sorrow.

Up on the bank, Kanako grinned with satisfaction at the added trouble and distress that she had wrought on her hated rival, Naru. Her revenge for her poor big brother had worked out just as well as she had hoped it would.

_Revenge sure is sweet…! And that's the last that _Oniichan_ and I will ever see of her – unless it's at her new trial and much more severe sentencing, that is? Good riddance to bad rubbish!_

Turning away from the scene of carnage on the road below her, Kanako made her way back down the path from the shady lookout, the inscrutable Kuro floating to the gentle sound of his tinkling tail bell in her wake. She had no time yet to relax and enjoy her victory over her brother's tormentor, as she still had a number of important things to take care of.

The first of these tasks was to contact her parents, and then Granny Hina. If she was going to take care of business properly, Kanako had already realized that she needed to be staying much closer to the action. And since Granny had been talking to her recently about the Hinata Apartments being turned back into an inn again, whilst still continuing to run it as a girls dormitory, as well… There was her opening that she could exploit. Furthermore, considering the state that Keitaro was in now, and with the now sure to be vastly increased workload of running the inn as well as the boarding house for him to cope with, her poor, injured _Oniichan_ could certainly do with a helping hand…_her_ helping hand!

-:-:-:-:-:-

A few minutes after Kanako had vanished off the top of the bank, the driver's side door of the battered wreck of the prison van, now facing vertically into the air, suddenly gave a lurch upwards. Then the dented side door opened slowly as it was shoved open, and a scared looking face peeked out. The two prison guards, having been well buckled in to their seats, had both survived the crash with only a few scrapes and bruises between them.

"It's all clear," the driver told the no less nervous looking guard hanging sideways in his seat below him. "She's gone! The sound of the sirens must have scared her off."

"Thank god. I'm in no hurry to get shot!" the guard gasped back to the driver, sweat still beading his forehead from the dire peril that they had been in. "Come on; let's get the hell out of here," he advised the other, no-less-nervous man. "The police should be here at any second, and the sooner that they know what's gone down here, the sooner they can get after that violent Narusegawa girl!"

As the driver knelt on the side of the van and helped pull the other guard up out of the wrecked vehicle, he asked his sore, shaken companion, "Hey, I could hear that prisoner shouting at someone else out here when she made her escape, but I couldn't work out what they were saying. Could you…?"

"No, I was out of it at the time. It was probably her accomplice. This was a well thought out and planned escape, so she definitely had outside help."

"You've got that right. We were lucky to escape in one piece from when her partner blew our tyres. But that girl's definitely armed and dangerous, and she's gonna go down for this little escapade – _hard!_


	5. Chapter 5

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Once the four girls had arrived back at their huge old home, Mitsune Konno lost no time in putting Phase One of her plan into action. The very first thing that she needed to find out was the exact date that Keitaro was going to be discharged from hospital, and the approximate time on that day he would be arriving back at the Hinata Apartments. Kit Fox already knew that he would be doing just that as soon as he was able to – Haruka had previously told her that Keitaro had refused to go back to his real home, as his parents had wanted him to do. But since everybody from the Hinata Apartments had understandably been banned from visiting the recuperating Keitaro at the hospital by his still angry parents – except for Aunt Haruka, that is – the scheming fox girl had no way of knowing just when her landlord would finally be allowed to come home.

And so, to that end, Mitsune left the others at the foot of the long flight of steps, excusing herself by saying that she was off to have a drink at a nearby _sake_ bar. Since this daily habit of hers was nothing out of the ordinary for Kitsune, the other three girls didn't suspect a thing about her ulterior motive for leaving them. Once the others had departed up the steps, Kit went straight to the Hinata Tea Rooms, exactly like she had done after returning from her previous trip to the courthouse last week, to wait for Haruka to arrive back there from the sentencing. She had a few questions for her older friend, and a favor to ask.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kaolla Su had a different priority. After making herself a huge sandwich in the kitchen, she headed back to her overgrown jungle room on the third floor of the main building. Once there, the Molmol teen genius took the hidden elevator down to her underground laboratory/workshop, donned her welding gear, and set to work on trying to finish her latest creation.

_Mecha-Tamago 'Sayonara One' is almost complete,_ she told herself, for once a grim look on her normally smiling and cheerful face, flipping up her welding helmet and placing the nozzle of the welder back down onto its clamp as she took a break from her task. _Gee, I hope that I never have to use it, but after what that judge said, I'd best be ready…?_

Then tears abruptly burst out of her sea green eyes, and her head fell forward, gloved hands rising up to cover her tear splashed, light brown face.

"Oh, Keitaro," she sobbed out loud to herself. "I just can't leave without confessing to you! Why haven't you taken the hint, and responded to my advances, before? I've slept in your bed with you on tons of occasions, and not once have you ever even _tried_ to hold me and kiss me, let alone what I…_need._ Please come back here to the Hinata Apartments soon, so that I can see you again before I have to flee? I just couldn't bear not ever seeing you again, especially without even having the opportunity to tell you how I truly feel about you…!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Motoko Aoyama's thoughts followed much the same path as those of Kaolla Su, and for the same reason. But unlike Su, Motoko had no intention of going anywhere, even if it turned out that she really was going to be charged for her assaults on her manager. Motoko had decided that her honor demanded that, if she was to be arrested, that she would make a full confession in court and throw herself upon the mercy of the judge. But she, too, was also hoping that Keitaro would have made it back to the Hinata Apartments before she was arrested and was taken away to a cell. For her own piece of mind, she had to find the courage to make both a full apology and to confess to her love to him before that happened. Only then could she accept her fate at the hands of the law with a clean conscience, no matter what it might turn out to be after her day in court…

_Keitaro…! If you make it back here before they take me away, and if you'll have me – even after what I've done to you - I swear that I'll make you the happiest man in the whole of Japan…! On my life, I swear it!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Shinobu Maehara had always adored Keitaro Urashima, and once that she had gotten to know him better, that admiration had quickly turned into a full-blown crush. However, having always been shy and retiring, the young teen had always admired her idol only from afar, afraid not only of what he might say if she had confessed to him, but also about what exactly she, herself, might do if Keitaro had – by some unbelievable, happy miracle - actually reciprocated her feelings and her love for him.

But now, she realized as she lay moodily on her bed, hugging her big, white, teddy bear, all of that had to change. _It just had to!_ Now that the mean and violent Naru was out of the picture, she had to take her chance to confess to the love of her life, before any of the other girls here could do so.

_I know that Kaolla and Motoko at the very least, are planning on doing so… I'm afraid, but I'm almost fifteen now. I have to be brave and do this. I have to get in with Sempai first, or else my chance will have gone…!_

Burying her small, pretty face into the comforting softness of the teddy, Shinobu began to cry, as the ache in her big, kind and generous heart for the wonderful man that she longed for grew too much for her to suppress once again.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Mitsune Konno's impromptu meeting with Haruka had gone off rather well, from the fox-eyed girl's point of view, anyway. First, she had discovered that Keitaro was going to be discharged from the hospital this coming Friday, so the unsuspecting object of her latest scheme would be back home at the Hinata Apartments this very weekend. Upon hearing that good news, Kit had grinned with barely suppressed delight, and rubbed her hands gleefully together under the tabletop. Since none of the other Hinata girls were privy to this vital information just yet, she was sure that she would be able to get to Keitaro first, and put her plan for redemption into action.

Secondly, Haruka had given another very interesting titbit of information to her. Kitsune had already known that Granny Hina had been long planning a reopening of the Hinata Inn. To this end, for the last six months, a large section of the Hinata grounds had been a building site, where the brand new guest annex, being constructed by a small horde of tradesmen, had been slowly rising. The Hinata girls had had to put up with the clang and clamour of the building site for all of this time, but the noisy inconvenience to their peace and quiet was finally about to end.

Truth be told, Mitsune hadn't really minded being close to the construction site – the chorus of wolf-whistles that she always attracted from the hunky workmen whenever she had appeared on the balcony nearest to the action, had more than made up to her, at least, for the minor irritant of the noise and dust. But now, Haruka told her friend, the new, three-storey edifice was almost fully complete and furnished. Furthermore, the unused rooms in the vacant North Wing of the Hinata Apartments had also now been fully refurbished, so the last few workmen would be off the building site by the middle of next week.

As a result of the unexpectedly speedy pace of the workmen, both projects had been completed way ahead of schedule. Which in turn meant that the Hinata Inn side of the business would very soon be opening for its very first paying customers, in only ten days time from today. And because Keitaro still wouldn't be one hundred percent recovered by that date, Haruka had told the very interested Kit Fox that she had hired a temporary manager – a girl this time – to come in and run both the Apartments and the Inn, until her nephew could fully recover from his near-fatal encounter with Naru and resume his full managerial duties once again.

At this unexpected news, Mitsune had stifled yet another whoop of joy. Having a temporary manager there to take the load off Keitaro's shoulders meant that he would have even more free time for her to get to know him better – but only _if_ her plan was to work, that was?

"Thanks, Haruka. Say, would y'all do me a teensy little favor, and not tell the other girls that Ah've had this little chat with ya?" Kit tentatively asked, having already thought ahead and come up with a plausible reason for their conversation remaining confidential.

"Sure, Kit," Haruka drawled, a curious look appearing on her un-aged, youthful face at Kit's odd request. "Any particular reason for the hush-hush?"

"Not really, Haruka," Kitsune reassured her older friend, just a shade too quickly. "Ah'm jest plannin' a little surprise for Keitaro when he gets back, that's all, an Ah don't wanna let the cat out of the bag too soon with the other girls, ya see…?"

"Fair enough. Well, I'd best get back to work…"

"Y'all been a big help," Mitsune told her, rising back to her feet. "Bye, now, and thanks again."

_She's up to something,_ Haruka idly thought to herself, her knowledgeable eyes following Mitsune as the young woman hurried back out of the Tea Rooms, a crafty smile on her pretty face. _Ah, well? I dare say that I'll find out all about it in due course…?_

It was just then that Haruka realized that she hadn't informed Kitsune as to exactly _whom_ the new, temporary Manager of the Hinata Apartments and Inn was going to be. Upon later reflection, the attractive, late twenty-something woman rapidly came to the conclusion that her omission to mention the new girl's name had been a rare – but big - mistake on her part.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Just because Keitaro's parents had banned all of the girls from the Hinata Apartments from visiting him while he was recuperating at the hospital, didn't mean that all of his other friends had been barred from his ward, as well. So that was how it came to pass that Kimiaki Shirai and Masayuki Haitani happened to be visiting the rapidly recovering student/manager in his sick bed, the day after Naru's sentencing and Kitsune's secretive meeting with Haruka.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but Naru has always thought that you were a bottom feeding sucker fish, with no redeeming qualities whatsoever," Kimiaki was at that moment telling the despondent looking Keitaro. "Forget about her, man! There are at least four other hotties there at the apartments for you to concentrate on now – even though they all think that you're a loser, too. But you should go for it all the same. After all, since you'll have just got out of intensive care when you do it, none of them are liable to whack you one after you - _heh, heh!_ - 'accidentally' fall over and feel them up, are they?"

_"What? I can't do that!"_ Keitaro protested, sweat flying from his brow at the thought of such deception. "And all of those other occasions when I touched the girls _were_ accidents, I'm telling you! I didn't do it on purpose!"

_"Yeah, sure, sure?"_ Kimiaki smugly agreed, directing a knowing glance into his bed-ridden friend's offended eyes. "You just keep up that story, but we three know better, don't we?"

"Gee, I thought that you'd come here to cheer me up, Kimiaki?" Keitaro grumbled up at his short statured, smart-assed friend, his bandaged face looking like it had been refrigerated for a week at the harsh words. "But…I guess that you _are_ right - about Naru, at least… As you both no doubt know already, I…I _did_ somehow come up with the courage to confess to Naru on a couple of occasions, but all I got for my trouble was extra lumps." He sighed with regret at Naru's unfeeling – and on one occasion, violent – response to his romantic efforts towards her. "But, even so, I still feel sorry for her now that she's locked away in jail, no matter how harshly she's treated me in the past."

"What? Has no one told you, yet?" Kimiaki gasped out, staring at Keitaro's now regretful looking face, as the injured student reflected on various past opportunities to impress Naru that he had blown by his own lack of self-confidence and total clumsiness around her. "What have you been in, dude, _a coma?"_

"Actually, _yes, he has,"_ Masayuki cheerily stated. "And not just his usual, everyday one, either…!"

"What? What are you talking about, Kimiaki?" Keitaro asked, looking up at his surprised friend with confusion in his troubled eyes.

"I mean, dude, Naru's not in jail! She busted out of the prison van on the way to Tokyo, and now she's vanished!"

"_Say what?! B-but, how?_ No one's told me a thing about it!"

"As to how, the cops think that Naru had an accomplice on the outside," Kimiaki explained, plonking himself down on a chair next to Keitaro's bed, a serious look on his bespectacled face. "Somehow she got hold of a gun, and then the prison van was blown up and crashed, allowing Naru to make her escape. The police don't know who helped her just yet, but they have their suspicions." He leaned forward conspiratorially, and whispered, "And so do we…!"

"_But - but who would do a thing like that?!"_ Keitaro yelled out, sitting up straight in his bed. "And Naru wouldn't just pull a gun and escape from the prison guards like that, even if she _was_ being sent to prison!"

"But she _did,_ man. It's all over the news. And as to who might have helped her, you need look no further than that kendo girl, Motoko. She's always hated you being at the Hinata Apartments as manager, and she's almost put you into hospital several times before, too, dude."

"Motoko wouldn't do anything bad like blowing up a prison van, either!" Keitaro hollered, waving his arms about with agitation. "What on earth have you two been drinking to think that? Motoko may be a little rough around the edges, but she's always been very law abiding."

"_Law abiding?_ She's always been pretty violent to _us,"_ Kimiaki argued, thinking back to the numerous times that the tall, humorless girl had displayed her aggressive tendencies towards them. "Remember the time that psycho Motoko took out all three of us with that umbrella, just for talking to her and Naru and Su?"

"Well, _yes,_ but-?"

"Hey, I think that Indian girl, Su, could have helped Motoko blow the van, as well," Masayuki added, looking thoughtful as he heard the foreign girl's name. "As I recall, she's pretty handy with explosives."

"Kaolla Su' s _not_ an Indian! And she wouldn't do anything like that, either."

"The last time that I saw her, she said _'Hiya'_ to me, and then drop kicked me in the head!" Kimiaki sourly informed Keitaro, unconsciously rubbing at the past point of impact on his jaw. "And then some robotic turtle thing of hers blew me off the bridge into the river! She'd do it, all right!"

Keitaro gave up the argument and slumped back down onto his pillow again. Now that his two friends were so far into their outlandish theory, he knew from past experience that it was a waste of time for him to try to bring some sense back to them.

"At least someone should have told me before that she's gone," he mumbled out. "Poor Naru…!"

"_Poor, Naru, nothing!_ She was the one who put you in here, remember?" Kimiaki growled at him. "You just relax and get that weak, unmanly body of yours back into shape for your studies. And that's _all_ that you need to worry about, now. Let the police deal with her."

"And as to _why_ no one told you, it's probably because they didn't want to worry you, especially since you haven't fully recovered from your injuries yet," Masayuki guessed. _"We_ wouldn't have told you about Naru's escape, either, if we had known that you weren't clued in about it, yet. I should have guessed that you'd go all moony and soft over her if you thought that she was in any further trouble."

"Yes, that's probably the reason why nobody told me," Keitaro mused unhappily. "I was in a much weaker condition yesterday than I am today, so my parents and the doctors probably thought that if I knew that Naru had escaped, it might have made my condition even worse, I guess? But, now that I come to think of it…I haven't had any of the girls from the Hinata Apartments in here to see me, at all, recently, not even Shinobu. I wonder why they haven't come…?"

"That's because they've all been banned from the premises by your folks," Masayuki told him. "The first and last time that the girls were all here, Naru slapped you in the face while you were in la-la land. That little episode happened right in front of your parents, so is it any wonder that your folks and hospital security don't want any of them within a kilometer of this place?"

"_She did?"_ Keitaro gasped out, his tall friend's retelling of the shocking event bringing back a vague memory of the aftermath of the incident to him. "I…don't remember much about it…"

"Narusegawa's a babe, but she's also a violent psychopath, man," Kimiaki reminded him, breaking Keitaro's confused train of thought as he tried to remember exactly what had happened when the police had taken Naru away. "Forget about Naru, dude, and let her take her punishment, like the boxer that she should have been!"

"Kimiaki's right, Keitaro," Masayuki agreed. "She did the crime, now let her do the time."

"Okay," Keitaro finally sighed, relaxing back onto his bed again. "I guess that you two are right…? Spare me any further stories, I can't really argue with what you're saying, because it's all true…"

_Oh, Naru…! What the hell were you thinking, pulling a stunt like this one? Your life is going down the tubes, and it sounds like I'm the only one left who cares…_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Keitaro would have been even more worried about the subject of his confused and troubled thoughts if he could have seen Naru Narusegawa at that very moment. Naru really wasn't in anything like great shape, at all.

After spending the entire day after her involuntary escape running and hiding from the police, the frightened, confused Naru had then spent last night on the riverbank, huddled high up under a bridge. After somehow managing to avoid being found by the numerous police patrols out scouring the streets for her, the exhausted teen had quite literally stumbled upon the hiding place by accident whilst working her way along the riverbank walkway just after dark. Realizing its advantage as a hideout, Naru had worked her way up into a corner cranny in the concrete revetment fronting the embankment, right up under the base of the left side vehicle lane. Once there, she had spent the rest of the long and cold night shivering almost uncontrollably from the combined effects of the heat sapping surface that she was resting upon, and the occasional gust of freezing autumn air that had still managed to reach her battered body, even up in the furtherest corner of her dark and chilly refuge inside the bridge abutment.

It was now Tuesday morning. After the seemingly endless night, Naru had finally woken up again from her latest interlude of nightmare-disturbed slumber, only to wish in her despair that she hadn't, as the realization of her pitiable situation crashed in on her befuddled mind once more.

_Ohmygod! This wasn't just a horrible nightmare after all? This is really, really happening to me…!_

As the wretched looking girl tried to stretch out her slender legs in her tiny concrete niche, she discovered that her abused body was stiff from her cramped position against the cold concrete, sore from her injuries gained in the prison van crash, followed by her subsequent and vigorous physical exertions, and dirty from all of the above activities. She could barely move. To make matters even worse, the half-frozen girl hadn't eaten or drank anything since before the court appearance yesterday morning, so as well as being injured and on the run, she was also hungry and thirsty. Not a good combination to be suffering from in her present predicament, especially with winter fast approaching!

_I've got to get out of here,_ Naru numbly told herself, arms wrapped tightly around her knees in an effort to keep the bone-chilling cold out of her chest. _Out of Hinata Hot Springs, away from Hinata City, even. But – but where can I go? I can't go home to my parents, now – that'll be one of the first places that the police will look! Nor can I go back to the Hinata Apartments, not with Kanako going to be there! I don't have any money, no clothes except what I'm wearing now…Oh, what am I going to do…?!_ Burrowing her dirty face down into her arms, she began to cry softly in her misery and despair.

_This has to be the lowest point in my life…! Oh why, oh why, is this all happening to me? Is this truly what I deserve for what I've done…?! Keitaaaro…I'm so sorry…so very sorry…!_

"Myu?"

"_Waaaah! Tama-chan?!"_

"_Myuh!"_

"Oh, gosh, you scared the living daylights out of me, Tama-chan," Naru gasped out, trying to bring her hammering heart back under control as the hot springs turtle spiralled around her head and then alighted on her trembling shoulder, to stare quizzically into her shocked and teary face. "But – but what are you doing here? Where did you come from, all of a sudden?"

"Myuh, myuh!"

"Oh, great," Naru told herself with exasperation, wiping the tears from her eyes as she stared uncomprehendingly at the tiny, smiling face of the turtle. "The one time that I could do with Kaolla Su or Mutsumi here to translate 'Turtlese' for me, I'm hiding from everybody, and on the run from the law!"

"_Hello?"_ a very familiar voice suddenly called out, snapping Naru out of her funk. _"Tama-chan? Where are you? Dammit, I'm sure that was Tama-chan that I saw up there…! The Hinata girls will kill me if I can't find her, and then something happens to her…"_

"I know that voice," Naru exclaimed, her heart leaping with hope at the miraculous appearance of a friendly person whom might actually be able to help her. _"Kentaro! Is that you?!"_

"_What the-? Who's there?!"_ his voice came echoing back to the rapt girl, from closer this time. Then his familiar shape appeared on the walkway below her, staring up towards her shadowy hiding place near the top of the of the bridge abutment.

"_Kentaro! It's me, Naru,"_ she called down to him, scrambling painfully to her still shaky and frozen feet. "I'm up here!"

"Naru? _Naru!! What are you doing here? You're on the run from the police!"_

"_Shhhh!!"_ Naru hissed frantically down to her startled friend, hurriedly raising her right forefinger up to her pale lips in urgent emphasis. "N-not so loud! I don't want anyone else to find out that I'm under here. But, Kentaro, it's so good to see you!"

"Ah – It's good to see you, too, Narusegawa - _I think…?"_ Kentaro uncertainly answered her, as he began to climb up the concrete steps towards her hidden position. As he reached her, Naru flung her arms around him, and let out a loud sob of relief.

"_Wow._ You've never been _this_ happy to see me ever before…" Kentaro continued, gently detangling the wildly happy teenager from him, and then staring at her from arms length away, noticing the filthy state of both her attire and her face. "So what on earth has been going on with you, Narusegawa? First you escape from the prison van, and then I see all of these wild claims about you on the news. According to the police, you're armed and dangerous. First, you threatened the two guards with a gun, and then you blew up the prison van to get away! It this all true? If it is, then maybe none of us knew you as well as we thought that we did."

"No, no, Kentaro, you've got it all wrong! I didn't do any of the things that they're accusing me of doing!" Naru babbled to him, her eyes wide and pleading. "Yes, I _did_ run away when the van was blown up, but it was a set-up. You've got to believe me! I didn't do it, _I didn't!"_

"But the police say that your fingerprints were found on the gun…!"

"I – _ah?_ Yes, b-but somebody threw the gun into the back of the van in an envelope, and I picked it up without thinking," Naru frantically explained, clutching at his jacket with both hands. "I'm telling you, it was a set-up! I'm innocent, Kentaro, _innocent!!"_

"_Okay, okay, I believe you,"_ Kentaro replied, staring at the wide-eyed apparition in front of him, and deciding that he'd better agree with her, and fast, before she ripped his new jacket clean off his body. "So consider yourself _very _lucky that I'm the one who found you, and not someone else."

"Yeah! But, what made did you suddenly decide to pull over and walk down under this bridge, anyway, Kentaro?" Naru enquired in a puzzled tone, cheering up a lot at his declaration that he, at least, claimed to believe her somewhat implausible tale. "Were you looking for Tama-chan, here…?"

"Well, yes, that _was_ the reason," Kentaro admitted, sitting down on the step next to the delighted, but still anxious girl. "I was driving over the bridge when suddenly this flying turtle appeared out of nowhere and almost hit the windshield of my car! And since the only flying turtle that I know of is Tama-chan, I thought that I'd better pull over and take a stroll down here to see what she was up to. You can just imagine my surprise when I found you hiding out under this bridge, as well, Naru."

"Yes, but thank god that you did come down here," Naru told him, overwhelming relief at her stroke of good fortune clearly evident in her voice. "But there's something else about this situation that I don't understand. How on earth did Tama-chan know that I was hiding here, anyway? And how did she know that _you_ would be driving over the bridge at this time, so that she could lead you down here to find me?"

"Animals have got different senses to people," Kentaro pointed out to the baffled girl. "Maybe she smelled you out, or something?"

"Gee, thanks, Kentaro," Naru growled out, a little offended at the unspoken implication in his tone. "I've been on the run and hiding since yesterday morning, remember? Where, exactly, have I been storing my toothbrush and soap, pray tell?"

"Ah! That wasn't quite what I meant," Kentaro gulped, sweatdrops appearing on his forehead as he recognized that dangerous look appearing in her eyes – the look that had nearly put his friend, Keitaro, away for good. "What I _really_ meant to say was that it was Tama-chan's turtle intuition-!"

"No, no, _I'm_ sorry, Kentaro," Naru hurriedly apologized, coming to her senses just in time to suppress her usual instinctive response to situations like this. Naru was by now only too aware that it was her explosive temper that had caused her to get into this mess in the first place. And she couldn't afford to aggravate Kentaro, now – he was her only chance at getting any meaningful help.

"I jumped to the wrong conclusion, again – _damn it!" _Naru sobbed out, dropping her eyes with shame at what she had almost done. "I – I'm really going to have to try to control myself better, you know. I realize now that I lose it far too easily, and I'm – _dangerous_ – to other people when I do. I hate my fiery temper, Kentaro – _I hate it!!"_

Frantically, Naru grasped at Kentaro's arm, and brought her pleading face close to his wide-eyed one once again. _"Please, please help me, Kentaro?_ I'm scared, I'm running from the police, and I don't know what to do…!" She burst into streaming tears again as her emotions overflowed in her desperation. "I need help, Kentaro, I'm not right – up here, either." She tapped at her dirty forehead. "I'm tired and I'm stressed, and my mind is…oh, I'm just not well about everyone and everything… I hurt people and I don't even mean to do it…! Please help me? _Please!_ You're my only hope…"

Kentaro hugged the crying girl tightly against his chest, his compassion coming to the fore at her desperate pleas for his aid, and at the obvious sincerity in her broken voice.

_I can't leave her like this, _He thought to himself. _Even if she did break out of the prison van – which I don't for a moment believe, anyway – she's still a friend. I have to get her out of here, before she loses it completely…_

"Okay, Naru, I'll help you," the thoughtful looking Kentaro finally declared, once the distraught girl had stopped her crying. "But only on this one condition. When we get out of here, and it's safe for you to do so, I want you to seek out and get some professional help to deal with your overly violent tendencies. Whether you accept your responsibility for it or not, you nearly killed Keitaro before, and the next time that you blow your top, your victim might _not_ be so lucky. And just remember this as well - I've no intention of becoming your next attempted murder victim, either, _okay?"_

"I-I understand, Kentaro," Naru declared, lowering her red, puffy eyes with shame once more. "And you're absolutely right, too. I'll do as you say – _I swear!_ I _will _get professional help with my horrible temper, and as soon as possible, okay? And I'll do it whether you help me out today, or not."

"Well, that's good enough for me. Right, Naru, now I have to figure out exactly how I'm going to get you out of here, without any other people noticing." Scratching absent-mindedly at his chin, Kentaro thought fast, and then came up with a simple but effective escape plan.

"Okay, this is what we'll do," he told her, staring directly into Naru's very grateful brown eyes. "I'll go back up there and bring my car closer, you and Tama-chan wait just below the steps over there on the left hand side of the bridge. Once I'm sure that the coast is clear, I'll call out to you to come up. Then you duck down in my car, and I'll drive you both safely back to my place."

"_Oh, thank you, Kentaro,"_ Naru cried out, hugging him tightly again. She knew that Kentaro would have been quite within his rights to just abandon her right there under the bridge – especially after the horrible way that she had treated him on more than a couple of past occasions. "And I'm so, _so sorry_ for everything that I've ever done to hurt both Keitaro – _and you._ And you won't regret helping me, I promise!"

"Good." But then Kentaro stopped, as a disturbing thought suddenly struck him. "Hmmm? I've just realized something. I'm going to have to call Haruka and tell her that I'm taking a day off from the Hinata Tea Rooms for personal reasons – but I just hope that she doesn't add this missed day onto the small fortune of money that I already owe her?!"

Despite her precarious situation and deplorable condition, Naru couldn't help letting out an involuntary chuckle at that thought. "She will, you can bet on it! But I'll pay you back for every yen that you lose from her while helping me, Kentaro. I promise that, too."

"There's no need for you to do that, Naru."

"_But-?!"_ she tried to argue.

Kentaro's raised right hand stopped her attempted argument in its tracks. "No," he said to her firmly. "You're a friend in need, and that is all that matters to me. Nothing else does."

"_Kentaro… Thank you!"_

_I misjudged you too, Kentaro – just like I did with poor Keitaro. But this time, I'm going to learn from my mistake – I swear it!_


	6. Chapter 6

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER SIX**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Back at the Urashima family residence, in her spartanly furnished upstairs bedroom, Kanako hung up the phone on her dresser with a _very _satisfied smile on her face. She had _finally_ managed to make contact with her grandmother – whom was now, of all things, bungee jumping at Queenstown in New Zealand! Even though Kanako had spent a fair portion of her life travelling around the world with her grandmother, the tiny, but very sprightly elderly woman had never failed to amaze her well over a half century-younger granddaughter with her energetic lifestyle and irrepressible zest for living.

Upon being appraised by Kanako of her somewhat biased version of the events of the last three weeks, the little old lady had taken the news of her Grandson's hospitalization in her usual steadfast manner – but with an undercurrent of worry in her voice that Kanako had been quick to recognize. However, upon finding out that the situation back home was now under control, and, most importantly, because Keitaro was going to make a rapid and full recovery, Grandma Hinata had decided against cutting her holiday short. Instead, she had expressed confidence in Kanako's ability to look after him and manage the Hinata Apartments and the new Hinata Inn, at least until her holiday was over and she had arrived back in Japan as per her previously arranged schedule. Once her holiday was over, she declared that she would then immediately visit the Hinata Apartments to see how Kanako and Keitaro were managing the joint business venture. Only after seeing their efforts for herself would the super active oldster make a judgement call about what she needed to do – if anything – about the situation.

Upon hearing her grandmother's decision, Kanako could barely contain her elation. With Grandma Hina resuming her interrupted vacation thousands of miles away, Kanako would have a free hand with dispensing justice to the guilty parties whom had derived their sick enjoyment from brutalizing her poor older brother…! Well, she would have an _almost_ free hand, anyway…? Aunt Haruka would be sure to put a stop to it if she was to find out – so Kanako resolved to herself that she would just have to be extra crafty and carry out her mission of revenge under the radar, so to speak…!

On the sunny windowsill next to the beaming, black haired girl, Kuro yawned, stretched himself out like a black rubber band, then opened his red eyes and looked in her direction.

"All went well with Grandmother Hina, I take it, _meow?"_

"Yes, everything went fine, Kuro. Luckily, Granny has no idea at all about what I'm going to do. She still thinks that my sole purpose in becoming joint manager is to help out Keitaro, until he fully recovers from that bitch, Naru's, attack on him."

"But do _you_ have any idea of the consequences for yourself of what you're about to do, Kanako? And you _do_ also know that you probably won't have much time left there to carry out your plans, either, don't you, _meow…?"_

"_I know, Kuro,"_ Kanako burst out, a flash of pain crossing her eyes at her cat's words, and all that they signified. "But I _have_ to do it! I have to protect my older brother from those other girls, as well as Naru, before Grandma arrives back here in Japan, and I have to – _start my own journey."_

"Just you be careful, then, and try not to overstep the mark, Kanako. _Meow."_

"I will, Kuro, I promise."

"So, when do we leave for the Hinata Apartments? _Meow?"_

"Not for a few days, yet," Kanako told him. "The Inn side of the business isn't due to open until the Friday after next, remember? At the moment, only Aunt Haruka and Grandma know that I'm coming to take over, and that's just the way that I want it! I'll time our arrival at the apartments to when all of the other boarders will be out and about during the day. That way, I'll be all moved in and set up for when the girls start arriving back from their schools."

Kanako paused for a moment, and a malicious grin appeared on her face, even though her eyes held a strange, sad look. "And then, we'll see how much those layabouts and slackers enjoy a dose or two of their own medicine!"

Kuro scrutinized Kanako's face carefully, noticing the discrepancy between what she had just said, with the weary, regretful look in her troubled eyes.

"You're the boss, _meow."_ Keeping his thoughts to himself, Kuro curled himself back up into a ball and promptly fell asleep on the sun-splashed windowsill again.

_Hmmm? Now I've got one other call to make?_ Kanako reminded herself, a steely glint appearing in her formerly happy, then unaccountably sad eyes. _And I'm sure that the person that I'm phoning – if I can manage to get a message to her, that is? – is going to be very unhappy when I inform her of what her sister has been up to at the apartments? Very unhappy, indeed…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Naru sat on the padded stool in Kentaro Sakata's bathroom, her dirty prison overalls removed and in the wash, and now clad only in a thick towel after her long, lingering and most welcome hot bath. Kentaro's plan to smuggle her safety back to his apartment in his red, Mazda MX-5 Roadster had gone off without a hitch, and now she was safe and secure – for the time being, anyway.

The very first thing that the exhausted girl had done when she had arrived was to dive straight into the bath to wash off the previous day and nights worth of accumulated dust, dirt, and blood from her injured body. The caress of the hot, soapy water washing over her battered, bruised skin had been heavenly, and she had almost drifted off into the deliciously soft arms of a healing sleep right then and there…!

After an entire hour of luxury, Naru had finally and reluctantly dragged herself out of the soothing water, dried herself off, and begun to comb her now sparkling clean, but still matted hair back into place.

_Thank god that Kentaro found me,_ Naru told herself, working on her long, glossy brown hair, one handful of silky strands at a time. _I was very, very lucky that Tama-chan managed to somehow sense me under there, and then attract his attention so that he came down under that bridge. Another night out in the cold like that one would have seen me catching the 'flu, at least…_

_And if I had gotten really sick from the chill, with me on the run? _She shuddered at that horrible thought._ Well, it isn't too hard for me to imagine what would have happened to me, then…? I could easily have died in the night from weakness and exposure…!_

But then, Naru's eyes clouded over, as she suddenly remembered just what her savior and friend had asked her to do with him, later on that day…

_…But what Kentaro suggested to me that I do, just before I had this lovely hot bath-?! I – I don't know if I can go ahead with it…? I know that I agreed to it at the time, but still, it…feels so - wrong…!"_

Just then, his voice suddenly called out to her, from the hallway outside the bathroom, making Naru jump involuntarily on her seat. Kentaro had come back for her, but – _so soon?_

_"Narusegawa…? Are you decent? Can I come in?"_

"Ah! Y-yes, Kentaro…! I'm…ready…!" the girl called back to him, and as her eyes fell upon his reflection behind her in the steamy mirror, she knew instantly that he had come back, ready, willing and able, to carry out his previous request, right then and there. She could see it in his nervous but anticipatory eyes, and the way that he was fidgeting nervously with his fingers of his right hand, which was grasping…_it._

Tama-chan took one look at what he was holding, let out a loud, _"Myuh!"_ and quickly flew over Kentaro's head, and then out through the half open doorway of the steam filled room, behind him.

Naru's face flushed bright red. She could feel Kentaro moving up closer behind her, his right hand was held low, but she knew that he was still gripping the object that she dreaded in it…!

"Kentaro…? No, no, I've changed my mind. I don't want to do this…!"

"You have to, Naru. Doing it will help me to keep you safe. And your complying will also make _me_ very happy, as well, for obvious reasons…!"

"But…? But, I don't know just how experienced you are with doing…it? You might slip, and hurt me?"

"No, I won't, Narusegawa. I've done this many times before! So, help me out, here. You know that you need it, too? It must have been a long, _long _time since it was last done to you?"

"Yes, yes, that's true…?" Naru hesitantly agreed, her voice small and uncertain. Kentaro was a good man, he had rescued her from under the cold and dank bridge and brought her safely and unseen back to his apartment, just like he had said that he would. But for her to go as far as to do this with him…? It was a _big_ step for her, and she wasn't sure that she was up to it – not _yet,_ anyway?

_Oh, Kentaro, please, please give me some time to think about doing this with you…? I'm…scared…!_

Then his strong left hand was on her trembling back, a second towel was draped around her slender shoulders, and Naru's resolve faltered for a second. _Maybe he is right?_ She thought uncertainly to herself. _Maybe I should do this for him? After all, he is helping me out, at great risk to himself…? Would it be so bad if I gave him what he wants, just this one time…?_

But then Kentaro was raising the object clutched in his hand up towards her face, his own face a half grin of nervous anticipation...!

Naru blanched, staring with fascination at the smoothness and hardness of the thing in his hand. She could almost imagine it touching her, moving across and into her, _and then-!_

_"I said, NO!"_ Tearing the towel away from around her neck, Naru threw it across the room in a gesture of finality.

"I can't do it, Kentaro! I won't let you cut my hair!"

_"But why, Naru?"_ Kentaro argued, lowering the scissors he was holding, having snatched them away from her fringe at Naru's sudden movement, in case he should accidentally cut her. "You _know_ that it's not safe for you to be seen out on the streets, now – especially since your description has been circulated around to every police station in the Greater Tokyo area! And it _is _a good idea for you to disguise yourself by cutting your hair shorter and dyeing it a different color, and you know it!"

"I – I know, Kentaro, I do!" She cried out, her tiredness adding to her confusion. "You are absolutely right, of course…! It _is _dangerous for me to keep my usual appearance with the police out looking for me, but – but at the moment, I…I just, I just want to lay back and think for a while, okay? Please…let me think about it for a while longer? I'm still in shock about all that's happened to me, and I don't want to make any hasty decisions about my future just at the moment. I'm not in any fit shape to make a decision like this, so…please…give me a bit of time?"

"Well, okay, then?" Kentaro conceded, placing the sharp scissors onto the vanity in front of her. He turned to leave the room. "I have a meal cooking for you, and it'll be ready soon. After that, it's straight to bed for you, all right, Narusegawa? We can talk about your future plans after you've had a good sleep, okay?"

"Y-yes, Kentaro," Naru whispered to him, her eyes filling with tears of gratitude. "And – _thank you."_

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

Mitsune spent the rest of that week on tender hooks, anxiously awaiting Keitaro's imminent arrival back at the Hinata Apartments. Unfortunately for her, despite her best efforts, the news that Keitaro would soon be back with them had leaked out to the other girls, as well. Not through anything done on Haruka's part, but by Keitaro phoning up himself, just to let them all know the date on which he would be discharged.

It had been Shinobu who had answered the phone call from him, and she had almost fainted with delight upon finding out that it was her _sempai_ calling. So excited had she been, it had taken quite a while for Keitaro to finally manage to give the overjoyed young girl his reason for calling. Upon finding out that he would be coming home on Friday, Shinobu had run around the room in panicked ecstasy, trying to figure out all at once just what she was going to wear on that joyous date, what she would say to him when he walked in through the front door, what the special meal that she would cook for him would be, and how she would manage to meet up with her dear _sempai_ in secret afterwards. Kaolla had merely been ecstatic, running around in circles after Shinobu, her arms outstretched like an aeroplane. Mitsune had cursed her luck under her breath at them finding out, whilst Motoko had looked away to hide her suddenly shining eyes, merely grunted out an acknowledgement to Shinobu, and quickly left the room. However, once she had entered the hallway, any casual observer would have noticed that the beautiful swordswoman had broken out into a smile, and had even _skipped a couple of steps_ as she headed back to her room!

-:-:-:-:-:-

Friday evening finally arrived, and all four Hinata girls were clustered eagerly outside the main entrance to the Hinata Apartments, anxiously awaiting Keitaro's promised arrival. Haruka had gone to the hospital in her car to pick him up, and the pair should be arriving back home at any minute now. And the girls could hardly wait to see him – even though more than one of them was still feeling a twinge of conscience at what they had put Keitaro through before his near fatal injury.

In honor of the auspicious occasion, Kaolla had made a special banner for Keitaro, with some hideous, three-eyed thing on it, which she claimed would give him good luck. Mitsune had whispered to Motoko that Keitaro's luck would be much better if he _didn't_ see it, as one look at the monstrosity would probably give him another heart attack - a sentiment that the tall girl was in total agreement with.

And at last, there he was, suitcases in hand and backpack over his shoulder, walking into view above the staircase, Aunt Haruka right behind him! The girls all started cheering, and Keitaro raised up his head and gave them all a huge smile. Despite the conspicuous absence of Naru, he really was glad to be back in the familiar surroundings of the Hinata Apartments once again.

As one, all four girls rushed forward to greet their long lost manager.

"Welcome home, Keitaro!" Mitsune called out to him, as the girls reached the returning pair. Noticing the thick bandage still wrapped around his head, she added in a worried tone, "So, how y'all feeling now, then? Much better, Ah hope?"

"Yes, I'm not in any pain at all, now, thank you, Kitsune," Keitaro replied, hurriedly lowering his pair of suitcases down onto the pavement, just in time to receive a big hug from the overjoyed Shinobu. "Whoa! It's really nice to see you, too, Shinobu…!"

"Sempai! Thank goodness that you're going to be all right! I was so worried that I couldn't sleep for days when you were taken to the hospital…! Oh, I'm so glad that you're back home safely with me – I mean us, once again."

"I didn't mean to worry you all," he replied, as he released her, the girl stepping back a pace, to look up into his eyes with love shining from her own. "But I'm really sorry for causing you any distress, Shinobu. I've missed you and your cooking a lot."

"I am overjoyed at your safe return from your long sojourn in the infirmary," Motoko told Keitaro formally, even going so far as to give him a bow. "My eyes have been burning with longing for a glimpse of your scrawny – _your sprightly _– figure."

"Thank you, Motoko," Keitaro said, hurriedly giving her a polite bow as well. He had noticed with some trepidation that she was still carrying her sword - but, then again, she usually did, anyway…!

"We've missed you, too, Keitaro," Su told him, her banner swinging past only centimeters away from his right ear! _"Really, really, much!_ None of us have managed to see you in almost a whole month. So what have you been doing in all of that time – apart from thinking about me?"

"Well, I _have_ been thinking about you all quite a bit, too. I wish that my parents would have let you all visit me while I was in hospital, but after the _– incident_ – with Naru on your first visit…?" Keitaro sighed. "So, with you all banned from the hospital, for the last few weeks, ever since I regained consciousness, I've had nothing really to do in my hospital bed, but study. Masayuki and Kimiaki brought me their class notes to copy and all of the homework assignments that I had to complete, so I even managed to keep up with most of the class work that I was supposed to do, as well…!"

"Keitaro! That's great," Mitsune enthused. "So you haven't fallen much behind the other students at all, then, you lil' ol' bookworm, you? That means that you've still got a very good chance of passing your final exams with a grade good enough to get into Tokyo University!"

"Yes, that's true," Keitaro admitted, in as cheerful a tone as he could muster. Then a look of deep sadness suddenly appeared in his eyes, and his head slumped forward with despondency. "But with Naru gone, somehow getting into Tokyo U doesn't seem nearly as important to me now, as it was before…?"

"_Whaaat?!"_ Mitsune yelled out, leaning forward with astonishment. "Y'all can't say that, Keitaro! You've been bustin' your guts for years tryin' to get into that there place! Y'all can't give up now?"

"No, no, Sempai!" Shinobu pleaded with him. "P-please don't give up now? I – we – we all think that you should go for it…!"

"Stand straight up like a man and confront your scholastic destiny, Urashima," Motoko urged him. "And, perchance, you might even inspire certain of us to strive to emulate your perseverance, so that we, too, can achieve our academic aspirations."

"_Huh?"_ Kaolla uttered. Then a light bulb came on over her head. "Ah, yeah, what Motoko said…_I think?"_

"The girls are right, Keitaro," Haruka spoke up. "Are you sure that you want to throw away all of the hard work that you've been doing this year – especially since you are now so close to achieving your goal?"

"So, who says that I'm going to give up?" Keitaro declared, raising up his eyes to stare with determination at the half circle of worried faces in front of him. "I haven't come this far just to quit, now! I've promised two different people that I'm going to make it into Tokyo U, and just because Naru isn't going to be there with me, that doesn't mean to say that I'm not going to give it my best shot!"

"Atta boy, Keitaro," Mitsune cheered, clapping him _hard_ on his back with her right hand. "That's the spirit!"

"_Ooof!_ Watch out now, I'm still injured, remember…?"

"_Go, go, Keitaro!!"_ Su chanted out with glee, brandishing her banner above his head with vigor, as the other girls all clustered even closer around him for more welcome home hugs, even Motoko joining in for once. _"Tokyo U, for you, you, you!!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Dinner that evening went down a treat, Shinobu had really pulled out all the stops with preparing a feast for his homecoming of truly Christmas-like proportions. After taking one look at the prodigious amount of delicious looking food piled up on the table for almost as far as the eye could see, Keitaro had wondered out loud whether he would even be able to move after they had finished eating – let alone actually fit through any of the doors of the dining hall to go to bed.

Kaolla Su, however, held no such qualms. She had been in seventh heaven at the sight, and had dived straight in to the banquet, brandishing the largest knife and fork that anyone in the room had ever seen. The foreign girl had managed to munch her way in a direct line straight through the center of the largest concentration of food, before the exasperated looking Motoko had grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her upwards and out of the giant pile of assorted fruit that was the centrepiece of their repast.

Mitsune had come fully prepared for the battle against her empty stomach, as well, complete with a leather bandolier of full beer bottles and a hipflask of bourbon _'just in case of emergencies'_. Motoko, on the other hand, had let out a loud sigh as she tried to calculate just how many push ups and chin ups she would have to do to banish the extra poundage that she would be carrying after tonight's pig fest. The answer so scared her that she had grabbed Mitsune's hip flask and drained half of its contents before the fox could even think of stopping her! _In the battle against the calories, this was a real emergency!_

For Keitaro, the evening went, really, really well. All of the girls seemed to go out of their way to treat him nicely, Shinobu's food was delicious, and he somehow managed to avoid having even one embarrassing accident during the meal. Furthermore, he noticed with slowly dawning surprise and pleasure that, with Naru absent from the room, and with Motoko half-cut from Mitsune's bourbon, he wasn't nearly as tense and nervous as he would have usually been under these circumstances. Now he could actually relax and be himself, without the fear of receiving a right cross or a kick to the head from either of those two girls thinking that he had somehow said or done something that they considered to be inappropriate.

_Wow…! I haven't enjoyed myself as much as this in ages! I feel so relaxed, so much at home now. And the girls are all actually being pleasant to me now – and it feels great! I've missed them all, so much – especially Naru…? I wish…I wish that she could be here with us all right now, and in a good mood? If that were to happen, my life would be complete…!_

Then Shinobu re-entered the room, pushing a wheeled trolley with her _pièce de résistance, _a gargantuan, lavishly decorated cake so big that Keitaro didn't know whether to eat it, or climb up to the top of it and plant a japanese flag!

"_Welcome home, Sempai,"_ she called out cheerfully, blushing at the vigorous round of applause that she, her elaborate masterpiece of a cake, and Keitaro were all getting from the others. Sitting firmly on top of Su just before that salivatating worthy could pounce on the mother lode, Motoko pulled out her sword. Then the beautiful swordswoman did the honors, slicing a large wedge out of the intricate cake, before tossing it straight up into the air and cutting that piece skilfully up into handy, fist sized bits, each smaller piece falling with unerring accuracy onto its recipients plate.

Everybody gasped with amazement at her skill. Blushing slightly at their approval, Motoko nodded self-consciously, then tried to sit down again – only to miss the chair and land with a thud on her curvacious rump!

"_Whoopsie?!"_ Su giggled, as the red-faced kendo girl scrambled back up onto her feet again, and stared at her mischievous foreign friend with drunken annoyance. Shoving the chair that she had been using to reach the icing on top of the towering bulk of the untouched portion of Shinobu's cake, back under her glowering friend, Su hurriedly pushed Motoko back down onto her seat again, then upended the remainder of Mitsune's bottle of bourbon straight down her throat! As Motoko went all glassy-eyed and slumped backwards onto the chair, Kaolla raised up her plate of cake, and proposed a toast to Keitaro's well being!

"And here's to many happy returns!" she finished, and then her green eyes lit up at the sheer tastiness of the treat in her hand. _"Many, many more…!" _She added.

Keitaro laughed along with the others at Su's antics, even as he ate his piece of the delicious cake. Then Shinobu was at his side, her small hand pressing a folded slip of paper into his left hand. As his eyes questioningly met hers, the shy girl smiled nervously at him, gave his hand a quick squeeze to show him her happiness at his safe return, and then she hurried off before any of the other girls could notice what she had just done.

Suspecting that Shinobu didn't want any one else to realize what she was up to, Keitaro waited until he had left the dining hall, on the pretext of visiting the bathroom, before opening the mystery message that the young girl had slipped to him.

_Shinobu wants to meet me on the platform by the clothesline at ten tonight? But, why? There must be something wrong that she wants my help with? Oh, no, I hope that it's nothing serious? I'd best go to see how I can help her, but since it's obviously a secret, I'd best not let any of the others know what I'm up to…?_

That decision of Keitaro's proved to be a very wise one.

-:-:-:-:-:-

At ten o'clock that night, Keitaro arrived at the arranged rendezvous point, to find the small, and very anxious shape of Shinobu Maehara already there waiting for him. It was chilly out there on the dimly lit and open platform, but much of the young girl's noticeable trembling came from her nervousness at what she was about to attempt, rather than the more mundane reason of the deepening cold.

For once, Shinobu didn't beat around the bush as to her purpose for inviting the curious Keitaro up to the privacy of the balcony. Rather, she came straight out with her confession, determined to say her piece before her nerve failed her once again.

"S-sempai, n-now that Naru is gone, I – _um?_ Well, that is, I – ah – want to, well, want to - _um?_ I want to replace her affections for you with…my own…!"

"Huh? Wait a moment! Shinobu, are you telling me that you are…_confessing to me?"_ Keitaro inquired, his eyes opening wide behind his misty glasses at her hesitant words. This was a definite first for him – except for that one half forgotten time in the sandpit when he was a child, no girl had _ever_ confessed her love to him before…!

"_Um_ – yes? Yes! I am, please, if you'll h-have me…?"

"Wow! I'm flattered, Shinobu, I really am," Keitaro told her, happy despite his uneasiness at being in this situation with a girl so young.

_Darn it! If only Shinobu was a couple of years older? She is really nice and sweet, and I'd love to take her out, but she's only fourteen – no fifteen in a few months time…! I'm six years older than her, and I'm sure that the other girls will kill me if I was to accept her offer…? Curses! But, well, there is still Naru…and I can't just forget about her, just like that…?! Damn! I'll have to say 'no' to poor Shinobu, but do it gently…_

"So – so, you'll have me?" Shinobu asked him in her tremulous voice, her huge eyes filled with hope. "I – I swear, Keitaro-sempai, I'll love you more than any of the other girls here, if you'll only accept my…my love for you?"

"I'd like to, _really,_ but at the moment I – I can't, Shinobu," Keitaro declared reluctantly to the hand wringing girl in front of him. "I can't give up on Naru – not yet, anyway. Despite what happened to me, I'm sure that she still likes me, and I'm sure that she's really sorry for what she's done?"

"Sempai!" Shinobu wailed, clutching her hands tightly under her chin, her crystal eyes full of liquid because of her distress at his refusal. "I don't call punching you in the head her way of showing affection to you! If she really loved you, she wouldn't be doing that!"

Staring at the earnest faced, pleading young girl before him, the very surprised and appreciative Keitaro thought long and hard once again on her heartfelt words. Shinobu was absolutely right with what she had just said about Naru's behavior. And he had already known that Shinobu had liked him for nearly as long as he had been a resident of the Hinata Apartments…but he also knew that she was normally far, far too shy and retiring to ever have admitted it to him before this. Normally, in a situation like this, she would have panicked and either swamped him with a flood of embarrassed denials, or fled the room in tears. Just the fact that Shinobu had now summoned up the courage to actually come out and confess her true, loving feelings for him, meant that something had definitely changed to make her suddenly be brave enough do so. But what could possibly have prompted such a drastic change in the timid young girl?

_Could it be that now that Naru has gone, maybe even for good, Shinobu figures that she has to take her chance, right now, before I find someone else that I like? As if it's ever been that easy for me to find a girl that likes me?! I've never even had a girlfriend before! Hmmm? Or maybe the fact that I nearly died has shocked her into declaring her love for me, just in case something else was to happen to me, and she misses her opportunity to tell me about her feelings…? Heh, heh! Well, whatever her reason is, it's certainly flattering for me! I've never had a girl of any age tell me this, and actually mean it, too…!_

Shinobu was thinking hard at that very moment, too, but vastly different thoughts from those of her beloved _sempai._

_Oh, my gosh! Did Sempai just say 'no' to me? But – but I can't blow this chance with him – I just can't! I'm embarrassed and scared – but, but I will do this – for my own future happiness, I have to do this…!_

"S-sempai, _ah!_ - this is…is…a taste of what I…of what you, I mean, of what you can expect from me if - if you choose me…!" Shinobu stuttered, her face red, but full of determination, her small hands grasping at the bottom of her shirt.

Then, before Keitaro could react, Shinobu quickly pulled her top up and over her head, to stand there, semi-naked from the waist up, before his shocked, bugged out eyes!

Keitaro froze like a marble stature, and his face turned about that color, too. The shy, quiet little girl's action had been so surprising, so unexpected, and so totally out of character for her that Keitaro couldn't move, couldn't think – he couldn't even speak! Then Shinobu was suddenly in his stiff arms, her own soft arms wrapped tightly around Keitaro's rigid shoulders, pulling him tightly against her.

"Sempai," she whimpered, tears streaming from out of the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But I love you, and I just can't keep quiet about it any more. Pl-please accept my love for you…? I-I'll be good to you, and make you happy, if only you'll have me…?"

_Wow! Little Shinobu has grown since I first met her…? But wait, I'm still six years older than her – I can't just take advantage of her crush on me? At her age, that wouldn't be right…!_

"I – I'll have to think about it, Shinobu. Please understand, it's got nothing at all to do with me not liking you- in fact, I like you a lot! More than you know. But – I've only just recovered from a serious injury, and I'm in no real shape to make an important decision like this tonight. And, I have to admit, you're probably right about Naru, too…! You're a great person, a great companion, and a great cook! Any man would be overjoyed to have you, myself included. But at the moment, I just need time, okay?"

"Y-yes, Sempai," Shinobu replied, sniffing loudly. "I understand. You must have an awful lot of things on your mind just at the moment, too…? I shouldn't be bothering you with my – with this subject until you're feeling better, anyway…?"

"No, I'm really glad that you told me about how you feel," Keitaro stated, a faint plume of vapor swirling from his mouth as he spoke. "I'm actually very happy about it – _really_. But – _ah?_ It's getting a little cold out here, now, and if you're not careful, Shinobu, you might catch a chill…?"

_And I might catch a fist or a sword blade if the others see you like this?!_ He added uneasily under his breath to himself! …_Not that I aren't enjoying the view, of course…?_

"_Oh?!"_ Shinobu blushed, and then hurriedly slipped her frilly shirt back on over her swelling bust. "I – I'm sorry! I didn't mean to – _um?"_

"No, don't be," Keitaro reassured the embarrassed girl, taking Shinobu into his arms once she had her top safely back on again, then planting an affectionate kiss onto her upturned forehead as she gazed up at him with a deep longing in her violet eyes. "And don't worry," he continued, truth in his voice. "I'm _definitely_ going to give a lot of serious consideration to your confession to me, okay?"

"So – so, I'm still in with a chance with you, Sempai…?" she inquired hopefully, her face lighting up with elation as she realized that she hadn't failed just yet at winning his affections, after all…!

"Yes, of course," Keitaro truthfully declared. "As I said just before, any man would be proud to have your love – myself included."

"_Oh, thank you, Keitaro-sempai!!"_ she cried out, flinging herself forward into his arms, hugging him tight with surprising strength as she buried her small face in his chest. "Thank you for giving me this chance to confess to you! And if you _do_ end up choosing me, well, you won't regret it – not for a second!"

_I certainly wouldn't,_ Keitaro silently agreed, releasing the now wildly happy girl, and then watching her run off back in the direction of the stairs that led back down into the building below. _If it wasn't for the age difference – and my unresolved feelings for Naru, too – I would have said 'yes' to Shinobu right then and there…!_


	7. Chapter 7

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

For the rest of the evening, Keitaro had a lot on his mind to deal with. And, for once, he really had absolutely no idea about what to do for the best after experiencing this particular, totally unforeseen situation with Shinobu. For this was totally beyond anything that had ever happened to him before – a girl had actually_ confessed her love _for him!

And it had been obvious to him that the cute little cook had meant every word of what she had said about loving him, too. _Wow!_

_Who would have thought that little Shinobu would have gained the courage to admit so frankly to me her feelings for me, _Keitaro had nervously thought to himself as he cautiously re-entered the dining hall a good five minutes after Shinobu had done so, an uneasy smile on his face as he reflected on what had just happened between the two of them up on the laundry platform. _She's really grown up a lot more than I thought she had, now, too, which complicates matters. So I'd best think this sticky situation through very, very carefully. One wrong move here on my part, and Motoko will put me back in the hospital again!_

At some point during the following several hours that the rather raucous party had continued on for, the bemused young student-landlord had come to the realization that he definitely needed some quiet time alone to think on what Shinobu had told him earlier on that night about her genuine desire for him. It was just too noisy in there for him to concentrate on the problem at hand. So, after the long-lasting party in his honor had finally wound up in the early hours of the morning, Keitaro had lost no time in thanking everyone present for their thoughtfulness, and then leaving to wash up and clean his teeth in preparation for going to bed, not only for sleep but also to do some hard thinking. Now, clad only in his dressing gown and boxer shorts, the youthful manager/student was at that very moment hurrying down the hallway towards the quiet sanctuary of his room. So self absorbed was Keitaro, that he nearly bumped right into Mitsune, who had suddenly and unexpectedly stepped out directly in front of him through the partly open doorway of her own room.

_"Whoops!_ Sorry, Kit! I – _ah_ – I was thinking about something, and didn't notice you there," the surprised _ronin_ hastened to apologize, trying hard to keep looking unruffled at the near miss. "I didn't startle you, did I?"

Mitsune Konno smiled forgivingly at him, not mad at all that he had nearly accidentally run her over. "No, Ah'm fine. Keitaro, y'all got a second?"

"Yeah, _um,_ sure," he answered her, somewhat taken aback at the coy smile on Kitsune's face, and not quite sure what was up with her – but something sure was. "So…how can I help you, Kitsune?"

_Whoa! She looks great in that dressing gown, _Keitaro thought to himself, his eyes lighting up behind his glasses and a big bead of sweat forming on his forehead as he finally noticed just what it was that the fox was wearing. _And has she…got anything on under it? I-I don't think that she has…?_

"Could ya come into my room with me for a moment, please? Just for a while. _It's important."_

"…Well…? Ah, okay, then. After you, Kit."

Once they were both in Kitsune's room, with the door safely closed and surreptitiously locked behind them by her, the oldest of the female residents sat down on her bed, cleared her throat, and then spoke to the nervous student in a surprisingly serious tone of voice.

"First of all, Keitaro, Ah'd like to apologize to ya. About the way that some of us – including mahself on occasion – have been treatin' ya. Look, Ah know that y'all have been through the ringer because of us, and so Ah'd just like to let ya know that Ah, for one, am _really, really_ sorry about the things that we've done to ya since you've been stayin' here with us. So Ah'm sayin' to ya, right here and now, that we were wrong to do it, Keitaro. An Ah mean it, too."

"_What? Wow!_ I can't believe that you're actually apologizing to me, instead of the other way around, Kitsune," Keitaro stammered, looking startled at her frank confession of her wrongdoing. "You mean to say that – I _haven't_ accidentally done something wrong to you, this time? I didn't think that I had done anything bad or improper since I came back to the apartments, but with me, you never kno-?"

"_Yep, Ah am,"_ Mitsune interrupted him. _"Seriously!_ But, can ya believe that, at first, Ah was actually stupid enough to think that it was funny when Naru kept decking you and calling you a pervert? We all did, except for Shinobu. But then, Ah slowly began to realize that the way we were treating you wasn't so funny after all. Y'all not a bad man, Keitaro, just a clumsy, unlucky one. And the main reason for your clumsiness and your lack of luck is, Ah think, your lack of confidence. Because y'all so unconfident and nervous all of the time, you stumble and make mistakes and freeze up in ya school exams, and such. If there's a way for you to screw up, y'all find it!"

"Gee, thanks, Kitsune," Keitaro mumbled, losing his cheerful look in a hurry. "You sure know how to make a man feel good about himself."

Kitsune let out a nervous chuckle at his sudden agitation. "Ah'm sorry, Sugah," she hurriedly told him, leaning in his direction on her bed, causing the front of her skimpy dressing gown to open up in a _very_ revealing manner. "It's not mah intention to insult you or make fun of ya, tonight. Ya see, Keitaro, Ah invited you into mah room to first apologize, and then to-"

Her voice cut off abruptly as she noticed that Keitaro's eyes had been unconsciously drawn as if by a magnet to the exposed portion of her full breasts, that were hanging forward in full view of him through the loose folds of her gown. And his nose had just begun to drip blood through both of his nostrils!

"Keitaro? Why'all does ya nose bleed so much like that?" Mitsune laughed, pleased at his promising reaction to her deliberately loose fitting attire. She knew full-well why it was happening, but was curious to hear his explanation as to its cause, all the same. "Have ya got high blood pressure, or somethin', Sweetie?"

"_Have you seen the way that you look, just leaning there like that,"_ Keitaro yelled out, rather louder than he had intended to, his eyes the size of those of a bush baby at night under his steamed up glasses. _"You'd make the nose of a stone statue bleed!"_

Mitsune laughed modestly. "Well? Heh, heh! Ah have been known to turn a few heads from time to time. But, anyway…just to finish mah last sentence, Ah'm here to help ya right now, tonight, with your self-confidence around women."

Keitaro gulped at the look in her sharp eyes, his mind a whirl of excitement and apprehension as he hurriedly dabbed the blood away from his nose with a tissue from out of his pants pocket. "And, and what exactly does that mean, Kit? Y-you surely don't mean that you want _us_ to-?"

_What the-? First Shinobu tells me that she wants me, and now Kitsune is trying to seduce me, as well? I don't know what's going on around here any more, but boy do I like it!_

Instead of a verbal answer, Mitsune's dressing gown slid down her rounded shoulders, to leave the whole top half of her gorgeous body bare.

"_Yeeeeek!_ Kitsune, what are you doing?" Keitaro squawked, his heart leaping in his chest like it had been kicked by a mule at what he was seeing.

_Holy crap! Kit's breasts - they're so big and p-perfect…! Oh, maaan!_

Mitsune just sat there for a moment to let her now trembling young landlord enjoy the revealing view, gauging his so far very promising reaction out of the corners of her eyes, a look of shy modesty on her slightly flushed face. "Here, Keitaro, don't be shy, now?" Grabbing his hand, Kit then pulled him down onto the bed next to her, her movement causing her big breasts to wobble in a way that made Keitaro nearly pass out with excitement as he bounced nervously down onto her bed beside her. His glasses had instantly steamed up once again, so much that he could hardly see – and, boy, did he want twenty-twenty vision at that moment!

"You can touch them, too, Kei," Kitsune whispered, leaning forward with her soft and inviting lips expectantly parted, so close that she could feel the heat from his burning red face. "Ah can see that you want to. You've touched them once before, remember? And they're just as soft and warm now as they were then."

Keitaro's right hand seemed to have a mind of its own. In a confused, apprehensive daze, he watched through the his misty lenses as it moved forward of its own accord, closing upon and gripping Kit's right breast, the warmth and softness of it sending almost electric tingles through his nerveless, trembling fingers.

"There, see? Ah don't bite. Now, take off your glasses, Honey," Kit purred. "You need to be able to see what you're doin'."

"_Su-sure!"_

After Keitaro had complied with her request, Mitsune smiled coyly at his blushing face, slipped totally out of her _kimono_, and then rolled her shapely body over so that she was lying on her stomach, totally naked, on the bed beside him. Keitaro turned as red as a tomato at her suggestive actions, and he averted his eves from her incredibly seductive shape with alacrity!

"You can lie on top of me if you want to," Kit cooed back at him with a coy smile. "Ah don't mind."

"Um? Kitsune, why…_why me? Why now?_ And I know that you've been drinking a lot, tonight," Keitaro stammered, not knowing whether to faint, flee, jump on her, or take pictures! _"What is it that you want?"_

"I want a man," she stated simply. "A good, kind and gentle man. I – I want _you,_ Keitaro. And now that Naru isn't here to stop us, we can do what we both want to do with each other." Then her voice subtly changed to a pleading tone, and a puppy dog look appeared on her beautiful face.

"You _do_ want me, don't you Keitaro? You can have all of this, _right now_ – if you've a mind to, that is?"

"Um, yes. I d-do! _But-?"_

"_But nothing,_ _Sugah,"_ she laughed. "Come on, scaredy-cat! Let a grown woman show you that we're not all like Naru here." Rolling onto her side, Mitsune held out her languid right hand and took his trembling left one in hers. Like a robot, Keitaro let himself be drawn down onto the amazingly soft and warm feminine body stretched out below him on the bed.

_I – I know that I should feel guilty about doing this with Kitsune when I love Naru, but – but Kit's just so…so damn sexy,_ Keitaro edgily realized, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he felt his lower body being gently cradled between the twin mounts of her delightfully curved buttocks. _And that gorgeous body of hers, I just can't resist touching her! Ohmygod, she feels so good! Oh, yeahh…!_

"Ahhh! That's better, Sugah. Now, you just hold me under here." Kitsune's near hand quickly guided Keitaro's uncertain right one under her body, to slide under and cup tightly her big, soft, right-side breast, its large, already solid nipple sending new tingles through his rigid, but ultra-sensitive fingers. Tears flew from the corners of Keitaro's eyes as his right hand made contact with this particularly desirable part of a girl's anatomy, one he had thought he would never, ever actually be invited to touch in his lifetime. But then, as Keitaro's numbed, pleasure filled brain fully realized what he had just dared to do, his instinct for self-preservation took over.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

Mitsune laughed again at Keitaro's tearful agitation, holding his tremulous hand tightly against her breast as he tried to snatch it away. "Don't be silly, Keitaro, it's all right, y'hear! Y'all work on that confidence, now. You have my full permission to do this to me. In fact – you can do whatever you want to me, tonight…and that's a promise."

"_A-Anything? Kitsune, why? But why? This isn't some sort of a trick, or a trap for me, is it?"_ Keitaro gulped. He knew all-too-well that if Motoko were to catch them both like this, she would kill him dead on the spot, no questions asked!

"No, Sweetie, it's not. _I swear._ And as for why, it's because of the way Ah just stood back and let the others treat you badly, Kei. Well, that's part of the reason – but only part. Ah also know just how inexperienced you are with girls, and Ah want to help you gain some much needed confidence with us, if ya know what Ah mean? Naru isn't gonna be on the run forever, ya know? Ah need to show you how to be a real man, to straighten you out, show you how to shake your wimpy behavior, so that when you and her are free to resume your relationship, she'll see what a real man you can really be!" Kitsune stopped talking then, and looked back at the student with a strange look of – _was that nervous desire_ _for him_ - in her half closed eyes?

"Thirdly – and most importantly - Ah _do_ like you, Keitaro. _A lot._ So it's not just the drink talkin' in me, tonight."

These were all valid reasons for her being so forward with him, now that they were both alone in her room with the door safely locked. Furthermore, everything that Mitsune had just explained to the incredulous-looking Keitaro just happened to be true. For once, she actually wasn't stretching the truth – this really _was_ how she was feeling towards him. But there was a fourth reason, too, and it could have even been the main reason why Kit Fox was so willing to share her body with her enraptured but jumpy landlord tonight.

_If Ah give him some lovin', then just maybe he won't tell the cops about how Ah treated him once or twice before. And if Ah am arrested, maybe he'll try to get them to go easy on me. Ah did stand up for him and try to protect him a few times, didn't Ah? And Ah'm so sorry for what happened to him! Ah'd never let anyone abuse poor Keitaro like that ever again – Ah swear it!_

"O-okay, Kitsune. It's definitely okay with me, too, then," Keitaro breathed out in a dazed tone, almost ready to pinch himself just to make sure that this incredible situation wasn't just a wishful dream on his part. "But are you _absolutely, absolutely_ _sure_ that you want to…do _this_, with _me?"_

"_Yes!_ For the tenth time, Sugah, _yes!_ Now, c'mon down onto my back more…hug me tighter…yeah, that's it!" Kit smiled over her shoulder at the almost petrified Keitaro as he gingerly stretched his taut, rigid upper body completely down on top of the wonderfully curved smoothness of her back and buttocks. Finally he was laying full length along her, revelling in her warmth, his heart beating so fast that he was sure that it would explode at any minute.

Keitaro's mind at that moment was a confused mix of elation and terror. But he _was_ a man, and his instincts automatically kicked in, banishing his doubts and fears about what he was about to do clean out of his mind.

_Kitsune's body is so soft and warm! Oh, man! I'm not sure what to do…but I've got to have her!_

"You've never been with a women before, have ya, Keitaro?" Mitsune asked him in a gentle, understanding voice at his nervous hesitation, being very careful not to sound mocking of her young landlord's obvious sexual inexperience.

"Yes! I – I mean, no…no, I haven't," he admitted, shamefaced at his own ignorance and worthlessness to be even in the same room as this lovely, exciting, incredibly sexy young woman underneath him. "I'm sorry, I'll get off you and-!"

"No you won't, Keitaro. Honey, you're doin' just fine. Here, let me help you out with what you're doin', since this is your first time and all. First, shuck that dressing gown of yours, and then your shorts – they have to go."

"Oh-okay? D-done…!"

"Good. That's the spirit, Sweetie! Here." She spread her long, shapely legs a bit wider. "You slip yourself down there a little more…that's it. Now, I'll just reach mah hand back a little and – _Keitaro! Don't jump like that, Ah almost pulled it right off you!"_

"_S-sorry," _The frantically blushing student gasped out, the sudden touch of her warm fingers on a protruding, _very _sensitive part of his anatomy having spooked him nearly out of his skin.

"Now, Ah've got it…Ah'm being gentle, see? So, how's that feel, Sugah? D'ya like it?" Mitsune purred back to him, very impressed herself at the size and firmness of the appendage that she was holding. _Wow! Who woulda thought wimpy Keitaro could'a had this big fella hidin' away down there? Ah'm impressed!_

"_Yes…yes-!"_

"Oh, Keitaro! Ah'm ready for you right now, Sweetie," Kitsune breathed, surprised herself at the sudden surge of desire she now felt for the young man pressing down on top of her. "Ah'm just gonna slip it gently into me, right here…_uhh_ - there! How does that feel, now, Sugah?"

"_Woww! Ah – I - ah, Kitsuneee! I – ah? Oooh!"_

"Ah couldn't have put it better myself. You sure can turn a phrase. Now, Sugah, _push!_ Back and forth as Ah rock mah hips back - oh, that's it! Ah-h-h! _That's it, Keitaro! Don't ya stop, now, don't stop doin' that, Sugah-!"_

His hands tightly cupped under Mitsune's heaving breasts, Keitaro rode the ever more frantically rocking girl with enthusiastic abandon, her gasps of pleasure and pleas for him to continue spurring him on to greater and greater efforts.

_Oh, Fuuuuck! This feels just so damn good,_ the young manager's euphoric mind cried out, all other considerations now forgotten in the exhilaration of his first time in having real, genuine sex. _Oh, god, yes, yesss! Ahhh…!_

Until, finally…

Kitsune suddenly let out a long, shuddering gasp and then screamed out his name.

"_Keitarooooo!"_

As her gorgeous body heaved with ecstasy beneath him, Keitaro felt as if his very life force was draining out of him as he reached critical mass and exploded into her. His back locked straight and rigid, hands clamped over her shivering breasts, all of his sexual frustrations and tension of the past twenty-one odd years of his life erupting out of his body into the eager young woman below him, _again, and again, and again…!_

At last the euphoric young _ronin_ was totally, utterly, blissfully spent. Then he seemed to deflate like a balloon, slumping forward in total exhaustion over Kitsune's trembling, sweat slicked back.

Kitsune couldn't move at that moment, either. She, too, had nearly passed out from the sheer intensity of the shared rapture that had totally overwhelmed them both at the culmination of their lovemaking. She just lay there on her rumpled bed, panting with exhilaration, her gorgeous body totally drained of energy. Finally, the well satisfied beauty managed to roll her head back and gasp out, _"Oh, Wow!_ _Oh my gawd_…! Kei, Kei-honey, you really, _really_ needed to do that, didn't ya?"

"Yes," Keitaro admitted, and a tone of voice that she had never heard from him before. "Yes, Kit, I did. I've been waiting so long to do that. _Oh, god, it's been so long…"_ His voice trailed away into blissful silence again.

_So that is what real sex with a girl is like? I've heard some of my friends tell me before about how great it is, but...but that was beyond anything I could have ever dreamed that it would be-! Oh, god, yes...!_

_And I've finally, really, truly experienced it with a girl who actually wanted me to have it with her. At last, at long last it was my turn for happiness-!_

"Me, too, Sugah," Kit admitted, a look of wonderment on her face at the pleasure they had experienced at the other's hands. _"'Phew!'_ It's been far, far too long since Ah felt like this, mahself. That was…_amazing."_

"Kitsune…Kit? When we were - _um_ - doing it...well, was…was I…_any good?" _Then a look of horror sprang onto Keitaro's face as he realized what he had just had the nerve to ask. "_You don't have to answer that if you don't want to!"_

At his anxious, red-faced expression, Kitsune couldn't help bursting into laughter.

"Well, Ah sure enjoyed it. Are you sayin' that ya didn't?"

"_Of course I enjoyed it!"_ Keitaro burst out in a flustered tone, his momentary embarrassment forgotten. "That was the most fantastic experience of my whole life. So…you enjoyed it, too? _With me?"_

"Yup, Ah sure did. So, relax, Stud. You did great. _Really_ great."

"_Wheew!_ Thanks Kit." Then Keitaro reluctantly slipped off her hot, slick, oh-so-soft body and lay on his back, staring upwards at the ceiling of her room with the ecstatic expression still on his flushed, sweating face.

Even now, the delighted young man could scarcely believe what he had just accomplished. He had finally had real sex with a real, genuine girl! And an extremely sexy and attractive one, to boot. This was, without a shadow of a doubt, the best night of his entire life – bar none. And who would have thought that his first non-self inflicted sexual experience would have been with Kitsune, of all people? And, even better, she had actually enjoyed it, and even called him a stud!

_Oh, man! If only my friends Kimiaki and Masayuki could see me, now. They'd be so green with envy! And so would Kentaro._

_Heh, heh. God, I hope that my luck with the girls keeps on being as good as this. If it does, at long last I won't need to get off in secret with my - 'ahem!' - my hidden stash of _Geppure (Monthly Playboy) _magazines any more!_

Once Kitsune had regained her breath, she rolled back over onto her left side to face him, her movement bringing Keitaro back to the here-and now.

"Hey, Keitaro. Now that we've got that exciting little interlude out of the way, Ah think that there's something else that you ought to know," she remarked, fixing her still slightly dazed looking young manager with a sly grin. "Us gals had a talk the other day, and some very interesting admissions came out of it...about you."

Keitaro propped himself up on one elbow, his happy face now showing great interest in what she had to say.

"Oh, yeah? What did they say, Kitsune? Was any of it – _um?_ – complimentary?"

"Well, you already knew that Shinobu was in love with you, didn't ya? Maybe even that Su was as well – she really wasn't joking when she said that to you before." Mitsune laughed with delight. "_But-!"_

"Yes? Go on."

"Here's the real kicker. Our resident kendo girl, Motoko, herself, actually admitted to all of us that she's in love with you as well. Well, don't that beat all?"

"_Motoko?"_ Keitaro burst out, his eyes almost popping out of his still bandaged head at that totally unexpected disclosure. "Motoko actually said that to all of you? But – but she kicks the crap out of me nearly every day! Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yep, Sugah, Ah am. And she won't be doin' that to you no more, neither. Once she found out that most of these perversion incidents that Naru has been bringing up about you have all been in Naru's head, she was so apologetic to us I thought that she was gonna actually break down and cry!"

"That's absolutely amazing! Whoa!"

"So Ah think that you should maybe go and see her soon, Keitaro darlin'. Let her get it all off her chest, because, chances are she's not gonna be around here for too much longer, Ah think. She's worried that the cops are gonna come for her – and after the way she's been treatin' ya since you've been here, Ah think that she's got a right to be."

"No. I'm not going to let them take her, or Su, or anyone else away," the now frowning Keitaro declared firmly. "I refuse to press charges against any of you! It was bad enough losing Naru, I couldn't bear to see you, or any other of my friends taken away to jail as well. Most of what happened to me were just misunderstandings, after all. Sure, I got my lumps, but some of the incidents that I was involved in sure were extremely embarrassing for the other girls – and questionable on my part, too."

Kitsune smiled warmly at him. This was certainly big of Keitaro to admit that, especially after what he had suffered at their collective hands. It was then that Kit knew for sure that she had been absolutely; positively right to share her body and her newly found desire for his affections with him tonight. Keitaro was now slowly turning into a real man even without her help. Something had somehow changed within him for the better. Furthermore, he was even now still trying to protect them all from the consequences of their own actions – even though some of the girls living here certainly didn't deserve such leniency from him. For these reasons, and more, Kit couldn't help but feel herself responding positively to the emerging signs of the mature, strong man that Keitaro now had a real chance of actually becoming.

"Keitaro, honey? Are ya feelin' well-rested now?" Mitsune coyly asked him from her lounging position on the bed, batting her eyelashes seductively at him, ready and more than willing to act on her growing desire for her suddenly more than merely interesting landlord once again.

"Ah…yes, Kit, I am. Why do you ask?"

For her reply, the fox girl rolled over onto her back on the bed with a mischievous smile on her face, and answered, "Well, Baby, so am Ah!" Reaching up, she wrapped her slender arms around Keitaro's shoulders and drew him down upon her once more. "C'mere, Sugah. Let's just see how much stamina ya really got! _Mmmmmmm!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Morning came all too soon for Keitaro. They had awoken several more times that night, making love again each time. After each lovemaking session, Kitsune had also taken the time to show or explain something new to him - and not only just about sex, either. Kit also enlightened her new bed partner on the way most women thought and acted in various situations, and the reasons why young women behaved in the often-confusing manner they usually did. All in all, it had been a great education for him that night. Over the course of a single night, Keitaro had gone from being a hopeless beginner with girls, to understanding a great deal more about them and their wiles than most of his friends would _ever_ know.

Some things about women had now become very obvious to Keitaro, once these facts had been pointed out to him. A couple of good examples of this had been Kit's insistence that he behave more like a man should. No more constant apologizing for things that he hadn't meant to do, to stand up straight and look a girl directly in the eye without flinching. Two other points she had brought up were for him to lower his voice so that it was deeper and more authoritative, and to speak slower and clearer – not babble on quickly and eagerly in a high pitched voice on whatever subject he was talking to a girl about. Doing the latter didn't project knowledge; it was an unmistakeable sign to the girl of his nervous insecurity.

Other things that Mitsune had whispered into his ear had made far less sense, but he now trusted in her good intentions enough to accept her word on these matters. For instance, who would have honestly thought that most girls actually enjoyed being teased and challenged, and to even have their wishes denied on occasion? Keitaro had always slavishly agreed with any women he was talking to at the time on whatever their opinion had been on any subject, no matter what his own opinion had been on the matter being discussed. And he had also always rushed to do the bidding of any women who had asked him for such things as money, or drinks, or dinner, in an ultimately futile effort every time to show them that he was a nice guy. But that tactic had always seemed to backfire badly on him, and now he knew the reason why. Kit had claimed to him that women wanted a man who could challenge them and keep their interest up, not an overly agreeable, overly generous doormat. _Amazing stuff!_

Last of all, Kitsune had told him that he had to try to keep a detached, not too interested appearance up with any girl who he might be attracted to. To play it cool and calm in every situation, and never, ever _lose_ your cool, especially under stress. Women wanted a cool, calm and collected man, not a panicky, whiney baby.

"Girls like me don't want someone who will be a pushover, Keitaro. Remember, we like a mystery man, one who is a challenge to get. Believe it or not, a man's looks aren't too important to us. We want someone interesting, with a cool, calm, confident personality, someone who is goin' somewhere in life. Someone who knows that he can get a woman anywhere, anytime, so he doesn't need to try. Think about it, willya! The less chance we have of gettin' something we want, the more we want it, see? If ya make it too obvious and easy for them to spot that y'all are panting after them, they'll run a mile to avoid you, boy! And that ya better believe!"

"Now, y'all just take what Ah've said, and compare it to how y'all been behavin' around Naru ever since you've come here. D'ya see the connection, Keitaro? Naru actually likes you, ya know. But she's very inexperienced with relationships, too, so she doesn't really know how to handle her strange emotions about you too well. And she treats you bad because you aren't behavin' like she wants you to around her."

"Now, Ah want you to take mah next words to heart. If you had been doin' what Ah've just taught you from the very start, then even Naru would've had her mind made up about you ages ago. And instead of beatin' your face whenever you stuck it up through that hole in her floor, she would'a been beatin' your door down every night, instead, just to spend more time with ya." Kit grinned again at the look on his face, and then confessed, "If you'd been the man you could easily be, back then, Ah know fer sure that _Ah_ would have done just that to get to see ya, too."

"Gosh! So that's what I've been doing wrong for all of these years?" Keitaro breathed with astonishment, clutching at his tousled brown hair with both hands. "And it's so simple! I never knew about any of this – _no wonder_ I'm such a screw up, and that I suck with women!"

"But it's not too late for you to change, Kei," Kitsune reassured him in a cheery tone. "Now, in the morning, Ah want ya to go out and practise what Ah've just taught you on all the girls that ya meet - heck, practise on the girls here at the apartments, if you've a mind to. Ah won't mind. In fact, it'll be very interesting watchin' their new and improved responses to the new and improved you."

"Kit, do – do you really think that it'll work? That if I act more confident around them and tease them and joke with them, they'll like me more and start treating me better?"

"_Of course, ya dummy!"_ Mitsune laughed. "Why the heck do ya think that Ah've told you all of this? In fact, after a week or so, Sugah, Ah wouldn't be at all surprised if your appointment book is so crammed with dates with good lookin' gals that you'll forget that Naru even existed!"

Then, with a loud anticipatory chuckle, the fox girl grabbed the stunned looking Keitaro and pulled him back down onto her again. "But, until then, Sugah, y'all mine!"

After their fifth bout of lovemaking, both Keitaro and Kitsune reluctantly got dressed to go and have a bath before breakfast. Keitaro was tired, but wildly happy. He now felt that he was on the verge of a major breakthrough with regards to his somewhat rocky relationships with girls – and it was all thanks to Kitsune.

"Tell ya what, Ah was impressed with your stamina in bed last night, Kei-Baby," she told him as they both rolled off her dishevelled bed to re-don their scattered clothing. "What'd ya have for dinner last night – _Viagra?"_

"Well, I've had twenty-one years worth of saving myself up for this," Keitaro laughed, now totally relaxed and at ease around his amazing companion. "What exactly did you expect?"

Mitsune burst out with laughter. "Of course…? _Silly me!"_

Keitaro left her room first to go and wash up. As Kit saw him off at her door, he turned to face the beautiful, shorthaired young woman and thanked her for the unforgettable night that they had just experienced together.

"I want to thank you for last night, and for everything that you've done both to and for me last night as well, Kit. I feel so much better about my life now. You're a great person and friend. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It was mah pleasure," she answered him, smiling sweetly at the praise. "And Ah do mean that, Keitaro. _It really was."_

"So…where do we go from here," he inquired anxiously of his smiling companion. "I mean…you and I?" _And what about Naru – and Shinobu?_ he then reminded himself, a trace of guilt in his mind as he recalled his supposed love for Naru, and Shinobu's definitely genuine love for him.

"Ah know that this is probably only a one-timer with us, Keitaro," Kit stated candidly. "Ah'm not silly enough to think that you'd give up Naru for the likes of me – sexy though Ah am! _Heh, heh, heh!_ But, since she's on the run, and she's ganna be locked up for a sizeable period of time when she is finally caught again, Ah hope that ya – well, feel free to visit me, anytime, but only if you want to, 'kay?"

"Really? Wow! Thanks, Kitsune."

"Hold on, Kei. Ah – Ah just wanna say that if you don't, or someone else takes ya fancy, well, that's okay, too. _Really._ Like Ah said, Ah like you, but so do the other girls stayin' here. So don't let me stop you seeing any of them - or even all of them, if that's what you really wanna do."

Keitaro blushed at her words, and fidgeted nervously. "Well, I haven't made up my mind about any of that, yet." _Nor am I liable to for quite a while now, either – especially after this,_ he thought. _Now I really, really don't know what to do!_

Kitsune laughed good-naturedly at his mental discomfort. "Well, Ah guess that there's hope for me, yet. So…if you want to share mah bed with me again, or even just come in at night to talk, mah door's always open to ya. And if ya don't, well, Ah'd just like ya to know that it's been – _it really has been_ – my pleasure."

Then Keitaro stepped forward and took her into his arms, something that he would never, ever have had the courage to do before last night. "Mitsune…Kit? You were my first - _ever._ And I want you to know that no matter what happens between any of the other girls here and me, or with Naru in the future, there is always going to be a special place reserved just for you in my heart. _I mean it."_

Kitsune felt her eyes fill with happy tears. "Thank you, Keitaro, my strong, brand new, good man," she whispered gratefully into his ear. "And there will be the same for you in mah own heart, too." She clung to him tightly for a moment more, and then pulled gently away. "Just look at me? Ah'm cryin' like a schoolgirl! Go on now, Keitaro, you better go and have ya bath. Ah'll be seein' you soon at the kitchen table, okay?"

"Okay, Kitsune," he smiled back to her; cheerful despite still having no idea of just why he was suddenly so attractive to them all, now. _"Bye."_

_Did I somehow come back from the hospital as the reincarnation of Casanova, or something? What in the heck is going on around here? But I've waited all of my life for this, so, please, please, please don't let it stop?_


	8. Chapter 8

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

After her dazed and confused, but happily humming manager had strolled off along the wooden corridor towards his ablutions, Mitsune closed her door, then walked over to her dresser to grab a fresh change of underclothing to take to the hot pool. Despite her happiness at the unbelievable experience that she had shared with Keitaro last night, her smile slowly disappeared as she recalled the words that she had told him, just before he had left her room.

'_Ah like you, but so do the other girls here – so don't let me stop you seeing any of them - or even all of them - if that's what you really wanna do?'_

"Ah, who am Ah kiddin'? Ah know now for sure that Ah could easily love that boy…" Mitsune sniffed, then sat down heavily on her chair, a tear appearing in her suddenly pain filled eyes. "And Ah really hope…that he eventually chooses me so that Ah can find out whether there really could be somethin' special between us. And at the very least Ah do know that Keitaro'll never hit me…or abuse me…not like that other man that Ah met before, after I had gotten over Seta…!"

In her misery, she failed to notice the small shape perched on the outside windowsill. It had been there for almost an hour, watching and listening. Then, abruptly, it was gone once again…

-:-:-:-:-:-

After breakfast, Keitaro retired to his room to think in peace and quiet upon all that had befallen him since he had arrived back home from the Hinata hospital. He was still partly in shock from the happenings of last night – especially his talk with Shinobu, and then what he had just experienced with Mitsune in her bedroom. Things had certainly changed for the better for him since he had been away recuperating in Hinata City Hospital! But Keitaro was also wrestling with his conscience – his nagging guilt that he had no right to be having fun with the other girls whilst he still had feelings for Naru…!

_Naru Narusegawa. The violent bane of my existence, but also – the girl that I love…! The girl that I promised to get into Tokyo U with… The girl I had dreamed of marrying! Oh, what am I going to do, now that she's a convicted criminal, and on the run…?_

"But, Shinobu was absolutely right with what she said when she talked to me last night," Keitaro told himself in a depressed tone of voice. "After all, I _have_ confessed to Naru on several occasions about how I feel about her, and not once did she ever tell me that she returns my affections, or even that I'm anything more than a study buddy, or friend." He scratched at the back of his head and looked thoughtful as he suddenly remembered the one, solitary exception to his statement. "Well…there was that _one_ time on Pararakelse Island, but then I heard that she had told the others that she didn't really mean what she had said – that she _might_ like me, not that she actually does…!"

Keitaro sighed, and looked gloomily down at the wooden floor, scuffling his big toe against the shiny surface. "Naru's had all of this time to tell me how she feels about me, one way or the other, and she never has… I guess that she never will, either…? Maybe it _is_ time that I moved on, and forgot all about her?"

Keitaro brightened up as he remembered something else. "And maybe, _just maybe_, that wouldn't be so bad, after all? I mean, just look at the unbelievable success that I've been having with the other girls here, now that Naru isn't – around – any more? _Wow._ Who would have thought, after the way that most of them have treated me over the last year or so, that they have actually come around to liking me this much? It's amazing…! For twenty-one years, I couldn't even get a girlfriend, and now…? First, Shinobu confesses her love for me, and then, later on that very same night, Kitsune takes me to bed with her…! _Oh, yeah!!_ I'd be in heaven, if I still didn't feel so bad about Naru being a jail breaker…"

Keitaro caught a glimpse of his stressed face in the mirror, and studied it for a minute. "Yeah, why exactly _am_ I feeling so down about Naru, anyway?" he asked himself. "Shinobu was also correct when she pointed out that Naru was beating me and kicking me for things that weren't really my fault, or even when I'd done absolutely nothing wrong at all in the first place. And now that I really have time to sit myself down and think about it, I can't help realizing that what Shinobu said was…on most occasions, anyway…absolutely true. Naru has _no right_ to do that to me, even when I did accidentally do something wrong. After all, I don't do things like that on purpose…and I'm _not_ a pervert! _I'm not!!"_

"And why in the heck did I just grovel there taking my lumps and apologizing for things that I either didn't do in the first place, or didn't mean to do, anyway?! It is _Naru_ who's in the wrong here, not me! I'm tired of getting beaten for nothing by her, and some of the others, too, on occasion, especially that kendo girl, Motoko!"

At the mention of her name, Keitaro stopped his mumbling tirade for a moment, and a startled look crossed his face. He had just remembered another very surprising fact that Mitsune had mentioned to him last night…

"But Kitsune swears that Motoko is now genuinely sorry for her actions – _and that she's secretly in love with me, as well!_ Since Kit says that she's _this_ sorry, and that Motoko has promised on her word of honor never to hit me again, maybe, after she finally gets around to apologizing to me, I should just not only tell her straight to her face that I forgive her for her past actions, but also put it totally out of my mind after that, and forget that her hitting me ever happened in the first place?"

Keitaro's eyes lit up as, for once in his life, he came to a prompt and sensible decision. "Yes, I'll do just that. And furthermore, after everything that I've been through, I owe it to myself to have a little fun, for once. I can't believe that it took me almost dying for them to finally notice me as a man, and not as a punching bag…?"

Then Keitaro stood up straight, brushed his hair, smiled at his reflection, before turning and walking with a new, more confident step towards the door that led out into the hallway.

"All right! It's decided! In the meantime, I'm just going to relax and enjoy all of this attention and love from the girls while it lasts. And who says that I have to choose between them, yet, anyway? Somehow, things always seem to go wrong for me, so I'd better enjoy my good fortune while I can – make hay while the sun shines, so to speak? Sooner or later, the usual storm is sure to hit, and things for me will come crashing back down to the way they were before…! But until then, I just wanna have some fun!"

Keitaro had realized, to his delight, that he now had the one thing that he had never, ever had before with girls in his entire shy and bumbling life – he had _options._

-:-:-:-:-:-

Options were one thing that Naru Narusegawa didn't have. Not any more. Her only chance of staying ahead of the law was to remain hidden away from the sight of the world in Kentaro's apartment.

Opening the window, Naru placed Tama-chan on the windowsill. At least the hot springs turtle still could come and go as she pleased. The law wasn't after her!

_That's just_ _fantastic?_ Naru thought to herself, as Tama-chan soared into the bracing air, circled once, and then, with a loud _'Myuh!'_ of farewell, flew off back in the direction of the river. _Even a turtle has more freedom than I do. But Tama-chan never tried to kill her klutzy idiot of a manager – no! What am I saying?! I've got to stop thinking and saying things like that about poor, injured Keitaro! I've just got to! Why am I still doing that…?_

Bursting into tears, the haunted girl slammed the window shut again, and then ran sobbing with anguish at her stupidity towards her bed. Diving headlong onto it, she buried her streaming face in her pillow.

_When, oh, when will I ever learn?!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

At about this time, back at the Hinata Apartments, Keitaro had just slammed to a halt, one foot still in mid air, as a sudden and horrible thought had burst uninvited into his formerly happy mind.

_He had got so caught up in the heat of the moment with Kitsune last night that he hadn't used any protection! And, that could now mean that she…?!_

"Oh, no…!" he gasped out to himself, his eyes the size of saucers as his mind went into overdrive. "_Nonononono, no!_ I hope - _I really hope! _- that Kitsune took something before we did…_the deed?_ _Ohmygod, I'd better find her and ask her about it, right now!"_

Turning, Keitaro raced off along the hallway, sweat pouring from his face as his frantic mind reflected on the cardinal error that they both, in the heat of their passion, could very possibly have made!

-:-:-:-:-:-

Luckily for the panic-stricken student, his worries turned out to be totally unfounded. Upon finding out why Keitaro had suddenly begun pounding on her door, Mitsune had been quite unable to suppress a chuckle at his agitated explanation for his precipitatious arrival.

"Ah, so _that's_ the reason y'all so worried lookin', Sugah? _Well?_ Ah thought that maybe Motoko was after y'all, the way you were tryin' to break down mah door! But don't worry, Keitaro, Ah _did_ take a little somethin' before you and Ah had our little tryst last night. Ah'm not silly, and Ah don't want any unplanned pregnancy, either!" Then she laughed out aloud again at the look of absolute relief that appeared upon his pale, sweaty face as if by magic the second after she had told him of her very wise beforehand precaution.

"That's more like it, Honey," she grinned at him. "We're both safe from any biting little rug rats!"

"_Phew!!_ You have _no idea_ just how relieved that makes me feel right now, Kit?" Keitaro gasped out, slumping down onto her chair. He managed a laugh of his own. "Not that I don't want children some day, I just want them to be planned, that's all…!"

"Yeah, same here. That's why Ah _always_ take the right precautions whenever Ah think that there's even a slight chance that somethin' might happen – like it did with you last night."

"That's good to know…! Thank you, Kit…"

"So, is there anythin' _else_ that Ah can do for you while ya here, Keitaro?" she asked him. "Rub ya back, maybe…?"

"That would be nice, I will admit. But…there _is_ something else I'd also like to know about you, Kitsune," Keitaro confessed, still quite unable to banish the look of relief that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face, just yet.

"Ask away, Sugah."

"Well, I know that there's a lot more to you than meets the eye," Keitaro continued. "You're clever and smart, yet you can't seem to be able to find anything worthwhile to do with your life. _Err?_ Stop me if I'm going too far, here, but why exactly is a girl as pretty and smart as you just idling your life away here in Hinata Hot Springs? _Not that I don't like you being here, of course, and after all, what you do with your life is your own business, too!"_ He hurriedly added, just in case Mitsune should get the idea that he was criticizing her for being a layabout – even though they both knew that she _was_ one...!

Mitsune looked at him for a second, and to Keitaro's surprise, an unaccountable look of sadness suddenly appeared on her face. For a moment more she hesitated, then, coming to a decision, she sat down on her bed across from him, a strange look in her half open eyes.

"All right. Ah'll tell ya. But ya gotta promise not to tell another soul about what Ah'm gonna reveal to you today. Can you promise me that, Keitaro – and keep it?"

"Sure, Kitsune," Keitaro agreed, wondering what on earth he was about to hear. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be any fairy story, either…! Kitsune looked to be really upset…?

"The reason that Ah'm hidin' out here – well, disregardin' the fact that Ah'm living here at the Hinata Apartments because Ah really like the people and the place, too – is because Ah'm damaged goods, Keitaro. Ya see, somethin' happened to me a long time ago…somethin'…_horrible_… That's why Ah had to leave mah parents home in Osaka and come here to the Hinata Apartments in the first place. And it was then that Ah first met and became friends with Naru. She was livin' at the apartments, too, and she even went to the same school that Ah was enrolled in, so we hit it off just fine even though she was three years younger'n me. And Ah was happy again…for a little while, at least."

"Only a few months after this, after Ah thought that Ah'd gotten over what had happened to me, Ah met an older Tokyo U student – _Seta._ Mah god, he was so cool! So right for me...! He was everything that Ah ever wanted in a man, all wrapped up in the one, tall, smilin' package! Ah was so in love with him, Ah thought that Ah'd faint every time that he even came into the same room as me…!"

Mitsune sighed with regret. "But nothin' ever happened between the two of us, 'cause Ah stepped back for the sake of mah friendship with Naru, who was crushing' somethin' bad on him at the same time," she admitted. "God, Ah was a fool – Ah should have gone for it, right then and there! He, Ah think, could have been the one – the only one for me…?"

Mitsune stopped speaking, then she suddenly raised up her right fist and pounded her forehead with it! _"But, no, Ah blew it, and all for the sake of someone who couldn't even get up the courage to ask the guy out on a date…!"_

_"Kit?"_ Keitaro asked in alarm, reaching for her and taking her trembling right hand in his, gripping it tightly to stop her from hurting herself.

"After Seta left – _his and Naru's relationship didn't even get started, can ya believe it!?-_ I was distraught, although Ah did a good job of hidin' my pain from Naru, Ah think? But Ah got over him in the end, but it was hard, really hard on me. Ah still think of him with longin' at times, even now…"

"Well, a few months went past and Ah thought that Ah'd finally found another man, _a good man._ But he – _he-!"_ Mitsune burst into sudden tears, her heart breaking as her mind dredged up the abuse that she had suffered for the second time in her young life.

"No! Ah wasn't gonna put up with that! _Not again!_ So Ah turned him in, and the bastard left town for good before he could be arrested, but…but the damage had already been done to me by then, ya see…?"

"Ah-ah just couldn't handle it, the pain and the regrets, no more…! So - so Ah turned to drinkin' to mask mah pain and mah broken heart, and then…? Well, Ah couldn't hold down any job for very long, because Ah don't really…Ah just _can't_ trust men, any more…"

Mitsune sniffed loudly, and wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "Well…here Ah am, the way that Ah am, now." She looked directly at the shocked, but sympathetic Keitaro, what he could see of her eyes still swimming with tears. "Oh, Ah know that Ah'm a good-for-nothing, shifty, lazy, layabout, Keitaro… But, you gotta understand, Ah never planned on endin' up thishere way – _Ah didn't!_ But the world, sometimes it ain't a very nice place…well, you'd know, if anyone could, just what Ah'm talkin' about, I guess?"

"I..._do,"_ Keitaro admitted, the bandage wrapped securely around his still slightly throbbing head serving as a graphic testament to the truth of his statement. "It sounds like you and me, we've got a lot more in common than people would otherwise think, Kitsune?"

_No wonder you are the way you are now, Kit…! This explains a lot to me. I've had it bad during my life, but it sure sounds to me like you've had it even worse than I have…?_

"Yeah, but some of my abuse was a – _different _- sort to what y'all were goin' through, Keitaro. But some was exactly the same…! Ah had bruises, too, but only in places where no one else could see them. He was always careful to hide his damage to me, ya see…?"

"Kitsune. I had no idea that any of what you're telling me now had ever happened to you. I'm so sorry for what you've been through."

"And Ah wanna apologize again for what Ah did to you, too, Keitaro. Ah guess that when ya first arrived here at the apartments, Ah wasn't ready for another man to be anywhere near me - let alone one livin' here with us. It was too soon after what had happened to me… Ah was angry and scared at the time, and so Ah – Ah did exactly what had happened to me, to you. But Ah couldn't keep it up, especially when Ah got to know you a little better. You are nothin' like the bastard who useta' beat me, and so…my conscience made me stop. Ah had no right to become what Ah had fought to get away from, ya see? So Ah stopped mah bad behavior towards you, but Ah wish that Ah had tried to protect you more from the other girls – especially mah friend, Naru…?"

"Well, thank you, Kitsune, but I've already forgiven you for what you did. And I understand why you acted the way you did, now, too. So it's all right…_really."_

"Thank you, Sweetie. That sure means a lot to me…!"

"Hey, on the subject of Naru, did she ever know about any of this? Your abusive relationship, I mean? As you just said, you and her have been friends for a good few years, now?"

"No, Ah carefully – _no, stupidly_ – kept it all in, kept mah problems to mahself…! And, with regards to Seta, Naru was so much in love with him, Ah couldn't even admit mah feelings for him in front of her…! What a waste of her time, and mine?"

"So, you'll do things differently, if there ever is a next time?" Keitaro inquired.

"Yep. _Definitely._ Ah've learned mah lesson. Ah just pray that there _is_ a next time for me...another chance at real love?!"

"There will be, I'm sure of it," Keitaro declared. _Maybe - just maybe - even with me?_ He thought silently to himself. "And, I want you to know if there is ever anything that you need to get off your chest in strict confidence, you can always come to see me. I want to be there for you, too, Kit, just like you were there for me. Haruka told me what you did, after Naru hit me with the frying pan here, and also when she slapped me at the hospital."

"Gee, thanks, Keitaro… Ah appreciate it – Ah really do! Even Ah need a shoulder to cry upon from time to time. _Deal!"_

"Don't mention it. That's what true friends are for."

"So, just to change the subject, what are your plans for the rest of today, Keitaro? Gonna go out chasin' after the other girls, are ya?"

"Actually, no. I've got to go back to cram school on Monday, so I'd best lock myself in my room and hit the books. I've got to keep up with my reading if I hope to have any chance at all of passing the Tokyo U entrance exams next year."

"Well? Good on ya! You go do that, Keitaro," Mitsune told him, impressed at his dedication to his final goal. "As for mahself, Ah've got a fair bit of sleep to catch up on after last night. Ah swear, Keitaro, you near on drained me like a flat battery with all of our goings on in the sack!"

Keitaro's face colored. "And I could say the same about you, Kit! Let's just say that we're both equally guilty, okay?"

_"Eheh, heh, heh!_ Fine! Okay, nap time then, for _both_ of us…!"

After the deed had been done, and the relaxed and content Keitaro had left her room to go study, Mitsune lay back on the crumpled blankets and stared at the ceiling with apprehension at what her secret lover had said when he had first entered her room – and it was for a good reason, too…

_Oh, crap! Ah lied to the boy. Ah was so hammered after all of the grog that Ah inhaled at the party last night, Ah clean forgot to take mah pill…! Geez…? But Ah should be still safe – Ah Hope?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Once he had left Mitsune's room once again, true to his word, Keitaro had spent the rest of the day studying hard in his own room, only emerging briefly for his lunch and his dinner. Since he had to go back to his cram school on Monday, he figured that he'd better refresh himself on the course material while he had the chance.

At lunch, Su had been all over him, and it was obvious to him that she was doing it for a reason. Maybe she had been jealous of the huge feast that Shinobu had cooked up for him last night, or maybe it was just because she was so happy that he had returned to the Hinata Apartments. She didn't say.

But whatever her reason for suddenly being so affectionate to him was, Kaolla Su had decided to go all out with it. She had even whipped up her own special treat for him. No sooner had he sat down at the table, when Keitaro had found his jaws clamped open, and then she had force-fed him on her '_super-special lovey-dovey hot chilli and curry feasty surprise'_ that she had fried up in some spare crank case oil that she had found under her tool box. His resulting belch had set fire to the tablecloth, and Haruka had had to use the fire extinguisher to put it and him out! After half an hours worth of gulping down cold water in the bathroom, the shaken and singed student had finally re-emerged, grabbed a bowl of ice cream out of the refrigerator, and speedily retired back to his room. Sometimes there was such a thing as _too much love._

-:-:-:-:-:-

Keitaro hadn't been totally alone in his room for all of the afternoon. First, Tama-chan had reappeared, swooping in through his open window and twice around his head, before flying back out again. The busy student had been relieved at the sight – both Shinobu and Su had been getting a little worried at the small, hot springs turtle's inexplicable several-days long absence. Motoko, on the other hand, had been overjoyed, even though she had tried hard to keep her elation at Tama-chan's absence a secret in order to avoid upsetting her two younger friends.

Not long after this, in the mid afternoon, he had heard a hesitant knock at his door. Upon opening it, he had discovered to his pleasure that it was Shinobu, asking him for help with her own homework. As she had often received help from both himself and Naru before, he had cheerfully invited her in, and spent a pleasant hour or two going over her schoolbooks with her. After Keitaro had finished checking her completed homework, Shinobu had insisted on serving him a cup of hot tea on his break. They had also talked for quite a while, during which the Middle Schooler had begun to open up to him more and more. It seemed that now Shinobu had finally gained the courage to confess to him, that big step for her had also made her more confident about talking to him about other subjects as well. And he realized with no great surprise that he was really enjoying her company, too.

Finally, after gathering up her books again and stealing a kiss off him, Shinobu had run off happily back out into the hallway, leaving the bemused student sitting there in his room, rubbing at the lipstick mark that she had made on his left cheek.

"Well, Shinobu's certainly a breath of fresh air for me in here?" he told himself, grinning happily as he turned back to his books once again. "She's always so cheerful when she's around me. She'll be quite a catch when she gets older – and I'm not yet certain that the aspiring fisherman won't be me, after all…!"

For Keitaro was well aware of two very important things. Firstly, Shinobu was only a year and a few months away from her sixteenth birthday – the date when Japanese teenagers could legally get married, with their parents' permission. Secondly, he was the legal owner of the Hinata Apartments, and the Hinata Inn, too, once it finally opened next week. That – taken with the fact that he would probably end up being a Tokyo University student next year – made him quite a catch. Most parents would be all too glad to give their daughter permission to marry him. And when he finally _did_ decide to get married, with Shinobu already living here at the apartments and being an excellent cook to boot – he would be a fool to disregard the cute, kindly and gentle girl as a prime candidate for his future wife…!


	9. Chapter 9

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER NINE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

After dinner that night, Motoko sat despondently on the rooftop of the Hinata Apartments, the slight breeze stirring at her long, black ponytail. The tall girl had been up there for over half an hour now, staring off into the distance over the bright lights of Hinata City, towards the dimly seen, crescent coastline of Sagami Bay. Sitting alone in magnificent solitude, just thinking…

Motoko was unhappy at herself, and with good reason. For she had discovered to her chagrin that whilst it was very easy to _say_ that she was going to confess her feelings to Keitaro, actually summoning up the courage to go and _do_ so was another thing entirely…

_Damn it! What's wrong with me? _She moped to herself, her small chin cupped in the palm of her slender right hand. _I've had plenty of chances to talk to Urashima since he arrived back here on Friday afternoon, and yet I just can't do it…! I can split rocks and battle demons, but I can't even tell a man how I feel about him…! What is it about Urashima that makes me be able to hit him, but not show any affection to him, no matter how much I want to try? Could it be because he is my first ever love…and that I'm afraid…?_

Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, and she shook her head to try to clear them.

_Yes, I admit it. I am afraid… Afraid of my feelings for him and where they might take me. Oh, Urashima, why did you come into my life and ruin my peaceable existence of training and meditating and preparing myself for my eventual leadership of our family's dojo in Kyoto? I just can't concentrate on my training any more while you are around me – and Su has the same effect on me at times, too. I didn't even manage to do my one thousand strikes of my sword this morning – and I always do that! Damn you for making me feel this way, but – but I can't help but love you…! Keitaro…_

"_Heyo!"_ Su called out to her dejected friend, her blonde head popping up like a jack-in-the-box from behind the ridgeline of the roof.

_And it doesn't help either, that I'm also worried about those hidden camera surveillance tapes, _Motoko thought to herself, inoblivious to all around her_._ _I have no idea what those tapes are going to show to the police, but I'm sure that they must have something on them to show me in a far from ideal light?_

"Motoko, I gotta talk to you. Motoko?" Su tapped her friend on one shoulder. _"Motoko!"_

…_I remember sending Urashima through the entrance doors with a 'ki' blast that time when Su tied his shoelaces together and he fell flat on his face and took my hakama and underpants down with him – causing me to moon the entire room! Unfortunately for me, that blatant display of perv – incident! - falls into the correct time frame. At that time there must have been a hidden camera in position to record my transgression, since that event happened only a week before Naru nearly killed him with that frying pan…? _Motoko shuddered at what she had seen. _And speaking of Naru - her viciousness then…frightened even me…! I don't want to become like that…ever!_

"_Yellooo! Motoooko?"_

…_And if the hidden camera in the lobby did catch my instinctive and brutal strike against Keitaro - that means that the police could come for me at any time, now. And I still haven't managed to even confess to him yet!_

"_Our house – our house – our house is burning down!"_ Su sang into her ear, waving her arms. _"Yoo-hoo!"_

_I – I have to do this! I just have to! Damn it, Urashima, why is this so hard for me? I see your goofy face and then I just…freeze up…_

"Motoko?" Su pensively asked, tears appearing in her own eyes with worry at her friend's mysterious lack of activity. But then she had a bright idea. Su leapt onto Motoko's lap, flung her arms around her friend's slumped shoulders, and kissed her directly on the lips!

"Hmm? _Hmmmmm!!"_ Motoko gasped out with surprise, her dark gray eyes opening wide with shock as she realized exactly what was going on, but not yet whom it was with. The samurai girl tried to pull away, but Kaolla was freakishly strong as well as agile, and clung to her like a limpet, her small mouth moving with passion on Motoko's own!

_It's Su!_ Motoko told herself, a surge of surprised relief coursing through her tense body as she finally recognized her abuser, her own arms involuntarily clutching at her younger friends back. _But – I asked her not to do this to me any more…well, not in public, anyway, only in my room…!_ But then the pleasure got too intense for her to resist any more, so Motoko gave up her silent, halfhearted objections and started to kiss Kaolla back, surrendering to the inevitable… She knew that she shouldn't be doing this…_but…?_

"_Mmmmm."_

_Oh, Su…! At least you care about me? Ever since you kissed me that first time…you… and Keitaro…are the only two people who have ever…made me feel this way… With you here, I'm not so lonely, and you both make me feel so alive…!_

When their lips finally parted, both girls gasped for breath, and Kaolla broke out into a grin of delight. _"Ha, ha, ha, ha!_ It worked! I figured that if it worked for 'Sleeping Beauty', it'd work for you, too, Motoko!!"

"Damn it, Su! You nearly scared me to death when you jumped on me, then! How long have you been up here watching me, anyway?" Motoko snapped at her, her mouth firming and eyes narrowing with embarrassed annoyance.

"Long enough to figure out that you were mooning over Keitaro," Su teased her. "Nyah! What about me, then? You know that I love you _and_ him, too, don't you? Hey, why don't the three of us go your room and – _make a memory?"_

Motoko blushed like a tomato, clenching her right fist so hard that the knuckles showed white as Su flipped away out of her reach like a gibbon! _"Su! Come back here and take your medicine-?!"_

"_Hey! Hiya, Keitaro!!"_

"_What?!"_ Motoko cried out, yanking her hand away from her sword hilt and leaping up onto her feet as Su's trick jolted her brain back to reality. She gazed around anxiously looking for her secret love, stammering, "Urashima, I – I-!"

"Yay! That did it! You're almost as easy to fool as Keitaro is, Motoko!"

Motoko sighed, and her pounding heartbeat slowed back to its something like its normal rate. Her friend had sucked her in _again._ Then, despite the tall girl's annoyance, an involuntary smile appeared on her face, which rapidly progressed into first a grin, and then a chuckle. She just couldn't stay mad at her hyperactive friend for long.

"Oh, all right. _Very funny._ Now that your witticisms have succeeded in lightening my mood, Su, what is it that you have come to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yeah? I was having so much fun with you that I almost forgot why I came to see you in the first place." Su grabbed Motoko by her hand and dragged her off across the shadowy rooftop. "You gotta come with me, right now, Motoko. I've got something super important to tell you, _really!"_

Looking at the upset look that had suddenly replaced the impish grin on Kaolla's face, Motoko gulped, and her blood froze.

_Judging by the expression on Su's face, this news of hers isn't good! Oh, no! I hope that it's not what I think it is…?!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

At eleven o'clock that very same night, Keitaro woke up with a sudden jolt. He had an itch that he found he just couldn't seem to scratch…?

_Hey! Why are my hands and feet tied up?! _He strained against his bonds for a second, and then gave it up. _Hmmpfh! I can't move at all…!_

Then the cheerful cause of his knotty problem dropped gracefully down through the hole in his ceiling with a wide grin and a friendly, "Heyo, Keitaro! I hope that _you're not too tied up_ at the moment to talk to me?"

"_What? Su? What are you up to? What's going on?"_ He gulped nervously, and then added in a _very _worried tone, "You haven't cooked up another treat for me, have you…?!"

Instead of answering his quite understandable paranoia with words, Kaolla Su unexpectedly slipped out of her blue and white sailor suit, _and everything else as well,_ her gorgeous, shapely young body suddenly standing there totally naked, right before his saucer-sized eyes, in all of her exotic and tanned glory. As his nose abruptly and involuntarily began to spray blood, the steamed up Keitaro realized that while Kaolla Su might be only a first year High Schooler, boy, was she put together!

It had been just over a year and a half since Keitaro had moved in as manager of the Hinata Apartments. In that time, Kaolla Su had only grown slightly taller and was just as slender, but she sure had filled out in all of the right places…!

Quickly, the young teenager leant forward and wiped his nose clean with tissues from the box next to his futon. Then she knelt beside him and laughed at the expression on his face.

"Oh, Keitaro," she whispered, her green eyes shining. "Are you ready for me?"

"_What?! I – ah? - Err? Urm…ah…? S-stop! " _Keitaro finally managed to gasp out through his _very_ dry lips. "_Su, what are you doing? _You can't – we can't! You're too young …I can't!"

Kaolla Su laughed at his panicky response. "Oh, Keitaro! Are you trying to say that you _really_ don't want me? I'm fifteen and a half now, so I _am_ the legal age in my own country, you know? And here in Japan, too. You know that I would even have been forced to marry by now, if I was still living at home in Molmol."

At her words, Keitaro's mind went into a flustered whirl. _Is that really true? Y-yes, it is! Wow! Oh, Kami-sama, just look at her? Of course I want you, Su, but…but...? Geez, what am I – an animal?!_

"And there's one other thing, too, Keitaro. I'm going to be leaving Hinata tonight, to go back home – if I can make it safely out of Japan, that is? I don't want to go to jail for hurting you before!" She leaned forward, her huge sea-green eyes beginning to moisten with tears. "Keitaro, I'm so very, very sorry for anything I did that actually did give you bumps and bruises. I didn't mean to damage you, all I really wanted to do was have some fun with you and the others…!"

"That's all right, Su. What you did to me – was nothing compared to Naru's and Motoko's efforts…"

"Keitaro! I'm so very glad!" Kaolla's face broke into a huge smile of happiness and relief. "But that's not enough for me. I owe you for the pain that I caused you. I know that I call you a pervert sometimes, but when I do, I want you to know that I'm only joking with you, okay? So, to make it up to you…before I leave tonight, you can do what you want to do with me. You can take me any way that you want to…I don't mind. Tonight, I'm yours!"

"_What?!"_ His nose erupted again at Kaolla's soft touch on the front of his pants. She took a moment to dab at his bloody nose clean again, and then her small hands were unzipping him, tugging off his shorts, followed by his-!

"_Waaaah! Su, Please!_ I – I'd like to do this with you, but - _not like this! It's too sudden,"_ he wailed. Keitaro began to struggle against his bonds again, but his hands and feet were securely tied – there was nothing that he could do to stop her!

_But I don't want her first ever experience with a man to be like this – especially since I'm the one that she's having it with?! Oh, jeepers, she's really going to do it! But Su's so sexy and she really wants me…what do I do…?! Oh, help!_

"I'm really sorry that I had to tie you up, Keitaro," Kaolla told him earnestly, her fingers finding what she had been searching for and pulling it out eagerly. "But tonight is my last chance to do this with you, so I'm not going to blow it - _Wow!_ Look! An elephant! I haven't seen one of these since I left the jungle." And then her small, perfectly formed mouth was moving down towards what she was holding...

"Actually, Keitaro, I lied with what I just said before. I _am_ going to blow it…" she whispered, her eager face showing no sign of embarrassment whatsoever.

Keitaro's face crimsoned an extra shade, beads of sweat flying from his forehead. "Su! No…we really can't…!" he whispered, even though he really didn't believe those words himself, any more. _"Stop…!"_

"I can tell that you don't really mean what you say, Keitaro," Su giggled. "But I also know that you wouldn't let me do this to you any other way, you're a real goody-goody, and too noble to let me, even though I can _see and feel_ that you desperately want to! But, like I said before, I've treated you badly many times, kicking you and jumping on your head. This is my only way of saying sorry properly to you and showing you how much I love you, so that you will really, truly believe me."

Su leaned closer, so that Keitaro could clearly see the truth of her feelings for him right there in her sincere eyes. "And I really _do _love you, Keitaro – I'm not making any of this up! You may look just like my older brother, who is really my cousin – but you're _not_ my older brother, so it's all right for us to do this. I've wanted you to make love to me so many times since I've been staying here, but since you won't let me of your own accord…_I had to take certain steps to finally show you what you've been missing…!"_

Then her eager, hot, wet, young mouth closed over what she was holding, and she began to give him his pleasure. At the warm, tingling sensation of her mouth moving up and down over a most sensitive part of his anatomy, Keitaro stiffened like a solid plank, his eyes bulged, and he let out a strangled gasp of ecstasy.

_Oh, god! What she's doing…it's so good…I can't – I've got to-!_

"_But – But, we haven't got any protection!" _Keitaro wailed in a last ditch effort to prevent the inevitable. _"Su, you might get pregnant!"_

"No I won't," Su told him, raising her head back up momentarily, a twinkle in her eyes. "There is a certain jungle plant growing in my room – eat a leaf of it a day and _viola!_ No accidents!"

_Huh? How does she know about things like that-? Ackk! Oh god, her mouth is on me again…!_

When she judged that he was almost ready, Kaolla smiled, raised herself up, and then lowered her naked young, tanned body down onto him, slipping his hardness easily inside of her, despite his frantic wriggling. Keitaro was only human; the soft touch of her fingers and mouth and the sight of her slender and perfect body had involuntarily aroused him to great lengths, so her task was actually very easy. Then Su began to ride him up and down, rocking her hips back and forth and humming an exotic tune interposed with the occasional gasp of pleasure of her own at Keitaro's own instinctive and uncontrollable jerking and thrusting, until neither of them could take the rapidly building bliss any longer...

The over stimulated Keitaro blew like a geyser, his explosive release triggering Kaolla Su's own one. Gasping with absolute pleasure, the two students writhed together on the futon, Kaolla at first leaning backwards until her perfectly formed breasts were pointing straight upwards. Then she collapsed forward onto him and hugged his jerking body tightly against herself as their tremors of ultimate gratification slowly subsided away, leaving them gasping for breath, both totally drained from their efforts. Even Kaolla was exhausted for once – even if it was only momentarily.

"_Su?"_ Keitaro finally managed to pant out, tears streaming from his eyes and totally forgetting the advice that Mitsune had given him on how to act around girls. "Kaolla? _I – I'm sorry for taking your-!"_

As she heard his frantic pleas of apology, Kaolla threw back her spiky-blonde head and laughed with delight. "Keitaro! Don't apologise! It was everything that I was hoping it would be. _Wow!_ That was absolutely, fantastically great – the best ever!"

_The – the best ever? Huh? W-wait a minute…has Su done this before with someone…? So she wasn't a virgin, after all…?_

At her delighted and totally unexpected words, Keitaro suddenly found a sudden wave of feeling of warmth and contentment flowing through his exhausted body, banishing his instinctive tears. And an amazing thought was just beginning to bloom in his whirling mind. He had actually made love to another girl - that was two in two days!

_And she had also liked it, too? _He thought to himself, unable to keep a smile of total relief from breaking out on his own face at the unbelievableness of it all._ That was totally amazing! Maybe Kitsune had been right? Maybe there really isn't anything wrong with me after all…?"_

"Then - thank you, Su - _Kaolla,"_ Keitaro finally panted, his cheeks tinged pink with a mixture of flustered embarrassment and guilty delight. "Even though we really shouldn't have done this, I'm… I'm glad that we did - in a way. And I feel much better knowing that I didn't take your – that it wasn't your first time, too. And I admit - it _was_ good...!

"Gee, so am I, Keitaro! And you were great! Oh, man, I wish that I wasn't leaving tonight, now? I want to stay and get back together with you every night." Tears appeared in her lovely sea-green eyes once more. "But I have to go, or else I'm going to be caged in a jail for sure! I know that is going to happen for sure, too, Keitaro – I've been scanning the police frequency on my hyper-multiband, long distance scanning thingy, and I heard that there is going to be a warrant out for my arrest – and one for Motoko, too - issued tomorrow, you see?"

"_Oh, no, no?_ I don't want that to happen to either of you! And I don't want you to go…you're my friend!"

"_I'm so sorry!"_ She leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the lips. "Keitaro, promise that you won't forget me? I promise that I'll come back to Japan again, as soon as I can, to see you and Motoko and the others once that it's safe for me to be here once again."

"Su, I'm sure that we'll see each other again. And there's no way that I'm ever going to forget _you._ So…good luck…!"

"Goodbye, Keitaro, my new, lovey-dovey lolicon man," Kaolla Su smiled down at him. "I've got just enough time for a quick hot bath and change before I have to go. Make sure that you water my jungle plants in my room for me while I'm gone. I've left you five hundred thousand Molmol dollars in that envelope on your desk to keep up my rent."

"_Urm…?_ Oh-okay, then? I will, Kaolla. I promise that, too." _Gee, I hope that the bank accepts banknotes with three eyed elephants and fish printed on them…?!_

Quickly the young teenager rose back to her feet and dressed herself again. Then she retrieved her bundle of possessions and her backpack stuffed full of bananas from where she had left them on the floor next to the doorway. "Until we meet again…!" The little blonde-haired, tanned girl blew him a kiss, hoisted up her baggage, waved at him with regretful tears still in her eyes, and then jumped out through the doorway into the hall. _"Toodles!"_

"_Ah, Kaolla!"_ Keitaro hurriedly called out after her.

Her pony-tailed, blonde head abruptly popped horizontally back through the doorway, and one bright green eye gave him a big wink.

"Yes, my lovely, perverted, sugar-daddy Manager? Missing me already? _Ha, ha, ha, ha! _I have to actually _leave _before you can do that!_"_

"Ah - do you think that you could untie me before you go?" Keitaro mumbled, his face as red as a lobster. "I need to – _ah…_wipe myself and put my pants back on. If the others see me like this, it could get a little embarrassing…_and painful!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Well, Kaolla Su left last night," Keitaro told the others, looking slightly flushed as he sat down at his seat around the dining hall table on Sunday morning. "She came to see me last night to…say goodbye, just before she departed."

_I don't feel great about my instinctive actions last night with Su – but it wasn't as though I actually had any choice in the matter…? Well, that's not strictly true – the sex was great! But it's her age and the way that it came about that's bugging me…_

Mitsune Konno let out a sigh, ignoring the blush that had mysteriously appeared on Keitaro's face, because she suspected what had _really_ gone on between the two. Su had never tried to keep it a secret that she had fancied him. "Yeah, Ah thought that she was going to bail. _Poor little kid._ Ah really hope that she makes it…!" Then Mitsune remembered something else. "Ah, Keitaro. Haruka was in here earlier. She wants you to go visit her at the Tea Rooms after breakfast, okay? It sounded important."

"Oh! Okay, thanks, Kit…!"

"Somehow, I think that Su will manage to flee the country successfully," Motoko told them, returning to their previous subject. "I saw her leave. I think that Tama-chan left with her, too. She blasted off from the apartment roof on some big, turtle-shaped, flying saucer-type, Mecha-Tamago. It nearly scared the living daylights out of me, when I first saw it lifting off…! The last I saw of her, she was flying towards the south west at probably five hundred kilometres an hour."

"Typical Su," Keitaro said, unable to keep an ironic grin off his face, and pleasantly surprised that Motoko hadn't accused him of doing anything vile and perverted to her friend, blaming _him_ for causing her to flee the apartments. Maybe the tall and dangerous girl really _had_ turned over a new leaf with regards to her feelings towards him? "I wonder just where she kept that thing hidden?"

"So _that_ was the loud roaring sound that Ah heard just after midnight?" Mitsune mused out loud, gazing absent-mindedly out the window whilst stirring moodily at her plate of yellow _miso _soup. "Ah thought that it was just a big plane goin' past towards the airport."

"Oh, that reminds me," Keitaro said in an urgent tone, a jittery look replacing the grin on his face as he fixed his nervous gaze on the tall, young swordswoman once again. He wasn't at all sure how Motoko was going to take the bad news that he had for her – especially since it was her actions towards him that had been directly responsible for the pickle that she was about to find herself in. "I'm very, very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Su told me that there was going to be a warrant for your arrest issued for you today, Motoko! Su found out that she was going to be arrested as well, so that's why she left last night!"

Motoko sighed, and stared morosely into her food. "I know, Urashima," she told him quietly. "Kaolla warned me about it after dinner last night. We slept together - _Urm?_ I mean, she _had a sleep_ in my room before she went to… _visit_…you. And I saw her again just before she left in the middle of the night. She pleaded with me to escape with her, but I said…no."

_And I know what Su was doing in your room, too – she told me her plan when she left to go see you… It should…have been me doing it… It would have been me, if I were braver! But I'm afraid…_

"You did? _Why?"_ Keitaro gaped at her, leaning forward and almost spilling his green tea on himself. "Even though we haven't always hit it off too well, with me being clumsy and all, I still don't want you to go to jail!"

"I said before that I am guilty of abusing you, Urashima. Now that that fact has come to the notice of the law, I shall not run away from my sins, and so I stand here ready to face my full punishment for my crimes against you. Even though the thought of being incarcerated terrifies me, my honor will let me do no less." She hesitated for a second and then added, "Besides, I also have some…unfinished business to attend to."

"Oh? _Okaaay…?_ I'm sorry for prying, Motoko," he hurriedly added, for safety's sake.

"Don't worry about it, Urashima."

_But now that I know that I'm going to be taken away, I have to take my chance with you tonight…! Because it will be my one and only chance! Kami-sama, give me the strength to confess to Keitaro, and please, please let it go well…?!_

"Ah, Keitaro?" Mitsune asked nervously, her moment of truth now at hand as well. "Did Su say anything about the police being after me, as well…?"

"No, she didn't, Kitsune. I'm sure that she would have mentioned it if she had heard anything. Shinobu has nothing to worry about, and I think that you'll be safe, too."

Mitsune turned away from them, clenched her right fist, and jerked it downwards with delight. _Yesss! Ah'm off scot-free!_

_Or so she thought._

-:-:-:-:-:-

Straight after breakfast, Keitaro had gone to the Hinata Tea Rooms to see what his aunt had wanted to talk to him about.

"You do know that our family has a long, martial arts heritage, don't you, Keitaro?" Haruka had asked him upon his inquiry, giving the inquisitive student a serious look from behind the counter.

"Ah – yes, Aunt – I mean, _Haruka._ But what has that got to do with me…?"

"And when you were working part time for Seta, he started to train you up a bit in the basics, didn't he?" she continued, ignoring his question for the moment. "Mainly in the fundamentals of Jeet Kune Do?"

"Yes, that's right. But I never really got to practise it much…"

"Well, that's all about to change," Haruka told him firmly. "So, here's the scoop. I - and your parents, as well – have decided that it's high time that you stood up for yourself against the girls. And to that end, you need to know how to protect yourself a bit more."

"Um? That means what, exactly…?"

"Well, I've already talked to the girls while you were in the hospital, and made it perfectly clear to them all that their behavior towards you is unacceptable. But, just in case of any lapses, starting right now, I'm going to continue your Jeet Kune Do training. I want you to report here, every evening, for an hour's practise session. I suggest between nine and ten pm. The shop is shut and tidied by then, so I'll have a bit of free time to train you."

"But – but with the apartments and the inn that I already have to run, and don't forget that I have to start at my school again tomorrow?" Keitaro burst out, looking a little frightened at the amount of work that he already had to get through every day. "You know that I have to keep up and try extra hard with my studies, or else I can kiss my chances of getting into Tokyo U goodbye!"

Haruka smiled at him, and blew a smoke ring out of the corner of her mouth. "I'm already way ahead of you with that. I've hired a temporary manager to look after the Hinata businesses for a while. The person starts next week, and that particular burden being removed from your shoulders will give you a lot more free time, for both your studies, and for my training. So, no more excuses, Keitaro. We both know that this is a good idea."

Now that he gave the idea a bit more consideration, Keitaro found that he couldn't really argue with his aunt's logic. It _would_ be a good idea if he knew how to defend himself against any residual and unwarranted aggression being directed against his person. And if what Haruka had just told him about a temp coming in to manage the apartments and the inn for him, he _would_ be able to make time for his compulsory martial arts lessons…

Keitaro squared his shoulders, and looked his youthful aunt directly in the eye. He had come to a decision - the _right_ decision.

"Okay, Haruka. I'll do it. So, _um,_ what do you want me to do first, right now…?"

"Good! Okay, Keitaro, first I want to have a light sparring session with you, out behind the shop. That way, I'll be able to gauge your level of skill. Seta is an expert fighter, and so am I. When he gets back from overseas, he has also agreed to continue your training, in conjunction with mine. Between the two of us, we should be able to increase your skill level at a reasonable rate, even over this first week." She stubbed out her cigarette, and then removed her apron, hanging it on a hook on the wall. "Are you ready?"

To Keitaro's surprise, an involuntary smile suddenly appeared on his face. He _was_ ready! And, after all, anything that could improve his confidence and his formerly sad and pathetic life _had_ to be a good thing…?

"Yes!" he exclaimed, feeling an unexpected surge of eagerness pass through his body. Why hadn't he thought of this idea himself, before? "I _am_ ready. Let's do it!"

_I can do this, I can! After all, Naru and Motoko can't hurt me if they can't touch me! I don't want to hurt them, either, but being able to block their punches and kicks will come in very handy…!_


	10. Chapter 10

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was now just after eight o'clock on Sunday night. Darkness had fallen, and the second floor hallway that Motoko was pacing fretfully back and forth along seemed to have been caught in an area of stopped time. _What on earth was Urashima doing? Surely he would be coming back this way from his bath soon?_ But then, just as the agitated Motoko was about to give it up and run back upstairs to the comfort and security of her room, her somewhat less than masculine target finally hove into view.

At the sight of Keitaro strolling along the hallway in her direction, his towel around his neck and humming contently to himself, the now nearly petrified kendo girl found that her heart was inexplicably hammering so hard inside her chest that she felt almost physically ill.

_Was this really…what love felt like, _her anxious mind wondered._ It feels more like…sickness..._

Motoko knew that if she was going to give Keitaro her confession, it had to be now. Despite the warrant of arrest predicted by Kaolla Su having been issued that day, by some miracle the police hadn't come around to the Hinata Apartments yet to enforce it. But her luck couldn't last. Tonight was in all probability going to be her last night there as a free woman – as of tomorrow she was probably either going to be locked in a jail, or her resolve to stay and face her punishment would break and she would be on the run.

_I have to confess to Keitaro right now…I just have to! I can't bear to leave him without letting him know of how I feel. And I know that both Su and Shinobu have already done so – and Kitsune probably did a lot more with Urashima than just confess to him, too! Damn my cowardice! If I had been braver, I could have got with Urashima first. Now I'm last in line, and, and he's probably attracted to one of the others now, instead of me? But – but I have to try – and hope…!_

Steeling her faltering courage, the tall swordswoman raised a slightly trembling hand in greeting. "Hi, Urashima. _Uh,_ can we talk? I, _um,_ have something of great importance to discuss with you. If - if you don't mind, that is?"

"Hi, Motoko," Keitaro replied, smiling warmly at her, having been in a noticeably good mood all day because of what had happened between him and Kitsune on Friday night, and then Kaolla last night. However, his smile made Motoko feel even more flustered than what she already was – it seemed to burn into her, weakening her resolve even more than it was already, and turning her legs into nervous jelly. "That's good, because I'd like to have a word with you, too," he then added. "Is this a good time for us to talk, right now?"

"Ye-yes, Urashima," she stammered back to him, fighting hard against her panicky urge to turn and flee. "Could – could you come this way with me, then? We can…chat…on the roof, or...n-next to my room?"

"The roof will be fine, Motoko," her young landlord agreed. "It's more private up there. Please, after you?"

_He's after me! Oh…wait? Ahah? Ahah, ha, ha! That's just a figure of speech Urashima's using. C-calm down…!_

As the pair walked out onto the wide, spacious deck, breathing deep of the fresh, clean, twilight air, Motoko felt as if she was about to faint with nervous tension. The combination of the newly set sun and the bright moonlight pouring down from the clear sky made it almost as bright as daylight up there. They were both alone on the deck, and the moment of her confession had finally arrived. She knew that she couldn't put it off any longer; it was now, or never!

"Hey, Motoko," Keitaro nervously began, fiddling with his glasses, and _very_ conscious of the fact that she was capable of taking him out in an eye blink with her sword if he were to put even one teensy foot wrong, now that he was alone with her. "Well – _um_ - I guess that I should say my piece first. I just wanted to let you know that-"

"Urashima, _stop!"_

"_Huh? What's-?"_

Motoko clenched and unclenched her hands nervously as she turned to face her startled landlord, a huge bead of sweat on her forehead from the stress that she was feeling at this moment. "No, I should speak first, okay? Just listen to me, please? I have to say this to you right now, or else – I won't be able to."

"Okay, Motoko. You go first, then. But you look a little nervous, for some reason. Are you sure that you're okay?" Keitaro asked her, staring at the jumpy looking girl in front of him with a concerned frown on his face.

"I – I'm perfectly fine. Really!"

"Okay, then. Just take your time."

"Thank you, Urashima…_Keitaro." _Motoko sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to continue. "Please, I first need you to understand something, okay? I need you to realize that I'm not saying what I'm about to say to you out of some deceitful, self-serving attempt to get you to forgive me for all of my sins against you. I neither want nor expect you to forgive me for the deplorable way that I have treated you since you moved in as the manager of the Hinata Apartments. I know now that I was totally and utterly wrong about both you as a person, and as to your character."

Then Motoko began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears of contrition. "So I am now giving you my full, unreserved apology for my actions," she continued, her gaze dropping in shame from her companion's face towards the deck of the laundry platform. "I'm sorry, Keitaro. I am truly, honestly and unreservedly sorry for hurting you! Furthermore, I promise that I will never, ever knowingly do it to you again. On that, you have my word of honor."

"_Wha-what? Really? Wow!_ Motoko, I accept your apology," Keitaro exclaimed, surprise and delighted relief on his face at her heartfelt words. And this moment was doubly special to him for a second reason, as well - this was probably the first time that Motoko had _ever_ put emphasis on his first name! "And it is certainly big of you to do this, considering that I don't actually feel that I deserve it. But, since you have, I'm telling you right now that I am going to forgive you for not only that, but also everything else that you may feel you need to apologize to me about, as well."

Now it was Motoko's turn to be surprised. _"You are?"_ She gasped out, her eyes flickering back up to Keitaro's face as she leant forward in wide-eyed astonishment. "But-?"

"That is the thing that I wanted to talk to you about," Keitaro continued in an eager tone, taking his chance to say what was on his own mind and to reassure the contrite kendo girl at the same time. "Even though you hit me and yelled at me a lot, I never did bear you any grudges for it – especially since a lot of the incidents in question were the fault of my own stupid actions, anyway. And there are no strings attached to my forgiveness of you, either, so relax! I just want to move on now, and forget that any of that ever happened. And I want you to do the same, okay?"

"Keitaro, I can't! I can't just forget what I did to you! I don't deserve your forgiveness! I don't-!"

Once again, Keitaro smiled warmly at Motoko's distraught face, his expression sending a jolt through her already pounding heart. "That's for me to decide, not you," he declared. "I say that I forgive you, and if everything that you just told me is really true, then you will accept my decision, Motoko, and believe it, okay?"

"_Ah!_ I...? Y-yes, Keitaro…"

"Good. Now let's just forget about it," the _ronin_ told her in a tone of finality. He glanced down at his watch. "Well, now that I've said my piece, I'd better g-?"

"No, please, Keitaro, don't go!" Motoko clutched at the startled student's arm with a sudden urgency. "L-let me finish what I have to say to you. I have something more to tell you…while I still have the strength to admit my feelings to you." After receiving the surprised Keitaro's nod of permission to go ahead, Motoko took another deep breath, and then, in a shaky voice, finally confessed what was in her heart to the young man of her dreams.

"Urashima, I - I am offering you my…myself…right now, for the sole and truthful reason that I…that I have discovered that I'm totally, unbelievingly…in love with you. I have been for some time, now, but it took Kitsune and her detective-class questioning for me to finally realise that fact, myself. But I'm totally new at this love and romance stuff, Keitaro, so…please don't expect too much of me at first, okay?"

At the kendo girl's totally unexpected confession to him, Keitaro's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "_Motoko?"_ he gasped with disbelief, absolutely sure that he must have heard her wrong. _"Are you trying to tell me that-?"_

Motoko blushed furiously, both at her young landlord's reaction and because of her own boldness in being so forward with him. "Yes, Keitaro. I love you," she repeated, her words now bursting out of her mouth in an uncontrollable flood. "Please… please accept my confession, and my true love for you? I…want you to be my boyfriend. Keitaro, I need you! _Oh, Kami-sama_, I - I'm feeling…_weak..._for some reason. Please_...hold me?"_

Motoko looked like she would collapse at any second. Instinctively, Keitaro jumped forward and took the tall, shivering girl into his arms, hugging her tightly against him, his own mind in turmoil. Was this really, actually happening to him? Had he suddenly and mysteriously changed into a famous idol, or something? First the innocent love of Shinobu, then Kitsune's rather less innocent tryst, followed by Kaolla Su's bondage confession last night, and now, of all people – MOTOKO?

Tears of joy flew from the corners of Keitaro's eyes, and it was all he could do to stop himself from dancing a jig at the unbelievably good fortune he was inexplicably having with _every single girl_ at the Hinata Apartments that weekend.

_I'm dreaming, I must be! This is all some, wild, erotic, totally spaced out dream, that's it! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh, man, I don't ever, ever want to wake up again in my old mundane, boring, loveless life! Please, let me stay here in this fantasy forever!_

"Urashima? Why have you got that strange grin on your face?"

"Oh? Oh, I'm sorry, Motoko! I was just…just, _um?_ Oh, never mind! Wow, this is a surprise…! I…_ah-?"_

Despite his fluster, Keitaro managed to think back to some of the things that Kitsune had taught him when he had spent that first, unforgettable night in her room. One of the things she had advised him to do was to be more confident about himself and his latent attractiveness to women. Creating attraction within a girl was the key to her heart, Kit had claimed, and once she was attracted to him, little else mattered…not height, not looks, not anything.

'_Use what Ah've taught you,' _Kit had urged him. '_Be a man, boy! Take the first step with a girl and then follow through. Girls like a strong, confident man, not an uncertain, apologetic weakling. If you want to, take what you've learnt from me, and use it with Motoko. Y'all really impress her, Ah think? But don't say that any of this came from me, y'hear? Let her think that it's all from you! 'Kay?'_

'_And you're sure that you don't mind me attempting this on her, Kitsune?'_ He had replied, more than a little hesitant at the very real risk of serious injury to him if he was to blow it._ 'You don't mind at all even after what we have – done?'_

_'No, Ah don't mind. Ah'm tryin' to make your life safer, here, remember? Let her apologize to you, and then make ya move! At the very least, y'all won't be in any worse position than you already are with Motoko, since she already likes ya. But if you can pull it off? Well, just think of the very real benefits of having her as your friend – or even more? Isn't that worth a little risk, Sugah?'_

'_It is,'_ Keitaro had decided. _'I don't want to live in fear of that kendo girl any more. If she does confess to me, I'll do as you say.'_

"I don't expect you to make up your mind about me that quickly, Keitaro," Motoko told him, lowering her eyes with humiliation at his obvious hesitation in accepting her offer to him of her love. "I know that you like Naru. She is much prettier than me in every way. But still, I had hoped-?"

Then huge tears rolled down Motoko's cheeks, the suddenness of them catching both her and Keitaro totally by surprise_. "Keitaro, I love you!"_ she cried out. _"__I love you so much, even though I've got no right to even think that I'm worthy of receiving your love back to me! I'm so sorry! I know that I'm too tall, and I'm not too good looking, like Naru, or Kitsune, or Kaolla, or Shinobu are! I'm a freak, Keitaro, a freak-!"_

"_Motoko, no, you're not!"_ Keitaro shouted back in consternation, taking a step towards her anguished, weeping figure, tears of misery now streaming out from between her trembling fingers that were clutched tightly over her face. _"You are just as good looking as anyone here – Naru included! You must believe that!"_

"_But I'm too tall, Keitaro,"_ Motoko sobbed, her heart breaking in her sorrow. _"I'm a full four centimetres taller than you are! Girls as tall as me can't be sexy. I'm too lanky, too self-conscious, I'm totally unschooled in how to love a man-!"_

Quickly Keitaro stepped forward, cupping his hand under her chin and turning her tearful face towards him, cutting off her anguished words of self-blame. "Motoko," he stated gently. "None of what you are saying is true. _None of it._ I can't believe that you actually think that you aren't beautiful. Motoko, you are-!" He took a deep breath. "You are one of the most beautiful, elegant, attractive girls that I've ever met. So stop torturing your mind with thoughts that just aren't true!"

Motoko's eyes erupted in tears again, this time of happiness warring with disbelief. "Oh, Keitaro…Keitaro, do you actually mean that? I've always believed that I – I was-? _No! You're lying to me! I'm not feminine, I'm not beautiful-!"_

"_Motoko, you are!_ Don't you remember the way that all of the people on the street looked at you when we got you to wear that mini-skirt with your hair tied up a few months ago? You were beautiful to them, then, and you're beautiful to me, right now! So, stop lying to yourself! _Right now!"_

Motoko jumped, her tears cutting off in her shock. Never before had Keitaro dared to speak this way to her. But now, he looked to be - _different._ His appearance, the way that he stood up straight and looked directly at her with determination in his eyes…there seemed to be a new strength about him. And then her heart began to pound wildly in her chest as she realized that he really _did _think she was beautiful - the truth of it was right there, reflected in his caring eyes!

"That's better. Now just calm yourself and relax. _And believe me."_

As she stared at Keitaro Urashima, his eyes locked with hers, not looking away or flinching from her teary gaze, something clicked in Motoko's confused mind. It was as if an invisible switch was thrown, and she now suddenly saw Keitaro in a whole new light. A better, stronger, determined man now stood before her – a man she now knew that she had unknowingly loved even before this amazing transformation had occurred. She had fought against even the possibility of consciously loving Urashima before, but now…_she was in the grip of this strange new power of his – she had no choice!_

"Urashima? Keitaro, I…I don't know what to say to you. You, you're the first man that I've ever…ever loved, you see? B-but I…I believe you…! _I believe you!"_

"That's good, Motoko, because it's true," he firmly emphasized back to her.

"Keitaro, I'm – _Keitaro!"_ Motoko's legs crumpled, the strain had finally become too much for her to bear. She slumped forward into his arms, nearly sending them both tumbling down onto the hardwood boards of the laundry platform.

"Motoko? _Motoko!"_

"I'm…alright," she whispered, feeling as if she was only seconds away from passing out – which she actually was as she felt the strangely comforting warmth of Keitaro's arms around her, holding her tight. "Please…will you take me to my room? I need to lie down for a little while…to recover."

"Sure, I will. Look, we'll be there in less that a minute. Hold on a few moments more, Motoko."

_He's so caring towards me… Even after all that I did to him, he's still concerned about my welfare! I…can't hold myself back any longer!_ _I want him – now!_ Tears of contrition and love poured from Motoko's eyes as her long repressed emotions burst forth.

_And I – I have a secret that I should tell him about…about what I've been doing with…our friend. But, but right now, I've got to have Keitaro holding me – touching me. I need his love right now, this very minute!_

Motoko's arms crept up around Keitaro and she rested her head upon his shoulder, helping him to support her weight as he released one arm and struggled to get her door open. Once they were safely inside with the door closed, the light on, and their sandals removed, Keitaro lowered the almost swooning girl gently down onto her futon, and then knelt down at her side.

_Is this how my sister, Tsuruko, felt when she left the dojo and our '__Shinmei-ryū__' tradition for her man? Now, at long last, I understand what she must have felt. Oh, I was so wrong about her…!_

"There, you just rest now, Motoko," Keitaro told her, breaking into the love struck girl's thoughts. "Before I go, is there anything else that I can get you, that you need?"

"…_Yes…"_ she whispered up to him, slowly undoing the bowknot of her _hakama_. _What…am I doing? But…I want this…! I want it…_

"Ah? _Um?_ And what is that, M-Motoko…?" the now definitely tense _ronin_ replied in a quivery voice, cheeks reddening, only too aware of what her hands were doing with her clothing.

_She's not…? Motoko's not doing what I think that she's doing…is she? Okay, she did confess to me, but – she wants this, too? With me? No way!_

"_I need…you…!"_ Motoko's shaking right hand gripped the edge of her white _kimono_, and then she slowly pulled it open. Keitaro's heart began to jackhammer against his ribs and his labored breath caught in his suddenly dry throat with anticipation. Unconsciously, he leaned forward, his wide-open eyes bugging out of his head as the _kimono_ fell away to reveal-!

Underneath her _kimono_, Motoko wasn't wrapped up like she usually was. Instead, she was wearing absolutely nothing…_nothing at all!_

Steam flew from Keitaro's ears and his glasses cracked at the sight of her firm, round, caramel-nippled right breast and the soft curve of her smooth stomach and hip, to where it flowed under her now untied red _hakama_.

_Oh my god! She's so – fine! And she – Motoko – wants me? Me? Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that this day would come, when Motoko would take me to bed with her!_

As if in a dream, Keitaro found his own hands moving across Motoko's silky smooth body, divesting the feverishly shivering girl of every last stitch of her clothing, and then of his own. Once they were both totally naked, he reached for her and Motoko grabbed him, pulling his unresisting body down on top of her, her mouth eagerly seeking his. Giving up all thought of protest, Keitaro closed his eyes and revelled in the warmth and sweetness of Motoko's marvellously soft lips.

After a frantic few minutes of kissing and awkward foreplay, Motoko suddenly leaned back, and her long, slender legs moved open beneath the flushed and panting student whom was embracing her so tightly.

"Keitaro…? I'm - I'm ready…! I'm ready for you – _right now!_ Please, just do it to me, before I-! I need you in…_please?"_

"_But, but what about protection?"_ the overheated Keitaro gasped back to her, vividly remembering the mistake that he had made with Kitsune two nights ago. "I don't want you to get - _um_ - you know, in _that _way by mistake! I should at least put on a – _ah_ – condom, or something-"

"It's – all right," Motoko breathed back, her eyes wide and pleading. "I..._borrowed..._some of Kitsune's tablets when she was out of her room. I'm safe, so just – _do it!"  
_

On hearing of Motoko's wise precaution, Keitaro's last lingering doubt instantly vanished and he obeyed her request with uninhibited enthusiasm. The feel of her firm breasted young body moving against his own no-less eager one had keyed his frantic desire for her to fever pitch as well. Motoko gasped out as he slid into her, her body shuddered, and then she quickly began to rock him back and forth – the sight of the pure desire now etched on Keitaro's face giving the pleasure wracked kendo girl added incentive to continue her instinctive movements.

_Oh, Kami-sama! Urashima's…thing…it's so hard…! And it's so far inside me! _Motoko's over stimulated mind told her as she writhed beneath her passion-filled lover. _But what is this…sensation that I'm feeling…? It – it's overpowering…!_

"Keitaro, stop," Motoko panted, her eyes glassy with ecstasy. "Please? Just for a moment. The sensation is – getting just a little too much for me."

"Motoko? Am I hurting you?" Keitaro puffed back to her in anxious concern, quickly pausing with his rhythmic exertions. "I'm sorry, I'll-!"

"_No!_ Stay in me…please…? But…Keitaro? I think that…you'd better tie my hands _firmly._ T-tie them tightly to the legs of that heavy dresser just above my head. For your own safety. A lot of my martial arts training has reached the instinctive stage, you see, and I'm scared that if my…if my feelings get too much, I might…lose control of myself and accidentally hurt you."

"That might be a good idea," Keitaro agreed with alacrity, gulping uneasily at the thought of been taken out by mistake. "But to do that, I'll have to – get up…!"

"Oh – okay…! Please, Keitaro – _hurry!"_

After Keitaro had carried out her wishes, using two of her _hakama_ straps to bind each of her wrists firmly to two different legs of the dresser, he stared down with a new, dawning comprehension on his wide-eyed face at the totally naked, slender and gorgeous figure of his former enemy below him. Motoko's flushed face, sprawled out body and open mouth – all radiated a formerly hidden and suppressed passion that was now desperately trying to break free from its hidden chains. He knew then, for sure, that Motoko wanted him, needed desperately for him to free her and make of her a real woman, with real, open emotions that she could express freely.

_Oboy, Oboy!_ Quickly, but carefully, the ecstatic Keitaro remounted her, sliding back inside Motoko with ease, such was her readiness for him at that very moment.

_Motoko is so – so tight and wet! _Keitaro realized, his left hand tightly gripping the gasping kendo girl's left shoulder, his right one squeezing and fondling her right breast as they rocked frantically back and forth once again. _I can't believe just how good this feels-! Ohmygod, I feel like I'm melting inside of her…I – I can't hold it in! I – I'm gonna-!_

Motoko gasped with a sudden realization of her own, as sweat poured from her straining brow at the intensity of their efforts. After the blinding flash of insight she had just experienced, the astonished kendo girl now knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that she actually _liked_ being bound and helpless under Urashima, her splayed out, naked body openly displayed to his gaze and totally at his mercy.

_If – doing this with Urashima is g-giving us both this much pleasure, then – uhh! - my actions tonight must be right…!_

_Oh, Kami-sama! I am a woman after all! I-I want to be submissive to my man…to Keitaro…!_

"_Oh, Keitaro! Take meeee…! Ahh-Ahhhh!"_

Then Motoko had her release – the very first one that she had ever experienced with a man in her whole regimented life of training and self-control. Keitaro had to put his hand over her mouth to muffle her wide-eyed scream of disbelieving pleasure as she lost total control of her body and her mind. Never before had Motoko experienced – or even imagined that she could experience – such overwhelming ecstasy inside her body at the hands of a hated man. All of her stress, her bitter regret at what she had done to the unbelievably good _man_ now rhythmically thrusting deep inside of her, her worry about what could happen to her at the hands of the police, all exploded out of her with the sudden, overpowering release of her built-up tension. She writhed under Keitaro, everything forgotten in her ecstatic bliss. Her whimpering cries of pleasure set Keitaro's release off as well, which in turn triggered Motoko's second orgasm. As her lover's seed burnt within her, the waves of euphoria engulfed her slim body over and over again...!

Then, as the rapturous waves washing through their trembling, sweat-soaked bodies finally subsided, both young lovers collapsed onto each other, mindful of nothing else but the pleasure that they had experienced together. A few minutes later, once he had regained sufficient energy to actually move again, Keitaro stirred and then crawled forward to untie the straps that tightly bound the still gasping Motoko's wrists to the heavy piece of furniture.

_I should go!_ His mind told him as he worked on the now tight knots. _Before Motoko comes to her senses and regrets doing this with me. That could be lethal! But after what just happened between us, I don't want to leave her-_

"Keitaro?" Motoko's soft and pleading voice came to the now extremely nervous student. "Please? Please don't leave me? I need you with me tonight. Won't you please stay…?"

_Oh, what the heck? _Keitaro grinned in heartfelt relief, feeling his understandable anxiety ebbing away again as fast as it had arisen. _She's actually happy at what we've just done! That means - I'm safe! And I sure don't want this fantastic night to end just yet, either._

Hurriedly Keitaro jumped back onto Motoko's futon, pulled the blankets over them both, and collapsed back down next to her warm, inviting body. They both kissed and then promptly fell asleep, snug and safe in each other's arms.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Monday morning dawned all too soon, the sun shining and birds chirping in the tall trees surrounding the Hinata Apartments. Motoko awoke before Keitaro did, before the sun had even risen properly. She was used to early starts because of her vigorous training regimen.

_Oh?_ The kendo girl thought sleepily to herself, her eyes still closed, feeling a warm body pressed tightly against her side. _Su's here in bed with me again. I should just lie back and let her hold me, but I have to get up and – hey, wait a minute? Didn't Kaolla leave to go home on Saturday night? This is Monday morning-!_

Motoko's eyes snapped open, and she jumped in shock as her disbelieving gaze fell upon the still shape snoring peacefully on the bed next to her naked body, a big bubble expanding and contracting out of his left nostril.

_Urashima? What the hell-?_

Leaping out of bed, her mind a jumble of confused thoughts, the totally nude Motoko almost grabbed for her sword before her bewildered mind finally pierced together what he and she had done last night. As she remembered, Motoko blushed furiously, then a slow smile spread across her pretty face. Relaxing, she sat back down on the edge of her futon, and stared with contented happiness at the slumbering shape it contained. To her surprise and pleasure, she discovered that she was feeling absolutely no regrets whatsoever for what she and Urashima had done together and at great length last night.

_Oh, I love you so much, my Keitaro. The way you treated me last night – even though I in no way deserved your forgiveness, let alone your love. And you've made me into a proper woman! Only you, Keitaro – well, out of all the men that I've ever known - only you had the right to do that with me…!_

Even as she watched him, Keitaro finally stirred, throwing an arm over his face, and twisted over onto his side on the bed.

_Oh! He's waking up! What shall I do? What-?_

Keitaro finally sat up, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. Then he nearly hit the ceiling with surprise as he realized exactly where he was, and what he was now seeing in that room!

Before his confused and disbelieving gaze, Motoko was kneeling there totally naked in front of him, her head bowed to the floor in joyous submission to her wonderful new lover. Keitaro blushed furiously at her actions, then rolled forward and pulled her to her feet, totally heedless for once of his own total lack of clothing.

"_Motoko!"_ he gasped out in a mortified tone. "Stop that right now! A girl like you shouldn't humble yourself before anyone – least of all me!" He hurriedly averted his eyes from her _very_ seductive shape as he grabbed her clothes and thrust them into her arms. "Here, put these back on before you catch a cold!"

"I – I'm sorry, Keitaro, you're right," Motoko murmured happily back to him. "But I – if I do this to anyone - _um?_ I mean, any _man,_ anyway? - it should be you. _And only you._ After what you showed me – taught me to experience last night with you - I owe you both my sense of worth around men and my new confidence in my femininity. I love you, Keitaro Urashima!"

"Th-thank you - _aaargh!"_ Keitaro had just realized what he was wearing at that very moment – exactly nothing! Blushing like a red fountain and completely forgetting how Kitsune had told him to behave in his embarrassment, he grabbed for his own pants, diving headlong back under the covers as he did so. _"I'm sorry!"_

Just then, there came an interruption – to be specific, a loud knocking on the door. Keitaro's eyes peered towards the doorway with fright, the bedcovers heaving like storm-tossed waves as he hurriedly re-dressed under their thankfully total concealment of his nudity!

"_Knock, knock!"_ Mitsune Konno's Osaka accent, accompanied by a loud rapping sound of knuckles on wood, came from the luckily closed door of Motoko's room. "Y'all right in there? Rise 'n shine, you two lil' ol' lovebirds, it's dang near afternoon already!"

"_K-Kit? Hold on a second!"_ Motoko shouted, throwing on her clothes with a blur of motion. "Urashima, _hide!"_

"_Where?"_ he hissed back, also in panic mode. "The furnishings in here are so sparse, even a lizard couldn't find a place of refuge!"

"_Get into my suit of armor, then! You might need it!"_

"And don't bother tryin' to smuggle Keitaro out while Ah'm not lookin', Kendo girl," Kitsune laughed knowingly. "Ah already know that he's stashed away in there with ya! But don't worry, kids, Ah'm only here for the details. So, how'd it go, you two elopers, you?"

"Ah? _Um,_ okay. W-we shall both surrender gracefully," Motoko stammered, knowing that the game was up. "We give up!"

_Yeah. And just why in the heck am I panicking, anyway?_ Keitaro asked himself, coming to his senses at last as he finally realized that he was in no danger whatsoever from anyone at all this particular morning. _Naru's not here any more, Kit's pretty mellow – and so far she doesn't seem to be too upset that I've just slept with Motoko only a couple of days after doing it with her. And Motoko sure as hell isn't going to hit me again, now, is she? _

Still, when they finally emerged from Motoko's room, both Keitaro and Motoko looked to be a mite hot under the collar and had suspiciously guilty expressions on their blushing faces. Kitsune took one quick look at them and instantly began to laugh again.

"Say no more," the fox girl chuckled. "Your faces just told me everything that Ah need to know, kids! C'mon, Shinobu's got our breakfast all ready and waitin' for us. But ya best not let her know what you got up to last night – she might pass out on the spot!"

"Probably," Keitaro mumbled self-consciously. But then his head jerked upwards and a horrified expression crossed his face as he suddenly recalled just what day of the week it now was.

"_Oh, no! It's Monday morning,"_ he cried out in panic. _"I'm going to miss the bus to my cram school! I gotta go, right now!"_

Kitsune burst into laughter again at her young landlord's pale-faced expression of horror at having overslept on such an important date. _"Classic!_ Just hold your horses there, Stud. Today and tomorrow are _Public Holidays,_ remember?" she then smugly pointed out to him. _"Hmmm?_ Or maybe ya don't? You've been pretty busy chasin' after us girls ever since ya got back here to think about anything else, haven't ya? _Eheh, heh, heh...!"_

"Oh? That's right, Urashima," Motoko stated, a surprised expression crossing her own face as she abruptly realized that the older girl was correct with what she was saying. "I had forgotten all about it, too. It _is_ a holiday today. So cease your panicky fidgeting. Your school and mine will be closed for the next two days."

Keitaro breathed out a _huge_ sigh of relief at this most unexpected and definitely timely stroke of good fortune. It would've looked _very_ bad for him if he had arrived late on his first day back at his cram school, Sasaki Seminar, after a prolonged absence of nearly a whole month!

"Oh, thank god for that!" Keitaro scratched at his tousled hair as he grinned sheepishly at the two smiling girls. "Well, now that I'm _not_ in a hurry, I'd best be off to wash up, I guess? _Um,_ well, I'll see you both later in the dining hall, Motoko, Kitsune?"

"Yup. _Heheh!_ And don't forget to _wash all over_, Loverboy," the fox girl merrily replied, unable to resist a parting dig at him. "Includin' those _hard to reach_ places!"

The bright red pair of Motoko and Keitaro exchanged an embarrassed look with each other, and then Keitaro turned and scuttled off down the passageway before Kitsune could say any more. Despite Kit's teasing, he was reasonably happy. It looked like things would work out just fine for him and Motoko, now, after all?

However, Motoko's face fell after Keitaro had vanished from her sight. Keitaro might be fine, but she certainly wasn't. Not with the warrant for her arrest due to be served at any time.

Motoko was now living here on borrowed time, and she knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Unknown to the very edgy and jumpy Motoko, all of her worrying was now for naught. The police were _not _going to arrest her after all – Kaolla Su had made sure of that.

No one at the Hinata Apartments – not the anxious kendo girl, not Keitaro, nor anyone else for that matter – had even suspected that Su, before she had departed Japan on Saturday night, had taken a desperate gamble to clear all of their names. Knowing the risks of her plan, Su had deliberately avoided mentioning any part of it to her friends. Motoko was headstrong, and would have insisted on accompanying her on the risky mission, had she known what Su was planning. But Su knew that this particular task would be best accomplished by her alone. Well, with a little help from Tama-chan, anyway…!

Su had been carefully preparing for her difficult mission to destroy the evidence against them for quite some time, now. During the previous week, she had sent out tiny Tama-chan on several reconnaissance trips, the flying turtle wearing her own specially designed version of her stealth suit, complete with a tiny electronic camera and an audiovisual transmitter. The now-invisible Tama-chan had managed to infiltrate Hinata City's main police station with ease, and remain hidden and totally unsuspected whilst sending back video images that told Su exactly where the incriminating security camera videotapes were being held. And now, armed with that vital piece of information, she had come to take them out.

And so, just after 12:15 am on Saturday night, in full stealth mode, _'Sayonara One'_ had drifted to a stop and had hovered silently over the roof of Hinata City's main police station. The black, light-absorbing underside of the huge _Mecha-Tamago_ was perfect camouflage against the night sky. Once in position, Kaolla Su had made her move.

Dressed in one of her light bending stealth suits - which when switched on, rendered its wearer to all practical purposes invisible – Su had leapt down onto the shadowy rooftop, fully prepared and equipped to infiltrate the unsuspecting police station below her. As well as her stealth suit, she also carried her laptop computer and a specially made device that had been carefully designed with the videotape evidence in mind.

The Hinata City Central Police Station was manned for twenty-four hours every day, but at that late time of night, only a few officers were actually present and on duty. Most of the offices in the building were dark and deserted, which suited Kaolla just fine. Her stealth suit rendered her nearly invisible – but not totally – so the fewer people that there was on the premises, the better the nervous but still excited girl liked it.

Making her way carefully down from the rooftop, Su had inched her way further down into the building, using the emergency stairs rather than the elevators. On a couple of occasions, the camouflaged girl had had to duck for cover as unsuspecting policemen and women had strolled right past her location – one coming so close as to actually stir her pony tailed hair! This had happened when a door had unsuspectingly opened directly in front of her, and she had only just managed to crouch down and leap out of the luckily preoccupied man's way. The policeman had been reading a sheaf of notes on a clipboard at the time, so had missed seeing the faint outline of the agile girl as she had slipped past him and on through the now open doorway to his rear.

Finally Kaolla had reached the location of her target. With the invaluable help of her stealth suit, she then managed to get past the camera guarding the door to the evidence room without any trouble at all. Once inside the deserted room, thanks to Tama-chan's previous reconnaissance in the mini-stealth suit, Kaolla knew _exactly_ where the security camera footage of their misbehavior against poor Keitaro was being stored – in the securely locked safe right there in front of her.

Only one obstruction now barred Su from the location of the incriminating evidence – a locked gate of solid steel bars. And they proved to be no barrier to her task, either - she was slender enough to work her way through the gap between two of the bars with ease, to finally stand in front of her target with an invisible but anticipatory grin on her pretty face.

"No videotape can survive my _'super-duper electromagnetic pulse thingy',"_ Kaolla smirked, attaching the device to the top of the evidence safe, then stepping back to a very safe distance and pressing the activation button on her remote control.

A bright flash and a shimmering of the air that totally enclosed the safe told Su that her device had worked to perfection. And Su felt every invisible hair on her head momentarily prickle and stand on end from the powerful magnetic field. _"Thar she blows! _Tee hee! Now every tape, roll of undeveloped camera film and computer hard drive or data stick stored in this safe will be as blank as the inside of a cloud! _Nyah-ha-hahh!"_

After recollecting her electromagnetic pulse device, Su wormed her way back through the steel bars and stowed it safely away in her backpack, which she had left at a safe distance away from the small but powerful magnetic field.

_Okies, task one is complete,_ Su told herself with satisfaction. _Now for task two…!_

After re-slinging her stealth-protected backpack, Kaolla Su then carefully made her way towards the office of the police team who were investigating the 'Keitaro Urashima Abuse Case'. Reaching her destination without any further problems, she found out to her delight that their office was dark and deserted as well.

Quickly Su ran to the nearest computer in the room. Switching it on, she then connected it through a USB port and cable to her laptop, powering that up as well.

Her _'All seeing eye crypto-smasher program'_ rapidly decoded the security password to the terminal, and every other one that led to the folder that she was trying to access, as well, in record time.

_Ah! Here it is,_ Su told herself with glee, her slim, brown fingers dancing across her keyboard. _All right, 'Chewie-kun'! Do your thing!_

She double-clicked onto a symbol on her laptop screen that looked like a three-eyed pac-man with teeth. Instantly, the shape dashed across her screen, reappearing instantly on the monitor screen of the police computer that she had hacked into. _'Chewie-kun'_ dove straight into the file marked 'Motoko Aoyama', and it disappeared in a flash of blue electrons. The killer virus bounded out of the explosion into the next file in the folder, this one named 'Kaolla Su' – which met a similar fiery fate. So did the remaining files titled 'Naru Narusegawa', 'Shinobu Maehara' and 'Mitsune Konno'. Then the entire case folder vanished as well, leaving the tongue licking, burping _'Chewie-kun'_ back on the desktop screen. _Job done._

_I think that you've been punished enough, now, too, Naru,_ the little foreign girl silently declared, in explanation as to why Naru's file had been destroyed along with the rest. _I can't do anything about the fact that you've already been convicted, but I can stop them bringing any further charges against you…!_

"Now, all of these files will have been backed up somewhere else," Su thought out loud. "But that doesn't really matter. All right…?" She clicked on the fist shaped _'Crypto-smasher'_ symbol, then sent a copy of that bot into the hacked computer as well, where it reappeared on the monitor screen right next to the now stationary, but ferociously chomping _'Chewie-kun'._

_"Come together, right now, over meee!"_ she sang gleefully, and the two mini-menaces merged into one, forming a single icon.

"Divide, and conquer!" Instantly, rows and rows of tongue-licking, teeth gnashing icons stared out at her, filling the entire monitor screen with their ravenous presences.

"And Stealth mode on. Done!" Su declared with a flourish. The horde of hunter-killer virus programs immediately faded away into obscurity, leaving the desktop screen of the monitor looking as if it hadn't even been touched. However, Su knew differently. At that very second, the multitude of _'Chewie-kun'_ clones was spreading throughout the entire police LAN, infecting every single computer that was presently active and on line. Furthermore, any other police computer that was switched on would instantly become the same, as well.

_I dared not try to hack into their computers from an outside line, because the firewall protecting the police computer network is quite formidable, and I might have tipped them off as to what I was doing,_ Su thought, as she quickly packed up her equipment, after switching the hacked computer back off again. _But that pesky firewall isn't nearly so effective against their own internal mail! And their AntiVirus programs don't stand a chance of catching 'Chewie-kun' while he's in stealth mode – I spent an entire week making sure of that! So this way is much more effective. 'Chewie-kun' and his brothers will attach themselves to all routine police traffic being sent out from this station and so infect their entire network at the speed of light. Ditto for the Ministry of Justice, the Courts, and the Supreme Public Prosecutors Office files. I don't care if they are storing files on us in Hokkaido, or Okinawa, or even on laptops – the second that any such database is reconnected to their network, the evidence on us is dinner!_

Once Su had repacked her laptop, the almost invisible girl quickly headed off towards the nearest staircase, intending to make her way with all due haste back up to the rooftop and her unusual means of escape. All went well with her retreat, until she happened to notice an open doorway, through which she could hear the rumble and laugh of conversation. Her curiosity piqued, Su edged her way over to the lighted room and peered cautiously in through the doorway, to espy six relaxed looking policemen. They comprised both uniformed and plain clothed members of the force, and were all currently seated around a large table, enjoying a coffee break and a quick game of cards before recommencing their late night shift once again.

On spotting what they were up to, an impish grin appeared on Su's hidden face, and she was hard put out to muffle a chuckle of delight as a _very _mischievous idea popped into her head.

_Oh, what the heck?! I've completed my mission and all of the evidence on us is flambéed, I think – I hope? I'm still going to leave Japan tonight for a while, just in case...?! But, since I've got just enough time before I leave for a bit of fun…? Well, why not?!_

It was a real shame that Su couldn't also have found the time to get word back to Motoko about what she had just achieved that night. It would have saved her fearful friend a great deal of worry, grief and - _terror._

-:-:-:-:-:-

In Kentaro Sakata's apartment, having fun was also on Naru Narusegawa's mind that Monday morning. But unlike Kaolla Su on Saturday night, there was no prospect at all of it actually happening – not without placing herself in an unacceptable degree of risk, that was.

It wasn't that Naru was ungrateful for the help that Kentaro had given her, or for him allowing her to use his apartment as her hideout. The problem was that she was slowly but surely being driven stir-crazy, trapped inside Kentaro's apartment for hour after hour, day after day, and now week after week.

_…And soon it'll be month after month, and then finally – god forbid, year after year…? No! No, I can't! I just can't spend the rest of my life trapped in this apartment, hidden away from the world, the fresh air, the sunshine and…my friends…! The ones that I still have left, anyway- if I do have any, after what I've done…?_

It was then that Naru silently resolved to herself that she would find a way, somehow, to be able to roam free again, without the danger of arrest hanging over her head at any moment. But to do that, she first had to leave Hinata City, and then, ultimately, maybe even Japan. While she was on the police most wanted list, she would never be safe in the country of her birth…

"But I have to talk to Kentaro, first," she told herself, reluctantly turning away from the almost irresistibly beckoning sight of the wide, open world stretching away to infinity just outside the lounge window. "After all that he's done for me, I just can't run out on him without telling him my reasons for going. And he must realize that I can't stay here forever. If the police somehow find out that I'm hiding out in his apartment, then Kentaro must know that he'll be arrested along with me and charged with aiding and abetting an escaped criminal. And there's no way that I'd want that on my conscience – I've already got the burden of what I did to poor Keitaro weighting heavily enough on myself as it is!"

Before she could stop herself, the trapped girl turned her head and stared with a gaze replete with longing at the brilliant blue sky framed in the window behind her.

"Oh, but it's such a lovely day outside? I wish…_oh, god, I wish…?!"_

How Naru wished at that moment that she could just fling open the downstairs doorway of Kentaro's apartment and run, arms outstretched, out into the bright sunshine and gently blowing breeze outside her voluntary prison…! To run free and happy across the road into the park with it's softly swaying trees, the sunlight kissing her skin and the autumn leaves crunching underneath her dancing feet. To smell the pungent, decaying odor of the fallen leaves, and the fresh, cool air? To talk to other people, to laugh, to buy a soda and drink it out in the open, without a care in the world? All of the aforementioned - all such simple little joys of life – were now denied her, maybe forever. And the thought that it might be like this for the rest of her life shook Naru to the depths of her soul, filling her with a sense of sadness and loss unlike anything that she had ever experienced before.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kaolla Su's _mecha-tamago_ creations were good, but they weren't infallible. And that was to prove the young Molmol girl's undoing. At about eight o'clock on Sunday morning, hundreds of kilometres out to sea from the rapidly receding coast of Honshu, Su had made a big boo-boo. Whilst playing a quick game of cards against Tama-chan, she had made the cardinal mistake of accidentally spilling an emergency bottle of fruit juice onto the control console of _'Sayonara One'_…!

Smoke billowed from the control panel, the autopilot blinked out, and seconds later the joystick electronics shorted out as well. The _mecha-tamago_ began to lurch from side to side as its control surface panels froze into place, and no amount of tugging by Su on the unresponsive joystick could get them moving once again! Then _'Sayonara One'_ was buffeted by a particularly strong gust of wind, its nose dipped seaward, and then the huge device began to drop downwards in a slow spin towards the deep blue ocean far below.

"Quick, First Officer Tama-chan!" Su hollered out to her tiny companion, quickly unbuckling her seat belt from over her thick jacket and scarf covered curvy chest and then slipping her backpack on over her slim right shoulder with her left hand. "Emergency escape maneuver, _'Bail Out 4 Two'!"_

Instantly the hot springs turtle was hovering over Kaolla's head, her movements matching the ever-increasing rotation of the doomed _mecha-tamago_. After first grasping and then interlacing her fingers over the hard shell of her tiny friend, Su leapt upwards and out of the plummeting _'Sayonara One'._ As Tama-chan took her added burden of weight, the hot springs turtle lost altitude momentarily, then leveled off again as she caught a fresh gust of sea wind under her flippers. Then they both watched sadly as Su's _mecha-tamago_ corkscrewed down and down, trailing a thin spiral of black smoke, to finally crash in a large plume of spray into the rolling ocean nearly half a kilometer below them.

The large mecha quickly sank from sight beneath the tossing waves. Then, only a few seconds later, the surface of the ocean heaved upwards again in a geyser of fire and spray as the self-destruct mechanism of the inert _mecha-tamago_ did its thing.

"_Oh, darn!"_ Su burst out to Tama-chan as the pair circled the crash site, staring with dismay at the few pieces of floating wreckage that had resurfaced again, amongst a whirling cloud of popping bubbles. "I _knew_ that I should have had a manual self destruct, not an automatic one! So, Sayonara, _'Sayonara One'…!"_

Then Kaolla looked up at her tiny flying companion, an exasperated and slightly worried look on her goggled face.

"Now what are we going to do? There's _no way_ that we can reach Molmol now, and we're too far away from land for you to fly me back there, not without a couple of rest stops somewhere, anyway, Tama-chan…!" She sighed, a glum look crossing her light brown face. "Well, it looks like we'll have to ditch into the sea at least twice on our way back to the coast, I guess…?"

"Myuh!" Tama-chan informed her, nodding her tiny head off to the left of their mid air position.

"What? _Where?"_ Su asked, staring hopefully around in all directions from behind her flight goggles. "I can't see any – oh, there it is! Well spotted, Tama-chan!"

A few kilometers away, the faint black outline of a large ship was outlined against the watery horizon. Changing direction, the indomitable little turtle flapped heavily off towards her new destination, laboriously carrying her friend to their unexpected but welcome place of safety.

-:-:-:-:-:-

After Monday night's dinner, Keitaro had only just finished taking his plates and utensils into the kitchen for Shinobu to wash, when Motoko caught his eye. He wandered over to her; and when she was absolutely sure that they were both unobserved, she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Urashima. Tonight? Is after ten, okay?"

Keitaro nodded, his heart speeding up at the thought of another visit from his former enemy, now turned _very_ passionate friend. And there was _no way_ that he could ever forget last night, what he had shared with her in her room…!

"Good. I shall see you at the appointed hour, then?" Then Motoko actually _winked_ at him, before moving away again.

-:-:-:-:-:-

That night, Keitaro spent three entire hours studying hard - one hour's worth right after dinner, the other two hours after he had got back from Haruka's hour long _Jeet Kune Do_ training session and then bathed his bruises and sprains in his hot bath. His cram school, Sasaki Seminar, wasn't an easy school to get good grades at, and without Naru there any more to help him figure this stuff out, he realized that he'd better knuckle down and do some hard work on his own.

_Gee, I wonder how Naru's doing?_ He thought to himself, finally lowering the book that he had been reading down onto the tabletop. He sighed. _Out there all alone, and on the run… I miss her…! Sure, she treated me bad and put me into the hospital, but I know that she's really sorry about it all, now. Two years in prison! She didn't deserve that…!_ Keitaro grimaced at the thought, and then glanced at a picture on his table of the two of them together, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Okay, that's it!" Keitaro declared firmly to himself. "Tomorrow, or on Wednesday after cram school, I'm going to go and see everybody that I can possibly think of who might know where Naru is hiding. Maybe I _can_ find her, and cheer her up – _yeah, right?!_ But, even if I do somehow manage to track her down, will she be happy to see me…? I hope so?"

Then the student's eyes lit up as he realized that he was not alone in wondering what had happened to his missing, and badly missed friend. Most of the other girls at the apartment were asking themselves that very same question, as well…

"Hey, maybe the others can come and help me find her, too…?" Keitaro asked himself, absent-mindedly scratching at the back of his still bandaged head. "Even though I don't think that Shinobu will want to. She says that she hates Naru now…just another problem for me to solve, getting them both to be friends again…!"

As he caught sight of the time on his alarm clock, Keitaro closed his books firmly, then yawned and stretched mightily. _"Ahhhhh, yeah!_ Time to go to bed…I've _definitely_ got a big day ahead of me, tomorrow."

After he had cleaned his teeth and changed, Keitaro lay back on his futon, hands behind his head, just thinking. Things had improved no end for him at the Hinata Apartments since he had arrived back from the hospital. Everyone here was treating him so much better now – especially Motoko! And he had actually had sex with not one, not two, _but three_ of the girls in just this one week! In fact, if Naru and Kaolla had only still been there with them, things would have been how he had always hoped and dreamed that they would someday be…

_Ah, Naru… despite everything that's happened with the other girls over the weekend, and even though I now finally realize just how callously you treated me before, I still can't help loving you, you know…! Do you know? Kitsune told me that you do…?_

Naru's radiant face smiling at him was the last thought on his mind as he fell into a sound sleep.

About half an hour later, the creak of a floorboard and the soft click of a door shutting awoke Keitaro from his slumber. He rolled over in his blankets, eyes blinking in the dim light, and then jerking wide open in remembrance as he espied the totally naked silhouette of Motoko standing hesitantly just inside his doorway, her kimono laying in a crumpled heap at her feet. Seeing that he was awake, she ran to him as he rose up from under his blankets to greet her with a warm embrace.

_It's Motoko again? How in the heck could I have I'd forgotten that she was coming to visit me tonight? Oh, well, why not? I can make up my mind about all of this tomorrow…?_

Laughing with delight, the two lovers spun each other around and then flopped back down onto the futon.

Then Motoko surrendered to her newly awakened and irresistible desires. Casting aside all of her ingrained inhibitions and repressed thoughts, she gave herself up freely and completely to her dear lover, once again losing all self-control in the heated passion of the moment.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Only a few minutes later, the small, hesitantly moving shape of Shinobu arrived in the dark hallway outside Keitaro's room. The young teen was both nervous and embarrassed at what she was doing there at this very late hour, but for her own piece of mind, she had to know for sure whether he was alone in his room that night, or not…

After a quick look up and down the dimly lit corridor to reassure herself that she really was alone and unobserved, the anxious and apprehensive Shinobu tiptoed warily up to Keitaro's door, and quietly placed the wide end of the drinking glass that she was holding against the wooden surface. Then the shivering girl placed one small ear against the glass base, to hear-?

_Oh, my gosh?!_ She thought to herself, recoiling at the muffled sounds of pleasure that she could clearly hear from the room beyond, her shock and embarrassment nearly causing her to accidentally drop the glass onto the shadowy floor below her. Tears sprang into her eyes as she realized what the sounds must mean. _Motoko's with Keitaro again, tonight…! Kitsune was right...oh, no, NO! Wh-what am I going to do? I can't – I just can't lose my big chance to win Sempai's love to her, or to anyone else – not now! But I don't think that I'm quite ready to do anything like that g-going on in there with him - not that he'd actually let me, even if I told him that I was. He thinks that I'm too young…and he – he may be right...? But soon I won't be – and when I am ready, I want my first time to be with Sempai…if I can only win his love before Motoko does?! Oh, but how? HOW…?_

Quickly turning away from the _very_ disturbing event playing out in Keitaro's room, Shinobu ran quietly off down the passage again, her heart in her mouth and her mind working frantically on a plan of action that would allow her to keep her slim chances still alive with the one and only man that she desperately wanted and needed in her life.

_I – I know now what I have to do…! And I can do this because Sempai wouldn't do anything to take advantage of me – if he was going to do that, he would have done so on the roof last Friday night…! Okay! I – I'll do it! Sempai knows how I feel about him, and I'm sure that he really wouldn't mind…? You just wait, Motoko! You may have the advantage over me when it comes to doing – it – but there's more to being in a relationship than just that one thing…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

The slender, naked body of Motoko lay sprawled out beneath the equally nude one of Keitaro, her arms pinioned above her head and her eyes still glazed over from the ecstasy that she had just shared with him. Even now, and despite his growing doubts about what he was doing, the delightfully exhausted Keitaro still couldn't quite believe the passion that the formerly hostile girl was capable of giving so freely to him. It was almost like they both were two entirely different people from whom they had been only a few short weeks ago…?

A minute or so later, Keitaro finally summoned enough energy to release Motoko's wrists and dismount from her panting; sweat slicked body, her firm, rounded breasts still trembling from their beautiful owner's exertions, to lie down in blissful satisfaction on his futon at her side.

Once Motoko had regained her breath and her wits, the satisfied smile disappeared from her face as she remembered that she had something really important to discuss with her still blissfully puffing lover – something that would come as a huge shock to him. Her eyes clouded with worry as she thought about the news she had to give him. Maybe the shock of what she had been secretly doing would be too big for Keitaro to be able to handle – but she hoped not…? _She prayed not._

_Oh, please, please understand that I can love you, as well as my…other special person…Keitaro? I don't want to lose you…! I can't lose you, not now…?_

Taking her faltering courage in both hands, Motoko drew in a deep breath, and then spoke in a tremulous voice to her dear new love.

"Urashima – _Keitaro_ - I – I have to talk to you about something. And it is important. You see…it's about me and…Kaolla Su."

"Kaolla…?" That name grabbed Keitaro's attention fast. Still puffing slightly, he raised himself up onto his left elbow and stared at her worried face. "What about her, Motoko?"

"I…have a confession to make. It concerns her and me. We…we both have – _are doing_ – I mean, we…!"

"Yes, Motoko?" Keitaro prompted her. "You two did what?"

"We have been having an affair with each other…" she whispered guiltily, her cheeks reddening and her eyes dropping from his gaze.

"_Whaaaat?!"_

"Su and I, we've been sleeping together, _and more…"_

To say that Keitaro was flabbergasted by what she had just said was an understatement! "May-maybe you'd better start at the beginning, Motoko? Just how did _that_ come about…?"

"I concur, that course of action would be best. I totally understand that this news is a big shock to you. But, I shall explain what has been going on, if you'll hear me out?"

"_Please do…! Um? _If that's all right with you, that is…?"

"Well, _erm?_ Okay. Ah, I'd like to start by saying that it was no accident on her part that Su's first kiss was with me, Keitaro. I should also inform you that she was…_sleeping…_with me, just before she went to visit you, on the night that she left the Hinata Apartments to go back home to Molmol. And, in explanation of her – and my - actions, she loves us _both,_ Keitaro…"

"_What? Su loves you, too? In that way?!"_

"Yes. I know this for a fact, because when Kaolla talks to me when we are in bed together, she is totally free and open about her feelings and emotions." Motoko let out a deep sigh. "And I really envy her for it, too, Urashima…! I wish that _I _could be as open and carefree about myself as she is all of the time…?"

"_Motoko?"_ Keitaro gasped, his eyes nearly popping out of his head at what she had just told him. "But – but I thought that Kaolla was just joking when she kept saying out loud to everybody, before she left, that she was in love with you…? So you're telling me that the two of you really _are_ lovers, and that you and her are…_Bi…?_"

"No, no, I don't think that I am that way, Keitaro – not really, anyway," Motoko declared, more than a little uncomfortably. "Bisexual, I mean…! However, I think that Kaolla almost certainly _is -_ as you've probably already noticed, she loves both guys and girls equally. But, with regards to, well, what we did with each other, it – it just happened, I guess…? I, for one, never intended at first for anything like _that_ to happen between her and myself, anyway…!"

"But – but how on earth did it ever start?" Keitaro wanted to know, staring at his lover with amazement. "I'm sorry, I know that this is really none of my business, Motoko, but if what you are telling me is true, and Su really _is_ in love with me, _and _you-?"

"W-well, okay, then," Motoko replied, very hesitantly, her cheeks crimson with embarrassment. "But, Urashima, you've got to promise to me that you'll never ever reveal to anyone else what I'm about to tell you, okay? This part of my life is very, very private, and…discomforting to me, so I…I really don't want any of the others to find out about it…"

"Sure, Motoko, I won't even breathe a word of it to anybody," Keitaro declared, and he meant it. "You have my word."

"Well, _ah?_ Urm, okay, then, I…believe you," the tall, black haired girl stammered, still uncertain even after his promise of discretion. But then she steeled her courage and decided that, for the sake of their newfound relationship, she had to be honest about her feelings for the other girl, as well as for him.

"Well, it first started with what I thought to be an innocent kiss from Kaolla, that time when we were all fooling around upstairs with her crazy, kissing mecha, Krishna-chan. You remember, that half-tank thing with the two rotating cherries in its mouth? The one that pounced on me and kissed me, so I blew my top and flattened it with my Katana?"

"That's news to me?" Keitaro said in a puzzled tone, staring upwards and scratching at his head again. "I remember hearing a commotion upstairs, but-?"

"No, wait…! I remember now," Motoko stated, a thoughtful look on her own face. "Neither you or Naru were actually there to see it happen – you were both studying in her room at the time."

"Well, right after that incident, Kaolla teased me about that kiss stolen from me by her mechanical monstrosity being my very first one, and I got angry and upset about it, you see? Then, to my surprise and before I could even think of trying to stop her, _she_ grabbed me and started to kiss me as well! To try to make me feel better, she said… But, her sudden kiss went on and on, _right there in front of the others,_ and…? Well, I could tell that Su was really into me, then, but I – I found to my surprise that I…was actually enjoying it as well… Her lips against mine felt…_delectable…_and_…and I felt warm all over, and…I just couldn't help myself…!"_

As she admitted this strange and most uncharacteristic reaction of hers to Keitaro, Motoko blushed furiously at her nerve at actually confessing her big and somewhat shameful secret to someone else – with that person being _Keitaro,_ of all people!

At that most unexpected admission from Motoko about her carefully hidden and repressed feelings for the other girl, Keitaro couldn't say a word, so surprised was he at what she had just told him. He just sat there; open-mouthed and speechless, deciding that total silence on his behalf was _by far_ the best action in _this_ particular situation…!

"At the time, I thought that Su was just fooling around," Motoko finally continued, encouraged by Keitaro's non-judgemental and _very_ tactful silence. "Everybody here already knows that she likes to sleep in my room, for company, and at first that was all that it was for – _really!_ But then, not long after we had first kissed, after one of Kitsune's out of control parties…well, something else happened between the two of us…something…frightening, but also…_strangely thrilling…_to me_…"_

"Y-yes? Go on…!" Keitaro urged the fidgeting girl with the downcast eyes laying next to him, feeling a sudden surge of – was that excitement or was it uneasiness? - in his already pounding chest at her very stimulating explanation of the relationship between her and their mutual friend.

"I - I don't really know what happened for the rest of that night – everything for me was just a blur, because of the amount of sake that Kitsune had made us both drink. But the next morning, Su and I…we - we woke up naked, in each other's arms…and - and, well, things just happened between us from then on…"

"_I'll be damned!_ So, _ah?_ So, Motoko, do-? _Um,_ stop me if this is none of my business, okay, but – but do…do _you_ love Su back; in the same way that she loves you? I mean - you told me that you love me, and I believe you, but do you love her equally to me…?"

"Ah! Yes…yes, I think that I do, if the truth is really to be told, here, Urashima. She and I, we - _urm!_ Mostly, Kaolla's content just to sleep next to me…but I – _we_ – really do love the other's company, and, well, you now know what else she and I have been occasionally doing. So it _has_ been happening, Keitaro, and that's why I'm admitting this to you, so that there are no secrets at all between the two of us."

"Well, this confession has certainly been an eye-opener for me. But I'm glad – _really glad_ – that you've told me all this, Motoko…!" Keitaro rolled over onto his back on his futon, staring wide-eyed up at the boarded hole in the ceiling of his room. "Wow! I'm supposed to be the manager here, and yet I had no idea at all that any of this was going on here, under the very same roof as the rest of us…"

"Well, now you know," Motoko stated, anxious, but relieved all the same that her secret had finally been shared with a sympathetic ear. "So…where – where does that leave both of us, now? You know how I feel about you, now, Urashima – I mean, _'Keitaro'…!_ I love you, and I'm here to tell you that Su loves you as well, and so…if you were to finally choose me to be your partner, that would also probably mean…?"

"So if I was to choose you, Motoko, I'll end up getting Su as well – kind of a package deal?" Keitaro finished off for her, sounding a little uncertain about the idea. He knew all too well what Su was like in bed, and if he had to deal with both Motoko _and_ her at the same time…?!

"_Ah_ – that's one way of putting it correctly. In all probability, yes."

"And you really, _really_ wouldn't mind…sharing me with her?"

"Yes, your speculation is also correct," Motoko answered, gazing anxiously into Keitaro's uncertain looking eyes, his forehead now creased with a frown of quite understandable doubt. "I – don't think that I would mind too much?" she hurriedly continued, "Because – well, after all, Su and I are already secretly an item, remember? And since we both are in love with you, anyway, you should be able to fit right in with us, with no problems whatsoever…" As Motoko's voice trailed away into silence, she quickly turned her head away, blushing at the secret fantasy of hers that she had just admitted to him.

"Well! That would be a _real_ turn up?" Keitaro mumbled to himself, still not quite believing that he had actually heard correctly what his beautiful companion had just told him. "Two gorgeous girls for the price of one! That is every man's dream…but, somehow…? I don't know whether-?"

"What was that, Urashima?" Motoko asked, rolling back to face him.

"_Ah, uh, no, nothing…!"_ he hastened to tell her. "You've certainly given me something to think about, Motoko. _You really have…!"_

_Jeez! Motoko herself is more than enough for me to handle. But if her and Su are both together and after me? I…don't think that I could handle that - I'd be dead from exhaustion in the morning! Not to mention that I'm absolutely sure now that both Mitsune and Shinobu also have feelings for me. It's just - too much for me to handle right now…! I know that I've dreamed about all of this finally happening to me, but now…what am I going to do if all four of the girls have decided that they want to go out with me? I think that I'd best go and talk to Mitsune again after breakfast tomorrow? Or maybe Aunt Haruka? Maybe one of them has got a solution to get me out of this mess…?_


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! Here's someone - no, _two_ people - who're back by popular demand...!

Hmmm? The reviews seem to be slackening off a bit... Let me know if you enjoy the story - it gives me added incentive to try harder! Reviews are good!

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

On Tuesday Morning, Motoko skipped into the kitchen with a big smile on her face, then twirled around to a stop in front of them. But it wasn't so much her actions that caused the jaws of the others present to simultaneously hit the floor; it was the attire that she was wearing.

Motoko had discarded her usual white kimono and red hakama, to be replaced by a short mini-skirt. And her long, black hair had been done up in two long pigtails that hung down on either side of her slightly flushed face. And, wonder of wonders, she was wearing _pink lipstick!_ The end result was that despite her above average height, she looked _unbelievably cute…!_

"_Wowwwie!_ Just what'all has been happenin' between you two to make Motoko start dressin' like that, Keitaro, ya stud?" Mitsune chuckled in delight. "If y'all had bet me that you could get her to wear that itsy-bitsy lil' outfit ever again, Ah'd have put the house on it never happenin'!"

"I never said anything," Keitaro stated, staring goggle-eyed at the vision of radiance in front of him. "Motoko, you look…_stunning."_

"Thanks, Keitaro, Kitsune," Motoko replied hesitantly, her cheeks still pink with self-consciousness. She quickly decided that some sort of an explanation was _definitely_ in order. "I decided to…well, relax a bit more and have some fun, instead of training all of the time, you see? So, since it's such a fine day out, I thought that maybe, _ah_ – maybe you'd like to join me on a…well, a trip into town to do some shopping, Keitaro?…Ah! _You too, Kitsune, Shinobu!_ Everyone is invited, of course. Then we could maybe…have lunch at a restaurant or something…?"

"Oh, yes, that would be fun," Shinobu burst out, clapping her hands together with joy, having entered the room just in time to hear Motoko's invitation. "Today is another public holiday, so no one has to go to school again! And Motoko, you look marvellous."

"That's fine with me, too," Mitsune laughed. "Y'all know that I never turn down free food?"

"I'm in, too," Keitaro grinned, still unable to take his eyes off the for once shy looking Motoko, fiddling nervously in her unaccustomed attire in front of him. _If only Motoko could realize just how beautiful she is…? I can't believe that I forgot that yesterday and today are holidays, and I don't have to start school until Wednesday. Despite my doubts about the morality of what I'm doing here, I wouldn't miss this little triple date for the world!_

"Good. So-Ah? What time shall we all leave to go into the city, then?" Motoko inquired, happy at having her invitation accepted, but trying hard to conceal her apprehension at having to actually go out in public in such esoteric garb.

"How about ten o'clock this morning?" Shinobu suggested. "I will have finished doing all of my kitchen chores by half past nine, and that'll give me half an hour to get ready? _Um,_ is that all right with you, Sempai?"

"That suits me just fine," Keitaro confirmed, his eyes still riveted on the radically transformed Motoko. Sensing his rapt attention, her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink and she lowered her eyes, a faint smile appearing fleetingly on her lips.

_Urashima really likes me dressed like this…! That's…good. I want to please him, but these clothes make me feel…tense. I'm just not used to dressing like this, yet. P-please let it get easier for me to wear such feminine attire…?_

"Ah, Keitaro?" Mitsune said to him, unable to put up any longer with the dopey grin on Keitaro's face as he stared at Motoko, and so deciding to have a little fun at his and Motoko's expense. Motoko had the face and figure of a supermodel, but Kitsune knew that she too had a killer face and body, and she was a little jealous at the way that Keitaro was ogling Motoko and ignoring her. Keeping as straight a face as she could muster, the reclining woman asked him in a serious tone, "Hey, you don't know if someone has been goin' into my room, do ya? Ah had a bottle of fresh breath mints sittin' there on top of mah dresser, and someone has takin' a handful or two of them when mah back was turned? You know the ones? Ah was keepin' the breath mints in one of mah old contraceptive pill bottles!"

"_Kyiiiiii!!"  
_

"_Huh?! What was that all about, Motoko?"_ Keitaro gasped out to her, whirling around to stare with alarm at her now white as a sheet face and trembling figure.

_D-did Kitsune just say that I – I've been taking breath mints, and – not – not-? Oh, no, no, NOOO!_

"N-no, I'm…oh, no! I mean, I'm - I'm fine, Urashima. I'm – I've got to go!" Turning, Motoko fled in panic from the room before another word could be said.

"_What? What? What's going on?!" _Keitaro yelled out in a baffled tone, his wide eyes flickering back and forth between Mitsune, Shinobu and the doorway through which Motoko had just fled.

"Don't worry, Keitaro honey," Kit choked out to him, managing to stop her laughter with a supreme effort. "It's just about the tablets that she's been takin' before doin' the jiggy thing with ya the last two nights…_Oh, gawd, that was a classic!_ But she's safe – Ah'm just playin' with her! Ah'll go after Motoko now, and explain the situation to her. You jest sit down here and relax, and Ah'll have things between y'all as right as rain again in a jiffy, okay?"

"Kit, you're evil!" Keitaro hollered after her, as the still chuckling young woman trotted out of the room after her distraught friend. Then he turned to Shinobu and added, "But I have to admit that it _was_ a little funny…!"

"So what exactly did happen just then, Sempai?" Shinobu asked him, still looking confused. "I mean, um, was that some sort of medicine that Motoko shouldn't have taken, or something?"

Before Keitaro could answer her, in the distance, both students faintly heard the mumble and laugh of Mitsune's voice, followed seconds later by a loud, "_Kitsuuunee!!"_

"_Motoko, darlin', y'all should have seen your face? Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha!! So come back into the dining hall and have ya breakfast, Sweetie. We'all have got that triple date with Keitaro to look forward to today, remember?"_

Even as she laughed at Motoko's red and sulky face – while also keeping a wary eye out for any signs of her katana being drawn – Kitsune felt a sudden shudder run up her own back as she remembered something very sobering that she had herself accidentally done.

_Ah may be takin' the mickey out of Motoko at the moment, but Ah'm the idiot who actually did stuff up with forgettin' to take mah pill when Ah slept with Keitaro on Friday night…! So Motoko could very easily be the one who has the last laugh on me, after all…?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Back in the dining hall, things for Keitaro suddenly and _definitely _took a very awkward turn for the worse…

"_Um?_ Sempai?"

"Yes, Shinobu?"

"D-did I just hear Kitsune say that…that you, _um?_ I mean that Motoko had…had…slept with you last night?" Shinobu's eyes grew wide with embarrassment at what she had just dared to ask. "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_ It's none of my business, I know…?!"

_I already know that Motoko slept with you last night, Sempai. Please, oh please don't lie to me about it?! I need to hear from you the truth about what happened, and also – also whether Motoko has succeeded in winning your heart before I could…!_

Keitaro instantly froze in place, his cheerful mood plummeting into the depths of his shoes. He had been hoping to avoid having this very discussion with the curious young girl standing right there in front of him because he knew only too well that Shinobu wasn't very worldly at all, and he already had a fair idea of how she was going to react towards him once she did find out about his night time adventures with the other girls. And he had a sickening feeling in his stomach that her reaction was definitely _not_ going to be a positive one…!

_Oh, crap! Now what do I say to her?! Darn it all, Kit, you've just landed me neck deep in the crap for sure, this time…!_

"Ah! W-well, yes…yes, Motoko did spent the night with me last night, Shinobu," Keitaro declared bravely and truthfully, knowing that he now had no option but to tell her the truth. He just hoped that Shinobu was mature enough to understand just why he had done what he had. "And yes, we did do – _it – _with each other_. _I'm really sorry if knowing that makes you feel uncomfortable. I hope that you're not too upset, Shinobu, but please understand that both Motoko and I are grownups and of the legal age, and it was a mutual decision between us to do what we did…"

"I – I do understand that, Sempai, _I do,"_ Shinobu declared, her eyes tearing slightly, but otherwise keeping her composure far better than the nervous Keitaro could have ever anticipated her doing. "D-don't worry, I know that Motoko really likes you, so it was only to be expected, I guess…?"

_Boy, Shinobu took that little bombshell well?_ Keitaro told himself, opening one eye in his still flinching face to stare at her after the expected crying jag had miraculously failed to materialize. Usually, upon receiving news like that, the Shinobu of only weeks ago would have run from the room in mortification. _And she doesn't seem too upset at all…?! Wow, Shinobu's really beginning to grow up and mature…!_

"And I know that what you and her do together in private is none of my business, either, so I'm…not upset about it, not really," Shinobu continued in a remarkably calm tone of voice. "But – but I'm just a little worried about something else, that's all…something that concerns me… You see, _uh,_ you are twenty-one, and – _um? _The age difference between you and, _ah?_ I mean-!_"_

"Tell me Shinobu, how old is Motoko now?" Keitaro gently asked her, mistaking what she had been about to say.

"Huh? Motoko…? _Um,_ she's seventeen."

"And I'm twenty one. So there's only a four year age gap between Motoko and I," Keitaro declared. "That's not really all that big of a…"

"Oh…? No, no, Sempai, that's not what I was talking about just then! No, _um,_ you see…I was talking about the age gap between myself and you, not Motoko and you!"

"Huh? _You were?_ Oh? I'm sorry, Shinobu, I misunderstood what you were trying to say to me. _Heh, heh?"_ Keitaro's face went red behind his glasses, and he grinned at her with awkwardness. "Please carry on with what you were saying…?"

"_Um,_ okay. You see, Sempai, I-I'll be fifteen in…November. What I was wondering, _um,_ is whether or not you think that the age difference between y-you and myself…is too great for us to ever…to ever get together…? I mean, would you be comfortable with dating a girl of my age? _Just dating, that is,"_ She hastened to add. "Until I'm a bit more ready, _um,_ I mean, older…!"

Keitaro felt his heart give him a jolt at her sincere words and _very_ relevant question. His right hand rose unconsciously to caress his chin as he stared at the nervous but hopeful girl in front of him.

_Why, Shinobu, does it seem to me that when I'm with you, things just feel…so right between us…?_

"Ah?" he finally said, choosing his words with extreme care. "I think, Shinobu, that in all honesty, I _could_ be comfortable with dating a girl your age – but only if that girl was _you…!"_

"I – I see…?! And you – you and Motoko, you _haven't_ decided to be partners, then?" Shinobu inquired, her face lighting up at his compliment and unable to keep the sudden surge of excitement that she was now feeling out of her voice. "You're really _not_ together now as - as in, _um?_ Boyfriend and girlfriend…?"

"No," Keitaro told her, sincerity in his voice. "I haven't made up my mind about anything like that, yet…_really!"_

The look of love that Shinobu then gave him made Keitaro's day. As he had just made hers!

-:-:-:-:-:-

True to his promise to himself, Keitaro went to see Mitsune in her room immediately after he had finished his breakfast. He found the young woman lazing on her bed, an almost empty can of _sake_ in her hand, reading a horse racing form guide. She had already dressed neatly in appropriately tight and revealing clothing for their triple date with him, and the _very _sexy looking young woman was now merely killing time until the appointed hour of their excursion.

"Well, Ah did tell ya how to turn the other girls on – but Ah sure didn't expect ya to ask me how to turn them all off again…?" Kit told him with surprise upon hearing of his study and sleep-depriving problem.

"Ah, don't get me wrong, Kit, your advice to me really worked, and it's great!" Keitaro replied, looking abashed. "But it's too potent! Now Motoko in particular is flinging herself at me like she's an iron filing and I'm a magnet. I do like the positive attention that I'm now getting from everyone, but it's all just a little too sudden, and far too overwhelming. I'm just not used to being this popular…"

"Well, ya could always go back to actin' like the nerd that you were before?" Kit suggested to him, a grin appearing on her face. "That should be enough to do the trick, Ah reckon?"

"No way!" Keitaro exclaimed, not willing to revert quite _that_ far just yet. "I _like_ the new me. And, believe me, I do kinda like the way that the other girls are fawning over me all of the time now, but, truthfully, it's really beginning to wear me out. I can't get any rest or time to study by myself anymore, by day _or_ by night!"

"_Hmmm?_ That last bit can't be good if you're tryin' to get into Tokyo U next year? Hey, maybe ya need a break? A little holiday off somewhere by yourself? That would give ya time to think and to study and to sort yourself out…?"

"Good idea, but I've got cram school to go to and the Hinata Apartments to co-manage. Not to mention Haruka's lessons, and Naru to try to track down. And the new Inn is opening this Friday! I just don't have the time for an indulgence like that…"

"Well, Ah'm afraid that Ah can't help you too much more with your over-attractiveness problem, then, Keitaro-sweetie," Mitsune confessed. "We all really like you now, and if you keep on improvin' yourself at this rate, we'll soon all be totally helpless before ya. _Eheh, heh, heh, heh! _So if ya gonna insist on becomin' even _more_ of a man, instead of reverting back into the wuss that you were before, then you just might have to end up marryin' _all _of us? 'Cause, for sure, none of the other girls are ever gonna wanna let a catch like you go – maybe not even me…?!"

"I can't do that!" Keitaro emphasized, slapping his forehead hard with exasperation at his dilemma. _"Oww!_ Well, I _might _have considered that radical solution if it was legal, but it isn't, _so…?"_

"So, it looks like it's just gonna haveta' be _'may the best girl win',_ then, doesn't it, Sugah? And don't count me out of the race just yet, either! _Aheh, heh, heh!"_

_Thank you for your advice, Kit,_ Keitaro thought uneasily to himself as he hurried off down the stairway that led to the road below and to the Hinata Tea Rooms. _Not!_ _But I think that I'm definitely going to need a second opinion on this one…? Maybe Aunt Haruka can tell me what to do for the best? Because I sure can't keep going on like I am now. As much as I do enjoy the love of all of these gorgeous girls – it's killing me…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

At that exact moment, over one hundred kilometers out to sea, Kaolla Su and Tama-chan had just finished planning to go and find someone as well. Both had previously made it safely onto the cargo ship after crashing her _mecha-tamago_ on Sunday morning, and had managed to stow themselves safely away below deck without being spotted by any of the crew of the fortuitously passing vessel.

Once the intrepid, mismatched pair had glided down unseen onto the deck of the swiftly moving cargo ship, Su had immediately spotted something _very_ disturbing about its crewmembers. What she had seen had instantly banished all ideas the young teen might have otherwise had of leaping around all over the ship in her usual exuberant manner. Instead, both she and Tama-chan had quickly crept down below decks, and had hidden themselves in the rear cargo hold, behind a huge stack of crates. She had a very good reason for her caution, too…

Firstly the sailors on board the ship hadn't been dressed in the manner that sailors usually were. Instead, nearly every man aboard the vessel was clothed in a tight fitting; hooded red uniform with lime green badges on the shoulders, black gloves, boots and webbing, and had on dark glasses of a distinctive type. Secondly, a fair number of these big men were armed with unusual looking weapons, some of which had looked to be suspiciously similar to the laser rifles that she had herself invented. Thirdly, the man who seemed to be their leader was even more unusual than his men were…!

This individual in question was about normal size and he had black hair, with a very small ponytail at the back that reminded Su of her own one, except for the complete pigment color reversal. He was dressed in a dark grey lab coat of unusual design and identically colored long pants, with black gloves, belt and boots. But the most unusual thing about him was that his skin color was a distinctive grayish-blue tone! And it wasn't some sort of body paint or a mask that he was wearing, either – _his skin really was __gray__!_

Su had never seen a gray skinned man before, but, deciding by the number of weapons that his men were toting that discretion was the better part of valor in this particular instance, the Molmol girl had kept a very low profile, and had succeeded in remaining hidden and unsuspected in their midst for the last day and night. But finally her burning curiosity had irresistibly come to the fore, and she and Tama-chan had decided on making a quick expedition to the bridge of the ship. Once there, she hoped to find out just who these strange people were, and what in the heck they were all up to.

Removing her backpack, which she had luckily stuffed full of bananas and rice cakes before departing the Hinata Apartments on Saturday night, and upon which they were now subsisting on, Su removed her thick jacket and goggles as well, leaving her clad only in her full body stealth suit. Taking one last sip out of her water bottle, she discarded that as well.

"Okies, let's go, Tama-chan. _And quietly!"_

"Myuh?"

"Yes, that's right. You gotta stay hidden. It might not be safe for either of us if we're spotted by those creepy men out there?"

"Myuh, myuh."

"Yes, and I'm sure that we're still heading back towards land. Once we're sure of what harbor this ship is headed into, I'll send you ahead to let the others know where I'm going to end up. With any luck, they can be waiting there to rescue me before I even arrive in port!"

"Myuh!"

"Yeah, this is exciting, isn't it? All-righty, let's go!"

Switching on her stealth suit, Su and her turtle companion leapt back over the ten-foot high row of crates, and slipped like ghosts across the dimly lit cargo hold towards the nearest flight of steps.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Just as Su was making her move, Keitaro found his Aunt Haruka exactly where she usually was at this time of the day, behind the front counter of the Hinata Tea Rooms. As he hurried into the tidy restaurant, the preoccupied student spotted his aunt yelling out the final breakfast order of the morning to the hard working and sweaty Kentaro in the hot and steamy kitchen out back, from which various mouth-watering odors were streaming.

"Hi, Keitaro," she greeted him, taking note of the worried expression on his face. "Oh, before I forget, I'd better remind you about your appointment at the Hinata Hospital at three o'clock this afternoon. It's your final checkup to make sure that your head has healed up properly before they remove that bandage, so you'd best be there for it?"

"Oh, geez, that's right?" Keitaro gasped out. "With everything going on around me at the moment, I _had_ forgotten about that. Thanks, Aunt Haruka!"

"And don't call me, _'Aunt'!_ So, what can I do for you? The way you came dashing in here just now, I figure that something's up with you?"

_"Um,_ well, I do want to talk to you, but it's a very private matter. Could we – _ah_ – go somewhere quiet to discuss it?"

"I can spare a few minutes. Let's sit over there by the far window, and you can tell me just what's on your mind over a quick cup of coffee."

And so the nervous and sweating Keitaro did just that. He told his aunt everything, about Shinobu's rooftop confession, about his first night with Mitsune, about Kaolla visiting him in his room before fleeting the apartments on Saturday night. Finally he told her about Motoko, and what they had said and done with each other over the last two nights...

"Okay, so what you're telling me is that not only have you been to bed with Kitsune and Su, _you've also slept with Motoko, too?"_ Haruka repeated, her brows knitting into an angry frown. "So she actually likes you _that_ much now, Keitaro? You'd better hope that she _continues_ to like you that much, too! Are you crazy, sleeping with more than one of the girls up there, without even thinking of the possible consequences? What in the hell do you think it is that you're doing? Have you any idea of the trouble that you could just have gotten yourself into – especially if Motoko suddenly decides that you are only using her for her body? Are you so desperate for sex that you're willing to take the risk of dying just to get it?!"

"No, no, I think that you're wrong about Motoko," Keitaro hurriedly countered, acutely aware of the irate look that Haruka was giving him. "She really does like me, now! She's apologized profusely to me on several occasions, and after what she and I did over the last two nights – _wowie!_ And I know that Motoko's not lying when she confessed her love to me then, too – she would _never ever_ have done what she did with me if she hadn't meant every word of it."

"All right, _maybe?_ Maybe Motoko really does like you that much? But if you really _have_ turned into some sort of a hotshot with the girls at the apartment, then what exactly _is _your problem that you want to discuss with me? And once I've heard you out, _I'll_ tell you what your _real _problem is, so that you'll know for sure what a brainless idiot you've been by doing what you did with them!"

"Well, _um,_ you see, for twenty-one years of my life, I – _uh_ – I haven't been exactly what you'd call 'widely popular' with the ladies," Keitaro stammered, deciding that he'd best say his piece before Haruka tore a fresh strip off him. "But now, everybody here seems to have gone crazy over me for some inexplicable reason. And it was happening even _before_ I took Kitsune's advice. Over the last weekend, I've had no less than three of the girls confess to me and then sleep with me! I've gone from being their zero to their hero in what seems to me like an eye blink, and it's – well, it's a bit overwhelming…!"

"Please don't get me wrong, Haruka, or think that I'm not being extremely grateful for this sudden change of heart by the girls. It's _great_ to at long last be treated like a real man, and to be popular with them. I've waited my whole life for this. So I dived straight in to this whole sex situation without even thinking of the consequences to the girls or to myself. _But now-?"_

Haruka leaned forward, her expression softening somewhat as she realized just what it was that her nephew/cousin was going through. It was called 'being totally inexperienced with knowing how to handle girls', and because Keitaro hadn't known any better, in his eagerness to find real love, he had made a very dangerous mistake. "Go on, Keitaro."

"The problem is that everything is moving just a little too fast for me. I'm just not used to being this popular and this wanted by the girls. Everybody is after me, everybody wants me, and I – I'm confused about it all. I don't really have time to myself by day or by night any more, and yes, it's wearing me out! Haruka, I've never, ever been in this situation before, and I don't know what to do…!"

"So you're finally popular, and not getting hit any more?" Haruka stated. "But you are feeling bad because the girls now like you too much? So you've come to me for advice about that? Is that it?"

"Yes! I'm almost at my wits end, already," Keitaro confirmed. "Please tell me, what should I do?"

"For a start, you thank your lucky stars that you _are_ this popular, now," Haruka told him firmly, fixing Keitaro with a steely look. "It's about time that you came into your own! So stop complaining about finally achieving something that you have previously told me was one of the greatest wishes in your life. Secondly, use your brain, and think! Part of being a real man is having the ability to come to carefully considered decisions by yourself, and to stick to them. Look, you've known all of the girls here for over a year and a half, now, so you should have enough information to be able to make a decision about which one of them you really do love – if any. If you love one of the girls here, then choose her. Or, if you feel that you need a bit more time to think about it, let them all know that you aren't ready to make your mind up yet, and keep them all at arms length until you are. Simple!"

"Yes, but – but I don't want to hurt any of them, either?" Keitaro told her, looking worried at the prospect of having to deal with teary faces, especially from Shinobu. "I've only just managed to finally get in good with them all, and I don't want to blow it and have some of them start to hate me all over again because of this!"

"Well, _tough!"_ Haruka snapped. "I never said that it would be easy. But it's _your_ decision as to whom you finally decide to go out with, not theirs. And if any of those girls really _do_ love you, then the ones that genuinely do will be prepared to wait for your decision. If they aren't prepared to wait, or get angry about being asked to hold off for a while to give you some space to think, then maybe that girl or those girls in question wouldn't be a good choice for you, after all? Do you see where I'm coming from, Keitaro?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," Keitaro finally admitted, after thinking hard for a few seconds. He managed a smile. "I see your point. And telling them that I need some space will also make it clear to the girls that I'm not just chasing after them all for one thing only. They will respect me more, if I set boundaries and stick to them."

_"Exactly,"_ Haruka confirmed, finally giving him a smile of her own. "I must admit that you _are_ learning, Keitaro." But then her expression grew severe again, and she jabbed him in his chest with her right forefinger.

"So just make sure that you remember this bit of good advice that I gave you earlier," Haruka emphasized to him, her voice suitably grim. _"Tone down a lot on the sleeping around! _You say that you've been to bed with three of the girls already – including Motoko. I know that you've had really lousy luck with girls for most of your life, until now, so I can understand why you couldn't resist going for it now that your luck has finally changed with them for the better. But I disapprove of you sleeping with more than one of the girls at a time, Keitaro, and the only reason that I haven't belted you around the ear for your idiocy is that you're still recovering from a serious head injury!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Haruka. I really don't know what came over me…?"

"Quiet, Keitaro, I'm not finished speaking yet! The point that I'm trying to drum into your thick skull here is that if you continue to do this, all that you'll really be doing is convincing the girls that you are taking advantage of their infatuation with you, and that you're only after their bodies. And once the girls start to think that, you're sunk! It's the quickest way that I know of for them to go back to thinking that you really _are_ a zero, not a hero. And if Motoko gets that idea into her head, you'll be a _dead_ zero! Understand?"

Keitaro gulped and broke out into a cold sweat. He really _did_ see the dangers of this – especially with Motoko.

"You're right! So I should stop what I'm doing with all of them, then? Is that what you're telling me, Haruka?"

_"No._ What I said is for you to choose one of them first, and only _then_ go to bed with her once you and her are _absolutely sure_ that you both know what you are doing! And make sure that you tell the other girls that you're off limits for anything other than being their friend when you do make your decision! It's not like these girls all live in different houses all over town, Keitaro, and they therefore don't know what you're up to when you sleep around. They all live here together, under the one roof, and if you carry on doing what you are now, quite apart from the very real possibility of some of the girls beginning to dislike you again, a war for your affections could also easily break out amongst them, as well. Jealousies and insecurities are going to begin to start building up between them. Sooner or later, things will come to a head between them and you, and blow! And I sure don't want to be the one who has to step in and pick up the pieces – _probably of your body_ - afterwards. Okay?"

Keitaro swallowed again. This unpleasant scenario was something else that he hadn't considered. He was sitting on a potential powder keg of women's emotions, and his current sleeping around was the equivalent of flicking live matches into it. Sooner or later, his luck would run out, _and then-?"_

"Don't worry, Haruka, I'm onto it!" Jumping to his feet, a huge droplet of sweat on his worried brow, Keitaro thanked his aunt for her sage advice, then turned and hurried off towards the main doors of the Hinata Tea Rooms. He had a lot of thinking and soul searching to do before he could even begin to take each girl aside and explain his new attitude towards her in a manner that he desperately hoped wouldn't cause her any offence...! But first he had the triple shopping date with Shinobu, Motoko and Mitsune to get through – any maybe it wasn't going to be as much fun now as he had hoped that it would be…?!

-:-:-:-:-:-

When Kanako Urashima arrived with Kuro and her suitcases at the Hinata Apartments at half past twelve that very afternoon, as luck would have it, the only person on the premises at the time was Aunt Haruka. All of the other girls were still on their shopping and lunch date with Keitaro – with the sole exception of Mitsune. She, after spending a very enjoyable morning and lunchtime with the others – and more often than not, teasing all three of them – had left their table early and was now grabbing a quick drink in a nearby bar before spending the rest of the afternoon trying to find out what exactly had happened to Naru. Her friend, it seemed, had vanished without a trace and Kit was now definitely worried as to her safety.

Despite the fact that they usually didn't get on too well with each other, Haruka welcomed Kanako cordially enough, and even helped her niece to carry her luggage upstairs to her room. Once Kanako had her belongings safely stowed away, the two made small talk for a while over a pot of coffee, before Haruka left once again to repair and replant the flowerbed near the main entrance. It had become damaged during the renovations, and with the Hinata Inn side of the business opening this very Friday, Haruka was determined that everything would be ship-shape for their grand opening. The last few workmen and redecorators had just vacated the fully restored Hinata Apartment's spare guest wing, and tomorrow the Hinata Inn annex would also be finally completed and furnished, ready for business.

_So far, so good,_ Kanako thought to herself, as she strolled back downstairs again; leaving Kuro to nap on the windowsill of her room, ready to give advance warning of the approach of any of the returning Hinata girls. _No one except Aunt Haruka knows that I'm here yet, not even Keitaro. It was wise of me to ask Haruka not to tell him or anyone else that I was coming, or that I have already arrived here. She thinks that I made this request so that I can surprise him – which is true enough…? But I also want my presence here to remain a secret for a while longer, so that I can-! Hold on…?_

The slender, dark haired girl had just reached the ground floor, and stepped out into the spacious lobby, to see…?

_Huh?_ Kanako thought to herself, giving the room in the direction of the registration counter a rapid double take in her surprise. _Why is there a big pile of watermelons, a barrel, and a heated 'Kotatsu' study table right here in the middle of our lobby? Oh, my god…! There's a dead body laying on top of it!_

"Oh, hello?" the sleepy looking girl with the long, dark brown hair smiled up at her from her laid back position on the table. "Sorry about that. I always was good with sleeping on trains. Are you here to check my ticket, Mister Conductor, or have we just arrived at Hinata Hot Springs station?"

"Who the heck are you, and what are you doing here, you ditz?!"

"Well, actually, I don't know?" Mutsumi Otohime admitted, with her usual warm smile on her face. "I must be here for some reason…?" She sat up and looked around for a moment and then asked, "Where, exactly, am I?"

"_You're at the Hinata Apartments, you cretinous Bimbo!"_ Kanako yelled out, almost at her wits end already!

"Oh? That's right? I remember now. I came here to see if I could board here for the next year or so. When I arrived back from Okinawa earlier this morning – or was it before lunchtime, I can't remember? Hmmm? I think that I arrived here _after_ I'd eaten my midday meal on the train, so it was before lunch after all! How silly of me?"

"_Your point being…?!"_ Kanako gritted, grinding her teeth together. "And why is there a heated table and a big pile of watermelons on my lobby floor?"

"Um? Oh, yes. When I arrived back this afternoon, I discovered that the landlord is renovating my previous apartment and every other room in the block of flats, so I have to move out. Or is he redecorating them? Well, it's one or the other of those three things that he's going to do, anyway…? So I decided to come here. Apparently, I know someone here at the train station who has rooms to rent, but I can't remember just who at the moment? The conductor, maybe?"

Kanako was livid, and showed it.

"That would be the manager, my big brother, Keitaro Urashima, _you – you dozy-?! Aaaargh! I just can't take it! Haruuuka!"_

At her call, Aunt Haruka popped her head in through the outside window, near the main doors. "What is it, Kanako?"

"Do you know this clothing store dummy here?" Kanako asked, jerking her right thumb back at the smiley-faced girl sitting on the heated table behind her. "She says that she wants to board here at the train station _– Dammit! The apartments! - _long-term."

"Well, that's your department, dear. But are you telling me that you don't remember Mutsumi? You only saw her a few months back?"

"I – I – _no._ I've been having…_memory lapses,_ recently…!" Kanako shook her head as if to clear it. "But that's not important. You're saying that we both know her?"

"Yes. And I'd recommend letting her stay, she already knows all of the girls here. Her name is Mutsumi Otohime, and she's a student from Okinawa, remember? Her family are also distant relatives of ours."

"_Huh? She is?_ I-! Well…? But – but can she afford it?" Kanako asked suspiciously. "I don't want any more rent dodgers or slackers staying here, we have enough trouble with the ones that we've already got…!"

"Oh, yes," Mutsumi declared, still with her original smile on her face. "Here." She handed over an envelope, which upon being opened, proved to be packed with a thick, _thick_ wad of 5,000 and 10,000-yen banknotes. "Here's my first years board in advance. I managed to get a grant that paid for my entire cost of tuition and all accommodation expenses for the next three years."

"_You?_ You did that?" Kanako gasped out, eyes almost bugging out of her head. She couldn't have been more shocked if this congenial simpleton, and apparently distant family member, Mutsumi, had hit her over the head with a wet fish! "How did an airhead like you ever manage to pull off a stunt like that?"

"Oh, yes. Apparently I scored the second highest score ever on my finals test at my cram school last semester. So I managed to get some corporate sponsorship."

"So you remembered to sign your name on the top of your paper this time, Mutsumi?" Haruka dryly asked her, puffing out a smoke ring into the room.

"_I did?_ Oh, that's right! And I didn't faint mid-exam this time, either, so I think that I did really well. I can't wait for the exam results from last semester to be posted so that I can find out whether I passed this time, or not…!"

That last asinine comment was too much for Kanako, family member or not. Turning, she stamped out of the lobby without even a single word of goodbye.

"Oh, dear?" Mutsumi asked, scratching the back of her head. "Where's she off to in such a hurry, I wonder?"

"Never mind about Kanako, dear," Haruka said in her usual, unflappable way. "She's Keitaro's younger sister, remember? You've met her before, too, and she can be a bit – _temperamental._ You just wait right there, Mutsumi, and I'll come in and sign you in on the register and give you your receipt for your advance board payment. Then I'll see about setting you up in a room and giving you your key."

"Thank you, Ms. Haruka."

"So, what's in the barrel? And why have you got carrying straps attached to it?"

"The barrel?" Mutsumi scratched the back of her head. "Oh, yes! That is full of fermented watermelon wine. My doctor says that it's good for helping me to cure my memory lapses. And the straps are so that I can carry the barrel around on my back so that I can have a drink of it whenever I get lost, or forget something – if I can remember to drink it, that is?"

_Why the heck doesn't Mutsumi just pour a bit out of it into a drink bottle, instead of lugging that thing around with her everywhere she goes? _Haruka thought to herself. _Oh, well…? None of my business…_

"Ah, _Okaaay?_ Um? Right then, Mutsumi, will you need a hand to take your _Kotatsu_ and watermelons up to your room, afterwards?"

"No, thank you," Mutsumi smiled back. "I've got to take them all to the train station with me and travel to Hinata Hot Springs, today, Ms. Conductor. I need to take everything here on board the train with me, and these watermelons are to eat on my trip for my lunch."

-:-:-:-:-:-


	13. Chapter 13

Hi there. Sorry about the gap in the updates. The good news is that I've got a whole heap of chapters almost ready to go.

Thanks for all of your reviews. I _do_ read them all, and appreciate the interest in this story from you. They inspire me to make my writing even better and more enjoyable. So if you like this story then please say so, even if it's only one line.

Did anyone manage to work out just who the mystery man is whom Su spotted on the ship? Well, read on and all will be revealed! And how does he fit into this story? The answer is that he is an integral part of several stories that I am writing that all fit together like a jigsaw puzzle to make a greater and complete whole - and this is one of them. So enjoy!

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Earlier on that Tuesday morning, before Keitaro and the three girls had even departed on their quadruple date, far out in the Pacific Ocean, things were going very well for the two invisible stowaways. On board the mysterious cargo ship that was steaming steadily towards the eastern coast of Honshu, Su and Tama-chan were finding out to their delight that their spy mission was going far smoother than they had anticipated it would. Almost totally invisible behind the cover of their stealth suits, the pair had succeeded in reaching the outside of the ship's bridge without encountering any problems whatsoever. Of course, the very fact that no one on board had a clue yet as to their presence might have had a lot to do with the lax way that the plentitude of armed and strangely uniformed guards were carrying out their duties – or it could have been because their bizarre boss wasn't quite feeling at his perky best at that time? In fact, the mysterious grey man, that Su had so far only managed to glimpse twice from a distance, was spending most of his time either in bed in his cabin or throwing up over the side of the ship into the rolling ocean below!

But this time her luck was in with regards to finally getting close to her sinister looking target. Peeking cautiously in through the bottom corner of a fortunately open port side window near the rear of the spacious bridge, Su saw to her delight that the gray man was in fact in the control room at that very moment.

Upon closer inspection through her suit's built in binoculars, the hidden girl saw to her surprise that the strange man wasn't in fact gray after all – he seemed to be more of a light blue in color. And the intensely curious Molmol girl soon found out the reason for at least part of the strange man's unusual two-tone coloration from the just audible conversation that he was having on a two-way videophone with a very attractive looking, green-faced young lady. Apparently the boss really _was_ blue-skinned, but the gray tinge to his cheeks was caused by the long bout of seasickness that he was currently enduring – as he had been doing for most of the voyage.

"That's him, Tama-chan," Su whispered excitedly to the wavy outline of her tiny companion on her invisible shoulder. "Listen! He's on the videophone talking to some green chick! Let's just see if we can make out what they're saying…?"

"Is that so?" the sinister black haired man with the scar under one eye growled into the microphone, glaring at the dark haired, green skinned female that Su could just make out on the monitor screen in front of him. "So _that's_ why you haven't made contact with me before now? You were still trying to reach me on the old frequency for the lair?"

The pretty, green-faced woman laughed. "And now we both know why I couldn't get in touch with you, Doctor D! Hah! I still can't believe that our secret lair in the Caribbean was declared a wildlife sanctuary and taken over by the National Park Service? It's just as well that you'd already purchased this ship as your emergency base of operations, Doc, or else you'd be homeless right now!"

"Don't remind me about that little fiasco again, Shego! If I'd known that those overzealous, overblown Boy Scouts would take over my island and threw me out on my ear just because a small colony of endangered White Faced Booby's had decided to nest on my watchtower, I'd have brought in a dozen cats to see those feathered menaces off _before_ those trespassing birdwatchers could have reported them…! _Drat!_ Hindsight is a fine thing…but only if you can foresee it!"

"Well, you should be safe enough now where you are?" the young woman on the screen consoled her employer with glee. "It looks to me like the only 'White Faced Booby' around there is you, Doctor D? _Ha, ha, ha, ha!_ I see that you're still looking a little pale around the cheeks over that _'let's sail straight through this storm, it'll save us some time'_ incident last week, aren't you?"

"My present coloration is called 'seasickness', Shego! And on the subject of 'cheek' that'll be quite enough of it from you! You know that I've been – pardon the expression – 'beyond the pale' ever since this rocking torture chamber that I'm stuck on went through the Panama Canal. Bah! Whoever decided to name this ocean the 'Pacific' should have their head examined? _With a drill!"_ Doctor Drakken grinned evilly at that pleasant thought and rubbed his back-gloved hands together. "And I'll do it personally!"

"And I should have my head examined for taking this assignment without knowing exactly where your ship is going to be when I succeed in pilfering this device you're after, Doc?" The green-faced woman replied. "Do you even _know_ where your position is, now?"

"Yes! It's – _um_ – well, it's under some black clouds, and…well, I'm just off the east coast of Japan, okay?"

"Great! _Hoo-ray!"_ The woman threw her arms up dismissively in the air. "That means that I only have to locate you over several thousand kilometers of longitude? Can't you narrow it down to, say, _off the shore of which island?"_

"The, _um,_ main one? Oh, it doesn't matter, so just drop the subject, will you? I'll get the ship to the port that we agreed on, Shego. Ah – what exactly was the name of the place, Captain?" he asked the officer in a whispered aside, speaking behind his hand.

"Shimizu-ku port, Doctor," That worthy answered, just as quietly.

"Shimizu-ku, Shego!" Drakken declared with a flourish. "All you have to do is grab that atomic bomb and get it on board this ship. Then I can blackmail the Japanese Government into handing over tons and tons of moolah to finance my world domination plans! I have a _yen_ for their money – get it, Shego? _Nya-hah-hah-haaah!"_

_"Sheesh?_ You're much better at slapstick than you are at puns, Doctor D…! You're an absolute riot when things start to blow up in your lab, anyway – like just before I left on this mission?!"

"Hmmm? Yes, that unfortunate episode with the power surge from my new electro-cannon _was_ a tad ruinous to the supercomputers in my control room? Not to say, expensive..."

"Now you know why they say never to throw water onto electrical fires, Doc?" Shego smirked. "Listen and learn!"

"Point taken…!" Drakken conceded, looking thoughtful. "Hey, maybe I should ask for a few extra million yen on top of what I'm already demanding, to replace our computer hardware that exploded and those big panel windows that we were thrown through? Double glazing _is_ a little pricey, and when it comes to charging money to replace it, those gold-bricking tradesmen might as well just use a gun instead of a bill to save on their paperwork!"

_"Um,_ Doc, your island and the secret lair has been confiscated, remember? And we're getting a little off the subject, here," Shego reminded her employer, wondering why the heck the doctor's sometimes brilliant, but usually befuddled mind kept wandering like that all of the time. _"Atomic bomb, remember?"_

_"Ah, yes!"_ Doctor Drakken exclaimed. "Good idea, Shego! Do you think that those money-grubbing glaziers would give me a – let's say - 'one hundred percent discount' on my bill for the glass if I threatened to set it off in their showroom…?"

Shego slapped her gloved right hand to her forehead as her eyes rose skyward with exasperation. "No, _Doctor Dummy,_ I'm talking about stealing it from that Japanese Crime Syndicate!"

"Oh?! Yesss! That's why were here, now, isn't it? Well, it's a pretty straightforward plan that I've devised for you to steal it, Shego. And it's foolproof! So why the worried look?"

_I'm worried because nothing that you ever plan is foolproof, Doc,_ the young woman thought to herself, genuinely concerned at the risk – not to herself, but to her employer. _If I somehow get caught stealing that device, I can probably take my lumps for it, and then get away. But if you were to somehow get caught by the yakuza…? Well, if you were hurt, I couldn't…take it…! I stay with you because I – because I-!_

"But to steal their secret weapon off the Black Cap Yakuza?" Shego queried, forcing herself to stop thinking about _that _particular unsettling subject. "Are you sure that we wanna go there, Doc? 'Project Shinigami' is sure to be really heavily guarded, and there's at least several thousand yakuza in Tokyo, and only one of me?"

"On the contrary, they're the perfect targets, Shego," the doctor countered, rubbing his black gloved hands together again with wicked glee. "Japanese gangsters aren't exactly paragons of church-going goodness themselves, are they? And if all goes well, they won't even know who stole it! So after you hoist their little toy, what exactly are they going to do? Phone the Tokyo police and say, 'Excuse me officer, I've just had my _highly illegal atomic bomb stolen?'_ Not even _I _would be dumb enough to do that…!"

At his words, Shego's concerned face abruptly dissolved into laughter again. Working for Doctor Drakken was, at least, great stress relief…!

_"Hey, wait a minute…?"_ A perplexed look then crossed Drakken's face. "Did I just take a stab at myself, then…?"

"Yes, with a sword the size of your ship, Doc," Shego laughed, clutching at her sides. "Oh, stop it, you're slaying me! Have you ever considered giving up trying to take over the world and performing stand-up in Vegas, instead? _Ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

"Actually, yes, I have…!" Drakken replied, his flummoxed expression rapidly being replaced by a thoughtful one as he once again inexplicably took his assistant's words seriously. "Remember that rap singing contest that I nearly won a year or so back? That new smile ray that I've just developed would ensure that the audience would absolutely _love_ my live performances this time, and – _hold on!_ That was another jab at me, from _you _this time, _wasn't it, Shego?!"_

_"Who? Me?"_ she giggled behind her hand. "Perish the thought…!"

"One more crack like that, and the only thing that will be perishing around here is your mission bonus," Drakken growled out, glaring under his thick black eyebrow at the chuckling young woman on the screen. "Stop horsing around, Shego, and give me an update as soon as you manage to discover the weapon's location."

"You're the boss… _Bye!"_

As the serious faced blue skinned man hung up the microphone and then stamped off towards the door that led to his quarters, the confused looking Kaolla Su turned to where the equally puzzled looking face of Tama-chan would have been if she was actually still visible under normal light.

"What in the heck was that all about, Tama-chan? And did 'Doctor Weirdo' in there mention something about an atomic bomb?! Oh well, at least we know enough now to stay _well_ out of their way for the rest of this trip."

"Myuh!"

"I couldn't have said that better, myself. We're the only two good guys here on this entire boat. C'mon, Tama-chan, let's hoof it back below deck. Now that we know where this ship is headed, after we eat some more bananas, I'll write the guys a note and then you can fly back to land and let them know which port I'll be at in a day or so's time."

Su gave her tiny companion an invisible grin. "So much for my big escape plan from Japan? I just hope that our mission to erase all of the evidence against us worked, Tama-chan, or else my next trip might be directly to the slammer…?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Keitaro was in a very good mood, and with good reason, too. His quadruple date with Mitsune, Motoko and Shinobu had been far more pleasant than his overactive imagination had led him to believe it would be. The three girls had shown no sign whatsoever that they were even contemplating competing against each other for his attention on this occasion, and so the remainder of that morning and the lunch in the restaurant that Motoko had chosen had gone off exceptionally peacefully and well. All three girls had been on their best behavior – well, as good as it could possibly have been, with Mitsune trying to convince Motoko to try on ever more outlandish outfits in one clothing store after another! Keitaro had heartily enjoyed the impromptu fashion show – especially when Mitsune and Shinobu had joined in as well.

Shinobu had kept to outfits of relatively good taste, but Mitsune had on several occasions strutted out of the changing cubicle in x-rated underwear that let all three of the others with faces like cherries. Not to be outdone, the blushing Shinobu had come out in not just a bikini, _but in a thong,_ leaving the disbelieving Keitaro dabbing frantically at his streaming nose with a hastily snatched up wad of wrapping paper!

And that wasn't the last of his surprises, either. Upon seeing that even Shinobu had managed to summon up the courage to step up to the mark when she had to, Motoko had forced herself into a bikini as well, and had even managed to give Keitaro a twirl and what she fervently hoped had been a smile after emerging from the safety of the changing room. Then she rapidly vanished back behind the protective concealment of the curtain again, the sound of the chorus of applause from not only Keitaro, but also of the large crowd of rubberneckers that the three attractive girls had managed to attract as if by magic out of nowhere, ringing in her _very_ red ears.

After fending off a plethora of requests for photographs and dates from their new and enthusiastic mostly male fan club, the three embarrassed girls - well, two embarrassed girls because Mitsune was in her element - and Keitaro had finally managed to escape from the clothing store out of the rear entrance.

"Whew! That was close?" Keitaro exclaimed as the quartet hurried off down the alley behind the store, Motoko casting a wary eye behind her for any signs of pursuit from the overeager mob. "You girls were certainly a big hit with that crowd of guys who came in off the street to watch you. Maybe that store should put you on commission, and sell tickets to your next performance?"

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life," Shinobu declared, her face still red, but with a hint of enjoyment at what she had dared to do showing in her eyes. "But I must admit…trying on all of those revealing clothes and then modelling them, well…it _was_ sort of fun…?"

_"Atta girl, Shinobu!"_ Mitsune laughed, patting the younger girl on her head. "That's the spirit! We'll have ya as the next 'Miss Teen Middle School Centerfold' in 'Ecchi Magazine' in no time!"

_"What?! B-but, no, I, Um? I just…!"_

"Oh, relax, Sugah. I'm just yankin' ya chain…! You looked good in that thong, though, ya really did. Steam was comin' out of Keitaro's ears like he was a tea pot on full boil when he saw what you were wearing, and then he nearly fell over his tongue when he jumped up to applaud ya!"

"Kitsune's right, you did look good, Shinobu," the smiling Keitaro complimented the flustered girl beside him, forcing himself not to look uncomfortable at Kitsune's remark because he now realized that she was only having a little harmless fun at his expense. Before his spell in hospital, Keitaro's instinctive response to a disparaging comment such as Kitsune had just given him would have been to apologize profusely for his actions and words, and then duck in case one of the girls – specifically Naru – had thought that he was a pervert making a pass at the young girl. But now it was different for he remembered clearly Kitsune's sage advice on how to behave in teasing situations such as this one.

_I know that Kit's just joking with me, not seriously criticizing me or calling me a pervert. So always stay calm and collected, Keitaro, especially when you are embarrassed at something that one of the girls has just said about you. Just joke right back to them, and definitely don't overreact and apologize all of the time about nothing. Right, got it…!_

"Steam came out of my ears when I saw some of _your_ outfits, too, Kit," Keitaro smiled back to her. "In fact, I think that all three of you looked much better than just good in there – you all looked great!"

"D-did you really think so, Sempai?" Shinobu eagerly asked him, her own embarrassment forgotten as she heard his compliment.

_"Well?_ Thank you for noticing lil' ole me in there, too, Keitaro honey," Mitsune said, throwing him a look of surprised gratitude. _Wow! He did notice me, after all? And he didn't blush at all or make a fool out of himself when Ah tossed that gibe at him, either. The boy's makin' real good progress in the right direction, for sure…_

"So you thought that I looked good too, Urashima?" Motoko anxiously inquired from their rear.

"No," Keitaro told her, hiding his smile with an effort as he decided on the spur of the moment to try something bold and daring with her for a change.

_"Wha-what? B-but-?!"_

"I didn't say that you looked good, Motoko – I said that you looked great," Keitaro elaborated, unable to suppress his grin any more as he turned to face the shocked looking kendo girl. _"Really great! Remember?"_

As she heard what he had just said, a pink tinge appeared on Motoko's cheeks, her heart leapt with joy and her gaze, no longer able to meet his steady eyes, dropped to the sidewalk at her feet. "Ah! Y-you-? You were teasing me? _Keitarooo!"_ she wailed. "Don't look at me, you guys!"

Everyone burst into laughter, and a few seconds later, even the red faced Motoko had seen the funny side of it and had joined in as well.

"Nice one, Keitaro," Mitsune giggled. "You got her good that time."

"That was funny, Sempai," Shinobu agreed, squeezing his right hand in hers and looking up at him with almost hero worship in her eyes. "Did you see Motoko's face? _Ha, ha, ha!"_

"Your turn next for a prank then, Shinobu," Keitaro declared, feeling like a million dollars at the girls' positive reaction.

"Huh? _Me?_ Um, um-?"

As her friends moved off down the alley, Motoko quickly hurried off after them, her heart pounding with excitement at Keitaro actually saying out loud to her and her companions that she looked great. She was now determined to stay as close as she possibly could to the thrilling man whom she wanted in her life more than any other male that she had ever met.

As the quartet emerged back out onto the sunny main street, a loud shout of greeting to them caused all four to stop and stare off down the road towards where a pair of young men were waving frantically at them.

"Hi, guys," Keitaro hollered back to the duo. "What's up?"

The pair hurried over to the little group, looks of disbelief on both bespectacled young men's faces at the sight of Keitaro with _three girls_ in tow!

"We were about to ask you that very question, Keitaro," the shortest of the pair told him as they arrived. "Hi, girls!"

"What's happening, ladies?" the taller one added, a smile on his face and a small flower appearing as if by magic in his right hand.

Mitsune leaned forward, a serious expression on her lovely face. "Hmmm? Do Ah know ya?"

"Um, excuse me, but who are you again?" Shinobu inquired, rubbing at the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that we've ever met?" Motoko informed them, a slight frown appearing on her forehead. "Are you both friends of Urashima's?"

The two looked at each other with expressions of incredulity on their faces, then back to the baffled looking girls.

"Yes! I'm Masayuki Haitani," the taller man declared.

"And I'm Kimiaki Shirai!" the smaller one added, a tinge of frustration in his voice. "We've met on at least _ten _occasions before, remember?"

"Oh? Well, if you say so?" Mitsune remarked, still looking doubtful.

"Hold on?" Motoko growled out, suddenly remembering something important about the now familiar looking pair. "Didn't you two try to pick up myself, Naru and Su one time-?"

"No, no, that wasn't us!" Kimiaki hurriedly yelped out, remembering all too well being sent skating along the pavement on his ear as a result of that miscalculation on their part. "We've been to some of your parties at the apartments, that's all!"

"Oh, then you were the ones that dived from the balcony into the hot pool when us girls were havin' a late night bathe and drink, that time?" Mitsune asked suspiciously.

"Ah, no, that was, _um, um-?!"_ Masayuki hastily replied, swallowing a gulp. "Well, that wasn't us, anyway…!"

"Hmm?" Shinobu mused thoughtfully, then her eyes widened with remembrance and she pointed an annoyed finger at them. "Hey! Aren't you the two who went into the kitchen and ate the cake I had especially made for Sempai's birthday last year?"

Kimiaki and Masayuki looked at each other with panicked and sweaty expressions – they were both guilty as charged and had run out of excuses! "Oops, _gotta go! Bye!!"_ they chorused, then both did a quick about-face and hurried off back down the road at a rapid rate of knots, both looking anxiously back towards the group of annoyed looking girls just in case Motoko had decided to speed them on their way even faster!

"Jeez, what was that all about?" Keitaro asked, scratching his head in puzzlement at his two friends speedy exit. "I thought that Kimiaki and Masayuki might have stuck around a little longer for a chat?"

"That was a little harsh, girls," Mitsune laughed. "But it worked. After all, we'all want Keitaro for ourselves today, not have him distracted by that pair of oddballs!"

_"Hear, hear,"_ Motoko agreed, a smile on her face. "Mayhap, shall we now be on our way?"

"Yeah, let's go?" Shinobu agreed, tugging eagerly at Keitaro's hand again. "It's nearly lunchtime and I want to see the restaurant that Motoko has picked out for us to go to. After this mornings excitement, I'm starving!"

"Me, too," Mitsune agreed, rubbing her flat stomach and licking her lips with anticipation. "Time to chow down, _big time,_ Ah reckon?"

"I, too, feel the need for sustenance," Motoko stated. "Shall we make our way to the appointed dining place, Urashima?"

At the hungry sounding words of his three attractive companions, Keitaro let out a silent groan as he thought about the depleted contents of his battered wallet. He knew the drill as of old – the girls would pick out the most exotic and expensive dishes on the menu – and he would be the sucker whom ended up paying for them all! _Bye-bye, my beloved yen for my new study books…! It was nice knowing you – for a few hours, at least…?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Little did the now gloomy Keitaro suspect that he was in for another very pleasant surprise. At the restaurant that Motoko had chosen for their meal, once their lunchtime repast was well underway, Keitaro had found out to his astonishment that he had been worrying about his financial situation for nothing. For once the roles had been reversed – now it was all three girls who began a discussion over which one of them was going to pay for his meal, instead of the other way around! Keitaro, of course, had tried to insist on him paying his fair share of the bill, but the girls were having none of it. In the end, all three settled for paying a third of the sizeable lunch bill each – even Mitsune forking over her share of the dough to the others before she had reluctantly risen from her seat for her early departure.

Mitsune had excused herself from their table straight after she had finished eating – for once not because she was trying to dodge the bill, but because she had made other, very important plans for that afternoon. Once she had explained what she was going to do, she had left, with Keitaro's blessing at least, on her search for any sign of the missing Naru.

When Mitsune had first stated her intentions to them whist eating her lunch, Motoko had only let out a non-committal, "Hmmm." Shinobu had frowned at the news and had opened her mouth to say something, but after seeing the look of worry in her older friends eyes, she had second thoughts about trying to stop her and had finally only nodded as the older girl had taken her leave.

After lunch was finished, the two remaining girls and Keitaro had about two hours left before his appointment at the hospital. To fill in the time, they had all spent the early part of the afternoon slowly working their way through town towards his final destination, window-shopping as they went. Keitaro then treated both remaining girls to a large stick of candyfloss and an ice cream each before seeing them both safely on their way back to the Hinata Apartments at the trolley-bus station. Finally, humming cheerfully, Keitaro made his way to the Hinata Hospital for his three o'clock check up.

Once there, he was to discover a big surprise about himself...!

-:-:-:-:-:-


	14. Chapter 14

**To UltimateXShadow: Is this update fast enough for ya? _Enjoy!_**

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Keitaro had managed to make his three o'clock appointment with the specialist at the Hinata Hospital just in time. After the for once happy and smiling student had introduced himself and shown his appointment card to the nurses at the Admissions reception desk, he was taken through to an examination room. There he had to strip to his boxer shorts, and he was then subjected to half an hour of scans and physical examinations.

After the tests were finally complete, Keitaro had an hours wait to get through until the results would be ready, so he occupied his time with a small study book that he had brought with him in his pants left side pocket. Finally a nurse behind the desk called out his name, then he was ushered into the doctor's office and shown a chair. Once he was comfortably seated, Doctor Chinen, the specialist who had seen him, began to fill the slightly nervous student in on the results of the just concluded examination, followed by the conclusions that had been drawn about the completeness of his recovery from the two life threatening injuries that he had simultaneously suffered only a few short weeks ago.

Doctor Chinen had been a friend of the Urashima family even before Keitaro had been born. But even he had been very surprised at just how quickly and well the young man in front of him had recovered from the double threat to his life, and he had told his very interested patient as much. He had also told Keitaro of what they had been able to surmise from all of their various tests – including the series taken when he had first been admitted in a comatose state, and the just concluded ones - as to the reason for his remarkable recuperative powers.

"You see, Mr. Urashima, unbelievable though this may sound to you and to me, it seems that you have a fast healing factor that enables you to recover from injuries a lot faster than most other people do, usually in only minutes rather than weeks," the doctor explained in tones of amazement, and even now, with the test results and their conclusions right there on the spotless desk in front of him, partial disbelief. "Under normal circumstances, almost _nothing _can really hurt you…!"

_I - have what? I always knew that I healed fast, but – but-?_

At Doctor Chinen's words, Keitaro was totally speechless, his eyes huge and his jaw hanging open. All he could do was nod dumbly.

"I…think that I should explain this to you in a little more detail, Mr. Urashima? I know that this must be very hard for you to believe. Apart from your quick healing of wounds, a side effect of this most unusual natural defense mechanism is that this healing factor of yours also automatically toughens up the areas of your body that have been damaged by impact trauma," the medical specialist continued, trying hard to keep the sense of wonder out of his voice. "So each subsequent hit on an area that has previously been injured would cause far less damage than it would normally have done. And this, in combination with the fast healing, makes your body almost invulnerable to any lasting or permanent damage."

"If that's so, then how come I was so severely injured by that frying pan, and had to be rushed to hospital in the first place?" Keitaro wanted to know, finally regaining his power of speech and leaning forward in his interest. "If what you are telling me is true, then my head should have healed itself fast enough to make that unnecessary?"

"The reason for this particular lasting and nearly fatal injury was that your immune system had become overloaded by too many impacts on exactly the same area of your body – in this case, the right hand side of your forehead, just above your eye. It was this multiple trauma happening in rapid succession that caused the healing factor that normally protects your body to shut down, just when you needed it the most. Now tell me – exactly how many times did you bang that exact spot on your head in the week immediately before you were rushed to the Hinata Hospital?"

_"Um?"_ Keitaro absent-mindedly scratched at the aforementioned spot as he thought, his eyes lifting skyward. "Well…? Quite apart from the frying pan incident, of course, I tripped over my shoelaces and fell against the doorframe in my room that very morning before I went to breakfast. And the night before, Naru beaned me with her steel teapot when I poked my head up through the hole in her floor to ask her an exam question, once again on that same spot on my head… And the day before, I slipped over some soap when I was cleaning the hot springs pool, and cracked my forehead on a rock…!"

"In the exact same point on your head as the following series of injuries?" Doctor Chinen prompted him.

"Ah…yeah…!" Keitaro agreed, looking sheepish. "Hmmm? So _that's_ why you're saying that I was so badly injured when Naru whacked me with the heavy frying pan – my head didn't have enough time to heal properly between the previous successive impacts, huh…?"

"Exactly. Your impact protection immune system is tough, but it got overloaded from too much trauma over too short a period of time. But it's just as well that you do have it! That blow from the frying pan would have killed an ordinary man outright, even without the subsequent heart attack. Actually, Mr. Urashima, you should have died twice that day – either of those two trauma incidents would have killed anyone else unlucky enough to have been in your place…!"

"I see…?" Keitaro murmured, a chill racing up his back at Doctor Chinen's sobering words.

_Jeez, Naru…! You really did try to kill me! Shinobu and Kimiaki and Masayuki were right after all…? Oh why, oh why do you hate me so much…? All I ever wanted was for you to love me as much as I love – I loved – you…?!_

"But, Doctor, that still doesn't explain why I had my heart attack?" Keitaro inquired, tearing his mind away with difficulty from that sad and depressing line of thought – the realization that the girl who held his heart had loathed him so much that she wanted him dead.

"Just think about it for a moment, Mr. Urashima. Every time that you get injured, exactly what emotions do you feel in your head? And in your chest? And is there ever any physical pain at all, or shortness of breath?"

"Ah? Urm, well…well I feel scared, I guess? I will admit that sometimes my heart feels like it's going to freeze up with shock and terror, especially when I'm sailing through the air! You've no idea just how terrifying it is to be fifty or so feet above the ground, especially when your trajectory is sending you down onto a road or towards a pile of rocks…!"

Doctor Chinen shuddered at the thought. Even with his young patient's powerful natural defenses against injury to protect him, the medical specialist was wondering to himself just how Keitaro _had_ survived for as long as this…?

"Well, there's your answer. The constant stress and fear that you have been subjected to over the time that you have been residing at the Hinata Apartments has slowly and surely been taking its toll on your natural immunity system. It has been steadily weakening with each successive incident of physical and mental abuse, and it was finally and catastrophically overloaded when the Narusegawa girl hit you so hard with her improvised weapon. Your impact immunity and fast healing defences just collapsed, causing the massive trauma to your head and also the sudden heart attack!"

Keitaro shivered. He knew now just how lucky he had been to survive that terrible morning. And it wasn't a nice feeling to know that it had been caused, without any provocation whatsoever on his part, by the girl that he loved…

"But there's one thing that I don't quite understand, doctor," Keitaro murmured. "How on earth does a nineteen year old girl manage to hit me so hard as to send me flying through the air, sometimes for hundreds of feet? It just doesn't make any sense to me?! You've known her for a long time too, so, _um,_ any ideas?"

"I take it that you're referring to the young lady who assaulted you, Naru Narusegawa? I'm not sure just what gives that girl her astonishing punching power, but I suspect that maybe she could be a natural _ki_ user. I practice _t'ai chi_ myself, so that's by far the most likely cause, I think? She probably can unknowingly concentrate all of the power caused by her negative emotions – usually anger and frustration - into the body part that she is going to strike you with – in most cases, her right fist, or foot…" The doctor paused with his explanation and eyed the white faced Keitaro sympathetically.

"If that is indeed what Naru is capable of, no wonder you were propelled so far on the numerous occasions when she hit you? Her strength when angry would be almost superhuman. I would go so far as to say, Mr. Urashima, that you are the only person whom I know of who could survive her temper for long. As I mentioned to you before, any other man who had been through what you have suffered wouldn't be with us today. Even _you_, with your natural body defenses, almost didn't make it this time…"

Keitaro let out a whistle of astonishment. "So that's how Naru managed to do it? Wow…! But, with regards to me, what you are saying is that …I'm now fully cured? My head is totally back to normal, with no permanent damage at all?" Keitaro hesitantly asked.

"As far as we can tell for certain, _yes_. Your healing factor is working perfectly again, and it has also repaired the damage to your heart as well. You are completely, one hundred percent, A-Okay, and we won't need to be seeing you again for any more checkups, unless you have to come back in here again because of another series of injuries in the same place on your body?"

"Oh, yes. There's one further thing. If you are ever in danger like that again, you need to learn to do two things. One, practise ducking! Two, if you _are_ going to be hit, then try to take the impact on a different part of your body each time. Doing so will give any area on you that is struck plenty of time to recover fully – unlike what happened to your head last time. Okay, young man?"

"Y-yes, doctor. And – _thank you_. This talk has made certain things a lot clearer for me, now."

_I'll say!_ Keitaro thought to himself as he exited the hospital, his mind still spinning at what the doctor had just told him. _Well, now I know how I survived Naru's attack – and I also know that after what she did to me, things between her and I have to either change a lot for the better – or end for good…!_

"And as for the other Hinata girls – wow!" Keitaro then told himself out loud, a huge smile on his face as he descended the steps down to the road. "Today was perfect, the best date that I've had with them, _ever._ I haven't had a chance to talk to any of them yet about cooling things off for awhile, but now after today, I'm not even sure that I _want_ to do that?! I know that I promised Aunt Haruka that I would slow down, and I also know that I'll eventually have to do just that and pick only one of them…? But – _which one…?"_

_Oh, why is this so hard for me to do?! How can I ever choose between these lovely girls – and what happens later if I do pick one of them and then it turns out that I've made the wrong choice after all…?_

"Damn it!" Keitaro burst out in sudden frustration, beating at the top of his head with both clenched fists. "Why am I so indecisive?! I'm surrounded by beautiful women, and yet I can't decide as to which one of them that I like the most!"

So engrossed was Keitaro with the huge decision that he would have to make, _and soon_, that he stepped right out onto the busy road without either thinking or looking.

The frantic honking of a horn snapped Keitaro out of his funk – just too late for him to save himself from the hurtling vehicle that was bearing down upon him. Caught like a deer in headlights, all the hapless student could do was close his eyes, cringe, and hope for the best!

_"No! Not now! Why do these things always happen to me?!"_ he screamed out, raising his arms in a futile gesture to try to ward off his horrible fate.

_I knew that today had gone too perfectly to possibly last?!_

The driver slammed on his brakes – far too late to avoid the impending collision with the cowering student right in front of his hurtling vehicle. Then the car struck Keitaro with a sickening thud, and then he was spinning in slow motion through the late afternoon air...

_…Naaruuuu!_

That was Keitaro's last coherent thought as his world dissolved into a vortex of blackness, and once again he was falling towards the light...!

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

Haruka Urashima stood in her usual position behind the counter of the Hinata Tea Rooms, staring at the dejected looking figure of Mitsune Konno, who was seated at a table near the side window that overlooked the bustling street far below. The girl had come into the Tea Rooms only a couple of minutes ago, nodded a greeting to her older friend, and then slumped down into her usual seat by that particular window, her whole attitude indicating disappointment and failure.

_Mitsune looks bad, _Haruka mused, her own unusually beautiful face now sporting a dour expression. _And I think that I know why, too? She's worried about Naru. Still, I've been meaning to have a serious pow-wow with her, and now's as good a time as any to get it over and done with…!_

Removing her ever-present cigarette from her mouth, Haruka coughed, flicked the ash from its tip into the nearest ashtray then stubbed the blackened remnant out firmly in the receptacle. Then the hard-faced woman moved out from behind the wooden counter and made her way across the nearly empty room to where her despondent friend was slouched, Mitsune's lacklustre posture redolent of tiredness and defeat.

At Haruka's approach, Mitsune looked up with a weary smile beginning to form on her face – a smile that abruptly vanished again at the severe look that her older friend was wearing on her own one.

_Uh, oh?_ Mitsune thought, a big bead of sweat beginning to form on her forehead as she sensed that all was not right with Haruka's world. _Haruka's pissed at something, and Ah'm pretty sure that it's me? Oh, gawd! Has she found out about what Keitaro and Ah did together…?!_

The sweating Mitsune had hit the nail squarely on its head with that guess, as Haruka immediately began to prove to her.

"_Kitsune! Just what in the hell do you think you're doing, seducing and then sleeping with my nephew?"_

_Oh, shit! She has found out!_

"_Um?_ Ah, look Haruka, I – _um?_ L-look, just let me explain what happened, willya? It's not what it looks like, Ah swear…!"

"You have ten seconds to give me your side of the story, then, starting now! And if I don't like what you've told me, then, friend or not, you're going to have only _ten seconds left after that to live."_

Immediately the shaking Mitsune launched into her frantic dissertation as to just why she had done what she had with Haruka's hapless nephew. And as she talked, stammering out in great detail her compassionate plan to improve Keitaro's life, Kitsune noticed with an overwhelming sense of relief that Haruka's stone like expression was beginning to soften once again as the older storeowner thought upon Kit's reasons for seducing her - at that time, totally inexperienced - nephew.

"Yes," Haruka finally said, as the cowering Mitsune's explanation for her actions had finally come to an end. "That fits in with what Keitaro has told me about what happened, and also the reasons he mentioned as to why you two did what you did. I'm glad that you didn't try to lie to me about this matter, Kit, I really am!"

"Ah wouldn't try to lie to ya, Haruka! I told ya the truth, Ah swear it!"

"And I believe you, Kit," Haruka sighed, relaxing a bit, her hands seemingly reluctantly reaching into her apron pocket for another cigarette. "So you did what you did for the best possible reasons - according to what you thought them to be, anyway?"

Keitaro's aunt flicked her lighter on the end of the fresh cancer stick, looked back down at the only slightly less tense and wary looking Mitsune, and then added, "And I admit that you _have_ helped my nephew by sleeping with him and boosting his confidence – _a lot_. Even I've noticed the big difference in how the girls in the apartments are treating Kei-kun now, as opposed to before…"

"And that's why Ah did it with him, Haruka," Mitsune pleaded. "He needed a break with the girls and some confidence around them! And Ah do like him, Ah do… Ah wasn't tryin' to deceive him or set him up, Ah was only tryin' to help…!"

Haruka sighed again, her remaining anger seemingly vanishing at the girl's obvious sincerity. "Yes, Kit, I know. For once, one of your little plans actually had a beneficial result. Kei-kun has finally developed some much needed self-confidence and it's all largely due to you." Haruka then fixed her friend with another severe stare. "Look, it's not as though I'm unappreciative of what you've done for Keitaro, Kit, but no more schemes involving him! Got that?!"

"Ah, yes, Haruka. And Ah'm sorry!"

"Okay then, Kit. We'll say no more on this matter." Haruka started to turn away, then changed direction as a thought popped into her mind. "Oh, two more things. Firstly, do you know if Motoko is back from town yet?"

"Ah, Ah'm not sure…? But she did say that she'd be coming right back here after Keitaro went for his appointment at the hospital."

"Thanks. The other thing is, did you find any sign of Naru?"

"No, Haruka, not even a whisper. And Ah'm really, _really_ worried about her now… Ah hope to all the gods that she's safe?"

"I still haven't heard any word as to her whereabouts, either, Kit," Haruka admitted. "I know that you're upset about Naru's whole situation. So, if it's any consolation to you, I hope that she's all right as well."

Mitsune sniffed and wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Thanks, Haruka. Ya don't know what that means to me, hearing that from you, especially after what Naru did to poor Keitaro…"

"Don't sweat it. You're my friend, and I don't like seeing you suffering because of this, either. I'll let you know if any clue as to her whereabouts turns up. Just remember though, no more plots involving Kei-kun, okay?"

"Yep. Ah haven't forgotten. Ya got my promise."

"Good, then. Bye, Kit."

As the seemingly mollified woman turned and stalked away, the pale-faced Mitsune began to tremble again as she thought about what the dire and yet very possible consequences of her tryst with Keitaro could and maybe now _would_ mean to her future.

"Ah shit!" If Ah really _am_ pregnant with Keitaro's baby, mah life ain't gonna be worth a nickel…!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Ten minutes later, Haruka Urashima stood silently just inside the main doorway of the entrance hall, staring at the tall and unsuspecting figure of Motoko. The kendo girl had not long arrived back at the Hinata Apartments from her date with her nephew, and was just now reclining on one of the couches just under the staircase in the lobby, reading a study guide and totally inoblivious to the older woman's presence.

Finally Haruka let out a sigh, rolling up her sleeves as she moved forward towards the object of her interest – just in case…?

"Motoko."

At the sudden sound of Haruka's voice, Motoko involuntarily jumped in her seat, the reference book slipping from her grasp to flop down onto the mat below the table. Throwing a startled look towards the approaching figure, Motoko relaxed somewhat as she saw whom it was hailing her, and a bashful smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, Haruka?" Motoko answered, leaning forward to retrieve her dropped book from the floor, then placing it back down on the tabletop. "I'm sorry, you startled me. I didn't realize that you were here…"

"I understand that you and Keitaro have been sleeping together?" Haruka bluntly stated as she came to a halt just in front of the table.

At Haruka's more than shocking revelation and tone of voice, Motoko jumped again, banging her right knee against the table as she tensed up, causing the just retrieved book to fall back down onto the floor again.

_Oh, c-crap! When did Haruka find that out…? Is - is she mad at me? Oh, no…!_

"How – how do you know about that…?" Motoko asked weakly, suppressing a shiver as a frightened look replaced her previous welcoming smile.

"Never mind how I know, I just do. And now I want to hear _your_ side of the story."

_"M-me?_ Well, I – _ah?"_

"Great! Now tell me something that I _don't_ know? And you'd best make your excuse for doing what you did with him _unbelievably _good!"

Motoko could see that Haruka was beginning to get annoyed with her – and that could be bad. The kendo girl was only too aware of Haruka's _Jeet Kune do_ fighting capabilities – she had witnessed them first hand. Motoko had been trained by her clan in the arts of war since childhood, and normally would have relished the chance to test her own extensively honed martial arts skills in a battle against an enemy. But in this case things were different. Quite apart from her considerable respect for Keitaro's aunt, and the fact that they also were friends, Motoko was sickeningly aware that Haruka's skills were on a par with those of Seta – and she had so far been unable to defeat him on the several occasions on which they had fought. Therefore, if she and Haruka _did_ come to blows, her chances of surviving a fight against the exceptionally skilled woman would almost definitely be slim to none…!

"It – it's true, Haruka," Motoko finally admitted, her white face now tinged with an emotion-betraying crimson tinge. "Keitaro and I _are_ spending time with each other in bed at night. I'm not denying that at all…! But I really do – _care_ – for him now, and, well…I'm sorry if I have offended you by doing so? I really wish that I – that you – could have approved of me enough to accept me as a suitable girlfriend for Urashima – _Keitaro…?_ I'm sorry, Haruka, for not being a more suitable candidate for him…and for upsetting you with my actions…"

_Oh, Keitaro, I don't want to let you go…! But if Haruka disapproves of us being together, what chance at all do we have of making a life with each other – or of you even choosing me as your girlfriend?!_

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear, here, Motoko," Haruka continued grimly, jolting Motoko's thoughts back to the here and now. "It is not as though I'm unsympathetic towards you and him being together in a relationship. Keitaro told me that he has fully forgiven you for your previous abuse of him. He also said that he really likes you, and also that you really like him now, as well. But if things should change for the worse between the two of you, I want you to reflect on this fact. His life is his own, and he has the right to freely choose the girl he finally decides he wants to be with. If that girl ends up being you, then well and good. But if Keitaro eventually decides that you're not the one for him and he chooses someone else, I am not prepared to tolerate any vengefulness towards him from you, or anyone else for that matter. And as of now I'm going to treat any inappropriate or violent actions towards him – whether in reprisal for being jilted, or not - with the utmost severity. Am I getting through to you with this?"

"Huh? Ah, yes, Haruka, you are. But – but has Keitaro said something to you about…him not…not liking me any more…? Is that why you're having this talk with me, now?" As she gasped out her enquiry, Motoko felt her dark eyes begin to fill with involuntary tears of shock and loss as her imagination seized upon that terrible possibility.

_Wh-what if it is true? Oh, god, what am I going to do…? Keitaro!_

Haruka gazed at the tall girl, noting her growing level of distress, and her hard attitude softened at Motoko's genuine worry about the possibility of her somehow having lost her nephew's affections.

"No, Motoko, he hasn't told me that…" she sighed. "He still likes you – a lot. The only reason that I'm having this little chat with you now is just in case it was to happen – not because it already has! And I also want to know of your intentions towards Kei-kun if he _does_ end up choosing you – and also if he doesn't."

Motoko dried her tears, regaining control of her emotions at Haruka's soothing words and clarification of her reason for pursuing her line of enquiry. "I do love him, Haruka, _I do,"_ Motoko emphasized, facing the older woman and looking directly into her eyes without flinching. "And if – if he would have me, I _would _marry him, and do my very best to make him happy, and also look after our children when we have them as best as I can. I will do this, Haruka – I swear to it!"

"Go on, Motoko."

"And…and if he _doesn't_ end up being with me after all?" Motoko continued, her eyes watering again at that awful thought. "…Well – well I guess that – that it _would _hurt me, because my feelings for him are genuine, you see…? But I have sworn a sacred oath on my honor that I will never ever hurt him again, so…I guess that I would just have to live with my sorrow at his decision and try to get on with my life…?" Then tears streamed from both of her eyes as she added, "But I don't want to lose him, Haruka…_I don't…!"_

_Wow. Motoko really does love Keitaro, now,_ Haruka thought to herself. _Will wonders never cease? And she is being sincere with what she's telling me, too, I can tell. Good! Hmmm? Since she's had this big a change of attitude and heart towards my nephew, maybe Motoko would make a good prospective wife for Kei-kun, after all?_

"Okay, Motoko, I believe you," Haruka finally told the nervous and upset, but still determined girl in front of her. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but I had to make sure that your intentions towards Keitaro were the correct ones. So relax, and don't look so worried. I'm not going to cut you off. You _do_ have my permission to date him, for as long as he and you want to continue to do so – provided that there's no further repeat of the suffering that you put him through before. But if there is a relapse from you back into your old ways with Keitaro, then you're going to have _me_ to deal with!"

"I – _can date him?"_ Motoko gasped out, her liquid filled eyes now widening with surprise. "But I thought that you were telling me to back off…?"

"No, I'm just looking out for my nephew. But just remember what I said. If Keitaro wants to date other girls as well as you, that's his business. And in the end, it's his decision – _and his alone_ - as to whom he finally ends up with, okay?"

"Yes, Haruka. I'll definitely remember that," Motoko hurriedly promised the now smiling woman, as she flicked her lighter on the end of yet another fresh cigarette. "Keitaro is safe from all harm from me, no matter what he decides. I promise you that, too."

"Good. And Motoko…because of your honesty and sincerity with me today, I'm also telling you now that I approve of you as a suitable candidate for Keitaro. If you and Keitaro do finally make it into a permanent relationship, you will have my blessing."

"Thank you, Haruka," Motoko burst out, her face lighting up with joy at that unexpected comment. "From the bottom of my heart!"

_I still think that Shinobu would be the best one of the girls for Kei-kun,_ Haruka thought to herself as she left the apartments to go back to the Tea House. _But after my little heart-to-heart with Motoko, I wouldn't be too sorry if she ended up winning his heart after all…?_

_Now for my next problem. It's just a little too suspicious that Kanako doesn't want me to inform the others that she's arrived here, so I'm pretty sure that she's up to some scheme that won't be in someone's best interests, as well. I'd best have a word with her, too, once I get the chance, and put a stop to whatever it is that she's planning. The last thing that we need around here right now is one of her plots!_

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

It was now just after five o'clock that afternoon, and Kentaro Sakata had just arrived back at his apartment from his usual hard days slog at the Hinata Tea Rooms. However, upon entering his apartment, he had no sooner removed his shoes and slipped on his thick and comfortable slippers when the visibly upset Naru confronted him. And she wasn't shy about telling him the reason for her distressed frame of mind, either.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't stay trapped here in your apartment any longer, Kentaro," Naru pleaded to him. "It's not that I'm ungrateful for everything that you've done for me, but being cooped up in here for weeks with nothing to do but watch TV and study is beginning to drive me insane! And I'm so lonely, especially when you're not here. I'm scared that I'll wake up one day thinking that I've got another person in the apartment to talk to, only to discover that I've been talking to my reflection in the mirror for the last week or so, because I can no longer tell the difference between what's real and what's not any more…!"

Kentaro let out a loud sigh, realizing that she was right. Being trapped in one place all day, every day _was_ a form of slow torture. No wonder Naru was feeling depressed – if he was in her situation, he would be feeling the exact same symptoms. But, unknown to the distraught girl in front of him, Kentaro had already put a contingency plan into motion to get her to a safe place out of town, should it become necessary to do so for her to avoid capture. And his plan would do just fine for _this_ particular situation as well.

"Okay, Naru, you've made your point. But you _know_ that you can't just leave my apartment and go strolling off into Hinata City, even at night. There's far too much risk that you'll be recognized, captured by the police and thrown into jail again. You're smart, so surely you can see my point here, too?"

"I do know! I know that you're absolutely right about that, Kentaro! But - but I have to do something?! I can't just rot away here any more, I just can't! Oh, what am I going to do…?"

"Don't worry, Narusegawa," he said, taking the crying girl into his arms. She clung onto him tightly, her only friend and anchor of stability in the now hostile world surrounding her. "I had an idea about how to help you out of this situation earlier on last week. And now my plan is all set up and ready for us to carry out."

"You have a plan to help me?" Naru gasped out, her teary eyes filled with yearning for freedom now staring up with sudden hope into his own. "Well? Please tell me?! _Tell me now!"_

"Sure. This weekend, I'm going to take you for a drive in my car and smuggle you out of town," Kentaro told the gorgeous girl in his arms. "_Way out of town_. I have a friend in Yokohama who you can stay with for awhile if you like? I didn't say anything to you about this before, because I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"A friend of yours? In Yokohama?" Naru exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the thought of a change of scenery. "But who-? And what about the risk to him or her for harboring me?"

"His name is Yuichiro Kamada," Kentaro informed her, warmth from a good deed done coursing through his chest at Naru's eager face as she responded to his good news. "His folks live right here in Hinata City, but they're very rich and they also have a house in Yokohama, as well as in several other places as well. Yuichiro phoned me just to catch up with what I'm doing a few days ago from Azabu-Juuban in Tokyo, where he's living at a Shinto temple of all places? I mentioned your little problem to him and he's agreed to help us, if that's what you want? And I've just received in the mail this very morning a spare key to the house in Yokohama for you - if you do decide that you want to stay there, of course?"

"Kentaro…!" Naru whispered with joy. _"That'd be great!_ Oh, thank you! It'll be _sooo good_ to be able to get to a place where I'm not known. At long last, I might be able to come out of hiding and have a little freedom?! _Oh, Yay!!"_

"Okay, then, it's settled. I'll take you to Yokohama this coming Saturday morning. But Naru-?"

"Yes, Kentaro?" Naru warmly answered, her whole body trembling with enthusiasm at the thought of her soon to be coming adventure.

"When you get there, don't forget that you're still a fugitive. So be _very_ careful. If you get caught, it's all over for you…and probably, me, too…?!"

_Kentaro's right,_ Naru silently conceded, her face falling as the reality of her situation set in once again. And she certainly didn't want to get Kentaro in trouble with the law. She nodded to him in quiet understanding.

_But at the very least in Yokohama I won't be trapped inside an apartment for the rest of my life? And that has to be a huge improvement on my current miserable situation?!_

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

At about this time, in her upstairs room, Kanako was just awakening from the short nap that she had recently begun having nearly every afternoon. As she opened her eyes, Kanako didn't recognize where she was for a moment or two, but as she turned her head to see the comforting shape of Kuro lounging on a cushion right next to her, her memory came flooding back. Letting out a sigh of relief, Keitaro's younger sister rolled over onto her back once again, her mood darkening once more as she realized that she didn't have much time left to carry out her plans for revenge. Normally she was super fit and would _never_ have needed a mid afternoon nap to refresh herself, but now…?

"I think that I've made a big mistake, Kuro," Kanako admitted to her cat confidant, staring morosely up at the ceiling of her room. "I should have planned this out better."

"And why is that, Kanako? Are you still feeling a little weak? _Meow?"_

"No, I feel a bit better now, after my rest. What I'm trying to say is that we moved here to the Hinata Apartments too late. The last of the tradesmen who were renovating this building were leaving just as we arrived, which reminded me that the Hinata Inn side of the business is opening this Friday! So that only leaves me until Friday morning to weed out all of the undesirables from the apartments, before our first customers show up. Because once the first guests are lodged in here, it will be so much harder for me to do in secret what I have to do."

"I agree. If we had arrived a few days earlier, you would have had much more time to prepare and to carry out your plans, _meow."_

"Well, Kuro, I'm just going to have to make the most of the time that I've got left, then?" Kanako decided firmly, rolling up off her futon onto her feet. "And after what you told me earlier and I heard for myself just before, I know just who my first target is going to be, too! I've going right now to leave a little surprise for her in her room, and then, for that particular scheming witch – it's going to be lights out…!"

Just then Kuro cocked one of his oversized pink and black ears into a listening pose.

"Hold on, Kanako, _meow._ I can hear the downstairs phone ringing, and since I saw both Haruka and that Mutsumi girl going out earlier, you are the only one here to answer it, _meow."_

"Oh?! Okay, Kuro, I'm on to it."

Kanako hurried downstairs, still taking care not to be seen just in case she and Kuro were wrong about her being the only person currently on the premises. Reaching the big pink phone on the lobby counter, she lifted the handset up to her right ear and answered the persistent caller.

"Good afternoon. Hinata Apartments. Kanako Urashima speaking…"

As Kanako listened to the voice on the other end of the line, her face abruptly paled and her entire body began to shake with the shock of the news that she was receiving.

"T-thank you, nurse…!" She finally stammered into the receiver, her words catching in her tightening throat in her distress. "I'll be right there! Goodbye!"

All thoughts of revenge now on hold, Kanako dropped the phone's handset down onto the counter with a loud bang, then turned and fled towards the front door, her heart hammering and tears of worry and fear streaming from her eyes for her poor, just re-hospitalized brother.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay! Only one reader spotted that Haruka was acting strangely last chapter. Why was she doing that you ask? Well read on and find out!**

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hold on, Kanako, _meow!"_ Kuro called out after her as she raced across the cobblestones towards the stairs leading down to the street far below. "Are you _sure_ that you want to go to the hospital looking like that, _meow?"_

Despite her worry as to Keitaro's condition, Kanako slowed to a halt with a look of surprise on her face as she remembered just what she had been doing prior to her nap.

"I don't think that the way that I look now will pose a problem, Kuro," she replied, staring down at the apron she was still wearing. "I can get into the hospital to see Keitaro much easier if everyone thinks that I'm Haruka. And this way I won't be blowing my cover to Keitaro or anyone else, either."

"It's not that, _meow._ I mean, are you sure that you want to go down to the road by this route? If Haruka is on the front porch or looks out of the front window of the Tea Rooms and sees you disguised as her, there'll be hell to pay, _meow!"_

Kanako jumped. "You're right, Kuro! And aunt will be back there from her trip into town by now, too. I'd best take another route down off this hill, all right…!"

"Good job in the Tea Rooms with Mitsune, though, _meow._ Your disguise and the voice changer really had her fooled, _meow."_

"Yes, thank you. The worst parts were smoking those horrible cigarettes, and then just having to stand there and listen to that pile of crap that Konno tried to feed me about her liking and trying to help my brother! It was all that I could do to stop myself going out of character right then and there in front of the customers and pounding her like a tenderised steak! And it's just as well that you _have_ been giving me reports for the last week, Kuro – starting with what you heard Konno and _Oniichan_ saying to each other in her room last Saturday morning - about how those girls have been sucking up to my poor brother now. I could never have pulled off this impersonation of my aunt and put the right words into my mouth when I talked to Konno, without your previous help."

"I'm glad to be appreciated, _meow._ I forgot to ask earlier, did either Mitsune or Motoko know where Naru is hiding out, _meow?"_

"No, Konno really _doesn't_ know where Naru is – curse the luck! And that Motoko psycho _hadn't_ arrived back from her bogus date with Keitaro when I got back up to the apartments from the Tea Rooms in my Haruka disguise, so I never got to see _'little miss kendo girl' _at all. But if those witches think that they're going to avoid the consequences of their actions by being all lovey-dovey with Keitaro now, then they're all going to be in for a very rude awakening – starting as soon as I get back from seeing my poor _Oniichan!"_

"That reminds me. You screwed up inside, too, _meow,"_ Kuro pointed out to her before she could set off again. "You gave your real name over the phone to the hospital, _meow."_

"I…don't think that will be too much of a problem, Kuro. Unless the hospital phones back to the apartments when I'm not there, and the nurse asks for me by name to whoever answers the phone? But I'll worry about that eventuality when and _if_ it happens, okay?"

"Fine. Do you want me to come with you to the hospital, _meow?"_

"No, Aunt Haruka usually doesn't have a black cat accompanying her. You'd best stay here out of sight and keep an eye on things for me, okay?"

"That's fine by me, too, _meow._ Just be careful not to get caught, Kanako, _meow."_

"Don't worry, Kuro. As long as Haruka is in the dark about what I'm planning, things will be fine. And from now on I'll be extra careful, okay?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Aunt Haruka _was_ still in the dark with regards to Kanako's scheming, but like the first illuminating rays of the new dawn peeping over the horizon to throw light upon the shadowy unknown, a certain puzzling event that Haruka had just been informed about was beginning to get Kanako's aunt's mind working along lines that Kanako would _definitely_ not have wanted her to be on.

It had happened earlier that afternoon, when Haruka had arrived back at the Tea Rooms after completing her errands in town. Kentaro had given her a wide-eyed double take as she called out to him that she was finally back, and asked him if there had been any messages for her during her somewhat lengthy absence. Upon being asked why he was looking so bewildered at her question, he had sworn to her that she had been in the room here talking to Mitsune Konno not ten minutes previous to his current conversation with her – _and had been standing right there in the room for at least twenty minutes before that as well!_ Then Kentaro had told her that she had walked straight back out of the Tea Rooms, followed some five minutes later by the strangely relieved looking Kit Fox. And now there she was back in the Tea Rooms again claiming that she had only just arrived back from her trip to Hinata Hot Springs at this very minute!

The flummoxed Kentaro had then left to go back to his apartment, leaving Haruka to her puzzled thoughts. Deciding to get to the bottom of this perplexing matter right then and there, she had gone outside again and up the stone staircase to the Hinata Apartments to find and query Kit as to what had really gone on in the Tea Rooms during her absence – and on one other _really important matter_ as well. However, once there, things had not gone to plan. She had been sidetracked by her talk with Motoko, whom she had also wanted to grill with regards to the kendo girl's sudden and _very mature_ relationship with her nephew.

So preoccupied had Keitaro's aunt been with what Motoko had told her and her thoughts about what her sometimes errant niece, Kanako, might be up to, Haruka had walked halfway back to the Tea Rooms before she remembered that she hadn't had her word with Kitsune yet.

_Damn. When I saw Motoko in the lobby, I forgot all about that…_

The chain-smoking woman halted on the stone steps, trying to decide whether it was worth trudging back up to the Hinata Apartments again on the off chance that Mitsune would actually be there. Finally Haruka decided against doing so. The chances were about fifty/fifty that Mitsune would have gone instead to a nearby bar rather than back to the apartments at this hour.

Haruka also had the fact that it was almost dinnertime at the not too distant Tea Rooms below her to consider as well, and the small night shift of two kitchen hands would urgently require her presence there when the usual flow of regular customers started to arrive. Furthermore, she had already achieved one of her aims by finding out Motoko's intentions towards her nephew, so her trip had by no means been a wasted one. At least she now had reasonable peace of mind about Keitaro dating Motoko Aoyama to show for her effort, anyway…!

Ever since Keitaro had turned twenty-one, Haruka had tried to maintain a strict policy of hands off and non-interference when it came to his affairs. Of course, her stepping in to help him after finding out about the horrible and prolonged abuse that he had been suffering at the hands of Naru had been a glaring exception to this rule. Haruka was in no way prepared to tolerate _that_ sort of abusive and violent behaviour, once she had become aware of the severity of it. But in most other areas of Keitaro's life, Haruka now kept a watchful distance, reasoning that since her nephew was twenty-one now, he should be old enough and man enough to sort out his own problems. She would willingly train him in _Jeet Kune Do_ so that he could defend himself and give him advice to smooth his path through his tribulations – even go so far as to warn the girls off from using physical violence against him any more. But Keitaro's aunt figured that in all else, her nephew should be free to make and learn from his own mistakes. He wasn't a baby any more, so doing that and letting Keitaro take the responsibility for his own actions would give him confidence and maturity and make a better man out of him.

After a bit of soul-searching after Keitaro's _very_ startling revelations to her this morning, Haruka had also decided that her hands-off attitude should also extend to Keitaro's sudden, surprising and now very active love life. She had already given him a telling off at his blatant sleeping around – _with three of the girls, no less_ - and had also given her nephew sound advice to carefully pick one girl only to go out with, instead of carrying on like a ram in heat. So, having done her bit, she was of the firm opinion that it was now up to _him_ to do the right thing – _after_ she'd had a word to certain of the girls, of course...!

With regards to this, since her very serious and just concluded talk with the kendo girl in the lobby, Haruka now figured that if Kei-kun liked Motoko Aoyama enough to want to sleep with her, that was his own business. Now that Motoko _really_ seemed to have changed for the better, Haruka was grudgingly prepared to let their obviously passion filled affair run its course. But her acceptance of their relationship had come about only now that the well-trained and quite lethal girl had sworn, on her honor and in Haruka's presence, off all violence towards her nephew - both in the present _and_ in the future.

_I'm prepared to give Motoko a chance because I'm pretty sure that she's trustworthy. And I can't help but like her. But I'm going to keep a close eye on their relationship all the same, and if Motoko should break her word about her not abusing him any more…?! If that should happen and if Kei-kun can't handle the situation by himself even after my training, non-interference policy or not, I'll deal to her myself and then send her packing back to Kyoto, _Haruka decided firmly, unconsciously clenching her right fist.

But Mitsune Konno was another story entirely. Haruka had been friends with Mitsune for a long time now, and she was damn sure that she didn't approve of what Kit had done with her innocent nephew. Sure she had helped him out and made his life so much better, _but-?!_

_I have to think some more about this matter of Kit and Kei-kun because I'm not totally one hundred percent sure that her motives really were as charitable as Kei-kun would naively have me believe? Oh, yeah, that reminds me – I was looking for her to clear up that other little mystery? How in the hell could I be in two places at the same time, like Kentaro claimed that I must have been?_

_Something screwy is definitely going on here…! And I'll bet my bottom dollar that Kanako's got something to do with it. If Kentaro really did see me in the Tea Rooms half an hour before I had even arrived back from town, then that sounds to me like one of her little disguise jobs? Maybe she was trying to find out from Kit as to where Naru is hiding out? I already know that Kanako's steamed about Naru's escape from the law from what my niece told me earlier…_

"Hmmm. Well, I'll soon put a stop to her impersonating me if that's what she's up to?_"_ Haruka declared to herself in annoyance. "And if she doesn't tell the others that she's here soon, promise or not, I'll tell them myself so they won't be fooled by any more of her little tricks!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

The heavily disguised Kanako arrived at the Hinata Hospital just as darkness was falling and the bright streetlights lining the busy road outside the imposing main building were rapidly flickering on, one after the other. At the nurse station at the in-patients section, upon hearing her request and recognizing her face as that of Keitaro's aunt, the nurses showed the girl to a waiting room. There she was soon joined by the very doctor who Keitaro had seen only a short few hours before.

The doctor, Toshio Chinen, had been born in Okinawa – which explained his uncommon surname and his mastery of _t'ai chi chaun, _the 'Supreme Ultimate Force' style, which he had been schooled in since childhood_._ He had been overseeing Keitaro's case ever since the unfortunate student had been first admitted to the Hinata Hospital. The good doctor had also been avidly following the trial of the girl responsible for his previously life threatening injuries, and after that the story of the fugitive Naru Narusegawa's subsequent escape from custody with a great deal of interest – as had indeed a fairly large proportion of the Hinata City and Hot Springs populace. Consequently the aging but still sprightly man knew a great deal about not only Keitaro's medical condition but also about the circumstances as to how his original injuries had happened.

Kanako was clever enough to pass herself off as her aunt under most circumstances. But this time, just to compound her difficulties, Doctor Chinen was also a casual acquaintance of Aunt Haruka, Keitaro _and_ her! The doctor had first become acquainted with all of the Urashima family years ago when they, including the much younger Keitaro and Kanako, had frequently holidayed on the island off Okinawa with their relatives, the Otohime family. The Chinen family were _also_ related to the Otohime family, which actually made Kanako and Doctor Chinen very distant relatives too. But fortunately - to the sweating Kanako's absolute relief - her disguise seemed to be watertight; for the doctor gave no sign at all that he realized that she wasn't who she seemed to be.

"So my bro-_Keitaro_ is going to be all right, then, doctor?" Haruka/Kanako asked anxiously, after the doctor had filled her in on the rather unlucky – but also very lucky to be alive – student's freak accident on the road right outside that very building. "So he's _not_ severely injured, and he _is_ going to make a full recovery soon?"

"Yes, that's right, Ms. Urashima. We're just keeping him in here overnight for observation – just in case. But we're pretty sure that he's going to be fine. His fast healing factor that I've just told you about is making sure of that. So, if there are no complications or setbacks overnight, Mr. Urashima will be back at the Hinata Apartments first thing tomorrow morning. Apparently it's his first day back at his cram school? He mumbled that out to the nurse just before she gave him a shot to help him sleep. According to her, he really doesn't want to miss it…?"

"Ah, yes, that's right, doctor," Haruka/Kanako confirmed, eyes lighting up with intense relief as she heard that her beloved brother was going to be just fine. "Well, that's a big relief that _Oniicha – my nephew Keitaro's_ going to be just fine after that horrible accident."

"Yes, I agree. But as I just said, he's only here tonight as a precaution. The vehicle responsible only hit him a glancing blow, according to the witnesses. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that he'll be pretty much back to normal by tomorrow morning."

"Can – is it all right if I go to visit him now? And after that, can I borrow a phone so I can call the apartments just to let everyone know not to worry about Keitaro's absence, and inform them that he'll be back home in the morning?"

"Sure. But before you go to visit Mr. Urashima, you can use this phone right here to make your call if you like? I have to go and resume my rounds now, but while you're making your call, I'll send for a nurse. When you've finished on the phone, she'll waiting outside here to show you to his ward."

"Thank you, doctor. That'll be fine. It's nice to see you again and to know that Keitaro's in such capable hands."

"Thank you, Ms. Urashima. The same to you. Well I'll be off now."

After Doctor Chinen had left the room, Haruka/Kanako put in a quick phone call to the apartments, but she accidentally misdialled one digit and got the Hinata Tea Rooms instead! And as luck would have it, the real Aunt Haruka answered the phone! Quickly changing her voice to that of Keitaro, and making no mention at all of the real Keitaro's unfortunate accident, Kanako told her aunt that he had to stay in at the hospital overnight for one final set of tests that had to be done first thing in the morning, for comparison with the test results from today. She added for Haruka and the other girls not to worry, because the doctors had informed him that he was now fully healed from his previous injuries. The overnight stay was just a matter of procedure, and that he would be back at the Hinata Apartments first thing in the morning in plenty of time to go to his first day back at cram school.

"So you'll be missing my training session tonight, Kei-kun?" Aunt Haruka replied. "Okay, I'll do the Tea Rooms books instead. With all that's been going on around here, I've fallen a bit behind on the accounts. But if you feel that you're up to it, I'll give you an extra long training lesson tomorrow night to make up for the one you missed tonight, okay?"

"_Um_, yeah, sure, Haruka…! But that all depends on _um,_ on what the doctor says tomorrow morning…" Kanako had stuttered in Keitaro's voice, thinking fast. After all, she didn't want to get the _real _Keitaro into trouble with their aunt!

To her delight, Haruka had seemed satisfied with this stipulation, so after asking her to also inform the other girls at the apartments that he would be back home tomorrow morning in time to go to school, Kanako had hung up the phone again, a very satisfied smile on the Haruka mask on her face. Things were going well, and the real Haruka hadn't suspected a thing!

-:-:-:-:-:-

Ten minutes later, Haruka/Kanako was shown into the brightly lit room where her hapless relative was sleeping off the effects of his latest unforeseen blunder. After the nurse had left to resume her duties, Kanako, with tears of both relief at his survival and pain at his suffering in her eyes, eagerly moved forward to Keitaro's slumbering, well tucked in side.

"Oh, my poor, poor big brother. You've suffered so much, and then _this_ has to happen to you…?" The disguised girl leaned forward and gently and affectionately kissed his sleeping face on his once more bandaged forehead.

"But don't worry, _Oniichan._ They are all going to get theirs – _soon!"_ she whispered tenderly to her beloved man. "Until then, just know that I love you, and I'm here to keep you safe...!"

Keitaro stirred in his healing sleep, and his face twitched. Then his breath sighed out, forming a word - no, a whole sentence…

"_Thank you …Naruuu…"_

Then Keitaro sunk back into his deep, healing slumber, leaving Haruka/Kanako staring at him with a look of absolute surprise and horror on her disguised face.

_What? Whaaat?! _The distraught girl screamed silently to herself, stepping backwards in shock, hands rising up to cover her suddenly streaming eyes with her forearms. _After all of this, surely he can't still love Naru? He just can't!! No! Nooooo!! It's just not fair…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

At half past twelve that night, the Hinata Hospital had a _very_ late night visitor. A tall and slender figure moved silently and stealthily through the dimly illuminated hallways, to finally stop at the entrance to Keitaro's private room. After a quick glance around just to make sure that the coast really was clear, the supple and graceful shape of Motoko quickly entered the darkened room, stopped momentarily to securely lock the doorway behind her, then moved over to Keitaro's bed to stare down at him with deep love and compassion.

Without wasting time, the girl quickly removed all of her clothes and then slipped into bed with the gently snoring student, being very careful not to wake him, or press too hard against his bandaged ribs.

"It's all right, Urashima, I'm here," the girl whispered in Motoko's voice. "I won't be here in the morning, but tonight – I just want to spend it with you…"

_And if something should happen between us tonight, my dear, dear big brother?_ Kanako thought to herself as she snuggled closer to the man that she loved. _Well, I won't mind at all! I would willingly marry you and have your child, but…somehow I don't think that I'm going to be around long enough for that to happen…? But at least I'll have tonight to cherish for the rest of my brief time that I have left here before I have to go…?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

The next morning, Keitaro Urashima woke up at seven o'clock feeling a bit stiff and sore but still refreshed and alert after a _very_ good nights sleep in his hospital bed. For a moment he didn't recognize where he was, then his hammering heartbeat slowed back down to normal and his head flopped down onto the pillow again as the memories of what had happened to him on the road outside the hospital came flooding back into his confused mind.

"Darn! So I _was_ hit by that car yesterday, after all?" he told himself quietly, carefully feeling at his arms and legs just to make sure that everything _had_ healed properly during his overnight sojourn in his unexpected but very welcome temporary accommodation. "Thank god that my fast healing that Doctor Chinen told me about is working properly again?! Good, nothing seems to be broken…and I don't seem to be in _too_ much pain, anywhere…? So that means that I _can_ go to my first day back at school, after all…? _Whew!"_

"But what exactly happened to me after my stupid accident? I remember waking up momentary back inside the hospital again, and then a few flashes of what happened after that…"

_I also think that I can remember something about Motoko visiting me in bed last night? Wow! Was she actually here with me in the hospital?! She said that she was worried about me, and then she wanted to…? _As Keitaro remembered _that_ request, his face colored.

_So…did we do it together last night…?! Hmmm, I was really out of it after my accident and the drugs to help me sleep, so I really can't remember…? Well, Motoko's certainly not here with me this morning, so I guess that this memory must have been just a dream I had last night, after all…?_

_Jeez, look at he time?! I'd better get a move on! Luckily I don't have to be at Sasaki Seminar until nine, but I've still got to be checked out by Doctor Chinen before I can even get out of here!_

Luckily Keitaro had already had his schoolbag packed for his first day back at class since Monday morning. All he really needed to do was to shower, have his final check-up with the doctor, and then return to the Hinata Apartments to collect his bag before heading off to Sasaki Seminar. He could easily grab a quick bite to eat on his way back to the apartments, so taking time out for breakfast wouldn't be a problem either.

_I can do this. I can make it with plenty of time to spare – provided that my checkout this morning goes well? Oh, please let it go well…?!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Keitaro's luck was in; everything did go well for him from then on. After his hurried and slightly painful shower and making a quick phone call to the delighted Shinobu at the Hinata Apartments just to let her know that he wouldn't have time for breakfast there this morning, he then passed his final hospital examination with not exactly flying colors. He was still a bit battered and bruised, with several strapped and still healing hairline fractures in his ribs, but nothing serious enough to prevent him from going home. Keitaro had been very lucky not to have suffered more serious injuries and been laid up for longer, and he knew it.

Upon being discharged, the anxious student (after taking extreme care in crossing the road outside the hospital this time!) was soon on an electric tram back to the Hinata Apartments, munching gingerly on his hurriedly purchased breakfast of _Taiyaki_ – a fish shaped cake made with flour and red bean paste.

_Yes!! Things are going my way again! Let's hope that they continue to do so from now on?_

Luckily, upcoming events concerning the now happy student would do just that – for a little while at least.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Totally unknown to her brother, Kanako in her guise of Motoko had awoken next to him in his hospital bed at half past five earlier on that morning. Then, after a loving kiss goodbye on the lips of the still sleeping object of her desire, the exceptionally skilled girl had successfully made her stealthy way back out of the Hinata Hospital and safely back to her room at the Hinata Apartments, once again without being seen. And even though she hadn't shown many visible signs of being so, Kanako had been wildly happy upon her early morning return to the apartments because her carefully constructed Motoko disguise had succeeded in completely fooling the semi-conscious Keitaro last night.

_It was just a shame that he…? Oh, well, never mind, I suppose…?_ Kanako thought to herself, rolling over in her bed back in her room at the apartments after awakening from her second sleep with the early morning sun shining cheerfully in through her window. _After all, he was drugged out of his mind and couldn't really know what he was doing? But at least I got to spend the night with dear Oniichan for once?! It's been far too long since I was that close to him…_

At her sudden movement, Kuro awoke on her pillow. The black cat blinked twice, then let out an almighty yawn, stretched, and then spoke up.

"Ahhh! You're awake now, Kanako? _Meow?_

"Yes, Kuro, I am. And I feel great! As I said to you when I got in earlier, last nights mission was a complete and total success!"

"That's good to know, _meow._ But I forgot to tell you then that Haruka is looking for you, _meow._ She came up to the apartments after the Tea Rooms had closed for the night, but you had already left to try out your Motoko disguise in town before visiting Keitaro later on at the hospital, _meow."_

"Oh? Is that so? Any idea what she wants to see me about?"

"No, but she didn't look pleased about something, anyway, _meow._ It might be an idea to avoid her for a while just in case she's found out about you impersonating her yesterday, _meow?"_

"Yes! Thank you, Kuro. I'll do just that!"

As Kanako arose from her bed to get dressed, another thought crossed her mind.

_I'd best get a move on with what I'm doing! I don't think that I can keep my presence here a secret for too much longer, now that I may have aroused my aunt's suspicions…?! Haruka will put two and two together before too much longer, and then my position here could very well become untenable…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

To Keitaro's absolute and total surprise, no sooner had he limped into the lobby of the Hinata Apartments than he spotted a totally unexpected and _very_ familiar person stepping down into the room from the stairway at the far end of the spacious entrance hall.

"_Mutsumi!"_ the delighted student cried out to her, hurriedly pulling on his slippers and then dashing unsteadily forward with his bruised arms outstretched in an enthusiastic greeting to his friend. "What are you doing here? I had no idea that you were back from Okinawa just yet!"

"_Oh, my?"_ the girl exclaimed, coming to a halt upon hearing and seeing him approach. "You look familiar…? Are you my father?"

"No, it's me, _Keitaro!_ It's really great to see you, Mutsumi," Keitaro replied, giving her a big hug of welcome and wincing slightly at the sudden stab of pain from the hairline fractures in his ribs. _"Ouch!_ I've missed having you around, especially with everything that's been happening to me recently?"

_Why is she wearing that barrel on her back? Oh, well, I can ask her about that later, I guess? Aaaaargh! She's squeezing me too-hard...!_

"Oh, Kei-kun! It's so good to see you again, too!" Mutsumi cried out, hugging him right back with a grip that almost squeezed the breath from his still very sore chest and lungs. _"Fu, fu! _But what happened to you, Kei-kun? You look to be a bit injured?_"_

"I - fell down the steps outside," Keitaro lied, not wanting to alarm his friend with his close shave with the car. "But I'm all right, I promise_."_

"Oh, gosh! I'm glad to hear that you're not badly hurt...!_"_

Once the two delighted students had finally managed to detangle themselves, Keitaro controlled the pained expression on his face with an effort and asked the gorgeous, big breasted, smiley-faced girl just what she was doing here at the apartments at this early hour?

"Where am I again? Oh, yes! I'm living here now, Kei-kun," she replied with a happy laugh. _"Fu, fu, fu!_ My old place is being fixed up, so I've moved here for at least the next year. Isn't that great? Now all three of us can study together again, just like old times!"

Her words gave Keitaro pause for thought. _Mutsumi obviously means herself, Naru and myself?_ He realized with a gloomy feeling and a sudden lump in the pit of his stomach. _What, has no one told her what has happened to Naru yet? Or maybe someone did, and she's just forgotten again? Either way, it's still great to see her again, and even better that she's going to be living here with us too…!_

"Ah, Mutsumi, about Naru-?" Keitaro began, a huge sweat drop forming on his brow at what he was about to reveal to her about their missing and now fugitive mutual friend.

"So, I'm just off to have my bath before I leave for school, Kei-kun," Mutsumi declared before he could say any more, turning to depart. "I'm really glad that we'll be together again! Let's talk again real soon, once I've packed up all of my things and moved in to stay with you and our other friends at the Hinata Apartments, okay?"

"_Um?_ Ah, yeah, sure, Mutsumi… I'll see you after your bath and then later on at school – _I hope?"_

_Maybe she really is going to take her stuff back to the train station, only to get sent straight back up here again? Oh, man – same old Mutsumi, all right…?_

"Bye, Kei-kun! See ya later!"

After his waving and somewhat odd female friend and her barrel had departed through the side doorway in the direction of the walkway that led to the hot pools, Keitaro slumped himself down onto a stool behind the lobby counter, just to catch his breath and his wits. He still had plenty of time to collect his schoolbag from his room before departing for Sasaki Seminar, and since no one else was in the room at this very moment, Keitaro figured that he would take a well earned minute or two to rest from his hurried trip back here and his astonishment and delight at discovering Mutsumi's totally unexpected presence at the apartments.

"Wow! So Mutsumi's _really_ going to be staying here with us, huh? Well, who would have guessed that she'd suddenly decide to move in here with us? I wonder what _other_ surprises are going to occur around here this morning?"

At that very second, the sight of two uniformed police officers walking in through the lobby's front doorway gave the suddenly shocked and pale-faced student his very unnerving answer!


	16. Chapter 16

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

As Keitaro's surprise meeting with Mutsumi was taking place in the lobby below her, Motoko Aoyama was up on the outside deck of the apartments near the clothesline. She was already dressed in her school uniform and was half-heartedly running through a _kata _before departing for her school, when she suddenly became aware through some sixth sense that something was happening down near the front of the big old wooden building. Breaking off her _kata_ in mid move, she stepped across to the wooden rail and leaned over it for a better view. Then her heart froze and her breath caught in her mouth at what she saw.

_Two uniformed policeman had just crested the top of the stone staircase and were now walking across the flagstones towards the front entrance of the Hinata Apartments!_

To her horror, the moment that Motoko had been dreading had finally arrived. The policemen had finally come to serve their warrant on her – there could be no other reason for the law to be coming to the Hinata Apartments that morning. But the now terrified girl also realized that if she was to be arrested, it would mean that word of her sins would soon be out in the public arena, and tales of her misdeeds were sure to reach her family down in Kyoto… And _that_ meant…?!

_No! No, I – can't be arrested and go to court… I can't __dishonor__ my family's name like that?! And I can't flee from my crimes – to do that would be even more __dishonorable__! But-but the only alternative to those two options is for me to…Ohmygod! I…have to…? I – I'll do it - I will…!_

Now that she was finally beyond hope, Motoko knew that was time for her to confront her destiny. Turning, the pale and trembling girl fled to her room, her jaw clenched with grim determination. She had one final task to complete.

Once inside the comforting confines of her room, the white-faced Motoko tried hard to calm her labored breathing and to think clearly. But she still couldn't come up with any other viable alternative to her dilemma. Despite her previous best intentions to confess her sins in front of a court of law, Motoko had known all along that doing so would not redeem her in the eyes of her family. Only one action on her part would serve to wipe away the shame her actions had caused to their good name, and to her ancestors memory. Only one deed open to her could remove the stigma from her name and allow her to be remembered with honor once again. And there was just no escaping that grim conclusion…!

_I'm sorry, Keitaro… I'm so sorry for everything…! Please r-remember me when I'm gone…?!_

The understandably terrified but still determined girl first changed into a pure white robe. After tying her feet securely together for modesty in case the coming agony caused her legs to end up in an inappropriate position, she then flipped over her _tatami_ mat and knelt down on it. Motoko then unsheathed _Shisui_, placing her sword on the mat in front of her. Her already written death poem followed, placed with care in front of her beloved sword where her blood would not splatter upon it. Finally, slowly and deliberately, Motoko opened her kimono to bare her pale, smooth stomach for what was to follow.

"I have no _Kaishakunin_ to perform _daki-kubi,_ to behead me when I – do this," Motoko whispered to herself, trembling even more now, because she knew all too well that she would in all probability face a very painful and lingering death without a second swordsperson there to deliver the mercy stroke. "But I – I'm not afraid…I'm not! I just feel…regret…!"

_Oh, why did I abuse an innocent man? Why? My life should have been so much better than this…I wanted it to be so much more…! And I'd finally found love… I finally had found two loving people to hold me at night, and fill my lonely days with joy…!_

Tears rolled unashamedly down her cheeks as Motoko unsheathed her _Tanto_, wrapped it in white paper, then placed the needle sharp point of its blade against her taut stomach, below her swelling left breast. At the culmination of her gruesome ceremony, she would plunge the lethal blade deep inside her, and slash from left to right, then upwards. By doing so, her crimes would finally be expunged and her soul would be finally free from shame.

_Goodbye my two sweet loves, Keitaro, Kaolla…! Please forgive me…? Oh, I wish that I could hold you both, just one more time…?! _

_I love you!_

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her body shivering almost uncontrollably now, Motoko's trembling hands tightened on the wrapped handle of the deadly blade, she gulped in one last forced breath of the clean air…

_For my own honor, and that of my family, I now freely die for my unpardonable crimes…! May my unselfish act of self-sacrifice redeem my __dishonored__ name in the eyes of my clan and the world…? And please let both Kaolla and Keitaro speak of me fondly, in the days to come…? G-goodbye…!_

Motoko gritted her teeth, she breathed in one last involuntary sob of fear and regret, _and then-!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

"- And then, well, as soon as we knew for sure that we had a serious problem, we knew that we'd best come to inform you of these quite extraordinary developments with regards to your case, Mr. Urashima," The police captain told Keitaro, some five or so minutes previous to Motoko's totally unsuspected actions in her room. "And I assure you, we _did_ have a strong case against two of the residents here."

"_Um,_ okay. So what happened?" Keitaro asked with nervous curiosity from his seat on a stool behind the lobby counter. "And – just who were you going to charge, _Keibu_-_sama_, if I might ask…?"

_Su told me that it was going to be her and Motoko. But I have to be absolutely sure about that…?_

"Before we answer that, _Ah?_ Are you _absolutely_ _sure_ that you're all right, Mr. Urashima? With those bruises on your face you don't look so good…?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" Keitaro hastily reassured the anxious senior officer, in no hurry to explain his idiocy in stepping out in front of that car yesterday to them while they were discussing this very important subject. "Please, Captain, carry on…!"

"Well, the only boarder here to come up totally clean was Miss Shinobu Maehara. We didn't have _quite_ enough evidence to charge Miss Mitsune Konno, either, but we _did_ have a warrant of arrest for both Miss Motoko Aoyama and Miss Kaolla Su. The trouble is -?" The captain coughed, and looked with embarrassment at his equally uneasy looking colleague. "The trouble is – all of our hard evidence against those two perpetrators mysteriously vanished last Saturday night!"

"_Say what?"_ Keitaro gasped out, his pain forgotten as he jumped up out of his seat behind the lobby counter. "I – I don't understand? But you had videotapes as well, and I'm sure that you would have made backup electronic copies of them…? What do you mean, _Keibu_-_sama,_ that all of the evidence has just vanished?"

"Well, we don't know exactly how it happened, Mr. Urashima. The videotapes were stored securely in our safe – but when we replayed them this morning, after we had discovered that the copies on our computers had vanished, there was nothing on them either. They were totally blank! How this could have possibly happened, we just don't know…?"

The previously very worried Keitaro now felt his heart beginning to lift with a growing sense of hope at the policeman's mortified words. _Maybe, just maybe another prayed for miracle had somehow occurred over the weekend…?_

"And – and the electronic copies?" he asked, desperately trying to keep the joyful optimism out of his strained sounding voice. "Do you have any idea of what happened to them?"

"Ah, we…don't know that either," the blushing law enforcement _Keibu_ admitted in a sour tone of voice. "They're totally gone from our computer system. And so is all of our computer paperwork pertaining to your case…_all of it._ Somehow all of the backup copies that we made have been erased as well. It is almost like that this case has never happened at all…!"

"We suspect that maybe a short lived virus might have broken in through our computer router firewall on Saturday night and erased them before self destructing. But that still doesn't explain how the videotapes in our safe were also wiped. The computer virus couldn't possibly have done that. Or how the copy of the original tapes that was being held by your family at their house has disappeared as well! I must admit, how all of this could have happened has got us totally baffled…!"

_My parents' copy of the tapes vanished too? What the heck?!_ Keitaro thought to himself. _There is no way that they would have misplaced that…! Who could have possibly-?_

"_Um,_ excuse me, Sir, Mr. Urashima. Well, there _is_ another theory…?" the second policeman stated, although the _Junsa-bucho_ didn't really look too comfortable about bringing up this particular topic of speculation. "Some of the men think that a…a ghost was responsible for what happened on Saturday night – well, at the Central Police Station, anyway."

"_Whaaat? A ghost?"_ Keitaro exclaimed, an incredulous look on his face at the sergeant's unexpected words. "Why on earth would they think that?"

"Well, a couple of very strange incidents happened that night, Mr. Urashima," the police sergeant continued, looking both uneasy and a bit embarrassed at having brought up this subject at all. "Several men in the watch room all fell over when they got up from their seats at the dining room table after their tea break, and when they checked why they discovered that all of their shoelaces had inexplicably been tied together! But they all swear that no one came in or out of that room whilst they were in there – the door was open and in plain sight of the table."

A sudden chill raced up Keitaro's back at the sincere sounding words. "Yikes! That _is_ spooky…!" he said in a subdued tone.

"And there was more," the _Junsa-bucho_ continued, his tone more than slightly disbelieving of what he was about to impart to the wide eyed, bandaged young man sitting in front of him. "A different man swore that he had seen a very faint and shimmering outline of something jump around a bend at the far end of a corridor on the third floor, but when he reached that corner whatever it was had disappeared into thin air…" The policeman spread his hands helplessly. "So, there you have it…?"

"Wow!" Keitaro blurted out. "Well, that's a pretty startling story. But, to return to the reason for your visit here – what is going to happen now, if you haven't got any evidence left against Motoko and Su?"

"Well, that's not strictly true, Mr. Urashima," the captain told him. "We _do_ still have printed copies of our case notes – no still photos though, unfortunately. We didn't think it was necessary to print any since we had the videotapes as evidence. And even though their electronic records of the case were erased too, the court still has written records of the trial and conviction of Naru Narusegawa. So her conviction and sentence still stand – _thank the gods!_ But our entire investigation into the other two alleged co-offenders hinged on those security tapes in our safe that have now been wiped, along with the also wiped electronic copies of them that were made."

Then the police captain leaned forward in his seat to address the still disbelieving young man in front of him.

"Mr. Urashima, you need to understand that those _original_ _untouched_ security tapes – _and only them_ - were the hard evidence that we absolutely had to have in order to successfully prosecute the other two co-offenders," he declared. "Without those original copies, if we tried to prosecute the two co-offenders now, any halfway decent defence lawyer will make _sushi_ out of our case! So, _um,_ well I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Mr. Urashima, but the Supreme Public Prosecutors Office has decided that it would be a waste of their time and ours to continue with our inquiry."

"So – so Motoko Aoyama and Kaolla Su been cleared of all wrongdoing and _aren't_ going to be arrested, then? Is that what you're telling me now?"

"Ahem! Yes. Without any original evidence we can't bring a successful prosecution against either of them. We _are_ sorry, but it looks like – in this instance – it will have to be…_case closed through lack of evidence."_

"Oh!" _Oh, yeah!!_ The elated Keitaro added silently to himself.

"We're very sorry, Mr. Urashima. You're not…too upset about the way that this case has turned out, are you…?!"

"Ah – no, not really," Keitaro declared, trying _very_ hard to keep his face impassive and his voice calm. "Their roles in my…well, their actions against me were only very, very minor, and I'm sure that both of them have learned their lesson. And both Kaolla Su and Motoko Aoyama have also promised me that they definitely won't be repeating their behavior towards me again." Keitaro gave both policemen a sheepish grin and added, "Ah, well? All's well that ends well, I suppose…?"

The two policemen exchanged relieved glances with each other at the calm and relaxed way that their crime victim was taking the bad news. "So, you won't be making any complains about what has just happened to our supposedly secure evidence, then, Mr. Urashima?" the _Junsa-bucho_ asked him, the police sergeant unable to entirely keep the hopeful tone at that possibility out of his voice.

"_No, no, not at all,"_ Keitaro affirmed. "I'm perfectly willing to accept that the loss of the videotapes and the case files was a total accident and that nobody is to blame! Besides, I'd sooner forget all about what happened to me and just get on with my life."

"Well, that's very understanding of you, Mr. Urashima," the _Keibu _said, a grin appearing on his face. This interview was going far better than the captain had ever hoped that it would. Most crime victims screamed bloody murder when the police screwed up their case, let alone losing all of their evidence in such an unusual fashion! "Okay. If everything really _is_ fine with you, then, _Ah_ – we have these forms for you to sign and date, yes that's right…right there. Here's a pen – oh, you've already got one, I see? Okay, if you'd like to sign here, and here…?"

Once the two very relieved law enforcement officials had left the building, Keitaro slumped forward on the counter top, his face radiant with relief and joy!

"_All right!"_ he shouted out, banging his fists down hard onto the polished wood. "All of the other girls are safe! Wow, I can't wait until they get here to tell them all _this_ piece of news! And now, at long last, things can finally get back to normal around here - well, as normal as it can get without Naru being here any more…?"

Before the elated Keitaro could hobble off in search of someone – _anyone _– to pass on the good news to, Shinobu appeared at the top of the stairway in a considerable state of agitation.

"_Sempai!!"_ she cried out, beckoning frantically at him. _"There you are?! Please, oh please come quickly!_ It's Motoko! When she saw the police arriving, she locked herself into her room, and – and – I don't think that she intends to come back out again…?!"

"_What?!_ Oh…?! Oh, no! Not now? Oh, please, not now, Motoko?! You've been cleared!"

Just then Shinobu noticed that her beloved _Sempai_ was sporting a number of bruises on his face and a bandage around his head once more.

"_Sempai! You've been hurt!"_ she cried out, hands at her mouth. "What happened to you?!"

"Never mind me, Shinobu, I'm fine! _Honest!_ But I've gotta save Motoko!"

Then the fearful Keitaro took off up the staircase as fast as his injuries would let him, desperate to reach the kendo girl before she made the most terrible mistake of her young life!

"_Shinobu! You'd best stay down here, just in case? You may not want to see what – look, please just stay down here, okay?!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

…And then…!

"_Myuh?"_

_Ahhh!_ _Something has just landed on my head?!_ Motoko realized with surprise, her eyes snapping back open a split–second before she could thrust her trusty blade into her unworthy body. _But – but what-?_

"Myuh, myuh!"

"_T-turtle…!!"_

"Myuh?"

"_Aieeeeeee!!"_

Motoko flung herself backwards off the tatami mat, dropping her paper wrapped _Tanto_ in shock, and then flailing her arms wildly around her head as Tama-chan soared back into the air again. The panicking girl tied to make it back to her feet, but she had totally forgotten that her legs were securely tied and she fell flat on her face! Then the tiny turtle began to circle around the room, keeping a safe distance away from the terrified girl thrashing about on the mat as she desperately tried to free her legs from their bonds and then run from the one type of creature that she feared the most in the whole world.

A split second later, her door burst inwards with a loud crash, broken clean into two by Keitaro flinging his body hard against it despite the pain of his injuries! And then Keitaro, his face pale, sweaty and wreaked with agony, was cradling Motoko's quivering, sobbing body tightly in his arms, comforting and soothing the distraught young women, who had been rendered almost incoherent by the double shock of what she had so very nearly done to herself and Tama-chan landing on her. Such was Motoko's state of mind at that moment; she was totally heedless to the fact that the tiny turtle had saved her from a hideously painful death just in the nick of time.

"Motoko! Motoko, there's no need for you to do this to yourself any more!" Keitaro babbled to her, his expression a mixture of pain, jubilation and worry as he desperately tried to convince the frantic girl that she was now finally safe from her terrors. "The police have come to tell me that they _don't_ have any evidence against you, _none at all!_ None, do you hear me, Motoko, _none!!_ You're free!"

"F-free? I'm…free? I'm…not going to be charged for hurting you at all…?" Motoko tremulously queried him, her pale, shivering face staring up at him with slowly dawning hope in her tear filled eyes.

"That's right, Motoko!" Keitaro shouted in as joyous a tone as he could muster. "So forget all thoughts of hurting yourself ever again! You're off the hook! And so is Su! They've dropped all charges against her, as well!"

"B-but, _how? Why?"_ Motoko gasped out, looking at him with confusion and disbelief, still not quite yet ready to dare to believe that his good news could possibly be true. "The security tapes…?!"

"_Have been totally wiped,"_ Keitaro emphasized through his gritted teeth. "_All _of the court admissible evidence against you two is gone. _Permanently!_ You're both been cleared of all charges! You're both safe, Motoko, _safe!!"_

"Oh, Keitaro…! _Keitaro!"_ Motoko's face transformed into pure radiance as she finally dared to believe his astounding news. "S-so, I – I don't have to atone for my sins by committing sepp-! By going away, now, after all?" Then her tears burst forth again, this time with overwhelming joy at actually being alive and free of sin, to live her life to the fullest with her dear friends and the man and girl whom she loved. And then she realized with a shock that the sole reason that she was even still alive right now, was because, _of all things…?_

_Thank you, Tama-chan! If you hadn't stopped me then, I would have committed a terrible and fatal mistake…! I know that you are a scary turtle, but even so, right now I love you almost as much as I love my dear Keitaro and Su. Almost as much, but not quite…!_

Then the elated kendo girl noticed something else of importance. "K-Keitaro…? Y-you've been hurt…!"

"It's nothing, Motoko," he reassured her. "I'll be fine. I fell on the stairs earlier, but my body's healing these injuries even as we speak. By tonight they'll all but be gone, so calm down and try to relax. _My god, I thought that I'd lost you…?!"_

_I hate to lie to Motoko, but the last thing that she needs to do right now is to worry needlessly about what could have easily happened to me under the wheels of that car?_

"_Oh, Keitaro…! Please, just hold me…?"_

Half hidden behind the wooden frame of Motoko's outside window, two beady black eyes had been watching the proceedings inside the room with interest. As the wincing but happy Keitaro and the now joyously weeping Motoko clutched each other tightly, the tiny face disappeared amidst a flash of gold…

-:-:-:-:-:-

Once Keitaro and Motoko had broken their most unexpected, but very welcome news about Su and Motoko's miraculous last minute reprieve to Shinobu and Mutsumi, who hadn't left for their respective schools yet, their overjoyed reaction was all that the pair had expected it to be. All, that is, except that of the hidden and watching Kanako. She, in stark contrast, had been bitterly disappointed with that totally unforeseen, and to her, extremely cruel and unjust outcome.

Earlier on, Kanako had noticed with barely contained joy and anticipation the two law enforcement officers walking across the courtyard towards the Hinata Apartments from the direction of the stone stairway. But, after listening in on the conversation in the lobby without being seen, Kanako's hopes of seeing Motoko being dragged off to jail where she belonged had then been swiftly and cruelly dashed…!

_Damn!_ The hidden girl gritted, watching the other boarders jump around hugging Keitaro and each other with unrestrained joy, causing her brother to flinch and grimace with each new and enthusiastic embrace. _So much for the pathetic efforts of the local police?! I just hope that one of my earlier messages got through so that I can see at least one of my brother's tormentors get her just deserts, before it's…too late for me?!_

Kanako's wish was soon to be granted.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi. This chapter has a couple of occurrences in it that may be puzzling to the reader, but they both are all part of the bigger picture. One event detailed here also helps to set the stage for a couple of catastrophic future events based around 'Love Hina' crossovers that I hope to write about, the other one ties in with both the above and another of my stories that I have already written._

_I aim to surprise and pique the readers interest with the occasional hidden gem to suddenly stumble across, and at the same time keep the main story on track, reasonably fast paced and coherent._

_See my profile page for a more detailed explanation of as to how my stories will all slot together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle into a far bigger and complete story arc. _

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

That afternoon, after their school classes had finished, Keitaro, Motoko, Shinobu and Mutsumi were sitting on the couches in the lobby, just talking, relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet. During the day whilst they had all been at their schools, the last few tradesmen had finished cleaning up around the now fully completed, brand new and sparkling guest annex and vacated the site with the last of their gear. The annex was now fully complete, decorated and furnished, all ready for their grand opening on Friday morning. At long last, undisturbed silence would once again reign at the Hinata complex.

The by now almost totally healed Keitaro was just opening his mouth to suggest to the girls that they treat themselves to a quick tour of the new building, when they all received another big and unexpected surprise.

"Hey, everybody? Look! It's Tama-chan!" Shinobu excitedly called out, pointing up towards the ceiling of the lobby. "There, see? She just flew down the stairs and into the room!"

"_Tama-chan?"_ Keitaro exclaimed as the little green-shelled turtle whizzed past his head. "But I thought that she left with Su? What's she doing back here?"

"No, T-Tama-chan came back this morning," Motoko informed them, her face paling a bit at the sight of the little flying creature, the small terrapin's appearance also triggering her memory of what had so very nearly transpired in her room – what _would_ have transpired if it hadn't been for the tiny turtle's timely intervention…!

_Tama-chan, I want to like you, especially since you saved my life – but…I'm scared… I can't help but fear you…!_

Motoko cringed and moved closer to Keitaro as Tama-chan circled around them and then came in for a landing on Mutsumi's head. "You must not have seen her when you came busting in through my door to…comfort me?" the frightened girl added to the fascinated third year _ronin_, unconsciously grasping his right hand in her nervousness at the close proximity of her aerial savior/nemesis.

"Oh? You're right, I haven't see Tama-chan at all today," Keitaro confirmed, acutely aware of Motoko now pressing up _tightly_ against him. "It's all right, Motoko, I won't let her land on you. But since Tama-chan's back here now, then what about Su? Does anyone know if she arrived back here as well?"

"No, Sempai, I haven't seen any sign of Su at all," Shinobu replied, looking at Motoko with a hint of disapproval in her eyes at how close she was to her _Sempai_. "Have either of you seen her – _Ahem!_ – Motoko?! Mutsumi?"

"No," Motoko informed her, not noticing Shinobu's agitation because her eyes were still riveted on the frightening shape of Tama-chan. "I hope that she's all right?"

"Neither have I," Mutsumi replied. "I wonder where she could be? Maybe she's waiting for us back at the Hinata Apartments?"

"Myuh. Myuh, myuh!" the turtle told them, waving her left flipper.

"What's that, Tama-chan?" Mutsumi spoke up again, looking puzzled. "Kaolla Su is where? And she hasn't got any _yen_? Oh, dear me…! We'll just have to go and rescue her, then, won't we…?"

_Just how does Mutsumi do that?_ Keitaro, Motoko and Shinobu thought simultaneously as the turtle girl listened with rapt attention to the turtle that had landed on her head. _This is just too strange…!_

"So what's the scoop?" Keitaro prompted the smiley-faced girl. "Where exactly _is_ Su, Mutsumi? And is she all right?"

"Yes, Tama-chan says that she's fine," Mutsumi confirmed. "Well, she was when Tama-chan left the ship that they were both on. Or was it a vessel? No, I think it was a boat. Anyway, whatever she's on is heading for the port of Shimizu-ku, down south from here, I think?"

"But what the heck is Su doing on a ship?" Keitaro asked, looking perplexed at that unexpected piece of news. "And what happened to the _mecha-tamago_ that she left the apartments on?"

"Myu, _myuh,_ myuh! Myuh."

"Oh dear?! Tama-chan says that it crashed out at sea, and they both had to glide down onto a ship that luckily was sailing past at the time. You were right, Kei-kun – it _was_ a ship after all…! _Fu, fu."_

"_Oh, no!"_ Shinobu gasped out, her hands at her mouth with worry. "That's terrible…!"

"Yes, I was _sure_ that Tama-chan had said a boat?" Mutsumi apologized, looking mortified at her error. "I'm sorry...!"

"Ah?! _Um, um_, no, Mutsumi, I'm talking about the crash…!" Shinobu hastily reassured the older girl.

"_Oh, my?_ Is that what we were talking about just now? Did someone crash? That's terrible!"

"But Su's _definitely_ all right?" Motoko interrupted, suspending her disbelief of Mutsumi actually being able to understand the terrifying little creature on her head as the tall girl leaned forward, her eyes widening with alarm at the possibility of her dear friend being injured in the accidental downing of her craft.

"Su? Oh, that's right, I remember now. According to this note that Tama-chan had attached to her back, yes she is," Mutsumi confirmed, passing it over to them. Grabbing the note, Keitaro and Motoko scrutinized it anxiously, Shinobu peering on her tiptoes at the message as well. "This letter also has the place that she wants us to meet her at, if and when we arrive down in Shimizu-ku to pick her up. It's right outside the east gate of the Shimizu train station, so she should be easy enough for us to find."

"There's no _'if'_ about it, it's definitely going to be a _'when'_," Keitaro declared firmly, slapping the ball of his right fist into the palm of his left hand for emphasis. "I can't just leave her down there at Shimizu Station all alone, with no money or place to stay."

"But how, Urashima?" Motoko asked, still looking worried at Kaolla's predicament. "Do you have enough money to take the next train down, stay the night, and then pay for her and yourself to travel back here again tomorrow morning?"

"No, but I'm sure that you guys wouldn't mind chipping in for the fare? I'll pay you back later if you like?"

"No worries, Kei-kun," Mutsumi smiled. "I'll help!"

"As will I," Motoko added. "And no repayment will be necessary."

"Me too!" Shinobu exclaimed. "And keep my money, too, Sempai. It's for a good cause!"

"Thanks, guys. Hold on, I'll just phone the Hinata Station and find out when the next train that stops off in Shimizu will be departing?"

But their plan was shot down before it could even get started. After his phone call to the train station, Keitaro hung up the pink phone with a look of despondency on his face.

"Well, this certainly sucks?" he told the others in a gloomy tone. "The last train for today that goes anywhere near Shimizu departed half an hour ago! There's one that passes through here from Shimizu later tonight, but that doesn't do us any good if we can't get down there in the first place. And the next one to the port doesn't depart the Hinata Station until ten tomorrow morning…"

"Oh, no! So what are we going to do, Sempai?" Shinobu wailed, her eyes tearing in their corners at the bad news. "Poor Su…!"

"I'm not sure…? A taxi that far would bankrupt us. Dammit!"

"_Urm!_ Can we catch a ride with someone, maybe?" Motoko suggested, no less alarmed than Shinobu at Su's plight.

"Hmmm? Maybe…? I'm sure that Aunt Haruka will help us out?" Keitaro guessed, his eyes lighting up with inspiration at Motoko's idea. "She won't want Su to have to spend the night all cold and alone down there, either."

Mutsumi clapped her hands together with delight. "Oh, my! Good idea, Kei-kun! Let's go and see her right now, shall we?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

At that very moment, on board Doctor Drakken's ship just offshore from the port of Shimizu-ku, Kaolla Su had just awoken with a jolt from her nap. The young teen's pretty green eyes had suddenly snapped open in shock and she had unconsciously leapt back up onto her feet, trembling and sweat pouring from her forehead at what she had seen in her just concluded nightmare vision!

"Oh, no?" she gasped out, her voice quavering. "I think that it's really going to happen, too? That was more than just a dream – it was a premonition! I've got to get back to the Hinata Apartments right now. I can't afford to wait for the others to pick me up, because if I do, by the time we get back there it'll be too late!"

_I've gotta make it back to shore, and fast!! But how?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

The worried quartet of Keitaro, Mutsumi, Motoko and Shinobu were just rising up from their seats to leave for the Hinata Tea Rooms to plead their case when the lobby door opened and Aunt Haruka herself walked into the foyer of the building. After exchanging her shoes for her waiting slippers, the youthful woman strolled over to the anxiously waiting but relieved looking group, a look of concern momentarily appearing on her studious face at the expressions that they were giving her.

"Hey, everyone. Why the concerned faces? And what's with that bandage on your head, Keitaro? I thought that you were healed?"

"I fell down the _um,_ stairs. Aunt Haruka, can you take us down to the port at Shimizu-ku?" Keitaro asked her, getting right to the point before she could ask him any further awkward questions. "We've just found out from this note on Tama-chan that Su's in real trouble. Her _mecha-tamago_ crashed at sea, but luckily she managed to make it onto a ship that was nearby at the time. The ship is headed to the port at Shimizu-ku, and we need to go to pick her up because she hasn't got any money to catch a ride on the train back here." He held up the sheet of paper that had been attached to Tama-chan. "Su sent us directions to where she's going to be waiting for us in Shimizu, so we shouldn't have any trouble at all with finding her."

"Don't call me 'Aunt'," Haruka told him firmly, seizing Keitaro by the left ear under the bandage and twisting it. "You haven't seen Kit anywhere around here have you? I need to have a word with her."

"_Ow!_ Okay, Haruka, _Haruka…! _And no, no, I haven't seen her._"_

"Hmmm? _Too bad._ But you're saying that you want to go to Shimizu to find Su? That's the port city on Miho Bay, down south on Suruga Bay, isn't it…? Instead of me driving you down there to pick Su up, Kei-kun, why don't you just borrow some _yen_ and take a train down and then back with her?"

"I did think of that, but the last train today from Hinata City that passes through Shimizu has already departed," Keitaro replied. "The next one isn't until ten o'clock tomorrow morning…so now we have no other way of getting down there."

"Hmm? Okay. And you're telling me that you've got directions to exactly where Su is camped out there?"

"Yes, that's right," Mutsumi agreed. "I travelled past the city just yesterday on the _Tokaido Shinkansen_ _Kodoma_ train on my way here to Hinata Hot Springs. Su wants to meet us at the east gate of the Shimizu Station, and I know where that is."

"So do I," Keitaro declared. "I've been through the Shimizu Station a couple of times before."

"Well…? I suppose that I _could_ drive you there and back?" Haruka mused, looking thoughtful. "Now that the last of the workmen have finally packed up and left and the renovations are all complete, I could do with a little break. I guess that I can catch up with Kit later on when we get back…? So, Keitaro, it looks like we won't be having that double training session that we talked about when you phoned up last night from the hospital after all…?"

"_Huh…? Um_ – ah, good! Thanks, Aun-_I mean 'Haruka!'"_ Keitaro stammered gratefully, having no idea at all about what his aunt was talking about with regards to the phone call and extra training, but wisely deciding not to ask about it. "But what about the Tea Rooms? Can you spare the time away from the shop?"

Haruka blew a cloud of cigarette smoke into his face. "Yeah, I can," she replied, half drowned out by Keitaro's fit of coughing. "My regular staff and Kentaro are quite capable of running things for a day or so without me having to watch their every move, especially since I've got a couple of temps starting tomorrow as well, in preparation for when the Inn opens on Friday. So when were you planning to go and rescue Su?"

"_Urm!_ Well, as soon as possible," Keitaro answered, clearing his throat and rubbing at his sore ear, still looking a little nervous at giving his aunt such short notice of the road trip. "This afternoon, maybe? If that's all right with you, Haruka…?"

Haruka stared at his sheepish face for a second or two, and then sighed with resignation. "Okay. We can leave this afternoon, in an hour or so if you like? If you've got the gas money, I've got the transport. My car is away getting serviced at the moment, but I could drive you there and back in Seta's van. Ever since he went back overseas on his dig two months ago, it's just been sitting out back of the Tea Rooms gathering dust and spiders."

"Have you managed to get the van right side up again, after Seta rolled it down the bank again when he left it here?" Keitaro asked.

"Yep. And the engine works fine, even though it could do with a tune up." Haruka took a quick look at her watch and then spoke up again.

"One thing though, everybody. Unless you want to be driving all night, we'll have to spend tonight in Shimizu and come back in the morning. And here's the little fly in the ointment - don't you all have your schools to attend tomorrow morning?"

"Well, actually, _I don't,"_ Keitaro told her, a smile on his face. "Sasaki Seminar has a big Teachers Union meeting all day Thursday, so no one has to attend classes at all tomorrow."

"N-neither do I," Shinobu spoke up, clasping her hands together and looking delighted at the amazing coincidence. "Our school has a Teachers Union meeting tomorrow, too! I – I could come along with you as well, if you want some company, Keitaro – I mean, Ms. Haruka?! Please, I really want to!"

"I don't mind," Haruka informed them, after staring at Shinobu's hopeful, almost pleading face for a second or two. "The more, the merrier. And it's about time that the others cooked their own meals and did their own washing up for a change. Shinobu, you deserve a break from that drudgery for awhile, so if you want to come with us then that's fine with me."

_And out of all of the girls up here at the Hinata Apartments, Shinobu's the one that I consider to be by far the best for Keitaro,_ Haruka thought to herself with satisfaction._ And if by taking them both on this trip away from the other girls and giving them some private time together, I can bring the two of them closer together, then that alone will be worth the inconvenience of this trip. And, knowing Shinobu – and Keitaro, too, especially after that blast that I gave him earlier about his behavior – it's a pretty safe bet that their private time together will be at least reasonably plutonic…!_

Keitaro took one look at the small girl's optimistic expression and let out a chuckle. "It's fine with me as well. Welcome aboard, Shinobu."

"Thank you, Sempai, Haruka," Shinobu gasped, almost jumping up and down with joy at being included – and at the prospect of actually having the opportunity to spend some time alone with her beloved _sempai,_ hopefully without either Kitsune or Motoko being present to hog his time.

_I talked to Kitsune earlier, and she advised me to be braver and to stand up for myself more. And also to go after something if I really wanted it. And her advice worked! At last I'm going to get my chance to impress Sempai!_

"Anyone else want to come?" Haruka asked, hoping that the answer would be no. Motoko may also have been a suitable match for her nephew, but she didn't want to take both girls away with him and run the risk of having them compete for Keitaro's affections in the van all of the way to Shimizu-ku and back.

"Curse it! I _do_ have to go to school tomorrow, so I can't go," Motoko declared with annoyance, looking disappointed at having to miss the impromptu road trip. "I would have relished the experience of travelling on such an interesting sojourn."

"I had better stay behind as well?" Mutsumi decided, behind her usual smile. "I'm a little tired from my long trip yesterday and my first day at class today, so I want an early night tonight. And I have to get up and leave early tomorrow morning to travel on the train to the Hinata Apartments, you know…?"

"_Too bad_. All right, if we've going to do this, like I said before, I want to leave in an hour's time," Haruka declared, looking at her watch again. "So I suggest that those of you who _do_ want to come had better go and get themselves packed right now. I've got a long drive ahead of me."

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice," Shinobu called back to them, dashing towards the stairs. "Please, Sempai, just promise that you won't leave without me?!"

"We won't," Keitaro laughed, heading off after her at a far slower pace. "Besides, at the rate you're going, you'll be all packed and back down here again before I've even reached my room!"

_Excellent! That's my big brother and Aunt Haruka out of the way for tonight, at least? _Kanako thought to herself with satisfaction from her hidden perch at the top of the staircase, moving back into the nearest room as the small crowd dispersed to get ready for their road trip._ Shinobu, too! Now that the relatives and the innocent are going to be out of my way – it's payback time…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Further south, on his ship now cruising into Miho Bay, Doctor Drakken had only just called Shego up for another progress report when all hell broke loose in the front cargo hold of his vessel. First the alarm sirens began to wail and the red alert lights on the ship's bridge began flashing. That cacophony of red strobe light and sound was rapidly followed by a low, at first barely audible electronic whining that rapidly gained in both pitch and volume as if a huge generator was powering up below decks. Then the huge front cargo hatch inexplicably began to open up by itself, both halves spreading up and apart like a giant clamshell.

"_What the-?"_ Drakken exclaimed, his eyes turning to the captain, whom looked just as baffled as his employer was as to what exactly was going on. "Who's been playing with the launch controls? A certain guilty minion or two of mine are going to be off my Christmas card list if they've been horsing around with my command saucer down below decks again-?!"

Then with shocking suddenness, from inside his ship, twin beams of _something_ flashed through the hull right on the waterline! The nearly invisible bluish rays arced away across the ocean, cutting two steaming, foaming tracks through the tossing waves off to the left of their position, the frightening sight cutting the angry Drakken off in mid sentence.

"_Aargh, who's firing my disintegrator cannons?"_ Drakken cried out with dismay, a distraught look on his now pale blue face as he recognized the pattern of random molecular destruction. _"Waah-hahhh!_ My lovely vessel! _Shego!!_ Ooo, wait, you're in Tokyo…? Well, anybody, _heeelp!_ Somebody get down there with a sponge and a bucket; will you, before we end up at the bottom of the briny – _um?_ - whatever this stretch of sea is called?!"

"_Doctor D!"_ Shego yelled out in alarm. _"What's going on there?!"_

Then out of the now fully open hatch, a very familiar shape soared up and away into the sky – and well it should be familiar, the wide-eyed Drakken noticed in disbelief through his binoculars. It was his own command saucer being stolen from right under his blue nose!

"_Yeehah! Up, up and awaay, in his beautiful, his beautiful…flying thingy!"_ Su sang out with glee, wrestling with the unfamiliar controls, the sea breeze whipping through her spiked blonde hair as she made her spiralling escape into the wild blue and windy yonder.

"Aaaargh! My command saucer! Open fire, you fools!" Drakken hollered, clutching at his hair and dancing a jig in his rage. "She's stealing my private property! I'm the thief around here, not her!"

Doctor Drakken's minions obeyed his command with gusto, and next second the sea air around the fleeing saucer was a web of coherent light beams. A laser blast sizzled past the Molmol girl's right ear, causing Su to duck down hurriedly behind the console.

"_Whoopsie!_ That was _too_ close. Time that I wasn't here!" With that comment, she pressed a button on her stealth suit and promptly vanished from the sight of everyone on the receding ship below.

"Wha-? That thieving girl just vanished into thin air?" Doctor Drakken gasped out, ignoring for the moment the image of Shego screaming out for information on the screen in front of him. "But – but that's impossible…_unless…?"_

A second later, his disturbing train of thought was abruptly interrupted by one of his men dashing onto the bridge, a small plastic folder of some sort clasped in his gloved right hand.

"Boss! Boss! Look what I found in the cargo hold next to a pile of banana skins!"

"Banana skins? Are you seriously telling me that a monkey disguised as a girl stole my tricked out command saucer?"

"Ah, no, Boss…! I'm saying that I found some sort of an ID, but I can't read it because it's in Japanese. Here, see?"

"Give me that! I can read it, all right, and I'd like to know the identity of the brazen thief who was hiding on board my ship."

Snatching the plastic cardholder out of the underling's hand, the sour faced doctor glowered down at the small photograph of the smiley faced, brown skinned girl and its accompanying text.

"Let's just see now…?" he mumbled. "Hmmm? Miss Kaolla Su, Hinata High School…Hinata City. ID Number, home address…this is a school pass! So a _high school girl_ infiltrated my security and stole my property? _Nyaaah! Curse all teenagers!"_

"Boy, does _that _sound familiar?!" Shego's image on the monitor screen laughed at him. "This girl didn't have red hair and a goofy sidekick, too, did she?"

"This is no laughing matter, Shego!" Drakken wailed, turning to face his smiling assistant once again, his arms flung wide in appeal. "It's just not fair! I leave one nosy, pesky, interfering teenage girl behind, but do I get any time to plot and plan my latest world domination scheme in peace? _No,_ I meet another one before I've even made landfall in Japan! And then this Kaolla Su person blows a hole in my ship with my own death rays and pilfers my command craft! Curse these tech-savvy teenagers of today!"

"Well, _duuh?_ She must be a genius if she figured out how to fly your saucer, Doctor D?" Shego declared. "And for her to somehow get aboard our ship in mid ocean without being spotted…?"

"Yes…and then she somehow just vanished from our sight when my lackeys opened fire on her as she was fleeing from the scene of her crime…?" Drakken complained out loud, eyes and thick black eyebrows rising upwards in search of inspiration. "But how could she just fade away like that - _hold on a minute…?_ Aha! Shego, that must mean that this Kaolla Su girl has somehow got access to…advanced stealth technology?! _Oh, joy! Tra-la-la…!"_

"So what are you so happy about, Doctor D? If this so-called invisible girl really _can_ vanish, there's no way in hell you're going to be able to catch her now that she's made it ashore?"

"Oh yes there is, Shego! For one, my saucer wasn't fuelled up yet! So it'll be coming down for a rather hard landing within two or three miles of this ship! Secondly, this school pass that the girl dropped has her picture on it, as well as her name and address. With this in my nefarious possession we can track her down easily enough."

"Well, there's a break?" Shego admitted. "And luckily for you, you _can_ read Japanese after all?"

Doctor Drakken rubbed his hands up and down, a broad grin on his blue face and an evil twinkle in his eyes. "Tee hee! We'll find this annoying Su girl, all right. And when we do – that stealth device will be ours! Just think, Shego, no more waiting in line to get into nightclubs and restaurants and movie theatres, no more having to hide in the closet to avoid my mother when she comes to visit us? Why I could even adapt it to make our next lair totally invisible so that she never springs any surprise visits on me again…? Oh, I've got to have that technology, Shego, the possibilities for its use are endless...!"

"_Ahem!_ And since that pesky brat has stolen your flying saucer, we could _also_ use that vanishing device that she must have to help us smuggle the atomic bomb back to your ship once I steal that, too?" Shego prompted him, rather forcefully.

"Yes, good thinking, Shego. Hmmm? In fact I could even meet you halfway? Yes, why not?" He glanced at a map. "Let's see now? I'm up here near the port of Uzimihs. You're further south in Oykot..."

"Um, doctor, you're reading the map upside down…" the captain pointed out helpfully to his head scratching boss.

"I am? No wonder these place names are so hard for me to pronounce even though I can speak and read Japanese fluently? I am also fluent in Farsi, Belgian, Yemenis, Patagonian, Swahili and Mongolian, with a little bit of Chinese, Spanish and Turtlese thrown in as well, don't you know?" Drakken declared proudly.

"But not American English?" Shego laughed. "And you left out 'gibberish'! _Ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

"Put a sock in it, Shego! I'm trying to help us _both_ out here?" Doctor Drakken grumped, twirling the map around the correct way. "My point is that according to this map, the town of Hinata Hot Springs is right here on the coast of Sagami Bay, and that's about midway between where you and I are right now. We'll wait here and see about repairs to our ship and getting my command saucer back, until we hear that you've been successful in purloining the yakuza _Shinigami_ and its lovely atomic bomb for me. Then you take it south, we'll move north and meet you at that town. Then we go after that irritating girl, grab whatever it is that she used to stay hidden on board our ship, and use her device to conceal the _Shinigami_ until we've got it back aboard our boat. So what do you say to that, Shego?"

"Wow, Doc, that's actually not a bad plan?" Shego exclaimed, impressed despite herself at her boss actually being thorough for once. "This scheme of yours might even work?"

"Of course it'll work! I'm a genius after all, aren't I? _Nya-haah!"_

_And that is coming from the man who invented cheap baked mud bullets and tried to patent shouting as a cheaper alternative to the telephone?_ Shego thought to herself, giggling behind her gloved right hand again. _Well, it is about time that he came up with something workable, it is his tenth try…? Ha, ha, ha!_

"If you say so, Doc? But let's not count our chickens just yet…?"

"Chickens?" Drakken exclaimed, a startled look on his blue face. "What has poultry got to do with you stealing the yakuza bomb? _Hmmm_…_?_ Oh, wait, I see now! My genius intellect tells me that you are going to try to infiltrate the yakuza HQ in a chicken suit to divert attention from your true motive, Shego. _Brilliant!"_

"_What?! Forget it, Doctor D! Anything_ just came up and I gotta go. _Bye!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

About two kilometers away in the wake of the damaged ship, just beneath the rolling surface of the dark ocean, something huge and metallic lurked. The monster hung there, suspended in mid water, the only sign of its unsuspected and sinister presence being the thin tube of a periscope protruding just above the foaming waves.

"The target vessel has been damaged," a high-ranking uniformed officer on the high tech bridge of the mysterious submarine informed his seated captain. "They have come under attack – from _within_ their own vessel. A small flying craft of advanced design – probably based on black technology - was also observed fleeing the vicinity. Best guess is that a prisoner or a spy has escaped from Doctor Drakken's clutches now that his ship is so close to land."

"No," the very young, platinum blonde girl in the brown captain's uniform informed her much older subordinate, her pretty gray eyes open wide with astonishment even though the tone of her voice was calm and even. "Not a prisoner. It was – _another_ one of the 'whispered', a young girl! I can sense her thoughts… However, the other 'whispered', our target, is still on board."

"Another 'whispered', captain?! And this one a young girl? _But how?_ Where did she come from, and what was she doing on board that ship? Do you think that she and the other 'whispered' were meeting in secret?"

"I have no idea – _yet,"_ the teenage Captain of the submarine _Tuatha de Danaan_, Teletha Testarossa, replied, her smooth brow furrowed with puzzlement at this unexpected discovery. "I shall contact the General Council for clarification and further orders. I am sure that they will be just as fascinated by our new find as you are, Commander Mardukas?"

"Orders, Captain?"

"Maintain our present course and continue observation of Doctor Drakken's damaged ship. Something big is going on here, and I don't want to make a move until I am absolutely sure that I know what it is…!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

_I had a dream about Naru last night,_ Keitaro thought gloomily to himself as he packed a spare change of clothes into his backpack in his room, in preparation for his trip to Shimizu-ku. Despite Keitaro's concern about Su's situation, his mind had wandered unbidden to the events of his enforced hospital stay. _She was at my side in the hospital, and she told me that she would care for me… But I know now that Naru will _never_ care for me, not in the way that I've hoped for, ever since I met her back here at the apartments again… And even now I can't stop thinking about what I accidentally overheard that time when Su stole Naru's diary and was reading it out loud to the others…_

Keitaro shuddered at that unpleasant memory, and his eyes clouded over with incomprehension at his sometimes friend's cruelty towards him._ Does Naru really, truly think that low of me, to write what she did about me in her diary? What did I ever do to her to deserve such hatred and contempt from her? I also realize now that it was only ever a foolish dream for me to think that I could ever win her love and make her happy…_

"Dammit, Keitaro, you deserved far better than the deal that you got from Naru, and you know it," Keitaro berated himself out loud in frustration. "Much better! I'm sick and tired of being the punching bag for her unrealistic expectations and frustrations! Well, no more! _It's over!_ I know that I've said this before, but this time I'm really going to do it. It's time for me to finally grow up and move on, to put my childish crush on Naru Narusegawa aside and try to achieve happiness with another girl!" He clenched his right fist in determination. _"Yeah!"_

_But if not Naru, then who?_ He silently asked himself._ I want someone kind, someone caring, a girl who loves me for whom and what I am…and that reminds me of what else happened last night…_

_I – also dreamed of Motoko. It must have been a dream after all because when I asked her earlier today if she had visited me at the hospital last night, Motoko denied all knowledge of it. But it seemed so real…? I could have sworn that she was right there in bed next to me…!_

_So, since I've started dreaming about her…is Motoko the one for me? Or maybe Shinobu? Or even – someone totally new? Screw Naru, I'm going to take both Kitsune's and Aunt Haruka's advice, be more confident about myself, get off my ass and get on with my life. And this impromptu trip to Shimizu-ku is the perfect time for me to start doing just that. Starting right now, I'm going to chill out, relax and enjoy myself looking for the true love of my life – no matter how long it takes!_


	18. Chapter 18

_After last chapter you all now know just why Kaolla Su can come up with all manner of futuristic technology and weapons about which she really should have zero knowledge about. And for a proper definition of the _'whispered'_ see the anime series _'Full Metal Panic'_. But just who is the other _'whispered' _aboard Drakken's ship? All will be revealed - but not _just_ yet...!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Forty minutes after their conversation with Aunt Haruka, Keitaro and Shinobu had finally finished their hasty packing. They were both just about to carry their luggage down to the Hinata Tea Rooms, with the help of Motoko and the just turned up Mitsune, when Keitaro suddenly noticed that Mutsumi was missing.

Luckily, the trio had a place to start looking for her. Ever since Naru had been sent to jail, her old room had been cleared of all of her possessions. These had all been boxed up and put into storage, ready to be transported back to the Narusegawa family house if and when that would become necessary. Not wanting to see the now sparkling clean empty room go to waste, Haruka had rented it out long term just yesterday to the now missing Mutsumi Otohime.

"_Mutsumi,"_ Keitaro called out to her after knocking on her door and getting no reply, the other three sober faced girls clustered anxiously behind him. _"We're about to go! Do you want to come and see us off?"_

"_Bye-bye Mutsumi!"_ Shinobu added. _"We're leaving now!"_

But there was no answer. The silence from Naru's old room was deafening.

At Mutsumi's lack of response to their farewells, everybody exchanged worried glances amongst themselves. Maybe their friend wasn't in her room just then after all? Or could something untoward have happened to her…?

"Do you think that she could have gone down to the Tea Rooms to see us off already, Sempai?" Shinobu asked, looking a little worried at the strange lack of any audible activity from inside the turtle girl's room.

"No, Ah've just come in through the lobby, and she sure didn't go past me," Mitsune told her friend. "She must still be up here somewhere?"

Motoko stared at Keitaro, her anxious look mirroring his own.

"Urashima, we'd best investigate. I'm sure that there is an innocent explanation for Mutsumi's silence, but I suggest that we go into her room to check it out – just in case?"

"Okay, Motoko, you're absolutely right," Keitaro agreed, unable to keep the worry out of his voice. "Well, I'd best go in first…?"

Keitaro gulped, then slid Mutsumi's door open and stepped warily into Naru's old room, the other girls crowding up closely behind his tense figure. Motoko had her hand on her sword as a precautionary measure, but her action soon proved to be unnecessary.

"Huh? _Oh, no,_ Mutsumi's passed out on her table again…!" Keitaro exclaimed, running to the spread-eagled girl's side and staring down at her peacefully sleeping face. "I should have guessed that it's be something like this?"

"B-but she looks dead…?!" Shinobu pointed out, looking very nervous at what she was seeing. "Are you _sure_ that Mutsumi's going to be all right?"

"Yep, she'll be fine," he replied. "She falls into comas like this quite a lot. Usually several times every day! But we'd best switch off the _Kotatsu_ heater or else she may wake up roasted?"

"Don't ya worry yourself, now, Keitaro," Mitsune spoke up, doing just that with the 'off' button. "Motoko and Ah'll look after her and the apartments while you and Haruka and Shinobu are gone. It's all under control now, ya hear?"

"Thanks guys," Keitaro said, flashing them both a smile of gratitude. "Make sure that you tell Mutsumi that we _did_ say goodbye before we left? Oh, yeah? I almost forgot. Aunt Haruka's looking to have a word with you, Kitsune, but she said that it'll keep until we get back, so there's no hurry."

"Oh, okay? Thanks, Keitaro. And no worries! Like Ah said, every little ole thing's gonna be fine!"

Subsequent events would soon prove that while Mitsune may have indeed turned Keitaro's life around for the better with her wisdom, she sure wasn't any good at prophecy…!

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Well, here's hoping that you and Haruka and Shinobu achieve success with your mission, Urashima?" Motoko said to Keitaro, out back of the Hinata Tea Rooms some fifteen minutes after leaving Mutsumi asleep in her room. Haruka had already loaded her own bags into Seta's battered van, and now the trio were only moments away from departing on their long journey to Shimizu-ku.

"Thanks, Motoko. And don't worry, we'll find Su and bring her safely back home with us."

"Of that, I have no doubt. I have great faith in your abilities, Keitaro," Motoko replied, giving her lover a quick smile of gratitude for him being so unselfish as to drop everything and leave town at a moments notice to help a friend in need.

"_You do?" _the student said before he could stop himself. _"_Since whe-? _Urm!_ I mean, yes, I've got it all under control...!"

_Boy, only a few weeks ago, Motoko had no faith in my abilities at all…! Things sure have changed for the better between us, now?_

While Keitaro and Motoko were preoccupied with talking to each other, Haruka and Shinobu were busy packing the two students' luggage into their dented transport.

"Hey, Shinobu, what's in the trunk?" Haruka asked, lugging the big and obviously heavy box over to the sliding side door of the van and then hoisting it inside. "We're only going away for a night, not a week, remember?"

"_Um, special stuff,"_ Shinobu replied, looking both secretive and embarrassed at the same time. "It's for - well, you'll see…? _Um_ - no, _you_ won't…! Sorry, I mean-?"

"I get the message," Haruka laughed at the younger girl's red-faced fluster. "It's a surprise for a certain someone, right?"

"Ah! _Um, um?_…yes…"

"Don't worry, I won't pry into your business," Haruka assured her, taking the suitcase that the blushing teen was holding off her and stowing that away as well. "And I won't tell Keitaro about your little secret surprise for him, either."

"Gee, thanks, Ms. Haruka…! I…really like him, you know…?"

"I do," Haruka confirmed. "And you, I approve of. So good luck, Honey."

"Wow! Thank you…!" Shinobu gasped out, her face lighting up with surprise and relief at Haruka's most unexpected seal of approval upon her venture. "And I assure you, I won't…well, get too carried away, you know, so don't worry."

Haruka smiled. "I know. And Keitaro's not the pervert that Naru always made him out to be. So I trust him with you, as well."

_Especially after that little talk that he and I had yesterday morning,_ she added to herself with satisfaction.

"And this battered conveyance is still passably roadworthy?" Motoko asked Keitaro, squinting dubiously at the many times repaired wreck, as Haruka, now that their entire load of luggage was stowed safely away inside it, hopped into the driver's seat of the tatty vehicle. She then switched on and gunned the engine, sending a large cloud of white smoke belching out the exhaust pipe of the patched people mover.

"As far as I know it is?" Keitaro stated, also feeling somewhat uneasy in the pit of his stomach as he viewed the rhythmically vibrating conveyance. "That van's almost as tough as Seta is, himself. And if it doesn't fall apart when he crashes it into all and sundry, it's a safe bet that it won't turn into a jigsaw puzzle just by us driving it along the road – I hope?"

"Okay, Kei-kun, pile in," Haruka called out from the driver's seat to him and the still uncertain-looking kendo girl at his side. "We've got a long way to go. Bye, Motoko!"

"Goodbye, Ms. Haruka! _Um_, farewell, Urashima," Motoko said to Keitaro, giving him a quick bow. The tall girl wished that she could have shown more affection to him at their parting, but under Haruka's disconcerting gaze, that respectful action was about the limit to which she could force herself to go. "I shall be awaiting your prompt arrival back here with our friend. And please make sure that you tell Su that I lov-_miss _her, too…?"

"Don't worry, Motoko, I will," Keitaro called back to her as he scrambled into the back of the van, having generously left the front passenger seat for Shinobu. "We'll be back here probably around mid-afternoon tomorrow, okay?"

"Your ETA has been duly noted. Please drive safely. And I hope to see you all soon."

"_Bye, Motoko!!"_ Shinobu called back excitedly to her friend as Seta's van pulled away in a cloud of exhaust smoke and moved off rapidly along the narrow road. "Say goodbye to Kitsune and Mutsumi for me!"

"_I shall! Goodbye!"_

_I can't believe that there's only the three of us here?_ The wildly happy Shinobu thought to herself, stealing a glance back at Keitaro as he waved out the back window through the swirling cloud of smoke and dust at the rapidly receding figure of Motoko. _Oh, Sempai…at last I have a chance to impress you…! And this time, I'm fully prepared for my mission. Oh, thank you, Haruka and Su, thank you, thank you, thank you!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Even as the van was pulling away on its long journey to Shimizu-ku, the lobby phone up at the Hinata Apartments was ringing insistently over and over again. But there was no one left there to answer the call. Mutsumi was still in dreamland in her room, Mitsune Konno was at that very moment slipping into lovely hot water of the _onsen_ for her bath, Motoko was waving goodbye to the departing trio, and Kanako – after carrying out her already planned clandestine mission - was busily engrossed with spying on their departure in Seta's van from the roof of the Tea Rooms.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Down at a phone booth inside Shimizu Train Station, Su groaned and hung up the telephone for the last time, then shuffled her feet as she tried to decide what now to do for the best.

_Well, I've obviously missed them, and everybody's probably on their way down here right now to pick me up?_ Su thought gloomily to herself. _Tama-chan obviously got through to them with my message. But I can't afford to wait for them to get here any more. I'm sure that something bad is gonna happen back there at the apartments, so I've gotta get back there as soon as possible…!_

"Hey, I've just had an idea!" she exclaimed a second later, her bright green eyes lighting up. "I can take a train from Shimizu Station on the Tokaido line back to Hinata Hot Springs after all – _just not inside it! Yay!_ But I'll have to say sorry and be extra good to the others when they finally get back to the apartments without me, I guess? But this is a real emergency and I'm sure that they'll understand that I had no choice but to do this…especially with that blue man and his men now after me down here as well! I'm sure that they'll all forgive me - _I hope?"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

After her soak in the soothing warm water of the hot springs pool, Mitsune first died her shapely body off in the changing room, then made her leisurely and thoughtful way back to her room. She had a full program of lazing and drinking in front of the TV whilst watching that afternoon's horse racing to get through before dinner and she didn't want to miss the start of _either_ of those two important events.

_Hold on a second? Shinobu's away tonight, Ah'll have to fix mah own supper. Ah well, there's bound to be some leftovers in the fridge for me to reheat – unless Motoko beats me to them? Heh, heh. Well, we'll just see about that…? But Ah must admit that Shinobu sure knows how to cook. Even her cold leftovers taste great…!_

Then a twinkle appeared in Mitsune's half closed eyes as she thought of her young and cheerful, but shy schoolgirl friend.

_Well? Now I know why Shinobu came to me for some advice the other day. She's desperate to counter Motoko, in case Keitaro falls for kendo girl before Shinobu gets her chance to impress him. Well, you go, girl! _A dreamy look appeared on Mitsune's face and a smile graced her lips._ Ahh, young love…!_

"But Ah like Keitaro too…" Mitsune said to herself as she plonked herself down onto her comfy couch, swung her feet up onto it as well, then reached for the remote control for her TV set. "Am Ah really comfortable with all of the other girls chasin' after him now? Ah told him that Ah was, _but-?_ Jeez, Kit, why did ya have'ta say _that_ to him? You got in first with the brand new stud…ya could'a made more of your opportunity to win his heart, ya know…?"

But then the TV switched on and a set of rapidly moving shapes caught Mitsune's eye, momentarily distracting her attention away from her regretful thoughts about her missed opportunity their now _very_ much more manly and improved dorm manager.

"Oh, yay! The first race at the Tokyo Racecourse in Fuchu is on right now. That should serve to take mah mind off mah troubles, for a while at least? 'Kay! Here's mah ticket for this race, now where's mah drink?"

Rolling over and reaching downwards, the fox eyed girl snatched up her half empty bottle of sparkling wine from the floor, where she had left it previously. She uncorked it, swilled down a couple of deep mouthfuls of the bubbly and then settled back on the comfortable couch, eyes riveted on the racehorses as they rounded the last bend and headed into the home straight.

"_C'mon, 'Four Left Feet',"_ she hollered, sitting bolt upright and waving her arms as the runners in the first race approached the finishing line. _"Agh, get up there, ya crow-bait?!_ Go-go-go-_YES!! Yeehah, mah nag made it! Chalk one win up towards next months rent!"_

After upending her wine bottle for another prolonged imbibe, Mitsune leaned happily back down onto her cushion again, a huge grin on her face at the success of her very first bet for the afternoon.

_Huh? Mah head spun there for a second… Maybe Ah was in the hot spring for too long and the wine's makin' me feel a bit woozy…? Shucks, never mind, if Ah fall asleep, Ah'm on mah couch in mah room… No worries._

"Well, it looks like mah luck's in?" She told herself, putting the sudden dizzy spell behind her. "A few more results like that one, and Ah'll be up to mah neck in loot. Yeah! Then maybe Ah'll take Keitaro out for a nice big dinnah, and then – _who knows…? Heh?"_

_Nice thought, Kit, if you can pry him away from the other girls?!_

Another swig out of the bottle followed, then Mitsune placed her winning ticket carefully back into her purse and before sorting out the one for the next race.

'_Kay! Here's hopin' for numbah two? Hmm? Why's this here ticket lookin' so blurry…? _

One more sip out of the wine bottle, then Mitsune's thoughts turned back to reflecting upon her confusing feelings for and about Keitaro Urashima. _Keitaro Urashima the man._

"Did Ah do the right thing with that brand new man?" she inquired to no one in particular, her mood darkening at the thought. "No Ah didn't. Ah slept with him because we both wanted to, but for me, mah heart wasn't totally pure – Ah had an ulterior motive, Ah admit it... And he wasn't in love with me, he did it because Ah was there and Naru wasn't. Damn it, it just ain't fair! Keitaro, why are ya so keen on Naru – even after all she's done to ya, you always keep comin' back for more… _Why?! Is that what true love really is?"_

Then tears appeared in Mitsune's eyes, she bowed her head and an involuntary sob suddenly escaped her trembling lips as certain heart breaking events from her past broke though into her mind once again.

"Jeez, Naru…! What have you got that makes so many guys go all ga-ga for ya? Even at school, ya always got them all, too? Even the ones that Ah liked, you always managed to steal them away from me... And as for me, no matter how much Ah tried, they'all reckoned that I was too insincere and high strung for them…!"

At the unfairness of it all, Mitsune' self control abruptly snapped, and she banged her drink bottle down _hard_ onto her tabletop in front of her, causing the wine inside to foam up and spray out over her shaking right hand.

"_What's she got that Ah haven't, dammit?!" _She cried out in tearful frustration. "Ah'm just as pretty as Naru, yet – yet – Ah just don't understand…?! Why not me? When's it gonna be _my_ turn?!"

"And the guys that Ah did manage to attract…? They only wanted me for one thing - _Bastards!_ I don't want just that – I want a good and kind and generous man who loves me, someone like…Keitaro. Mah God, Naru, _you idiot!_ If Ah had a man like him interested in me, Ah'd love him like there was no tomorrow, like there was not even _today_ left in mah life! Damn it girl, you don't even know what you've got in him, and it was starin' ya right there in ya stupid face!!"

_Shit! Mah eyes are all blurry, and Ah'm cryin'. Damn, Ah feel dizzy again…maybe another sip will clear mah head…?_

So Mitsune raised the wet and sticky wine bottle up to her lips for the last time, and drank out of it.

_Keitaro, Ah'm sorry! Ah'm not the right girl for ya, and yet Ah took away – oh, gawd, what's the-? Uhhh-!_

Everything spun into a wild blur, and then the hazy room around her blinked out into darkness like a TV set switching off. The almost empty wine bottle slipped from Kit's nerveless fingers as her arms and head flopped back down onto her couch, the bottle thumped down onto the wooden floor, to roll for a few seconds in a half circle in the pool of spilt wine before stopping. And then, apart from the flickering images on the TV screen, all was still in Mitsune's room.

_Totally still._

-:-:-:-:-:-

The next thing that Mitsune could remember was a strange floating sensation, more felt than anything else. It seemed to her that she was flying through the air…? _How strange._

_Am…Ah dead…?_

Then she passed out into the soothing blackness again.

An unknown amount of time then passed before Mitsune slowly edged back to consciousness for the second time. The sound of a bird chirping somewhere nearby was her first coherent memory as her mind drifted back up out of the darkness again. Then the sensation of a gentle breeze blowing on her face registered in her thoughts, and she could also feel a slight swaying motion. Mitsune also noticed that she was feeling cold and that her head was throbbing something fierce.

_Uhh…! Jeez, that wine Ah was guzzlin' must have been a little _too_ potent, Sugah…? Ow, mah head! Ooh, but why am Ah swayin' like this? Ah feel sick…!_

Finally Mitsune managed to force her eyes to open – and she immediately wished that she had not. For the terrified young woman discovered to her horror that she was now hanging upside down from a thick tree branch over a deep mineshaft. And the sudden vertigo was making her stomach begin to heave in a most uncomfortable fashion!

_Ohmahgawd?! Oh, help…! C-close your eyes, Kit, don't look down! B-but why am Ah here like this? What's-going-on?!_

"So the scheming fox has been snared at last?"

"_Huh? Who's that? Wh-where are ya?!"_

"Over here, Kit Fox."

Mitsune turned her head in the direction that the voice was coming from. Then as she saw the person responsible for her terrifying plight – albeit with an upside-down view - Mitsune's eyes actually fully opened with a mixture of shock and trepidation as she realized just whom it was, and an involuntary shiver that was far colder than the ever-present breeze ran up her back.

_Oh, shit! Not her?! S-she must have been lyin' when she said that she was okay with what Ah'd done…?_

"Haruka! But-but Ah thought that you'd gone away to Shimizu with Keitaro and Shinobu? W-what are you still doing here, and why am Ah hangin' over this hole like this…?"

"Well, I don't see Aunt Haruka anywhere around here? There's just you and me here now, Konno. Oh, and Kuro of course…?"

"Wha-what do ya mean, Haruka? That's you, right there – _oh?!"_

The apron-wearing, chain-smoking woman standing there right in front of her had just reached upwards to grasp her face just under her chin and then pulled it away to reveal the glowering face of-!

"_Kanako!"_

"Very perceptive, Mitsune Konno. Long time, no see?" Placing her Haruka facemask into her apron pocket, Kanako then flicked the cigarette out of her fingers and it spiralled down into the void below her. "Ugh! These things are disgusting. How Aunt Haruka can smoke them all day, I'll never know?"

"So it was _you_ who musta slipped that there mickey in mah drink?" Mitsune guessed, putting two and two together as to both the culprit behind and the method used to get her into her terrifying current predicament. "But - but when did you get here? An why am Ah hangin' upside down over this here big hole? Just what you gonna do to me…?"

"Okay. I'll tell you. As to why, I made a big mistake the last time that I was here, letting you all stay instead of throwing you all out like you deserved," Kanako informed her victim in a voice indicative of barely restrained fury. "And just look what that leniency on my behalf has done to my poor older brother? Because of my weakness and lack of action, he nearly died! Well, I'm not about to make that same mistake again – and you're first!"

"Wha-what do ya mean…?"

"Keitaro is far too kind hearted to treat you all as you deserve for everything that you all have put him through. I, on the other hand, am a far different kettle of fish!" Kanako gave the anxious Mitsune a chilling grin of satisfaction. "And now – I'm starting off phase two of our family's revenge on Keitaro's behalf, _with you…!"_

"W-with me? But why…?"

"Because you slept with my brother just to stop him pressing assault charges against you, you fox-eyed witch!"

"No, Kanako, ya got it all wrong," Mitsune called out desperately to the angry girl, a big bead of sweat forming on her forehead as she realized that Keitaro's adopted younger sister wasn't kidding. She really _did_ intend to drop the helpless Mitsune head first down the old mine shaft! "Ah never did anything of the sort to Keitaro, Ah swear!"

"So you're saying to me that you never slept with my brother at all? Don't you dare try to lie to me – Kuro saw it all! And you confessed it to my face, right there in the Tea Rooms!"

"That…_was you?_ But Ah thought – _Ah thought…?!"_

"_Well, you thought wrong._ And if you also thought _for even a minute_ that I believed that line of crap that you spun to me about why you slept with my brother, then you're even a bigger fool than I gave you credit for, Konno! It was all I could do to hold myself back from cracking your skull right then and there! But – luckily for you – I had to stay in character at that time. Aunt Haruka has a strict policy of non-interference in Keitaro's life – well, up until I found out that she'd warned you all off assaulting Keitaro after you scheming witches nearly killed him, that is? If we two had been the only two people in the Tea Rooms at that time, I would have put you straight through the wall, right then and there! But I dared not break character in the Hinata Tea Rooms because my aunt would have found out about me impersonating her almost straight away if I had done so. If that happened she would have been after _me_, and the jig would have been up. I needed to remain incognito long enough to get a confession from _all _of you guilty parties, and now that I have…? Well, I think that you get the message?!"

"_Oh, shit!"_

"And now you've got the gall to actually try to lie to me about you not sleeping with my brother?! _You fox eyed freak!_ And we both know that the only reason that you spun that windy to me in the Tea Rooms was because you were scared of Haruka! The _real_ reason was for you to stay out of jail, wasn't it?!"

"_What?!_ _But-?_ No, Ah admit it, Ah_ did _sleep with him_,_ but not for that reason! Ah did it to try to help him, to try to make him more of a man around women!"

"_My poor brother doesn't need you sympathy either, you scheming, painted floozy!"_

"That's not why I did it, Kanako! _Please!_ Ah really _do_ like Keitaro, Kanako. _Ah do!_ Ah would never have done anything like that with him if Ah didn't!"

"Oh, please? That line's getting old! And just what makes you think that he needs _your_ help to make him into more of a man, anyway, you tramp? I think that Keitaro is great just the way he is, and he always has been."

"Aw, c'mon, Kanako, do you _actually really_ _believe that?"_ Mitsune pleaded to her irate captor. "Ah mean, just look at the way he behaves around here, sometimes…? He's always gettin' into trouble with the other girls, especially Naru, because he doesn't know how to behave around them properly…!"

Her desperate words gave the angry Kanako momentary pause for thought. She really _did_ love her older brother, but even she could see that the inexperienced Keitaro was sometimes – _well, usually_ - less than smooth and confident around other people, especially girls.

"So you're still saying that it really _is_ the truth that you only slept with him to try to help him out? You're still claiming it wasn't so you would stay out of jail, or to get money off him, or get out of paying your rent or anything else like that?" Kanako asked, a suspicious tone still _very_ evident in her voice.

"_No, Kanako, it wasn't for any of those reasons, Ah swear it!"_

"And it wasn't just another setup to get Keitaro into trouble, so that the other girls, especially that bitch, Naru – if she's stupid enough to come back here, that is? - would have an excuse to throw him out of his own building?"

"No, no! Ya got me all wrong! Ah promise you; Ah did it because I really _do_ like him, and he desperately needed a break with a girl that really _does_ like him! Listen, he's twenty-one, Kanako, and he never, ever had been with a woman before me – or even had a proper girlfriend. Did ya know that? Yes, Ah slept with him, but Ah did it for two _very, very_ good reasons!"

"Go on…!"

"_Yeah, yeah!_ Okay, one, Ah – _and he_ - wanted to, 'cause we both really like each other. Two, to give Keitaro a bit more confidence around us girls. If he knew how to be more of a man and if he had a bit more confidence around the other girls at the apartments, they'd treat him a lot better. Ah was just givin' him what we _both_ wanted and needed, and also tryin' to help him become more popular with the other girls so that they'd stop hittin' him, that's all!"

"Hmmm? I _do_ know all about you stopping Naru from abusing my poor older brother at the hospital from our parents, and what you have just told me _does_ make a certain amount of sense, I guess…?" Kanako mused, a hint of uncertainty showing in her previously hard and unforgiving black eyes. "I also saw in one of the security tapes that you blocked Naru from hitting Keitaro in the lobby one other time, as well… And I _can_ recheck the tapes easily enough, I brought them here with me from my parents house, too, for just this reason."

"What Ah'm tellin' ya is true, Kanako," Mitsune begged her. "Ya gotta believe me!"

"No, I don't! Your tale sounds all just a little _too_ pat to me? Can you prove any of this?"

"_Yes!"_ Mitsune cried out, thinking as fast as she ever had in her life. "Hey! Kanako, have ya had the chance to talk to Keitaro, yet?"

"No, not really. I saw him in the hospital in my Haruka disguise, but apart from that I've been under cover, watching you all. If I'd talked to him as myself, the secret of my presence here would've been out."

"Well, go talk to him now! When he gets back. He'll back up mah story to you, Ah swear it! He'll tell ya that he slept with me because he wanted to, not because Ah forced him to or anything like that! And he'll also tell ya that Ah did it because Ah like him and that Ah've also helped him to make his life better! _Please, Kanako,_ at least do _that_ before ya decide ta punish me?!"

"We'll see…?! Hmmm? Well, in the meantime, I think that it'll be best if you just hang around out here in the woods until Keitaro does get back, and then I _will_ ask him about what you've just told me," Kanako decided, finality in her voice. "And then if I _do_ hear from his own mouth that everything you have just told me really is true, then I guess that I'll owe you a big apology – but don't hold your breath for it just yet?! Oh - and don't think that anyone here's going to come looking for you for at least a couple of days, either? I've left a note in reception telling everyone that you've gone away for a few days to look for that Naru witch. You can stay here until I've talked with my big brother, and if I _do_ find out from _Oniichan_ that you've been lying to me, you'll be dropping down into a far, far deeper burrow than the one you crawled out of, Kit Fox!"

Then Kuro flew across the intervening gap between them and affixed a gag tightly over Mitsune's mouth.

"_Wait, Kanako! Ah - mmmmph!"_

"Don't go away, now?" the slender girl laughed, and then she disappeared back into the bushes, leaving the bound and gagged Mitsune Konno hanging helplessly upside down over the abyssal drop below her.


	19. Chapter 19

:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Ten minutes after Mitsune had vanished from her room, Motoko arrived back at the Hinata apartments. She had been at the Hinata Tea Rooms since earlier that afternoon, ever since Haruka, Keitaro and Shinobu had departed in Seta's van on their long journey to Shimizu-ku to rescue Su. Upon her friends' departure, the kendo girl had swallowed her disappointment at not being able to accompany them, and then in an effort to cheer herself up, she had treated herself to a leisurely dinner at Haruka's establishment. After having to stay behind, Motoko no longer felt in the mood to do her own cooking that night.

After she had finished eating, Motoko just sat there at her table, staring wistfully off into the middle distance with unfocused eyes, daydreaming about a better life. Visions of her happily married to Keitaro rose up in her mind, and she danced with Su in a tropical paradise, joyous and carefree, free from all worry and want, her endless training and studying now well behind her. Then in her imagination they both were splashing in the warm, crystal clear waters of the ocean beach before returning arm in arm to their comfortable bungalow amongst the palm trees, wherein waited the bespectacled man of her dreams, arms open wide to embrace her and her lover. Then all three would eat the always-delicious meal cooked with care and love by their dear friend and cook, Shinobu, before retiring to the master bedroom and the huge, king-sized bed, upon which the undressing trio would soon cavort-?

'_Sigh!' I wish it were true… If only…?_

The waiter giving her notice that the Tea Rooms would be closing for the night in ten minutes time finally interrupted her reverie, banishing her fantasy back behind the cruel walls of reality. Motoko reluctantly rose up from her seat and paid her bill, then walked despondently back up the long fight of steps to the apartments. So deep was Motoko in her thoughts when she arrived in the lobby, she never gave a thought to checking the message board over by the reception counter.

No one else was downstairs, nor was there any sign of the other two remaining girls in the dining hall upstairs. And with both Keitaro and Shinobu gone for the night, the huge old dormitory building felt unaccustomedly empty, as empty as Motoko's heart was without the comforting presence of either her dear Su or Keitaro nearby.

"I'm lonely without them here," she admitted to herself. "I really hope that Urashima and Su come back to the apartments…to me, soon? I need them…"

_Hmmm? It looks like I'm the only one here at the moment? Well, Kitsune did say that she might head off into town after dinner for a while and I guess that Mutsumi is still asleep in her room? Well, I suppose that's good? Being alone means that I can catch up on my studies with no distractions tonight. Unless I find myself writing that cursed romance novel with Urashima in it that I can't seem to stop doing…?_

As the grinning face of her apartment manager appeared in her mind once more, the kendo girl let out a lusty sigh and cupped her small chin in the palms of her hands with lonely resignation.

_Ah, Keitaro? I miss you already… And Su, too! But even though they both aren't here I can still dream about being with them…?_

"No," Motoko ordered herself firmly, coming to her senses and sitting up straight on her seat before she could drift off into her daydreams again. "Tonight I study! Tired although I am because of this cursed nightly insomnia that I have been suffering from recently, I can't afford to lose this opportunity to concentrate on my books without any distractions if I hope to bring my grades up enough to have a realistic shot at getting into Tokyo U next year. Hopefully Urashima will get in this time, too, so we can be there together _without_ Naru to distract him away from me! And there will be plenty of time for me to daydream about being with Keitaro and Su again _after_ I finish my studying tonight."

After making herself a cup of hot tea, the determined kendo girl retired to her spartan room to make good on her promise.

_All right! 'No pain, no gain', as they say?_ Motoko told herself as she rolled up her sleeves at her study table, and then flipped open a practice mathematics book. "Bring it on!"

Ironically, and totally unsuspected by the now fiercely concentrating Motoko, that wise old proverb would actually come true for her tomorrow morning as well as tonight, and in a very terrifying way…

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was cold out there in the late afternoon forest – _damn cold._ The sun had just gone down behind the forested mountains to the west, and now bereft of the suns warming rays, the already chilly air was becoming cooler at an exponential rate. And for the bound and helpless Mitsune Konno, that was only the beginning of what she would have to somehow endure, too. The gagged and shivering young woman knew only too well that unless Kanako came back to free her – or by some miracle someone else was to come by here and stumble upon her – she was facing the prospect of spending the entire dark and freezing night hanging suspended over the yawning pit below her. And for the lightly clad Mitsune, the odds of surviving the hours of darkness without contracting hypothermia weren't good – _they weren't good at all._

_And Ah can't even call out for help with thishere gag in mah mouth?_ The helpless young woman moaned to herself, her morale now at rock bottom. _Mah god,_ _Ah'll freeze to death out here before morning comes around…! Kanako, please come back? Ah'm sorry…!_

Just when things looked to be at their blackest for Mitsune, help arrived in a most unexpected fashion.

"_Myuh?"_

_W-what? What was that sound? That sounded like-?_

A second later, her desperate prayers for succour were answered. To her absolute, heartfelt relief, the stifling gag over Mitsune's mouth was suddenly pulled away, and she gratefully gulped down delicious mouthfuls of the crisp, cool air.

"Tama-chan? _Thank god!" _Mitsune panted out to the _onsen tamago_ as the tiny flyer spiralled around her upside-down body with her gag streaming out from the turtle's mouth. "Am Ah glad that you happened along, little fella?!"

"_Yo, Bimbo!_ What in the hell are you doing hanging upside-down over this tunnel?" a small voice asked incredulously, causing Mitsune to jump with surprise in her bonds and look downwards into the dizzying depths of the shaft below her with a startled look on her face. A red cap had appeared at the edge of the gloomy mineshaft directly below her, topping a head full of long yellow-blonde hair and a pair of wide blue eyes.

"Sarah? Sarah McDougal?! Where did you spring up from, Sweetie?!" Mitsune gasped out in amazement as she saw just whom it was speaking to her. "Ah thought ya'll were with your father overseas?"

"So did I?" the small, eleven year old, blonde haired girl admitted, standing on the top rungs of the rusting metal ladder that led down into the depths of the shaft and looking around at her surroundings with a baffled look on her cute but frowning face. "So what the heck am I doing back here with you weirdoes?"

"Y'all tell me, Sugah! Ah'm just as confused as you are. But boy it's good ta see ya!"

"Speak for yourself. I was enjoying my break away from this mad house."

"Oh, hi, Kitsune. Why are you hanging around out here?" a second, _very_ familiar voice suddenly broke into their conversation as Sarah climbed up onto the grass and moved out onto the field away from the dangerous drop behind her. Then the speaker's bespectacled head and body emerged from the deepening darkness inside the shaft as well. "Is this another one of Motoko's samurai training exercises that she's putting you through? You should be careful, you could easily catch a chill from the draft blowing up out of this hole."

"_Seta?!" _Mitsune yelped with disbelief, easily recognizing the man despite her being upside down by his black hair, lanky frame, voice and grin as he climbed further up the ladder and into the fading twilight._ "You too? But y'all supposed to be overseas on another one of your archaeological digs!"_

"I was," Professor Noriyasu Seta replied, reaching ground level and then scratching at the back of his head as he also looked around at the familiar surroundings with interest, his usual grin on his stubbled face. "Hmm, so this is where we are now? Interesting."

"_But how did y'all get here?"_

"I'm not sure, Kitsune. All I know is that every tunnel that I try to explore and excavate _anywhere_ overseas always seems to come up around here for some strange reason?" Seta mused out loud by way of reply. "Either near to or even at the Hinata Apartments. Maybe it's a sign?" He laughed, and then added, "But it's really lucky for you, Kitsune, that we spotted Tama-chan down there and decided to follow her up here."

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ Now, please, Seta, can ya just get me down offen' this here rope? Ah'm feelin' a mite dizzy, and Ah don't wanna lose mah lunch – 'specially with you standin' down there under me!"

"No problems. I'll do it – _ah!_ _Whaaaooowwwwwwww…!" _

'_WHOOMPH!!'_

"_Papa!!"_ Sarah screamed out, running to the edge of the drop to stare downwards with alarm as a small cloud of dust wafted its way up and out of the shaft from the distant impact.

"_I'm alright, Sarah!"_ Seta's distant voice called cheerily up to them from the deeply shadowed depths far below their position. _"I was lucky, this soft mudstone rock down here broke my fall…!"_

Mitsune and Sarah both breathed out huge sighs of relief. Luckily for them both – _and him_ - Seta was also somehow just as resilient as Keitaro usually was…!

"Now, let's try that again?" Seta told them, as he poked his cut and bleeding head back up over the rim of the shaft about five minutes later. "I'll just reach over here and push you-! _Wha-? Yaaaooowwwwwww…!"_

'THOOOMPH!!'

"_Papa?"_

_"Oww! Boy, am I glad that the density of this sedimentary mudstone is a lot less than that of granite, or even greywacke, Sarah! I'll be up again in a jiffy, and then we'll try that again, shall we, Kitsune…?"_

"_Oh, jeez?!"_ Mitsune sighed to herself, then sneezed loudly as a second wisp of dust swirled up out of the old mine shaft and assailed her sensitive nostrils. "I love the guy, but by the time that he finally rescues me, Ah'll be too old and cold to thank him properly…!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Darkness was now falling outside the Shimizu train station, and one very worried Molmol girl was still trying to think of a way out of her predicament without having to resort to the only money making idea that she had come up with so far. But it wasn't the possibility of being abandoned there by her friends that was on her anxious mind. Su was sure that someone from the Hinata Apartments – in all probability either Keitaro or Haruka – would be there soon to pick her up. No, it was the thought that she had to get back home as soon as possible that was preying on her fretting mind. Kaolla was now absolutely positive that something terrible was about to happen back at the Hinata Apartments, and very soon, too! She knew that if she waited to be picked up by her friends, the odds of her and them making it back home in time for her to try to prevent the looming tragedy weren't very good at all. And they were diminishing by the second!

_I need money to buy my tickets home, right now! _The despondent Su told herself for the umpteenth time. She was currently seated six feet above the tiled floor of the station building on the base of a pillar, swinging her long legs back and forth distractedly and resting her face in the palms of her hands as she scanned the swirling crowd of travellers passing her by. _Well, I don't really wanna do this because it's dishonest, but I guess that I've got no other option but to go with Plan S, since there's no way that I can sneak onto a train here without paying. I'll be spotted for sure and tossed off again. Gee, it's just as well that people like sexy young girls like me, isn't it? Hmm, let's see now…? Who's a likely candidate that I can con into thinking that they'll get a little full service hanky-panky action…?_

Just as Su stood up on her perch for a better view of any preferably young and good looking potential _'__Enjo kosai'_ paying customers in the throng of travellers surrounding her, a sudden stirring in the bustling crowd off to the left of her position caught her eye. There, making his way through the foot traffic like a lion through a flock of sheep was one of the largest men that Su had ever seen.

As Su's eyes fell upon the nearly two meter tall foreigner, her heart leapt with astonished recognition. Even though the blonde haired westerner was wearing a trench coat and dark sunglasses, Su knew exactly whom the titanic man really was. And the Molmol girl couldn't believe her luck at finding him here!

_I don't believe it? It's him! It's really him!! Yay, I'm saved!_

Leaping off her perch on the base of the pillar, Su flew like an arrow across the intervening distance between them and then flung herself straight up into the huge foreigner's arms, laughing with joy at the stunned expression on his face at her unanticipated actions.

"_Heyo, __Vincent-san,"_ Su sighed with delighted relief into the man's right ear, pressing her soft right cheek to his and hugging herself tightly against his body. "Oh, it's sooo good to see you again!"

"_What the heck-?!"_ the big foreigner gasped out in excellent Japanese, nearly shocked speechless at having a teenage girl suddenly pounce on him out of nowhere. But then he recognized the slender girl with her spiky blonde hair, wide green eyes and light brown skin now reclining in his brawny arms. _"Princess Kaolla? What in the hell are you doing here?"_

"Enjoying the view," Su beamed, deftly evading his question and totally ignoring the startled reactions of the crowd of curious, wide-eyed rubberneckers surrounding them. "Oboy, have your muscles grown since I saw you last? Wow! How much can you lift now, Vincent-san?"

"Stop changing the subject! Shouldn't you be back at the Royal Palace in Molmol? And what's with that strange bodysuit that you're wearing under your jacket?"

"Are-aren't you glad to see me, Vincent-san…?" Su pouted, trying the sympathy ploy this time, her limpid green eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Yes, of course I am! But you're a princess, you shouldn't be-?!"

"_Shhh!"_ Su hissed out, hurriedly cupping her hands over his mouth and staring around warily at the people surrounding them. "Please don't say who I am out loud? Can we go over there where it's quiet to talk?"

"_Mmmmph?_ Huh? Yeah, good idea," Vincent S grunted out. "The less people who know you're here, the better." With that he began to move off towards the quiet area near a closed food stall that Su had indicated to him, the slender girl still held safely in his oversized arms. "Okay, what's _really_ going on here, Su? And it's _me_ you're talking to, so you'd be well advised to make your reason for being here at this train station, all alone and at night, several thousand kilometers away from Molmol, _incredibly_ believable?!"

"Um, well, _um,_ I'm here kinda _incognito,"_ Su hurriedly explained, an undercurrent of worry in her eyes and in her voice. "I…left home, and I've been living here in Japan for the last three or so years, you see? Where I'm staying now, no one has a clue that I'm actually a member of the Molmol royal family. And I really, really want to keep that fact a big secret, too, so the others at the apartments and at my high school will keep treating me as just a normal person."

"So that's what you're doing here in Japan, Su? You ran away from the palace in Molmol without your folks permission?"

"Yes. So please don't give my true identity away, Vincent-san? I just want to be a normal teenage girl for as long as I can. If it were up to me, I'd stay a teenager forever, but that's not gonna happen. So I want everyone to at least let me grow up at my own pace, without the pressure from my family to marry before I'm ready?"

"I see? Okay, fair enough? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Kaolla. But that still doesn't explain what are you doing here all alone at the train station in Shimizu of all places?"

"Well, I'm trying to get back home to the Hinata Apartments in Hinata Hot Springs because of an emergency," Su admitted to him, tears of worry appearing in her eyes. "But I don't have any money to catch the train and I don't have the time to wait for my friends there to come and pick me up. I gotta get back to the apartments right now, _tonight."_

"The Hinata Apartments? So _that's_ where you're living now, eh? Well, I'll be damned! That's the boarding house that a lady named Haruka Urashima runs, isn't it?"

"Yep, along with her tasty, goody-two-shoes nephew, my sweetie Keitaro," Su told him, cheering up at bit again at the thought of seeing the aspiring Tokyo U student again real soon. "He and I are lovers, you know – along with this other girl, too - but not even _they_ know that I'm secretly a princess. I want them both to love me for _whom_ I am, not _what_ I am, you see? Then when I marry them both, I can surprise them with royal titles and-!" Then Su's voice cut off suddenly and a puzzled frown wrinkled her forehead as she stabbed a finger onto the end of Vincent S's nose. _"Hey!_ My turn for a question, now. So how do _you _know Haruka, Vincent-san?!"

"We've met before," the huge man replied, wisely deciding to steer clear of what Su had claimed she was doing with Haruka's nephew and a girl as well. "So, just to get back on topic, you're broke and you need to get back home to the Hinata Apartments tonight?"

"Yes. I'm loaded, but I'm skint. They don't accept Molmol currency here at the station, and the Money Exchanges in town are all closed. I _was_ thinking of finding a sugar daddy and taking him to a Love Hotel to roll, but then you showed up-!"

Then it was Vincent S's turn to point a big finger at the thoughtful looking girl in the crook of his right arm. _"Oh, no you don't, Su!"_ He lowered her feet first down onto a vacant seat at the nearest table and then added, "You squash _that_ idea _right now!_ Okay then, I'll bite. I'll help you out and buy you your train tickets back to Hinata Hot Springs since you're in such a big hurry. No need for you to pay me back later, either, I've got plenty to tide me through."

"Gee, thanks, Vincent-san!" Su exclaimed, jumping up and down on the seat in ecstatic relief. "You're a pal!"

"No worries. But what about your friends on their way to Shimizu right now to pick you up? Won't they be worried when they get here and find out that you're nowhere to be found?"

"Oh, yeah…? I don't want whoever it is coming here to be mad at me? Let's see now – um?" A pleading look appeared in Su's huge green eyes, and she wrung her hands in appeal. _"Please, please,_ Vincent-san, could you do me one teensy-weensy extra favor? If my train leaves here before Haruka or whomever it is coming to pick me up arrives, since you already know her could you apologize for me and let them know where I've gone? I was supposed to meet them beside the big neon sign outside the east gate…!"

Vincent sighed. "Ah, well, I suppose I could do that for you…?" he conceded. "I'm only here at the station tonight because I was after some information anyway, so I guess that I could stick around for a while longer to pass on your message to your friends?"

"_Yippee!!_ Thankies! And when I finally make it home to Molmol, I promise that I'll tell my family all about what you did for me," Su gushed out. "Hey, how does _'Sir Vincent S'_ and a National Holiday in your name for your reward sound to you? Or would you prefer a lifetime's supply of tasty bananas?"

"The first option sounds just peachy," the big man grinned as he handed over a wad of _yen_, not sure at all whether the teen was joking with him or not_._ With Su you could never tell for certain – there was a good chance that he _would_ end up being swamped by bananas if he chose her second option. "Here, go grab your ticket before the train leaves without you. And keep the change. Knowing you, you'll need at least three meals on the trip?"

"_At least,"_ Su confirmed, grabbing the money with delight. _"Yay!_ Gee, I wonder if they serve bananas and melons and cakes?"

"No doubt they do. Now amscray, Rascal! I'll catch up to you another time, now that I know where you're staying."

"That'd be great! And you can also meet my future husband and wife to be, Keitaro and Motoko, at the same time!"

"Do _he_ _and she_ know that?" Vincent grinned, giving her a wink and a wave goodbye. _My god, she's not kidding about this?_

"Well, _maybe…?_ But when has little details like that ever stopped _me_ before? _Bye-byes, big guy!"_

As Su bounced off the seat and dashed across the plaza in the direction of the ticket office, Vincent S slipped his sunglasses back on and a wry smile crossed his lips.

_Well? Small world, isn't it? But, boy, has Princess Kaolla Su grown up in all of the right places since the time I saw her last?! This Keitaro Urashima guy – if he really _is_ Su's boyfriend – must have the stamina of a mountain goat to keep up with her now that she's bigger? And if Kaolla's really got a girl lover as well, maybe they double-team Su to keep her out of mischief?_

_Jeez, what a handful she is? And I don't like the sound of what she was planning to do to get money for her ticket here, either. Su may have been only kidding with that 'subsidised dating' comment, but if she really is starting to go down that questionable path, then someone needs to give her a swift kick in the ass to straighten her out again - and I'm just the person to do it, too! And I don't care if Su is a princess and has diplomatic immunity, either. Sheesh! Her claiming to have two lovers at the same time is strange enough, but this as well..?!_

_Ah well, now that Kaolla is safely on her way back to the Hinata Apartments, it's time for me to kick back and relax, I suppose? Now that I know where Drakken's agent, Shego is thanks to that message I received earlier on today, I can afford to take it easy until my train leaves tomorrow morning for Tokyo. And that reminds me - I wonder if Haruka Urashima really is one of the people on the way down here to pick Su up? It'd be a pleasant surprise to run into her again. It's been far too long since we last saw each other…_

-:-:-:-:-:-

After Noriyasu Seta's third accidental fall back down into the huge pit, the cold and shivering Mitsune had just about given up all hope of rescue that day when another familiar voice calling to her from the middle distance yanked her back out of her depression.

"Oh, hello? What are you doing out here, Kitsune? _'Hic!'_"

"Ah know that-? _Mutsumi!"_ Kit stared towards the smiley-faced young woman approaching her from amongst the darkening trees and then did a double take in her surprise at how her friend was dressed. "Huh? Why are ya wandering around in the woods all drunk lookin' and in ya bathrobe, girl?"

_And by the looks of it, she's not wearing anything under it either…!_

"Uh oh, it's the insane turtle dork," Sarah warned herself, eyes wide with aversion at the approaching girl's state of undress. "Eww, cover yourself up, you drunken spaz, your melons are hanging out all over the place up front! And what's with that barrel on your back, you tanked up flapper?"

"I am? It is? Oh, yes. You see, I was feeling faint after my really hot bath in the _onsen _just before, so I decided to go for a walk on the back lawn to clear my head," Mutsumi explained with her usual smile and a slight sideways totter on her unsteady legs. "_'Hic'!_ But then I couldn't remember what I was doing out there by the trees, so to help my memory I had a drink of the watermelon wine out of my barrel. My doctor recommended that I do that, you see? _'Hoc!'_ And it worked. I remembered that I was having a drink, so I had another one. And after that I remembered that I was going for a walk, and here I am. So where am I, anyway…? _'Hic!'_"

"Well all that wine would certainly explain what you're doin' way out here in the forest, barefooted and in your green bathrobe with that barrel on your back, girl," Kit declared, droplets of sweat dripping from her headache wracked brow. "And just how many drinks of that there wine did ya say that you've just had?"

"Oh? I can't _– 'hic!'_ – remember. Hold on, I'll just have another one right now to help my memory again…" Mutsumi flopped herself down onto the grass and then for some mysterious reason she began to search the ground in front of her with both of her hands, a puzzled expression replacing the drunken smile on her face.

"_Um?_ What exactly is she doing?" Sarah inquired with a confused frown. "Has she lost her marbles or something?"

"Beats me, Sugah?" Kit answered, no less perplexed by Mutsumi's strange behavior. "But Ah think that she lost _those_ particular items a long time ago…?!"

"Oh, dear! I seem to have misplaced my – _'hic!'_ – barrel?" Mutsumi told them by way of explanation. "I'd best have another sip of wine to help me remember where it is…? _Fu, Fu, fu."_

"It's on your back, you melon chested wingnut," Sarah told her unsympathetically. "And you've got the tube from the barrel with the drinking tap on it in your right hand! Jeez, enough already? I'm outta here to dig Papa out of that crater he's half buried in down there in the tunnel. Turtle dork's idiocy might be catching?" And with that parting shot, the blonde haired girl in the blue bib overalls quickly began to climb back down the old metal ladder that led back down into the depths of the gloomy mineshaft.

"Oh, my? _'Hoc!'_ Wha-happened to Sarah?" Mutsumi inquired, looking back up again just after the young foreign girl had vanished from sight. Then before Mitsune could answer her, she turned to face thin air and asked, "Did you see where she went to, Mister Pink Elephant?"

"Sheesh! Ah think that you've had quite enough ta drink, Sweetie?" Mitsune called out anxiously as Mutsumi finally figured out how to open the tap and began to gulp down the watermelon wine again. "Hey, Mutsumi, can ya please give me a hand and get me down from here? Ah'm freezin' in thishere cold breeze and it's getting' dark!"

"Sure, Kitsune." Mutsumi closed the drink tap and then staggered forward on unsteady legs, to come to a teetering stop right at the edge of the drop. _"Oh, my?_ How did you get yourself out there, Kit? Did you fly out there like Tama-chan? _Fu, fu, fu-'hic'!"_

"No, Sugah, Ah was-_no, Mutsumi, don't jump out here, too-?!"_

"_Look, I'm another Tama-chan! Wheee!"_

With a single mighty bound, the inebriated turtle girl dived headlong out over the abyss, to wrap her arms tightly around the shocked Mitsune's waist in a surprisingly strong grip, her ample and totally bare breasts engulfing Kit's upside down head on both sides like a pair of silken water balloons, almost smothering her shocked face with their soft and wobbling fullness.

"_Mmmmmpfh!" _Mitsune gasped out as her own top and bra rode downwards over her face under Mutsumi's hanging weight, leaving her own considerable sized bare breasts exposed and rubbing up and down against those of her drunken, over endowed friend!

"'_Hic!' _I'll save you Kitsune!" Mutsumi giggled as the tightly intertwined pair swung violently back and forth at the end of the straining rope over the precipitatious drop below them. "Ohh, that feels so good…? _Fu, fu, fu!"_

_Ohmygawd, we're both gonna die!!_ The tightly bound Kit silently screamed, gasping for air underneath Mutsumi's oversized assets and too terrified to even think about enjoying the erotic sensation of her now bare breasts pressing tightly against those of her half naked friend.

_SNAP!!_ Went the over-abused rope!

_Waaaaaaah!!_

The two interlocked girls plummeted straight down the shaft – for all of twenty feet. Then their plunge inexplicably began to slow. If the terrified Mitsune had been capable of looking upwards past Mutsumi's still enraptured face, she would have seen to her no doubt overwhelming relief that Tama-chan had somehow managed to seize the snapped rope in her mouth. And now, with flippers beating frantically, the tiny _onsen tamago_ was managing to slow their rate of descent just enough to make their survival at least a statistical probability as opposed to the almost definite impossibility of a few short seconds ago!

Down – down – down – _WHUMP!!_

"_Ooof!"_ yelled the soft object upon which the intertwined pair had flopped down upon in a somewhat less than graceful fashion. "That'll leave a bruise…?"

"_Hey, watch it, you two bimbos! You squashed my Papa!!"_ the outraged Sarah yelled out of the gloom, angrily brandishing a shovel at the pile of wriggling bodies.

"Whoops, sorry Seta!" Mitsune gasped down at him, finally managing to free her pale and trembling face from between Mutsumi's curvaceous mounds. _"Ow,_ mah poor head... Hey! Ah'm alive – _Ah'm alive!!"_

"And stop making out with each other on top of him, you perverts!" Sarah added indignantly, donging Mitsune hard on her backside with the flat of the shovel blade. "I'm an innocent young girl! Go get a room for your lesbian bondage session!"

_"Owww!"_ Kit wailed. "Cut it out, Shrimp! Can't ya see Ah'm tied up here and can't move? Cut me loose, willya?"

"Hmmm? I didn't know that you two girls were that way inclined?" Seta mused out loud from under them, readjusting his cracked glasses so that he could see them better. "And you're both into three-way sessions as well, I see? Well, well?"

"_But, b-but-?"_ Kit stuttered, going even redder. "Ah assure you, Seta, Ah'm-!"

"_Wheee!"_ Mutsumi exclaimed, releasing her tight hug on the blushing Kit Fox and rolling over onto the miraculously still intact barrel on her back, her huge breasts still totally exposed and heaving with excitement. "That was fun! Let's – _'hic!'_ - do that again?!"

"_No way, ya turtle nut,"_ Mitsune yelled out. _"And somebody pull mah top back down and untie me! Mah hands are numb!"_

_But, man, turtle girl here sure was a soft landing for me?_ A corner of Kitsune's half drunk and confused mind couldn't help thinking as her eyes flickered unbidden back to the amply swelling assets of the laughing young woman underneath her._ Wow, Ah already knew that she's stacked even more than Ah am, but the feelin' of them big melons of hers rubbin' against mah own…?! Ah don't think that Ah'd mind too much if she and Ah took another tumble – this time onto a bed-? Heey?! What am Ah sayin? This is no time for me ta be thinkin' sexy thoughts like that about Mutsumi's juicy big tits. Ah was almost killed just now, and Ah'm in an embarrassing predicament here!_

"All right, all right, you ditz," Sarah grumbled to her shouted request, reluctantly lowering the shovel before producing a pocketknife and quickly sawing through the ropes that bound the now grateful looking Kit Fox's hands and feet. As the shaken but much happier looking Mitsune rolled back off Mutsumi and Seta and up onto her unsteady feet, the still annoyed young girl added, "And numb or not, just you keep your bisexual mitts off my Papa!"

"_Ah will, Ah will,"_ the shivering Kit reassured her, yanking her bra and top back down over her breasts again and then trying without much success to shake some feeling back into her limbs. "And what do ya mean _'bisexual'?!_ Honestly, girl, don't ya trust me at all?"

"_No._ And keep your own top on too, you tart! But at least _you're_ wearing underwear, unlike turtle floozy here. Papa! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Sarah, Kitsune," Seta reassured them, sliding himself out of the hole in the ground underneath the still prone and chuckling Mutsumi, her huge breasts bouncing gently with each movement. "Their landing on me like that was an accident, I'm sure? Oh? What's the matter with Mutsumi? She looks to have imbibed rather too much, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she's as drunk as a skunk," Mitsune told him through chattering teeth; both from the cold and from the scare that she had received. She leaned down to pull the front halves of Mutsumi's robe back over the young woman's impressive bust, then added, "Ah'm half cut mahself from the wine that Ah had before, but she's _totally_ gone. Normally I'd say _'lucky gal'_ but not _this_ time. Ah thought that we were both gonna die!"

"And you both still may just do that?" Seta remarked cryptically, pointing upwards with a deadpan expression under the trickle of red blood crossing his face. "Look!"

"_Whaa-haah! Watch out, the ladder's coming down, too!" _Sarah cried out, staring with fright at what he was pointing at. "And a load of rocks! _Run!"_

_WHAAANGG!! DING!-DING! BOOMPF!_

"Whew, that was close?" Seta breathed out with relief, releasing Mutsumi's hands a couple of seconds later. He had hurriedly dragged the giggling turtle girl - whom was still flat out on her back - out of the way of the falling ladder and mini-avalanche of assorted debris just in time. The quartet had fled back inside the safe haven of the horizontal tunnel that Seta and Sarah had been following before they had chanced upon the mineshaft and Tama-chan, and not a moment too soon. The opening into the mineshaft to their rear was now rapidly filling with rocks, dirt and a choking cloud of swirling dust, the debris testifying to the closeness of their escape.

After the rock fall had subsided, Seta and Mitsune managed to get Mutsumi back up onto her feet again and more or less coherent. Then Seta and Sarah switched on the small spotlights that were attached to their hats, since the tunnel they were all in was shrouded in almost complete darkness now that the mineshaft end had been almost totally sealed off from the dimming light outside by the avalanche.

"Jeez, what a day?" Mitsune grumbled in a worried tone, looking with apprehension through the cloud of slowly dissipating dust particles at the collapsed end of the tunnel, now dimly illuminated only by the double yellow light circles cast by the hat torches. "First Ah'm kidnapped by Keitaro's flaky sister and strung up over a mineshaft, and now Ah'm trapped underground by a rock fall. And mah head's killin' me and Ah'm freezin' cold too! What next, starving to death down here, or somethin'?"

"Oh, my? _'Hoc!'_" Mutsumi added, looking around at her surroundings in the half-light with interest. "We can't stay here, guys. I've got to leave for the Hinata Apartments on the train tomorrow morning!"

"Don't worry everyone, Sarah and I have our base camp set up not too far away from here, so we'll all be fine," Seta reassured them, as unflappable as always. Then he turned to retrace his steps back down the dusty, sand-floored tunnel. "It's only a hundred meters or so back down this tunnel. Since we now can't get back up to the surface through this particular shaft because of the rock fall demolishing the access ladder, we'll spend the night down here and then try one of the branching side tunnels in the morning. This whole area is a maze of passages and one or another of them is sure to lead us all back to the surface sooner or later."

"Yeah, good plan, but what about food and drink?" Mitsune anxiously inquired, hurrying along at his side, Mutsumi following just to their rear. "If it turns out that we can't find a way outta this mess, Ah don't wanna starve ta death down here in these tunnels?"

"Don't worry about that either, Kitsune" Seta smiled at her. "We're fully loaded with stores, and if the worst comes to the worst, we can always retreat back the way that we came in the first place. Although how we got from Pararakelse Island to here just by following a tunnel for a few kilometers is a bit of a mystery to me!"

"Yeah," Sarah smugly called back to them from well in front, her shovel held horizontally across her shoulder like a pro. "But here we are nonetheless – luckily for you two _yurizoku_. And even if we didn't have all those supplies, we wouldn't die of thirst, anyway, not with turtle dork here and her big barrel full of insanity medicine with us."

"We're _not_ lesbians, ya cheeky little brat," Kit retorted in an embarrassed voice to the snickering young girl as Seta laughed good-naturedly at Sarah's comment. "Mutsumi and Ah got into that position by accident, Ah'm tellin' ya!"

"_Yeah, riiight?_ I saw the way that you two were looking at each other after I let you loose! So come on out of the closet and 'fess up! There's no shame in it."

"Yes, Kit and I _do_ like each other, you know? _'Hic!'"_ Mutsumi cut in at _exactly_ the wrong moment. "I like to bathe with her, and…_'hoc!'"_

"_Mutsumi! Y'all just makin' things worse!"_

"_Nya, ha, ha, ha!_ I thought so?" Sarah gloated, dancing a jig of joy at the inebriated turtle girl's innocent confession. _"Bull's-eye!"_

"Now, now, Sarah," Seta chided the girl. "The sexual preferences of Kitsune and Mutsumi are their own business."

"_Seta! Y'all cut it out, too!"_

"I love Kit, she loves me_-'hoc!'_ _Dah-dah-dah, dah-dah-dah, dee!"_ Mutsumi began to sing in her sweet, drunken voice, swinging her hips back and forth behind them as she walked. _"Fu, fu, fu!_ Hey, is this the way to the train station?"

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"_ Sarah burst out with delighted laughter. "The truth comes out at last, eh? I knew it! So when's the wedding?"

"_Grrrr!" _Mitsune wasn't used to being on the receiving end of teasing – usually it was the other way around - and her expression showed it. "Just give it a rest, willya? _Sheesh…?"_

_Good point from that little monster about the wine barrel though? _Mitsune conceded, feeling a lot happier now despite her red face at the reassurance of plentiful provisions and a warm and dry place to sleep. _And now, with some good company to hang out with – and Mutsumi's wine - thishere lil' kidnapping fiasco of Kanako's may even turn out to be a whole lotta fun after all? But once we get to Seta's camp, Ah'd best take an aspirin or somethin' for mah sore head and fill the others in on Kanako and her little tricks? She could'a killed me with that stunt of hers and Ah sure as hell ain't gonna let her get away with it!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi. This part of the story where Shinobu makes her much anticipated move on Keitaro was originally going to be completed in this chapter, but I have decided that to do the story proper justice I will be doing it over two episodes. The good news is that - counting this chapter - I will be releasing no less than _four_ new chapters over the next week or so. Who says Christmas doesn't come early?!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was well after dark when Haruka, Keitaro and Shinobu arrived in the port city of Shimizu, following the Tomei Expressway. Luckily Keitaro had been through the city before and he remembered the quickest route to the Shimizu train station. However, upon their arrival at the east gate of their destination, there was no sign of Su to be found. The Molmol girl wasn't to be seen anywhere near the big neon sign outside the building like she had promised to be in her note.

"Well, that's just great?" Haruka grumped to Keitaro, winding down the drivers side window and then lighting up the stress-relieving cigarette that she already had hanging out of her mouth. "I don't see Su anywhere around out here. Still, maybe she hasn't got here yet, or had to leave for some reason? I guess that we'd best wait right here in the van for awhile to see if she shows up."

"Hey, Su could have gone inside the train station for something to eat?" Keitaro suggested, looking just as worried as his aunt at her non-appearance at their rendezvous. "I'd best go and take a look around the food stalls in there just to make sure? _Um,_ do you mind waiting here in the van, Haruka, in case I'm wrong and Su comes along while I'm gone?"

"I'll go in with you, Sempai," Shinobu eagerly volunteered. "I really feel like stretching my legs after that long ride."

"Be my guest, you two," Haruka said. "I'll keep a good eye open for her out here – hold on! Who's this coming our way?"

"Is it Su?" Shinobu inquired hopefully, craning her head around Haruka's body in an effort to see out of the driver's side window as well.

"No, it's…uh, oh! This…could be bad…?"

In the garish light cast from the surrounding buildings and street lamps the trio in the van could make out a mammoth shape walking steadily in their direction. As he saw the towering figure of the approaching stranger, Keitaro let out a very nervous gulp and recoiled back from the window. The man approaching their van was huge, and it didn't do Keitaro's nerves any good to see that even Aunt Haruka was looking a mite rattled at the sight of him. There was one thing that the now understandably uneasy student was absolutely sure of - he _definitely _didn't want to get on the wrong side of anyone capable of making even Haruka look nervous…!

"Look you two, just watch out, okay?" Haruka uneasily informed them both in a low, urgent tone. "I can sense something a little unsettling about that guy coming towards us. "I've seen his type before. He…could be dangerous."

"Oh, no! Are we in trouble?" Shinobu whimpered, cringing down in her seat, hands at her mouth with worry.

"Ah, wait a minute-? No, I don't think so…?" Haruka told the frightened girl, slowly losing some of her tenseness as she got a better view of the approaching giant's face. Haruka then looked back at her apprehensive nephew, a relieved half grin on her face. "Relax, Kei-kun, I think that I know him – though what he's doing here in Shimizu-ku, I have absolutely no idea…?"

As the towering stranger stepped up to the van, the still sweating Keitaro made out two further details about the massively muscled man. Firstly, he was wearing an extremely large trench coat that would have fitted two or three normal sized men at the same time on his titan-sized frame; secondly, he _definitely_ wasn't from around these parts…

_This guy is a westerner. I wonder how Aunt Haruka met him?_

Then Aunt Haruka broke out into a smile and leaned sideways out of her window. "I _thought_ that was you?" she called out cheerily to the huge foreigner. "How's it going, Vincent-san?"

"Haruka Urashima-san," the man greeted her warmly. To Keitaro and Shinobu's surprise, the foreigner spoke in barely accented and totally flawless Japanese. "Nice to see you again. It's been a fair while now, hasn't it?"

"Same thing back at you." Haruka then gestured to the pale-faced and sweating teen hiding behind her. "Oh, before we go on, I'd like you to meet Shinobu Maehara, a boarder at the apartments. And the guy in the back is my nephew, Keitaro. Guys, this is Vincent S."

"_Um, um_…hi…" Shinobu squeaked nervously, her eyes huge as she stared _up and up and up_ through the windscreen at the giant's face.

"Hi," Keitaro called out weakly from the back of the van, managing a wave with his free hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sir." Only then did he notice that his left hand had been unconsciously grasped in Shinobu's still trembling right one…

_Huh? Wow, Shinobu is holding on to me because she was scared…! She wanted me to protect her if she was in danger from him. That makes me feel…_good_. She must really trust me to do that?_

"Hi, guys," Vincent S answered cheerfully, returning the gesture. "Nice to meet you."

_So this is the famous Keitaro Urashima that Su fancies? He looks like a decent sort. I think that Su could sure do worse than to go out with him…?_

"S-same here," Keitaro replied, breathing a big sigh of relief that the at least six and a half foot tall westerner was friendly after all. And an acquaintance of his aunt, to boot. _Lucky._

"So what are you doing here, Vincent?" Haruka asked him, a puzzled look on her still smiling face. "I had no idea that you were even in Japan, let alone down here in Shimizu-ku?"

"You know me, same old hush-hush stuff," he laughed. "Actually I'm just passing through here on my way to Tokyo. I've got a special job and my vehicle waiting for me there. So I'm really only at the Shimizu train station tonight for some timetable information. I leave for Tokyo early tomorrow morning."

"A special job, huh? Same employer?" Haruka inquired, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yup. And once again I can't talk about it. Hmmm? Say, Haruka, are you still running that little Tea Shop in Hinata Hot Springs as well as the apartments?"

"That's right. Hey, it's about time that you took up my invitation and stopped off there for a visit? Seta and I made that invite almost ten years ago, and you still haven't showed up."

"Yeah…I remember. I would've called in to see you both years ago, but I've been…busy. Tell you what, Haruka; I wouldn't mind calling in for a stay this time now that I'm back here in Japan. But I'll have to be after I've finished my little job in Tokyo, though?"

"That's fine," Haruka assured him, a genuine smile on her face. "Call by anytime, and that also includes surprise visits, Vincent-san. "I've always got room for old friends."

"No worries, I'll do just that in a week or so's time, I promise. Oh, before I forget, I've got a message for you from one of your lost sheep. She's the one who clued me to the fact that you might be coming here tonight. I've been waiting around out here for a fair while now for someone from the apartments to show up."

"_You have?_ Oh, do you mean a message from…?"

"Yeah. A skinny Polynesian looking girl by the name of Kaolla Su. That name ring any bells for you?"

"Su!" Keitaro gasped out, leaning forward. "What happened to her, Vincent-san? Is she all right? She's who we're here to meet!"

"Relax, guy, she's fine. I ran into Kaolla just before. She was in a hurry to get back to Hinata Hot Springs but she didn't have any money to catch the train tonight, so I bought her a ticket. Su also asked me to keep an eye out for anyone arriving here from the Hinata Apartments to pick her up, and also to say that she is really sorry that she didn't wait for you to arrive. She mentioned your name to me, Haruka, so I was hoping that you'd show up. I figured that the odds were pretty good that you would, since the last time that I heard, you were still running the women's dormitory that Su is staying at, as well as the Tea Rooms?"

"Yeah, I was, Vincent-san, though Keitaro here is doing the managers job for me and Grandma Hina now. Thanks for waiting and clueing us in on Su's movements, it's much appreciated."

"No worries. As I said, I was hoping it would be you who showed up."

Haruka smiled, and a faint reddish tinge appeared on her face at the thought of a man – albeit an old friend – wanting to spend time in her company. "Thanks, Vincent-san. _Really._ But one thing is puzzling me here - how do you know Su in the first place? Have you met her somewhere before? I know that you've been to Pararakelse Island because that's where Seta and I first met you, but since Su comes from Molmol, for you to have made her acquaintance before means that you must have visited there, too…?"

"Yes I have, with some friends. We had a job there three or four years back, and we got to meet Princ-_Kaolla_ Su and the rest of her family then. When Kaolla saw me inside the train station earlier on, she recognized me straight away. That's how come she asked me to pass on her message to you about her having to leave early."

Haruka frowned at the news. "So Su had already left to go home before we even got here? On the train?"

"Yes. Over an hour ago. And she seemed to be in a real hurry for some reason, too?"

"Mhmm. So we made this trip for nothing?" Haruka remarked. "Oh well, I guess that it doesn't matter too much, just as long as Su is safe? And if I hadn't driven down here, I wouldn't have run into you again, Vincent." Haruka gave him an ironic grin, then added, "And since you and Su have met before, it doesn't surprise me at all that she remembered you, big guy. There aren't many people in Japan six and a half feet tall with blonde hair…!"

"That's why I'm in disguise," Vincent replied, indicating his sunglasses and trench coat. "I'm trying to blend in with the locals a bit more."

Haruka burst out laughing and socked his arm, then grimaced at her tingling fingers. "Wow. Let me guess – you're still working out, right? So what can you lift now, a ton?"

"Modesty forbids me from answering that question. But what about you?" Vincent S ran an appreciative eye over the attractive woman in the driver's seat of the van and added, "Is it your _Jeet-Kune-do_ and the Urashima style of _Jujutsu_ that's keeping you in such good shape? You don't look a day over twenty-one."

"That and clean living," Haruka told him, her face reddening again at his praise and putting lie to her statement by lighting up a fresh cigarette even as she spoke.

"I see that you're still smoking those damn things? I would've thought that you and Seta might have given them up by now, since you-?"

Haruka held up the palm of her right hand. "Hold it, Vincent. Seta and I, we aren't married, okay?"

The giant expressed surprise at that statement. "You're not? Well, that explains why I didn't receive a wedding invite, I guess? Ah – I also figure that I should just shut up about this particular topic right about now, shouldn't I…?"

"No, it's all right," Haruka reassured him, smiling up at him again. "Look, it's been great seeing you again, Vincent, but since Su has already left for home we've got no particular reason to be hanging around outside the train station any longer. We'd best get to our hotel that we're staying at tonight? Hold on a second…?" Haruka pulled out one of her business cards and a pen and wrote upon it, then passed it over to her long absent friend.

"Here's my card, and I've written the name of the hotel where we're staying on it. Feel free to call me later tonight, okay?"

"I'd like that. Thanks." Vincent accepted the offered card and slipped it into a side pocket. "Well, I'd best get going, too? I have to get back to my own hotel and make a couple of calls, and only then can I clock off for the day."

"Oh, yeah, and thanks once again for bailing Su out. Bye, Vincent. _For now."_

"Bye, Sir!" Shinobu called out politely, echoed a second later by Keitaro.

"Bye, guys. It was nice to meet you both. I'll be seeing you all again in a couple of weeks, max."

"I'm holding you to that," Haruka grinned. "Okay, we're off." She waved, then started up the van's engine again and after waiting for a gap in the traffic, pulled out from the curb and drove off down the street towards the port area of the city.

"Wow! How do you know _him,_ Ms. Haruka?" Shinobu asked, almost bubbling over with curiosity about their driver's foreign friend.

"It's a long story, but suffice to say, he and two friends of his hung out with Seta, myself and Sarah's mother for awhile on a couple of our escapades," Haruka answered, wrestling with the steering wheel. "They and Seta got us out of a couple of sticky situations." She sighed wistfully, and then continued, her voice full of nostalgia. "Those were the days… I was only about Mutsumi's age back then, and it's been too long since I've seen him and the others that we used to hang out with… I miss those times, and the lov-!" Then her mouth snapped tightly shut, and for a minute Keitaro could have sworn that he had seen an errant tear in the corner of her left eye.

"Haruka…?"

_She's upset…and I think that I know why…? I wonder why I never realized before that Aunt Haruka must be lonely, too…?_

"No, I'm all right, Kei-kun. I just wish that Seta…? Oh, never mind. Look we're almost at the hotel."

"Yay!" Shinobu cheered. "At last! I can't wait to see my room, and then go out and have some fun in town!"

_And then after that, I'll make my move on Sempai._ Shinobu stole a quick glance back at his unsuspecting profile as the student of her dreams stared with interest over Haruka's shoulder at their neon lit destination. A determined expression appeared on her very pretty, very cute face and she clenched her hands tightly together with resolve._ Oh, Sempai, this is my big chance with you and I'm not going to blow it. I'm not! Tonight – you're mine!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Back at the largely darkened and deserted Hinata Apartments, in her shadowy, dimly lit room on the third floor, Kanako had just that minute finished her careful preparations for her second revenge mission of the day.

"The first time I was here, Kuro, I disguised myself as Naru and took kendo girl's chastity in her very own room," she murmured to her attentive cat, studying her disguised face from all angles in her dresser mirror. "Doing that nearly drove her away – I wish that it _had _done so! Her leaving right then and there would have saved my poor _Oniichan_ over six months of pain and suffering. This time, however, I'm going to take a lot more than just her virginity away from her! And with me looking like this, even if Motoko is still awake when I pay her my visit, she'll be too surprised to offer me much trouble when I strike."

Kuro scratched at his left ear with his left hind leg. "I see that you've thought this through quite well, Kanako, _meow?"_

"Yes. After I jump Motoko, I'll tell her that I - as Naru, of course - heard that she was sleeping with Keitaro even before poor _Oniichan_ was hospitalized. I'll shout and scream that out as I take her apart, and she'll think that Naru is back here after revenge on her for seducing her boyfriend. Heh! It's perfect, Kuro. I get the pleasure of taking kendo girl out, and Naru gets the blame! And if Motoko has the dumb luck to somehow recover fully from the beating that 'Naru' is going to give her tonight, then she'd be well advised to buy a fistful of lottery tickets, because – _oh!_ Aaaah…?! _Not now…?!"_ Kanako clutched at her head and sank slowly to her knees as a wave of nausea swept through her slender body.

_My head is spinning…! I can't see properly…no, not now!!_

"Are you all right, Kanako, _meow?"_ Kuro asked the black clad _exact_ replica of Naru Narusegawa, his tail twitching with anxiety as he jumped to his padded feet with alarm. "You don't look so well, _meow?"_

"I'm just feeling a little faint, Kuro," Kanako answered her cat as she crawled unsteadily on hands and knees over to her futon, then flopped herself down back first onto the padded surface, her voice a weak shadow of its normal self. "I'm sure that I'll be all right if I lie down and rest for a minute? Maybe it's because I feel so bad about leaving Konno hanging out there in the forest that's brought on this dizzy spell-?"

"No it's not, Kanako, _meow!_ We both know why-!"

"Kuro! Please, that's enough? Let me rest. I'll be fine in a few minutes. I feel weak; I just need to sleep for a while, that's all. Then – then I'll pay Motoko my…visit…"

"Okay, _meow._ Just rest and try not to overexert yourself any more, _meow."_

"I won't… 'Night, Kuro… _Oniichan_…I love y-!" Then Kanako suddenly passed out, cutting her mumbled words off in mid-sentence.

Kuro gazed down upon the peacefully slumbering face of Naru Narusegawa, surrounded by her halo of light brown hair and sighed. No human could possibly tell that the girl sleeping there wasn't exactly whom she seemed to be. Apart from Kanako's expert disguise skills, her esoteric 'bone fitting' technique even allowed her to adjust her body proportions to exactly match the height and other physical dimensions of the person that she was currently impersonating. Kanako's disguise as Naru was perfect – even Kuro could have been fooled by it, if it weren't for his exceptional sense of smell telling him whom was _really_ in that beautiful body laying there on her futon.

_Poor Kanako…With her skills she could be anyone that she wanted to be – except someone who is genuinely happy,_ Kuro silently thought._ Her obsession with loving and protecting Keitaro is destroying her – and she doesn't care! Nothing else matters to her…_

_If only Keitaro could and would return her genuine love for him? They may be brother and sister, but since Kanako is adopted, they aren't related by blood. I still can't believe that no one ever told Keitaro this fact! They could get married and raise a family – the laws of Japan allow it. But time and fate is not on Kanako's side… and I can't do a thing about it, not a thing. Or – can I…?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Half an hour later, back in the city of Shimizu, the trio of rescuers had just finished unpacking in their respective rooms, and were now meeting up again in Haruka's room to decide what they were all going to do next. Shinobu secretly had some definite ideas on _that_ subject – mostly involving the unsuspecting Keitaro - but first there was the small matter of dinner and one other thing that she really wanted to do whilst they were in Shimizu to take care of.

"Hey Ms. Haruka, Sempai, let's go to S-Pulse Dream Plaza for dinner?" Shinobu suggested to them both, her dark blue eyes sparkling with youthful optimism. "I've heard that they have the theme Park, 'Chibi-Maruko-Chan Land' there, as well. I'd really, really love to visit it while we're here!"

"What, like in the anime?" Keitaro asked her, smiling as he recalled the show. "I used to watch that program on TV when I was a kid. Do you like it too, Shinobu?"

"Oh, yes! And they have a whole bunch of shops and restaurants at the plaza as well. I know all this because I looked up Shimizu in my encyclopedia after I did my packing, you see? It's the perfect place for us to hang out at and have some fun. Since Su's already on her way home, it seems a waste to me if we've come all this way just to sit around and do nothing."

"Shinobu's got a point," Haruka conceded. "What's say we do go there for dinner – I'll pay for that – then you two kids go do your thing for awhile?"

"_Oh yes, oh, yes, oh yes,"_ Shinobu enthused, clapping her hands together. "What do you think, Sempai?"

"That sounds like a good plan to me. But what will you be doing, Haruka?" Keitaro wanted to know. "After you being kind enough to drive us all of the way down here for nothing, I'll feel really bad if Shinobu and I just run off and leave you all by yourself."

"So who says that I'm going to be all by myself?" Haruka declared, a modest smile on her face.

"Ah, that means what, exactly?" Keitaro pressed her. "Do you mean to say that you've got a date…?"

"Yup. Well not a date, exactly. More of a reunion…"

"I know who with, too!" Shinobu burst out, putting two and two together. "It's with that big Vincent S fellow, isn't it?"

"So that's whom the phone call you answered a few minutes ago was from?" Keitaro said, looking slightly anxious.

"Good guess. And don't look so alarmed; Kei-kun, him and I are old friends. We first met years ago when I was travelling with Seta, remember? After what we went through I trust him with my life."

"Okay then…?" Keitaro laughed and then rubbed at his head. "I'm sorry, I worry too much, don't I?"

"Yes, sometimes, Kei-kun. I'll be fine for tonight."

Just then, Shinobu tugged at his right arm to get his attention. "If we're going out to dinner, Sempai, shouldn't you go and wash up and get changed now?" she prompted him.

"Oh, yeah?" he laughed again. "I'll meet you both in the hotel lobby in…?"

"Twenty minutes should do it," Haruka decided.

"That's fine. See ya!" And with that, Keitaro took his leave.

The second that the door had closed behind him, Shinobu began to bounce up and down on the carpeted floor with unrestrained excitement.

"_Oh, yay!_ I'm going out on a dinner date with Sempai!" she bubbled. "Isn't that marvelous?"

"Yeah, _terrific._ But later on tonight when you get him alone, just don't get too carried away, Shinobu, Sweetie," Haruka advised her. "You're not fifteen yet, remember?"

"I won't, I promise. _Um?_ Ms. Haruka, can I ask you – _um_ – a personal question?"

"Fire away, Sweetie…"

"How old were you when you first did, _um_…it…?"

"It? Oh, you mean as in…?"

Shinobu nodded, lowering her eyes and fidgeting with sudden embarrassment at what she had just asked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you personal questions like that? It's just, _um,_ curiosity."

"No, it's all right. Hmmm? Let's see now…? Truth to tell, not much older than you are now."

"Wow! You were that young…?"

"Yes. But remember this, Shinobu; I _was_ older than you are now when it happened. I was sixteen and I did know what I was doing when I had my first time. Also, it was with someone that I loved; we had it carefully planned and both of us also took all of the necessary precautions. Are you getting the meaning of what I'm trying to say here?"

"Yes, Ms. Haruka. Please don't worry; I don't intend to do _that_ with – _ah?_ Do that tonight, anyway. I know that I'm not ready yet…and so does Sempai. But, back to what I was asking, do you – do you…regret doing it that first time…?"

Haruka thought for a moment. "No." she finally answered. "No, I don't. As I said before, it was with the man that I loved at the time. And when it did happen, we both knew that the time and the circumstances were right to take that rather large step in our relationship." Haruka stopped speaking momentarily and then fixed the young girl in front of her with an unwavering look.

"And I want you to remember what I've just said, too, Shinobu," she continued. "When it is the correct time for you to take that step, you'll both know it. So if you're out on a date with a man, don't allow yourself to be pressured into doing anything that you're not comfortable with, okay? If it's not right with you, then it's _wrong,_ plain and simple. Got that?"

"Yes, Ms. Haruka. And thank you."

"No worries. Come on, you'd best go and get changed if you want to make it to dinner on time with us?"

"_Ohmygosh? You're right! Bye!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

The trio's dinner went off well. Quite apart from having a variety of restaurants and the 'Chibi-Maruko-Chan Land' Theme Park, S-Pulse Dream Plaza – named after the local star football team – also boasted an entertainment complex, movie theatres, a shopping mall and even a couple of museums. So there was plenty to see and do there, much to Keitaro and Shinobu's delight. And as soon as their dinner was finished, both young people were keen to go and experience its colorful attractions first hand.

"Well, we're headed out to see the sights," Keitaro informed his aunt as he rose up from his seat, blissfully full from his dinner, as he noticed Shinobu returning from the Ladies Room where she had just finished freshening up her lipstick. "Haruka, are you sure that you don't mind us just leaving you here by yourself?"

"Yes, I'm covered. Vincent S is meeting me down by the main entrance in-!" Haruka consulted her watch, then added, "About twenty minutes time. Don't bother waiting up for me, either; I'll probably be in quite late. And Kei-kun. Have fun with Shinobu – but not _too_ much fun, okay? I approve of her, but remember, she's not even fifteen yet."

"Don't worry, Haruka, I know how to behave," Keitaro hurriedly reassured his aunt. "I do know that she's planning something special for me tonight, but I won't let it go too far, I promise."

"Good. And good luck."

"Thanks. We'll be back probably around eleven, and then-_whaow!"_ Shinobu had returned and seized him by his left hand, and was now pulling him eagerly off across the floor in the direction of the main doors.

"Bye, Ms. Haruka! And thanks for dinner. Come on, Sempai, let's go!"

"Coming, coming! _Bye!"_


	21. Chapter 21

_All right! By popular demand, it's Shinobu's big chance! _

_In this bonus length chapter I had to strike a balance between all three of the following:_

_Firstly, we have a young teen who knows that at least one of her competitors has already slept with the man that she desperately loves. How far will she go to win his heart before he is lost to her forever? She knows that she is too young and isn't ready yet for what she wants. But can she resist her desires? I tried to get inside Shinobu's head and figure out just what the rapidly maturing girl would do, knowing that her future happiness probably depended on what she did that night. Can she finally win her_ sempai?

_Secondly, we have the single and more open minded and mature Keitaro who is now free from obsessing about Naru. He desires to do the right thing, but how strong is his willpower when put to the test? He likes Shinobu but he also knows that she is too young for a fully mature relationship yet. Will he crack? Would YOU crack under what he will soon experience?_

_Thirdly, there are the expectations of you, the readers. And you all cover the entire spectrum from platonic to hentai! Sheesh!_

_I had to tread a really fine line here and at times it wasn't easy. So - bearing in mind the above - please review and let's hear your opinions on how it turned out._

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was actually somewhat after eleven that night when Keitaro and Shinobu finally made it back to the hotel where they were staying. Both young students had thoroughly enjoyed their S-Pulse Dream Plaza expedition, and had spent a most enjoyable three hours sampling its many late night attractions. Keitaro and Shinobu had even discovered a photo sticker booth there, to their mutual delight. After eagerly cramming themselves into the booth, the laughing pair had had two sheets of photo stickers taken of themselves in various poses as a souvenir of their trip. And the rapt Shinobu knew that she would treasure her sheet of pictures of her and her _sempai_ forever!

For the entire period of time that they were on their date, Shinobu had been too nervous to invite her _sempai_ to join her in her hotel room afterwards. Only now, after they had arrived back at their hotel, did Shinobu finally summon up enough courage to ask Keitaro to walk her up to her room.

Upon being told that she had a surprise waiting for him there, Keitaro had acquiesced readily enough. He had already guessed that the elated but also jumpy looking girl was planning to confess to him again tonight, and he was curious to see just how she was going to go about doing it.

_Now at last I'll find out what Shinobu's up to? _Keitaro thought, shivering slightly with edgy anticipation as he accompanied the girl towards her room, his left hand clasped tightly in hers as if she was afraid that he would try to bolt at any second. _I've got a fair idea what it's going to be already, but now that I've decided to forget Naru and enjoy myself more, I can accompany her with a clear conscience. And I am really happy that she loves me so much. I really like her too, but I still can't let anything that may happen physically between us tonight go too far. Shinobu may be incredibly cute, but she _is_ still only fourteen…?_

"Ah, Sempai, do you mind waiting out here in the hallway for just a second?" Shinobu asked him, her voice quavering with nervousness as they arrived at their destination. "I have to, _um, um,_ tidy up my clothes – yes, that's it? Tidy up my clothes on the floor first. I didn't have time to fold them before we went to dinner, and I don't want you to think that I'm messy?"

"Hmmm? Well, okay, I guess…?"

"Thank you, Sempai! I'll only be a moment!" With that, Shinobu turned and dashed into her room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Keitaro scratched at the back of his neck as he stared with puzzlement at her door. _Well? What was that all about, I wonder?_

Inside her room, Shinobu was running around in a circle, but this time the young teen had a definite purpose behind her movements.

_O-okay, I'm ready,_ She reassured herself as she hurriedly lit the dozen or so candles that she had positioned at strategic locations around her hotel room, whilst simultaneously going over her plan in her mind for one final time. _I'm glad that I found the time to set these up – and the other things that I brought with me in my trunk, too - before we went to dinner. Now that I have the romantic scene set, I have to get Sempai into an even better mood than he is at the moment. And I know just how to do it. I've been keeping the results of my last exam a secret from everyone, and now is just the time to impress him with that!_

Shinobu had put a lot of thought into what she was going to do to snare her _sempai_ now that her big chance had finally arrived. As much as she wished it to be otherwise, the teen knew that she wasn't ready to do what Motoko and probably both Kitsune and Su had done with their bodies to try to win Keitaro's love. With her, that deed could and would come later, at the correct time and place – but _only_ if she could succeed in winning his genuine love for her. Everything rode on that vital point.

So the determined Shinobu had done her research. She had questioned her older, wiser and more experienced friends for ideas on what to do and how to do it, read library books, and drawn on her own extensive knowledge of Keitaro's likes and dislikes. And now, at long last, her days and weeks of planning were about to pay off for her. She was now as ready as she would ever be to carry out the vital task at hand – winning the heart of the man that she loved.

_Oh, Sempai, I've waited such a long time to get you alone? And now it's finally happened. I'm as ready as I'll ever be to impress you and win your love, so now I've just got to do it!_

_"Sempai! You can come in now!"_ She called out, switching off the electric lights so that her candles would shine with maximum effect.

"Um, thank you," Keitaro replied as he opened the door and walked into her room a second or so later. "So what was the - _hey!_ Just look at what you've done to your room?"

Keitaro's exclamation of surprise and delight was understandable, for the darkened room was now lit only by the soft yellow glow of the candlelight. Outside the gentle radiance cast by the multiple flickering candles, most of the rest of the room room was in deep shadow, whilst the area around the bed glowed like a fairytale boudoir.

"I brought all of these candles with me in my trunk," Shinobu explained to her entranced _sempai,_ very pleased with the magical effect that she had created. "With the main lights turned off, don't they make the room look romantic?"

"They sure do! The corners are still in shadow, but over here by your bed it's bright enough to easily read by…"

"Oh, yes, on the subject of reading? Please take a seat, Sempai. I've – uh – got something to show you." She then produced her report card from behind her back and after Keitaro had made himself comfortable on one of the chairs, she quickly handed it over to him, wringing her hands with anticipation as he began to read it.

"Shinobu! You got an A on your exam? That's great!"

"Thank you, Sempai," Shinobu beamed, struggling to hide her pride at his approval. "I took what you've been teaching me and just applied myself, that's all. And it worked! My grades are much better now, thanks to your help."

"No, it's your hard work that has got you this A," Keitaro corrected her, leaning forward to first give the girl her report card back, and then to take her hands in his. "Keep up the good work, Shinobu. I'm proud of you."

"T-thanks! My grades have to be good from now on, too, Sempai. Because I've – well, I've decided that I want to go to Tokyo University, just like you and Mutsumi are going to, you see? I know that I've still got a few years to go before I can take the entrance exams, but, well, there's no time like the present to start preparing myself…"

"_You do? Wow!_ I'm really glad to hear that, Shinobu! And I'll be there to cheer you on every step of the way," Keitaro promised her, a look of both surprise and happiness on his face at the teen's declaration of her future ambition. "I'm sure that you can get in if you really apply yourself?" he continued eagerly. "And if you need any help with your studies, don't forget that I'm always here to help?"

"Thank you so much! I'd love you to do that for me, Sempai." Shinobu then grabbed up a tray of biscuits from the dresser and offered them to him. "Um, would you like to try one of my special biscuits? I made them last night for you, but I never thought that I'd be giving them to you in a hotel room in Shimizu, of all places?"

Keitaro laughed at her comment, his easy going smile immediately putting the still anxious girl much more at ease.

"Yum, these are delicious!" Keitaro declared, his eyes lighting up after taking a big bite out of one of the tempting looking cookies. "Whatever you do, don't let Su get her hands on these - she'd never ever let you out of the kitchen ever again! And you made them for me, you say?"

"Yes, Sempai. They're from an old family recipe that my mother taught me. She used to only make them for special occasions, and I think that tonight, um, certainly qualifies as one…?" _For me, anyway?_ She added under her breath.

"It's certainly that for me, too," her _sempai_ agreed, industriously chewing on the remainder of the biscuit, then licking his lips appreciatively. "Hey, can I have seconds? Your cooking _rules!"_

"H-help yourself! The _are_ for you, after all?"

"Thanks! Hey, feel free to have some as well, Shinobu?"

"I'll be fine, Sempai. I'm still quite full from that ice cream that you bought me earlier. Thank you for offering, though."

_That went well! My plan's going great,_ Shinobu told herself in elation, trying hard to stop herself visibly quivering with a mix of anxiety and excitement as Keitaro dug into the plate of biscuits with relish. _Now it's time for stage two – and this is the bit that I'm the most n-nervous about. I need Sempai to 'accidentally' catch a glimpse of me in the shower – just long enough for him to see…_um_, what I've got, but not for _too_ long. I'm not an exhibitionist! I have to time this just right – to tempt him and get him thinking about me as a young woman, not as just a school kid! _Shinobu gulped and steeled her nerve._ Okay, here g-goes…?_

"Sempai, _um,_ I've just had an idea. To celebrate my good grades, why don't you – _um_ – go down to the hotel bar and bring us up a bottle of some good wine? I'm not old enough to buy liquor yet or else I would have bought it myself, earlier. Here-!" Quickly Shinobu placed some _yen_ notes into his right hand. "I'll pay for the wine, I'd really, really like to do that. And while you're gone, I'll – I'll jump in the shower for a, _um,_ quick wash, okay?"

"Ah – sure, Shinobu… I'll do that for you," Keitaro answered, wondering where she was going with this, but certainly feeling like a drink himself after their fun filled evening and night out on the town. He put the now very depleted plate of biscuits back onto the dresser next to his seat and then stood up again. "I'll go and get it right now and be back in, say, ten minutes, if that's all right with you?"

"Yes, that'll be fine! Thank you, Sempai. Well, I'll go and have my shower now…"

The second that her bemused target had left her room, Shinobu ran to her bathroom door and opened it, to reveal a large, full length dress mirror propped up at a forty five degree angle to the corner of the far wall of the ensuite. Then she switched on the bathroom light, ran back to the hall doorway, turned and anxiously looked back across the room at the reflective surface of the mirror.

"Yes! I can still see in the big mirror right to where I'll be getting out of the shower," Shinobu enthused, her face lighting up with relief. "There's no way that Sempai can miss seeing me in it when he comes back into my room!"

Shinobu had taken no chances with this particular part of her master plan. To save vital time, she had already set up the big dress mirror from next to her bed in its new and correct position in the bathroom before their dinner date. And just to make doubly sure that Keitaro would catch a crystal clear look at her upon his return, she had also gone so far as to spray the glass with anti-fog, a spray can of which she had brought with her from the Hinata Apartments for just this eventuality, to prevent any buildup of steam and water droplets on its surface that might impede Sempai's view.

Shinobu hurried back into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. Her towel, bathrobe and _extremely_ skimpy lace underwear that Kitsune had helped her choose on their triple date with Keitaro were also already in place, so everything was now set for her visual seduction of her _sempai._

_Perfect! Okay, Shinobu, you'd best hurry? Sempai will be back soon!_ The small blue haired teen quickly turned on the shower; undressed and then jumped into the soothing flow of steaming water the second that the hissing liquid was warm enough for her to do so.

_I'm scared…but this is also so thrilling!_ Shinobu thought to herself as she soaped herself down, goose bumps prickling at her smooth skin despite the heat of the falling water._ I'm about to let Sempai see me – all of me…! I'm sure he will like what he sees…? I must get Sempai thinking about me as a sexy woman, not a young girl, and with the way that my body has been developing over the last six months, I do have something worthwhile for him to catch a glimpse of now. I'll be a bit embarrassed, but it'll be worth it to get him thinking about me in a different and more mature way… Oh, hurry up, Sempai – the suspense is killing me!_

_Then, after Sempai has 'accidentally' caught his glimpse of me, we'll have a drink of wine together to relax us both and hopefully get him into a mellow frame of mind. And then it's time for an idea that I picked up from Kitsune's talk to me, 'Seduction 101' – altered somewhat to fit my age. I don't want him to go quite that far with me – well, yes I do, but not yet, anyway? I want to do it with him so badly, but I know that it's too soon for me to take that step yet. Sempai knows this fact as well, and I trust him to stop and pull back even if I give way to what I want with him and I can't control my own desire…_

Shinobu gulped with nervousness at what she was about to attempt to do with her body. Her plan to win Keitaro was the culmination of almost two years worth of nightly prayers full of tearful longing and wild and impossible imaginings of them being together, and at long last, her selfless devotion to the man of her dreams was going to pay off for her – _hopefully?_

_What I'm going to do soon is all totally new to me, especially the bit after he sees me where I'm going to…touch him. I'm very nervous and scared, but I'm going to force myself to be brave and confident and go ahead with it. I've planned for just this night for months. I'm positive that my plan to win his love will work – if I can only have the courage to carry it out? Tonight Sempai will be mine - oh please, Sempai, be mine…? I couldn't bear it if you were to reject me and want to be with another girl instead of me, now…!_

"I've seen the way that Motoko looks at him," Shinobu growled out aloud, the thought of another girl stealing Keitaro away from her snapping the anxious teen out of her funk. "I won't lose to her. I won't lose to _anybody,"_ She vowed resolutely, clenching her tiny fists with grim determination. "Sempai will be _mine. _And I'll make him forget that he ever loved Naru, too, if it's the last thing that I ever do!"

Then the resolute teen's heart almost stopped with shock as a loud knocking sound came from her hallway door.

"_Shinobu, I'm back!"_ Keitaro's voice loudly informed her from the hotel hallway. _"I've got the wine! Can I come in?"_

_Sempai's here! Ohmygod, I've got to show myself to him – right now!_

"_Um, um, yes!" _Shinobu forced herself to reply, her heart pounding like a jackhammer as she switched off the flow of water and grabbed her towel_. "The d-door's unlocked! C-come on in, Sempai, I'll only be a minute…!"_

Almost leaping out of her shower, the shivering teen quickly ran the thick white towel up and down over her body, then turned at a slight angle and pulled it up over her face and hair – just as the hallway door clicked open and Keitaro stepped in to the other room, his eyes facing directly towards the brightly illuminated bathroom doorway.

"Shinobu, I've-_GACK!!"_

Keitaro slammed to a halt, a spider web of cracks radiated across his glasses, blood flew from his nose and both his jaw and the bottle of wine hit the floor with a simultaneous crash as, reflected in a large mirror in the bathroom, he saw-?!

_Shinobu was standing there in three-quarter profile, totally naked, her arms raised above her head as she dried her dark blue hair with a towel!_

_Whoooa!! I can't believe it, that's – that's little Shinobu…?! Oh, wow, j-just look at her, she's really filled out, and-! Hey?! I shouldn't be peeking at her? I-I've got to look away, but-but, oh, wow!! I can't help it – oh, yes-yes I can!_

His face the color of a stop sign, Keitaro somehow tore his gaze away from the seductive sight and fumbled at his feet for the luckily unbroken bottle of wine. Then he scurried off over to her bed and flopped himself down onto the duvet, his numbed mind totally fixated on the vision of radiance that he had just glimpsed in the big mirror through the open bathroom doorway.

"_S-sempai, I won't be a moment! Please can you open the bottle and pour us two drinks? The wine glasses are on the dresser!"_

"_Y-yeah, sure, sure!"_ Keitaro called back, the sound of Shinobu's sweet voice snapping him back to reality. Jumping up again, his hands shaking with nervousness, Keitaro fumbled the cork out of the bottle - nearly taking his left eye out in the process as the cork ricocheted at high velocity off his glasses - and then he somehow managed to fill the pair of long stemmed wineglasses up to their brims without spilling too much of the bubbly onto himself or the floor.

_Calm down, Keitaro! So you saw Shinobu in the nude? Okay, you can handle this situation, just take deep breaths and calm down…?_ The student repeated forcefully to himself in his mind over and over again as he carried out his task._ That's it. Relax…! Be calm, cool and collected, just like Kitsune said… Oh, god, her body was so-?! No, just calm down and breathe…!_

"_Haah-huuh, haah-huuh-!"_ He panted, trying to catch his breath.

By the time that the slightly flushed looking girl re-entered the room, Keitaro had managed to wipe his nose clean, finally calm his labored breathing and slow his heart rate down enough to assume a reasonably convincing façade of normality. But that pose flew straight out the window again as he saw what the nervously smiling teen was now wearing.

Shinobu had donned her loose fitting silk bathrobe – and by the looks of it, not much else. An amazing amount of her smooth, pale skin could be seen through the half open front of the robe, along with the tiniest bra of red mesh that he had ever seen. And the flimsy bra was only partially cradling the rounded curves of-!

_"Haah-huuh, haah-huuh-!"_

_What in the hell's going on here? When did little Shinobu get to look like this?! Has she had a secret boob-job done or something?! She's always been cute, but now she's turning into a real beauty as well…!_

"Shinobu…you look - _look stunning,"_ Keitaro finally managed to force out through his very dry lips. _"When? – How? I mean - um?"_

"I'm g-glad that you approve of my looks, Sempai," Shinobu hastened to tell him, her cheeks pink with guilty pleasure at his positive response to her blossoming charms. "I've grown up a bit in the last year or so. P-please relax and pass me that drink that you poured for me. We…need to talk…about, _um,_ important things to do with us."

"Ah, yeah, sure! _H-here."_

_Whew! She sure has grown up, all right?! And I don't think that she noticed that I accidentally got a look at her drying herself? Thank god! I sure don't want her to think that I'm a peeper or a pervert. Especially not now with us both alone in her room like this!_

To his relief, Keitaro somehow managed to transfer Shinobu's drink in his shaking right hand to hers without spilling it. The very last thing that he wanted right now was to appear like a dork in front of the sexy young girl who loved him so much.

_"C-cheers,_ Shinobu."

_"Cheers,_ Sempai! _Mmmmm… _This wine is nice…"

_Not as nice as you are…!_ Keitaro's churning mind told him as he fought to keep his eyes averted from Shinobu's half open robe. _W-wow…!_

"So…? Do you want to, _um,_ say something to me, Sempai?" Shinobu asked, smiling coyly at Keitaro as she reclined back on her bed next to him after taking a deep draught out of her wineglass, her long, slender legs almost totally uncovered and in full view of his rapidly blinking, sweat filled eyes. "What's on your mind right now?"

"Well…? _Ah-Ahahah…?_ Actually…_you kinda are,"_ Keitaro confessed, lowering his glass again after gulping down its entire contents in one go, his forehead now sweating profusely at his close proximity to the very cute and very sexy young girl on the bed at his side. "I mean, I never knew that you could…well, look and act so, _um?_ Well, grown up…?"

Shinobu laughed merrily at his edgy admission, her sweet voice sending a ripple of anticipation racing up Keitaro's spine as she placed her now half-empty wineglass back down on the small table next to her side of the bed. Then Shinobu unexpectedly leaned forward towards him with a shy and uncertain smile on her lovely, pink flushed face, giving the sweating student an even _better_ view of the swelling curves of her breasts.

"Sempai, I – I want you to know that I…_that I-?"_

"_Sh-Shinobu-?"_

_Yikes! S-so this is what Shinobu is up to tonight? I was right - she is trying to seduce me…? Oboy! Oboy-oboy! But she's too young to be doing 'it' with me – she told me that herself a few days ago. And she's right about that, so what do I do? How do I play this out? I'm not going to break my word to Aunt Haruka and take advantage of her love for me, I'm not! But, would you just look at her laying there half naked like that? God, I want…I want...!_

_Now's my chance! _Shinobu simultaneously thought, the unconscious expression of longing for her that had just flickered onto Keitaro's blushing and trembling face giving the bluenette her green light cue for action_. Sempai just told me he thinks that I'm grown up, and I can see in his eyes that he wants me right now! This is my moment; it's now or never! Oh, Sempai…?!_

Next second, the decision about what Keitaro should do for the best was taken out of his hands, and in a very forthright manner. Recognizing her golden opportunity, Shinobu went for broke, abruptly leaning close to his face and kissed him full on the lips! Surprise caused Keitaro to begin kissing her back – surprise and the sudden and powerful surge of almost uncontrollable desire that he was experiencing for the seductive young girl now laying tightly in his arms.

_My god, her breasts are pressed right up against me, and I can feel her warmth…and also-? I – I don't mind kissing her but I can't let it go much further than that – I can't! She's not M-Motoko or Kitsune, she's too young…! Kissing, just kissing, that's all…!_

"I love you, Sempai, and that's not going to change," Shinobu whispered down to him, her eyes filled with longing staring directly into his own once their lips had finally parted. "I remember what you said last week about you being capable of loving a girl my age – provided that the girl was me. Do…you still feel that way about me, now?"

_W-what? Yes, yes, despite Shinobu's age, I do. I really do!_

"_Yes,"_ Keitaro whispered back to her, feeling an extraordinary and totally unexpected surge of warmth and happiness permeate his tense body as he heard her re-expression of her true love for him. "And after tonight, now more than ever…" he found himself breathlessly admitting.

_And…I'm not lying to her, either…it's – it's true. I do feel that…! This is amazing! Am I…falling in love with her…?_

"Good," the blue haired schoolgirl breathed into his left ear. "And now, Sempai, because it's you and also because I truly believe that you do care for me, I…have something for you that I've been thinking about doing with you for a long time…" Then her hesitant hand crept downwards to his belt, to unbuckle it and pull down his zipper.

"Sh-Shinobu, I – _ah?"_ Keitaro stuttered nervously, despite being more than sure that he knew what she was about to do. "What are you-?"

"_Shhh,_ Sempai. Just wait…?"

The prone Keitaro bounced on the bed, his breath hissing out in a surprised gasp of ecstasy as her warm hand slipped even further down the front of his body under his clothing, to close around his now rather large appendage and pull it free of his boxer shorts.

"_Ahhh…!"_

Shinobu let out a tiny gasp of her own, and her dark blue eyes widened with both shock and the sudden thrilling feeling that had jolted her entire body like a lightning bolt as she saw and felt the hardness of his manhood.

_Oh, S-Sempai? It-it's so hard! Is it – like this because of me…?_

_Oh, shit! Does Shinobu want to have sex with me right now, after all? _Keitaro asked himself in semi-panic, torn between his conscience frantically ringing alarm bells in his head and the almost mind numbing rush of desire he was feeling for the seductive young girl – no, _woman_ – cradled gently in his arms. _No, I can't let her go that far, I can't…! I want her bad – but I can't!_

"S-Shinobu, we can't do this, not yet! We can't have sex tonight, remember? I'm – you're, _um,_ I mean-? We mustn't give in to our desires…? Not yet!"

_We mustn't give in to our desires…? Does – does that mean that Sempai wants me, too…?! Yes! He does, he does want me!_

"It's…all right, Sempai. I'm not going to try to go _that_ far with you now," The inwardly _very_ nervous teen quickly reassured the sweating, wide-eyed student laying next to her, her heartbeat hammering with renewed hope as to the success of her mission after hearing Keitaro's revealing words. "This is the first time that I've ever done anything like this to a man with my h-hand, but…I _do_ know what I'm doing… And it's just going to be this, not the f-full deed, okay?"

_Ohmygosh! I can't believe that I'm actually touching his…thing? It's- so hard! Oh, I'm so nervous, but I really want to give him some pleasure tonight. I'm definitely not going to go too far with Sempai – yet - but if I do just this for him, he's sure to remember me forever!_

"Um? Uh-huh! Okay-!" Keitaro finally panted out, the girl's explanation of her actions effectively silencing his objections for the moment. "But y-you can s-stop whenever you want to-?"

Then Shinobu's slender fingers began to move up and down on the object that she was holding, and as if by magic an almost painful expression of ecstasy appeared on her _sempai's_ face at her actions. As her hand continued her steady rhythm, the pink flushed girl's trembling lips moved down to cover his own, and she gave him another long and lingering kiss. Shinobu felt as if her own heart would explode with joy as she felt the man of her dreams begin to respond to her solicitations with at first a hesitant, then an increasingly more and more passionate kiss of his own.

_Sempai likes it – he likes me doing this to him! B-but this sensation, this feeling that I have inside myself for him - it's too much! I've got to stop; I've got to stop doing this right now, while I still have enough control over myself to resist Sempai! I want to, I want to have him now – NO!!_

Summoning every last amount of her faltering will power, Shinobu released her hold on Keitaro's appendage and broke the kiss with a nervous laugh of delight.

"N-not tonight, Sempai, my love…!" Shinobu managed to pant out to him, feeling as if she was going to faint from desire at any second. "If…we keep doing this for too much longer, I'm afraid of what I – _um _- might end up doing with you. I want to be with you so much, right now, but…we have to wait. Please understand, I love you, but – I'm too young for what I want – really want to do…"

"…You're right," the red faced and perspiring Keitaro admitted very reluctantly, feeling as if his red-hot loins were about to explode like a volcano at the remembrance of her soft and gentle touch. _"Whew!_ If you'd kept doing…_that_ to me for a second or so longer, then I would have – _um?_ I mean…well, it felt really good, you see…?! But, yes, I can wait until you're ready…"

"So you're not too upset with me stopping doing…_it…_to you right now?" Shinobu asked him anxiously as she struggled to maintain her calm facade.

"No, Shinobu, you did the correct thing in these circumstances," Keitaro automatically answered her, his heartbeat pounding in his eardrums and his mind a jumble of conflicting thoughts and images at what had just happened between them both.

_Shinobu's fantastic! And her touch on me…it was – that was-?! Oh, wow! God, it's just not fair? Shinobu's such a sweet and sexy girl. Why oh why couldn't she have been two or three years older right now, dammit?!_

"Thank goodness, Sempai! I was so worried…!"

"It's fine," Keitaro reassured the radiant young woman in his arms as they hugged each other tight. _"Really."_ Then his eyes grew even wider as a sudden and very important realization dawned in his head. It was like his previously blinkered mind had just exited a dark tunnel of ignorance out into the bright and truth revealing daylight.

…_Whoa – I've just realized something else about her…? I - I really don't think that I've ever felt quite like this about _any_ girl before - not even Naru…?! And unlike Naru, Shinobu loves me. She really, really loves me…! So Sh-Shinobu wants me to wait a year and a bit until she's sixteen and ready for – proper love. A year and a bit? That's not too long to wait for her – is it? No, no, for her love it's not…!_

"Sempai, _um?" _Shinobu said, breaking into Keitaro's jumbled thoughts, dragging him back to the present. "Even though we can't go…all the way just yet, I'd still like us to – _um_ – us to be able to date each other until I'm ready to take the…next step? If you don't mind taking out a schoolgirl of my age out on dates, that is?"

_This is it, my moment of truth. Oh, Sempai, Please say 'yes'! Say 'yes'! _She pleaded silently to him, her heart in her throat with worry.

_Sh-Shinobu wants me to take her out more often? Heck, why not? After tonight, I sure wouldn't mind getting to know her a lot better. And we get on so well already, too? I'm single, so what have I got to lose? I'll do it!_

"_Yeah, yeah, sure!_ Ah, I mean – okay, Shinobu, I'd like that just fine," Keitaro declared, catching himself just in time and slowing down his overeager voice. "We can date, _definitely,_ I don't mind that at all."

"Thank you, Sempai!" the relieved teen exclaimed, her heart flipping with joy at his prayed for answer. "You won't regret dating me, I promise you!"

_I'm pretty darn sure that I won't, too? _Keitaro whooped silently to himself as he grinned like an idiot back at her. _This is going to be great! I will date Shinobu - and Motoko, too, I think? After all, I'm a young, single and eligible bachelor and I don't have to choose between anyone _just_ yet, do I?_

"Shinobu, I have something to say to you before we go any further," Keitaro spoke up, deciding to lay it all on the line right now so that there would be no misunderstandings between the two of them. "I feel that you should know a couple of things…"

"Yes, Sempai? I'm listening?"

"_Urm._ Right, then? _Ah _– firstly, I think that you should know that I have decided that…I'm no longer going to be chasing after Naru. I decided that even before we went away on this trip. You were right about what she had been doing to me. I never should have put up with it for as long as I did, and you were also right when you said that if she really loved me she wouldn't be treating me the way she did. So…? Well, it's over."

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yesss!! At last Sempai has come to his senses?! Oh, thank you, god, I'm so happy that he's finally free of her!_

"Secondly, as you already know, I'm already dating – _ah_ – Motoko. I'm single, and, well, enjoying it, you see, so I…I want to continue to be able to see her, as well as you… That – won't be a problem, will it?"

"No, don't worry about that, Sempai," Shinobu declared truthfully, noticing just how anxious the sweating Keitaro looked after he had said his piece. "All I want is my chance to win your love fairly, that's all."

"_Whew?_ That's a relief? I really like you, Shinobu, so I don't want you to be upset if you see me with other girls…"

"I know that I'm nowhere near being your girlfriend yet, Sempai. So until that happens – if it happens, I mean - it's all right with me. I have no right to try to stop you seeing Motoko, or anyone else. I'm just really, really happy that you want to keep dating me and that I've got a good chance of you picking me as your girl when you finally _are_ ready to make your decision."

"That's good to know," Keitaro told her, a relieved look in his eyes. "And I'll also promise you this – if I do ask you to be my girlfriend, I definitely won't be dating any other girls after that time if you say 'yes' to me. You have my word on that, too, Shinobu."

"I trust you, Sempai, I do! Thank you! And the same goes for me. I'll never cheat on you, either, I swear it!"

This time it was Keitaro who leaned forward, Shinobu's lips moving across to meet his with alacrity. When they finally parted from their passionate kiss again, Shinobu accidentally caught a glimpse of the time on the alarm clock on the dresser to his rear.

_Oh my goodness! Is it really that late? We've both got to get some sleep or else we'll never be able to get up in the morning. But I don't want tonight to end. I want to lie here in Sempai's arms forever…!_

"Huh? Whatcha looking at, Shinobu? Oh, the time – Jeez! It's nearly half past twelve already! We both should be in bed-_oh?!"_

_We sorta are already…? Ah-heh-heh-heh…?_

"Yes, you're right, Sempai," Shinobu grudgingly conceded, only now becoming aware of just how tired she was beginning to feel after their hectic day and night out on the town. _Darn it!_

"It is getting really late now, Sempai, so I'm sorry, but we'd, _um,_ best go to bed now – _our own ones,_ I mean?" Shinobu forced herself to say. "I'd really, _really_ like you to stay and spend the night here with me, you know, but we can't do that – _yet."_ The radiantly happy teen quickly kissed the surprised looking Keitaro on his mouth and then unwillingly stood up from her bed, adjusting her robe as she did so.

"Yeah, we should go and get some sleep?" Keitaro reluctantly agreed, wishing that he could stay longer in her room as well, but too much of a gentleman to impose on her. "It's just as well that neither of us has to go to school tomorrow?"

_Oh, I want him to stay here with me! But – if he stays I won't be able to resist my feelings for him. I don't trust myself…! But I can tell him this…_

"You may have to go now, Sempai – but you won't have to when I'm a little older. So…if you'll wait for me until I'm sixteen, then – if you still want to – on the night of that birthday I promise you that we'll – _um_ – we'll finish what we started together here tonight…"

"Shinobu… I feel…_err,_ I mean, yeah, s-sure…! And…I have another confession to make to you, too. You see, before tonight I've never really noticed just how much you've grown up. I always knew that you loved me, but now, you're so much more mature, too, and I'm beginning to have…well, _feelings_ for you as well…_strong feelings."_

_He - he does love me! Oh, thank you, god!_

"Thank you so much, my beloved Sempai," Shinobu whispered, trying hard to keep her dark blue eyes from bursting forth with tears of joy. "Sleep well. And please remember what I've admitted to you about what I want to – _um_ - happen between us on my sixteenth birthday? And on that night, you _won't_ have to leave my room…_I promise."_

"Don't worry, Shinobu," Keitaro blurted out, his mind suddenly filled with visions of them both in her bed, their naked bodies pressed tightly together in a pleasure-wracked embrace. "How am I possibly ever going to forget that?! I'm going now, so g-good night…!"

Keitaro jumped up from her bed, and promptly fell over his pants that were now down around his ankles! After hurriedly pulling the offending piece of clothing back up with a silent string of expletives, no sooner had the still bright red student made it back up onto his feet when he was suddenly engulfed in Shinobu's tight and tearfully happy embrace. The two kissed lovingly and at great length, before he reluctantly broke the lip-lock due to his body's incessant demand for air _right now_. Then Shinobu escorted him to the door, clinging tightly to his near arm. Once there, they gave each other another long and lingering kiss, before the panting and totally captivated prospective Tokyo U student finally made his unwilling departure.

-:-:-:-:-:-

The second that Keitaro re-entered his own room, he flung off all of his clothes and his glasses like a wild man, dashed into his ensuite and turned on the shower, then dived in under the still-cold water.

_Dammit, I feel so hot? Shinobu! Oh, god, if she'd kept doing that to me for even a second longer-? Man, how am I supposed to get any sleep tonight after what we both just experienced together? I just can't get her out of my mind…! If that was her plan to get me to notice her as a woman, then it worked to a 'T'!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Back in her own room, the wildly happy and laughing Shinobu was now positive that she had finally achieved her aim of attracting the man of her dreams – and she was also sure that her plan had worked out even better than she had dared to hope that it would.

_Good food may be one of the keys to a man's heart,_ the excited schoolgirl told herself with contentment as she finally calmed herself down enough to first blow out all of the flickering candles, and then snuggle up into her warm and cozy bed. _And Sempai already loves my cooking so I've got that bit all sewn up already. But a second way to a man's heart is 'always leave them wanting more'…!_

_…Just like I always, always want with my dear Sempai, too…?_


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks for the reviews. And now - someone comes a' knockin'...! Who wants to see the crap hit the fan -_ I do!

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Mere minutes after Keitaro and Shinobu had gone to bed, at an undeterminable depth somewhere below ground level in the vicinity of the Hinata Apartments, the quartet of Mitsune, Mutsumi, Seta and Sarah were just about to hit the sack as well. But not before Kit Fox, under the bright electric lights that were powered by Seta's small, portable diesel generator, had filled them all in on the whys and wherefores concerning the perilous situation that they had discovered her in.

As soon as the little party had seated themselves back at Seta's camp on whatever they could find to sit on, the grim faced Mitsune had told the other three about Kanako's secret presence at the apartments, and how she had been drugged by the vengeful girl and strung up by her heels over the mineshaft. Seta had looked suitably grim at the news, but Kit wasn't sure of just how much of her bad news that either Mutsumi or Sarah had taken in. Mutsumi had toppled sideways off her camp chair at least five times during her explanation, and it was obvious that the inanely grinning turtle girl's short-term memory at that moment in time ranged from zero to nonexistent. Sarah on the other hand, had barely listened to what Kit had said at all, and her only questions to the frustrated Mitsune after she had finished warning them of Kanako's plot was, "So you managed to get some from Kanako, too, as well as turtle-dork? And did you spank each other before she strung you up?"

After the fuming Mitsune had finished chasing the laughing Sarah all around the campsite with her own shovel, and had calmed down somewhat, all four had cooked themselves a quick meal on the gas cooker. Then the now much more relaxed quartet had stayed up really late into the night, partaking themselves of Mutsumi's barrel of watermelon wine, talking, eventually laughing as the wine mellowed Mitsune out, and discussing what each person had been up to and just how they were going to explore and escape from the surrounding tunnels on the morrow. Because of the unexpectedly good time that everyone was having, the hours had just flown by and before everyone knew it, it was well after midnight.

Seta had finally brought the mini-party to a close by suggesting that everybody get some sleep, because he wanted an early start to their exploration tomorrow morning.

"After all," he had laughed, "The sooner that we get up again, the sooner we'll find a way back up to the Hinata Apartments? And I'm quite sure, Kitsune, that you and Mutsumi don't want to spend too much time down here in the dark with Sarah and myself?"

_With regards to me - you, yes, Mutsumi, maybe, Sarah, no,_ Kit had thought silently to herself, a sour look returning to her face as she remembered the young girl's teasing earlier on._ And Ah sure wouldn't mind sleepin in Seta's sleepin' bag with him tonight – but that's outta the question with turtle girl and that brat of his down here with us. Besides, Ah reckon that Ah'm already on pretty thin ice with Haruka because of mah little tryst with Keitaro. If she finds out that Ah spent the night with Seta, too, Ah can kiss mah ass goodbye fer sure…!_

"Okay, Seta, ya convinced me. But where exactly am Ah and turtle girl here gonna sleep, anyway?" Kit asked him, looking around with an uncertain look on her face at their sparse camp. "Ah can only see two sleepin' bags here, an' Sarah's one is far too small to fit either of us?"

"Especially with those huge melons of yours?" Sarah pointed out. "And I'm sure that you'll both want to spend the night with each other anyway, so my sleeping bag is out. Not enough room for action!"

_"Grrr!_ Can it, Shrimp!"

Of course, the lack of bedding for their rest hadn't proved to be an insurmountable problem. The tunnel that the quartet was exploring was cool, so sleeping on the ground without any protection had been out of the question. After some debate, Kit and Mutsumi had ended up sharing Seta's huge, double sized sleeping bag with each other, while he had taken his rest sandwiched between two blankets on top of several tube shaped duffle bags, underneath which was a groundsheet. Sarah of course hadn't been expected to give up her own small sleeping bag, and the girl had grinned knowingly at the blushing Kitsune as that worthy had squeezed herself into the other sleeping bag with the totally-tanked and giggling turtle lady.

"Don't worry, it's pretty dark down here once the lantern is turned off," the smug looking Sarah joked to the two older girls. "You'll be free to make a liar out of yourself in a few minutes, Kitsune. Just try to keep the noise down as you two go for it – I don't want to end up getting a complex later on in life!"

_"We can?"_ Mutsumi rambled, obviously still somewhere far away from reality. "Oh, goody! Can I be on top, or would – _'hic!'_ – would you like to be, Kei-kun? _'Hic!'"_ The drunken turtle girl wrapped her arms tightly around the flustered Kitsune and then the giggling girl licked Kit's blushing right cheek with her small, moist, questioning tongue. "Oh, Kei-kun, your skin is so soft…? _'Hoc!'_ Take me, now…?"

_Oh, shit!_

_"Somebody tie up turtle idiot here, willya?!_ She's gropin' my – _ahh! Quick!"_

"So it's back to the bondage again, is it?" Sarah laughed, tears of mirth streaming from her eyes. "Can't wait to get straight into it, eh? So who's going to be on top?"

_"Shuttup! Seta, haaalp!!"_

"Papa's not a psychiatrist_. Ha, ha, ha, ha!_ You two need _professional_ help – _uh, oh?!"_

_"That tears it, rug-rat!"_ Kitsune growled, jumping up out of Mutsumi's grasp and then grabbing up a coil of rope from beside her bed.

"Waaaah!!"

Thirty second later, the errant Sarah had been firmly wrapped, bound and gagged in her own sleeping bag, then placed on the far side of the already peacefully snoring Noriyasu Seta, where she couldn't see over to Kitsune's and Mutsumi's position.

"Come back to bed now, Kei-kun…?" Mutsumi called out to Kit as the young woman nervously approached her resting place once again, a second coil of rope in her hands in case she needed it. But then the drunken turtle girl managed to focus her eyes for long enough to see whom it really was standing next to her – not that it made any difference to her overly friendly demeanor.

"Oh, it's you, Kitsune? _'Hoc!'_ Where – where did Kei-kun go to, I wonder? _Fu, fu, fu._ Never mind, you can sleep with me in the bed instead – _'Hic!' Here…"_ As Mutsumi leaned forward and smiled invitingly up at the blushing but suddenly attentive Kit, she pulled the unzipped side and top of the sleeping bag open, to reveal her huge, soft breasts. "We can snuggle up and be lovely and warm together… I don't mind…"

Mitsune heard herself give a sharp intake of breath as she stared with confusion and – was that desire in her mind? - at the ditzy but definitely free spirited turtle girl. Kit remembered all too well just how soft Mutsumi had been when they had landed on each other earlier…

_Ah, hell…?_ Mitsune licked her dry lips, now suddenly undecided as to what to do for the best. _Mutsumi's too tanked up on the wine to know what she's doin', for sure? Hmmm? But she is sure put together, and… now that Sarah is safely out of the way, well, who's to know if while we're in bed together tonight we were ta have a little – secret tryst…? Ah can't do anything about Kanako until Ah get back above ground, anyway, so…? But what am Ah thinkin', Ah haven't done that sorta thing for a while, and-?_

It was at that exact second that the strange tremor struck.

It wasn't a physical shock that the startled Mitsune sensed rather than felt - it was more like a ghostly vibration tickling at her nerve ends and causing a momentary feeling of vertigo in the deepest recesses of her mind. There was no way that the momentarily disturbed Kit Fox could possibly have known that in Arisugawa Park in far off Tokyo, a young girl named Chibiusa Tsukino had just prevented the masked crime fighter known as Tuxedo Kamen from travelling to his death through a mystic portal in the midst of a ring of ancient standing stones. Sailor Saturn was at that very minute blasting the monolithic granite ring to dust. Their combined efforts had just succeeded in averting tragic future events that were destined to have taken place, but now never would.

But the youthful pair had also done something else. Their actions had unwittingly split the world at the quantum level. By preventing what _had_ actually happened in the future from ever occurring, the time line upon which planet earth was situated on was even now dividing into two realities from the point of their interference. Both the original and the new diverging dimension had its own identical earth; each carbon copy fated to go its own separate way through space-time from then on. And it was the quantum level shock of the present reality dividing into both the real, original world in which the future tragic events _would_ occur, and the brand new world that Chibiusa and Sailor Saturn had inadvertently created, in which the tragic events now _wouldn't_ ever happen, that the half-drunken Mitsune was now somehow subconsciously sensing in a hidden corner of her mind.

_Ah feel like the whole world's outta synch somehow – it's like Ah'm splittin' in half? What the heck is goin' on? Could it be that Ah've scoffed back a little too much wine, too? Yeah, that must be it…?_

A second or two later the strange sensation subsided, and as Kitsune heard the inebriated Mutsumi – whom had been totally unaware of anything untoward having happened, her mind having been totally focused on her desire for company - give another giggle and wave cheerily to her, the fox's momentarily disturbed thoughts returned to her decision at hand.

_To hop in, or not to hop in, that is the question?_

"Wow. That little dizzy spell was strange? Ah'd best lie down for a sleep right now, too, before the wine gets to me again and Ah fall over?" Kit mused out loud as she pondered her dilemma.

_But what the heck am Ah gonna do about 'Little Miss Free-Spirit' Mutsumi here? Ah've already made one mistake by usin' no protection with Keitaro last Friday night, and that's given me almost a week of worry. Ah've learnt mah lesson, so Ah sure don't wanna make this error numbah two…?_

_"'Yawwwn!'_ Oh, my? I'm so sleepy…? Good night, Kits-zzzzz…"

_Oh, what the heck?_ Kit finally decided, a bead of sweat on her suddenly relaxed forehead as she eyed up the suddenly fast asleep but still smiling Mutsumi. Then she dropped the second coil of rope down beside the sleeping bag, then reached upwards and pulled her top off over her head. _Ah usually prefer sleepin' next ta guys rather than girls, but it's not as if Ah haven't done this sorta thing before…? Ah really gotta get some sleep, and if turtle girl gets a little amorous tonight, then so be it? Ah'll deal with that if and when it happens – though Ah reckon that we'd both probably enjoy it if it does? Shove over, girl, Ah'm switchin' off this lantern and joinin' ya in there…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

"So how did it go last night with Keitaro, Shinobu?" Haruka asked the very bubbly looking girl at five minutes past eight on Thursday morning as the pair met up in the dining room of the hotel to order their breakfast.

"_Um,_ just fine, Ms. Haruka," the teen declared to her in a happy tone, her blue eyes sparkling. "How about with you and Vincent-san last night?"

"Me? Just fine, too."

_Actually it was more than just fine,_ Haruka admitted to herself, a smile tugging at her lips at the memory of last night's activities. _I haven't had a time out like that for years…! And Vincent sure can dance? I really hope that he can keep his promise to visit us after his work in Tokyo is done?_

"_A-hem!_ Morning, everybody…" Keitaro's weary sounding voice called out to them a few minutes later from the direction of the dining room doorway, just after Haruka and Shinobu had seated themselves at a vacant table to await their meals.

"Good morning, Sempai!" Shinobu called excitedly back to her sleep-deprived idol. _Wow! By the looks of him I'll bet that Sempai was thinking about me all night? Yay! My plan to win his love has worked like a dream!_

"Good morning, Shinobu," Keitaro replied as his bleary eyes fell upon her radiant face. Then his thoughts miraculously cleared for a moment and his heart suddenly thumped loudly with desire in his chest as he realized that the young girl was so happy because _he_ was there.

_Shinobu loves me…and I just can't stop thinking about her. I couldn't sleep at all last night because I kept seeing her in my head! __Jeez, I'm tired…? I'm going to-!_

"…_Ohh-ho-huuum!" _Keitaro yawned loudly and then stretched his arms lazily back over his tousled head. "Boy, I'm out of it this morning, aren't I?" he admitted sheepishly to the amused pair.

"So what happened to you, Kei-kun?" Haruka quizzically asked the red-eyed and haggard looking student after he had wobbled on unsteady legs over to their table, scrutinizing his rather disheveled appearance critically. "You look like you haven't slept for a week? After your date with Shinobu, here, were you up studying until the early hours of the morning again? Or were you on the sauce in the hotel bar until it closed, or something like that?"

"_Um_, no. _Um,_ it's nothing like that, _honestly,"_ Keitaro mumbled, shaking his head to try to clear the cobwebs from it_._ "I…just didn't sleep all that well last night for some reason? And I discovered this morning that I also had to – _'Yaaawn!'_ – had to put my sticky bed sheets down the hotel laundry chute for a wash…"

_Oh, crap…! _The sleep deprived student gasped out silently, his eyes jolting wide open as he realized a second too late just what it was that he had unconsciously told them._ Did I really just admit that in front of Aunt Haruka and Shinobu…? Oh, no! Now they'll both start thinking that I'm a pervert again…!_

Shinobu's face went as beet red as Keitaro's own one had gone as she picked up on what he had meant, but she was still smiling at him nevertheless. _Thank god!_ Haruka's face colored slightly, but she otherwise tactfully ignored his somewhat embarrassing admission, to Keitaro's further great relief.

_They – seem okay about it…? Phew?! I can start breathing again…!_

"Oh? With you in the state that you're in, it's lucky for us then that I'm the one driving and you aren't?" was all that Haruka finally said to him. "Come on, hurry up and order your breakfast, Kei-kun. After we've eaten and paid the bill, we'll take our bags down to the van and be off."

"_Um,_ sure. _'Yaaawn!'_ Gimme a second and I'll bite a grab to sleep – I mean eat… 'Scuse me, ladies?"

"If you want my opinion on what to have this morning, you'll double up on the coffee, Kei-kun," Haruka told him. Then she turned back to eye up Shinobu, whom was now busily digging into her handbag in search of a comb to help tidy the less than spiffy Keitaro up when he returned to their table.

_Well? I wonder if Shinobu is somehow responsible for Kei-kun's insomnia?_ Haruka thought to herself as her nephew wandered off in his half-awake haze towards the service counter to order his meal. _And Shinobu is acting suspiciously chirpy this morning, too. I wonder…?_

"Shinobu. You didn't break your word and-?"

"No, no, I didn't, Ms. Haruka. I swear! I wouldn't do that."

"Hmmm? Okay, I believe you…"

_She put Kei-kun into that state without sleeping with him? Well, I'll be damned! And since I checked in on them when I got back from my own date after one this morning, I know for a fact that she slept in her own room last night, not his. Besides, Shinobu is as fresh as a daisy this morning, so Keitaro's condition can't be for that particular reason? Ha, ha, ha! Whatever else she did to him while I was away sure must have made an impression on Keitaro if he couldn't get a wink of sleep or keep his hands off himself last night? It sure looks to me like she's succeeded in hooking Kei-kun, after all…?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

At about this time, somewhere near to and below the Hinata Apartments, Mitsune, Mutsumi, Seta and Sarah were also waking up from their night's rest. If it hadn't been for Seta's alarm clock ringing, none of the quartet would have had a clue that it was even daylight, so dark was it down there in the musty tunnel. The only light at all in the deeply buried subterranean maze of tunnels under the mountain came from the equipment that Seta and Sarah themselves had brought.

In a most unusual move for her, Mitsune had been the first one out of the quartet to be up and about that pitch-black morning. After she had been awakened by the alarm clock going off, a muffled _'Mmmm!'_ sound and the noise of something struggling in what sounded like cloth out in the darkness had attracted her immediate attention. Then Kit's sharp eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright as she remembered what the cause of the disturbance in all probability was.

After fumbling for and switching the lantern back on so that she could see what she was doing, Mitsune had scrambled out of bed and hurried over to where she had left the rambunctious Sarah tied up tightly in her sleeping bag late last night.

_"Grrr! It's about time?"_ Sarah hollered, sweat flying from her forehead as she squirmed in her bonds after Mitsune had removed her gag. "Lemme out of my sleeping bag! I've gotta hit the can something fierce!"

"But first, what have we learned from last night, sweetie?" Kit asked the indignant girl. "Lemme give ya a clue, it has ta do with - _knowin' when ta put a sock in it…?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I get the message, you witc-_wise person,"_ Sarah anxiously told her, the girl's eyes watering slightly from the bloated sensation in her lower stomach. _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_ Now just get these ropes off me before I have an accident!"

"Mah pleasure," Kit purred, _"After_ Ah get ya promise not to call mahself and turtly girl gay any more!"

"Oh, yeah? Then how did that hickey get on your neck?" Sarah wanted to know, having suddenly spotted a suspicious looking oval bruise on the older girl's neck. "It wasn't there yesterday!"

_"Wha-? Ya jokin'?! Where…?"_

"Right there! _Hahahahahahaha!"_

_Aw, shoot? How in the hell am Ah gonna explain that love bite to Seta when he wakes up…?_

"But I won't bring it up any more if you cut me loose right now," Sarah promised the red faced Kit, the _very_ full feeling she was experiencing causing her to decide that discretion was the better part of valor in _this_ particular case. "Pretty-please, _I really, really, really gotta go!!"_

"Hmmpfh? And ya promise not to hassle us any more, too, do ya?"

_"Yes! I'll be good, I promise! No more gay and no more hickey, I swear! Hurry up!"_

"Oh very well, Ah guess that Ah'd better?" Quickly Mitsune untied the extremely grateful girl, whom upon being freed, bounced out of her sleeping bag like a rubber ball and dashed off into the darkness in the direction of a side tunnel and the screened off latrine that it contained!

_Ah feel a little bit bad about doin' that to that little pest, but Ah think that she's learned her lesson by now? Heh! But how in the hell did Ah get this-here love bite on mah neck? It must have happened when Ah was asleep? Sheesh?! Turtle girl must have woken up and wanted some more later on when-?_

"Hold on, what was that…?!"

A black shape had just flickered past her head, to vanish into the gloom again! And in dark and gloomy tunnels, black, flying shapes usually meant-?

_"Aaaaahh! _Was that a bat?! _Ah hate bats!"_

"Myuh?"

_"Wha-? Tama-chan?_ How in the heck did you get down here, little fella?" Mitsune gasped out with surprise as she recognized the _onsen tamago's_ greeting to her. "Ah thought that you were still outside when that rock fall in the shaft buried us all in this scary tunnel? Where are ya hidin'…?"

"Myuh-myuh!"

_There she is! It _is _Tama-chan. But – how…?_

Staring at the hot springs turtle that had just alighted on Sarah's sleeping bag right next to her, it suddenly dawned on the incredibly relieved Mitsune just how the tiny turtle must have managed to make it down below ground despite the sudden avalanche sealing off their original access point, and then locate them down there.

_Tama-chan was outside above the shaft when we were trapped down here, Ah know it…! So for her to be with me right now must mean that there's another way up to the surface not too far away from here?! And once she made it into this tunnel she must have homed in on our lights? Oh, yay! We're saved!_

Jumping back to her feet again, Kit Fox ran towards the still slumbering figures of Seta and Mutsumi. The sooner they all got up, the sooner that they would all be able to follow the flying turtle back to the escape route out of these endless and depressing tunnels!

_And with turtle girl here to translate Tama-chan's directions for us, getting' outta here should be a snap? And then Ah'll get hold of the others and we'll put a stop to Kanako's little schemes, once and for all…!_

But of course it wasn't going to be quite as easy as that.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Not far away from the buried quartet, but above ground this time, Motoko had been following her usual daily routine before departing for her school. For the first time in ages, Motoko had slept like a log for the entire night - this welcome state of affairs being probably due to her mentally exhausting bout of late night study that had gone on until well after twelve o'clock. Indeed, the dial on her clock had almost reached the second hour after midnight before the by now almost comatose kendo girl had finally crawled into her futon to snatch some badly needed sleep.

This morning, Motoko had already finished her vigorous regimen of training exercises on the platform and had taken her bath, and she had only just now entered the dining hall for her breakfast – only to see…

_No one. And no food, either? What's going on here? Kitsune told me yesterday before she went for her bath in the hot pool that she would make breakfast for us all this morning…!_

A puzzled frown momentarily appeared on Motoko's delicately featured face, which was soon replaced by a sour look as she realized what must have happened with her lethargic friend.

_Chances are that Kitsune has been on the sake again last night and has overslept again this morning? That's just my luck! It's so like her to sleep in without suffering any consequences for her laziness, she doesn't have to get up and go to school any more…!_

Quickly Motoko heated up and ate a leftover bowl of miso soup and a rice ball that were sitting in the refrigerator. Then she stamped off to Mitsune's room, intending to wake up her bone-idle companion and give her a piece of her mind for her tardiness before departing for school. However, after knocking loudly on Mitsune's door and then entering the room, Motoko discovered to her surprise that her friend wasn't there. Nor did her bed look like it had been slept in last night, either.

_How strange? I wonder what could have happened to her? Kitsune told me that if she did go out last night, it wouldn't be for too long. And she never said anything at all about getting up early and just taking off again this morning, if that's what she's done?_

The baffled look resurfaced on Motoko's face, which then changed into a worried one.

_This isn't like Kitsune at all? Maybe I'd better have a look around the building, and outside too? Could she have had an accident last night? I hope not…?_

Motoko then knocked on Mutsumi's door, but the turtle girl wasn't there either. _And her bed looked untouched as well._

The worried look on Motoko's pretty face deepened into real concern. _Just what the world was going on?!_

After a thorough search of the Hinata Apartments, to no avail, Motoko exited the building through one of the side doors. She moved out onto the spacious lawn, not too far away from where the plateau upon which the Hinata complex of buildings sat merged above and below with the forested slope of the hill.

There was no sign of either of her missing friends out there either, and Motoko was just about to return to the apartments when a flicker of yellow in a nearby tree suddenly caught her eye. Motoko's blood froze and her heart almost gave out as she recognized the beautiful creature perching up there on a bare branch, staring down at her rigid body!

"A g-golden bird!? Shippu?! Oh, no…_Tsuruko!"_

The suddenly and justifiably terrified Motoko then knew without a shadow of a doubt that the time of her end had finally come. A confrontation with her older sister was about to take place. Her grim nemesis had finally arrived to serve justice upon her for her sins.

"Motoko Aoyama. Why are you still alive?"

At the sound of that uncomfortably familiar voice, Motoko's heart almost stopped for a second time in another sudden jolt of ice-cold terror. She whirled around in wide-eyed panic, to espy the tall figure of her older sister standing amongst the top branches of a thick boled _Sakura_ tree, right near the edge of the plateau where it dropped away down towards the town below.

_"Oneesan!! I-I-!"_

"I repeat my question, why are you still alive? Why are you living with the disgrace of injuring innocent people, knowing full well that you are to be arrested by the authorities for your sins? Do you want to live with the shame of seeing your name, and the name of our ancient and honorable family dragged through the mud because of your despicable crimes?"

"T-the police have dropped all charges against me, Tsuruko-san," Motoko babbled frantically in explanation. "And Keitaro Urashima has forgiven me for my trespasses against him, as well. In fact, him and I are now…_ahem!_ – l-lovers. So there is no need for me to take my own life because all of my transgressions have been fully forgiven! I can now live with honor!"

_"Liar!"_ Tsuruko yelled back, her beautiful, elegant face now a mask of anger. "Again you lie to me, your very own older sister?! You are truly bereft of all honor, Motoko-chan, if you think that I will believe such an unlikely tale from you!"

_"But it's true, Oneesan!"_ Motoko screamed out desperately. _"I'm not lying to you. I really am in love with Keitaro, and another person as well! And they both love me!"_

A strange expression twisted at Tsuruko's face as it fell into shadow, and her eyes began to glow with an unearthly fire. Then her long black hair began to fan out as if blown by an invisible wind as crackling yellow energy formed a transparent shield around her magnificent body.

"Keitaro Urashima could never forgive such a thing as you for your sins against him, and neither shall I. And yet you claim that he is now your lover?! What kind of a fool do you take me for? Your lie shames yourself, our family, and me! You cannot be allowed to live to sully and destroy the good name of our family and our ancestors for a moment longer!"

_"I'm not lying, Oneesan!!"_ Motoko cried out with terror, flinging her hands up in futile appeal to her enraged sibling. _"I swear it!!"_

The terrified girl might as well have held her breath. Tsuruko was by now beyond all reason, or appeal.

_"And now you will die to purge yourself of your sins – if not at your own hand in the honorable way, then it will be by execution at mine!"_

_"No, Oneesaaan!! Nooo!!"_

Tsuruko's _katana_ was in her white knuckled hand in the blink of an eye. Time seemed to slow down as she leapt from the treetop like a giant butterfly, fluttering down towards the almost totally petrified kendo girl.

Almost but not quite. Sheer instinct brought _Shisui_ into Motoko's hand, and she raised up her _katana_ into a defensive position in a futile attempt to avoid the inevitable.

Then Tsuruko's own _katana_ flickered downwards-!

Motoko's world exploded! She was flung bodily across the lawn, to land flat on her back against the trunk of another large tree, the brutal impact driving the wind out of her lungs and almost crushing her spine. She flopped helplessly forward onto the cold lawn, the fresh sweet smell of the crushed grass in her nostrils.

_I'm…no match for her… Am – I dead…?_

A second later, Tsuruko had alighted at her side. A hand grasped Motoko's long flowing black hair and dragged her roughly upwards off the lawn again.

"Kneel!" Tsuruko commanded. Then Tsuruko's _Tanto_ bounced off the grass in front of the stunned and barely conscious Motoko.

"You have brought shame to the Aoyama family name. And not for the first time, either, sister. Once could be forgiven, even twice, _but three times?_ You…know what you have to do. And I shall be your _Kaishakunin,_ myself, to ensure that your name _will_ live on with honor after you do what you know that you must…"

_My-my sister is right,_ Motoko thought to herself, staring at the weapon in dazed horror. Despite being totally forgiven by her beloved Keitaro and being let off by the police because of their lack of evidence against her, she still hadn't yet managed to deal with her all-consuming guilt for what she had done. _I can't argue with the fact that I…that I have again brought shame to our family and our name…! I do deserve to die for my crimes…for what I did to Keitaro… Maybe, maybe I can die braver and better than what I have lived – and by doing so, redeem my family's honor and my own…? But, first I have to…?_

"B-but, _Oneesan,_ I have not prepared myself for this just yet!" Motoko gasped out, a trickle of bright red blood running from the corner of her mouth. "I-I'm not in my white robe – and my death poem…? _Please-?"_

"Because you have drawn your sword against me in a disgraceful attempt to avoid your richly deserved and long overdue punishment, this is now a battlefield _Seppuku,_ dishonorable Sister!" Tsuruko interrupted in a voice that booked no argument. "So stop stalling! Under these circumstances, it is permissible. Furthermore, you are doing this under my orders, so you not following strict tradition will not further stain your honor. And as for your death poem, well I know that you have already written it. Shippu informed me of that!"

On her shoulder, the golden crane cocked one beady black eye at the doomed girl and clacked its beak together with agreement.

Motoko submitted to the inevitable. She seemed not to be herself as she reached forward and picked up the lethal bladed weapon. Rather, her mind seemed to be detached from all reality, her hand moving forward of its own volition. At her right rear, Tsuruko took up her stance, raising her sword up and back over her shoulder, ready to deliver the classic decapitation stroke once her dishonored sister had redeemed her soiled honor by committing _Seppuku_ – plunging the _Tanto_ blade into her own stomach.

_This is my dear sister…! I don't want to do this,_ Tsuruko thought to herself grimly, unbidden tears in her eyes as they softened with pity for a second for her doomed sibling at her feet. _I love her, but Motoko-chan has no honor. My sister has tried to kill an unarmed, defenceless man on several occasions – and lied to me about finding love – twice! Then she drew her blade against me in an effort to escape my punishment! By deliberately doing these unconscionable things she has dishonored her good name – and ours. Because my younger sister is incapable of love or honor and therefore unable to gain redemption that way, she has to die…so that her name can be still be mentioned by our family and she will be remembered with honor again. I will not let my poor sister's name be mocked and reviled for all eternity!_

Motoko shuddered at what she was about to do to herself for the second time in as many days, and her eyes suddenly flooded with bitter tears of regret at the cruelty of the circumstances that had forced her to this sad and brutal end at her own hand.

_But – but I have only just found love – true love…?! I - I want to live…! Keitaro? Su…! I want to live!_

_"Never fear, the cavalry is here!"_ an unexpected, and to Motoko, _very_ welcome voice suddenly called down to them from on high. _"Don't worry, Motoko, I'll save you!"_


	23. Chapter 23

To Luke and the Major: _Sorry guys, there was too much goodness to fit into last chapter, hence the cliffhanger. So it's rapid update time._

_And now - without further ado - it's total war!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Su had finally arrived back at the Hinata Apartments less than ten minutes ago, far, far later than she had wished to do so. And the reason for her tardiness had been her own stupidity.

Last night, Su had taken full advantage of her benefactor, Vincent S's generosity in giving her extra spending money on top of the price for her train tickets. Boarding a two carriage, Type 1000 Train at Shimizu station, Su had travelled the eleven kilometers to Shin-Shizuoka station in twenty minutes, before transferring onto the much bigger and faster _Kodoma_ train that would take her back to Hinata City on the _Tokaido Shinkansen_ line. So far, so good.

But once Su was safely on her way back home, the Molmol girl had proceeded to blow most of her remaining windfall by stuffing herself full of delicious food in the dining car of the _Kodoma_ train that she was travelling on. Because of her overindulgence, Su had then fallen into a deep sleep and had accidentally missed her stop at Hinata station. The overnight train had carried the dozing girl the entire 167.4 kilometer distance from Shizuoka to Shinjuku station in Tokyo, and it wasn't until 5 am in the morning before a conductor had finally woken Kaolla up, and she had realized with horror exactly where she now was.

The next train back to Hinata City hadn't left Shinjuku station until 6 am, and the sweating, worrying, fidgeting Su had made damn sure that she stayed awake for the entire journey this time. Upon reaching her stop, she had been the first one off the packed train and had made it back up the steep flight of steps to the Hinata Apartments in record time. After a lightning quick trip to her jungle room to snatch up and switch on some essential equipment, the frantic young girl – spurred on by the sound of shouting and a loud explosion - had lugged her gear at a blistering pace up onto the red tiled roof of the huge wood and stone building. Once there, Su had run to the edge nearest the back lawn to see what was happening – and had arrived just in the nick of time!

At the sudden and confident shout from above them, Tsuruko and Motoko jerked their faces skyward, to espy the slender silhouette of Kaolla Su standing on the rooftop, hands on hips, staring angrily down at the older girl.

_"Su!"_ Motoko screamed out, sudden fear for her friend and lover flaring in her panic stricken eyes. _"Don't! You can't beat my sister! She'll kill you!"_

_It's that supposedly techno-magical girl, Kaolla Su,_ Tsuruko thought to herself, having recognized the younger girl even before Motoko had cried out her name. _No matter. I don't want to hurt her, but if she tries to interfere with my sister's duty, she shall suffer the consequences!_

"Sorry, Motoko," Su replied. "But if I don't do something, she'll kill _you!_ And who says that I'm going to lose, anyway?"

Tsuruko smiled at the younger girls bravery. "Stay out of this, Su," she warned the Molmol girl. "I shall brook no inference from you in this family matter between my dishonorable sister and myself."

"I don't care if you don't 'brook' it, 'stream' it, or 'river' it," Su told the older lady. "I'm not going to let you hurt my dear lover!"

_"Your what?!"_

"Motoko is my girlfriend," Su elaborated. "We've been dating each other for months now. Oh, yeah, and we're both sleeping with Keitaro, too!"

Motoko went the color of a tomato, and she covered her fear filled eyes with her hands in embarrassed mortification. Even Tsuruko's cheeks flushed red at Su's startling confession, but then her eyes flashed fire at the girl's crude attempt to deceive her from her duty.

_"Lies!"_ Tsuruko yelled in fury. _"More lies! _How_ dare_ the two of you think that such an unlikely tale will stay me from my wrath?!" The older girl then turned her attention back to her cowering sibling.

_"Motoko! Say your final prayer and get on with it!"_

"Y-yes, _Oneesan_… I'm – sorry, Su, but…goodbye…!"

_"No!!"_ Kaolla screamed out, her eyes wide with fear at the thought of losing her love. "I'll save you!"

Tsuruko turned back to Su and pointed her _katana_ up at the frantic girl on the roof. "This is your last warning. Stay out of this, or die!"

_"Run, Kaolla, run!!"_ Motoko cried out, the doomed kendo girl wanting her friend to survive even though she, herself wouldn't.

"Oh, yeah?" Su struck up a heroic pose, then pointed her finger down at Tsuruko. _"Hinata Self Defence Forces, advance!"_

With a rumbling sound like a hundred giant hornets, the sky above the lawn darkened as a swarm of tiny Tama-chan sized _mecha-tamago's_ spiralled over the roof above the defiant girl, to hover in a menacing cloud about twenty feet above the head of Tsuruko. Simultaneously, from the first floor doorway and around both sides of the huge building, dozens of tiny green tanks rolled into sight, barrels pointed menacingly at their adversary as they arranged themselves in ordered ranks on the lawn between the building and the intruder that they were there to confront!

Tsuruko's enraged gaze returned to Su, whom was now sporting a green helmet, goggles, and was aiming the barrel of a strange looking and rather large cannon down at her. Neither Tsuruko or the wide eyed Motoko knew exactly what the lethal looking weapon that Su was aiming at them actually was, but the distinctive 'Y' shaped nuclear symbol was displayed prominently on the softly humming reloader behind it!

-:-:-:-:-:-

Up in their hidden position in a huge old tree on the slope overlooking the lawn, Kanako – still in her guise as Naru - and Kuro were avidly watching the confrontation that was going on at no great distance below them. Both watchers had only just got back from where they had left Mitsune hanging over the old mineshaft last evening. But, to their shock, this morning the fox girl had disappeared from her supposedly secure position! Only the snapped off rope swaying slowly in the gentle breeze and the caved in shaft below them gave any sign of what could have possibly – and maybe tragically – happened to their hapless prisoner.

Even before she had returned to the scene of her crime, Kanako had, to her credit, been stricken by remorse at what could possibly happen to the bound and helpless Mitsune during the cold and dark night just past. Despite Kanako's best efforts to disbelieve Mitsune's tale about her only trying to help her older brother, Kit's story had nevertheless had the ring of truth to it. Kanako had reconsidered her actions in her bed whilst recovering from her fainting spell last night, and had returned to the clearing this morning in her Naru disguise, fully resolved to release her no doubt badly suffering prisoner. Then 'Naru' would explain to the no doubt overjoyed and grateful Kit the _real_ truth as to why Kanako was doing what she was, leaving nothing out, before leaving again. Once Mitsune knew the real reason for her actions and had calmed down somewhat, Kanako would then appear later on as herself, and make a full and sincere apology for her overly cruel and unwarranted actions.

By doing this, Kanako hoped that since Mitsune would then be privy to her true situation, the older girl would forgive her captor for her transgressions and nothing more would be said on the matter. But if not – well, there was still the small matter of Mitsune having slept with Keitaro to consider. Kanako knew for a fact that Mitsune wouldn't want Haruka to find out what she had done – for obvious reasons - and she could use that leverage to buy Kit's silence. Neither girl knew yet, of course, that Haruka already knew what Mitsune and Keitaro had done, Keitaro had admitted it to his less than impressed aunt on Tuesday morning.

That was how her new plan was supposed to have gone, anyway. But now, after seeing the broken rope and the evidence pointing to the rock fall, the now shocked and guilt laden Kanako realized to her mortification that she would maybe never ever get the chance to make amends to her victim…?

_I really hope that Konno is all right? I never intended for an innocent person to get hurt by what I'm doing…? And now that turtle-idiot relative of mine, Mutsumi, has suddenly vanished as well… What could possibly have happened to her? Maybe she was trying to rescue Kitsune and they both fell into that shaft? If they have, then - then I'm no better than that damn Naru! God – what a fuck up?!_

_And I don't know whether to be relieved or not that I passed out last night before I could pay that Kendo witch, Motoko, a visit? Taking her out wouldn't have been a mistake. I definitely know that she's guilty of beating poor _Oniichan_ - I saw it with my own eyes in person that time that I was here before, as well as on those videotapes! But I feel sick when I think of what must have happened to Kit last night… Do I have the strength to go on…to do what I have to do?_

The gloomy faced pair were almost back to the edge of the wide expanse of lawn at the rear of the apartment complex, when a loud explosion from not too far away had snapped Kanako out of her despondency. Triggered into rapid action by the loud blast, the two avengers had scaled this big tree for a better and safer view of the confrontation, and were now eagerly watching the drama that was unfolding below and not too far away from their twiggy perch.

_What the hell?!_ Kanako exclaimed silently to herself in her concealed position, eyes bugging at the unexpected sight of Kaolla Su and her overwhelming military firepower. _Where the fuck did Su and all of that ordinance of hers suddenly come from…?! I thought that she had fled the country?_

"Well? This was unexpected, _meow?"_ Kuro declared from his perch on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what tricks Su's got up her sleeve, Kuro," Kanako told her cat, looking momentarily across at him before her gaze returned to the potential battlefield in front of them. "Tsuruko's too strong. All Su and Motoko can both do is die…"

"And that sits well with you, does it, Kanako, _meow?"_

_"No it doesn't, dammit, Kuro!"_ Kanako unexpectedly burst out. "I don't want _anyone_ to die – well, except for maybe Naru…? No, if I had a choice, not even her… But I don't _have_ a choice! It's either her, or poor Keitaro…!"

"So you're just going to sit here and watch Su and Motoko die? _Meow?"_

_"I – I-!"_

"This has gone too far, now, Kanako, _meow._ Even with you like this, with your skill level you could help them you know…? _Meow?"_

"No, I can't! They both abused my older brother, my _Oniichan!_ I don't want anyone to get killed, but – _but I just can't…!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile on the lawn, things were rapidly coming to a head. Tsuruko wasn't intimidated in the slightest by Su's unexpected firepower – far from it. And her patience was now at an end.

"You were warned!" the glowing eyed woman snarled out, her face seemingly transforming into that of a featureless demon. "Now feel my wrath!"

Next second, an eerie yellow glow once again totally surrounded the fearsome woman's gorgeous body, and then her _katana_ blurred from its ready position into a lethal strike upwards at the rotating swarm of metal turtles above her. As nearly a dozen of them blew in a rolling cloud of fire, the expertly wielded sword swung back across in another air cut, this one aimed horizontally at ground level. An entire row of miniature tanks dissolved into flame as the sweep decimated their precise ranks!

_"Hinata Defence Force, attack!!"_ Su yelled out, caught totally by surprise by Tsuruko's sudden offensive. Her right index finger tightened on the trigger of her fearsome weapon. _"Ion Particle Cannon, Eraser-chan, fire!"_

A jagged, almost violet-hot bolt of what looked like lightning smashed into the ground right where Tsuruko was standing – or would have been if the agile fighting girl hadn't leapt twenty feet straight upwards into the tree above them. Motoko dived for her life behind the thick bole of the tree as the blazing plasma seared a huge crater out of the lawn right next to her!

_"Ah-hah-hah-haaah!"_ Tsuruko laughed maniacally from her arboreal perch. _"Not good enough, little girl!"_

"I'm the good-goody here, not you!" Su countered, turning the entire treetop into an exploding ball of flame with her next shot! Unfortunately, Tsuruko had leapt out of the way once again, explosive shells from the surviving tanks erupting harmlessly against her yellow energy shield. The remaining _mecha-tamago's_ swooped in for the kill as Tsuruko alighted gracefully back down onto the battered lawn again, tiny bomblets falling away from their undersides as they found the range.

As Tsuruko's energy shield absorbed the force of the hop scotching explosions, and she swatted the remaining tiny _mecha-tamago's_ from the sky like flies, Su saw her chance to rescue her friend.

_"Attack, Robo-Sarah! Save Motoko!"_

_Ke, ke, ke!_

Immediately the hidden and unsuspected pint-sized Sarah robot raced in from the left, laser beams flickering from its eyes towards their attacker! A hideous antique stone mask of some description flew from the robot's right hand to bean Tsuruko on the back of her skull with an audible thud as the laser beams scorched tiny, hissing holes through the woman's billowing _hakama._ However Motoko's older sister rolled forward with the unexpected blow, then back up onto her feet, her _katana_ a silver blur in her hand, the blade reflecting the white-hot rays of energy back towards their very agile metal source.

"Don't be a dork!" the robot told Tsuruko as it reabsorbed its own energy back into itself, the stupidity meter around its metal neck beeping like crazy. "Motoko is innocent, _ke, ke, ke!"_

"Activating _'Mister Watchee'_ fixed defense emplacements!" Su yelled whilst Tsuruko was momentarily distracted with her Sarah-bot, pushing another button on her remote control.

Along the edge of the lawn near where it overlooked the slope that led down to the town below, a number of small sunken concrete boxes were spaced at regular intervals. At her order, the steel tops of the concrete emplacements opened up like flowers, each one sprouting either a fixed missile launcher or an armored minigun turret, all rising upwards into sight and then swivelling around to try to track the rapidly flitting form of the demonic Tsuruko!

_"Cursed metal automation,"_ Tsuruko snarled, moving so fast now that she left an after-image in her wake as she zeroed in on the Sarah-bot. "Prepare to meet your maker – or rather, it will be her who will soon be meeting you!"

"That's dumb?" the Sarah-bot replied as it reached the flabbergasted Motoko, and then hoisted the stunned and unresponsive girl above its head as if she weighed but a feather. _Beep-beep-beep-beep!_ Went the stupidity meter again. "That's a land mine that you're about to step on, you cretin-!"

_"Wha-?"_ WHOOOOMPHH!!

The violent blast at her feet sent Tsuruko soaring high into the air, riding the column of smoke, shattered earth and fire like a red and white kite! But her mystical energy field still held, both against the force of the explosion and the scores of luminescent tracer bullets that the swivelling fixed emplacement miniguns were now pouring upwards at her tumbling form. Then Su's missiles began to lift off towards their target too, riding columns of fire up into the turbulent sky as they zeroed in on their elusive quarry.

_"Wretched metal creature! Die!"_ Tsuruko spat with rage at being tricked, angling her flight to dodge the first of the arriving warheads. An arc of yellow energy flashed downwards and through the Sarah-bot as it turned to carry Motoko to safety – the robot moving just a second too late!

_Ke, ke, ke-_BOOOM!!

_Keeeeee - Phut!_

Cut cleanly in two, both halves of the valiant little robot fell sideways into the still smoking crater at its feet, dropping Motoko back down _hard_ onto her head again.

_"Robo-Saraaaah!_ That tears it, intruder! Now you've got _me_ to deal with!" Su cried out with grief at the demise of her favorite toy.

_"Bring it on, magical girl! Aha-ha-ha-haaah!_ Air-cutting palm, scatter!" Tsuruko's glowing left hand then spat out balls of yellow _ki_ fire, each one zooming in unerringly onto the spaced out weapons emplacements, the concrete structures erupting into smoky fountains of flame and spinning debris as they were hit, leaving only twisted metal and cracked and chipped concrete in their wake.

"All-righty, here I come!" Instantly Su threw off her jacket, helmet and goggles, then pressed a button on her sleeve, to vanish into thin air as her stealth suit switched on. Then the invisible girl ran straight down the side of the building in an invisible blur of motion, in an attempt to circle around her lethal adversary and attack Tsuruko from an unexpected direction.

_What the hell?_ Tsuruko snarled out to herself whilst flipping out of the way of another flaming missile with a stylized eye on its nosecone, then cutting it cleanly in half as it raced past her, the explosion billowing out to her rear like the plume of a flamethrower. _How did Su do that, I wonder? Not that it matters, I can feel her _ki_ presence even if she is invisible – and it's strong, too…! She's somewhere off to my left, circling around fast…!_

Ten small missiles erupted out of thin air as Su cut loose with her wrist mounted miniaturized launchers, the speed of the projectiles catching Tsuruko totally by surprise. She barely had time to bring up her _katana._ The super tough blade blurred in a circle like an aeroplane propeller, deflecting the lethal volley off target in all directions, her _ki _energy shield easily absorbing the blast of the multiple impacts as some of the tiny missiles struck the ground in close proximity to her position.

_Close, magical girl, but no cigar! And here you come; following your missiles in…I can sense you – right there!_

Her _katana_ slashed sideways – _to miss!_ Somehow the super agile foreign girl had managed to avoid her blow! Then Su's flying sidekick smashed into Tsuruko's chin, the impact sending her momentarily backwards and almost to the ground.

_Heh! Su's good - but I'm better!_

The second that she had alighted from her surprise attack, Su crouched down and then bounded straight upwards into the air, intending to attack unseen and unsuspected from directly above her deadly adversary. Even as the invisible girl shot up into the smoky sky, Kaolla saw to her chagrin that Motoko's sister had already recovered her balance from the power-packed kick that she had delivered full force – one that would have send anyone else but Tsuruko soaring clean off the edge of the plateau.

_Now where are you, magical girl?_ Tsuruko thought, simultaneously detonating two more of the missiles as they flared down towards her from the left, using an arc of _ki_ sent flashing out with an effortless flick of her _katana_. _I can sense you – right there! Hah! So you're trying to attack me from above? Big mistake, little girl!_

"Nobody lies to me!" Tsuruko yelled, raising up her _katana_ with both hands vertically above her head. "_Especially_ not when the liar is my sister or her scheming friends! _Light cutting flash!"_

A bolt of _ki _from the demonic woman's _katana_ sped accurately upwards, its trajectory intersecting precisely with that of the shocked Su as she reached the top of her arc, a split second before the younger girl began to drop down onto her would-be target. The suddenly frightened Kaolla had seen what was coming, but with zero means of manoeuvrability in mid air, there was no possible way that she could avoid it! The _ki _blast struck the Molmol girl directly in the stomach area, passing completely through her without causing her body any physical damage – but in the process destroying the delicate onboard electronics in its path and fusing the tiny power cables that led to the stealth suit's _very_ powerful energy source!

_Owwies! My stealth suit's shorting out! Uh, oh?! The power pack-!_

_"Kyiiiiii-aaahhh!!"_

The electrocuted Su's contorting body flickered back into sight again some forty feet up in the air; her suddenly visible stealth suit covered with flashing sparks as the built in electronics burnt out. Next second a fiery explosion and thunderclap of sound rent the air as her power pack blew, sending the now totally limp body of the Molmol girl cartwheeling sideways, then plummeting down, trailing smoke and fire, towards the hard and unforgiving ground far below.

_"Suuuu!!"_ Motoko screamed with anguish as her lover's limp form crashed to the ground with an audible thump, behind a row of fiery, crackling bushes near the cratered slope of the hill.

Su lay where she had fallen on the cold, shattered ground, her cut, broken and smouldering body totally unresponsive, her wide-open green eyes glazing over. Through her dimming vision, a hazy red sheen seemed to overlay everything, the smoky landscape surrounding her, the now pinkish clouds floating serenely above her, the sun had a crimson halo, even the full moon hanging low in the sky over the edge of the plateau now seemed to be colored more like the planet Mars. On the pock marked face of earths distant natural satellite, every crater and barren hill and valley were bathed in a surreal shade of…?

_…What…? Everything is red? Am I…dying? I see red… Motoko…? You're red…red…red…!_

_"Noooooo!!"_ Motoko shrieked with despair, tears streaming from her huge horrified eyes as her worst fears were realized. Her dear lover was either dead or dying _right now_, and there was nothing at all that she could do to prevent it! Driven almost mad by her grief, the bitterly crying kendo girl erupted up out of the plasma cannon crater that she had been cowering in and snatched up her miraculously still intact _katana, Shisui._ Then she turned on the uncaring monster that was her sister, Motoko's own red and tear filled eyes smouldering with an uncontrollable rage at her loss.

_"Tsurukooo!! You killed the girl that I love! Diiie!"_

_"Haah-hah-hah-hahhh!_ So my sister has found some backbone?" The demon like older girl returned her own _katana_ to the guard position, bracing herself for Motoko's charge. "Come on then! Give me your best shot, dishonorable one!"

Motoko did just that. _"Annihilation Air and Evil-Cutting Flash!!"_ she yelled, spittle and hot tears flying from her face as she launched herself at her older sister, sweeping _Shisui_ down with a _very_ precise blow.

Kanako saw with horror that Motoko's strike was also going to hit her position! She launched herself desperately out of her leafy cover; Kuro soared up into the air, both fleeing only just in time. Kanako rolled frantically down the slope as the airburst dissolved away three entire fully grown trees, a clump of bushes and twenty metres of the bank upon which the vegetation had been growing, the shattered remnants of the plants and the soil raining down upon her swiftly moving body. The buffeting winds whirled Kuro up and away through the air, sweeping him around like a tornado for a few frightening moments before the cat finally regained control of his flight path. Quickly Kuro banked, and then descended in a steep dive down to where he could see Kanako laying on her back against the bole of a _Sakura_ tree lower down the slope, her slender Naru Narusegawa shape half covered by dirt and shredded vegetation.

"H-holy crap!" Kanako gasped out, picking herself up from the ground and staring up at the u-shaped gap at the top of the slope above her that had been blown completely away by Motoko's powerful technique. "Where in the hell did she learn to do that?!"

_"Kanako! Are you all right, meow?!"_

"Yes, I'm fine, Kuro. Come on, we'd best get back up there to a new hiding place. I'd like to know whether Tsuruko's still standing after taking the brunt of that impact?!"

Unbelievably, she was. And the pair of battered watchers made it up the blasted bank to their new vantage point just in time to see Tsuruko's final counterstrike engulf Motoko, totally shredding her clothes and sending _Shisui_ flying from her grasp. The brutal force of the _ki_ impact sent the now totally naked and stunned kendo girl rolling helplessly along the ground back in the direction that she had come from.

Motoko shook her dazed head to try to clear it, and shakily made it back to her knees. But then Tsuruko was once more standing there at her errant sister's side, a mirthless grin on her face.

"Good try, Motoko-chan. But your aim was off because of your rage. You missed! And now it's time to bring an end to both this charade and to your worthless and dishonorable life!"

_"O-Oneesan…!"_ Motoko moaned. _"Please…? Oh, Su…?!"_

Tsuruko gestured and her discarded _Tanto_ flew up from the shattered ground next to the deep crater caused by Su's Ion cannon, into her right hand once more.

"Here." Tsuruko thrust the weapon into her doomed sister's numbed and shaking hands. "Die with honor right now, or I will behead you for your sins, and you will die _without_ honor, and your name will be cursed and reviled forever by our family. Your choice?"

Motoko gave up. With her beloved Su dead and Keitaro and her honor both gone, she had nothing left to live for any more. Raising her streaming eyes towards the sky, she placed the point of the bladed weapon against the left side of her pale and smooth stomach, let out one last sob of fear-!

_"Stop."_

The sudden voice wasn't loud, but it carried a subtle tone, an air of authority that immediately caused both Tsuruko and Motoko to jerk their heads around to seek out its source. And neither girl had to look very hard to discover the owner of the melodious but commanding tone.

_A very beautiful blonde haired, brown skinned young woman of about Tsuruko's own age was hovering in mid air over the bushes behind which Kaolla Su had fallen!_

_Another Magical girl!_ Tsuruko warned herself, instinctively adopting a defensive stance. _An evil one? …No, I don't think so…? But – why is she here? And what happened to Su? Did I succeed in finishing her off? And why does this strange girl look to be…so familiar?_

"I shall not let you harm my friend, Motoko," the serenely floating figure in the middle-eastern style outfit declared to the confused but wary Tsuruko. "You are her sister, you should be cherishing and protecting her, not trying to force her to take her life for deeds now forgiven."

"Who are you, and why are you interfering in our business?" Tsuruko challenged the newcomer, her sword still held at guard above the kneeling and helpless Motoko. "You look familiar. Are you Kaolla Su's older sister, Amalla?"

"No, I am Motoko's lover and friend. Do you _really_ not recognize me, Tsuruko Aoyama?

_"L-lover?! And friend?"_ Tsuruko gasped out. "Wait…? I think – _Su!_ That's you again, isn't it?!"

"Yes. In my adult form. And if you still wish to hurt my dear love, Motoko, you must now defeat me, just like you defeated my younger self. But know you, in my adult form I am much stronger now than I was as a teenager."

"I thought that I felt a familiar but much more powerful surge in the _ki _energy fields just before?" Tsuruko mused, ignoring that challenge for the moment, her glowing eyes fading back to normal as she tried to puzzle things through. "So, Su, I was right. You _are_ a magical girl, after all? But, how?"

"I am a member of the Royal Family of the island Kingdom of Molmol," Su explained. "You have heard of that place, haven't you, Tsuruko? Molmol of the windswept deserts and the red moon?"

"I – _have,"_ Tsuruko admitted, a surprised expression on her face as she pondered that very surprising revelation. "I have seen the deserts of Edo, so well do I know how the dust clouds can change the color of the full moon. So that's how you did it? You somehow used the red moon to transform into your adult body to fight me!"

"Yes. And I will continue to fight you, if necessary, to save the life of your sister."

"And if you do, I will defeat you again," Tsuruko replied, not at all intimidated by the invisible waves of _ki_ power radiating out from the beautiful apparition hovering in the air before her, the intensity of which rivalled her own. "Motoko has hurt innocents and lied to me about redeeming herself. I – _and she_ – know that she has to die to preserve our family's honor!"

"No, you're wrong. It is totally unnecessary for you to punish your sister further, let alone take her life for her transgressions. Motoko told the truth when she said to you just before that she had found true love, and that she had been forgiven in full by the man whom she abused before. She _has_ already earned her redemption at his hands. And I am also sure that the police won't be charging her for any crimes, either, for they really don't have any evidence against her." _Not now, anyway?_ "So Motoko's honor and the honor of your house have been preserved."

"What? Are you trying to tell me _again_ that my lying sister has actually told me the truth, for once? That she has found love with not only you, but _Keitaro Urashima as well?_ And that she has been forgiven in full by him? _But that's preposterous!"_

"Yes, she told you the truth, and no, it isn't. I know the truth of this matter, because I am one of those people whom she has declared her love to," the adult Su serenely told her. "I love Motoko, and I have been with her for long enough to know that she truly loves me in return. She also loves Keitaro Urashima, the man she hurt. And that is the pure, unvarnished truth."

"And what evidence do you have to support your claims, Kaolla Su? Understand, my sister has lied to me before about marrying Keitaro Urashima, and I am _not_ going to be made a fool of like that again! And if you _are_ both lying to me now, I will slay the pair of you on the spot!"

"Motoko is not saying that she is going to marry Keitaro Urashima this time. What she is saying is that she loves him and she would like to marry him, if he will have her. I feel the same way about both of them. I, too, would like to marry either Keitaro or your sister – _or both of them._ Either way, Motoko really has found true love with both of us, and true forgiveness from him. Therefore she wins, no matter whom chooses who."

"Hmmm? I see…?" Tsuruko scratched at her chin as she thought Su's words through. "All right…I suppose? And as for your claim of Motoko having found love with _you_…well, it isn't totally unheard of for a girl of our house to find love with another woman, either…? That is…_acceptable_. And on the off chance that she really _has_ been forgiven by her victim, Keitaro Urashima…then maybe it is the correct thing for me to do to forgive her as well – _if _it turns out that you have both told me the truth? There is no honor to be gained by executing a redeemed family member – for her _or_ for me…"

"Good. Because, Tsuruko, I love Motoko with all of my heart," The older Su declared as she alighted on the lawn. Then abruptly the goddess like girl transformed back into her usual younger self, once again clad in the tattered and still smoking remains of her stealth suit as the red moon spell finally wore off.

"Su loves me…! But - but no one's _ever_ loved me enough to stand up to Tsuruko, before - _no one!"_ Motoko whispered to herself, Tsuruko's_ tanto_ falling from her numb fingers as her throbbing heart overflowed with sudden overwhelming love for her brave and selfless friend. "She could easily have been killed – _for me...! Oh? Oh, Su…!"_

Before she even realized what she was doing, Motoko was on her feet. She dashed forward towards her brave lover as Su moved in turn to meet her; they both flung their arms joyously around each other and crashed to the ground, locked in each others loving embrace, both girl's lips eagerly seeking the others.

To say that the wide-eyed Tsuruko was taken aback would be an understatement. Motoko's older sister just stood there, red faced and mouth agape with amazement, as the two frantically happy girls rolled around kissing lovingly and passionately right there in front of her. In Japan, physical affection like this in public just wasn't done…!

_Well? Maybe I was wrong about my sister? She has discovered what it is like to be in love after all! And with Kaolla Su, a princess of Molmol, of all people?! If they both love each other this much, no wonder Su fought me so hard to save Motoko from my wrath…? And, if their affair were to go further…well, at least Motoko-chan would be marrying well…?!_

"All right, all right, I believe you," She finally called out to the pair still laying on the lawn in each other's arms, both girls' lips still firmly locked and moving on those of her lover. "If you intend to keep that up, go and get a room! And Motoko-chan – get some clothes on before you catch a cold!"

"S-so, you have forgiven me, _Oneesan?"_ Motoko tremulously asked her older sister, desperate hope in her voice as Su wrapped her own semi-clad body protectively over her kneeling lover's bruised and bloodied nakedness. "And d-do we also have your blessing for our r-relationship...?"

_"Maybe._ To both of your questions. This is what I'm going to do," the pink-cheeked Tsuruko decided, fixing the pair of young lovers with a not unsympathetic look. "I am going to wait here until Keitaro Urashima gets back, and if his story backs up your one, sister, and he truly _has_ forgiven you for your reprehensible deeds against him, then I see no need to punish you any further for your actions. And I shall give you both my full apology for not believing your words to me about this matter earlier, and my approval to your love for both Su _and_ for Keitaro. But, believe me, if I hear so much as a whisper of you resuming your old abusive ways and besmirching our family's honor for a fourth time, rest assured that I will be back here post haste. I love you, Motoko-chan, and it would break my heart to have to do it, but if there _is_ a next time, you will _not_ be getting off so lightly. Do I make myself perfectly clear?!"

"Y-yes, Tsuruko-san," the kneeling Motoko nervously replied, giving her sister a deep bow of utmost respect. "I give you my word of honor that I have changed _permanently_ for the better."

"All right, Motoko, just make sure that you have?" Then Tsuruko broke out into a big grin of her own. She too was filled with overwhelming relief that she didn't have to preside over the execution of her dear younger sister after all. "Come here, dear Motoko-chan, and let's see if you have any of that abundant and true love of yours to spare for your very misguided and apologetic older sister?"

Next second, the two siblings were in each other's arms, and although she tried hard not to show it, a single tear of happiness and relief rolled down from the right corner of Tsuruko's eye…

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Well?_ Kanako thought to herself, still pulling clods of soil and torn leaves out of her Naru wig and off her dirty clothing. _That little confrontation certainly didn't go how I was expecting it to?! And it's just as well for me that I didn't take Kuro's words to heart and try to interfere. In the shape that I'm in now, it would probably have been suicide for me to attempt any sort of a rescue – not that either Su or Motoko deserved such leniency from me, of course…?_

Keitaro's sister sighed as her nagging conscience once again came to the fore. _Still, if the truth is to be told here, I'm glad that Motoko – even though she has badly and unfairly abused my poor older brother – didn't have to die at the hands of her sister. Not even I would have gone that far with kendo girl – I just wanted to put her into the hospital for a few weeks so that she would experience the same pain and suffering as my brother had been through. I wanted Tsuruko to punish her, yes, drag her away with her back down to Kyoto, yes, but I really wasn't expecting her to try to execute Motoko! And she would have really done it, too, if it wasn't for that magical girl, Su's interference…_

_And who would have thought that Motoko and that flaky foreign girl, Su, were actually lovers? This place is even more of a nut house than I thought it was…!_

_Still, Tsuruko gave both Motoko and Su the beating for their sins that I was planning on doing, so justice has been served in a way, even though I didn't actually get to administer the punishment myself. But at least it has been done! And with Su and Motoko in love with each other, that means that neither of those two psychos should be bothering my poor big brother any more. So, if what I have heard today about _Oniichan_ forgiving Motoko and Su, and Motoko giving her sworn word that she'll never abuse him again really is true, I guess that I can let my plans against both of them slide…? Hmmm? It's also good to know that if Motoko ever does break her promise, Tsuruko will take care of her just as effectively as I would have done – and Su as well!_

_Well, with poor Konno and these two out-of-the-closet gays down there now cleared, that only leaves Naru Narusegawa for me to deal with – if I can find her, that is? If the police can't catch that bitch after all of this time, then it's up to me to deal to her – permanently. I never wanted anyone to die, but – but Naru has to be an exception. She has to go before she can somehow wheedle her way out of her crimes and win back my poor big brother's affections…and no one is worthy of him except for me!_

_But - maybe Kuro was right, after all…? Maybe I should listen to my conscience and just give up on my plans for revenge on her as well? NO! I can't! I have to keep my poor brother safe from Naru – even if it means the end of me…_


	24. Chapter 24

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

About ten minutes before the tearful reconciliation of the two Aoyama sisters and at no great distance away from the scene of the confrontation between Tsuruko and Su, the trapped quartet of Seta, Sarah, Mitsune and Mutsumi had been making their slow way in single file up the gentle slope of a subterranean passageway when Kit suddenly slammed to a tense and frightened halt. The rock walls surrounding her had abruptly began to quiver in a most alarming fashion from a rapid series of strange jolts and tremors, the totally unexpected shaking causing the others to freeze mid-step into startled immobility as well. Unknown to the unnerved quartet entombed in the darkness below the hill, these mysterious underground shock waves were emanating from the mechanized chaos that was at that very moment unfolding above them as Su unleashed her _mecha_ army upon the almost undefeatable force of nature that was Tsuruko Aoyama.

"Hey, you guys, did'ya feel the floor shakin' just now?" Kit inquired anxiously; her eyes wide open for once. "And are those _explosions_ that Ah can hear?"

"What's that, Kitsune?" Mutsumi replied, also assuming a listening pose. "I can't – oh my? I _can_ faintly hear something now, as well…! I wonder what could be happening?"

"I dunno, Mutsumi." Then Kit raised her voice and called out uneasily to the small black shape of Sarah that she could faintly see behind the glare of the pre-teen's hat light. The young girl was well in the lead of the rest of the party, higher up the gently inclining tunnel along which she, Mutsumi, Kit and Seta were slowly inching their way towards the surface. Each person was spaced out at regular five-meter intervals along the musty tunnel for safety's sake._ "Hey, Sarah, can ya see anythin' from up there?"_

"_Yeah,"_ Sarah hollered down the sloping shaft to her companions. _"One hell of a lot of falling stones and dust! But we must be pretty near ground level now if we can-?"_ Just then another sudden tremor reverberated through the passageway, the shockwave from the unseen blast cutting Sarah's words off in mid-sentence and sending small showers of dust down upon their heads once again.

"Jeez, Seta, is thishere tunnel takin' us into a war zone or somethin'?" Mitsune wanted to know, turning her pale, grimacing face to stare anxiously back towards him, both of her hands still clasped tightly over her head to protect it against any falling stones that might be shaken loose by the sudden and random shockwaves.

"I don't know, Kitsune. Hey! Stay where you are, Sarah," Seta called out to his ward from his position at the rear of the nervous quartet. "The shockwaves from those explosions could easily cause a cave-in of this tunnel. Wait there until we get up to you, and then we'll all-!"

Then Seta's mouth snapped shut again as the entire passageway heaved violently around them and a rolling boom came faintly to their ears, instantly following by an ominous rumbling, cracking sound from directly overhead. A split second later, a large section of the tunnel's roof caved in and crashed downwards between the shocked Kitsune and the startled pair of Mutsumi and Sarah in front of her! Flinging herself desperately backwards, Kit avoided the worst of the cascading rock fall, although the billowing cloud of thick dust left her coughing and choking on the ground, luckily clear of the worst of the tumbling debris as it finally began to subside.

Next second, Seta had grasped her left hand and was pulling the sputtering, gasping girl back up onto her feet and backwards away from the last of the falling pebbles and gravel trickling down from the collapsed ceiling.

"Are you all right, Kitsune?" he asked her, sounding anxious for once as he steadied her dust covered and shaking body on legs that Kit suspected would give way beneath her at any second, such was the fright that she had received from her near miss. "That was quite a tumble you took just then…!"

"Y-yeah, Ah'm fine… Thanks, Seta - _'Atchoo!!'_ _Ohmygawd?! Mutsumiii! Sarahhh!! Can y'all hear me?!"_

"_Sarah! It's Papa! Are you and Mutsumi all right?!"_

"_Papa! Yeah, we're both fine!" _the shaken voice of Sarah rang out faintly in their ears from the other side of the now completely blocked off tunnel. _"But what about you? And gay-girl – I mean Kitsune?"_

"_We're both fine, Sarah! But there's no way that we're going to be able to dig through this mess to reach you," _Seta called back, relief at their survival replacing the worry in his voice at her reassuring words_. _"_Some of these rocks that came down on our side must weigh hundreds of kilograms! You and Mutsumi are going to have to go on without us! Kitsune and I will retrace our steps and find another way out, okay?!"_

"_But I don't wanna leave you, Papa!"_

"_Sorry, Sarah, you don't really have a choice at the moment! But don't worry about us; we'll both be fine! You and Mutsumi just follow Tama-chan back up to the surface where you'll be safe! We'll find another way out and meet up with you both again really soon at the Hinata Apartments, okay?"_

"_Oh-okay, Papa! Please take care?!"_

"_You, too, Sweetie…! Go now, okay? Byee!"_

"_Bye, Papa…!"_

"Oh, dear," Mutsumi said to Sarah, her hands at her mouth after their close call, as the despondent and still upset looking blonde haired girl turned to look up at her. "I really hope that they're both going to be all right? But I think that we should go away from here right now, Sarah, before any more of the roof comes down and traps us in here, too?"

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, although the youngster understandably still looked very reluctant to depart the scene of the cave-in. After a final worried glance back at the newly formed wall of crushed and tumbled rock that barred the passageway to their rear, the pair turned and moved off back up the tunnel towards where the hovering black shape of Tama-chan could faintly be seen, illuminated in Sarah's spotlight through a thin cloud of sparkling dust particles.

_Jeez, what a balls-up?_ Sarah though to herself as the pair hurried up the gently sloping shaft, dusting themselves off as they went. _Thanks to that damned rock fall, Papa could be trapped down here for days with that scheming witch, Kitsune? I hope that she doesn't decide to take advantage of my poor, simple Papa now that she's got him all alone without any supervision…? But then again, after what happened yesterday between her and turtle-idiot here, and what I saw on Kitsune's neck this morning, maybe I'm worrying for nothing after all…? Heh, heh! I really hope so…? But I'd better find out, just to be sure._

"Myuh?"

"Yes, Tama-chan, we're fine," Mutsumi reassured their tiny guide as they reached the turtle's position. "Lead on. We're both right behind you."

"Myuh!"

As Tama-chan flitted off into the darkness again, Sarah and Mutsumi both hurried off hot on the flying heels of the _onsen tamago,_ both girls only then noticing to their great relief that the loud explosions and tremors from above seemed to have stopped - for the moment, anyway.

_Oh, jeez, now I'm stuck here alone with mental Mutsumi…? _Sarah groaned inwardly as she followed the older girl up the curving path of the tunnel. _Hey, wait a minute - I've just had an idea? Last time Su and I talked on the phone, she told me that she fancied wuss-boy Keitaro. And I know for sure that turtle-idiot here fancies him, too. So now that I'm alone with Mutsumi, I might as well try to clear her out of the way, so Su can try to get together with the uncool dork without him being distracted by turtle girl and her mountainous melons?_

Sarah grimaced and shivered at the thought of her friend actually wanting to date their unmanly manager. _Ugh! There's no accounting for taste, I suppose…? Talk about aiming low for the booby prize?! Oh, well, I did promise to help…?_

"Hey, Turtle lady."

"Yes, Sarah?"

"_Um,_ about you and Kitsune…? Did you - I mean, are you…are you partners with each other, or something…?"

_If I can get turtle lady and Kitsune together, then neither of them will be interested in trying to make a move on Keitaro. That'll leave Su with less competition for him – although what she sees in that dork, I'll never know? But she's my friend, so I gotta help her out._

"_Oh, my?_ Why are you asking me that, Sarah?" Mutsumi inquired with surprise. "Are you interested in Kitsune, then, as well? Aren't you a little too young for crushes? _Fu, fu, fu!"_

"_Huh?! Ugh, no way!!_ I mean, last night…well, um, you two seemed to be on – _um_ – well, more than just friendly terms with each other…if you know what I mean? _Hint, hint?!"_

"Golly, I really don't remember?" Mutsumi answered, a puzzled look replacing the surprised expression on her face as she tried to recall just what had happened during the previous night. Then her face lit up as she remembered her sure-fire memory aid on her back. "I know! I'll have a drink of my watermelon wine. I'll be sure to remember what happened last night after a sip of that."

"_Hell, no!"_ Sarah yelped in alarm, grasping at her older companion's right hand as Mutsumi reached for the tap again. "Lay off the sauce, you airhead! We have to be straight and sober if we're gonna get out of this mess that you and fox lady dropped us into!"

"We did? Oh, I'm sorry, Sarah. I really don't recall much of what happened yesterday at all…? I must have had too much wine to drink?"

_Ya think?!_

"Lemme refresh your memory," Sarah prompted the puzzled looking young woman. "You both slept together last night, and – _um_ – well, you gave her a love bite on her neck. I saw it this morning."

"We slept together, you say? _Oh, my?!_ Well, Kitsune and I must really like each other if we did that, then, mustn't we?"

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, a knowing grin on her face. "And Kitsune really likes you, too. She told me so when she showed me the love bite that you gave her."

"Really? Hmmm?" Mutsumi mused, coming to a halt and turning back to smile at her much younger companion, the turtle girl's face a blaze of yellow in the beam from Sarah's hat light. "Well, I don't mind admitting that I do like her, too. We sometimes bathe together, you know?"

"Do tell? Well, I think that you should tell Kitsune how you feel about her?" the blonde pre-teen hinted, winking at the smiling older girl. "Maybe pay her a visit with some of your wine late at night, when we all get back to the Hinata Apartments? Then you could both have a private and cozy late night drink together and…get to know each other better? Hee, hee!"

"Golly, that's a great idea, Sarah," Mutsumi beamed, clapping her hands together with anticipation. "I'm going to do just that, I think? I love Kei-kun and Naru, and Kitsune, too. Kei-kun and Naru already know that I love them, but Kitsune doesn't yet, so I can't wait to tell her how much I love her as well!"

"That's the spirit," Sarah chuckled. "Go get her, sexy lady!"

"_Myuh?"_

"Oh, my? We're right here, Tama-chan! Are you coming, Sarah?"

"Yep!" Sarah replied, hurrying off after her companions again with a very satisfied smirk on her face at the stunning success of her hastily hatched plan to remove two of Su's love rivals.

_And once you get together with fox girl, you'll both be 'coming' all right, too, turtle lady…! Hahahahaha! Huh? Ewww, yuck! Why'd I have to think that?! Now I'll never be able to get that horrible vision out of my head…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Out on the shattered, cratered, wreckage-strewn back lawn of the Hinata Apartments, the slender shape of Kaolla Su was at that very minute cradling the battered frame of Motoko in her arms, concern for her visibly injured friend written all over the Molmol girl's smoke blackened face. After Motoko and Tsuruko had released each other from their hug, Motoko had collapsed back down to the ground again, and she was obviously in greater distress than she was presently willing to admit.

"Motoko?" Su enquired anxiously. "Hang in there, Love-Love. How badly are you hurt?"

Then Motoko's eyes flickered back open again, and a faint smile of encouragement for her worried friend appeared on her bruised and cut face.

"Don't worry, Su. I'm sure that it…looks a lot worse than what it really is? I _am_ hurt, but not so bad as I can't fix myself, I think…?"

"That's great, Love-Love. But you just lie back there and I'll go and get you the first aid kit and some water for a drink and for you to wash your face-!"

Then Motoko grasped urgently at Su's arm as the worried Molmol girl started to rise back up onto her feet.

"Su, Su, you were right with what you told _Oneesan_ before. We _have_ been cleared! _Both of us have_. Keitaro told me that the police aren't going to charge either of us for what we did to him. We can both live free from fear again!"

"_Really?!_ Oh, that's so great, Motoko, love-love," Kaolla breathed back to her. _"Yay!_ I thought that it must be true? Now I don't have to run any more and we can all be back together again at long last!"

"Yes…at last… B-but what was that you said about you being a – princess? The royal family of Molmol?"

"Shhh, lover. I'll tell you all about that later. But it's a secret so you've gotta keep really quiet about it, Love-Love. Okie-doo?"

"_Um,_ sure. I promise…"

"Here's _Shisui,_ Motoko-chan."

At the sudden interruption, Motoko and Su looked up to where Tsuruko had appeared beside them, the older girl carefully holding out Motoko's treasured _katana _to her sibling_._

"Thank you, _Oneesan."_ Motoko reached weakly upwards and grasped the handle of her _katana_. Then the injured girl unexpectedly let out a cough, and blood trickled out of her mouth again as she slumped back down onto the cold grass, her face twitching with pain.

"Are you _absolutely, positively_ _sure_ that you're going to be all right, Motoko-love?" Su asked with concern, staring with wide and distressed eyes at the aggrieved expression that had crossed her friend's face during her sudden spasm. "Hey, maybe I'd best call an ambulance? You _really, really_ don't look so well, you know?"

"No, I'll…be fine. But my back and ribs…maybe cracked from my impact against the tree back there…? _Ouch…!"_

"Here," Tsuruko said, kneeling at her sister's side, a look of unease that matched that of Su's for her sibling's welfare now on her own face as well. "Lay back, Motoko-chan. I shall aid in the healing of your injuries. It would be best for me to do this now, before you aggravate them any further."

Knowing what was going to happen next, Motoko quickly and gratefully complied with the order. After stretching herself back first down on the soft grass beneath her, Motoko closed her tired eyes with a sigh of relief. To help her sister out with what she was going to do, the injured girl tried to relax as much as she was able, and then began to try to get her somewhat ragged breathing back under control. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, and on each exhale Motoko pictured her stiff and sore body relaxing even more. Motoko then attempted to empty her mind of all thought and sensation, striving to detach her mind from the pain of her injuries.

"Good, Motoko-chan, you remembered your training. I will now begin. Try to channel your _ki_ to the area of greatest hurt and I will amplify both it and its healing power."

"Yes, _Oneesan…"_

Motoko could already heal minor wounds both on herself and other people by manipulating her _ki,_ but she was a mere novice at this esoteric art compared to the skill possessed by her older sister. By reading the patterns of _ki_ in her sibling's prone body, Tsuruko quickly discovered where the natural energy flow had been disrupted by the injuries caused from impact trauma during the battle. Then she channelled her own _ki_ energy through her hands and into her sister's body, amplifying Motoko's own _ki_ flow and directing its combined power to begin to heal the damaged bones and organs of the wounded girl.

The mending process took only a couple of minutes, during which the now pain free Motoko drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Once Tsuruko was sure that Motoko's injuries had all been treated and that her body would fully heal over the next day or so, the woman removed her still glowing hands off the last now rapidly mending cut on her dozing younger sister. She then turned to face the much happier looking Su, a benevolent expression on the _Shinmei-ryū_ Master's classically beautiful face.

"Kaolla Su, do you also need my aid?"

"Nah. I'll be fine," Su declared, releasing the sleeping Motoko's hand and experimentally flexing her own arms and legs. "When I transformed into my adult self, the process healed my broken bones, cuts and burns. All I got now is a few bruises and sprains, and a good hot soak in the outdoor pool will fix those in a jiffy!"

"Oh? Fine, then. Now I suggest that we take Motoko-chan here to her room for a rest. She did have a few fractures that I have re-knitted, but it will still take a lot of rest for her body to recover fully from the strain that her injuries have put upon it."

"Okies, Tsuruko. Boy, you certainly didn't go easy on her, did'ya?"

Tsuruko's mouth smiled, but her eyes did not. "No, I didn't. And nor should I have done so – my sister or not. Our family's clan are exorcists and demon-slayers, not tiddlywinks players! Do you think that a _real_ enemy would have shown her any leniency? Motoko-chan has to be tough enough to face down any enemy and take her lumps in the process. Only when she had proved this to my satisfaction will she be qualified to take over our family's _dojo_ and carry on our valuable work."

Su scratched at the back of her blonde head. "I see? Well, how did she do in the _'gimme your best shot, I can take it'_ stakes…?"

"_Pitifully," _Tsuruko replied with brutal honesty, a troubled look in her eyes at her sister's failure. "Motoko-chan's strike against me at the end of our battle, while powerful, was totally un-coordinated and driven by anger, not skill. But then again, this wasn't even supposed to be a fight; it was supposed to be a _seppuku._ I had come here with the express intention of guiding my sister to do the honorable thing to atone for the unforgivable crimes that I thought she had committed, not to engage both you and her in a totally unnecessary battle – one that _both_ of you were lucky to survive… That being said, the fact that the pair of you _weren't_ killed brings me great happiness, as does the fact that I have been proven wrong about Motoko-chan losing her honor and actually finding true love."

"Okies… Well then, how did _I_ do in the battle against you?"

This time Tsuruko smiled for real. "Better than Motoko-chan, at any rate. Your ability to turn invisible was a most unexpected surprise, and against anyone not as well versed in reading _ki_ fields as I am, that trick would have almost certainly turned the tide of battle in your favor."

"Gee, thanks, Tsurukey-baby! So _that's_ how you found me? Heh! Next time, I'll build a cloaking device into my new and improved stealth suit that will reflect my energy away from-!" Then Su's green eyes abruptly grew huge with astonishment, she grabbed Tsuruko's left arm and pointed eagerly up into the tree line off to their right. _"Hey, look! Up there on the hill! That looks like…?"_

"Yes, I noticed her up in that tree a few minutes ago," Tsuruko calmly answered the rapt younger girl. "Isn't that Narusegawa-san?"

"It is! _Heeeeyo, Naru! Yaaay! You're back! So watcha doing up there in that tree?! C'mon down and we'll play!"_

"_Oh, shit! I've been spotted,"_ Kanako hissed out to Kuro, leaping back down to the ground from her lofty perch even as she spoke. "Let's get the hell out of here, Kuro!"

"And quickly, _meow!" _Kuro agreed with alacrity as they both began to run at an angle down the rough slope, away from the cratered and still smoking lawn. "Both Su and Tsuruko are as agile as you are, remember? _Meow!"_

"Good point! I'm going to head downhill and try to lose them in the city," Naru/Kanako panted to her companion as they darted off down the shadow-splashed slope through the bushy understorey of the mixed conifer/deciduous broadleaf forest. "But you'd best stay hidden, Kuro. Naru doesn't have a flying cat following her around! Once I'm away, go back to my room and wait for me there."

"Gotcha, _meow!"_

Kuro peeled off from Kanako's line of flight, and ducked down under the gnarled and spreading roots of a leaning forest tree that had been partially undermined by a small slip. There he crouched down, safe from discovery as the Naru-clone vanished from his sight towards the town sprawled out below.

_Good luck, Kanako._

_There's no way that I can outrun Tsuruko in these woods – she's too fast!_ Kanako thought as she bounded down the bushy slope towards her destination._ But if I can make it down into the town, it'll be a different story. Plenty of back alleys and hiding places for me to do a quick change back to myself there. And once that I've done that, no one will ever suspect that it was really me and not Naru hiding up here in the trees!_

"Naru's running!" Su cried out, jumping back to her feet as the girl vanished from their sight down the bank. "C'mon, we gotta stop her before she makes it into town and gets herself spotted by the cops!"

Tsuruko seized Su's arm. "No, Kaolla Su, I'll go and get Naru-san. You'd best take poor Motoko-chan back inside for a wash and then up to her room and put her to bed. We can't just leave her laying here in the nude out on the cold and damp lawn, can we? She might catch a chill?"

"Oh…_crap._ You're right," Su reluctantly admitted, torn between her love of the chase and her even stronger love for the helpless girl at her feet. "Yeah, I'd best stay here and take care of my Love-Love. Go get her, Tsuruko. But _please, please_ don't kill Naru, we gotta have her in one piece, okies?!"

"Doing that was never my intention. I'm onto it," Tsuruko's after-image replied, such was the speed of her sudden acceleration!

As Tsuruko vanished over the rim of the plateau in an eye blink, the Molmol girl let out a sigh, then hoisted the comatose kendo girl up off the grass in her slender arms as if Motoko weighed but a feather. Despite Kaolla's diminutive size, she was stronger than most super heavyweight male weightlifters – as the frequently hugged Keitaro could testify to. He had personally experienced the bone-crushing, eye-popping power in her slim brown arms nearly every time that she had overenthusiastically greeted him.

"C'mon, Love, I'll put you to bed," Su murmured, looking down fondly at the peacefully sleeping, much larger girl cradled against her swelling bust. "There's no way that Naru will be able to outrun my buddy, Tsuruko, so I'll be having a word with her pretty soon, anyway. No worries!"

It wasn't often that Su - or anyone else for that matter - was wrong about Tsuruko's ability to run someone down. And Su would have been correct in her assumption if it really _had_ been Naru whom Tsuruko was chasing. The real Naru – despite her over one hundred metre head start - wouldn't have stood a snowball in hell's chance of getting away from the superhuman woman on her trail.

But it _wasn't_ Naru that Tsuruko was unknowingly pursuing – it was Kanako. And Kanako was a _ki_ user as well. A _ki_ user with a good head start on her hunter…and that made all the difference.

-:-:-:-:-:-

In the Hinata Tea Rooms, Kentaro Sakata was just carrying a breakfast tray order of fried fish, vegetables, rice and_ miso _soup towards the front counter when he got the fright of his life! With a loud crash, the right hand side door of the kitchen area burst open and a dirty, brown haired figure flew into the room – the figure of-?

"_Narusegawa?! What in the hell are you doing here?"_ Kentaro gasped out to her, more than taken aback by her wholly unexpected and precipitatious appearance kilometers away from where she should have been hiding. "You should be safely inside my apartment, not roaming around near the Hinata dorm in broad daylight! Someone might recognize you and call the cops!"

_What the fuck?!_ Kanako hissed silently, momentarily skidding to an astonished halt in front of the incredulous Kentaro at what she had just heard._ So that's where Narusegawa has been skulking for all of this time – she's been hiding out at Kentaro's apartment! At last I know where that bitch is…! All right!!_

"_Um,_ sorry Kentaro, I – oh, never mind! I'm going back there right now – _bye!"_ And with that, the shocked cook watched the beautiful longhaired girl dash past him and off through the back doorway into the alley beyond, vanishing once more from his stunned and still half-disbelieving sight.

_Naru, you idiot!_ Keitaro silently cursed her fleeing form, slapping the palm of his right hand against his sweating forehead with exasperation, whilst precariously balancing the breakfast tray on the other. _If Haruka had been here to see you, we both would have been for the high jump! Damn it, just how stupid are you to be wandering around town in broad daylight, and then to come in here, of all places?! Sheesh! Girls – who need 'em?!_

Once she was sure that she was free from observation, Kanako ducked into another old wood and stone building further down the cobblestoned back street. The second that she was safely inside the luckily empty structure, she hurriedly began to remove and pack away her Naru disguise, desperate to complete that vital task before either of her two possible pursuers could arrive on the scene. Even as Kanako raced against time, she still couldn't quite believe her luck at what she had just accidentally and fortuitously found out from the flabbergasted Kentaro.

_At last I know where you are, you psychotic, man stealing witch! _Kanako thought with satisfied glee as she pulled the exact copy of Naru's long-sleeved yellow sweater up over her head, to reveal her usual gothic style black top that had been hidden underneath the disguise. _I can't pay you a visit just yet, dammit, because I'm on duty as Inn manager today and up until midnight on Friday. I have to be here all today and tomorrow to finish getting things ready for the Inn's grand opening! But on Saturday, _Oniichan_ is supposed to take over as manager for the day, and that'll leave me free to go and give you a most unpleasant surprise!_

Less than thirty seconds later, Kanako had finished transforming from Naru back into herself, the extra clothing and Naru mask skillfully concealed out of sight inside the special pockets built into her black dress coat. And all was still quiet and peaceful outside in the alley. Kanako knew then that her escape had been successful – if she had been seen fleeing into the building by Tsuruko or Su, she would have known all about it long before a whole half minute of time had elapsed!

_I've succeeded in eluding them both, then? Good. Now it is just a matter of me walking calmly and in plain sight back up to the Hinata Apartments and I'm home free. If they spot me now, neither Su nor Tsuruko will suspect a thing. They only arrived here this morning, so for all that they know; I could have been residing here openly at the apartments for days! But it's too risky for me to remain hidden from Keitaro and the others now – especially with Aunt Haruka in the know…?_

"Well, I guess that the game's finally up?" Kanako sighed out loud as she stepped out into the alley again and moved slowly off back towards the stone staircase that ascended the sunlight-washed hill towards her lofty destination. "With Aunt Haruka and Keitaro and Shinobu arriving back here later on today, I can't keep secretly hiding out in my room any longer. I have no choice now but to announce my presence at the Hinata Apartments to Su and Motoko and Tsuruko this morning before Haruka does it for me."

_But at least I've managed to achieve most of my aims?_ Kanako reminded herself._ That's some consolation, I guess? Thanks to Tsuruko's efforts bringing out the truth of their relationship, Kendo girl and that psychotic foreigner, Su, shouldn't be a problem for _Oniichan_ any more? Nor should poor Konno…? Damn it, I still feel really bad about what I did to her… And I wish that I knew what happened to Mutsumi, as well?_

_No, forget them! I can't afford to let their disappearance distract me what I have to do! Besides, now that I know where Naru's at, I don't need to remain hidden from the other residents any more. I can finally move around freely and do my managers job in plain sight without any negative ramifications. Konno was the only one of them who knew what I was planning, and since she's vanished no one left here knows what I'm up to, not even Aunt Haruka. Well - I'm positive that Aunt Haruka suspects that I'm plotting something, but I'm also sure that she doesn't know what the real reason for me being here is, anyway?_

A mirthless grin appeared on Kanako's dour countenance and her eyes gleamed with hatred at the thought of her unsuspecting arch-nemesis, Naru Narusegawa. That sadomasochistic bitch was no doubt at that very minute living it up on a permanent holiday safely at Kentaro Sakata's plush apartment, not caring in the slightest what she had so nearly done to Kanako's beloved and irreplaceable older brother.

_And as for Naru, when I get to her on Saturday – she's dead!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, Tsuruko! Did you catch Naru?" Su inquired of the grim-faced woman some ten minutes later, noticing her appear at the doorway to Motoko's room just as Su was gently tucking the still unconscious and freshly bathed kendo girl under the snug blankets on her futon.

"No, Naru-san got away," Tsuruko admitted, a puzzled frown still on her forehead at Naru's most unexpected and Houdini-like feat of evasion. _Just how did Naru-san manage to escape from me…? That should have been impossible…?_

"_What?!_ Gee, Tsuruko, I never would've believed Naru was _that_ fast on her feet? So what happened, did'ya trip and fall or something?"

"No. Nor would I have believed that she could get away, either. But look what else I found out there in the forest." Tsuruko moved forward from the doorway to display the lounging form of a small, huge eared black cat dozing peacefully in her arms.

Kuro pricked his ears back, yawned, and then stretched lazily in his comfortable position – the perfect picture of innocence.

"Hey! That's Kanako's flying 'demon' cat, Kuro?" Su exclaimed, Naru's miraculous escape instantly forgotten as she saw the Kyoto woman's most unexpected find. "I didn't know that Kanako was staying here?! I wonder when she arrived? Did you see her, too?"

"No, Su, I haven't seen Kanako. I only arrived here at the Hinata apartments this morning. But if Kuro is here, then Kanako is obviously somewhere nearby, too, isn't she? _Hmmm?"_

_And there's more to this little situation here than meets the eye. Something's wrong here, and I aim to find out just what it is…!_


	25. Chapter 25

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Keitaro had managed to have a badly needed nap in the back of Seta's van on the long drive back up the coast from Shimizu-ku to Hinata Hot Springs, so consequentially he was a lot more refreshed than he had previously been when the trio arrived safely back at the Hinata apartments at half past ten that morning. Upon their arrival, Haruka had parked the van in the car park to the left of the main staircase. After first taking the time to have a good stretch, the three had unloaded Keitaro and Shinobu's suitcases and trunk, then carried the luggage back up the short flight of steps, across the forecourt, into the main building and finally up to their respective rooms. Neither of the two students had noticed the frown that had momentarily appeared on Haruka's face as she noticed that no one was manning the reception counter upon their entrance into the lobby of the grand old building.

_Hmmm? I wonder where Kanako's at? The inn opens tomorrow so she'd best not have gone off for too long? We need someone right here to answer the phone and take bookings!_

"Well, I'm off to the kitchen to cook us some lunch," Shinobu informed the other two after the sweating Keitaro had been a gentleman and carried her heavy trunk into her room for her. "It should be ready in about half an hour, okay, Sempai? Oh! Would you like to stay for some too, Ms. Haruka?"

"Yeah, I would, actually," that worthy replied. "Thanks, Shinobu." _Yeah, I'd best hang around here for a while and have a word with Kanako when she finally shows up? _Haruka reminded herself; a grim smile on her lips after she had given her affirmative to the young cook's inquiry. _And she'd better have a really good excuse for impersonating me the other day, too, or else afterwards she'll be using those make-up skills of hers to disguise the bruises on her freshly smacked ass…!_

"My pleasure," Shinobu beamed. "And thank you both so much for the trip away, I really enjoyed myself!" And with that, the happy teen skipped off down the hallway towards the kitchen complex.

Without him even realizing he was doing so, Keitaro's entranced and longing eyes instinctively followed the young girl until she disappeared around the bend at the far end of the corridor. Only once she had finally vanished from his sight did he turn back to face his aunt, whom was watching him with a perceptive grin on her face.

"What? What?" Keitaro inquired in a jumpy tone as he suddenly realized just what he had been doing with his eyes in front of Haruka.

"I can see that Shinobu really _did_ make quite an impression on you last night, didn't she, Kei-kun?" Haruka smugly declared, her words bringing a red tinge to Keitaro's cheeks.

"_Urm?_ Well, _yeah,"_ Keitaro replied, rubbing the back of his head and looking a little flustered. "She's really, _um,_ nice…"

"I like her, Kei-kun. _A lot._ Don't forget to consider her when you finally decide to make up your mind about whom you want to go out with. But whoever you finally choose, I'll respect your decision, okay?"

"Thanks, Haruka. And don't worry, there's no possible way that I'm going to forget about Shinobu when that time comes. She's already right up there at the top-"

Aunt Haruka abruptly raised up a hand, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "Hold on, Kei-kun. Is that _smoke_ that I can smell blowing through here…?"

Keitaro sniffed the air as well. "Yeah, I can smell it too… It's probably nothing, but I still think that we'd best check it out, don't you? Just in case?"

"Good idea, Kei-kun. Let's go."

The worried pair set of down the wooden hallway towards the nearest staircase at a brisk trot. Both were only too aware at what an accidental blaze could and would do to the huge old wood and stone building if it were to take hold and burn out of control!

"I think that the smoke is coming from out back?" Haruka informed Keitaro as they reached the staircase. "Maybe one of the others is burning rubbish or some such? But there's sure a heck of a lot of smoke smell for it to be just that?"

"Yeah," Keitaro agreed. "Maybe something happened-?"

"_Heyas!"_ Su's voice suddenly called out from the floor above them. "Yay, you're all back! Hey, Keitaro, wait up!" Looking up, Haruka and Keitaro saw Kaolla Su, now dressed in her dark blue high school sailor _fuku _and white leg warmers_,_ at the top of the stairway and waving eagerly down to them.

"Hi, Su. Good to have you back," Haruka called out to her. Then in an aside, she added, "I'll go on ahead, Kei-kun. The last thing that we need is a fire in the apartments the day before our grand opening, if that _is_ what all this smoke is coming from?"

"Fine, I'll be right along once I see what Su wants."

"Keitaro!" The second that Haruka had vanished from sight, Su slid rapidly down the banister and off it directly into his arms, her lips zeroing in eagerly on his own. "It's so great to see you, Lover! _Mmmmm…?"_

"_Mmmmmmph!" _Keitaro gasped back, his eyes huge as he tried without much success to keep the sailor-suited girl's questioning tongue from tickling his own. Finally the red-faced student managed to free his mouth from hers. "Whew! Calm down, Su," he panted to the rapt girl nestled in his arms. "It's good to see you, too. I'm glad that you made it safely back here without our help."

"So you got my message from my pal, Vincent S? _Yay!_ And I made it back here just in time to save Motoko, too."

"_You did?_ Why, what happened? How did you get those bruises on you? And where is Motoko, anyway?"

As he made his valid query, Keitaro couldn't help noticing just how good Su looked and felt in his arms at that very minute. When the aspiring Tokyo U student had first arrived at the Hinata Apartments almost two years ago now, Kaolla Su had been but a skinny teen with budding breasts and an angelic face. And at the time, he had been far too busy trying to get into Tokyo University and keep out of trouble with all of the other girls – especially Naru and Motoko - to pay much attention to the young Molmol girl's rapidly developing charms.

But now things had certainly changed a lot. As he had noticed before on her late night visit to his room last Saturday night, Kaolla Su had _definitely_ shaped up since then. All of the girls at the apartments were totally gorgeous and had killer bodies, but out of them all, Su's was probably the best proportioned - in _every_ way imaginable. And now, with the eager young teen tightly ensconced in his arms, Keitaro was only too aware that everything about her face and slender but shapely light brown figure was _perfect_ – there was just no other way of describing it.

And she didn't just look good, she smelled good, too_._ Su had obviously just finished taking her bath and had been in the process of changing into her school uniform when their arrival back in the building had disturbed her preparations. Instinctively looking down, Keitaro noticed with rapidly widening eyes that the top two buttons of Kaolla's blue sailor _fuku_ were still undone – such had been her hurry to rush out of her room to greet him. Not only could he see the soft curves of her deliciously firm and rounded breasts underneath the open top of her _fuku,_ he could feel them as well as they pressed against his now constricted and panting chest! And why did his throat suddenly feel so dry, tight and constrained all of a sudden…?

As the flushed student realized what he was unconsciously doing, his eyes jerked back up to blink rapidly with guilty embarrassment at the happy girl's beautiful, exotically brown tanned face, her bright and shining green eyes gazing merrily into his own.

"Motoko's in her room," Su explained as she played with the top button of his own shirt as the sweating Keitaro tried to calm his jumbled thoughts, the girl not caring in the slightest that he had been caught out admiring her bare bust. "We had a bit of trouble earlier on, but don't worry, everything's under control now and she's gonna be just fine. And Motoko told me earlier that she'd really like you to visit her there in her room tonight, too. Hey, I'll be staying the night there as well, so how does a three-way sound to ya, Luvvie-Wuvvie?"

"_Ahem!_ Well, I don't know…?" Keitaro began nervously, vividly remembering his promise to Haruka to cool things off a mite with the other girls and so looking for a believable way out of his sudden though sweet sounding predicament. _"Err_, I've got one heck of a lot of studying to catch up on now, and, _um_, well I'll also need a good nights rest for class tomorrow, you see…? _So-?"_

"_Awww?!_ _Pretty-please?!"_ Su groaned, her face falling at his unexpected refusal. "I've really, really missed you, Keitaro. Motoko Love-Love has too. If you change your mind and come visit us, we'll make it worth your while! Hey, I'll let you do this to me…" Then Su leaned close and whispered into Keitaro's right ear, to then pull her head back with a delighted laugh at the stunned expression that had appeared like magic on his now toffee apple colored face as he heard her promise!

"_Jeez, Su?!"_ the flustered student exclaimed from behind his steamed up glasses, even though his blood was pounding loudly in his eardrums with uneasy excitement from the unbidden visions now flooding his mind of what the Molmol girl had suggested that the three of them do. "_Enough already?_ Do you even _know_ what you're saying? Or have you been watching Kitsune's porno videos again?"

"Aw, c'mon Honey-Bunny?" Su pleaded, her right hand dropping down below waist level to stroke Keitaro on the area of his pants that covered an _extremely_ sensitive part of his anatomy, causing him to jump anxiously and begin to sweat profusely once again. Then Keitaro felt his traitorous body instinctively begin to rise to the occasion, and to his chagrin he knew damn well by the growing smile on her face that Su could feel it happening too! "So you're telling me that you really _don't_ want to do that with me?" the young teen added, her lips seductively brushing against his neck with every word. "_Truthfully?_ You know how warm and soft I can be when you're inside me…_"_

_Gaaaah!_ _Hell, yes I do! But – I can't. I've gotta behave myself…damn it! And it's not just Su – all of the girls after me here are just too tempting. Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts…!_

"S-sorry, Su. Maybe…another time…?" Keitaro reluctantly told her between his gritting teeth, the swelling pressure on the front of his pants now approaching the danger point – both for the cloth _and_ for his stimulation tolerance level. As well as that, he could feel that his nose was in severe danger of erupting from the pressure of the blood pounding in his head, as it was prone to do in situations like this one.

"Wow, Keitaro! It feels to me like you're busting to _hang out_ with me right now?" Su giggled, her green eyes opening wide with cheeky anticipation as she noticed both the conflicting emotions warring for dominance on his face and felt his increasing response to her probing fingers as they slid down inside his trousers to grasp her bulging target for real. "By the feel of your woody I know that you want _something _from me, but I can't quite get _my tongue around it_ just yet-?"

"_Hmmpfh!_ S-Su, cut it out! You'll make me-? I mean, no…! We can't do this out here in the hall…!"

"Huh? Spoilsport! Are you sure, now…?" She purred, her soft lips trailing a string of kisses down his goose pimply neck. "We _are_ alone here, you know? No one will catch us out."

"_Y-yes!!"_

"Later on then…? Like tonight? _Hahahaha!"_

"Maybe, okay? _Maybe!"_ Keitaro stated edgily, deciding to take the path of least resistance until he could come up with another plan to avoid the inevitable - especially when _not_ doing so right now would speedily result in him making an involuntary and very embarrassing mess on the front of his pants!

_Su and Motoko both want me to sleep with them tonight and I'm trying to avoid it? What am I – insane?!_

"Goodies! Motoko Love-Love and I'll be expecting you at eleven, then? Yay!"

"_Maybe,_ I said. Jeez, Su, don't you know that I've got a heck of a lot of study to get through if I don't want to fall behind my class at cram school? I'm never going to get into Tokyo University at the rate I'm going at now. You don't want me to fail to get in again, do you? I'm already a third-year _ronin_ – I don't want to be a fourth!"

"Hmmmm? I guess that you're right?" Su mused, becoming serious again as she reflected on what he had just told her. It was important that Keitaro kept up his class work and assignments – it was hard enough to get into Tokyo U even _with_ a full attendance record and above average scores on the exams – neither of which Keitaro could boast of having at the present time. "I'm sorry… But pretty-please come and see us tonight if you can make it, even if it's only for a little while, okies?"

"I'll do my best. That's all that I can promise right now, sorry."

"I understand," Su stated, looking a little deflated. But then she remembered something else and immediately perked up again. "Hey, Keitaro, where's Shinobu gotten to? Don't tell me _she_ succeeded in getting some from you last night and that's the _real_ reason why you need a good nights rest from doing it? _Nya-ha-ha! _That's it, isn't it?_ Bull's-eye!"_

_Shinobu? Ahhh…Shinobu…_ Keitaro thought, vividly remembering the great time that he had experienced with the seductive young cook in Shimizu last night. _I wish that you were older right now…? Hey! What did Su just say?_

"No, that's _not_ the reason!" Keitaro protested, denying the accusation from the gleeful Molmol girl even though Shinobu had indeed kept him from getting much sleep at all last night. "And right now, Shinobu's in the kitchen fixing us some lunch," he continued, trying to distract Su from that particular line of questioning by bringing up the topic of food.

His ploy worked, for a couple of seconds anyway.

"She is? _Yippee!!_ I want fried bananas with ice cream and syrup! I'd best go find her and put my order in right away?" But then Kaolla grinned impishly up at him and added, "Hey, you never answered my question, Mister Stand and Deliver? Did she get to get the sap out of your woody last night or not? Or did she do _this_, maybe…?"

Keitaro's face deepened an extra shade as Su's slim fingers began to move back and forth on their fully erect handhold as she spoke. And it was obvious by the expression on her face that right about now she was really beginning to enjoy herself at his expense.

"_Eeep!_ W-well, no, you see, I – I mean we decided not to," Keitaro stammered out in teeth gritting ecstasy to the incredibly seductive Molmol girl, his self-control below his belt by now hanging on by but a rapidly fraying thread because of her ministrations. "We _didn't_ do it, I'm telling you! We slept in separate rooms and everything."

"Oh? You must be awfully tense then, Keitaro? How about I relieve you of all of that nasty frustration right here and now-?"

"_What the fuck?!"_ Haruka's sudden, loud and very angry voice came faintly to their ears, interrupting the sexual tension between Su and Keitaro, causing them both to jump with nervous shock and the high school girl to abruptly release her fully upright plaything. _"Su! Motoko! Everybody get out here, front and center, NOW!!"_

"Gee, Haruka sounds mad?" Su commented to her startled but very relieved companion in an anxious voice, her seductive actions of seconds ago totally forgotten in the urgency of the moment. "_Uh, Oh?_ And I think that I know why, too…?"

"You do? So what's up?" Keitaro asked, hurriedly tucking his exposed portion away and zipping his pants back up again as Su dropped feet first from his arms down to the polished wooden floor. "Has it something to do with that smoke that we can smell in here?"

"Um, probably? But there's a really good explanation for what happened outside, Keitaro, and I gotta tell Haruka about it before Motoko and I get into real trouble with her. C'mon, we'd best get out there right now? Let's go, Lover!"

With that, Su turned and leapt for the banister of the lower staircase behind her, to slide rapidly down it towards the lower levels, Keitaro hot on her heels.

_Whew! Thanks Haruka. You got me out of a sticky situation there - no pun intended! _Keitaro breathed silently and gratefully to himself as the pair ran down the stairs towards the hallway that led to the back of the building. "But she sounds steamed? I wonder what the heck is going on?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Less than a minute later, Keitaro got his answer. Somehow Motoko had managed to beat them both down onto the lawn from her room, but her presence wasn't what caused the incredulous student to brake to a skidding halt just outside the side doorway that he and Su had just run through. Rather, it was the shocking panorama that opened up before his eyes of what had only yesterday been the carefully manicured rear lawn of the Hinata Apartments complex.

"_What in the hell happened here?!"_ Keitaro yelled out in an unnerved tone as he stepped further forward for a better look at the carnage, astonishment and disbelief on his pale face as he stared at the shattered, smoking and debris-strewn mess that the back lawn behind the apartments had become. "Just who's going to clean all of this up? _Not me!!"_

"Su, Mokoto. Did you rip the shit out of our back lawn?" Haruka growled out at the white-faced pair of miscreants hiding behind her horrified looking nephew, gesturing at the scrap yard of smoking wreckage to her rear and looking as if she was going to explode at any minute. "This crap definitely looks like your work to me? Don't you two idiots know that our first Inn guests are arriving tomorrow morning? And where in the hell are Kit and Mutsumi? And Kanako?"

_Kanako?! Kanako's here now, too? When the heck did my sister arrive?_ Keitaro breathed out with surprise to himself. _And why is she here…unless – Kanako's the temporary manager that Haruka hired to cover for me? Jeez, why didn't Aunt Haruka tell me this in the first place?_

"Err, um, well, you see-?" Motoko stammered unnervedly, taking an involuntary step backwards at the angry look on her older friend's face, and thinking that she'd much rather go another round against her _Oneesan _than face the punishment that Haruka looked to be getting set to dish out. "I – I don't know where Kitsune and Mutsumi are, and I didn't even know that Kanako was here. I've been asleep you see, and - _um_-?"

"Make sense, dammit!"

Kaolla stepped nervously forward to take the heat off her pale and shaking friend. _"Um,_ it's not really Motoko's fault, Ms. Haruka. She was hurt and I put her to bed, so she doesn't know where the others are. I don't know where they are, either, except for Kanako. Kanako showed up after I had left Motoko's room. She told me that she had to go into town on business for an hour, and asked me to watch reception for her." Su then waved her hands at the wrecked expanse of lawn that surrounded them. "But this was the big emergency I had to get back in a real hurry from Shimizu to try to prevent, you see? I'm _really; really_ sorry for not waiting there for you guys, but it was a life and death situation. I got back here just in time to save Motoko from her sister-!"

"_Her what?_ You mean…?"

"She means me, Haruka-oba-san." Tsuruko Aoyama stepped up into sight over the edge of the plateau and walked calmly towards the stunned quartet in front of her.

"Tsuruko…! So you're here as well?" Haruka proclaimed, her eyebrows rising with surprise. "Care to explain your part in this little fiasco?"

"By all means. I am afraid that I am also responsible for the deplorable state of your apartment surrounds," Tsuruko admitted. "Motoko-chan and I had a little…_misunderstanding._ Kaolla Su stepped in to aid my sister, and then things got a little out of hand."

"_A little out of hand?!"_ Keitaro burst out, waving his arms with mortification at the field of smoking junk. _"It looks like World War Three was just fought here!"_

"I am sorry, Urashima-san. Haruka-oba-san. I wish to offer my deepest and sincerest apologies for the damage that your premises has suffered at our hands."

"Fine, but an apology doesn't repair the damage," Keitaro declared anxiously as he did a quick mental estimate of the amount of work and time needed to bring the lawn back to its previous state of repair. "What are we going to do, Haruka? I really can't spare the time to-!"

"Ahem! So who's the manager here, anyway?" Haruka asked him, a frown on her face.

"I am, of course.Well, if Kanako is really here, then her too, I suppose?_ But-?!"_

"But nothing! As Kanako seems to be still in town, get cracking," Haruka stated bluntly, handing him a broom and a shovel. "And don't forget to re-grass the lawn. We can't have this place looking like a pigsty with the first guests due here tomorrow morning, can we?"

"_Me? Bu-but, but what about my studies-?!"_

"Oh, yeah, and you'd better take the wheelbarrow down to _'Sakura 'R' Us'_ and get in a few more fully grown specimen trees for the bank over there as well?" Haruka decided, totally ignoring her nephew's protests as she eyed up the blackened stumps that Su's cannon had made of the once proud flowering cherry trees. "We'll need them for the cherry blossom viewing festival next spring, and the sooner that they're in the ground, the better the show will be."

_Hey! Hold on a second?_ Keitaro thought to himself, his mouth freezing half open as he was just about to utter another no doubt futile protest to his aunt. _I am the manager here – well, the joint manager, anyway – so it is my job to get all of this damage repaired, all right. But no one says that I actually have to do all of this physical work myself, do they? I can just arrange for it to be done! And furthermore, none of the three whom were responsible for this mess are so badly enough injured that they can't give me a hand to fix this damage either? Be more mature and responsible, both Haruka and Kit told me? Okay, I'll give it a shot…?_

"All right, I'll do it," Keitaro declared, fixing the small group of guilty miscreants in front of him with a firm look. _"But-?"_

Then Keitaro did something that he would never, ever have dared to do before – probably not to Su, _definitely_ not to Motoko, and hell would have frozen over before he would have even _considered_ doing it to Tsuruko.

"Su. Motoko. Tsuruko. Since you three were responsible for the damage out here, I think that it is only fair that you give me a hand with clearing it up."

As he finished his not unreasonable request, the student gulped nervously as his breath caught in his throat at the expressions that the trio was now giving him. But even though his own face had turned a lighter shade and his knees were in danger of giving way beneath him, Keitaro forced himself to hold both his ground and his nerve and to stare them all down without flinching.

Su and Motoko were gaping back at him with disbelief in their widening eyes. Tsuruko merely observed him impassively but despite her outwardly calm exterior, she was impressed. _Very impressed._

_Well? _The tall, elegant beauty silently thought, hiding her surprise with an effort of will. Despite Keitaro's best efforts to conceal it from them, Tsuruko could sense his anxiety about their response when he had requested their aid. _Keitaro Urashima has certainly changed for the better? No wonder Motoko has fallen for him? The Keitaro that I remember from only a few short months ago would never have stood up for himself this way before…and I can't deny that he is correct in his request for our assistance._ _We three did do all of this damage to the grounds of the Hinata Apartments; we can honorably do no less than give him our all with helping him to repair them…?_

Tsuruko was just opening her mouth to accede to the sweating but determined apartment manager's quite reasonable demand when Su beat her to the punch – verbally_,_ that was. And then, to her pride, Motoko-chan did too.

"Yes, Keitaro," Su submitted meekly, digging her toes nervously into the lawn, eyes downcast and fidgeting with discomfort. "I'm sorry…"

"_Urashima…?! I – I-? Um?_ I agree w-with Su," Motoko replied, blushing furiously and quite unable to meet his firm, steady gaze. "It will be my pleasure to aid you as well…"

_Keitaro…you're so strong and manly now? I want to please you – and Su, too… I just can't say no to you…_

Tsuruko clapped her hands with delight at her sister's honorable reply. "Well spoken, Motoko-chan. Urashima-san is perfectly correct to make this request of us, and I too shall aid you all with the reconstruction of this area. After all, it was largely my fault that this confrontation took place."

If anything, Aunt Haruka had been even more impressed than the beauty from Kyoto had been at the formerly meek and self-effacing student's sudden strength of will. Haruka's unlit cigarette had dropped unheeded from her lips, her mouth agape with amazement at Keitaro's totally unexpected actions and at the positive response his show of strength had elicited from the errant but incredibly dangerous trio. Then her eyes had softened and she had smiled with grudging pride at the real man that her nephew was fast becoming.

_Holy cow! Now I've seen it all – Kei-kun actually standing up for himself with the girls! Okay, Su before, maybe? – but with Motoko and Tsuruko?! You go, Kei-kun! And he's right – they _should_ help him out by fixing up their own mess? Many hands make light work._

"I've got just the thing to help us out, too!" Su yelled out with inspiration, snapping her fingers together as she recalled another of her inventions. "I'll get _'mecha-tamago Mister Sucky-Moto'_ out, and I'll have all of the broken stuff of mine picked up in a jiffy!"

"Just be careful where you point that thing?" Keitaro warned her, his face turning pale again at her plan. "The last time you used that thing, it tried to recycle _me_, remember? Haruka and Naru had to sort through the dust bag to find the giant dust ball that I'd turned into! Then Naru threw me under the waterfall to clean up – and it was mid-winter at the time! I had both hay fever _and_ the 'flu for a week after that!"

"Gotcha, Lover-boy. This time I'll adjust the settings so's that it doesn't go after 'organic waste'! _Nyah, ha, ha, ha!"_

"Su!" Keitaro warned her in a gruff tone, causing the chuckling teen to leap with breathtaking agility up onto the safety of Motoko's shoulders.

"C'mon, let's go get it now?" Su enthused from her new perch. _"Giddy-up, Motoko!"_

"I'm not your steed, Su. And stop digging your heels into my sides," the kendo girl protested as they moved off back towards the side door to fetch Su's invention from her room.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha!_ Sorry, Love-Love. But don't worry; we'll both be having a ride on Keitaro tonight. I've got it all arranged!"

"_Su…!"_ Motoko and Keitaro gasped out simultaneously, both embarrassed beyond belief at the Molmol girl's less than discreet comment. Haruka's eyes widened slightly but her face was as impassive as ever. Tsuruko's reaction was similar to that of Haruka, but she did let out a chuckle as her bright red sister and her piggybacking rider vanished from their sight back into the building.

"D-don't worry, Aunt – I mean, Haruka," Keitaro hurriedly said, turning to face his aunt with quite understandable alarm etched on his face. "Su's only joking! I never promised to do any such thing."

"Hmmm?" Haruka mused in a non-committal tone, keeping her thoughts to herself. "Whatever turns you on, Kei-kun? Okay, I've got to go find Kanako. You'd best get on with the clean up. I'll see you both at lunch."

"That's fine. Bye, Haruka."

"Goodbye, Haruka-oba-san," Tsuruko added.

"Tsuruko-san. Kei-kun."

"Urashima-san. I'd like to have a private word with you right now, if you will?" Tsuruko said, once the now mollified Haruka had re-entered the apartments.

"Oh? Okay then, Tsuruko…_Um,_ what's up?"

"I see that you've become very popular with all of the other female lodgers here, and not just Motoko-chan. But one thing about this whole situation is puzzling me. I thought that you were with an item with Narusegawa-san?"

"Naru? I've…moved on."

"Pardon me for prying, but why? When I saw you both last, that time that you and Motoko-chan tried to defeat me in Kyoto, Narusegawa-san sure looked to me like she was in love with you, Urashima-san."

"Well, there is a good explanation to why we aren't seeing each other any more, and it's not just because she's on the run from the law now, either. To put it in a nutshell, Naru went too far. She almost killed me with a frying pan, for Christ's-sake! But we were never really together in the first place, that was just wishful thinking on my part. She never loved me the way that I loved her, you see, and…well, that's all there is to say about it, I suppose?"

"Oh, you're talking about the frying pan incident that led to you being in hospital and Naru-san's court case…?" Tsuruko mused. "I see? So you're telling me that she used to hit you a lot…?"

"Every day," Keitaro admitted sadly. "And usually more than once. Most times I got creamed for the most trivial of reasons, too – even for so little as daring to express a differing opinion to hers. And her putting me into hospital was the last straw. I finally realized – with the help of several of my friends – that Naru is dangerously and violently psychotic, and that one day, probably soon, she would end up killing me if I continued to pursue her. Naru badly needs professional help with her temper and I was hoping that she would receive it in jail, but then she escaped and no one has heard from her since. And as to where she is now-?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

"If that was so, then why did you stay before with Naru-san for as long as you did, Urashima-san?" Tsuruko asked him in a gentle, sympathetic tone.

"I guess that love really _is_ blind…?" Keitaro told her bluntly, an undercurrent of bitterness in his voice. "Naru treated me like crap for years, and I just took it. I was always apologizing for things that I never did, always trying to make amends for my real or imagined faults and mistakes, always trying to be there for her, and where did it get me? A month long stay in hospital! Jeez, I loved Naru so much, and all that my devotion to her brought me was misery at her and the others hands…"

"I'm sorry, Urashima-san, I never realized just what you were going through…?" Tsuruko whispered sadly, leaning forward and gently resting her right hand on his slumped shoulder. "And I'm so terribly sorry for my sister's actions against your person."

Keitaro unexpectedly laughed and then said in a much more cheerful tone, "That's all right, Tsuruko-san. Motoko stopped hitting me the minute that she realized that what she was doing was wrong. I know for a fact that she bitterly regrets her actions and she has apologized to me on a number of occasions and vowed never to do it again, thank god! So I have totally forgiven her for what she did to me previously. But most of the blame for her bad behavior falls on Naru as well. She led Motoko astray right on our very first meeting, when Naru climbed naked into the hot pool when I was in there, then had the nerve to scream for help and say that _I_ was the pervert! _She_ was the one at fault then, not me. Of course, that set all of the other girls onto me. I was lucky to escape with my life right then and there! After that, Naru succeeded in convincing all of the other boarders – well, with the exception of Shinobu and Su – that I was a stalker, a peeping tom and a pedophile as well! Motoko especially believed her lies about me – probably because she dislikes most men for some strange reason - and well, after that I never really had a chance…"

"But now that Naru-san is gone, at least your life seems to be going much smoother?" the Kyoto girl reassured him by way of consolation. "And it's not just Motoko-chan who likes you a whole lot better now - all of the rest of the girls here seem to as well. Her leaving sounds like the best thing that could possibly have happened with regards to improving your life."

Keitaro smiled again. "That's true," he admitted in a much more upbeat tone. "Maybe the person who made up the old saying about 'one rotten apple' knew what he was talking about after all?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Upon entering the reception area of the apartments a couple of minutes later, Haruka saw with satisfaction that her luck was finally in with regards to one of the people that she was looking for. Her errant niece, Kanako, was once again at her post behind the desk, the slender, gothic looking girl busily working on the brand new computer terminal that had been installed to make the job of receptionist that much easier to handle.

"Kanako! I want to have a word with you. _Right now."_

Kanako looked up and managed a smile of greeting, even though her heart had jumped with apprehension at the sight of her aunt, that selfsame emotion rapidly increasing even more at the annoyance implicit in her older relative's tone of voice.

"Good morning, Haruka. I trust that you had a pleasant trip?"

"Can the god-damned small talk, Kanako! I found out that you were in the Tea Rooms on Tuesday morning disguised as me! Just what in the hell are you up to?"

Kanako had begun to shiver even more as her suspicions about her aunt's anger were confirmed, but she managed to visibly keep her composure because she had been planning for just this moment for the last two days. Knowing better than to try to lie to her furious aunt, the girl figured that telling the truth was by far the best policy in this situation – well, as much of the truth as she figured that her aunt needed to know, anyway?

"I'm very sorry about that, Haruka," Kanako said, keeping her nerve and looking directly into her aunt's angry eyes as she spoke. "Yes, I was in the Tea Rooms impersonating you on that day. But please hear me out before you jump to any conclusions as to my motive for doing so."

"That's why I'm here right now. But if you try to lie to me or I hear anything that I don't like, I'm going to bounce you the length of the outside staircase by your ears and send you on your way back home with my shoeprint in your ass. Am I making myself perfectly clear to you?"

"Yes, Haruka. I understand completely. The reason that I did it was to try to find out where Naru Narusegawa had gotten to. And that's the truth. I figured that Kitsune might know something that she wasn't telling us, and knowing that you're one of her closest friends, I thought that if by talking to her as you I could find out Naru's location, the good would outdo the harm, you see? I never intended to impersonate you for any other reason than that. Nor were you supposed to find out about it, but now you have. I'm really sorry for doing it, but I had to for Keitaro's sake."

Haruka glared at the pale-faced girl for a few seconds, searching for any sign of deceit in her notoriously unreadable poker face as she ran Kanako's explanation over in her mind. Kanako's story was plausible – _very plausible._ Her niece loved her brother dearly and therefore she did have a vested interest in locating Naru and seeing the fugitive girl brought to justice. Haruka was certain that Kanako was telling her the truth about that particular incident – but was that all that there was to it? What else could her niece be planning to do while she was here?

"I figured as much?" Haruka finally stated, deciding to give her niece the benefit of the doubt this time. She would keep a good watch on the girl, and if any further plots came to light, she would know exactly what to do the instant that she became aware of them. "If anyone does know where Naru's hiding out, Kit would be the one. And I'm glad that you told me the truth about what you did Kanako – for your sake. Well, did you find anything out from Kit?"

"No, I didn't," Kanako truthfully replied, making sure to include a false tone of frustration at her failure into her voice. _I do know where Naru is now, but Aunt Haruka doesn't need to know that at all…!_

"I see? Hmmm? And where's Kit, now? You don't know where she's at, do you? I want to have a word with her myself."

"Ah, no, I…haven't seen her since yesterday," Kanako informed her still scowling aunt, choosing her words with extreme care. "She wasn't anywhere around when I got up this morning."

"Hmmm? That's strange? Well, Kanako, just make sure that when she does finally turn up, you tell her that I'm looking for her. And don't forget to do it. Okay?"

"Yes, Haruka. I won't forget."

"And just remember this, too. If I ever catch you impersonating me around here again, not only will I kick your ass, but you can kiss both your managers job and your time here goodbye as well. I won't inform Grandma about your transgression this time, but next time you'll be in for the chop. Got that?"

"Yes, Haruka. I won't do it again, you have my word."

"Good. Just you make sure that you keep it?"

"I will. And I'm sorry. I never intended to upset you, Haruka, I was just trying to find out where Naru was hiding, that's all."

"Okay. I'll forgive you – just this once. Well, it's time that I got back to the Tea Rooms. I'll be back up here at lunchtime so if you strike any problems with the inn opening tomorrow, tell me about them then. Okay?"

"Yes, Haruka. And I need to get back to my duties as Inn manager. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Mmmm. Bye, Kanako."

As her aunt strolled back towards the side steps that led back down to her eating establishment, Kanako let out a big, silent sigh of relief and wiped an invisible bead of sweat from her forehead.

_That went better than I expected? It was just as well that the reason that I gave Haruka for impersonating her was the actual truth? And now that I know where that skank, Naru, is laying low I really don't need my Haruka disguise any more, anyway!_

_Everything would be going perfectly for me now if I only knew where Kuro was? I haven't seen him since I escaped from Tsuruko earlier on. Oh well, I'm sure that he'll show up in his own time?_

Kanako was correct; Kuro would show up once again. But for the moment her cat had departed the vicinity of the Hinata Apartments, soaring away through the sky on his own secret mission – one that the faithful black cat hoped would help out Kanako no end in her quest to win the hand of the only young man that she had ever loved or wanted to marry – Keitaro, her beloved older brother.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, several kilometers away and across the river from the town of Hinata Hot Springs, a new chapter in the lives of a pair of young and very unique individuals was about to begin. After an absence of many years, they were both at last almost home.

"So this is the town where I was born?" the stunningly good looking, pink haired teenage girl eagerly commented to her dark haired companion of about the same age, as both casually dressed girls stared around with both excitement and curiosity at their surroundings. "And where my two mothers and the others lived, before we all had to evacuate once again? This place seems to be very old fashioned? Look! They've still got the old style electric trams here. They went out of service in most cities well before my mothers were even born, let alone me!"

"I guess everything here would seem to be a little antique to us?" the slightly taller and even more slender ebony-haired girl replied knowingly to her friend. This girl could only be described as radiantly beautiful, with purple eyes and delicate facial features. Her straight black hair was cut off in a line at shoulder length all of the way around, and it was so dark that it actually reflected a purple sheen in the bright sunlight. "Especially from where we come from?" she added. "But I think that I could get used to living here again very easily, out under the open blue sky." The slender teenager took a big sniff of the breeze blowing in from the distant coastline and sighed with contentment. "Ahhhhh! And the air in this place is so fresh and clear!"

"Yeah! And just look at this old wood and stone bridge leading across the river to the Hinata Hot Springs Township?" the pink bun girl pointed out. "It must be over one hundred years old at the very least? Nothing in our city is more than a few years old."

"C'mon, let's walk over it," the teenager with the black bob haircut urged her fascinated companion. "That's the way that we have to go to find the Hinata Apartments. I think that the place is up there on that wooded hill behind the town? The others should already be there by now. Boy, are they going to get a surprise when they find out that we're here as well!"

"Race you across?!"

_"You're on!"_

With that, the two schoolgirls dashed off across the wooden bridge, a little clumsily because of their heavy backpacks, towards their old, barely remembered home, that longed for destination of their earliest childhood now almost within their reach.


	26. Chapter 26

_I have had only one negative reaction so far to the introduction of two crossover characters that were introduced last chapter. Those who are wondering why they have appeared at all during this storyline need only read my Profile page, specifically: _**'Love Hina: Crime and Punishment', **A 'Love Hina' story that will be linked to **'Sailor Moon: Devastation'** in a surprising way.

_Also:_ My writings are set in two wholly new and different alternative universes, both of which are mostly identical to this one, in which many different characters from many different genres can appear together in a plausible manner. I make no apology for mixing characters - fan fiction is there to expand horizons, not to follow the exact same format as the original series.

_So it should come as no surprise to anyone, as this crossover was always going to happen. But to make it more obvious to prospective readers, I shall alter the story summary to clearly indicate this fact._

_In fact this crossover had already happened. Quite apart from Kitsune sensing the world dividing in Chapter Twenty-Two, in Chapter Fourteen, the friend that Kentaro was talking to Naru about is Yuichiro Kamada - the guy who works at Hikawa Shrine - home of Rei Hino. I'm surprised that no-one picked up on it._

_To any doubters, the introduction of these two characters is for a very good reason, which will become clear near the end of the story. To the 'Love Hina' fans, rest assured, they will not disturb the main flow of this story, which is ninety percent pure 'Love Hina'. But they will both be playing two important roles soon - one of which concerns two Love Hina characters in a fairly mature way (This story is rated 'M' for a reason!) And as for the second, more vital reason? Well, that would be telling...!_

__

_Has anyone guessed whom the two new girls are yet? No? Then read on...!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

That morning's work of restoring the rear lawn to its previous glory had gone off really well. After Su's flying _mecha,_ 'Mister Sucky-Moto', had been over the shattered terrain several times vacuuming up every last scrap of the debris of battle, the work crew that Keitaro had hurriedly organized from the Hinata Landscaping Company had set to work filling in the craters and leveling off the topsoil, ably assisted by Su, Motoko and Tsuruko. Such was the speed of their progress that the job had been all but completed by the time that Shinobu finally called them all to their midday meal. All that remained to be done that afternoon was the laying of the huge rolls of brand new, pre-grown turf that had been trucked in by the landscapers, and the planting and watering in of the half dozen specimen trees that had just arrived from 'Sakura 'R' Us'.

After his well earned lunch, Keitaro – very happy in the knowledge that the final stages of the reconstruction of their rear lawn was in the safe and capable hands of Tsuruko and Motoko - had retired to his room on the second floor for an hour or two of study time before going outside once again to check and sign off on the completed job. But the diligently working student had only managed to get in less than half an hours worth of reading for his English assignment before a loud knocking sounded from his door, interrupting his scholastic labors.

_Jeez, I wonder who that could be? _He thought, looking up from his book with a slight frown on his face at the unexpected interruption. _Just when I was starting to get into the swing of things too?_ _Oh, well, I guess it might be important…?_

"_Come on in, the door's open!"_

Upon seeing the person whom walked uncertainly into his room, Keitaro leapt up onto his feet from where he had been laying and reading on his futon, a broad smile of genuine welcome on his face.

"It's really good to see you again, Kanako," Keitaro greeted his younger sister happily. "How long has it been now since I saw you last? Six or more months? I'd heard that you were here, but since you weren't in the dining hall at lunchtime I figured that you must still be in town?"

"Yes, it's been about that long, _Oniichan,"_ Kanako nervously replied, a blush on her cheeks at her brother's obvious joy at seeing her again, and her whole body shivering with barely restrained desire for him now that he was actually there right in front of her. "I've really missed seeing you as well…"

As Kanako's voice trailed off into an awkward silence, Keitaro broke the tension by laughing and scratching at the back of his head. "Well, I understand that you're going to be the new time-share manager with me? That's great! I know that you'll do a really good job with running the Inn, and the fact that you're here will help me out no end with my studies – I was really worried about falling behind with my schoolwork because of my increased workload, you see? But now, with you here, everything's going to be just fine – _whoa?!"_

Kanako's pent up emotions had suddenly overwhelmed her self-control. She flung herself into the startled Keitaro's arms, causing them both to collapse backwards onto his futon on the polished wooden floor! Kanako joyously clung to the chest of her dream man, her teary eyes squeezed firmly shut as she pressed her slender body tightly and lovingly down against his shocked and tense frame beneath her.

"K-Kanako…? What's the matter?" Keitaro gasped out with surprise at his adopted sister's totally unexpected action as the girl's eager mouth nuzzled up against his neck under his chin. "What are you – _yikes, that tickles! Kanako, stop!"_

"_Oniichan, I-I'm sorry…_ I'm just…so happy to see you again."

"Wow, calm down, tiger!" Keitaro chuckled in an uncertain tone, gently untangling himself from his sister and then hurriedly sitting up on his now disheveled bed again, the blushing Kanako also doing the same right next to him. "What was that all about…?"

_If I really needed to ask myself that? Kanako's obviously still got improper feelings for me, darn it all! I know that she's cute, but she's my sister, for god's sake! I've got to calm down and talk to her rationally about this before things really get out of hand._

"I mean it when I say that I'm really glad that you're here, Kanako, but you know that we – I mean _you_ - shouldn't be even _thinking_ about doing what you were doing with me just then. It's – not right."

"Why not?" Kanako whispered back to him, unwilling as always to let go of her dream about them one day being together as man and wife. "You _know_ that I love you. Why is it so hard for you to accept that my feelings of love for you come from my heart? They _are_ real, and they _are_ true! I've loved you all my life, _Oniichan…!_ How can a love as deep as mine for you be in any way wrong…?"

_Oh, shit! I know Kanako loves me, and I really would've gladly gone out with her years ago – before I'd even arrived here at the Hinata Apartments and met the other girls - if only she wasn't my damn relative?! Kanako's a lot like Shinobu in that her love for me really is genuine, but how could I possibly even _consider_ having my younger sister as my girlfriend? What would people think?! Damn, life's not fair – not for me or for her…!_

"Your love for me isn't wrong, Kanako," Keitaro declared, feeling his way carefully along with his cautious words. "It's just the way that you're expressing it that's causing the problem. We're siblings, and therefore there can't ever be anything physical between us. It's just not allowed. Do you understand this?"

"But _Oniichan,_ we're not really-!" Kanako began to protest, leaning towards him with an anxious expression on her face, her eyes wide in appeal.

"Look, let's just drop the subject?" Keitaro persisted, firmly cutting his sister off at the pass before she could begin to argue with him. "You must have some other reason besides this for visiting me just now? There's something else troubling you as well, isn't there?"

_Wow! _Oniichan's_ grown a lot more perceptive than he used to be, too? _Kanako thought to herself with disbelief._ How did he know that? I do want to talk to him about his sleeping with Konno – even though I'll have to force myself to listen to him confirm it to me? I don't want to hear it, but I have to get to the truth of the matter, no matter how much it hurts me to hear that he's had sex with a girl that isn't me?_

"Okay, _Oniichan,_ I'll change the subject – for now. We can talk about our relationship and us later. And you're correct about the other reason for my visit…"

"Come on then? Out with it?" Keitaro laughed with not a little relief. "It must be an important one, right?"

"Um_, _yes,_ Oniichan,_ I do have an important question to ask you…" Kanako began, her voice quavering and her slender body shivering with apprehension at the answer she already knew that he was going to give her. "It's…err, well, you see, I – I-!"

"Yes, Kanako? You can ask me about anything, you know that?"

"Um, okay. I - I found out that you, _um,_ that you and Kitsune - that you and Kitsune did it last Friday night. Is…that true?"

"Did it? Oh, you mean-?"

"Yes, _Oniichan._ So…did you?"

"_Eheh-heh?_ Well, um, yes," Keitaro admitted in an uncomfortable tone, his cheeks flushing behind his glasses and with a sheepish grin on his face as he wrestled with his embarrassment at talking about his love life with his younger sister. "Yes, I guess that I can admit to doing that now since it's pretty common knowledge around here. She and I did sleep together then, Kanako. How did you find out about that?"

"I…heard some of the girls talking about it. But that's not important. What _is_ important is that I'm not too sure that I approve of you doing it with her, _Oniichan."_

"You don't, huh? Well, I'm sorry, but it happened. Too late to do anything about it now, _heh, heh?_ But tell me, why do you look so upset, Kanako? Is it because I've finally done the deed with someone, or is it because you don't approve of Kitsune?"

"Um? Well, for the second reason. _Ah_…did you ever consider the possibility that part of the reason for Kit deciding to sleep with you was an attempt to get you to drop any charges the police might have been going to bring against her, _Oniichan?"_ Kanako hesitantly asked him, nervously blinking her eyes._ "_I'm sorry, please don't get mad at me, but I have to bring this topic up for my own peace of mind, you see?_"_

_And I'm also upset because of your first reason, too. I wish that you hadn't done it with anyone else, period! Your first time for having sex should have been with me, the one who loves you the most! I would have satisfied you like no other girl here could have even dreamed of doing…! Oh, _Oniichan,_ why wasn't it with me?!_

"Yes, Kanako, I did consider that possibility. And I'm also sure that Kitsune was very worried about being arrested the night she seduced me, so what you're saying could very well be true – to a certain extent, anyway?" Keitaro replied slowly, nodding at her valid point and not failing to notice the tears that his usually poker faced younger sister was now struggling to hold back. However he was so far showing no sign of anger at her suspicious words, to Kanako's great relief. "But if you're trying to convince me that this was the main reason for Kitsune deciding to sleep with me, then I'm telling you right now that you're wrong! I know that I was a real novice with women at the time it happened, but give me _some_ credit for being able to see through any scheme like that, will you? Kanako, you weren't there when I spent the night with Kit, so you don't know what went down like I do. I'm sure even if she was thinking that in the back of her mind at the time, it wasn't the real reason or the only reason for her inviting me into her room."

"But, _Oniichan-?"_ Kanako began to protest, not totally convinced that Keitaro really had a valid point here, or if he was just being as dense as he usually was when he came up against a pretty girl's wiles.

"No, hold on, Kanako, and let me finish. I was there, and I could see the truth in Kit's face as she explained her reasons to me for seducing me, both before and after it happened – and at no time did she even try to get me to drop any charges against her, or Naru, or anyone else for that matter. Kitsune wasn't verbally trying to manipulate me in any way; she really _was_ being sincere for once with what she was saying. I'm also sure that Kit really, truly does like me now. And because of this, I have absolutely no regrets about doing what I did with her – and I sure hope that she doesn't, either? In all probability, Kitsune and I making love won't happen again. But I want you to understand, Kanako, that last Friday night was a very special night for both her and I, and thanks to Kitsune, I am going to fondly remember my first time having sex with a girl for the rest of my life."

_What?! O_niichan_ and Konno really _do_ like each other, then? I'm jealous, but…this means that I've also been in the wrong about fox girl's main motive for seducing him. But I have to hear that from my brother's own mouth before I can be absolutely sure about it…?_

"So…Kitsune really _has_ turned over a new leaf, then? She's not trying to scam you out of your money, or trying to dodge paying her rent any more? And I heard that she's even been coaching you on how to become more strong and confident. Are you telling me that all of this really _is_ true, as well…?"

"Yes, Kanako, Kitsune really _has_ helped me out with her advice on self confidence, and how to behave towards women," Keitaro emphasized to his wide-eyed younger sister in a patient tone. "In fact without Kit – and Aunt Haruka, too - there is no way that I could have succeeded in progressing as far as I have now with my personal development and confidence around the other girls here. So can't you just forgive Kit for what she had done to me before this? Yes, I know that she was always borrowing money off me and scamming me and dodging paying her rent, but she had already stopped doing all that to me at least a month before the…Naru incident. Kitsune is truly sorry for her previous unethical actions now, and I had already forgiven her for them – even _before_ she slept with me. So, Kanako, can't you do the same? It would make me really, really happy if you would forgive Kit for what she's done, as well?"

"_Oniichan, I-I-! _Well, I guess that I can, if that is what you really want?" Kanako gasped out, her resolve crumbling before his steady and almost hypnotically alluring gaze burning into her eyes.

"I do," Keitaro told her firmly. "Please forgive her, Kanako. For me, and for your own peace of mind."

"I…do," Kanako finally sobbed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks at her sudden release of her tension. "_Oh, Oniichan-!"_

Kanako flung herself into her brother's outstretched arms once again, this time for no other reason than comfort, tears of love flowing from both siblings' eyes as they hugged each other tight.

'_Sniff'!_ _Well, I'll be damned?_ Kanako told herself as she rested in the warm and comforting arms of the man that she had always loved, her head against his chest and anguish in her eyes as she mulled over what Keitaro had just told her. _That fox eyed bimbo, Kitsune, told me the truth – well, mostly the truth - after all? But despite that bullshit she said about not trying to save her own skin from the cops, I still can't escape the fact that Kit slept with my brother because she really does like him, and I can already tell that she's succeeded in boosting his confidence as well. And, according to what _Oniichan _has just told me, she hasn't been abusing him at all - well not recently, anyway? In fact, it's been just the opposite – she's been trying to protect him, and help him deal with the other girls. And I know for a fact that Kitsune did look after Keitaro when Naru beat him almost to death…?!_

As the truth of her brother's words echoed through Kanako's chaotic and regretful mind, her resolve for revenge – at least, any further revenge against Mitsune Konno - vanished entirely as she grappled with her guilt about what she had done to the missing girl. It didn't take but a moment for Kanako to come to a decision, and her breath hissed out in a long sigh of resignation.

_Damn. I was right about Konno being mostly innocent after all? It looks like I've got no choice, then – not if I want to salve my own conscience and retain _Oniichan's_ affection? If Kitsune's still alive, I owe her a huge apology, and after that-? Well, she'll have the last laugh as I'll be paying for my sins soon enough…_

-:-:-:-:-:-

The two newly arrived teenagers didn't have much trouble at all in tracking down the huge old building complex of their earliest memories. The eager pair headed steadily up the gentle sloping roads of the township, and soon, looming large on a plateau above the mostly old style houses and buildings, both girls caught their first glimpse through the screening trees of their sun splashed destination.

"Yes, that is definitely the Hinata Apartments up there on this hill," the black haired teen declared to her anxious companion, barely contained excitement in her voice. "The place looks just like I remember it, too! But I'm also sensing something – strange - about the place." A perturbed look crossed the girl's face as focused her mind upon the sensation, which then became stronger by several orders of magnitude. "Can you feel it, as well?"

"_Um_ – I _can _feel something, all right," the pink _odangoed_ girl confirmed, screwing up her very pretty face as she also concentrated hard on trying to make sense of the strange vibe that she was now feeling.

"I'm sure that the apartments didn't feel like this before when I spent time here as a child? Or maybe I can only feel this strange sub-harmonic vibe now that I'm more grown up?" the dark haired girl continued, looking uneasy. "And it's not just that this whole town seems to be slightly disconnected from the real world, either? This is something else…"

"I agree. But what could it be? I can't really sense anything more than a slight feeling of something under this mountain being out of place. But your senses are much stronger than mine." The other teen gave her friend a questioning look. "Can you make out what is causing this sub-spatial distortion?"

The black haired girl raised her fingers up to her forehead and closed her eyes as she concentrated hard on calmly assessing this most unusual situation. "No, not for sure," she finally declared. "But there are deep secrets in and under that huge old building up there, deep dark secrets. And some of them are old, very, very old…! Beyond ancient, really."

"Are we in any danger?"

"No, I don't think so… And there is also a very welcome feeling of protective benevolence around the Hinata Apartments themselves, as if some very old and friendly power is guarding this locality from what might lie underneath the mountain."

"Well, that can only be good, can't it? And so you think that we'll still be perfectly safe staying here? Oh, please say, yes?"

The dark haired teen grinned at her companion. "Okay, _'yes'_. Whatever it is that is protecting this place, it's strong enough to keep most of the weirdness away. Can you feel the aura of peace from the friendly energy around this whole area...?"

"Yes, sort of…? Whew! That's a relief. We wouldn't want something scary making an appearance to ruin our homecoming, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't." The black haired teen laughed along with her friend, then added, "Come on, I think that's the stairway that leads up to the apartments way down this road, over there? Let's go up them and check in! I can't wait to see the inside of this old place again."

"You bet! Wow, at last we're almost there!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Once that they were finally inside the lobby of the Hinata Apartments, _at long last_, the two very happy schoolgirls looked around the very familiar room with amazement and relief on their radiant faces.

"Wow! I can't believe that we've made it here – _finally!"_ The pink _odango_-haired girl spun in a circle, arms joyously outstretched. "At last, I'm home!"

"I never spent as long as you did at the Hinata Apartments, but I must admit that it feels like my home as well," her friend confirmed, no less blissfully. Walking happily over to the lobby counter, the black haired girl rang the bell that was next to a huge, old-fashioned pink phone. "Look! Remember this old phone? The place doesn't seem to have changed at all?"

"That's because we've arrived here back before I was even born in this time, and before you were reborn," the first girl explained. "We haven't lived here yet to see it change…!"

"Oh, yeah, that's right?" her companion laughed. "Silly me?"

Just then, a door to the rear of the familiar old wooden counter opened and a slender young woman only a few years older than her two teenage visitors appeared, her long black hair hanging down behind her in a red ribboned ponytail - all except for one strand of hair that stuck straight upwards in a gentle curve like an antenna. Catching sight of the two nervously expectant looking girls, the late teen receptionist's face assumed a slightly surprised expression at their presence. But her voice was all business as she greeted the newcomers.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the Hinata Apartments. How can I help you two girls?"

"Hi. My name's Hotaru Tomo," the teen with the black hair announced, a friendly smile on her lips.

"And I'm Chibiusa Tsukino," the pink haired girl said, leaning forward eagerly. "First of all, we've got an inquiry. We'd like to know if you have a group of three girls staying here? They all are about a year older than us. Two with long blonde hair – one in a style similar to mine - and one with long black hair. They would have arrived in a big old red car either yesterday or earlier on this morning…?"

"Hmmm? No. No one here by that description," Kanako told them. "And the Hinata Inn side of the business hasn't even opened yet. It's due to open for business tomorrow, on Friday morning. We aren't accepting any guests here just yet, only bookings."

"Wha-what?" Chibiusa and Hotaru exchanged a worried look. "But they should have been here by now?" Chibiusa added. "What on earth is going on?"

"And – the Hinata Inn isn't open for business yet, either?" Hotaru gasped. "But…? That can't be true? _Unless…?"_

"It is true. This Friday is the opening day for guests here. But if you could give me your friend's names, I'll just check to see if they've made a booking for tomorrow?" Kanako offered.

"Um, okay," Chibiusa replied. "Our friends are Usagi Tsukino, Minako Aino and Rei Hino."

After a few moments tapping on the computer keyboard, Kanako turned back to the concerned looking pair with a bland expression on her face.

"No, no one under those names has made a booking here. Are you sure that you've got the right place? Maybe they booked in somewhere else?"

"No, this is definitely the correct Inn," Chibiusa told her, a quaver in her voice. "You see, I was born – I mean, I was browsing through our friend's travel plans, and this was the place where they were intending to stay."

Kanako fixed her eyes on the anxious looking teen's face, her own forehead knitting in a frown. "Okay, so maybe there's been a mix up with the reservations? I only started my job here two days ago, so I wasn't here to take any advance accommodation bookings before then. I will have to check it out with my co-manager when he returns."

"Thank you. And your name is…?"

"I am Kanako Urashima, the co-manager and sister of the owner."

_Kanako Urashima!_ Chibiusa and Hotaru thought simultaneously, their eyes meeting once again, this time with excitement. They both recognized that well-known name.

"So, where exactly are you two and your three missing friends from?" Kanako asked, frowning slightly as she delved back into her own past memories. She was unable to shake the feeling that she should somehow know these two strangers, even though she was also sure that they had never met before now. Chibiusa's pink, _odangoed_ hairstyle was very unique…it resembled nothing so much as a pair of short rabbit ears. Even with her memory problems of late, Kanako was sure that she would have remembered this girl if they had been introduced to each other on a previous occasion.

"Well, _um_, you see, we're from the futur-" Chibiusa began.

"We're from _further up north!"_ the black haired girl hurriedly cut off her friend in mid sentence. "From Cryst – _Tokyo!_ – actually. We've come here to meet up with Chibiusa's mother – I mean, _'sister'_ - and some of our friends, but we must have got the dates of their arrival here mixed up, because we've arrived a few days too early. Look, I'm sorry, we don't have any _um,_ reservations or anything, but if you have any spare rooms we'd be glad to pay for them now, and for a room for our three friends when they arrive here, as well…?"

_"Hmmm?"_ Kanako mused out loud; eyeing the two confused and worried looking teenage girls with suspicion. "You two aren't on drugs or anything like that, are you…? If you'll pardon me saying so, you two seem to be acting a little strangely, the way your story keeps changing in mid-sentence like that…?"

"Ah! No, no, we're legit," Hotaru hurriedly protested. "It's just that – _um?_ That we came to meet my best friend here's sister without our parents permission, because the others, _um,_ they went away on holiday without us, and well, we wanted to go as well, you see? So we, _ah_, we sneaked away to join them here, but they haven't arrived yet, so…?" Hotaru spread her hands wide with resignation.

"Oh? It's like that, is it?" Kanako stated, feeling a little sympathy for the two younger girls. She, too, had a rebellious streak against authority and felt a kinship towards others with a similar bent. "Well…? Okay then, _if_ you can afford it I can find a room for you – but it will have to be in the Hinata Apartment building, not in the Hinata Inn annex or guest wing, I'm afraid. They have been totally booked out for the next two weeks. The apartment building is a girl's dormitory so you two should fit right in with the other female lodgers here." _They are all a little strange, just like you two,_ Kanako added to herself under her breath. _Now, how does that old western saying go? 'Birds of a feather flock together', or some such…?_

_"That's great,"_ Chibiusa said, giving Hotaru a relieved look and receiving one in return. "Yes, please! And - will there be enough room for our three friends to stay here, too?" she implored hopefully.

Kanako sighed as she saw the misty-eyed puppy dog looks that the pair were giving her. "Yes, I suppose so? But, understand that the Hinata Apartment building is mainly for full time boarders here, and it's not usually used for holidaying guests. So, if enough new long-term boarders arrive here seeking full time accommodation, you and your friends will probably have to vacate your rooms. If that were to happen and if you are all planning on staying at our Inn for longer, you'll have to take your chances with getting a room or two in the guest annex or Northern guest wing like everyone else."

"Uh, okay, that's fair enough," Hotaru agreed, deciding that they could sort out their long-term accommodation plans with this gothic looking and slightly sinister manager later on, once their friends had arrived at this location safely and they all had time to discuss their options amongst themselves. "So…how much do we owe you for, let's say, a weeks stay in one of the apartment rooms? With options on a second one? Week _and_ room, that is?"

"And we _do_ have money," Chibiusa added, displaying a thick wad of bills. "We can pay you in advance."

As she spotted the large bundle of high denomination _yen,_ Kanako suddenly felt a lot better about renting out a room to the two young, familiar looking strangers. Having experienced the slackers and rent dodgers who already boarded here had made Kanako wise to all of the current residents tricks. Having people here like these two new girls and Mutsumi, who actually paid up front was a pleasant change. Money up front was always a lot better than _maybe_ money later when they finally left!

"All right," Kanako said, coming to a decision. "I'll put you both up in the Southern wing of the Hinata Apartments, in Room 202, and I'll reserve the room next door to that one, Room 203, for your three tardy friends – if they ever arrive here, that is? But you'll have to pay the full fee for their room, now, too. And it won't be refundable if they don't show up?"

"No probs," Chibiusa agreed, her pretty face breaking out into a relieved smile, as did Hotaru's. Maybe Kanako wasn't as hard and unfeeling as they had both heard that she had been, after all?

"Oh, one other thing," Kanako mentioned to the pair of relieved teens. "I know that you both are probably still in high school and you might not be here for too long, but while you _are_ staying here, would either or both of you like a part time job?"

"Huh? A job?" Hotaru breathed out, staring wide-eyed at the impassive face of the older teenage girl.

"You're offering us employment?" Chibiusa exclaimed, mirroring her friend's reaction to that unexpected invitation. "Doing what?"

"Well, as I said before, the Hinata Inn side of the business opens this Friday morning," Kanako explained. "I've already hired a few permanent and occasional employees to help out around the place, but I'm in need of a couple more part timers. So I'm offering you two the jobs while you're here. You'd only have to work two or three hours a day at most, and that depending on how busy the Inn is. You'd also have to cover the night shift of any of the other employees who are off sick or some such, but that wouldn't be too often. So if you're interested in the jobs, let me know as soon as possible."

"Wow! And we'd get paid, too?" Hotaru exclaimed, unable to quite believe in her good fortune just yet.

"Yes. Standard employee rates. Furthermore, your room in the apartments would be leased to you at a special discount rate, and you'd also get to keep it on a permanent basis, even if the Inn was overbooked. You both would also be entitled to full resident privileges, including all meals, unlimited free use of the hot pool - out of working hours, of course - and automatic invitations to all of the residents functions, parties and festivals."

"All right!" Chibiusa cheered, her cry echoed by that of the ecstatic Hotaru as they hugged each other tightly and jumped up and down with excitement. "You got a deal!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"So what the heck is going on, Hotaru-chan?" Chibiusa wanted to know as the two girls unpacked their belongings in their second story room. "Did we accidentally arrive here a week too early?"

"I think that we must have?" Hotaru answered. "Somehow our time co-ordinates must have got mixed up? We've arrived at the Hinata Apartments before the others got here, instead of after!"

"Well, I guess that there's no real harm done?" Chibiusa said, managing a smile. "We made it here, and that's what counts. Boy, but aren't Usagi-chan, Minako-chan and Rei-chan going to be surprised when they find us here waiting for them?!"

"Yeah! Especially since I'm a year older than I was the last time that they saw me. But _you're_ going to be the real surprise when the sailor scouts lay their eyes on you, Chibi-chan! Exactly how old was your younger self when you left for the future in only a couple of days from now, earth time?"

"Um, I was only nine – I think?" she answered, screwing her face up as she tried to remember. "Bunny-chan and the others will only be less than two weeks older when we see them – and I'll be five years older! I can't wait to see the look on Bunny-chan's face when she realizes just who I am!"

"Hey there's something else that I've noticed about this place," Chibiusa mentioned to her friend. "The people here aren't big on using honorifics after people's names in this town, are they?"

"Well, I guess that way out here in the Styx they aren't nearly as formal as everyone is in the future city, or even in Tokyo in the present day," Hotaru guessed. "It's so much more relaxed here. I like it."

"Me too. At last, we're finally home…!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, I know this place?" Sarah called down to Mutsumi, coming to a halt at the top of the very narrow, forty-five degree angle shaft that she had just succeeded in scrambling up. "I think we're almost home? I've been here before when Su and I were mapping these secret tunnels under the apartment building a few months ago!"

"Oh, my? That's great! _Fu, fu, fu._ So what can you see up there, Sarah?" Mutsumi asked, peering up the slope of the tunnel in her direction, Tama-chan for the moment now resting comfortably between the twin hair antennas on the turtle girl's head.

"Old wooden panelling and doorways and a whole bunch of very dim light bulbs! And about a million spider webs. But I know where we are now. Hurry and get up here, turtle lady so we can get the hell out of here!"

"Coming, Sarah," Mutsumi's voice echoed up out of the hole. "Oh, I'll be so glad to get back to the apartments and out of these dusty clothes? Then I'm going to have a nice long soak in the hot pool."

"If you can shoehorn that huge chest of yours up this access shaft, that is?" Sarah added to herself under her breath. "It'll be a bit of a tight squeeze for you – especially with you lugging that barrel along everywhere you go…?"

However, Sarah's worries were unfounded, for somehow Mutsumi managed to work her cheerful way – dragging her wine barrel by its carrying straps behind her - up the angled tunnel and out into the much more spacious abandoned hallway that stretched for a considerable length under the sunken foundations of the Hinata Apartments. Once that she could stand up straight again, the turtle girl dusted herself off and then looked around at her surroundings with interest in the faint, bluish light cast from the dimly glowing low watt bulbs hanging forlornly at intervals along the dirty ceiling.

Not that there was much to see in the shadow-clad corridor, apart from the dim lights and the silent rows of closed doors. A fair percentage of the hallway was festooned with ethereal curtains of spider webs and every shadowy surface sported a thick coating of ages old dust.

"Haruka told me before that those were probably old smuggling tunnels that we've been following, and that this underground level was probably a refuge from pirates and bandits in the olden days," Sarah told Mutsumi, jerking her thumb backwards at the row of regularly spaced doors behind her. "Except for Su and I, no-one's been down here for years. We've started making a map of what's down here, but we're nowhere finished yet."

"I see? Well, lead on, Sarah," Mutsumi answered, hoisting her barrel back up onto her back again. "So tell me, how do we get out of this hallway?"

"Just follow me and you'll be as safe as houses," Sarah declared confidently. Before moving off, the pre-teen took a moment to think and to get her bearings. It had been a fair while since she had been down here with Su, so she needed to make a map in her head of the correct escape route from this level. "Let's see, now…? Right! First we gotta climb up a ladder that's built into the wall about halfway along in that direction. Then we follow one more sloping secret passage up into a hidden hallway, along it and up some wooden stairs, up one more ladder, and we should then arrive directly through the back of the closet in Su's room." Sarah grinned at the thought of surprising her hyperactive friend, slapping her hands together with glee. "Boy, isn't Su going to be surprised to see me pop out of there?!"

"And me, too," Mutsumi agreed, a wide grin on her own face as well. But then her face developed a serious expression as a potential problem with their escape plan popped into her mind. "Oh, golly? But what on earth am I going to say to Su to explain myself coming out of her closet?"

_Don't worry, turtle lady?_ Sarah chuckled to herself, hurriedly turning away from the older girl so that she wouldn't see the expression of mirth on her face. _You've already come out of the closet once with Kitsune today, so this shouldn't be too hard for you a second time? Ha, ha, ha, ha!_

"Just tell her that you're finally comfortable with who and what you are?" Sarah smugly suggested, trying very hard to keep a straight face at her double entendre. "You should be proud that you've discovered yourself? Oh yeah, and when fox girl finally shows up again, don't forget to throw your arms around her and give her a great big hug and kiss of welcome to show her just how much you've missed her?"

"My goodness, you're absolutely right, Sarah," Mutsumi agreed, her eyes shining with delight at the younger girl's bright idea. "I'm sure that when I see Kitsune again I'll be so happy that she's safe that I'll be doing just what you suggested? I like kissing, you know? I might even give Su a big one as well, if she's in her room when we arrive there? _Fu, fu!"_

"Ah, let's not get _too_ carried away?" Sarah hurriedly contradicted the bubbly older girl, deciding to put the brakes on _that_ particular idea right away. Sarah was only too aware that her friend was definitely more than just a little on the bi side when it came to attractive and friendly girls, and so the chances were very high that if big meloned Mutsumi kissed Su, the Molmol girl would enjoy it so much that things could very easily and rapidly get out of hand. The last thing that the now grimacing Sarah wanted was to see Su and the free spirited Mutsumi going for it right there on the floor in front of her!

_Eww, yuck! Brrrr! Just as well that I haven't had lunch…?!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Sarah McDougal's memory was spot on, and it was only a matter of another ten or so minutes before both tired and dust laden escapees arrived at their hoped for destination. After sliding the spring-loaded panel at the back of the built in wardrobe out of the way, the pair of dust and cobweb-caked adventurers and Tama-chan crawled forward through the huge closet that was packed with all manner of weird and wonderful devices, tools and boxes of electronic equipment. With a final push, Sarah then shoved open one side of the double door and then they both half fell out into the steaming thick atmosphere of Su's jungle room – the sudden transition from the coolness of the ancient tunnels to the tropical warmth leaving the two relieved girls blinking in the bright light and panting in the warm, fragrant air. As they stumbled forward into the open, Tama-chan glided off Mutsumi's head, did a mid air loop, then dived headfirst into the simmering waters of Kaolla's huge indoor pool, to disappear from sight with a loud 'plop' and leaping splash of warm water.

Su's amazing room was always at least ten degrees warmer than the surrounding building, even in summer. This was due mostly to a combination of steam rising from her built in _onsen_ - fed by an upwelling of hot water through a network of thick pipes from the natural volcanic springs beneath the hill – mixing with the radiated heat from her highly illegal, compact and portable nuclear reactor that was built into one of the bedroom walls, the menacing atomic symbol on its thick outer casing half shrouded in hanging exotic vegetation. The warmth and thick atmosphere provided the perfect environment for a wide variety of palms, ferns, trees, large leafed foliage plants and tropical flowers to bloom in riotous profusion.

All of this was strange enough in itself, but Su's room also held one more even more inexplicable mystery. It was far larger inside the room than the dimensions of its outside walls would suggest. Somehow inside these four walls, floor and roof, space was stretched into at least one extra spatial dimension, leaving plenty of room for the miniature jungle it contained to sprawl out over nearly a quarter acre and the mature trees growing there to soar upwards to heights of over ten metres towards the mist wreathed ceiling.

"My goodness, Tama-chan's got the right idea, Sarah," Mutsumi giggled, watching the turtle cavort like a tiny dolphin in Su's huge, concrete and rock pool. "I feel all horrible and dusty and that lovely warm pool of Su's is just the thing to wash it all off me. _Fu, fu."_

"Yeah, why not?" Sarah eagerly agreed, eyeing the warm water with enthusiasm as well. The eleven year old flung off her cap and light, and then dropped her backpack onto the grassy floor, adding, "And we'll dry off in no time afterwards in here, too. Let's hit it!"

_"Yahooo!"_

_"Wheeee!"_

The sound of the twin splashes of the two overjoyed girls hitting the water woke Kaolla Su up from her after-lunch slumber. The Molmol girl had decided to eschew school entirely for the day because of her compulsory clean up duty that had been made necessary by that morning's violent events. But with Keitaro, Motoko, Tsuruko, 'Mister Sucky-Moto' and a full ground crew of landscapers helping out with the reconstruction, her part of the job had been fully completed by lunchtime. After her well-earned midday meal, Su had found herself with nothing else to do outside, so she had decided to retire to her room for a nap. Consequentially, the teen was dozing on the thick, horizontal limb of a tree, some four metres above the ground, at the time of her two friends unexpected arrival through her wall closet. The sound of Sarah and Mutsumi frolicking in the water below her perch caused the drowsy girl to roll over and peer down with a look of astonishment on her face as she espied her two unanticipated but most welcome visitors.

"Sarah, you're back," Su cried out with delight, leaping back up onto her bare feet on the branch. "Turtle lady, too! Heyas!"

"Oh, my?! There you are, Su?" Mutsumi called up to her, surprise on her own face at the Molmol girl's sudden appearance. "I thought you would be at school today?"

"Yay, Kaolla's here!" Sarah cried out, happiness shining from her blue eyes at seeing her friend again. "C'mon in, the water's fine!"

Taking the pre-teen's advice, Su let out a whoop of delight, and then dived the twenty feet across the intervening distance, to vanish with a thunderous splash beneath the steaming surface of the indoor _onsen._ She reappeared moments later with a splutter and a laugh next to the joyous and soaking wet pair of now much cleaner tunnel explorers, to be instantly tacked by the gleeful Sarah. Then, after a three-way hug and a few hurried explanations as to just how and why they had appeared so unexpectedly in her room, Mutsumi finally asked Su about her trip back from Shimizu-ku with the others - the turtle girl not yet knowing that the Molmol girl had made her own way back to the apartments last night, arriving just in time to successfully prevent Motoko's forced _seppuku_ at the hands of her older sister, Tsuruko.

"Boy, a lot's happened around here that you don't know of since I saw you two last?" Su told her dripping friends, a thoughtful look appearing on her face as she remembered the action packed events of last night and earlier on this morning. "Lemme fill you both in on what's been going down-?"


	27. Chapter 27

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Half a kilometer away from the Hinata Apartments complex, and several hundred meters underneath the craggy mountain slope above them, Noriyasu Seta and Mitsune Konno were still trapped in the underground labyrinth of tunnels. With regards to finding their way back up to the surface again, the lost pair hadn't had nearly as much luck as Sarah and Mutsumi. To the contrary, every other route that they had tried to escape through had ended in either a solid rock wall or a yawning, impassable chasm that dropped away into the black depths of the mountain.

As they were retracing their steps back down through the network of lightless tunnels to where Seta had set up his temporary camp, the despondent young woman and her still unshakably optimistic guide had taken the time to explore one last branching side tunnel that seemed to be heading upwards towards the surface. But instead of an escape route, the pair had come across a large underground cavern, one that held an unexpected secret. In the projected yellow light of their torches, the pair saw, to their amazement, the rugged shapes of a strange circle of monolithic standing stones looming up in dim outline against the pitch-blackness beyond.

As the astonished Kitsune and Seta made their way closer to the ancient structure, Kitsune had made a second discovery – one so frightening that it had paralyzed her with fear in her tracks, right then and there! An icy wind seemed to ripple up Kit's back and her blood froze in her veins with terror as she gazed down upon the unearthly sight right there in front of her suddenly weak and trembling body.

_Deeply imprinted in the ages-old dust on the smooth rock floor at her feet, the unmistakeable outline of a massive, clawed foot could easily be seen. A footprint that was at least twice the length of her own!_

"S-Seta…?"

"Yes, what is it Kitsune? I can see that you're overwhelmed by the magnitude of our discovery as well. This ancient stone circle looks to be of prehistoric origin-"

_"Seta!"_

"Hmmm? Are you all right, Kitsune? You look to be a bit – _oh?"_

"Yeah, th-that! What – what could have possibly made this…?"

"I have no idea. But judging by the size of this footprint, and those other ones on either side of it, the person or creature that made them was bipedal and must have been at least two meters tall or more." The surprised archaeologist quickly knelt down at her side and pulled out his tape measure. "I need to make a careful record of this print. This is a very, very important scientific discovery."

"But where could the thing that made these tracks have come from?" Kitsune persisted as her beaming companion took careful measurements of the frightening track. "Shit, Seta, Ah don't mind tellin' ya – Ah'm scared!"

"From what I've seen during my explorations down here, there seems to be a real labyrinth of both natural and man-made tunnels beneath this hilly terrain," Seta remarked, jotting down his findings as he spoke. "And some of them go down deep. Who knows what else may be concealed further down in the hidden depths near the roots of the mountain? Maybe…something…came up from there?"

"Well, Ah for one sure don't wanna know," Kitsune declared, throwing worried looks back along the black tunnel behind them. "At least, not at the moment, anyway! C'mon, Seta, let's us get the hell outta here!"

"Yes, after what we've just seen, I think that we'd better," Seta replied. "I think that our best bet is to make our way with all haste back to the tunnel that Sarah and I followed to this location on our expedition from Pararakelse Island. We will then pack up my remaining gear and retreat back the way we came, to the island. Somehow distance is compressed down to nearly nothing in that tunnel so the return journey will only take a day to complete if we hurry. Once there, I'll see about booking you on a flight back to Japan."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Mitsune agreed, energetically nodding her head. "Ah just wanna get as far away from thishere strange ring of stones and these scary footprints as fast as Ah can!"

"All right, we'll do that, just as soon as I've made a photographic record of this location," Seta agreed as he consulted the luminous dial on his watch, then pulled out his small digital camera from its pouch on his belt. "And I must confess, I'm in no hurry to meet whatever made those clawed tracks, either. I have no way of telling just how long ago they were made, but I'm guessing that the creature responsible is long gone by now. But since I'm not armed, it would still be wise for us to get as far away from this location as fast as we possibly can."

"Ya don't have to tell _me_ twice," Kit emphasized, clutching at Seta's right arm as he took a photograph of the nearest footprint, and then one of the ancient standing stones. "Let's go right now!"

"Hold on, I also want a shot of those wall carvings next to us – got it. Now, Kitsune, I need you to get into the picture and stand here, next to the closest standing stone, to give it a sense of scale against the physical dimensions of a known object."

"…? Ya know mah physical dimensions?" Kit repeated, blushing slightly at his implication, her curiosity coming to the fore, despite her quite understandable fear of what could be lurking in the unknown blackness surrounding them. "How come?"

Seta laughed as she quickly stepped forward to do his bidding. "I just know your height, Kitsune." His camera flashed. "Okay, that's the last photograph." As the anxious young woman looked on, the tall, lanky archaeologist then pulled out his tape measure once again, and quickly made a few extra measurements around the site, jotting down the information gained on the notepad that he always kept handy in his top pocket. Then he turned back towards her, the ever-present grin still on his spectacled, unshaven face. "What did you think that I meant?" he asked.

_"Ah!_ Well, _um-?_ Oh, never mind," Kit mumbled, a regretful look crossing her face as she caught a hold of herself and quickly reconsidered what she was instinctively going to say.

_Usually, around about now with a good lookin' guy, Ah'd be offerin' ta let him discover the rest of mah measurements, for sure. Man, Seta's still a hunky guy, but even though she denies it, Ah know darn well that he's still _Haruka's_ hunky guy! If she found out from Seta that Ah'd been flirtin' with him, the next thing that he'd be measurin' me for would be mah coffin!_

_"Um,_ Seta, shouldn't we be leavin' right about now?"

"Oh, that's right?" Seta said, having been too engrossed in his work to remember that he had been having a conversation on that very subject only a few minutes ago. "Okay then, let's go. I've made a note of this location on the tunnel map that I've been making, so I'll be able to rediscover this stone circle easily enough when I come back at a later date, with…added security."

_Yeah. Added security like a tank, or Su's bazooka,_ the frightened Kitsune thought to herself, sticking very close to the comforting presence of Seta as the pair cautiously moved off back up the rockshaft towards the main tunnel. _And even then, Ah'll be stayin' safely above ground, thank you very much!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Room 202 was located at the front of the Hinata Apartments, on the second floor. From the view of anyone outside, looking towards the grand old building from the top of the stone staircase that led down the hill, it was situated just to the left of the central common room. The room's large windows faced directly out across the courtyard below, giving its occupants spectacular views out over the city to the distant coast of Sagami Bay.

Inside the sunny room, two very happy teenagers were hard at work with their unpacking. They had just about finished the process of stowing the last of their meagre belongings that they had brought with them safely away into the chest of drawers and storage cupboards of their rented, fully furnished and comfortable-looking temporary lodgings.

"Well, that's us all unpacked, Chibi-chan," Hotaru Tomoe told her friend as she collapsed backwards with a loud sigh of contentment onto her bed - one of the two western-style single beds in their room - then flung her arms wide with a loud yawn. After a long and lingering stretch, she sat back up again and added, "I'm a little tired after our hike across town to reach the apartments. But at the same time, I'm still too excited about finally getting here to even think about taking a nap."

"I know what you mean," Chibiusa Tsukino answered happily, flopping down on the bed at her friend's side. _"Ha, ha, ha!_ This is great! Just think, Hotaru-chan, we're rooming together back in our old home!"

"Believe it, we're here and we're together!" Hotaru chuckled as the still ecstatic Chibiusa sat up behind her. "Well, then, what shall we do now, Chibi-chan? It's still only mid-afternoon, so I doubt that many of the other residents are back for us to meet yet, today being a school day and all. I do want to have a good look around the place, though…"

A mischievous sparkle came into Chibiusa's eyes at her best friend's words. Leaning forward on the bed, the pink haired girl wrapped her arms tightly around Hotaru's lower body. As she felt her dear partner's firm but gentle embrace, the dark haired girl closed her violet eyes and leaned back against her companion with a warm smile of bliss on her face. Then Hotaru inhaled sharply and her heartbeat rapidly sped up as she felt the softness of Chibiusa's ample bust pressing firmly against her back.

"I can think of _one way_ for us to fill in a bit of time…" the pink bun girl whispered suggestively into Hotaru's ear, her hands moving under Hotaru's sweater and then sliding up from her friend's slim waist to gently cup and massage the other girl's swelling breasts, eliciting another sharp intake of breath from the black haired girl. "It's a perfect way for us to celebrate our arrival back home. And now would be the ideal time for us to do it, too, before anyone else gets back and finds out about us being here. Once that happens, I'm sure that we'll be too busy meeting and greeting people to have much time to ourselves for the rest of the day."

"Hmmm?" Hotaru mused out loud, her eyes still closed and her slender body beginning to tingle with anticipation as Chibiusa's soft lips closed gently, but insistently, on her right earlobe. "You're right. Well, why not? There's no time like the present, as they always say…"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Oh, my goodness?" Mutsumi called out as she noticed just who the receptionist in the lobby was. "Look, Sarah. Kanako-san really is here, just like Su said she was. Hi, Kanako-san!"

"Yeah. Hiya, Weirdo! What's happening?"

As the familiar voices of Mutsumi and Sarah jolted Kanako out of her melancholic mood, the slender, gothic looking girl quickly raised her head up from her office work. She then stared with for once, visible surprise towards the lobby staircase, upon which had appeared her two most-unexpected callers.

As the still slightly damp pair stepped into the spacious lobby, Kanako's face turned a lighter shade, and she suppressed an anxious gulp at the sight of Mutsumi, in particular. Kanako was worried, and with good reason. She was now absolutely sure in her mind that Mutsumi had indeed found Kitsune hanging over the mineshaft, just before they had both disappeared last night. And the fact that the turtle girl was now here in the apartments, meant that Kit had, in all probability, also arrived back with her at the same time. The suddenly apprehensive Kanako had only just finished dealing with one potential problem that afternoon. It now looked like a second, just as serious one was about to rear its unwanted head, and bust her carefully-laid plans wide open!

Keitaro's younger sister/co-manager had only moments ago hung up the phone after dealing with the second, follow-up phone inquiry from the Hinata police, with regards to that morning's showdown between Kaolla Su and Tsuruko Aoyama. That the police would become involved after that fiery fiasco was of course only to be expected, as the highly visible explosions generated during the fierce battle between Su and Tsuruko had been reported in to both the local police box and the Hinata City central police station by a number of concerned citizens, almost the second that said explosions had begun to occur. These earlier reports had rapidly been followed by a rash of other phone calls to the relevant authorities, this time concerning the subsequent columns of rolling black smoke rising up from the location of the Hinata Apartments, the spiralling wisps having been visible from miles away across the sprawling city below.

Not that this particular type of situation at the Hinata Apartments was in any way new or novel to the local authorities – indeed, similar events seemed to happen up there on at least a weekly basis, almost as regular as clockwork. So the Hinata Hot Springs emergency services had long become accustomed to mysterious explosions and fires erupting at all hours of the day and night from their lofty location. Furthermore, the police and fire service also now knew better than to bother physically investigating the causes of this strange phenomena – a combination of Su's sometimes unexploded ordinance lying around outside and weird _mecha_ on the loose meant that at times it could be downright unhealthy to do so. Now, the civil authorities usually restricted their involvement to a phone call or two after each explosive event – wisely figuring that if the inhabitants of the huge old building needed their aid, the residents would call _them_.

The authorities quite understandable wariness on becoming involved in the goings-on at the apartments had definitely worked to Kanako's advantage in the immediate aftermath of the pitched battle between Su and Tsuruko that morning. Upon arriving back in the lobby of the Hinata Apartments after her fortuitous escape from Tsuruko, Kanako had found the pink phone ringing off its hook. After answering it, Kanako, using all of her verbal skills and tact, had then somehow managed to convince first the police and then the fire department that the flashes of flame and rolling booms that had been heard echoing across the city had been merely extra-powerful fireworks that they were testing for the upcoming Christmas holiday displays. The smoke, she had informed them, had been coming from a number of bonfires that had been lit after a good pruning session on the surrounding bushes and trees. No, there was no need for the police to investigate, and no, the fire engines wouldn't be needed since the fires that could be seen from the city were a carefully controlled burn-off. To Kanako's great relief, both organizations had been only too willing to accept her explanation as to what had just happened, and had hung up again without thinking to ask her any further, probably more awkward, questions.

"Mutsumi. I see that you have arrived back from wherever you went to," Kanako responded to the turtle girl's cheery greeting, her heart now jumping in her chest at the unsettling thought that maybe Kitsune had also arrived back at the apartments with the cheerful looking pair. If that was true, then Kanako knew that she was in for the high jump if Kit was to spread the tale of what she had done, and word should reach her aunt. "But I didn't know that you were currently a boarder – Sarah McDougal, isn't it?" Kanako added. "I seem to remember you from the last time that I was the manager here?"

_Damn this patchy memory of mine! But I'm sure that's her name?_

"Yup, that's me," Sarah confirmed. "Su told us that you had showed up this morning. As for me, I just got here now with Turtle dor–_Mutsumi."_

"Oh. Actually I arrived at the Hinata Apartments last night," Kanako lied. "I was hired by Auntie Haruka and Granny Hina to be the temporary part-time manager of these premises again. But Mutsumi, where exactly did you and Kitsune get to yesterday? Auntie Haruka told me that she has been looking for you both."

"Me? _Fu, fu, fu._ Well, Kitsune and I fell down into a deep hole yesterday afternoon, where we met Sarah and Seta-san," Mutsumi replied, confirming Kanako's suspicions as to the reason for their sudden disappearance. "We've been trapped underground all of last night, and Sarah and I have only just managed to escape by following a secret passage up from the tunnels into Su's room. So, how has _your_ day been?"

"Ah? Good so far… _Er? _And - and Kitsune didn't happen to mention anything to you about how…she came to be hanging over that hole, did she?" Kanako hesitantly inquired, swallowing a second nervous gulp.

_This is it – my moment of truth…_

A puzzled look appeared on Mutsumi's face. "Goodness me, I really don't remember," came her answer. "At the time I was a little dizzy from my bath in the hot springs, and then I had a few drinks of my watermelon wine, so most of yesterday afternoon and last night is a blank because I got all tipsy. _Fu, fu._ Maybe I should have another drink of my wine right now, to bring my memory back-?"

"_No, no, that's quite all right!"_ Kanako and Sarah chorused simultaneously, but for vastly different reasons.

"Don't forget that you have to go and meet Auntie Haruka," Kanako quickly reminded the now confused looking young woman. "You don't want to turn up in a drunken state to see her, do you?"

"Oh, my? You're right, Kanako-san," the turtle girl admitted, breaking out into a smile again. "Ms. Haruka mentioned to me before that she is going to offer me a part-time job at the Tea Rooms, so I _do_ want to make a good impression when I visit her today."

"Oh, so Auntie is going to offer you employment? Good. And Mutsumi, I…am pleased that you are back here with us unharmed," Kanako admitted with genuine – though carefully hidden - heartfelt relief to her relative. "And I hope that Kitsune is safe, too…?"

"Why, thank you, Kanako-san," Mutsumi smiled. "Even though we fell into that old mine and got separated from each other by a rock fall, Kitsune is all fine and dandy, as well. Well, I'm off to my room to get changed, and then I'd best find out whether Ms. Haruka is going to give me the job after all. Bye, now!"

"Goodbye, Mutsumi. But, Sarah – _ah_ - where exactly _is_ Kitsune at right now?" the sweating Kanako inquired of the younger girl as Mutsumi walked off, the teenage manager trying hard to keep her nervousness out of her voice as her wary eyes darted about in all directions, half expecting to see her ex-captive walk into the lobby at any second. "Did - she come back to the apartments with you?"

_If Konno _has_ arrived back here, I've probably only got about ten seconds left to pack my bags and then to get the hell outta Dodge! Fox girl is _not_ going to be impressed by my actions nearly getting her killed, and once she tells Auntie Haruka, my ass is in a sling!_

"Nope. Her and Papa are still trapped underground," Sarah replied. "But he told me that they'll be all right – if they can't find a way to escape here, they'll just go back down the tunnel to Pararakelse Island and get out that way."

_So Konno's not back yet, after all? Thank god!_ _I'm safe for the moment. But_ - _Pararakelse Island? What in the heck is that brat talking about? _Kanako asked herself, breathing out another huge, silent sigh of relief at the pre-teen's words. _Still, at least I now know that Konno is still alive and unharmed, too. Boy, is that a load off my mind!_

At that thought, Kanako actually managed a faint smile, one that lasted all of two seconds before Sarah proceeded to well and truly burst her balloon once again.

"Oh, yeah? That reminds me," the blonde youngster remarked, turning back to face the older girl with a serious look on her face. "Last night, Kitsune _was_ blabbing on about you drugging her and tying her up over that hole, or something such, Kanako. Is it true?"

"Oh? Ah, y-yes, it…it is," Kanako gritted, a huge sweat-drop appearing again on her forehead at Sarah's incriminating words, the teenage co-manager slumping down hard onto her seat behind the lobby service counter as she realized that her secret plot had finally become public knowledge. "But I-!"

"_All riiight!_ If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to talk to both Kitsune and Mutsumi by themselves and find out that they secretly fancy each other," Sarah cheered gleefully, her totally unexpected reaction nearly sending the apprehensive Kanako falling off her stool. Then Sarah stuck up her thumb with approval and winked at Kanako's stunned face. "Good job, Weirdo! Don't worry, I won't tell. _Heh, heh_. And I've got a plan that'll keep those two busty bimbos away from your dorky brother, Keitaro, hopefully for good?"

"_Huh?"_ was all that Kanako could manage to force out.

"Let's just say that neither Fox floozy or Turtle dork are exactly as straight as a ruler," Sarah chuckled, stretching upwards to whisper conspiratorially to the wide-eyed and still uncomprehending co-manager. "Last night they slept together in the same sleeping bag, you see, and well, I could tell that something kinky happened between them by the huge love bite that was on Kitsune's neck this morning. _Tee hee!_ So I had a talk to Mutsumi after we got separated from Papa and Kit, and she told me that she's gonna confess to Kitsune once they see each other again. Great, eh?"

"Err, ah? Um, well-?" Kanako stuttered as she struggled to fully take in what she had just heard. "Yes. Yes, it is…!"

_Just what in the hell is going on around this __loony__ bin? Sarah's telling me that Konno and Mutsumi are gay, just like psycho Su and Kendo girl? Like heck they are – I've seen Konno with more guys than any other ten other girls that I know of, all put together! And I know that Mutsumi fancies my brother, too – I've heard her say so out loud to everyone when I was staying here that other time._

_But…could what this little pest be saying now really be true about those two bimbos? I also remember now that the last time that I was here, Mutsumi really enjoyed kissing that witch, Naru, on the lips…and I've also heard that Konno hasn't at times been too choosy about whom she's ended up in bed with in the past, especially after she's been drinking. So…maybe, just maybe that over-endowed pair aren't gay as such, but secretly bisexual…? Heh! If this little brat is really right about what she claims she saw, then this is just too good to be true!_

"Thank you for telling me this, Sarah," Kanako finally managed to say, struggling to maintain her air of detachment. "Do your best to make sure that Kitsune and Mutsumi get together, will you? They both deserve happiness with each other – but neither of them do with my brother, okay?"

"Gotcha, Weirdo – _ah,_ Kanako. Don't worry, I was gonna do that, anyway, for my own reasons. I've got everything all under control."

_Your own reasons?_ Kanako thought, staring at the younger girl, her own mind a strange mixture of relief, happiness and confusion at what she had just found out. _I wonder what they could be? But since Mutsumi doesn't remember what Kitsune must have told her about what I did to her, and Sarah doesn't care anyway, it looks like my guilty secret is safe for the moment – at least until Kitsune gets back here. But I'm still really glad that she and Mutsumi are safe…_

_Now there's only Naru left for me to deal with. And about what I'm going to do to her, I have absolutely no regrets at all!_

"Oh, before I forget, we've got a couple of new girls boarding here, as of today," Kanako declared, deciding that a change of subject was now definitely in order.

"We do?" Sarah queried, eyes widening at the news. "Since when? Su never told us about that."

"That's because they only arrived about half an hour ago," Kanako explained. "And I'm the only one who knows that they're here yet. They'll be staying here for at least the next two weeks, and I've also hired them as part-time help with running the Inn, as well. Both of the new girls are about Su and Shinobu's age, so I suggest that you three go and greet them and make them feel welcome. They're staying in Room 202."

"Hey, that's great!" Sarah exclaimed, almost jumping up and down with excitement. "I'll go and grab Su right now – she's pestering Shinobu for food in the kitchen again - and we'll go pay them a surprise visit. Thanks, Weirdo. See ya!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

_"Heyo!"_ Su and Sarah chorused as they burst with a loud bang into the new girls' room, Shinobu peering over their shoulders as well, with a nervous smile on her face. _"Welcome to the Hinata Apart-!"_

All three girls slammed to a halt, their eager words of welcome cut off as if with a knife, the trio's smiles freezing on their faces as their eyes fell upon the startling sight of the two new girls laying totally naked in each other's arms and kissing passionately on the bed in front of them! At the Hinata girls' precipitatious entrance, the two very pretty newcomers yanked their busy lips apart; to stare with open mouthed shock at the totally unexpected interruption to their supposedly private lovemaking session.

_"Oh, shoot!"_ The pink haired girl breathed out in dismay from under her equally startled friend. "Ah! You see, we…! _Um-?"_

_"Ewww! Gross!"_ Sarah gasped out, screwing up her face as she stared, aghast, at what the two new girls were doing with each other. "Hey! Do you think that you should be – _ah!_- doing that…?"

_"Oh? Err, um, um? S-sorry! We - err-? Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"_ Shinobu stuttered in panicked mortification, spinning around and around and waving her arms frantically as she totally freaked out at her group's huge error of judgement in entering the newcomers' room at _that_ particular moment in time.

_"Wow!"_ Kaolla simultaneously exclaimed, leaning forward with delight, her green eyes widening with excitement at the _very_ stimulating sight of the two totally naked and intertwined girls on the bed in front of her. "They're really going at it! _Mmmm, tasty!_ Gee, I wish that Motoko were here. We could go and join in with them too, if she was!"

_"Yitch!_ Don't say that, Su!" Sarah scolded her friend. "And I thought that you only fancied that sissy, pansy-boy, Keitaro?"

"Ahh! _Um? Ah?_ H-hi, you guys…!" Hotaru gasped out, her face crimson with embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising position with her girlfriend. On the rumpled bed underneath her, Chibiusa also blushed furiously, and then gave the three interlopers a forced grin and half a wave, before quickly covering her face with both hands. Coming to her senses, Hotaru hurriedly rolled off Chibiusa, grasped the sheet, and then pulled it up over the two of them with a single, rapid motion, covering their nakedness from the gaze of their three most unexpected visitors.

_"Um?_ We're sorry about bursting in on you two like that," Kaolla apologized to the two blushing faces peering out at them from under the bedcovers, although she still had a grin from ear-to-ear at what she had just seen. "We're your welcome wagon! Hiya, I'm Kaolla Su!"

"Yeah, and I'm Sarah McDougal," the younger, blonde girl in the cap told them, opening one eye and giving Hotaru and Chibiusa a 'V for Victory' signal with her right hand. "Oh, and the ditzy girl running in circles behind us with the toffee apple face is Shinobu Maehara."

"Err? P-pleased to meet you all," the slender, dark haired, and very beautiful girl whom had been on top of the other one, replied, her red cheeks slowly fading as she composed herself from the rude shock that she had just received. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

"Um, yeah, and I'm Chibiusa Tsukino," the gorgeous, pink haired girl answered, her heartbeat still struggling to return to something like its normal rate.

"Er-? Hey, does that mean you're a _'Small moon rabbit'?"_ Su inquired, scratching at her blonde ponytail. "If so, how come?"

"Well, my mother – _sister's!_ - name is Usagi," Chibiusa explained, rolling over onto one elbow to face them properly. Addressing Kaolla, as Sarah was at that moment fanning the unconscious Shinobu with her cap, the pink haired girl continued, "I have the same name as her, and since I'm younger and smaller, everybody calls me 'Chibiusa' to distinguish us."

"That's great!" Su cheered, bouncing up and down with excitement at the prospect of having two more slightly-kinky girl playmates living right here at the Hinata Apartments with her. "So, how old are you both? You two in the bed, I mean."

"Well, we're both almost fifteen. Hotaru will be fifteen on the sixth of January, and I will be on the thirtieth of June."

"Then you're almost the same age as me and Shinobu," Su bubbled enthusiastically. "Cool! I'm fifteen right now, and Shinobu will be as well on November the fifteenth. Yippee! This is great. Two more new friends living here to play with!"

"Ah, yes, I'm sure that all of us will get along just fine - Su-san, isn't it?" Hotaru agreed, liking the blonde, brown-skinned foreign girl already. "Ah – but about your friend, Shinobu-san? _Um,_ is she going to be all right? I could help you bring her around if you like?"

"Nah, she'll be fine," Kaolla grinned impishly back at her. "Shinobu's always like this when she gets a shock. She'll be up and about again in no time, once she recovers from the sight of your…_unexpected activities."_

At Kaolla's words, Hotaru and Chibiusa blushed again, and then burst out into nervous laughter.

"But, don't worry about it," Kaolla continued, totally without shame. "I _like_ what you were doing. My buddy, Motoko, and I have the exact same relationship as you both do. And there's a really fun guy living here that I'm sleeping with, too."

At her frank words, Shinobu, who had just recovered and was in the process of woozily sitting back up on the floor, let out a wail and fainted again.

"Now look what you've done!" Sarah accused her friend in a sour voice. "I'd just finished getting Shinobu back from la-la land, too! C'mon, gimme a hand to get her back to her room, and we'll just let 'Miss Sensitive' here sleep it off, I reckon?"

"Okies," Su agreed, grabbing Shinobu's feet, leaving the cursing Sarah to try to lift the much heavier top half of the swooning older girl. "We'd best let Hotaru and Chibiusa here get back to their hanky-pankies. All-righty, let's roll!"

_"Yeah, bye,"_ Sarah called back to the pair of astonished newcomers as she and Su manhandled the motionless body of Shinobu back out through the doorway again. "Let's chat again, when you're not so – _busy."_

"See ya," Chibiusa and Hotaru replied together. "We'll do that."

"What – what an unusual bunch of girls," Hotaru declared to Chibiusa as the pair relaxed back down onto their bed again, once the door had slid shut behind their surprise – and very surprised - visitors. "Especially that Molmol girl, Kaolla Su-san. Man, she hasn't changed much from what I've seen of her in the future! It's hard to believe that she's actually a princess, too. Just like you are, Chibi-chan."

"Yeah," Chibiusa agreed, letting out a relieved sigh. "I've met her older self a few times as well, at the palace. But if I remember correctly, Princess Kaolla Su would much rather be tinkering around with some strange new invention in the lab than attending formal ceremonies like I have to all of the time. And she can get away with it, too, unlike me with Queen Serenity and Queen Minako both on my back all of the time!"

Hotaru laughed. "Tough luck, Chibi-chan. Hey, but do you know who that yellow haired western girl, Sarah, is? I don't have any recollection of her at all."

"I think that Sarah McDougal is Noriyasu Seta and Haruka's adopted daughter," Chibiusa informed her partner. "Haruka Urashima, I mean, not your father, Sailor Uranus! Where we come from, instead of going to school, she usually does a runner and hangs out with Su in the labs. So you probably wouldn't have met her before this. The pair of them are always blowing things up!"

"Okay. But the only one of those three that I'm really familiar with from our time is the older Shinobu Maehara," Hotaru stated. "The moment that she came into our room just now, I knew that I'd seen her somewhere before. In the future, she's a senior at our school, and I think that she and I took a hobby class together on one occasion?"

"Yes, I remember meeting Shinobu in the future, too. Hmmm? But right here and now, in the past, the younger Shinobu sure seems to be an overly shy and sensitive person, girlfriend?"

"What did you expect, Chibi-chan?" Hotaru giggled. "She walked in on us kissing in the nude on our bed! I'm surprised that all three of them weren't laid out on the floor when they saw us getting busy!"

Chibiusa chuckled as well, getting her lover's point. "I agree, Hotaru-chan. _Totally._ But did you hear what Princess Kaolla said? Apparently, even at her age now, she has a girl lover living here at the apartments. _Wow!_ That means both her and her partner are already just the same as us, then. That'll make it much easier for us to fit in here if at least two of the other boarders here already have the same gender dating preference as we do."

"That's true – well, sort of, anyway," Hotaru agreed, her violet eyes sparking. "I remember that Kaolla also admitted just before to having a guy lover here, as well. Heh, heh! You go, Molmol girl!"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Chibiusa emphasized. "We both like guys too. It's just that we prefer each other much more!"

"You're right. Good point," Hotaru replied, still smiling. "You know, Chibiusa-chan, I think that I'm going to enjoy living back here in the legendary Hinata Apartments with them. Just think, we've only been here for less than an hour, and we've already met three girls that we already know of in the future. And two of them are about our own age right now, too."

"Yeah, that's great," Chibiusa agreed, sighing with relief that at least two of the Hinata Apartments boarders also had something _else_ in common with them, apart from their similar age. The pink bun girl _had_ been a little worried about how their new companions would react once the secret of her and Hotaru's clandestine relationship became common knowledge at the Hinata Apartments. "I think that everyone here is going to get along just fine with us – _and_ accept us as we are," she added optimistically.

"Well, at least they know which way we swing, now," Hotaru stated, her smile still on her face. "Now when we're together with the other boarders around, we won't have to pretend."

"Yes, that is _definitely_ a plus," Chibiusa said, looking just as happy as her friend at that thought as well. "I want to be myself around you, not have to hide my love for you from other people all of the time." Rolling over onto her back again, she then reached up and wrapped both slender arms around Hotaru's bare and smooth shoulders. "Now…_where were we…? Second base, wasn't it?"_

"Ah, yes," The black haired girl giggled, sliding her hands under Chibiusa's head and lowering her soft lips down onto those of her friend. They kissed, then Hotaru added, "We'd best get on with it, before we have any more surprise interruptions. And we'd best get a lock for our door, too. I don't think that anyone around here is familiar with the futuristic concept of 'knocking before entering', yet."

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was now a quarter past five, and Kentaro Sakata had just arrived back at his apartment. Nor was he in a good mood – the sheer stupidity of Naru's unexpected appearance at the Tea Rooms that morning had ensured that. And now that he was finally home, he intended to give the girl a good ticking off for her act of idiocy in running around all over town without any regard at all for her own safety – or his either, for that matter. Kentaro was only too aware that if the cops found out that he had been sheltering her, a badly wanted fugitive from the law, then he would be lucky to escape a prison sentence as well.

"Naru, I'm home!" he called out loudly, the second that he had closed his apartment door. "Where are you?"

"In here, Kentaro," Naru's voice came faintly to him from her room. "So how was your day? Did anyone from the apartments come in to the Tea Rooms asking about me today at all? Especially…Keitaro?"

Kentaro strode into her room and halted just inside the doorway, glaring down at the reclining girl. As she saw the expression on his usually cheerful face, Naru's own welcoming smile froze and a chill raced up her back. Kentaro didn't look happy at all, and – it seemed as if the reason had something to do with her?

"No, Keitaro didn't visit the premises today," Kentaro declared, scowling down at the uneasy young woman. "But someone else did come into the Tea Rooms this morning, Narusegawa – _you did! _What in the heck did you think that you were doing, traipsing around all over town in broad daylight?"

"Wha-?" Naru gasped out, taken aback at his harsh words. Sitting bolt upright on the bed, her eyes huge, she added, "What do you mean, Kentaro? I know better than to leave your apartment and just walk around town when I'm on the police's most wanted list! Whomever it was that showed up there this morning, it sure wasn't me, I can assure you of that. Hey, maybe it was just someone who looked like me – a case of mistaken identity?"

As she finished her reply, Kentaro stared at her like she was a particularly distasteful specimen on a microscope. "No, it _was_ you, Naru. You came running into the Tea Rooms through the side door in the kitchen, stopped for a few seconds to talk to me, then ran out the back way into the alley. Why are you denying it to me? Just who do you think you're trying to fool?"

"I'm not trying to make a fool of you, Kentaro. I just have no idea at all of what you're talking about," Naru plaintively replied, spreading her now trembling hands wide in appeal. "The only place that I've been to all day is the bathroom. I haven't left the house, let alone travelled all of the way across town to visit you in the Tea Rooms! I wouldn't be that stupid! And you know that!"

"Naru. I observed you there with my own eyes. You were standing no more than three feet away from me at the time! Please just tell me the truth."

"I - I am! It wasn't me in the Tea Rooms. I swear it!"

"Geez, Naru! The maiden I saw was identical to you, same height, face, hair, clothes, voice, same everything! I know you when I see you! Your insistence on denying your presence there to me is _not_ very lady-like!"

"But it _can't_ have been me, Kentaro," Naru cried out to him in desperation. "I've been here all day. _Please? You've gotta believe me?"_

"All right, enough! Stop lying to me, Narusegawa, you were definitely there!" the exasperated Kentaro snapped back to her. Then he turned angrily away from the shocked and pale-faced girl, throwing his hands up at her dishonesty. "Why can't you just - _oh, forget it!_ I'm going out to get some air that is untainted by deceit!"

With that, Kentaro stamped back out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving the confused, upset and teary-eyed Naru sitting on the bed behind him, her baffled mind in turmoil over what she had just heard.

_But – but I wasn't there!_ She sobbed silently to herself, tears of misery flowing down her cheeks. _Kentaro! What in the heck is going on?_


	28. Chapter 28

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Despite her obvious tiredness and still healing injuries, Motoko had insisted on attending her kendo class training session at four o'clock that very afternoon. Tsuruko had decided to accompany her younger sibling to the event as well, and it was obvious to every boarder who saw the pair leave that Motoko was determined to prove to her older sister that she was no weakling, even if she had to take on the entire kendo class simultaneously to prove it! After the two had left and knowing that her secret partner would be absent for at least three hours, Su had decided to pay Chibiusa and Hotaru another visit, this time making sure to knock on their door before entering. The two new girls had indeed been in their room upon her arrival, and had quickly invited the Molmol girl in for a visit. Su's bubbly and outgoing personality had quickly won over both new residents, and after only half an hour's worth of laughter, gossip and chat, the three happy and amiable teens were already well on the way to becoming fast friends.

Such was the fun that the three were having merely sitting around and talking, time just flew by. Before they knew it, it was five o'clock in the afternoon. Su, Chibiusa and Hotaru had decided to have a bathe in the hot springs before dinner, and were in the process of making their way down the stairway into the lobby when a commotion on the plaza just outside the main doors to the apartments attracted their attention. Once the trio had made it to ground floor level, they saw that Kanako, Mutsumi, Shinobu, Tama-chan and even Sarah were all clustered around a young man that neither of the two new girls had yet met.

"So who's the stud?" Chibiusa asked Su, her eyebrows raised in query whilst she watched the student with the glasses as he chatted easily and confidently to the group of Hinata girls whom were eagerly surrounding him, three at least of whom were hanging on to his every word. "Wow, he looks to be really popular around here?"

"Yeah," Hotaru agreed, also staring over at the man with interest. "I'd like to meet him, as well…"

"Oh, him?" Su replied, her own eyes lighting up with delight as she spotted whom her two new friends were eyeing up. "Yay! Keitaro's finally taking a study break! He's the guy that I'm also sleeping with. And he's the other manager of this place, too, so he's real important around here."

_"So that's the guy?"_ both girls gasped out, staring at the Molmol girl with not a little disbelief in their eyes. _"And you're telling us that you're sleeping with him?"_

_"Since when?"_ Hotaru added, her voice full of doubt. "And what about your girlfriend? Wouldn't she get mad at you…?"

Su laughed at their expressions. "Since a week or so ago. And don't worry about my love-love - Motoko's doing the same with Keitaro as well. But we're not the only one's who're getting hanky-panky from him. At least one of the other girls living here has got some from him, too. Even shy Shinobu wants to have a bounce with good old Keitaro, but she's holding off until she's older. Nya-ha-ha!"

"Huh? So you're telling us that _all_ of the girls – _every one here_ – is after him, then?" Chibiusa breathed out, giving Keitaro a much more thorough appraisal this time around after hearing Su's words.

"You could say that?" Su affirmed. "Keitaro's a real nice guy, and he's great in the sack! Not only does he own and manage this place with his sister, Kanako, he's going to be a Tokyo U student soon too, to boot. _Everybody_ loves Keitaro! I'm going to marry both Motoko _and_ him one day, you know?"

_"Wow! What a man!"_ Hotaru gasped, figuring that if all of the other girls thought so highly of the young man in the glasses, he must be someone really special and therefore well worth knowing. She grabbed Su's right hand as Chibiusa simultaneously seized her left one. "C'mon, Kaolla, you gotta introduce us to that hunk, right now?!"

"Yeah, pretty-please?" Chibiusa begged her new friend, no less impressed by what she had heard. "Let's go over there straight away and say hi?"

_"Yippee!_ You don't have to ask _me_ twice," Su told them, towing both girls at a rapid rate of knots in the direction of the little crowd. "I was going over to see him anyway! _Yoo-hoo, Keitaaaro!_ Lookie who wants to say 'hi' to you?! Two more prospective marriage partners for you to test out in bed with me tonight!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

MY DIARY Wednesday 18th October 2000

(I wrote this one day late on Thursday, Diary, I'm sorry).

_Dear Diary,_

_I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! __Sempai took me out on a date__!! __And he really likes me because I heard him say so__!! Here is what happened._

_This afternoon (Wednesday) I went on a trip in Mr. Seta's van to Shimizu-ku (that is down south on Miho Bay) with Ms. Haruka and Sempai to bring Su home. But she wasn't there! Su had taken the train back here. But my trip sure wasn't wasted!_

_Last night I went on my first real date by myself with Sempai. Yay, yay! It was __great!!__ After we had booked into our hotel near the waterfront, the three of us went to_ _S-Pulse Dream Plaza for dinner at a very nice restaurant. Ms. Haruka had a date after dinner, too, with this very, very, very huge foreign man named Vincent S. We met him at the train station before we went to our hotel. He had met Kaolla before and she had asked him to tell us that she had already taken the train home. Vincent was very kind, but also scary!_

_After our delicious dinner (I had the shrimp!) Sempai and I went to __'Chibi-Maruko-Chan Land' __Theme Park, which was close by at the plaza. That was fun! It cost 500 yen for the both of us to get in, 300 yen for Sempai and 200 yen for me, because they thought that I was a child! I was insulted but kept quiet because it saved Sempai 100 yen on my admission ticket. Sempai tried to win me a Chibi-Maruko plushy at the hoop throwing, but accidentally ringed the stall attendant's neck instead. Poor Sempai!_

_We found a photo sticker machine and took loads and loads of photos of us both together. I was so happy! They are a perfect reminder of our date for both of us, and I am going to put them up everywhere in my room to remind me of it._

_Back at our hotel my plan to win Sempai's love worked perfectly! Sempai came up to my room and we got it on! Well, we did share our first kiss AND LOTS MORE TOO! At LAST!! I was a little – no __A LOT__ nervous at first, especially when I tricked Sempai into seeing me without any clothes on in the bathroom. But doing that really turned him on, I could easily tell that when I saw his face after I came out of the bathroom in my robe and my special red underwear. Sempai was all red and he was trying so hard not to drool, despite my nervousness I nearly laughed!_

_I am really glad that Sempai really, really liked my body when he saw it, luckily for me my breasts are getting bigger now nearly every time that I look at them, and Sempai was really impressed with how I looked when he saw me in my gown and tiny underwear on my bed. Once I knew that he liked me like that I wasn't nearly as embarrassed as I thought that I'd be? But I'd never do something like that with anyone else __only him!!_

_Sempai agreed to date me more! __It's true__!! He said that he had such a good time with me that he'll wait for me to turn sixteen and then I can finally do it with him. Oh, Sempai! If I was only older last night I would have done it with you right then. I could barely hold myself back last night because I wanted him so bad. And he wanted me too, I could easily tell._

_OH MY GOSH! And I can't believe that I was so brave that I actually got to touch his __THINGY__ as well! It was SO HARD AND BIG AND HOT! Sempai let me do it, and I thought that I was going to faint because I have never in a million years done anything like that before. But Sempai enjoyed me playing with his thingy too, but I thought that he was going to make a mess from it all over me! If he had, it would have been __yucky__ but, I admit it would have also been thrilling DID I JUST WRITE __THAT__ IN HERE?! Oh, but it is true._

_I did not want him to leave, but he had to because it was after midnight. __DARN! __DARN! __Sempai did not want to leave either, but he was a gentleman (Like always!) and did. I was unhappy to see him go, but really, fantastically happy that I found out for sure that he __does__ love me!! My plan to win Sempai's love __WORKED!__ I am so happy. Yay! Yay! And in the morning when I saw him again when I was having breakfast with Ms. Haruka, I saw that Sempai had been awake all night thinking about me. And he had an embarrassing accident in his bed last night too, so I must have turned him on even more than I had thought? __GOOD!__ I am a GENIUS!!_

_I am trying not to be too worried about the competition from the other girls here. I may not yet be fifteen years old, but I am still old enough to recognize the look of love in Sempai's eyes Wednesday night when I was laying next to him. I am sure that he does truly love me, even though he probably hasn't fully realized it yet. So I mustn't panic and go chasing after him all of the time like a child would do. I have to play it slow, tempt him, and let him come to me like I planned. That way, I will be able to keep Sempai's interest up and be more tempting to him (that's what the book said, anyway? But it sounds true to me, because people always want what they can't yet have). And since he wants to date me more __YAY!!__ I will have plenty of other chances to keep his interest up. Next time, I may even let him do something else naughty to me? Maybe? I feel so warm inside me just thinking about it. I want Sempai to touch me…_

_I am blushing, so I had better go and check on dinner now, Dear Diary, before I start to tou#& never mind!! Bye!_

The pink-faced girl leaned back at her desk and closed her diary, her cheeks hot with imaginary pleasure and with the guilty half smile because of her fantasy still on her face.

_He, he! At last I've found time to get that done?_ Shinobu thought to herself with satisfaction, closing her diary once again, then slipping it safely back into her desk drawer. _I didn't have time to write my diary up last night or this morning, but now that things are peaceful again, I wanted to do it while my happy memories from last night were still fresh._

"Now I just have to find ways of keeping Sempai interested in me?" she murmured, becoming serious again, a sight frown appearing above her petite nose. "I know that Motoko is definitely sleeping with him some nights, and at the moment I think that she's my main competition for Sempai's affections? Motoko's got a great body and she loves him like I do, darn it! Su wants him as well, but I still think that Motoko is the biggest worry to me because I know that Sempai really likes her in return...?"

Shinobu jumped up from her seat and clenched her fists with resolve. "Motoko may be beautiful and elegant and have a really great body, but I'm also the first two, _and_ I'm cute, _and_ my body is rapidly catching up to hers!" Shinobu reminded herself loudly, attempting to boost her own morale. "And I have other good qualities that Sempai likes as well. Besides that, he has already agreed to date me, and that _has_ to be good for my chances? I won't give up on my dream of marrying Sempai without a fight! I'm going to do my best!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Chibiusa and Hotaru had by now been introduced to all of the other residents of the Hinata Apartments, with the exception of Motoko, whom was still away at her kendo class with Tsuruko. And as they were now classed as semi-permanent Hinata Apartments boarders, both new girls were entitled to join the other residents and Keitaro at the dining hall dinner table. So at dinnertime they duly made their appearance– somewhat nervously because of the bedroom incident earlier on that afternoon – accompanied by Su and Sarah.

Once everyone was seated at the huge table, Kanako introduced the youthful pair to Haruka and explained their new resident and work status to her aunt. To Kanako's carefully hidden but welcome relief, Aunt Haruka merely nodded her approval to her niece's actions and had then welcomed the two new girls into the fold with a smile and a few words of encouragement.

Then Chibiusa and Hotaru received their first, most enjoyable and satisfying taste of Shinobu's excellent cooking. While everyone else at the table was distracted by the mouthwatering plentitude of food, Keitaro, Kanako and Haruka took the opportunity to discuss the opening of the Inn side of the business on the morrow. Kanako informed her relatives that no unforeseen problems had so far arisen. The permanent staff members that had been hired to service the guest annex were all set to start work, and that the part time staff – including the two new girls - whom would provide cover in case of any unanticipated absences were arranged as well. All of the necessary office and linen supplies had arrived and been stored away, the brand new industrial washing machine in the laundry was up and running, and the hot springs pool was spick and span. Everything was all set for the grand opening tomorrow morning!

"Good job, Kanako," Haruka told her niece with grudging approval at her efficiency. "You certainly know your business, I'll give you that?"

"Thanks, Auntie Haruka. Do you have anything further to add, _Oniichan?"_

"Huh?" Keitaro answered, his mouth half full of food. "'Gulp'. Um, no, I can't think of anything else just at this moment. I'm impressed with your work, too, Kanako. You've whipped this place into shape in no time at all."

"Thank you, _Oniichan,"_ Kanako replied, _almost_ smiling at his praise. "How are the preparations at the Tea Rooms coming along, Auntie Haruka?"

"My side of the deal? No problems. All of the supplies are in, and I've taken on enough extra staff to cover all of the Inn guest's meals, so poor Shinobu only has to worry about the appetites of you usual crowd. I don't expect either you or Kanako to make the resident's meals when it's your shift on manager duty, Kei-kun, but everyone else up here is still going to be expected to pitch in and take their turn with the cooking and the other jobs, don't forget?"

"I have already taken the liberty of posting the new cooking, washing up, garbage and laundry roster on the notice board in this room, Auntie Haruka," Kanako informed them, as efficient as always. "The layabouts living here have no excuse for forgetting about their turn to do the chores now."

"Hmm? Good work." Haruka then threw a glance over at the rapidly disappearing plates of food on the table, and turned back with a grimace to face her niece and nephew. "Okay, we'd best eat now before dinner's all gone? Huh! Who would have ever guessed that this slender bunch in here could have such big appetites?"

"Shinobu did the cooking tonight," Keitaro reminded his aunt with a smile. "And Su's here! Exactly how long _did_ you think her food would last?"

Haruka smiled back. "Good points, Kei-kun. Let's eat!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

On board his badly holed vessel moored at the port of Shimizu-ku, Doctor Drakken was at that moment nowhere near as content as the occupants of the Hinata Apartments currently were. On the contrary, the mad scientist was experiencing yet another bad news day, and the progress report that he had just received from his pretty and supposedly competent sidekick in Tokyo hadn't done anything to improve either his day or his sour mood at all.

"_Shego!_ What do you mean, you still haven't located the _Shinigami _yet?" Drakken complained, his tone redolent of both annoyance and impatience at her lack of progress. "You've been loafing around in Tokyo at my expense for over a week now! So what exactly _have_ you been doing in the intervening time – propping up the bar in your hotel with my money, no doubt?" Then Drakken's eyes widened and his eyebrow rose in irritated comprehension as he spotted his assistant hurriedly concealing a bottle of what looked suspiciously like wine behind her back. "I _saw_ that bottle, Shego! Was that _liquor_ in your hand just then?"

The green haired woman on Doctor Drakken's monitor screen shrugged her shoulders back at him. "_No_," she replied in an unconcerned tone, ignoring his aggrieved look as she knew that there was no way that her fuming boss could prove otherwise at that time. "And returning to the subject at hand, Tokyo's a big place, Doc. The yakuza aren't exactly going to have a big neon sign with flashing lights pointing to the Shini-thingy's secret location, are they? But don't you worry your pointy little head, if it's here, I'll find it. Anyway, how are things going down at your end of the line?"

"Terrible!" Drakken wailed, ticking off his list of complaints on the raised fingers of his black-gloved right hand. "Firstly, my ship is going to be in dry dock getting repaired for at least the next month or so, thanks to my own disintegrator cannons being fired off by that teenage pest who stole my flying saucer. Secondly, I haven't got any _yen_ yet to pay for patching up the ship's hull, because I can't blackmail the Japanese government into handing over any ransom money until I get my hands on that bomb you're supposedly finding for me? Thirdly - and if the first two weren't enough on their own to rain on my parade - the icing on the cake is that we've had to stash all of my special weapons, equipment and inventions in the secret hold and don disguises for a goodly part of the last couple of days because the Japanese Customs officers have been sniffing around my ship looking for contraband. _Ugh!_ Applying skin tone make-up over my lovely blue face every few hours so that I won't be recognized has become a real drag. And it's beginning to cramp my style, Shego – evil megalomaniacs like me do _not_ wear make up!"

"_Diddims,"_ Shego consoled her employer as he finally paused from his rant to take a long overdue breath. Then she asked, "But what about your flying saucer, Doc? Did you manage to find it and smuggle it back on board the ship yet? If yes, then you did it _secretly and at night, I hope?"_

"Yes, Shego, I did," the doctor replied, still puffing heavily from his first verbal effort even as he prepared to launch his second long winded diatribe. "And it _was_ at night. But my lovely command craft now has a huge great dent in the front of its hull from hitting a rock from when it crashed after running out of gas! And just to make things even worse, my stolen craft came down in the sea just off a rocky beach, so the engine is full of salt water. _Nyaaargh!_ Curse that Kaolla Su girl! The only way that I'm getting my aero-saucer back up into the air again now is if I tie it to a helicopter or a large balloon!"

"Scratch my escape from Tokyo that way, then, Doctor D. So I take it that our back up plan to meet up in Hinata Hot Springs is now definitely a go?" Shego snickered, then added; "Feel free to take a few deep breaths before you answer that one, Doc?"

"Don't be sassy, Shego. And, yes, it _is_ a go. But not until you grab that _Shinigami_ and it's atomic payload for me! And remember, in this case, haste does _not_ make waste! Have you got that, Shego?"

"_Yeah, yeah?_ Sheesh, it's back to pounding the pavement, I guess? Bye!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

The Hinata Tea Rooms were now long closed for the night, but the lights still burned brightly within the old, wood and tile building. After the last of the regular customers had departed and her staff had finished their clean up and left for their respective homes as well, Haruka had found time to first have her much delayed sparring match with her nephew, and then her shower. Now, freshly bathed and dressed in a comfortable robe and slippers, the youthful woman was resting at a table in the customers dining area, enjoying a lazy smoke and drink whilst just reflecting on the events of the day.

Nor was Haruka now totally alone in the Tea Rooms. She had just sensed rather than seen the tall and slender shape of another woman silently enter the room through the side door behind her.

"Hi, Tsuruko-san," Haruka called out to her previously invited guest, without needing to turn around. "I was hoping that you could make it here tonight. Come on in and take a seat."

"Thank you, Haruka-oba-san," the elegant Kyoto beauty replied, not in the slightest bit surprised that Haruka already knew who she was without even catching sight of her. Moving forward, Motoko's older sister pulled up a chair and sat down at Haruka's table, opposite to her host. "It's been far too long since we last enjoyed each other's company."

"You said it. With everything going on around here at the moment, I'm glad that you've decided to stick around for a while. But first, would you like a drink? It's been a long day," Haruka offered her friend, from behind her thin veil of tobacco smoke.

"Yes, thank you. A cup of green tea would be fine."

After the steaming hot cup had been placed in front of her appreciative visitor, Haruka got straight to the first point that she figured needed further clarification from her very capable and knowledgeable friend.

"Tsuruko-san. You accompanied Motoko to her kendo class. Tell me, how did she do, all things considering?"

"Truthfully, worse than I expected." Tsuruko let out a sigh of disappointment, placing her cup back down onto its saucer after taking an enjoyable sip of the hot beverage. "Much worse."

"Go on…" Haruka prodded her companion, having expected that very answer.

"It was not her technique as such that was at fault. The problem is that Motoko-chan was trying too hard. Her movements lacked their normal, smooth flow. And because of this, while Motoko-chan did easily defeat all of the other combatants that she was matched against, she took several unnecessary hits from her opponents that normally would not have even had a chance of connecting."

"I see. And do you think that the only reason for Motoko's poor performance was because she was nervous of your presence there watching her?"

"Yes, but also no. Yes, because that _is_ part of the reason. Motoko-chan has aways been terrified of my criticism and that phobia usually has a detrimental effect on her ability whenever I am nearby. But I fear that there is also a deeper, underlying cause for my sister's now obvious mental agitation. And I am also wondering about just how much sleep she is managing to get at night, too."

"Then you have noticed it too, Tsuruko-san? The haunted look in Motoko's eyes…?"

"Yes. I have only been here for less than a day, but already, I, too, am deeply concerned about Motoko-chan's mental state. Her mind is in turmoil, and her martial arts skills have noticeably deteriorated because of this. I fear that until the demons that are plaguing her subconscious are expunged, Motoko-chan will never be able to even maintain her current level of _Shinmei-ryū_ - let alone reach the higher levels of mastery that she is aspiring to?"

"Agreed. And as to the reason why this is happening to her, I suspect that Motoko's troubled mind is still haunted by the callous and intolerant way that she used to treat my nephew?" Haruka told her worried looking friend. "I hope for her sake that Motoko manages to deal with her burden of guilt soon, or else she could easily snap under the strain. I heard from Keitaro that your sister had already tried to commit _seppuku_ Wednesday morning when she thought that the police were coming for her. It was just a sheer fluke that Tama-chan appeared at exactly the right time to scare her witless or else she would have been dead right then and there. And you trying to execute her this morning certainly can't have helped either?" Haruka held up her hand to stop Tsuruko's sudden interjection. "Yes, I know that you have forgiven Motoko and apologized to her for your misunderstanding. Keitaro has forgiven her as well. But your acceptance still doesn't alter the cold, hard fact embedded in Motoko's thoughts that she _did_ nearly kill Keitaro on several previous occasions."

"I agree with your reasoning," Tsuruko stated. "And what other conclusions have you drawn with regards to Motoko-chan's state of mind?"

"I think that Motoko's previous dishonorable actions are preying on her mind like a cancer, and she still subconsciously thinks that only her death will absolve her of her real and imagined crimes," Haruka answered. "So, unless she manages to snap out of her self-blame soon, we could easily have another, and this time more successful, attempted _seppuku_ on our hands?"

"So what are we to do?" Tsuruko asked, leaning forward, her tone deepening with understandable worry for her poor sister's welfare. "If it were just physical wounds to worry about, we could cure Motoko-chan easily enough. I did that very thing with her injuries after our fight this morning. But my sister's mental scars stemming from her regret at her previous disgraceful treatment of Keitaro-san are another matter entirely. I, personally, am praying that just maybe Motoko's true love for Kaolla Su and Keitaro-san and their love for her can help my poor sister to deal with her misery? If not, we _will_ have to seek professional help to cure her of her ailment."

"Hmmm? Hopefully it will be as easy as that? True love _is_ a great healer, after all?" Haruka answered, a slight frown furrowing her brow at Tsuruko's words. "But while we're on the subject of love, I already suspected that Motoko and Su were having a clandestine relationship even before you confirmed it for me, Tsuruko-san. And while I agree that Su and Motoko's mutual love for each other might very well benefit your sister's mental state, I confess that I'm a little worried about what sort of effect their definitely non-plutonic relationship is going to have on Keitaro?"

"I guessed that you would have already noticed something going on between Motoko-chan and Kaolla Su," Tsuruko admitted. "So I would also like to know your thoughts on their relationship with regards to Keitaro-san, Haruka-san?"

"Well, I do know and accept that Motoko really does love Kei-kun deeply. When I confronted Motoko about her sleeping with him, she was almost in tears because she thought that I was going to put a stop to their relationship. But while I do approve of her and Kei-kun being together if they both so wish it, having Su in the sexual mix as well is raising all sorts of warning flags for me. Motoko certainly didn't mention that she's sleeping with Su to me when we were having our little heart to heart chat on Tuesday!"

"So you disapprove of my sister sleeping with both Keitaro-san and Kaolla Su at the same time?" Tsuruko stated rather than asked.

"Let's just say that I'm not exactly crazy about it?" Haruka growled. "And it's not the fact that both Motoko and Su are girls that's the problem, either! Don't get me wrong; I personally know plenty of women who are in same sex relationships, including some close friends of mine, so those two girls sexual preference is no big deal to me. What Su and Motoko do with each other in their own time is their own damn business as far as I'm concerned. Besides, Su may be weird, but she isn't a bad person. The problem is that they've now involved Keitaro in their affair, and he should have had the brains to realize that a three-way relationship isn't in his best interests right now, no matter how much they both may love him! He should also damn well know that he can't marry both of them, so what's he going to do if it _does _eventually get to the point where Motoko and Su start fighting over the chance to do just that?"

"I have already given Motoko-chan my approval of her relationship with both Kaolla Su and Keitaro-san," Tsuruko informed Haruka, eliciting a _very_ surprised look from the other woman. "However, I suspected that you would be strongly against it. But please hear my reasons for doing so before you condemn me or them?"

"Go on…"

"For one, if we forbid Motoko-chan from seeing Keitaro-san any more, that may very well be the final straw that pushes her over the edge?" Tsuruko explained. "Furthermore, I firmly believe that the three of them can sort out their true feelings for each other all by themselves. If Keitaro-san is truly the man that you and I suspect him to now be, he will come to the decision that will be in the best interests of all three concerned. Besides, it is far too soon for us to know just whom Keitaro-san is finally going to choose as his life partner. He may just as easily end up choosing either one of those two girls aspiring for him, both of them – or neither?"

"That's true?" Haruka grudgingly admitted, vividly remembering the expression of love on Keitaro's face as he had noticed Shinobu sitting next to her that very morning in the hotel dining room in Shimizu-ku. Stubbing out her cigarette butt in the ashtray, Haruka then lifted her bottle of beer and took a big swig of its foaming contents, all the while carefully thinking her options through.

_Tsuruko's right. At this time, things are far from certain. Personally, my money's still on my number one pick, Shinobu, winning his heart by a good country mile…!_

"All right, you've made your point," she finally sighed. "And I do need to learn to trust Keitaro more. Okay, I won't interfere in this little love triangle of Kei-kun's unless it blows up in his face. But if it does, I definitely want to be there to say, 'I told you so'."

"And what is your attitude now towards Motoko-chan?" Tsuruko pressed her host. "Now that you know for certain that my sister also has a female lover as well as your nephew…?"

"She's safe," Haruka reassured her guest, leaning back on her seat and looking directly into Tsuruko's eyes. "And she's still a friend of mine. I _do_ like Motoko, and I won't ban her from seeing Kei-kun. The exact same goes for Su, too. As you said, they need to sort this out by themselves."

"Thank you, Haruka-san."

"The problem now with Kei-kun is that he's just too damn popular for his own good," Haruka groused, toying with her half empty beer bottle. "Kit was the one that got the ball rolling by sleeping with him first, and now all of the rest of the girls want to follow suit! Kei-kun's somehow made himself so attractive to them all now that none of them want to let him go. And things have moved so fast that the whole situation's got totally out of our control without me even realizing it."

"I concur," Tsuruko agreed. "I, too, have noticed just how attractive he has become to the other girls – and, dare I say it, even to me? If I wasn't already happily married-?" She shrugged, and a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. "Well, who knows…?"

"Yeah? No shit? But you _are,_ so hands off, I've already got enough trouble dealing with the rest of the girls starry eyed infatuation with him!" Haruka warned off her friend. Then the smile on her face faded back into a serious look as she recalled another thing that had been bugging her for days.

"Hmm? Now that I've mentioned Kitsune, I still want to have a good chat to her about what she did when she gets back here. But at least I finally know what's happened to her as well, thanks to Mutsumi. She told me at dinner tonight that she and Kit both fell down into one of those old mineshafts that are out back of here, in the woods. Then they somehow ran into Seta and Sarah, of all people? The four of them were stuck down there for all of last night, before Tama-chan showed up this morning to guide them back up to the surface. But when the shit hit the fan between you and Su, the explosions caused a cave in of the tunnel below this place that they were moving along, causing Mutsumi and Sarah to become separated from Kit and Seta."

"But Kitsune-san and Seta-san _are_ unharmed?" Tsuruko wanted to know. "They're not trapped underground and in need of a rescue?"

"Yeah to the first bit, according to Mutsumi they're fine. After the cave-in, Seta told them that he and Kit would try to find another exit near here, but if they couldn't, they'd both go back down the tunnel he arrived here along and get out that way. She mentioned something about Pararakelse Island being at the other end of that tunnel, but you know what Mutsumi's like? At times that girl doesn't make a lot of sense even when she's _not_ tanked up on that watermelon wine of hers!"

Tsuruko laughed. "Yes that's true. But our relative Mutsumi-san is also far smarter than most people give her credit for?"

"Yep. Did you know that she cleaned up on her last exam, and did so well that some big corporation has sponsored her school tuition and living expenses for the next three years? When Mutsumi showed up here on Tuesday afternoon to stay with the others up at the apartments, she was toting a wad of _yen_ so thick it looked like she had just won Japan Lotto. Then she paid me an entire _years_ worth of board money in advance, just like that!"

Tsuruko's smile got even wider. "Is that so? Tell me, is Mutsumi-san still hoping to get into Tokyo University with Keitaro-san?"

"Yep, she is," Haruka confirmed, nodding her approval at the turtle girl's plan. "And I know what you're thinking – those two _have_ both liked each other ever since they were kids. Yes, more than enough to start dating each other. In fact they probably would have been doing just that by now, too, if it hadn't been for Naru clocking Kei-kun every time he even looked at Mutsumi or any other girl in a way that she didn't like. But now that 'Little Miss Jealousy' has gone for good, I certainly know that Mutsumi would jump at the chance to date or even marry Kei-kun, if he'd have her."

"And would he have her?" Tsuruko asked. "That might even be a really good thing for Keitaro-san – even if I _am_ still backing my sister to win his heart first?!" She added with a loud chuckle.

"_Sheesh!_ Figures? So with Mutsumi in the picture, there's _three_ prime contenders for Kei-kun's hand now?" Haruka groaned, even though she was just as amused as her companion. "How in the hell does that boy find time to even eat and sleep, let alone study and go to cram school with all of this hot talent after him?"

"It's called the resiliency of youth," Tsuruko informed Haruka, her perfect white teeth showing behind her wide grin. "And stamina."

"Don't remind me?" Haruka muttered. "God, it was less than ten years ago when I was about their age, and already I feel like an old, middle aged woman when I'm around that bunch?"

"You don't look a day over twenty-one," Tsuruko smugly consoled her depressed looking friend. "And neither do I. _He, he!"_

"True…? Yeah, well here's to us, the eternal self-deceivers! _Kanpai!"_ With that, Haruka raised up her beer bottle again with a flourish, then drained most of its depleted contents in a single gulp, the Kyoto woman following suit with her cup of green tea.

"Oh, yeah, one other thing, Tsuruko-san," Haruka stated, discarding her now empty bottle and then lighting up a fresh cigarette as she spoke. "Su's been blabbing high and low that she and you saw Naru on the hill this morning. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is," Tsuruko admitted, resting her cup on its saucer again. "Narusegawa-san was watching my battle with Su and Motoko-chan from the cover of a tree, but when we spotted her she turned tail and fled. I went after her, but she somehow managed to give me the slip. All that I managed to find out in the woods was Kanako's black cat, Kuro."

"Naru managed to escape _from you?"_ Haruka emphasized, eyes opening wide with surprise.

"Yes. And the very fact that she managed to do it makes me feel that something isn't quite right about the whole situation."

"You've got _that_ right," Haruka agreed, settling back down again as she took a drag out of her cigarette. "Not that it's any great surprise that Naru took off again? She knows damn well that if the police, Kanako or I spot her, she's off to either the hospital or to jail – probably the former first, if it was to be Kanako? She's hated Naru for months now, ever since my niece began running the apartments for granny that other time and she found out that Naru was Kei-kun's promise girl."

"Yes. All that you say is true," Tsuruko agreed. "And your niece possesses both the speed and the skill to take her revenge on Naru-san, should she notice her at any time.

_But why would Naru suddenly come back here?_ Haruka thought to herself, her keen mind working through the possibilities. _Could it be that she actually really _does_ love Kei-kun, and she's somehow heard that a couple of the other girls here have begun dating him? Jealousy of other girls spending time with Kei-kun is so like her? In that respect, Naru has always been a lot like Kanako. But if Naru did come back here, why didn't she disguise herself so that no one would recognize her? Hold on a minute…? Kanako? Disguise? Naru disguise?! And Tsuruko found Kuro out there…? Of course!! Why, that little-?!_

"Tsuruko-san, I think that I've just solved your little Naru mystery?" Keitaro's aunt grimly informed her visitor, more than a trace of annoyance as well as satisfaction in her voice. "Listen up, this is what I think was _really_ going on when you saw 'Naru' this morning-?"


	29. Chapter 29

_It's Labour Weekend here! Time for a rapid update chapter to celebrate._

_Acknowledgement time, too, methinks?_

_To **The Dragon Blood Guard**, is this update fast enough for you?_

_To everyone who has reviewed 'Love Hina: Crime and Punishment', especially the regulars, **Major Mike Powell III** and **LeonOrcot**, a big thank you. __I am pleased that you, **Nysk, dsvjr 18, Tin Nyanko, DCWestby, Guardian 777, Miranda, kidcrud, Nivrilan, Eremes, Megatyrant, Blackwaltz, Mr. Lee, motorized-sasquatch, Kyana Va Sala, Starfire99, UltimateXShadow, George Mathew, Hiro and Zidane, Matt B. **and all of the other reviewers below are enjoying this story. My apologies to those I have missed, I value your opinions._

_I spend a lot of time doing the best job I possibly can on this story, and your acknowledgements are a big plus and an good incentive to carry on._

_To **Sailor Enlil** and **LonewolfBloodstorm**, Naru _has_ been through a lot. Especially from Kanako. But everything that happens to her here is for a reason. Stand by for a couple of interesting developments._

_To **Halo expert, Concerned** and **Kotir**, despite your misgivings as to the wisdom of the crossover, this story was always intended to be one. But it is almost all pure 'Love Hina', and the other characters whom make an appearance are part of the larger world surrounding them. Everything will fit together and make perfect sense when this story (and several others) are finished. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy this story even though you are currently adverse to the crossover._

_Hmmm? Maybe I should put up a poll on the wisdom of the crossovers happening in this story? Could be very interesting?_

_To **Kingswritter**, All the girls share Keitaro, huh? Hmmm...? We'll see? And as for Shinobu, well she's not out of the picture yet - not by a long shot!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Haruka wasn't the only one to have realized that something fishy had been going on near the Hinata Apartments earlier on that day. Far away across the light wreathed town, laying in her bed in her room in Kentaro Sakata's apartment, Naru Narusegawa was also in the process of putting two-and-two together. And she was about to come to the exact same conclusion as Haruka had done with regards to whom was most probably responsible for the sudden mid morning appearance of her exact duplicate in the Tea Rooms. Naru knew for a fact that she damn well hadn't been at the Hinata Tea Rooms this morning, no matter what Kentaro may claim to the contrary. But there was also no doubt in Naru's mind that her friend and savior had, indeed, been visited by someone whom looked and dressed exactly like her, which meant that the other Naru had to have been an imposter! But who could it possibly have been…?

Earlier on in the evening, Naru had been too confused and upset after Kentaro's angry account of the baffling appearance of her exact double to think through properly what he had said. After waiting in vain for Kentaro to return, the thoroughly miserable feeling girl had made herself a cold dinner, and had then gone to bed early, hoping to seek the solace of sleep as an escape from the seemly endless tribulations of her life.

But once Naru was in her bed, sleep had eluded her, so she had once more focused her mind on the contradictory events of this morning. After the fugitive girl had worked through Kentaro's puzzling story once again in her confused but questing mind, the by far most likely culprit behind her exact physical double's shock appearance had suddenly become glaringly obvious. As the almost certain identity of the perpetrator came to her like a bolt from the blue, Naru almost leapt up out of her bed in shock and anger at the new plot by Keitaro's vindictive sister to discredit her even more in the eyes of her friends.

_Kanako! Kanako's the one that Kentaro saw! She's impersonated me before, and she's clearly doing so again. But why - as if I really needed to ask myself that?! It's obviously to get me into even more trouble with my friends and the law…! My god! Why can't Kanako just leave me alone? She's already won - I'm a hunted outcast! I can never return to my old life at the apartments with my dear friends…and with Keitaro! My life there is over!!_

"_God-damn you, Kanako!!"_ Naru screamed wildly with rage and frustration, tears streaming from her eyes as she shook her fists helplessly at the ceiling. _"Just leave me alone!!"_ Then she collapsed back down onto her rumpled bed, tearing sobs emitting from her shuddering, misery-wracked body.

_You scrawny, incestuous, brother-loving bitch!! Tomorrow, I'm going to hunt you down and if it was you disguised as me today, I swear that I'll make you pay for what you've done to me! I don't care what Kentaro says, either, I'll disguise myself and go to the apartments after he's left for work!_

That plan of action had exploded into Naru's thoughts in the heat of the moment, but now with the gem of the idea in her head, Naru's racing mind began to automatically work out the details of her daring plan. _Yeah…that's what I'll do. And I've got time to do it tomorrow, too, since I'm not leaving town with Kentaro to go to his friend's house in Yokohama until Saturday morning. 'Sniff'! Why, oh why do you hate me so much, Kanako, even before…this happened? I can't help being Keitaro's promise girl…! And I love him just as much as you do…!_

Now that she had the rough outline of her plan of action in her mind, Naru sat up on her bed again and dried her tears. Luckily, Kentaro still hadn't returned to his apartment from when he had departed in a bad mood earlier, so there had been no one there to hear her previous hateful outburst at the vindictive girl whom had put her on the run from the law.

"If I am going out tomorrow, I'll have to be very careful?" the girl grimly told herself as she dabbed carefully at her moist eyes and cheeks with her lace handkerchief. "If I'm recognized by anyone, it'll be all over for me for good. But I have to do this; I have to know for sure whether you're there, Kanako! And maybe, just maybe, I'll catch a glimpse of dear Keitaro too…?"

_Oh, Keitaro. I miss you terribly. And Kitsune and the others too… I would give anything, anything at all for this whole horrible sequence of events to have never happened, and for me to be able to return to the apartments to you all – to you, Keitaro - once again. And this time…this time I'd tell you straight to your face that I loved you with all of my heart, and that we will go to Tokyo University together and live happily ever after-!_

THUMP!

Naru froze at the sound, her head jerked upwards in alarm, and she stared off with an almost panicked expression on her wide-eyed face towards the closed curtains on the outside wall of her room.

_Huh? W-what was that? It…sounded like it came from my window…?_

_CLACK-CLACK-CLACK!_

"Who…_who's there?!"_ Naru called out in a scared, high-pitched quaver, her rigid, now goose-bump covered body tensed for instant flight should that become necessary. The terrified girl was only too aware that Kentaro's suite was situated on the third floor of the apartment building – no ordinary person should or could be standing outside here. _Could it be-?!_

"Myuh?"

"Ta-Tama-chan? _Tama-chan, you're back!" _the now exceedingly relieved teen cried out, her terror dissolving into a mixture of joyous disbelief the instant that she heard the achingly familiar call from just outside her room. Instantly Naru leapt up out of her bed, sending the blankets flying, and dashed for the covered window. Throwing back the curtains with twin sweeps of her arms, she eagerly pressed her face against the cold glass; to stare enraptured at the turtle's tiny yellow face only inches away, peering back at her from out of the darkness._ "Oh, thank god!_ It's so good to see someone familiar again, apart from Kentaro. Lemme just get the latch, Tama-chan, and I'll let you in."

Quickly Naru opened the window, grabbed the happily smiling turtle and hugged her tightly against her right cheek, tears splashing down from her eyes once again, but this time with joy at her minuscule friend's totally unexpected return.

"Myuh!" the _onsen tamago_ exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously as droplets of salty moisture bounced off her little face.

"Sorry, Tama-chan, it's just that I'm so happy to see you, that's all," Naru sniffed as she wiped her eyes again, this time with her pajama sleeve. Then the tormented girl's own head jerked upwards and her eyes, red from crying, began to shine with newly found hope as a brilliant idea suddenly popped into her mind.

"Tama-chan! I've just thought of how you can help me! If I write you a message, can you fly back to the apartments and give it to Keitaro for me? You know Keitaro, the goofy guy with the glasses who's always falling over things?"

"Myuh, myuh!"

"Oh, I hope that means that you understand me?" Naru implored the flying turtle resting comfortably in her hands as she ran for the notepad and pen on the desk next to her disheveled bed. "Hold on, Tama-chan, I'll just write it now and then you can be on your way!"

_I dare not phone the apartments because Kanako or Haruka or Shinobu might pick up the call. I'm pretty sure than none of those three have any time for me at all now after what I did to poor Keitaro? And the cops could easily trace the call back to Kentaro's place. If that were to happen, we'd both be for the high jump! But this way, Tama-chan will hopefully take my message directly to Keitaro, without any nosy middlemen finding out where I am…?!_

After she had fastened her hastily scribbled note tightly to the green-shelled back of her ally with a handy rubber band around her body, Naru carried the diminutive green and yellow terrapin back over to the still open window, the curtains swaying gently in the slight but chilly breeze. After a quick kiss of total gratitude on the smiling turtle's mouth, the now hopeful girl opened her hands wide as she extended them through the opening and out into the cool night air. With a final "Myuh," of farewell, Tama-chan floated out of her grasp, and then soared off like an armored bat up into the blackness above the light spangled city below, and out of her sight.

_Oh god, I hope this works? I've got to let Keitaro know that I'm still alive, and that I'm so sorry, and that Kanako is up to her old tricks again,_ the almost frantically apprehensive Naru pleaded to herself, shivers racing over her curvaceous body as she closed the window and pulled the curtains shut once more. _Him knowing the true story about what Kanako's doing is the only hope I've got of ever clearing my name if she's trying to frame me for even more of her misdeeds. Oh, please, please, Tama-chan, get through to Keitaro safely?! I beg you!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Up in Keitaro's room on the second floor of the Hinata Apartments, the clock had just struck ten-thirty pm, and the diligently studying student was still hard at work. Despite being solely pressed for time, the young landlord had made sure to attend his usual _Jeet Kune Do_ sparring session with Haruka earlier on that evening. Then the somewhat battered student had enjoyed his usual relaxing, muscle and ache soothing soak in the hot tub outside the laundry room, before retiring once again to his room for yet another bout of badly needed school catch-up time. But now, with the clock approaching the appointed hour, Keitaro had found himself on the horns of a dilemma.

…_I've been invited to go and visit Su and Motoko in their room at eleven o'clock tonight. Do I go, or not…?_

_Knock, Knock!_

"Hi, Kei-kun! It's Mutsumi! Can I come in?"

Looking up from his books, a wide smile replaced the frown on Keitaro's face as his visitor announced her presence. Banishing his impending decision to the back of his mind for the nonce, the suddenly much more cheerful student raised his voice in answer to the query from his long time friend, whom he obviously assumed was standing right outside his room in the hallway.

"Hi, Mutsumi! Sure, come on in!"

But to Keitaro's surprise, it wasn't his door that duly slid open; it was the board covering the hole in his ceiling. Then Mutsumi's upside down head with its twin hair strand antennas poked downwards through the opening, her face bearing a cheery smile.

"Oh my goodness, Kei-kun. Did Naru used to jump down into your room from up here all of the time? She was very fit, wasn't she?"

"Ah, yes, she was," Keitaro answered, leaping to his feet and hurrying over to stare up with alarm at the young woman. "Be careful now, Mutsumi, you don't want to fall through there and land on your head-_yikes!"_

That was precisely what she had just done! Hurriedly bracing himself for the impact, Keitaro managed to safely catch the plummeting girl, both landing with a loud thump in a tangled heap on his table, which was fortuitously positioned almost directly beneath the hole.

"_Oof!_ Geez, Mutsumi, be careful, willya?" Keitaro warned the still chuckling girl, rolling unsteadily back to his feet and shaking his now sore arms with a grimace, which was almost immediately replaced by a look of concern for his friend. "Hey! You aren't hurt, are you?!"

"No, no, I'll be fine, Kei-kun," Mutsumi giggled up at him, still sprawled out on her back on his tabletop. "My hero! _Fu, fu, fu."_

"Ah, yeah, thanks," Keitaro replied, hurriedly averting his eyes from the front of the turtle girl's rather tight top. "So, Mutsumi, _ah,_ what can I do for you?"

"Um, it's nothing special, really. I'm just paying you a friendly visit to catch up. _Oh, my?_ I'm not interrupting anything important at the moment, am I?"

"No, no," Keitaro reassured her, sitting down at his table and making himself comfortable in preparation for their talk. "I was just finishing off a bit of study, that's all. You're welcome to visit me right now because I've already done all of what I wanted to do with the books tonight, anyway."

"Oh, goody!" Mutsumi slipped off the tabletop and then sat down on the cushioned seat opposite to him, before looking around his room with a surprised expression on her lovely face. "Oh! So where is your sister, Kanako? I thought that she might be in here with you at the moment?"

"Kanako? No, she told me earlier on today that she was going to be really busy tonight since the Inn opens tomorrow morning," Keitaro informed her. "At the moment I think that she's gone to deliver _yukata_ uniforms to the two new girls living here, Chibiusa and Hotaru. If they're going to be part timers at the Inn, they need to have the correct uniform on hand for tomorrow, just in case of any emergencies when they might be needed in a hurry. Then Kanako was going to give them both a crash course in their duties, and after that she wanted to go to bed early, since she's going to be manning the lobby reception counter tomorrow. Apparently she's rostered herself on for the entire day, from seven in the morning right up until midnight. Heh, heh! So I guess that I won't be seeing too much of my little sister either tonight _or_ tomorrow, eh?"

"Oh my goodness! She's very hard working, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. Kanako's always wanted to run an inn with me, and now that this is her big chance to achieve her aim, there's no way that she's going to blow it by not being there right on the spot for the opening day. Hey, that reminds me? Wasn't Aunt Haruka going to offer you a part time job at the Tea Rooms? I clean forgot to ask you both about it at dinner."

"Yes, I got the job, Kei-kun," Mutsumi told him with delight. "I start tomorrow evening, well after our classes at Sasaki Seminar have finished, so I have plenty of time to make it back to the apartments before I commence my shift. I will be working from five o'clock to eight o'clock, Monday to Friday from now on."

Keitaro gave her a cheerful smile. "Congratulations, Mutsumi! I knew that Aunt Haruka would hire you if you really wanted the job. And those hours should still leave you with enough free time to study as well, so you won't fall behind on your class work."

"Thank you, Kei-kun. I'm really glad that things are working out so well for me here at the apartments. It looks like my luck's in, doesn't it? _Fu, fu."_

_Things are really beginning to work out for me now, as well,_ Keitaro thought happily to himself, his mind suddenly filled with visions of the gorgeous female boarders whom for so long had been as far out of his reach as the moon – but no longer. _Now that Naru has left the apartments and is probably gone for good, my whole life seems to be falling into place? With Naru gone, Motoko, especially, has done a complete U-turn in her treatment of me. I still can't believe that I'm actually dating both her and Shinobu…and I could date Su, as well, if I decided to-?_

"Hey, I hear that you've been sleeping with some of the other girls here?" Mutsumi suddenly declared to the moony-eyed Keitaro, jolting him out of his daydream and back to the present in a flash. "_Fu, fu, fu!_ So when is it going to be _my_ turn for a little bit of action from you, Kei-kun?"

"Wha-?! Err, well, that is – _um?_ Are you telling me that _you_ want to date me, too, Mutsumi?" Keitaro stammered, his cheeks flushing pink at her very forward words. "Unless you're joking of course, heh, heh?" he hastened to add. _Did she really just say what I thought that she did?!_

"Of course I want to date you, Kei-kun," Mutsumi replied, reaching forward to gently touch his chin. "And do more than just that, as well. You know that I love you, Kei-kun. I've loved you ever since we were both little kids at the Hinata Apartments; playing together with Naru in the sandpit at the park, remember? And I know that I have promised to step back and support your relationship with Naru – if it were to ever actually happen, of course? But now that Naru's gone, I don't have to hold back any more."

"I…see?" Keitaro said, looking flustered but happy at the same time, at yet another gorgeous girl declaring her love for him.

_Oh, man! Mutsumi, too?! Even a month ago, I would have thought that this type of luck with women ever happening to me was nothing but an impossible dream! I really like Mutsumi, but I don't know how the heck I'm ever going to find time to fit her into my busy schedule? What with Shinobu, Motoko and Su…and Kanako…all after me as well, I already don't have enough time to myself as it is! _

"Um, okay, sure," Keitaro finally agreed. "I'd like to date you, if you _really, really, really_ want me to, that is? But, Mutsumi, I have to tell you that I'm already – _um_ – dating some of the other girls here. That won't be a problem for you…will it?"

Mutsumi laughed at his expression. "Oh, I already know all about that, Kei-kun. And it doesn't bother me in the slightest! _Fu, fu._ In fact, we can double or triple date with them all, if you like? I don't mind, it'd be fun."

"_Really?_ Okay then, let's _um,_ do it, I suppose – _date, I mean, not the other thing?!"_

Mutsumi giggled, then leaned forward even more to grasp both of Keitaro's hands in hers, and then planted a soft, moist kiss directly onto Keitaro's unsuspecting lips.

"There, we've sealed it with a kiss! Oh my, how forward of me? And I haven't even been drinking. Not like I was when Sarah started trying to set me up with Kitsune this morning."

_Wow…! Mutsumi's kiss felt good…!_ Keitaro thought happily, absent-mindedly licking his lips that were still tingling from the warmth of her unexpected smooch._ I guess that I'm probably buying myself even more trouble by agreeing to date Mutsumi as well as the others, but I do like her a lot. I haven't forgotten what Aunt Haruka told me, but dating them all is the only way for me to find out for sure just which one of the girls I like the best. And I'm only dating some of them, not sleeping with them, so what the heck…? But – what was that Mutsumi just said about Kit?!_

"Huh? Did you just say that Sarah is trying to get you to go out with Kitsune?" Keitaro asked, gaping with surprise at his brand new, part time girlfriend. "What on earth is she trying to do something like _that_ for? That's kinda crazy, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure, but I suspect Sarah's trying to hook us up because she's hoping that if Kitsune and I get together, that will leave the way more clear for Su to catch you, Kei-kun," Mutsumi guessed. "Su and Sarah are pals, after all, aren't they, and this sounds like just the sort of thing that Sarah would do to help her friend."

"You don't say?" Keitaro laughed, feeling so good about his abrupt and most pleasant change of status with Mutsumi that he was quite unable at that moment to be outraged at the young American girl's behavior. "Why, that little brat! When she's boarding here, Sarah's more trouble than a barrel of monkeys to me, but still, I guess it's probably just her child's enthusiasm and high spirits coming to the fore like always. But Su _is_ after me, so you're probably right about that being her ulterior motive…"

"Kitsune will be wild, too, once she figures out what that girl is plotting," Mutsumi added, laughing along with him. "But I'm wise to what she's trying to do. _Fu, fu, fu!_ I'm secretly going along with it for the moment, just so that I can find out if I'm correct about what Sarah is really planning."

"But why on earth did Sarah think that you and Kitsune fancied each other in the first place?" Keitaro wanted to know, a puzzled tone now in his voice. "I know that you – _'ahem!'_ - like to kiss people, especially after you've had a few drinks, but there has to be more to it than just that?"

_Jeez, Mutsumi wasn't drinking just before she kissed _me_ just then, was she? _he asked himself, that worrying thought popping into his head as he pondered his own comment. _No, no, I would have smelled it on her breath if she were… I…guess that she really _does_ want to go out with me? Wow!_

"Well, quite apart from the fact that Kitsune and I shared a sleeping bag last night, Sarah seemed to be all excited that Kitsune had a big bruise on her neck this morning," Mutsumi explained. "But it wasn't me who gave that to her, it was Tama-chan. I know, because I was awake at the time it happened. When Tama-chan first arrived at our campsite last night, she got a little cold so she climbed into bed with us to keep warm. Then Kitsune accidentally rolled over onto Tama-chan in her sleep so the turtle bit her on the neck to get Kitsune to move, that's all. And since both Kitsune and Sarah only saw Tama-chan after they had woken up this morning, they both assumed that the turtle had only just arrived there that very minute, and also that I must have been the one who gave Kitsune that love-bite on her neck, you see? _Fu, fu!_"

"Is that so? _Oh, brother!_ Sarah is as bad as Naru is at jumping to conclusions," Keitaro chuckled, an amused look on his face at her tale. "So are you going to set Sarah straight, or shall I?"

"Not just yet, Kei-kun," Mutsumi giggled playfully. "Playing Sarah's little game is fun! And I'm interested to see just what _else_ she's going to try to get Kitsune and me to become an item."

"What she really needs is a darn good spanking," Keitaro declared. Then he looked at his clock again and a wry expression crossed his face as he saw what the time now was. "Hmm? Well, as much as I've enjoyed our talk tonight, Mutsumi, I guess that I'd better get myself up and get ready to go out. Sorry."

"What? Are you going somewhere tonight, Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked, looking at him with surprise. "It's getting quite late, you know?"

"Urm, yeah. You see, I kinda promised Su that I'd pay her and Motoko a visit in Motoko's room at eleven o'clock tonight," Keitaro explained. "I should really go to check up on Motoko, but I'm really tired from last night myself, so I'd prefer if I didn't have to stay for too long because we've got cram school again tomorrow. But once Su has me there in Motoko's room, I've a feeling that it might be a bit of a battle for me to escape again for the rest of the night?"

"Oh me, oh my? Do you want me to come along with you, Kei-kun? That way she'd have to behave, and being with me would give you an excuse to leave afterwards."

"Yeah…_yeah,_ great idea, Mutsumi! _Heh, heh_. Let's do just that," Keitaro chuckled, delighted that the turtle girl had come up with a workable solution to his dilemma. "It's not that I don't like all of this positive attention from Su and Motoko," he hurriedly clarified, "It's just that…well, tonight's not really a good night for me… I really _do_ need my own sleep."

"I understand, Kei-kun." Mutsumi leaned forward and kissed him on the lips again, her eyes shining. "Just leave it all up to me."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Later on that night, up in her darkened room, Motoko tossed and turned on her futon, unable to drop off to sleep. This unhappy and taxing state of sleep deprivation had been plaguing her for days now, with the sole exception of last night when Motoko had been so exhausted from her late night study that she had fallen asleep almost the moment that her head had touched her pillow. But tonight, despite the welcome and comforting presence of Su sleeping in her futon next to her, it looked like she was back to the same old weary and mind-sapping struggle to nod off into blissful oblivion yet again.

As Su had promised her earlier on in the day, dear Keitaro had indeed paid them a visit just over an hour and a half ago. But what had put a real dampener on the happy event was that Mutsumi was accompanying him at the time. Then her sister, Tsuruko, had showed up as well to check on Motoko's healing injuries and for a talk with them all. And _Oneesan_ had still been there in her room when Keitaro (whom was secretly _very_ relieved at Tsuruko's somewhat intimidating presence having kept Su in line during his visit) and Mutsumi had finally departed half an hour later, her older sister not leaving until another ten minutes after that.

Su had been disappointed that she hadn't got any action from Keitaro because of the crowd, but Motoko hadn't been too troubled by the non-event. At least Urashima had showed up to see her, which meant that he _was_ concerned for her welfare. And while the recuperating girl had been gladdened by that thought, the sight of his smiling face had also had the unexpected side effect of reinforcing her current mental insecurity.

Motoko instinctively knew what the root cause of her nightly bout of insomnia was. The problem was her unforgiving conscience. The fact that she still hadn't managed to come to terms with herself for the brutal way in which she used to treat Keitaro was behind her sleeplessness. Furthermore, what Tsuruko had said that morning about her lack of honor in trying to kill an unarmed, defenseless and innocent man had also really hit home hard, compounding her problem. And to the remorseful kendo girl, whose honor was her all; the guilt about what she had done now kept running through her mind over and over again in an endless loop of self-blame, denying her the sleep that her body craved so urgently.

_But…if Keitaro and _Oneesan_ have both forgiven me for my crimes, then why do I still feel this way…? I can't help but feel unworthy-!_

Just then, Motoko was distracted from her quandary by an unexpected sound. On the futon next to the frustrated and weary kendo girl, Kaolla Su was giggling in her sleep once again, as she was wont to do from time to time. Looking across at her friend, the bone tired Motoko felt a stab of envy for the carefree state of mind that her lover must have for the young Molmol girl to be able to rest with such pleasant dreams as she obviously was now having. After the last of their late night visitors had left, in an effort to cheer each other up, Su and Motoko had then made gentle, unhurried love to each other. Su had fallen asleep almost instantly after they had finished, but the frustrated kendo girl was still as wide-awake as ever. The tender ministrations of the younger girl had succeeded in giving Motoko's bruised and aching body the total relaxation that it needed, but not her mind…

But, seconds later, Motoko realized that she had prejudged her blissfully slumbering friend too soon. Without warning, the peaceable smile on Su's face faded away, as did her chuckles of merriment, and her slumbering body froze totally rigid as if in fear. Then she began to sob in her sleep in a broken voice, tears trickling down her cheeks as the Molmol girl began to jerk and thrash about under the covers, kicking the blanket half off her now shivering body, leaving her long, shapely legs bare to the cold night air in the room.

_What? Su must be having a bad dream. But…she never has bad dreams?! I wonder what the matter could be? Maybe I'd best wake her…?_

Instinctively, Motoko rolled over and reached for her distressed lover, then hesitated, her outstretched arm frozen in place in mid air.

Su had stopped whimpering, and now had begun to smile once more, her sudden nightmare obviously at an end.

_Wow. I wonder what that was all about?_ Motoko mused, a startled expression still on her weary face at what she had just witnessed. _I must ask Su about it tomorrow morning. It's not like her at all to have such bad dreams all of a sudden. What on earth could possibly be wrong to trigger one like that?_

Seeing that her companion was once more sleeping peacefully, Motoko pulled the snug duvet back over her lover's legs. Then the girl rolled over into a more comfortable position on her still aching back, her hands slipping down behind her head, fingers interlaced, to stare up with worry at her shadowy ceiling.

_And that brings me back to my own pressing problem. I can't keep going on like this - night after night with only a few, short periods of disturbed napping! It is beginning to affect my mental health. I have to break the grip that this stupefying curse of sleeplessness has on me, but how…?_

_Hmmm? I know! I…think that I'll pay Urashima a visit by myself again tomorrow night. Su won't mind, and my injured body should have almost fully healed itself by then, I think? And once I am with him, I shall again offer both my body and my true and unconditional love in humble supplication to dear Keitaro for him to enjoy as another part payment for my sins against his person. Oh, Urashima! I want you to once again make full use of me, to enter and take my worthless body in any and every way that you see fit to do, as is now your everlasting right after what I did to you. I love you and Su with all of my unworthy heart, and I will submit only to you both, no one else. No one else loves me like you both do; only you two have the right to make me feel the way I do in bed with you…! Ahhhh…_

_And…maybe after dear Keitaro has finally finished with me, as I am laying there in his loving arms with the sure knowledge that I have fully satisfied his manly urges, my mind should at last feel relaxed and content enough to earn me a reprieve from this cursed insomnia for one more short night, at least? But is…is the real reason that he allows me to enjoy these nights with him because Keitaro is only attracted to my body, and not to me as a person? _

Motoko sobbed, her overactive mind suddenly fixated on that terrible possibility._ That – that must be it! Otherwise, why would Urashima even be remotely interested in a pitiful, honorless, unfeminine wretch like me?! No! I'm sure that he does care for me. It's just that…I just don't feel that I am worthy of Keitaro's love, I don't…!_

"Motoko-chan? Are you still awake?"

"_O-Oneesan…!_ Y-yes, I am," Motoko replied, jumping with both shock at the sudden interruption and guilt at her previous impure thoughts as Tsuruko's quiet voice suddenly broke into her fantasy. She had forgotten that her older sister, after visiting Haruka in the Tea Rooms, had promised to check in on her for a second time before seeking her own bed for the night. "I can't seem to fall asleep again," Motoko wearily added, by way of explanation. "Not even my attempts at meditation seem to be helping me tonight, _Oneesan…"_

During their earlier journey to and from Motoko's kendo class, the tired girl had told her older sister of her almost nightly battle with insomnia, and how her lack of sleep was sapping both her body and her spirit. Tsuruko had listened sympathetically to her sibling and had then offered her help that very night if it should be needed, hence her late night visit to Motoko's room to check on her welfare.

"You really _haven't_ been sleeping well recently, have you?" Tsuruko gently asked, noticing the soul deep fatigue in Motoko's eyes reflected in the light from the hallway streaming in through the open door behind her as she moved silently over to her younger sister's side. "Do you need my help to aid you with your rest, Motoko-chan?"

"Yes, please," Motoko whispered gratefully, knowing that a quick though temporary release from her suffering was now at hand. "You…know what I want you to do?"

"Yes. Just close your eyes, Motoko-chan, and relax. You will be asleep before you know it, I promise you that."

"Thank you, _Oneesan. _You have my everlasting gratitude. Good night. And _Oneesan_, I…love you."

"I love you, too. Good night, Motoko-chan."

Tsuruko's fingers moved across Motoko's neck until she found the pressure point that she had been seeking. Next second, Motoko's entire body gave an involuntarily twitch then relaxed fully as she was instantly rendered unconscious, the kendo girl finally ensconced in the welcome and healing slumber that her body and mind so desperately needed.


	30. Chapter 30

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THIRTY**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Huh? Why the heck is there such a large crowd of strangers going in and out of the apartments today?" the heavily disguised Naru wondered to herself as she peered carefully over the top of the stone wall that she was currently hiding behind. Her strategic position on the hillside, just along from the long stairway that led down to the busy road below the Hinata Apartments, was also overhung by a growth of thick bushes. This ideal combination of solid wall and dense undergrowth was almost the perfect hiding place, making the watching girl practically invisible to anyone travelling to and from the apartments via the main stairway.

"Wait…? Of course?!" Naru slapped her forehead with her right palm and rolled her eyes with exasperation at her forgetful memory. "Today must be the day that the Hinata Inn complex has its grand opening? I'd forgotten all about that…!"

The time was now just after nine o'clock on Friday morning. Naru had gotten up bright and early today to prepare for her secret spying mission, and then had enjoyed her breakfast as usual with Kentaro, whom had by now mellowed back to his usual self after their argument last night. But because she hadn't been able to don her disguise of a long coat, hat, sunglasses and scarf, or slip out of Kentaro's apartment until after he had left for work at the Hinata Tea Rooms, Naru had arrived outside the Hinata Apartments far too late that morning to catch sight of any of the residents departing for their respective schools. When she realized this fact, the heavily disguised teen escapee let out a lusty sigh of resignation and then had settled down for a long wait. But, the girl reasoned, on the plus side of the column, she was at long last out of Kentaro's cramped apartment and in the fresh air for a change. The day looked like it was going to be a reasonably warm and sunny one for that time of the year, so Naru resolved that even if she didn't get to see either Kanako or Keitaro that day, she would do her best to enjoy her temporary and most welcome freedom out under the open sky while she had the chance.

_Besides, I'm sure that I'll be able to at least catch a glimpse of Keitaro this afternoon, when he arrives back from Sasaki Seminar? _Naru consoled herself._ It'll be a long wait, but well worth it to see him again, even if it is only from a distance?_

_And I'll be keeping my eyes open for that damn Kanako, too. If she really is here at the apartments again, then I'll know for sure that it was her impersonating me again yesterday. Oh, god, I hope that Tama-chan got through safely to Keitaro last night so he knows just what it is that his sister is up to with her little scheme? Without him knowing the truth of her plot, Kanako could easily poison both him and everyone else here even more against me?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

But with regards to that particular hope, Naru was doomed to disappointment. Tama-chan hadn't managed to make it back to the Hinata Apartments and Keitaro yet, for an entirely unforeseen situation had waylaid the tiny flying turtle on her return journey last night.

The _onsen tamago_ had been making steady progress through the night sky in the general direction of the Hinata Apartments complex when she had the incredibly bad luck to cross the path of a Blakiston's Fish Owl.

The Blakiston's Fish Owl was one of the largest owl species in the world. This particular specimen that Tama-chan had the misfortune to be spotted by was a male, over 70 cm in length, and he weighed in at an impressive 3 kilograms. Females of his species could be up to a quarter larger than this. Normally this very rare species of large owl only lived in the eastern and central regions of Hokkaido, in mature forest near rivers and lakes. Fish and amphibians formed a large part of their diet, which was also supplemented by small mammals and birds – and small turtles.

This solitary representative of his species had somehow escaped from a wildlife center further south, and he was now making his way slowly northwards along the coast towards his original homeland, travelling only by night and roosting up in dense strands of forest during the daylight hours.

After sleeping all day, with the onset of night the big bird had once again taken wing and was now following the course of the Hinata River towards where it emptied into Sagami Bay. The huge owl was hungry after his rest, but he had no intention of hunting down at the riverbank just yet, as the twinkling lights of buildings, indicating human activity, lined both banks at that point. But the owl was not averse to snapping up any opportunistic airborne prey that might happen along near his flight path – such as the small flying turtle that had just appeared some fifty metres below and off to the left of his current position. Folding his wings, the huge nocturnal avian swooped as silently as a wad of falling cotton down upon the so far totally unsuspecting and no-doubt tasty airborne snack.

Tama-chan had just made it to the vicinity of the river, when a sudden gleam of light above and to the front of her intended course caught her eye. Luckily for the turtle, a stray beam of light from the town beneath them had reflected off the eye retinas of the attacking owl, betraying its lethal presence just in time! Instantly recognizing the danger, the suddenly sweating Tama-chan banked and plummeted for her life in a crash dive straight down towards the black ribbon of the river below, the huge owl in hot and determined pursuit of its chosen dinner!

"_Hoo-hooo!"_ Came the chilling call of the terrified turtle's fearsome chaser, seemingly now from only mere inches behind her!

Realizing that she wasn't going to make it into the safety of the river in time, Tama-chan resorted to desperate measures. She swerved wildly over the city end of the bridge and dove in through the open rear window of a passing car. Unable to fully stop her headlong flight in time, Tama-chan bounced her partially retracted head and the top of her shell off the unfortunately closed opposing glass pane and dropped in a stunned heap to the carpeted floor. Hearing the sudden bang on his rear left-side window, the driver of the car quite understandably thought that someone had thrown a stone at his vehicle. As a precaution against the possibility of another stone entering his car and actually striking him, the cursing man hurriedly pushed a button and the open rear right-side window wound back up into the closed position, completely sealing the dazed turtle inside his conveyance. And then the car continued on its way, it's grumbling driver totally inoblivious to Tama-chan's hidden presence, and leaving far behind the confused and frustrated owl, which was now fruitlessly circling the area of its prey's sudden and baffling disappearance.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Just a few minutes before Naru had cautiously taken up her watching position near the main stairway, Haruka had arrived at the Hinata Apartments from the Tea Rooms on her own mission. After entering the front lobby, the grim faced woman then saw with satisfaction that her target was right where she had expected her to be, head down and hard at work behind the reception counter.

"Kanako!"

At the sound of her aunt's angry voice, the youthful manager suppressed a shiver and looked warily up from her computer. "Yes, Auntie Haruka? How can I help you this morning?"

"Can the innocence act, you're neck deep in the shit," Haruka told her, coming to a stop directly in front of her niece. "I was talking to Tsuruko last night and I found out that you were up on the hill disguised as Naru yesterday morning. And don't even try to deny it, Kanako – we both know that there's no way in hell that the real Naru would have been able to outrun Tsuruko, even with a head start! I warned you only yesterday about staying out of mischief!"

Kanako flinched with shock at her aunt's irate words, her face fighting to maintain its blank expression at the singularly bad news that Haruka's deductive reasoning had seen through her Naru deception so easily.

_Oh, hell! I had no idea that Auntie and Tsuruko would discuss that little incident? But all of this happened _before_ she warned me yesterday, so…?_

"Yes, it was me disguised as Naru that Tsuruko and Su saw yesterday morning," Kanako finally admitted, knowing that to do otherwise would not only be fruitless, but downright unhealthy. "But I impersonated Naru _before_ you had your talk with me, Auntie, and as I promised you, I haven't done anything like that since then."

"Stop splitting hairs," Haruka warned her. "At that time, I had no idea that you were also up to your old tricks of impersonating other people, as well as me. I knew that I should have listened to my head and put my foot down when you wanted to come back here to run the Inn? Well, that's one mistake of mine that I can sure fix in a hurry - in about ten seconds from now, I think!"

"I promised you that I wouldn't impersonate you any more, Auntie, and I haven't," Kanako protested, a sudden chill pervading her slender body as she realized what her aunt was about to do. "I've kept my word to you."

"True," Haruka conceded. "But it's what _else_ you're plotting that's concerning me. And we both know that you _are_ up to something else, Kanako, so cut any bullshit that you may be thinking of about denying it, its not going to work on me. So, on that note, the best way to deal with whatever it is that you're _really_ up to is for me to nip it and you in the bud _right now."_

Just then, in a fortuitous stroke of luck for Kanako, a group of eight new guests entered the lobby. Throwing a quick look at the new arrivals, Kanako turned her pale face back to her fuming relative and gave her an apologetic bow.

"Excuse me, Auntie. I'm sorry, but I have to deal with our new guests. Can we continue our conversation after I have booked them in and arranged an escort to show them to their accommodation?"

"Yeah, fine, fine!" Haruka growled, realizing that Kanako was in the right with her request. And it wouldn't do the Inn's reputation any good if she were to be seen by the paying guests sacking her niece right there in front of them. "But just don't think that you're off the hook because of this lucky interruption?!"

"I don't," Kanako replied, still trying hard to keep her face impassive. "I will be back directly."

As she watched her errant niece quickly and competently begin to deal with the group of guests, some of Haruka's quite justifiable anger began to evaporate, to be replaced by a grim thoughtfulness. As much as it rankled her to admit it, the unpalatable truth was they couldn't afford to dispense with Kanako's invaluable services as Inn manager and receptionist just at this very moment – certainly not on the first day of the Inn opening, anyway. Haruka knew that she couldn't spare the time to man the front counter today – or any other day in the near future, for that matter – and Keitaro had to go to cram school during the week, so he couldn't do it, either.

_Shit! I can't just sack her on the spot and throw her out of here, after all? As much as I hate to admit it, we need Kanako right here, right now, goddammit! No-one else is qualified to run the Inn, and granny will _not_ be impressed if it goes out of business on it's very first day open!_

_But I can't just let Kanako get away with what she's done, either? Hmmm? Wait, that's the answer! I may not be able to send her back home just yet, but I do know what else I can do. Thank god that granny sent me that fax earlier on today with her return number on it?!_

"We are so busy today that I have had to summon the two new girls in to help out for a few hours this morning and afternoon," Kanako informed her aunt a few minutes later, as the _yukata_-clad pair of teens escorted their chatting group off down the hallway that led to the brand new covered walkway out back and the guest annex. "Chibiusa and Hotaru seem to be quite competent, and have done a surprisingly efficient job of their duties so far today. If they both were to become full time residents here, I would have no hesitation about offering them full time positions on the staff."

"Good, but back to the subject at hand - your damn bad habit of impersonating everybody! With everything that's going on around here just now, I can't afford to waste my time and effort with chasing you up and trying to deal with your little schemes!"

"So…you're firing me then, Auntie?" Kanako asked, her voice quavering as she realized that her dream of running her very own inn with her dear _Oniichan_ had been dashed on her very first day.

"…_No_. _No, I'm not_. Goddammit, Kanako, listen up! The only reason that I'm _not_ kicking your troublemaking ass out the door this very second is because I can't spare the time to run the Inn myself, and there's no one else here who can on such short notice," Haruka declared, fixing her niece with a look that turned the younger girl's legs to jelly. "So even though it rankles me to say this, you can stay on as the permanent manager in the meantime. But don't think that you're getting off scot-free for what you've been doing? My hands are currently tied because of this inn situation, but the second part of my previous warning to you still _does_ hold true. As soon as I've finished our little chat here, I'm faxing Grandma back with full details of just what you've been up to, and when she gets here, I'll let her deal with you _personally."_

Kanako's face went a shade paler at that not exactly welcome news, but she stood her ground and nodded slowly in acceptance of her fate. "Yes, Haruka. That…is fair, after what I have done. And I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've put you through."

"Look, Kanako, just do your usual good job here and keep your damn disguised nose out of other people's business, that's all I ask. But if I catch you impersonating anyone else here again, inn to run or not, you're gone. And if the inn has to close because of it, I'd rate your chances of surviving your next meeting with Grandma to be about the same as a snowball in a hot oven. _Got that?!"_

"Y-yes, Auntie Haruka. I'll bear that in mind."

"You do that. This is your last chance, Kanako. And just pray that I don't decide to inform your parents and Kei-kun about what you've been doing here, as well as Grandma!"

As her aunt stamped off towards the main doors, Kanako shivered and let out a gulp.

_God! I thought that was it for me, right then and there?! But, after tomorrow, it won't matter what happens to me. I'll have taken my long overdue revenge on Naru, and _Oniichan_ will be safe from her at long last._

-:-:-:-:-:-

Four o'clock came and went, and at last the apartment residents began arriving back home from their respective schools. The first group of students to make an appearance included Motoko, whom Naru saw tottering up the steep stairway accompanied by Su, the Molmol girl bouncing up and down on her straining back. If that wasn't bad enough for the kendo girl, the small shape of Sarah was simultaneously doing the same on Su's back as well, forming a wobbling triple tower of schoolgirls that looked to be in imminent danger of collapse!

_Sarah? When did she start living here again? Seta must finally be back from his overseas trip? Oh, I hope that I get to see him, too…?_

Naru then winced at the slow upwards progress of the kendo girl and her troublesome double burden. "Ouch?! I wonder how Motoko manages to take that abuse from Su and Sarah so well? Maybe she's back doing strength and stamina training again?"

Not long after Motoko and her posse had vanished from her sight, two young teens, both complete strangers to Naru, momentarily appeared at the top of the stone stairway. One girl had dark hair, the other pink, and they were both dressed in what looked to be work _yukatas_.

_Huh? Who the heck are those two girls?_ Naru asked herself, her brow knitting with puzzlement as she leaned forward in her cover, eyes straining in an attempt to get a better view of the very young looking newcomers. _I wonder if they could be new boarders, or could they be staff that Haruka or Kanako hired to help out with the Inn? I must ask Kentaro when he gets back to his apartment tonight, and see if he knows?_

As to why the two girls were loitering out there on the plaza, this minor puzzle was quickly solved by the appearance of a middle-aged couple on the steps leading up from the car park, which was situated off to the left of the main stairway that led down to the road far below. The prosperous looking pair were obviously Inn guests, judging by the way that the two strange girls hurried off to meet them the second that they had come into view. After bowing deeply, the girls welcomed the pair and then, carrying the new arrival's luggage, escorted the tourists towards the main entrance of the Hinata Apartments and the reception counter situated in the lobby within.

_Well, that explains the presence of those new girls? _Naru thought, as she sank back down into the cover of the bushes behind the stone wall. _I was right; they must be new staff for the inn side of the business? If the new inn is going to be attracting this many travellers every day, it'll make a fortune?! 'Sigh!' I wish that I could go back to living here too?_

To Naru's astonishment, the next boarder to make an appearance was Mutsumi Otohime. Naru jumped with surprise as the young woman strolled up the gray stone steps into her line of sight – like with the unexpected presence of Sarah previously, she hadn't even known that the Okinawan girl was also now a Hinata Apartments resident! For a second, the overjoyed Naru almost bounced up out of the bushes with a cheery greeting for her long absent friend straining at her lips, but common sense kicked in just in time, preventing her from making what could easily have been a fatal mistake. And so the fugitive girl remained under her leafy cover, trembling with frustration and cursing the cruel circumstances that had made of her a wanted fugitive.

_Oh, Mutsumi…! I've missed you so much, too! I want to run over there and pour my heart and my troubles out to you, but I dare not take the risk. I'm sure that you wouldn't turn me in, but if anyone else other than you, Kitsune or Keitaro sees me…? I'm dead!_

So Naru just crouched there, tears streaming from her eyes as her unexpectedly close at hand friend vanished over the rim of the plaza and out of her life once more.

Not long after Mutsumi had gone into the apartments, the alert looking shape of Haruka had made an appearance at the top of the steps. At the sight of Keitaro's aunt, Naru had hit the dirt in a cold sweat behind the stone wall and then had remained totally quiet and still, terrified almost beyond measure that she might be spotted by the eagle-eyed, cigarette-puffing woman.

It had been a full quarter of an hour later before Naru had dared to raise her fear filled eyes above her refuge for a quick peek at the staircase, and she almost passed out from relief when she discovered that Haruka had gone.

_Whew! Thank god! If Haruka had seen me, I might not have got out of here alive? My disguise might protect my identity over a distance, but it wouldn't stand up to close scrutiny from her for much longer than a few seconds, max. That was _too_ close?!_

One hour later, the patiently watching Naru was still in her hidden position. After an unproductive day of observing the main stairway, it was now almost six pm and getting dark. The sun had long since sunk behind the forested range off to the west and there had still been absolutely no sign of either Kanako or Keitaro.

Finally, Naru let out a sigh of disappointment as she realized that her spying mission had been a total bust and that she couldn't stay there any longer. After tucking her sunglasses safely away into her coat's top pocket, Naru looked at her watch once more, and then left her concealed position to set off despondently back towards Kentaro Sakata's apartment. She knew all too well that Kentaro would be arriving back at his apartment in about half an hour's time, and she wanted to be there before him, for obvious reasons.

After the unexpected warmth of the day, the evening air was cooling off and a cold mist was rising off the surface of the gently flowing river below. This thickening fog wreathed almost the entire built up area ahead of her in a ghostly shroud, through which the lamps on the bridge and the street and window lights of the town glowed fitfully in shades of white and yellow light.

Naru carefully made her way down the shadow-clad alleyway that she was currently following, inching through the surreal gloom towards the old wooden bridge that she must once more cross unrecognised in order to reach her still distant safe hideout. Then the wary girl came to a sudden halt as she espied a pair of pedestrians strolling across the bridge from across the river, making steady progress towards her concealed position. As the two walkers drew closer, Naru frowned and leaned forward, still in the cover of the alley, her eyes seeking further details about the man and the girl. There seemed to be something familiar about them…? _Could…could it be…?_

_It was._ And as the hidden teen recognized them both, her heart leapt with joy!

_Keitaro! Shinobu! It's you! It's really you!_

At the sudden and unanticipated sight of her desperately missed secret love, it took all of Naru's willpower to prevent herself from dashing headlong out of her cover and flinging herself into Keitaro's arms, right then and there. Only the presence of Shinobu stopped her from doing just that. The young cook was sure to raise a noisy ruckus if Naru was to be so unwise as to reveal herself in front of her, and once that happened, the police were only a phone call away. But then, the sight of a totally unexpected action on behalf of Shinobu drove all thoughts of anything else out of Naru's euphoric mind.

Only a dozen or so metres away from her, right at this end of the bridge, Shinobu had come to a sudden halt. Placing her bag of what looked to be groceries down on the walkway, the young girl reached forward and brought Keitaro to a halt, a sudden red blush now glowing on her cheeks.

"Shinobu?" Keitaro inquired, turning back to face his companion with an uncomprehending expression on his face. "What's the matter? Are you tired? Do you want to rest for awhile?"

Instead of answering with words, Shinobu suddenly moved forwards a single step. Then, to Keitaro's shock and to Naru's wide-eyed and disbelieving horror, the small girl wrapped her slender arms up and around the startled Keitaro's shoulders, her breasts now pressed up firmly against his chest and her mouth hungrily lifting upwards to seek his own. Despite his very real surprise at the suddenness and physicality of Shinobu's uncharacteristically forward expression of her love for him, Keitaro eagerly responded, his own mouth working passionately on that of the younger girl's, both arms embracing her back as he cradled the passionate teen tightly and lovingly against his upper body.

As the sight of her dreams being dashed burned into her soul, Naru's mind locked. The world was gone. All that was left was the chill wind howling through the black hole in her broken heart, the icy blast colder than any winter that she had ever known. Then a split second later, the mind-bogglingly shocking sight of the man that she loved in the arms of another girl - a mere junior high school girl, and one of her friends, to boot! – transformed Naru's desolate misery into an explosion of white-hot rage. Forgetting everything, her previous desire to remain hidden, her fear of discovery by the police, even the power of speech, the green-eyed monster that Naru had now become erupted out of the alley like the disguised angel of death, totally beyond self-control or reason. Only one thought was now seared into Naru's vengeful mind as she bore down upon the man whom she had somehow deluded herself into thinking was her boyfriend – even though she had never even given Keitaro a hint as to the remotest possibility of that sort of a relationship ever happening between them in his lifetime.

_KEITARO, YOU CHEATING, DISGUSTING, LECHEROUS SCUMBAG!!_

At that very moment, the tall and slim shape of Motoko emerged from an access way out onto the footpath further along the riverside road. The kendo girl had previously become worried at the unexpected tardiness of Keitaro and Shinobu – and even more worried that the young girl might be taking advantage of her time with her Sempai to try to win her way even further into his heart. Like Shinobu, Motoko had no intention of losing Keitaro's love to anyone else, either – well, with the sole exception of her lover, Su, of course? Their plan _was_ to share him with each other, after all?

But as the late afternoon had deepened into early evening, the seemingly endless wait had become too much for the fretting kendo girl to bear. So, just to prove to her own no-doubt very overactive imagination that Keitaro and Shinobu _hadn't_ in fact suddenly eloped with each other, the anxious Motoko had slipped unseen back out of the apartments, not even informing Su of her departure, in an effort to either meet up with, or - if necessary - track down the young cook and the man of her dreams.

_Ah, there they are now?_ Motoko thought with a surge of relief as she spotted the elusive pair loitering at her end of the old bridge. Despite the thickening tendrils of fog rolling in from the river partially obstructing her view, the tall girl could still see well enough in the fading twilight and the diffused glow of the street and bridge lights to recognize her dear friends over the short distance that separated them from her.

"I should have known that those two hadn't gone to a Love Hotel or some other such temporary lodgings for a secret tryst?" Motoko breathed out almost inaudibly in a relieved tone to herself. "Good! Now to figure out a way for me to 'accidentally' meet up with them? I have no desire to have Urashima and Shinobu falsely suspect that I have been stalking them – hold on? What exactly _are_ they up to over there…?"

Motoko couldn't quite see what the pair was doing, but Keitaro and Shinobu sure seemed to be standing pretty close to each other? Almost as if they both were…?

_No, that can't be right? Shinobu isn't brave enough to do _that_ with Urashima while standing out there in plain sight on the bridge - is she…?_

"…_She is! They're kissing!!_ Move it, Motoko!"

_I've got to break that up right now, before Urashima decides that he likes her more than he does me!_

Even as Motoko stepped forward onto the almost deserted street, intending to _very quickly_ join up with Keitaro and Shinobu for the walk back to the apartments, a thickset figure suddenly burst into her view from an alley on the other side of the road and almost directly opposite to the two unsuspecting students. Instantly the hair at the back of Motoko's neck rose and her eyes opened wide with fear for her two hapless friends as the stranger's intentions towards them became crystal clear. They were under attack!

With Motoko, to think was to act. Galvanized into action by the sudden and possibly lethal threat to Keitaro and Shinobu's well-being, _Shisui_ leapt into her right hand in an eye blink as the kendo girl flung herself towards the bridge, mouth opening wide to yell out a warning to the man that she loved and her rival.

"_Urashima!! Watch out!! Shinobu, RUN!!"_

At Motoko's frantic cry, both heads jerked apart and around to stare with alarm in her general direction – both students then freezing with shock at the frightening sight which met their eyes.

"_Look out, Sempai!!"_ Shinobu screamed a split-second later, her hands flying up to her mouth at the sudden appearance of the thickset and obviously angry stranger hurtling like a car towards them from out of the light washed gloom of the street beyond.

Thanks to Aunt Haruka's rigorous training, the no less shocked Keitaro reacted instinctively to the unexpected threat. Ducking under the stranger's power packed punch that was aimed at his head, he grasped the extended wrist of his sudden and frightening attacker with his left hand, simultaneously hooking his right arm up between the bulky looking mugger's legs. Then the scared student intuitively pulled off a throw, twisting rapidly to his left and straightening his legs once again as he used his assailant's own momentum to hurl the dark figure away from him. The remarkably easy-to-lift attacker went sailing helplessly in a forwards tumble over Keitaro's shoulders, to splinter through the wooden railing and then plummet downwards in a wailing arc into the dark river below the bridge, striking the water with an almighty splash!

Running to the shattered gap in the railing, both Keitaro and Shinobu stared with alarm downwards into the rolling black water beneath them, but apart from a bobbing hat, no further sign of their mysterious attacker could be seen through the drifting veils of fog.

"Sempai, Sempai, are you all right?" Shinobu asked, tearfully clutching at his arm. Unconsciously, Keitaro wrapped his arms around the frightened girl and held her close, his own mind a mix of fright and confusion.

"Yes, Shinobu, I'm fine," Keitaro finally answered her in a weak voice as his hammering heart began to finally approach something like its normal rhythm. "_Wow._ I wonder what _that_ was all about? Could that have been a mugger?"

"I don't know, Sempai, but I'm just so glad that you're safe," Shinobu cried into his chest, the feel of his strong arms embracing her giving her such a feeling of comfort and security that didn't ever want him to let her go. "I was so scared that you were going to get hurt…!"

_It's just as well that I have been taking martial arts lessons from Aunt Haruka?_ Keitaro thought with relief to himself as he cradled the shivering girl protectively against his chest. _That would have been a very sticky situation if I had still been my old, unprepared self._ _But I would still have fought to protect poor Shinobu even if I hadn't been learning _Jeet Kune Do_, no matter what the cost to me might have been…? She's under my protection and definitely worth whatever lumps I may have suffered if my probable beating had allowed her to get away safely…!_

"Cheer up, Shinobu, I'm fine," the student reassured his still shaken companion. "It's all over now, and we're both unharmed. Come on, we'd best get back to the-!"

"_Urashima! Are you and Shinobu all right?!"_ Motoko's voice cried out to them again from the Hot Springs end of the bridge. Whirling about at the sudden sound, the vastly relieved pair saw that Motoko was running towards them, her sword drawn and held at the ready.

"Yes, Motoko, we're both fine," Keitaro called back to her. "I think that person must have been a robber, but I somehow managed to throw him into the river. We're not in any danger, now."

"Sempai was so brave!" Shinobu exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with stars of love as she pressed herself against her idol's still heaving chest. "He was so manly, throwing that horrible robber over his shoulder and off the bridge like that! You should have seen it, Motoko, he was great!"

"I…did see it," Motoko replied, coming to a skidding halt next to them both, but with her eyes still firmly fixed on the gap in the railing made by their hapless attackers plunge into the swirling river. Then the tall kendo girl turned back to face the pair, staring at Keitaro with a new look of respect in her eyes as she re-sheathed her _katana_. "Urashima, I never knew that you could do _that…?"_

"Ah, heh-heh? Neither did I?" Keitaro admitted, the familiar goofy grin crossing his face once more at her statement. "But I'm glad that I managed to pull it off thanks to Aunt Haruka's training."

_He _is_ strong and manly now, to be able to defeat that criminal so easily, especially since he was taken completely off guard...!_ Motoko thought, a sudden surge of desire in her body causing her cheeks to blossom with a pink tinge._ I – I need you, Urashima. I've just got to have you in my life…! Keitaro, tonight…tonight I want you inside of me… I _will_ have you tonight!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Over on the Hinata City side of the river, something stirred in the slowly moving water right next to the grassy bank below the walkway. A pair of arms emerged from the lapping water, to grasp the top of the stone facings built into the slope of the riverbank, and a second later the thoroughly soaking wet shape of Naru Narusegawa – still clad in her long coat, but missing her hat – hauled herself wearily up and out of the river. After she had involuntarily ended up in the misty river following her unsuccessful attack on Keitaro, a meandering current had carried her across its broad expanse to the far-side bank, where she had finally managed to secure a handhold on the rock facing of the embankment.

After the waterlogged teen had made it safely up onto level ground, she dropped to her knees on the grass beside the concrete walkway, with dizziness, exhaustion, pain from her now aching back, confusion and misery all warring for prominence on her grubby but still beautiful face.

_Ohmygod! What in the hell did I just do? I attacked Keitaro again, didn't I? When I saw him kissing Shinobu, I just…I just-?! Ohmygod!! I just couldn't help myself…!_

_But what the hell? Keitaro dodged my punch, and next second I was flying through the air and into the river! How…how the hell did he manage to avoid me and do that to me?! I just don't understand what's going on any more…?_

Naru burst into tears as her confused emotions finally overflowed into self-blame, and she dropped forward to curl her body up into a sobbing ball, arms shielding her face and hands clutching at both sides of her now wet and unkempt head. _Even after all that I've been through, I still can't control this damn temper of mine when I'm around him. How can I expect Keitaro to ever love me if all I do is lose it and cause both him and myself pain and misery?!_

"I'm such a loser!" She sobbed to herself, running her fingers with despair over her face and through her bedraggled hair. "But Keitaro was kissing Shinobu – _Shinobu!_ _My god! She's only fourteen! Why the hell does he have to be such a pervert all of the time?!"_

"No…wait a minute? I've just remembered that Shinobu will be fifteen in only a couple of weeks time," Naru reminded herself, her tears of regret drying up as she began to reflect on what she had just seen happening on the bridge less than ten minutes ago. "Wow…Shinobu's really growing up fast? _'Sniff'._ Wait…? Could…could it be true that despite the age difference, she and Keitaro _are_ an item now, after all, and it was _her_ who started kissing him just before, not the other way around? I already know that Shinobu is in love with Keitaro, and…once she's fifteen, it'll only be a year before she turns sixteen and can legally be married…?"

"My god! That must be it! Now that I'm no longer staying at the apartments, Shinobu must have finally summoned up enough courage to confess to that idiot and he's accepted her proposal!" Naru gasped out to herself, a wild light appearing in her red and aching eyes. "No! Keitaro must've fallen out of love with me after what I did to him?! But-but he's my Keitaro…?! I have to prevent this from happening and stop Shinobu stealing him away from me, I just have to! _Keitaro! Keitaaaro!!"_

"Hello? Is someone in trouble down here?" a strange voice from further along the top of the grassy bank next to the road suddenly intruded into Naru's thoughts, snapping her mind out of its misery and back to her present sorry circumstances.

_Oh, hell! Someone's coming. I've gotta get the heck out of here, right now!_

The thoroughly ashamed, abashed, and very sorry girl quickly jumped back up onto her shaky feet. After pulling the collar of her coat and her scarf back up to conceal most of her moisture dripping face and hair, the damp and dishevelled Naru warily slipped off in the opposite direction to the still hidden caller, intending to seek the safety of Kentaro's apartment with all due haste. As Naru hurried through the misty darkness whilst trying to avoid the hazy pools of light cast down from the streetlights suspended above the path, she shuddered as she realized that she had totally humiliated herself with her unthinkingly aggressive actions that evening. And she also began to fervently thank the gods that neither Keitaro nor Shinobu had identified her through her disguise! If Keitaro had done so during her precipitatious attack on him, Naru knew that he would almost certainly never, ever want to have anything further to do with her ever again…if he didn't already feel that way after what she had previously done to him with the frying pan?

_Aaaaargh! What's the point of thinking that? _She cried out silently, her grief turning to anger once again and beating at her forehead with her fists. _I can never go back to Keitaro ever again now, anyway, so let Shinobu have him! Screw Keitaro, screw Shinobu, screw everybody! I'm leaving Hinata Hot Springs tomorrow morning for Yokohama, and I'm never coming back!_

But then the sore and upset girl realized with a jolt that speculating about Keitaro and Shinobu's possible relationship should be the very last thing on her mind right now. For Naru also knew that if she were unwise enough to show up looking like a half-drowned rat at Kentaro's apartment after he had arrived back home from the Tea Rooms, her bad day would only just be beginning! Her friend had specifically advised her against leaving the safety of his apartment, and he would _not_ be pleased to discover that she had disregarded his wishes – especially since he still thought that she had done that very thing yesterday morning by suddenly appearing in the Hinata Tea Rooms.

_Please god, let me make it safely back there before Kentaro does?! After what I've just found out and been through today, another ear bashing from him would just about be the final straw for me…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Once the trio had made it safely back to the Hinata Apartments, the story of Keitaro's very effective handling of his attacker quickly made the rounds. Haruka's self defence lessons had proven their worth in spades. The excited Shinobu went on at great length to the others about just how brave and skilful her Sempai had been in disposing of their mysterious attacker – the girl leaving out all references to what they had both been doing with the other immediately preceding the assault, of course. Motoko had merely stood next to them, nodding her head in agreement with Shinobu's enthusiastic retelling, although the proud look on the kendo girl's own pink tinged face that she was not entirely able to hide betrayed her own true feelings about what she had just witnessed.

_Urashima…you managed to throw that heavy looking aggressor into the river with such skill and ease? And after only a weeks worth of training from Haruka, as well! I - I want you to train with me, as well as Haruka. Your new competence in the martial arts will be of great benefit to me – and mine will to you, as well. We can reach great heights together, if only you will say yes to my request…? Yes, I'll ask Urashima this very thing, as soon as I can get him alone…!_

"Well done, Kei-kun," Haruka told him, a touch of pride in her own voice, once Shinobu had finally run out of breath and she could get a word in. "But don't start thinking that you're Bruce Lee, just yet. I'm too busy tonight to find time for our sparring session, but it's going to be training as usual tomorrow night!"

"Ah…? Okay, I'm keen," Keitaro replied, smiling at his aunt. "I've seen the value of your training first-hand now, so bring it on!"

Keitaro's more than successful defence of himself and Shinobu, combined with the fact that the Hinata Inn grand opening had been a roaring success, meant that there were now twin causes for celebration. And so on that note, despite the absence of Kit Fox, an impromptu party was quickly planned for after dinner that very night.

In spite of his heroism, Keitaro was still the one asked by Aunt Haruka to bring up a large box or two of assorted bottles and cans of liquor from the Tea Rooms. Or maybe it was _because_ of his heroism that he was the one sent out on the menial though vital task. For, as Haruka had so eloquently told him, "With you bringing the drinks to us, Kei-kun, we can at least be sure that they're not going to be stolen on the way back up here?"

Both Shinobu and Motoko – ostensibly to keep an eye on each other - had volunteered to accompany Keitaro on his liquor run before dinner. Haruka, however, was having none of it. She went back down with him to the Tea Rooms herself, leaving the Hinata girls to prepare dinner and get things ready for the celebration.

Upon their arrival, Haruka and Keitaro found the Tea Rooms to be packed with holidaying guests from the Inn as well as a number of her regular customers. After loading her nephew up with bottles and cans, Haruka promised to bring up a second shipment herself as soon as she could find the time. Then she went to help out the busy dinner staff with their chores, lending Keitaro the services of Mutsumi to help him transport his alcoholic booty back up to the Hinata Apartments.

"I hear that you and Shinobu were attacked by a madman on the bridge on your way back home, Kei-kun?" Mutsumi remarked in a worried tone to him as they lugged the two boxes of drinks up the steep staircase, their way clearly illuminated by the double row of widely spaced streetlamps. "Oh golly? I hope that you weren't too scared by that dangerous person?"

"Yeah…_aha, ha?_ Well, truthfully, I didn't have the _time_ to be scared," Keitaro admitted, grinning nervously at his companion. "And the whole thing went down so fast, I'm not even sure exactly what happened. One second I see this fist heading for my face, the next, I had sent whomever it was flying through the air into the river! Somehow my reflexes from Aunt Haruka's training just kicked in and I defended myself automatically, without even needing to think about it? Strange, eh?"

"Oh my goodness? So you saved yourself and Shinobu, and you don't even know how you did it?" Mutsumi exclaimed. "Gosh! And knowing that you're so brave and strong now just makes me want you even more! You've become quite the catch now, Kei-kun."

Keitaro blushed and his heart warmed at her words of genuine admiration for him. At last – _at last_ – he was finally someone to be looked up to and respected!

_You're quite a catch too, Mutsumi?_ Keitaro thought happily, as he grinned like an idiot at the smiling girl at his side. _You are my oldest and dearest friend, and now that we're dating - maybe you'll become something even more…? _


	31. Chapter 31

_Warning! This rather ecchi/fan service chapter contains scenes of unbridled passion, both straight and Yuri! What more could you ask for? (And yes, this chapter also advances the storyline in _other_ ways, too)._

_Here's a question for all you readers. If Keitaro _was_ to end up with only two of the girls at the same time, which two would be _your_ choice? Drop me a line and let me know. I've had an idea...!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

After Keitaro and Mutsumi had safely stowed away the party drinks, Mutsumi had made sure to give Keitaro her promise to attend the celebration later that night, and then had left to finish her shift at the Tea Rooms. Straight after Mutsumi's departure, to Kanako's for once not very effectively concealed delight, Keitaro had then filled in his time before dinner by helping her out at the front counter for almost an hour. His actions in doing so were more than just an act of kindness on his behalf – the student rightly figured that he needed to get some on-the-job experience for his first shift at reception, which would commence at seven o'clock tomorrow morning. Not that there was much work to be done right now of course, most of the Hinata Inn guests were presently at dinner either at the Tea Rooms or in town. But Keitaro still had his rapt sister run through the booking and reception procedures for him a couple of times, just to make sure that he had them all down pat.

Just after the downstairs wall clock had struck seven, the celebratory feast was finally pronounced ready. Shinobu, herself, made a special trip down to the lobby to collect him, and Keitaro was practically dragged up the stairs to the dining hall by the eager girl. No sooner had Keitaro taken his seat at the food-laden table, than all of the girls had begun to ply him with drinks from the stash that he and Mutsumi had earlier brought up. This went on all through the meal, until the already half-drunk student could barely even sit, let alone stand. And this was all before the party had even started!

Once everyone – even Su, for once – had stuffed themselves to repletion, and the dishes had been cleared away afterwards, the evening had really taken off. True to Keitaro's expectations, the party was something to behold. The revelries had included even more of Shinobu's finger food, heaps more drinks, karaoke, games, pranks from Su and Sarah – and more kisses from more different girls than Keitaro could have ever have imagined even in his wildest dreams!

At a quarter past eight, both Haruka and Mutsumi had arrived from the Tea Rooms, bearing another load of drinks as promised. Even Kanako had found time to take a quick break from reception, the poker faced girl having called in one of the part timers working in the annex to cover the counter for her whilst she had her dinner. Kanako hadn't intended to take any alcohol at all upon her arrival in the dining hall, but upon seeing just how all of the other girls were fawning over her _Oniichan_, the slender manager had grabbed hold of the largest bottle of sake that she could reach. And by the time that Kanako had left to resume her duties, the resentful, fretting girl had managed to consume enough of the liquor to deaden the pain in her heart – and her legs as well. She could barely move.

The only three residents who hadn't been there or hadn't shown up yet for the fun were the still absent Kitsune, and Chibiusa and Hotaru. Both new girls had promised Kanako that they would work until nine o'clock that night at the annex before any of those three had even realized that a party had been planned, but upon being told, the newcomers had eagerly stated their intention to stop by for a quick drink as soon as they had clocked off for the night.

The celebration was still in full swing when the more than a little inebriated student somehow managed to focus his eyes on the hands of the wall clock, and decide somewhat reluctantly that he'd best take his leave. As it was only a quarter past eight at the time of his announcement, none of the Hinata girls were all that happy to hear that he was departing so early. Furthermore, Chibiusa and Hotaru hadn't even arrived there yet. Luckily, Keitaro was still sober enough to explain to the circle of sad faces surrounding him that he had to get up at six o'clock tomorrow morning because it was his turn to man the office and reception counter for the day. So after a chorus of loud groans, the disappointed though understanding girls then said their goodnights to him– some of them a little more passionately than the others, thanks to the amount of liquor that they had imbibed.

Ten minutes later, when he had finally escaped from their group hugs and embraces, Keitaro made his wobbly way off to the bathroom to hit the can, clean his teeth and wash up. After he had managed to get the majority of the lipstick from off his face and neck, Keitaro then staggered to his own room, undressed, fell onto his futon and promptly fell asleep.

The time was now just after nine pm, and Keitaro was about to recieve a visitor. Mere minutes after the exhausted and almost totally intoxicated student had drifted off into semi-sleep, the door to Keitaro's bedroom suddenly slid quietly open and the slender form of Motoko slinked cautiously into his darkened room. Once there, she shrugged off her robe, letting it fall unheeded at her feet, leaving her clad only in her plain white panties. Then Motoko slipped quietly over to the dozing Keitaro, to look down with hopeful anticipation at his prone body.

_Hmm? He's asleep already? I'll just have to wake him, I guess…?_

"Urashima? Keitaro?" she hesitantly whispered to the sleeping form below her, leaning forward to gently touch his nearside arm. "I'm lonely…Can I – _um_ – can I stay the night here with you? Please?"

_I want to feel Urashima inside me, taking me, making me his? Oh, Kami-sama, I want to pleasure you, my master…right now! Please, Keitaro…?! Please say yes?!_

_That's Motoko's voice…?_ The still half asleep student realized through his drunken haze, rolling over in his blankets towards the sound of her voice, his eyes still closed _…It sounds like she wants to spend the night in my bed again? Oh, why not…she has been missing me for the last few nights. And I could show her a bit of love, especially since she was nearly killed on both Wednesday and Thursday morning, and I wasn't in any shape to stay with her and Su last night! Besides, everybody already knows and accepts that we're sleeping together, so I guess it'll be all right…? But I'd best keep this from Shinobu, though…?_

"Yeah, sure…" he yawned, reaching unsteadily for her hand. "I guess that'll be all right, Motok-?"

Just then, there came a most unexpected interruption! A second sudden shockwave on the quantum level rippled through the fabric of the building, and despite her having imbibed a fair quantity of alcohol at the only just concluded Hinata Guest Annex opening night party, Motoko's _ki_ sensitivity screamed out a subconscious warning as she dimly realized that there was something really, really wrong with everything! For a moment it seemed as if she had separated from her physical body, and was now in two rapidly diverging places at the same time! Then the bizarre sensation faded back into normality, the ethereal warnings disappeared from her mind, and all seemed to be right with both herself and the world once again.

But things were now far different from only a few seconds ago, even though the physical world surrounding her was still exactly the same as it had been before the inexplicable subatomic tremor had rippled through it. Little did the uncomprehending kendo girl know that in far off Tokyo, at that exact time, events that should have transpired in a certain alley in Juuban had been prevented from happening by Michiru Kaiou - Sailor Neptune.

By stopping Usagi Tsukino from going down the dark alley to her horrible and predestined fate, Michiru Kaiou's actions had divided the world for a second time. What had been previously been one world and one physical reality had now been split into three of the same. The first occurrence had been on Wednesday night when Chibiusa had saved Tuxedo Kamen from going to his death by stopping him entering the stone circle in Arisugawa Park. And now this brand new timeline that they all existed on had been divided into two totally separate ones once again!

On the first occasion that the world had been duplicated, Motoko had missed sensing the occurrence as she had been fast asleep, exhausted by her intense bout of late night studying. But this time she was wide-awake, and the alarm bells in her confused head had rung loud and clear!

Then, with shocking suddenness and before Motoko could fully shake the ghostly sensations from her bewildered mind, the just as drunk, sleepwalking Mutsumi fell through the hole in the ceiling directly above the futon, her dozing body plummeting straight down with a loud thud onto the unsuspecting Motoko! The sudden jolt of the heavy impact against her head and shoulders stunned the kendo girl and sent her reeling off balance towards the window. The hapless Mutsumi bounced off the tall girl, to land with a loud thump flat on her back directly on top of Keitaro. Her elbow caught him right between the eyes, knocking him momentarily senseless as well.

Totally out of control from the utterly unexpected impact, the semi-conscious Motoko toppled helplessly over the windowsill, to plunge straight down from the second story room with the loud crack and rustle of broken foliage into the bushes far below.

-:-:-:-:-:-

In their own room, Hotaru and Chibiusa also awoke with a start as the ghostly vibration of the entire planet becoming two for a second time trembled through their very atoms. As promised, the girls had called in at the party for a quick drink upon completion of their shift. But as both were tired after their long day at work, Chibiusa and Hotaru had decided that they too would have an early night.

"What in the hell was that?" Chibiusa breathed out with alarm, eyes and mouth wide open, sitting bolt upright in the rumpled bed and clutching tightly at her girlfriend as what felt like an icy wind raced up her bare back. "Was that an earthquake? _Brrrr!_ Hotaru-chan, I dreamed that for a moment I was two people, and then my other self just faded away into thin air…! _Spooky…"_

"Actually, that was precisely what has just happened - the whole world _has_ just divided into two separate realities," Hotaru's tremulous voice informed her shivering friend, the slim girl no less unnerved than Chibiusa was. "I sensed what was happening, and - and we both _did_ just divide into two a moment ago for real! We were right, Chibi-chan; we _did_ arrive here almost a week too early. This space/time duplication on the quantum level must have been caused when my mother Michiru-san saved Usagi-chan from going down that alley in Juuban on this very Friday night! But at least we _are_ still on the correct timeline to meet your mothers here – I think?"

"Okay…? Jeez, lover, that scared the crap out of me…" Chibiusa admitted as the two nude girls hugged each other tight, breast-to-breast for comfort, their heartbeats still pounding with the fright that they had received. Chibiusa had no doubt at all in her mind that Hotaru was correct with what she had surmised – the slender, black haired girl possessed powerful senses and abilities that at times were seemingly capable of defying even the laws of physics. "But at least we now know that we're on the right timeline, and that events are proceeding the way that they were supposed to – even if we have gotten here to the Hinata Apartments too early to meet both my mothers and Rei-chan just yet?"

"They'll be here," Hotaru reassured her companion as they settled back down under the covers once again, still pressed tightly against each other. "Pluto-sensei sent us both back here for a reason, remember, even if we don't know what it is just yet?"

"Yeah," the pink bun girl uneasily agreed, pulling their duvet cover right up under her chin for warmth, since the cool, late autumn night air in their shadowy room seemed to have gotten even colder all of a sudden. "Everything will work out all right in the end."

_I hope?!_ They simultaneously thought with a shiver.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Keitaro regained semi-consciousness from the impact a couple of seconds later, having absolutely no idea what had just happened to him. Still stunned from Mutsumi's elbow to his face, all that the dazed, drunk and drowsy student could think of was that maybe Motoko had tripped and landed on top of him by mistake. He could feel her body laying right there next to him on his futon.

Instinctively Keitaro pulled the blankets over the motionless black form of the girl, dimly noticing as he did so that her kimono had fallen open, exposing her totally naked body underneath to his sensitive fingers. _That_ fact got his numbed mind working again in a hurry, and to his pleasure he dimly realized something else of interest to him…

_…Hmmm? Wow…! Motoko's breasts seem to be bigger than what I remember them to be…? Huh? Is that her hand that I can feel on the front of my pants? She must want some love tonight…? Oh, heck, why not…? Aunt Haruka knows that I'm sleeping with Motoko already so I won't be going against her advice, and a bit of action might even cure this splitting headache that I've suddenly got from her falling on me? But I'd best not let slip anything about this to Shinobu, though…? Darn, I'm so out of it, I barely know what it is that I'm doing…?_

As the arms of the shadowy girl reached up to encircle his shoulders in their warm embrace, working almost entirely by touch because of the almost total absence of light in his room, the half-conscious Keitaro rolled over onto the oh-so-soft body under him, and then he slipped easily in between her slender legs and mounted her…

_Oh, man, this feels so good…! Motoko always takes her pill before she visits me, so it's perfectly safe for us to do this… I just wish…that I wasn't so out of it at the moment…?_

The sudden double impact of her landing had roused Mutsumi to semi-wakefulness from the sleepwalking episode that had been responsible for her unexpected fall through the hole in the ceiling. The Okinawan girl's eyes opened wide with surprise and pleasure as she dimly realized just where she now was, and whom it was sliding on top of her. Then, as her beloved Kei-kun's intentions became clear, the still partially-dazed and definitely drunken young woman instinctively pulled him down on top of her, and eagerly spread her legs wider to aid his somewhat clumsy entry into her very mature and welcoming body.

_Oh, Kei-kun?! I had no idea that you wanted me to do this to me tonight…? We've only been dating since last night, but I don't mind at all! 'Hoc!' Oh, yes, Kei-kun, yes!! At last, it's finally happening…!_

Her eyes closed in her bliss as their lips met warmly and passionately, then Mutsumi willingly surrendered to her long withheld desire for the man now beginning to move rhythmically on top of her. She responded in kind, cradling her unexpected but most welcome surprise lover in her curvaceous hips as she began to rock him back and forth as well, matching Keitaro's own movements.

_My mother always told me that I would do this with you, Kei-kun…_ Mutsumi thought happily to herself as the intensity level of her pleasure rapidly increased within her straining body as she enthusiastically responded to Keitaro's eager efforts._ And it doesn't really matter even if we don't get married to each other later on – mother predicted that might not happen, either - oh, Kei-kun-! That feels sooo good…!_

_"Oh, yeah…!"_ Keitaro gasped out, really getting into the mood now, despite his dizzy and aching head still making the blurry room seem to spin about him. "I'm – I'm going to – _oh, god! I've got to…!"_

_"Don't stop,"_ Mutsumi panted, rocking the frantically thrusting student on top of her backwards and forwards with renewed vigor, desperate for the sexual pleasure that they were sharing not to end just yet. _"'Hic!'_ …Not yet…! _Oh, please, not yet…?!"_

_Oh, Kei-kun – I'm so glad that your relationship with Naru is off? But knowing that you cared enough for me to do this to me, and that we'll always be close together and best friends is more than enough for me…! Oh, Kei-kuuuunn!! Ahh – haaaahhh!!_

The combined effects of her fall and the sudden surge of ecstasy from her explosive release were too much for Mutsumi to handle in her drunken state. She passed out into blissful oblivion, a split second before Keitaro cried out Motoko's name in rapture and then lost his battle with consciousness as well.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, down in the blackness under the shattered bushes below Keitaro's open window, the only partially conscious Motoko slowly crawled her way on her hands and knees out of the now broken and flattened foliage that had cushioned her nasty fall. She was now totally naked, her white panties having been completely torn off by the rough branches that she had fallen through. Somehow the battered girl made it to her feet, and then she staggered off in a daze through the darkness towards where she dimly guessed the front of the huge apartment building was located.

_Wha-what happened…? What's…where? – ooohh! Got…to get to…lie down…? …Hurt…!_

Motoko stumbled into the side wall of the apartments and slumped weakly against it. Then she began to work her way along the dark wooden structure, until a side doorway loomed up in front of her. Luckily the access way was unlocked, so Motoko fumbled the door open and crawled inside the building. Once there, she made it back to her feet again with a supreme effort and then began to make her stumbling way down the corridor towards where she thought it connected to the passage that would lead first to reception, and then to the staircase that led up to her room.

But Motoko had got it wrong. She was heading in exactly the opposite direction to where her uncomprehending mind had thought that she was going. And that error was to have tragic and almost fatal consequences for her…

Then a sudden stab of pain shot through Motoko's head, dropping the injured kendo girl to her knees on the polished wooden floor and almost causing her to pass out on the spot. But somehow Motoko forced herself to crawl on, through another open doorway, and then a second one. It was only then that her befuddled, aching mind finally noticed a curious fact about the surface that she was making her painful way across…?

_Is this…rock under me? Where – am I…? Hurts…must go on…! I-!_

Just then, Motoko's luck ran out. The ground suddenly vanished in front of her, and she toppled helplessly forward, falling with a loud splash into the heated thermal hot spring, to rapidly disappear under the dark, rippling surface.

Ten seconds passed before Motoko somehow forced her head up through the surface of the steaming water again. The choking, half drowned girl desperately scrabbled at the stone with her fingers, finally managing to heave her battered body out of the hot water and up onto the warm concrete and stone surround. Then, totally spent, the gasping, coughing kendo girl collapsed forward onto the flat rocks and promptly passed out into merciful unconsciousness – only to slip slowly backwards down into the water again, her face going under for a second time!

Next second, a slender, shadowy figure darted over to the naked and helpless kendo girl, then reached out and lifted her head safely back up out of the water again.

Brought back to partial consciousness by her involuntary second dunking, Motoko choked and coughed up a gush of water as she fought for the sweet, life-giving air that her screaming lungs demanded.

_"Wha-? Who are you…?"_ she choked out, more water spraying out of her mouth with each word. "Thank you – was drowning…!"

"Motoko! It's me, Motoko! It's me, Su! _Heyo!"_

"Su? Oh, thank the gods…! …Saved me…! But, what are you doing – _'cough!'_ - doing here at this time of the night?"

"Just having a very late night bathe of my bruises from when I tangled with Tsuruko yesterday. Then I was having a sleep under the vinyl sheet on my big, double sized plastic airbed floating in the pool over there. _See?_ It's lovely and warm in it from the heat in the pool. But Motoko, what's your excuse?! I thought that you were going to visit Keitaro after the party tonight?"

_"'Cough!'_ …Fell…! From the building to the ground. Su, I'm hurt…need to rest…"

"Wow! That certainly sucks! But don't worry, love, I'm here now. I'll take you up to your room so that you can sleep it off. Hey! I didn't know that you were into streaking? Where are your clothes?"

"…Don't know… _'Cough!'_ But, Su, I can't move at the moment. I don't feel well. Please, let me stay here for awhile…to sleep…?"

"Okies, Motoko. And I'll stay here with you to look after you. I love you, and I won't leave you – _ever."_

"Oh, Su…! Thank you…"

The Molmol girl slid down with barely a ripple into the deliciously warm hot spring next to her friend, and they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Kaolla carefully supported her dear friend just in case Motoko should pass out again from her ordeal. It wouldn't do the kendo girl at good all if she was to faint once more and her head slipped back below the water line again.

Motoko snuggled up to her exotic lover and closed her eyes with contentment. It was lovely and warm in the healing waters of the _onsen_. The heady combination of the soothing water surrounding and lapping against her, the steam lazily rising from its source, and the gentle but strong embrace of the younger girl caused Motoko to feel a comfort and security like she had rarely ever known before…except when she was laying in the arms of Keitaro.

Then Su leaned across and kissed Motoko on her cheek. Even in her dazed and injured state, Motoko felt her heart warm to the solicitations of her dear friend and lover, and her hurt body instinctively began to respond to the younger girls advances. Turning her head slightly, the kendo girl sought Kaolla's perfect lips with her own, and then began to kiss her back with ardent and passionate willingness.

And their impromptu lovemaking didn't end just there. Less than a minute later both girls' hands began to develop a life of their own, eagerly moving over the slender body of the other girl, caressing and stroking, eventually moving to grip and tease each other's firm, rounded breasts. A moment later the bright-eyed Su eagerly eased the willingly submitting Motoko out of the hot water, and stretched her unclothed body down onto the flat and smooth rock behind them. Su then slipped her right hand in between Motoko's thighs, before sliding her own nude and tanned body carefully down on top of her softy panting, wide-eyed friend.

The still only partially conscious Motoko whimpered with pleasure between the long and lingering kisses on her mouth and nipples as the rubbing fingers of her dear lover penetrated her softness and forced her to have her eagerly anticipated and longed for stress release, over and over and over again…

In her ecstasy, the kendo girl had just enough presence of mind to begin to return the favor, to Kaolla's gasps of enthusiastic delight. As their smooth, wet, intertwined bodies slid eagerly against each other with growing passion, it wasn't long before the Molmol girl had reached the limit of her own self control as well. Luckily, Su's wild cry of ecstasy as she came was muffled by Motoko's lips locked tightly over hers at the time. And when it was finally all over and both lovers were fully sated, the two happily exhausted girls, bodies slick from sweat and panting heavily from their exertions, quickly slipped back into the heavenly warmth of the hot pool to escape the chilly night air.

By now the blissfully relaxed Motoko had managed to shake off most of the effects of her fall, although she still felt totally worn out from her just concluded extracurricular activities. And Motoko was only too aware that her younger friend had shown up just in the nick of time once again…that was twice that Su had saved her now.

"I love you, Su…" she murmured to the beaming girl in her arms, and meant it.

"Yippee! I love you too, Motoko – as much as I love bananas!"

"That's…good to know."

"Okies, that clarifies us, but what about Keitaro…?" Su enquired anxiously, shifting her position slightly on the rock ledge upon which they were both sitting on. This natural seat enabled them to be immersed in the healing water right up to their necks, yet still keep their heads above the waterline should they unwittingly doze off.

"Yes, you know that I love him too. There's room in my heart for Keitaro as well as you, Su…"

"Me, too, with regards to him and you, Motoko. So, does he know that you and me are doing hanky-panky with each other? And what about the three of us all being together…?" the Molmol girl enquired optimistically. "A threesome would be great, don'tcha think?!"

"_Um,_ maybe…?" Motoko replied, coloring slightly at the thought. "But don't worry, Su. Keitaro knows about us, and also how we both feel about him because I have previously told him. I'm sure that if he loves us both enough to join us, he will…?"

"Oh, goodies! I _really, really, really_ wish that he would?! But if he doesn't – well, we still got each other, 'kay? It would be really great if Keitaro was to be with us as well, but Motoko…all I really need is you…"

"Yes, that's true…" Motoko blushed again at the vision that then came into her head. _If Su and I were to get married, which one of us would dress as the groom?_ "And…I think that I can live without Keitaro as long as you are with me and you love me, Su. But it would be nice for the three of us to be together forever, one day, wouldn't it…?"

"Yeah…! That would be great…!"

Both girls fell quiet, and in the silence, Motoko's mind began to darken again as she thought once more about the harm that she had previously caused to the only man that she had ever desired.

_Urashima... I still don't understand how I could have ever treated you as cruelly as I did? I know that Naru deceived me into thinking that you were a pervert and a flasher, but even so…? Oh, I'm so sorry, Keitaro…! I was so wrong, and now…now look what my guilt has done to me…? It's wearing me down, and – and I just…I just don't think that I can take the pain of it any more…?_

Then Motoko did something that was very unusual for her. When Motoko had a problem she usually did her very best to solve it by herself, having vowed years ago never to be reliant on another person for anything – especially if that other person in question was a man. But the kendo girl's current crisis was totally beyond her ability to solve by herself, and she knew that she desperately needed to talk about it right at that very minute to someone whom was not only trustworthy, but whom she knew genuinely loved her. Tsuruko fitted the bill, but she wasn't there. However, Su was, and Motoko knew that she could trust her lover with her very life – Su had already proved that to her yesterday morning and tonight. So, after a moment's hesitation, the despondent feeling girl finally decided to speak up and tell her dear lover about her misery.

_I have to tell dear Su about what's happening to me, right now! I just can't handle my regrets any more…! They're destroying me…_

"Su?" Motoko sniffed, her voice breaking slightly as her worry about her precarious mental state suddenly intensified, threatening to overwhelm her emotional self-control at any second.

"Yes, Love-Love?" Kaolla replied, her sea green eyes wide with worry as she leaned across to steady her friend. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes – I mean, no, not in the way you are thinking of, Su. It's just that I…have been feeling really depressed lately. This is because I still haven't got over my guilt about what I have done to Keitaro in the past," Motoko unhappily admitted, a sudden trickle of tears beginning to pour from the corners of both of her eyes. "I know that he has forgiven me and that the police aren't going to charge me, but…my conscience won't let me forget my evil deeds against him," she sobbed. "And the horrible thought that Keitaro could easily have died many times before because of my unconscionable actions is eating me up inside, Su, and I don't know how to purge my mind of these feelings of my own worthlessness and regret. Because of all this, I am now finding it increasingly hard to go to sleep at night."

"Gee, I feel the same way sometimes, too, Motoko," Kaolla blubbered, sudden tears appearing in her own eyes as well. "It hurts me, too, when I think about the way I used to treat poor Keitaro. So I try really, really hard not to remember it, especially when I'm with you. But lately, even that hasn't been working all that well for me any more. I even had a nightmare about it last night! Motoko, how can we both make these bad feelings inside us go away?"

"I…don't know. But we have to do something. This guilt inside me is poisoning my life. Maybe…it would have been better for me if Tsuruko-san had taken my life, after all…?"

"No, Love! That's not the answer!" Kaolla cried out, sudden fear now in her eyes because she knew all too well that if the tortured emotions in Motoko's mind got too much for her to bear, the kendo girl was perfectly capable of committing _seppuku_ at any time. "I couldn't ever be truly happy ever again it if that were to happen to you!"

"Don't worry, Su, I have no intention of taking my own life. Doing so would destroy both you and Keitaro, and I have no desire to cause either of you any more pain." Motoko sighed. "But there must be some other way for me to assuage my burden of guilt…if only I knew what it was?"

"I wanna get rid of my guilt, too," Kaolla agreed, looking suitably grim. "Lemme think on it some more?"

"As will I. I don't want to live my life unhappily under this black cloud in my mind. The only times that I'm ever even partially happy now are when I'm with either you or Keitaro."

"Thank you, Motoko-Love." Su then yawned loudly, stretching her arms back and out of the heated water that was lapping gently against her bare breasts. "Gee, I'm sleepy. Maybe we should both just sleep on it? Bye-byes time, Motoko…"

"Shall we go upstairs, to bed, then?"

"Naaah! I wanna stay right here in the pool. It's so comfy…"

"But – but what if the others come in for a bath early tomorrow morning and…catch us out…?"

Su laughed. "No worries! You know that I don't care one way or the other, Motoko. But – how would you feel if our relationship became public knowledge? You wouldn't freak on me, would you…?"

Motoko went a deeper shade of red at the thought of what her friends would say when they found out exactly what forbidden fruits she and Kaolla were secretly sharing with each other at night.

"Ah – n-no, it's…all right, Su. We can stay here. Keitaro already knows about us, remember? And it's about time that the rest of our friends knew the truth about us, too, so if we are discovered, I – don't mind…"

_"Really? Oh, yay!_ We shouldn't care what the others think, anyway? And I'm sure that they'll support us – but the look on Shinobu's face will be priceless! _Aha, ha, ha, ha!"_

Motoko managed a smile as well as she imagined what the young cook would in all probably do at _this_ bit of news.

"Poor Shinobu… But at least, she'll know the truth and, well, I know that she really likes Keitaro, too. So that might take some of the pressure off her if she thinks that neither of us are after him any more – even though we still really are?"

"Good thinking, Motoko! And it's the same with Keitaro, too. He can make up his own mind about whether he wants us, now that he knows the truth about us, as well. So I agree. Let's stay right here tonight!"

"That suits me just fine," Motoko agreed, stiffening her resolve to see this night through in blissful comfort with her friend and lover, and to heck with the consequences! "Here, let's both of us get back into that airbed of yours? If we do that, there's no chance of us falling into the water and going under in our sleep."

"Okies. Then it's nighty-night, Love-love."

_Oh, Su. I feel so much more relaxed and at ease, now that I've shared my little insomnia problem with you,_ Motoko thought as both girls stood back up onto their feet in the hot pool once more. _And now, even my feelings of worthlessness as a person seem to have suddenly diminished as well, now that I know that I'll always have your love. And because of this, perhaps...just perhaps I'll finally be able to get a good nights sleep tonight, for once?_

The young lovers kissed again, and then quickly made their way over to the large floating airbed. After scrambling in over its raised sides, the two happy girls snuggled up together under the warm vinyl sheet. There they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, safe, snug and warm from the rising heat of the _onsen_ underneath them, under the starry late autumn sky.

-:-:-:-:-:-

A couple of hours later, the two lovers were unexpectedly woken up by the gentle patter of freezing cold rain falling upon their exposed faces and the vinyl sheet under which they had both been sleeping. Laughing with delight at the sensation of the freezing droplets stinging against her exposed skin, Kaolla jumped up onto her bare feet and eagerly pulled the startled but thrilled Motoko up and out of the big airbed, both girls toppling sideways into the deliciously warm _onsen_ with twin loud shrieks of joy. Her heart pounding with both annoyance and excitement, Motoko then chased her cavorting friend all over and around the huge pool, all of the while the exposed top halves of both girls' bodies tingling from the multiple impacts of the icy falling rain.

Finally the maniacally laughing Su allowed Motoko to catch her, and they both disappeared under the surface of the steaming hot spring with an almighty splash, the heated water instantly counteracting the goosepimply chill of the cold rain and air on their slender, water-slick bodies.

As both girls' heads reappeared above the heaving water once again, Su wasn't the only one giggling this time. For once the normally calm and reserved Motoko was also laughing aloud with joy.

_Oh, Kami-sama! Su, you make me feel…so alive!_

Then Su was suddenly in Motoko's arms, her right hand grasping her lover's long ponytail and pulling Motoko's face upwards to meet her own, Kaolla's lips burning with infatuation against those of the older girl. Motoko found herself readily reciprocating the kiss, freely returning the carefree and sincere love that the Molmol girl was so eagerly willing to share with her. After quickly returning to their warm and comfortable airbed once again, the love struck pair had then made tender, unhurried love for a second time, before drifting contentedly off once again – heedless of the still gently falling rain - into another deep and healing slumber.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny, but all too soon for the dozing girls in the airbed. After what they both had gone though yesterday and last night, both Motoko and Su overslept for almost two hours longer than they would have normally done.

That fact hadn't held true for Chibiusa and Hotaru, though. They had been up promptly at seven am, both girls determined to make the most of the weekend at their new and exciting home. Neither girl had to work today – and what better way to start the day than with a lovely hot swim in the _onsen _before their breakfast?

So that was how it came to be that Chibiusa and Hotaru became the first and second of the girls staying at the dormitory to become aware of the truth of Su and Motoko's declaration of their newly visible public status with each other.

Hotaru was the first of the pair to notice the airbed floating in the middle of the huge hot pool. As she looked through the doorway of the changing room out into the crisp, early morning scene, her eyes suddenly grew large with surprise. Then she grabbed Chibiusa's hand in excitement and pointed out through the doorway.

"Look, Chibi-chan! There's a sight that you don't see every day!"

"Wow! Su was right – she _does_ have a lover here!" Chibiusa gasped out as her disbelieving eyes fell upon the still dozing pair under the vinyl blanket. "And from what I can see of her, that other girl looks to be a real babe, too?!"

"Hey, that looks like fun? It's just a pity that their airbed isn't just a little bit bigger?" Hotaru giggled, putting voice on the spur of the moment to an image that had popped into her mind before she realized just what it was that she was saying out loud. "We could join them on it if it was…?"

"_What?"_ Chibiusa gasped, her face sporting a red tinge at the thought. _"A four way with them?_ _Um – ah!_ Well…?" Chibiusa stole another quick peek out through the open doorway towards the two slumbering girls, and then turned back to her embarrassed but expectant looking friend, her own heart beating faster at the thrilling idea that Hotaru had suggested._ "Maybe_ when we get to know them both a bit better, we could ask them about doing that with us, Hotaru-chan…if it's really okay with you, of course…?"

"_Maybe it is…?"_ Hotaru whispered with a tone of excitement that Chibiusa couldn't fail to notice in her voice, her own face reddening with the stimulating vision that had blossomed into her head. Her suggestion to Chibiusa had started out as a joke, but now…?

"And you wouldn't mind doing that with them? _Really?"_

"Why should I?" Hotaru bravely admitted, a mischievous twinkle in her violet eyes. Her idea had gone this far, and now that Chibiusa didn't seem too against it, well – why not? "We both know that we love each other, Chibiusa-chan, and any other girls who were to join us would be just further icing on the cake of our relationship."

"Good point," Chibiusa conceded. "And that foreign girl, Su, _did_ mention to us both on Thursday that she wouldn't mind joining in with us when she and her friends caught us in bed, didn't she?"

"That's true… So it might even be really possible…?"

Both lovers giggled at _that_ exciting thought.

"So it's decided, then? We will ask them both later?" Hotaru whispered coyly into her girlfriend's ear, both girls peeking around the doorframe again at the floating objects of their day-dreamy fantasy. _"Not today of course?!_ I mean, _later,_ after we've all gotten to know each other a _lot_ better."

"Oh? Ah..._sure!_ Why not?" Chibiusa chuckled. "Who knows, they both might even agree. Wow, but they're both total babes, aren't they?"

"Yeah! You got _that_ right. Hey, I just thought of something. If we go in to bathe now, we might wake the sleeping beauties up…?"

"_So?_ It sure looks to _me_ like they don't care at all if other people see them out there like they are. You know, it's great living here, Hotaru-chan! They and we can just be ourselves, and still be totally accepted by everyone else here – just like at home in the future."

"Yeah. I don't ever want to leave this place. C'mon, let's go have our swim!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Motoko stirred in her sleep as a loud splash registered in her mind. Rolling over in the oh-so-soft airbed, she opened her sleep filled eyes, squinting and blinking momentarily in the bright morning light. Then her vision cleared and she saw-?

"Su! There's two strange girls over there in the hot pool with us!" Motoko hissed out in alarm, ducking back down below the raised edge of the airbed, sweat flying from her forehead and a panicky expression on her face. Motoko still hadn't met the two new boarders residing at the apartments, so the anxious girl had no idea exactly who the bathers in the pool with them were just yet.

"What's that, Love-Love…?" Su whispered, her green eyes blinking open as she embraced her very tense naked friend tightly against her own equally nude body. "_Kissies?"_

"_No, strangers,"_ Motoko breathed out, her heart pounding with nervousness. "Over there, _see? _Are they some of the guests from the annex?"

Kaolla turned her spiky blonde head for a quick look at the frolicking, totally nude newcomers, and then grinned at the worried Motoko with a very relaxed expression on her light brown face. "Oh, don't worry, Motoko. That's Chibiusa and Hotaru. They're the two new boarders here that I told you about. Aren't they both cute?"

"Oh? So that's who they are? B-but they're right there, and we're…?"

"Su chuckled. "Don't worry about it, lover. They're the same as us."

"_What? You mean…?"_

"Yep. Same age as me, same preferences! Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we invite them both onto the airbed with us? That'd be fun!"

_"What!?"_ Motoko crimsoned in a flash at _that_ thought. "I…don't know about that idea, Su? _Ah-?_ I'm only just getting used to the idea of us being seen together as…well, you know?"

"_Awwww?_ Oh, Okies, then… Maybe later on when you're a bit more comfortable then, Motoko? _Pretty please?!"_

"Ah…? Well...? _Um,_ sure…I guess? Maybe…?"

"_Yay!!_ C'mon, let's go join them? _Yoo-hoo! Hotaruuu! Chibiusaaa! Good morning!"_ Su jumped up, the blanket falling away from their naked bodies into the water as she bounced up onto her feet, leaving the crimson Motoko frantically clutching her suddenly exposed breasts. "Do ya mind if we join you?!"

_Jeez, would you look at that?!_ Hotaru and Chibiusa thought simultaneously to themselves, eyes huge with delight at the unexpected eye-candy. _They are both gorgeous…! And Su's friend is tall…"_

"Sure, come on over," Hotaru called back with delight, rapt that they'd get to have a closer and _much_ more revealing look at their two very attractive new companions. "The more the merrier."

"_Yippee!!"_ Su cried out, the brown skinned girl leaping like a gazelle through the air, to disappear in a fountain-like splash under the hot water right next to her two new friends. "Come on in, Motoko, the water's fine – '_glub!'"_

"Ah, yes, all right…?" Motoko called out weakly, slipping over the edge of the airbed into the covering hot water. "H-hi, I...I'm Motoko Aoyama…"

"Hi! I'm Chibiusa Tsukino," the pink haired girl called cheerfully back to Motoko as the kendo girl forced herself to swim closer to the cavorting trio. "We're very pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Hotaru Tomo," the black haired girl responded, in just as friendly a tone as her companion. "Come on, Motoko-chan! Hey, guys, let's all have a game of catch?"

"_Yay!_ Count me in," Su cried out, her green eyes sparkling with excitement as she snatched the bobbing volleyball up out of the deliciously warm _onsen._

_Jeez, Su…? _Motoko thought, her cheeks pink with embarrassed nervousness as she rose up high out of the steaming water to catch the hard flung ball that the Molmol girl had just thrown to her._ This is going to take me some getting used to…!_


	32. Chapter 32

_All right! The next chapter is finally up. I've been busy for weeks with exams, so this chapter is extra-long to make up for the delay. And I've got two more chapters almost ready to go, as well. Expect the next update to be much faster._

_This chapter is dedicated to two people - one whom gave me a good suggestion with regards to Kanako (which will play out over the next couple of chapters), the other who wants more from Mutsumi. You know who you are, and thine wishes are granted...! Early Christmas presents all around._

_Oh, enough charm! Let the fun commence!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

The time was two o'clock on Saturday morning, a full five hours before the two new girls had arisen and discovered Su and Motoko asleep on their airbed in the _onsen._ Up in her room, despite the lateness of the hour, the somewhat inebriated Kanako still lay awake in her bed, trying to think through what she should now do for the best. The Goth girl had a lot on her mind to consider. Despite having been found out by both Aunt Haruka and Tsuruko, her main priority was deciding just what to do about Naru when she paid the fugitive girl a surprise visit, that coming morning. But Kanako's mind was also on what she had seen transpire between Motoko and Su in the pool earlier on that night – and what had happened just afterwards.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kanako had taken a second break from reception duty at twenty past eleven, and she had been making a quick trip up to her room to collect a book to read, when a loud splash in the hot pool that her room overlooked had attracted her attention. Knowing that no guests should be using the springs at that late hour, the weary girl had nevertheless, immediately felt a burning curiosity to see just whom it was frolicking in the _onsen _in the middle of the night.

As she peered down out of the nearest window, Kanako saw to her surprise that a gentle shower of rain was falling outside. But then she espied in the glow cast from the low watt lights surrounding the pool, the tall and slender shape of Motoko chasing the just as slender, though much shorter, figure of Su, around the _onsen._ Even as Kanako watched the totally naked pair with interest, the taller kendo girl finally managed to catch her blonde, darker skinned friend, both vanishing under the heaving, rain-dappled surface for a second time. Then they reappeared again, holding each other tightly, and the faint sound of laughter came to the Goth girl's ears even through the closed glass of the second story window.

_Wow. Those two do certainly like to fool around at odd hours – hold on?!_

Kanako's eyes widened perceptibly as she saw through the water washed glass, Su suddenly grasp Motoko's long ponytail and plant a sloppy one directly on the older girl's gasping lips! Seconds later, they were both going at it right there in the middle of the pool. Kanako felt herself give a sharp intake of breath at the sight, and her own heart began to pound with excitement and longing as she watched the two lovers physically express their love for each other.

_God…! Just look at them? I wish that I could be that happy…that I could find someone to love me and make me as carefree as that…? Oh, _Oniichan_…when is it going to be my turn for love…?_

A moment or two later, Kanako saw the excited figures of Motoko and Su hurriedly return to the big, floating airbed that was bobbing up and down at the far edge of the hot spring. After scrambling back inside it, the happy pair quickly covered themselves with the vinyl blanket that it contained. But it was obvious to Kanako by the way that their cover was heaving and tossing over the two now hidden lovers that their passion for each other was far from being spent just yet…!

…_I remember what Motoko feels like in bed, Su. I wish that it were me down there with her right now, instead of you-? _

"Kanako-san."

At the sudden sound of the voice immediately to her rear, Kanako nearly jumped out of her skin! So engrossed had she been with what she had been watching, she hadn't even heard the other person come up behind her.

And when she saw just whom it was addressing her in the shadowy hallway, the Goth girl's heart nearly stopped beating for a second time.

It was Tsuruko.

Kanako immediately braced herself for the worst. What did Tsuruko want with her? Could Motoko have told her older sister of just what Kanako had done to her on her previous stay at the Hinata Apartments? If so, the now very uneasy Goth girl knew that she was in big trouble. Kanako didn't think that she could beat the grim Kyoto _Shinmei-ryū_ master if all hell were to break loose – especially in the sorry state that she was in now – but nor was she prepared to go down without a fight if Tsuruko should suddenly attack her.

"Yes, Tsuruko-san?" the sweating Kanako finally replied, her nerves on a razors edge. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"I need to have a word with you about a very important matter, right now."

_Oh, shit! I knew it…?_ Kanako's hands automatically moved into a defensive position as she channelled her _ki_ into them, preparing for what probably would be the fight of her life. _If I hope to even stand a chance of surviving this, I _have_ to be the one who strikes first…?_

"When I spotted you on the hill on Thursday morning, I was too far away to read your _ki_ properly," Tsuruko informed her, not at all concerned by the anxious Kanako's subtle but still recognizable actions. "But now that I have had the opportunity to stand closer to you in this hallway, something about you doesn't feel quite right."

"Huh?" Kanako exclaimed with surprise. "You're only here to…?"

"Yes, and no. I am here to give you a warning, as well. But before I do that, I have to inform you that I have noticed your life force is very much out of balance. I can feel it."

"What – do you mean?"

"I think that you know? You cannot fool me." Tsuruko simply replied.

"Okay," Kanako sighed, lowering her hands, knowing that the game was finally up. "I won't deny it. Tsuruko-san, scan my _ki_ with yours._"_

"Why?" Tsuruko asked suspiciously. "I warn you, if this is a trick, I am ready for it. And the alcohol in your system will slow you down."

"Just do it. Please? Then all of your questions will be answered."

Still frowning, Tsuruko stepped forward to carry out Kanako's odd request, the _Shinmei-ryū_ master alert for the slightest hint of treachery from the highly skilled and quite lethal girl. Kanako could be dangerous even when she was semi-drunk. The Kyoto woman reached out with her hands, palms outwards, and began to read the patterns of energy as they flowed about and through her stoic companion…

"_Oh?!"_

"Well, now you know," Kanako stated, matter-of-factly, as Tsuruko lowered her hands and stepped backwards again, a look of sadness and pity on her beautiful face. "Only one other person apart from you – and Kuro, of course – knows about this. So I would appreciate your discretion on this matter."

"I - see…? I'm so sorry…!"

"Spare me your condolences," Kanako declared in a stony voice. "I have already accepted my likely fate."

"Very brave, if a trifle patronizing of you? But I know that you are scared of what is going on, Kanako-san. You can't hide it from me."

Kanako nodded, knowing that to deny it would be a waste of time. "I am. Are you offering to help me, Tsuruko-san? Is there anything that you can do?" Kanako asked, despite knowing the answer to that question even before asking it.

"No. It's too far advanced. There's nothing meaningful that I can do for you at this late stage, except maybe take away any pain that you may be experiencing - for a little while, anyway?"

"No, there's no need for you to do that. It's not that sort of an affliction, and if I did start to feel discomfort, I am perfectly capable of blocking it out myself by channelling my own _ki_. Most of the time I just feel a little weak, but occasionally it will overwhelm me and I will pass out either straight away, or just after I have managed to find a place to rest. But…these fainting spells have been increasing in scope just recently…if you know what I'm saying here?"

"I do. So how long have you got?"

"I don't know. And that is why you mustn't delay me. Please let me go?" Kanako requested quietly of the older woman. "I am feeling drunk and weak, and I have to get to bed – just in case?"

"I see?" Tsuruko hesitated momentarily, and then asked, "And with regards to the other matter I wanted to talk to you about, do you intend to involve any of the members of the Hinata Apartments in what you are _really_ up to, here? I agree with Haruka-oba-san – you are plotting something! Don't even _try_ to deny it."

"No," Kanako replied truthfully. _That isn't a lie, either – Naru is no longer a resident here. _"I was attempting to find out where Naru Narusegawa was, and that's the truth, but Auntie Haruka stopped me. So I have given up on my mission to find her, and now I am content to manage the apartments with my _Oniichan,_ like I have always wanted to do." _That is also the truth, since I already know where Naru is…! But will Tsuruko believe me?_

After carefully scrutinizing Kanako's impassive but steady gaze for almost ten seconds, the answer to the apprehensive Goth girl's self-query finally turned out to be a yes.

"Then go," Tsuruko said, her voice holding a pleasant tone that the wary Kanako wasn't at all fooled by. "I won't keep you from your bed, with you in the condition that you are. I believe that you have indeed told me the truth here tonight – some of the truth, anyway, but not all of it. So I'm also going to give you this warning, Kanako-san – just you remember that all of the residents at the Hinata Apartments are now under my protection. If you attempt to harm in any way, shape or form any of the boarders in this domicile, you will have me to answer to, as well as Haruka-oba-san. If you cross us, your end will be even swifter than you had thought it would be."

_That may even be a mercy?_ Kanako thought. _To die by your hand would at least be quick and painless._

"Yes, Tsuruko-san. I understand."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kanako certainly had taken Tsuruko's warning to heart. But now, laying in her bed, Kanako had other things to puzzle through. And at that very moment, Kanako's thoughts were focused on the enigma that Motoko had recently become…

…_I think that Motoko's emotions are badly repressed, _Kanako was silently telling herself, her mind steadily working through the contradictions that Motoko represented. _I'm now sure that_ s_he has a deep-set need for love and affection, but Kendo girl is also terrified of physical intimacy for some unknown reason. That's why she fights so hard to avoid liking men – with the sole exception of my _Oniichan_, for some bizarre reason!_

_But with women, I'm equally sure that it's a different story. After all, the last time I was staying here, I visited Motoko in her room in my Naru disguise and took her virginity. When it happened, Motoko could have fought 'Naru' harder to try to save herself, but she didn't. In fact, once we were both naked and I had her stretched out on the floor with her hands bound, even though she tried to maintain her façade of shock and protest, kendo girl actually became quite biddable and sexually submissive to my orders…_

A very rare smile briefly came to Kanako's face as she fondly remembered the sexual pleasure that she had shared with the tall and beautiful girl that she had previously tricked and seduced.

_Yes, that was a most enjoyable experience for me – and for her. Even though I was trying to get rid of Motoko and the others at the time because they liked my brother too much, I still had a damn good time breaking her in and using her body…! I did think at the time that maybe Motoko's willing acceptance of her serving me sexually when she thought that I was Narusegawa, was because she is secretly gay and she was harbouring a secret crush on Naru at the time? And now that I know for sure what kendo girl gets up to at night, I'm sure I was right about that._

_But now Motoko's attention has definitely shifted away from Naru to Su. I know damn well from what I saw less than two hours ago, and also on Thursday morning, that Motoko and Su definitely love each other. But despite her new lover, I also know that Motoko still loves my brother as well! So I guess that it's true then, that she's not gay as such? Kendo girl is actually bisexual…! Just as Su is…and I am, as well._

_However, with Narusegawa, it's a different story. She's _not_ gay, or bisexual, from what I've observed of her before. And I could tell even at her trial that she still loves _Oniichan,_ despite her despicable beating of him at every opportunity. The bitch! And my brother still loved Naru back then, in spite of her callous attitude and violence towards him. Thank god that he doesn't any more!_

_The problem is, despite the fact that she very nearly killed him; Naru still really, truly does love my brother, even after all that's happened to her. _Oniichan_ may not love her at all now, but knowing Naru, she'll find some way to come back to him and start the whole abusive cycle with him all over again. And I just can't let that happen!_

_Damn! If the other residents didn't know that I was here, the answer would be obvious! But if I kill Narusegawa now, both Auntie Haruka and Tsuruko are going to have a pretty good idea of just whom it was that did it, once word reaches them about what has happened. And they're sure to tell _Oniichan_ about what I did to Naru, too. He'll end up hating me, and…and I just couldn't bear it if that were to happen, either…! And I mustn't forget that Granny will be here soon, too?!_

_Shit! This changes everything. I really don't think that I can go through with this…execution, now? But - but if I don't, Naru will find some devious way to worm her way back into _Oniichan's_ heart, I just know it! Okay, there's got to be some other way to stop Naru without killing her…? Think, Kanako, think…!_

_Wait…? I know! I'll get my revenge on that psychotic witch in a different way. Seeing kendo girl, Motoko, and psycho Su going for it beside the pool tonight has given me a great idea. Just like I did months ago with Motoko, I'll seduce Naru and take her virginity from her! With Naru on the run, my disguise kit, and her thinking that I'm _Oniichan _when I visit her this morning, it should be easy enough to pull off? Then, after I've had my way with her, I'll reveal my true identity, and if she's dumb enough to try to attack me physically in retribution, I'll beat her senseless for good measure. Heh! That bitch will be so mortified at giving up her __body's__ chastity to me that she'll be totally unable to face either _Oniichan_ or me ever again. Yes!! This is a sure-fire way to get Naru to flee this town forever, and she'll finally be totally out of our lives for good!_

"I wonder what _Oniichan_ would think if he knew that I am actually secretly bisexual, just like Motoko and Su are?" Kanako wondered out loud, as she settled back down under her duvet cover once more. "Would knowing that I like girls as well as men affect his feelings for me in a negative way? Or in a positive way? And, most importantly, would knowing that secret of mine make him want me more, especially if I admitted to him that I would like another girl in bed with us at the same time, on occasion…?"

"Hmmm. After I've finished with Naru this morning, I may just tell him that, after all? But, no matter how much I may enjoy taking Naru, I couldn't trust her in bed with him. So, with regards to a three-way with _Oniichan_ and I, she's out! Maybe…maybe I will suggest to _Oniichan_ that Motoko be the third one…? I know for sure that we both _do_ enjoy getting it on with her!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Four hours later, a full hour before Chibiusa and Hotaru had awoken_,_ the only slightly more refreshed Kanako had been up and about preparing for her mission to track down her greatest rival and sworn enemy. The sky had still been dark when she had arisen from her restless sleep at six o'clock, but Kanako hadn't cared about that. She knew that the early morning darkness would allow her to get into position outside Kentaro's apartment without being seen. Once there, she would wait patiently until he had departed on some errand or another, and then – justice would be served.

To Kanako's intense disappointment, upon her waking, she had discovered that dear Kuro still hadn't returned from wherever it was that he had disappeared to on Thursday morning. For her cat to be gone for this long was most unusual, and Kanako was now beginning to get more than a little concerned as to his welfare. Surely Kuro hadn't been hurt, and was laying up somewhere until he recovered enough to rejoin her? However the Goth girl's worry at Kuro's absence was tempered with the satisfaction that she felt for what she was about to do that morning. At long last, the prime mover behind her dear _Oniichan's_ suffering would finally receive her just and richly deserved punishment!

_I was much angrier back then at what Naru had done to poor _Oniichan _than I am now_, Kanako admitted to herself as she made her preparations for her departure to hunt down the girl responsible for so much of the pain and misery that her brother had for so long suffered._ Before, after seeing him laying there unconscious in Hinata Hospital, all that I could think of after that was revenge on the person or persons responsible. But now things are different, especially since my big brother has fully recovered and is up and about again. I can barely believe that we are both finally running the Hinata Inn together, just like I've always wanted us to do…!_

_And what so nearly happened to Kit Fox and Mutsumi was also partially responsible for making me think so long and hard last night about just what it is that I'm doing. I worried for days that they had both died because of my actions, after I jumped to the wrong conclusion with regards to Kit's reasons for seducing _Oniichan._ I'm still not too happy about what that fox-eyed bimbo did, but _Oniichan_ seems to be all right about it, and I do feel much better now that I've followed his example and forgiven Kitsune for doing what she did – and what I wish that I could do as well!_

_So, after everything that has happened to me here, I don't want to kill you anymore, Naru. I admit it. But I also can't take the chance of you hooking up with _Oniichan_ after I'm finally gone. That horrible thing could still somehow happen even if you are caught and tossed back into jail? However, in bed last night I did think of that other way for me to prevent that happening without having to take you out permanently, so I guess that I will try this other method first…? It won't be easy for me to pull off – even disguised as I soon will be – but if my deception does work, the results should be both satisfactory and most enjoyable. Heh! Mixing business with pleasure, as they say. And, after all, I can always finish you off later on if I have to before I go?_

"All right then, it's decided," Kanako stated in a firm, resolute tone as she moved towards her walk-in wardrobe that held her extensive collection of disguises. "I'll try the seduction way first. But I'll have to wait until Kentaro has left the apartment to go to work before I move in on her. For my plan to succeed, Naru has to be totally alone. But once she is – she's mine!"

After dressing in the appropriate outfit from her extensive wardrobe for that day's mission of vengeance, the heavily disguised girl then hurriedly visited the kitchen for a quick bite to eat before the other residents could begin to stir. The now very edgy Kanako specifically didn't want either Aunt Haruka or Tsuruko to spot her – especially disguised the way that she now was. If she was to be noticed by either of those two most formidable individuals, Kanako knew that not only would it the end of her plan to keep her older brother safe, but it could easily be fatal to both her _and_ to him…though for vastly different reasons.

But, quite apart from the very real danger of being spotted by her aunt or Tsuruko, Kanako was feeling more than a little apprehensive that morning for one other, just as frightening reason. Late last night, whilst Kanako had been seated at the reception counter in the lobby, not long before she had been due to clock off at twelve, she had suddenly and without any warning whatsoever, blacked out and fallen off her stool. The impact of her body striking the hard wooden floor had instantly jolted the momentary senseless girl back to dizzy consciousness, and she had hurriedly scrambled back to her unsteady feet before anyone could come along and notice her odd mishap. Thank god that it hadn't happened in front of a customer, or one of the other residents!

And now, the morning after, Kanako was still very worried by that late night incident. For her sudden fainting spell had not been caused by the _sake_ that she had gulped down in the dining hall during the party, of that Kanako was certain…

And then, there was what Tsuruko had told her last night to consider, as well. Things were obviously going downhill for her faster than she had realized. If so, she might not have a lot of time left at all to accomplish her grim task...?

After her rushed breakfast, Kanako was now ready to leave the Hinata Apartments on her revenge mission. She wanted to depart the huge old building well before any of the other boarders had arisen from their beds – with the sole exception of her groggy and hung over brother, Keitaro, whom was rostered on as Hinata Inn manager for the day. After sneaking a peek from the top of the staircase whilst on her way out at his haggard frame emerging from his room, Kanako felt a pang of pity for her poor _Oniichan._ He really did look like he needed a few more hours of sleep. The still tired Kanako felt more than a bit under the weather herself – the big bottle of _sake_ that she had imbibed at dinner last night had definitely taken its toll on her trim body. Her head wasn't exactly the best that morning, either, but at least the strong alcohol had deadened the pain that she was now feeling inside her slender body, in more ways than one.

_Good luck with your first day as manager, Oniichan,_ she silently wished him, taking one last longing look at her bleary-eyed brother before turning away to stealthily depart from the still quiet and empty feeling premises on her mission of revenge. _I wish that I could have stayed last night in your room with you, but I was far too busy planning what I have to do today. And I also needed a good night's sleep – which I didn't really get, but too bad for me, I suppose? _

_I have to do this right now, today. Not so long ago, I thought that I would enjoy making you suffer and die, Naru, but what I'm about to do to you today will no doubt give me just as much pleasure? To save my brother, I'll take either your body, or your life, Narusegawa! And you had better pray that it's the first one. Make no mistake; I'll do the second option if I have to, because I'll have no other choice…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

At the exact same time that his grim sister was gulping down her makeshift meal in the kitchen, Keitaro was just stirring into wakefulness on the dishevelled futon in his room. A combination of the liquor that he had knocked back at the party last night and his subsequent most enjoyable but draining stress release with the girl in his bed, had caused the inebriated student to sleep like a log for the rest of that night. But now, at ten minutes past six, the uncomfortable feeling of something hard poking into his right eye had woken him from his blissful slumber.

Keitaro quickly moved his head, then yawned loudly and opened his eyes, to discover his face was half buried in a large, warm, rounded mound. As he slid his questioning fingers across its yielding softness, he felt what seemed to be a pencil eraser or something similar sticking out of the top of it. ..._That's strange…?_

Raising his head up off its most comfortable headrest, Keitaro stared downwards with a half-puzzled, half-alarmed expression on his face at the dark shape of what was obviously an attractive, long haired girl laying next to him under the duvet cover. For a second or two, his mind was a blank as to who she was and what was going on, but then Keitaro's belated recollection of what had happened after he had gone to bed last night kicked in. As he finally realised just who his companion must be, the startled Keitaro let out a loud sigh of relief and he relaxed once more.

_That's right? Phew! Now I remember. Motoko came in to visit me. We did it, and then she's obviously stayed to spend the night in my bed with me. Okay, that also explains why I'm naked here…_

A dumb grin then appeared on his face as he also remembered that the sex had been great, as usual. Then Keitaro's satisfied smile rapidly faded as a slight hangover from the alcohol last night and the realization that he would have to haul himself up out of his warm and comfortable bed and go to work downstairs, both popped into his still tired mind at the same time.

_Darn it, I've got to work today. But wow, it's still pretty dark in here. I wonder what the time is? I haven't heard my alarm clock go off yet, so I guess it's not six-fifteen yet? But I'll probably have to get up soon if I'm going to be manning reception all day today, so I'd best check on the time right now. It wouldn't look good for me if I'm late on my very first day on the job…!_

After a quick look at the luminous red digits on his alarm clock, Keitaro noticed with relief that wasn't quite 6:15 am yet. But even so, it was high time that he got up, if he hoped to have a wash and a decent breakfast before his shift. With a loud sigh, the now somewhat depressed student reached over to fumble for and then switch on his reading lamp that was on the floor next to his futon. Once he could see what he was doing, the still slightly hung over student manager turned back to look downward fondly at the now partially illuminated and still peacefully sleeping face of Mutsumi.

_Of Mutsumi?!_

BANG!!

The sudden collision of Keitaro's back-pedalling body impacting on the far wall of his room stirred the sleeping turtle girl into sudden wakefulness. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, Mutsumi raised up her head to first squint at the brightly lit lamp. Then she stared with surprise, and then joy towards the pale faced and panicky looking source of the sudden sound, Keitaro's totally naked and petrified shape on the wall surrounded by an outline of cracked and broken boards, such was the force of his involuntary impact with the wooden surface!

"Oh, good morning, Kei-kun," the girl greeted him, Mutsumi's usual smile appearing on her face, in total contrast to the look of mortified disbelief on Keitaro's own one. "I trust that you slept well last night?"

"_Bu-but?! How? How the…? What?!"_

"Oh, my? What's the matter, Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked Keitaro, looking remarkably unconcerned at his presence despite his state of total undress, and hers. _"Fu, fu._ You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"_Wha?! Um,_ oh? Um, um, well…_ah?_ M-Mutsumi, what the _heck_ are _you_ doing in my bed?! And where's Moto – oh, never mind that!"

"Oh, is that where I am?" Mutsumi looked around for a moment and then turned back to the huge eyed student, Keitaro's expression not only the result of the incredulous situation that he now found himself in, but also because of the eye-popping view he now had of her fully exposed breasts, her large nipples still standing up erect and proud in the cold morning air. "You're right, I am in your bed," She repeated in a puzzled tone. "So you don't remember how I got here? Hmmmm? Well, actually neither do I. Fancy that? I do recall going to my own bed last night, and now here I am waking up in yours… _Oh my goodness!_ It's all coming back to me now. We actually did it with each other last night, Kei-kun! Finally!"

"_Huh?!_ We…did…it? Did…did what, exactly…?" Keitaro asked in a hesitant though distracted voice, his bulging eyes unconsciously riveted on Mutsumi's huge, silky smooth, nippled mounds and still not quite believing that he was seeing her laying naked in his bed right there in front of him. "Y-you don't mean-?"

"I do! I'm so happy! You took me right here on your futon. And, Kei-kun…you were great!"

"_Holy crap!!"_

"Oh, I'm so glad that you agreed to date me, Kei-kun," Mutsumi continued, her hands clasped up under her chin and with a sparkly, dreamy look in her eyes as she gazed with longing upon him. "I've been wanting you to make your move on me for so long, but you were always chasing after Naru, rather than me? But now, well my dream has finally come true."

"_Urm…?! O-kaaay?! _Ah, yeah, you were great, too, Mutsumi – I think…?"

_What in the hell is going on here?! I distinctly remember Motoko waking me up last night!" Keitaro _thought wildly, a sickly grin on his red face as he stared with bafflement at the ecstatic young woman in his bed._ I thought that I did it with her, not Mutsumi? But if that was true, then how come it's Mutsumi in bed with me this morning and not Motoko?! Aaaargh! Maybe this is some sort of a weird, perverted sex dream that I'm having…?_

At that very second, Mutsumi spoke out loud the exact same explanation as he had just come up with in his jumbled thoughts – minus the perverted bit, of course.

"Hmmm? Maybe we're both just dreaming this, Kei-kun? After all, this is pretty unbelievable, isn't it? _Fu, Fu!_ I really don't think that I could be lucky enough to suddenly, magically appear here in your bed last night, and then have you make love to me just like that?"

_Yeah?! Aha…ahahahaha! That's it. That's got to be it?!_ Keitaro told himself, silently agreeing with the turtle girl's identical summing up of their situation. He laughed maniacally in his mind, now sure that they had both hit on the correct explanation for their current astonishing state of affairs. _This is only a dream! Nice one, brain, you sure fooled me this time. So since this is all in my head, I think that I'll just lie down right here again and continue on with this incredible fantasy. Maybe I'll even get lucky with Mutsumi again…though I sure wouldn't have minded her being in bed with me for real? Oh geez, just look at Mutsumi's huge, delicious breasts just hanging out there…! I - I sure wish that I could just reach out and fondle them-? Hey, wait a minute – this is my dream, so I can float right over to her and do just that-!_

BRRRRRRRRRING!!

_"Waaaagh!"_ Keitaro cried out with wide-eyed fright, involuntarily jumping forwards off the cracked wall again at the sudden, jarring, heart stopping sound of his alarm clock going off, to then fall flat on his face. _"What the-?!_ Oh it's just my alarm clock…? _Hey!_ But that means that I'm awake right now, and not asleep after all…?"

"Golly, you're right!" Mutsumi exclaimed, no less astonished than he was as she hurriedly leaned forward to switch off the persistent loud ringing. "So this isn't a dream that we're both having, like we thought it was? Phew! I'm so relieved…! Aren't you, Kei-kun?"

But at that moment, Keitaro couldn't answer her. His surprise at finding out that what they had experienced with each other last night had been for real had robbed the bamboozled student of his power of speech. All that he could do was lie there, mouth agape and eyes huge in their sockets.

_Oh, man! So what I did with Mutsumi last night was real after all? I know that she likes me, but I had no idea that Mutsumi was _this_ much into me? But I was sure that it was Motoko who was in my room last night…! I just don't get it-?_

"Oh, I'm so happy that this is for real!" Mutsumi gushed, a bashful but eager look on her beautiful, radiant face. "Why don't you come back to bed with me, Kei-kun?" The pink cheeked, but not at all embarrassed turtle girl then gave the flabbergasted Keitaro a shy smile and beckoned to him with her right hand, before adding, "We can do it again right now, if you want to? I'd…really like to…"

_We can?!_ Keitaro gasped to himself, his mind still reeling as he scrambled shakily back to his feet. _Oh, joy! But…? Oh, no! I – I don't have time…! I've got to get up…!_

"I…I'd _really, really, really_ like to, Mutsumi," Keitaro replied, barely contained desire mixed with disappointment warring on his bright red face as he very reluctantly turned down her 24 carat gold sex offer, kicking himself all the while and cursing the turn of fate that had rostered him on as manager for that day. "But I can't – _um_ - join you back in my bed just at the moment. I've got to go and man the reception counter soon, you see, and…well, you and me …in bed together…it'll have to wait until another time? I'm sorry! Sorry."

_Damn-damn-damn! I really want to have Mutsumi again, right now – especially since I'm sober enough to know who she is, this time. Aaaargh! Because I've seen Mutsumi naked like this, now I'm going to be spending the entire day all tensed up, doing nothing but thinking about her! And so much for my promise to Aunt Haruka about not sleeping around with the girls? Still…it was an accident that we did it last night, and Mutsumi certainly doesn't mind that it happened, so I guess that it's okay…? Oh, jeez, just look at those delicious melons of hers. I wanna touch them so badly, I want to-!_

"I understand, Kei-kun," Mutsumi told him sympathetically, leaning forward in his bed again, the sudden movement causing her breasts to jiggle and bounce in a way that almost made the over stimulated student pass out through high blood pressure on the spot. As it was, his nose blew like a geyser, and a certain lower and even more protruding part of his anatomy almost followed suit at that very same instant, as well!

"Oh my goodness! Here are your tissues, Kei-kun!" Scooping up the box, Mutsumi waved them at the overheated student that she desired so much, the young woman acting swiftly despite her merriment at watching Keitaro try to hold his bleeding nose and stem the flow of blood from it at the same time. "Quick, Kei-kun," she urged him. "Come over here next to me, and I'll help you out! Don't be shy, now?"

The second that Keitaro reached the now kneeling, totally naked Mutsumi, she gave him a handful of the tissues for his nose with one hand, then unexpectedly reached upwards and grasped his fully erect manhood with the other. Ignoring his sudden gasp of surprise, she then leaned her antennaed head forward towards it, eyes sparkling with willing anticipation. "Here, let me? I've always wanted to do this to you, Kei-kun." Then before the disbelieving Keitaro could even react, the smiling turtle girl's hot mouth had engulfed his swollen tip, licking and sucking at his throbbing hardness!

_"Mmmmph!"_

That did it. Keitaro might as well have tried to hold back the Niagara Falls. He groaned out loud in ecstasy and his shaking body bent backwards like a bow as his hot juice erupted in a full on flow directly into the turtle girl's eager mouth. Mutsumi gulped it down, her twin hair antennas bouncing, and her tightly gripping hand moving up and down on Keitaro's swollen manhood as if to pump out every last drop, as she swallowed his precious gift for her.

"Mmm," she chuckled, just over a minute later, once her mouth was free to talk normally again. "_Salty, but nice._ Can I please have a glass of water, Kei-kun? _Fu, Fu!_ Never mind, I'll just finish drinking this can of beer that you've left beside your bed."

"_Ahhhh-haaah…! Ahhhh-haaah…! Phew! Oh, yeah…?"_ the shivering Keitaro panted, his mind still in the heady afterglow of ecstasy and barely able to stand after what he had just experienced from the willing turtle girl. "Oh, I – I'm sorry, Mutsumi, I just couldn't stop myself. You're not mad at me, are you? _Oh, man,_ but that felt _so good…!"_

_Has - has Mutsumi done this type of thing before? _Keitaro wondered as he finally got his breath back, still not quite believing what the smiling turtle girl had just done to him with her warm, soft mouth. _She seems - somewhat experienced...?_

"Mmm! This beer is good, too, even if it is flat. And don't worry, Kei-kun, I enjoyed both the beer _and_ it. And now you can go to work with a big smile on your face and without being stressed over thinking about me all day. _But-?"_ Mutsumi giggled, her right hand at her mouth, then asked, "Who's going to relax _me,_ now? I'm going to have the same problem as you would have had for the rest of today. I wish that you had the time to relieve my tension, as well, Kei-kun. _Fu, fu, fu!"_

At her bubbly words, Keitaro suddenly felt a fresh and nearly irresistible surge of desire in his loins for the beautiful and friendly girl in his bed. _Mutsumi… I've just got to-?!_

"Ah, _screw it!"_ Keitaro decided out loud as he dived back into his bed and scooped the surprised and delighted turtle girl into his more than willing arms. "I'll just have to go without breakfast this morning. This is too good a chance for us both to miss out on!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Craaash!!_ Went the door that led to the outdoor hot pool, at precisely 8:30 am – right in the middle of the Hinata girls early morning bathing session. Chibiusa and Hotaru had departed after their frolic with Motoko and Su, but Aunt Haruka had showed up looking for Kanako, and had decided to stay for a soak before returning to the Tea Rooms. Not long after that, both Sarah and Shinobu had arrived as well, followed in quick succession by Mutsumi. With almost the full compliment of Hinata girls now there, the bathe had quickly turned into a group relaxation and chat session.

_"Hey, you guys, just listen to this?!"_ Keitaro's excited voice came to their startled ears as he ran unsuspectingly into the enclosure.

"Watch out, it's the dork!" Sarah hollered in warning to the other girls reclining in the _onsen,_ her right hand reaching for the antique stone mask that she usually carried with her for just this type of opportunistic situation. _"Perv alert!!"_

"Oh, my goodness, Kei-kun?!" Mutsumi giggled, her eyes widening with surprise but without any trace of embarrassment at his sudden and very rash appearance right there in front of them. "Are you trying to sneak a peek at me?"

_"U-Urashima…?!"_ Motoko wailed, ducking her naked chest down below the waterline in a flash. _No, Mutsumi, he's trying to sneak a peek at me, _She thought. _How bold of him – how manly! Good…!_

_"Sempai?!"_ Shinobu gasped, doing the same, though like Motoko, her thoughts went in an entirely different direction. _I – I'd like to show him my chest, but I'm too embarrassed to do it in front of the others! Oh, I hope he saw my bust before I ducked?!_

"Heyo, Keitaro! Come join us!" Su cheered, waving to him, and in total contrast to the modesty-preserving actions of the other girls, leaping up out of the water to display her magnificent, totally nude body for all to see and admire – including, hopefully, Keitaro?

"Hmph!" Haruka said, dropping her left forearm down to cover her breasts, but otherwise making no other move. "Don't you know how to knock, Kei-kun? And aren't you supposed to be watching the reception counter?"

"Um, yeah, but I got Hotaru to cover for me for a few minutes. And I'm sorry to intrude, but this is important," Keitaro excitedly replied, eyes still on the piece of paper in his right hand and far too wound up at its contents to realize what a state of undress the others were all in just yet. "Tama-chan's just showed up again, and she's brought me a note from Naru! Naru's safe at the moment, and – BWAAAHH!"

_Ke, ke, ke!_

"Watcha wandering in here for, dork?" the newly repaired Robo-Sarah asked over the rapid beeping of its stupidity meter going off, having just scored a direct hit on Keitaro's now smoking butt with its eye-lasers. As the wailing student hop scotched around the rocks, clutching his blazing pants and leaving a twisting trail of smoke in his erratic wake, two hard-flung stone masks, one each from the chortling Sarah and her robotic counterpart, bounced off both sides of his sweat-flying head! As Keitaro disappeared under the hot water with loud wail, a gargle and a mountainous splash, amongst a swirling cloud of smoke and steam, the two Sarah versions hi-fived each other with unrestrained glee.

"_I'm so sorry, everyone,"_ Keitaro spluttered out to the gawking crowd as his sopping wet head broke the surface once again. "My mistake! _'Cough!'_ I had no idea that you all were, _um,_ bathing just at this moment? _Aheh-heh?"_ Keeping a wary eye on the cute little human shaped robot as it skipped away across the stony pool surround once again, Keitaro quickly adjusted his crooked glasses, covered his eyes, averted his bright red face and began to limp rapidly off in the direction of the entrance. _"Oww, my butt!_ Ah - I'd best, '_ahem'_, get back to my duties, I think?!"

"Hold on, Kei-kun," Aunt Haruka called after him, her face still showing her amusement at seeing the painful consequences of her nephew's error of judgement in entering the hot pool area at that particularly unwise moment in time. "What was that you just said about a note from Naru?"

"A note from Naru?" Motoko gasped, exchanging an uneasy look with the suddenly just as worried looking Shinobu. "What note?!"

"Yeah, Keitaro!" Su added in an optimistic tone, eagerly backing up Haruka. "Please don't go! Come over here and show the note to us! Don't worry about Robo-Sarah, either? I'll order her to leave you alone while you're here with us."

"Yes, Kei-kun, please stay?" Mutsumi giggled. "If you come over here, I'll be glad to patch up your sore bottom for you? Fu, fu!"

"Oh, yeah…? Well, if it's _really_ okay with all of you, then I'll stay - I guess?" Reversing his direction, Keitaro waved the now soggy piece of paper at them, trying hard to keep his wandering eyes averted from their nudity at the same time. "Look, everyone! Tama-chan delivered this note to me only a few minutes ago! Then she disappeared again."

As the others all clustered around the still slightly abashed, eye-twitching student, Shinobu momentarily hung back, deep anxiety about this new and most unexpected development showing in her dark blue eyes.

_Oh, no?_ The suddenly frightened teen whispered, now almost beside herself with worry as her mind began to imagine all manner of terrifying possibilities with regards to the man of her dreams being stolen away from her once again. _I was really hoping that we'd heard the last of Naru? But what could Naru possibly want with Sempai now…? Don't tell me that – that she's trying to work her way back into his life again?_

_Oh, no! NO! You can't have him! You had your chance, Naru, and you nearly killed him! So you just leave him alone?! I love him, and Sempai's going to be mine, Naru, MINE!!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

As per his request, Kaolla Su showed up in Keitaro's room half an hour after he had left the hot pool to resume his duties. He was now on a short, twenty-minute study and tea break, Aunt Haruka having generously offered to watch the counter for him in the meantime, giving her nephew enough time to patch up his sore butt with sticking plaster and to momentarily hit the books.

The excited Su wasn't sure as to just why Keitaro had suddenly invited her to his room at such short notice, but the Molmol girl had had her own ideas as to his motive – several of the more thrilling ones definitely 'R' rated. So – just in case one or two of the more _outré_ ones proved to be true, and she was about to get lucky - Su had left her underwear up in her room, just to make her somewhat less than skilled manager's task easier.

But Su was doomed to be disappointed, on that particular visit anyway. Keitaro had a far more practical motive for inviting her to join him that morning – and his reason concerned the note that Tama-chan had just delivered to him out of the blue less than an hour ago. His original idea had in fact been for Su to ask the tiny turtle where Naru was hiding out, but since Tama-chan had vanished off again to god knows where, he had now decided to utilize the Molmol girl's genius in a different, but hopefully just as rewarding way.

"Er, no, you're not here for _that_ reason," the flustered Keitaro had stammered out to Kaolla, his face now a startling shade of pink after being asked by her whether he preferred oral or anal first, as an appetizer before the main event. "B-besides, we don't, um, even have time? I'm due back on manager duty in ten minutes, you see-?"

"_Awwww?!"_ Su complained, her face falling as he proceeded to rain on her parade. "Haven't you even heard of a quickie?"

But before the blushing student could even begin to outline his reason for inviting the gorgeous, now sulking Molmol girl into his boudoir, the keen eyed Kaolla just as suddenly perked up again as she noticed something very interesting, resting half-concealed on the duvet of Keitaro's futon.

"Hey, Keitaro, what's this?" Su hefted up the thick book from under the edge of Keitaro's pillow and stared quizzically at its cover, her frown rapidly morphing into a delighted grin as she read the title. "'The Joy of Sex: 101 Positions for Horny Sex Maniacs like You?' _Nya-ha-ha-ha-ha!! And me, too!"_

Su's eyes widened with excitement again as she thumbed her way through the illustrated pages of the sex manual, taking more than a usual interest in its contents. "Hey! I quite like position nineteen?" she enthused. "_Wowie!_ And forty-four! And sixty-nine! Gee, Keitaro, feel free to call me anytime if you need to practise any of these slick moves, okay? And Motoko, too, for the ones that need three or more - like this one here, the 'triple tongue triangle orgasm'! _See?!"_

Keitaro blushed like a luminescent tomato at definitely x-rated glossy photograph on the page that the beaming Su, now sitting cross-legged on his bed, was showing him.

"N-never mind about that, Su," he gasped out in embarrassment, snatching the incriminating book out of the chuckling teenager's hands. "I've got something much more interesting for you to do than teasing me! You see, I need you to use that genius of yours to find Naru for me." Keitaro then waved Tama-chan's note at the suddenly very interested looking Molmol girl. "The fact that Tama-chan brought me this note from her means that Naru can't be too far away from here. She may even be hiding out somewhere in town, or in Hinata City. So, Su, have you got something in your box of tricks that you can use to track her down?"

Su laughed with delight at Keitaro's optimistic expression, then bounded back up onto her feet. Next second, she was in his lap and had planted a big, wet, sloppy kiss right on his startled face.

"Just leave it all up to me, lover!" she declared confidently as the red faced Keitaro wiped at his lips with his left sleeve. "I've got just the thing to do it, too. But…?"

"But? But what…?" Keitaro hesitantly inquired, not comfortable at all with the mischievous look that had appeared in her laughing green eyes, and just knowing that something, which would probably involve him, was on her scheming mind.

"If I do find Naru for you, for my reward, you gotta give me some hanky-panky tonight! _Nyah-ha, ha, ha!_ So, how about it, loverboy?"

"_Um, um,_ oh geeze, Su…?" _Oh, heck, why not? _"Ah, yeah, sure…I guess? _If _you manage to find Naru for me today, I'll spend some time with you in my room later on tonight, after I get off Manager duty."

"_Yay!!_ Can I bring toys?!"

"Urm! Ma-maybe…? But no cameras, bondage equipment, or anal penetrating devices, got that?" Keitaro stipulated in an alarmed tone. "And I get the final say on whether or not to use what you do bring, okay?"

"You betcha! _Deal!_ You just remember your promise to me for tonight, now Keitaro? See ya!" Releasing her hold on her not-so-secretly wished-for lover's chest, Su, with a loud peal of laughter and a thumbs-up to him, then ran for the door and the staircase that led up to her room.

As the over exuberant teen bounced out the door, Keitaro did an abrupt double-take at what he saw, then he put his eyes back into his suddenly sweating head as Su finally disappeared from his view down the hallway.

_What the heck? I – don't think that Su was wearing any underwear just now?! Oh, man! Su sure is a looker, even if she can be a Grade A pest at times. But she's really in shape, and I sure wouldn't mind another look at what I just saw under that short skirt of hers?_

"Ah, well…I'll get another chance to look tonight, I suppose?" he murmured out loud. "_If_ she manages to track down Naru for me, that is? _Phew!"_

After his loud sigh of resignation, the now wistfully smiling Keitaro carefully hid the sex manual that he had been secretly studying back out of sight under his futon.

"So much for me impressing Motoko and Mutsumi by brushing up on my sex skills in secret?" He groaned to himself. "Su _isn't_ noted for being able to keep her mouth shut about something as juicy as this! Still, if Su does manage to find Naru for me, it'll be worth all of this aggravation – _I hope…?"_

"Oh, cripes, is that the time? I'd better get back to work. I sure don't want Aunt Haruka to demote me from manager back to cleaning the toilets again, so I'm outta here!"


	33. Chapter 33

_Heyo! __Once again, there's too much goodness to fit into just this one chapter, so I've had to make it a two chapter encounter here. Sorry about that. But I'll have the next chapter up real quick - hopefully this weekend - so don't toss your toys at me just yet._

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

The time was now just after 9:45 am, the location, an apartment block in one of the quiet, residential suburbs of Hinata City. Up in Kentaro Sakata's apartment, Naru Narusegawa was up and about, getting herself ready for her one-way trip to Yokohama later on that very day.

Naru and Kentaro had originally planned to leave as soon as they had finished breakfast, but circumstances beyond their control had conspired to delay them. Because the newly opened Hinata Inn had been so busy, Haruka had unexpectedly phoned up and asked Kentaro to do an extra shift today at lunchtime in the Tea Rooms – the venue where most of the customers were choosing to have their meals. So Kentaro – being in no position to refuse Haruka because of the amount of money that he still owed her - had informed the disappointed Naru that he would have to go in to work for a few hours. However, he also told her that they both could depart for Yokohama as planned, once he had returned after lunch. So the relieved Naru had readily agreed to the last minute change in plans.

After Haruka's phone call, Naru had taken a long and lingering hot shower, in the forlorn hope that the soothing flow of steaming water would somehow wash away all of her worldly troubles and cares. After her wash had been completed, the still despondent young woman had taken her time towelling herself down and brushing her long brown hair back into its usual tidy state. Naru had heard Kentaro call out that he was leaving for work just as she was turning off the shower, and knowing that she had until lunchtime to waste before he would be back and they could finally leave for Yokohama, there was no need for her to hurry. Nothing at all was going to happen until then, anyway, except for the continual replaying over and over in her head of the shocking sight of her Keitaro kissing her onetime friend, Shinobu…

_Damn them both! But…I still shouldn't have attacked poor Keitaro again like that… I'm sure now that it was Shinobu who made the move on him, not the other way around. But why should I care, now, anyway? After what I did to him, I'm the very last person that Keitaro would want to see back in his life!_

The morose Naru had only just wandered back into the hallway of Kentaro's apartment; clad only in her panties and a borrowed robe, when she heard the doorbell suddenly ring – the loud and unexpected sound giving her such a fright that she very nearly had a stroke right then and there!

With her face pale and her heart in her throat, Naru crept silently forward and carefully peered with one eye through the small, round security viewer built into the solid wooden door, to espy-?

_Keitaro?! What – what in the hell is he doing here?!_

At the unexpected sight of the man whom she secretly loved, Naru stifled an involuntary gasp of surprise, and her heart began to pound like a piston. Her spirit soared with joy, only to plummet back into the depths of despondency seconds later as she abruptly remembered what she had seen him doing with Shinobu on the bridge after darkness had fallen last night.

_Damn it! I should be mad at you, Keitaro, for doing what you did with Shinobu! But – I'm angrier with myself for doing what I did when I saw you. And now you're here. Are… you here for me…?_

"Narusegawa. Open up. I know that you're in there."

Naru jumped again at the sound of Keitaro's voice. His tone for once was strong and commanding, quite unlike she remembered it to be. For a few more seconds Naru just stood there in shock, her back pressed hard against the left-side wall, totally unsure as to what to do for the best.

_He does know that I'm here! How in the hell did he find that out? It wasn't in the note that I sent to him with Tama-chan on Thursday night! Oh, crap! What do I do…?_

"Naru. Please open the door. I forgive you, and we really need to talk!"

_Like hell I forgive you, you cowardly witch,_ Kanako snarled under her breath._ But I will talk face-to-face with you today; even if I have to break this door down to get to you! Come on, open up…!_

A couple of seconds later, Kanako's wish was granted. She heard the lock click, and then the door inched its way slowly open, to reveal the unsure and jumpy looking face of her prey.

"Keitaro?! It's really you! Why are you here?"

At the sight of her hated enemy, it was all that Kanako could do to hold herself back from flinging herself forward and strangling the girl whom had so nearly killed her precious brother.

_There you are at last, you homicidal, man-stealing, brother-beating tart! I could kill you right now for what you did to_ Oniichan,_ and you'd never even know what hit you! And maybe that would be the smart thing for me to do, right here on the doorstep. Doing that might just save my brother and I a great deal of trouble from you later on!_

_No, calm down, I'll try this other way first. But you can thank all the gods that I've decided to spare your miserable life, Naru – for now._

Managing to hold herself back with a major effort of will, Kanako forced a somewhat sickly smile onto her Keitaro face, and said, "Naru! It's so good to finally see you again! Listen, we really need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Keitaro, it's great to see you, too! But…what is it that you want to say to me?" Naru inquired nervously, looking as if she'd jump a mile if a door were to suddenly bang shut behind her. "Are…you here to turn me in to the police?"

_Good, my disguise seems to be holding,_ Kanako told herself with satisfaction. _This witch has no idea at all that I'm not just whom I seem to be. And my voice changer makes me sound just like my brother, too!_

Then Keitaro/Kanako managed a laugh at Naru's apprehensive words. _I wish I were, _she thought. _But my way is better!_

"No, nothing like that, I swear! I'm just here to say that I've totally forgiven you for hitting me with the frying pan, Naru. You know that I'm not one to hold a grudge, so I'm telling you now that I don't hate you, and things are still just fine between us. _Really."_

"You're here to tell me that you've forgiven me for what I've done – I did to you? B-but I put you into hospital, fighting for your life, Keitaro," Naru pleaded with him, tears beginning to trickle from the corners of her wide eyes as his overly generous words hit home to her perplexed mind. "How can you forgive me for doing something as horrible as that to you, just like that…?"

"Haven't I always?" He replied, smiling good-naturedly at the incredulous looking girl again. "Come on, Naru, cheer up! And are you going to invite me inside, or not? Someone might come along at any minute and spot you if you keep standing here in the doorway. I don't want any other people to know that you're here, and I'll bet that neither do you?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," The now worried looking Naru gave the immediate surroundings a hurried once over, and then beckoned for him to enter. "_Um_, okay, Keitaro…I guess? C-come inside. Please?"

"It'll be my pleasure." _In more ways than one, bimbo!_

Once they were both safely inside the apartment, with the front door closed and locked again, Kanako was just about to follow her trusting host into the living room when Naru suddenly come to a halt while still in the hallway as a disturbing thought struck her.

"Hold on, Keitaro," the bathrobed girl said. Turning back to face her surprise visitor, Naru jabbed a finger towards him and said, "Before we go any further, I've got a question to ask you. Are you – _um_ – still single?"

"Am I still single?" Keitaro/Kanako repeated, looking at Naru's apprehensive face with a puzzled expression on her own. "As in, am I in an exclusive, intimate relationship with someone? Well to that, the answer is no."

"_No?!_ But I saw – I mean, I _heard_ that you have been seeing Shinobu," Naru protested, not ready to believe him quite _that_ easily. "Kentaro told me that Shinobu had been seen kissing you on the Hinata River Bridge, and, _um,_ well…well, that's it…! That's what I heard…"

Kanako's eyes widened at Naru's revelation. _She was?! Why that little-! It's always the quiet ones that you have to watch, isn't it? Well, I'm going to file this little titbit of information away for further investigation – if I am still around and in any shape to talk to Shinobu about it…?_

"Oh, that?" Kanako yelped, thinking fast. _"Um,_ yes, Shinobu did, _err_, kiss me then, Naru. But she only did it because I told her that I had already bought her a present for her birthday. It's coming up in only a few weeks time, remember, on the Fifteenth of November. Shinobu was so happy that I had remembered it this early on that she couldn't help herself giving me a kiss. It was an impulse thing, and all perfectly innocent, I swear."

"Oh?!" Naru exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, I'd clean forgotten about Shinobu's birthday. It _is_ coming up soon…! Good job remembering about it, Keitaro…!"

"No worries, Naru. And I assure you that there is nothing serious going on between Shinobu and I. I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend, and we aren't sleeping together or anything like that."

"Um, okay…?" Naru replied with relief, although coloring at the 'sleeping together' reference. Despite still having slight misgivings about the incident, she desperately wanted to believe what her much missed friend had just told her. "You don't have to be so blunt about it! The 'sleeping together' bit, I mean…? But…I believe you, Keitaro." _Not even you would be so perverted as to sleep with a first year high school girl who's only fourteen, _she silently reassured herself_. But I had to make sure!_

"Um, good," Kanako/Keitaro replied. "I'm really glad that's all cleared up. I don't want there to be any more misunderstandings between us, Naru."

Naru managed a smile at his words. "Neither do I, Keitaro. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Thank you for being so honest with me, and explaining what really happened. So relax, I'm not mad at you about it, or anything."

"Whew! That's good to know," Kanako chuckled back, mimicing Keitaro's mannerism of nervous relief perfectly.

Then, before the now much more cheerful pair could move off into the living room, Naru remembered something else of importance.

"Hey, Keitaro, that reminds me. Did Tama-chan deliver my message to you?"

"Huh?"

"Tama-chan visited me here on Thursday night. I tied a message to her shell and sent her back to the apartments to find you. So, are you telling me that you never got it?"

"Uh, yeah," the impostor Keitaro admitted. "Why, what was in the message?"

"It was about your sister, Kanako," Naru burst out, an anguished expression appearing on her face as she thought about what the cruel girl had already done to her. "She's been running around in the Tea Rooms disguised as me! Kentaro saw her there on Thursday morning, and he thought that it was me! But it wasn't, Keitaro, I swear it! Kanako's up to some plot to get you and the others to hate me even more, I just know it!" Naru clutched plaintively at his arms, a pleading expression on her face. "So _please, please_ don't be fooled by her, Keitaro?! I need you to know that if someone spots me at the apartments and anything bad goes down, it'll really be her responsible for it, not me!"

"Uh, yeah? Is that so?" Keitaro/Kanako hurriedly replied, wincing slightly at the strength of Naru's grip. "Okay, okay I believe you! Now just calm down. I won't let Kanako frame you for anything that she may be up to. It'll be all right, Naru, I swear."

_No it won't. Not for you, bitch! At long last, I've got you. And now, I'm going to enjoy my revenge on you to the fullest!_

"Oh-okay, Keitaro," Naru answered, pleased that he seemed to accept her explanation so readily. "Thank you for believing me. S-so, if Tama-chan didn't even get my note to you, I don't understand how in the heck you managed to guess that I was here in Kentaro's apartment?! Not that I'm not pleased to see you, of course," she hurriedly added. "It's just that – well, you showing up out of the blue like this is certainly a surprise! Hey, maybe Su or Mutsumi were talking to Tama-chan and got my location off her, Keitaro? Did one of them clue you in as to where I was?"

"Ah, no. Kentaro told me," Keitaro/Kanako lied. "I already knew from the other girls that you had been spotted up on the hill behind the Hinata Apartments on Thursday morning, so I knew that you were still somewhere close at hand. Kentaro knew that you were missing me, so once he was sure that I wasn't still angry at you, he mentioned to me that he was hiding you out at his place."

"Oh, so that's how you knew – _hey! Wait a minute? I was where?"_

"Uh, on the hill behind the apartments," Keitaro/Kanako hurriedly replied in a startled tone at her sudden outburst.

_What the hell?!_ Naru thought wildly to herself at Keitaro's upsetting revelation. _That damn Kanako was running around as me up at the apartments as well as the Tea Rooms? Goddamn it!_ _I'll kill her when I finally catch up with her, just see if I don't?!_

"That wasn't me on the hill either, Keitaro!"Naru cried out, tightening her hold on the disguised Goth girl's arms, causing her to wince in pain for a second time. "It was Kanako again, trying to frame me! Damn her…!"

"Whoa, calm down," Keitaro/Kanako continued, taking note of the flash of rage that had appeared in the now fuming Naru's eyes at her news. "I believe you when you say that it was Kanako up there on the hill and in the Tea Rooms, so I'll tell the others that, and everything will be just fine, okay?" _No, I won't, you bitch!_ She added silently. _The more trouble that you think you're in, the less likely it is for you to want to return to plague our family!_

"Thank you again, Keitaro," Naru whispered, her eyes full of gratitude at his helpfulness towards her. "I know that I don't deserve it after what I've done to you, but I'm so grateful for your help all the same. I'm really, really glad to discover that you still care for me and that still you're on my side. God, I need your belief in me so much right now."

_"'Ahem!'_ Yes. Anyway, forget all about those incidents," the Keitaro copy continued. "What I have to say now is much more important. You see, Naru, I also heard from the other girls at the apartments that you told them all a while back, when I was in the hospital, that you loved me."

"_What?!" _Naru gasped out, releasing her hold on him and taking an involuntary step backwards as her face blushed furiously. "Th-they told you? _Why those blabber-mouthed tattle-tales-!"_

"So is it true?" Keitaro/Kanako interrupted her, moving forward with a twinkle in her eyes, as if to embrace the flustered girl in her arms.

"Oh?! _Ah…?_ Um, Keitaro, look, I-!" Naru stammered, now totally unsure what to say for the best in this most unexpected situation. She took another single step backwards. "I…that is, well, maybe I did-?"

"So is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Kanako pressed her, once again leaning very close to the red faced, embarrassed looking girl, and heartily enjoying Naru's discomfort. "Do you love me, or don't you?"

"I…I don't know," Naru mumbled, looking and sounding very uncomfortable, and desperately playing for time. "Keitaro, I'm just not sure…"

"Well, I am," Keitaro/Kanako declared confidently. "You know that I love you, Naru. Why is it so hard for you to admit the truth of your love for me?"

"_Oh, Keitaro?!"_ Naru gasped. "I wish that I could tell you that I do, but – but I can't! I want to, but-?"

By now, Naru was acutely aware of Keitaro's hot breath on her cheek and the warmth of his body in such close proximity to her own. The uncertain girl then felt her heart racing even faster and her entire body beginning to inexplicably shiver with nervousness at her dream man's close presence – or was her shivering due to desire _because_ of his presence...? Naru wasn't certain about anything any more; she just couldn't seem to think straight at that moment…

_Ke-Keitaro! D-don't look at me with those big, goofy eyes like that! I can tell that you want me, b-but I – I feel strange, and I don't know what to do…? I think that I want you, too…but I'm just not sure…? I need more time to think about this!_

To hide her mental confusion, Naru abruptly turned her back on her visitor, clutching her arms tightly across her pounding chest as she tried to sort out her whirling thoughts.

"I – I'm sorry, Keitaro," Naru murmured back to him in a very distracted voice, her courage now almost totally gone despite her earlier promise to herself that she would definitely tell Keitaro that she loved him on the very next occasion that they met. "I – I just need more time to sort out my true feelings, that's all…"

_This is just so easy,_ Kanako thought, staring at the long, flowing brown hair of her hated nemesis, only centimeters away from her own disguised face_. I could snap Naru's indecisive neck right now, and have it all over and done with in an eye blink. But I did decide this morning to hold off on doing that, unless it becomes absolutely necessary to do so. Besides, especially now after seeing her standing here half-naked like this, I really want to try out my alternative plan, first, and enjoy myself finding out just how far she's prepared to go with me in my _Oniichan_ disguise. Okay, on with the seduction…!_

"C'mon, Naru, don't be like that," Keitaro/Kanako whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around Naru's upper body as she spoke. "We both know that you want me. And I want you, too – right now."

Naru gasped again, louder this time at his unexpected action, and her trembling intensified at his bold words.

"Kei-Keitaro? What-? L-let me go…!"

"No. You know that you want this. _And so do I_. Kentaro won't be back here until after lunchtime, so we have all morning alone here in his apartment. We won't be interrupted by anyone, so it's safe for you to give in to your desires."

"It…it's safe? No, no, Keitaro, I – I just can't! I don't know…? _Oh?!"_

That last exclamation of hers came from the fact that Keitaro's hands had suddenly moved sideways and inside her loosely tied robe to cup her firm, rounded, bare breasts. And the sensation of his fingers sliding over her bust had sent an almost electric surge of desire through every nerve in her shivering body.

"No…! Let me go, you pervert…" Naru breathed out with surprise. But it was that very unexpectedness of Keitaro's daring move and the sudden surge of sexual desire at his touch that kept her frozen in place. By now, Naru was unable to even think about what to do for the best, so shocked was she by this unbelievable and definitely unforeseen love situation that she had so suddenly found herself enmeshed in.

_Keitaro! Ohmygod! Stop! Stop! Please stop before I-?!_

"Why?" Kanako replied in Keitaro's voice, massaging Naru's breasts with her fingers, eliciting another loud gasp from the captured girl. "You know that you want to do this with me. You want me to take you to bed. And you have done so for a long time now."

"No, I haven't! No - _oh!_ Please stop, Keitaro? We – I can't do this. I'm not ready for this big a step, I'm not...!"

"Why not? Just think about our situation right now, Naru. Do you realize that this could be the very last time that we ever see each other? You _are_ on the run from the law, remember? We both are here alone and in secret right now, and we finally have the chance to show our true love for each other! How would you feel if you say 'no' to me now, and then we _were_ parted for good? Now, imagine that you had to go through the rest of your life either in jail or on the run, knowing that you had your perfect chance to be with me, the man that you love, but you blew it because you were afraid?"

_I've been __practicing __that line all morning. Now let's see if she falls for it?_

"Oh…? Okay, Keitaro, you've made your point," Naru whispered back over her trembling right shoulder to him, realizing that the person who she thought was Keitaro was perfectly correct with his argument against them wasting this golden opportunity to share their love with each other. For, considering her current precarious situation, the odds were frighteningly good that they really might _not_ manage to have a private moment like this to themselves ever again!

"And you're absolutely right, I admit it," she hesitantly continued. "We really _can't_ afford to waste this precious moment that we have together now, can we…? So…I'll…I'll do it with you. We can go to bed, and even have…you know? _Um_…sex. R-right now, if you like…?"

_Oh, shit? Did I really just say that to Keitaro? But I can't help it, I actually think that I w-want to… Do I?! No! Yes…_

"Naru, that's great," her companion replied in the querulous tone that she had always found to be so annoying. "But are you absolutely sure that this is what you want to do? _With me?"_

_I've got _Oniichan's _insecure voice tone down pat! _Kanako silently smirked._ That just concluded false display of nervousness and self-doubt on my part should trigger her stubborn streak and make her resolve to go through with doing it with me, just fine!_

"Y-yes! That's what I just said, you – _you cretin!"_ Naru snapped back at her, the obstinate girl reacting in just the way that Kanako had hoped she would. "I'll have s-sex with you right here and now, Keitaro… I just _said_ that I would, didn't I? _Honestly?!_ You can be so dense, sometimes!"

Kanako's Keitaro mask grinned at the offended expression she could see on the side profile of the agitated girl who she was embracing. Her plan to get Naru into bed with her was working perfectly. Keitaro's sister ran her lascivious eyes down the seductive figure of the beautiful, long haired girl standing against her, and then she made her second move.

"Okay, okay!" Keitaro/Kanako quickly gave Naru a fake nervous smile and raised up her hands from Naru's bust in a gesture of surrender. "Don't get mad! We can do it. I must admit that I've been looking forward to making love to you for a long, long time, Naru. I'm ready for your love right now. So…just to prove to me that you're sincere about your love for me…I want you to show me that you're ready as well. Please take your panties off, Naru, then we can go into your bedroom and get right into it."

"_What?!_ No…no, I can't…!" Naru stammered, her blush deepening and resolve faltering at his _very_ forward request. "N-not yet…?! Let's, _um,_ let's us both have a drink first, or something…?"

"Yes, you can," Keitaro contradicted her. "Do you love me, or don't you? If you do, Naru, then now's your big chance to have me, remember? And if you've only just now decided that you've been lying to both me and to yourself about your feelings for me...? Well, I can always just leave and go back to Shinobu and Motoko. I know for a fact that they _do_ love me for real, and that I _can_ have sex with Motoko. She actually told me that! So…what's it going to be?"

_Besides, you owe me for all of the stress and the worry that you put me through over _Oniichan_. So if I can't make you pay for that with your life, then you'll damn well pay me with your body!_

At the firm, authoritative tone in the voice of the man who she had always before considered to be a weakling, Naru's willpower broke and faded away. Nodding dumbly, the trembling girl slowly obeyed his command to strip, hooking her thumbs through the elastic of her panties, and then with a gasp of anxiety and shame, slid them hesitantly off her curved hips and down her long, silky smooth legs, the tiny piece of clothing finally dropping in a crumpled heap at her feet.

_Tee-hee!_ Kanako smirked silently to herself with satisfaction as she momentarily released Naru's partially exposed breasts again, this time to take hold of the bow-knot tied belt on the other girl's robe, in preparation for removing it – Naru's sole remaining item of clothing. _Got you! Now to break you in properly, like you deserve…!_

"Keitaro, please…?" Naru whimpered, her faint, tremulous voice a mixture of nervous desire for and subconscious fear of the unknown pleasures that she sensed she would _very_ soon be experiencing for her first time at Keitaro's hands. Despite her previous aggressive rebuke to her very soon-to-be lover about his own hesitation, Naru wasn't at all sure that she was ready for _this_ big a step, especially so soon after this so sudden and _huge_ change in their relationship. One minute she was alone – the next she was somehow about to make love to the man whom she had thought she had lost forever to another girl! "Please don't make me-?"

But by then, it was too late for second thoughts. The person who she thought was Keitaro had finished untying her robe, pulling it down off her shoulders and arms, then hanging it up on the hook next to the door. Naru was left standing there, her back to him, totally naked and trembling before her secretly longed for lover – her slender but very mature body totally exposed to both Keitaro's gaze and to the cool air of the room. Naru felt chilly goose bumps wash over her bare skin as she realized there was nothing of her body that was now not open for him to see, should he wish to.

_Ohmygod?!"_ Naru thought, now shaking uncontrollably, her face crimson with mental discomfort and her almost overwhelmed mind spinning at what she was actually letting him do to her in Kentaro's hallway. _I'm actually letting him see me – all of me! This is so embarrassing!_

_But Keitaro…you're so strong and dominating now? What could possibly have made you so brave and decisive as to do t-this to me…? Oh, Keitaro…?!_

_God, Naru _has_ got a great body,_ Kanako simultaneously thought, having turned the embarrassed and reluctant Naru around so that they were face to face once more. _No wonder _Oniichan_ was smitten by her more than ample charms. Naru is at least as attractive as Motoko was when I took her virginity. Well, now that my poor brother's abuser is my new plaything, somehow I think that I'm going to enjoy breaking her in just as much as I did with kendo girl._

Kanako then stepped backwards for a better view, and stared up and down with more than just a passing interest at the totally nude and gorgeous figure of her enemy right there in front of her. The Goth girl's eyes were drawn to the smooth, pale skin of her adversary, the big white breasts with their large, prominent nipples, her flat stomach, narrow waist, curved hips and long, slender legs.

_Hmmm, very nice indeed! And her skin is so pale. I guess that's what she gets for having to hide out indoors with no sunlight for the last month or so? Naru's body is attractive to me, all right, I can't deny that. And I love the way that her big, juicy tits wobble slightly every time that she moves even a little._

Keitaro/Kanako licked her lips with anticipation at the definite pleasures about to come. At last, the moment had finally arrived for her to begin using her foe's soft and unsuspecting body for her sexual revenge and personal gratification.

_I'll take you, all right, Naru – for _Oniichan and_ for me! Right now!_

Keitaro's disguised sister then acted on her rapidly increasing desire for the girl that had caused her family so much anguish and trouble. She reached forward for a third time to take both of Naru's plump breasts in her strong hands once more; her fingers stroking and squeezing at the now rigidly distended nipples of her tensely submitting, big eyed and sweating rival for her _Oniichan's_ love. Naru drew in a sharp intake of breath, closed her eyes and shuddered at her companion's sensual touch and at the sheer bravado of the actions of the person she thought was Keitaro, but put up no physical resistance at all to his groping and fondling of her bare, gently bouncing bust.

_Oh, god – my nipples are so sensitive?! But this – this doesn't feel too bad… I always knew that Keitaro liked looking at my breasts. God, I wish that he'd stop staring at my b-body, though…?_

"Keitaro? _Um,_ why are you looking at me like that?" the sweating Naru queried him a few seconds later, having noticed upon gingerly reopening her eyes that he was _still_ staring intently at her bare body. Swallowing back her humiliation at being peered at and played with in such an intimate way while she was totally naked by a man – even if he _was_ the man that she loved, she gulped and added, "You're making me feel, _um,_ very uneasy, you p-pervert..."

_I'd b-best not try to hit him – Ahhh…oh, Keitaro! – after what he did to me at the bridge. Ahh! And I love him – I can't hit him any more, anyway. I've got to learn to – ahhhh! – control myself…_

"Oh, sorry. But it's all right, Naru. I've seen you naked plenty of times before, remember?" Keitaro/Kanako replied, her Keitaro tone soothing and gentle. "There's nothing at all for you to be ashamed or worried about. So don't worry, Naru. I _definitely_ like what I'm seeing and touching. _You're absolutely gorgeous."_

"Oh?! Okay, then…I'm, I'm all right…Th-thank you…!"

_Oh, god! I can't believe that I'm actually letting that moron touch my bare breasts? And I also can't believe that I'm really enjoying the feel of him doing it, either? Keitaro's certainly changed a lot. And for the better! …Ahhhh… Oh, Keitaro...?! Don't stop…! I...I guess that doing this with you is all right? I do…I do love you, don't I? I do…!_

Emboldened by Naru's now not entirely unexpected total submission to the young man whom she was pretending to be, Kanako slipped once more behind her nude victim, pressing up hard against the almost helpless older teen's back to enfold the girl in her arms once again. Then the shivering Naru, weakened and dazed by her confusion and her own growing desire for the person holding her whom she thought was Keitaro, found herself being turned again and forced further forwards down the hallway. The fake Keitaro - walking behind Naru and with her hands still clasped firmly under and around her breasts - quickly guided the unresisting girl back into her bedroom, sparing a moment to close and lock the door behind them. Once inside, Naru allowed herself to be steered over to, and lowered front down onto the western style bed that she had been using during her enforced stay. Then Keitaro unexpectedly grasped both of her slim wrists, pulling them up behind her back and bringing them together.

That action of his served to snap her out of her daze. "Keitaro! What-?!"

"You've punched me out a million times, and put me into the hospital," came Keitaro/Kanako's answer as she swiftly bound the now _definitely_ worried Naru's hands tightly behind her bare and straining back with a piece of plastic tie from her pants pocket. "This is just a safety precaution, in case you lose it again and send me through the wall. You don't mind, do you?"

_Besides, I do vividly remember the way that you used to send my poor brother smashing through walls and doors, and soaring up and off the apartment hill with that damn freaky punching and kicking power of yours when you lost your temper, bitch! I'm damn well not taking the risk of you taking _me_ by surprise and sending me flying through the air as well…!_

"_Um?_ Ah, n-no, not at all," Naru weakly acquiesced from her stomach down position on her bed, still anxious, but at the same time realizing that her much used punching bag of a friend had a very valid point with regards to her previous harsh treatment of him. "It-it's all right, Keitaro, I…don't mind…C-carry on."

_Huh? Is that all that you've got to say? I expected much more of an argument about me tying you up than just that. You must really love and trust my brother to be letting me get away this easily with first stripping you naked and then binding you, Naru? That's good I suppose? Your submission means that I can get on with fucking you all that much quicker…_

"Good. Thank you, Naru. Now, let me reward you for your trust in me by getting you into the proper mood. But first, I have one important thing to do before we can go for it."

"What – what do you mean, Keitaro?" the confused girl queried her. "What are you going to do-?"

"You're already naked, I'm not," came Keitaro/Kanako's blunt answer. "So it's only fair that I take my clothes off as well. You can watch, or look away, it's your choice."

"_Oh?!"_ Naru exclaimed, going even redder. She hurriedly averted her eyes and added, "I – I'll look away, I think…?"

"Suit yourself. I've got nothing to be ashamed of, so I don't mind, either way."

If Kanako had been wearing her usual type of disguise, she would have definitely been worried at disrobing in front of a person whom she had fooled into believing that she was a man. But not in this case. For Kanako had already taken a wise precaution against Naru discovering her true identity. In preparation for just this type of situation, upon arising from her bed this morning, Kanako had donned her full torso, synthetic skin, male impersonation bodysuit.

This particular bodysuit was made from an ultra-thin, breathable polymer, and it had been specifically designed to impersonate the nude male body in _every_ way – including what was hanging below the waist. Color, elasticity, embedded hairs, and the feel of it when touched – all were indistinguishable from real flesh and skin. The edges of the outfit merged invisibly with the real skin of her arms, legs and neck. Even the temperature of the super-tough outfit was correct. And now, with her entire body's dimensions altered through her bone fitting technique to exactly match those of her brother, once the ultra-realistic looking and feeling skinsuit had been slipped on below her altered neck and over her strapped down breasts, there was no-way that anyone could possibly tell that she wasn't the real Keitaro – even when she was totally naked.

And now Kanako was going to put that disturbing fact to exciting and pleasurable use on her totally unsuspecting rival.

Quickly, because of her own building sexual desire for the girl whom she had deceived, Keitaro/Kanako removed her own Keitaro clothes and then her copy of his glasses, setting them carefully on the bedside dresser. Then she turned back to look down upon her securely bound and still totally unsuspecting new concubine with a triumphant look on her _Oniichan_ face.

_Heh! You sure do look good laying there all tied up and helpless, Narusegawa, _the Goth girl gloated_. Time for me to enjoy using that mantrap body of yours and taking your precious virginity away from you. And if you really are as comfortable a ride as I suspect, then you may even get lucky and have me do this to you again. All right, here I go. On with the pleasure…!_

Kanako reached down again, sliding her hands across and under Naru's slender, shivering waist, to raise the securely bound girl's firm, rounded buttocks up off the bed, and press the curvy mounds hard against her own taut stomach. Kanako's left hand then moved forward along the bed to encircle the now uneasily panting Naru's left breast, while her right slid down again from her waist to between her captive's silky smooth thighs, until her fingers had found the soft and frizzy opening that they were seeking…

As she felt the first of her new lover's fingers slipping inside the moist opening under her hips, stroking and teasing her sensitive spot, Naru let out a soft cry and her rigid body bucked involuntarily at the strange, yet thrilling, tingling sensation pervading her lower body. Kanako sighed with pleasure as she felt the sudden, nervous twitch of her captive's smooth and curvaceous buttocks rubbing sensually against her waist, and she smiled triumphantly, knowing that her beautiful enemy was now totally under her sexual control.

"_Oh, god! Oh, god!_ Keitaro…! I feel strange! I - I really don't know about this…?!"

At Naru's weak and frightened protest, Kanako momentarily released the rigid nipple of her captive's perfect left breast and bent forward to grasp a handful of Naru's long, flowing, light brown hair. Then she pulled the helpless girl's head up and back off the duvet, and began to whisper words of encouragement into her securely bound new lover's right ear.

"Just relax, Naru," Keitaro/Kanako reassured the extremely anxious, now teary-eyed girl, her own voice slightly hoarse with her own surprising feelings of growing excitement and passion for her amazingly sexy prisoner. "Everything's going to be just fine. I'm here to guide you through every step of the way. And I want you to relax and enjoy it as much as I'm going to, okay?"

_S-something doesn't quite feel right about this,_ Naru's chaotic mind told her as she tried to calm her jangled nerves. _I already knew that Keitaro had changed for the better from what Kentaro has told me, but has he changed this much? Keitaro seems to be so much stronger and more confident now – and by the looks of things, that confidence even extends to him being in bed with me, too? His nose hasn't even started bleeding like it usually does when he catches a glimpse of me in the nude! I really like this new air of confidence about the new him, but - but somehow to me it doesn't feel like he's the real Keitaro any more…? Oh, god! What's he going to do to me? But I really want to…find out…!_

"Oh-okay. I t-trust you, Keitaro," she finally conceded. "It-it's all right, _really._ P-please make me happy…?"

"I will, I swear that to you right now. And you will make me happy, too, Naru, I just know it." Kanako transferred her now slightly shaking left hand to under Naru's chin, turned her head and kissed her full on the lips again, and then lowered the now weakly smiling older girl's busty front back down onto the bed once more.

Kanako's left hand quickly moved to play with Naru's left breast again, then she began to flick at her captive's distended nipple with her thumb, electing an involuntary moan of pleasure from her new, submissive sex toy. "Spread your legs a little wider, Naru," she advised the bound girl. "It'll be easier for me and more pleasurable for you."

"Oh-okay…! _Please, oh, please_ be gentle with me, Keitaro? It's my first time with anyone, remember…?!"

"I will, Naru. I promise."

_Not!!_


	34. Chapter 34

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, back at the Hinata Apartments, Kaolla Su had just fetched the genuine Keitaro from his position at the reception desk up onto the roof platform to tell him some important news. When she had arrived to drag him away from his post, Keitaro couldn't help noticing that the Molmol girl, while obviously excited at the news she had for him, also had a noticeable undercurrent of worry in her voice – a tone that the suddenly apprehensive student knew, from past experience, probably meant some sort of trouble. So, after summoning a part-time worker from the inn to temporarily watch reception, Keitaro had hurried off after Su, the pair moving quickly up the stairs that lead to the roof. On their way to their lofty destination, Sarah had also made an appearance and knowing all too well that something was up, had accompanied her friend and Keitaro up to the solid wooden viewing platform to satisfy her burning curiosity as to what was going on.

"What? I didn't hear any missile being launched just before," Keitaro declared, upon hearing what the not altogether too comfortable looking Molmol teen had just done. "I'm sure that I would have heard something as loud as that, even downstairs in reception."

"I didn't hear you fire it off, either, Kaolla," Sarah piped up. "Is it a stealth missile, or something?"

"No. And you didn't hear it because I fired it from my launcher built into the slope of the hill, up near the summit," Su informed them. "I have an autoloader that sends my larger missiles from the magazine under the apartments up a long tunnel to the hidden launching pad. This way, I can work on my bigger missiles and rockets in the lab under my room, and then have them in position on the launcher and fire them off safely in less than ten minutes."

"Okay, but what has firing off one of your missiles got to do with locating Naru for me?" Keitaro queried the uneasy looking girl, a baffled look on his face, and also feeling somewhat skeptical about Su's claim to them of her actually being concerned about safety. "Hey? Are you telling me that you've sent out some sort of a reconnaissance rocket to find her, and then when it does, it'll radio you back as to where she's at?"

"Er, sort of…?" Su admitted. "That was the plan, anyway."

"But how would your rocket find Naru in her hideout in the first place?" he wanted to know. "It would have to either already know her location, or have some way of tracking her down, wouldn't it?"

"Give the boy a banana," Su cheered him, pleased at him being on the ball with regards to her plan of action. "Bingo on the second answer! And that's just what my missile has!"

"A Naru tracking device? How in the heck did you pull that one off, Su?"

"Easy! Do you remember that necklace pendant that I gave Naru for a present last year? The one that she wears around her neck? Just like that time when she ran away to Hokkaido, the pendant is what the Naru-radar is homing in on again," Su proudly informed them, pleased that she already had a system in place to track their fugitive former friend.

"Su, that's great! So your radar should lead your missile directly to Naru, then? But wouldn't the missile have to get pretty close to her hiding place to pick her up in the first place?"

"Yep, within a few kilometers. But my missile has a range of over _five hundred_ k's, so distance travelled isn't a problem. It's been programmed to follow a pre-set search pattern until it finds Naru, and then my missile was supposed to let me know exactly where she is by microwave link to my all-frequency radio in my room."

"That's good! Brilliant work, Su! So we should know where she's hiding within an hour or so?"

"Oh, we'll definitely know _that,_ all right," Su mumbled back, losing some of her cheerfulness all of a sudden. "Just not in the way that you are hoping for, that's all…"

"Huh? What do you mean by _that_ cryptic comment?"

"Yeah. And you just said, 'my missile was _supposed_ to let me know where she is by radio'," Sarah added, putting two-and-two together. Her young face took on a wide grin of comprehension, her eyes widening with anticipation. "Now that we all know that your missile _isn't_ going to radio you, you'd best tell us exactly what _is_ going to happen, instead?!"

Su flinched at her friend's comment, which had hit the nail squarely on its rather troublesome and explosive head. _"Um_, okies… Well, that first bit was the good news. Are you, _ah_, now ready for the bad?"

"Bad news?" Keitaro leaned forward towards her, a puzzled frown appearing on his face. Unlike Sarah, he still didn't have a clue as to what the problem was. "Just _what_ bad news are you talking about here…?"

"_Uh, oh?!_ I've got a feeling that this is gonna be good," Sarah cut in, also leaning forward, but with an excited expression on her face, as opposed to Keitaro's now definitely pensive one. "Don't tell me you've made another 'Oopsie'?"

"'Oopsie', is right," Su mumbled, guiltily shuffling her feet. "Sorry Keitaro, I _have_ just made a tiny boo-boo. _Um_, you see, I accidentally built my Naru-detector radar into a missile with a live warhead in it, not my reconnaissance one with the camera in its nosecone! And, _aheh, heh,_ I've just fired this live one to go look for Naru right now, instead of – well, you get the picture…? I'm…_um_, really sorry about that."

"_All riiight!"_ Sarah yelled with smug satisfaction, doing a spontaneous star-jump in her glee. "I just _knew_ that something was wrong! But look on the bright side, you guys. At least if that missile does succeed in finding Naru, she won't be going anywhere in a hurry after that. KABOOM! And we'll know exactly where she is by watching for the explosion. _Hahahaha!"_

"_What? Are you telling me that you've just launched a fully armed rocket to look for Naru?!"_ Keitaro burst out, unable to quite believe what he had just heard. "That's _not_ a tiny boo-boo, Su! What on earth possessed you to build something like that in the first place?!"

"I felt like it," Su admitted, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. "Besides, I had a nightmare a while back about nasty aliens invading Japan, so I figured that I'd better be safe than sorry. Well, I'm sorry _now,_ but-?"

"_Geeze, Su?!_ How-how much explosive is it carrying, did you say…?"

Su looked away and began to whistle nonchalantly, seemingly very reluctant to answer his valid question. "Well, it's no firework," she finally replied evasively.

"_That's no answer!"_ Keitaro yelled, sweat flying from his forehead. _"How much?!"_

"Ah, well, let's just say that I call this particular type of missile, '_Kalukakuk's Revenge'_."

"Who the fuck is Kalukakuk?" Sarah wanted to know.

"Ah! Kalukakuk is the Molmol God of Smiting," Su explained brightly, hoping to change the subject. "He's the one who sets off the volcano, Mount Arskika, if the Molmol kids are naughty and don't eat up all their bananas-!"

"Stick to the point!" Keitaro hollered, waving his arms in the air like a hummingbird. "Just how powerful is this thing?!"

"It's, _aheh-heh_, my 'Sunday Punch'," came her eventual guilty response. "I designed it to…destroy the armored vehicles of any possible alien invaders…!"

"Um, and just what alien invaders are we talking about here?" Sarah asked.

"_Eeek! It doesn't have an atomic warhead in it, does it?!" _Keitaro squawked, his eyes the size of saucers._ "Tell me everything!"_

"Ah, _no, _it doesn't. Granny Hina and Ms. Haruka won't let me physically build nuclear weapons," Su hurriedly replied, a trace of regret in her voice at the ban even as she sweated at her mistake at firing off the wrong missile. "I'm backed by the Molmol Treasury so I could afford to build a couple of kiloton atomic devices, if I was allowed to, that is? Anyway, this missile that I launched is a miniature low cost cruise missile powered by a small turbojet engine. It flies at about 450 kph and is carrying a fifty kilogram warhead of Composition B – that's a mix of 39.5% TNT and 59.5% RDX cast into the correct shape with some paraffin wax, for you guys who don't know… This shaped charge powers an explosively formed penetrator of solid copper capable of going through thick steel armor at 2000 meters per second - _um,_ or in this case, Naru. _Um,_ Keitaro, _I'm sorry…!"_

"_Smokin'!!"_ Sarah hollered, brandishing her clenched fist in the air.

"_Holy shit!_ And this thing is out looking for Naru right now?" Keitaro ranted, tearing at his hair with both hands as the not at all concerned Sarah hi-fived the abashed Molmol girl. "How many times has Aunt Haruka told you not to launch cruise missiles out over the city?! _At least a million at last count?! Su, you idiot!"_

"Uhh, I suppose that now's not the best time to tell you that the missile I've just fired also has an active hunter-killer mode built into it as well," Su gingerly declared. "It won't just locate Naru and then come back here and land again, you know? It's designed to find its target and then, _ah_ – take the sucker out…!"

"_Oh, shit!!_ This just gets better and better. Su, quick, you've gotta destroy it in flight, _right now!"_

"Sorry, Lover, no-can-do. This type of missile doesn't have a self-destruct mechanism built into it…so I can't stop it. So, if '_Kalukakuk's Revenge_' finds and hits Naru…there won't be enough of her left afterwards to scrape up with a spatula… _Um_, Keitaro, this little slip-up won't affect me getting some hanky-panky from you tonight, will it…?"

"_Oh, Jesus! What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!"_

As the frantic Keitaro ran around and around in a dizzy circle, totally ignoring her question, the blasé Sarah turned to the worried Kaolla with a query, disparagingly jerking her thumb back at the totally spinning out student behind her as she spoke.

"_Ewww, yuck!_ You _still_ wanna go to bed with this pansy? That's insane! Your kids might turn out just like him?!"

"Don't knock getting it on until ya actually tried it," the anxious Su matter-of-factly replied, her tone cheering up slightly at the subject of sex. "It's a really great slimming aid for the waist, hips and thighs! And it feels great – especially with Keitaro. He goes to _great lengths_ to please me in bed, you know?"

"Er, _yeah, right?!_ Brrrr!" Sarah shivered at the thought, and then asked, "So, Su, _um,_ do ya wanna watch some TV with me until the dork stops goofballing around? 'Evening Musume' is on, and we can go practise our karaoke to it, until 'Kei-dorko' finally winds down, and it's safe for us to come back up here again without catching his wussyness?"

"Um, yeah, usually I'd love to, but not this time, Sarah," Su answered with a grin, whipping out a large telescope from behind her back. "I wanna stay here and watch for the explosion! That fifty kilogram warhead on my missile oughta make quite a bang?!"

"Oh, yeah?!" the younger girl enthused, running over to help her friend mount the telescope onto the wooden railing for a firmer support base to watch the upcoming fireworks. "Hey, have you got a spare one of these for me? And who's got the popcorn?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Dang it, Seta, aren't we out of thishere tunnel yet?"

"No, and we won't be for a while," the lanky archaeologist replied to the weary young woman trailing in his wake. "I'm sorry, Kitsune, but we've still got a fair ways to go yet before we reach the other end of this tunnel on Pararakelse Island."

Mitsune shifted the backpack and the load of other assorted equipment on her sore back, and let out a loud sigh of disappointment. "So, where exactly _are_ we now, anyway?"

Seta laughed, causing the oval pool of yellow light from his helmet torch to dance erratically across the rock wall beside her. "Well, according to my reckoning, we're somewhere out under the North Pacific Ocean, maybe five hundred kilometers or so away from our destination. We're about three quarters of the way there, I'd say."

"_Fi-five hundred kilometers?!"_ Kit gasped, throwing a look of incredulity at her companion. "That'll take us _weeks_ ta cover at this rate! _Aw, man?! Ah wanna go home!"_

"It's not nearly as bad as all that, Kitsune," Seta reassured the distraught girl, after another loud chuckle. "Don't forget that this tunnel somehow warps both time and space. Five hundred kilometers in the outside world is equal to maybe only one or two kilometers for us here in the tunnel. We'll be there before you know it!"

Mitsune looked somewhat mollified at her companion's confidence. "Ah ya sure now, Seta?" At his cheery nod, Kit sighed, and started to plod forward once again, carrying her bulky, heavy burden ever onward down the pitch black passage that they were following.

"Jeez, Ah hope so?" she grumbled. "Ah'm beginning to think that Ah'll never see the sun again."

_And the sooner that Ah get outta here, the sooner Ah can warn the others about Kanako. An then, she'll get her just deserts!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Twenty minutes after they had first commenced their lovemaking, the exhausted and for once, stress-free Kanako finally raised her head up from between Naru's warm, soft, and curvy thighs. The panting girl then looked down with a great sense of personal fulfilment and satisfaction at the sweat slick, perfect body of her now well-used sex partner, her still bound enemy sprawled out in an attitude of total abandon on the bed next to her. Naru lay there, half on her side, half on her back, with barely a movement, apart from the heaving of her breasts as she fought to recover her breath after her exertions. The girl's head was thrown back on the rumpled sheets, her hair with its twin antennas dishevelled, eyes glazed over with rapture from the ecstasy that she had only just finished sharing with 'Keitaro' a moment or so before.

_God! So that was what oral sex feels like?_ Naru's euphoric mind was repeating over and over again in her blissful exhaustion. _I had no idea, no idea at all of just how great it would be. It was so…so everything! Keitaro…I never knew what I had been missing with you! I like having sex with you – no, not merely 'like' - I absolutely love it…! Oh, Keitaro!_

_Wow! That was quite the experience,_ Kanako was also admitting to herself at that moment, wiping the perspiration out of her own eyes as she contemplated their just concluded lovemaking session. The Keitaro impersonator had been pleasantly surprised – thrilled even – by just how much she had enjoyed herself whilst taking the other girl. _Naru's tight, virgin pussy was so soft and warm to my touch, _Kanako thought in wonder as she moved out from under Naru's long, slender right leg, which had been hooked at the knee over her own bare right shoulder._ She was a bit stiff and reluctant to play at first, but after I had forced her to come that first time, she became a lot more submissive and easy to control – just like Motoko was when I did the same thing to her._

_And the first time that Naru came, I actually did too, at the exact same moment as she did._ _That was unexpected – and great!_ _But_ _it's a real shame that I have to wear this tight skin suit. The male appendage on it may go hard, but it isn't fully functional like a real one. And I would have enjoyed our little session even more had I experienced it fully as myself, without this male bodysuit and _Oniichan_ disguise._

_But even so,_ _Naru was just as comfortable a ride as I thought that she'd be, and more. If she wasn't my enemy and still after my poor brother, I think that now, after finding out just what she has to offer, it wouldn't be too hard for me to actually fall in love with her. Well, with that gorgeous body of hers, anyway?_

_Hmmm, that's an interesting train of thought. I still love _Oniichan_ the most, but if it does turn out that my very worst fears are realized…if _Oniichan_ definitely won't have me as his wife, then maybe, just maybe I really _could_ turn my sexy enemy here into my real life lover? As much_ _as I hate to say it, now that I've tried out Naru, I'll admit to myself that I wouldn't actually mind winning both her love and that luscious body of hers as an acceptable second place alternative to _Oniichan_. If I'm still around long enough to do it, of course?_

_Wait! What am I thinking?_ Kanako gasped silently to herself, catching hold of her confused feelings as she realized just where her current line of thought was taking her._ And what in the hell am I doing? Right now is the perfect time for me to reveal my true identity to this witch, and watch her freak! But – I don't want to…? Why?! Have…my feelings for Naru changed _that _much after what we've just done with each other here today? This was only supposed to be a way to keep her away from the real _Oniichan_, but now – could it be that I really _am_ falling for Naru, just like my brother did…? Damn it! I'll have to think some more about this…_

"You were great, Naru, really great," Keitaro/Kanako finally told Naru out loud in Keitaro's gentle voice, the disguised girl even now still puffing slightly from their joint, vigorous exertions as she spoke. "I've been thinking about what it would be like to take you for quite a long time now," she then admitted, reaching down to first gently squeeze and stroke Naru's pale white breasts, and then untie her captive's still bound wrists. "And you sure didn't disappoint me. You were just as soft and loving for me as I had always imagined that you would be."

_God, I can't help looking at Naru's body. It's just so totally fuckable, isn't it? While I'm trying to figure out just what in the hell I'm going to do now, I think that I'll help myself to some more of her and see how she responds, after what we just did. Her reaction will help me to make up my mind…!_

Naru stirred at her ravisher's words, and weakly turned to face the person that she still believed to be her dear Keitaro, shaking and rubbing at her newly freed hands to get the feeling back into them as she did so.

"Keitaro! D-don't say things like that!" Naru wailed, her face blushing furiously. "It's, well, it's…?"

"True?" Kanako finished off for her, as she leaned forward to close her moist mouth over Naru's still erect right nipple.

"_Ahhhh…! Keitaro…?" _Naru breathed, a wave of pleasure washing back over her at the tingling, erotic sensation of her lover's lips and tongue probing and sucking at her sensitive spot. Then what he had just said registered in her mind. _"…Ahhh_ - No! Well, that is…I mean that…? _Um-?"_ she then stammered, looking as if she would rather be anywhere else than here, discussing this very personal subject with the man she now knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved. She may have been enraptured by what they had just done with each other, but that didn't mean that she wanted to talk about her body's enthusiastic response to him just like that! "Well, some of the things that we just did, they…_ahh?!_ _Oh, yes!_ Keitaro, I-?"

"So you didn't enjoy our lovemaking, then, Naru?" Kanako asked, a noticable trace of disappointment that she couldn't quite control in her Keitaro voice as she raised her head up again to look the other girl directly in the eye. "That's a pity. I had high hopes that you, well, for you and I to…see more of each other soon." She sighed, her mood inexplicably darkening at the implied rejection. "Well, too bad. It looks like it's just not gonna happen between us, after all?"

_Damn! I _did_ really enjoy having sex with her, too,_ Kanako cursed under her breath. _But, if Naru really does feel uncomfortable about doing it with me-? No! That's bullshit! She _did_ secretly enjoy it – I could tell by her voice and the way that she was moving under me as I was fucking her!_

"No, I…I'm not saying that, Keitaro," Naru hurriedly corrected her new lover, brushing her damp, unkempt hair back out of her eyes, a contrite look on her red tinged face. "Please believe me, I'm not..."

"Huh? Then what are you trying to say, Naru? Come on, tell me!"

"I…well, I-? Oh, I admit it. _I admit it, okay?!_ I…did enjoy our first time together, very much," Naru finally whispered, averting her eyes in embarrassment as she forced herself to make her confession. "And the - _um -_ the sex with you, while I felt strange, and everything that we did was all totally new to me…it was still _'ahem!'_…great."

"So…you _did_ enjoy our lovemaking, after all?" Kanako declared.

_She did. I knew it! Naru still lacks the confidence to admit her true feelings to 'Keitaro' unless she's pushed to do so!_

"…Yes. I'm sorry, Keitaro. It's just that…after so long, it's just so hard for me to show, or even to admit my true feelings for you, even when we're totally alone like we are now. Please understand that I'm still a total beginner at all of this love and sex stuff? So give me a break and don't get mad if I'm a little shy about expressing my intimacy to you, because this is all so new to me."

"I understand, Naru," Keitaro/Kanako smiled down at the anxious, repentant looking girl. For some strange reason, Naru's words had caused a surge of relief in her own heart. "So, you're saying then, that you really, truly love me…?"

"_Um_…yes. Yes, yes, Keitaro, I do. I really do! _I love you!"_

Despite herself, Kanako felt her heart give a second jolt at hearing Naru confess that she loved her.

_Naru loves me?! What?! Apart from Granny, Mother, Father and_ Oniichan,_ no one has ever told me that before…? Oh, wait – she still thinks that I'm_ Oniichan…! _Fuck, you can be dumb at times, Kanako?! But still, I…somehow can't help secretly wishing that she had meant those words of love for me, not him…?_

"Thank you, Naru. I love you, too," Kanako replied, before she could stop herself.

_Shit! I think that I really _do_ love her now, too?! _Kanako realized with shock a second after she had made her own confession. _As myself, and for real…! And – and for some reason, I now no longer feel the desire to kill Naru any more. After the way that she's just made me feel in bed, I don't want to end her life, even though I know that if this plan fails, I'll have to do it whether I like it or not to save my poor _Oniichan _from her. Oh, no, this is bad! I just can't afford to feel like this about Naru, god-dammit!? Not now…there's too much at stake here for me to fall in love with her!_

"Oh, Keitaro! I'm so happy! Please hold me?!"

As she noticed the tears of relief and happiness streaming from Naru's love filled eyes as the radiant young woman smiled up at her Keitaro face, Kanako felt her own heart give her an almost electric jolt of renewed desire for her completely deceived, totally nude new lover reclining against her on their bed. Kanako had finally realized at long last just what a prize catch Naru would really be – after she had been properly tamed and broken-in, of course - for her.

_Fuck! I think it's too late to stop it myself from falling for Naru - I damn well already have! I've just _got_ to hold her in my arms. She needs me…_

Then all of Kanako's understandable doubts about the wisdom of her subconsciously falling for Naru were shelved for the moment as she eagerly reached forward and took the love-struck older girl tightly into her embrace once again. The two shared another long and loving kiss, and then lay down once more on the dishevelled bed, still pressed warmly and passionately against each other.

_You may love _Oniichan_ right now,_ Kanako swore under her breath, as she cradled the now happy and contented Naru's antennaed head against her bare, skin-suited chest. _But I swear that as long as I have life left in my body, I'm going to keep you away from him. I'm the only one worthy of his love! But I'm also a realist. If _Oniichan_ does reject me and there's no way that he'll let me marry him, my sleeping with you now, Naru, has just convinced me as to what best to do if that does come to pass. God, I pray that it never happens because I love my older brother so very, very much, but if and when I finally realize for good that I can't ever have him, I'm going to reveal my true self to you, Naru Narusegawa, and then I'll make you mine in his place!_

_If I can't ever have _Oniichan_, then neither will you. We'll have each other, instead. And that way, I'll be happy, and I won't ever have to kill you to save him!_

_-:-:-:-:-:-_

Meanwhile, several hundred feet above the lofty roofs of the tallest buildings of Hinata City, the wide panorama of which was scrolling rapidly past below, a sleek shape sped along on its ever-widening search circle. Then all of a sudden, a faint signal flashed for a split second on its built in target detector radar, causing the electronic brain of the missile to do the computer equivalent of sitting up and taking notice.

A second later, the signal returned, stronger this time.

_'BEEP!' 'Naru-yan!' 'Naru-yan located!'_

Instantly, the missile locked onto its target and arced away down towards a multi story building less than two kilometers away.


	35. Chapter 35

-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Five minutes before the circling missile launched by Kaolla Su had discovered their hidden location, the disguised Kanako – who, because of her makeup skills, was now totally indistinguishable from the real Keitaro – was still willingly making out with the girl that she had fooled, the love-struck Naru Narusegawa. And to her pleasant surprise, the Goth girl was enjoying every single minute of it. The feel of Naru's lips, the soft and yielding warmth of Naru's bare, smooth skin against her own, the obvious love that the fugitive girl had for the young man that Kanako was impersonating – all had conspired to turn Kanako's original devious plan totally on its head.

For her own part, Naru had previously always been deathly afraid to confess her love to the real Keitaro and to show her true feelings for him. But now that she had been successfully seduced by 'Keitaro', Naru was more than making up for her previous reticence with her eagerness to share her just released and totally unrestrained passion with her desperately missed and longed for love.

Faced with such an overwhelming physical display of the other girl's affection for the man who she was impersonating, Kanako was finding Naru's newly found passion and gorgeous nude body impossible to resist. And the Goth girl had found out to her chagrin that she didn't really want to deny her own suddenly blossoming feelings of desire for her supremely sexy and now oh-so-willing ex-enemy any more, either. Her carefully laid plan had backfired badly – now _both_ of them couldn't resist the other!

_This was a mistake,_ Kanako's somewhat distracted mind decided, as Naru's lips burned against her own. The Keitaro impersonator now lay on top of the other girl, Naru's arms pinned above her head by her hands, and even through the thin bodysuit she was wearing, Kanako was acutely aware of the soft pressure from Naru's curvaceous breasts pressing and rubbing against her own carefully concealed ones. _Mmmmm…! Not me fucking her, that is, but me doing so as _Oniichan._ This plan would have been perfect if I had revealed my true identity to Narusegawa just before, but now that I've decided not to-? Damn, thanks to me, she's even more in love with _Oniichan,_ now. If I'd known that I was going to start having romantic feelings for Naru, I would've figured out a way for me to seduce her as myself, not as him! What a screw-up!_

When their lips finally parted, Naru giggled, and then somewhat reluctantly said, "Hold on, Keitaro. This is starting to get me…too hot, again." Naru blushed at her daring admission, and then added, "I need a moment, please? Just to get my breath back. And we really, really need to talk about a couple of important things, too."

"Sure, Naru." Keitaro/Kanako released Naru's wrists and then sat back up again, wiping her forehead and watching the other girl as she smoothed her long, light brown hair back into place again with her slender fingers. "So…what have you got on your mind?"

"Um? _'Ahem!'_ Ahh-?"

"Huh?" Then Keitaro/Kanako noticed that the rapidly blinking Naru, with a mixture of embarrassment, surprise and fascination on her red-cheeked face, was trying hard not to stare at what was between the Keitaro impersonator's legs. Trying, and failing badly.

"_Er_ - is there something wrong, Naru?"

"What? Um, _no!_ Not at all, Keitaro. It's just that I had no idea before that you were – er? _'Ahem!'_ so _large_ when you are excited?"

"Oh? Let's just say that I'm - _ah-heh, heh!_ - gifted," Kanako coughed, finally realizing what her bed partner meant, and slightly embarrassed herself at this particular turn in their conversation.

_Besides, my _Oniichan_ should be at least this large when he's in the mood,_ She declared with silent satisfaction, despite her own sudden anxiety at the thought that maybe Naru had somehow spotted a flaw in her disguise. _And I can't wait to find out for sure with him!_

"But you're so huge? Woww…!" Naru breathed out with excited satisfaction. "Does my body turn you on that much, then…?"

"Yes," Keitaro/Kanako admitted. _And that's now also true for the real me, as well as whom you think I am. I still dislike you for what you did to _Oniichan_, but I can't deny that you _are_ hot, and that I…want you in bed with me now, rather than dead. And as for your previous disgraceful treatment of my brother, Naru, now that I've got you, I'm going to break you of your violence habit, one way or another! But I still have to figure out a way to do it as myself, without this _Oniichan_ disguise on._

"I…_see,"_ Naru giggled again. "Well, I must confess that seeing you like this, really – _um_ – really turns me on, as well. And in regards to what happened between us before, I was such a fool, Keitaro. I was so wrong with the way that I treated you for so long, and I'm so sorry for all of the harm that I've caused you."

"It's all right, now, Naru. That was all in the past, and this is now."

"No, it's _not_ all right, Keitaro!" Naru unexpectedly cried out, tears suddenly streaming from both of her eyes as her pent up regret for what she had so nearly done abruptly overflowed, totally overwhelming her previously happy frame of mind. "Because of my uncontrollable temper, I nearly killed you! And Kanako was right – I _am_ totally to blame for what happened – not you, not anyone else, it's all my fault! Your sister made me realize that I deserve to be – _should be_ - punished, _punished severely_ for what I did to you. So, everything bad that's happened to me since then, I deserve it, I do…!"

_What?! Did Naru just say what I thought she did?_ Kanako hissed silently with surprise, the suddenness of Naru's tearful outburst having jolted her to her core. _She's actually admitting that I was right with what I told her when I busted her out of that prison van and framed her for it?!_

"_Oh, god!_ If I'd killed you, I wouldn't have been able to survive," Naru continued in a choked and broken voice, covering her now wet and anguished face with the palms of her shaking hands. "I love you so much! Maybe it would have been better if I _had_ died when Kanako blew up the prison van, instead of escaping? I'm so scared that if I lose my temper with you again, this time – this time you might-?! _Oh, god! No!"_

At Naru's obviously sincere distress, Kanako could take no more. Reacting instinctively, Keitaro/Kanako scooped the distraught girl up into her arms once again, cradling the weeping, shivering older teen tightly against her for comfort.

_I – don't believe it?! Narusegawa _wasn't_ lying before after all; she really does regret what she did to _Oniichan! _And after what she's just confessed to me, I think that I know what's really wrong with her now, too. I thought that she was just a vicious bullying bitch, but now...now she really doesn't seem like such a bad person. How could I have been so wrong about her? Fuck, what have I done…?_

"Hold me, Keitaro!" Naru cried out helplessly, burying her teary face in Kanako's right shoulder. "_'Sniff!'_ I - _'sniff!'_ – I need help, I do! My mind – it's just not right! I need to be locked up in a mental hospital before I kill you or someone else! Please, _please_ just hold me and tell me that you love me and that everything's going to be all right for me – for us…?"

"It _is_ all right, Naru," Kanako's Keitaro voice declared as she attempted to console and soothe the sobbing girl in her arms. "I'm here with you, and I love you. Things will work out just fine now that we're together, you'll see…"

_Will they? Christ, I hope so. Well, one thing's for certain, I won't – I can't - kill you now, not after just hearing that truthful little confession to me of your regret at what you've done to _Oniichan._ And I've just worked out what the hell is wrong with you, Naru – the reason why you are like this in the first place. Now I'm also certain that you're definitely suffering from an undiagnosed and severe mental illness of some sort. That much is blatantly obvious…!_

_Yeah, an illness like Bipolar Disorder would explain everything, all right, especially her sudden, violent episodes towards my poor brother, _Kanako then realized, the Goth girl continuing to work through the implications of Naru's medical condition in her mind, even as she tried to comfort her distressed new lover. _And I suspect that Narusegawa has had it for years now. It manifests itself in sudden flare-ups just like this one when she's tired and stressed, and it totally overwhelms her rational mind. Damn! So since Naru doesn't have a hope in hell of controlling her illness by herself, I guess…that she's not really responsible for her actions, is she? Naru desperately needs psychiatric treatment in a hospital for her lapses, not a death sentence from me._

_And here I am, pretending to be _Oniichan_ and thinking about screwing up Naru's damaged mind even more. Despite what she's done to my brother in the past, after finding out this little bombshell about her, I can't do that, either. And just to fuck things up even more, I also now know that I've got feelings for Naru! I don't want to kill her or drive her insane any more, which means – I really do have to forgive her, and help her to get better…for both of our sakes. But, ill or not, I know that I still may have to kill her, whether I want to or not, as a last ditch resort to save _Oniichan's_ life if she attacks him with a weapon again._

_Oh, hell, I'm just so tired of all of this deceit. Kuro and _Oniichan_ were right, after all. I _am_ going way too far with what I was originally planning on doing here. Neither of them would approve at all of my cruel actions in deceiving poor Naru today!_

_But all I wanted was to win _Oniichan's_ love and stop him from being hurt by removing his abuser…that's all. Was that so wrong?_

"Keitaro?"

Naru's worried voice snapped Kanako back to reality. Kanako noticed with relief that Naru had finally stopped crying as she released the older girl and laid her gently back down onto the bed, although she still looked to be a bit upset.

"Hmm? Yes, Naru?"

"Is something wrong? You've gone very quiet and tense all of a sudden…?"

"No, I'm fine. Really." _I'll worry about killing Naru if and when it becomes absolutely necessary to do it, _Kanako decided_. But first I have to try to help Naru get better, and then somehow win her love away from my brother to me. If I can succeed with that, then I won't have to kill her. And the first step towards curing her is to somehow get her to forgive me for the hell that I've put her through at the prison van escape… But how?_

"Okay…? But now you've got a really worried look on your face as well, Keitaro," Naru persisted. "You're not…having second thoughts about me and what we've just finished doing, are you?" _Oh, please say no to that, Keitaro! _Her mind pleaded. _Please don't reject me and leave me alone again?!_

"Actually, yes _and_ no," Keitaro/Kanako admitted, steeling her courage. _All right, here goes nothing…?!_ "But my thoughts about you aren't anything bad, I assure you. _Ah-?_ Look, Naru, there's something that I have to tell you. It's about Kanako."

"Kanako?" Naru growled, wiping at her red and teary eyes with the back of her right hand as she sat back up again and took notice at the name of her tormentor. "Please tell me, Keitaro? What's she done now to make my life even more of a misery?!"

"Um, okay," Keitaro/Kanako replied, averting her desirous eyes from Naru's gently swaying breasts with difficulty. "Ah, Naru, Kanako hasn't just been seen hanging around outside the Hinata Apartments by people we know. She's actually back living there with us now, managing the inn side of the business for Aunt Haruka and Grandma Hina."

Naru's eyes went wide with rage at that news. _"She is?! I knew it! _D-damn it, Keitaro, I can never hope to clear my name with her living there! She'll-!"

"Hold on, Naru, hold on! I'm not finished," Keitaro/Kanako cut in before the bristling girl could get started. "Look, I know that what I am about to tell you now is going to be extremely difficult for you to believe, but please hear me out before you jump to any rash conclusions. I don't – I mean, _'my sister'_ doesn't mean you any harm, now. And she has totally forgiven you for what you did to me."

"What?! You've got to be joking? Kanako wants me dead for hurting you, Keitaro! She told me that, herself, face-to-face!"

"Actually, I'm _not_ joking," Keitaro/Kanako emphasized. "And she _doesn't_ want you dead any more – she told _me_ that personally. I swear to you right now that what I'm telling you is the truth. Kanako honestly doesn't bear you a grudge any more."

"_Sh-she doesn't?_ So why in the hell was she running around outside the apartments and in the Tea Rooms disguised as me, then?"

"Oh?" Keitaro/Kanako cleared her throat nervously. "Well, there was a good reason for that, too. And I'm partly to blame for her impersonating you, as well…"

"_What?! _You_ got her to impersonate me?! You cretin!"_

_Holy shit, she's about to blow! I may have to hurt her, whether I want to or not?!_

"H-hold it, Naru! Just calm down and listen," Keitaro/Kanako burst out, desperate to say her piece before Naru threw a fit. "You see, after Kanako told me that she had forgiven you, she also mentioned to me that she wanted to test the reactions of the other girls to your presence, just in case you ever managed to return to the Hinata apartments. _Heh-heh!_ That's my sister for you – always gathering information."

_True…?_ Naru thought, frowning slightly. _That skinny witch was always testing us out when she was living there before…_

"Anyway, my sister wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be in any danger from, or get reported to the police by any of the other residents. And at the time that Kanako informed me of her change of heart towards you, I was really missing you and I wanted you back there with us – _with me._ So I thought about what Kanako had told me, and I realized that she was right - I _had_ to know beforehand how the others would react. Then we came up with the idea of her dressing up as you, and - well, do you understand what I'm trying to say to you here…?"

"_Yes,"_ Naru whispered, a look of tearful comprehension appearing on her face as she vividly remembered what he had been doing with her on her bed mere moments ago. "Oh, Keitaro…! Please carry on with what you're telling me…?"

"Um, okay. So, at my request, my sister disguised herself as you, and allowed herself to be seen both on the hill and in the Tea Rooms. But Aunt Haruka caught her out and made her stop. So don't worry about it happening again, Naru, because Kanako has promised to stop impersonating you from now on, for good. And as to what the other residents living at the Hinata Apartments think of you now? Well, I'm still not too sure about what Aunt Haruka would do if you turned up at the apartments again, but all of the other girls – with the sole exception of Shinobu, I'm afraid – would be more than happy to have you back living there with us again."

_Shinobu and me, that is. I don't want you back there, either! I want you to stay well away from Oniichan, with the real me. But first you have to forgive me, and only then can I make plans to that end._

"I – see?" Naru gasped, somewhat taken aback by what she had just been told, not the least being the totally unexpected news that Kanako was actually trying to help her. "So it really _was_ your idea for Kanako to dress up as me, then, Keitaro? And you swear to me that she only did it to try to help me…?"

"Yes," Keitaro/Kanako confirmed, taking careful note of the look of incredulous disbelief that was still on Naru's face, and feeling her way carefully through the explanation that she hoped would redeem her in the eyes of her once-enemy. "Look, Naru, Kanako is really, really sorry that she got you into so much trouble with the police. And believe me, she's sincere about it, too."

_Oh, Keitaro! I wish that I could believe what you're telling me. But I just don't know… Can I trust Kanako to tell you the truth? But – wait a minute? What was that about the police?_

"How – how do you know about Kanako doing that, Keitaro?"

"I know because my sister also told me all about framing you with the gun and the prison van escape," Kanako lied. "Now that she realizes that she was in the wrong, she wants to make it up to you in any way that she can. Kanako's even prepared to go to the police and confess what she did, if it'll help get you off these more serious charges." _No, I'm not. But it'll be very helpful to my chances of getting together with you if I can convince you to believe that, Narusegawa._

"Kanako even confessed _that_ to you?" Naru breathed, astonishment in her voice and on her face. "And you're telling me that she would even go so far as to turn herself in to the police to help me?! Are you _absolutely positive_ about all of this, Keitaro? I mean – this is a _huge_ U-turn on Kanako's part for her to go from hating me to her doing something like that to clear my name!"

"I've already told you several times that she doesn't hate you, Naru. Not now," Keitaro/Kanako patiently reassured the still disbelieving girl. _Geez! I understand where you're coming from, though. I can scarcely believe it myself that I don't seem to hate you any more, Narusegawa. But now that I fully understand just what's wrong with your mind,_ _I really don't hate or even dislike you. And I just can't bring myself to cause you any more pain and suffering – especially after what we just shared with each other in bed. I want you now, too – almost as much as I want _Oniichan…!

"_But, why?_ What caused your sister to so suddenly change her mind about me?" Naru pleaded with him, total incomprehension still in her tone at 'Keitaro's' words. "Kanako was right, I _am_ responsible for nearly killing you, Keitaro! I'm _so, so sorry_ that I did it, but the fact remains that I _did_ do it! I don't agree with what she did to frame me, but as I said before, I _do_ agree that I deserve to be punished for my callous actions against you…"

"Because Kanako's worked out and accepted the fact that you're suffering because of a mental illness, and that you can't help your violent actions at times," Keitaro/Kanako explained_._ "And, after hearing you confess your helpless frustration to me about what you've done, I believe that about you, as well. Furthermore, Kanako also knows that she went way too far when she framed you for your escape from custody. So – provided that you promise to undergo as soon as possible a course of psychiatric treatment to cure you of your affliction – Kanako in turn wants to first talk to you and apologize for her cruelty to you, then turn herself in at the Hinata Police Station and make a full confession about what she's done."

"So…Kanako's forgiven me because I'm ill…?" Naru mused, a tone of understanding finally beginning to creep into her soft voice. "And you're both right, I admit it. There _is_ something wrong with my mind, and I do badly need professional treatment. Kentaro told me the exact same thing, too. And I'll do it gladly, Keitaro, because I just can't take what I do to you any more."

"And I promise that I'll do everything in my power to help you get better, Naru," 'Keitaro' gently reassured the sad-eyed girl. "Kanako does as well. You have our sworn word on this."

"Thank you, Keitaro. I love you so much! And…well, I can still scarcely believe that Kanako really has forgiven me, but after talking to you, now, I do…I really do! Maybe there's hope for me, _for us_, after all?"

_She believes me. Good! Now I'd best leave for a while, then figure out the best time to come back here and apologize to Naru as the real me. Besides, I want to see _Oniichan,_ and Auntie Haruka might be looking for me to discuss our successful inn opening yesterday._

"Look, Naru, I've just remembered something really important. As much as I've enjoyed seeing you again today, I have to go soon. I'm sorry, I'd love to stay longer, but I'm – _um_ – I'm supposed to be helping out at the reception counter at the apartments today."

"Oh…? Okay, then, Keitaro, if you really have to," Naru reluctantly replied. They released each other and Keitaro/Kanako stood up from the bed and reached for her boxer shorts, whilst Naru dabbed at her moist eyes and cheeks with a tissue from the box on the bedside vanity. "I really don't want you to go, but I understand that you've got responsibilities. But - will you come back and see me again soon? _Please?"_

"Yes, I will," Kanako replied, and in her heart she knew that she meant it. _But not as _Oniichan, The Goth girl quickly decided as she pulled her long pants on over her shorts, still working out in her head the best way for her to proceed now that the situation had changed so dramatically between them. _Like I just told you,_ _I think that the only realistic way for me out of my quandary now is to pay you a visit as myself, Naru. I'm still not too sure just what you'll do or say when you see the real me, but now that I've explained the situation to you as _Oniichan_, you'll at least hear me out then. I can tell you as myself that I really have forgiven you for all that you have done, apologize for what I did to you, and maybe even – when the time is right – try to express my new feelings for you? But now that you've gone this far with me, thinking you're with the real _Oniichan,_ I suspect that you'll reject my…newly found desire for you out of hand. But because of what's now in my heart, I have to try..._

"Naru? _Um,_ do…you have any words for me – ah, _my sister?"_

"Yes, I do. Please thank Kanako for trying to help me, as well," Naru responded, her eyes suddenly full of tears once again, but this time of forgiveness for her former foe. "If she really, truly can forgive me for what I did to you, and the suffering that my actions have put your entire family through, then tell her that I can and do forgive her for busting me out of that van and putting me on the run from the law."

_You do?_ _That's great!_ Kanako cheered silently, overjoyed at the other girl's sudden and unexpected decision to absolve her so quickly. _Wow._ _Since things are going so well, I'd best strike while the iron is hot._

"So – Kanako told me that she now wants not only your forgiveness, but also to be good friends with you, Naru," 'Keitaro' hesitantly declared, buttoning up her shirt as she spoke. "She really does desire your friendship. And having you both getting along would also make me very happy, as well. Do you think that there's a chance…for it to happen?"

"Yes," Naru happily confirmed, without a second thought. "If Kanako's sincere about what she's told you, and she really is trying to help me, then I'd love to be her friend! That's all I've ever really wanted from her. She's your sister, and I want her respect and friendship more than nearly anything."

"Good," the now fully dressed Keitaro/Kanako sighed in relief. "I'll tell Kanako that as soon as I get back to the apartments. Hey, Naru, can I also inform her where you are staying? I'm sure that she'll want to pay you a visit to apologize in person as soon as she can."

"Ah – yes, I guess you had best do that too, Keitaro," Naru replied, now also becoming more eager by the second to renew her friendship with the sister of the man whom she loved. "She's more than welcome to come and see me here. I desperately need to talk to her as well, and if we really can straighten things out between ourselves, then the sooner we do it, the better."

"That's great, Naru! Well, I'd best get my shoes back on and get going-?"

"_Oh?"_ the still totally nude Naru suddenly exclaimed, sitting upright on the bed with a startled look in her face. "I've just remembered something really important, Keitaro! Look, this afternoon, I'm supposed to be going with-"

But 'Keitaro' was no longer listening to her. Her supposed lover had frozen in place; a chill racing up the disguised Kanako's back as she realized that there was something really, really wrong!

-:-:-:-:-:-

High up on the rooftop of the apartment block that Kentaro's apartment was situated in, the solitary figure of a strikingly beautiful young woman waited patiently for her so far unsuspecting target to re-emerge from the building. Dressed in her white _gi _and split-legged red _hakama_, her long, gently curved _shirasaya katana_ tucked carefully away through her _obi-jime_ belt cord, Tsuruko Aoyama sighed, and opened her eyes to glance up from under her rice straw hat at the position of the sun in the clear blue sky. Whatever the reason for 'Keitaro's' visit to this block of flats, his stopover was taking far longer than she had thought it would.

Whilst engaged in her very early morning training regimen, Tsuruko had seen what she had at first thought to be Keitaro Urashima departing the Hinata Apartments at the ungodly hour of 6:30 am. Her curiosity piqued, and knowing from her talk with Haruka on Thursday night that Keitaro was supposed to be manning the reception desk that day, the Kyoto beauty had forgone her _katas _to trail the elusive and wary figure all of the way across town to this very building. And the further that she had trailed his cautious and chary form, the more her suspicions had been aroused by his most uncharacteristic behavior.

For one thing, it was quite unlike Keitaro-san to be this wary and shy of being seen. He was taking great care not to be noticed by any of the few people out at that early hour – and that alone, caused his invisible shadow, Tsuruko, to know that all was not as it seemed to be. Something was very definitely up. Furthermore, she very quickly reasoned that since Keitaro wasn't acting like Keitaro, the chances were that the person she was following was either the real him engaged in a highly secret and possibly illegal mission, or that he wasn't Keitaro-san at all, but an impostor.

And if the Keitaro she was trailing was indeed an impostor? Well, there was only one other resident who could pull that off.

_Kanako._

Not yet wanting to reveal her presence until she had at least discovered what Keitaro or Kanako was secretly up to, Tsuruko had contented herself with sticking like glue to the furtive figure's trail. And at times, that hadn't exactly been an easy thing to do. The speed and agility of the flitting shape in her sights had made Tsuruko more and more sure that it was indeed Kanako that she was trailing – and that fact bodied ill for the innocence of the Goth girl's early morning clandestine mission.

Finally the shadowy shape had hidden outside an apartment block in one of the more upmarket residential districts of Hinata City. Not as yet knowing that this was where Kentaro lived or that Naru Narusegawa was hiding out here, Tsuruko had scaled unseen the side of the tall building, and then settled down on the rooftop for a long wait.

Now, after several hours of unproductive waiting, Tsuruko was still sitting cross-legged on the rooftop. But far from being idle, she had been making good use of her time by relaxing her body and mind into a meditative state. So far, only the unexpected sight of Kentaro – whom she had recognized straight away - departing for work half an hour earlier, followed immediately by the mystery figure entering the building, had broken her vigil. But now an uneasy feeling was creeping over the Kyoto girl – a feeling that something wasn't quite right with the world. Something bad _was_ about to happen, that much she knew without a shadow of a doubt. Reopening her eyes, Tsuruko's enhanced senses went on full alert.

_I can sense some sort of danger approaching this location, but what could it be? And from whence is it coming…?_

Then the patiently waiting woman received her answer. A second later, she caught sight of a flash of reflected light out of the corner of her left eye. Looking up, Tsuruko espied the lethal silver dart beginning its death dive, and knew instantly what it was.

_That's one of Su's devices! Is she trying to kill Keitaro-san for some reason – no, I'm sure that it's Kanako-san down there. Either way, I've got to save whoever it is in that apartment or I'll never get any answers to this puzzling situation!_

With Tsuruko, to think was to act. Making her feet again in a lithe movement, the _Shinmei-ryū_ master sped along the edge of the rooftop, and then dropped feet first down the side of the building, aiming for the walkway outside the apartment that she sensed her quarry had entered.

_Kami-sama, that missile is moving fast! Will I be too late?!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

At the exact second that Tsuruko was making her move, Kanako's danger sense had kicked in. Because of her extensive martial arts training by her adopted family, especially Granny Hina, the Goth girl's senses were finely attuned to the ebb and flow of the natural _ki_ energy fields surrounding her. Any significant localized disruption of these fields instinctively plucked at her subconscious mind like ripples from a stone dropped into water. And now her somewhat esoteric ability was once again about to prove its worth. Kanako had just now consciously realized that not only was a powerful _ki_ presence rapidly approaching their location from the roof of the apartment block, but also an even greater danger seemed to be bearing down upon them from directly outside the very bedroom that she and Naru were currently occupying!

"Hold on, Naru, I'm positive that something bad is going to happen here any second now!" Keitaro/Kanako snapped out, holding up an urgent hand and cutting Naru's words off in mid-sentence. Quickly, Kanako reached down and pulled the very surprised girl up off the bed and onto her feet. "We've gotta get the hell out of this apartment, right now!"

"Why?" Naru protested as she snatched up a loose T-shirt from the dresser in passing as 'Keitaro' tugged her quickly towards the bedroom window. "Wh-what's going on? I don't understand? Besides, if we're going out, I'll need to take another shower first-?"

Totally ignoring Naru's questions, Kanako flung open the window and thrust her head outside, to stare with horrified comprehension at the ominous and rapidly approaching silver dart that was speeding over the horizon directly for them!

"_Dammit, No!!_ Naru, _jump!_ Aim for that dumpster full of rubbish bags directly below us!"

"What?! Are you crazy, Keitaro?" Naru argued in a scared tone, not having noticed the missile as she was presently slipping the shirt on over her head to cover her nakedness. As her tousled head popped out of the top of her garment, she added, "I'm not you, I'll be killed!"

"You'll be killed if you don't! I'm trying to save your life, you stupid moron!" Keitaro/Kanako yelled frantically, her eyes huge with anxiety as the oblivious Naru pulled a fresh pair of panties out of the drawer next to them. "Never mind getting dressed, just do it – _quick!"_

Looking up, sweat flew from Kanako's forehead as she saw that there was no time to lose! They were out of time!

"But, what's-?" Naru began, reaching for her pendant that she had been given by Su, which she had removed from around her neck before going to bed last night.

"_Get that tight, perky, naked ass of yours out that window!!"_ Kanako screamed, grabbing Naru under her arms and flinging her headlong out the open window, to plummet in a wailing arc down out of the apartment block – just in time!

"_Waaaaaaah! I'm gonna die!!"_ Naru shrieked in disbelieving horror as she plunged towards the open dumpster, her underpants and pendant flying from her grasp as she fell!

"_Urashima Bending Reed technique!"_ Kanako cried out as Naru dropped towards safety, desperately twisting her disguised body to one side and doing a double palm strike to the blurring side of the arriving warhead as it sped though the open window. The force of her blow impacting on the speeding missile, combined with her last second evasive maneuver, flung the hapless girl in a twirl towards the open bedroom doorway – just as the fifty kilogram shaped charge of Composition B blew like a giant cannon! Since the whole idea of the missile was to punch a hole through super-tough armor, Su had designed the main force of the exploding warhead to propel the copper penetrator directly forwards, and that design feature saved Kanako from being atomized on the spot. That – and one other unexpected factor.

As she tumbled helplessly through the air, Kanako suddenly felt her body being embraced by a pair of strong arms; simultaneously an immensely powerful _ki_ shield snapped into place around her and her miraculously arriving rescuer. Then the devastating blast from the warhead engulfed the pair, hurling them both clean through the door and the solid wall behind that as well, the duo falling amidst a cloud of shattered and flaming debris towards the ground far below!

Naru struck the heaped up pile of rubbish bags in the giant steel bin just as the entire outside bedroom wall of Kentaro's third story apartment blew outwards above the dazed and uncomprehending girl. Shattered chunks of concrete rained down upon her terrified head as she raised it up out of the pile of loosened bags, causing her to duck hurriedly back down under their dubious protection once again.

"_Ow, ow – OW! - ow…!"_

When the last of the falling debris had finally tumbled from the pulverized bedroom, the shocked and trembling teen quickly extracted herself from the midst of the rubbish sacks and half-leapt, half fell out of the steel rubbish dumpster onto the debris-strewn parking lot. As Naru staggered backwards on shaky legs away from the building, she saw with horror that a massive hole had been blasted clean through the outside wall of Kentaro's apartment – a wreckage-littered tunnel wide enough to drive a car through. And if Naru had at that moment been in a sufficiently elevated position to see her precipitatiously evacuated refuge from eye level, she would have been even more shocked than she presently was by what had so nearly happened to her. The circular gap of shattered destruction extended for the entire length of the destroyed apartment, and blue sky showed at its far end, testifying to the terrifying power of _Kalukakuk's Revenge_.

_Holy crap! That was some sort of a missile - and that means…it – it must have been one of Su's?! There's just no other explanation for something freaky like that showing up here in the first place! Is…is she trying to kill me for some reason?!_ _Ohmygod!_ _Just what in the hell is going on?!_

Then the backpedaling girl stumbled over a hard object and nearly fell onto her well-fondled butt. Recovering her balance, she glanced downwards, to espy her dropped pendant laying on the tarmac at her bare feet. Hurriedly snatching it back up, Naru continued her retreat, until a sudden and horrifying thought caused her to slam to an uncertain halt once again. Her befuddled mind had just recalled that there had been two of them up there in the fiery carnage of the third floor…!

"Kei-Keitaro? You saved me! But – but what happened to you? _Keitaro?! KEITAAARO!!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Just as the battered, bruised and scared Naru was tumbling out of the rubbish dumpster, Kanako's eyes flickered open to discover that she was actually by some miracle still alive. A second later, she realized that she was still being held firmly and safely in the arms of her last–minute rescuer. _But who…?_

Forcing her eyes to look upwards, Kanako received her answer. The tall, long haired woman holding her limp and concussed body was now standing on the grass of the small park across the street, seemingly totally uninjured by the triple combination of the exploding missile warhead, being flung violently through the concrete block side of the apartment building, and the shock of the impact after their plunge to the ground. The woman's head was at that moment turned away from her to stare with an impassive expression on her face at the remains of the shattered apartment, but Kanako easily recognized whom she was. And it was no great surprise to the battered and bruised Goth girl that her savior had been Tsuruko – indeed, due to the manner of her rescue, it could scarcely have been anyone else. Only Tsuruko, Granny Hina and maybe Aunt Haruka or Seta could have pulled off such an audacious escape from the jaws of death and lived to tell the tale.

"Tsuruko-san…? I – I thank you…!" the still semi-conscious Kanako weakly whispered in Keitaro's voice. "You…saved my life."

"I know that's really you in disguise, Kanako-san," the Kyoto woman replied, her tone serene. "But no member of our house will die in such a manner as this whilst I am around to prevent it. Now close your eyes and rest."

_She…knows that it's really me…? Figures…! But…no member of our house…?_ Kanako hazily thought, a mere moment before she passed out into blissful oblivion for a second time. _What does Tsuruko mean by that, I wonder? Does she mean 'no member of the Hinata Apartments', or no member of her-?_

Then the world faded, and all went black.

-:-:-:-:-:-

In the far off distance over Hinata City, as seen from the viewpoint of the two occupants on the wooden viewing deck of the Hinata Apartments, a faint puff of smoke was slowly rising up above the hazy skyline. Seconds later, a rolling boom came to the straining ears of the pair of young watchers as the sound of the distant detonation finally reached their location.

"_Thar she blows!"_ Sarah hollered with wide-eyed glee, spilling both her drink and her box of popcorn as she jumped up and down whilst pointing at the telltale patch of smoke. "Scratch one Naru. Your homing missile worked a treat, Kaolla!"

"Yeah, just peachy," Su replied, lowering her oversized telescope and flashing her companion an uncertain grin. "C'mon, we'd best go and tell Keitaro about what we just saw. But, quite apart from me being just a trifle anxious about whether Naru managed to survive good old Kalukakuk, I'm still really worried that I won't be getting some from Keitaro tonight, now, Sarah…"

At Sarah's rather disgusted look of askance to her, the Molmol girl added by way of explanation, "Well, I _did_ find Naru, didn't I? And there was nothing in my contract about having to bring her in alive, was there?"

Sarah shrugged at her friend's somewhat optimistic summing up of the situation as the pair hurried off towards the wooden staircase. "Somehow I don't think that even the dork is going to fall for that one," she laughed. Then the pre-teen came to a sudden halt, slapping the palm of her right hand onto her forehead as she recalled a certain fact. "Hold on, this is _Keitaro_ we're talking about here, isn't it? _Duh!_ I take it all back, Su. You're in like Flynn!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

On the spacious bridge of the Mithril submarine _Tuatha de Danaan_, Commander Mardukas had just received a very interesting piece of information from the communications officer. And he lost no time in sharing the bad news with his ranking senior officer, whom was also present at the time, the young captain sitting thoughtfully in her command chair as she pondered the intricacies of their mission.

"Excuse me, Madam Captain. There's just been a cruise missile strike on a block of flats in Hinata City. That's a coastal city in Kanagawa Prefecture on Honshu, not too far north from our current location in Miho Bay. According to the early reports, damage was minimal and there were no casualties – civilian or otherwise - from the surprise attack."

"Thank goodness for that last!" Teletha 'Tessa' Testarossa breathed back to her Executive Officer, absolute relief in her voice over the welcome fact that no-one seemed to have been killed or even injured by the sudden blast. In her capacity as captain, the sixteen-year-old teen had had to deal with the aftermath of bombings before, and some of the carnage that she had seen still occasionally walked with her in her nightmares. "But a cruise missile strike?" She continued, looking askance up at the grim face of Commander Mardukas, her grey eyes wide with surprise. "Was Drakken behind it? And if he was, then just who or what was he trying to destroy in such a blatant manner?"

"No, he wasn't," the Executive Officer replied, puzzlement in his own eyes at this most unanticipated development. "We have firm intelligence that the good doctor is still on his ship at Shimizu-ku port. And as yet, we have no idea at all just where that missile came from or who launched it. But we will soon, from analysis of our time-lapse satellite imagery of that area – it's only a matter of time."


	36. Chapter 36

_One or two people have inquired as to the point of a couple of crossover characters fairly random appearances in this story. My answer to this is that there is a larger, living, breathing world surrounding the 'Love Hina' cast, who's actions can affect and be affected by these other characters. The crossovers - while they can be puzzling to the reader at times - pertain to events that will affect the 'Love Hina' residents in the near future. These crossover characters are in this story for reasons that may not be immediately obvious to the reader, but all will be made clear in coming chapters as to how everything all ties together into a coherent whole._

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

The distraught Naru was just about to dash back towards the building and the staircase that led up to her destroyed lodgings, when the roar of a powerful car engine broke into the half naked girl's frantic thoughts about what exactly had happened to the person that she thought was Keitaro. She whirled around in alarm to see Kentaro's car pull up in the parking area. As his Red Mazda MX-5 Roadster screeched to a juddering halt, the driver's side window wound down, and her startled friend's head poked out in her direction, his eyes gawking at her almost total state of undress.

"_Narusegawa! What in the dickens just happened here?! _And -_ um? _Where's your – _ah_ - underwear?"

_Oh, shit! That's right?_ Naru realized with open-mouthed shame, momentarily forgetting her concern for Keitaro as she crimsoned like a stoplight with embarrassment. _I dropped my panties when I fell out of the building!_

"K-Kentaro? What the heck are you doing here right now?" Naru countered, blushing furiously as she hurriedly tugged the hem of her fortunately fairly long t-shirt downwards to hide her lower nakedness. Having absolutely no idea at that moment of just how to answer his perfectly understandable question, she quickly added in an attempt to buy herself time to think, "I thought that you had to work at the Tea Rooms until this afternoon?!"

"So did I. But in a stroke of luck, most of the Hinata Inn guests have booked themselves on a sightseeing tour of Hinata City, and the bus trip includes their lunch," her wide-eyed friend answered, his disbelieving eyes flickering back and forth between her statuesque legs and the smoking remains of his home. "So Haruka let me off as soon as I got there. But what in the heck?! My apartment!! Narusegawa, what happened?!"

"It – it was some sort of missile, Kentaro," the battered girl told him as she ran over to the fortuitously arrived vehicle, both of her shaking hands still holding the front of her shirt securely down between her thighs to protect her modesty. "It came directly for me when I was in my bedroom. If I hadn't been thrown out of the window just in time, I would be still up there in that…mess." _Oh, god! Just like poor Keitaro…!_

"_A missile?!"_ Kentaro yelled. "How? Who? _Why? _And you say that you were thrown out of the bedroom window. Was someone else up there with you while I was away?_"_

"Um, yes. Keitaro came to visit me this morning, and he was in my room with me when the missile hit your apartment," Naru explained in a jittery voice. "I think that it must have been one of Su's, but she stuffed up somehow. I bet that she launched that thing and it was just supposed to find me, but then something w-went wrong. _My god, I could have been killed!"_

"_Keitaro_ came to visit you?" Kentaro repeated, looking up incredulously at her pale and trembling face. Then he shook his head firmly in denial. "But that's impossible! When I arrived at the Tea Rooms to start my shift, Haruka was talking on the phone to Keitaro at the reception desk at the apartments. He can't have been here with you right now because he's been on duty there since early this morning!"

"_B-but he was! I swear to you, he was upstairs in your apartment with me, Kentaro!"_ Naru cried out. "He was the one who threw me out the window just as the missile struck the building! You gotta believe me?!"

"Um? And…you're sure about-?!" Kentaro inquired in a hesitant voice, despite knowing how dumb that question must sound to her.

"It's true!" Naru vehemently insisted. "Oh, god, he was still up there when that thing went off! _Oh, please, please, please let him be all right?!"_

"Well, if it really _was_ Keitaro up there, I bet that we're worrying about him for nothing," Kentaro consoled the now crying girl at his driver's side window, managing not to look too worried at what could possibly have happened to his friend. "After all, he's got a far greater chance of surviving that explosion than nearly any one else that we know of. And you know better than most that the guy is practically immortal. He soaks up punishment like a sponge."

"Y-yeah, I guess that you're right," Naru sobbed, but with new hope in her voice for Keitaro's survival after being reminded of just how invincible her lover really was. "After all, he has fallen at least a hundred meters onto rocks on more than one occasion, and survived it with barely a scratch, hasn't he…? But we've got to go look for him, Kentaro, just to make sure-!"

"Never mind that, I'm sure that Keitaro'll be fine. I've got to get you the heck out of here! That explosion is going to bring every policeman in Hinata City here in a flash, and you don't want to be anywhere near here when they arrive! So come on, Naru, Let's go!"

_Damn it, Kentaro's right,_ Naru thought, hesitating only a second, then turning and running for the passenger side of his getaway vehicle. _I'm sure that Keitaro will be okay – he's just got to be. He may be a perverted moron at times, but he's MY perverted moron, and he's as tough as they come! _Abruptly remembering her very embarrassing state of undress, she silently breathed a deep sigh of relief that a solution to this very pressing matter was now right at hand._ And_ _it's just as well for me that Kentaro had packed most of my few belongings into the trunk of his car before he left for work this morning._ _I may be on the run again, but at least I've got a safe place to go to, some spare clothes – and underwear! - and money now. Oh, thank you, Kentaro, for being so good to me. You've a lifesaver!_

But no sooner had Naru buckled herself into the front passenger's seat, than she suddenly espied two figures, the taller one holding the limp and motionless form of the other, in the park off to the left hand side of the smoking apartment building. And she knew them both, too! Although just what Tsuruko, of all people, was doing outside Kentaro's destroyed apartment, she had absolutely no idea.

"Kentaro! Look! Isn't that Motoko's sister, Tsuruko over there? And she's got Keitaro! _Ohmygod,_ he's not moving! We've gotta go over there right now, _quick!"_

"What? Are you crazy, Narusegawa?" Kentaro argued, a huge bead of sweat appearing on his forehead at the somewhat alarming sight of Tsuruko. "I remember what happened the last time I saw her – she cut my sports car clean in two with that _katana_ of hers! Do you know how much money it cost me to replace my car with the exact same make and model?"

"_Please Kentaro?"_ Naru cried out in desperation, clutching at the front of his shirt and almost strangling him. _"Please do it, for me?!"_

"Oh – hell! All right…"

From her position in the park, Tsuruko noticed the red sports car containing the frantic Naru and the apprehensive Kentaro coming her way. Coming to a quick decision – one that she was sure that the senseless Kanako would definitely _not_ approve of – the Kyoto girl quickly removed her companion's _Oniichan_ mask, leaving Kanako's pale face bare for the occupants of the car to see.

The Mazda MX-5 Roadster came to a screeching halt by the kerb as Tsuruko stepped forward to meet them, still carrying the unconscious form of Kanako in her tireless arms.

Naru thrust her head out of the passenger's seat window, worry etched on her face as she stared towards the approaching pair.

"_Tsuruko! Is Keitaro_…all…right…?" Naru's voice trailed away into silence as she stared at the motionless shape in Tsuruko's arms, her eyes widening with shock as they fell upon the familiar but totally unexpected face of Kanako. "What in the hell?! _What in the hell is this?! Where's Keitaro?!"_

"Right here," Tsuruko answered matter of factly, coming to a halt next to Naru. "Only it is Kanako-san that I saved from your apartment, not Keitaro-san."

"No, no, this can't be right," Naru stuttered in shock, her face now pale and trembling, for obvious reasons. "It was _Keitaro_ up there in the apartment with me – it was! _It was!"_

"You can easily see for yourself the truth of this matter," Tsuruko stated simply, holding up Kanako's _Oniichan_ mask for Naru to see, and then tucking it into the right side pocket of the unconscious girl's pants as she talked. "Keitaro-san is not here. It is and always was Kanako-san here, that you were with."

"Oh, shit! Oh, crap! B-but that means…that I - that we-? I've just done it with-? _Oh, shit!!"_

"What in the heck are you babbling about, Naru?" the baffled Kentaro inquired, his expression a mixture of nervousness, puzzlement and alarm. "You're not making any sense. You've just done what with Kanako?"

The now petrified Naru couldn't answer him. And it was just as well that she was currently seated in Kentaro's car at the time, or else her suddenly nerveless legs would surely have failed her. Naru's stunned mind at that moment had been totally overwhelmed with the realization that she had experienced her first time not with the man she loved like she had thought, but with his sister! With Kanako!

…_With Kanako! I've just had s-sex with Kanako! FUUUUUCK!! What in the hell?! What in the hell is that bitch playing at?! That's just so – so perverted! No – no, it can't be true?!_

Taking note of the volatile play of emotions on Naru's white as a sheet face, Tsuruko thought that she had better speak up.

"Regardless of what she has done prior to that explosion, Kanako-san has just saved your life, Narusegawa-san. She could have easily escaped before that missile struck the building, but she selflessly stayed in harms way to ensure that she got you out of that apartment in time. Without her there, you would have been dead. That good deed of hers is surely worth your consideration, I think."

"_Wha-what…?!"_

"You owe your life to Kanako-san," Tsuruko repeated. "Take that into account before you condemn her."

At last, Naru trusted herself to speak. And the less said about her and Kanako's lovemaking session, the better, her numbed brain realized.

"Yes, I – I will. I _do_ understand that she just saved my life. But she – she deceived me! And then she and I – _um?!_ I mean, everything that she told me up there while disguised as Keitaro, about him forgiving me and caring for me – and _her_ forgiving me as well - they must have all been nothing more than cruel lies! _My god, that's just so fucked up!"_

"I don't know what Kanako-san told you while you two were alone, Naru-san," Tsuruko declared. "But it seems to me that her brave actions at the end speak far louder than mere words could do."

"What – what do you mean…?"

"I don't think that Kanako-san hates you any more, Naru-san," Tsuruko continued, her voice gentle. "In fact, I believe her feelings for you to be the exact opposite of that. Kanako-san was willing to put herself in harms way for you just before. I think that she at the very least cares for you – maybe she even thinks that she loves you, now."

"_Wh-what?! You're saying that Kanako loves me?! _But – but I thought that she was Keitaro, and it was _him_ telling me that," Naru cried out in an anguished voice, her tears beginning to flow as she pointed a trembling finger at the senseless girl in Tsuruko's arms. "What in the hell is going on?! And what about the _real_ Keitaro – not Kanako, the _real_ one? I wanna know whether _he_ still loves me, _not that she does! Oh, god…Keitaro!!"_

"With regards to Urashima-san, I do know that he does not hate you, Naru-san," the Kyoto sword master informed the crying girl in the car. "And I have also heard that he has, indeed, forgiven you for what you have done to him, including that last incident when you severely injured him and put him into hospital."

"_He – he has? _Oh, Tsuruko_ – 'sniff!' _Are you sure…?!"

"Yes, I can confirm that," Kentaro agreed, bringing both girls eyes to him. "I was talking to Keitaro the other day when he came to the Tea Rooms, and he did tell me about his forgiveness for you, with regards to that somewhat violent episode. Furthermore, he also wondered out loud to me about where you were and how you were doing. I considered telling him that you were safe, but since you are on the run from the law, I decided that discretion about your whereabouts was the wiser path for me to take."

"So, Kanako _did_ tell me the truth about Keitaro not hating me, after all," Naru gasped out, her tear-streaked face actually managing a smile, despite her shock and confusion at Kanako's deception still running through her dazed and upset mind. _"Thank god for that!_ And - _'sniff!_' – he was asking about me?"

"Yes. I think that he misses you, as well." _But I'd best not tell you about Keitaro deciding that he doesn't love you any more and dating all of the other girls, though,_ Kentaro silently warned himself. _I think that you've been through quite enough already for one day, Narusegawa._

"Oh, thank you, Kentaro! I-!"

Just then, the faint wail of approaching sirens came to their ears. Realizing their danger, Kentaro cut in on Naru's words of thanks, urgently grasping her right arm as he spoke out in warning.

"We can't stay here any longer, Naru! No doubt those sirens mean that the police and the fire department are on their way here right now. We've got to go _now_ if you hope to escape their custody!"

"Kentaro-san's right, Naru-san," Tsuruko agreed. "And a crowd of spectators is already beginning to gather. I suggest that you go, post-haste. I shall look after Kanako-san, and also inform the real Keitaro-san of what has happened here today."

"_Oh-?"_ Naru gasped, looking back and forth between the pair. "Yes, you're right! Goodbye, Tsuruko-san, and can you please tell Keitaro that I love him? And…thank Kanako for saving me, too. But I just-? Oh, never mind! Kentaro – _hoof it!"_

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice," her driver muttered, flooring the gas pedal. "Hang on, Naru! We're outta here!"

As the red Mazda MX-5 sped away from the scene of the explosion, Naru sat quietly in the passenger's seat, her mind still in shock, her torrid thoughts on what had happened to her that morning, and what she had just seen.

_I just can't believe what Kanako did to me in my bedroom… That was just so fucked up and wrong! I accept that Kanako likes me now, but does…does she actually want me…in that way, now, too? But…it did feel good, what we were doing with each other – no! I can't think that, I can't…_

Naru shivered all over at the memory of Kanako's sensual pink tongue exploring her body, encircling and tantalizing her nipples, working its tingling way down her taut belly, and down to - _oh, s-shit…! I let her do _that _to me, as well…didn't I?_

_But – the feel of her lips on my skin, the touch of her fingers on my breasts…inside my body… It made me feel so strange, so – so hot…! I've never felt quite that way before – hell; I've never even done this before! And my first time was with Kanako, of all people?! Oh, crap! I know that she tricked me into doing it with her, but…I couldn't help but enjoy it… I want to deny that, b-but I can't!_

_Oh, god! Does this mean that Kanako's gay – no, bisexual? And, since I enjoyed it as well…that I am, too?_

_No, no, I'm not! I'm not! I'm straight, goddammit! I love Keitaro-!_

Just then, Kentaro's reassuring voice broke into Naru's extremely troubling thoughts about her own now _very_ questionable sexuality, jolting her back to her present precarious situation.

"I don't think that we're being followed, Naru," he declared in a relieved tone. "There are no police cars that I can see on our tail. So it looks like you have gotten clean away once again."

"Th-thank you. …_Um,_ Kentaro...?"

"Yes, Naru?"

"What's your take on Kanako's actions? _In saving me, that is!"_ she hastened to add, her blush deepening. "Not – _um?_ That other thing… Do you think that she actually lov-_likes_ me now?"

"Well, I really have no idea at all of - _'ahem!_' - what went on between the two of you before I arrived on the scene," Kentaro replied, scratching at the back of his neck. He was looking a bit hot and uncomfortable at the x-rated pictures that had just popped unbidden into his head, graphically detailing what his extremely good-looking companion and the also very attractive Goth girl probably had been doing with each other in the privacy of her bedroom. "But I do agree with what Tsuruko said to you," he hastened to reassure her. "If Kanako _had_ wanted you dead, Narusegawa, then she would have had ample opportunity to carry out her wish when you two were alone together in my apartment. And if Kanako wasn't willing to do the deed herself, then all she would have had to do to have you killed was for her to depart the premises before that missile struck, leaving you to your fate."

"But Kanako _didn't_ leave…and she got me out of there just in time," Naru continued in a low voice. "So, I guess that she _was_ telling me the truth about her change of heart towards me – it looks like she really _has_ forgiven me, after all." _But now I also know that she wants me in _that way_, as a lover, too. Oh, heck…!_

"Yes. It sure looks to me like Kanako has dropped her grudge against you, Naru."

"And me, as well. Thank you, Kentaro."

"And she actually _likes_ you now. Who would have guessed it?"

"_Ah-heh! Ah-heh-heh!" _Naru laughed awkwardly, meeting his eyes with difficulty because of her embarrassment at what she and Kanako had done together on her bed._ "_N-not me, at any rate!"

_My god! So Kanako really was telling me the truth about her new feelings of forgiveness for me! And, after what we did together, I know she really, truly wants me in a romantic way now, as well. I feel – oh, god, I don't know how I feel. This is all too sudden and too much for me to cope with just now. Still, despite her cruel trick of fooling me into believing that she was Keitaro, Kanako did save my life, and so I'm still glad in a weird, screwed up way that she managed to survive unharmed…_

_But what she did to me – what we did…Brrrr! I just don't know what the hell to do about this - about anything, anymore…_

"Kentaro, please just get me out of this damn city! Take me to your friend's house in Yokohama. I need some space from everyone and everything to sort all of this out in my head."

-:-:-:-:-:-

About a quarter of an hour later, Kanako woke up for the second time. As she slowly lifted up her groggy head, two things came to her almost immediate notice. Firstly, Tsuruko was still holding her. Secondly, both were seated in an upright position on a secluded park bench on the far side of the small park, well away and hidden from the sight of the Hinata Fire Brigade and Police Force, whom were now swarming all over the car park outside the apartment building. However, the cacophony of sirens, bells and shouts as the emergency services fought to contain the fires in Kentaro's destroyed apartment still came clearly to her ears, and over a nearby evergreen treetop, several wisps of smoke rose lazily into the air, testifying to the still burning fires that they were attempting to quell.

"I see that you are awake again."

"Yes," Kanako replied, reaching upwards to massage her throbbing temples with her fingers. "But why are we still here?"

"It is broad daylight, remember?" Tsuruko reminded her. "If I was to be seen carrying your unconscious body away from the scene of that explosion, it might have raised unwelcome attention from the police. So I have brought you to this secluded spot, well away from prying eyes, to wait until you have recovered sufficiently to walk of your own accord. If anyone does see us sitting against each other on this bench, they would think that we are merely lovers after a bit of privacy, and pass us by."

"Good plan. Thank you. I shall be recovered enough to walk soon, I think-? _Hold on!"_

Kanako's entire body suddenly stiffened and she sat bolt upright on the wooden bench. She had just remembered something of vital importance to her future plans, and anxiety gnawed at her insides as she speculated on the fate of the girl that she had seduced.

"Tsuruko-san! Did Naru survive falling out of the apartment into that big rubbish skip?"

"Yes," Tsuruko confirmed. "Naru-san was unharmed by her fall, and she departed the scene with Kentaro-san in his car about a quarter of an hour ago."

"That's…good."_ I think…?_ "And – do you know where they are heading?"

"No," Tsuruko replied simply. "I am not privy to that information."

At that news, Kanako sighed and slumped back down onto the wooden backrest again.

_Oh, damn. How am I going to find Narusegawa again, now? From Kentaro, maybe, when I see him again? But… perhaps I really should have left you to die in his apartment, Naru. If I had, then all of my problems with you and my brother would have finally been solved for good! However – thanks to what I know and feel about you now - I somehow couldn't just abandon you to your fate. But you can thank your lucky stars, Naru, that I've decided to let you live – for the moment, anyway. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt until I am sure that you have truly changed your ways, and try to help you find a cure for your mental illness. And…this will give me time to sort out my feelings for you, too._

Just then, the gloomy Kanako realized something else.

"My _Oniichan_ facemask – _it's gone!_ _Who…?_ Oh, of course. It must have been…?"

"Yes, it was I," The Kyoto beauty admitted, fixing the younger girl with a look of mild amusement. "There is no point in you persisting with your ruse of being Keitaro-san, now, Kanako-san."

"Huh? Why do you say that…?"

"Because Naru-san now knows that it was really you up there in Kentaro-san's apartment with her, not your brother_,_ that's why."

"_She – she does?" _Kanako gasped out, unable to keep her usual unemotional façade at that startling revelation. Her eyes widened with surprise, and – something else more akin to fear and anxiety, as well. "But how did she find out-?"

"Because I told her."

_Oh, shit! But now Naru will think what I said about forgiving her was nothing but a lie, and that I was just screwing with her mind to drive her away from me and _Oniichan!_ And that's exactly what I _was_ doing, at first, but now-?! I wanted to help her and give her once last chance to get better…!_

"How – how did she take the news?" Kanako finally asked, despite her understandable fear at the probable answer.

"To say that Naru-san was shocked by my disclosure would be something of an understatement, Kanako-san," Tsuruko admitted truthfully to the sweating teen manager. "But, despite you deceiving her, I do not think that Naru-san wishes ill of you, especially since I reminded her that you saved her life by your quick thinking and action just before that missile struck."

"_Really?_ She really _doesn't_ hate me again, now, for what I did?" the Goth girl exclaimed in an incredulous tone, fighting to resume her unemotional expression, and failing badly. _What the hell? Did Naru really enjoy our sex session so much she didn't care that it was with me and not _Oniichan?_ No, that can't be right…?! That's just wishful thinking on my part, dammit!_

"No, she doesn't," Tsuruko continued, a slight smile playing on her luscious lips at her companion's angst. "Admittedly, Naru-san went into shock at my rather unwelcome news, and she shed some tears over being fooled into thinking that you were Keitaro-san. But, after hearing what I had to say, she wasn't cursing your name over your misdeed, or anything like that. Well, not audibly, anyway. Overall, she seemed to take it rather well – better than I had hoped, or you probably deserve. Oh yes, one other thing. I also told Naru-san that you were in love with her."

"_You did what?!" Fuuuck! _"So how…did she take_ that _news, then?"

"Have you heard of the 'stunned mullet look?'" Tsuruko laughed, by way of explanation. Then she leaned forward towards the discomforted Goth girl. "So is it really true? _Are_ you in love with her?"

"_Ah-? Mind your own business!"_ the pink-cheeked Kanako finally managed to get out in a strangled tone, despite smiling inside at the utterly unexpected good news that the girl she had tricked and seduced unbelievably didn't seem to want her head on a plate. "But it is true that I don't seem to hate Naru as much as I used to any more, or currently wish any further harm to befall her," She then admitted, figuring that her companion at least deserved an explanation as to her sudden about-turn with regards to her taking revenge on Naru. "Make no mistake, I still dislike intensely what Naru has done to my brother, and I am finding my new attitude towards her just as surprising as you no-doubt are, and rather hard to swallow, myself. But as to the reason behind my unplanned and most unexpected change of heart towards the person responsible for hospitalizing my brother, Tsuruko-san, I have discovered that Naru is almost certainly suffering from a severe, long-term mental illness. Despite what you and others may think of me, I am _not_ an evil person. This being so, I fully understand that there is nothing to be gained by plotting harm to a mind-damaged girl who can not consciously control her outbursts, and therefore is not really mentally responsible for her actions."

"Hmmm? Very mature of you," Tsuruko conceded. "And if what you say about Naru-san's mental condition is true, then you are morally correct, as well. So, it's not just that you have got the hots for her, now, that you spared Naru's life, is it?"

Kanako's face reddened again. "No. No, it's not!"

Tsuruko chuckled at her expression. "I knew that that you were up to something, Kanako-san, when I saw you creeping out of the Hinata apartments this morning. I am just glad that you have seen the error of your ways, and have developed the moral fortitude to spare a sick girl whom is just as much a victim as Keitaro-san was. All right, I shall forgive you for your transgressions this time, and not inform Haruka-oba-san of you breaking your word to her about impersonating other people, _just this once_. After all, who am I to stand in the way of young love? And if I get the chance, I shall examine Narusegawa-san myself, and see if I can confirm your diagnosis of her psychosis."

"Thank you, Tsuruko-san," Kanako breathed out, blushing again at her companion's last flippant comment about her and Naru's supposed relationship, but overjoyed at the news that Tsuruko intended to keep what had happened that morning a secret. The Goth girl vividly remembered Aunt Haruka's final words to her in reception last Thursday, and she knew her fate all too well should her aunt hear of her impersonating Keitaro.

"Don't mention it. Well, have you recovered sufficiently to travel?"

"Yes. But I had best reconfigure my body back to its normal proportions before we depart," Kanako replied. "My head on a man's body is sure to attract unwanted attention."

"Good thinking. The male clothing that you are dressed in will be fairly loose and baggy after you have finished your skeletal transformation, but it will suffice for the journey back to the Hinata Apartments," Tsuruko observed. "And it will also serve to conceal that male bodysuit that you must be wearing."

"Yes," the Goth girl agreed as she made it back onto her feet. "I could not have successfully fooled Naru without it. This bodysuit is fully flexible, and so it will shrink around my body to match my real proportions. It won't be noticable at all under these loose clothes."

"Then proceed," Tsuruko ordered her. "I shall accompany you back to our domicile – hold on. There is another car approaching our location. It looks to be Haruka-oba-san's vehicle."

"_What?"_ One glance was all it took for the apprehensive Kanako to confirm her companion's unwelcome observation.

_Oh, shit, that is _Oniichan_ coming in auntie's car! I've got to ditch this man's body, and fast, before he sees me!_ Turning, Kanako dove headlong into the bushes immediately to their rear, simultaneously willing her mind to begin the somewhat painful process of morphing her body back to her normal slender proportions. Tsuruko remained in place on the seat, waving a cheery hand at the disbelieving Keitaro, whom had noticed the pair almost as soon as they had spotted him.

Kanako finished her _outré_ task just in time. Even as she re-emerged in her normal shape from her leafy cover, Keitaro had pulled up on the road adjacent to their position, and was staring with confusion at them through the open passenger side window.

"Tsuruko-san? And what in the heck are you doing here, Kanako? I didn't know that you two were close friends." Then her older brother noticed something else amiss. "Why are you wearing those baggy clothes, Kanako? And where are your shoes?"

Kanako cleared her voice nervously at her _Oniichan's_ questions as she and Tsuruko made their way over to Haruka's car.

"'_Ahem'!_ Me? Well, we were both – _um_ – in the Tea Rooms earlier, and Kentaro gave us a ride into the city, since it's my day off," Kanako stammered, thinking fast and luckily coming up with a plausible reason for her and her companion to be in the vicinity of Kentaro's apartment. "Then we saw this big cloud of smoke rising up from the building that held Kentaro's apartment, so we thought that we'd better make a detour here to see what had happened."

"But – but it looks like Su's missile _hit_ Kentaro's apartment," Keitaro exclaimed, putting two-and-two together as to the reason why, the young landlord now staring in shock up and across the park towards the smoke pouring out of the blasted and blackened remains of his friend's accommodation. "That could only mean that – Naru was up there at the time the missile struck! _Damn!_ Why the heck didn't Kentaro tell me that he was looking after her for all of this time?! Even though I don't love Naru any more, I was still worried about her, and it would have been a load off my mind if I'd known that she was at least safe."

"Maybe it was because Narusegawa was worried because she thought that you hated her now, _Oniichan?"_ Kanako suggested, knowing full well that this was the reason, and brightening up considerably at hearing from Keitaro's own lips that he no longer had feelings beyond friendship for Naru. "She is on the run from the police, after all? So she would have definitely sworn Kentaro to secrecy about her presence in his apartment."

"That's true," Keitaro grumbled. "And she definitely wouldn't have wanted him to get into any trouble from the law because of her. But, what happened to Naru? _Is she safe?!"_

"Yes, she is. It was lucky that I happened to be here with Kanako-san at the time, Keitaro-san," Tsuruko declared. "Naru-san _was_ up there, and Kanako-san managed to save her from the blaze caused by the missile strike. But then your brave sister got into peril as well, and I had to rescue _her._ Naru-san survived unharmed as well, and she left less than a quarter of an hour ago with Kentaro-san, in his car. I'm sorry, but I don't know where their final destination is."

"Wow! Thank god that you _did_ get here just in time to save Naru, and that none of you were injured," Keitaro gasped, a look of absolute relief on his face. Then he turned to his sister, anxiety replacing relief on his face and in his voice as he asked, "Kanako, are you _sure_ that you're not hurt?"

"Yes, _Oniichan,_ I will be fine," Kanako replied, her heart warming at his display of genuine concern for her welfare. "I only have a few scratches and bruises to show for my misadventure."

"Thank goodness! And you are well, also, Tsuruko-san?"

"I am unharmed. Naru-san looked to have suffered a few bruises and scrapes, but she, too, has no injuries of any concern."

"Good. But, darn it all! So I've missed my chance to find Naru again and tell her that I've forgiven her for putting me into hospital," Keitaro then cursed in a regretful tone, his face falling. "Ah, well? I guess that I can always get her new location off Kentaro the next time that I see him?"

"That's true, Keitaro-san," Tsuruko consoled him. "But if you do, it might be best if you and Kanako-san keep that information to yourselves. And neither of you will want the fact that Kentaro-san knows where Naru-san is to become public knowledge, for obvious reasons."

"Yes, you're right," the student manager agreed. "I'll do just that, and find out her new location from him in total confidence. Do you agree to that, Kanako?"

"Yes, _Oniichan,_ I do. I shall keep all of this a closely guarded secret," Kanako confirmed. "But please, can you take me back to the apartments now? I know that you are supposed to be manager for the day today, so you shouldn't be away from your post for too long."

"That's right," Keitaro exclaimed, a worried expression crossing his face again upon being reminded of his prolonged absence from his clerical duties. "Aunt Haruka agreed to mind reception for me for an hour or so while I went to find out if Naru had managed to survive Su's missile. She said that she could spare the time because the Tea Rooms were going to be quiet this particular lunchtime. Most of the inn guests have gone out on a bus tour of the city, you see. But I'd best not push my luck too far with her. I've taken enough breaks from my job this morning as it is!"

"Will you be accompanying us back to the Hinata Apartments, Tsuruko-san?" Kanako inquired, hoping that the answer would be no. The last thing that she needed right now would be for the Kyoto girl to start blabbing her mouth off to her _Oniichan_ about Kanako deceiving Naru whilst impersonating him!

"Yes I will, thank you. As far as the Hinata Tea Rooms. I promised to call in to see Haruka-oba-san on my way back, but since she is currently in reception, I will first avail myself of a cup of tea at her establishment, and reflect on this morning's events in peace and quiet while I await her return."

"Okay, fine. Hop in, both of you, and I'll be getting back."

As she sat next to her brother in the front passenger seat of her aunt's car, Kanako noticed with relief that both Keitaro and Tsuruko seemed content to make the return journey back to the Hinata Apartments in silence. This gave the Goth girl the opportunity to reflect without any distractions on what had just happened between her and her former enemy, Naru Narusegawa. And on other pressing matters, as well…

_It's just as I suspected. That psychotic Molmol freak, Su, launched that missile at us! But why…? Maybe Motoko told her about what I did to her the last time I was here, and Su decided to get even with me for sleeping with Kendo girl, as well as with Naru for injuring_ Oniichan?_ If I only knew for sure whether that was her plan, I'd pay her a little visit in the middle of the night and ensure that Su doesn't get any clever little revenge ideas like this ever again! But I'm not totally sure about any of this. I'm just speculating. What happened could have been an accident – I just can't prove anything either way. Yet._

_But even though she's with Motoko now, could Su still be after my brother, as well? Even though I did see Su kissing _Oniichan_ at the party last night, I know for a fact that she and kendo girl are really in love with each other, so I just don't know. So, bearing that in mind, I guess that I'd better give that kook and Motoko the benefit of the doubt about their aspirations towards my brother...for the moment, anyway. After all…I have already forgiven them both for their previous treatment of my poor_ Oniichan,_ haven't I? And I still feel bad about what nearly happened to fox-girl and mental Mutsumi because of my jumping to incorrect conclusions. I certainly don't need another screw-up like that on my conscience!_

_Yes, as much as it irritates me to do it, I'd best let Su's little misdemeanor slide. I've got enough on my plate already with sorting out just how the hell I'm going to find Naru again, and exactly what I'm going to do when – or if - I manage to catch up to her. I also have to consider that Tsuruko and Auntie Haruka are watching me like a pair of hawks. So I really don't want to - or even have the time to - take Su and Motoko out of the picture as a precautionary measure. But - like I've decided with Naru – I will get rid of them both if I have to, but only as a last resort tactic to save _Oniichan_ from their clutches._

_And that brings me to yet another resident of this mad house. I'm certainly not going to forget what I heard from Naru about so-called 'shy Shinobu' kissing my_ Oniichan,_ either! I wonder just what else is going on between him and that little tart that I don't know about?_

_Hmmm? I think that I'd better make time to pay that sneaky little cook a visit as well, and find out. I know that Shinobu has always been good to_ Oniichan,_ and for that I truly am grateful, so I'll just warn her off him first. I really, truly don't want to have to hurt her, but if they're kissing in secret, then _Oniichan_ obviously feels more than just a little affection for her, and that means there's a real chance that she could actually succeed in winning his heart and taking him away from me. I may like Shinobu, but I can't allow that to happen…I just can't! Naru may be an acceptable second choice substitute for me if _Oniichan_ flatly refuses to marry me, but until that happens, all these other girls can just fuck off! He's my one and only chance for true love before I die!_

_So, if Shinobu doesn't take my advice to heart and quit her pursuit of my brother, I'll really hate myself for doing it, but I _will _have to resort to – stronger measures - to make my point. But…maybe I can get Shinobu to back off without resorting to violence by telling her that she can marry _Oniichan _with my blessing after I'm finally gone? God, it rankles me to say this, but out of all of the girls here, she is the one that I'd most prefer to be with _Oniichan_ in my place. I know for certain from my inquiries and observations that Shinobu has always treated _Oniichan_ with nothing but kindness and respect, and she does love him _almost_ as much as I do. She would never, ever hurt my brother like all of these other witches here have done._

_No! This idea is just too risky! If _Oniichan_ finds out from Shinobu that I want her to be with him later, then that might drive them even closer together right now, and that would cut me out of spending my final time with him. Besides, she's not even fifteen yet, and in the year and a bit until Shinobu's old enough to marry my brother, one of the other girls might manage to win _Oniichan_ away from her, and cut _her_ out?! And I won't be around then to stop it!_

_God-dammit! I have no choice then but to keep her away from him, and all of those other freaks here, as well! While I'm still alive, _Oniichan's _mine – and only mine!_


	37. Chapter 37

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

"_Um_…Seta?"

"Yes, Kitsune?"

"Ah've got somethin' – _um_ – of a rather personal nature on mah mind. Can Ah talk to you about it for awhile?"

"Sure. Do you need a rest, now, while we talk? I don't think that we've got much further to go before we reach the end of this tunnel?"

"No, it's all right. We'd best keep goin', then," Mitsune decided, despite stopping momentarily to wipe her brow. "We had a break only about ten minutes ago, so Ah'm not too pooped just yet."

"Okay. Here, walk next to me, and tell me what's on your mind."

"Thank you. Ah badly need some advice, Seta, an' Ah trust you, so – here's what's buggin' me."

So Kitsune did just what her older and wiser friend had suggested. The young woman, with many anxious sideways glances upwards at her companion's face, admitted to him just what it was that she had done with Keitaro, and of the worries that the end result of it was doing to her. Leaving nothing out, she also told him of her fears about what Haruka was going to say to her when they came face to face again and her older friend leaned about her now not-so-secret tryst with her nephew. And then finally, Kit steeled her nerve, and came right out with the unnerving fact that she thought that she might now be pregnant with Keitaro's child.

Up until then, Seta's face had remained impassive, although he had broken into a grin upon finding out that she had slept with the young student, and the lanky archaeologist had been quite unable to resist saying, "Heh-heh! So the part-timer's _finally_ got some, eh? It's about time?!"

But when Kitsune had admitted to him that there was a good possibility that she was now in the family way, he had come to a abrupt halt, and stared down at her with a serious expression on his suddenly unsmiling face.

"Oh?! Is that so? Now I see why you needed to talk to me, all right. If you are going to have Keitaro's baby, then Haruka is _not_ going to be amused, is she?"

"No, Seta, she' ain't," Mitsune said, a quaver in her voice. "And if Ah am up the duff, then Ah'm a dead woman! But, understand, it's certainly not definite that Ah am pregnant – at the moment it's just a feelin' that Ah have. And if it is true and Ah am, it should never have even happened - Ah made a stupid mistake the night that Ah slept with Keitaro, so it's all mah fault, not his. Ah had been drinkin' a lot at the party to celebrate him getting' out of hospital, ya see, and Ah clean forgot to take mah pill before we hit the sack! An now…?"

"Oh, dear?" Seta replied, scratching at his stubbly chin, his bespectacled eyes wide as realized her error. "That was a bit of a boo-boo, wasn't it?"

_"You're tellin' me!_ And with all that's been happenin' to me recently, Ah haven't had time to have it checked out for sure, to see if Ah really am. So what Ah'm tellin' you now is just the worst-case scenario, ya see? This all could be just mah overactive imagination getting' to me, and Ah pray that it is! But – if Ah _am_ gonna had Keitaro's baby – Ah just don't know what to do! Ah've never been in this type of situation before, and so Ah really need some help right about now…"

"I agree, you certainly do! But what about Keitaro? Does he know that he could be about to be a father?"

_"Hell, no!"_ Kit yelped. "This isn't the type of news that Ah'm gonna be spreading around until Ah know for sure – and even _after_ Ah know for sure, for that matter! Ah just don't know what to do for the best! Dammit all, Seta, Ah'm just not prepared for this!"

Seta leaned forward and took the distraught girl into his arms. Mitsune clung to him gratefully, tears trickling down from her tightly closed eyes as her worry and stress at her situation suddenly boiled over. "Well, until you know for sure whether you are or not, Kit, there's nothing much that you – that we – can do about it at the moment," he gently told her. "Tell you what, you keep this a secret for now, don't even tell the part-timer, okay? Find out for sure about your condition, and then come and see me as soon as you get your results, no matter what they are. Then we can either go out and celebrate, or figure out together what you should do that will be best for you, the baby and for Keitaro. Is that okay with you, Kitsune?"

"Yes, Seta, it is," Kit sobbed, more grateful than she could ever express at that moment for the support of the tall and strong figure there in the tunnel with her in her hour of need. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Kitsune." He laughed, and then added, "I have one more piece of advice for you. And that is, I want you to remember that you can talk to me in the strictest confidence about any of your problems that you need a hand with, okay?"

"Yes, Seta, Ah will," Mitsune sniffed, holding the hug for a moment longer, then reluctantly releasing him so that she could compose herself once again. "You've already been a big help. Ah feel much better now that Ah've finally got that dirty little secret of mine offen mah chest."

"Yes, it always helps someone if they share their problems," Seta agreed, as the pair began their march through the darkness again. "_'A problem shared is a problem halved'_, as they say?"

"Do tell?" Kit replied, managing a chuckle. "Now that ya mention it, there are a few more things that Ah'd like to run past you, if ya don't mind? It's to do with…how Ah feel about Keitaro."

"Fire away. After all, we're both on a roll."

"Thank you. Well – _um_ – for a start, Ah'd like to say that, with regards to Keitaro, over the last coupla months or so, mah feeling's towards him have changed, in more ways than Ah could ever have imagined? Ah was always a little fond of him, even before he almost died, but now…? It's much more'n that… In fact, it might even be-? _'Ahem!'_ Well, you know?"

"I can guess? _Ha, ha!_ Kit…are you trying to tell me you think that you'd fallen in love with Keitaro, even before you slept with him?"

"Ah just don't know, Seta. _Honestly._ But make no mistake, Ah _do_ like Keitaro – _a lot._ And that's no lie. Enough to be his girlfriend at any rate, if he'd have me?" Kit sighed. "And that's a big _'if'_, Seta. Just look at mah competition for his affections there at the Hinata Apartments, willya? Even with Naru out of the picture, there's still a 'Miss Universe' line-up for him to pick a girlfriend from – and can ya believe that they all now _want_ him to pick them?! Sheesh! What a change a month or so brings? Before Naru creamed poor Keitaro with the fryin' pan, Motoko in particular wouldn't have even given him the time of day!"

"Yes," Seta agreed. "I remember seeing him soaring out over the town on quite a regular basis nearly every time that I've visited the apartments before. But there's nothing like a good, healthy dose of guilt to make certain people see the error of their ways, is there?"

"Yeah. And that applies to me, too. Ah dunno, maybe a little bit of good, old-fashioned repentance had somethin' to do with me sleepin' with Keitaro, too? But all that matters now is that Ah did it – and now _this_ has happened to me? Ah could be pregnant because of mah own stupidity! God, Ah wouldn't want to win him like this, Seta, just because Ah'm gonna have his baby. Ah want Keitaro ta choose me, for _me,_ not because he had to!"

"I see? Good point. But…if you weren't absolutely sure about your true feelings for Keitaro at the time, then – if you don't mind me asking - why did you-? Ah, you know, in the first place?" Seta wanted to know.

"Geeze, for a number of reasons besides just guilt, I guess?" Mitsune hesitantly admitted, lowering her eyes to the sandy floor of the tunnel. "Well, for a start, with Naru gone and Keitaro fallen out of love with her, Ah got to thinkin' about what a good man Keitaro really was. He's kind and generous and gentle, Seta, just like you are." Mitsune colored, and then gasped out, _"Ohmahgosh?_ Did Ah really just admit that to ya face?"

"Yes," Seta chuckled back to the embarrassed young woman.

"Aw, heck? But since Ah've already said that much, Ah'll confess that it is true. That's how Ah feel about both of ya. Anyway, _'ahem!'_ Back to mah explanation. Well, Ah'm attracted to Keitaro for just those qualities. Ah've had a lot of bad experiences with men – _not you, of course, Seta_ - Ah'm talkin' about other guys that Ah met! And, after Ah discovered that Ah had developed feelings for the boy, Ah thought – well, why couldn't it be my turn to have a decent man for a change? Someone who would treat me right?"

"I agree," Seta affirmed. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to share your life with a caring partner, Kitsune. Carry on."

"'Kay. And as to why Ah did what Ah did in bed with Keitaro so quickly - Ah knew that the other girls were plannin' on going after him, too, so Ah thought that I'd best throw mah hat in the ring, first, ya see? Strike while the iron was hot, and all that…?"

"I don't blame you for making your move first," Seta declared, scrutinizing Kitsune's face carefully, and reading almost invisible signs that she was still holding something back from him. "Keitaro is a good man. It sure sounds to me like you like the part-timer a lot more than you're willing to admit, even to yourself? But, knowing you as well as I do, there's even more to this story of yours yet, isn't there, Kitsune?"

"All right, all right?! You're correct with what you're thinkin', Seta," Mitsune finally admitted, taking her courage in both hands as she decided that it would be best for all concerned if she owned up honestly and truthfully to the more selfish side of her nature for once. "Ah'm a bit ashamed to be sayin' this to you, but…well, you gotta admit, with Keitaro owning the apartments as well as being the manager, and him gonna be a Tokyo U student, as well – that makes him quite the catch?" Kit's eyes dropped to her feet again, as she continued in a strained voice, "I also figured that if Ah could only snag him, Ah'd - well - Ah'd be set for life…" Then Mitsune's eyes snapped upwards to meet Seta's own, and she gasped out in a pleading voice, "But please believe me, Seta, while this _was_ a reason for my actions, it sure wasn't the only reason, or even the main one. Far from it! Make no mistake, Ah _do_ like Keitaro, _Ah do!_ And Ah'd be more'n honored to say yes to him, even if Ah knew he would always be dirt-poor, if he'd only pick me to be his gal."

"So…?" Seta grinned down at her anxious face; Kit's eyes wide open for once in tearful appeal. "That's quite a change from your usual attitude towards men, isn't it, Kitsune? Your seducing Keitaro wasn't just for mercenary reasons, then, was it?"

_"No._ Not this time, Seta. Ah really want the guy, that's why Ah did what Ah did. Because Ah thought that by takin' him to bed with me, there was an outside chance that he would…return mah affection and want me more'n he wanted any of the other girls… But, look where it got me?! Now Ah'm screwed!"

The tall archaeologist smiled at her refreshing display of honesty, trying hard not to laugh at her unwitting double entendre at the same time. "Well, don't give up on the part-timer just yet," he encouraged the tearful young woman at his side. "Let's just get this 'are you pregnant or not?' business sorted first, shall we? And then, I think that a good repeat dose of honesty like you have just given me, but this time to Keitaro, might do the both of you – and your chances with him – a world of good." He reached forward, placed the fingers of his right hand under the upset young woman's chin, then and gently raised up her head so that she was looking directly into his kindly eyes once again. "Well, am I right, or not?"

"_'Sniff!'_ So you reckon that Ah should just go for it, then? Just throw caution to the wind and follow mah heart - no matter what Haruka or anyone else may think of me for doing it?"

"Yes, Kitsune, I do. If you just give up on Keitaro, or don't try your best to win his love, or at the very least admit your honest feelings for him, then you'll never, ever know what would have happened if you had done so. So what have you got to lose by taking a chance, anyway, eh? I'll tell you - nothing!"

"Ah really _do_ have nothin' to lose by confessing to Keitaro, do Ah? Heh! Except mah life when Haruka finds out about us?"

"No, you don't," Seta emphasized. "And as for Haruka, just leave her up to me. I'm prepared to back you up on this one, so let _me_ worry about her reaction." He then leaned forward, and added in a sober tone, "Listen, Kitsune, if you don't tell the part-timer how you feel, then things will stay exactly the same as they are now between the two of you, won't they? _Going precisely nowhere._ But if you do tell Keitaro what you've just told me...? Well, I, personally, think that there's a chance – maybe even a good chance – that he will at the very least, seriously consider asking you to be his girlfriend."

"You-_you do?_ But after everything that Ah've done to poor Keitaro before, 'borrowing' his money, evading mah rent payments, and settin' up practical jokes on him, just to watch him take a fall with the other girls? Why would he possibly want-?"

"Because it's also obvious to me – and I'm pretty sure that it is to Keitaro, too - that you've turned over a new leaf in the months since you last pulled those stunts on Keitaro, Kitsune," Seta interrupted her. "Even before I left to go back to Pararakelse Island before Keitaro got hurt, I had noticed that you had stopped trying to rip Keitaro off, and that you were also sticking up for him a lot more, especially with Naru and Motoko. Haruka had noticed that about you, too, by the way. And Haruka is also the one who sent word to me about what Naru had done to Keitaro, just after it had happened."

"So you did receive word about poor Keitaro nearly dyin'?" Kit sniffed, a fresh trickle of tears dribbling from her eyes at the thought of what had so nearly happened to their manager. "Hey, Seta, if ya knew, then how come ya never came back ta see him? None of us had heard any word from ya since Naru beaned him with the fryin' pan, and since you didn't show up at Naru's trial, we'all thought that you didn't know about it?"

"Well, I was out in the middle of the desert at the time, and it took over a week for Haruka's message to catch up with me," Seta ruefully explained. "By the time I received it, Naru's sentencing had already happened. Make no mistake, I wish that I had been there for you all! But since the part-timer was off the critical list and well on the way to making a full recovery when I finally managed to get to a phone and speak to Haruka, we decided that there wasn't much point in me dropping everything and dashing back to the Hinata Apartments that late in the picture."

"Yeah, _'sniff!"_ Ah guess you're right. But Ah still wish that ya had come back then, y'know? Even though Haruka would flat-out deny this, she misses ya somethin' fierce, and she could'a really done with your support when Keitaro was on the life-support machines in the Hinata Hospital. We'all know that she's a strong woman, Seta, but even Haruka needs some love an' comfort in her life at times, too…"

"I know. And god knows, I've tried to do just that! But, as you no doubt have heard from her, she won't take me back for love nor money. Heh? It looks to me like we've both got a similar problem, eh, Kitsune? We're both in love with people whom we have absolutely no idea how to win over!"

"You certainly know how to cheer a gal up, Seta," Mitsune sniffled. "You're in exactly the same boat as me. Well, not _exactly-?"_

"True." The archaeologist grinned, seeing her point. Then he became serious again. "But I'm not going to give up on Haruka," he declared in an earnest tone. "And neither should you with the part-timer. So, back to my somewhat rambling point to you here, nothing that I've seen or heard from you over the last couple of days has caused me to revise my opinion that you have changed for the better, that you do like Keitaro, and that you care for him a lot. So just be totally honest to the part-timer about how you feel, and I'm sure that things will work out just fine between the two of you. And everyone else concerned, as well."

Kitsune managed a smile back as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ya really think so, Seta? Well, ya know what? Ah think that you're absolutely right!" She chuckled, and did a somewhat clumsy twirl because of her heavy backpack, piled high with camping gear. "After all, how could good ol' Keitaro possibly resist me? Ah'm the total package! Those other girls ain't got nothin' on me!"

"That's the spirit," her tall companion cheered, clapping a hand onto Kit's shoulder to steady her, as the now very much happier young woman nearly overbalanced from the sudden shifting of the heavy weight of her pack. "And here's something more to cheer you up. Look! Do you see that faint light up ahead? That's the Pararakelse Island entrance to this tunnel. In ten minutes, we'll be out under the open sky again. And I have a satellite phone at my main camp here, so you'll be able to let the others back at the Hinata Apartments know that we're safe, in no time at all."

"Yeehah!" Mitsune cried out, almost jumping with joy. _And Ah can warn Keitaro about Kanako, too!_ She thought. "C'mon, Seta, let's pick up the pace. Ah can't wait to see the sun shinin' again!" But then Mitsune halted once again, and turned back to face him, a grateful look on her beautiful face.

"And Seta…_thank you."_

"My pleasure, Kitsune."

"And now it's time for me ta give you some advice. You do realize that what y'all just told me, also applies to you and Haruka, too?" Kitsune then pointed out with a grin. "Maybe…maybe it's time that ya took ya own advice with regards to the woman that _you_ love?"

"I know," Seta replied, a thoughtful look on his stubbled face. "And don't worry, I intend to. _Soon."_

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was now five minutes past twelve, and Keitaro and Kanako were finally back at reception in the lobby of the Hinata Apartments. Keitaro had first dropped off both the car and Tsuruko at the Tea Rooms, whilst the barefooted Kanako, in her baggy men's clothes, had hurried on ahead up the stairs and into the apartment building through a side entrance. Normally she would have waited for her brother, but in this case she wanted to get back to her room and change into her normal clothes and some shoes before she was noticed by any of the other residents, and especially her aunt.

Upon entering the lobby after completing her essential task, Kanako had momentarily considered vanishing upstairs to the safety of her room once again upon seeing their Aunt Haruka was still behind the reception counter. But in the end, her love for, and desire to spend more time with her brother, whom was at that very moment arriving through the main entrance, won out over her nervousness at the prospect of him or her aunt asking more awkward questions of her about Naru.

Aunt Haruka had indeed wanted to talk to her, but to the sweating girl's relief, it had only been about routine Inn business, not about her misdeeds of the previous days.

_Thank god that Auntie Haruka didn't spot me departing the apartments this morning like Tsuruko did?_ Kanako breathed to herself, as her aunt turned away from her after a couple of questions to have a word with the also anxious looking Keitaro, though his nervousness was for a different reason than his sister's. _Now if Tsuruko will only keep her mouth shut to Auntie like she promised to about me impersonating _Oniichan,_ then I'm home free?!_

Upon being asked by Aunt Haruka about his success in finding Naru, Keitaro thought it wise to leave out all references in his retelling of their mornings adventure about Naru having been at Kentaro's apartment - and his sister being there, as well - so he duly did just that. After hearing that Naru had managed to escape Su's missile without a scratch, and that she had already left the location of the missile strike before he had managed to arrive there, Haruka had merely let out a snort, grimaced, and then commented on how Naru had been far luckier than she deserved.

"That girl! She can't run forever, you know? Sooner or later, the police will catch her, and she's only making it worse for herself the longer she stays a fugitive."

"Yeah, that's what I think, too," Keitaro agreed. "Naru should just turn herself in and throw herself on the mercy of the court. I just hope that she wasn't seen fleeing the scene of that explosion, or else the police are sure to blame it on her, as well?"

"Good point, Kei-kun. So, Su's missile did succeed in finding Naru after all?" Haruka commented, not in the slightest bit surprised at the Molmol girl's success. "And you say that you found out from that witness who recognized her, that she wasn't even injured by the blast?"

"Yes," Keitaro replied, choosing his words with care. "From what I found out from the girl who saw what happened, Naru was hiding out in a vacant apartment, and she somehow managed to escape from it before the missile struck. And it was definitely Naru she saw, because the girl recognized her from her picture on the news. But it must have been a pretty close shave? Apparently, Su's missile struck the building only a second or two after Naru had left it."

Haruka frowned. "Lucky, all right?! And while we're on the subject of Su, Granny and I may have agreed to her installing all of that military ordinance around the apartments – for reasons that you two don't need to know about, so don't bother asking me about it – but I'm not altogether happy about her firing off warheads willy-nilly over the city! While you were gone, I've had a rather severe word to Kaolla about it, and she's promised to consult me – or you, Kei-kun, if I'm not here at the time – before she does anything like that again. She could quite easily have caused a major disaster if that cruise missile of hers had malfunctioned, or found Naru in a crowded movie theatre, or some such. I understand that she accidentally adapted and fired off the wrong missile, but that still doesn't excuse her recklessness, and if something like this happens again, I'm going to hold her fully responsible for the consequences."

"I agree, Auntie," Kanako blurted out before she could stop herself. "I could – I mean, _Naru,_ _could_ quite easily have been killed, and even though I aren't terribly fond of what that psycho did to _Oniichan,_ I don't want her blood on our hands."_ Yet!_ She added under her breath_. It's not necessary, just yet. And maybe it won't be, either?_

"Hmm? Well, I want both of you to tell me if Su tries to pull off another stunt like this again, without our permission. And if you do somehow find out where Naru went to, let me know that straight away, as well."

"Yes, Haruka," Keitaro quickly agreed, Kanako also nodding vigorously to her aunt's request. "We'll be sure to do just that."

"Okay, you two, I'm back off down to the Tea Rooms to see Tsuruko. Since you've been swanning around in your room and in town all morning, Kei-kun, I figure that you can work through your lunch break to make up for it? No objections? Good! See ya!"

As Aunt Haruka disappeared through the double doors after re-donning her shoes, Keitaro let out a loud, _"Phew?!"_, then turned to his equally relieved looking sister, and remarked, "That went well? That was a good idea of yours for you to go ahead and come down the stairs instead of arriving with me. If Aunt Haruka had thought that you had had anything to do with this Naru fiasco, we would have been grilled for hours!"

"I agree, _Oniichan_. Auntie doesn't trust me at all when it comes to Naru, so I've got to stay well out of anything that has even the slightest possibility of involving her."

"Ah, well, it looks like you're safe this time?" he chuckled. "Well, I'd best get back behind that counter-?"

"I'm coming too!"

"But it's your day off-?" Keitaro began to protest.

"No, _Oniichan_, I really don't mind," Kanako pleaded, eagerly clutching at his near arm. "I want to spend some time with you, and I really don't have anything else planned for today."

_But tonight is a different matter, entirely,_ She told herself. _I've got a little date with sneaky Shinobu, once she goes to bed! And then, hopefully, I'll have a date with you straight after that?_

"Um, okay, then. I don't mind," Keitaro agreed, realizing now that his sister's mind was made up, to argue would be useless. "Hey, can you show me how to bring up the accounts payable and receivable screen in 'Excel' again? I seem to keep pressing the wrong keys…"

"Of course, _Oniichan._ Here, let me find it to you."

After a couple of minutes of explanation and a quick demonstration of what she was talking about on the spreadsheet program, Kanako stepped back and watched her brother typing industriously away on the keyboard.

"That's good, _Oniichan,_" she complimented him. "Use the 'sum' function there to total – Oh, god!" Next second, her slender body was wracked by a violent spasm of coughing. Leaning forward, Kanako's hands scrabbled for the loose tissues in her pocket, yanking a handful out and pressing them tightly against her mouth. Kanako's eyes grew wide and unseeing as the light faded in her frozen mind, her legs felt weak and as if they would collapse under her at any second. Then slowly the dizzy spell released its paralytic hold on her, and the Goth girl managed to stand upright again, leaning back against the wooden counter just in case the seizure should strike her for a second time.

"Are you all right, Kanako?" Keitaro asked her, very worried at the sudden spasm that had struck his little sister. And was that a trace of blood that he could see on the crumpled tissues in her right hand?

"Ye-yes, brother, I'm fine. I'm all right, _really!"_

"Kanako, are you sure?" Keitaro pressed her, making to rise up from the stool he was seated on. "That cough really didn't sound all that good to me? Are you coming down with a cold, or are you injured from what happened back there at Kentaro's apartment, after all?"

"No! Please, I'm fine! Just…forget about it, please, _Oniichan?"_

"Oh? Okay, Kanako…?" Averting his concerned gaze from her, Keitaro stared straight ahead at the computer monitor again and continued on with his typing. "You know best, I guess?"

_No. No, I'm not all right, my big brother,_ Kanako told herself, her eyes momentarily widening with a hidden fear. _But you mustn't find out about what's going on with me. You can't afford to worry about me – it's you who I have to look after, now… I have to keep you safe from Naru - from them all - while I still can…?_

Just then, the lobby phone rang loudly, giving Kanako an excuse to discontinue their conversation before her brother could think up any more awkward questions to ask her.

"I'll get that _Oniichan,"_ she hurriedly declared, heading off along the counter towards the big, pink phone as her brother stood up again to answer it.

"Uh, yeah, sure?" Keitaro replied, changing direction and moving off towards the door to the rear of the counter. "Okay then, ah, I'm just going out back to hit the can. I'll be back in a moment, okay?"

"That's fine. I'll stay here until you get back." Quickly Kanako scooped up the insistently ringing phone. "Good afternoon, Hinata Inn. This is Kanako Urashima speaking."

"_Kanako?!_ Why you two-faced, witch!" came Mitsune's loud and angry voice from the other end of the line. "What in the hell did ya think that you were doing, hangin' me up over that there mineshaft, ya scrawny psychopath?! Ah'm gonna wring ya neck when Ah get back there, see if Ah don't?!"

"Ah – it's really good to hear from you, too," Kanako replied in her usual tone, throwing a concerned look at the door just closing behind her brother. _It's Konno! Hell! Time for Plan B! "_And what can I do for you today?" She continued, struggling to keep her voice normal and free from the anxiety that she was now feeling about what her most unexpected caller now had to say to her.

"Can the pleasantries, ya pasty-faced, nut-job! Where are Keitaro and Haruka? Ah'm a'ganna fill them both in on just what you've been up to. And after Ah get back there, Ah'm ganna pull up a seat and a _sake,_ and enjoy the sight of them two takin' turns smackin' that deceitful, disguised ass of yours until it's all red n' rosy!"

Kanako shivered. That in all probability was exactly what would happen to her if her relatives found out about what she had done – well, from Aunt Haruka, at least? Not to mention her grandmother?!

"Hold on, Konno, I've got something to say. And you'd be wise to hear me out, because this concerns your finances, and how they can become one hell of a lot better."

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

_I thought that the mention of money would shut you up?_ Kanako breathed out. _And I was right! All right, here goes…?_

"Look, Kitsune, I don't like that you slept with my _Oniichan,_ okay? _I hate it_. But I was wrong with what I did to you, because of it. I had absolutely no right to put you in danger like I did, so I'm sorry for that. I truly am. So this is my sincere apology to you. Secondly, I have an offer to make you, not only to help make up to you for what I did, but also to help you out financially. Well, are you interested in what I have to say?"

"Listen, Kanako, Ah don't give a toss about how sorry you are for what ya did ta me! Y'all just tryin' ta get out of the punishment that ya deserve, aren't ya? But since ya mentioned money, Ah'm prepared to listen to your bribe – but don't expect jack from me! All right, so let's hear it, then?"

"You've done reception duty before, haven't you?" Kanako asked, crossing her fingers. "If I remember correctly, I overheard you admitting to Narusegawa that you had when I was staying here before?"

"Yeah…? Ah have, for a little while. _Why?"_ Mitsune asked in a puzzled tone, shot through with a healthy dose of suspicion. She could have said more about that particular job, but Kit didn't think that this was the time for her to mention that she'd gotten the sack on her very first day, for rewarding herself a little over-generously for her supposedly hard work with the liquor from the top shelf of the hotel bar during her lunch break on the premises.

"Because I'm in need of an assistant manager to help _Oniichan_ and I run this place, that's why," Kanako explained. "When you arrive back here, the job can be yours if you want it, provided that you keep your mouth shut about what I did."

"Huh? _A job?_ _Me?_ You're crazy, Kanako! And just why in the hell should Ah keep mah mouth shut about you stringin' me up like a piñata, anyway? Ah could'a been killed!"

"Because if you do, you come out ahead," Kanako persisted. "Just listen to my offer, Kitsune, and use that alcohol-soaked brain of yours to actually think with for a change. If you take up my offer, you'll get a permanent part time job at reception that will pay you a good wage, give you your room at a _much_ cheaper rate than you pay for it now, still give you plenty of leisure time to drink and gamble, and you probably won't even have to move off the couch in the lobby to do most of it, either. That's why."

"Hmpf! If you think tryin' ta buy me off's gonna work, then-?"

"Hold on, Konno, I'm not finished," Kanako interrupted, seeing now that she had no choice but to play her trump card. "I also know that you slept with my brother, remember? But I bet you that Aunt Haruka doesn't know that yet, does she?"

Actually Aunt Haruka _did_ know all about Mitsune's seduction of her at the time innocent nephew, and Haruka had found that out from Keitaro, himself. And neither Kanako nor Kit had learned that Haruka knew of Kit's indiscretion yet. But since Kanako _did_ know that there was no way that Kitsune would want Haruka to find out that she had slept with Keitaro, the Goth girl was sure that this juicy little snippet of information would give her all of the leverage that she needed to ensure the older girl's continued silence.

"…"

"Well?" Kanako finally said. "The _sake_ got your tongue?"

"You – would do that, wouldn't ya?" Kit finally sighed. "Rat on me to Haruka? Damn?! You do know that you're a ruthless, cold hearted bitch, don't'cha?" That last comment of hers was more of a statement than a query.

"Yes. And yes, I am. And I hate myself for it. But desperate times call for desperate measures, Konno. Understand this, too - I don't _want_ to inform Auntie about your secret little tryst with _Oniichan_, because I know that I'm in the wrong for what I did to you. And for my reckless actions with putting you in danger, I am truly sorry. I apologize, Kitsune, and I mean that. But-?"

"But? But what…?"

"But I can't afford to be forced to leave the apartments because of the error that I have made with you, Kitsune. Not now. I have to remain here at all costs, near my brother. As to why, it's no concern of yours, so don't even bother asking me for the reason. But rest assured, the worst possible thing that could happen to me now is for me to be fired by Auntie Haruka and get booted off home. So that's why I'm willing to cut you this sweet deal with the job – one that you'd be very wise to take?"

"Oh, yeah? How do Ah know that you're even gonna keep your word about what ya just promised me, eh? We-all know that you're a liar, and you're probably just waitin' for your chance to turn me in and have me thrown out on mah ear, aren't ya? But Ah'm warning ya, if Ah go down, then so do you!"

"Bite me, Konno," Kanako told her, not at all fazed by the threat. "But I _am_ sincere with what I'm offering you here, whether you're prepared to believe me now, or not. I'll even put the job offer in writing, if it'll make you feel any better, and have it witnessed by my brother. So you just think on what I told you before. I really am sorry about what I did to you. And I'm offering you this job at the Hinata Apartments as compensation for my fuck up. A good job that will pay you cold, hard cash, give you cheap rent, and you won't even have to get off your wide butt to do most of it, remember? It's a good deal, Konno, and you know it! So, if you forget all about what I did and let bygones be bygones, you _will_ benefit a lot from it – far more than you would gain by turning me in to Aunt Haruka."

For a few seconds, the other end of the phone line was silent again.

"Okay, Kanako, you've made ya point," Mitsune replied in a slow, thoughtful voice. Despite her dislike of the other girl and what she had done to her, Mitsune was no fool, and she could easily see that taking Kanako up on her most unexpected offer would leave her so much better off than she was now, it wasn't even funny. Quite apart from the extra money, which she desperately needed, Kit was also terrified that if Haruka found out what she had done, then not only would she lose the older woman's friendship, but she would be evicted from the apartments and end up homeless on the street. "Ah will think about what ya just said. Ah'm still mad at ya, but…Ah have been strugglin' ta pay mah rent for the last coupla months at that? Tell ya what, we'll talk more on this when Ah get back, 'kay?"

"When you do, you know where to find me," Kanako replied in as calm a voice as she could manage, despite her feeling a great deal of satisfaction and relief at the older girl's decision. "I don't want to cause you any more trouble, so I'm sincere about my apology to you and about that job offer," she then re-emphasized. "And I also promise you that if you accept my apology and the assistant manager's job, not only won't I be on your case any more, but I won't tell Auntie Haruka about what you did with my brother, either. _Ever."_

"That - sounds fair…? 'Kay. Ah'll see ya when Ah get back. Bye."

The phone line went dead, and Kanako hung the receiver back up, wiping the sweat from her brow with her other hand. That had been a close call, all right? The last thing that she wanted for the news of her past misdeeds to leak out to Aunt Haruka and Tsuruko, especially considering the thin ice that she was currently skating on with that incredibly lethal pair? Kanako knew that Tsuruko currently thought that she had indeed turned over a new leaf, but that would definitely change in a hurry if Kitsune were to talk about her previous plot. Then her goose would be cooked for sure.

_If Konno had blabbed, then I would have been history. Thank god that I was here to answer that phone call? Phew?! I think that I've just aged ten years this morning alone?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Just after one pm, Keitaro was snatching a half hour lunch break up in his room, courtesy of Kanako insisting that he do so after he had returned from the bathroom. The aspiring Tokyo U student was sitting at his desk, his nose buried in a trigonometry textbook, when a black shape suddenly flew silently in through his open window. The busy student/manager only noticed the big eared creature as it began to hover directly over his desk, the sudden appearance of the fuzzy flying beast with its now tinkling bell attached to its long black tail nearly scaring him out of his wits!

_"What the heck -?"_ Keitaro cried out, falling backwards off his chair to land on his already injured backside with a thump. "Oww! Oh, it's Kanako's cat, Kuro? He's finally back! But…what's that he's carrying?"

_"Meoww!"_

"Hi, Kuro. Have you got something for me, there?" Keitaro asked, scrambling back to his feet and rubbing ruefully at his now freshly bruised and still healing burnt bottom, his unwanted souvenir from his mid morning encounter in the _onsen_ with Su's Sarah-bot.

_"Meow."_

The black cat then glided down from the ceiling onto Keitaro's desk, to drop the plastic bag that he had been carrying. Upon closer inspection, the curious student discovered that a large envelope was inside the transparent covering. Kuro had obviously put the document inside the plastic bag to protect it against any vulgaries of the weather on his return trip from wherever he had just collected it from.

_Smart cat! Okay, let's just see what he's brought me? I wonder what it is?_

As Keitaro picked up his surprise, mystery package, Kuro grinned at him, and then launched himself off the tabletop, to glide out the open door of Keitaro's room and off down the hallway.

"Hello, this looks to be some sort of a legal document?" the curious manager told himself as he pulled out a sheaf of official looking papers out of the envelope. "Let's just see-? _Holy cow!"_

The stunned Keitaro had just realized that he was holding the official and legal adoption papers for one Kanako Urashima right here in his shaking hands!

_"What?! My parents adopted Kanako? Since when?!"_ Keitaro asked himself, his mind struggling to reconcile this totally unexpected revelation with the little sister that he had known and cherished for most of his life. "Why has no one ever told be about her being - _hold on a second?!_ Now that I'm thinking about it, I do faintly remember my mother, I think, telling this very thing to me a long, long time ago, when I was still in Elementary school? No wonder I had forgotten about it…? But – but it doesn't matter to me that she is, at all! I don't care if Kanako _was_ adopted into our family - I love my sister _as_ my sister whether I'm related by blood to her or not."

Then the stunned Keitaro recalled something else of relevance to this subject that had transpired only a couple of days ago. "Hey, wait a minute…?"

_So that's what Kanako was trying to tell me the other day? She wanted to let me know that it was all right for us to fall in love and get married because she's not my biological sister and it's not against the law for us to do so if we wanted to! Oh, damn! Kanako was right all along. This could make my life even more complicated – if I let it? I know that she loves me, so what in the heck am I going to do about her now?_


	38. Chapter 38

_For those readers who have watched the 'Love Hina' anime series, you may have noticed that Kentaro Sakata has one really unusual ability. And he uses it again in this chapter._

_Don't forget to vote in the poll!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

In the downstairs lobby, Kanako was dutifully and quite gladly manning reception for her brother's lunch break despite it being her own day off from work. Due to the fact that most of the inn clientele were on their prearranged bus tour of the city, reception was all but deserted, except for Mutsumi Otohime, carrying a plate of freshly sliced watermelon, who had stopped by the front counter for a quick chat.

"I saw Ms. Haruka outside the Tea Rooms earlier on, and heard from her that you and Ms. Tsuruko and Kei-kun had arrived back," Mutsumi was at that moment telling the Goth girl. "I thought that you might be hungry from your trip into town, so I brought you a snack. Um, so where are Kei-kun and Ms. Tsuruko, anyway?"

"Ah, Tsuruko isn't here, she's actually _at_ the Tea Rooms, having a cup of tea with Auntie Haruka," Kanako explained, gratefully accepting a piece of the watermelon, as her throat was quite parched at the moment. "As for my _Oniichan,_ I think that he's having a meal in his room, and doing a quick bit of study. I don't think that he wants to be disturbed just at the moment?" She hastily added, as she saw Mutsumi throw a longing glance towards the staircase.

_I especially don't want him to be distracted by you and _all three_ of those huge melons of yours,_ Kanako told herself, having a fair inkling of the second reason that her turtle idiot relative wanted to see her brother. _Or that sneak, Shinobu, either, that _Oniichan_-kissing little tramp! I need to keep his thoughts focused entirely on me, and what _I've_ got for him!_

"Oh, dear? So who's going to enjoy sampling these luscious melons of mine if Kei-kun's not here?" Mutsumi asked in a disappointed tone. "They're very succulent and juicy to the taste, you know. And I do like to share them around."

"No doubt?" Kanako wryly stated, dropping her eyes momentary to the turtle girl's ample bust. _I certainly don't want _Oniichan's_ mouth on those, thank you very much! Mine, maybe, but-?_

Just then, Kuro chose to make his grand appearance, gliding down the lobby staircase with a gentle tinkling of his tail bell, plus a loud and attention grabbing, _"Meoww!"_

"Look. A flying cat," Mutsumi smiled. "How strange…?"

"It's no stranger than you talking to that flying turtle," Kanako told her, her face unemotional but her eyes lighting up with joy at the sight of her beloved pet, friend and confidant. "Besides, that's my cat, Kuro. I wonder where he went? He's been gone a couple of days."

"_Meoww!"_

"Sorry, Kuro, I can't talk – I mean pat you just at the moment," Kanako informed the hovering feline. "I have to watch reception for _Oniichan_. I can go and have my lunch as soon as he gets back."

"_Meow,"_ Kuro declared in reply, alighting as softly as a piece of thistledown on the countertop next to his mistress. Reaching forward with delight, Kanako ruffled his fur around his ears, and then, purring loudly with happiness, the black cat let out a wide yawn, stretched, quickly curled up into a ball, and promptly fell asleep.

"Oh, my?" Mutsumi exclaimed. "Kuro looks to be really tired. Maybe I should have offered him a refreshing piece of watermelon, too?"

"If you really want to make yourself useful, you could go and get Kuro a saucer of milk?" Kanako suggested. "Watermelon might give him a stomach-ache."

"Oh, dear? Poor Kuro! I wouldn't want that, would I? But what a great idea with the milk, Kanako! I'll go and do just that." Then a thoughtful expression crossed Mutsumi's face. "Hold on, where is the kitchen again?"

"Just go straight back up the stairs and head off towards the dining hall," Kanako prompted her puzzled looking relative. "You can't miss it. Wait! Can you leave the rest of the watermelon here when you go? I'm still a little hungry."

"Sure, Kanako. Here," Mutsumi answered, placing her plate of sliced watermelon onto the counter top. "Where do I go again?"

Kanako pointed to the lobby staircase.

"Oh, right? I'm not at the train station any more, am I? Hey, since I'm going to the supermarket, shall I pick up some more bread with the milk?"

"No, just the milk, and a saucer for Kuro to drink it out of," Kanako said patiently. "And before you ask, no, we don't need any more toilet rolls, either. And you're going to the kitchen, not the supermarket. You go up the stairs, remember?"

"That's right, I remember now. Thank you, Kanako," Mutsumi smiled, her antennas bobbing. "And don't worry, I won't forget your toilet rolls, or the bread! Bye!"

_Sheesh!_ The Goth girl hissed to herself as Mutsumi moved off towards the staircase on her mission. _At least turtle idiot's decorative… But, apart from Shinobu, she's the only other girl here who's ever treated _Oniichan_ well before his hospital stay, so I guess that I'll just have to put up with her? _

_Hmmm. Wait a minute. Now that I think about it, I know that my brother likes Mutsumi, too. And I can see why – she's Naru-class pretty, and those mounds of hers would be damn near irresistible to him. Hell, even I wouldn't mind getting my hands on them…? Oh, crap! For all of those reasons, she's a real threat to my plan to win _Oniichan, _isn't she? I'm going to have to keep her away from him, as well!_

_Hold on. That reminds me of something that I was told before. That brat, Sarah, claimed that Mutsumi and fox-girl Konno were fooling around in the sack together the other night, didn't she? So, if that is really true, then maybe I won't have to worry about turtle idiot attempting to seduce my brother, after all…?_

_I'd best hold off here, too, until after Konno gets back, and those two flappers meet up with each other again. Then I'll know for sure what – if anything – I have to do about little Miss Melons…_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Not long after Mutsumi had dropped off Kuro's saucer of milk, a twelve pack of toilet rolls and a packet of sliced bread at reception, and then departed out through the main doorway to do god knows what, Keitaro had returned from his lunch break. The second that he had relieved her at the front counter, Kanako immediately hurried off towards the staircase and her upstairs room with Kuro on her shoulder, leaving him to deal with the somewhat strange leavings from Mutsumi's visit. Because of her desire to talk in private to her cat, Kanako hadn't really noticed at the time that her nervous looking _Oniichan_ had seemed anxious to talk to her about something.

"Sorry, _Oniichan_, but I have something that I really need to do right now," she had called back to him. "Can I meet up with you in your room after dinner, and we can talk then?"

"Ah, yeah, sure…?" Keitaro replied to her receding back, his tone a mixture of both apprehension at what he had to tell her, and relief at the unanticipated delay. "Um, after my _Jeet Kune Do_ lesson with Aunt Haruka tonight, maybe?"

"That'll be great, _Oniichan. Bye!"_

Once she was safely inside her room with the door securely closed, Kanako immediately did what she had been loath to do in front of the others. She whirled her cat around in her hands, a broad smile on her pale face as she danced a jig of joy at their reunion.

"Kuro, where have you been?" Kanako gasped out, hugging her smiling black cat tightly against her chest. "I've been so worried!"

I've been back home, Kanako, _meow_," Kuro answered, giving the visibly rapt girl a big lick of welcome. "To the Sweet shop."

"You have?" Kanako exclaimed, not at all her usual taciturn self at this happy moment. "But why?"

"To get proof to Keitaro that you were adopted, _meow._ He doesn't remember that about you since your adoption happened when he was only a kid, _meow_. And since he thinks that you're his real sister and related by blood, that's why he can't – he _won't_ love you, in the way that you want him to, _meow."_

"I…know that, Kuro," Kanako sighed, slumping down dejectedly onto her bed. "But I don't know where my adoption papers are. If I did, I would have told him this and shown them to _Oniichan_ long ago. And for some reason, Father and Mother won't talk to me about where I came from, or show me my adoption papers, either! But without those papers, I can't prove anything to _Oniichan,_ and he's always going to treat me as his little sister, not the way I – _need_ - from him."

"I understand all that, Kanako, _meow._ But I _do_ know where the adoption papers were being kept, _meow_."

"You do, Kuro? _How?"_

"Do you remember when you collected the tape of Naru beating Keitaro from the safe in your father's room, just before we left to come here, _meow?_ Well, I wondered at the time why there was a folder in there with your name on it as well, _meow._ And guess what I found inside the folder, _meow?_ Now you know why father never let you see him open his safe up or let you look in it before, _meow."_

"So my adoption papers were in there all along? And you brought them back here with you?! _Yes!_ Boy, it was lucky for us both that you happened to be in the room that time when he opened his safe to put the evidence tape in after we had viewed it the first time?! And thank god that you managed to memorize the combination, Kuro, or else we wouldn't have even been able to get our hands on the evidence against Naru, let alone my adoption papers, at long last!"

"Yes, wasn't it, _meow?_ It took me a little while to retrieve the envelope with your documents inside and get them back here to the Hinata Apartments, but as soon as I got back, I gave personally them to your brother to look at, _meow_."

At that bit of news, Kanako's eyes went even bigger, if that were possible. "Kuro, that – that's great!! At last, _Oniichan_ is going to know the truth about us! At last I'm going to have a fair chance at winning his love, _and – and-? Oh, Kuro?! _I'm so happy! Thank you!"

"Yes, now he can finally look at you as a pretty girl, and not just as a close relative, _meow._ You finally have a level playing field with him, Kanako – so don't blow it, _meow?"_

"Believe me, I have _no intention_ of blowing it, Kuro!" Kanako reassured her pet, kissing his furry cheek before placing him carefully down onto her desk beside her futon. Then Kanako's eyes went all dreamy, and she let out a deep sigh of heartfelt longing as she flopped back first down onto her bed. "Oh, my dear love, _Oniichan._ At last…_at last…!"_

_What a great day! First I manage to find Naru, and succeed in seducing her. And now I find out that I finally have an excellent chance of winning you, Oniichan, my deepest love. I want you both – I can get you both! My _Oniichan_ for me alone, and Naru to keep her away from him!_

"Listen, Kanako, there's something else that you ought to know about yourself, _meow," _the black cat told his mistress, the girl now weeping silent tears of joy on her now _not-quite_ expressionless face at the amazing success of her cat's unanticipated but most welcome solo mission. "I overheard something quite amazing that concerns you from Tsuruko; after she had discovered me in the forest on Thursday morning, so I decided to check it out while I was at home. And it's true, _meow!_ You see, not only were you adopted, but-?"

After Kuro had finished imparting his second item of urgent news to her, Kanako sat up slowly again, her eyes wide with shock at this latest revelation from her now very serious looking black cat.

"…Oh, shit…? _Oh, shit!!_ But that means that my real mother was-? That I'm-? That we're all-?! _Oh, god!!"_

"Yes, _meow_. Welcome to the real truth about your adoption, _meow_."

_I just pray that you live long enough to reunite with all of your relatives and make amends for what you have done?!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile, kilometers away from Hinata Hot Springs, Kentaro Sakata's red sports car raced down a side road, now safely off the main highway north. In the front passenger-side seat, Naru Narusegawa sat silently, still partially in shock over what had happened to her with Su's missile and Kanako that morning. Her upset and confused mind was still desperately trying to come to terms with what she and Kanako had done together on her bed, but currently failing badly at it. Kentaro, for his part, sat silently next to her, all of his senses concentrated on driving his powerful car and keeping a weather eye open for any sign of police pursuit, or for any roadblocks up ahead of them. If they were to be caught, both he and Naru would be for the high jump, and he knew it.

Another kilometer passed in silence, and then Naru was snapped out of her reverie by a loud tapping sound coming from her passenger side window.

_THUMP-THUMP-THUMP!_

"_Myuh!"_

"Look, Kentaro, it's Tama-chan again!"

"What? _Where?"_

"Right there, outside my window! Slow down a bit, and I'll open it and let her in."

Kentaro dutifully did just that, and once the tiny _onsen tamago_ was safely inside his car, Naru quickly wound the electric window back up to eliminate the blast of cold air that was whipping at her long hair, and then hugged the friendly creature to her face with joy. Tama-chan rubbed her tiny cheek affectionately against Naru's own one, the tiny turtle panting heavily from her exertions as she did so.

"Tama-chan! You look to be absolutely exhausted?" Naru observed in a far happier tone than she had used for some time, to the listening Kentaro's relief. "But how on earth did you know that I was here? Oh, but it's so good to see you again!"

"That little turtle certainly is amazing?" Kentaro agreed. "I wonder how she managed to find us way out here? We're kilometers away from Hinata city, now."

"I have no idea?" Naru mused. "Could she have been coming to visit me again at your apartment, and seen us leave? Maybe she's been following us ever since then, or something, and has only just managed to catch up to us now?"

"Could be?" Kentaro replied, non-committedly, his eyes returning to the road in front of them. "But however she found us, it's good that you now have a way to secretly get a message to Keitaro, if you have to. Tama-chan's like a homing pigeon, she can find her way back to the Hinata Apartments from anywhere."

"Yes, thank god!" Naru agreed. "I feel much better now that I have Tama-chan to back us up."

Neither of the two yet knew it, but Tama-chan had a most unusual advantage when it came to locating Naru. When Su had designed the fugitive girl's Molmol-style necklace pendant, she had deliberately set the frequency of the pulses it emitted to be inaudible to people, but well within Tama-chan's hearing range. So the pendant acted as an audio beacon to the small flying turtle, enabling her to home in on Naru's position from kilometers away.

"So where do we go, now?" Naru asked. "With all of those police roadblocks set up on the northern highways, there's no way in hell that we can get past them that way. It's just as well that your car radio picks up the police frequency, Kentaro, or else we would have run straight into one of them, and we wouldn't have had a chance! We'll have to go to your friend's house in Yokohama by another route."

"Absolutely," Kentaro agreed, his voice dripping anxiety. "But I'm most worried about the report that the police are circulating about you having been seen fleeing the scene of that explosion with an accomplice in a red, colored, late model car! Damn it! Now I've been dragged into this mess!"

"I'm really sorry, Kentaro," Naru apologized, her tone full of remorse, contritely resting her right hand upon his tense near arm. "It looks like our getaway wasn't as perfect as we thought that it was? I must have been seen and recognized by someone before you arrived outside your apartment block, and they phoned both me and you in to the cops."

"You're probably correct in your summation. Thank goodness that the police don't yet have a good description of me, or know the make and model of my car, as well?! If they did, then no-doubt we'd have a police helicopter on our tail right this very minute! So we have to get as far away from here as we possibly can, in a direction that they won't suspect that we'll go in…"

"I agree," Naru said, giving her companion a long, searching glance. "Have you any ideas of where we can go to avoid them?"

"Yes," Kentaro declared. "I've just had a flash of inspiration, Narusegawa. I'm taking us off the coastal plain and up into the mountains. We can circle around through the ranges using the back roads, and then come back out on the Tokyo side of Yokohama, and enter the city that way. It's a much longer route, but by far the safer one."

"Great idea, Kentaro," Naru enthused, clapping her hands together with joyful relief at the practicality of his spur-of-the-moment plan. "Oops? Sorry, Tama-chan! So how long will it take us to make the journey to Yokohama using that route?"

"Myuh-myuh!" Tama-chan scolded the repentant Naru, her small, beady eyes now resembling miniature whirlpools from the multiple impacts.

"I'm not sure?" Kentaro truthfully replied over Tama-chan's protest at being used as a bongo drum. "But I'll tell you one thing, I'm prepared to drive for as long as it takes to get you there safely, and that's a promise."

"Thank you so much for helping me. Without your help, I probably would've been either starving, captured again or dead by now?" Naru told him with feeling, total sincerity in her voice.

"Well, I don't like to blow my own trumpet, but you're most probably correct with - hey, hold on a minute...?"

"Huh? What is it, Kentaro?"

"I've just noticed that our hidden observers, the ones that I've mentioned to you before, are at it again," he answered, staring upwards for a second, as if he could actually see an invisible crowd hovering above his car. "I can sense them really clearly, now, and they know exactly where we are, and what we're up to. It's almost as if they're blocking out the sky as they look down upon what we're doing."

_Oh, no? Kentaro's going on about our 'hidden audience', again?_ Naru realized, a grimace crossing her face at the thought. The fugitive teen had hung out with Kentaro before, so she already knew from previous encounters that her male friend would, maybe once or twice a week, stop and talk upwards either at or to these mysterious, invisible beings that he claimed he could sense - through some esoteric form of E.S.P, maybe? - observing them from high above. No matter how carefully she had looked upwards and around her on the one or two previous occasions when this had occurred in her presence, Naru had never seen anyone there. Nor could anyone else who happened to be with them during these unearthly events, so watching her otherwise perfectly sane friend begin to stare at - or even talk to - thin air, always freaked her out.

"Jeez, Kentaro? Are you sure?" Naru asked, throwing nervous glances in all directions despite her scepticism of his outlandish claim. "I can't see anyone, as per usual. Are you saying that these people that you can somehow sense can actually _see_ us again, right this very minute?"

"No…not see, as such. This time it's almost like they're reading about us?" Kentaro answered in an uncertain tone, his eyes still flickering between the ceiling of his car and the highway in front of them. "Normally they just watch what we do, but on this particular occasion, I'm picking up pages of text in some familiar looking foreign language – maybe English…?" his voice trailed off into silence as he realized just how dumb that must sound to her.

"Wait a minute? You're claiming that our 'hidden audience' are _reading_ about us this time? Like in a newspaper?" Naru pressed him, beginning to feel nervous, despite her conviction that the very idea of hidden people following their adventures was nothing more than total nonsense. But Kentaro was always so _sure_ that they were there, so maybe – just maybe – could it somehow really be true? "M-maybe we've made the front page of the _Hinata Herald_ again, now that I've been spotted fleeing town?"

"No, it's more like we're all in some sort of an electronic medium, maybe on an Internet web page?" Kentaro deduced. "But that's not all, Narusegawa – I can sense that there's going to be an even greater number of these indiscernible readers following what we are up to, tomorrow!"

"_Brrrr! Spooky!"_ Naru whispered in a quavering tone, a shiver of superstitious apprehension running up her spine at the now somehow increasingly more believable thought that they both were indeed under hidden observation, and that their every move was somehow being spied on by their totally anonymous audience. Kentaro had previously claimed that most of the invisible onlookers seemed to be pretty benevolent, although a few had seemed to harbor an unfathomable resentment towards her character for some inexplicable reason? Upon suddenly recalling this unpalatable fact, Naru began to pray like mad that these current observers, now suddenly very real to her, were of the kind and gentle variety!

"Kentaro, please get me away from this location as fast as you can?" The frightened girl tugged urgently at his near arm again, now almost totally convinced that he had been right all along. _"Please, Kentaro?!"_

"Yes, I think that I'd better? Hold on!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

In her upstairs room, the increasingly weary Kanako was trying to come to an important decision with regards to Naru. But she knew that to do so, she badly needed advice from an impartial point of view. Luckily, the return of her cat gave the Goth girl an ideal sounding board for her problem, an advisor whom wasn't afraid to voice his own opinion about her _very_ questionable actions that morning, and what she should now do for the best to resolve her dilemma.

_Kuro won't be impressed about what I've done, but that's just too bad for me?_ Kanako realized, her mood grim as she hesitantly turned her tired face towards her furry companion, who was at that moment enjoying the sunshine and the gentle breeze on the windowsill. _But I badly need his wisdom right about now. All right, here goes…?_

"Kuro, I need to talk to you about Naru. I need your advice."

Kuro floated across from the windowsill and plonked himself down on the futon next to the sombre-looking Goth girl. "I'm all ears, _meow_. Well, mostly, anyway, _meow?!"_

"Oh, _ha, ha_, Kuro! Listen, this is important."

"Okay, let's _hear_ what you've got to say, _meow?"_ her cat quipped.

"Kuro! Enough, already? Sorry, but I'm too tired for banter just now."

"You're the boss, _meow_. Come on then, _spill, meow,_" the cat prompted her.

"All right. This is what went down. While you were away, I discovered where Naru was hiding out."

That statement got Kuro's attention fast. _"You did?_ So what happened, _meow?"_

"It turned out that Narusegawa has been hiding out at Kentaro Sakata's apartment, all along. I went there to see her this morning, and we – talked. But then a missile from psycho Su hit the apartment and we both were lucky to survive. Naru escaped with Kentaro in his car, and I don't know where she is, now." Kanako paused for a second. "But that's not really what's on my mind – it's something else…"

"A missile, _meow?!"_ Kuro exclaimed, surprise, bafflement and alarm all warring on his face and in his voice. "And you actually let Naru get away, after only _talking_ to her, _meow?_ I thought that you had your heart set on taking her out, _meow?_ Maybe you'd best connect the dots here for me, Kanako, because your actions sure don't make sense to me, _meow?"_

"To be honest, my actions in sparing Naru when I had her right there in my grasp don't really make much sense even to me, Kuro?" Kanako admitted. "When I paid Naru a visit at Kentaro's apartment this morning, I went disguised as _Oniichan._ My original plan was to seduce her as him, and that is just what I did. But then-!"

"_You did _what,_ Kanako_, meow?!"

"I disguised myself as _Oniichan_ and I seduced her," Kanako repeated to her astonished looking cat, her eyes downcast as she made her admission. In contrast, Kuro's ones were now three times their normal size at what he was hearing. "But please hold on until I'm finished and you've heard the full story before you judge me."

"Go on, _meow…!_" Kuro replied, in a very unimpressed tone.

"Well, my plan was to seduce Narusegawa, then reveal my real self to her, watch her freak out, beat the crap out of her if necessary, and get then the hell out of there. If I had done just that, Naru would have left town for good, and we would finally have been free of her forever. But…while she and I were making love…something really strange happened…"

"You made love to Naru while disguised as your brother?!" her incredulous cat repeated, his eyes somehow managing to increase in size even more. "Something even stranger than _that, meow?"_

"Yes, Kuro. And I don't fully understand it, myself. After we had finished, I suddenly found that my feelings towards Narusegawa had changed. I – I just didn't want to cause her any more harm. I even had the idea in my head that I could somehow manage to make Naru love me instead of _Oniichan_, and keep him safe that way, without me having to kill her, or drive her away permanently. But – because of Tsuruko, who pulled me out of the apartment just in time, and also revealed my true identity to Narusegawa outside the building while I was unconscious – Naru now knows that it was me, and not my brother whom she slept with! And before you ask, no, the explosion didn't injure me, except for knocking me out for a little while. I'm perfectly fine now, thank you. Then Naru fled with Kentaro while I was still out for the count, and now – I just don't know how I feel about her, anymore?"

"Are you insane, Kanako, _meow?!"_ her cat rebuked her, alarm in his voice at her actions. His face however, showed relief that she had managed to escape unscathed from her bizarre and frightening misadventure. "There's no way that your plan to get Naru to love you instead of Keitaro could possibly work, _meow!"_

"I thought there was, Kuro – at the time, anyway?" the sad-eyed Goth girl glumly declared, cupping her chin in her hands.

"_Why?_ You already know from your previous observations that Naru isn't interested in girls that way – she's straight, Kanako, _straight!" _Kuro emphasized over the tinkling of his tail bell, as he lashed it back and forth with annoyance. "What on earth possessed you to think that you could do such a thing as win her love in the first place, _meow?"_

"I can only think of one thing that could cause me to behave in so uncharacteristic a manner as this, Kuro," Kanako stated moodily, shifting on her seat and looking up at him again. "As you well know, I'm dying. And if that wasn't bad enough by itself, I'm dying without ever having experienced true love. While I am still alive, I want – _I need_ - to know what it is like to be held, to be loved, to have someone in my arms whom truly cares for me, _and shows it."_

Kuro exhaled loudly at his mistress's revealing words. "I agree, Kanako, that is most probably the reason that you did what you did, and why you are feeling this way now, _meow._ You have always had a great fear of dying alone and unwanted, _meow."_

"Yes, I am frightened, Kuro. Even though Keitaro now knows for sure – thanks to you - that he and I aren't related by blood and can legally be together; I'm frightened that my _Oniichan_ will still reject my true love for him once again in spite of this. I'm scared that I'll now never have him, or find any other person who derives joy from just being with me, who values me, and will grieve for me when I'm gone. That's all I ask, that's all I want – to be loved by my _Oniichan_ before I die. And if I truly _can't_ have him, then at the very least, give me someone whom I am at least attracted to, someone to comfort me and give a damn about me in my final days! Is that too much to ask?"

"No," Kuro sighed. "I understand now, _meow._ No matter what she may have previously done, Narusegawa _is_ a beautiful girl, Kanako, and we both know that you _are_ bisexual, _meow_. So that is why you thought that you could love Naru, isn't it_?_ Why you thought that you could so easily forgive her for what she did to Keitaro, _meow_? When you seduced her and held her in bed, she gave you what you have been yearning for, for most of your life_._ Someone to finally love you for your very own, _meow."_

"_Yes._ That has to have been the reason for my weakness. I desperately want to experience true love, Kuro – I _need_ to be loved before I die! And Naru was just so beautiful laying there in the nude… God, no wonder my brother was smitten with her, if she could affect even me, who hates her, in this way? Then, after I had taken her, I found out that she is suffering from a severe mental illness, and when Naru told me that she loved me – even if I was disguised as _Oniichan_ at the time… My mind just put aside the reprehensible things that she had done; I was looking for reasons to justify her behavior, to spare her from the punishment that she deserved for nearly killing the man that I truly love. I…felt sorry for her… And, I still do."

Then Kanako sat straight up on her futon, her body shaking, tears beginning to form in her unhappy eyes. "But…you are right with what you said to me just before, Kuro," she continued, her voice grim. "Naru is straight. Not gay, not bisexual, but straight. She loves my brother, not me! And she would no more want to go out with me and love me than she would any other girl who has caused her pain and suffering – or any girl at all, _period!"_

"I'm sorry, Kanako, _meow,"_ Kuro quietly consoled her, licking at her trembling near hand. "I hate to be the one to point this out to you, but you and Naru can never be. Your plan is unworkable, and it always was, _meow."_

Kanako clenched her jaw and her fists at her cat's brutally honest words. "I know that now, Kuro. _God-dammit!_ With her, it was a dream, Kuro, just a stupid dream that I could ever get her to love me, instead of _Oniichan_. But now I'm awake again – and it's over!"

"Still, you still did the right thing by leaving Naru alive, Kanako, _meow," _Kuro declared, jumping up into his mistress's arms to try to comfort her. "If what you deduced about her is true and Naru _is_ mentally incapable of controlling her actions at times, had you killed that poor, sick girl for revenge, then you would have been far more evil than she had ever been, _meow."_

"Tsuruko told me that, too," Kanako admitted, catching Kuro and hugging him tightly against her chest as she regained control of her emotions with an effort. "But Naru's done so much harm to our family, Kuro, so much damage? And I did succeed in driving her away, like I wanted to with my original plan, but now…what do I do? Do I track her down to try to help her - or to punish her further? I told Narusegawa that I had forgiven her, but have I really? Or should I just leave things as they lie? I just don't know…"

"You look exhausted, Kanako, _meow._ And that can't be good for your condition, _meow?_ Maybe you should lie down for awhile, and think about it after you've had a rest, _meow?"_

"Yes, I am tired…tired of all of this bullshit about Naru, and the other girls endlessly pursuing _Oniichan,_ too," Kanako sighed in a weary and demoralized tone, her face falling again. "There's just so many of them, and they never stop chasing him. And there's only one of me, and I'm ill. How can I possibly keep him safe from them all? But I have to try – because I love him…!"

"I understand, Kanako, _meow_. And I'll support you – provided that you don't go too far, _meow_?" The black cat took one more look at her pale and drawn face, eyes lined with fatigue, and asked, " Um, exactly how much sleep did you manage to get last night, Kanako, _meow?"_

"Not enough, Kuro…not nearly enough. God, I'm just so tired? And you're absolutely right. I need to sleep, Kuro." The exhausted girl then lay down on her futon, stretching her slender body along its comforting softness, Kuro still balanced on top of her. "Yes, rest…"

And then she was out cold.

Kuro padded carefully forward along Kanako's now totally limp and relaxed body, to lick with affection the slumbering face of the dying girl.

_I wish there was some other way that I could help you, dear Kanako? But I fear that the best that I can do for you now, is to try to ensure that you don't go too far in your quest to protect Keitaro, and die a murderer. I don't want the world, your family – and especially your brother - to remember you only for a deed like that…_

"I'll save you and your soul if I can, but I just don't know how to do it, _meow?!_" the black cat snapped out in exasperated frustration. "If only there was some way to cure you – but there isn't, _meow?!"_

_I've searched and searched – but there isn't!!_

Little did Kuro know it at that time, but his anguished thoughts weren't quite true…

-:-:-:-:-:-

At about the same time as Kanako had passed out from exhaustion in her room, one floor up, Motoko had just entered Su's jungle-clad domicile in search of her friend.

"Su? Su! Are you in here?"

A speaker next to the door crackled into life, and then the Molmol girl's cheery voice came to her visitor over the two-way intercom.

"Motoko-Love-Love? Heyo! I'm down in my lab! C'mon down, if you like. Do you remember the access code that I gave you?"

"Ah, sure," Motoko agreed, holding down the button at her end to make her reply. "And, yes, I do. Hold on…"

Motoko made her way across to Su's huge wall closet, and then entered its spacious interior. Weaving her way through rows of hanging clothes and assorted bizarre electronic devices and items of machinery, the kendo girl made her way to the left hand side wardrobe wall, where she entered the secret code sequence into the small keypad set there.

Instantly, a large, wooden, steel-backed panel slid open, to reveal a small, hidden elevator. Motoko stepped into the confined space of the shower box-sized lift, and then pushed the button marked 'Lab'. The door slid silently shut and the brightly lit elevator whisked her downwards for a few seconds, before sliding smoothly to a stop. The door opened again, to reveal a large room, hidden somewhere deep in the foundations of the Hinata Apartments, that served as Kaolla Su's top secret experimental laboratory.

Motoko uneasily stepped out of the lift, and came to an uncertain halt, her dark eyes flickering around its cavernous expanse. She quickly took in the banks of computer equipment, shelves of tools, scientific paraphernalia and spare parts of all kinds, rows of various half-completed devices and inventions, tables, chairs, monitor screens and what looked to be suspiciously like a command console for launching various types of missiles – which, indeed, it was.

The whole technological hodge-podge was brightly lit in some parts of the room, dimly lit in others, but nowhere as of yet could the nervous kendo girl see any sign of her younger friend.

"Su? Where are-?"

"_Motoko!"_

Next second, the younger girl was in her welcoming arms. The pair kissed lovingly right then and there for a long period of time, before their lips finally and reluctantly separated once again – due mainly to their by now quite urgent need for air.

As she held her lover in her arms, the panting, pink-cheeked Motoko couldn't help but notice that, after the first flush of excitement at seeing her, Kaolla's face had now, for some unknown reason, assumed a despondent expression. As this was most unlike Su, whose bubbly personality was usually permanently switched on, Motoko thought that she'd better inquire as to just what was troubling her dejected looking partner.

"Su? Are you all right? Is there, perchance, some matter that is troubling you?"

"Aww, it's nothing, really," Kaolla sulkily replied, biting at her lower lip. "Ms. Haruka scolded me for firing off the missile that I launched earlier, and Keitaro didn't let me go with him to see the damage and look for Naru, that's all."

"Missile?" Motoko repeated, a surprised expression on her face. "What missile? And what was that you just said about Naru?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't know anything about that, yet, would you, Love-Love? Okies, lemme fill you in on what happened…"

After the depressed looking Molmol girl had told her the full tale of that morning's event, Motoko let out a gasp of astonishment.

"_Kami-sama!_ So you succeeded in locating Naru, but nearly killed her in the process?! Thank goodness that she wasn't even injured, and that no one else was, either. No wonder Haruka-san and Keitaro were steamed…?"

"I know," Su admitted in a resigned tone. "It _was_ my fault. And I'm, really, really sorry for what I did. But my silly boo-boo may have screwed up my real important plans for tonight? Motoko, remember when I asked you earlier on if you minded me going to spend time with Keitaro in his room tonight?"

"Yes… I did tell you that it was all right with me for you to go. Why are you bringing this up with me again?"

"Well…I'm scared that Keitaro won't want to see me now, because I nearly blew Naru away. _'Sniff'!_ I really, really, really wanna see him tonight, Love-Love…! I need you, and I need him, too! What if I have blown my chances of all of us being together by my stupid error?! _Waaaah!"_

"I'm – sure that Keitaro has forgiven you, Su," Motoko consoled her crying friend, hugging her slender body tightly against her own one once again. "He's forgiven me for a lot worse than that, and Naru, too, for nearly killing him, remember? I'm sure that this particular sin of yours is way down the minor end of the scale from our previous efforts."

"'_Sniff'!_ Do – do you really think so, Motoko…?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sure that things will work out just fine with Keitaro when you go to see him after dinner."

"Oh, thank you, Love-Love! I feel much better now," Su cried out with joy. "Yay! I'm gonna get some from Keitaro tonight, after all!"

"Um, that's good," Motoko replied, wishing at that moment that she had been invited along to Keitaro's room, as well. Then she noticed that her friend was tugging urgently at her right hand. "Ah, Su, where are we going?"

"C'mon, Motoko. I wanna show you something. It's great!"

"All right." _I wonder what it is? I hope that it's not another of those scary-looking robot turtles that she's always working on…?_

"Hey, where's Sarah?" Motoko then asked, a slight frown appearing on her smooth forehead at the pre-teen's absence. "Isn't she usually down here with you?" Then a huge droplet of sweat and a worried expression rapidly replaced her previous curious look as she thought more on the puzzling matter.

_I hope that that little imp wasn't hiding and taking photographs of Su and I kissing just before?_ Motoko gasped silently, her paranoia coming to the fore. _Oh, no, what if she was, and she sells them to some seedly lowlife for money?! Sarah's just the type to do that, as well! Damn her; I don't want us appearing on any Internet Gay porn sites! My shame would be unbearable-!_

"Yep, but Sarah's just gone up to the kitchen to grab us some more bananas, 'cause we've run out," Su explained, to Motoko's overwhelming relief. "Look! Here it is!"

_Phew! Thank the spirits for that! Curse this overactive imagination of mine-!_

At that second, Motoko spotted what her girlfriend was currently building. Her eyes widened, and she recoiled in shock from the enormous, and to her, terrifying-looking, half-finished robotic monstrosity that loomed high above them both, despite it being seated against the far wall of the huge room.

"_What in the hell is that?!"_

"Yep! This is the thingy, Love-Love. It's a top-secret project that I've been working on for a while now. You see, I had this weird dream a while ago, and it gave me the idea."

_A dream?_ Motoko thought, keeping a wary eye on the shadowy shape of the seated metal giant. _More like a nightmare…!_

"D'ya know what's funny, Motoko?" Su continued, proudly but thoughtfully. "Every once in a while I'll have another mathematical-type dream, and when I wake up, I always know how to do a little more towards building this thingy. Strange, eh?"

"Yes, b-but why does it look like a giant turtle?!"

"It just does?" Su defended. "I'm gonna call it, 'Mister Invincible'."

"And I'm going to call it a day," Motoko stated. "Come on, Su, let's go back up to your room for awhile. This latest device of yours gives me the creeps…!"

"Okies. But I'm making it to be our friend. One of these days, Love-Love, you might be glad that we've got it?"

"I sincerely doubt that, Su," the kendo girl replied, throwing one last frightened glance back at the half finished robot squatting down on the floor behind them, the light from a solitary spotlight gleaming off the smooth, metal armor plate encasing its massive left shoulder. "Why on earth would you possibly need to use that thing?"

"Dunno. It's just a feeling that I have. But I'm sure that I will."

Little did Motoko know it then, but Su would find a reason to do just that.


	39. Chapter 39

_In this chapter, Su gets naughty! For the details, read on._

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

The long Saturday afternoon slowly dragged on, and behind the reception counter in the lobby, Keitaro had now found himself with very little to do. At first, the total lack of any human activity involving him had turned out to be a real blessing, and he had hit his study books hard while he had the chance, trying to cram as much information into his brain as he possibly could before the inevitable interruption could come. But two hours after lunchtime, and without having had even a solitary phone call to break the monotony of his vigil, the bored student had finally slipped his textbook onto the shelf under the wooden counter, let out a lusty sigh, leaned forward and rested his chin in the palms of his hands.

_Man, it's boring down here. I wonder where everyone is, and what they're all up to. Ever since Kanako went upstairs when I relieved her after my lunch, this whole floor of the building has been like a ghost town!_

_Ah, well? I guess I should be thankful that it is so peaceful down here, and that I finally managed to get a load of study done without any interruptions. No doubt I'll be buzzing around like a blue-assed fly once the inn guests' start arriving back from their bus tour, so I should be enjoying this down time while I can._

_Yeah… I feel a little sleepy, too. I'd best…'Yaaawn!'…just take it easy for awhile._

Closing his eyes, Keitaro unwittingly began to daydream, his thoughts quickly turning to the bevy of beautiful girls residing at the apartments with him, all of who now seemed to want to be an increasingly important part of his life.

_…Even now, I still can barely believe the change in some of the girls here towards me – especially Motoko. Before my injury, she used to treat me like I was the biggest pervert in Japan, but ever since I arrived back here from the Hinata Hospital – wow?! I was sure that hell would have frozen over before Motoko would ever tell me that she actually loved me, let alone that I would end up sleeping with her on a regular basis… Oh, maaan!_

A smile played on Keitaro's lips as he remembered the main cause of his newly found good luck. The young woman who, on the Friday before last, had started him off on his brand new and much improved path through life.

_'Wow!' for Kitsune, too. Ahh, Kitsune…she was my very first, the girl who made me into a real man, after twenty-one long, lonely years of waiting. God, she was so hot! And afterwards, she even told me that she had enjoyed it with me -_ yes, me!_ Of course, I had noticed that Kit had been treating me a lot better in the month or so before Naru hospitalized me, and that she had even got Naru and even Motoko off my case a few times before then, as well. So I guess that she had developed feelings for me before she seduced me? But even so, I sure hadn't been expecting that to happen between us when she invited me into her room the night of the party…!_

_And Kit's advice to me about how to behave around girls has paid off in spades. Ever since that night, Motoko, Su, and Mutsumi – not only have they all declared their love for me, all three have taken me to bed with them!_ Me,_ of all people?! And even Shinobu would have done so, as well, if she'd been the right age to do it…_

_Mmmm…Shinobu…! She's a dream, and Mutsumi is, too. Not to mention Motoko and Su…_

_Oh, wow…! Who would have believed that I could ever have been that lucky with all of those totally hot babes – or even one of them – as little as a month ago? Certainly not me! My life has been totally turned around now, I've gone from being a total loser with women and with life, into a babe magnet, and it's all thanks to Kit…_

_For what she's done for me, I owe Kitsune a debt of gratitude that I doubt that I'll ever be able to repay – except in one way, maybe? But…do I really like her that much – am I ready to pick her, or one of the other girls right now? Aunt Haruka wants me to do just that, and she's right, I will have to, sooner or later. But - which one? I…just don't know…!_

Keitaro's eyes snapped open, and he grabbed at his hair with frustration. _"Damn it all!_ How can I ever pick between them?" he cried out. "Do I even _want_ to have to choose just one of the girls? No…_no, I don't!_ But…I _have_ to, and it just isn't fair! Why can't I, just for once, have it all? Even if it does only last for a little while…?"

_I've never had so much in my life before…and I don't want it to ever end!_

_Still…I'm in no hurry to settle down just yet, or even choose a permanent girlfriend for that matter, am I?_ His mind reassured him, as he regained his composure once again. _I'm still young, and I've got plenty of time for that, when I'm sure that I'm ready for such a big step…_

"Okay, I'll have to use a process of elimination, I guess," Keitaro decided out loud. "I'll just have to spend time alone with each of the girls in a range of different situations, starting with Kaolla tonight. That way, one on one, I can see just how well we do get along, and over a period of time I may even be able to finally figure out how I really feel about each particular girl. I think that's my only hope of resolving my dilemma…"

_With the exception of Narusegawa, of course,_ the thoughtful manager glumly reminded himself. _Still, I'm not in love with her any more, and she's probably out of my life now for good, isn't she? Still, I can't help wishing that Naru were still living here with us. I would have liked to have kept my promise to her and gone to Tokyo University with her and Mutsumi._

_But, now that Naru's gone, just look at all of the female company that I've got now, to replace her! Truthfully, the only downside that I can see to my new and amazing life is that moments to myself like this are preciously few and far between. And now that I know what I do about Kanako, once she knows that I know, I've got a feeling that things aren't going to get any less busy for me from now on, either. So I'd best enjoy this break, all right, because later on this evening, I've still got to get through a busload of returning guests. Not to mention my talk with Kanako, Haruka's lesson, having more study to do, and Su visiting me. Sheesh! Talk about having an active social life?!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Naru Narusegawa was also having an active life, though not by choice. At that very moment, she was sitting with Tama-chan on her shoulder outside a small, sand floored cave that held her scanty possessions, somewhere high up in the foothills of the inland mountain range near Mount Fuji. And as to how the fugitive teen had gotten there, she and Kentaro had been the unwitting victims of capricious fate once again.

Their planned escape through the mountains hadn't panned out very well at all. Firstly, a series of police roadblocks that they had to dodge and go around had forced their getaway car further and further south to avoid detection. Then, after finally discovering a route into the mountain range that seemed to be unguarded by the forces of law and order, Kentaro's car had mysteriously conked out on the winding road through the semi-forested foothills. This stroke of bad luck was compounded significantly when Kentaro discovered to his chagrin that he couldn't get the motor started again, leaving them both stranded on a hilly stretch of open road high up on the side of a hill above a large lake, with no way of calling for aid.

Luckily, a passing car had noticed their plight and stopped to help. Having seen the car coming, Naru had quickly jumped the safety barrier, to then hide unnoticed behind a thick bush on the downward slope of the hill. There she remained, while the car's driver had talked to Kentaro and ascertained his problem. After promising that he would send a tow truck back for them, the good Samaritan went on his way, leaving the girl free to rejoin her much happier looking companion once again.

Now that he was assured that rescue was on the way, Kentaro had done some fast thinking about Naru's precarious situation, and he quickly realized that it would be much too dangerous for Naru to accompany him and his car back to the city. There would be a very real possibility that she would be recognized if she did, and he told her as much. Naru had agreed with her friend's impeccable reasoning, unpalatable though the final outcome of it was, and she had reluctantly decided that it would be best for her to stay right here in the meantime. _If_ they could find a warm and dry place for her to camp out in, that was?

One solitary thing was in their favor, though. Naru had recognized the area from a previous, accidental visit in Seta's van to this very location. (However, when she surprised Kentaro with this fact, the teen did NOT mention to him that she and Keitaro were supposed to have been visiting Tokyo University at the time, but both had been distracted by the sudden appearance of a crowd of their friends popping up in the back of their borrowed vehicle. Whilst arguing with the stowaway Hinata girls, Keitaro had somehow ended up on this very road, and then he had accidentally crashed the van through the safety barrier, sending them all in a wailing, screaming arc down into the lake far below! If Seta's van hadn't been equipped with a submarine mode, it would have probably been all over for the lot of them, right then and there. But, miraculously, the vehicle _had_ been perfectly watertight, and capable of full manoeuvrability under water. So they had all survived not only the terrifying plunge from the two-lane road, but also the total immersion under the cold waters of the lake, the white faced and shaking Keitaro driving back up onto the stony beach below the hill without any of them having even a scratch to show for their spine-chilling misadventure).

Because of this somewhat implausible escapade, Naru already knew that not only was there a small, natural hot spring near the lake below for her to bathe in comfort in, but there was also a little rocky cave not too far away from it. This would provide a snug and dry refuge for her, where she could hide out in comparative safety until Kentaro could get his car fixed and then return to rescue her.

After removing all of Naru's gear out of the trunk of the defunct sports car, the pair made a quick trip down the steep, boulder strewn and partially tree covered slope to the hidden cave, and deposited their double burden of clothes and provisions safely within its several meter wide confines. Then, after a quick farewell and a promise to the teary girl that he would soon return to pick her up again, Kentaro began his long climb back up the mountainside towards the road, leaving the somber Naru and the still chirpy Tama-chan waving goodbye to him from outside their temporary hiding place.

After Kentaro had finally trudged out of sight, Naru turned to the tiny turtle and said in as cheerful a voice as she could muster, "Well, Tama-chan, there's no use in me just sitting here and moping about our situation, is there? We've got a sleeping bag, a blanket, a groundsheet and a pillow in the cave, enough food for several days, a torch and batteries, a lighter to start a fire, a roll of - _'ahem'_ - toilet paper and plenty of water." She finished ticking the items off on her fingers, and hopefully added, "I'm sure that Kentaro will be back in a day or two to rescue us, well before we're likely to run out of any of these essentials. So what say we make the best of our situation, and go for a swim in that hot pool over there?"

"Myu, myuh!" Tama-chan happily agreed, waggling her front flippers to emphasize her delight at that brilliant idea.

"All right, then. You _are_ a hot springs turtle, after all, aren't you? I'll just grab a towel out of my bag, and we'll go."

_Provided that it doesn't get too cold at night, this could even be fun,_ Naru realized, as she dug into her backpack for her towel. _And as long as those monkeys that we saw near here last time, don't steal my stuff! But please hurry back, Kentaro. It's going to get real lonely for me out here. Thank god that I've still got Tama-chan with me – she's a lifesaver!_

In the near future, Naru's grateful last thought about her tiny companion would actually turn out to be true.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Less than half an hour after his belated Saturday night dinner, Keitaro was once again diligently hitting the books in his room. Now that the rush of returning guests from the bus tour had long subsided, a temp had taken over watch at reception, allowing the harried but relieved student/manager to clock off and get back to his normal routine.

The time was only half past seven, and the third-year _ronin_ figured that he had just enough time right now to finish off the English pop-quiz in the book he had been studying, before he had to leave for Haruka's _Jeet-Kune-Do_ workout at eight. But this time, his peace and quiet didn't last for very long at all…

_Knock, knock, knock!_

_What the heck?_ Keitaro thought, swivelling around in his chair to stare at his closed door with surprise. _That can't be Su, already, can it? Or could it be Kanako?_

_"Come on in, I'm decent!"_

Sure enough, his first guess was correct. The door slid open, and the Molmol teen bounced happily into his room, an eager grin of anticipation on her lovely face. Since she was now trying hard to be on her best behavior with regards to him, Kaolla then made no attempt to greet Keitaro in the manner that she previously had done before his hospitalization – a flying sidekick to his head. In fact, the girl had almost given up entirely on doing that, having figured out whilst Keitaro was in hospital that she'd better be extra good to him from now on, if she hoped to have any chance at all of winning his heart.

"Heyas, Keitaro-sweetie! Are ya ready for some hanky-panky?"

_Direct, and to the point,_ Keitaro told himself with resignation. _Darn! I wasn't expecting Su until after ten, at the earliest, or at least not until I had arrived back from Aunt Haruka's training session. 'Sigh!' Ah, well…? I suppose that I should be glad that it doesn't look like Su brought any of her little devices along with her, after all._

"Whoa, hold your horses, Su," he hurriedly called out to the cheery teen, who was already beginning to pull her blue and white sailor top up over her blonde head in anticipation of an immediate start. "You're here a little earlier than I thought that you'd be. I haven't even finished my studying yet. And I've got Aunt Haruka's training session to go to at eight tonight, as well, remember?"

"Oh, sorry, Keitaro," Kaolla apologized, peering at him through the neck hole of her half removed shirt. Leaving her sailor top on for the moment, she pulled it back into place and then flopped herself down onto his already laid out futon. "Darn it, I forgot all about that. Well, you just carry on until you've finished doing everything you have to do, and forget that I'm even in here, okay? We've got all night to get into it, right, loverboy."

"Ah, yeah, maybe…? But what about Motoko? How did she take it when you told her that you were coming to, _um_, spend time with me in my room tonight – assuming that you _did_ tell her, of course?"

"Motoko-Love-Love? Don't worry, I did tell her, and she's okay about it…I think?" the thoughtful looking teen reassured the wary _ronin_. "But maybe we should have invited her along as well, Keitaro? That would've been a real blast, having her in bed with both of us at the same time. She may be shy, but her body's really supple, and she really, really enjoys sex, too."

_'Gulp!' Yeah, it certainly would have been, at that,_ Keitaro thought, his anxiety at Motoko's possible reaction to him being with her girlfriend instead of her momentarily fading away, as he zoned out at the image that had suddenly appeared in his mind's eye of the tall and beautiful kendo girl stretched out with the two of them on his futon. In his spontaneous fantasy, the totally nude Su was busy kissing Motoko's eager lips as she pinned the older girl's hands above her head, whilst he lowered himself down onto her slender, but firm and shapely naked body, and-!

"Gee, I'm really glad that you let me in, Keitaro," Kaolla then admitted, snapping the daydreaming and now copiously sweating young man back to the real world. "I was worried that after I screwed up earlier on, I wouldn't be getting some from you tonight. Hey, Keitaro, lemme make it up to you for my little boo-boo with the live warhead, earlier. _Pretty-please?"_

"Huh? What – what was that, Su?" Keitaro, inquired in a distracted tone, his eyes refocusing back on her very cute and earnest face. "Did you just say that you want to make it up to me for launching the wrong missile? In what way?"

"Yep! If you want to, I'll let you spank me with whatever you want to do it with as my punishment." The Molmol girl's sea-green eyes then began to sparkle at the delicious thought of her manly would-be lover's firm hands holding her down and disciplining her, and she shivered with excitement at the anticipated and highly stimulating sensation to come. "Yeah, I'll take off my clothes, and you can do it to me right now! Do you want me to lie across your lap, Keitaro, or kneel on the floor in front of you? Then, as soon as you've finished, if you want to, you can slip straight into-?"

Keitaro colored at her choice of words. "No, that's all right, Su," he hurriedly interrupted the bright-eyed teen, who was staring optimistically at him from on his bed, her hands eagerly gripping the bottom of her sailor shirt again. He composed himself, and then let out a sigh. "I'm not the sort of person to smack someone for a mistake," he explained. "Besides, just look at how many times _I've_ screwed up over the last couple of years? If I can't forgive you for one mistake, then I've got no right to expect you or anyone else to forgive me the next time that I have a slip-up, have I?"

_"Aww shoot!_ So I'm _not_ going to be spanked, then?"

"Ah, _no."_

"Darn it all! So I got my hopes up for nothing?" Kaolla grumbled, snapping her fingers with disappointment. "But…on the good side, I guess that means that you really _have_ forgiven me, and there's no hard feelings from you about me nearly getting Naru killed…?"

The young manager sighed again as he came to his senses at Kaolla's cautiously hopeful words, this time with regret at having turned down her offer of more-than-willing punishment so hastily, as she reminded him of what the consequences of her mistake in firing off a fully armed missile at Naru could easily have been. Keitaro knew all too well what Su's curvaceous bottom looked and felt like from previous happy experience, and the chance to get his hands on that particularly wondrous example of her anatomy again and hopefully spank some sense into her at the same time was not one to be passed up just like that.

_Darn it all! What was I thinking? Su wanted to be punished, and she certainly deserves it, as well, no matter what I just said! Cripes, from the look on her face before, I think that she'd really enjoy me doing that to her, too. Man, she's weird. But I don't hit girls, even if they want me to do it to them for fun, and I have forgiven her, so-?_

"Yes, you did, yes, I have forgiven you, and as for hard feelings, well, not from me, anyway. It was a mistake, after all, wasn't it? But it'd better not happen again, Su."

"Yay! And it won't Keitaro, I promise. I promised Ms. Haruka that, too, when she scolded me earlier."

"Good. Well, I'd best finish off my studying first, before we-"

"Hey, I've got another idea," the garrulous girl interrupted him once again, even as he turned his face back to the still-open textbook on the desk and picked up his pen. "You look all tense, Keitaro. What's say that I help to relax you some, so that you can study better?"

"Well…? Sure, I guess," the student hesitantly replied, fixing her with an uncertain look. "What have you got in mind? A shoulder massage, maybe?"

"Nah, something much better!" Su enthused, jumping back up onto her feet again. "Hold on, and I'll get started."

Next second, her sailor top was off, leaving the exotic girl clad only in her short, dark blue skirt and white leg warmers, which reached up to just above her knees. Wearing a bra tonight, she was _not_. Before Keitaro could do more than gape and feel his heart rate begin to accelerate at the curvaceous charms of the laughing, half naked vision of loveliness before him, the young teen darted towards him, to duck down into the gap under his study desk, vanishing totally from his astonished sight.

"What in the heck? Su, what are you up to-_eek!"_

The shocked young manager had just felt a pair of petite hands slipping up between his thighs, gently stroking and squeezing at a certain bulging area at the front of his pants! A _really_ big bead of sweat formed as if by magic on Keitaro's forehead, his pen hit the top of the desk with a clatter, and he shivered with nervous anticipation as he contemplated on just what Su could possibly be up to.

"Shhh, Keitaro." Concealed in the dark shadow under his desk, the Molmol girl chuckled, and then she coyly whispered, "You'll see. It's a gonna be a great surprise."

Before Keitaro could even reply, he felt his trousers being quite forcefully tugged down, followed by his boxer shorts. Then the once more profusely sweating student felt her gentle touch on his now exposed anatomy – one that sent a warm tingle throughout his entire now _definitely_ tense body. Understandably, he then discovered himself to be automatically beginning to rise to the occasion, to the rapidly increasing delight of his hidden guest.

"Wowie! Just check out the size of this woody!" Su's enthusiastic voice came from between his legs. "You should keep reading, Keitaro. Just leave it all up to me."

_"Um_, Su… T-this isn't exactly h-helping my concentration, you know," Keitaro weakly protested, his voice almost breaking at the erotic sensation of her slender fingers closing around his now fully erect and almost painfully throbbing middle wicket. "I've just t-ticked the wrong answer box for a question on my quiz…!"

"Maybe," Kaolla's muffled reply came from the shadow below his desk. "But it'll sure help you get _'a head'. Wow_, it already has! Oh, Keitaro, ya _do_ love me, after all! _Mmmm…"_

_Knock-knock-knock!_

"Hey, Kei-kun! Are you in there?"

_Oh, craaap! That's Aunt Haruka!_

_"Ah, yes, I am, Aunt Har-I mean, 'Haruka!'"_ Keitaro hollered out, with anxiety bordering on panic on his face and sweat flying from his brow at the prospect of being discovered with his pants off, and in such a compromising position with the half naked Su. _"But-!"_

"Oh, good, I was hoping that you'd be in here," his aunt remarked, opening the door and strolling blithely into his room before the student could even try to stop her, let alone yank his pants up from around his ankles. "I see that you've still got your nose buried in your books. Heh! If you keep up this pace, you'll get into Tokyo U this time for sure, Kei-kun."

_Eeek! Oh, shit! Just please don't come any closer...!_

"Um, yeah, sure, Haruka. Ah – is there some reason that you wanted to see me?" Keitaro stammered, praying with all of his might that his aunt didn't notice Su's sailor top laying discarded on his futon. He was also supremely grateful that he was wearing his long shirt, which served to cover up his now bare butt and thighs quite effectively from her scrutiny. _Thank god that the only light on in my room is my reading lamp! It's too dark in here for her to see under my desk from over there by the door!_

"Yeah, there is," Aunt Haruka replied, her hands on her curvaceous hips as she stared at his pale, but pink-tinged face. "I'm just here to remind you of your training session with me at eight tonight. I take it that you're still going to be there?"

_"Ohmygod!"_

That remark from Keitaro was entirely appropriate under the circumstances, as Kaolla's hot and moist little mouth had just closed tenderly over the tip of his now rather erect manhood. Then, just to make matters even worse, he felt her right hand begin to move up and down on it in an urgent and _very_ stimulating manner!

"What? By the sounds of that, you don't want to do the training session tonight, Kei-kun," his unexpected visitor remarked, staring askance at his fretful, rapidly-reddening face, and with not a little suspicion on her own one. "Or were you so caught up in your studying that you just forgot all about it?"

_I'm caught up in something, all right!_ Keitaro's frantic mind told him. _But it's sure not that! God, Su, that feels so good…!_

"No – no, that's not what I'm saying, Har-_oooh!-_ka," Keitaro gasped out, his voice catching in his throat as the Molmol girl under his desk ran her warm and slippery tongue in a tingling line all along the entire length of his swollen shaft. Fighting to keep a calm expression at the almost overwhelming sensation of pleasure that he was enduring, he added, "I'll – I'll be there, I pro-_oooh!-_mise!"

Aunt Haruka frowned at her nephew's rapidly blinking eyes behind his now foggy glasses, and the half-pained, half-joyful look on his trembling face, which he was desperately trying to keep a relatively normal expression on. "Hey, are you feeling all right, Keitaro?" she inquired with some concern. "You've gone a strange pink color, and you seem to have the shakes. And what's with that sweat running down your face. Are you busting to go to the can, or something?"

Raising his unsteady voice up a notch or two to drown out the just audible slurping noises emitting out from under his desk as the hidden girl got enthusiastically into her task, Keitaro managed to force out his quavering reply through his now rigidly clenched teeth.

"No – I mean, _yes!_ I've got to go there right n-_ow! - Woww!"_

_Oh, god…! Su, stop, stop! You're gonna make me-!_

Too late!

_"Ahhh, yeeahhh…!"_ Keitaro breathed out, totally unable to hold out under Su's unbelievably stimulating mouth and tongue ministrations any longer, closing his eyes in almost painful ecstasy as his floodgates opened. "Oh, god! _Ah-haah! Ah-haah! Ah-haah…"_

_Ah-h! She's s-swallowing it all...just like Mutsumi did. Th-thank god – I won't be making a mess…!_

"Wow. I never knew that me talking to you got you so worked up and excited, Kei-kun," Aunt Haruka declared with a bemused expression on her own face as she suddenly figured out what was just happening with her strangely acting nephew. She had also spotted that Keitaro's left arm and hand was hidden from her sight under his desk, and had jumped to a most understandable, but certainly not very complimentary conclusion as to the reason why. "Couldn't you keep your hands off yourself until I had at least left your room? Oh, _whatever?!_ Well, I'll be seeing you at eight, tonight, then. _After_ you've finished pleasuring yourself and washed your hands, first, okay."

_"Ohhh-kay, Hah-haah-Haruka…"_ Keitaro panted, his entire body seeming to deflate, slumping down against the backrest of his chair as the Molmol girl finally finished drawing all of his hot juice from out of his shivering body into her eagerly sucking mouth. Quickly he snatched his left hand out from under his desk, where it had been frantically trying to hold Su off. "I'll be there. _But Aunt Haruka, this isn't what you think-!"_

_"Don't call me 'Aunt'._ And as I said before, whatever turns you on, Kei-kun," she declared, the knowing grin still on her face. "So _get a grip on yourself._ Oh, sorry, you already have! By the way, your tissues are over there next to your alarm clock. _Bye!"_

_Slam!_ Went his door, and from behind it, the flustered student could hear a sudden gale of laughter slowly receding away down the hallway.

At that moment, Su's head popped up between his trembling legs, an infectious grin on her face at the success of her plan.

"Wow! Your banana was _particularly juicy,_ this time, Lover," she declared with satisfaction. Then Kaolla began to glance around the darkened room with a perplexed look on her innocent looking face. "Hey, was there someone else in here with you just then? I thought that I heard another voice."

"Yes, well, _urm…?_ Oh, never mind. Forget it!"

"Okies. Can I have a drink of your green tea, Keitaro?" Kaolla asked, looking towards where his teapot sat simmering on its heater, a ghostlike wisp of steam rising lazily from its spout into the cool air of the darkened room. "You taste nice, but I'm still feeling a bit thirsty."

_I do?_ "Um, sure. If you'll let me pull my pants back up, now, I'll go right over there and get one for you."

"Thanks, Lover. Ooh, don't forget to finish your quiz."

"I won't. Hold on for a minute until I get my energy back, and I'll grab us both a drink." _Phew?! And my breath, too. Wow...!_

After Keitaro had poured two, hot, refreshing cups of tea, he carried them both back to his desk, took a deep draught out of his own one, and then finished off his test, handicapped somewhat by Kaolla, who insisted on sitting on his lap as he worked.

It didn't take Keitaro long to finish the test, and afterwards, the aspiring Tokyo University student received another surprise. Whilst he was checking his results against the correct answers in the back of the study guide, the much younger girl on his lap gave him the answers to the two questions that he had got wrong, off the top of her head, without even needing to look at the reference book.

"Wow, Su, I'm impressed. But these are _university level_ questions. How on earth did you manage to get them correct, just like that?"

"We speak English as a second language in Molmol," Kaolla happily answered, from her comfortable position reclining against his chest. "I'm fluent in it, you know, and Turtlese, too. So, if you need a hand with your English studies, Keitaro, don't hesitate in asking me, okies? And also if ya wanna learn how to talk to Tama-chan, too!"

"Um, sure, sure! That'd be a big help…"

_So, Su can talk with our flying turtle, after all? I suspected as much…_

"All-righty, now that you're finished, and we've had our drinks – let's see if I can help you to get an 'A' in Physical Education, as well." Jumping off his lap again, the slender girl then scooped the far larger and more than startled student up in her arms with ease, and skipped off towards the futon again.

_"Ack! Um,_ okay, but I've got my – _whoof!"_ Keitaro replied, as his back hit the bed. "– My training session with Haruka, soon, remember? And I'd b-best not be late."

"No worries," Su giggled, whipping her blue skirt off and tossing it over her right shoulder, to be quickly followed by her underwear, leaving the sexy girl clad only in a very revealing pair of white, mid-thigh length leg warmers and a warm, inviting grin. "We've got just enough time for a quickie, first," the totally tanned teenager pointed out to her huge-eyed, prospective boyfriend. "And I've got just the thing to warm you up for all of that hard, physical exercise. _Nya, ha, ha!_ We gotta hurry, so it's off with all of your nasty clothes!"

_"Whaow!"_ Keitaro wailed as with Kaolla's more than eager help, his shirt, pants and boxers hit the floor in what seemed like record time. _"Not-not so rough…!"_

_My god, Su is hot!_ Keitaro realized, as his eyes ran up and down the gorgeous nude figure of the laughing Molmol teen as she flung his clothes in all directions. _And I can't believe that my body is ready again for more, so soon after what she did to me just before. Cripes, now she's climbing on top of me…!_

"Well, Love, how shall we do this," Su giggled in a most un-shy tone as she straddled his now totally nude body, her delectable breasts quivering above him in a most stimulating manner. "Would ya like me to use my mouth on you again, first? Or I could kneel in front of you, so that you can ride me like that, instead? I like that, too. Hey, or do you want to be on top of me, for a change? Even better, let's do all three of those things, one after the other!_ Yay!"_

"Wha-whatever you want," Keitaro stuttered, feeling the familiar sensation building up behind his nose again as his blood pressure rose alarmingly at her words. _Just how many sex positions does Su know, anyway?!_ A corner of his mind wondered. "B-but, pass me the t-tissues, first, will you? Just…in case."

"Here ya go. And now – it's kissing time! _Mmmmm!"_

Keitaro's mouth moved upwards to meet hers, and they kissed – Su eagerly, and with surprising warmth, Keitaro at first hesitantly, and then with more vigor as he rapidly got into the mood. For a few moments they did this, before Keitaro – emboldened by the willingness of his free-spirited young companion, decided to take the initiative for a change. His lips slid down from Su's own ones, moving across the smooth light brown skin of her neck and then her perfectly formed left breast, to fasten hungrily over its chocolate-brown nipple. Su gasped with pleasure at her lover's very forward and entirely unexpected action, and her whole body shivered deliciously at the erotic sensation that he was giving her.

"Oh, Keitaro…!" She whispered, her voice trembling with barely restrained desire for him. "Please - take me?!"

_You bet I will,_ The steamed up student silently declared, by now almost as aroused as the Molmol teen was. Furthermore, he was now acutely conscious of the pressure building up in a _second_ part of his anatomy, at the far end of his body from his nose – a delightful pressure that was beginning to urgently demand its release. _Ha, ha, ha! This is great-!_

_Knock, knock, knock!_

_What?! Someone else is at my door?_ Keitaro realized with surprise, hurriedly pulling his lips away from those of the sensual and passionate girl above him, to stare sideways towards the entrance to his room. Su didn't even seem to notice the interruption, her hot little mouth moving down again to trail kisses across Keitaro's near side cheek, as he thought with exasperation, _What, is my room a main thoroughfare for everybody now?!_

_"Oniichan?_ You wanted to talk to me?"

_Oh, shit! I forgot that Kanako was coming to visit me tonight! If she sees the two of us like this-?_

_"Wait, Kanako! Don't come in just-!"_

His door opened again, and his little sister walked into his room, to freeze in mid-step at what she saw going on right there in front of her. For a second, the Goth girl just stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape at the sight of the almost totally nude Molmol teen on top of and kissing her precious brother, both lovers starkly outlined against the bright light from the still switched-on reading lamp on the study desk. Then she leapt like an uncoiling spring into vengeful action.

_"Get your claws off my _Oniichan_, you Molmol slut!!"_ the older girl shrieked, her eyes glowing with rage as she pounced at the girl who had dared to think that she could seduce her irreplaceable love.

_"Nyahahahaha!"_ Su whooped out with glee; ricocheting around Keitaro's room, still clad only in her white leg warmers, the outraged Goth girl hot on her heels. _"Ya can't catch me!"_

_"Wanna bet, you sex-crazed psycho?!_" Kanako yelled back, straining every muscle to catch up to her super-elusive quarry. _"Get your ass back here so I can kick it up around your ears!!"_

_"Girls! Girls!"_ Keitaro hollered out to them, frantically waving one arm at the darting and weaving pair, whilst trying to pull his boxer shorts on again with the other. "Cut it out, will you? Kanako, calm down! Su and I, we were just – _um, um…?_ Well, just cut it out!"

Abruptly, Kanako braked to a skidding halt, her chin held proudly up and the gleam of unbidden tears in her eyes. _"Fine._ I'm…sorry to have disturbed you with my unwanted presence, _Oniichan_. I thought that you wanted to talk to me about something important, tonight. But I see now what you really wanted to do was to show me that you prefer the impure and false love of the other girls here, to the truth and sincerity of my own. Very well, with this sordid little scene here, you've well and truly proven that to me."

"No, no, Kanako, that's not it," Keitaro protested, yanking his bedcovers back up over himself to hide his upper body from the tearful gaze of his sister. "That wasn't my plan at all! I just wasn't expecting you to visit me until after my training with Aunt Haruka-"

"So you were expecting _her,_ instead, _for this?! Why not me for this?!_ But, even after seeing you sleeping with another girl, and despite your cruel and unwarranted rejection of my true and honest feelings for you, I still love you. And I always will. Can you _really_ not see that, _Oniichan? My god, how could you do this to me?!"_

"Do _what_ to you?! And I wasn't expecting Su to visit me just now, either!" Keitaro stated, his tone now becoming desperate. "And I do need to talk to you about us-!"

"Maybe another time, when you're not so…_busy._ I'm leaving now. Goodbye." And with that, the emotionally devastated and tearful Goth girl stalked stiffly out of her brother's room, sliding the well-used door shut with a loud bang behind her as she left.

_"Damn!"_ Keitaro beat his right fist hard against the wooden floor. "Kanako…!"

"Hey, what's the matter with Kanako?" Su inquired from her perch on top of Keitaro's closet, an anxious look on her face. "Doesn't she want to play with me any more? I was hoping that maybe she'd join in with us on your bed-"

"Um, no, she doesn't. Look, Su, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go and find my sister and talk to her, right now," Keitaro apologized to his guest, grabbing up and slipping on his T-shirt as he gave his reason for his soon-to-be departure from his room. "And then I've got to go straight to Aunt Haruka's training session after that. I know that I promised you that we could do something together tonight, but just now isn't a good time-"

"No, that's all right, Keitaro," Su told him, before leaping off her arboreal refuge to the wooden floor, and then plonking herself back down next to him onto his dishevelled futon. "I understand," she continued, sincerity in her green eyes as she watched him hurriedly getting dressed in the grey tracksuit that he had already laid out in preparation for his martial arts training session. "Kanako looked to be really upset for some reason, so it'd be best if you do and talk to her. I'll keep the bed warm for _us_ until you get back, okie-doo? As I mentioned before, we got all night for hanky-panky."

"Ah, yeah, thanks, Su… I'll try not to be too long, okay," Keitaro agreed, not failing to notice Su's emphasis on the word 'us'. _Oboy. I'm in for a long night, all right. But what was that she just said about _Kanako_ joining us-?_

"No worries! See ya!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Bang on eight o'clock, the still somewhat embarrassed Keitaro walked gingerly into the brightly lit Hinata Tea Rooms, to keep his _Jeet-Kune-Do_ training appointment with his aunt. After what had transpired earlier on in his room, there were places that the anxious third-year-_ronin_ would much rather have been than here, but after a quarter of an hour of composing himself, the student/manager figured that he was as ready as he was ever going to be to face Aunt Haruka again.

As if he had really needed anything further to worsen his mental state, the worried student had been quite unable to find his distraught sister in the short period of time that he had left to look for her before his training session. Kanako hadn't been in her room, and nor had he managed to find her during his rushed search of the rest of the Hinata Apartments main building. So, at just before the appointed hour, and with many a regretful look back over his shoulder, the anxious young man had hurried off down the illuminated side stairway towards the glowing lights of the Hinata Tea Rooms, shining far below at the base of the night clad hill.

"Haruka! I'm here!" Keitaro called out, having entered the by now almost empty lower dining room from the stairway, and seeing no sign of his only eight-years-older female relative anywhere at the front of the premises. "Where are you?"

_"I'm out back, Kei-kun. Come on through!"_

_"Thanks!"_

Keitaro greeted the two shift workers as he walked past them at the service counter, and then moved on through the doorway that led to the kitchen. There he found his cheery-looking aunt, and judging by the smirk on her face as she looked at him with knowing eyes, he had a sinking feeling that her merriment had a lot to do with what she had seen him doing in his room, less than half an hour ago.

"Hey, Kei-kun. So – _how's it hanging?"_

A pink flush tinged Keitaro's cheeks at Haruka's flippant words, and he felt himself beginning to get flustered again. The young manager knew _exactly_ what she was implying, and so he hurriedly tried once again to explain his actions in his room, which had been peculiar to say the least.

_"Um,_ Haruka, about earlier on in my room. I wasn't-!"

"Oh, that? _Heh, heh._ Don't worry, Kei-kun, I had already figured out what was really going on in there, at the time it happened. I saw that sailor top on your futon. So, who exactly was it hiding under your desk, Su, maybe?"

"Erm, yeah… She showed up just before you did, and then…well, I'm sure that you now have a pretty good idea of what she was doing to me when you came into my room. But boy, you had me worried at the time. I was sure that you thought I was doing something perverted when you said what you did."

"I was just taking the piss out of you, that's all," Haruka smugly declared. "You should have seen your face, Kei-kun, after you – let's just say – had released your tension. It was all that I could do to stop myself from cracking up until I had made it back out into the hallway again."

"Geez, was that embarrassing," Keitaro muttered, lowering his eyes at the unpleasant memory. "That was about the worst possible time for you to come in – just as I was about to – _Ah, never mind."_

_"Ha, ha, ha!_ Sorry. But what exactly _is_ going on between Su and you, anyway, Kei-kun?" Haruka inquired, a slight twinge of disapproval then appearing in her voice after her chuckle at his almost slip-up. "Don't tell me that you are _still_ sleeping with her, as well as Motoko?"

"Um, no, not really. I sorta promised Su that I'd spend some time with her tonight if she succeeded in finding Naru for me, you see. And, well, once she was in my room with me, one thing led to another…"

"All I can see is you disregarding my good advice. But, as I said before, you're old enough and ugly enough to be responsible for your own actions now, and you'll just have to wear the unpleasant consequences of your fuck ups," Haruka declared firmly, jabbing at him with her right index finger for emphasis. "So, don't come whining to me if this little affair blows up in your face – especially since Motoko is involved with Su, too! I sure as hell hope that you know what you're doing, Keitaro."

"So do I. Kaolla can be quite a handful…"

"She's not being too much of a nuisance to you, is she? Hmm, I will do one thing for you, though, Kei-kun, for safety's sake. Just in case Motoko's pissed off and waiting for you in your room as well when you get back there, do you want me to go back up to the apartments with you after training, lay down the law, and shoo them both out of your room for you?"

"No, that's all right, Haruka," Keitaro declared confidently. "Believe it or not, Su _did_ ask Motoko earlier on whether she could visit me tonight, and Motoko actually said yes. So my life isn't in any danger from her at all. And I promised Su that she could stay for a while after I get back, so I guess that I can put up with her for one night – _for a while longer,_ I mean!"

"It's your life, Kei-kun. Boy, those two girls are weird." Haruka then glanced at her wristwatch. "All right, time's a wasting! Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Keitaro quickly affirmed, more than grateful at the sudden change in topic away from his sex life. "Are we going to practise out back in the alley, as usual?"

"Yep. Hold on, while I shuck this apron. You go on ahead."

Aunt Haruka then removed her work apron and hung it on the hook next to the counter, leaving her slender and shapely, but firm muscled body clad only in her usual, almost legless brown shorts, and a black, sleeveless tank top. The loosely fitting undershirt had the phrase, 'open with care, I'm a double handful' embossed on it in yellow lettering, and it was open enough in front for Keitaro to catch a revealing glimpse of her curvaceous assets underneath the revealing garment.

"O-okay, Aunt Haruka," Keitaro agreed, averting his eyes with alacrity from the very attractive woman's obviously bra-less bust, and feeling a little uncomfortable at the improper thoughts that had momentarily flickered through his mind, concerning how warm and soft said assets must be. As he moved towards the back door, his mind still half on the cute and sexy Molmol girl whom was waiting for him in his bed, he stammered without thinking, "But I feel pretty good, right about now. I'm going to breast you tonight. I mean, bust-_best you-!"_

THWAAAK!

_"Aieeeeeee!!-_CRAAAK!! _Oof-Ow-Ouch!-_THOOMP!"

After returning to her normal stance after delivering the sudden and powerful elbow strike, Haruka gazed first at the rear door of the Tea Rooms Kitchen, which was now swinging forlornly by one hinge, and then looked through the now open doorway at the faint cloud of dust arising from mid way down the partially illuminated back alley, where her nephew had finally skidded to a halt on his back. Sighing, the youthful woman strolled down the steps into the access way, and moved briskly off towards Keitaro's still sprawled out body, the student/manager's head moving weakly as he tried to focus his dazed eyes behind his now cracked glasses on her nonchalantly approaching form.

"Don't call me, 'Aunt'," she told him. "And you've got tits on the brain!"

"S-sorry, Aunt Haruka – _I mean, 'Haruka!'_ I don't know what came over me, just then. I meant to say, _best_ you tonight. So, le-let's try that again, after I get back…back to my feet, shall we? _Ugh…!"_

_As I thought, Kei-kun's only got one thing on his mind now, and it sure ain't defense,_ Haruka wryly told herself, as she helped her wobbling, sheepishly grinning nephew back up onto his feet by the scruff of his neck. _Those girls are giving it away to him far too easily, and spoiling him. Well, having to fix my back door after training should help him to keep his mind focussed not only on my training, but also on what's most important in his life!_


	40. Chapter 40

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FORTY**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

At about the same time as Keitaro was paying the price for his lapse of judgement with his aunt, in far off Tokyo, a certain green women was putting in a long distance videophone call to her blue (in mood as well as in skin color) employer. And for once, she actually had some good news to report to her boss. Doctor Drakken had been looking increasingly grumpier at each previous report of her lack of success, so his pretty assistant figured that it was about time she told him of her accomplishment before he blew a gasket and cut off her expense account.

"Doctor D! Doctor D! I've found it!" the gleeful image of Shego on Doctor Drakken's monitor screen exclaimed to him. "Get my bonus money ready, because this one's in the bag!"

"_You have?"_ But then a perplexed look replaced the surprised one on the mad scientist's face, and he asked, _"Ah_ - and the 'it' that you are currently referring to would be-?"

"The _Shinigami_, Doctor Dummy! What you sent me to Tokyo to find in the first place, remember?!"

"Oh, that's right, I do recall something of the sort…" Drakken mused. Then the doctor's thoughtful demeanor rapidly changed into a sanctimonious one. "Well, it's about time that you got some positive results, Shego, instead of lolly gagging all around Tokyo, spending my money!"

"_Lolly gagging?!_ I've been beating the pavement for nearly a week now-!" Shego began to vehemently protest in an outraged tone.

"_Fiddlesticks!"_ Drakken scoffed, waving off her protestations of innocence. "I _saw_ that wineglass in your hand the last time that we talked, remember? Oh, enough meaningless chitchat! So, have you successfully purloined the atomic bomb concealed inside that Yakuza device, yet? _Tee-hee-hee!_ I can't wait to get my hot little hands on all of that lovely destructive power!"

"No, I said that I've just _found _the _Shinigami_," Shego repeated, with exasperation in her voice. "The launching bay for that thing is inside a heavily guarded building near the Yakuza headquarters on Hanamichi-dori Avenue in Kabukicho District," she then explained. "There's no way that I can steal this gizmo tonight, either, because the whole area is swarming with technicians and armed guards. It sure looks to me, Doc, that they're preparing it for a mission of some sort."

"Oh? Is that so?" Doctor Drakken exclaimed, one black-gloved finger resting on his bottom lip as his single, forehead spanning eyebrow rose with surprise. "Have you any idea for just what purpose, then?"

"I can guess. Ever since last night, the shit has really hit the fan in the Azabu-Juuban area, Doctor D. There's some sort of a gangland war going on here, between our friendly neighborhood Yakuza clan and some goody-goody super group, I think. Likewise, that's what I've been seeing on the news, anyway."

"There is? Oh, happy days! This is our chance, Shego," Drakken smirked, rubbing his interlaced hands together with satisfied glee. "The fact that the Yakuza are being distracted by a war means that you should be able to steal the _Shinigami_ from right out under their noses! All you have to do is get into position, wait until it's about to be launched, then slap that remote control override that I devised onto its hull, and then we'll be able to pilot it to wherever we wish."

"So _you_ say," Shego countered. "I've still got to get past the guards in the building, remember? But, like I said, I can't attempt it right now. There are too many people surrounding that thing for me to get through without being seen. But I'd better not leave my attempt for too long – like I said, it looks like it's being made ready to launch, probably within the next couple of days."

"_Nyaaah!" _Drakken groaned, looking frustrated at the delay. "You'd better not let the _Shinigami_ get away from you, Shego. And as for those pesky guards, if we only had an invisibility gadget like that teenage brat who stowed away on my ship had, they wouldn't be a problem."

"Just relax, Doctor D. I'll get both those thingamajigs for you," his assistant confidently assured him. "First the bomb, and then the stealth device, once we hit Hinata City. It's _me_ on the case, remember."

"Hmph! Judging by your track record this past week, that's _not_ very reassuring," Doctor Drakken grumped, leaning forward to frown into his web cam. "So what's your plan of action to infiltrate the yakuza hanger, Shego? And you _and_ your scheme had better not disappoint me, either – not if you're hoping to be in the running for 'Employee of the Month', again."

"Don't worry, Doctor D. I said that I've got it all under control," Shego persisted, her voice now tinged with a trace of annoyance at her employer's lack of faith in her abilities. "But just to set your tiny mind at rest, I'm going to make my attempt to grab control of the _'Shini-whatsit'_ tomorrow night. Somehow I don't think that the yakuza are going to be dumb enough to launch that thing in broad daylight in the middle of Tokyo, are they, so I'm guessing that the earliest that they can get it up secretly is tomorrow night. It's sure not ready for any mission tonight, in any case."

"Hmph! Not exactly a _whiz-__bang_ plan like your 'chicken suit' one was, Shego, but very well. Keep me posted on how you're going, and try not to get captured, will you. After all, the whole idea of this exercise is for _me_ to get a ransom off the Japanese, not the other way around. So, if I _do_ have to pay the Yakuza all of my lovely lolly to set you free, the full amount will be coming out of _your_ pay packet!"

"_What pay packet?!"_ Shego yelled, indignantly stabbing a finger at Drakken's now recoiling image on her own screen. "I don't get my cut out of this harebrained scheme of yours until _after_ I get the yakuza atomic bomb and _you_ blackmail the Japanese government with it, remember?! And if this plan actually _does_ somehow succeed and I _do_ get paid out of those deep, cobweb filled pockets of yours, Doctor D, don't you dare forget to add the following list of top-ups to my wages, either! I want danger money, out of town allowance, meal money, overtime, miscellaneous expense money-!"

Whistling nonchalantly, Drakken, as if by accident, hurriedly switched his monitor off, the ranting image of his pretty assistant instantly imploding into a flat, black screen of quietness and serenity.

_Phew! That was a close shave!_ Doctor Drakken thought with relief, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his black-gloved right hand. _A couple of seconds more and Shego might have remembered that I owe her back pay for last month, as well…!_

_Hmmm? If she does remember, I wonder if I were to turn on the charm, she'll accept a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates in lieu…?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Back at the moonlit Hinata Apartments, in Keitaro's darkened room, the contented Su had drifted off into a pleasant sleep in her youthful landlord's warm and comfortable futon whilst waiting for his return. There she snugly dozed, for a short time, anyway.

Then the sudden '_knock-knock' _of small knuckles tapping on woodcame from other side of the closed door, the tentative tapping sound bringing the slumbering teen back to partial wakefulness once again.

_Hmmm…? Somebody's at the door…_ _'Yaaawn!' That couldn't be Keitaro; he wouldn't knock on his own door. I wonder who it could be?_

"_Um_, Sempai? Are you in there?" Shinobu's hesitant voice called out from the hallway a second later, answering Su's unspoken question just as the drowsy teen was opening her mouth to inquire as to whom her visitor was. "Can I – _um_ – come in to talk to you for a moment? If you're not too busy, that is?"

"_Heyo, Shinobu! Yep, come on in!"_ Su yelled out, happy to have a friend to gossip with now that she was awake once again. Quickly she sat upright in Keitaro's futon, the duvet cover falling away to expose the bare breasted top half of her body as she did so. And, as per usual, she didn't care in the slightest.

"Su? Is that you?" The door inched open and Shinobu's head poked through the gap, a surprised look on her cute face. "What are you doing in here? And where's Semp-_eeeek!!_ _Where are – are your clothes?! And w-what are you doing in Sempai's bed with n-nothing on?!"_

"Well, I _was_ catching forty winks," Su smugly explained. She yawned loudly again; stretching her arms up and back over her tousled blonde hair, and then added, "Ah, _yeeeahh._ As for Keitaro, he's still at his training. I was having a nap because I wanna be all refreshed and ready for action the second that he gets back, ya see."

"Ready for-? _Ready for what?!"_ Shinobu spluttered with righteous indignation, finally catching on to what her friend was telling her. "Are you trying to tell me that _you and Sempai_ are sleep – _um,_ I mean having an – _an affair?!_ A sex – _sleeping one - together…?"_

"Yep!" Su beckoned to the aghast-looking young cook, who was now frozen in place in the doorway, the small, blue-haired girl looking as if she might burst into tears at any second. "C'mon in, Shinobu, and make yourself comfortable. Hey, are you here for sex with him, too?"

"_N-NO!!_ A-and you _can't _be doing that with him, either!" the bluenette protested, somehow making her legs carry her forward to her friend's side, despite the huge shock that she had just received at first finding the smiling, undressed Molmol girl in Keitaro's bed, and then hearing the reason why. "Sempai, he and I, we're – _um?" _She then hurriedly tried to explain. "No, n-never mind me! I mean, you-you're not old enough to be g-getting…_it on _with him! …A-are you…?"

"Yes, I am," Su declared confidently, a mischievous look on her face as she beamed happily upwards at her distraught fellow high school student. "The age to get some in Japan is thirteen, remember, the same as at home in Molmol, and I'm _way_ older than that! I'm ganna be sixteen in less'n three months time."

"I – I see? S-so it's really true, then, what you and Sempai are doing…?" Shinobu inquired in a tiny, despondent voice. The small girl was now somehow bravely managing to hold back her tears after hearing from Su of her affair with her beloved Sempai. But at that selfsame moment, the upset teen was also struggling with a horrible sinking feeling in her gut that all of her own future plans with regards to her winning the love of her manly manager had just caved in around her ears. "And just how - how long have you two been doing…_it?"_ she forced herself to ask.

"Not long, Shinobu, only a week or so. And this is only the second time that we've really done the deed – well, it will be once Keitaro finally gets back," Kaolla admitted. "Oh, _yay!!_ I can't wait! And afterwards, I'm hoping that I can visit him for more hanky-panky action _every_ night."

_Every night?! Oh, no – She's serious about this! What on earth am I going to do…? I can't lose Sempai now to Su – I just can't! _Shinobu's near panicking mind told her. _I – I have to up my game, somehow? M-maybe I can find out a bit more about what Sempai likes from her, and get some good ideas that way about what to do to make him more interested in me…?_

"So…you've actually, really, truly done it with him?" Shinobu repeated, her distressed thoughts racing as she slumped down on the futon next to the happy Molmol girl. "Ah, so what – what was it like…to have him – _um – um -_ in-inside you?" She blushed furiously at what she had just dared to ask, and then added, "And what about S-sempai? What does he like, _um_, sexually…?"

"It was absolutely, fantastically great!" Su assured the sweating girl, her smile widening into high beam at the thought. "The first time we did it, I came at the exact same time as he did, you know! And as for what good old Keitaro likes done to him in bed, well, I _do_ know that he really enjoys blowjobs. I like giving 'em to him, too."

"_You do?!"_ Shinobu burst out, even more sweat flying from her brow. _"And Sempai likes them as well, you say? H-how do you know that?!"_

"Because I've already given him a couple of them," Su admitted matter-of-factly, and with absolutely no shame. "You should give him one, too, Shinobu, he's really tasty!"

"_N-no way!! Su!!"_

"_Nyahahahaha!_ So what are you gonna do if you're alone with Keitaro, and he wants you to suck him off, then?" Kaolla pressured her shocked friend, both hands of the younger girl now pressed tightly against her wide-open mouth at the thought of her actually being so bold as to do something like _that._ "You gotta know how to satisfy him, Shinobu, if you wanna keep him interested in you."

"_S-s-suck Sempai off? Um, um?!_ Oh, geez, I don't know if I could d-do anything like t-that?" Shinobu wailed, her eyes beginning to spin, and now feeling _very_ light headed and faint at this particular turn in their already most uncomfortable conversation. "I – I _think_ that I know how to d-do one, because Kitsune told me once, but I've never actually – well, you know – done it!"

"Well, it's about time that you learned," Su decided with finality in her voice. "If you can use your mouth and your tongue really well, then you'll be able to give Keitaro lotsa sexual relief that way. Hey! I could show you how to do it, if you like?"

"_Me p-practice on you?! How?!"_

"Easy! I'll just borrow one of Kanako's strap-ons," Kaolla told her dizzy looking friend in a serious tone. "Come on, it'll be fun! And once you get it right, you'll impress Keitaro no end. Doing that to our yummy stud muffin manager means that not only will you keep him interested in you, but you also won't have to hit the sack with him until you're ready, because you'll already be satisfying his manly needs that way. Well - unless you'd prefer to offer up your butt to him for some _anal relief_ on a regular basis, instead–?"

THUD!!

"Huh? Shinobu? _Yoo-hoo,_ _Shinobuuu…?"_

"Darn it," Su said, staring down at the just fainted body of her blue haired friend, whom was now lying sprawled out on the futon next to her own nude and tanned one, their conversation having become just a little too risqué for the somewhat naïve and sheltered younger girl's already overloaded mind to take. "Hmmm?" the brown-skinned blonde then mused thoughtfully. "How come Shinobu keeps passing out, anyway. Maybe she faints all of the time because she's got a low blood sugar count, or something? Ah well, I'd best put poor sleepy byes Shinobu to bed with me right here, so that she can sleep it off. All right, off with her clothes, and into the sack she goes…!"

So the Molmol girl did just that, and soon the senseless Shinobu was undressed and safely snoozing in Keitaro's bed next to her. Su then switched off the bedside light – the study lamp on the desk having been turned off by Keitaro when he had left earlier on – and settled back down to her own rest. Cuddling Shinobu tightly against her, she soon began to drift off to sleep again.

Once again, her rest wasn't to last. No more than five minutes later, Kaolla's eyes snapped back open again as she suddenly recalled that Keitaro had given her permission to bring some sex aids (he had said toys, actually, but to Su, they were one and the same) along with her on her visit to him that night. But she had been so excited at the thought of spending the night with her prospective lover that she had clean forgotten to bring them with her. _Duuumb!_

"Oh, darn it all! I guess this means that I'm gonna have to get up out of this warm bed again and go get them, doesn't it?" Kaolla muttered to herself. "And I didn't wanna have to get up again, either, because Shinobu's so soft and cuddly against me… Bummer!"

But then the Molmol teen was struck by an interesting thought, and she took the time to glance fondly down at the dimly lit, very cute face of her sleeping friend. _Hey, I wonder if I can get Shinobu to marry me, and Keitaro and Motoko, too, if I can figure out a way for all of us to make it legally happen? Yeah! I must ask her about doing just that, later on…_

"Ah, well. If I wanna grab my stuff, then I gotta get my butt into gear. Nothing else for it, I suppose? _Upsey-daisy!"_

Jumping back to her feet, and not bothering to switch on the bedside lamp because she could already see quite well in the half light of the moonlit room, the Molmol girl hurriedly pulled on the bare minimum of her discarded clothing - her top and skirt. Then, being careful not to disturb Shinobu in the process, Su tiptoed to the door and quietly left her landlord's room, meaning to make a hurried trip back to her own third storey room to collect her gear. Once she had her bag of tricks, she'd be ready for a _whole lotta fun_ with her male squeeze when he finally deigned to arrive back at their love nest – and maybe even Shinobu, too, if she was willing?

-:-:-:-:-:-

After spending almost the entire day sightseeing around the Hinata Hot Springs township, the two new girls, Chibiusa and Hotaru, had at last returned up the grey stone steps to the Hinata Apartments, just as the sun was setting behind the hills to the west. After dinner, upon being invited by Mutsumi and Shinobu to join them, the girls had then made their way to the common room to relax and watch some TV. Finally, as the wall clock had struck nine pm, Shinobu had excused herself because there was something that she had to do. The happy pair had departed at the same time, retiring to their second floor room, ostensively for a rest, but in truth to make plans for their next exciting excursion on the morrow.

However, like Su in Keitaro's room, Chibiusa and Hotaru weren't left alone for very long, since they were soon joined by the bored Sarah. Since Su was busy with the dork that night, and Shinobu had suddenly disappeared as well, the pre-teen had figured that she might as well entertain herself by filling in the new girls on exactly just how weird their new dorm mates really were.

"I swear, you guys, it's a mad house around here," Sarah was at that moment telling the very interested pair, all three girls perched in various relaxed poses on Hotaru's bed. "Quite apart from the perverted doofus in charge, most of the other girls here are almost as bad as him! They're all either psychotic, flappers or fruitcakes, and that's a fact."

"Um, isn't that a little harsh, Sarah-chan?" Hotaru stated, laying along her bed with her chin in her hands and a querulous look on her beautiful face. "What makes you say that?"

"Yeah," Chibiusa added, sounding puzzled as well. "Everyone here seems to be very nice…"

"Oh, so you wanna know? Okay, lemme fill you in as to what's going on with everybody," Sarah keenly expounded. "Oh, and just call me 'Sarah', guys. Formality sucks, and everyone around here just goes by their first name, anyway."

"Yes, we noticed that already," Hotaru replied. "Okay, _Sarah_, spill the beans! We want gossip!"

"You bet! Well, first of all, there's my friend, Su. She loves Motoko – yes, in _that_ way! But for some bizarre reason, she's also in love with our super dorky landlord, Keitaro, as well. Beats _me_ why?! For someone as smart as her, she sure is dumb in that regard."

"I…see?" Chibiusa chuckled. "Please continue, Sarah-chan - I mean, _'Sarah'_. This is hot stuff!"

"Right! Okay, and if that wasn't weird enough, Kaolla's got this crazy idea about marrying both of them, at the same time," the young blonde pointed out to her audience, aversion in her tone. "_Brrrr!_ But Su's great, all the same. She's my best friend, and if there's any action going on around here, her and I, we kick ass!"

"_Marry them both at the same time?"_ Hotaru gasped out. "Boy, that _is_ strange! _And_ it's illegal, too. Well, here in Japan, it is."

"You're telling me! And on the subject of strange relationships going on between the whackos in this booby hatch, do ya remember turtle-idiot, Mutsumi? You know, the flaky, twenty-something tart with the antennas and the huge melons – and I'm _not_ just talking about the ones that she's always carrying around with her, either."

"Ah, yes, we were just with her and Shinobu in the common room," Chibiusa remarked, a grin of anticipation on her face. Because of her gender preference, she, too, had taken note of Mutsumi's most impressive bust with more than just a passing interest, as had Hotaru. "So – what about her, Sarah?"

"Well, believe it or not, Mutsumi _also_ likes pansy-boy, Keitaro." Sarah shivered again at the thought. "Ugh! There's no accounting for taste, I suppose. _Heh, heh, heh!_ But check this out. Turtle-idiot's secretly gay, as well! A few days ago, I caught her in bed with another boarder here, this older girl, Kitsune, who you two lucky people haven't met yet."

"So Mutsumi is into women, as well as guys," Hotaru repeated, her eyes wide open with astonishment as she thought back to her earlier time spent with the friendly older student. "Wow, that's a little unexpected…! And you're saying that this other girl, Kitsune, is gay, too? Hmmm, _'Kitsune'._ That's a strange name…"

"So you're telling us that there are _even more_ girls with the same – _um_ - preference as Hotaru and me - apart from Su and Motoko, that is - living here at the Hinata Apartments, Sarah?" the also very interested Chibiusa wanted to know, exchanging a surprised and delighted glance with the no less amazed looking Hotaru. "Hey, that's just great!"

"Yeah, to both of those questions," Sarah answered with relish. "As for Kitsune, that's just her nickname, 'cause she's got real crafty looking eyes that are always half closed like a real fox. Her proper name is Mitsune Konno, but it should be, 'town drunk' because she's nearly always plastered out of her mind."

"So Kitsune hits the sauce a bit, does she," Chibiusa repeated, exchanging a glance with the equally uncertain looking Hotaru. "She doesn't get – aggressive – once she's been drinking, does she?"

"Nope," Sarah informed them, to the other girls' great and visible relief. "It just makes her even more mellow and slutty than she normally is. But be warned, you guys. Fox-girl is real good looking, has melons almost as big as Mutsumi's, and is friendly enough, but she's a real stirrer and a con artist, and you can't trust her with money, gambling or liquor. Ah, yeah, _or_ with your girlfriend, boyfriend, brother, father or grandfather, either! She's not strictly gay, you see – the truth is, if the price is right, she'd probably sleep with anything that has two legs and a wallet, especially when she gets tanked up on that grog of hers."

"Oh, my goodness!" Hotaru gasped out, leaning forward on the bed with her mouth wide open, the sweating Chibiusa mirroring her friend's reaction to what they had just been told. "This Kitsune girl, she's not a – _a hooker_, is she?"

At their shocked reaction, a thoughtful look appeared on Sarah's youthful face. "Nah, I don't think that she'd actually go that far," the girl then reluctantly but honestly admitted to her wide-eyed and sweating audience. "And regardless of everything that I've just told you guys about her, Kitsune's pretty okay, I guess. She _has_ saved my butt a few times, and Papa likes her, too…but I still don't trust her alone with him, _no way!!"_

_Like they are, right now, _The blonde fretfully added under her breath, thinking back to when they were separated by the rock fall in the tunnel. _I'll kill them both if Poppa and her arrive back here with engagement rings on, just see if I don't!_

"Wow. This Kitsune sounds like…_quite a girl_. So, is there anything else that we should know about her, or any of the other residents here?" Chibiusa anxiously asked, now unsure of if she _really_ wanted to hear any more about their new companions after all.

"Oh, yeah, there's plenty more," Sarah eagerly continued. "For a start, take my advice and don't do anything to piss Ms. Haruka off! She'll take you out in an eye blink if you mess her around, and that's a fact. Even kendo girl, Motoko, and my poppa, Seta, don't screw around with her when she's in a bad mood. But Haruka's pretty cool all the same, and she doesn't usually mind when Su and I blow something up, or take out the dork with one of Su's inventions."

_Poor Keitaro…! _Chibiusa and Hotaru simultaneously thought, twin sighs emitting from their smiling lips. _Sarah's just not old enough to appreciate his hunkiness yet, that's all…_

"Um, Sarah, before we get into anything else, can we just get all of the boarders personal relationships sorted in our minds, first," Hotaru asked. "Tell me again, exactly who is going out with who at the moment?"

"Yeah, tell me, too," Chibiusa agreed. "It's all rather confusing."

"No probs! Okay… As you already know, Su is girlfriends with Motoko, and Motoko is with Su. Scary though this sounds, they're doing it with each other, and both are _also_ dating and doing the dork. Shinobu is also dating wuss-boy, but she's too young and sensible to do anything kinky with Keitaro, _yet."_

"_Um_, Mutsumi and Kitsune like each other, and Keitaro, as well, but their defense is that they're both insane. Keitaro's wacky sister, Kanako, _also_ likes and wants to sleep with the goofball, and that tells you exactly how screwed up in the head she is! _Yuuuck!"_

"My Poppa, Seta, likes Haruka, and she secretly likes him, as well – but she still beats the crap out of him when he proposes to her because of what happened between them before. Fox-girl also likes my Poppa, but she likes Mutsumi and the dork even more, now, I think – _thank god!"_

"Oh, yeah! There was this other girl, Naru, living here with us before, who also claimed to like pansy-boy Keitaro." Sarah then grimaced, and shrugged her tiny shoulders with disdain. "What all of these girls see in that dork, I'll never know. But in reality, Naru wouldn't touch him with a barge pole, 'cause she also thinks that he's a pervert. The retard was crazy over her, but a month or so ago, she lost it and smacked the uncool dork over with a frying pan, putting him in hospital for a few weeks. The cops towed her away for it, but she escaped from the prison van when it was taking her to the slammer. Naru got away, and she's still on the run from the cops, so she's out of the picture now."

"And as for me, I hang out with Su, harass the dork, and just try to steer clear of this entire perverted mess as best as I can!"

As her long-winded explanation finally came to an end, Sarah smiled brightly across the bed at her two gob-smacked new friends, and coolly asked, "Any questions?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

An hour and a half had now past since Keitaro had left his room to find his upset sister, and then attend his training session with Aunt Haruka, and he had finally arrived back outside his bedroom door. After his _Jeet Kune Do_ workout, and then dragging his battered body back up the long flight of steps to the apartments, Keitaro had begun to feel more than just a little tired, as well as sore all over. Furthermore, he had noticed that he was still feeling the after-effects of the alcohol that he had imbibed at the Hinata Inn opening party last night. So instead of returning straight away to his room and the now doubt eagerly waiting, nymphomaniacal Molmol girl, the tired and bruised _ronin_ headed first to the _onsen_ for a wash, and then a well deserved soothing soak in the hot water.

Now that he had bathed, the hot water effectively treating his aches and pains, as well, the young man was feeling much more in the mood for a little action with the super cute and sexy exotic teen awaiting him on his futon. So, after entering his room and carefully closing the door behind him again, Keitaro hurried over to his bed and the small, slumbering shape that it contained. Not bothering to switch on the bedside light, the relieved student manager eagerly fumbled off most of his clothes again, and then slid carefully under his duvet cover, being careful not to disturb the nude girl that he could dimly make out laying quietly next to him.

_Hmmm? It looks to me like Su's still asleep,_ Keitaro thought, hesitating as he reached for her. _Maybe I should just let her rest. Doing that would allow me to get some sleep in, as well. Besides, I'm still a little pooped and sore after being Aunt Haruka's punching bag for over an hour. And I'm sure to need all of the energy that I can muster once Su wakes up again! Oh, well…_

Letting out a loud sigh of relief tinged with disappointment, Keitaro laid his head down onto his pillow, and relaxed. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin as the girl next to him rolled over in her sleep and embraced him tightly.

"Huh? Su? Are you awake after all?" Keitaro whispered, not exactly sure in his own mind whether to be happy about it if she was, or not.

"Mmmh…? …Need to learn to do it properly…" the senseless shape mumbled, her soft mouth sliding against his neck as she spoke. "…Oh, Sempai, I have to know how to please you…!"

_What the hell…? I know that voice! Sh-Shinobu?!_ Keitaro's mind yelled to him in shock as he realized just whom it was laying naked in his arms at that moment. _B-but what's she doing here in my bed, instead of Su-?!_

At that very instant, the door to the more than startled _ronin's_ room slid open again, and to Keitaro's horror, both Su and Motoko came strolling in, the tall girl flicking on the wall switch as she did so, flooding the scene of his colossal blunder with bright yellow light!

"So, you are sure that Keitaro doesn't mind you using these things on him, Su?" Motoko was at that moment asking her happy friend. "I mean, some of them look to be – _What in the hell?!"_

"_Uh, _h-hi, Motoko, Su," Keitaro gulped, sweat pouring from his forehead at being caught in such an easily misunderstood and compromising position with the unconscious and totally nude young cook. "L-look, this isn't what it looks like-!"

For a second, Motoko couldn't react, or even speak, as her disbelieving mind struggled to take in what she was seeing with her own two shocked eyes right there in front of her – the sight of her longed for man in bed with her main, _very young_ rival for his affections, both seemingly naked, and no-doubt in the process of getting it on. Then Motoko blew. Forgetting everything that she had sworn about never attacking Keitaro again - and accepting his choice of girlfriend without complaint, as well - the furiously upset kendo girl sprang into action. Motoko's _katana_ appeared as if by magic in her shaking right hand, and she launched herself towards her betrayer and her young rival, her now red eyes streaming tears of hurt and spurned jealousy!

"_Urashima, you disgusting, betraying, self gratifying pervert!!"_ She screamed. _"Shinobu's only fourteen! How could you do this to Su, and to me – with her?!"_

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" Keitaro wailed back, leaping up out of his bed in alarm, and avoiding her for-once clumsy stoke with comparative ease. "I didn't know that Shinobu was in my bed, Motoko! This is as big a surprise to me as it is to you!"

"_Liar!"_ Motoko cried out, whipping her blade around in a horizontal arc, only to have it adroitly blocked by her amazingly determined and strong opponent, as he seized her slim wrists and twisted them hard against each other, forcing the dangerous weapon down and away from him. "Let go of me, you – _you lecher!"_

"No, no, Motoko!" Su yelled out in alarm, leaping forward onto Motoko's back to help restrain her distraught friend as the almost unnaturally strong kendo girl struggled wildly to free her hands from the panicky looking Keitaro's vicelike grasp. "You got it all wrong, Love-Love! Keitaro didn't know that Shinobu was in here! I was the one that put her to bed in his room, not him!"

"_Listen to her, Motoko,"_ Keitaro yelled out, never being more happy than he was at that moment for having the Molmol girl there to help him, but maintaining his life saving wristlock on the misinformed kendo girl, just in case. "I really _don't_ know what Shinobu is doing here in my bed! I've only got back here from Haruka's training and having my wash, myself!"

_"Wha-what?!" _Motoko stuttered, as she caught hold of her confused emotions once again, the pain from Kaolla's amazingly powerful hold also serving to help snap her back to sanity. "B-but…Su, are you saying that Urashima really is innocent of luring Shinobu here, _to – to-?_ _Aaargh!_ Please just tell me what is going on around here!"

_Kami-sama, Su is strong! And Urashima is, too…! And he – he somehow blocked my strike, as well. Wh-what skill!_

"Oopsie! I _did_ forget to mention to you that I'd left Shinobu asleep in here, didn't I?" Su expounded from her perch, now grinning sheepishly across Motoko's heaving right shoulder at her glowering female lover. Releasing her full-nelson hold on her now much calmer but still confused girlfriend, she then added, "Don't worry, Love-love, I swear that Keitaro _is_ totally innocent. _Innocent, I tells ya!"_

"_I - I…see?"_ Motoko panted, understanding finally dawning in her suddenly tired looking eyes. Then, as her wary-looking manager finally released her aching wrists and stepped back, Motoko let out her breath in a long sigh of absolute relief as she hurriedly re-sheathed _Shisui_, her formerly suspicious expression quickly fading away into a genuinely contrite one as she fully realized her grave misjudgement of the situation that she had stumbled upon. At that very moment, the kendo girl's face lost most of its color, as she also comprehended what she had so nearly done in her blinding rage to the one man who she truly loved.

"I…I am overjoyed to discover that my suspicions of you and Shinobu were totally unfounded, Urashima – I mean, 'Keitaro'," she hurriedly apologized, bowing deeply to him, her eyes downcast with repentance, shame and not a little worry. "Please accept my humblest and most sincere apologies for my unwarranted over-reaction towards your person."

"Ah, yeah," Keitaro replied, managing a weak grin at her more than obvious remorse. "That's quite all right, Motoko. I really _didn't_ know about Shinobu being asleep in here, and it _was_ a misunderstanding on your part. And I guess that there's been no real harm done…"

"Nonetheless, I instinctively jumped to an unjustifiably false and slanderous conclusion about your character," Motoko persisted, still quite unable to meet his gaze. "I am so sorry. How can I make it up to you, and absolve myself of my latest unwitting sin against you?"

"You can do that by not being so hard on yourself," Keitaro suggested with another smile. He reached forward, and gently raised the ashamed kendo girl's chin up, until her teary, olive-green eyes nervously met his warm and kind brown ones once again. "Look, everybody makes mistakes, Motoko," he gently reassured the pale faced, still upset girl. "I do, you do, Su made a doozy just then by forgetting to tell you that Shinobu was sleeping in my bed! Nobody's perfect! So, don't worry, I forgive you. Now let's just forget about what just happened, okay?"

"Oh-? O-okay, Keitaro… So…you _aren't_ upset at my unworthy self for nearly breaking my pledge not to raise my sword against you ever again?" Motoko inquired hopefully, tears – but this time of relief - appearing at the corners of her worried eyes as she looked slightly downwards into her lover's own steady and unblinking ones. "And you're not going to turn your back on me because of my dishonorable action towards you just then, and discard me…?"

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous, Motoko!" he emphasized. "I love you far too much to ever do that to you! And you're _not_ unworthy at all, I've told you that before! But you _do_ need to learn to _think_ before you act, and _listen_ to what you've been told. And I don't want to hear you say any more rubbish about you being unworthy of me ever again, okay?"

The chastised Motoko's eyes widened with astonishment at the bespectacled _ronin's_ firm, no-nonsense rebuttal of her deepest fears about her own worthlessness. Then a wave of joy shot directly to her heart as she realized just what _else_ he had said to her…

_Keitaro – he loves me?! He just said that he loves me…!_

_Did I just say that I love Motoko?_ Keitaro was at that very second asking himself. _Yes I did, and I do! I love her! And I love all of the other girls, as well. But which one of them do I love _the most?_ Aaaargh! It's just impossible for me to choose amongst them!_

"Urashima…! Yes, I will d-do what you say. And th-thank you."

_Keitaro…! If Su and Shinobu weren't here with us now, I'd – I'd…!_

"Uh, no need to thank me for anything, Motoko," Keitaro said sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head again. "You did give me a fright for a moment. But like I just said, there's been no real harm done."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"_Hey, what's going on in there?!"_ Sarah's loud voice came from out in the hallway, behind the now closed door. _"I can hear your shouting all the way down in the new girls' room! Hey, Kaolla, you're not torturing the dork again, are you? If you are, I wanna watch, too!"_

"_Ah, no, Sarah,"_ Su called back to her friend. _"That was just Motoko Love-Love letting off some steam! Everything's fine in here, really!"_

"_So Kendo freak's in there with you and the dork, too?!"_

"_Yepsies! Hey, do ya wanna come in and watch?"_ Su winked at her perspiring friends, and then added, "Quick! We're just getting to the interesting part. Motoko was naughty to Keitaro, and for her punishment, we're both gonna take turns smacking her-!"

"_Ewww! Yuck!! No way! I don't even wanna think about what you three are up to in there. I'm outta here!"_

As the patter of little feet hurried off again down the wooden floor of the hallway, Su turned back to her bright red, sweating and open-mouthed lovers with a smirk on her face. _"Nyahahaha!_ I thought that'd get rid of her. Sarah's not too keen on either of you two being my bedmates, ya see. _Hey?_ Maybe that's because she wants to be my lover, herself-?"

"S-somehow, I don't think that's the reason, Su," Motoko stammered, embarrassed beyond belief by what her bubbly girlfriend had just told Seta's pesky brat. "Ah, anyway, I had best remove Shinobu from your room, Keitaro, and take her back to her own bed. I am sure that this location will not be a fit place for her to rest in peace and quiet, once you and Su, _err…get busy."_

At her words, Keitaro went a deeper shade of red, matching Motoko's own one. "Yes, that's a great idea, Motoko," he agreed with alacrity. "_Um_, would you mind – _'ahem!'_ - dressing her again for me, before you go?"

"Ah! Sure…" Quickly Motoko did just that, and then gently lifted the unconscious teen up into her strong arms. "Shinobu will be safe with me, and I shall ensure that she reaches her room without further delay," the tall girl then told her companions. "This girl is far too young and inexperienced in…matters of this nature…for me to allow her to remain in your vicinity."

"But I thought that I could give Shinobu a little practical demonstration of what to do with Keitaro, so she'd be better prepared for when Keitaro asks her for a blow job," Su protested. "She's never gonna learn how to do them, unless-?"

"_Hnnnk!"_ Keitaro squeaked in shock and immediate denial as he saw the expression on Motoko's face. "I swear, Motoko, I never asked Shinobu for any such thing!"

"_NO,_ Su," Motoko gasped. "That's absolutely out of the question!!" Then she turned her burning face to her equally uncomfortable looking landlord, her olive green eyes pleading for his support. "That's right, isn't it, Urashima?! Shinobu's too young to be involved in things of that nature!"

"Yes! Motoko's right, Su," Keitaro hastily backed the anxious girl up. "Besides, I doubt that Shinobu would even be the slightest bit interested in doing something like that with-"

"…Mmmm…suck Sempai off…then he can use my butt…" Shinobu mumbled in her sleep, interrupting their conversation as she rolled over in Motoko's arms. "…He's tasty…"

"Oopsie! Sorry, that was me again," Su sheepishly admitted, brushing at her ponytail with one hand and giving the 'V' sign with the other, as she saw the brand new stunned expressions of disbelief on Keitaro and Motoko's faces after hearing Shinobu's unwitting bombshell. "When she first got here, I was sorta giving Shinobu a few tips on how to satisfy you, Keitaro," she explained. "It was right about then that she passed out, for no particular reason."

_No particular reason?_ Both Keitaro and Motoko thought, a huge bead of sweat simultaneously appearing on each of their foreheads.

"Wipe that grin off your face, Urashima," Motoko spluttered, as she saw the thoughtful, dreamy expression replacing the shock on the face of her hoped for lover, as he stared at the young girl in her arms. "Shinobu's far too young for that sort of carry on with you, and you know it!"

_Oh, please, Keitaro, don't look at Shinobu like that,_ Motoko fretted as she spoke, her heart in her throat as she noticed the _ronin_ of her dreams eyeing up the sleeping teen with an unconscious look of longing that she would rather not have seen. _I can't interfere with whom you choose to date because I promised Haruka-san that I would accept your choice of girlfriend, no matter whom it may finally be. But I can't lose you to Shinobu, no matter how cute she is. I've just got to have you…!_

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Keitaro hurriedly reassured the suspicious sounding, but worried looking, and now definitely white-faced kendo girl. _But Shinobu isn't always going to be this young_, he added silently, suppressing his grin again_. Yeah… I remember what she promised me that we could do together on her sixteenth birthday…_

Then a fresh distraction jolted his mind back to reality. _"Whoa! _Steady on, Su!"

"Check this out, Motoko," the Molmol teen exclaimed, having just jumped suddenly up into Keitaro's unsuspecting arms. And the over exuberant girl was now hugging him rather tightly around his neck, too, as the strangled expression that had now appeared on his still red face testified volumes about. "I'm Keitaro's sleeping beauty, too!" she proudly declared. "_Nyahahahaha!_ Just like Shinobu's _your_ one. _See?"_ Then Su turned her appealing face to Keitaro's choking one. "Pucker up, Sweetie. Let me give you a kiss to wake _you_ up! _Mmmmm!"_

"_Wha-? Wa-mmmm!"_ the object of her desire exclaimed in surprise as her lips eagerly closed over his own.

"_Ah-?_ Oh-okay. Good. Well, _ah_, I'll best be…off, then," Motoko reluctantly declared, her eyes blinking rapidly as she saw that Su was now quickly getting wound up for a bit of action – but this time, to her chagrin, with someone that wasn't her. And the only thing that stayed Motoko's now shaking hands from instant, vengeful retribution on the man who dared to have his arms around her irreplaceable girlfriend was the fact that it was Urashima holding her. If that person had been any man other than her dear, longed for Keitaro – whom she loved equally with her treasured Su - said man would have been through the window and sailing off through the night sky, at least ten seconds ago!

_And, how – oh, how I wish that it was myself instead of dear Su in Urashima's manly arms, right now… I – I just can't watch this..._

"Oh?" Kaolla replied, finally letting the gasping Keitaro come up for air. "Are you gonna leave right now, Motoko?"

"Y-yes. So, have – have fun, you two," the kendo girl managed to get out, despite her soul deep longing for them both, her almost irresistible desire to stay and join with them on the futon, and her anxious and confused thoughts about her dear pair of lovers getting together without her being there, to - _chaperone_. "And please don't worry about me interrupting you any more tonight. I'll be…fine."

"Aww, you don't have to go, Love-Love," Su appealed, a disappointed look on her cute face at the declared intention to leave from one third of her hoped for threesome. Then she tightened her grip _hard_ around the neck of her male date. "You can stay, too, Motoko. Can't she, Keitaro-Sweetie?"

"Oww_! 'Cough!'_ Erm? Y-yeah, sure, if you'd like to, Motoko. I guess…? _'Cough!'_"

For a second, the hesitant kendo girl was solely tempted once again to do just that. She _did_ want to stay, more than anything else in the world. But Motoko was also well aware that her cursed shyness and very real sense of discomfiture about what was sure to happen between the three of them in bed if she _were_ to stay, was holding her back from accepting her male and female lovers' joint invitation. Sure, she had dreamed about this very thing happening, and even written a guilty chapter about her doing just that in her secret, fictional romance novel. But even though it was one of her longed for fantasies, the flushed girl still wasn't quite sure whether she was ready just yet for a _real_ threesome with her two dear lovers. After all, thinking about it and actually doing it were two _very_ different things.

Also, there was her strong sense of duty towards the still dozing teenage cook in her arms to consider. Motoko sure didn't want young Shinobu to suddenly wake up from her faint, and catch all three of them going for it right there in front of her no-doubt innocent eyes. If such an impure thing were to happen, the words 'embarrassment' and 'fiasco' would be a definite understatement!

Finally, the small, shrill voice in Motoko's mind kept reminding her that she had agreed that Su could spend tonight alone with Keitaro in his room. The key word here being 'alone'. So, as much as she wanted to join in with them, Motoko's strong sense of honor made her determined to keep her word to her bubbly Molmol friend, no matter if Su and Keitaro did want her company as well. This triple combination of factors both forbade and prevented the kendo girl from carrying out her hearts desire to be with the two people that she truly loved – on this occasion, anyway – just as effectively as a steel chain bolting her to the wall would have done.

"…No. This is your night with Keitaro, Su," Motoko forced herself to say. "I promised you earlier that I wouldn't mind you doing this, tonight, and it would be dishonorable for me to break my word to you, because of my own selfish desires for both of you. Besides, I have to take Shinobu back to her room. It's all right, Urashima, Su, _really._ So…good-goodbye."

Abruptly turning on her heels, the tall girl strode towards the door, suppressing a tear as she went. Cradling the sleeping Shinobu carefully against her chest, she opened the door with her free hand. Then Motoko looked back towards her two friends, her face wooden, but with real emotion showing in her glistening wet eyes.

"Urashima. Su. I love you both. I look forward to the day when we can all…be happy. _Together."_

And then the door slid shut again, and she and her peacefully dozing burden were gone.

_"Aww…"_ Su wailed sadly, her cheerful mood taking a nosedive at her dear friend's distress. "Poor Motoko…! Keitaro, can't you marry her, as well as me. It'd make us both so happy if you could. _Pretty-please?!"_

_I already know that you want to marry me, Su, and that Motoko does as well, _Keitaro thought, his own mood now equally despondent because of Motoko's more than obvious pain in her heart. _The answer to my dilemma would be to marry the lot of you, all right, but the laws of Japan forbid it. That's why I somehow have to choose between you all – and I hate having to do it! Dammit!_

"I would if I could, but I can't, Su. Legally, it's not allowed here in Japan for me to have more than one wife at a time. So there's no use me thinking about something that's not gonna happen, is there."

"That's only a _'maybe'_, Keitaro-Sweetie," Su contradicted him, her tone thoughtful. "Your words, 'here in Japan' just gave me an idea! Just leave it all up to me. I'll check it out, and if my idea's a goer, I'll see what I can do to smooth our path to matrimonial bliss with everybody, okies?"

"Um, sure. But what does that mean, exactly?" Keitaro wanted to know, staring with puzzlement at the now much more cheerful girl laying across his arms.

"It means – _hanky-panky time!!"_ Su yelled out with glee, snatching up her backpack from the floor. Quickly she pulled the first gadget out and waved it in his face. "Lookie what I got! It's my new 'Woody-Stay-Uppy' thingy, for the longer lasting experience! The long bit fits over your woody, like so, and it's full of liquid nitrogen to keep it harder for longer, and-!"

"_What! No way, Su!!_" Keitaro vehemently protested, nearly dropping the beaming teen on her well-rounded butt at the thought._ "Liquid nitrogen?!_ That'll freeze my equipment as solid as a rock! I don't wanna shoot out frozen milk Popsicles, either! Do I look like an iceblock machine to you?!"

"_Awww!_ Well, what about 'Mister Stimulo', here," Kaolla suggested, whipping out another device. "Look, these bulldog clips attach to your 'family jewels', and then it sends a mild electric current of only ten thousand volts through your-"

"_Yeek!!_ I don't want roasted chestnuts, either! _NO!"_

"Oh, darn! I guess that means that you won't want to use these sensitivity-inducing, nipple-clip add-ons, either?" Su grumbled, digging deeper into her bag of tricks. "Hey! Then how about this _super-Viagra_ I invented. It'll keep you going for at least twenty-four hours, non-stop and without a rest, guaranteed! Yay!"

"I'm not a jackhammer, either," Keitaro scolded her. "Geez, Su. Try again, this time with something that won't either _freeze me, fry me_, or turn me into the _'Energizer Sex Bunny!"_

"Um – 'Virtual Switcheroo' thingy, so we can swap bodies for that real 'as the other person feels it', experience?"

"No."

"'Super-super-super-woody glue', so's that once we do it, we'll never, ever be apart again?"

"No!"

"'Mister Stretchy', the thingy extender? Even after using it only once, you'll be on a 'permanent high'-!"

"_No!!_ Dammit, Su, haven't you got anything simple like a - a 'stroke mag' or a video that we can both look at to turn us on, or something?" Keitaro asked in an exasperated tone. "Sheesh!"

"Huh? Um, Keitaro, what's a 'stroke mag'?" Kaolla asked him, her eyes big with curiosity, and her voice holding an innocent tone.

_Groan! She really doesn't know that term, does she,_ Keitaro realized, slapping his forehead with one hand in frustration, as he lowered the inquisitive girl to the floor again with the other. "Ah – it's a men's magazine, full of pictures of – let's just say, sexy girls in their birthday suits, okay? Us guys look at them to – _um_ – well, enjoy the female form."

"Oh, a dirty magazine," Kaolla translated, understanding shining in her lovely eyes. "Well, how's _this_, then? Lookies, Keitaro, I got a body just as good as any of those naughty girls. _See?" _With that, she whipped off her top and skirt again, to stand proudly in front of the instantly copiously sweating student, in all of her youthful, tanned and totally bare glory.

"So, whaddya think?" she asked, doing a twirl. "Does _this_ turn ya on enough, loverboy? Am I strokeable enough for ya?"

_C-cripes, too right you are,_ The speedily overheating student told himself in answer, a _second_ part of his body rapidly beginning to stand up and pay attention to the frolicking, tanned teen temptress, whom was now waggling her perfectly firm and rounded butt at him. _But now's my chance. I'd best get Su into the sack for some _normal_ sex right now, before she starts pulling out any more of her insane inventions to test on me!_

A second later, the delighted Molmol girl got her hoped for reply, in a way that answered her previous question _more_ than adequately.


	41. Chapter 41

_Vote! Vote! Vote! I shall be closing the Kanako/Naru poll soon, so this is your last chance to have your say. So take it while you can._

_Wow! This chapter is even longer than the last one. Writers block, I _don't_ have._

_Hmmm? Do you readers think that my chapters in this story are too long, or are they just about right? Some of my chapters are longer than many completed stories! I'd really like to know your thoughts on this, so if you have an opinion, then drop me a line in a PM or review._

Warning! Warning! _This chapter contains_ _'M'-rated goodness within! And a surprising twist. Or two. And - I'll shut up now. Enjoy!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

At the exact same time as Keitaro and Su were eagerly getting it on in his lodgings, which were _finally_ empty of visitors, Motoko was just now finishing her self appointed task of returning the senseless Shinobu back to the teen's own cosy room, which was also situated on the second floor of the Hinata Apartments. Shinobu's room was located on the right hand corner of the main building, at the opposite end of the hallway from the manager's left hand corner one, so Motoko didn't have far to carry her dozing burden.

The small girl still hadn't recovered from her fainting episode by the time they both had arrived at their destination, so Motoko hadn't attempted to wake her. Instead, she had solicitously tucked the adorable little teen cook safely away with her teddy bear into her western style single bed. Then, after leaning down and giving the incredibly cute and peaceful looking Shinobu a fond kiss of farewell on her forehead, the kendo girl switched off the light, and then tiptoed quietly from her sleeping friend's comfortable room, intending to return to her own far more spartan one on the third story of the huge, old, wood and stone building.

Letting out a deep sigh of resignation at being fated to spend the rest of that night alone, without her beloved Su or dear Keitaro at her lonely side, the tall shape of Motoko exited Shinobu's room, sliding the door carefully and silently shut behind her.

_Maybe – maybe I _should_ return to Urashima's room?_ The unhappy girl then thought, hesitating outside Shinobu's door and throwing a longing look back down the dimly lit hallway. _He did invite me to stay, after all? But…I promised Su that she could spend tonight with him alone… I cannot break my word to her. I have already committed one __dishonorable__ act tonight – I have no wish to perpetrate another-Wha-?! Who's there?!_

Motoko whirled about, instinctively sinking into a defensive stance, as Kanako dropped lightly down from the ceiling a couple of meters away, mild amusement in the Goth girl's eyes at her reaction.

"You're slipping, Aoyama. You were at least five seconds late in spotting me. Had I so wished it, you'd be out for the count."

"Kanako! What are you doing here outside Shinobu's room?" Motoko asked, her voice laden with suspicion as to the other girl's motive. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," the Goth girl replied, her face and voice emotionless, as usual, as she leaned back against the outside wall. "My business here tonight is with another, not you." Her glance at the sleeping Shinobu's closed door then told Motoko all that she needed to know about the identity of the person in question. "Her and I, we have – _affairs_ to discuss."

"Oh, no! You just leave Shinobu out of your schemes, Kanako!" Motoko burst out. "That girl asleep in her room is under my protection, you conniving witch. And the only way that you will ever get your claws on Shinobu is by going through me!"

"Oh, how very noble of you, Aoyama," Kanako mocked the stern looking but to her discerning eye, clearly agitated kendo girl. "But are you absolutely sure that you want to play it this way? Consider this - from my observations, I also happen to know that Shinobu is almost certainly your main rival for my _Oniichan's_ affections. So why are you so keen to prevent her from being scared off him by me? It would be to your benefit, too, as well as mine."

"Never!" Motoko retorted, rejecting that immoral idea outright the second that she heard her adversary voice it. "Shinobu may indeed be my rival in love, as are _you_, but first and foremost, she is also a dear friend of mine. So, as much as I desire the hand of your brother in marriage, I could never, ever agree to so dishonorable a means to that end. I want to win him fair and square, or not at all. So you will leave her be, or face my justifiable wrath!"

"Big talk, Kendo girl," Kanako dismissively replied, not even bothering to adjust her lounging stance at Motoko's threat. "But don't waste your breath. We _both_ know that I can take you at any time."

At Kanako's confident declaration of her supposed prowess, Motoko gripped the hilt of _Shisui_ so tightly, her knuckles shone as white as snow.

And I'm betting that you can't," she gritted, her temper up at the sheer arrogance of the Goth girl's challenge. "So let's just put that to the test, _right now_, shall we?"

Kanako almost smiled. "Oh, a fight? So that's what you thought that I meant just then," she replied in amusement. "_Wrong_, kendo flake! That wasn't what I intended at all. You just think back to the last time I came to your room, when I was residing here previously. Remember what we did? Once I had you down on your bed, stripped and with your hands bound, fighting me was the _last_ thing on that naughty little repressed mind of yours, wasn't it?"

The Goth girl stopped talking and scrutinized Motoko's suddenly flushed and sweating face, the taller girl's eyes now wide and blinking rapidly with embarrassment. "Oh, I see that you _do_ remember just how eager and willing you were to please me back then, don't you? I spent most of that afternoon humping you, and you enjoyed every last second of it!"

Motoko felt her cheeks burning with humiliation at the other girl's mocking but undeniably truthful words. Despite her shame at having her first sexual experience forced onto her by another girl, she couldn't deny, even to herself, that she had secretly enjoyed the thrilling sensation of first being rendered totally helpless, and then being forced to fulfil the Goth girl's sexual wants and desires. "Curse you, Kanako! Y-yes, I do remember what we did. You deceived me into thinking that you were Naru, and then forcibly seduced me. But this time I have no intention of submitting to you at all! Because I – I love Su, and Urashima, not you, and – and-!"

"Oh, relax, Aoyama, and don't act so jumpy!" Kanako advised the now fretful-looking kendo girl, her tone serious once more. "I've got a far more important thing to do tonight than fucking your no-doubt by now, well-used pussy again, enjoyable though it would be. I'm sure that by now my _Oniichan_ and slutty Su will have broken you in quite comprehensively since the first time we did it, but that's not why I'm here."

"Damn you Kanako! You're not going to touch Shinobu, or m-me! This time, I'm ready for you! Come on – _engarde__!"_

Seeing that the fuming Motoko was just about to whip out _Shisui_, Kanako held up her right hand to calm the angry girl.

"Relax, I said. I'm not here for that, either. But since I've run into you at this opportune time, I'll forget about paying a little visit to that sneaky little tramp in there – for the moment, anyway - because I need to talk to you right now about something really important, instead. And it's _not_ about us having sex, so compose yourself."

"It's not? Then what-?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. But first, chew on this unpalatable little titbit of news. Did you know that your so-called girlfriend, Miss slutty psycho Su, is presently cheating on you and humping my brother in his room? Or are you so caught up in your so-called 'duty' to that ditzy cook in there that you don't even care?"

"I – I do know of her current whereabouts, and of the likelihood of that…p-possibility," Motoko spluttered with indignation, her hand still on the handle of her _katana_, just on the off chance her sinister companion was lying about not wanting to fight her or make use of her body that night. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, Kanako, but I am…okay with them both being together, even for that. Su wished to spend time alone with Urashima tonight, so I acquiesced, as I have already had the privilege of doing so myself with him, on several previous occasions."

"_Really?!"_ Kanako gritted, somewhat taken aback by the other girl's ready acceptance of her girlfriend sleeping around, and her brazen confession of her own culpability with doing the same. "So you've been sleeping with _Oniichan_, too, after all…?! Grrrr!"

"Yes. And I intend to keep doing so, Kanako," Motoko warily told the fuming girl in a firm and steady tone, right hand ready to draw her _katana_ in an eye blink. "Please understand it is not my wish to cause you any distress through my dating Keitaro. I know that you are his younger sister, and that you worry ceaselessly about his physical well-being and happiness. But what goes on between your brother and I – and Su, too – is a matter for the three of us – _and us three alone_. Make no mistake, Kanako, I would very much prefer it if you approved of our love for your brother, but it does not worry me too much if you do not. For if you are so unwise as to try to interfere with our three-way consensual relationship, your _Oniichan_ will heartily disapprove of what you will be doing, and I'm sure that the last thing you want is to make him angry at you. Furthermore, as you already know, I am more than capable of protecting myself from your insane jealousy – and so is dear Su. Nor will Haruka-san and my _Oneesan_ just stand by and let you cause any more discord in this house. So be warned – you are treading on _very_ thin ice!"

"Is that so?" Kanako responded, an angry edge in her tone. The girl found herself unable to quite mask her annoyance, despite silently conceding to herself that the kendo girl had brought up a good point about the probable reaction from her brother and aunt, should they discover what she had been up to. "I really don't want to have to fight you at this present moment, Aoyama, I just want to talk to you. But if you insist on provoking me with threats, then I-!"

"Motoko-chan."

At the sudden interruption, both bristling girls jumped involuntarily, then spun around to stare with surprise – and in the Goth girl's case, a mixture of annoyance and nervousness – at the tall and elegant figure of Motoko's older sister, Shippu perched serenely on her left shoulder, whom had just appeared as if out of nowhere a little further down the hallway.

_Oh, crap, that's Tsuruko!_ Kanako realized, dropping her aggressive posture in a hurry. _No, not now?! I can't tell Motoko what I have discovered with her here. Damn the luck!_

"Oh – _Oneesan!_" Motoko yelped, doing the same, being almost as nervous as Kanako was at her sister's sudden appearance. "Do…you wish to have a word with me? Right now?"

"Yes. I have heard that you are writing a romance novel…?"

_Oh, craaap!! Who the hell told her about that?!  
_

"_Um_, yes, _Oneesan_, but - _um?!"_ Motoko stammered, breaking out into a cold sweat at the thought of her sister reading about her secret fantasies with Keitaro and Su. "I – that is-?!"

"I wish to peruse your manuscript. Since your studies are currently going so well, I want to see if you are possessed of an equal talent as a writer."

"_B-b-but-?!"_

"If that is so, then I had best take my leave," Kanako informed the two sisters, curious as to the reason for Motoko's sudden angst, but relieved all the same at having the chance to withdraw without it looking like she had been forced to back down from the kendo girl's previous challenge. "No doubt, you two wish to be alone for your private chat?" She then turned and started to walk nonchalantly away.

"Excuse me for a moment, _Oneesan_," Motoko called out hastily to her sister, before rounding on the Goth girl once again. "Hold it, Kanako. D-didn't you have something important to tell me, first?"

_Curses!_ Coming to a halt, Kanako looked back over her shoulder at her suspicious and worried looking, but curious rival. "Yes, but it can wait," she declared in a neutral tone. "I shall inform you of my news at a more convenient time for both of us." _When Tsuruko isn't here_. _I can't have her finding out what I know, just yet…!_

"Ah, okay. But what about Shinobu?" Motoko then asked, a subtle warning tone in her voice as worry for her helpless, sleeping friend momentarily overrode her anxiety at her older sister wanting to read her very private and supposedly top secret romance novel.

"I shall not be back here tonight. Goodbye." And with that, Kanako continued on her way.

"Well, shall we go, Motoko-chan?" Tsuruko prompted her younger sister.

_Oh, help! Oh, help! Kanako, come baaack?! Waaaah!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

A full hour after Keitaro had actually pounced on Su, instead of it being the usual other way around, Keitaro finally released his hold on Kaolla's oh-so slender waist and slid back out from underneath her deliciously curved, still trembling buttocks, which she had pressed tightly back against his taut stomach. The young Molmol girl, still softly whimpering and panting with gratification from her latest sexual release, slumped forward from her hands and knees onto her front, the exhausted and totally drained male student collapsing slowly down along her back. Then the blissfully relaxed young lovers finally rolled apart from each other, both fully sated at last, to recline on their sweaty backs on the creased, blanket strewn futon.

Understandably, the puffing, sweat drenched and by now utterly drained Keitaro was feeling pretty good about himself and the world, right about now. And he was also intensely gratified to find out that Kaolla had been everything that she had previously frequently boasted to him that she would be in bed, and more. Over the last hour, first he had been on top, then she had been on top, and now at last their third position had been just as successfully concluded. Furthermore, after that marathon effort on his behalf, even the seemingly insatiable Molmol girl seemed to be, at long last, fully satisfied with their joint exertions.

_But, darn it though,_ one corner of his euphoric mind told him. _You're going to have to change and wash your sheets yet again tomorrow…!_

"Gosh, Keitaro-Sweetie, you were great…!" Su finally sighed out in a highly contented tone, her eyes sparking with joy as she stared blissfully up at his shadowy ceiling. It was almost like you used my _'Super Viagra'_ after all… You were so strong and hard inside me, I just couldn't stop doing it with you."

"Ah _–'ahem!',"_ Keitaro coughed, feeling his supposedly totally drained manhood unbelievably beginning to stir once again at the words of admiration from the super sexy girl concerning his prowess in bed. _"Err_, thank you…! You were…excellent, as well. _Really!"_

"_Yaaay!! Told you, told you!"_

_But where in the heck am I getting all of my sexual energy from, anyway?_ The smiling student silently wondered, also very surprised and impressed with himself at his own most unexpected stamina in the sack. _I should be as empty as a salt lake and out like a light after doing it three times in a row with Su, but I still feel like I could actually somehow even go another round if I wanted to!_ _Just how can I keep going on like this…?_

"Now that we've established that we're the bestest two lovers in the whole wide world, feel free to wake me up if you want anything more from me tonight, Kei-Baby – _anything at all_, okies?"

"_Urm,_ yeah, sure, Su…" _And I may just do that, too? My tank should be running on empty after that little session, but it's not! And, man-oh-man, was it good! But, how in the hell did Su learn how to do all of this to me in bed…? Should…should I ask her?_

"_Um,_ Su…?"

"Yes, Lovely-Sweetie?"

"You – _um_ – you seem to be _– 'ahem!'_ - rather…_well versed_…in what to do in bed. Ah – how exactly – _urm?_ How exactly did you get to be so proficient in doing it? You know, _sex...?"_

"Oh, that? Well, it's no big secret, loverboy. As I said before, back home in Molmol, the age of consent is thirteen. And since I belong to an…important family…well, my folks hired the best tutors to prepare me for marriage, and that also includes comprehensive physical lessons in how to satisfy my future husband in the sack. But, even though I _did_ enjoy the physical lessons, my family wanted me to get married once I reached fourteen. But I decided, no way! I wanna enjoy being young while I can! So I left home secretly and ended up here, thanks to one of my pals who knows Grandma Hina."

Su then threw her slender arms around her landlord, and hugged him even tighter. "And, boy, am I glad that I did come here?" she exclaimed. "I would never, ever have met either you or Motoko-Love-Love, if I hadn't, Kei-Baby! _I love-love-love you!"_

_Holy shit! Poor Su!_ Keitaro thought, staring with shock at the shadowy shape of the cute teen pressed snugly up against his side. _No wonder she ran away from home? I know Molmol has a totally different culture and laws to Japan, and all, but isn't when fully-grown adults do something like that to a girl as young as she must have been at the time, classed over here as child abuse…?!_

"Well, I'm certainly glad that you came to the Hinata Apartments too, Su," Keitaro declared with feeling, a powerful protective impulse washing over him at the plight of the lovely girl in his arms. "And, don't worry, you'll be safe here with me and Motoko and the others. There's no way in hell I'll let you be forced into having to return home until you're ready to go there of your own free will!"

"Gee, thanks, Keitaro," Kaolla sniffed, burying her suddenly teary face into his shoulder. "You're so good to me. I knew that I was right in choosing you to be my main man."

_Main man?_ Keitaro managed a smile at the trust that the small teen was willing to put in him. "That's true," he modestly replied. "And I meant what I said. I do want you to stay here with me, and that's a fact!"

"Goody! 'Cause I wanna stay here with you, too. _'Yawwwn…!'_ Wow, I'm a little tired, now. Well, shall we go nighty-night, right now, Lover? I wanna be well rested for our _next_ session."

'_Gulp!'_ "Yeah, me too. S-so, good night, Su. Sleep well. Hold on, let me adjust the blankets and turn off my lamp, and then we will call it a night, I think?"

"Thankies… _'Yawwwn!'_ I really like sleeping next to you, Keitaro. It's so safe and comfortable, I can just drift straight off…"

"Okay." _Click!_ Went his light, and the room was plunged into darkness. "Time to rest."

And that was exactly what she then did. For a whole nine minutes, anyway. Then, just as the now equally drowsy student/manager was about to drift off himself, Kaolla's sleepy voice came to his ears once again.

"Keitaro?"

"Hmmm? Yes, Su? I thought that you were asleep?"

"I love you, Keitaro. You know that my Love-Love, Motoko, does, too. And we both want us, the three of us, to be together. Please don't ever forget that."

"Thank you, Su, for you thinking so highly of me to say that I am worthy of your love," Keitaro declared, looking down to face the silky soft teen pressed up against his side. "And Motoko's love, too," he added. "There's no way that I could possibly ever forget _that_, but – it's still nice to hear it again."

"If there really is a way for the three of us to live happily ever after, I'll find it," Kaolla whispered, her soft lips nuzzling up against his neck. "I swear it…"

"That's…good, too," Keitaro agreed, enjoying the nibbling sensation on his sensitive skin as he cradled the cute Molmol girl cosily and comfortably against his chest. _And it is – it really is._

"I love you…" the drowsy teen repeated, and then she was fast asleep once again.

_And I may just love you back?_ Keitaro thought, as he carefully settled himself back down under his cosy duvet cover, so as not to disturb his just now slumbering companion. _And Motoko, too. And Mutsumi, and Shinobu, and Kit…? Darn it all! This just isn't helping me to make up my mind. Now I'm more confused than ever about how I feel about any and all of you. But, no matter what, I will protect you, Su, I will…! I promise._

-:-:-:-:-:-

The time was now eight o'clock on Sunday morning, the location, two and a half time zones to the east of Japan, and almost exactly on the International Date Line. Above the endless rows of gently lapping oceanic waves, the tropical sun shone brightly in the clear blue void of the early morning sky, the glowing, life giving orb now well above the faint eastern horizon of the vast Pacific Ocean.

Ten thousand feet above the minuscule breakers, a tiny black speck hung suspended between the boundless blue water and the infinite sunny sky. Only a few swirls of icy cirrus cloud, nearly sixteen thousand feet above Seta's intrepid small aeroplane, disturbed the all-encompassing blueness of the cavernous vista surrounding the archaeologist and his companion. At this great height, the Pacific lived up to its name, the endless panorama of deep blue far below, right out to where it merged on the hazy distant horizon with the clear sky, looked to be as calm as a sheet of turquoise glass.

In the passenger seat of the 1998 model Cessna 172S 'Skyhawk SP', Mitsune Konno suppressed a nervous shiver as she craned her neck to peer downwards out of the side window of the small plane, towards the calm ocean far below their position. Then she anxiously turned to face the calm, confident and smiling face of Noriyasu Seta, who was lounging at the cockpit controls next to her.

"Um, Seta – exactly how high up are we, at thishere moment…?" Kit uneasily inquired over the faint humming sound and all pervading vibration from the four-seater aeroplane's rapidly spinning propeller. "It looks the be one heck of a way down to the sea, if ya ask me?"

"Well, Kitsune, we've just finished our ascent and we're at 'flight level one zero zero' right now. That's our most fuel efficient cruising altitude for this flight, so I've levelled us off." He gestured out the cockpit window at the crystal clear sky ahead of them. "It's a great view from way up here, isn't it? And not much wind turbulence, either. Judging by the weather reports, it should be blue skies just like this all of the way to our first waypoint at the next island chain to the north west of our current location."

"Ah see? Okay, and, where exactly over the ocean are we, right now, if ya don't mind me askin'? Ah know that we've only departed Pararakelse Island less'n thirty minutes ago, but…?" Kit shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "With all of our crossin' the International Date Line in both directions, it's all rather confusing. All Ah can see is blue sky and ocean, right out to the horizon in every direction. And Ah sure don't wanna get lost way out here in the middle of nothin'!"

"Our current position is now just to the west of the International Date line, which means that we're still actually closer to Hawaii than we are to Japan," Seta confidently explained, without the slightest trace of nervousness whatsoever in his voice about the possibility of them getting lost out over the trackless ocean. "And, as I explained to you before, when we went from the tunnels under the Hinata Apartments to Pararakelse Island, we went from Saturday to Friday. And now that we've crossed the International Date Line again, we've gone from last Friday before to Sunday now in Japan's time zone! Luckily, I've got long-range fuel tanks built into my bird, so there's no need to worry about us not being able to get back to land. I've got plenty of fuel to get us to our first waypoint."

"Ah, yeah…?" Kitsune said slowly. "But how do you know which direction to fly in, even with ya compass, Seta?" She waved her arms at the blue emptiness surrounding their small plane, and asked, "What route do we have to follow? Can we just fly in a straight line back to Hinata City, or-?"

"Well, Kitsune, the answer to that is _no_. It's not quite as simple as flying directly back to Honshu. The maximum cruising range of my plane at ten thousand feet is just under one thousand, two hundred kilometers. So we have to hop from island to island up the island chains between us and Japan, using them as named waypoints, and also making refuelling stops along the way, you see?"

"Ah don't know anything at all about flyin' or navigatin' a plane, Seta. Could y'all please explain to me exactly which places we gotta go to along the way to get there?"

"Hmmm? Okay, to get back to Japan from Pararakelse Island, we first have to fly to Wake Island, and then to _Minami Tori Shima_ - Marcus Island. After that, we'll make our way to _Ogasawara Gunto_ – the Bonin Islands. Once there, we'll follow the islands of the _Nampo Shoto_, the South Honshu Ridge, northwards. They lead directly up to _Izu-Shoto_ chain and O-Shima_, _which isn't too far off the coast of Kanagawa Prefecture. Once we're there, it's only one more short hop to Hinata City, and then you're home. Easy!"

'_Easy', the man says?! Sheesh!_ "So…how soon d'ya reckon it'll be before we'll be safely back at the apartments again?"

"Well, that's hard to say, Kitsune. A lot depends on the weather conditions – high winds, tropical storms, and things like that. But, if all goes well, and we don't run into any unseasonable bad weather or have any mechanical breakdowns, even counting the time we need to take during the refuelling stops, we should be back over Hinata City in a couple of days or so."

"Ah see…?" Kit mused. "Hey, Seta, maybe we shoulda just taken some diggin' equipment and men back to Japan through that space warping tunnel we arrived at Pararakelse Island through yesterday? Then we coulda dug through that rock fall that separated us from the others, and reached the apartments that way. It coulda been a lot quicker to do that, rather than flyin' all of the way back to Japan in your plane?"

"No, it would have taken us too much time to organise, and even if we could clear the obstruction, there's no guarantee that we could have found another route back up to the surface, anyway," Seta disagreed. "And don't forget those big footprints that we found. The thing that made them could still be roaming around somewhere in that maze of tunnels. So flying back is by far the simplest and safest way for us to return."

_Yeah, Ah guess that Seta's right about that, _Kitsune thought, suppressing another shiver at the memory of what they had seen at the mysterious stone circle hidden deep in the mountain. _But he_ _makes it sound so easy?_ _Thousands of kilometers of open ocean to cross, and he's talkin' like it's no more than a trip down to the corner store…! Ah sure wish that Ah had his confidence…?_

A moment later, the plane suddenly gave a jolt, and for a second, they both felt a strange feeling of weightlessness.

"_Whaa…?!"_ Kit gasped, her heart in her throat at the sudden shaking of their conveyance. "Seta…?!"

Seta chuckled at her alarmed reaction to the unexpected eddy in the freezing air outside their plane. "Don't worry, Kitsune," he reassured her. "That's just a bit of high altitude turbulence. Nothing to worry about at all."

"If – if ya say so…?"

The plane lurched a few more times, and then reached a patch of smoother air. Twenty seconds after the bumps had finally stopped; the pale-faced Kitsune slowly released her iron grip on the armrest, the alarmed expression slowly fading from her face as she tried to wish her rapid heartbeat back to something approximating its normal rate.

"See, Kitsune? That didn't last too long at all. So just relax and enjoy the flight."

"'_Gulp!'_ That's all right for you to say, Seta. Y'all are used to flyin', Ah'm not!"

"So, what's your first move going to be when we make it back to the Hinata Apartments, Kitsune?" Seta asked, changing the subject. "Are you going to come right out and tell Keitaro about how you feel about him?"

"Ah…don't know. Ah'd like to, but…? Maybe it'd be best until Ah find out for sure whether Ah'm gonna have his baby first, before Ah take that step? That way, he'd know exactly what he's getting' himself in to, if Ah _am_ pregnant… Ah sure don't wanna haveta spring that sorta surprise on him if he were to accept me without knowin' beforehand, and it turns out that Ah am!"

"Okay, that sounds like a plan to me. But – have you considered what you're going to do if it turns out that you're _not_ pregnant, and Keitaro turns you down? What will you do then?"

"Well, Ah could bide mah time, like Shinobu did when Keitaro was chasin' Naru, and hope that he changes his mind about me? But, if it turns out that Ah've got absolutely no chance with him, or if he's already agreed to be with one of the other girls there, then Ah guess that Ah'll just haveta go with Plan B."

"Plan B?" Seta repeated, his forehead wrinkling in a puzzled frown. "And just what might that be, if you don't mind me asking?"

At his query, Kitsune hesitated for a few seconds. What she was considering admitting to him was one of her deepest secrets about herself. Kit wasn't at all sure what the tall archaeologist would say were she to spring this little surprise on him about what she had once done. For a moment more, Kit weighed up her options, and then she came to her decision.

"Well…? Ah guess that I could tell ya, Seta, because Ah do trust ya. But you gotta promise not to tell a soul about what Ah'm gonna reveal about mahself to ya, 'kay? It could be a little embarrassin' to both me and one other resident of the apartments if this leaks out to the others…"

Seta laughed at the pensive expression that he was getting from his unsure looking companion. "Okay, I promise that my lips will be sealed. Your secret is safe with me, Kitsune. So – out with it!"

"Thanks, Seta. 'Kay…? Um, well, Ah haven't admitted this to anyone ever before, not even mah best friend, Naru, but…but…"

"Go on, Kitsune," the archaeologist gently encouraged the anxious young women in the front passenger seat next to him.

"Okay. Well, this may come as a bit of a surprise to ya, but Ah…haven't always had just boys for bed partners. Ah have – _um_ - slept with a girl or two before, in the past. Ah never made a habit of doing it, ya understand, but it _has_ happened a few times. Said times being usually – and Ah'm a bit ashamed to admit this, Seta - after imbibing a little too much grog."

"Before ya start thinkin' that Ah've always been like that, Ah assure ya that Ah wasn't. Ah was always straight with mah preference for guys when Ah was at High School, ya see? But after the first time that Ah got too likkered up and ended up in the sack with a woman, Ah discovered to mah surprise that Ah really _don't_ mind bein' with an attractive girl from time-to-time, as well as dating hot guys…?" As her nervous voice trailed off into an embarrassed silence, Kit stole a quick glance at the attentive pilot, to gauge his reaction to what he had just been told. Encouraged by Seta's smile and his so-far total lack of either disapproval or negativity after hearing her uncomfortable admission of her previous rare bisexual trysts, Mitsune hissed out a sigh of relief, and quickly decided to continue on with what was on her mind.

"So, truth to tell, and bearin' in mind what Ah've just said to ya, my Plan B is…is to ask Mutsumi to be mah gal. There, Ah've admitted it to ya. You're…not _too_ shocked at me, are ya, Seta…?"

"Hmmm? No, not really. So you also like Mutsumi Otohime, eh?" her companion remarked thoughtfully, scratching at his stubbly chin with his free hand. To Kit's overwhelming relief, the archaeologist still wasn't showing the slightest trace of surprise at her confession that she had feelings for a girl, as well as Keitaro - let alone the disapproval that she had feared. "So Sarah was right after all, when she said that you and Mutsumi were gay? No, Kitsune, I'm not shocked at all because I suspected as much, myself, when I saw you two topless and in each others arms in the-"

"Hold on, Seta, before we get into _that_, Ah'd best finish given ya the rundown on exactly why Ah'm thinkin' the way that Ah am about dating Mutsumi," Kit hurriedly interrupted him, a blush tinging her smooth cheeks at the memory of them both landing half-naked on him in the mineshaft. "And this other reason is quite apart from the fact that Ah've discovered that Ah really _am_ kinda attracted to turtly-girl, as well as to Keitaro. Oh, yeah, and there's one other thing that Ah should tell ya? Mutsumi fancies me, as well. She's even told me that to mah face, ya see…?"

"She did? And giving me the full picture is a good idea, Kitsune. You should start right at the beginning with _this_ particular tale."

"You're right, Ah should. But first, _um_, Ah've got a teensy little confession to make to ya, about yet _another_ one of mah motives for wanting to be with Keitaro, and maybe Mutsumi. Ah shoulda told ya about this particular one right at the start, in the tunnel. But – well, Ah didn't want ya ta think that Ah was any more of a gold digger than Ah was already makin' mahself out to be to you, at the time…"

"Hmmm? Yet _another_ motive? Go on. From the beginning, please!"

"'_Ahem!'_ Yeah…? Well, here goes, then. Ya see, Seta, ever since Ah first began to live at the Hinata Apartments all those years ago, Ah've really felt part of somethin' special there. Haruka, and Motoko, and Su and lil' Shinobu – and mah best friend, Naru, too - they'all are like mah family now – the family that Ah've never really had. Ah don't ever wanna leave that place and all of mah dear friends there behind, but Ah also know one day that Ah'm gonna have to – unless Ah make a move right now to become a real part of the Urashima family – a proper legal relative, ya see?"

"So you want to become a proper legal relative of the Urashima family," Seta repeated, understanding dawning in his eyes. "Is that your _real_ reason for wanting to marry the part-timer, Kitsune?"

"_No!! No, it's not!_ Like Ah told ya before, mah main reason is that Ah really _do_ like him, Seta! And Ah'd marry him even if he wasn't an Urashima and we did have to leave the Hinata Apartments! That's how Ah really, truly feel about Keitaro! Ya gotta believe me?!"

"I…_do_ believe you, Kitsune," Seta replied, seeing the truthfulness in Kit's now wide-open eyes. "I've known you long enough to tell when you're being totally sincere about something." He scratched at his hair, and then asked, "But how exactly does Mutsumi fit into all of this?"

"This is how, Seta. If Ah really _can't_ get Keitaro, and since there ain't any other young, Urashima guys for me to date and maybe fall for instead of him, that's when mah Plan B will kick in. Ah figure that if Mutsumi was to become mah partner in Keitaro's place, and it worked out between us, Ah'll be allowed to stay permanently in mah new home at the Hinata Apartments – just like Ah would'a been allowed to stay if Ah were hooked up with him. And Ah _do_ like Mutsumi a lot, as well, so our relationship wouldn't be no lie! Even better, if she's willing to do it and if we could somehow find a way to get legally hitched as well, then no matter what happens, since Mutsumi is related to the Urashima family, then Ah will be, too. And, finally, if Ah was related to them through marriage to either Keitaro or Mutsumi, then Ah wouldn't have to leave the apartments _ever,_ and Ah wouldn't be alone no more… Do ya understand what Ah'm tryin' to say here?"

"I do. So if you can't get Keitaro as your man, your plan is to hook up with Mutsumi, instead? And you're serious about this, Kitsune?"

"Yes! And Ah'm not tryin' to flimflam anyone here, Seta, Ah promise! If Ah can't get Keitaro, then Ah want Mutsumi. And that's the truth."

"And with regards to Mutsumi, you're absolutely sure that she likes you and wants you in that way, too?"

"_Ah am,"_ Mitsune emphasized in tone of certainty, even though her voice and partially open eyes still held a trace of worry in them. "Well, from what she said ta me, Ah am. When Ah get back, Ah'm going to go and have a word with her, as well as Keitaro, and see if we can sort somethin' out along those lines. _Just in case."_

"Well, now I've heard it all. Good luck with both the part-timer and the turtle girl, then," Seta laughed, his eyes sparkling behind his rectangular glasses. "And as I said before, your secret's safe with me, Kitsune. And if you have to go that way, let me know if you need any help with winning Mutsumi's hand, too, okay?"

At the lanky pilot's kind and understanding words, Kit leaned over in her seat and embraced him tightly. "Thank you, Seta," she whispered gratefully, her eyes full of tears. "Ah've a feelin' that Ah'm gonna need all the help that Ah can get with this one…?!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

At almost the exact same time as Mitsune was hugging Seta at ten thousand feet over the mid Pacific, a certain fugitive girl was about to receive the surprise of her life. Back on Honshu, where - being two and a half time zones further west - the time was now five forty-five am, not eight-fifteen am, Naru Narusegawa's sleepy eyes had just now reopened, to slowly focus, without even needing to blink, on the gentle glow of the bright blue, cloudless sky shining in through her front window.

…_Through my front window?! Say what-?!_

To say that Naru then sat up in a hurry would be a huge understatement. For she had just noticed, with a mind numbing jolt to her brain, that after falling asleep last night, she had somehow been transported back to her old familiar room at the Hinata Apartments. But – _how? How could this have possibly happened?!_

_What in the hell is going on here?_ That was the only coherent thought that Naru's stunned, bewildered and disbelieving mind could form at that second of recognition, a chill racing up her back as she stared with goggle-eyed total shock at the surreal sight of her beloved old, fully furnished room, a place she had thought that she would never, ever see again. _Last night, I was in a cave near Mount Fuji! I know that I was! So how the fuck did I wake up back in my old room again?! It's impossible! But – but here I am, all the same…? Oh, it's so good to be back here at the apartments again!_

Naru's heart jumped with joy at her miraculous return, and at having been granted by some implausibly munificent twist of fate, her longed for chance to see her dear Keitaro again. But before the excited teen could arise from her bed and run over to the covered hole in her floor, upon which sat the box and her Liddo-kun plushy, the fugitive girl's heart almost stopped beating as she realized that someone else was laying on her futon, immediately to her rear!

_Ohmygod!! S-someone's in bed with me! Could - could it be Keitaro…?! N-no, that pervert wouldn't have the guts to-!_

Then goose bumps raced up Naru's now trembling back as a pair of arms cuddled her upper body from behind, and very familiar female voice whispered into her right ear.

"Hello, Naru. I'm here for you for a second time. And don't you dare think that you'll ever get your hands on my brother again. You belong to me, now – and _only_ me."

"_Wha?! Kanako!!"_

It was only then that Naru realized, from the gentle pressure of the other girl's breasts pressing tightly against her upper back, that the Goth girl was stark naked – and so was she!

_Oh, shit!! What's going on?! What's she doing n-naked in my bed with me-?_

Before the petrified Naru could make a move to pull away from the other girl's firm embrace, the Goth girl had cupped both of the shaken teen's swelling breasts in her hands; her slender fingers stroking and squeezing at Naru's already rigidly protruding nipples. Naru let out a ragged gasp of surprise mixed with a tone of totally unintended pleasure at Kanako's insistent touch, her heart began to pound wildly, and goose bumps raced over her entire body from the erotic sensation the other girl was causing to her sensitive breasts. Next second, Kanako was sliding on top of her stiffened body, pinning her bare back down against her futon. Instinctively the frightened girl began to struggle to move out from under her captor, but then Kanako adroitly grasped and pinned with surprising strength the older teen's jerking wrists above her head, effectively ending her attempt at resistance before it had even begun. Once the older girl's movements had subsided, Kanako leaned down close to Naru's scared and uncertain face, and for once, the ghost of a smile actually appeared on her own pale and attractive visage.

"I've been thinking about what we did before, Naru," Kanako cooed to her prisoner, her tone holding both satisfaction and an alarming hint of lust. "And I know that you've been doing the same, too. So, here we both are, ready to satisfy each other again."

_What?! Oh, no! What's Kanako going to do to me?_ Naru's tumultuous mind asked itself in fearful anticipation. _Does – does she want to make love to me again, right now…? Oh, god…! Kanako's so bold and aggressive! She's totally unlike Keitaro. What do I do? I don't know what to do…!_

"Kanako!" Naru gasped out, acutely conscious of the younger girl's lips only inches away from her own. "What – what are you doing?! Get off me…!"

"Don't even pretend to yourself that you're going to resist me, Narusegawa. You know that you want this, too," Kanako told her, in a firm tone that booked no argument. "We _both _remember the way that you moved under me when I took you in Kentaro's apartment. You enjoyed sex with me then, just as much as I did with you."

_I want…this, too? No! No, I don't - do I…? Yes…NO! Nononono!_

"_N-no…! I didn't! And I don't…! _Kanako, _please_…_no_…?" The trapped girl panted, squeezing her tearing eyes tightly closed as she turned her flushed and hot face away from her seducer. "Please don't make me do this with you?"

_W-why is my heart racing like this? _A corner of Naru's chaotic mind silently wondered, as she frantically sought a way out of her predicament. …Or could the _real_ truth of the matter be - she was trying to escape this most unexpected situation because she was too afraid to face her uncomfortably real and rapidly increasing subconscious desire for the other girl, brought on by what had happened between them yesterday? _Oh, c-crap!_ _I can feel Kanako's breasts…against my own…! She's so soft… and…she wants me, again. I remember what her - her lips felt like on mine. She was so loving to me then… and I want to feel like that again with her – wait! Oh, shit, what am I thinking?! No, No, I don't - I'm not like that…!_

"You're blushing, Naru. And you may be trying desperately to hide it from me, but I can feel just how excited you are at the prospect of what we're about to do with each other right now in your bed. So, no lies! Look at me, and tell me to my face how you _really_ feel!"

_Oh, shiiit!!_

"Li-listen, Kanako, I – I thought that you were Keitaro, when we d-did it before…!" Naru desperately tried to explain, forcing herself to look up and speak before the strange thoughts and urges that were beginning to overwhelm her senses got too much for her to resist. "I love him, n-not…you. I love him…! Please-_mmmmmph?"_

Kanako's warm lips had abruptly pasted themselves tightly over the wild-eyed Naru's own half-open ones. For a second the pinned girl tried to break free again, but then her half hearted protest died in her throat as the warm and stimulating sensation grew too much for her numbed, yet secretly thrilled and excited mind to endure any longer.

Naru's self-control abruptly snapped as her traitorous body's urgent need to be loved instinctively responded to Kanako's forceful seduction. Throwing off every last shred of her wilting self-restraint, and totally ignoring her definite doubts about what she was doing, Naru impulsively began to kiss the younger girl back with a passion that belied her previous claims about being straight, and of her previously outspoken, definite preference for Kanako's brother.

"See, you _do_ want me, after all," Kanako forcefully persisted, both girls panting with excitement now that their wet and tingling lips had finally parted. "Come on, Naru, admit it! You like me doing this to you, don't you? And you want more. _Admit it!"_

_Kanako's right…! I – just can't hold myself back any more? Yes-!_

"Yes. _Yes!_ Oh, god, Kanako, please don't stop now?" the shivering Naru found herself pleading to the smug looking Goth girl on her chest, her entire nude body now aflame with a sudden and rapidly increasing desire for her equally naked former enemy laying atop of her. "I want this – _I need this!_ _God, make me happy!"_

"You love me, too, don't you, Naru? _You love me!_ Now, _say it!"_

"...I do. I _do,_ Kanako! _I love you!_ Please, _please make love to me?!"_

For her answer, Kanako's hands released Naru's wrists, to move down and grasp Naru's smooth, pale thighs, forcing them wider apart. Turning the slightly older teen onto her side again, Kanako sat up and lifted Naru's tense back up against her chest, her left hand moving across to grab her right breast again, and the right sliding down between the other girl's thighs. Naru drew in a long, shuddering gasp as she felt two of her captor's fingers slipping easily into her dampness. Then the Goth girl began to nibble and suck at the soft skin just at the base of her captive's right ear, whilst simultaneously rolling Naru's trapped nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and sliding her middle finger back and forth right on the girl's most private and sensitive spot. And the pleasure that the unresisting, shivering teen then felt from having her body played with by her ex-enemy was so intense, she thought that she might pass out from it, right then and there. The helpless Naru whimpered with involuntary desire for her seductress, her mouth fell open and her eyes glazed over with ecstasy, her gorgeous naked body twitching uncontrollably, now completely under Kanako's sexual control.

_K-Kanako's stroking my pussy…! Oh, sh-shit?! Ah-haaaahh…!! It feels so – Ha-aah…! Oh, stop – please? It's too good…!_

"So, how's that feel then, Narusegawa?" Kanako coyly whispered into her shuddering, perspiring captive's right ear. "Isn't this far better than with any man? Even _Oniichan?"_

"_Ah-haah…!_ Oh, g-god, yes, Kanako – _yes!"_ Naru's mouth managed to get out. "Oh, _f-fuuck! Ah-haaah!"_

"Excellent. Because I'm here to make you mine, and to get you to forget about my brother for good!"

When she judged that the overstimulated girl in her arms was almost ready to totally lose control of her inhibitions, the bright eyed and just as eager Kanako slipped the lower half of her own slender body in between Naru's long legs, her loins interlocking tightly against those of the older teen. After slipping the unresisting Naru's right leg up over her left shoulder, Kanako quickly began to rock her new lover back and forth on the futon, each sliding movement sending waves of pleasure rippling through both girls, as they rubbed with ever increasing urgency against each other.

_What…am I doing? But this feels so right?! _Naru's dazed and excited mind told her, her free hand moving of its own volition to grip and squeeze the gasping Goth girl's nearest quivering breast. Then she instinctively began to eagerly thrust forward with her own hips, her increasingly more frantic rhythm matching that of the younger girl. _Kanako – oh, Kanako?! I – I think I'm going to – ha-aaahhh! Ohmygod, I'm going to-?!_

"That's – that's it, Narusegawa," Kanako's panting voice urged her on, her left hand wrapped firmly around Naru's right upper thigh, just above the knee, to hold them tightly together. She could feel the explosive warmth rapidly building in her own lower body, as well, as she continued to roll Naru's right nipple between her thumb and forefinger of her other hand to help excite her inexperienced partner even more. "Good! Now work it – rub them together faster, faster…! _Oh, god, that's it! Don't stop!"_

"_Kanako! Oh, god, Kanako, I n-never knew that it could be like this with a g-girl – with you?! Oh, I can't hold on - I've got to-!"_

_Fuuuck!_ Kanako thought, shivering with ecstasy as sweat poured from her own forehead, her single hair antenna whipping back and forth with her frantic movements_. N-Narusegawa's just so d-damn sexy…! I'm g-going to come already, as well-!_

Then both girls' euphoric minds nearly blanked out in a wave of overwhelming pleasure as they once again experienced their simultaneous climax together, but this time, truly as their real selves. Naru's glazed eyes expanded to twice their normal size, she flung her honey brown hair backwards and screamed out with uninhibited ecstasy as all of the stresses and tensions of the last day exploded out of her shuddering body as she achieved her longed for release, her frantic, moaning cry of pleasure half drowning out Kanako's own no less rapturous one.

For almost ten seconds, both gorgeous girls remained thus, their arched, pleasure–wracked young bodies locked tightly together and seemingly frozen in time. Then Naru and Kanako slumped back first down onto the bedcovers, their hair antennae bouncing and breasts heaving as they fought to regain their breath, both slender and sweat-slick bodies now almost totally spent, curtesy of the intensity of their sexual exertions with the other.

_Ah-hahh, f-f-fuuck, that was just so good…?!_ Naru's dazed and spinning thoughts realized, her numbed mind only now finally beginning to accept the bizarre reality of her new and thrilling relationship with Keitaro's younger sister. _I c-can't even move after that…? Oh, man - oh, man…! I've j-just done it again with Kanako! But she was right…I – I _do_ want this, now, with her… May-maybe I really _am_ gay, after all, which would also explain why I could never seem to be able to tell Keitaro that I loved him...?_

"I love you, Naru," Kanako's breathless but well satisfied voice then sighed out to the exhausted girl laying top to tail with her, their moist lower bodies still partially interlocked and still radiating delicious body heat in the surprisingly neutral temperature of the room. "And since I now do, and because you have admitted that you want me more than you do _Oniichan_, I also forgive you for all that you have ever done to my brother."

"Thank you so much. And I – I love you, too, Kanako," the now blissfully stress-free and fulfilled Naru found herself panting weakly back in answer to her former enemy, whom by some bizarre and totally unforeseen twist of fate, had now just become her new lover. Furthermore, at that exact moment, the exhausted Naru realized to her surprise that the fact that she had just had sex again with the Goth girl, instead of with her dear Keitaro, somehow didn't seem to matter to her very much at all. "I do…I do…!" she continued, her voice little more than a whisper. "I never knew that I could ever feel so relaxed and happy by doing this with you, instead of with-?"

"Huh?" a new voice suddenly interrupted her contented words in mid-sentence. "But what about me, then, Naru? Don't I mean anything to you, any more?"

_What? Th-that voice – it can't be?!_ Naru turned her head slightly on her crumpled pillow to view the new speaker, and her blinking eyes then bulged out in heart-stopping shock from her suddenly as white as a sheet face, as she saw that Kanako's body now had _Keitaro's_ oh-so-familiar face staring quizzically back at her!

That more than bizarre sight finally broke the spell. Naru's eyes snapped open, for real this time, and she instinctively snatched her right hand away from the slick wetness between her thighs, where two of her fingers had somehow crept inside her own body while she had been sleeping. Then, in a single, unconscious motion, the startled teen leapt up out of her blankets, to rigidly stand in open-mouthed, trembling shock upon the rock and sand floor of a place that was definitely _not_ her room! The dazed girl had yet to realize it, but she was in fact still in her hidden cave refuge, its opening now partly illuminated by the bright, silvery light from the almost full moon hanging low over the black outline of the distant mountain slope on the opposite bank of the lake.

"_What in the fuck?!_ What in the _fuck_ was that…?!" Naru shuddered out in panicky disbelief, her eyes huge as her gaze flickered wildly around the shadowy interior of the rocky enclosure that she was standing in. But then, as she finally realized just where she really was, and what must have happened, the understandably distressed but now also tremendously relieved girl slumped back down onto her overturned and wrinkled blankets once again, to bury her pale and frightened face in her shaking hands.

"My god, it was a dream…it was only a dream…?!" Naru whispered silently to herself as, with an effort, she brought her jumbled emotions back under some semblance of self-control once again. "I'm still in the cave by the lake! Thank god…!"

_But my dream – it seemed so real? And – my god - why?! Why did I dream about doing it with Kanako, and not Keitaro?! That's just so – so…? So strange…?! _The bewildered girl uneasily reflected, hugging her knees up tightly against her chest as she rocked back and forth on the crumpled temporary bed, her mind zoning out at that very disturbing thought. _I can't believe that I've just had a w-wet dream about _Keitaro's freaking sister,_ for god's sake!_

_Aaaargh!! What in the hell is the matter with me? Why did I-?_

_Oh, shit?! Oh, shit?! I'm not actually f-falling in love with _Kanako, _am I? Am I subconsciously beginning to dream about Kanako s-sexually because…I really _am_ starting to have feelings of...of love for her, now – just like Tsuruko claimed that Kanako now has feelings for me…? D-do I secretly _want_ to be her girlfriend?_

…_Or d-did I have this dream because I'm still freaked out that she fooled me into thinking she was Keitaro yesterday, and I let that scrawny witch have s-sex with me then for real? Or…could I have had it because what she did to me in bed – what we did together…felt…so – so good?! God, I don't want to admit that, but it did! Is this why I had that fucked-up nightmare, just then…?_

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I just…don't know…? But…it doesn't matter even if I am thinking that way about Kanako now. Because at least I _do_ know whom I do really, truly love, and it's not her - it can't be her…? It can't!_ _'Sniff!'_ _I'm not gay...I'm not..._

"Oh, Keitaro," Naru sobbed out as she began to cry, her confused emotions finally overflowing into tears of misery. _"'Sniff'!_ Where are you…? I need you… _'Sniff'!_ I'm so sorry for all that I've done! Please don't abandon me all alone; I need you now, more than ever…! _Keitaro…Keitaaaro!"_


	42. Chapter 42

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

MY DIARY Sunday 25th October 2000

_Dear Diary,_

_WAAAAAH!!__ Last night (Saturday night) I caught SU WITH NOTHING ON IN SEMPAI'S BED!! __GRR!! __GRR!!__ I am __**SO**__ upset about it! I went to Sempai's room to ask him if he would like to go out on a picnic lunch with just me on Sunday (today), in the meadow by the stream above the waterfall. I was going to make a special bento for each of us, and then afterwards, we could have __done some naughty th# __got to know each other better, I mean. But when I arrived at Sempai's room, he wasn't there, but __she was! BOO! BOO!_

_It's just not fair!! I love Sempai much more than Su does! Why do I have to be only fourteen? I want to be old enough to stay in his bed too!!_

_But to be fair, I guess that I can't be too mad at them, because when I went on my date last Wednesday with Sempai in Shimizu-ku, he did tell me that he was seeing other girls as well as me, and asked me if I was okay with that. I told him yes, and that I wouldn't try to stop him doing it. But I thought that he was only dating Motoko at the moment, so my catching SU waiting for him was a huge shock to me. I almost died when I found out why she was there!_

_Kaolla then told me that Sempai __was still seeing Motoko__ as well as her, and that they __both wanted to marry Sempai at the same time! __OH NO!!__ And Su is very clever as well as sneaky, so I am __really, really, really worried__ that she may just find some way to make that happen. But I pray that she doesn't because they __CAN'T__ have him. __I__ want to marry him, not them!!_

_I know that I have to lift my game if I want to win Sempai, so I asked Su what Sempai likes in bed, to give me some ideas. But then I was so shocked and embarrassed when Su suggested to me that I give Sempai a __blow# __some action using my mouth, or let him use my __rear to keep him interested in me, I fainted again. When I woke up just a few minutes ago I was in my own bed, so I guess that Su or maybe even Sempai took me back to my room while I was unconscious? Thank goodness!! (Though, I wouldn't have minded waking up next to Sempai this morning, if Su wasn't there. He, he!)_

_I sort of suspected that Kaolla and Motoko were __lesb#__ partners in __that__ way, and I already knew that Motoko was doing it with Sempai. DARN HER!! But I had no idea that Su was also sleeping with Sempai, too! Or that Motoko also knew about it AND ACTUALLY GAVE HER PERMISSION! I am so confused at how they can be so free spirited? __DARN! __DARN!__ I wish that I was older, so that I can beat those two floozies at their own game!_

_But I know now that my chances with Sempai are in __REALLY__ big trouble. With both Motoko and Su teamed up to win Sempai's heart, I've got to do something really quick to bring his attention back to me before I lose him entirely! WAH!! I couldn't bear that, if it were to happen. I'd be so unhappy I'd just __DIE!_

_I have to talk to Sempai as soon as I can, and find out whether Su has managed to win him already. Oh, please let him still be single!! And if he is __YAY!!__ I will still invite him out to lunch with me, and make it the best date that I possibly can. I __won't__ lose to Su or Motoko, __I WON'T! __I WON'T!_

_It is still really early now, only seven in the morning, but I have to get up now and make breakfast. I shall talk to Sempai in private after everyone has eaten and we have cleaned up and done the dishes. Please, please, please let it go well? Wish me luck, Dear Diary, and I hope that my next entry to you is much happier than this one._

_Bye._

-:-:-:-:-:-

Sunday morning, ten o'clock. In the downstairs lobby, the forlorn figure of Kanako was now lounging morosely at her post behind the counter at reception. Normally Kanako enjoyed her full time job as apartment/inn manager, but this morning she just couldn't really get in the mood for work. And it was no great mystery to her as to the reason why she was feeling this way. For, no matter how hard Kanako tried to forget about what she had seen last night in her brother's room, she couldn't seem to get the image of Su and her _Oniichan_ getting it on, out of her head.

Kanako's mood hadn't been improved by what had happened at breakfast this morning, either. Her _Oniichan_ and Kaolla had both arrived late and together, ten minutes after the others had sat down for their share of Shinobu's usual five-star meal. Just to make things worse, the very attractive, tanned teen had been perched comfortably on Keitaro's back at the time, and when her brother had strolled into the dining hall with his cute, chatty burden, both were chuckling at something amusing that one had said to the other. The sight of the happy couple had set Kanako's teeth on edge, but she knew that she had no choice but to grin and bear it, for the moment, anyway.

Not that Kanako had just sat there and accepted the situation, of course. She had tried glaring in a stone faced way at the Molmol girl seated across the table from her, but far from being intimidated, all that Su had done was smile and wave cheerily back at her, before diving into her bowl of mashed bananas and cream once again.

Motoko hadn't exactly been friendly towards her that morning, either. Which wasn't really surprising after what had happened between them last night, outside Shinobu's room. But what had momentarily diverted the Goth girl's attention away from her own depression was that Motoko seemed to be acting rather shy and retiring towards everyone present at the time. Kendo girl's cheeks had been glowing pink, and that she couldn't, for some strange reason, seem to be able to look her sister, Tsuruko, in the eye. In total contrast, Motoko's older sister seemed to be in a rather jolly mood for once. Notwithstanding her understandable annoyance at having discovered last night that Su and Motoko had both been sleeping with her brother, despite having each other, this strange state of affairs concerning Motoko had piqued Kanako's curiosity. She made a mental note to herself to find out what had happened between the two sisters, once she could find the time.

Kanako had also noticed that Shinobu had also seemed surprisingly sad looking and quiet as she was serving them breakfast that morning. But she had far bigger fish to fry now than to go after the timid little cook any more. Shinobu wasn't actually sleeping with her brother at all; so dealing with her could wait.

What _couldn't_ wait was her figuring out what exactly to do now with regards to Motoko and Su. Her surprise discovery that both of them were now also involved in nighttime escapades with her brother had come as a most unwelcome shock to the fretting Goth girl. And the fact that they were, the apprehensive Kanako realized, meant that her ambitions to marry Keitaro were in serious trouble. For, living right here at the Hinata Apartments with her and her _Oniichan_, were now no less than _three_ other very attractive girls with designs on her brother, the other being turtle-brain Mutsumi. Motoko and Mutsumi were old enough to marry him, and Su was very close to being the same. Worse, all of them were currently not only dating _Oniichan_, which was bad enough, but the entire trio of skanks were now also actually physically having sex with him, as well!

Kanako knew for sure that Mutsumi was doing just that with her brother; too, for turtle-flake had actually had the cheek to confirm it of her own volition to her. Just after breakfast, Mutsumi had asked Kanako if she knew whether Keitaro was going to be doing anything important tonight. Upon being asked why, Mutsumi had giggled inanely, and then declared that she was in the mood for more of what she had got from _Oniichan_ yesterday morning in bed! The brazen floozy!

Just the memory of that incident put Kanako's teeth on edge. _Some relative, she is?! Trying to steal my Oniichan away from me!_

And this seemingly ever-increasing tally of _Oniichan_-hunting home-wreckers didn't even count the incredibly cute and more than expert cook and homemaker, Shinobu – who, Kanako uneasily suspected, would be more than willing to do the exact same thing with him as the other three had already done, were she only a few years older. Which meant that she now had no less than _four_ serious contenders that she knew of for her _Oniichan's_ hand. Kanako knew, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, that all four of them as a group – or even individually - would be far from easy for her to beat in the high stakes game of winning her _Oniichan's_ love… _Damn them all!_

…_And then, just to top it all off, there's fox-girl Konno for me to worry about, as well?_ The Goth girl anxiously and pessimistically reminded herself. _When she gets back here, will she want to continue to chase my poor brother, too…? God, I hope that Sarah is right, and she hooks up with turtle-idiot Mutsumi, instead! That would at least give me a break by keeping those two huge meloned fruit bats away from him…? Let them suck on each other's tits, not entice my _Oniichan_ into doing it to them!_

"It's just not fair! When I was living here before, I only had Naru, and _Oniichan_ being in love with her to really worry about," Kanako mumbled in frustration to herself, her chin in her hands. "Some of these other girls did like him even then, but with Naru here, they all kept their distance because of her and her temper tantrums. But now that Naru's gone, the whole damn lot of them are taking their chance to try to steal _Oniichan_ away from me, in her place! I'm ill - I just don't need to go through this worry about all of them chasing my brother at the moment. _I don't!"_

"God! Quite apart from trying to keep all of these gold diggers and psychos away from _Oniichan,_ I've still got to figure out how to win his love for myself! And I don't know yet how I really feel about Naru, after what she and I did with each other, even after talking to Kuro about it. Not to mention that I also have to consider what Kuro told me about my adoption, too..."

"And I really must have that talk to kendo girl, as well… But when I tell her what I suspect, how will she react? Will Motoko even believe what I have to say, even with my written and signed evidence as proof? Damn it! Will my problems never end? Why is my life always so complicated?"

So Kanako was in far from a good mood at the present time, although she was far too professional to let her personal problems interfere in that morning's off-and-on dealings with the inn guests.

Just then the big, pink phone rang loudly in her ear, the sudden noise startling the dejected Kanako back to reality.

Instantly, Kanako reverted back to her usual professionalism. Grabbing up the handset, she took a deep breath, and then spoke calmly and clearly into the receiver.

"Good morning, you have reached the Hinata Inn and Apartments. This is Kanako Urashima speaking. How can I help you this morning?"

"Um, good morning," a strange girl's voice came timidly to her over the line. "Ah, may I speak to the manager, please?"

"You are," Kanako informed her mystery caller. "I am the joint manager of this establishment. How may I help you?"

"Oh…? Ah, yes… Sorry, I – I was hoping to speak to a Mr. Keitaro Urashima. _Um_, is he no longer the landlord of the Hinata Apartments, then…?"

_What? Don't tell me that this is yet another girl who's pursuing my brother?!_ Kanako growled to herself. _Grrrr! But, I'd best make sure first…?_

"I am sorry, but he's off duty at the present time, and cannot be disturbed. However, I am sure that I am fully capable of answering any queries that you may have concerning our inn and boarding house. Unless, of course, this call from you is of a private or personal nature?"

"No, no, it's not, really," the young caller hurriedly assured the Goth girl. "I'm really, _um_, just after a bit of information, you see? Ah, you say that your name is Kanako…Urashima? _Um_, by chance, are you a relative of Keitaro's?"

"Yes. I am his sister. And joint manager with him of this establishment."

"Oh? I – I see…? Then…maybe you will be able to help me out, instead, since he isn't there?"

"I won't know that unless I hear from you your question," Kanako pointed out.

"Oh, sorry! Okay…look, I'm after a bit of information about a previous tenant of yours. Maybe you have even met her before? A girl of nineteen, with long brown hair, who goes by the name of Naru Narusegawa? All of the other tenants there will know of her if you don't, she had been staying there for a number of years now."

_Narusegawa?!_ Kanako gasped silently with surprise. _This girl is trying to find Naru! But – who is she? I need to know!_

"May I ask whom is speaking?" Kanako inquired, trying hard to keep her voice calm and normal sounding.

"Um, oh, sorry again. This is Mei, Mei Narusegawa speaking. I'm Naru's younger sister."

As the caller announced her name, Kanako's eyes widened perceptibly. _Mei Narusegawa? Naru's little sister is on the line!_ She thought with suppressed excitement. _Now's my chance to find out a little more background on Naru and her illness! And at least I know now that Naru hasn't run off to hide out at her parents' home? If she had done that, then her sister wouldn't be making inquiries as to where she is now…_

"No, I'm sorry, but we haven't seen or heard anything further from your older sister since the day in court when she escaped custody," Kanako lied. "Naru certainly hasn't returned back here to the Hinata Apartments. What makes you think that she would be here?"

"I don't know. I'm just grasping at straws, I guess? It's just that I'm so worried about her," Kanako heard the younger girl sob, her young caller now obviously beginning to break down from the strain that she had been under at her sister's disappearance. "We haven't heard from Naru at all since she was convicted, and – and now that she's on the run from the police, and she's also been implicated in that big explosion that I saw on TV-? I just wanna find my poor older sister, and make sure that she's all right, that's all?!"

"Oh, I see? Hmmm. I am sorry for your distress, but I can't help you. Naru has not been in contact with us here."

"S-so there's been no word from her to the apartments, then…no word at all?" Mei tearfully persisted. "Not even to her best friend, Kitsune?"

"No, sorry," Kanako answered, feeling unhappy for the younger teen's plight, but sticking to her game plan all the same. "None that I know of, so I can't help you. Naru has totally disappeared, and no-one here knows anything at all about where she has gone."

"Oh…_oh, no…?!_ _'Sniff'!_ Th-thank you, Kanako-san… I – I'm sorry to bother you about this, but I'm really worried about her. Poor Naru…!"

"As am I. But, while you are here on the phone with me, Mei-chan, I have a query for you," Kanako said, now impatient to get her own questions answered by the other girl. "It is my understanding that your sister is suffering from quite a severe mental illness, and has been for a number of years, now."

"You – you know about that…?" Mei asked, her voice uncertain and full of surprise.

_Good! Mei does know about Naru's affliction, or at least, suspects that she has it, _Kanako told herself with satisfaction. _Now to find out exactly how much she knows…_

"Yes. Naru and I were close friends, and she admitted it to me one time," Kanako lied. "I am worried about her as well, you see? Naru also told me that her illness made her incapable of controlling her somewhat violent actions under certain stressful conditions…?"

"Oh? Since you know about that, I guess that it's all right for me to talk to you about it? My sister wouldn't have mentioned it to you at all if you weren't really close to her."

"That's right. So, just how long has Naru known that she has this mental illness? She never actually told me that."

"Well…it must be at least four or five years now, I guess?" Mei answered, her tone thoughtful. "And our family have known about it for the same length of time. I am Naru's half-sister, you see, and we all found out about it not long after I began living at my parents' house with her."

"So her mental illness was diagnosed, after all?" Kanako stated, her eyebrows rising with surprise. "But…if Naru knew about it way back then, why on earth didn't she receive treatment for it, right then and there? Professional help from a specialist?"

"She did," Mei informed her. "But, soon after that, Naru found out that the medicine that she had to take every day was hindering her studies. Apparently it interfered with her concentration and her memory, and she was getting much lower grades at high school than she had been previous to starting up her course of medication. My sister desperately wanted to get her grades up high enough to get into Tokyo University because of some promise that she had made when she was small, you see?"

_A promise?! Naru stopped taking her medicine because of the promise that she made to go to Tokyo U with _Oniichan_?!_ Kanako realized, her face paling even beyond its norm at that news. "G-go on…!" she prompted her caller.

"Well, when we found out that my sister had stopped taking her medicine, against the doctor's very strong advice, my mom and dad weren't very happy about it at all. They both tried time and time again to talk her into restarting her treatment, but Naru wouldn't have a bar of it. She flatly refused because she was determined to get her grades up and fulfil her promise, no matter what the cost to her. She became more and more short tempered and stubborn over the following weeks as her mind deteriorated, and soon she became convinced that everyone at our home didn't love her any more, and were plotting against her – including me. But we weren't! All we wanted was for her to get better again and be happy! In the end, Naru ended up moving away from home and into the Hinata Apartments to get away from us…" Mei stopped speaking then for a moment, and when Kanako heard her voice again, it was choked up with tears. "_'Sniff!'_ It was the saddest day of my life the day that my dear big sister moved out. _'Sniff!'_ She left convinced that I hated her, _but I don't, I don't! 'Sniff!'_ I love her so much, and I was only trying to help her to get well again, but now she doesn't want to have anything to do with me any more…!"

_Fuuuuuck!! Narusegawa deliberately refused her treatment?! But – but that means that all of the pain and suffering that my _Oniichan_ has gone through from Naru over the last two years wouldn't have happened at all, if only Naru had continued to take her god-damned medicine like she was supposed to?! _Kanako's mind screamed out in silent rage, the Goth girl shocked beyond belief by the grim tale that she had just heard from Naru's own now audibly distraught and weeping younger sister. _Her freakin' mental illness _had_ been diagnosed by her doctor, after all! Mei just told me that Naru _was_ under competent medical treatment for it, too, but she threw it all away – her family, her poor sister, and even her fucking sanity - and subjected my poor brother to almost two years of completely unnecessary beatings and humiliation, just for her selfish desire to improve her school grades! And what's the point of getting into Tokyo University with my brother if she had killed him beforehand, in the process of doing it?! Why that stupid, uncaring, self-serving, bitch!!_

"Is - is that right…?" Kanako finally managed to get out, somehow managing to keep the fury out of her shaky tone. "Th-thank you for informing me of this, Mei-chan. I…_we_…need to find Naru as fast as we can, then, to give her the treatment that she _desperately deserves_, don't we?"

_And to think that Naru actually had me feeling sorry for her? And worse, even beginning to like her?! But now that I've found out what she's really, truly like…Aaargh!! Words fail me…!_

"Yes, yes we do," Mei eagerly agreed, cheering up at the other girl's offer, and so pleased to have found some unexpected help in locating her missing sister that she missed the edge in Kanako's tense voice. "So you'll help me to find my sister, then, Kanako?! _Please?"_

"_Oh, yes,"_ the incensed Goth girl replied, thinking fast even as she spoke. "You can be absolutely sure of that! And Mei-chan, if you discover Narusegawa's location before I do, please make sure that you inform me of it as soon as you possibly can, okay? I want to make sure that she's…_taken care of properly_, as well."

"You bet!" the younger girl enthused. "And if you find her first, Kanako, please do the same with me, too, okay? Phone me, I mean!"

"Ah – sure," Kanako gritted._ After all, I'll need someone to collect the body of that selfish bitch after I've finally finished with her?_ "I'll – need to get your phone number first, to be able to do that?"

"Good! Oh, yeah, our phone number? _Um_, I'll read it out to you now, Kanako-san. Feel free to call me at any time - _any time at all_ - if you get any word on my sister. Have you got a pen?"

"Yes. Carry on…"

After the fuming Goth girl had got the phone number of the Narusegawa residence, said goodbye to her most unexpected but very helpful caller, and hung up the pink phone once again, she bashed her right fist down _hard_ onto the solid counter top, the shock of the powerful impact nearly bouncing the brand new work computer and printer off it and down onto the floor.

"_Son – of – a – bitch!!"_ Kanako snarled, totally unable to keep her composure a second longer, such was her anger at what Naru's younger sister had just told her. "Naru, you _uncaring, psychotic, self-centered asshole!! _Well, at least your sister's news has got me to make up my mind about you, all right. I - I _was_ attracted to you before this, but now–? Now, I don't _care_ how good a fuck you are! I could _never_ love or even forgive you for what you've done! Not now, not after hearing that your selfishness in refusing your treatment caused this whole damn, brutal mess in the first place!"

"My god! I can't believe that my poor _Oniichan_ suffered years of brutal beatings and abuse from you, just so you could score a few extra marks on your grades?! His blood paid for each extra percentage point you scored, and you don't even care! But it's true, and now – _you're_ going to pay for what you've done! Oh, yes, _you'll pay, all right…!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Not long after Kanako had finally succeeded in calming down once again, a familiar figure entered the lobby through the front doors. As luck would have it, Kanako had just left reception for a break a moment or two before the harassed looking visitor had shown up, and Chibiusa was on temporary duty at the counter at the time. The Goth girl would have been more than interested in querying the new arrival as to the whereabouts of Naru, had she been there to witness his entrance. But she wasn't, and so her opportunity was lost. For Kentaro Sakata had finally shown up at the Hinata apartments, looking for the Molmol miscreant whom had turned his own once luxurious apartment into a wind tunnel.

Unfortunately for Kentaro, and by proxy, Naru waiting for him at her cave refuge in the mountain valley, his car breaking down whilst taking her to Yokohama had just been the start of his bad luck that afternoon. After having his car towed back at great expense to the nearest repair shop, the disappointed driver had then been told by the mechanics that it would be several days before it could be fixed and ready for him to pick up once again.

It had been Kentaro's original intention, if necessary, to stay at a hotel near the automotive repair shop until his car was fixed, and then drive straight back out to collect Naru the next day. But, upon hearing that it would be Tuesday afternoon at the earliest before his car would be ready, his back-up plan had been to hire a rental car and deliver her to Yokohama in that, instead. But that bright idea had also been shot down in flames when the sweating young man realized to his horror that he had left all of his credit cards back in his now annihilated apartment! Nor could he now afford to do Plan C, either - hiring a taxi to pick Naru up in. Besides, even if he could somehow raise the cash to collect her, having thought further on the matter, the glum young man now realized that the risk was far too great that the driver would recognize Naru as a wanted fugitive, so they dared not attempt it.

So, having no way to get in contact with the patiently waiting girl in her mountain cave to appraise her of the frustrating situation, and not having enough money on him to even hire a hotel room in the town, let alone pay for his car repairs, Kentaro was in a pickle. In the end, he conceded that he had no choice but to take a bus back to Hinata City, and, hopefully, raise some badly needed cash for his car bill.

Upon his arrival back in Hinata City, night had already fallen when the bus had finally pulled in at the station. With no apartment to go back to, the harassed young man ended up hiring a cheap bed at a nearby Capsule Hotel for the night. On Sunday morning, after a quick wash using the shared facilities, Kentaro first spent some of his rapidly dwindling funds on a takeaway breakfast. Then he had set off for the Hinata Apartments and a hopefully reasonably benevolent showdown with the author of the missile attack, and main cause of all of his subsequent problems.

Upon receiving word from the front desk about her not entirely unexpected visitor, the fidgety Kaolla Su knew that it was finally time for her to face the music for her somewhat catastrophic error. So, to her credit, instead of fleeing, the contrite teen slinked off downstairs to first apologize, and then somehow make amends to her no-doubt irate caller.

"Su, you blew a hole the size of the deficit in my bank account clean through my apartment with your missile," Kentaro declared, sounding nervous but facing up all the same to the surprisingly upset looking, though still highly unpredictable and dangerous Molmol girl. "Thanks to your idiocy, I'm now homeless. So what have you got to say for yourself?"

"Um, I'm sorry, Kentaro," Su mumbled, meeting his accusing eyes with difficulty. "Hey, lemme make it up to ya? Here!" After fiddling around in her backpack, she first pulled out, and then tossed a thick wad of banknotes at him. "Here's one million Molmol dollars for repairs. I hope that makes up for my, _er_, little boo-boo?!"

"Oh, yeah? Molmol dollars? So what's the exchange rate?" Kentaro asked suspiciously, not prepared to be flimflammed by anybody, especially not the person responsible for taking out his house. "I suppose that each Molmol dollar is worth about a quarter of a _yen_, or some percentage like that, isn't it? I haven't been able to invest in the foreign currency market for over a year, now, so I forget."

"Ah, no, the Molmol dollar is worth, um, one American dollar and five cents – I think? It was that at lunchtime today," Su responded, raising her eyes and thinking hard, a slight frown on her lovely face. "Actually, it was 1.053378, but I'm not sweating the small stuff."

At that news, Kentaro was sweating. _Then that's about ninety-three million, three hundred thousand yen that she's just given me?! Where in the heck did Su get that kind of money from?! _His stunned mind told him as his now pale face twisted in disbelief. _That's enough money for me to pay for all of the repairs to my damaged apartment, give Haruka all of her money back that I still owe her, and set me up for awhile so that I don't have to work at all!_

As he finally realized his good fortune, the bundle of banknotes hit the floor at the exact same time as Kentaro's jaw did.

_"D-deal!_ I shall not now, perchance, press charges against your person," he declared in a shaky voice, grabbing back up the bundle of banknotes as he spoke. "And Miss Su – thank you!"

"No worries!" Su beamed at him, his abrupt change of mood lifting a huge burden off of her own guilty mind as well. "I really _am_ sorry about flattening your apartment, Kentaro," she continued eagerly, striking while the iron was hot. "It was an accident, I swear. Hey, maybe I can also make it up to you in another way as well? I 'borrowed' this book from under Keitaro's pillow in his room when he wasn't looking. Do you know a 'position eighty-three'? I need to practise it with someone, you see, to surprise Keitaro in bed tonight."

_"Huh?"_ Kentaro blurted out, tearing his eyes away from the thick wad of cash in his hands with some difficulty. "You want me to do what…?"

_A 'position eighty-three'? What the heck does that mean? And what was that Su just said about her and Keitaro 'in bed tonight'? Don't tell me that he and her are-? Oh, I see…? The sly dog!_

Su whispered what she meant into Kentaro's ear, then watched him suddenly turn bright red and pass out on the spot, collapsing to the floor with the dopiest grin on his face that she had ever seen – well, except for on Keitaro's face, of course?

_"Awww?_ I take it that's a 'no'?" Su grumbled, upon being unable to revive the blissfully dreaming and drooling young man. "Ah, well, it wouldn't have been the same doing it with our clothes on, anyway? And there's always love-love Motoko for me to do it with for real. She won't turn me down! It won't be _quite_ the same as with a guy, but it _is_ only a practise session, after all?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

At about the same time as the understandably anxious Kentaro was walking into the lobby, a rather weary and yawning male manager was making his way down the side steps towards the Hinata Tea Rooms. And, despite his tiredness, Keitaro had a lot on his mind – mostly concerning what he had found out from Kaolla last night. Needing a wise head to talk to and some sage advice, he had decided to pay Aunt Haruka a visit at the earliest opportunity. And this was it.

Last night had been the first time that Keitaro had actually spent time with the cute little Molmol girl in bed like this as her lover – the other, similar occasion having been very rushed because of her imminent departure from the Hinata Apartments. Because of their intimate tryst last night, he had at last realized that there was much more to Su than met the eye – and that she really, truly did love him for more than just his body, or as a human guinea pig for her madcap inventions. And for that, he was very grateful.

But what Su had told him, regarding what she had gone through prior to her fleeing Molmol, had disturbed the young manager no end. But that wasn't the worst of it. From what little other information about her mysterious family that he had been able to pry out of the cute teen, Keitaro also now figured that there was a disturbingly high probability that Kaolla's whereabouts in Japan would be discovered by them one day – possibly in the near future. He was all too aware that if that were to happen, since Su was still only a minor, she would in all likelihood be dragged back to Molmol against her will, and then forced into unwilling wedlock.

If such a horrible thing were to happen, the grim faced young man knew that it wouldn't be just Su and him who would be affected by their enforced separation. Motoko would also be heartbroken. Keitaro knew just how much the two girls were in love with each other, and the thought of them both having to spend their lives far apart in grief and misery was more than his conscience could stand. He already knew that he couldn't and wouldn't let such a sad fate befall the two love-struck teens. And so the determined Keitaro was now heading down to the Tea Rooms to seek not only advice on how to keep Su safe, but also an ally to stand with him against any possible forceful removal of his young friend and shared lover.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Upon entering his destination, the anxious _ronin_ noticed with some relief that the Tea Rooms were already nearly empty of breakfast customers. This state of affairs was good from his point of view, as it improved his odds of finding Aunt Haruka with enough spare time to have an in-depth chat with him about his disquieting dilemma.

Sure enough, even as he hurried towards the service counter, Aunt Haruka entered the room through the kitchen door, carrying a broom. She noticed her flustered nephew straight away, leaned the broom against the wall, and flashed him a smile of welcome.

"Oh, hey, Kei-kun. What's up?"

"Um, can you spare the time for a talk with me, right now, Aun - sorry, 'Haruka'? I've got a lot on my mind, and, well, I figure that I'd best tell you all about it, and get some advice from you, too. And the sooner I do it, the better!"

Aunt Haruka's eyes widened slightly at the uneasy tone behind his words. Realizing that she could be about to hear of a serious problem, the late-twenties woman came to a quick decision.

_Don't tell me that Kei-kun's got himself in trouble with one or more of the girls, yet again?!_ She guessed, stifling a curse. _I warned him about sleeping around with them! Ah, well, I suppose that I'd better at least hear him out, and find out just who wants to clean his clock this time…?_

"I'm all ears. Let's grab a seat over there by the window. Since the breakfast rush is over, I'll take ten right now, and see what I can do to haul your ass out of the embers again."

"Geez, it's not quite as bad as that?!" Keitaro protested as he took his seat at the indicated bench. "And it's nothing to do with me, or anything that I might have done, this time. I just need to talk to you about something that I found out, that's all."

"Hmmm. Okay, then," Haruka drawled, sitting down at the privately situated table as well, directly opposite to the obviously troubled student/manager. _"Spill."_

"Look, Aunt Haruka, I think that Su was being abused back home in Molmol," Keitaro told her, leaning forward and getting straight to the point. "Last night, in – _um_ – bed, she told me all about what she had to go through by way of 'training to be a good future wife'. Her instruction included…physical lessons, from both older male _and _female tutors. They…broke her in as soon as she turned thirteen, and I'm _not_ talking about housework here, if you know what I mean?"

Haruka gave her nephew a nod, and her own expression turned suitably grim. Reaching into her top apron pocket, she pulled out a cigarette, and flicked her lighter at its far end. Then the twenty something woman leaned back, took a deep drag on her relaxant, and then released a billowing stream of smoke in a heartfelt sigh.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know what you're getting at here, Kei-kun. I hear that Molmol customs are a lot different to what we have here in Japan. Most girls over there have to go through just that sort of…instruction, once they reach a certain age."

_"But it's just so wrong?!"_ Keitaro burst out, in a wail that was laced with a large dose of anger. "Poor Su! No wonder she ran away from home?! And her family was going to marry her off at the age of fourteen, too! Haruka, I'm really worried that her folks are going to somehow find out that she's staying here, show up out of the blue, and drag her off home again to get married to someone she doesn't want to be with!"

"As am I," Haruka solemnly admitted. "And so was Granny. We already know all about Su's sticky situation, you see, and have since the beginning. Why do you think that we let Su stay at the apartments in the first place, despite her age at the time she first arrived here? Luckily, as far as we know, Su's presence here is still a secret from her family back in Molmol. But, if her family _does_ discover that she's living here, she will be forced to go back to them, no matter what we may try to do to save her."

_"What?"_ Keitaro began to protest. "But surely-?"

Haruka abruptly held up her right hand, cutting her nephew off before he could get started. _"No. We can't,"_ she emphasized. "Su _is_ a minor, and her folks are _real _important, Kei-kun. I do know whom they are, but I'm not allowed to tell, so you'll just have to trust me on this one. So, that being the case, I repeat, I'm afraid that there's _nothing_ that you or I can do to save Su if they do come to collect her. And we can do even less about what might happen to her, marriage-wise, if she's forced by them to return home again."

"And that's just what I'm concerned about, Haruka," Keitaro confessed in a despondent tone, shaken to his core at his fearless aunt's totally unexpected emphasis on their inability to protect the young Molmol teen. "I'm really worried about the possibility of both of those things happening! Su doesn't want to go home at all, she wants to stay here with us! And…she also told me that she loves me, and Motoko, as well. She wants to marry _us_, for god's sake! Being forced to marry someone else wouldn't just destroy her; it'd do the same to Motoko, too! So, no matter what you say, I can't just stand by and watch if her family does come here to collect her, not after finding out her true feelings on the matter."

"Yes, I understand that you're fond of her, Keitaro. And that Su and Motoko want to marry each other – illegal though that may be here in Japan. But you've got no idea at all of just who and what we're dealing with here-!"

This time it was the grim faced _ronin_ who interrupted. "Hold on, Haruka. I'd best let you know right now that I promised Su last night that I would look after her, and protect her from her folks if they do show up. Maybe I really can't do anything to save her, and that my efforts will be a total waste of time. But, please understand that I'll have to try, because I sure don't wanna see her dragged off back to her own country and traded off into a compulsory, loveless marriage – probably to some perverted, sixty-year-old geezer, with no hair, teeth, or get up and go, to boot?!"

"Who does? But cheer up, Kei-kun," Haruka consoled her agitated nephew, managing a smile at his somewhat fanciful description of Su's possible beau. "Things certainly haven't come to that yet, and maybe they never will. So, before you start bawling your eyes out at losing Su before it's even happened, or getting yourself all worked up for a fight that you couldn't possibly win, here's the good news. This black cloud hanging over Su's future has a rapidly approaching silver lining for you, and especially for Su and Motoko's love affair."

"What? What do you mean, Aunt Haruka?" Keitaro demanded, shifting forward on his seat. "There's _good news_ about poor Su's dilemma?"

"Yes. Here's the kicker. Once Su reaches the age of sixteen, she's classed as an adult back home in Molmol," Haruka smugly explained to her pop-eyed relative, for once ignoring his unwitting use of 'Aunt'. "And once she's legally an adult, Su's parents don't have the right any more to choose a husband for her, or to force her to marry anyone that she doesn't want to be with. This holds true no matter _whom_ the parents might be, or what rank they have. In the Kingdom of Molmol, for girls as well as for boys, sixteen equals freedom of choice with regards to getting hitched."

"What?! B-but, Su's birthday is only a couple of months away, in January," Keitaro exclaimed, cheering up considerably at that news. "And she _will_ be turning sixteen then, too! Hey, that's great! So, you're saying that after her birthday, she'll _definitely_ be safe?"

"Yep. All we have to do is to keep Su safely hidden away until then, and she'll be as right as rain."

"Phew! That's a relief! But…how do you know all of this, Haruka?" Keitaro queried, his brows knitting in puzzlement at his aunt unexpectedly being such a fount of knowledge on the subject. "No offence, but how come you're such an expert on Molmol marriage customs, anyway…?"

"Blame it on my travels with Seta," that worthy explained, pursing her lips as she remembered the occasions in question. "We visited Molmol once or twice, a long time ago, and I picked up a little knowledge of some of their customs during his excavations there."

"And that must have been when you also met that guy we talked to in Shimizu-ku, as well?" Keitaro recollected, thinking back to the events of last week. "Su's friend, Vincent-san, I mean."

"Yeah. Him and a couple of others," Haruka admitted, a far-away look in her own eyes. "Remind me to tell you all about it some time. That was quite an adventure…!"

"I will. But, boy, am I glad that I decided to talk to you this morning, Haruka," Keitaro exclaimed, feeling now as if the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. "I feel so much better now knowing that Su will be safe in only a couple of months time. _Hey!_ I wonder why she didn't tell me this, herself? She must have known about her being safe on her sixteenth birthday, surely?"

"Well, did you even bother to ask Su about this before you came running down here to me, Kei-kun?" Haruka queried, amusement in her tone at the perplexed expression on her nephew's face. _"Of course_ she knows about that! _Heh, heh!_ Because you didn't ask her, you've gone through all of this worrying for nothing!"

_"Doh!"_

Haruka chuckled at her red-faced relative as he picked himself up from the tabletop, upon which he had fallen face-first. "Take my advice – learn to think before you act, Kei-kun. It'll save you a lot of time, effort and embarrassment!"

"Y-yeah? _Aheh-heh-heh…?_ I'll do just that," Keitaro mumbled sheepishly, readjusting his glasses. "Sorry for wasting your time, Haruka…"

"Don't sweat it, Kei-kun. I needed the laugh. Hey, before you shoot off again, how did the date with Su go last night, anyway?"

_"Urm_…pretty well," the young manager admitted, his red facial color deepening slightly at having to talk to his aunt about this particular subject. "We both – _ah – did_ manage to get a pretty good sleep." …_Eventually_… He added under his breath.

"And you didn't have any trouble from Motoko over Su spending the night in your room, did you?" Haruka pressed him. "I've already told you that I warned her off from violence against you if you decide to date other girls. But, as we both know, that girl can be very short tempered, and prone to acting without thinking of the consequences to herself or to other people. With that in mind, are you _absolutely sure_ that Motoko doesn't mind you sleeping with Su, Keitaro? You'd better be, because if you're wrong about this, and Motoko does catch you in bed with her girlfriend, you know she might overreact in a very physical and lethal way on your ass with her sword before she can stop herself."

"You're telling me," Keitaro agreed, thinking back to what had happened when Motoko had discovered the unconscious Shinobu in his bed last night. "But, like I said at training yesterday, Motoko is all right with what Su and I were doing. Amazingly, she even wants the three of us to somehow get married together, just like Su does. _Heh_. And Su told me that if there's any way that we can actually legally pull that stunt off, then she'll find it for us."

Haruka took a long drag on her cigarette. "Yeah. Okay. I'll just have to take your word on Motoko's acceptance of that, Kei-kun. And on the subject of your three-way relationship, if anyone can find a way to legitimise your consensual perversion, Su'll be the one. She's too clever for her own good, all right. So…if our resident genius does find a way for you to marry her and Motoko at the same time…what then? Are you actually seriously considering doing just that with them, or what?"

That question gave Keitaro food for thought. "Well, Haruka…_um_, I really don't know?" he finally answered, rubbing absent-mindedly at the back of his head. "I really, really like them both. Maybe even enough to marry them? But…I like the other girls here, as well, you see…? Um, Shinobu is absolutely great, and then there's Mutsumi, too. I'm kinda dating her now, as well. So I have no idea who I'm even going to end up with at the moment – let alone who I'm going to marry - and that's a fact."

"Still keeping your options open, I see?" Haruka sighed. "Boy, you're luckier than you deserve with all of these girls, Kei-kun. And Motoko must _really, really_ like you, all right, if she's willing to let you sleep with Su as well as her. But if you really _are_ going to be dating them both, and god knows whom else at the same time, then just remember this. Don't let your infinitely improved love life and the demands of the girls to spend time with you – in the sack, or otherwise - interfere with your studies, okay? You're finally getting high enough grades to actually stand a realistic chance of getting into Tokyo U this year. If Mutsumi can get in, then so can you. And it's your future that we're talking about here."

"Don't worry, they won't," Keitaro reassured his worried looking aunt, a confident and determined smile on his lips. "I've worked too long and too hard to blow my chances of getting in now."

"Good. And no matter how nice it may be to have all of these girls fussing over you, they'll all still be here after you finish your entrance exams. Remember that, too."

"I will. And don't worry about me doing anything rash with regards to Su's plan, either. I'm not too sure if I'm going to go with it yet, even if she does come up with a way for me to legally marry two or more of the girls. As much as I like – even love – her, Motoko and the others, I'm still young and I've got my whole life ahead of me. So I'm really in no hurry to get hitched to anyone just yet! I'll consider Su's idea, all right, but if its not workable, then I promise that I'll try to figure out a way to pick only one of them."

_And with a bit of luck, that'll be Shinobu, _Haruka silently prompted him. _I still think that she's still the best pick for you, Kei-kun. Or maybe Mutsumi, instead...? I'm not so sure about Motoko, now, because she's already with Su…_

"That's good. I'm glad to see that you've still got your head firmly screwed onto your shoulders, Kei-kun. Oh, and on the off chance that some of the girls keep on pestering you for attention in your room when you're busy studying or trying to sleep, get hold of me straight away, okay? If necessary, I'll let you study in peace and quiet down here at the Tea Rooms, and I'll keep any visitors off your back while you're here."

"Thanks, Haruka. I might even do that. Well, I guess that I'd best be getting back…?"

"Don't forget your workout at eight tonight," Haruka prompted her now much happier looking relative as he rose to his feet. "See ya."

"I won't. And thank you for your advice, Haruka. You've really helped me out a lot this morning. Bye!"

_I haven't forgotten that Kit started this whole ball rolling by seducing Kei-kun in the first place,_ Haruka mused as she watched, through the thin, translucent grey cloud of tobacco smoke, her nephew making his way back across the room towards where the main doors of the Tea Rooms opened onto the stone stairway._ I still don't like what she did, but now I'm definitely having second thoughts about what I'm going to do when I see her again._

_Yeah. If I don't want to sound like a hypocrite, I can't really give Kit a blast, now, can I? Not after I've accepted the reality of at least three of the other girls sleeping with Kei-kun, now, as well as her. So, instead of me giving Kit a telling off for involving him in one of her no-doubt dodgy schemes, maybe I should just let it lie? After all, despite herself, maybe Kit really did fall for Keitaro, just like Motoko and the others have done? And, now that I think about it, she had already started treating Kei-kun really well even before Naru put him into hospital... So, maybe that really is true?_

_Heh! And I really can't blame the girls at the apartments one iota for chasing all starry-eyed after my nephew, now, either. That confidence boost that Kei-kun has received has worked wonders for him, and now he's turned into a pretty desirable guy. Despite him still being wishy-washy over which girl to pick, Keitaro is so much stronger, wiser and more confident now; he's almost like an entirely different person. Even supposedly man-hating Motoko can see that in him, now. But I just hope, for his sake, that he uses his brain, not his dick, when he finally makes his mind up as to which girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with…?_


	43. Chapter 43

_I bet you can't guess which 'Love Hina' character shows up in this chapter? Nup, no, wrong! Hey, no peeking!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

As Keitaro made his slow, thoughtful way back up the sunlit stairs towards the apartments after his talk with Aunt Haruka, he was suddenly distracted from his contemplations by movement on the walkway above him. Looking up, eyes straining behind his glasses, he saw with not a little nervousness that the slight form of Shinobu had appeared at the top of the flight of stone steps, and she was now making her way down them towards him. And, judging by the pensive expression that he could clearly see on the hesitant acting teen's pretty face, the young landlord knew with certainty exactly what she wanted to talk to him about, too.

Letting out an involuntary gulp at the prospect, Keitaro came to a halt to give himself an extra couple of moments to think before the young teen could reach his position. But he already knew in his heart what he was going to tell her – that being no less than the truth about what had happened between himself and Su last night. Keitaro then realized that there was also a somewhat tenuous silver lining to his predicament. He was about to experience first hand Shinobu's reaction to his forthcoming admittance of his tryst with Kaolla, and that would show the sweating _ronin_ one very important thing about her character. That thing being as to whether the young girl approaching him really could be as mature about him dating other girls as he was now desperately hoping that she would be.

_God, I hope that you're not going to get all upset with me, Shinobu?_ He prayed silently and with feeling to whatever deity or deities may be watching the tableau unfolding on the staircase. _We did discuss that this might happen before, so maybe I'm worrying about your possible negative reaction for nothing? I really hope so…_

"_Um_, Hi, Sempai!" Shinobu nervously greeted her anxious feeling landlord as she came to a stop next to him on the sunny steps. "Er? Can – can I talk to you for a moment about something – _um_ – personal?"

"Hi, Shinobu. _Ah_, yeah, sure," Keitaro replied, managing to smile down at her, despite the now nervously erratic rhythm of his heart. "Hey, is something up? You're looking rather…serious at the moment."

Shinobu squared her shoulders and stared right into Keitaro's querulous brown eyes, noticing that they also held a noticeable trace of worry in them. And it was no great mystery to her as to why – her beloved Sempai was obviously worried about what she was going to say about her having found Su in his bed last night.

_Don't worry, Sempai,_ she thought, pleased that he cared enough about her feelings to want to spare her any pain because of his actions. _I'm not mad at you, I'm not…!_

"Um, I have a question to ask you, Sempai. And please tell me the truth about this," she said in a firm tone. "Wha-what exactly is Su to you, right now…? I saw her in your bed last night, and she – she told me that she was waiting to…to have s-se-! T-to sleep with you. I know that this is really none of my business, but I – I like you too, and I need to know if you are t-taken, now…"

"I figured that you knew that much, since you were passed out on my bed last night when I got back from my training," Keitaro carefully replied, having expected just this question from the young bluenette at some stage during the day. "And I'm not going to lie to you about what went on between Su and I last night, Shinobu. Yes, she did spend the night with me in my room, and yes, we did do more than just nod off together."

At his words, the blue haired teen let out a sigh, but to Keitaro's relief, she didn't look as if she was too surprised by his confession.

"I understand, Sempai," she then said, managing to look into his eyes again without more than just a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "I guess that I should have been expecting to discover you in a – _um_ – compromising position with another girl sooner or later. Thank goodness that I walked in on one of your dates _alone_ in your bed, without you there and in the act of doing…_it_, even though I did expect it to be Motoko that I might catch, not Su. But I do know that you _are_ still single, after all, and you had told me on our own date that you were going to be seeing other girls, as well as me."

"That's right, I did. But I'm really sorry that you discovering Su in my bed hurt your feelings, Shinobu. And I really hope that this uncomfortable little situation hasn't upset you too much? I really do."

A hint of a smile then flickered onto her lips as she saw his still worried face. "No, no, it's fine, Sempai. You haven't done anything wrong. I was a little upset about it, but I guess that I'm just being…jealous. So I'm sorry, too."

"Thank you, Shinobu. But, back to your question. So - when you caught Su in my room, you thought that maybe I'd asked her to be my girlfriend, instead of you?"

"_Um_ - yes. Su told me last night about both her and Motoko wanting to marry you at the same time, you see? So, I was just a little worried that you had – _um_ – agreed to take them up on their offer, and that you weren't going to date anyone but them from now on…"

Keitaro laughed, relief in his tone. "No, don't worry, Shinobu. I will admit to you that I told Su that I'd consider their idea, all right, but I certainly haven't agreed to it yet! Nor have I asked either of them to be my exclusive girlfriend, or girlfriends, either. Like I've just told Aunt Haruka a few minutes ago, I'm in no rush to do anything like that! And Su being in my bed was a really awkward situation for you to stumble upon, so I don't blame you for thinking that maybe I had hooked up with her, and that I wasn't going to date you any more. That's not true, either, I assure you."

"Oh, Sempai, that's marvellous!" Shinobu burst out, her deep blue eyes sparkling with joyous relief upon hearing that her dream man still wanted to spend time with her. "I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you to anyone else!"

"Ah? _A-heh-heh. Um_, thank you, Shinobu. Don't worry; you haven't lost me at all. And I – _um_ – love you a lot, too. _Really."_

_So Sempai does still love me?! Yaaay!! N-now's my chance! I – I've got to ask him out, right now! Do it, do it…!_

"Say, Sempai…would you l-like to go out to lunch with me today?" Shinobu then ventured hopefully, her pulse pounding as she realized that Sempai had used the word 'love' to her again. "I was going to ask you when I went to your room last night, but as you know, you weren't there when I arrived… _'Ahem!'_ I - I've already made a big picnic basket full of food for us, and if you do want to come, I was thinking that we could go for a stroll in the woods above the waterfall to a little meadow full of pretty flowers that I know of up there…? It's right next to the stream and it's a really lovely, private spot, where we wouldn't be – _um_ - disturbed…"

Her invitation gave the somewhat weary young manager pause for thought. He really didn't have any firm plans for today, anyway, and there were things that he'd much rather not do than spending some quiet, quality time with cute and loving little Shinobu. Good food, great company, and peace and quiet for a few hours. All in all, this wasn't a hard decision for him to make at all.

_Besides, it'll get me away from the apartments and all of the other girls for a while. And I've been studying hard all week, so I deserve a break from my studies for one afternoon, too. So why not spend the rest of the day in peace and quiet with Shinobu and her delicious cooking? Yeah, I'm in, all right!_

"Yeah, why not? I'd love to go there with you, Shinobu," Keitaro replied, breaking out into a warm smile, his declaration of intent almost causing the apprehensive young teen's heart to burst with elation. "But we might have to sneak away secretly, in case some of the other girls spot us and want to come along too," he then warned her. "What say I meet you out on the back lawn at a quarter to twelve, and we'll take it from there?"

"Yes! You got a deal," Shinobu laughed with delight, clapping her hands together. "It's a date, then, Sempai!" Impulsively leaning forward, Shinobu gave him a loving hug and a warm kiss on his cheek, which Keitaro quickly reciprocated. Then the still intertwined pair moved off together back up the stone steps, both feeling much calmer in their minds than they had only a couple of minutes ago.

-:-:-:-:-:-

At about this time, high above the Mid Pacific Ocean, Noriyasu Seta had just noticed a peculiarity with regards to the fuel gauge of his small plane.

"Hold on, Kitsune. Something's up," the now frowning archeologist declared, a slight edge in his voice as he contemplated the anomaly that he had spotted. Reaching forward, he rapped the knuckle of his forefinger against the offending instrument, to no avail. The gauge stayed firmly on its present reading – which was far too low.

In the seat next to him, the dozing Mitsune stirred at Seta's words, her drowsy mind registering the concern in her companion's tone. Raising her chin, she glanced sleepily across at him, and asked, "Huh? Wha-what do ya mean, Seta?'"

"We seem to be using up fuel a lot faster than we normally would. Hmmm? I can think of only three reasons for this. One, the fuel gauge itself is faulty, two, my plane has developed a slight fuel leak, or three, we're carrying a heavier load in my plane that we should be?"

That news brought the Fox girl back to full wakefulness in a hurry. "Oh, no! What does that mean, exactly? We-we're not gonna crash, are we?!"

Seta laughed at her jittery expression. "No, no, it's nowhere as bad as that, Kitsune," he reassured her. "This just means that we're going to have to make a refueling stop a little sooner than I anticipated, that's all."

"But where, Seta?" Kit asked, gesturing at the blue ocean beneath them. "There ain't an island in sight anywhere around here, as far as Ah can see…!"

"Yep, but that doesn't matter just yet. I've still got enough juice to get us another two hundred kilometers or so, and that's easily far enough to get us to a coral atoll that I know of that's coming up ahead of us. Wait a minute and I'll show you." He then located, and pointed out to the uneasy young woman an insignificant speck of land on the map that he currently had unfolded on his lap. "This atoll has a number of small sandy islands, one of which has a short airstrip and an emergency cache of aviation fuel on it. Truth to tell, we probably don't even need to land there as I still reckon that we have enough fuel to get us to Wake Island, but we'd better not take any chances, eh?"

"Yeah, you're right with that, Seta," Mitsune gasped out, having just this minute become aware of another urgent problem that would require a rapid fix. "You'd better take us to that lil' island as fast as ya can! Besides the fuel, Ah need ta – _uh_ – hit the can pretty soon, so, _um_, how long did ya say it would be until we get there?"

"Not long. Our flight path leads us almost directly over it. If you can hang on for another quarter of an hour, you'll be home and hopefully dry? _Ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

"Oh, very funny?! Just pilot the plane, willya? And step on it!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

The coral atoll that Seta and Kitsune were heading for was a several kilometer wide ring of white coral sandbanks and small, elongated, sand islands that almost totally enclosed a large, shallow water lagoon. This necklace of tiny islands was encircled in turn by an outer, mostly submerged coral reef that stretched upwards towards the light around the entire outer periphery of the enormous submerged mountain peak that the isolated atoll was situated on the very top of. As their small plane drew closer to this oasis of shallow water life now appearing out of the haze ahead of them, Kit had to admit that their destination was undeniably beautiful, a patchy, multi-hued oval of lighter shades of blue, green and white ringed by the horizon wide azure color of the much deeper surrounding ocean.

The largest of these sandy islands that they were approaching held the emergency airstrip and the fuel dump. This island in question was little more than a kilometer long, slightly curved stretch of pure white sand, most of it barely a metre above sea level, and was only a couple of hundred meters across at its widest point. A scattering of coconut palms and sparse, mostly low growing scrubby _scaevola_ vegetation lined the tiny beaches along both inner and outer edges of their destination, whilst the vegetation surrounding the airstrip itself was mostly various species of scraggly tropical grasses. The airstrip itself was formed from compressed sandy soil, and its open expanse ran along the exact center of the tiny island, the runway approximately parallel to both sweeping, palm fringed coasts.

Despite Kit's misgivings, Seta managed to get their plane safely down for once, without crashing into anything more dangerous than a few extra-long blades of grass. Once they had safely landed, he did a U-turn and drove back down the landing strip through the dissipating cloud of dust raised by their arrival. After taxiing his plane off the runway and to a stop next to a somewhat ramshackle wooden building and the underground fuel tank, both situated near the left-side center edge of the primitive airstrip, Seta finally cut the engine, smiled across at his passenger, and gave the obviously discomforted young woman permission to go and do her business.

The now almost bursting Kitsune's first thought upon alighting from the Cessna was to thank god that she was still alive, the second, to thank god _even more_ that there was a small wooden and corrugated iron outhouse that was obviously a lavatory within a fifty meter distance of their plane!

"_Pheeew!_ It's hot out here?!" she called back up through the open door to her pilot, having been assailed by an all encompassing wave of heated tropical air even as she dropped down to the dusty ground. "Um, excuse me, Seta, Ah've gotta – _ah_ – see a man about a dog!" And with that, she was off at a rapid trot through the heat haze towards the can.

Once the relieved looking Mitsune had returned from her essential task, under the hot glare of the mid day sun, the pair of travellers set about discovering the reason for the unexpectedly rapid fuel consumption of Seta's aircraft. After a bit of tinkering, two things came to light. Firstly, there was no fuel leak. Secondly, the gauge itself seemed to be working fine. Which left only-?

"Well, we must be carrying some extra cargo that I forgot to take out of the cargo bay at the back?" was all that the head scratching Seta could come up with. "But I'm sure that I removed all of the non-essentials? Oh, well, I'd best take a look right now."

"Ah can do that if ya like, Seta," Mitsune offered. "Now that you're sure that ya plane isn't leakin' fuel, you'd best fill up its tanks, while Ah check the cargo hold for you. That'll save us a bit of time."

"Good idea, Kitsune. You do that, and I'll rig up the fuel pump from the tank, and top us up."

As he commenced his task, Kit wandered over to the cargo hatch at the rear of the Cessna, and, after squinting at the instructions, succeeded in opening the door without too much difficulty.

"Hey, I got it open, Seta! Lemme just take a look inside. There should only be your bags and some tools inside here, shouldn't-?"

"_Myaaaah!"_ a huge, bulky, long necked black shape boomed out to her out of the shadowy compartment, the scary sight and sound of the hidden beast giving the unsuspecting girl the fright of her life!

"_Waaah! Seta, there's a giant turtle back here in your cargo hold!"_ Kit hollered out in alarm, recognizing what the creature was even as she stumbled backwards and fell on her shapely butt. Legs pumping, she scooted backwards along the ground to a safe distance away from the unanticipated sight, her buttocks carving out twin channels in the soft sand as she did so. _"What in the heck's goin' on?!"_

"Wha-? A turtle-_Gidget?!_ What are you doing in there?" Seta gaped, staring from his position by the pump at the familiar sight of the oversized, yellow and red terrapin as it hove into view at the open hatch. The creature let out another welcoming cry as it spotted him, shook its smooth skinned head, and then jumped down onto the soft sand with a loud thump. "But if _you're_ here," the tall archeologist continued, scratching at his forehead again, "Then, that means-?"

Just then, the no less astonished Kitsune suddenly caught sight of a small, dark haired teen peering around the edge of the open hatch at them, the girl's eyes blinking rapidly as they fought to adjust from the darkness of the enclosure to the bright, tropical sunlight outside the cargo bay.

"Seta! Look! There's a girl in there, as well!" Kit interrupted him, scrambling back to her feet even as she pointed out the stowaway. "Who the heck-? _Hey?!"_ Kit's eyes then not only widened, but also actually fully opened as she realized something totally unexpected about the now very familiar face staring nervously back at her. "Is – is that _Shinobu?! But that's impossible?!"_

"Shinobu?" Seta took a closer look at the light brown face of their passenger, and then burst out laughing. "No, Kitsune, that's not her. Look closer! It's Nyamo Namo, from Pararakelse Island. Remember her? She works for me sometimes on my digs, and you've met her once before."

"Nyamo? Oh, yeah, Ah remember her now. But, dang, she looks just like Shinobu, doesn't she? Except for that red ribbon in her longer hair at the back, and her brown skin color, they could be identical twins!"

"Yep. The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it? You can come on out, now, Nyamo," Seta then called out to the timid girl. "It's safe!"

"…Seta…?"

"Yeah, c'mon, Sweetie," Kitsune encouraged the nervous looking teen, all of whom except for half of her face was still concealed in the cargo compartment. "It's all right, Ah was just a little startled when Ah saw ya big pet turtle, that's all."

"…"

Finally, after a lot of smiles and prompting, Nyamo summoned up enough courage to jump down out of the open hatch and run over to the tall archeologist. After giving him a quick hug, she then hid behind his legs, to stare anxiously at the now somewhat peeved Kit Fox.

"Geez, Seta, she's shy," Kitsune remarked, walking slowly over to him, so as not to startle the flighty-looking young girl any more that she had already inadvertently done. "Nyamo sure reminds me of how Shinobu used to be, when she first moved into the Hinata apartments." Then the young woman turned her attention back to the cowering young teen hiding behind her mentor. "Hiya, Sweetie. D'ya remember me? Ah'm Kitsune, remember? We've met once before when Ah was on Pararakelse Island with Keitaro and the others. Ah ain't gonna hurt ya."

"…" Was the only response that the wide-eyed girl let out. Eyes that were the exact same shade of dark blue as Shinobu's. In fact, the physical resemblance between Nyamo and the young cook wasn't just strange – it was positively eerie.

"Ah, Kitsune, if you recall, Nyamo doesn't speak Japanese very well at all," Seta reminded his baffled companion. "She speaks Pararakelsian – that's a Micronesian/Polynesian language closely related to that spoken on Molmol – English, and Turtlese. I take it that you're not fluent in any of them, then?" he chuckled, unable to resist a quick dig at his companion.

"Sheesh! Course Ah'm not! So how do Ah make friends with Nyamo if Ah can't even speak to her? Especially since she doesn't even look like she remembers me?"

"Just leave that to me." Looking down at the exotic teen behind him, Seta then spoke in English to her for a few moments. Finally Nyamo nodded, and shyly emerged from behind his legs to give Kitsune a quick bow and an uncertain smile.

"Kit-soonee…? …Hi…are you? I pleased to eat you twice time," the young teen then hesitantly said in badly accented, broken Japanese, her voice and tone almost a carbon copy of Shinobu's own one.

"Ah, same here, Nyamo-Sweetie. And it's 'meet' you, not, 'Ah'd like to eat you'."

At Kit's words, Nyamo unexpectedly let out a squeak of distress and fled to behind Seta's legs once more, her huge eyed expression even more alarmed than before as she peeked back out at the baffled Mitsune yet again from her sanctuary.

"_What? Now, what?"_ Kit burst out, totally perplexed at the reason for Nyamo's sudden panic attack.

"_Heh, heh, heh._ Nyamo thought that you were going to eat her, Kitsune," Seta chuckled, after asking the scared girl clinging to his legs just what the matter was. "She does understand a few Japanese words, but obviously not enough for her to figure out the real meaning of what you told her just then. Hold on, and I'll explain in English what you really said to her, so there won't be any more strange misunderstandings."

"Thanks, Seta," Mitsune muttered. _Geez!_ _What in the heck did Ritalin girl here think that for?!_ She thought with exasperation. "Man, she's just like Shinobu used to be, all right! Making friends with her is gonna be a mite harder than Ah thought it would be…?"

After a minute or so, the smiling archeologist finally coaxed the timid girl out from behind him again. This time, now that someone she trusted had reassured her that Mitsune wasn't in fact going to have her for lunch, Nyamo seemed to be a little more relaxed about the older girl's presence. She actually managed to summon up the courage to give Kit a somewhat tentative, western-style handshake, before retreating back to Seta's side once again.

"Don't worry, Kitsune. Nyamo is usually like this around new people, so its nothing personal that she's a little wary around you," Seta remarked, as Kit shrugged her shoulders in resigned acceptance of her current at-arms-length status with the young stowaway. "She'll lighten up once she gets to know you a little better."

"Hmph. Ah sure hope so, Seta. That kid's totally different in temperament to that turtle of hers." Kitsune gestured in the direction of Gidget to make her point, who was now gamboling around without a care in the world in the long grass at the edge of the runway.

Seta laughed again. "Yes, she sure is active, all right. But Gidget's not a turtle, Kitsune; she's a giant tortoise. She's got legs, not flippers."

"A tortoise, ya say? Yeah, okay? But back to Nyamo, Seta. So she doesn't know much Japanese language at all?"

"Well, she does understand a little bit of it, and I've been teaching her a few simple phrases when I can," came his answer. "But she certainly doesn't know nearly enough yet to hold even a simple conversation with you."

"Ah see? Ah got one question for her, though. Hopefully, she'll understand it?" Looking down at the Pararakelse duplicate of Shinobu, Kitsune then made her enquiry, speaking slowly and clearly to give the girl time to understand her simple words.

"Hey, Nyamo-chan, why were you and Gidget on our plane, anyway?"

At the blank look that the tanned teen gave her instead of an answer, Kitsune slapped her forehead, then turned back to Seta.

"Could you ask her that question for me in a lingo that she understands, Seta? Ah've a feeling that y'all want to know the answer to this lil' mystery, too?"

"Yes, I do. Hold on again and I'll ask her in English."

"…See Keitaro," Nyamo murmured shyly, answering Seta's query in English, as well. "See friend Shinomu, too…"

Mitsune didn't understand a lot of English at all, but she sure understood that phrase! Eyes opening once more, she exchanged a surprised glance with Seta.

_What? Don't tell me that Nyamo wants to see good ol' Keitaro because she fancies him, too? Nah, that can't be right? She's too young. But then again, she's exactly the same age as Shinobu, and I know darn well that our little cook has been after Keitaro since the beginning… Uh, oh?! Not another teen spanner in the works to make things even harder for me?!"_

"Well, don't _that_ beat all?" Kit finally said, managing to force a smile onto her face. "Good ol' Keitaro sure musta made an impression on Nyamo, if after only one meeting, she's already tryin' to track him down? So, what exactly are we gonna do about her now?"

"_Heh._ I'll say?" Seta ran his fingers through his hair again as he thought their new situation through. "Well, Kitsune, one thing is certain. We've come too far for me to bother returning Nyamo and Gidget back to Pararakelse Island. We'd waste at least half a day's flying time for the round trip, and it'd be nightfall when we got back to this atoll. And we sure can't just leave them both here on this sandy island and just fly off on our merry way, can we? So I guess that there's nothing for it but to take Nyamo and Gidget to Japan with us."

Kit sighed. "Yeah, ya right, I suppose? And there _is_ room for them both in the rear seat of ya plane, too. But will we still have the range to fly safely between the islands with the extra weight of two passengers?"

"Hmmm? Yes, no worries! Even with the added load, there's still a sufficient safety margin with regards to the range of my plane to make our plotted route back to Japan still perfectly feasible, Kitsune. Having Nyamo and Gidget on board won't give us any problems with getting back home."

"Whew! That's a big relief! Well, Ah'm gonna get out of thishere hot sun for awhile." Kitsune fanned at her sweating forehead with both of her hands. "Hopefully there's a drink or two in that big ol' building over there? Ah'm feelin' a powerful thirst comin' on after all of this excitement."

"And I'm going to finish topping up the fuel in the plane," Seta remarked, moving back towards the fuel pump, Nyamo skipping along beside him. Coming to a halt again, the lanky archeologist looked fondly down at his young hanger-on.

"Gee, it is sure lucky for you two that the cargo compartment is both heated and pressurized, Nyamo," he declared in English to the now much happier looking young girl. "If it hadn't been, then you would have frozen to death, _and_ been asphyxiated hours ago! From now on, both you and Gidget will be travelling up front with us, in the rear seats of the cockpit, okay?!"

"… Yes. Thank you. See Keitaro soon…?"

"Yes, Nyamo. Real soon."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Sure enough, with regards to his lunchtime date with Shinobu, Keitaro proved to be as good as his word. Not that Shinobu was going to take any chances of missing his arrival – such was her eagerness to start their date; the teen had arrived at their rendezvous place a full half an hour earlier than they had agreed on. But she needn't have worried. Keitaro showed up at exactly the appointed hour, and then both young people set off on their hopefully tranquil picnic date.

Keitaro and Shinobu's picnic by the stream above the waterfall had turned out to be just as quiet and relaxing as they had both hoped that it would be. Fortunately, none of the other dorm residents had spotted the young couple leaving the vicinity of the apartments, so their sojourn was fated to remain undisturbed by nosy visitors or exploring inn guests for the entire afternoon.

Once Keitaro and Shinobu had reached the tranquil meadow that was their destination, Keitaro had first unrolled onto the luckily dry grass the rubber groundsheet he had brought with him, and then spread out their thick and comfortable blanket for them to sit on. Then he had set himself to the task of unpacking, and then enjoying to the full the radiantly happy Shinobu's usual five star packed lunch.

Once their midday meal was over, neither of the now blissfully full pair had felt the need to do anything other than to relax. With a hearty sigh of contentment, Keitaro had lain comfortably back on the blanket, Shinobu snuggling down next to him after she had put the remaining food and used utensils back into her picnic hamper. And before the weary landlord knew it, he had dozed off to sleep, the also totally contented Shinobu following suit only a minute of so later.

Upon their awakening an hour and a half later, the drowsy pair of prospective lovers had then done nothing more strenuous than laze about, joke and chat happily to the other - with frequent hugging and kissing sessions, of course - for the entire remainder of the afternoon. And both had enjoyed themselves immensely just doing that. Truth to tell, Keitaro couldn't remember the last time that he had felt so relaxed and carefree for such a extended period of time as on this date with Shinobu. For once, he felt under no pressure at all.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Night was falling when Keitaro and Shinobu finally arrived back at the apartments from their date. And when the happy couple walked back into the lobby through the main doors to make it seem like they had merely spent the afternoon in town, sure enough, the fretting Kanako had been waiting there at the reception counter to greet them.

Upon spotting the missing pair, the Goth girl had managed a genuinely warm smile of welcome for her returning _Oniichan_, and a somewhat less cordial one for her young rival. Keitaro, of course, didn't notice the discrepancy, but Shinobu sure did.

After first enquiring of his sister whether or not anyone had left any messages for him with her, the young landlord had then excused himself and set off for his upstairs room. Knowing better than to remain in the obviously stewing Kanako's vicinity after having been seen returning from a date with her beloved brother, Shinobu had quickly accompanied him across the lobby towards the staircase.

Shinobu had then felt more than just a twinge of anxiety as she uneasily noticed that Kanako was now glaring daggers at her while Keitaro's back was turned. But the feeling of her Sempai's warm hand in hers stiffened her resolve to not let anyone else's negativity interfere with her budding relationship with him. So the teen cook averted her eyes from her clearly furious rival and walked resolutely on, still hand-in-hand with her date, up the lobby stairs.

_I don't care what anyone else may think, not even his sister,_ the young cook declared silently to herself, clutching determinedly at the oblivious Keitaro's right arm. _I love Sempai, and he will be mine!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was now eight thirty pm that night, and up in her third floor room, Motoko was sitting and moping at her study desk, unable to concentrate on her open textbook in front of her. Like Shinobu, she, too, had wanted to spend the afternoon by herself with Keitaro, and had been planning on asking him if she could do just that when she saw him at Sunday lunchtime.

Unfortunately for her plan, Keitaro hadn't been there to ask. Nor had any of the others present known where he was at the time. But what was even worse from Motoko's point of view was that he wasn't the only one absent that lunchtime. Shinobu hadn't been in the dining hall, either.

What _had_ been awaiting the hungry residents was a note from the young cook, pinned prominently on the notice board in the dining hall. Said note informed all and sundry that their lunch _bentos_ were in the refrigerator, and that she wouldn't be there this afternoon because of a prior engagement.

Motoko wasn't stupid, she had immediately read between the lines of the cryptic message. And to the now bitterly disappointed kendo girl, the sudden absence of both Urashima and Shinobu could mean only one thing. Her dream man and her young rival had already departed on their own preplanned secret outing. She had left her own move to invite Keitaro out for the afternoon, a little too late.

Just after darkness had fallen, Motoko's worst fears had been confirmed. Keitaro and Shinobu had shown up again, together, the young cook carrying a picnic basket, and her absent landlord, a backpack with what looked like the end of a blanket protruding from it's half-open top. Upon seeing those two items, it was more than obvious just what the pair had been up to out in the woods together.

"Oh, Urashima…" Motoko sniffed, her head in her hands as she berated herself yet again for not having asked Keitaro out at breakfast when she had had the chance. "I desire you just as much as Shinobu does. When is it going to be _my_ turn to go on a date – a _real_ date – alone with you? I have been working on my femininity for just this reason, and yet I still haven't managed to catch your eye like Shinobu has."

_But, why should this depressing state of affairs be so?_ The demoralized kendo girl inquired silently of herself, her unfocused eyes staring off into blurry nothingness as her fretting mind once again attempted to solve her baffling quandary. _Keitaro has already told me that my above average stature isn't a factor in his thinking. And while Shinobu is indeed cute, he has also commented on my own physical beauty, so I am obviously pretty enough to win his affections…?_ Then the kendo girl was struck by an interesting idea, and she raised her head up again, her olive green eyes shining with newfound inspiration.

"Maybe…just maybe I should learn from my rival's example and incorporate various lessons on home economics into my training schedule…?" the girl remarked thoughtfully to herself, her mood lightening considerably at her sudden stroke of genius. "After all, if he were to marry me, Urashima will require a competent future wife and homemaker, not a bodyguard…!"

"Motoko."

At the sudden word from her rear, Motoko's highly trained reflexes instinctively kicked into action. Without hesitation, she dived over her study table in a smooth blur of motion, rolled once, and ended up in a defensive crouch, _Shisui _drawn and ready for whatever the next split-second might bring.

"_Who-who's there?!" _she demanded, her heart hammering with shock at actually being taken by surprise by an intruder in her own room. _"Show yourself, if you dare!"_

"Oh, cut the dramatics," her mystery caller sneered. Then the familiar, slender, black-clad shape of Keitaro's sister materialized out of the darkness next to the still open door to the room. "Like I said before, if I wanted to take you out, I would have done so by now."

"Kanako! What in the hell are you doing here?!" Motoko hissed, rising lithely back to her feet, _katana_ at the ready. "I w-warn you, any attempt by you to for-forcibly seduce – to have your way with me this time will result in your immediate hospitalization-!"

"_Yeah, yeah? Heh! _Do I make you nervous, Aoyama? And is this blatant display of hostility any way to greet a loving visitor?"

"_N-no_. And yes, it is, to you! So watch yourself, I am wise to your tricks this time," Motoko gritted, pointing her blade at her dark and sinister visitor. "And I repeat, why are you here in my room?"

"Oh, relax. It's not for that reason, though no doubt you are probably secretly hoping that it was? So, just give up your false pretense that you don't want to do it with me again, Motoko, because you do! I can see it in your eyes, and in the way that you licked your lips just now. Truthfully, you _want_ me to overpower you, strip you and take you again, don't you, Kendo slut?!"

Motoko's cheeks colored at the Goth girl's smug and brutally frank summation of her confused desires, which had struck uncomfortably close to the mark. No matter how hard she fought to deny it, there was a tiny part of her mind that _was _secretly thrilled over the prospect of the Goth girl subduing her once again. "No, no, I don't, you witch! N-not any more," Motoko retorted in denial, her voice unsteady and strained. "I love Su, and – and your brother, too, not you…! So, _get out!"_

"Fuck, you're tense, Aoyama," Kanako laughed, not failing to notice the inner conflict on the sweating face of the now trembling kendo girl. "Maybe I _should_ stretch you out on your futon again and get rid of all of your nasty stress, after all?"

At Motoko's sharp intake of breath, the Goth girl let out another chuckle. "Oh, calm down before you get yourself too hot," Kanako continued, greatly enjoying the other girl's angst. Even though she knew that she shouldn't be tormenting Motoko after finding out what they secretly had in common, the Goth girl found herself quite unable to resist the temptation to get one last dig in. "I really _don't_ have either the time or the inclination to do that to you any more. _Seriously_. Like I told you last night, I need to talk to you about a matter of grave importance to both of us."

"So - you really _do_ only wish to talk to me?" Motoko warily repeated, keeping her guard up as she fought to remain composed. "And why should I listen to anything that you have to say to me, anyway, Kanako? Your trustworthiness is questionable, to say the least."

"Look, Aoyama, is that a yes, or a no?" Kanako snapped, in no mood to be given the run around and to have her own integrity questioned, even though she knew only too well why the year-younger than herself kendo girl was behaving in the way that she was. "If you don't want to hear me out, it's your loss! But this matter I want to discuss does involve you, just as much as it does me. And if it makes you feel any better, I promise that I won't attempt to either attack you or seduce you during my time in your room. There, _satisfied?"_

Motoko stared at the other girl for a couple of seconds, and then re-sheathed her _katana_ with a single swift movement as she made her decision.

"Okay, fine. Take a seat, _over there,_ and I'll hear you out, since you claim that your news will be to my benefit. But - _no tricks! Got that?!"_

"As you wish," Kanako acquiesced. "And in return, you must promise me that you will listen to what I have to tell you with an open mind."

"Agreed."

"Look, Aoyama, let's get one thing straight right now," Kanako began, after she had seated herself on the indicated cushion, the still suspicious Motoko having done the same on the opposite side of the table to her unwelcome night time visitor. "Normally, I would have had it out with you - _right here, right now_ – after finding out from you last night what you have been doing in bed with my _Oniichan_. But, luckily for you, I have found out that I cannot do that any more, because the circumstances have now changed between us, even before you admitted this to me. Make no mistake, Motoko, previously I did _not_ approve of you dating _Oniichan_, because of your previous disgraceful treatment of him. But now…I'm not too sure how to explain this to you, I have recently become privy to some most…unexpected… information concerning myself and my adoption into the Urashima household. And if what I have recently discovered does turn out to be the truth, then I cannot allow myself to…hate you any more."

"_What?!"_ Motoko gasped out. _"You don't hate me?_ Nonsense! Spare me your lies, Kanako. You now know that I am still in love with Keitaro. What possible reason could you have for-?"

"This is why," Kanako interrupted. "Like I just said, the situation between us has now changed."

"_How? And why?"_ the kendo girl demanded.

"Shut up and I'll tell you!" Kanako drew in a deep breath. "Firstly, at the end of my first stay here, I had come to realize even way back then that you – simple as you are - had been totally deceived into thinking that my brother was a pervert and a liar by that witch, Narusegawa. And stop looking at me like that!" Kanako then snapped out, having noticed that Motoko couldn't have looked more disbelieving of her reason if she had that word written across her face in large black letters. "I don't care if you don't believe a word that I'm telling you, but it _is_ the god-damned truth, so if you think that I'm lying to you now, then go kiss my ass!"

"I never said that," Motoko retorted, clenching her fists as she leaned forward in annoyance at the older girl's attitude. "Just say what you have to say, Kanako, and I'll judge the truth of your words after you have concluded your tirade!"

"Then shut the fuck up, and let me! Okay, so when I arrived back at the Hinata Apartments last week, I didn't hate you nearly so much as a person this time – I only hated the way that you had treated my poor _Oniichan_." The Goth girl then raised up her head and glared angrily into Motoko's equally irate eyes.

"Make no mistake, though, when I arrived back here this time, it _was_ one of my goals to see that you were punished severely for your previous physical abuse of my poor brother! But your psychotic _Oneesan_, Tsuruko, beat me to the punch with you, and she would have even gone as far as to execute you if it hadn't been for Molmol slut's timely interference. However, I…am glad that Tsuruko spared you, because it was never my intention to seek your death for your transgressions. I don't think that you deserve to die just because of your appalling ignorance and lack of basic common sense. A stretch in prison, or banishment from the Hinata Apartments would have sufficed as punishment for your thoughtless and callous sins against my _Oniichan."_

"_Grrr!_ What do you mean by 'appalling ignorance'?" Motoko snapped back, now highly offended at the Goth girl's relentless criticism of her intelligence. "I'm _not_ stupid, Kanako! My grades aren't _that_ bad, and-?'

"Christ, just think about if for a moment, you cretin?" Kanako retorted, waving her arms in the air. "Your fucking schoolwork isn't what I'm talking about here. Like I said before, you're as thick as pigshit for not seeing Naru for exactly what she was – even with the evidence that my _Oniichan_ was being set up by her, time after time again, right there in front of your brainless face! Could you _really_ not see that most of these so-called 'perversion incidents' were only ever in Naru's head?! _God-dammit!_ Luckily for you and your pack of _Oniichan_ abusers, stupidity _isn't_ a crime - if it were then the whole damn lot of you squatting in this asylum would have been tossed into jail years ago! Like _you_ should have been – or at the very least, dragged back in dishonor to Kyoto by your sister."

"But – and you can believe this or not, I don't really care - after seeing with my own two eyes that your repentance for your sins against my brother really _was_ genuine, and that you were truthfully in love with that Molmol freak, I decided to spare you what you so richly deserved, and even…forgive you your transgressions against _Oniichan_…" the Goth girl then unexpectedly stated, her voice now softer, and to Motoko's bewilderment, her tone even seemed to hold a trace of pity for her in it. "Why, you ask? Because you'd already been punished enough by your _Oneesan_ for your ignorance and stupidity, Motoko. I _saw_ Tsuruko nearly beat you to death, and…I no longer wish any more pain and suffering to befall you because of the reasons I have just given you – and one more that you don't know of yet. And…I still don't want to see you hurt, not even after hearing just now from your own lips about you _still_ sleeping with my brother…"

Motoko blinked with disbelief. "So…you're saying that things are all right between us, now Kanako? That you're going to accept my love – and Su's love, too – for Urashima? I mean, _Keitaro?"_

Then Kanako breathed out a deep sigh, and unexpectedly buried her face in her hands, sudden tears trickling down from between her fingers.

"…Maybe, Motoko…?" the Goth girl admitted in a strained voice, as if she were in sudden pain. "I just don't know, yet… You see, I'm – _I'm-?!_ I…I just can't fight you all off any more, so I think that in the end, I'll just have to accept the cruel reality of your…infatuation with him…? But, it's _so hard_ for me to do that, because I love him,_ I love him…!"_

"_That again?"_ Motoko snapped, her temper rising again, despite her being more than a little disturbed by the other girl's sudden and totally uncharacteristic emotional breakdown. "So you're _still_ after him, even after all of this?! He's your damn brother, Kanako, you-!"

"Fuck, you _are _stupid! _Oniichan_ and I may be siblings, but we're _not_ related by blood!" Kanako snarled back, clenching her fists and glaring at the taller girl with her red, teary, bloodshot eyes. "So get it through that thick skull of yours, Aoyama, once and for all, that it's perfectly legal for he and I to get married!"

"_What?!_ You and Keitaro _aren't_ blood relatives?!" Motoko exclaimed, more than just a little taken aback by _that_ revelation. "No-one told me about this before…! _So – so, you really can-?!"_

"Yes!! And…that's not all I have to say to you, either…!"

"_What?_ There's more…?"

"Yes. And this is the bit that concerns us, the two of us," Kanako replied, forcing herself to calm down as she gained control of her emotions once again. "This is also hard to believe, and truth to tell, at first I really didn't even _want_ to believe it! But…from what I've just been told yesterday afternoon, it seems to me that…you and I, there's a good chance that…that we're-?"

"You – you're joking," Motoko finally managed to blurt out, after hearing what her former enemy had to say. Her nerveless fingers finally slipped away from the hilt of her _katana_, all previous hostility she had felt for the other girl now forgotten and done with. "But this can't be true! How can something like this possibly be correct?! I would have known about something like that – somebody would have told me, _surely?!"_

"Why?" Kanako whispered, drying her tears on her sleeve. "No-one ever told _me._ And…I have proof of what I am telling you now. Kuro brought me written, signed and witnessed proof! It _is_ true."

"_Kami-sama!_ But then, this…changes _everything_ between us!" Motoko slipped back off her cushion onto the waxed wood floor, her mouth agape with shock. "If we're _really, truly-?_ What – what are you - _are we_ - going to do…?"

"Nothing yet," Kanako decided, grateful that the formerly distrustful, if not openly hostile kendo girl was sharp enough after all to see the life-altering ramifications of the secret that they both now shared. "Listen, Aoyama, please don't tell _anybody_ that you know of this yet, not even your _Oneesan_, Tsuruko! I'm positive that neither _Oniichan_ or Auntie Haruka know anything at all about what I've just told you, so just to make sure what I've found out really _is_ true, I need to talk to Granny first. She'll know for sure, all right. But in the meantime, do you see why we now have to grow up, cut the crap between us, forgive each other and learn to get along, for both of our families sake…?"

"Yes, Kanako, I do," the kendo girl numbly agreed. "_I do…!"_

"Good. Oh, Motoko, one other thing. From this moment onwards, you do not need to worry about me any more with regards to your and Su's…crush… on _Oniichan,_" Kanako declared, reluctantly deciding that an olive branch of peace to the other girl was more than appropriate at this particular moment in time. "And Shinobu is safe from me from now on, as well. Furthermore, I also promise that I will not physically harm any other girl residing here who may be dating my brother – especially you and turtle-brain Mutsumi, whom is also a special case - no matter how much it pains me to think that he is spending time romantically with these other unworthy girls."

Kanako then stopped speaking and momentarily eyed up the flabbergasted kendo girl. "Well, Aoyama, maybe it has turned out that you're not so unworthy a rival, after all?" she then grudgingly conceded. "But be warned of one thing, though. Since it is legal for me to do so, I have no intention at all of giving up my own pursuit of _Oniichan's_ hand in marriage. However, from now on, I will do so in a open and fair manner."

"Th-thank you, Kanako…!" Motoko breathed out, still partially in shock at what she had just discovered about herself. But then her still dumbfounded brain picked up on something that the Goth girl had just said in her unusually long-winded pronouncement. "But what was that you just said about Mutsumi somehow being special…?"

"Yes, you should know about this, too, especially now. The Otohime family from Okinawa are also relatives of the Urashima family, although somewhat distant ones," Kanako explained. Then the Goth girl remembered yet another relation that she had recently seen. "So, incidentally, is Doctor Chinen, at the Hinata Hospital. We used to visit him as well as the Otohime family when we went on holiday to the islands. So, even though I am not too pleased to have heard from Mutsumi herself that she, too, has also recently slept with _Oniichan_, she _is_ a member of our clan, so I have no choice but to forgive turtle-spaz for her transgression, like I have with you."

_S-so it's not just Kanako, then?_ Motoko realized, her heart pounding at this latest twist to the Goth girl's already more than incredible tale. _All of these other people, and I never even knew…? Kanako is right with one thing, though, I can't tell anyone at all about this, not even dear Su or my _Oneesan _– not without further proof, I can't? But – what she's just told me about her and I is almost too incredible to believe… Or, is it?!_

_When Hina-oba-san arrives back here, I have to go with Kanako as well to talk to her about this. I – I have to know the truth of this matter, for my own peace of mind. I just have to!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

On that very Sunday night, far away in Tokyo, an event that was soon to have a profound effect on the lives of the residents of the Hinata Apartments was just commencing.

The green woman, whom Su had glimpsed on the monitor screen on board the ship belonging to the strange blue man, would have an integral part in what was to follow. Shego had only just stealthily worked her way into position on a rooftop right next to the headquarters building of the Black Cap Yakuza clan, in preparation for accessing the heavily guarded tower, when her carefully laid plans had abruptly turned to custard. A sudden whirring sound caused the beautiful, graceful woman to jerk her eyes upwards in shock. When she saw with a sinking feeling in her shapely chest what was happening, she realized with a crushing sense of disappointment that her efforts to infiltrate the building and steal the nuclear device aboard the yakuza secret weapon had been in vain…

As the almost invisible yakuza _Shinigami_ rose vertically up into the air from its hidden launch bay and then flew soundlessly away into the cloud wreathed night, Shego swore out aloud as she stared with frustration up at the faint, rapidly receding shape of her just missed target.

"Oh, crap!" the green and black clad woman cursed to herself as the strange flying machine was swallowed up by the all enveloping blackness. "I got here ten minutes too late to access that thing. Doctor D isn't gonna like this at all…!"


	44. Chapter 44

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

The time was now just after one o'clock on Monday afternoon. Being the first day of the new school week, Keitaro and most of the other boarders had departed earlier that morning to attend their respective educational institutions. Even Sarah had grumpily vacated the premises, having been booted off by Haruka last week to re-enrol at West Hinata Elementary School, which she had attended prior to her trip overseas with Seta. So the only three non-guest, permanent residents still to be found inside the sprawling complex at that time of the day were Chibiusa and Hotaru – who had no school to attend, anyway – and Kanako, who was in her usual position at reception.

But unknown to the diligently working Goth girl, another person had moments ago entered the building through a side door, and was now surreptitiously watching her. Concealed in the side hallway opposite to the reception area, a shadowy figure lurked, regarding the unsuspecting co-manager of the apartments with thoughtful, half-closed eyes.

_Discounting the fact that Ah _really_ need a good bath, Ah've got five things that Ah gotta do now that Ah've arrived back home, _Kitsune reminded herself, after taking a quick peek around the corner into the spacious lobby, just to make sure that Kanako really was alone in there._ The first one is to settle up with Goth girl, here. Then Ah'd best talk to Keitaro and to Mutsumi. In between that, Ah'll also have ta figure out a way to stop Haruka from killin' me… And when Ah get the time, Ah still have to find out what happened to mah best friend, Naru. 'Sigh!' And each task is just as hard as the next one. But, still, Seta did tell me that he'd back me up with Keitaro and Mutsumi if Ah needed it, and also help me out with Haruka. That's somethin' in mah favor, Ah guess…?_

_All right…! At least Ah've made mah mind up on Goth-girl's job offer. Kanako's bribe is just a mite too good for me to pass up! Even if accepting it means that Ah'll be lettin' that scrawny witch off the hook a little more'n Ah woulda liked to have done, though. But money is money, and Ah can easily do this cushy job and score mahself lots of lovely loot, so-? Yep! Ah'll take it!_

Having made up her mind as to what course of action would serve her purposes best, the hidden watcher made her move. Stepping around the corner of the hallway and out into the open entrance hall, Kitsune then loudly announced her presence to the other girl.

"Kanako."

At the sound of the very familiar voice addressing her, Kanako's heart jumped into her suddenly dry throat. Raising her eyes up from the ledger that she was currently working on, the Goth girl swallowed nervously as she stared with edgy anticipation at the unsmiling face of Mitsune Konno, who was walking slowly across the lobby floor towards her position.

"K-Kitsune. Welcome back," the rapidly blinking Goth teen greeted the serious looking older girl. "I - I take it that the low flying plane I heard earlier on was you arriving on the back lawn landing strip with Seta?" But then, a puzzling thought jumped into her uneasy mind. "But…tell me, what caused that loud, crashing sound that I also heard, the one immediately following your plane's engine cutting out?" She then asked, a mystified frown crossing her pale forehead at what the reason for the racket could have possibly been. "I was going to send a worker to discover what had happened, but there's no one available at the moment to do it..."

"Ah-? We had a little – _err _- a little…_accident_…after we had touched down," the Fox girl confessed, a blush appearing on her cheeks as she remembered how Seta's just landed Cessna aircraft had then canteered off the far end of the vast expanse of newly replanted lawn to the rear of the main buildings, to finally plow into the wide pool below the foaming waterfall with a mountainous splash of shredded spray. "But that's not the reason why Ah'm here right now, Kanako," she hurriedly added. "So don't try to change the subject! Your job offer to me is all Ah wanna hear about at the moment. So let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"_Um_…right. So…you've thought about my offer, then?" Kanako inquired, trying hard to keep her voice normal. But the Gothic manager wasn't quite able to keep completely out of her tone the uncertainty that she was feeling about the other girl's soon to be announced decision with regards to the job offer she had made – a fact that Kitsune was perceptive enough to notice.

"Yep," Kit non-committedly confirmed, coming to a halt in front of the counter. After that single word reply, she leaned forward on her elbows on its smooth, hard surface, to stare wooden-faced at the pale face of the nervous teen manager.

_Ah think that Ah'll enjoy mahself by lettin' you sweat a bit longer. Get some of mah own back for the worry that ya put me through!_

The uncomfortable silence between the two stretched on and on, until the Goth girl couldn't take the uncertainty of the situation for a moment longer. Her nervous tension was killing her…

"Well…?" Kanako finally ventured, a large bead of sweat on her forehead. She was more than aware that her future as Apartment manager depended entirely on the fox girl's answer, and the strain on her face was by now _definitely_ beginning to show.

_What the hell, Konno…? Say something, dammit, before I crack…!_

"'Kay, I won't keep you in suspense any longer," Kitsune finally answered, her tone now as serious-sounding as Kanako could ever remember it having been before. "Provided that ya give me your solemn word that you'll quit makin' trouble for me and the other residents here, and if yer really serious about this job offer to me, then Ah'll accept it. And in return, Ah'll keep quiet about what you've done. But Ah want a legal, written job contract, Kanako, with your and Keitaro's signatures on it! Agreed?"

"Done!" Kanako breathed out, feeling a huge amount of stress drain away at Kitsune's hoped for answer. Quickly she reached under the counter, withdrew a signed sheaf of papers, and slid them across the counter top to the other girl.

"Here. I anticipated you would want all of this in writing, so I have already drawn up your contract for the Assistant manager's job. As you can see, I have already signed it, and so has my _Oniichan_. You are welcome to confirm with him that it is indeed his signature before you sign it yourself, if you so wish?"

"No need for that, I recognize Keitaro's crappy handwriting," Kit replied, flipping through the three-page document. "Hmmm…? Lemme see now…decent length meal breaks, overtime if Ah so wish, _yes, cheap rent!_ Wow, good starting salary, too…! The right to take some TV downtime when mah racing is on - yeah…_good_. This is legit, all right." When she had finished reading the entire job offer, just to check that there weren't any nasty surprises for her hidden away in the small print, Kit looked up into Kanako's hazel-pink eyes, a satisfied smile upon her own face.

"Okay, Ah can live with this. We got ourselves a deal. Got a pen?"

"Right here." Quickly, Kanako produced the asked for item, but before she could pass it over, Kit held up the palm of her right hand to stop her.

"Before Ah sign this, Ah've gotta little somethin' for you to read and sign, as well," Kit then cooed to the Goth girl, pulling a folded sheaf of paper out of her pants pocket, opening it and laying it out on the counter top for the puzzled looking co-manager to scrutinize.

"I…see. What – what is this…?" Kanako inquired, a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach at this most unexpected development. "Is this a…confession?"

Kitsune laughed. "Nah! And don't look so worried, girl! This here's just your side of the bargain in writing. Ah whipped it up when Ah was travellin' back here in Seta's plane. It's the promise from you to me not to cause me and the girls here any more grief, and also that you'll not tell Haruka about what Ah've done with Keitaro. Shouldn't be any great trouble for you to sign that for me, should it?"

_Cunning!_ The impressed Kanako thought, nodding in agreement at the crafty looking young woman's wise precaution. _Still, my offer to Konno is legitimate, so I've nothing to lose by doing this…_

"Very well." Kanako then signed the document, after which Kit compared her just completed signature to the one on the job contract.

"Very good," she purred with satisfaction, knowing now that Keitaro's sister was on the level with keeping her side of the deal. "It looks like yer being sincere with me, after all." She gestured to the pen in the Goth girl's hand. "Here, my turn."

After Kitsune had signed on the dotted line, she held out her right hand, which Kanako took in a firm handshake.

As they released hands again, Kit let out a loud sigh of satisfied achievement. "All right then. Ah guess Ah gotta call you 'boss' now, eh? So when do Ah start work?"

"Welcome aboard. And as to your commencement time, how about a quick refresher and training session between three o'clock and six o'clock this afternoon?" Kanako offered. "That will give you time beforehand to get yourself sorted after your journey, have a meal, at least _one_ shower, and maybe a soak in the _onsen_."

_Which you badly need,_ Kanako added under her breath, eyeing up Kitsune's definitely unkempt appearance. _I can't have you shedding dust and dirt on the customers. And what in the heck is that smell…?_

"Hmmm? Yeah, that suits me just fine," Kitsune decided, knowing all too well that she was looking anything but elegant at the moment. _Besides, Ah really do need to hit the bath and the fridge right about now,_ She conceded to herself. _Ah ain't had a proper wash or feed since last Wednesday!_

"Good. Since you will be Assistant manager, you won't need a work _yukata_, so just come to work at three dressed tidily, that's all," Kanako continued. "I'll show you the ropes then, including the booking in procedure for the guests, the work rosters of the other full-time and part-time staff, whom to call for what, how to order this and that. Nothing too taxing for the first day. And you'll be paid for those three hours, of course. Then you can start for real tomorrow morning at eight-thirty, on a normal eight hour shift."

"'Kay! No problems." But then a querulous look appeared on Kit's face. "Hmmm? So, Ah won't be getting' to wear mah maid cosplay costume after all, then?" she asked in a serious tone, managing to hold back a mischievous grin with some difficulty as she spoke of her make-believe intentions. "And what about mah plans to give _full service_ to the customers, and make a bit on the side?"

"Ah – _no,"_ the Goth girl stammered, another sweat droplet flying from her forehead as she remembered from her previous visit the rather erotic-looking French maid outfit that Kitsune owned. "And there'll be no harassing the guests with goings on of that nature here. Just you bear in mind that we're not _that_ sort of an establishment!"

"_Aww, darn,"_ Mitsune teased her anxious looking new employer, snapping her fingers in fake annoyance at the firm prohibition of any such _outré_, extramural moneymaking activities. "Not even with the cute ones, eh?"

"_No, and that's final!"_ Kanako repeated in a warning tone, not sure whether Kitsune was just winding her up or not, but not willing to take any chances that Fox girl was actually being serious about her intention to offer supplementary services to the guests. "We have high standards to uphold. If I catch you doing anything like that, Konno, agreement or not, I'll write you up!"

"_Spoilsport._ Heh-heh-heh! And relax, Kanako. If Ah were gonna do anything after hours with a customer or two, it woulda only been a massage in their room. Ah'm a dab hand at them, and qualified, too, 'cause of a course Ah once took."

"_Oh…?"_ the Goth girl said, breathing out a sigh of relief at finding out just what the older girl had been getting at. "I see. Well, just make sure that you clear any such extra, unauthorized activities with me first," she then told Kitsune in a much more mollified tone.

"'Kay, Ah will. So…what did ya think Ah _really_ meant when Ah brought up the subject, eh? C'mon, spill the beans, Goth-girl!"

Kanako's face went bright red at the now grinning Mitsune's very awkward question. "N-never you mind! Suffice to say, you had an innocent purpose behind your request. So let's leave it at that."

"_Heh-hehe!_ Okay, Ah've had mah fun. Well, Ah'll be seein' ya at three this afternoon, then, boss?"

"Yes. And in _normal clothing_, please."

Just then, before anything more could be said on the matter, the front doors slid open, heralding the arrival of potential customers. Looking over towards the entrance, Kitsune and Kanako saw Noriyasu Seta and Nyamo, accompanied by Gidget, come strolling into the lobby.

_Huh?_ Kanako breathed, her still flushed forehead knitting in a confused frown at the sight of the very familiar shape of the second person to enter. _I thought that Shinobu was at school today. What in the heck is she doing back here dressed like that, with a giant turtle – no, tortoise – in tow, to boot?!_ _And what's with her fake brown, all-over tan-? Maybe she's in a school play?_

"Ah, there you are, Kitsune," Seta called out to them, looking up with a smile of greeting as he removed his shoes, interrupting the Goth girl's musings. "And hello to you, too, Kanako! I'll need you to summon a bit of help to tow my plane out of the pool below the waterfall, but first, I've got a new guest to book in."

"No worries, Seta," Mitsune called back to him. "Ah'll give you a hand to haul ya plane out once you're finished here. Then Ah'm off ta stuff mah face and soak for a week!"

"Good afternoon, Seta-san," Kanako automatically replied to his cheerful greeting and statement of intent, despite her being completely baffled as to just whom the grinning man was referring to when he said 'new guest'. _But whom in the hell is Seta talking about? What new guest? It can't be Shinobu, so surely he can't be referring to that huge tortoise that he's got with him…?_

The grinning professor/archaeologist then turned back to the disguised Shinobu, whom Kanako now noticed was hiding nervously behind him for some strange reason. To Kanako's further surprise, he then addressed the young cook in English, which, luckily for her, she had a working knowledge of. "Come on, Nyamo. Now that we've got our slippers on, let's go over there to the check-in counter, and you can say 'Hi' to Kanako Urashima, Keitaro's younger sister. Yes, you too, Gidget."

"…"

"Myaaah!" the giant tortoise called out, waving one huge foot cheerily at the now flabbergasted Goth girl as it lumbered up the steps onto the lobby's highly polished, wooden floor.

_Wha-?! Nyamo…? Hold on, that girl must be Nyamo Namo, not Shinobu, after all. _Oniichan_ told me about meeting her and that giant tortoise of hers on Pararakelse Island, _Kanako silently realized, staring with astonishment at the brown-skinned, but just as shy Pacific island copy of their young cook as the three new arrivals walked across the lobby floor towards her and the grinning Kitsune. _Cripes, she does look just like Shinobu, too…! But, _w_hat in the hell is she doing here with Seta…? Oh, no…? Don't tell me-?!"_

A second later, the Goth girl's valid suspicions were confirmed, by Shinobu's tanned duplicate, herself.

"Hello, Kanako-san…" Nyamo hesitantly ventured in semi-Japanese to the impassive-faced, but huge-eyed Goth girl, as the mismatched pair and the exotic teen's giant pet came to a halt in front of the reception counter, next to Mitsune. "Me pleased see you." Then the girl turned her head to look back up at the tall archaeologist, and asked in a timid tone, "See Keitaro soon, too? And Shinomu?"

"Yes, Nyamo," Seta reassured his shy companion in English, failing to notice Kanako – whose very real fear about the exotic teen's motive for being here having just been dishearteningly confirmed - picking herself up off the floor behind the counter as he did so. "Once Keitaro, Shinobu and the other girls get back from their schools. But until then, I'll set you up in a room of your own, and then you and Gidget could maybe go for a swim in the hot pool until they arrive back, okay?"

"… Okay…"

"Great idea, Seta," Kitsune quickly agreed. After days without a proper wash, that very activity was high on her must-do list as well. "Ah'll go for a swim with ya, too, Nyamo, if ya like? Ah've been hangin' out for a good bathe fer _days_ now!"

After a good think about the older girl's offer of company, a faint smile finally appeared on Nyamo's cute face, and she nodded in agreement. "…Yes, please…Kitsune. Like that, too…"

"_That's great,"_ Seta laughed, looking down fondly at them both with a twinkle in his eyes. "I think Nyamo is really starting to like you, now, Kitsune." Then he turned back to the disbelieving Goth girl. "Okay then, Kanako, first let's get Nyamo and Gidget a nice, comfortable room for them to stay in. Then maybe you can rustle me up some help to get my plane back up out of the stream and onto the lawn again?"

_Grrr!_ Kanako growled to herself, as she went through the motions of booking her young, cute - and therefore most unwelcome - new competition for her brother's affections into the apartments. _Just keep calm, Kanako. You have to let this slide. You promised to behave, you promised, you promised-!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was now two in the afternoon, and at the Hinata Tearooms, Aunt Haruka was just putting her feet up for a well-earned break after the lunchtime rush, when a man's voice suddenly called out to her from the direction of the opening front doors.

"Yo, Haruka! Slacking off again, I see?"

At Seta's cheery greeting, Haruka looked up with a look of surprise on her face. As she saw just who it was, she had to fight down a welcoming grin. It wouldn't do her any good for the big idiot to see just how pleased she was to see him again, she reasoned. That would just complicate matters between them even further, wouldn't it?

_God, he looks good with that tan…! And I must admit that I have missed having the cretin around to bug me…_

"Oh, so you're back?" she nonchalantly replied, resisting the urge to rise up to her feet and give her secretly much-missed ex a hug, waving him towards a seat at her table, instead. "Well, since you're here, you'd best take a load off."

"Yep. _Ah-heh-heh_," the tall archaeologist chuckled, doing just that. "So, did'ya miss me?"

"With every bullet so far," Haruka assured him, not sure in her own mind whether she really meant that, or not. Sure, her lonely heart had given her an unanticipated jolt at the unexpected sound of her ex's voice, but that had only been because of surprise at his sudden appearance, hadn't it…? Or was her chest feeling just that little more constricted because of that damn, carefree grin of his? It couldn't be anything more than that after all of this time, surely…?

_If only Seta and I hadn't gotten ourselves hooked up in that love triangle with Sarah's mother?! _Haruka berated herself, for the umpteenth time. _If we hadn't,_ _he would have chosen me way back then – and I would have accepted him, too…! And then, for her, my best friend, to die before Seta reached thirty, at what age he had promised that he'd choose between us…how can I fight against the ghost of my old friend? I never wanted to win Seta's heart by default! Damn! Damn! Damn! He still keeps coming back to me, time and time again, but I just can't accept his love now – I just can't?! It's not fair…_

"Well, Haruka, it's really good to see you again, anyway," Seta countered, noting the almost invisible play of emotions behind the mask on Haruka's face, and not at all offended by her offhand, obviously insincere remark. "I figured that this would be the best time for us to catch up, since lunchtime is over, and while the Hinata Apartment crowd are mostly off at school."

"Fine then, let's talk," the youthful woman agreed. "There's been a lot going on around here that I need to tell you about. But first, a question. How in the hell did you appear back here last week when you were supposed to be away overseas? First, Sarah shows up out of the blue at the apartments, and says something about her and you somehow arriving here out of a tunnel that leads back to Pararakelse Island. Then I'm hearing tales from her and Mutsumi about you and Kit being trapped in the tunnel, and having to retrace your steps back to the island again. And now, days later, you show up out of thin air again with that dumb grin on your face!" She stabbed her freshly lighted cigarette at him for emphasis. "You'd best fill me in on just what in the heck you've been up to."

"So Sarah and Mutsumi did make it back out after the tunnel cave-in? Good!" Seta breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay, Haruka, what they've told you about the tunnel bringing us back here is true. Hard although this may be for you to believe, I have discovered that there is at least one space-time wormhole in the tunnel maze under the mountain behind the Hinata Apartments – probably more."

"Huh? How in the hell did something like that get down there? I know from Granny that there's always been a lot of weirdness associated with this location, but I never figured on anything like a quantum rift or two under the old place!"

Seta shrugged his shoulders at her question. "Your guess is as good as mine, Haruka. The one that I discovered in the tunnel really does open up on Pararakelse Island, just as Sarah told you. She and I arrived from there through it after only a couple of days slow walking, so I know for a fact that it's the genuine article! Kitsune and I had to go back out that way, too. We experienced an underground tunnel collapse and were separated from Sarah and Mutsumi, during what sounded to me like a small war going on up here."

"It was," Haruka informed him, twisting her lips at the memory of the incident in question, blowing a small puff of smoke out of the corner of her mouth as she spoke. "Tsuruko Aoyama showed up on Thursday morning to confront her sister after finding out what Motoko had been doing to Kei-kun. Then Su and Tsuruko had – let's just say, a little falling out over Motoko staying alive – and all hell broke loose on the back lawn up there! No need to worry though, no one got hurt, they all made up and everyone's all lovey-dovey again. Kei-kun stepped up and got the physical damage to the grounds all sorted, too, so things are all red and rosy around here again."

"Tsuruko Aoyama was here, you say?" Seta repeated, as his eyebrows rose with surprise. "So, where is she now, gone back to Kyoto?"

"Nope, she's sticking around for a while. You'll run into her sooner or later. At the moment, she's training in the woods out back of the apartments."

"Okay, maybe she'd appreciate a sparring partner for an hour or two? I'll go and see if I can find her for a match after we've finished our chat here. I need a good workout after two days cooped up in my plane. _Heh-heh!_ Don't wanna get _too rusty_, you know…?"

"You do that. Anyway, Seta, you said something just before about returning with Kit back through the tunnel rift to Pararakelse Island. So, since you're here right now, and I assume that Kit is too, I take it that you both flew back in your plane this time?"

"Yeah, Kitsune and I got back just over an hour ago." Seta then brushed the hair back off his forehead and gave Haruka a grin. "_Ah-heh-heh_. And on the subject of our arrival, the landing was a little dicey, but we did still manage to get down in one piece - _more-or-less..."_

"I did hear a low-flying plane earlier on today, and I was wondering what caused that thump and crashing sound and all of that loud shouting up there," Haruka declared, jerking her right thumb in the general direction of the Hinata Apartments. "I should have figured at the time that it was you fooling around at being a pilot again. Hmmm? So did your Cessna overshoot the landing strip and end up parked in the _onsen_, for the third, or is it the fourth time? If it did, then the costs of repairs to our fence are coming out of _your _pocket, not mine, or Kei-kun's!"

"Ah, no. We ended up in the bed of the stream under the waterfall, actually." Seta laughed with embarrassment after his confession, and added by way of a somewhat flimsy explanation, "The landing strip on the grass out back seems to get shorter and shorter every time I use it, you know."

"Just like your attention span," Haruka chided him. "And the damage to the Cessna this time is-?"

"The propeller is slightly bent, that's all. I've already had my plane hauled out of the pool, with the help of Kitsune, some of the Inn staff, Kanako, Nyamo and Gidget."

Aunt Haruka prided herself on the fact that nothing much could surprise her enough to shake her complacency any more, but Seta's use of those last two names on his helpers list sure did. "With the help of _Nyamo and_ _Gidget?"_ Haruka repeated, her eyes widening. "Don't tell me-?"

"Oh, yeah, before I forget, I brought Nyamo Namo and Gidget back here with me from Pararakelse Island, as well as Kitsune," Seta admitted. "Those two miscreants stowed away in the baggage compartment in my bird, and we didn't find them until our first refuelling stop on an atoll a couple of hundred kilometers off Wake Island."

"I see. So Nyamo's going to be staying with us for awhile, too?" Haruka mused, puffing on her cigarette. "Okay, where is she now? Right this very minute, I mean. I'd best arrange with Kanako to get her settled in."

"No need to worry yourself with that, Haruka. I took the liberty of paying for Nyamo's board before we went to rescue my plane, and Kanako's already put her up in Room 303," the archaeologist told her. "And as to what she's up to right now, just before I left to come down here, Nyamo and Gidget were off to have a swim in the hot pool. So, like I just said, I thought that I'd take this opportunity to pay you a visit while it was still nice and quiet around here."

"Hmm. Thanks, I think? Anyway, have you any idea why Nyamo would all of a sudden be this keen to visit us?" the chain-smoking woman asked, in a noticeably curious tone. "I met her once or twice before with you when she was only a kid, and we both know what she's like in strange places, or around people that she doesn't know. That girl must have a damn good reason for wanting to come all of the way over here, too, for her to risk hiding out for the entire journey back to Japan in your plane. I know that Nyamo and Shinobu are good friends, but it has to be more than just that, surely?"

"Yep. In one word – the part-timer. Whoops, sorry. Three words!"

"_Sheesh!"_ The attractive woman let out her breath in a long, hissing sigh. _Of course it had to be because of him, didn't it?_ She thought in head-shaking disbelief. _As if Kei-kun didn't have enough girls chasing after him already?! Now he's turning into a tourist attraction for foreign girls, as well…!_

"Keitaro again, eh?" she repeated in a resigned tone. "Hm? I dunno whether you've heard about this from Kit yet, Seta, but since you've been away, all of the girls up there at the apartments have been swooning over Kei-kun like he's a pop idol or something. Even Motoko has fallen for him bad, and you know what she's usually like around men. They're falling all over themselves to date him, and even sleep with him, and quite frankly, it's got me more than a little worried. And now, with Nyamo in the mix, and at her age, as well…?"

"Yep, Kitsune told me all about that, all right," Seta laughed. "But girls will be girls, Haruka – and so will guys. So I guess that we'll just have to trust in Keitaro's judgement, and have faith that he'll make the right choice in the end. And the part-timer is old enough to make his own decisions – good or bad – so we can't force him to date only one of the girls if he doesn't want to."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed again. "But there's something else that you should know about the situation, before you get too smug about Kei-kun behaving just like _you_ used to! Our resident mischief-maker, Su, is currently working on an idea of hers about how to have Keitaro legally marry two or more of the girls - one of the brides to be her, of course, and the other one, Motoko. I think that I know what Su's got in mind, too. And since we both know that she's from Molmol, and rather important there, to boot, this particular hare-brained scheme of hers might even pan out."

"Molmol, eh?" Seta mused, then a wide grin appeared as if by magic on his stubbled face as he realized just what the citizens of that particular island state could legally do over there. "Yeah, I think I know what you are getting at here, Haruka," he chuckled. "Heh-heh! And if Princess Su can make it work, the part-timer's gonna be one lucky sonofagun, isn't he?"

Haruka nodded, taking another puff. "Yeah, you got that right – for once. And I'm beginning to think that this may be the only feasible solution for Kei-kun's dilemma, right about now. He really does like Su, but that also holds true for every single last one of the other girls up there, as well. As for them, they're all running around with stars in their eyes and competing like mad for his affections, which isn't helping Kei-kun one bit to choose just one of them, you know. He may have improved no end from before, but he's just as indecisive as you were – and still are!"

"Aww? That's a bit harsh," Seta grinned, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "So…who's winning?"

"Damned if I know," Haruka declared truthfully, shrugging her shoulders. "At a push, I'd say Su, but personally, I'm hoping that he's smart enough to go with Shinobu. But, then again, I can't count on that because Kei-kun's more like you than _you were_ at his age."

"I'll take that as a compliment. But while we're on the subject of Keitaro and the girls, Haruka, I need to talk to you about one more contender who's taken a real – _and sincere_ – shine to the part-timer. But the person in question is a little worried about your possible reaction to what she's already done with him…"

Haruka let out a non-committal grunt again. It wasn't too hard for her to figure out just whom the now serious looking archaeologist was referring to. "Yeah? Let me guess…it's Kit, right?"

"Right," Seta confirmed, not surprised that the shrewd woman had already deduced the identity of her nephew's nervous new suitor. "Kitsune told me all about her feelings for Keitaro whilst we were in the tunnel and on our flight back here, and believe me, Haruka, I've known her for long enough to know when she's telling me the truth about her having fallen for someone. She liked-"

_Whoa?!_ _I'd best not remind Haruka that the person that Kit fell for before was me, though,_ he thought, cutting himself off in mid-sentence just in time. _Even though Haruka already knows all about that, bringing that up again won't help me out one bit with winning her back, now, will it?_

"No-doubt, Seta," Haruka admitted, knowing full well just why Seta had stopped speaking so suddenly. Suppressing her grin at his surprising display of tactfulness, she stubbed out the butt of her cigarette into the ashtray, then continued: "You've known her for almost as long as I have. So just what are you getting at here?"

"You know me, I'm nosy. So, Haruka, if Kitsune _were_ to pursue the part-timer for his hand in marriage, what would your reaction towards her be…?"

"Good question. But I doubt that she'd even get a look in with him at present - considering the amount of play that Kei-kun's getting from the others. And since I'm putting up with at least three of the other girls hitting the sack with Kei-kun since Kit left with you, I can't really get too strict with her for having done it too, now, can I?"

"I see… Good point. And if I were to ask you to marry me, what would your reaction towards me be-?"

THWAK!!

"_Whaoww!!"_ SMAASH!! _Flap…flap…flap…!_

"_Idiot!!"_ Haruka called out through the now open and swinging front doors towards the fast receding dust cloud being whipped up by the lanky shape of her irritant skating on his back across the main road in front of the Tea Rooms. Rubbing at her left elbow, Keitaro's aunt sat back down at the wooden bench table again, to rest her chin thoughtfully in the palms of her hands.

_Actually, that _was_ a good question,_ the late-twenties and still extremely good-looking woman mused, a faraway look in her eyes. _I'm damned if I do know what I'd do now if Kit was to hook up with Keitaro – or if that asshole ex of mine was to properly propose to me, instead of goofing around about it all of the time…_

_He's not getting any younger…and neither am I. Shit! I'll be thirty soon, and I still love him, dammit! So, maybe…maybe it _is_ time for me to let the past go, after all…?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Back up the hill in the Hinata Apartments, Mitsune had struck a not entirely unforeseen problem. She had definitely decided to take Seta's good advice and find out beforehand whether she was pregnant or not before getting all serious with Keitaro and discussing their possible future together. Nevertheless, Kit Fox still wished to carefully sound her actually not-too-bad-looking young landlord out as to what his true feelings towards her might be. She badly needed to know whether he liked her enough for her to stand a realistic chance of being chosen by him instead of one of the other girls, when the push finally came to the shove. Once she knew this vital fact, Kit figured that she would then also know whether or not it was actually worth her while to go ahead with her plan to confess her love for him.

However, despite her best intentions and newfound determination to do so, Kitsune didn't get the opportunity to have her private talk with Keitaro during the rest of Monday afternoon, nor did it happen that night, either. The reason for her failure was simple, and it underscored just how difficult it was going to be for her to win Keitaro for herself.

The problem was that Keitaro was now the object of desire for _all _of Kit's female friends. And none of these love-struck girls was in any hurry to leave his side whilst the others were still with him.

At first, before she had become aware of this complication, it had seemed that things might actually go well for Mitsune and her planned quiet chat. Once the young landlord and her other friends had arrived back from their various schools, they had all been thrilled to see her again. After the joyous students had welcomed her back, and vanished upstairs to their respective rooms to change, Kitsune had remained in the lobby, biding her time. By a stroke of luck, Keitaro had been the first one to return downstairs, and so she actually managed to catch him momentarily away from the others.

Seeing her chance, the fox girl started to ask Keitaro if he had time to have a quick talk with her right then and there, in the privacy of her room, of course. But at that very moment, Nyamo and Gidget had made their unwelcome appearance, at exactly the wrong time, from the direction of the hot springs, diverting the astonished young man's attention away from her again.

Understandably, Keitaro had been overjoyed to see Nyamo once more, as had the other quickly reappearing girls. However, the female lodgers rapidly became rather less keen on the Pararakelse teen staying at the Hinata Apartments when they found out later on in the day, from Seta, the young girl's supposed main reason for accompanying the archeologist back here. Even Shinobu, while delighted to renew her blossoming friendship with her Pacific island double again, had become noticeably twitchier as she saw her beloved Sempai lavishing most of his attention on the shy new arrival, and not her.

Just to complicate matters for the frustrated Mitsune even more, the sudden return of her and Seta, at long last safely back at the apartments after their days long adventure – and the totally unexpected appearance with them of Nyamo and Gidget – had proved to be the catalyst for the excited residents to plan an impromptu welcome home party for the quartet. And since the festivities were to start straight after dinner that very night, Kitsune realized with exasperation that any further efforts to talk to Keitaro alone in secret later on tonight were almost certainly doomed to failure, too. The continual presence of his multiple other prospective girlfriends would see to that. So, all in all, the spur-of-the-moment shindig planned for after dinner was shaping up to be a _very_ nerve-wracking evening for her, indeed.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Once the after dinner party had commenced, the actions of her dear friends-turned-love-rivals had been just as Mitsune had resignedly suspected they would be. Unsurprisingly, even Goth-girl had taken time off from her duties to attend the festivities. And with so many of Keitaro's suitors in attendance, the end result had been totally predictable to the watching fox girl.

Kanako, Su, Shinobu and Nyamo had stuck to Keitaro like glue for the entire evening. None of the wary girls had wanted to let him out of her sight with any of the others, not even for a second. And despite her heavy drinking, Kit was astute enough to see that Motoko was doing the exact same thing with regards to their hunky landlord, too, even though kendo girl was desperately trying to make it appear that she was remaining aloof from him. Keitaro, of course, was lapping it all up with his usual goofy grin on his face, and the desirable young man's newly found carefree manner and easy laugh sent jolts of what almost felt like electricity right to Kit Fox's desirous, wishful heart.

As the evening's revelries progressed, Mitsune had kept up her appearance of normality by mechanically drinking, laughing and carousing along with her friends, but for once, her heart wasn't really in it. For, as Kit had covertly watched her landlord and his group of young admirers, the girl had discovered herself becoming increasingly more disheartened and depressed at what she was seeing.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to work out the reason for her uncharacteristically low mood, either. Kitsune was now seeing with her own two eyes just how popular the young student manager had become with her female friends during her enforced absence. And just as she had uneasily suspected earlier on, it was clear to the anxious young woman that there was no possible way she was going to be able to pry Keitaro loose from the other girls for long enough to have a private talk with him – not tonight, anyway.

…And as the Fox girl listened to the banter flying back and forth between the strikingly more confident Keitaro and his doting harem, Mitsune also couldn't help but reflect once more on just how much the situation between him and the other residents had changed since Naru had been removed from their lives, courtesy of Japan's Justice System…

_Yeah… Good ol' Keitaro's come into his own, all right, _Kit told herself, gulping down half of her can of _sake_ in a futile effort to drown out her rapidly building sorrows. _Dammit all! And now Ah hear that both Su and Motoko are plotting some scheme to get him hitched to them both. Oh, man?! What sorta chance do Ah have to get him interested in me, now. How can Ah possibly compete against that…?_

_Awww?!_ _Maybe…maybe it's just a hopeless dream that Ah could ever get Keitaro ta marry someone like me, but…Ah still gotta talk to him, for mah own peace of mind, _she moped, banging down her now empty can and reaching for a fresh one._ Seta was right – Ah owe it to mahself and to him to at least try to win that newly minted man's love. Ah'll never know Kei's answer unless Ah actually ask him ta go out with me! Still, Ah wasn't planning on asking him that particular question just yet, anyway. Not until after Ah know mah own condition for sure…_

'_Sigh!'…Even so, Ah sure wouldn't have minded spending a bit of quiet time alone with good old Keitaro tonight, though. But now Ah bet that at least one of the others is gonna be staying with him for the rest of the night, instead of me - damn the luck!_

However, Mitsune did draw some small consolation from the fact that a couple of things did go her way that evening. The first one being that the pair of new, teenage girl residents she was introduced to at the party, Chibiusa Tsukino and Hotaru Tomoe, seemed to be more interested in each other than they were in fantasizing over Keitaro. At least, they weren't almost physically throwing themselves at the young landlord, like all of the other girls in the common room - bar Sarah - were doing. Kit had also been interested to learn that the new girls had been hired on as part-time help by Goth-girl, and so were also going to be her co-workers. She was looking forward to spending more time with them when she didn't have so much on her plate, and getting to know them both a little better.

The second good thing was that Haruka hadn't yet shown up at the party to confront her. And for that matter, Seta was missing as well. The fretting girl could only assume that the strangely absent pair had made other plans for that evening.

It wasn't until after ten o'clock that Kitsune finally allowed herself to breathe out a loud sigh of relief at Haruka's no-show. It now seemed that she didn't have to face Keitaro's quite lethal aunt, just yet, after all. Thank goodness for small favors! Truthfully, the young woman did really miss the good company of her older and worldlier female friend. But, despite her longing for the way things used to be between them, Kit certainly wasn't in any hurry to run into Haruka again until she was absolutely sure that she would survive the experience!

_Ah just hope that Seta comes through for me with his promise to talk to her and get me off the hook. 'Cause Ah sure can't dodge Haruka forever…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Totally unknown to the forlorn Mitsune, she hadn't managed to dodge Haruka at all. In fact, the fox girl would have freaked if she had known just how close her older friend was to her right now.

Little did Kit Fox suspect that she in particular had been under continuous observation for quite some period of time now, and by the one person that she most wished to avoid. For in a well-concealed secret passage that ran along the entire length of one wall of the common room – one that not even Su and Sarah knew about – a duo of unseen watchers were lurking.

For a couple of minutes more, Aunt Haruka kept up her careful scrutiny of her unsuspecting target. Then the attractive twenty-something let out a sigh and finally turned away from the hidden peephole in the wall, to look up at the smug face of her partner in crime for their evening of spying, one Professor Noriyasu Seta.

"Well?" he asked the thoughtful looking woman. "So what do you think, Haruka? Is Kitsune on the level when she told me that she wants to hook up with Keitaro for the right reasons, or not?"

"I hate to admit it, Seta, but it looks to me like you could actually have been right about Kit falling for Kei-kun, after all," she grudgingly admitted to the tall, bespectacled professor. "Admittedly, Kit hasn't really made any sort of a move towards Keitaro in all of the time that I've been watching her, but that isn't surprising, considering the way that Kanako, Shinobu, Nyamo and Su have been hogging his time tonight. But I have seen the way that Kit's been looking at him when she thinks that no one's watching her, and the expression that crosses her face when one of the other girls has gotten a little too intimate towards Kei-kun in front of her. Yeah…I think that she's got it bad for him, too, all right…"

"Yes. That much was obvious from what she told me in my plane when we were flying back from Pararakelse Island," Seta replied, unconsciously scratching at his stubbled chin. "And I'm certain that Kitsune doesn't mean the part-timer any harm. Far from it, in fact. So, Haruka, I don't think that it would hurt for you to hold off from talking to her about her supposed sins for a while longer, would it? You can always warn her off him later, if needs be, can't you?"

"All right, Seta, you've made your point," Haruka decided. "I'll step back and see how things go between Kit and Kei-kun. But even if she really is being sincere with you and she does love him now, I still don't think that she's got much of a chance of winning him over, though. Not with Su and Motoko's double marriage plan for Keitaro to consider if they can pull it off, and Shinobu and Mutsumi pulling out all the stops to win him, as well."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Haruka," Seta disputed. "Kitsune's pretty clued up, and she's bound to have an ace or two up her sleeve. So I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you."

"_Heh._ Yeah, you've got another good point there," Haruka readily conceded, managing a faint smile as she realized the truth behind his words. But then her tone grew suitably grim as she detailed her intentions towards Mitsune, should the fox girl's declared love for Keitaro prove to be nothing but a clever falsehood. "However, if it does turn out that Kit really is only trying to use Kei-kun for her own ends, friend or not, her and I are going to be having a little fire-side chat about the rights and wrongs of seducing and deceiving my nephew. And then - as much as I'll hate to do it – like Naru, her ass will also be booted out of the apartments for good."

"Hmmm? Fair enough, I guess. But my money's still on Kitsune's new-found feelings for the part-timer being the real deal, Haruka," the archaeologist confidently declared.

"I hope so, too, Seta," Haruka breathed out, in a long, uncertain sigh. "For the sake of my friendship with her, I _really, really_ do. Come on, let's go. I _definitely_ need a drink, right about now."

-:-:-:-:-:-

A couple of hours later, the off-the-cuff party had wound down for the night. By now, the majority of the revelers had either crashed out on the spot, or had gone to bed in anticipation of having to get up early for their school day tomorrow.

This was the untidy scene that greeted the downhearted and still only slightly drunk Kit Fox upon her return to the common room after a quick trip to the kitchen for a snack. After seeing that neither Keitaro, Su or Motoko were to be found amongst the sleeping forms scattered around the room, the disappointed young woman had guessed as to what at least two of the three missing persons were in all probability up to right now. She had missed her chance to speak with him yet again. Just as she had suspected that she would…

Now that the object of her desire had departed the finished party, Mitsune had decided that there was no point in her hanging around the empty can, bottle and streamer-strewn common room any longer. But then she had been struck by a sudden stroke of inspiration. Now would be a good time for her to go and have her previously planned talk with the also somewhat inebriated Mutsumi.

Kit already knew that Mutsumi had left the common room just before her own earlier trip to the kitchen, and also where she had gone. Before her departure, the turtle girl had told everyone still present and sober of her intention to return to her own room for a quick read of a required textbook for next year, before going to bed. In deciding on the spur of the moment to visit the friendly Okinawan girl, Kit was well aware that she was carrying out her master plan for love in the reverse order to what she had originally intended. But, she reasoned, to save tonight from being a total flop, she might as well take her opportunity to find out just how much the turtle lady did, in fact, like her. And the fox girl did need to know whether there really could be something special between them both, should that course of action become her only realistic option of becoming a legal part of the Urashima family.

_How'd that old saying go? 'If ya can't be with the one that ya love, then love the one that you're with', or some such? Heh! And Ah haveta admit that Ah do really like Mutsumi, after all…and with everyone else conked out at this time of night, this'll be the best chance to sort out any potential relationship between us in privacy that Ah'm gonna get!_

_Ah'm sure that you fancy me, too, Turtly-girl. But, Ah sure don't wanna make a big fool outta mahself here, so Ah pray that your feelin's for me really are on the level. Because, if it turns out later on that neither of us have a hope'n hell of getting' Keitaro, then Ah figure that you and Ah might as well be happy together. And that's the livin' truth…!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Next Chapter: More Mutsumi! And the pace picks up a bit, as well. Prepare for some interesting new developments._

_See ya next week, same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!_


	45. Chapter 45

_Heyo! Chapter 45 is up and its full of interesting developments. Lucky you! R&R if you've a mind to._

_Next Chapter - THEY'RE back! And also him and her. HE will make his first appearance. And also...them. (Damn. Too many spoilers. Disregard THAT.)_

_Oh, just read it. You know that you want to._

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

As luck would have it, Kitsune arrived outside Mutsumi's room, just as the year older girl was walking back out into the softly lit passageway. The fox girl noticed with interest that Mutsumi was now dressed only in her green bathrobe, and she also had a thick, cotton towel draped around her neck. Then, as Kit's eyes were involuntarily drawn as if by a magnet to the wobbling front of the turtle lady's loose and revealing attire, she felt her heart unexpectedly jump in her curvy chest – this jolt disturbingly similar to the one she had felt earlier on today, when she had finally laid eyes on Keitaro again…

_Wha-what the heck…? And why is mah pulse suddenly racing like this at the sight of Mutsumi's big, juicy…assets. Maybe…maybe Ah really do fancy turtle girl as much as Ah do Keitaro…? Could that really be true? If it is-?_

At that moment, Kitsune noticed that turtle girl was carrying one other item along for her swim, this particularly bulky one slung on her back by its pair of attached carrying straps.

"Oh? Hi, Kitsune," Mutsumi greeted the bemused Kit Fox. "Have you come to visit me? It's really good timing if you are, because I've just finished my reading, and now I'm off for a relaxing bathe in the hot springs. _Fu, fu – 'Hic!'_ Hey, would you like to join me for a swim?"

"Yeah…? _Yeah!_ Actually, I would, at that," Mitsune stammered in reply, eyeing up both her friend and the barrel on her back with extra interest. A slight blush then appeared on Kit's cheeks at the rather graphic picture of her and the very attractive turtle girl, totally naked and drinking together in the warm, soothing water of the _onsen_, that had just popped into her not entirely sober mind. "Lemme just go get changed, and Ah'll join ya in there, okay. So – are ya takin' your barrel of wine along with ya, too?"

"Yes," Mutsumi confirmed. "I'm bringing my watermelon wine as a – _'Hoc!'_ – as a safety precaution, you see."

"A safety precaution?" the puzzled looking Kit echoed, looking askance at her over-endowed friend.

"That's right. If I faint again or have an accident, and my head goes under the water, I might forget to breathe," Mutsumi brightly explained. "So, if that happens, I'll take a big sip of my watermelon wine, and I'll remember to do it again! _Fu, fu, fu – 'Hic'!"_

"_Erm?!_ Ah – Ah don't think that it works _quite_ like that, Sweetie," Mitsune hurriedly informed the obviously plastered turtle girl. "You gotta make sure that your head's above water again, first, _then_ ya take a breath, ya see...?"

…_And wouldn't she have to get her head back above the water, anyway, to grab the wine in the first place…?!_

"Oh? That's right. I forgot that again," Mutsumi answered, eyes wide and forefinger at her mouth. "Maybe I should have a sip of my wine right now?"

"No, no, that's quite all right," Kit hastily assured her companion. "Look, you just wait right here, Mutsumi, and Ah'll go grab mah gear right now. Then we'll go to the hot spring together, okay?"

_If we don't do it like that, Ah might get there and find you floatin' face down in the water, Turtle-girl. Shoot! That'd really stuff mah night up, fer sure!_

Mutsumi clapped her hands in agreement. "That's a great idea, Kitsune. _'Hic!'_ I'll go back into my room in the meantime, and get us two wine glasses. Just knock at my door when you get back, and we'll go for our cosy swim."

"Good thinking," Mitsune hurriedly agreed, turning to head off to her own second floor room. "Right, Ah'm off. Ah'll see you in ten. Bye!"

_Geez, that's the most sensible thing that turtle-girl's said since Ah got here just now,_ the fox girl told herself as she hurried off to get changed. _But Ah'd best hurry, all the same. Ah don't want her to fall asleep in there, and so lose mah chance to...chat with her. Okay, girl, let's roll!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Ten minutes later, both now nude young women were safely immersed in the dark, hot and steaming waters of the hot spring. At this very late hour - by now, well after midnight - the shadow-dappled pool area was closed to the Inn customers and therefore empty of all other people, assuring the two young women of their, hopefully, total privacy. Most of the hallway lights in the apartment building that overlooked the _onsen_ had by now been either automatically dimmed or switched off, so the only artificial illumination at that hour at ground level came from the dully-glowing pool lights, and also from a solitary cone of light flooding out at an angle onto the rocks through the still open, changing room doorway.

Despite having planned for this very moment, the visibly nervous and slightly flushed Mitsune was at first very unsure as to what she should say to broach the very ticklish subject of any possible relationship between her and the bubbly turtle girl, whom at this moment was merrily spinning around and around, swooshing her arms through the hot water. But the playful, smiling and not at all tense Mutsumi then rapidly put the sweating fox girl at her ease by dint of a large wineglass full of watermelon wine from her barrel. A couple of hearty swills of that crispy cool liquid offering did the trick, and soon Kit was chatting happily away to the other girl, as if she hadn't been planning for anything to happen between them at all.

After a couple more glasses of wine, Kit found that her tongue was loosening rather more than she had first intended. And somehow she had managed to get herself sidetracked from the main purpose of her trip to the _onsen_ with the other girl. Before she knew it, she had tearily confessed to the very surprised, but sympathetic-looking turtle girl, her very real fears that she was pregnant with Keitaro's baby.

"Ah'm sorry ta bother ya with this lil' problem of mine, Mutsumi," Kit sobbed, tears trickling down her cheeks to splash with a tinkling sound and tiny splashes into her crystal wineglass. "And it's not that Ah don't want Keitaro's child – _Ah do!_ But not like this! Ah want him to love me first, and _then_ we have one! _'Sob!'_"

"What? You're saying that you're pregnant, Kitsune," Mutsumi gasped out, that revelation jolting her pickled brain out of its semi-daze and back to the urgency of the moment. "With Kei-kun's baby?! _Wow!_ Hold on for a moment, and I'll see." And with that cryptic statement, she leaned forward, and laid the palm of her right hand onto Kit's flat and slender stomach.

"_Huh-?"_ Kitsune began, as the tingling sensation caused by Mutsumi's fingers registered in her upset brain. _"'Sniff.'_ What - whatcha doin' down there, girl…?"

Mutsumi then unexpectedly smiled again, and lifted her soft right hand up from the other girl's stomach, to gently and solicitously caress Mitsune's tear-streaked right cheek.

"Don't worry, Kitsune," she then said, shaking her antennaed head gently at the startled fox girl. "You're _not_ pregnant. So you've no need to worry about that, anymore."

"_Wha-?!_ Ah - Ah'm _not_ pregnant, ya say?" Kit exclaimed, her mouth falling open with shock at that sudden pronouncement. "B-but how do ya know that?"

"I just know," Mutsumi confidently replied. "It's a gift. My mother can always tell if another woman is going to have a baby, and so can I. And she's never ever been wrong with her predictions, either."

"Oh, yeah? _'Sniff.'_ And how's _your_ strike rate, then…?" Kit hesitantly wanted to know, hoping against hope after hearing the turtle girl's stunning reassurance that she would be spared Haruka's hangman's noose, after all.

"_Fu, fu, fu._ Well, it's one hundred percent, so far," Mutsumi giggled, her other hand at her mouth. "Out of the three times that I've tried it, of course. Including with you, right now."

_Sheesh!_ "And – and ya _absolutely sure_ that Ah'm not gonna have Keitaro's baby, then…? Ah'm _trustin'_ ya here-!" Kit pleaded, anxiety all over her face and in her shaky tone. Despite her growing optimism in her heart that she was, indeed, home free, she was still not _quite_ ready to believe what she had just heard from the other girl. Mutsumi's good news was just too sudden and unexpected for her mind to fully accept it just yet.

"Yes," Mutsumi reassured the sweating young woman. "Well, you're not going to this time, anyway. I can't vouch for what happens in the future, though. _Fu, fu!"_

_S-smartass, _Kit thought with a grin, her heart leaping with joy at finally catching a break and having capricious fate let her off the hook for her unthinking error. _"Yeehaaah!! Ah'm safe!"_ the ecstatic fox girl then cried out, somewhat louder that she had intended to, an expression of absolute relief on her beautiful face. She threw back her head and laughed with relief at the sudden release of her tension. "Oh, thank you, Mutsumi, thank you, thank you, thank you! Ah feel _sooo_ much better, now that Ah can face up to Keitaro and Haruka with a clean conscience about that, at least."

_But – what did Mutsumi mean just then, when she said she couldn't vouch for me not doing that in the future, though? _A corner of Kit's reveling mind silently wondered. _Did turtly-gal mean that she thinks that maybe Ah _could_ end up marrying Keitaro and having his baby, sometime later on, after all…? Geez, Ah hope so…!_

"My pleasure, Kitsune," Mutsumi beamed, delighted that she had brought so much happiness to her friend. "But if it were me, I personally would love to have Kei-kun's baby – a _planned_ one, too, of course! And I can also tell that you told me the truth when you admitted that you really wouldn't mind doing the same, were he to choose you and legitimize your relationship. _Fu, fu_."

"Ah…yeah…?" Kit replied, a hesitant expression crossing her face at Mutsumi's truthful words. Truth to tell, she _had_ felt a momentary stab of disappointment in her gut at the news that she wasn't pregnant with Keitaro's baby after all, before the floodgates of relief had washed that regretful thought away in a tide of overwhelming relief at having being spared Haruka's possible wrath. "Ah…wouldn't have really minded having Kei's child at that – provided that he and Ah were in a stable and lovin' relationship, like ya just said, first," she slowly admitted, her tone holding just the slightest trace of sadness in it. Her voice then took on a tone of regret. "But, after what ya just told me concernin' him and the other girls, Ah…just can't see that ever happening with him and Ah."

"Huh? Why do you say that, Kitsune," Mutsumi asked, looking and sounding puzzled at her friend's sudden negativity.

"Ain't it obvious? Ah mean, just look at whom Keitaro's got to choose from, willya? Even with Naru gone, there's cute lil' Shinobu, whom he _knows_ loves him, and she has from the very beginning, too! Next, there's Su and Motoko for me to contend with, and if what Ah hear is true and they both wanna marry him together, Ah'm good, but how can even Ah contend with two total babes double-teaming him in bed like that?"

"_Oh, my?"_ Mutsumi said. "They both _are_ doing that with Kei-kun, aren't they?"

"Yeah, darn them! Then there's that psycho sister of his, Kanako, for me to worry about. Anyone dumb enough to do more'n date Keitaro with her around is buying herself a world of trouble, for sure. She loves him, and Ah suspect she'll do anything to get him, no matter what she may say to the contrary. So, if Ah were Su and Motoko, Ah'd be investing in a spare pair of eyes to be watchin' mah back from here on in, Ah reckon!"

"And can ya believe that when Seta and Ah arrived back here this afternoon, we actually brought back yet _another_ teenage girl to drool all over our studly landlord? Man, Nyamo's as cute as all hell, with the added advantage of lookin' just like our dear little resident cook! Ah just hope that they don't decide to take a leaf out of Su and kendo girl's book, and double-team him, as well?! If that were ta happen, then mah chances of hooking Keitaro and reeling him in would be well and truly sunk – if they ain't already, that is?"

Kit then took in a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. "And last, but certainly not least, there's…you," she finally stated, looking the other young woman directly in the eye. "Ah know that you love Keitaro just as much as anyone else here does, Mutsumi."

"Yes, that's true," Mutsumi admitted as she poured out another glass of her watermelon wine from the tap on her keg. "And I have ever since we were both little kids." Then she leaned forward again, her huge breasts bouncing gently in the rippling hot water. "Here, Kitsune, would you like another refill?"

_Hell, yeah,_ Kit silently agreed, draining the remainder of her tear-diluted drink in a single gulp, her eyes once more on her target. _Ah need something to help me keep mah courage up, right about now…!_

"Yeah, don't mind if Ah do," she agreed, accepting the refill into her wine glass from the rapidly dwindling supply in the keg. "This stuff sure cheers ya up. Thanks, Mutsumi."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it," the turtle lady chuckled, dropping her bare upper body back down below the waterline again. _"Fu, fu. 'Hic!'_ Oh, my? I think that I'm beginning to get a little tipsy again."

_You and me both, Sugah,_ Kit thought, draining a good half of the contents of her wineglass in another deep gulp. Then she sighed contently and looked down at the bubbly in her hand. _"Ahh-h!_ That hit the spot, all right."

_Yeah…Ah'm startin' to feel the numbness kickin' in right about now… Ahhhh! This ain't a bad time Ah'm havin' out here with turtly-girl. Ah could get used to this…_

"So what were we talking about just before, Kitsune," the pink-cheeked Mutsumi then prompted her. "Something about me loving Kei-kun, wasn't it?"

"Um? Yeah…that's right, Sweetie…Ah mean, _Mutsumi…_"

"_Fu, fu_. Well, Kitsune, I've actually got another little confession to - _'Hic!'_ - make," Mutsumi giggled, leaning forward conspiratorially, her huge breasts wobbling in a most enticing manner. "Please don't tell anyone else this, but I also love Naru, too, don't you know. All three of us – myself, Kei-kun and Naru – we all have loved each other since we first met. And I have kissed Naru a couple of times, too, as well as Kei-kun! _Fu, fu, fu – 'Hoc'!"_

_Geez, alcohol really does loosen her tongue, doesn't it,_ Kitsune silently realized, staring with surprised delight at her perpetually smiling companion. _So both Mutsumi _and_ Naru are bisexual?!_ Dang! _That's just a little bit hard for me to believe, considering that Ah've been best friends with her for years now. But still, Ah gotta remember that juicy little tidbit for when Ah get to see Naru again – just to see what she has to say about the matter._ _But…since Mutsumi's so tanked up and loose-lipped right now, this gives me my opportunity to find out just how she feels about me, too. So, Kit, do it…!_

"Uh…? Hey, Mutsumi. So…how do ya feel about – _urm?!_ A-about me, then, since ya love all of these other people so much. Where do Ah fit into all of thishere jigsaw puzzle..."

"Oh my goodness!" Mutsumi exclaimed, her soft eyes widening with emotion and empty left hand flying up to her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I thought that I'd told you how I felt about you before, Kitsune. But I obviously haven't, if you're asking me about it right now, have I?"

"Ah-?! T-t-told me what…?" Kit ventured, so nervous now that her already speeded up pulse was now pounding madly in her temples, making her feel as if she could faint at any minute.

"Why, of course I love you, too, Kitsune," Mutsumi gushed out, sentimental tears flying from her suddenly huge eyes. Abruptly she placed her wineglass down on the rocky edge of the _onsen_, to reach forward again and caress Kitsune's red-tinged left cheek. "And we do bathe together on occasion, don't we?"

"Y-yeah, we do, at that," Kit agreed, elation gripping her body and mind at hearing Mutsumi actually confess her love to her. "Ah – _um_ – love you too," she quickly declared to her radiant companion, her own empty left hand moving upwards to touch Mutsumi's silky-soft right shoulder. And since we both love Keitaro, _and_ each other, well - here's mah idea."

After she had listened to what the fox girl had to say, Mutsumi clasped her hands together under her chin, and her eyes filled with stars. _"Oh, my?_ That's – that's a _splendid idea_, Kitsune! I didn't know that you loved me enough to want to date _me_, if Kei-kun picks someone else. Oh, I'm so honored!"

_Wow, that was easy, _Mitsune breathed, matching Mutsumi's smile of joy with one of her own. _But now Ah'd best seal the deal, while Ah'm still on this amazing' roll of luck…!_

"So…it's a deal then?" Kit asked, her heart definitely beating faster now at the apparent total success of her contingency plan to win the other girl. "If neither of us manage to snag our hunk-in-training landlord, then we'll – _ahem_ – be an item for as long as either or both of us wants ta keep it that way?"

"Yes, Kitsune. Why not?" Mitsumi enthusiastically agreed. "I do really like you, you know. So if Kei-kun really does turn us both down for another girl, then I'd be glad to go out with you. _Oh, yay!"_

Then the half-cut Mutsumi unexpectedly leaned forward, her eyes shining brightly in the light from the poolside lanterns. "But why wait until then," she whispered mischievously, her eyes twinkling in the light cast from the nearest glowing pool lantern. "What's say we - _'hic!'_ - we get in a little practice right now with each other. That'll give us a good idea whether us being together will stand a chance of working out. _Fu, fu, fu_ – _'hoc!_' Just in case we do end up going out with each other."

"Wha-? Ya mean, _already-?"_ Kit gasped, her face reddening again as she felt Mutsumi's arms enfolding her upper body. Then the giggling turtle-girl's ample breasts were pressing tightly against her own sizeable assets, and Kit found her thoughts badly distracted from what she was about to say by the more than erotic sensation of their bare, smooth and slick skin rubbing one against the others. That, and the fact that Mutsumi's moist and tempting lips were now only inches away from her own, she unashamedly admitted to herself, more than ready ones.

_Wow?! Turtle-girl's free-spirited, all right, _Mitsune's alcohol-affected mind realized as she instinctively embraced the overly friendly girl. Her heart was hammering, and despite the heat of the water, she found herself shivering with anticipatory desire at what was about to happen. _But…Ah do want to experience this with her, too…and since there's no one else out here at this time of the night… Heck, yeah, why not? C'mere, sweetie!_

Kit's lips then moved downwards even as those of Mutsumi moved upwards to meet them. Next second, both sets of eyes closed, and there was nothing left in their world but blackness, warmth and the erotic, tingling sensation as they savored their first real kiss as more than just friends.

So intent were Kitsune and Mutsumi on what they were doing with the other, that neither of the now even more passionately kissing, prospective lovers noticed the small, understandably wary blonde head with the two _very_ wide blue eyes peering carefully out at them from the cover of the changing room doorway.

"_Holy crap!_ I was right about those two huge-knockered airheads, after all," Sarah gasped out with surprise to herself after pulling her head further back into the black, straight edged shadow cast by the partly open door. Then a delighted but devious look appeared on her face as she rubbed her hands together with glee. "Boy, am I glad that I decided to check out that shout that I heard just out here before. Just wait until I tell weirdo Kanako about this! And Su'll be rapt, too. Two more bimbo's outta the way on her insane quest to conquer the perverted heart of the gigolo-imposter dork!"

_Personally, I'd prefer to conk the dork. But, no matter what happens from here on in, it's sure to be good for a laugh. Argh! My camera – I gotta go grab my camera!_

"_Oh, my?"_ Mutsumi gasped out, as her and Kit's lips finally parted from their long, lingering kiss, a thin strand of saliva still dangling like a sliver spider thread between their panting mouths. "That really was quite invigorating…!"

_Yeah, Ah'll say!_ Kit thought in wonderment, between deep breaths, her hands sliding up the smooth, slick back of the other girl. _Ah can't get over just how good that felt, and now, holdin' Mutsumi like this. Ah want her even more; now…_Then she began to rub with her palms and fingers at the other girl's shoulders, her impromptu massage eliciting a second sigh of contentment from Mutsumi.

"Well, now," Kit answered, smiling back at Mutsumi's relaxed and content face. "Ah'd say that our little getting together experiment was a roarin' success, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, wow, that feels so good…! And you're right, I could easily go out with you, Kitsune," the turtle girl admitted in a happy tone. "But what about Kei-kun? I love him, too, you know. And I don't want to miss out on him, either, even though I want you, too."

"Don't worry, gal," Mitsune declared confidently to the now slightly worried looking Okinawan girl. "We haven't lost him yet – not by a long shot, we haven't! And Ah've got a plan…!"

'_Cause anything that Su and Motoko can do, Mutsumi and Ah can do better!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Tuesday morning at the Hinata Apartments, 7:30 am.

Mitsune Konno yawned, and stretched her interlinked hands back over her weary shoulders for as far as she could, as she wandered towards the still untidy, second floor common room at the front of their big, old apartment building.

_Gawd,_ She thought sleepily to herself as she entered the room, now rubbing at her slightly throbbing forehead. _The sun's only just risen! But Ah sure did sleep well last night – even if Ah am a little hung over from all that grog Ah had. But Ah haven't felt this relaxed in ages, and it's all thanks ta turtly-gal._

The only reason that Mitsune was up at this early hour after last night's party and her trial tryst with Mutsumi, was that this was her first full day to man the reception desk for the apartments and the guest annex in the downstairs lobby. Her shift started at eight-thirty am, so she had figured that getting up an hour before that should give her enough time to have breakfast, a bath in the hot springs, and then phone in her horse racing bets for the day before she had to start work. The word 'work' being used here in its broadest possible sense with regards to her, of course, for Mitsune knew that she would still have plenty of time to lounge around on the couches in the lobby, just as she had always done. Kanako had assured her that after the morning rush was over, she would normally only have to get up from her comfortable position to answer the phone every once in a while, check in or out a guest or two at the reception desk, or to summon one of the other workers to do it for her.

_Geez, whata cushy job Ah got mahself,_ Kit had thought smugly to herself at the time. _And Ah get paid fer it, too! This is gonna be the life…!_

So, upon awakening at seven am, the fox girl had quietly dressed and left her room to have her wash, leaving the blissful faced Mutsumi still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Upon her return from her essential ablutions, the other girl was still dozing away without a care in the world, so the slightly envious Kit had decided to just let her sleep it off right there for as long as turtle girl needed to recover from last nights bender.

_Lucky gal. Ah sure wish that Ah coulda got a few more winks in with ya this morning, but Ah gotta go to work, don't Ah,_ Kit grumbled silently to no one in particular as she had tiptoed from her room for the second time. _Sheesh?! What a morning to have to start a new job – the night after a party! Ah shoulda used mah brain a bit more with Goth girl, and held off for mah first full day on reception being tomorrow, instead…_

And so the still bleary-eyed and weary Kit Fox had wandered into the common room, only to discover to her surprise that most of the other residents – including Keitaro - were clustered around the television screen, instead of having their breakfast in the dining hall, or otherwise getting ready for class. Apart from Mutsumi, the three new girls, Hotaru, Chibiusa and Nyamo were the only ones who weren't there. Even more surprising to Kit than their apparent lack of concern about being late for school, was the disquieting fact that her friends were all staring intently, with facial expressions that ranged from excitement to fear, at the Special News Broadcast that had interrupted the normal schedule of that mornings programming.

"Morning, y'all. Hey, what's going on to get you lot gawking all owl-eyed at the 'idiot box'?" She inquired, eyebrows raised with understandable curiosity at their actions. "Somebody fill me in, willya?"

"Come and look at this, Kitsune!" Sarah yelled out to her, her eyes wide with excitement. "We're watching the news, and apparently there's a war of some sort going on in Tokyo!"

"Yeah," Kaolla added without looking around as her full attention was riveted to the screen. "It looks like there's a big battle going on between some super powered girls and some sort of a flying thingy!"

"Yeah? Let's just see…"

Plonking herself down onto a vacant seat, Mitsune stared at the screen, now showing flickering images from a news helicopter. From a high altitude, the camera view was panning across a built up area, where numerous columns of black smoke were billowing upwards from various localities. Here and there, the wreckage of buildings could be seen, some aflame, some twisted grotesquely out of shape; others just flattened piles of rubble. Then the view suddenly zoomed down onto the remains of a police station, and the scores of rescue workers, firemen and blue uniformed policemen, some injured, that were scuttling over the wreckage.

'_After the destruction of most of the police stations in the Azabu-Juuban area over the last two nights, the remaining still active units of police have been ordered to pull back from the vicinity of the locality in which the confrontation is still going on,'_ the announcer stated from his position on board the hovering helicopter, his voice rapid and high pitched with excitement and nervousness. _'The official line at this moment states that most if not all of these police stations were destroyed by the Sailor Senshi. However, just today, other unconfirmed __rumors__ have surfaced claiming that a strange, black colored flying machine has also been witnessed attacking the remaining police stations, but so far, all that we have received from the police spokesmen at this time with regards to this matter, has been a firm, 'no comment'._

"Oh, my gawd," Mitsune gasped out, only just now coming to terms with what she was seeing, live, in front of her. "What a mess! _All_ of the police stations, they're saying?"

"And it'll get worse," Motoko added, unconsciously clutching at the hilt of her sword as she watched. "The battle is still going on, remember."

"This is exciting," Kaolla declared, bouncing up and down on her seat with barely contained anticipation as to what would happen next. Then she leapt off her chair and struck up a pose, shouting, _"Foul fiend! I shall punish you in the name of Molmol!"_

"_Yeah!!"_ Sarah agreed, having been just as hyperactive on her own chair, and doing the exact same as Su. _"__Moon Crisis Make Up__!"_

"_Hey! Down in front,"_ Motoko growled uneasily, sending the two momentarily abashed miscreants hastily back to their chairs.

"_E-exciting? N-no, it's not,"_ Shinobu whispered, her reaction the exact opposite to that of her two friends.

_'As to the confirmed reports of the battle still in progress, eyewitness reports suggest that it has been a two way confrontation between what seems to be a large number of gangsters from a notorious local crime organization – probably Black Cap Yakuza – and the Sailor Senshi. There is also the strange flying machine involved, but whether it is allied to either of these two factions, or working independently of both, has yet to be confirmed.'_

The news helicopter swooped off towards the northeast, the view from the camera moving away from the destroyed police station to focus on the horizon in the direction that the helicopter was now travelling in. There, faintly in the distance, a sudden flicker of what looked like lightning arced up from the ground towards a black dot that was hovering just above the tree line of a large park. A hair thin ray of yellow light seemed to flash downwards in response, followed by the bright flash from a half hidden explosion down at ground level.

_'This is as close as the police will allow us to go towards the scene of the confrontation. As you can see, the fight is still in progress at this time…!'_

"Just…what is that thing?" Shinobu asked, clutching tightly at Motoko's waist, her eyes full of fear at the sight of the weird flying machine. "I'm scared…!"

_"A UFO! It's aliens, it's aliens!"_ Su whooped out with delight. In stark contrast of the anxious Shinobu, she was showing absolutely no signs of fear whatsoever. _"Up and at them, us!!"_

Mitsune felt the cold hand of terror momentarily sweep down her own spine at Kaolla Su's words. In this case, her overly imaginative and enthusiastic friend could actually be right about the origin of that thing…

"Didn't Ah hear something about the sailor senshi?" she asked the others, flopping back into her seat. "What's up with them? Are they the one's fightin' that scary thing?"

"Yes," Motoko answered, a tinge of nervousness in her own voice. "Along with fighting the yakuza, as well. But no one knows exactly how or why this battle started, so they've been declared fugitive as well."

The live view from the news chopper suddenly cut out, to be replaced by a view of the entrance to Eastern Army Base in Nerima, Tokyo. A long column of huge, Type 90 main battle tanks were rolling in an unending stream out of the base, accompanied by truckloads of heavily armed JGSDF soldiers in their camouflage uniforms.

_"Yay! Tanks!"_

"Calm down, Su," Motoko told her. "Let's just hear what the man has to say."

_'After an urgent teleconference, units of the 1st Division of the Ground Self Defense Force have been ordered onto the streets, to set up roadblocks and seal off all of the districts surrounding the battle zone. They, along with the surviving units of the police, have also been ordered to arrest and detain any and all suspects in the battle zone, including the sailor senshi…!'_

_"What?"_ Kaolla gasped out, leaping to her feet with disbelief. "But they're on our side! _Boo! Boo!"_

_'More on this breaking story as it happens. Now, a word from our sponsor-!'_

_'Mighty, mighty rice balls, white? Right, right-!'_

"All righty then! I'm off to fix up our defenses," Su hollered out with anticipatory glee as the ad break came on, springing to her feet and dashing towards the door. "If those alien thingies come anywhere near here, they're gonna get a good, solid ass-kicking! I'm gonna go load up another _'Kalukakuk's Revenge'_ right now!"

"Yeah!" Sarah agreed in a bloodthirsty tone, doing the same. "Just as well you _did_ invent those alien-busting cruise missiles like the one that you fired at Naru on Saturday, after all, Kaolla. Now we can _really_ give them a workout-!"

_"Su!"_ Motoko called after the pair, hurriedly rising to her feet. "Hold up!"

Su and Sarah skidded to a halt by the doorway and looked back at Motoko's alarmed face. "Yes, Love-Love?"

"Just you remember what Ms. Haruka told you when we were cleaning up the back lawn last Thursday. You're _not_ allowed to install any 'Doomsday devices' on the Hinata complex grounds," Motoko warned them, a big, anxious droplet of sweat on her forehead as she speculated on the potential destructive power of what her girlfriend could possibly be planning to set up.

_"Awwww?! But I wanna-!"_

"None!" Motoko told her firmly. "Do you hear me?"

"Okies, Lover," the Molmol girl grumbled reluctantly, kicking glumly at the doorframe with her bare right foot. "C'mon, Sarah. _Darn!_ That means no experimental antimatter, or fusion powered devices, either. I'll just have to work out the bugs in this _Lambda-Driver_ thingy that I've been building for 'Mister Invincible', or upgrade my-?" Then Su's voice faded into a mumble as they moved off down the hall.

"Wow. So what do you think about all of this, Keitaro, hon'?" Mitsune asked the so far silent Keitaro, who was sitting quietly, just staring at the images on the screen.

"I think that I'm just glad that all of this is going on in Tokyo, and not down here in Hinata Hot Springs," he replied. "As long as this trouble stays far away and doesn't affect us, then I won't have to worry about you guys' safety."

_"Amen tah that," _She breathed quietly back to him. "We got enough going on around here, right now, without a war to complicate matters even more."

Their wish wasn't to be granted.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Keitaro had a lot on his mind that morning, quite apart from ensuring that he didn't miss the trolleybus that took him to Sasaki Seminar. It would be leaving in half an hour's time, from the bus stop at the foot of the long flight of stone steps below the Hinata Apartments, so he knew that he would have to hurry if he hoped to catch it and get to class on time. And the battle happening in Tokyo that he and the others had been watching on TV had been merely a distraction away from the real object of his contemplations.

No, the main thing on the young manager's mind was his sister, Kanako, and her somewhat unusual actions towards certain of the other girls at the party last night, and also first thing this morning, when he – and they - had still been in his room.

He had first noticed her unusual behavior at the drinking session after dinner, in this very same common room. To Keitaro's surprise, Kanako hadn't started fighting everyone off from around him like he had feared that she might do. Instead, his adopted sister had merely competed for his attention in a normal way, just like his other suitors had done. Keitaro had been even more worried about the prospect of a fight breaking out between her and Motoko, but for once, the pair had actually seemed to be reasonably at ease around each other, and neither of them had even exchanged so much as a single harsh word to the other for the entire evening. This in itself was something of a small miracle to the flummoxed _ronin_, for usually Kanako and Motoko studiously avoided each other. Would wonders never cease?!

As Kitsune had strongly suspected upon her late night return to the common room from the kitchen, Su and the somewhat nervous and shy Motoko had, indeed, accompanied Keitaro back to his room, both girls fully intending to spend – and did end up spending - the rest of the night there with him.

The two teens had both still been asleep in Keitaro's futon with him when Kanako had most unexpectedly turned up outside his room at seven this morning. The anxious Goth girl had left a part-time worker to cover reception during her absence, hurrying off upstairs in the hopes of finally managing to have her private talk with her longed for _Oniichan._ And, to Kanako's intense satisfaction, this time she was to succeed in her aim, despite the most-inconvenient presence in her _Oniichan's_ room of not one, but two of her most formidable love-rivals.

At that early hour of Tuesday morning, Keitaro had still been pretty groggy from lack of sleep and a little too much physical activity during the night just passed, so he had instinctively given the person rapping on his door permission to enter before becoming aware as to the very possible, painful consequences of doing so. But to the suddenly wide-awake and sweating young landlord's overwhelming relief, instead of blowing a gasket at finding two of her rivals in bed with him - as he was quite understandably expecting her to do, since she had already done just that with Su once before - Kanako had merely gritted her teeth at the disturbing sight, nodded unhappily and then gone back outside to wait in the hallway until everyone could make themselves decent once more.

Feeling like a man reprieved from hanging, the young manager had then asked his two overnight guests if they would mind letting him have some space to talk to his sister. So the happy Kaolla and the slightly embarrassed Motoko had then reluctantly said their goodbyes, gotten dressed and departed to go back to their own rooms. Amazingly, this had been accomplished without the half-expected catfight erupting as Su and Motoko walked tensely past his startlingly calm and composed sister waiting outside his door. In fact, he saw his sister actually say, 'Good Morning' to the pair – an almost unheard of act by her under these 'caught with his pants down' circumstances! At this stage, Keitaro had gone past being merely well and truly confused as to what was going on. By now, the words, 'flabbergasted' or 'gob smacked' were fitting this unfolding turn of events pretty well.

As to why Kanako was there to see him at this unexpectedly early hour, at least Keitaro already had a pretty good idea about that. And he had turned out to be correct in his summations, as he had been meaning to talk to his sister about this exact same subject.

After Keitaro had first finished throwing his clothes on and then invited the patiently waiting Goth girl back into his room, the young landlord had listened to what his suddenly anxious looking sister and co-manager had to say about them not being blood relatives, her allegation now amply backed up by the irrefutable evidence of the adoption documents that Kuro had procured for him. Next, Kanako had declared her love for him once again, and asked for his love in return. However, the best that the equally nervous young man could tell his fretful, hand-wringing sister at this time was that he now understood and accepted that it was perfectly legal for them both to begin a relationship together. That being so, Keitaro also promised Kanako that he would seriously consider her proposal for them to go steady, and only then give her his answer.

To Keitaro's relief, Kanako had seemed to be satisfied with his answer – and, truth to tell, she _had_ been. At least _Oniichan_ hadn't turned her down flat this time, as he had always done previous to this occasion. Kanako had suddenly kissed him full on the lips, and then reluctantly departed his room with a faint smile of optimism on her face. The Goth girl had to return to her post at reception, and remain there until eight-thirty, when she would be relieved for the rest of the day by Mitsune Konno, the new Assistant manager, on her first full day at work.

Keitaro's contemplations moved on from Mitsune to the TV news item that they had just watched about the battle going on in Tokyo. That in turn, got him thinking about Su's accidental cruise missile attack on Naru in Kentaro's apartment block. Thank god that she had escaped unhurt from the quite considerable blast, thanks to Kanako's help! But he had arrived too late on the scene to catch Naru before her subsequent precipitatious flight from Hinata City, fleeing with Kentaro in his car to who knew where?

He sincerely hoped that Naru and Kentaro hadn't gone to Tokyo and gotten themselves caught up in that mess.

_Yeah, I don't love Naru any more, but I still want to find her and tell her that I've forgiven her for what she did to me. And it's time that Naru at least caught a break-! …Hold on…?_

_Time-? _Keitaro's eyes lifted to the wall clock above the TV set. Then he leapt a full meter into the air as his daydreaming mind finally registered what the indifferent dial was telling him.

"_Oh, crap!! _Is _that_ the time?! I'm gonna be late for my bus again!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

At her hidden campsite in the mountains, Naru Narusegawa was coincidentally also thinking about Keitaro at this exact same time. And by now, she was also starting to wonder exactly when Kentaro was going to arrive back at this isolated location to rescue her. She had been stuck here in this mountain valley for one full day and two nights now, and she was beginning to long for some human company once again.

It had been quite cool in her cave refuge the previous night, and so the lonely girl had woken up quite early and gone for a swim in the nearby hot spring to give herself a warm start to the new day. However, on this occasion, she had discovered to her trepidation that she would have to share the small _onsen_ with not only Tama-chan, but also the same troop of monkeys that had been there on her very first visit to this scenic location with Keitaro and the others in Seta's van.

Luckily for Naru's towel and clothing, the monkeys seemed to be too busy keeping themselves warm in the steaming water to bother about stealing her belongings this time. But the wary teenager had nevertheless taken no chances with the proven primate thieves, and kept her precious garments close at hand. The cautious girl had then amused herself for almost an hour with relaxing and watching their watery antics, before reluctantly drying herself off with her towel, redressing, and then returning to her small cave with Tama-chan for a bite to eat from her rapidly dwindling store of supplies.

Now, after her frugal repast was done, to kill time, Naru was taking a leisurely stroll along the bank of the small river at the base of the slope, moodily flicking small stones into the burbling water.

Naru had been feeling uneasy all morning – not because of any sense of impending physical danger, but because she had had _that_ dream again, last night. And now, no matter how hard she tried to put the disturbing experience of having Kanako make love to her in her sleep out of her mind, and focus on her true love, Keitaro – time and time again, Kanako's face would inexplicably fade in to superimpose itself on that of his...

The whole thing was innerving to say the least, and it was beginning to freak her out.

Damn it all! Why was this happening to her? Why did her mind's eye keep returning to Kanako…?!

…_I know that she loves me… Kanako told me herself that she does… _

_But what about how I feel, _A second part of Naru's mind queried. _I love Keitaro…but do I also love her…?_

_I…don't know. I just…don't know! Aaargh!_

"Dammit, this is driving me insane!" Naru suddenly snapped out aloud, clutching at her hair with frustration, her unexpected outburst and movement startling Tama-chan into sudden flight off her head. Then the distressed girl's voice changed to a sad, pleading tone as the tiny turtle came circling back, a querulous expression on her little face. "Kentaro, where are you?" Naru called out in despair, tears in her eyes. "Please come back here soon and rescue me. What could be taking you so long…?"

"Myuh?"

_Will my troubles never end…?_


	46. Chapter 46

_Hi, and Happy Easter! (Is that the correct term?) When you start to read this chapter and wonder what the heck is going on, don't worry, you are on the right story. I'm just moving some of the chess pieces into place for - well, that would be telling, wouldn't it. And normal Hinata fanservice is resumed mid-way through this chapter. Oh, joy!_

_And now, introducing by popular request - HE and THEY show up. Whom, you may ask? Oh, you'll see...and it's HE and THEY, not whom._

_Oh, yeah. Chapter Three of 'Love Hina: Doomsday' is up right now, too._

_Anyway, I'm off to eat a hot cross bun and have my head examined. Read on!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was now Tuesday lunchtime, and on board his damaged freighter in the port of Shimizu, the self-proclaimed evil genius, Doctor Drakken, had only just sat down to his self-proclaimed very deserved lunch when a lackey called him away to his command console built into the ship's spacious bridge. An emergency call had just arrived via his secure communications link with Shego in Tokyo – a call that his henchman had assured him he would want to take.

"Yes, Shego, what is it?" Drakken grumped into his microphone the second that he spotted the beautiful face of his assistant on the monitor screen. "It's lunchtime, you know, and my ravioli is getting cold! Don't you know that lunch is the _third_ most important meal of the day? And it's really hard to get good food around here-"

"Doctor D! We've got a brand new fly in the ointment," Shego interrupted him, her grouchy employer's cooling meal now by far the least of her concerns. "The yakuza 'Shimmy-thingy' was destroyed before I could get to it! It crashed in Arisugawa Park this morning, courtesy of Sailor Moon and her brat pack! And that thing isn't going anywhere on its own power, now, either. I haven't got a hope in hell of getting it airborne again – especially since the wreck is now ringed by not only the Tokyo cops, but by what looks like half of their damn army as well."

_"Whaaat?!"_ Just as she had predicted he would, her consternated employer exploded with dismay, waving his arms in the air, now resembling nothing so much as a blue orang-utan that had just sat on a hot ember.

"Yakuza thing crash – we screwed," Shego simplified for her boss, cringing back from the distraught look on his pale, washed out face.

_"B-but my lovely plan?!"_ Drakken wailed, his cooling repast now totally forgotten, both black-gloved hands clutching at his hair with distress as tears flew from his eyes. "Without that atomic bomb built into it, I can't get my hands on all of that lovely ransom loot! _Bah!_ Curse those sailor scouts! They think that they're all that – like a certain someone else that I know of – but they're not!"

"Calm down, Doctor D. All isn't lost just yet," Shego hurriedly reassured her bawling employer, trying to get him to turn off his waterworks before his tears could short out the communications console. "I couldn't capture the whole _Shinigami_ like you would have preferred, but before the Tokyo cops got there, I _did _manage to swipe the miniature atomic device from on board the wreck! So you just wipe your baby blues and relax, because like I _told_ you, earlier, I've got the situation all under control."

_"You did? You have?_ Oh, joy! Expect a little something extra in your Christmas stocking this year, Shego," the now elated mad scientist crowed out, his tears vanishing as if by magic at his attractive assistant's unexpected but extremely good news. "Well done." Then a crafty expression appeared in Drakken's eyes as he recalled one other important fact about the mission that they were on. "And since our arch foe and her goofy sidekick, the buffoon, are both tied up with their mid-term exams, we have at long last pulled off a mission without any pesky teenage interference at all from them. _Nya-haha!_ Behold my genius! We're home free!"

"Hold your horses, Doc. It's not quite as simple as that," the green woman on the monitor screen pointed out to her gloating, blue skinned employer. "Even without the 'Princess' nosing around me, I've still got that 'Double Eye' agent on my tail, don't forget."

"Oh? You mean that Vincent S fellow," Drakken mused, his black eyebrow assuming a questioning shape. "Oh, blast it all, Shego! I thought that you'd finally managed to shake him."

"I have," Shego smugly reassured him. "But he's persistent. Hey, are you all ready to meet up with me at that town on Sagami Bay? The place that we discussed before. I'm ready to leave Tokyo with the bomb right now."

"Hinata Hot Springs? Yes, yes of course. I'm going to get Cousin Eddie to drive an even dozen of my henchmen and myself up to the town as soon as we can be ready to depart this afternoon. I was only waiting until I had received word of the success of your mission to purloin that spiffy atomic device for me before we set forth on our mission of succour."

"Yeah, fine. But on the subject of 'suckers', tell me again why Motor Ed had to come along on this trip, anyway," Shego wanted to know in a disparaging tone. "He irks me something fierce."

"It wasn't my idea, Shego, it was my mother's. She thinks that I'm a Radio talk show doctor, remember, and that I'll be a good influence on the dunderhead," the blue scientist reminded her, annoyance in his own voice about being forced to have his somewhat eccentric relative tag along with them. "But why Mother insisted that he come along on this mission, too, I'll never know. Bah! As if _I'd _ever be a role model for do-gooders! Shego, you know that I'm not a good influence, don't you? Tell me truthfully, do you think that I'm a bad, bad man?"

"Well, yes you are," Shego admitted to his pleading face on her wristwatch screen, trying hard to keep her own face straight. "You're definitely bad at learning from your mistakes, and at taking over the world, you're the worst! There. Satisfied?"

_"Nnnh!_ That wasn't what I meant. I'm not paying you to be a smart aleck, Shego, so-!"

_"Yo, blue dude! How's it hangin'?"_

"Hold on, Shego, here's the oaf now," Drakken whispered furtively to his sidekick's image on the monitor, then he raised his own voice in a somewhat sour greeting to the very big and solid, blonde haired man that was sauntering across the ship's bridge towards him. The bulky newcomer sported a brown handlebar moustache, a rather unkempt mullet hairstyle and was dressed in a sleeveless purple T-shirt and jeans. "Ah, they're hanging just fine, Cousin Eddie…um, perchance I knew exactly what 'they' were, of course?"

The huge man laughed. "Seriously? Let's just say that if you need to know that, then yours deserve a good tightening with my socket set! Yeah!"

Doctor Drakken blushed, and then scowled as the penny dropped. "Oh, _very_ funny, Cousin Eddie! And that's quite enough meaningless chitchat! I've got a driving job for you this afternoon, so go pack your tools, grease, and whatever you class as clothing, and then fire up that four-wheeled monstrosity of yours, will you? We're all going on an impromptu road trip."

"What? We're actually going to go ashore now, Bro? Seriously?"

"Yes, Eddie. I need you to drive us all up to Hinata Hot Springs on Sagami Bay to meet Shego."

_"Seriously?_ We're gonna pick up the hot, green chick? _Ohhhh-yeeeahh!!"_

"A little less misplaced enthusiasm and a little more preparation would be nice?" Drakken pointed out to his relative, whom had now abruptly and inexplicably started to play an air-guitar. "And sometime _this week_ would be good, if you please? Like, now?!"

"Oh, yeah? Right, Cousin Drew," Motor Ed agreed, freezing in mid-pose. "I dig it. Let's get ready to roll. _Yeah!"_

"And my name's not Cousin Drew, it's Doctor Drakken, the epitome of evil," Drakken pointed out to his companion with exasperation in his attitude and tone. "I'm the man who put the 'ass' in 'bad-ass', the-!"

"Er, man, don't you mean the 'bad' in 'bad-ass'?" Motor Ed interrupted his tirade, one thick eyebrow raised in query.

"…Oh…?" Drakken pondered his mistake and then scowled. "Did I get my rant back to front again?"

_"Seriously!"_

"Well you know what I meant, Eddie! _Nnnh!"_

"Dude, you can't be serious? I'm seriously outta here. _Seriously."_

As the whistling Motor Ed ambled off to prepare his rather large monster truck for the trip ahead, Doctor Drakken turned his grumpy countenance back to the monitor screen and the laughing face of his pretty, green sidekick.

"Geez, Doctor D…! Are all of your relatives like that?" Shego chuckled, wiping the tears of mirth from the corners of her eyes. "And are you really planning on travelling to Hinata Hot Springs in Cousin Eddie's seriously oversized vehicle? _Seriously? Ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

"Can the 'Ed' impersonations, and yes I am, Shego. And we'll be travelling at night so as to be inconspicuous, so there! _Huh!_ I need to surround myself with a few less lippy sidekicks…!"

"Inconspicuous?" Shego interrupted his muttering. "You call your party of twelve westerners – and you _blue,_ to boot - crammed into a monster truck with ten foot high wheels and a horn that plays _'Yankee-doodle-dandy'_ travelling through Japan, _inconspicuous?!_ You'll stick out like _Godzilla's sore thumb,_ Doctor D!"

"Hmmm? True," he conceded. "Well, I _did_ try to hire a plain old bus for us all first, but the local rental firms wouldn't go for it," Drakken then explained, clutching his hands behind his back as he leaned forward to glower into the monitor screen. "I have no valid drivers license any more, remember? It was cancelled after that unfortunate incident last Easter, when my getaway car went out of control on my way back to the temporary lair with the twelve dozen stolen bottles of assorted beverages for our long weekend party. As you might very well recall, I crashed into the Middleton Police Station right in the middle of their Easter Weekend drink-driving blitz. _Nnnh!_ But at least the cops had fun. They got to toast my capture with my own grog, and you, Shego, were too hammered on wine to bail me out until the following Tuesday."

"Oh_-kaaay!"_ Shego replied, fondly remembering that long weekend of peace and quiet she had experienced, with her boss locked away in the slammer and out of her hair. "Well, what about that mullet-haired, grease monkey cousin of yours hiring a bus for you?" She then suggested, having easily come up with the obvious solution to their dilemma. "He's got to be good for something apart from just ballast, so why not that?"

"Who, Cousin Eddie? Phooey! I already know that he wouldn't be able to hire a bus for us under his name, since he never ever has even _had_ a driver's license," Drakken grumbled, by way of explanation. "He reckons that driver's licenses are 'bogus', or some such term. None of my lackeys bothered to bring theirs, either. I could have whipped up a forgery or two _if_ I was back in the lair with my replicator printer, but obviously I'm not. So we're stuck with what we've got, and what we've got is my bone headed Cousin, Motor Ed, and his monster truck, Shego. _Kapeesh?"_

"All right, Doc. But just sure that he sticks to the roads on the way to Hinata Hot Springs," his sidekick warned him in a resigned tone. _"Like glue, I mean!_ Mixing a monster truck driven by a maniac with wood and paper houses won't make for a happy combination!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

On the bridge of the Mithril submarine now resting comfortably on the bottom of Miho Bay, Commander Richard Mardukas, Executive Officer of the _Tuatha De Danaan,_ had just received a communiqué from their special agent on shore – one that he wasted no time in sharing with his very attractive young Captain.

"We've just received word from Agent S in Tokyo, Madam Captain. And it's bad news, I'm afraid. To summarize, he was unable to prevent Drakken's own agent, Shego, from somehow managing to make off with the atomic bomb from the wreck of the Yakuza _Shinigami."_

_"What?!"_ Captain Tessa Testarossa cried out, leaping to her feet with apprehension, bringing all eyes on the bridge of the submarine to her. "How – how did she manage to do that?"

"Apparently Shego got to the wreck before the Tokyo Police and the 1st Division of the Ground Self Defense Force out of Nerima Army Base managed to arrive and seal the area off," Commander Mardukas replied, a slight frown creasing his forehead and an edge in his own voice. "Agent S and the surviving Sailor Senshi whom brought it down had no idea that she was even in the vicinity of their confrontation with the _Shinigami._ Somehow Shego managed to steal the bomb in the ten minute interval between their departing the vicinity of the wreck and the arrival of the first ground units of the 1st Division to secure the site."

"So that is what Doctor Drakken's plan was," Tessa breathed out, anxiously playing with her platinum-blonde hair braid again. _"Oh, darn it, darn it, darn it!_ This makes our job just so much harder! Have we any idea of where Shego is, right now, Mister Mardukas – any at all?"

"Affirmative, Madam Captain. She is still in Tokyo, as far as we can tell. But for how much longer, we have no idea. However, Intelligence Division suspects that she will be departing for the township of Hinata Hot Springs within the next hour or so."

"So that's where they think that Shego's going. But why to Hinata Hot Springs, of all places?" Tessa mused, slumping slowly back into her seat again. "That place is just a small, out of the way resort town on Sagami Bay. Hmm? I see that it is situated almost exactly midway between Tokyo and Shimizu-ku. And Hinata City _was_ the location of that mysterious cruise missile strike last Saturday, so maybe-?"

"Orders, Madam Captain?"

"We cannot let Doctor Drakken get his hands on an atomic device," she firmly declared, having already come to her decision as to their logical plan of action. "Doctor Drakken may be an egotistical megalomaniac, but he is also a scientific genius _and_ one of the 'whispered'. With his undoubted brainpower, and Shego's competence and physical abilities, even if whatever it is that he is planning backfires like it usually does, the two of them together could still cause an accidental disaster of almost biblical proportions with that stolen tactical nuke! So, as of right now, I am putting this ship on a yellow alert. Weigh anchor, Mister Mardukas, we're setting sail within the hour to Sagami Bay!"

"Aye-aye, Cap-!"

"Hold on for a moment, Mister Mardukas. Before you give that order, could you first please get hold of Lieutenant Commander Kalinin for me. I would like to brief him on our new situation, and then have him send a coded flash to the website of the controller of 'Team Possible'. He is to then be personally responsible for all current and future negotiations with their organization. From the briefings that I received prior to this mission, I understand that 'Team Possible' know Drakken best, so it would be good to have their expert co-operation on this one, I think."

"Aye-aye, Madam Captain. I trust that they will be brought in on our Standard Temporary Employment Contract, such as in the case of Vincent S?" Mardukas inquired. "Total anonymity for us, money transfers from an untraceable bank account, no comeback to us if 'Team Possible' should fail, or cause any – collateral damage?"

"That is correct, Mister Mardukas. I also intend to ask Mister Kalinin to specify the length of 'Team Possible's' employment for at least one week, maybe two. Their agents may need time to track Doctor Drakken and Shego down." At her Executive Officer's querulous look, which was an understandable reaction from him, since they already knew exactly where their adversary was right now, Captain Testarossa thought that she had best expound on her line of thinking for her Executive Officer's benefit.

"I've a feeling that with his ship badly damaged and holed up for repairs in Shimizu-ku, the good Doctor will have arranged to meet Shego in an inconspicuous, out of the way location to hide out in, until he can arrange another way to smuggle that nuclear bomb out of Japan," she elaborated. "It would be just too risky for Shego to take it back to his ship, when it needs at least a months worth of repairs, don't you agree? Doctor Drakken may indeed be prone to the odd moment of idiocy, but I'm sure that not even he would be dumb enough to do that! Especially since he and Shego must both know for sure by now that they are being spied on – even if they still don't know by exactly whom. And so, all of the evidence tells me that Doctor Drakken will, indeed leave Shimizu-ku to meet up with his agent, and their hideout is going to be – Hinata Hot Springs."

"Good thinking, Madam Captain. Your line of reasoning is impeccable, as always. It shall be done." And with that, the tall, stern looking officer turned away to carry out his youthful superior's orders.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Beep, Beep, BEE-BEEP!_

"Go, Wade."

"Kim, I've finally found out where Drakken is! He's on a ship at the port of Shimizu-ku in Japan. I'm not too sure what he's doing way over there, but you can bet that it's not to steal the secret of their _wasabi_ sauce."

"I dunno, that stuff makes a pretty handy pepper spray," the redheaded teen heroine, Kim Possible speculated. "But Ron and I can't check it out just at the moment – we're in the middle of our mid-terms! Can it wait until this weekend, Wade?"

Just then, Wade Load, teen genius extraordinaire, noticed Kim's blonde haired partner, Ron Stoppable, pouting in the background, his arms crossed and bottom lip protruding out from his freckled face like an extra thumb.

"So what's the matter with Ron?"

"Oh, he's just packing a sad because the tweebs ate his cooking exam final," Kim explained, a sour look appearing on her own face. "Mom let him make his 'seven layers of heaven' chocolate cake at our place last night, and he forgot to hide it from them! When Ron arrived to pick it up this morning, it was all gone. So he only had enough time to whip up a batch of plain scones before class."

"Tough luck, Ron," Wade consoled him. "Anyway, back to the job on hand. Our caller wishes to remain anonymous, but they're offering us a two-week contract for a quite obscenely large fee to track down and apprehend Drakken and Shego, and turn them over to the appropriate authorities."

"Hmmm. Interesting…" Kim replied, looking thoughtful. "But _no-can-do-oh,_ Wade. Exams this week, remember? And I'll need a little more to go on than just the fact that Drakken's been spotted in Japan for Ron and I to risk flunking this term. Ron's used to it, of course, but I hope to get into a good college next year! And for all we know, Drakken could be over there for nothing more sinister than to visit a spa resort for his health, or something?"

_"Yeah, riiight?!"_ Wade started to say in a sarcastic tone, waving his drink at her. "And I drink this soda for my health, too-!"

"Hey! I'm improving!" Ron hollered out in the background, coming out of his funk, having heard all that Kim had just said about his lack of scholastic ability. "I'll have you know that I'm no longer 'Mister Wooden Spoon' in Barken's class. After our last test, I'm now _second_ from the bottom!"

"That's only because 'Dippy' Chippers was off sick on that day, Ron," Kim pointed out to her partner. "Just because the person who's second bottom of the class misses a test, and loses by default, _doesn't_ mean that your own schoolwork's improved!"

_"Hnnk._ Chips!" Rufus the naked mole rat squeaked hungrily, poking his bald head up out of Ron's book bag.

"Maybe, but is it _my_ fault that 'Dippy' blew his chance to beat me? And the test results don't lie," Ron gloated. "It's in the record books now, K.P. – 'The Ronster' is officially _not_ last! _A-Booyah!!"_

"Um, guys, the mission…?!" Wade prompted the exasperated looking Kim and the now smug looking Ron.

_"Chips!"_ Rufus squeaked louder, tugging impatiently at Ron's shirt.

"Sorry, little buddy. Figure of speech," Ron apologized, looking down contritely at his tiny companion.

"Ah, _phooey!"_ And with that, the little rodent dived back down out of sight again, shutting the zip firmly behind him.

"See if you can extract a little more information out of our mystery customers, Wade," Kim decided, as Ron attempted to coax his now sulky little pal to open up the bag again. "We'll go if we have to, but not until I'm sure that its not going to be just a wild goose chase on our part."

"All right. I'll inform them that you're currently on another mission – they don't have to know that it's a scholastic one," Wade sighed. "And I'll get back to you if there's any further developments."

"You do that, Wade. Kim, out."

-:-:-:-:-:-

In the mountain valley where Naru Narusegawa was holed up in her snug cave, the shadows cast by the surrounding rocks and trees were now beginning to lengthen at the onset of late afternoon. And there still had been no sign of the returning Kentaro.

Abruptly the frustrated and not a little worried girl made up her mind about what she now had to do. Her friend should have been back by now to pick her up from her hidden refuge, so that they both could continue on with their journey to the safety of his friend's house at Yokohama. The fact that he hadn't returned meant that something had gone wrong with their plan. And the fretting Naru knew now that she needed to find out exactly what that something was.

"Kentaro would have been back by now to collect me if he had been able to," Naru mused out loud. "I wonder what could have possibly delayed him for this length of time? _Oh, no?!_ I really hope that he hasn't been recognized and arrested by the police for aiding me get away from his apartment before?"

And there was one further thing on her tired and depressed mind. Sometime during the hours just passed in moody, regretful contemplation, the lonely, hunted teen had come to the conscious realization that she just didn't want to run away from her problems and her sins any more...

It was time to go home and face the music for her deeds.

As she made her decision, Naru sat upright on her rocky seat, a new determination in her eyes. Then the nervous but resolute girl turned to face her tiny turtle companion, who was presently engaged with eating a rice cracker on a boulder next to her position.

"Tama-chan, I need you to return to the Hinata Apartments and find either Su or Mutsumi for me. Ask them to tell Keitaro that I'm currently all right, and that I'm so sorry for what I've done to him. Okay?"

"Myu, myuh!" The turtle agreed through a mouthful of biscuit, waving her front flippers at the anxious faced teen, to show that she understood the request.

"Good. _Um,_ can you also tell them that I'm running out of food? And that I'm…tired of being on the run. I just can't take this life any more…the constant hiding, the loneliness, always having to look over my shoulder in case the police are there." Naru slumped wearily forward and buried her face in her hands; her slender body quivering with suddenly released emotion. "_Oh, god_ – all I want to do is to go back to the apartments – to see Keitaro again! To go back home and forget that this nightmare ever happened!"

"_Myuh?"_

"I…I'm sorry, Tama-chan," Naru sniffled, looking back up at her yellow and green helper, as she wiped her tear streaked cheeks with her hands. "I'm just so scared that the rest of my life is going to be exactly like this from now on. I realize now that I should never have panicked and run when Kanako busted me out of that prison van! All doing that has done is made my life ten times worse than it would have been! But now…I just want to go home. If I'm to be punished, then so be it. At least I'll be back with Keitaro and my friends again, even if only for a little while. And I'll be able to tell him – just how much I love him, at long last, too…"

"So please get Su and Mutsumi to tell Keitaro where I am, so that he can come and collect me from here. Oh, yeah…? And when you get back to the apartments, Tama-chan, can you please also try to find out what has happened to Kentaro? I'm beginning to get really worried about him…"

"Myuh."

"Thank you, Tama-chan," Naru softly exclaimed, now sure that the clever little flying turtle had understood all that she had asked of her. "When you find him, Keitaro will know where to come to collect me," she reassured her tiny ally. "He's already visited this location once before with me and the other girls."

Tama-chan nodded once more as she finished off her half eaten rice cracker with a couple of gulps. Then, after a squeak of farewell at the bravely smiling teen, the intrepid flying turtle lifted off from the rock, to first glide out through the cave entrance into the chilly breeze outside, then soar up and away into the cloudy sky on the first leg of her lengthy flight back to Hinata Hot Springs.

"Godspeed, Tama-chan," Naru whispered, slumping back down onto her makeshift bed as a wave of loneliness swept over her once again. With the departure of the tiny _onsen-tamago_, she was more alone than ever, now…

_But not for much longer,_ the depressed teen reassured herself, over and over again. _Keitaro will forgive me and come to save me. He will! He just has to…?!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Not long after Keitaro had returned from Sasaki Seminar, and just as he was in the process of dropping his bag and jacket off in his room, he had felt the sudden urge for a snack. Deciding on the spur of the moment to act upon his impulse, the young landlord headed off towards their well-stocked kitchen, figuring that Shinobu was sure to have left a few tasty titbits in the refrigerator for him to assuage his hunger.

Keitaro's hunch was correct, and soon, laden down with a large plate of leftovers, the cheerfully whistling student moved off into the dining hall. But he had only just sat down at the table to enjoy his repast in peace and quiet, when the slight and tense figure of Nyamo Namo appeared at the doorway, her left hand raised in a hesitant greeting to him.

"Um…Keitaro…? Need speak please with you…" she timidly said, shyly shuffling her feet in the doorway.

As he looked at the anxious-eyed girl with a cheery smile on his lips, Keitaro then noticed that the young teen seemed to be looking even more nervous than she usually did. Furthermore, judging by the way that her right hand was concealed behind her back, she was obviously hiding something either from – or for - him.

"Um, hi, Nyamo. Sure, come on in and we'll talk right now," the curious student/manager invited the young teen, making to rise politely up out of his seat. "Ah – have you got something to give me, as well?"

"… Yes…"

_Wow, Nyamo looks to be really jumpy about giving me whatever it is that she's hiding,_ Keitaro realized with a growing sense of uneasiness, as he came to a halt, half out of his seat, his smile frozen on his suddenly sweaty face. _Oh, god. Could that be a love letter for me behind her back? Could Nyamo be planning on…confessing to me, too…right here and now? _

Obviously making up her mind to go for it, Nyamo forced herself to move forward, until she was standing, head bowed and shivering, directly in front of the ever more anxious feeling _ronin_. Then the Pararakelse teen let out a squeak of nervousness, before suddenly pulling her trembling right hand out from behind her back and thrusting an envelope up towards him.

"Ah, t-thank you, Nyamo," Keitaro stammered, as he accepted the proffered letter, trying hard to remain calm and composed as he desperately tried to figure out exactly what he was going to do for the best in this most awkward and delicate situation. It wasn't that he didn't like Nyamo – quite the opposite, in fact. But with seven girls already pursuing him romantically, the last think that Keitaro wanted or needed right now was for their ranks to be swelled by yet another cute suitor.

Besides that, Nyamo was far too young and innocent for him to even contemplate dating her at the present time, even if he hadn't already been involved with the other girls. Sure, Nyamo was exactly the same age as Shinobu, but his relationship with the young cook was somewhat different to his one with her Pararakelse double. Keitaro was all too aware that Shinobu's love for him was both genuine and long lasting – and, besides, the cute young cook had promised to wait until she was of a more suitable age before becoming anything more than just romantically involved with him. Nyamo, on the other hand, was currently even more innocent than Shinobu now was – so she was a different kettle of fish, entirely.

_Oh, crap! So this is a love letter, after all?!_ Keitaro breathed silently out, as he somewhat shakily made to open up the sealed letter in front of the hushed and shivering teen, her bowed face half hidden in shadow, bracing himself to read its no-doubt passionate contents. _I'm honored that Nyamo thinks that I'm worthy of her love – but why couldn't she have waited for – say, three or four more years? I'll have to turn her down gently, I guess – eeep!_

At that very second, Keitaro had been distracted from his nerve-wracking task by the dining hall doors opening again, to admit not just Shinobu, but also Su, Sarah, Motoko and Kitsune, as well. And here he was, standing there with an underage girl's love letter in his hand - talk about bad timing!

"Hiya, Sempai! Hi, Nyamo!" Shinobu called out cheerily, giving them both a wave as she began to head off towards the kitchen. But then the small bluenette came to a sudden halt, and her dark blue, expressive eyes grew huge with surprise as she noticed the white envelope in his motionless right hand.

"Ah…is - is that w-what I think it is…?" She gasped out, pointing a trembling finger at the just opened letter. "Nyamo! You're not – _not-?"_

_Why, that home-wrecking little floozy! She's trying to steal my Sempai away from me!_

"_Um_ – what's going on?" Motoko inquired, her smile rapidly being replaced by a frown of concern as she also caught sight of the incriminating looking letter that the now edgy looking Keitaro was holding in plain sight of them all. "Urashima…that letter…?"

"Oho! Lookies, everyone," the huge-eyed Su cried out, putting two-and-two together as she waved excitedly at the guilty piece of evidence in her landlord's hand. "Wowie, Nyamo's confessing to Keitaro! _Nyahahaha! She wants some hanky-panky from him, too!"_

"Yeah!" Sarah whooped in satisfied glee, also waving her right hand at the envelope. "See, I was right, I told you all that the dork's a paedophile!"

"_B-buh-buh-but?!" _Keitaro jabbered, his alarmed eyes taking note of the wildly diverse range of expressions on the faces of the Hinata residents, especially now that they all had heard and taken serious note of Sarah's slanderous dig at his morality – or lack thereof. The sweating _ronin_ didn't know what other false thoughts concerning his supposed perversions were now running through their collective minds, but he could guess, and he figured that he'd better nip that wrong thinking in the bud right now, before things turned ugly. "No, I'm not!" the angst-filled student protested, trying his best to infuse his tone with firmness as well as merely denial. "You should all know me well enough by now to know that I'd never, ever do anything like that! And I don't even know what this letter from Nyamo is about just yet, either! I haven't even had time to read it, so for all I know it could just be a…a…well, something else, other than the obvious?!"

"A likely story, Urashima," the by now, well and truly troubled Motoko snorted before she could stop herself, a wave of jealousy rocking her tense body at what her dream man had obviously been secretly planning to do behind her back with the cute young foreign teen. However, despite the irrefutable evidence right there in front of her eyes of her young landlord's obvious attraction to the underage girl, Motoko still managed to restrain herself from attempting to physically attack him once again. This was because she was more than aware that she had already jumped to a false conclusion about Keitaro only a couple of days ago, when she and Su had caught the naked and unconscious Shinobu with him in his bed. So, as he had just claimed, maybe this incriminating situation really was just some sort of a misunderstanding, after all? But even so, the kendo girl couldn't hold herself back from resentfully declaring, "I must confess that I'm extremely disappointed in your lack of – _huh?"_

At that exact second, to the astonished surprise of everybody in the room, Nyamo had abruptly turned away from the pale-faced manager and run up to Shinobu, to press a second, identical letter into her startled duplicate's hand. Then the Pararakelse teen dashed off in the direction that she had come, to hide behind the by now royally confused Keitaro, and peer out fretfully at the no-less baffled crowd of open mouthed residents.

"What in the hell is going on, here?" Kit burst out, her eyes riveted on the second letter. "Don't tell me that Nyamo's confessin' to you, too, Shinobu?"

"Um, um, I'm not sure…?" Shinobu stammered back to her older friend, staring with incomprehension at the envelope in her own hand. "This doesn't make any sense…! H-hold on, I'll just open it and see…"

"Yeah, but first I wanna hear what your letter says, Kei-Baby," Su interrupted, her brain working hard to discover some sort of meaning to this strange inconsistency. Then the Molmol girl came up with an idea – one she lost no time in sharing with her friends. "Hey! Maybe Nyamo wants you and Shinobu to all get together in a love triangle – just like the one that you've already got with me and Motoko when we had a threesome last night!"

"_Su!"_ the kendo girl hissed in teeth gritting embarrassment at her girlfriend's bold and very public admission, ducking her head down as bright red spots flowered on her pale cheeks. "Don't bring that up now!"

"N-no, Nyamo doesn't! And y-you two _did what with Sempai?!"_ Shinobu snapped out, clenching her tiny fists and glaring at the two miscreants.

"Ah – yeah…?" Kitsune remarked, winking at the humiliated kendo girl, and managing a chuckle at her bashful reaction, despite the dejection the fox girl was feeling at having her own suspicions confirmed about what had happened between Su, Motoko and Keitaro last night. "That's gotta be it for sure – _not! _And Shinobu,_ chill. _Y'all only dating the hunkster, remember? He ain't committed himself to any of ya, yet."

_But that's gonna change in a hurry, once Turtly-girl and Ah get ta work on you, Keitaro,_ Kit smirked under her breath, eyeing up her ever-manlier target. _You ain't gonna stand a chance of resisting us with what we got planned to impress ya._

"God, just read the letter, dork!" Sarah loudly asserted before anything more could be said, her hands clamped tightly over her ears because of what she had already heard. "I don't wanna hear any more about you guys and your perversions!"

"Oh, what the heck?" Keitaro sighed in resignation, pulling a folded sheet of paper out of the envelope, and then opening it. "This is the fastest way of solving this mystery, after all, isn't it? Okay, let's just see…?"

As their landlord quickly scanned the letter in his hands, the suspicious crowd of Hinata girls saw Keitaro's rapidly blinking eyes suddenly spring wide open behind his glasses as he absorbed what he was reading. Then, to their shock, he threw back his head and burst into laughter – laughter tinged with a noticeable streak of relief.

_So _that's_ what this is?_ Keitaro chuckled to himself, feeling all of his tension ebbing away into nothingness, now that he knew the real truth about Nyamo's supposed 'letter of confession'._ Phew! Saved, again…!_

"Wh-what's so funny, Urashima?" the still red-faced Motoko rebuked him, like the other girls, not at all sure just what had provoked such an abrupt outburst of mirth from their student landlord. "Are you mocking the true and honest feelings of this young girl's pure heart-?"

"No. Not at all," Keitaro quickly affirmed, finally managing to pull himself together as he remembered that he wasn't quite out of the woods with the girls yet. With an effort of will, he sobered up, strength and confidence returning to his voice once again as he turned his attention back to his perplexed audience.

"Since you've all jumped to a quite unwarranted conclusion about my relationship with Nyamo, here, I've a good mind _not_ to let you in on what she wrote to me," he then declared, directing a stern look at the group of confused girls. "But since it's all perfectly innocent, I'd best tell you, because it concerns you all, too. She's asked me to come to her fifteenth birthday party, next month, that's all!"

"A b-birthday party invitation, ya say?!" Mitsune stuttered, the suddenly deflated fox girl now filled with a horrible sinking feeling that she and the others had badly misread this particular situation after all. "B-but Ah thought – we thought-?!"

"Thought what?" Keitaro asked, with an annoyed look at his now flabbergasted circle of friends. He stepped forward, holding out the letter to Kitsune. "Here. See for yourself, if you don't believe me. And what was that you were just saying about me mocking Nyamo's feelings, Motoko…?"

"_Um, nothing,"_ the mortified Motoko hurriedly assured him, her already glowing face darkening a further shade of crimson. "C-carry on, Urashima…!"

"Hmm? Well, Ah'll be damned…this really _is_ a birthday invitation," Kitsune drawled out, after accepting the letter and giving it a quick once-over. Kit may not have understood spoken English all that well, but she knew enough English writing to be able to follow the gist of the letter. Her eyes then lifted to stare contritely into Keitaro's own not altogether happy ones. "Ah think that we'all owe Keitaro a big apology, guys. Me first. Ah'm sorry that Ah doubted you, Keitaro."

"_We're sorry, too, Keitaro,"_ the abashed Su, Motoko, Sarah – a little reluctantly - and Shinobu quickly droned out, sounding like nothing so much as a class of elementary school kids apologizing to their teacher.

"Wow! I got an invitation, too," Shinobu then exclaimed, having opened her own letter while her friends had been concentrating on their manager. "Mine's in English as well, but I recognize the word 'birthday' from what I've learnt at school. See?" Quickly she passed her letter over to her Sempai. "Um, Sempai could you please read the rest of my invitation out to me?" she eagerly asked.

"Sure. Right, let's see now… Yeah, your one looks to be exactly the same as mine, all right, except for our names. It translates as this:

'_Dear Shinobu-chan, you birthday mine same'_ – _whoops!_ Sorry, I have to change the word order to say it in Japanese! _Um_, _'our birthdays are on the same day so it would give me a pleasure'_ – sorry, again – _'a great amount of please if we could celebrate it together with Keitaro and your other friends.'_ Yes, that's right… Hmmm? _'I was going to post this invitation to you, but I am scared? No, afraid that you will not be able to come all of the way to Pararakelse Island to be with me for our special day. So I have decided to come and visit you, and give you this invitation personally. I am sorry that I could not let you know that Gidget and I were coming to visit, but I hope that you will be happy to see me, and that I can stay so we can have a happy birthday together._

_Love from Nyamo Namo.'_"

Keitaro stopped reading, and an excited look appeared on his face.

"That's right!" he declared, snapping his fingers. "I'd forgotten all about that! Nyamo's birthday is on the fifteenth of November, the exact same date as yours, Shinobu."

Shinobu let out a tiny gasp. "Gosh! I'd forgotten about that, as well! Oh, I'm so glad that Nyamo managed to make it here now, after all! I mean – _um_ – I'm glad that she's here anyway; it's just that now I'm even gladder, because of – _um, um? _Well, that doesn't matter now…" she hastily informed her Sempai, not wanting him to realize that she had been a tad jealous of the attention that he had been lavishing on her dusky duplicate.

"So that's the reason why Nyamo came here," Keitaro mused. "She wants to have a joint birthday party with you here at the apartments, because you're her best friend, and because I'm here, as well. From what she's written in our invitations, I think that she was worried that if she were to invite you and I, Shinobu, to go to Pararakelse Island to celebrate both of your birthdays there, neither of us would have been be able to make it because of the cost and distance involved. So she decided to stow away on Seta's plane and come here for the celebrations, instead."

At Keitaro's explanation, a joint and loud sigh of relief echoed around the room from the now reassured crowd of Hinata girls.

"Wow! Of course?!" Su gasped out. "I shoulda thought of that. Shinobu's birthday _is_ only a couple of weeks away now. _Yaaay! Party, party, party!!"_

"So that's the reason that lil' Nyamo stowed away," Kit breathed, a look of astonishment on her face as she realized just how far from the mark her speculation about the Pararakelse girl's motives had been. "Seta got it wrong." _Thank god! _She added under her breath. _One less teen temptress to distract Keitaro away from me!_

_Actually, Seta got it right,_ Keitaro then thought, his eyes widening slightly as he finished comparing the two invitations in his hands and noticed a discrepancy. _Well, he got part of it correct, anyway. My invitation is slightly different to Shinobu's one. But only because at the very bottom of mine, Nyamo's written a special little message, just for me._

_'P.S._ _I love you, Keitaro'._

-:-:-:-:-:-

After dinner that night, rather than hang out together in the now tidy common room, most of the residents had instead opted to retire to the peace and quiet of their own rooms. The main reason for this was that everyone was still tired from the party last night. That was the main disadvantage of having a bash during the week – instead of having the luxury of a lie-in this morning to recover from their over-indulgences, the hung-over students had had no choice but to rise early and get ready to depart for their respective schools.

Furthermore - with the sole exception of Mutsumi, who had already been accepted into Tokyo University - the weary students had their homework and further study to do after dinner, in preparation for their following days classes. So, with the majority of the Hinata girls so preoccupied with their scholastic endeavors, Keitaro had at long last managed to find some spare time to himself in his room. And to ensure that it remained that way, for tonight at least, he had hung up a great big 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside of his door before commencing his homework.

_Now at last I can finally do my study in peace, and then get in a good night's sleep by myself, for a change,_ the weary landlord told himself with satisfaction, flopping belly-first, and with text book in hand, down upon his soft and welcoming futon. _Being this popular with the girls is great, and I don't want to change that, ever. But being interrupted nearly every time I try to study, and then being kept up to all hours every night satisfying them – it's killing me!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

One floor up, Su and Motoko had also taken this chance to catch up on their studies in peace and quiet. And now that they had at long last finished that day's homework, the two lovers had met up outside the kendo girl's room, and then mutually decided to have a soothing soak in the hot pool before retiring to bed for a badly needed early night. Being just after nine o'clock, the girls were aware that the _onsen_ would have just now closed for the night to the inn customers, which meant that it would be empty of other people, offering the two teens a chance to talk in relaxing comfort and privacy.

Su, in particular, had been very keen for some private time alone with Motoko, and not only for the obvious reason. For, on her return from her high school that afternoon, the Molmol teen had received some very good news. Su had discovered, to her rapturous delight, an e-mail reply in the inbox on her computer – a vital e-mail that had contained some very positive information regarding her master plan to bring them both, plus Keitaro, together in real, legal marriage.

Upon Su and Motoko's arrival at their destination, the relieved teens discovered that they now had the entire pool area to themselves, just as they had suspected they would. However, instead of diving straight in to the dark, rolling water, Su and Motoko had first taken the time to wash before entering the pool, as per Japanese custom. Discarding their robes and towels, both teens first soaped each other down, and then lathered off their soap-slick, totally nude bodies with deliciously hot water, until both stunningly attractive girls were sparkling clean. Only then did the two passionate lovers dash across the rocks and slip down, with a yell of delight from Su, and a sigh of contentment from Motoko, into the steaming heaven of the thermal pool, their slender, goose bump covered bodies now safely out of the cool night air.

After splashing around for a while, Su lay back with a loud sigh of bliss in Motoko's strong arms, the kendo girl having seated herself down on the rocky ledge at the far side of the huge pool from the changing rooms. With her upper back now pressed tightly against Motoko's swelling breasts, Su reached back with her own arms, fingers interlocking behind her girlfriend's neck to help hold her in place on the other girl's lap.

As she felt Kaolla's curvy buttocks pressing back against her taut lower stomach, Motoko felt a familiar surge of desire welling up inside her for her exotic and exciting female lover. Motoko loved the contrast between her own pale skin color and that of the beautiful Molmol girl, and she thrilled to Su's boundless enthusiasm for both life and sex, and willingness to sexually dominate her when they made love. But the kendo girl knew that she couldn't afford to be distracted and indulge in her rapidly building desires just yet – they had far too many important things to talk about right now. So she resisted the guilty impulse to slip her right hand down into the softness between her girlfriend's thighs, instead settling for sliding it tightly around Su's slim waist, to hold her young lover firmly in just this comfortable position.

Now that she was feeling snug and cosy, Su raised her small chin up and back, and they gently kissed once, and then again.

"Motoko Love-Love?"

"Hmm? Yes, Su?"

"What ya thinking about…? It's Keitaro, isn't it? Or are you still worried about your insomnia? Hey, I thought that you have been sleeping better these last few nights?"

"Very perceptive, Su. And, yes, my sleep has been much deeper and more restful after I confessed my worries to you last Friday night, thank you," came her reply. "I still feel a little guilty because of my previous unforgivable abuse of Urashima, but at least my sleep pattern seems to have returned to normal at long last – for the moment, anyway."

"Okies. That's great, Love-Love! And now the bit about Keitaro?" Kaolla prompted her.

"Very well. This is what's on my mind." Motoko then admitted that she wished that the man of her dreams, one Keitaro Urashima, had been born as octuplets. This way, not only would she have had Keitaro solely to herself, but there would also have been a spare, exact copy of him for every single one of her very persistent female competitors, as well - even Naru.

"As you well know, there's just so many of the other girls after Urashima's love, Su," Motoko disquietly told her. "Because of this unsettling fact, I am afraid that no matter who of his suitors succeeds in winning his hand in marriage, all of the other girls are going to end up unhappy because they lost out on him. This sorry state of affairs might even happen to you and I, Su, if we aren't careful…"

"Huh? Why would ya think that, Motoko?" Su inquired in a startled tone. "I think that we're doing just fine with good ol' Kei-Baby!"

"I'm still worried that I'm going to lose him because of the way that I used to treat him before, Su. Urashima has assured me repeatedly that he has totally forgiven me for my transgressions against his person, but, despite this, I still feel unworthy of his love! So, if he does reject me, I know that I will only have myself to blame. But, even if we do both succeed in marrying Keitaro, as much as I love him and you, I really don't want to see any of our other friends distressed and maybe even hating us, because he chose us over them…"

"I see…" the Molmol girl acknowledged, her eyes bright and thoughtful. "Personally, I still feel bad about what I did to him before, too, so I guess that we're just gonna have to find a way to deal with it somehow, okies? But you're not unworthy of Keitaro, Motoko, and neither am I! And as for that second bit, about not wanting to hurt our friends - this prospect upsets you a lot, Love-Love?"

"Yes, Su, it does. I value the companionship and friendship of our friends at the Hinata Apartments almost beyond measure. I do not want to see any possible disharmony over Urashima being forced to choose one or more girls over the others, ruin our lives here."

"Well, there _is_ one way that everyone can have Kei-Baby at the exact same time," Su giggled, deciding to tease her lover just a little bit before she announced her good news to the melancholy kendo girl. "And I can make it happen, too! All I need is some _sperm samples_ from good ol' Keitaro, and a couple of months hard work in my lab. And after what happened between us three last night after the party, I know for a fact that we've got plenty of those-"

"Su! Cut it out!" Motoko gasped, already having a fair idea of what her girlfriend was getting at with that cryptic statement. Besides, she was still feeling a little uncomfortable and embarrassed about being reminded of what had transpired between her, Su and Keitaro in his bed last night - her very first thrilling - though nerve-wracking - threesome with her two lovers. "And I think that I know what you're planning to do," the red-cheeked kendo girl continued firmly, forcing the deliciously stimulating graphic images from her mind. "No cloning! _Got that?!"_

_"Awww!_ Are you sure, Love-Love? Just think, we each could have our own private Keitaro all to ourselves, _and _each other, too?"

For a moment, Motoko was solely tempted. Having the genuine article to herself and Su, and all of the other Hinata girls paired off with their own private Keitaro clone to keep them happy… It would be a match made in heaven for everybody…!

But Motoko was nothing if not honest to her core, and so she finally, though reluctantly, declined Su's half-serious offer.

"No. It's immoral. We don't have the right."

"Well, there is one other way," Su remarked, a smug, knowing look coming into her suddenly faraway eyes. "We _could_ all marry Keitaro, you know. _Everybody,_ I mean."

"Su, you know that's impossible," Motoko declared, her eyes now downcast and her mind still unhappily seeing the possibilities of her lover's previous plan, the one that her conscience had just forced her to reject. "I really wish that you and I could at least marry him together, but-?"

"No it's not," Su countered, wriggling in Motoko's lap and tilting her blonde head right back so that she could stare her tall lover directly in her olive green eyes. "There is a way, but it'll involve you and the rest of our friends all becoming Molmol citizens first…"

"What are you talking about?" Motoko bluntly asked, narrowing her eyes with puzzlement. "Us all become citizens of Molmol? _Why?"_

"Lemme explain, Love-Love. Ya see, I received e-mail from my secret contacts in the Molmol Department of Internal Affairs and Immigration, today, and it's very interesting! It just confirmed to me what I thought of a coupla days ago."

"Go on…"

"Ya see, Love-Love, in the Kingdom of Molmol, a person of high enough standing is allowed to have more than one wife," Su explained. "Usually only the rich people or the nobles can afford to have more than one. But it's a pretty common practice."

That bit of news got Motoko to sit up and take notice in a hurry.

"So…you're telling me that polygamy is actually legal in your home country, Su…?" She inquired; her eyes now wide open with interest.

"Yupsies. Oh, yeah – here's something else that I think you'll like, Love-Love. Unlike here in Japan, according to Molmol law, with marriage, whether it's man-woman or woman-woman, it's all legit. So you and I can actually get married for real over there. _Yay!"_

"What! Th-that's great news! B-but, Su…Su, are you totally sure about this?"

"Yep! Absolutely positive. And here's the other good bit - since I'm a Princess, I have the right to pick my own husband and/or wife, too. After all, there are not a lot of people over there in Molmol ranked any higher than me! So, if he agrees to my proposal, not only will I get to choose Kei-Baby as my main squeeze, but I'll also have a big say in picking his other wives and concubines, as well. _Nyahahaha!_ Do ya get my drift?"

_"C-concubines?!"_ Motoko spluttered, her face red with indignation. "If you think for one second that I'm going to be merely a 'once-a-week' bed wench-?!"

"No, no, Motoko, that's not what I meant," Su laughed up at her friend's red-faced agitation. "You see, once Kei-Baby and I are married, we can choose you as his wife as well! The three of us _can_ all be married together at the same time over there. I promise!"

_"What?!"_ the kendo girl yelled, sitting bolt upright on the rocky ledge, her sudden movement nearly throwing her laughing girlfriend off her lap. "So…you're telling me that not only can you and I legally get married in Molmol, but we _both_ can marry Keitaro, as well-?!"

"Yupsies," Kaolla declared proudly. "I told ya that I'd solve our little three-way marriage problem, didn't I?"

"Y-yes, you did...! But Su - what about your parents previous plans for you?" Motoko protested, seeing the giant-sized 'but' in her lover's otherwise flawless scheme for them to achieve multiple matrimonial bliss. "You told me before that you couldn't go back to Molmol, because you'd be forced by the King and Queen into a pre-arranged marriage if you did...! And that there's no-way that they'd approve of you marrying Keitaro and I, in place of their choice for you-!"

"Yeah, but I'll be sixteen soon," Su explained. "And once that I am, I can marry whoever I like. Legally, after that age, my folks can't force me to marry anyone, anymore. So, after my birthday this January, I can return home to Molmol with you and Kei-Baby, and have the biggest, bestest wedding ever!"

_"Kami-sama!"_ Motoko breathed, her mind almost overloading at the heady thought of walking down the aisle with her two dear lovers at her side... "I can almost...see it now..."

"And it gets even better, too, Love-Love," Su eagerly continued. "Since Keitaro will be married to me, that will make him royalty, just like I am. You too, actually! That means not only I, but both Keitaro _and_ you will also have the right to choose other people to marry as well as just me. So, under our laws, Prince Keitaro could also marry Shinobu and Kitsune and Mutsumi and Nyamo and Chibiusa and Hotaru. Even Kanako as well, if he wanted to, since I hear that she's not actually a blood relative of his, after all! In fact, the only one of us he couldn't marry is Sarah – she's too young at the moment, ya see? But I'll bet that she's counting her lucky stars that she is, since 'the dork' is the one central to all of this?! _Nyahahaha!"_

For once the gawking Motoko didn't have a clue as to what to say to her bubbly friend. So, on top of her marrying both Su and Keitaro, if her dear friends were to also became citizens of Molmol, they could _all_ – every single girl at the Hinata Apartments - legally marry Keitaro at the same time, as well?! Tears of joy streamed unbidden from her eyes as she realized what this more than startling revelation could mean to her – _to their_ - hopes and dreams for the future.

_"Just what in the heck kind of country do you come from, Su…?!"_

"What, Love-Love? You don't like our marriage customs…?"

"Hell, no! _I love them!!_ This is just too good to be true! If Keitaro would only go for this, we could all live together happily, forever…" Motoko's voice trailed off into a whisper, and a distant look of longing came into her teary eyes, as she contemplated her once impossible dream – now impossible no longer. "Oh, Su…if only…?"

"Yeah, Motoko, I know." Su grinned. "My way, we can all be royalty, we can all live happily ever after, and no one has to lose out on Keitaro. And being a princess, I can make it happen too – like I just told ya, I've already been in touch with my secret government contacts, and they're willing to bend the rules and give everybody here guaranteed, fast tracked, legal Molmol citizenship just as soon as you guys apply for it. And once you all are – it's gonna be wedding bells all around! _Yaay!"_

"But…would the others all want an arrangement like that, though?" Motoko thought out loud. "Shinobu, for instance…?"

Su shrugged. "Who knows? But _we_ do, Love-Love, and if Keitaro is keen, then he's the must-have one, remember?"

"Su, Su, that sounds great… But – but if we become Molmol citizens, what happens to our Japanese citizenship? Do we have to give that up at the same time…?" Motoko hesitantly inquired, looking disturbed at the prospect. "My family can trace their ancestors back for over a thousand years, and…and-?"

"Nopes. Don't worry about that, Motoko, both Japan and Molmol allow joint citizenship with each other. We don't even need visas to travel back and forth, just our passports to prove who we are. So relax, lover, I've got it all under control."

_"Oh, Su…Su…?_ I don't know whether to laugh or cry." A second later, Motoko gave lie to that statement as tears of happiness began to stream unbidden down her cheeks.


	47. Chapter 47

_Heyas! Sorry that I haven't updated for a few weeks. Truth to tell, I actually haven't been all that well recently, and so I had to put my writing on hold for a while. As well as that, I've also been away on holiday. But now I'm back and in reasonable shape, so it's time for an update (or two)._

_For those readers who are waiting for the next chapter of 'Love Hina: Doomsday', never fear. I'm going to try to post Chapter Four sometime this coming week. Hopefully._

_With regards to this story, some readers either love the idea of the crossovers, or they dislike them. I'm seriously considering a poll here, just to see what you, the readers think. At the very least, it'll give me an idea of the percentages both for and against the crossovers. It should make for interesting viewing._

_Ah, what the hell? I'll do it! Lucky you!_

_Visit my Profile page to vote._

_And now, (insert fanfare here) without further ado - here's the next chapter._

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Naru was correct to wonder about what exactly had happened to her knight in shining armor, one Kentaro Sakata. But to be fair to him, Kentaro had fully intended to rescue the worried teen from her mountain cave that very Tuesday afternoon. However, yet again, fickle fate had intervened to turn his plans to custard.

Haruka's indentured cook had experienced a very eventful past couple of days. After receiving his most unexpected cash windfall from the repentant Kaolla Su on Sunday, the first thing that the quite understandably overjoyed young man had then done after recovering from his swoon was to hurriedly pay a visit to the nearest branch of the Hinata City Bank to deposit the thick wad of Molmol money into his cheque account. But his mission to replenish his finances hadn't quite panned out in the way he had expected it to. Unfortunately for Kentaro, in the thrill of the moment, he had clean forgotten that since this was a Sunday, the bank was closed for the weekend. For in Japan, banks usually only opened between the hours of 9:00 am and 3:00 pm, Monday to Friday.

This was a big letdown, to say the least.

So, with no plentitude of _yen_ for him until tomorrow morning at the earliest, it was back to the Capsule Hotel for another night's uncomfortable sleep. However, the disappointed but resigned new multi-millionaire consoled himself with the happy thought that at least he could see the light at the end of the tunnel with regards to the end of his precarious financial and accommodation situation. Kentaro resolved to deposit his compensation money into his bank account first thing Monday morning, as soon as the bank reopened for business at 9:00 am. And once that more than essential task had been completed, he could at last begin to get his life back onto track once again.

True to his intentions, Kentaro was the first customer in line at the Hinata City Bank branch on Monday morning, and it didn't take very long at all for the Molmol currency to be converted into _yen_ and be safely deposited into his check and savings accounts.

Now that the relieved Kentaro actually had a somewhat more than decent amount of money again, the next thing on his agenda was to buy himself a huge and expensive meal. This was quickly followed by a trip into the nearest men's wear store to buy several large bags worth of new clothes, shoes and other male essentials. Then he lost no time in booking himself into a much more comfortable hotel, with a queen sized bed and a Jacuzzi, no less!

Once safely ensconced in his new accommodation, Kentaro had undressed, tossed his entire outfit into the laundry hamper to be washed, and then jumped into the Jacuzzi for a long, soothing bath (after first having directed a long, suspicious glance upwards just to make sure that the 'hidden audience' wasn't watching him do so, of course). While he was relaxing in the steaming hot water, the now much more contented young man had occupied his mind by giving a great deal of thought to what his next move should be, and also on just how to utilize his newfound positive financial situation to his best advantage. The newly homeless refugee did consider making a quick trip back to his destroyed apartment to search for his missing credit cards, but in the end he decided against taking any such unnecessary risks, for obvious reasons. Kentaro knew all too well that should he make an appearance at the site of the explosion and be recognized, he was sure to be detained and questioned by the police as to his possible involvement in it. So in the end, Kentaro decided to phone in sick to get out of his noon-to-eight shift that afternoon at the Hinata Tea Rooms, and stay right where he was until tomorrow morning, safely out of sight of the authorities.

Bright and early on Tuesday morning, Kentaro had phoned the Tea Rooms for a second time to let Aunt Haruka know he would be absent once again because of his supposed illness. So far, so good. Now, if only his car could be repaired on schedule today, his day off work would give him almost twenty four hours to carry out his plan to get Naru to safety in Yokohama, and for him to make it back to Hinata City in time for him to recommence his job at the Hinata Tea Rooms at Wednesday lunchtime.

Kentaro grinned at the thought of the monetary surprise that he was planning on giving his employer, Haruka Urashima. Once back at the Hinata Tea Rooms, he would arrange to clear his financial debt with her, using some of the money that he had received from Su. Then, after that transaction, he would finally be his own man once again.

At last. _At long last_.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Just before Tuesday lunchtime, upon calling the automotive repair shop, the anxious Kentaro Sakata had received the good news that he had been waiting for. His car was finally fixed, and it was all ready to go. As all seemed to be now finally going to plan, Naru's wannabe savoir definitely intended to turn up at the service center at the appointed hour to pay his car repair bill. Straight after that, he would travel back into the mountains to collect the no doubt by now extremely worried Naru, and continue his journey with her to the sanctuary of his friend's house in Yokohama.

Well, that _was_ the plan, anyway. Unfortunately for Kentaro, it was upon his arrival at the automotive repair shop, after an hour-long bus trip from Hinata City, that things started to go wrong for him yet again.

No sooner had the cheerfully optimistic young man walked in through the front door of his destination, than fate slapped him upside the head with a very unpleasant surprise. Kentaro's good mood abruptly took a nosedive as he discovered to his chagrin that a pair of policemen were also inside the building - worse, they were there for the express purpose of finding him. And it didn't take the suddenly very apprehensive young man long to find out why. It turned out that the two grim faced policemen did want to question him about the mysterious explosion that had wrecked his apartment – which, as he had previously surmised, was only to be expected, of course. Unfortunately, they also were very interested in just why his car had been seen fleeing the vicinity of the burning building with a girl in the front passenger seat that a witness had positively identified as being the wanted fugitive, Naru Narusegawa.

Upon hearing that very unpalatable fact, the suddenly ashen-faced Kentaro now realized that he was going to have a lot of very awkward questions to answer – starting right now.

In the end, Kentaro had no choice at all but to accompany the police officers back to Hinata City for questioning on suspicion of aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive to escape arrest. He also had his newly repaired car impounded and driven back to Hinata City for evidence, as well. This just _wasn't_ going to be his day.

Ten hours later, well after night had fallen, Kentaro was still at the Hinata City Central Police Station, helping the cops with their enquiries. However, Kentaro did have one thing going for him with regards to the sticky situation he now found himself embroiled in. The newly wealthy young man now possessed the wherewithal to hire a very competent lawyer, which was probably the sole reason that he had so far managed to avoid arrest. Kentaro knew the man personally, and he had already utilized his legal services on a few previous occasions. But, even with the invaluable help of the professional, it still looked like the matter of his continued freedom was going to be a very touch and go affair…

If she had been solely relying on Kentaro to rescue her, Naru would have been in for a _long, long_ wait.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Wednesday morning slowly dawned over the eastern coastline of Kanagawa Prefecture, not bright and sunny, as had the preceding few mid-autumn days, but overcast and gloomy. The oppressive blankets of steel grey cloud that stretched across the sky from horizon to horizon held an unspoken promise from the weather gods of at least a few showers of rain on the way for the coastal settlements of Sagami Bay.

However, this promise of a drizzly day was soon to be broken. For, not long after ten o'clock, the oppressive cloud cover began to break up and fade away under the relentless heat of the rising sun beating down upon its upper layers. Directly above the rustic town of Hinata Hot Springs, a sudden shaft of brilliant yellow sunlight punched downwards through the clouds, the rapidly widening beam striking and illuminating the Hinata Apartments on its plateau on the hill above the town, causing the complex of old buildings to glow with golden light. And this unexpected but glorious heavenly radiance acted like a beacon to the Promised Land to Doctor Drakken and his men, whom had finally arrived at their planned rendezvous to met up with Shego. Who, our blue skinned anti-hero fervently hoped, was still in possession of her lethal nuclear cargo.

Despite his best intentions, Doctor Drakken, Motor Ed and their heavily disguised posse of goons hadn't succeeded in getting away from Shimizu-ku on Tuesday afternoon, after all, as they had originally planned to do. The reason for their tardiness was simple. Without the use of his command saucer to lift the huge monster truck up through the cargo hatch and fly it to shore, their sole remaining means of transportation remained stuck in position in the ship's cavernous hold! Worse, there were no dockside cranes nearby to take the place of the now defunct flying machine, so there was no way that they could hoist up the truck even onto the ship's deck, let alone down onto the dock.

Drakken hadn't been at all happy about the delay, and he had run around in a frustrated bad humour, flapping his arms at all and sundry like some misshapen blue and grey bird. Motor Ed had eventually managed to calm him down again by the simple, but effective method of turning the nearest fire hose on him. Then he suggested to the sopping wet, sulking doctor that he call up the 'Green Babe' and let her know that they would now be meeting her tomorrow morning at Hinata Hot Springs, instead of tonight. Realizing that there was now no alternative to this unavoidable delay, the grumbling Drakken had squelched off to make the call, leaving Motor Ed to sit down on his toolbox and scratch his head for a while as he attempted to solve their unforeseen transportation dilemma.

And Ed finally had done just that, the master mechanic deciding in the end to utilize the only feasible method left open to him with regards to getting his massive vehicle off the ship. So the irritated Doctor Drakken and his cursing, sweating men, under the careful supervision of 'Cousin Eddie', had ended up having to totally dismantle the beast, and tote each and every part of their huge vehicle up out of the hold under cover of darkness that night. Then Motor Ed had pulled an all-nighter reassembling the mammoth machine once again under the cover of a nearby warehouse that Drakken had specifically hired at the last minute for that sole purpose.

The end result of their transportation fiasco was that it was just before dawn on Wednesday morning before the tirelessly working mechanic finally finished his task. And it wasn't until half an hour after that, that the fuming, nail-biting scientist and his much more cheerful looking gang of men (whom, incidentally, were all now disguised as a team of Rugby players in an ultimately futile attempt to get them to appear inconspicuous), finally managed to get underway on their road trip to Hinata Hot Springs.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Shego had indeed received word yesterday afternoon from her somewhat agitated employer that his planned expedition north to meet up with her would be unavoidably delayed. Luckily for her, Drakken's sob-story communication had come just moments before she was due to check out of her hotel, and then leave Tokyo altogether to meet up with him and his men at their earlier prearranged time. As the new rendezvous time with her impatient employer had now been set for ten o'clock on Wednesday morning, the beautiful female agent had unexpectedly found herself with a plentitude of spare time on her hands.

Not that having to change her departure arrangements at the last possible moment had posed any problems for Drakken's assistant, anyway, since none of her pursuers, official or otherwise, had yet managed to track her down to her city hotel hideout. Essentially, Shego knew that all that she really had to do now was to delay her departure from Tokyo for a few extra hours, whilst continuing to stay out of sight of the authorities. Some more than welcome downtime at last…!

There was one further good thing to come out of the last minute delay. Since her previously planned daytime escape from Tokyo had been postponed until the early hours of tomorrow morning, Shego knew that she would now have the cover of darkness to help mask her movements and hide her identity. That would definitely make her task of couriering the pint-sized atomic bomb to her hopefully more than grateful employer that much easier to accomplish.

To help pass the time until her new late night departure time, Shego decided that she might as well just hang out in the hotel's bar for the afternoon - in disguise, of course - and keep a wary eye open for any sign of arriving trouble at the same time. Then, after dinner, she would stay out of sight in her room, and order room service if she needed anything, also charging that by now rather large I.O.U. tab to her thankfully still open expense account.

Shego knew all too well that normally Doctor Drakken wouldn't be very pleased at all about receiving a nasty financial surprise from her like the still accumulating totals of her food and liquor bills were shaping up to be. The cost of her week long stay here wouldn't just put a serious dent in his wallet – it would probably flatten it like a steamroller! But now that she had successfully stolen the atomic bomb out of the wrecked _Shinigami_, Shego smugly figured that her usually miserly boss wasn't going to complain too much if there was a couple of extra zeros on her hotel bill. Having worked for Doctor Drakken for a number of years now, Shego knew that nothing put him in a more expansive and generous mood than the total success of one of his schemes – which, unsurprisingly, was about as rare an occurrence as finding a cactus on a glacier.

Midnight finally came and went, and still her exact location in the city fortuitously seemed to have remained undiscovered by the huge agent whom Shego knew was still on her trail. Breathing a loud sigh of relief at not having to deal with the, even to her, somewhat daunting prospect of having the nearly two meter tall Vincent S bursting through her hotel room doorway after all, the relieved young woman put her escape plan into action.

Having already donned a disguise and wig to make her look like a typical Japanese woman – though, no doubt it wouldn't have fooled her giant pursuer for long, should he have caught up with her in the bar earlier on that afternoon - Shego calmly checked out of the hotel just after midnight, her precious atomic cargo hidden in a large, reinforced suitcase. Despite the sheer weight of the small tactical nuke concealed in her huge bag, the super powered young woman was easily strong enough to carry the deadly device without the help of a porter, and using only one hand to lift it at that. No one viewing her at the moment – and certainly not the clerk at reception – could have possibly suspected that the elegant young woman now departing the premises was carrying in her right hand a concealed bomb capable of totally levelling several square kilometers of cityscape.

Once outside the neon-lit hotel, the competent young women took a taxi to where she had stashed away a previously stolen getaway car, complete with a full tank of gas, switched license plates, and the rest of her personal effects, which she had already loaded into the trunk of the vehicle in anticipation of having to make a fast getaway at the earlier prearranged time. For obvious reasons of security, the tactical nuke had remained in the hotel room with her up until now, instead of being loaded into the car earlier on with the rest of her stuff. Shego was sure that Drakken would _not_ have been amused if her stolen car had been stolen in turn by street punks after a joy ride, thereby accidentally foiling his plot when all of the forces of law and order had been unable to deliberately do it!

Not long after that, and with the lethal suitcase also stowed safely out of sight in the trunk of her 'borrowed' car, Shego set out on her trip south to Hinata City, wisely remembering – unlike Motor Ed, six and a half hours later – to drive on the left hand side of the road, not the right.

As a consequence of her foresight and care, Shego's own journey to Kanagawa Prefecture had gone off without a hitch. Because of her disguise, and fluency in the Japanese language, she had managed to pass straight through the scattering of police roadblocks and army checkpoints without even attracting a second glance. This ease of transit was also due in no small part to the fact that she resembled not in the slightest any of the fugitive sailor senshi, or the teen terrorist, Naru Narusegawa – whom she had by now heard of, curtesy of the late-night news on her car radio.

-:-:-:-:-:-

If Drakken had thought that once they were on their way north on the brightly illuminated Tomei Expressway, all of their problems would be at an end, he was sadly mistaken. The white-knuckled angst that he was to experience for nearly the entire several hours long journey was mainly due to a combination of two further unforeseen factors. Firstly, the trip wasn't helped any by the fact that Motor Ed - being from America - was used to driving on the right hand side of the highway, while this being Japan, everyone here drove on the left.

Upon being hastily informed of this very important fact by the pale faced and shaking scientist as they swerved back and forth across the lanes of traffic – and with good reason, since they were leaving a crooked trail of spinning out, horn-honking cars in their wake - Motor Ed had brushed Drakken off with a loud laugh and a comment about that being 'bogus'. This so-called 'minor detail' didn't bother him in the slightest, even if he had cared about following the road rules in the first place. This total disregard for life and limb – his, or anyone else's - resulted in a situation that would surely have been classed as comical, if not for the sheer scale of the destruction that the speeding monster truck was leaving scattered across the highway to it's rear.

Secondly, this rather alarming situation wasn't helped any by the fact that Doctor Drakken's lackeys were treating this excursion as a long overdue holiday. A pair of his more enterprising men had even gone so far as to smuggle a number of crates of beer onto the tray behind the cab of the truck, where they were all seated. The inevitable consequence of this was that the dozen revelling henchmen were now well into the process of getting royally tanked up. Worse, the neon signs flashing by on either side of the road had proved to be an irresistible target for the half drunken minions, and they were now firing their laser rifles willy-nilly at the still glowing images, leaving even more carnage in their wake!

Nor was the speeding vehicle bothered much by the local cops on its journey to Hinata Hot Springs, even after the sun had finally risen in the heavily overcast sky. Because of the dire emergency in Tokyo, nearly all of the available police units from the areas immediately south of Tokyo, including Kanagawa Prefecture, had been called up north to reinforce the sadly depleted Tokyo police force. They, with the help of the rapidly deploying army units from the 1st Division out of Nerima, were still attempting to try to contain the dire situation caused by the Sailor Senshi/Yakuza war, help with the search and rescue efforts, and to arrest fleeing suspects.

A fair percentage of the remaining Hinata City police force had also been deployed to man roadblocks in a so far futile attempt to locate and arrest the Narusegawa terrorist, whom was suspected to still be in the general area of the city. So the available highway patrol resources south of the city were by now stretched, to say the least.

Not that the rampaging monster truck charging north had gone totally unnoticed by the forces of law and order, of course. But the only police car that had attempted to chase the unstoppable fifteen foot high vehicle had been rapidly turned into what resembled nothing so much as a metallic Swiss cheese by the massed laser rifle fire from the revellers packed in on the tray of the monster truck. After that, the police quickly took the hint and dropped back out of range – so far back, in fact, that they lost sight of their fearsome target altogether.

So with all of that going on, the trip from Shimizu-ku to Hinata Hot Springs had proved to be memorable, all right, and for all of the wrong reasons. It hadn't helped that Motor Ed had succeeded in getting them lost several times, either, wasting even more valuable time. But at long last, the chaotic journey of Doctor Drakken and his band of by now, _very_ merry men was coming to an end – and not a moment too soon for the queasy feeling, pale as a ghost, thumb-sucking mad scientist. Now all he had to do was find his overly sassy assistant, Shego, and get his hot little hands on the even hotter little package that she was carrying - always assuming that his sidekick had managed to make it here in the first place, of course?

-:-:-:-:-:-

Some two hours prior to the carsick Doctor Drakken's arrival on the riverbank at Hinata City, up in the Hinata Apartments, one very surprised Keitaro Urashima was at that very moment talking to an equally astonished looking Motoko Aoyama, whom he had just bumped into on the front staircase that led down to the lobby. It was by now well past the time that everyone should have left for their respective schools - and yet, here they both were, still on the premises at this late hour.

"Motoko?" Keitaro gasped out, eyes widening behind his glasses at the totally unexpected sight of the kendo girl. After all, she was the last resident that he would have suspected of skipping school when she was obviously well enough to go. "What are you still doing here? You're going to be late for your first class!"

"I could ask the same thing about you, Urashima," the no less surprised Motoko replied, looking askance at her agitated manager. "Shouldn't you have left for Sasaki Seminar over twenty minutes ago?"

"Urm. Yeah…?" the young landlord's voice trailed off into an unsure silence. "About that. Well, Motoko, I was intending to go to school, all right, but then something really strange happened. Aunt Haruka showed up and asked me to stay home for the day. As to why, I don't have a clue." He chuckled nervously, scratching at the back of his tousled head. "Ah-heh-heh! Weird, isn't it…?"

"Yes, it is. Because I am here for that exact same reason," Motoko quickly told him, in an equally puzzled tone. "My _Oneesan_ appeared at my training session at dawn this morning, and made an identical request of me. And as in your case with Haruka-oba-san, Tsuruko gave me no reason for doing so. _Strange…"_

"Wow. You too, huh? So, what do you think is going on, Motoko?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea at all, Urashima – I mean, Keitaro. But whatever the selfsame reason is, it must be both a matter of grave importance, and concern you and I, for us both to be requested to take a day off from our respective educational institutions."

"Yeah, I was thinking that exact same thing," Keitaro said, his mind working hard on this puzzling situation. "Though not in _quite_ the same words as you used just then. Heh, heh! But seriously, I didn't really want to miss any more classes, because I've got quite enough catching up to do as it is. But since Aunt Haruka wants me to, I guess that I'd better?"

"I concur," Motoko agreed. Then she hesitated for a second, her cheeks reddening, before nervously continuing. "Um, K-Keitaro...?"

"Yes, Motoko?"

"W-would it be all right if...if you - _'ahem!'_ - came to my...my room later on today to help me with my studies...? Please?"

"Ah...yeah, sure, Motoko," Keitaro replied, after a moments thought. "I don't mind. I'll be glad to help you."

"Thank you, Keitaro," the relieved kendo girl breathed out, her heart beating a little faster at his reply. "How would eleven o'clock this morning fit into your schedule?"

"That's fine with me," her young, manly landlord decided. "Right. What say we both go and have our breakfast together? I'm getting a little hungry."

"S-sure...! I will be glad to accompany you," the happy teen kendoist enthused, a tingly wave of delight sweeping through her slender body at her totally unexpected chance to spend even _more_ time alone with the man of her dreams. Thank goodness that she had decided to comply with her _Oneesan's_ request to skip school that day, after all...!

"Anyway, back to the subject of us both having to stay home today," Keitaro continued, as they made their way towards the kitchen. "Maybe Aunt Haruka and Tsuruko-san want to talk to both of us in private later on today about something really important?" The Tokyo U hopeful scratched his head again as he speculated on that possibility. "But I can't think of what…? Unless…unless it concerns our – _urm!_ Our relationship with each other?"

Even though he didn't know it yet, Keitaro's musings had once again hit the nail directly on its head…

-:-:-:-:-:-

At the exact same time as Keitaro and Motoko were talking, down in the open and very busy Hinata Tea Rooms, Haruka was also in the midst of a conversation, her one being with Motoko's older sister, Tsuruko. Now that the last customer in the formerly long queue of hungry people had at last been served their breakfast, both women had managed to find a quiet space off by an open window to take a quick breather. Besides, they both had a couple of very important matters to discuss with each other – the first and foremost one being the fax that Haruka had received late last night.

"Since Kentaro won't be in again for his shift today, I've had to get Mutsumi to cover for him this afternoon," Haruka was at that very minute telling her friend. "But luckily, this afternoon should be a bit quieter in here than it is now." She gestured with her cigarette holding right hand at the multitude of customers, all busily enjoying their breakfasts at the fully occupied tables on both the upper and lower levels of the tearooms. "Most of this lot in here now are inn customers, a tour group up from Osaka, I think," she continued. "They've already got their luggage on their bus because they're all departing at nine this morning for Yokohama. And then they're travelling to Tokyo after that. Another tour group was supposed to be arriving today at eleven, but Kanako told me that they've had to cancel for some reason. So Mutsumi and the others shouldn't be too busy serving in here while we're away in Tokyo."

"Good," Tsuruko replied. "How long will it take us to drive from here to Narita International Airport?"

Haruka shrugged. "That depends on the traffic. But I want to get as early a start as I can this morning, because Granny's plane arrives at two this afternoon, and I don't want to be late for it. So to give us a safety margin in case of hold-ups because of the dangerous situation in Tokyo, I want to be on the road by nine-thirty, max."

"Provided of course, that Seta-san gets his van back here from its check-up by that time?" Tsuruko reminded her. "Or else we'll be taking the train, I think?"

"Yeah." _What a day for his van to develop a spluttering engine,_ Haruka muttered under her breath. _Just when we really need to use it, too. I thought that the damn thing was indestructible?_

"So did you get to see Keitaro-san this morning?" the Kyoto woman asked her friend. "Did he agree to your request for him to take a day off school?"

"Yep," Haruka replied, sending a plume of cigarette smoke spiralling out of the left hand corner of her mouth. "Kei-kun's staying home for the day, just like Granny's fax requested that he do. Oh, yeah, I also told Kanako about the meeting with Granny tonight. _Heh!_ Understandably, she's a little nervous about it – and with good reason, considering that I told Granny all about what she's been up to, ever since she arrived back here to manage the Inn."

"Hmm? You have a good point, Haruka-san. But I think that Kanako-san has learned her lesson by now, so I hope that Hinata-oba-san won't be too hard on her when they meet up again."

Haruka pulled a face at that comment. "All I'll say to that is 'maybe'?" She took another drag out of her cigarette. "Well, how did your part of the mission go?"

"Very well, actually. Like you did with Keitaro-san, I also managed to persuade Motoko-chan to remain at the apartments for the day. But it wasn't easy to do, for my sister is determined to work extra-hard at her school to get her grades up enough to pass the Tokyo University Entrance exam this year. So the last thing that she wanted to do was to miss a day at school for no clear reason."

"And we both know why she's so anxious to get into Tokyo U, too," Haruka chuckled, winking at Tsuruko. "Isn't love a wonderful thing?" _Well, except in Seta's case, that is?_ She quickly reminded herself.

"I have to agree," Tsuruko smiled back. "A certain young man whom we both know has certainly improved Motoko-chan's attitude to life no end."

"Let's just hope that it remains that way." Haruka glanced at the clock on the near wall, letting out a sigh as she took note of the time. Then she turned back to her friend, a sudden look of resolve appearing on her face.

"Well, we still have one other thing to do before Seta gets back and we have to leave for Narita. Shall we get to it?"

Tsuruko knew exactly what task her friend was alluding to. The Kyoto beauty stared into Haruka's determined eyes, and her mouth tightened into a grim line.

"Yes. But we don't know how they'll react to having their cover blown. So we must be very careful, Haruka-san. _Very, very_ careful."

Haruka nodded as she rose up from her chair, Tsuruko doing the same.

"Believe me, I know," she replied. "But this has to be done. We have to know for sure who they really are, and what they're doing here. The safety of everyone here at the Hinata Apartments may depend on it. So, Tsuruko-san, screw any damage that we may do to the buildings, okay? We can't afford to hold back if physical action becomes necessary."

"I concur. We don't know what either of them are capable of. In situations like this, it is best not to take any chances. You can count on me to strike without mercy if such becomes necessary to preserve our lives."

"Good. It may very well come down to that."

Then Tsuruko was struck by a sudden thought. "Haruka-san, do you think that we should take Motoko-chan and Kanako-san with us? We may need their aid, if the worst comes to the worst."

Haruka gave the matter a few moments consideration, but then she frowned and reluctantly shook her head.

"No. I'd sooner keep them out of this, as those girls have no idea of just what they could be up against. And for that matter, neither do we. But I do wish that Seta was here with us right now for backup, not off getting his van serviced for our trip to Narita airport."

"As do I," Tsuruko agreed. "We should have planned this better."

"Yeah. Too bad for us." Haruka removed the cigarette butt from her mouth and stubbed it out firmly in the ashtray on the table in front of her. "All right then. Let's go."

-:-:-:-:-:-

_The sparrow had been dead. Of that, there had been absolutely no doubt. The tiny bird had unsuspectingly flown directly into one of the front windows of the third floor of the Hinata Apartments, and then plummeted down onto the cobblestones near the main doors. There it lay on its back, its neck broken by the twin impacts._

_Hotaru Tomoe had discovered the tiny creature at eight o'clock on Tuesday morning, whilst on her way to the parking lot to greet an arriving guest and collect his luggage. Seeing immediately what must have happened, the slender girl quickly stooped down and lifted the dead bird up in her small hands to check on its condition._

_Genuinely concerned for the small bird's welfare, Hotaru had hoped that the sparrow had merely been stunned, and so would soon regain consciousness of its own accord. But one close look was all that it had taken for the young teen to realize that the bird could never recover from its fatal accident. Never recover, that is, without her help…_

_After a quick, furtive look around to ensure that she really was currently alone and unobserved, Hotaru folded her hands gently around the entirety of the newly deceased bird. Closing her eyes, she then concentrated hard for a few seconds, and, astonishingly, a bright yellow glow had appeared out of nowhere, engulfing her hands in a warm, healing light. _

_For twenty seconds, she remained thus, pouring her healing power into the lifeless creature in her grasp. Then with a laugh of pure joy, Hotaru had flung her arms high into the air, opening her hands as she did so. With a loud chirp, the fully recovered sparrow had flitted off into the sky, hale and healthy once again!_

_The happy teen had then continued on her way to the parking lot, thinking that the small miracle that she had wrought had remained unobserved by any and all of the other residents and guests on and around the premises._

Little did she realize it yet, but Hotaru had been wrong with her assumption that her spontaneous good deed had remained unnoticed. In an unfortunate twist of fate for her anonyimity, two people had arrived on the scene just in time to see exactly what she had done.

Aunt Haruka and Tsuruko Aoyama, on their way up from the Tea Rooms to the apartments, had chanced upon the startling sight of the healing radiance pouring from Hotaru's hands just as they had rounded the corner of the building. Quickly slipping back into cover, the pair had hurriedly used their _ki_ to blend into the natural background energy being radiated by the plant life behind them. Now, hopefully safe from discovery by the obviously super powered teen, they had watched with astonishment as the frail, innocent looking girl had first healed and then released the newly reanimated sparrow back into the wild.

Both Haruka and Tsuruko had already previously suspected that Hotaru Tomoe and Chibiusa Tsukino were far more than they pretended to be. There was an indefinable _something_ about the teenage pair that had acted as a subconscious warning beacon to the finely tuned _ki_ senses of Tsuruko, whom had passed on her reservations about the girls to Haruka. And at this sudden and overwhelming confirmation of their suspicions – by Hotaru, at least – both alarmed women now knew that they couldn't let the matter of the two newcomers true identities remain unknown by them for too much longer.

With that in mind, after thoroughly discussing the incident, the pair had decided to act at the earliest opportunity. And this was it.

With the Hinata Inn annex now all but emptied of guests because of the imminent departure of the tour group, Hotaru and Chibiusa would right now, in all probability, be totally alone in the isolated building. This was the perfect opportunity to confront one or both of the girls about just who they really were – with all due caution, of course, and in a manner that would make any attempted physical resistance by the teens an exercise in futility.

But, little did Haruka and Tsuruko know that there was one other person who now knew of the sparrow incident, though only indirectly through a timely video recording.

It wasn't for nothing that Kaolla Su had installed a hidden security camera on the front wall above the main entrance to the lobby…

-:-:-:-:-:-

Haruka and Tsuruko found Hotaru Tomoe exactly where they expected to find her at this time of the day, busy at her job in the lobby of the Hinata Inn annex. The small, dark haired teen was conscientiously dusting the postcard rack in front of the service counter at the time of their stealthy arrival, and so missed the two grim looking women slipping into the brand new dormitory through the open main doors.

Upon seeing that Hotaru was currently alone in the room, with no sign of her friend, Chibiusa, anywhere around at the present time, Haruka and Tsuruko's eyes met and they simultaneously breathed out twin, silent sighs of relief. What they were going to attempt to do now would be hard enough as it was – even for them - without the other girl being there to complicate matters even further. The two women didn't yet know just who Chibiusa and Hotaru really were, but they did strongly suspect just _what_ they were, and so had been hoping for just this advantage of a two-on-one situation.

Having an inkling of just what they might soon be up against, Haruka decided on a last minute change of plan. Reaching forward, she stopped Tsuruko from moving forward into sight of the girl by gripping her friend's left arm. Keitaro's aunt then raised her right index finger to her lips in an unmistakable signal, tapped her own chest, and then made a circular motion with the same arm. Tsuruko nodded, understanding the request. Haruka then slipped unseen back out the doorway, to vanish around the side of the brand new building.

Tsuruko gave her friend one minute to get into position, and then she walked forward across the gleaming wooden floor towards the slender back of the still unsuspecting girl. Despite her calm outwards demeanor, Tsuruko's every heightened sense was alert for the first sign of trouble from her slender target, every nerve and fiber of her highly trained body now ready to explode into instant action, should that become necessary.

The _Shinmei-ryū_ master came to a silent halt only about three meters away from the still oblivious teen. She drew in a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself for the confrontation, and then broke her silence.

"Hotaru."

At the sudden and totally unexpected voice calling her name from very close behind her, Hotaru jumped and whirled around, her soft violet eyes wide open with shock. So busy had the young employee been with her cleaning task, that she had somehow totally missed picking up on the warning signs that someone else had entered the room and was approaching her.

Then goose bumps raced up Hotaru's back as she realized this very scenario should have been impossible. Even absorbed as she was with her mundane task, she should still have sensed the presence of any other person approaching her vicinity. And the almost unbelievable fact that she had not could mean only one of two possible things.

One, her enhanced senses weren't working properly while she was in the environs of the Hinata Apartments. Or two, the stern looking swordswoman facing her, whom Hotaru now recognized with some surprise as Tsuruko Aoyama, possessed some sort of a cloaking ability, one powerful enough to mask the dangerous Kyoto woman's presence from even her. To the suddenly apprehensive Hotaru, that was a startling – even disturbing - realization…

Hotaru drew a small amount of comfort from the fact that it _was_ Tsuruko and not a true enemy standing there, hands on hips, watching her – but only a small amount. This partial sense of relief on her part was because the young teen had already met the tall, twenty-something woman on several occasions since her arrival at the Hinata Apartments with Chibiusa, and Tsuruko had always seemed friendly enough before now. But this time was different. Something was definitely up. And Hotaru had a sinking feeling that she knew just what it was, too…

"Who are you?" Tsuruko then demanded, fully prepared to draw her _katana_ in less than an eye-blink if she should get the wrong answer to her question, or at the first sign of any hostile move from the frail looking and startled teen.

At the stern tone of her totally unforeseen interrogator, Hotaru flinched and stepped back another involuntary pace along the front of the counter.

"I – I'm Hotaru Tomoe…" she answered, trying to stall for time in the hope that Chibiusa would soon appear, and distract Tsuruko for long enough for her to safely transform into her frighteningly powerful other identity.

"Yes, you are," Tsuruko agreed. "But who are you really?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" Hotaru protested. "I'm just a-"

"Yes, you do. And no you're not. You are far from being ordinary, Hotaru Tomoe. And the same holds true for your friend, Chibiusa Tsukino. What is your other real identity, where did you come from, and why are you two here?"

"You'd better answer her, Hotaru," Aunt Haruka's quiet voice came from behind the wary teen, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin for a second time. "Tsuruko-san and I already know that you and your companion are far more than you are pretending to be. We also know that you are not here for any evil purpose. So please just tell us what we need to know, and if you wish, we'll both keep it as our little secret."

_Wha-what in the heck? Haruka Urashima managed to surprise me, too?! But, how…?_

Her heart hammering with nervousness, the by now not a little frightened Hotaru quickly weighed up her options, and it didn't take her long to decide that discretion was the better part of valor in this particular case. There were now _two_ people facing her with the disconcerting ability to somehow creep up on her undetected, and the disguised young sailor senshi uneasily suspected that the pair possessed other, far more dangerous talents, as well.

Next second, Hotaru's suspicions proved to be true. Her enhanced senses had just picked up that a presently invisible _ki_ energy shield was totally surrounding the tallest of the pair, Tsuruko Aoyama - one so powerful that Hotaru doubted that she could crack it without using a significant fraction of her true strength. And that much raw power being unleashed by her _alter ego_ would be more than enough to demolish the entire Hinata Apartments complex.

Then she had the presence of Haruka Urashima to consider. Aunt Haruka may have been less of a _ki_ user than Tsuruko, but Hotaru already knew that she was both blindingly fast and supremely skilled, and the tense teen uneasily suspected that at this short a range, the late twenties woman was capable of taking her out in a split second should she be rash enough to try to transform into her secret identity to fight.

Despite now having a full realization of the potentially _very_ surprising strength of her maybe adversaries, Hotaru still had no doubt at all in her own mind that, as Sailor Saturn; she would easily be able to defeat the formidable pair of martial artists confronting her. The slender teen was all too aware that her _alter ego,_ Sailor Saturn, possessed by far the greatest amount of raw, destructive power of all of the sailor senshi – only Sailor Pluto even came close to matching her in that regard. But to win this battle against Tsuruko and Haruka, Hotaru first had to _be_ Sailor Saturn. And there was no way now that she would be allowed the time she needed to transform into her super powerful secret identity. She would be rendered unconscious – or worse - the second that she was rash enough to try.

Besides these valid points, there was one other compelling reason for her not to kick up a fuss. Hotaru knew that she had no mandate to suddenly transform into Sailor Saturn and get embroiled in a fight against any of the inhabitants of her coming childhood home. And by now her mind had subconsciously come to the realization that neither of the two women confronting her really wished to, or intended to cause her any harm if they could help it. Indeed, she couldn't help also recalling that both Haruka Urashima and Tsuruko Aoyama were supposed to be her friends and allies in the future…

"Very well," Hotaru sighed, lowering her fists as she came to a quick and undoubtedly correct decision. The young teen was smart enough to realize that she had no choice but to acquiesce to Tsuruko and Haruka's, upon reflection, quite reasonable request. And once her best friend had heard the facts as to why she had revealed their secret identities to their hosts, Hotaru had no doubt that Chibiusa would agree with what she had done. It was, after all, for the best, and no harm would come to anyone because of it.

Besides that, both girls would have had to announce who they really were to at least some of the Hinata Apartments residents at some time in the near future, anyway. This occasion may have been a little sooner than Hotaru had anticipated doing so, but that now couldn't be helped. And at least she was revealing her secret to two of the very people who would have had to know of her dual identity, sooner or later, regardless…?

"Since you're so determined to find it out, I'll tell you my true identity," the beautiful teen continued, a serious look on her own face as she glanced back and forth between the two much taller and no less attractive women, both of whom were still showing no sign of relaxing their guard one iota. "But Tsuruko-san, Haruka-san, I will hold you both to your word not to tell anyone else about whom I really am. And who Chibiusa really is, too. It is vital that our true identities remain a secret from everyone else here – at least for now."

"So, do I have your sworn promise…?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

No sooner had the still astonished Haruka and Tsuruko arrived back at the Tea Rooms after their most revealing and more than satisfactory talk with Hotaru, than they received an unexpected visitor. Doctor Chinen from the Hinata Hospital came strolling into the building from off the street, directing a cheery smile of greeting towards the two surprised women.

"Haruka-san. And Tsuruko-san, too!" he added, his grin widening as his eyes fell upon the tall Kyoto beauty. "I had heard that you were currently here on a visit. And I was hoping that I'd manage to catch you both here, right now."

"Toshio-sensei!" the two women warmly greeted the very active oldster, rising up out of their seats at his approach.

"It's been too long," Tsuruko added, giving her Okinawan relative a hug. "You're looking well, sensei."

"That's for sure," Haruka added, doing the same. "To both of those comments. Please, take a seat – not that you look like you need one, of course."

"Don't mind if I do," Doctor Chinen agreed, doing just that. "And you two don't look a day over twenty-one, if I do say so myself."

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Haruka inquired, a slight blush on her cheeks at the compliment as the doctor seated himself at their table. "Is this just a surprise social call, or…?"

"Actually I am here to talk to you, Haruka-san, on a matter concerning you that has been puzzling me for some time," Doctor Chinen then said. "Since I have a couple of hours off work this morning, I thought that I'd take this opportunity to discuss it with you personally. If you're not too busy right now to talk, of course?"

"It has to do with me?" Haruka repeated, a curious look appearing on her face. "Okay, then, since Seta's not back yet, I figure that I've got enough time for a chat right now." Then she remembered her manners. "Say, Toshio-sensei, would you like a drink of anything before you tell me what's on your mind?"

"Ah, no, not at this time. Although I do appreciate the offer," the doctor reluctantly declined. "I can't stay for long, you see? Maybe on another occasion when I have a bit more time to spare?"

"Fine. All right, you were saying something about a matter concerning me…?"

"Yes," the doctor confirmed, getting down to business. "Do you recall when you went to visit your nephew, Keitaro-san, in hospital, Tuesday night last week, after he had been hit by a car?"

Haruka gave the doctor a puzzled frown as she thought back to the event in question. "I do recall receiving a phone call from Kei-kun that night, but he sure didn't mention being hit by any car to me," she declared in a perplexed tone. "And I certainly didn't visit him in the Hinata Hospital that night, either, because from what he told me on the phone, the only reason that he had to stay overnight was for further medical checks before he could finally be given a clean bill of health on Wednesday morning."

Doctor Chinen stared at Haruka, a frown on his own face. "But you _were_ there that night, Haruka-san," he told her. "There can be no possible mistake about that, because I talked to you myself in my office at the time about Keitaro-san's condition." Then, as the now incredulous-looking Haruka opened her mouth to deny her presence at the Hospital for a second time, the doctor quickly raised his right hand to forestall her protestation.

"Please, Haruka-san, let me finish," the aged physician patiently requested of her. "Here is the reason why I am here to speak with you now. You see, when I was conversing with you in my office last Tuesday night, even though there was no physical contact between us, I still sensed that there was something…wrong, for want of a better word, about you. Your _ki _patterns at the time seemed to be…_damaged."_

"Of course there was something wrong about me," Haruka objected. "I wasn't there in the first place for you to scan my _ki!"_

Chinen held up his hand again. "So you keep telling me. And after seeing you now, I am inclined to believe you," he told her, looking even more puzzled now than he had previously. "May I?"

Haruka nodded, understanding the request. Leaning forward, the Master of _T'ai Chi Chaun_ placed the palm of his right hand upon her forehead, closed his eyes, and concentrated. The _ki_ emitting from his own body mingled with that of his relative, his highly trained mind reading the ebb and flow of esoteric bio-energy, probing for any sign of illness or injury that might inhibit its logical pattern.

"Well?" Haruka inquired at last.

Reopening his eyes, Doctor Chinen removed his hand. "It is as I suspected. Your _ki_ energy – right now it feels not only different from before, but also far stronger and healthier than the _ki_ of the person that visited the hospital last Tuesday night to see Keitaro-san. And if what you are telling me now is true, and you really _weren't_ in my office that night, that could only mean-?"

"That it must have been someone else impersonating me at the time," Haruka finished off for him, an angry look appearing on her face as she realized just who the culprit must have been. "Of course?!" She slapped her forehead hard with the palm of her right hand. _"Kanako!"_

"I agree with your conclusion as to the person responsible for this ruse, Haruka-san," the doctor said with a nod, as the final piece of the puzzle fell into place for them all. "The physical appearance of the impostor was identical to your own. And we both know that only one person here is capable of pulling off a deception like that."

"That girl!" Haruka growled in annoyance. "I warned her about impersonating me before! But I don't have time to go up to the apartments again and deal with her right now, because Seta will be back at any second, and then we're all off to Tokyo to pick Granny up from Narita airport. But I will have a word to both her and Granny about it just as soon as we get back, you can count on that!"

"And you are still confirmed for the meeting tonight as well, Toshio-sensei?" Tsuruko asked, having been an interested listener to what had just transpired.

"Yes. Rest assured, I will be at the Hinata Apartments tonight, at the appointed time," Doctor Chinen informed his two relatives. "And with regards to Kanako-san, if it really was her at the hospital last Tuesday night instead of you, Haruka-san, then I want to see her as soon as possible, and give her _ki_ a thorough hands-on scan."

"Do you think that it's really true about Kanako being ill, Sensei?" Haruka inquired, her tone losing its irritated edge at the possibility that her most troublesome adopted younger cousin/niece could indeed be unwell.

"Maybe – no, probably. But I won't know for sure until I catch up with her again. She is going to be at the meeting tonight, too, isn't she?"

"That's still the plan," Haruka confirmed. "Kei-kun and Motoko will be there, too. And after what Tsuruko-san and I have just found out about yet another little situation going on here at the apartments, I dare say that we all are going to have quite a lot to talk about this time."

"I am positive that Hinata-oba-san knows what is going on far better than the rest of us," Tsuruko observed. _And I already know what is wrong with Kanako-san. But since I promised that poor girl that I wouldn't reveal her secret illness to anyone, I shall leave it up to her to inform the others about it at tonight's meeting – if she will admit to it, even then? _

"No doubt," Haruka grunted. "And I've got a few questions that I'd like answered from her, too. There's just a little too much going on around here that I don't know about for my liking. Granny should be keeping me a lot better informed with regards to her schemes than she has been doing!"

Doctor Chinen chuckled at his grandniece's exasperation. "No doubt all will be revealed us all, later on tonight," he reassured the fuming Tea Shop owner, standing up from his seat again. "Well, I must be off. Until tonight, then, ladies-?" With that, the sprightly elderly man gave them a bow, and then he was gone.

Gone as into thin air. The physician hadn't walked out through the front doors to take his leave, or departed by any other so mundane a method. But neither Haruka nor Tsuruko could deny that one second he was there, the next he was not. Somehow Doctor Chinen had just vanished right in front of their startled eyes!

Haruka stared at the empty space where her older distant relative had been standing a mere moment ago, and then she turned to Tsuruko, a baffled look on her face.

"I've often wondered just how Toshio-sensei does that," she remarked, having seen him pull that stunt several times before on her in the past. And she still couldn't work out just how he did it. "I'm damn sure that it can't only be him using _ki_ to accelerate his movements like you and I can, because I didn't even see a speed blur that time."

Tsuruko laughed. "I do have an idea of how it's done," she told her friend, a touch of smugness in her voice. "And I have been testing my theory out in the woods behind the apartments for the last couple of days now. You see, since _ki_ is pure energy, it has the ability to move at the speed of light under certain conditions-"

Just then, before Tsuruko could expand any further on her theory, the tall shape of Seta appeared at the doorway, his eyes twinkling behind his rectangular-lensed glasses, and with his usual infectious smile on his unshaven face.

"All right, I'm back and my van's all ready to go," he announced, jerking his right thumb back over his shoulder in the direction of the alley beside the building. "I'm parked out back. We can leave for Tokyo whenever you're ready, Haruka, Tsuruko."

Haruka and Tsuruko suddenly exchanged worried glances, and then the pair looked apprehensively back at the contently humming archaeologist, who was now jangling his van keys in his right hand. Both women had just realized that if Seta was accompanying them to Narita International Airport, there was only one way to be sure that they would arrive there on time and unscathed…

"I'm driving!" they both shouted, simultaneously diving for the van keys in the now startled archaeologist's hand!

No point in taking unnecessary chances, was there?


	48. Chapter 48

_Greetings. So far only nine people have voted in the poll, and that's not really a large enough sample for me to make any decisions on. So, if you can spare a moment to vote, it'd be much appreciated._

_On with the show!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

The fretful, carsick Doctor Drakken needn't have worried quite so much about his agent and her vital cargo making their rendezvous. True to her word, Shego was already in Hinata Hot Springs, having made it to the town a full five hours earlier than her neurotic boss and his drunken posse, and with her pilfered payload intact.

Drakken's beautiful assistant had arrived at Hinata Hot Springs in the dark and cold early hours of Wednesday morning. Once there, to avoid any unwanted attention in the meantime, Shego parked her stolen car in a concealed lay-by in the surrounding woods. Then, still having plenty of time to spare before her assignation, she put her feet up for a refreshing, several hours long sleep.

After being woken from her slumber by her wrist communicator alarm before the sun had arisen behind its suffocating blanket of low laying cloud, the now fully awake agent of evil left the cocooning warmth of her vehicle. Strolling around to the rear of her purloined car, her warm breath billowing out in visible puffs and swirls because of the coldness of the surrounding air, Shego then removed the reinforced suitcase containing the miniature nuke from its trunk, leaving her other suitcase full of personal possessions safely inside it for the moment.

Taking the heavy suitcase and its deadly contents with her, Shego carefully made her way through the chilly early morning mist, her feet crunching through the crispy layer of late autumn frost, until she had once again reached the outskirts of the built up area.

As she scanned the silent streets in front of her for any sign of movement under the rows of old gas lamps that were still glowing fitfully in the half-light, Shego had cause to be grateful that she was wearing her green and black uniform under her civilian clothes. A relic of her old 'Team Go' days, the skin-hugging body suit was designed to be almost indestructible, as well as being impervious to all but extreme levels of cold and heat. Consequentially, a little zero-degree autumn frost like this one didn't even elicit from her so much as a shiver.

Once the wary woman was sure that the coast was clear, she slipped back into the antiquated town to search for a good vantage point near the ancient bridge to watch for her employer's no-doubt tardy arrival later on that morning.

An old, two-story shop just across the paved two-lane road from the grassy riverbank met her needs to perfection. Still unseen and unsuspected by any of the locals, Shego managed to scramble up the side of the building using a drainpipe without experiencing too much difficulty, despite the dead weight of her suitcase that she had strapped firmly to her back. Once behind the shadowy cover of a large, wooden advertising sign, the beautiful agent then settled down with a previously purchased _bento_ and a hot thermos of coffee for who knew how long a wait.

So, little did the pale-faced, anxious Doctor Drakken know that even as Motor Ed turned his smoke belching monster truck onto the century old bridge that led to the bucolic old township, the still disguised young woman was already in position, keeping a weather eye open for their arrival from her lofty vantage point.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Just after ten o'clock, and almost exactly on schedule, the patiently watching woman finally caught sight of Motor Ed's massive truck on the far bank of the lazily moving river. In fact there was no real way that she could miss seeing the roaring, five metre high monster. It really _did_ stick out like Godzilla's sore thumb!

No sooner had the monster truck rattled across the old wood and stone bridge spanning the Hinata River, which selfsame slowly rolling sheet of water separated the town of Hinata Hot Springs from Hinata City, Shego finally made her presence well and truly known to her cohorts. She did this by the simple and direct method of firing a blast of green energy across the bows of the truck and into the river, causing the startled Motor Ed to slam on the brakes and bring his colossal vehicle to a shuddering halt right next to the ancient building that she was concealed on. After first tossing the atomic bomb-laden suitcase with an underhand lob down directly into the tray of the truck below her, scattering the lackeys like ninepins, Shego then leapt down with a grin of anticipation on her face from the advertising hoarding that she had been hiding behind, onto the cab roof. A split second later, the athletic young woman slipped gracefully feet first in through the passenger side window; to end up perched on her boss's knees, a mischievous smile of welcome on her face.

"_Boo!"_ she announced good-humouredly, simultaneously ruffling her fingers through the spiky tuft of black hair above her startled employer's forehead.

"_Yikes! Who the-?!" _Drakken gasped out, his pale complexion rapidly changing into a bright blue blush of embarrassment. Then the strange woman in his lap suddenly whipped off her wig, revealing her true identity to his astonished eyes. _"Shego!"_

"Shove over, Doctor D," she chuckled, playfully plonking her long, flowing brown wig down onto his head. "Or else I'll make my own elbow room!"

"Smooth moves, Green," Motor Ed chuckled, as Drakken hurriedly slid sideways on the seat, allowing his assistant to slide down onto the gap between her boss and the massive driver. "You almost gave Cousin Drew here _a stroke_ when you landed on his lap just then. _Seriously._ _Whooo! Yeah!_ That's what I'm talking about!"

_KA-POWW!!_

"_OW!! Wow! _Great left back fist, Green Babe!_ Seriously. Whooo! Yeah!_ That's what I'm talking about!" Motor Ed added in an unconcerned tone, though with a fat-lipped grin this time. He was nothing if not tough – _seriously tough_.

"_Naah!_ Enough baseless innuendo, Eddie," Drakken growled, blushing again at his annoying cousin's previous implication as he snatched the brown wig back off his head and looked at it with distaste. Then he turned his frowning face to his assistant as their still chuckling driver jolted the monster truck into motion once again. But before Drakken could ask the question that was foremost on his mind, his words caught in his throat as Shego playfully gave him a big wink, her most unexpected action turning his usual bluster into sudden fluster.

_Huh? What the hell did I do that for?_ Shego was at that second thinking; feeling a little startled herself at what she had unconsciously just done. _…Still…I did miss the big blue idiot…"_

"'_Ahem!'_ Um, _err_ - well, yes, Shego, I see that you made it," Drakken uncomfortably began, after nervously clearing his throat and regaining his composure. "And the atomic bomb…you have it hidden away safely, I presume, I hope – _oh, please tell me that you've still got it, Shego?! Pretty-please, pretty-please, pretty-please?"_

"Yep! It's in the suitcase in the back," Shego chirped back to him, pleased as punch at the stunning success of her late-night getaway from Tokyo, and safe arrival with the merchandise intact at their rendezvous point. "Like I told you before, Doctor D, get my bonus check ready cause this one's in the bag – and it _is,_ so to speak! _Ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

At her words, Drakken's cautiously optimistic expression quickly changed into an ear-to-ear wide grin of pure unadulterated joy.

"Shego, you're the best!" Drakken beamed, flinging his arms wide with glee, nearly giving Motor Ed a black eye in the process. "Now to steal that annoying girl's invisibility gadget and we're home free!"

"Yeah, no-sweat, Cousin Drew," Motor Ed spoke up, wrestling with the steering wheel as he tried to keep his massive vehicle in the center of the rather narrow road that they were presently driving along. "So what was that there address of 'Blondie', again?"

"'_Blondie'?_ Who's that?" Shego asked, looking from one to the other of the dissimilar cousins she was sharing the truck cab with.

"Oh, that's just the name that Cousin Eddie's given to that teenage pest with the invisibility device," Drakken informed his assistant. "Let me see…she lives somewhere around this medieval flea-trap of a town…but where…?"

"Just like he calls Kimmy, 'Red'," Shego remembered out loud. Then she realized something else. "Doc! Don't tell me that you forgot to bring that stowaway girl's school pass with her address on it with you?!"

"Ah…no, I – _um?"_ Drakken stammered, hurriedly searching all of his pockets with a mortified look on his face. "Maybe I left it in my other coat…the wet one…?"

"_Wet one?!"_ Shego exclaimed, an incredulous look on her face.

"Yes. Cousin Eddie here blasted me with a water hose, so I had to get changed into dry clothing before we left, or else I might have caught a cold-!"

"_Typical! _Now what, Mister Super-Genius?"

"Hold on, Shego. Before you get all testy, I'm sure that I can remember the name of the place that this 'Kaolla Su' person is residing at," Drakken reassured her. "I'm almost positive that it began with the name 'Hinata'…?"

"That's the name of this town, you moron!"

"Hey, look, you guys," Motor Ed interrupted, pointing up out of his drivers side window at the glowing building on the hill above them, on the left hand side of the road that they were currently following. "The sun's still shining on that big building up there, and nowhere else. Do you think that it could be some sort of a sign, Cousin Drew?"

"This is no time to look at the scenery, Eddie," Drakken reproached his cousin, scratching frantically at his head as he tried to remember the name of the boarding house that the schoolgirl was supposedly staying at. "Let's see – I've almost got it now – it's on the tip of my tongue, Shego…!"

"The only thing that I wanna feel on the tip of my tongue right now is a beer," Motor Ed proclaimed, bringing the vehicle to a screeching halt in a parking area just outside an old roadside café, next to a long flight of stone steps that led up the hill. _"Ohhhh-yeeeahh!!_ And after all that driving up from 'Shmuck-su-koo', I seriously need to hit the can. _Seriously."_

"Oh, very well," Drakken groused, as Ed cut the roaring engine and the bowel-rattling vibrations ceased, at long last. "I need to stretch my legs as well. What say I call a ten-minute rest stop, so that I can think in peace?"

Shego shrugged at the suggestion. "Suits me, Doctor D. I've already done my part." She gestured at the passenger side door. "After you."

Drakken opened his door, took one look downwards at the four-meter drop down to the pavement, and then turned back a little nervously to his waiting sidekick.

"_Um_, Shego, you go first. I'll - _ah_ – follow you down later." Lowering his voice a notch, he then whispered, "You wouldn't, _er_, be able to bring me a ladder, too, would you?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Grabbing her boss by the scruff of his neck, Shego shoved him out of the door, lowered him part way down to the ground, then dropped him the rest of the distance – right onto his rear end with a loud thump.

"Oof! _Shego!!_ I don't pay you to dent my butt, either!" Drakken growled up to her, rubbing ruefully at his sore backside as he made it back onto his feet. "I'm _already_ black and blue."

"Can it, Doctor D. You're out of the truck, right?" Shego then leapt gracefully down to his side. "Why don't you take a seat over there at that bus stop, and I'll go and put a sock in that racket up on the back?" She suggested, jerking her thumb at the still revelling horde of henchmen to make her point. They were currently engaged in piling out of the tray of the monster truck, and climbing down – or in the cases of some of the more inebriated men, falling down - the built in access ladder onto the ground behind them.

"Good idea, Shego," the doctor agreed, hobbling across to the seat, as his assistant had suggested he do. "I'm sure that out in this open air, my genius brain will recall the exact location of my elusive quarry in less than a jiffy. And a jiffy is really, really quick, Shego!"

That 'jiffy' rapidly turned into five minutes of fruitless pondering. Finally Shego thought that she'd better bring the charade to an end before she fell asleep again.

"Any luck with the address?" she prompted her blank and blue faced employer, without too much optimism in her voice.

"…No. I _still_ can't remember the name of the boarding house that 'Blondie' – I mean, this 'Kaolla Su' person is staying at," Doctor Drakken admitted. He snapped his black-gloved fingers, a frustrated expression on his blue face. _"Naaah!_ Foiled again…!"

"Never mind, Doc," Shego laughed, patting her distraught employer on his back, having expected nothing less. "Them's the breaks! But look on the bright side, willya? I _did_ succeed in getting the bomb for you, remember? And so far, no one knows that we're here in this out of the way town. So, since we've already come this far, why don't we all just relax, put our feet up and have a nice holiday at the thermal resort advertised on that sign over there? See? The place in question is just up these steps right here, on this hill."

"What?! Not more goofing off in an expensive hotel," her boss grumped, a sour expression crossing his face at the thought. "Didn't you do enough of that back in Tokyo, Shego?"

"Geez, just think about it, willya, Doc," Shego persisted. "We sure aren't going anywhere in a hurry until your ship is fixed, are we? And it would sure be dumb of us – _hint, hint!_ – for us to take the bomb I stole for you back there to your ship until we're good and ready to depart, wouldn't it? _Hint, again!"_

"Hmmm? True…! And…a vacation, you say?" Doctor Drakken let his gaze wander thoughtfully around the picturesque location, his eyebrow almost forming a question mark as he considered that option. "Well…? _Maybe._ But first I shall have to factor in all of the ramifications to my plans of doing so-?"

"And while we're staying here, you might just remember the address of that pesky girl's boarding house, as well, Doctor D?" his assistant eagerly prompted him, playing on her indecisive employer's desire for the invisibility device that he craved. "Why leave Hinata Hot Springs right now when we still have that option?"

"Hmph. I suppose that you have a valid point there as well, Shego. Oh, why not?" He finally conceded. "Now that I've finally got the Yakuza atomic bomb in my scheming little mitts, I can do some more plotting in peace and quiet here, will away from that pesky Kim Possible and her annoying sidekick, what's-his-name?"

_Yes!_ The green woman applauded to herself, snapping her fingers with glee. _Some more paid downtime from Scrooge Mc Drakken, here! __Now if I can just con him into coughing up for our meal and drinks tab as well…?_

"_Yeah,"_ one of his partially inebriated goons also cheered from their rear, gesturing to the big Hinata Inn sign, on the other side of the footpath from the Hinata Tea Rooms, which contained the details and photographs of the Hinata Inn amenities. "Just check out these pictures. There's a big hot pool at this place, too!"

"And plenty of gorgeous chicks," A second drunken lackey pointed out as they all crowded around the billboard, drooling at _who_ was in the photos of the huge, hot thermal pool.

"_Oooooh! Ahhhh!"_ gasped the semi-circle of other henchmen; their eyes almost out on stalks as they drunk in the most tempting sight being displayed on one of the images in particular. This slobber-inducing picture was of two extremely attractive and also rather well endowed, totally nude young women – Kitsune and Mutsumi, to be precise – kissing each other in a most passionate way, framed in the center of a very romantic night shot of the pool. This unofficial and highly irregular photograph was a last minute addition to the sign, having been pinned up in secret this very morning, courtesy of the scheming Sarah as she had left for school.

"And there's a bar right here, and lots of other ones nearby, too," a third minion added, jerking his thumb at the Hinata Tea Rooms as he also remembered what he had seen on his way through the rustic town. "Stacks of grog to go with the girls!"

"Three cheers for Doctor D!" The wobbly underlings all chorused, raising up their fists in rapturous enthusiasm. _"Hip-hip-hooray!!"_

"_Hey!"_ Shego yelled out to them, a frown of indignation on her forehead. "It was _my_ idea for a holiday here, you know?!"

"…And Shego, too!" the horde of lackeys all hurriedly added, huddling together with nervous sweat flying from their brows at the unimpressed expression on her furious face.

"Isn't it nice to be appreciated, Shego," Drakken beamed to his still sulking sidekick, pleased as punch at his men's spontaneous approval of their impromptu - and unknown to him as of yet, all expenses paid for them vacation. "See, Shego, watch and learn! If you know what to say at the right time, your lackeys will follow you anywhere."

"_Sheesh?!_ As if them following you into a hotel to make a booking for a holiday here was any great threat to their health or well being?" Shego replied sarcastically.

"You're just jealous that I thought of it and not you," Drakken smirked. "Pay attention, Shego. You could learn a lot from my leadership skills, and-"

"_But it was my idea!"_ Shego yelled at him. _"I thought of it first, remember?!"_

"Oh? That's right, you did… My bad…!"

"_Grrrr!_ Let's just get up there and make our booking, shall we, Doctor D? I really do need a stress relieving hot soak just now!"

"You do that, Green Babe," Motor Ed interjected, appearing out of nowhere beside them. "Rock on! I'll drive our wheels up to their parking area _after_ I've watered the daisies and then knocked back my serious thirst at this bar. Yeah!"

"I though that was what you were doing right now," Shego stated, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Nah, Babe," Motor Ed replied, shoving the wrench he was carrying into his back pocket and then wiping his greasy hands on the rag that was hanging out of his left pocket as he spoke. "When we crashed through that overpass on our way here, the impact knocked the suspension of our front left wheel zero-point-zero-zero-two percent out of alignment. So I had to fix it. Work before pleasure. Yeah!"

"Bah! _Now_ he's competent," Drakken said in an aside to his assistant. "It's just a pity that Cousin Eddie wasn't this competent when he was driving me here. If he had have been, we wouldn't have hit the overpass in the first place!"

"Hey, Motor Ed, why spend good stolen money on beer when we've got plenty back here?" one of the lackeys called out to their huge driver from high up on the tray of the monster truck, just as Drakken was whispering to Shego. "Incoming!" And with that, two full cans came sailing down, the delighted Motor Ed deftly catching both in mid air.

"Thanks, Dude! Beer rules so hard! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"No, that's what you're _shouting_ about," Shego corrected Ed, even as he flicked the pull tabs off the cans with his oversized thumbs, and then upended them both, pouring twin streams of foaming beer down into his mouth. Then she rounded on the band of semi-sober lackeys, causing them all to jump and pay close attention to what she was telling them.

"And you lot leave your guns in the back of the truck when we go up to that hotel on the hill to make our booking," she ordered them in a firm, no-nonsense tone. "I'm not taking the chance of you shooting the place up, and ruining my vacation before it even gets started!"

"_Yes, Ms. Shego, Ma'am,"_ the men harmonized. Still under Shego's determined glare, they quickly began to toss their laser rifles up to the man still in the tray, the one who had given the cans of beer to Motor Ed.

Satisfied that they would now at least get a foot in the front door of the resort without the cops being called, Shego reached down and seized her boss by his left ear, pulling him up off the seat, even as his mouth was opening to complain that he hadn't been given a can of beer as well.

"Let's get going, Doc," Shego urged him, towing the wincing Drakken away from the spectacle. "The sooner we get booked in at this place up on the hill, the sooner I can get back to some peace and quiet away from 'Motor-Mouth' Eddie."

"_OW!_ All right, all right. No doubt I can quench my thirst at the resort up there on this hill," the blue scientist declared through his pained grimace. "You can let go of my ear now, Shego. I'm right behind you!"

Quickly the mismatched pair moved off along the walkway towards the steps. Drakken's tanked up band of newly disarmed underlings fell into unsteady step behind them as they noticed their leader was departing, leaving Motor Ed to unzip himself behind the dubious cover of his truck, and let fly onto the grass bank.

"Hmmm? Shego, do you think that they serve coco-moo's up there?" the scientist then asked in a cautiously optimistic tone as his assistant finally released her grip on his ear. "Mmm…! When I want a nice, soothing drink, like right now, I just can't resist their_ yummy_, chocolaty taste…"

"Ugh! Not those things again? News flash, Doc. We're in Japan, not Disneyland. And the kiddies menu is off!"

"You think so, Shego?"

"I know so!"

"Oh…?" Drakken's face fell; only to light up again a few seconds later as yet another bent thought crossed his mind.

"Ah-hah! I've just had yet another deliciously evil idea – even better than the coco-moo one. Maybe we can use the atomic bomb to get a big discount here, too," Drakken schemed; his deep-set eyes gleaming up at the thought of saving money as he and his motley crew began to walk – or in some cases, stagger - up the long flight of side steps toward the Hinata Apartments complex. "Free is _always_ better than-"

"_Oh, no, no, no!"_ Shego retorted. She stabbed out one gloved finger at her evilly grinning employer, and added in warning, "We're supposed to be here with the bomb incognito, remember? And stop saying coco-moo!"

"Oh, very well…?! _Spoilsport!"_ Drakken pulled out his wallet, looked into it, and then grimaced again as a dusty looking moth spiralled out of it. "It looks like my _dough-ray-me_ is going to be _dough-ray-theirs…?_ I wonder if they'll take an I.O.U?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kanako was in her usual post at reception that morning, and she did an involuntary double take as the unusual looking mob of potential customers crowded themselves into the lobby. The new arrivals seemed to be all foreigners, too, she noticed with surprised interest behind her usual blank expression.

_What? A blue man? A green woman? And what's with the rugby team behind them? Maybe they're a circus troupe or something…?_

"Ah, good morning, Miss," Drakken greeted her, striding forward with the green skinned woman at his side and speaking to Kanako in reasonably good Japanese. "Do you, perchance, have room for a party of fifteen at this quaint establishment? And coco-moo's?"

"By, that, he means us," the green girl added for clarification, also in very good Japanese. "And ignore that last bit." Shego then glanced with surprise at her boss. He really could speak the language after all.

"Er, yes," Kanako replied, her usual impassive expression still on her face. "Welcome to the Hinata Inn. May I have your names for the register? And how long will you be staying for?"

"I am the evil genius extraordinaire, Doctor Drak-!" the blue-faced man started to say with a flourish, only to be cut off in mid-sentence by an elbow to the gut from his attractive companion.

"_Mr and Mrs. Smith,_ and party," she hurriedly told Kanako. "And we'd like to stay for at least a week, probably longer. Isn't that right, _dear?"_

"Wh-what? _'Cough!'_ Oh, _um_, yes, that's right…darling," Drakken gasped, looking flustered as he fought to regain his breath, hand still raised in mid gesture. "Mr and Mrs Smith, that's us! _'Choke!'"_

"And where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Canada," Shego lied, before Drakken could put his foot in it again. She was sure that even this gothic looking girl would know that 'from my hidden and super-secret lair of evil' wasn't a country. "We're here with our – _rugby team_ – for a break before we head to Tokyo for an invitational tournament." Knowing that a rugby team had fifteen players, not twelve, and at least five reserve players, she hurriedly added, "The rest of the team is meeting us there."

"Oh?" Kanako answered non-committedly, typing away on the keyboard in front of her. "And how many rooms will your current party of fifteen be requiring?"

"Ah, yes? Just how many rooms _do_ we need?" Drakken mused, unconsciously switching back to American English as he thought out loud. _"Hmmm? _Sheg-_darling_, do you think that we can fit everyone into a couple of double bunk rooms…?_"_

"_No way, cheapskate!"_ the green woman loudly refuted his suggestion, clipping Drakken's ear with her right hand. "Shell out or else!"

"_Owww! Shego!_ I mean, _darling."_

"I want a single room!"

"Me too!"

"So do I!"

At the chorus of calls in English from his men to their rear, Drakken blanched, then stared into his wallet again.

"That'll be fifteen single rooms then, if you have that many to spare?" Shego decided firmly, knowing that Doctor Drakken's credit card had a rather large credit limit on it. "Thanks, Morticia."

"Hmm, fine. We had a busload of old folks' cancel just yesterday, so that won't be a problem," Kanako replied, ignoring the nickname for the nonce. "Apparently, their bus was even more ancient than they were, and it broke down before they even started on their journey. And the name's not Morticia, it's Kanako Urashima. I am the hostess of this establishment."

After Drakken had grudgingly forked over his credit card for the advance payment, Kanako made a query as to the whereabouts of their mysteriously absent luggage.

"Um, it's in our vehicle, and that should be arriving here very soon," Drakken told her. _Naah! At least, I think it should arrive here shortly?_ He thought. _With Cousin Eddie drunk and behind the wheel, it could just as easily be arriving in Tokyo shortly…!_

"I see. Upon its arrival, I shall send your bags directly to your rooms." Kanako then pushed a buzzer to summon their guide to their accommodation.

"Hello, boys!" Mitsune Konno called out to them in passable English, appearing on the staircase and eyeing up the crowd of men in the lobby below with calculating approval.

_Wow! Look at all that there beefcake! They look to be all foreigners, but things are lookin' up for me around here, now, for sure. Even if Ah am kinda with Mutsumi at the moment, neither of us mind a little male attention anyway. Or a lot of male attention, for that matter…?_

"Ah'll be your guide for today," the fox girl continued with a wink. "Feel free to tip me with…well, whatever takes ya fancy…!"

_Boy, am Ah glad that Ah've been spending a lotta time since Ah got back swotting' up on mah English phrases, _She thought. _Ah may not need it quite so much for Nyamo now, but the lingo'll sure come in useful with this hunky crowd...! _

"Wow, look! It's one of those lovely girls on the sign outside!"

"_Hubba-hubba!_ Hey, Sweetie, are your friends here now, too?"

At the loud and raucous chorus of wolf whistles and admiring comments from the crowd of suddenly big eyed and panting lackeys that had immediately greeted her appearance, a huge anticipatory smile transformed Mitsune's beautiful face. Being used to attracting such attention from members of the opposite sex – and from some members of her own gender as well, for that matter – Kit had no idea at all that anything was amiss just from the foreigner's enthusiastic reaction to her presence. She as of yet had no knowledge of the incriminating picture of her and Mutsumi posted for the world to see on the sign beside the road at the foot of the huge, stone staircase. Not to mention the second copy of the picture on the sign in the Hinata Apartments car park, and the third one that was pasted to the advertisement outside the Tea Rooms, either.

"Please follow me, gentlemen," Kit cooed, sashaying her way down the corridor that led to the annex, closely followed by the densely packed scrum of drooling men, most of whom now looked to be in severe danger of tripping over their own tongues. They, in turn, were followed by one slightly envious looking green woman, and the head scratching Doctor Drakken, who was hoping with somewhat misplaced optimism that he could somehow find a way to deduct the cost of their holiday off this years taxes – if he ever got around to paying them at all, that is?

-:-:-:-:-:-

Once Doctor Drakken, Shego, and their half-cut posse of happy goons had settled into their rooms at the annex, the first thing that Shego decided to do with her free time was to hurry off for a well-deserved soak in the heavenly warmth of the hot spring. In total contrast to her plan for total relaxation, her grouchy blue boss, upon being asked, informed her that he was quite content to remain in his own room with his pocket PC, which he intended to use to try to hack into and transfer more stolen funds into his sadly depleted credit card account.

Despite the avowed desire of some of their men to hit the hot pool at the earliest opportunity as well, none of the underlings were brave enough – or stupid enough – to disturb Shego whilst she was unwinding in the _onsen_. However, the second that she had re-dressed into her civilian clothes and left the changing rooms, things changed in a hurry. Eight of the whooping, cheering lackeys came pouring out of the men's room carrying drinks, tyre inner tubes, beach balls and plastic animal flotation devices, to dive headlong into the steaming water and frolic about like a bunch of schoolkids.

Leaving the men to their cavorting, the beautiful green skinned woman first returned to her room, to drop off her towel and other assorted washing gear. Deciding against stopping off to see her boss in his room on her way out again, she then decided to go for an exploratory walk around the landscaped grounds of the Hinata Apartment complex, just to get a feel for the place. And it was whilst she was doing so that Shego had come across a number of _very_ interesting sights…

"Whoa! Has there been a _battle_ here?"

As she stood staring towards the leafy slope of the tree-covered hillside above her, at a large crater that had obviously been caused by a violent explosion, a loud hammering sound caught her attention. Deciding to investigate the mysterious pounding, Shego walked around the edge of an outbuilding, to espy a small shape industriously working on what was possibly the last thing that she had expected to see at a holiday resort.

"Damn!" Sarah muttered to herself, totally oblivious to the watcher behind her as she lowered the hammer she had been swinging and wiped sweat from her tiny brow. "This blasted strut just won't budge!"

Stepping back a pace, the girl gave the offending piece of jammed metal a good, swift kick with the sole of her right shoe. To no avail.

"_Ow!_ Darn you, Tsuruko! You caused this damage, so you should be the one to fix it!"

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_ Went the hard swung mallet again.

"Ah, what the heck?!" Sarah finally decided, dropping her useless tool to pick up the handpiece of a rather more powerful piece of equipment that she had with her. "I've gotta get this done and get back to school before lunchtime is over, so it looks like I've got no choice but to use 'plan B'? _Heh, heh!_ Flame on!"

As the tiny blonde haired girl in front of her fired up a large blowtorch and flipped down the safety visor over her face, Shego slipped back behind the edge of the building, a perplexed expression on her light-green complexioned face.

"What in the hell is going on around here?! I'd best get back and report this to Doctor D…!" she exclaimed softy, moving quickly off in the direction that she had come from.

But that wasn't the last surprise for Shego to come across on her way back to their holiday accommodation. Not far away from the walkway that led across the ravine to the brand new annex, was a skip bin full of assorted trash and pieces of wood and metal, awaiting collection. But it wasn't these mundane items that caught Shego's attention and held it. There was something else of far more interest to her on top of the pile of refuse, a discarded item of burnt and blackened clothing that she was sure that Doctor Drakken would be most interested in seeing.

Jumping gracefully up onto the edge of the bin, Shego grabbed the item and stared down at it, taking particular note of the melted wiring and solid-state electronics protruding from several charred holes and tears in the smoke-smelling remains of the full body suit.

_I was right. This has to be it, I'm sure. Boy, is Doctor D gonna be disappointed when I show him this…! _

-:-:-:-:-:-

Half an hour after Drakken's party had checked into their holiday accommodation at the brand new annex, in the huge main building of the Hinata Apartments, things were now considerably heating up inside Motoko's third story room. As promised, right on time at eleven o'clock, Keitaro had indeed shown up to study with and tutor her.

However, despite their best intentions to hit the books together, Keitaro and Motoko's very real attraction for each other had quickly put paid to that idea. With everyone else – bar Nyamo - either at their respective schools or at work, and despite the youthful pair's avowed intention to devote their time to study, this had been too good a chance for them _not_ to spend some intimate time together, as well.

Before her heartthrob landlord had arrived that morning, Motoko had deliberated long and hard on whether she should inform her eagerly awaited male lover on what both Su and Kanako had previously told her. With regards to Kanako's astonishing news, Motoko finally but reluctantly decided that she'd best keep it a secret, for the time being, anyway. Besides, she had promised the Goth girl that she would do just that, and it would be dishonorable for her to break her word, no matter how much she wanted to tell him.

As for the fantastic news that Su had received regarding her three-way marriage plan, Motoko had been busting to tell Keitaro all about that, as well - even more than she desired to pass on what his sister had told her. But once again, the ecstatic kendo girl knew that she had to restrain her eagerness and keep her exciting knowledge that all three of them could legally get married in Molmol under her hat. The gleeful teen knew just how much Su wanted to tell Keitaro, herself, at a time when all three of them were together. Motoko certainly didn't want to be a spoilsport and ruin her teen lover's big moment, so, biting her lip, she resolved to fight the almost overwhelming temptation to blab, and keep her lips firmly zipped – well, pertaining to her two huge secrets, anyway. As for the several _other_ things that sprang to mind for putting her lips to good use on – with these, all bets were off!

Now Urashima had finally arrived, and in a most unusual move for the love-struck kendo girl, she had been the aggressor for once. While she had been in bed with Keitaro and Su last night, her deep-set inhibitions, combined with her nervousness at what she was experiencing for the first time with them both had caused her to be unable to totally relax and be herself. However, now that she was totally alone with Keitaro in her room, she didn't have that problem.

So, almost the second after Urashima had come strolling into her room, the rapidly overheating, desirous Motoko had sprung into action. It had been only a matter of mere moments before the two of them were rolling around, half-naked, on her futon, all thoughts of study already forgotten in the heat of the moment.

To the now blissfully content Motoko's further delight, her keen lover had just commenced practising on her more than willing body what he had learned from the sex manual in his room, before it had mysteriously vanished a couple of days ago.

…And right now, to the sprawled out kendo girl's already intense and rapidly peaking pleasure, her beloved lover's firm, sensuous lips were nibbling and sucking on the soft warmth of her trembling inner thigh, steadily working their tingling way towards her…

_Knock-Knock-Knock!_

At the sudden, audible warning of their unexpected visitor, Keitaro's head shot up like a jack-in-the-box from between Motoko's smooth, sweat-slick thighs, to look with surprise towards the fortunately fully closed door to her room.

"_Woah…?!_ Who could that be?" Keitaro hissed to the partially nude girl under him, whom had gone from gasping and writhing with pleasure from his ministrations, to tense, total silence at this most unanticipated interruption to their just commenced lovemaking. "Were you expecting any other visitors this morning, Motoko?"

"N-no, I wasn't, Urashima," the equally startled Motoko replied, keeping her voice low as well, hurriedly yanking her _hakama_ back up to cover her naked thighs. _Damn! Curse you, whoever you are? A few moments more and I would have-!_

"Hey, you don't think that it could be your sister, Tsuruko, do you?" Keitaro uneasily asked, interrupting her annoyed thoughts. "Maybe she's come here right now to fill you in on why you were requested to stay home from school today, or something?"

"_O-Oneesan?!"_ the kendo girl squawked, sitting bolt-upright on her futon at the frightening thought that her older sister could come walking into her room at any second and catch her with her pants down, so to speak! Sure, Tsuruko had given her blessing to them being together, but to be caught in such an embarrassing position by her-?! "Quick, Urashima, get dressed and act innocent!"

Keitaro was already two steps ahead of her, being but a blur as he threw his shirt, pants and glasses back on in record time. Mere seconds later, both students were sitting back at Motoko's study table, books in hand – even though Keitaro's one was in fact upside-down – and staring with pink-cheeked discomfort at the as yet unopened doorway.

_"C-come in,"_ Motoko called out, her effort to hide the anxiety in her voice sounding false even to her own ears. "As you can see, _Oneesan_, Keitaro is here for the sole purpose of tutoring me, and – _oh?"_

Motoko had just noticed that it wasn't in fact her fearsome sister at her door, after all. Rather, the cute and innocent face of Nyamo was peering through the gap between the doorframe and the half open sliding door.

There was one other thing that Motoko saw, as she breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief. The just as thankful Keitaro had obviously missed it, but the suspicious glare that Nyamo had given her spoke volumes as to why the Pararakelse teen had shown up right now at her door.

_Kami-sama! J-judging by that look that Nyamo just gave me, I think that she is…jealous of me spending time with Urashima…?_

_But why should that be so…? Does – does she love him, too?_

"_Ny-Nyamo?"_ Keitaro gasped out in English, his tension fading out of his rigid body as he recognized the hesitant newcomer. "What are you doing here outside Motoko's room? Is something wrong?"

"Kei-taro…? Come straight away!" the tanned, Shinobu double requested of him, also in English, her sweet voice holding a most uncharacteristic tone of firmness. "Need you…please come?"

"You do? What for?"

"_Um_…play? No – just come quickly."

Keitaro and Motoko exchanged puzzled looks at the sweating but determined girl's seeming inability to give them a straight answer. Motoko didn't speak much English herself, but she understood enough of it to be able to follow what was being said - just.

Keitaro let out a nervous little laugh, and he scratched the back of his head in the way that he always did when he was unsure or embarrassed about something.

"Ah, look, Nyamo, I'm very sorry, but I can't come with you just now," he said, giving the anxious looking teen a kind smile. "I'm right in the middle of studying here with Motoko. And, as you know, we both have to get good grades if we hope to get into Tokyo University this coming year. So this isn't a good time."

To Keitaro's surprise, Nyamo stood her ground. "Please, please come, Kei-taro?! My turn spend time with you! Later study."

"Urm! Tell you what, I'll come and visit with you in an hour or so," the manager offered, unsure at exactly how to best deal with this awkward situation. "We can go for a walk around the-"

"Thank you. But, please, _now…?"_ the distressed Nyamo appealed to him, tears appearing in her wide, deep-blue eyes as she clasped her tiny brown hands under her delicate chin.

As she listened to the two-way conversation, Motoko let out an annoyed sigh as her original suspicion was confirmed. She had been right, Nyamo was obviously jealous of her spending time alone with Urashima. That much was now crystal clear to her. And with the cute and gorgeous Pararakelse teen determined to be a nuisance by attempting to compete with her for Urashima's attention for the rest of the day, she could see her chance for a prolonged and relaxing afternoon in the strong and manly arms of the _ronin_ of her dreams go flying right out the window. So much for them being totally alone today?!

Keitaro had by now come to the exact same conclusion as the fuming Motoko had. Nyamo felt uncomfortable about him spending time alone with Motoko. And there could be only one reason for that...

_When Nyamo wrote 'I love you' on the bottom of that birthday initiation she gave me, she must have really meant it?_ He thought, staring uncertainly at the entreating teen, totally at a loss of what to do now. _How in the heck do I deal with this little situation without hurting her feelings?_

But then Motoko took his dilemma out of his hands by dealing with the sticky situation herself.

"I am sorry, Nyamo," Motoko firmly said in Japanese, rising to her feet and walking towards the fidgeting girl. Knowing that Nyamo had been gradually picking up more and more of the language, she spoke slowly and clearly to give the younger teen a chance to take in and hopefully understand enough of her words to get her point across. "Urashima cannot come with you at present, because I desperately need his aid. My studies are too important to be interrupted. Mayhap when he is finished, he can spend time with you? Please do not take this wrong, you are my friend, but now, I must ask you to leave."

At the very tall and somewhat intimidating kendo girl approached her, Nyamo warily backed off, to finally, with one last pleading look at Keitaro, retreat back out the door into the hallway. Once she had stepped outside, Motoko, with a look of pity at the alarmed teen, added in a regretful tone, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I am sorry; Nyamo, but we require our privacy. Goodbye." Then she slid the door shut and locked it.

_Knock-knock-knock!_

"Just ignore her, Urashima," Motoko advised her invited guest, glancing momentarily back over her shoulder towards the banging sound as she walked back over to the table. "I am sure that Nyamo will go away when she realizes that we will not let her back in here." Then the kendo girl, her cheeks reddening at the boldness of her coming action, first undid the belt of her _hakama _again, then grasped the left hand edge of her kimono, pulling it back to expose her previously unbound left breast to Keitaro's immediately riveted gaze. "Now that we are finally alone," she nervously continued, a self-conscious note of eagerness in her voice, "Maybe we can_…'ahem!'_ Resume where we left off…?"

"Hmmm?" the _ronin_ remarked, putting his unease at Nyamo's actions out of his mind at the kendo girl's unexpected though highly suggestive move. "So you think that you know this material we've been studying well enough for me to _test you out_, do you?"

Motoko crimsoned a further shade, but stood her ground. "I – I'll _take your full measure_ any day, Urashima. Let's see if you can _raise the bar_ when you grade _this_ figure!" Then she struck up a pose as her _hakama_ hit the floor in a crumpled heap, and Keitaro's leaping heart simultaneously hit his suddenly _very_ dry throat.

"'_Cough!' _So you think that seducing your tutor is gonna get your grades up a little, do you?" Keitaro managed to get out, suppressing an eager shiver at the glorious sight. He swallowed, an anticipatory grin appearing on his face as he began to pull his shirt back up over his head. "Well – you're absolutely right! And I've got _plenty of ink in my pen_. So, since I've already given you your _oral exam_, I guess that it's time for me to - _whoa?! Nyamo!!"_

The sweating landlord hurriedly yanked his shirt back down again with mortified embarrassment as he spotted out of the corner of his eye, a little brown face peering in Motoko's hall-facing window.

_Tap-tap-tap!_ Went her tiny hand insistently against the pane of glass.

"_Grrr!"_ With a single bound, the perturbed, half-naked kendo girl leapt across the intervening distance, her face glowing like a neon sign, to slide the curtain shut across the entire width of the window with a sweep of her right hand. _"That little peeping tom!"_

But, as it was soon to turn out, Nyamo wasn't to be foiled quite as easily as that. Unbeknown to Keitaro and Motoko, when it came to disrupting their romantic tryst, the jealous Pararakelse teen had more than one string to her bow…

-:-:-:-:-:-

Shego found her boss exactly where she had previously left him over an hour ago, sitting behind the wooden table next to the outside window in his brand new and sparkling clean room. Only, this time, instead of typing industriously away on his micro-laptop, the self-avowed 'World Conqueror' was currently engaged in frowning disconsolately at its glowing screen.

Looking up as she knocked and entered his room, a look of relief appeared on the blue face of the good doctor. Quickly he beckoned his lovely assistant over to the table, and then gestured in frustration at his tiny computer.

"Ah, there you are, Shego. Maybe you can help me here? I seem to have accidentally transferred all of my remaining funds in my credit card account to the bank, instead of the other way around! And now, the exact sequence of keystrokes necessary to reverse the erroneous transaction currently escapes me…!"

"Doc! Never mind that – I'll fix it for you in a minute. I've got something much more important to tell–!" Then Shego noticed exactly what was on his miniature screen, and her alarmed expression changed into an exasperated one.

"_Oh, geez?!_ Just press the 'Cancel' button right there, will you? Yes, that one – _there._ All fixed, Doctor D. The money in your credit card account hadn't been transferred at all; it was just getting ready to be."

"Oh…?" Drakken mused, a relieved look transforming his aggravated face. "So _that's_ what the problem was? Well done, Shego-!"

"Stow it, Doctor D, you can thank me later," his frowning assistant impatiently interrupted, plonking her shapely butt down into the chair immediately opposite to her grateful employer. "Anyway, back to my important news – _if_ you don't mind?!"

"Yes, yes, Shego," Drakken intoned, waving the impatient woman into a seat, then scowled as he noticed that she was already in one. "Take a seat, why don't you…?"

"Shut up and listen up, Doc. I've just noticed that this whole place is ringed with miniature gun and missile emplacements! And if that wasn't surprising enough for you, there's a small blonde kid with a hammer and a blowtorch outside, working on one of them right now. But what really takes the cake is that most of these weapons sites look to have been destroyed in a firefight only a few days ago. Just what in the hell is this place?!"

"Ah! I can answer that, Shego," Doctor Drakken replied, whipping a glossy pamphlet up off the table and opening it. "We are now holidaying at the 'Hinata Inn and Apartments'. It is a family-owned-and-operated establishment, with its own hot thermal baths, that has been operating on this site for-"

"Give me that!" Reaching forward, Shego snatched the brochure out of his hand, tearing it in half and chucking the pieces back over her right shoulder. _"As I was saying,"_ she emphasized, "This place is armed to the teeth with what looks to be military-issue hardware. I strongly advise caution!"

At her last statement, Doctor Drakken's bushy eyebrow shot upwards and he jumped to his feet in incredulity as he finally caught on to what his assistant was telling him. _"It is…?"_ he exclaimed, leaning forward towards her over his desk. _"Really?"_

"_Yes,_ for the millionth time! So do you think that it's wise for us to stay here, now, Doctor D? For all we know, this could be the headquarters of some hush-hush Japanese Secret service outfit."

"There's no need to get snippy, Shego. And why should I worry, even if it is? I've got you, my idiotic Cousin Eddie, and a dozen armed lackeys of mine here on the premises," Drakken arrogantly pointed out to her. "So, at the first sign of anything untoward, we take over this thermal resort and turn it into our new, temporary, secret lair. How's _that_ for thinking outside the square?"

Shego shrugged her shapely shoulders, willing to concede his valid point of their overwhelming firepower to her employer. "Okay, if you say so, Doc. I'll keep my eyes open for trouble. But here's something else that you may be interested in. I found it sitting on the top of a big pile of assorted junk laying in a skip bin out back of the main building." Shego hefted up the plastic bag carrying the strange looking garment, and passed it over to her smugly posturing boss.

It took Doctor Drakken only a second or two to realize just what it was that he was holding in his hands. It was then that he knew that the second part of his master plan – the bit about stealing the stealth suit from the too-clever-by-half teen who had stowed away on his ship – had just met with spectacular failure.

"_Wah-hah-haah!_ That lovely invisibility suit destroyed!" Drakken wailed, tears flying from the corners of his eyes as his previous good mood crashed and burned. _"And I was so close!_"

"Never mind, Doctor D," Shego consoled her bawling leader, shrugging her shoulders again as she hurriedly passed over a towel from the bed behind her for the distraught mad scientist to dry his eyes upon. "You win some, you lose some! And cheer up, will you? Like I said before down on the street, at least you've still got the Yakuza atomic bomb. And there's always the off chance that kid staying here, who we're after, might still have another one of these transparent suits laying around. We find her, we find that out."

"Do – do you think so, Shego?" At her nod, Drakken's tears vanished as fast as they had come, he blew his nose loudly on the soaked towel, and his toothy evil grin rematerialized on his face. Then he began to rub the palms of his black-gloved hands together with glee at the very real possibility that his prize wasn't lost, after all.

"Yes! Keep your eyes open for any sign of this 'Kaolla Su' schoolgirl, Shego. The secret of her stealth suit _shall_ be mine!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"_Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan!"_

At Chibiusa's urgent call to her upon entering the lobby of the annex, the black-haired teen hurried over to the reception desk to see what her animated looking friend was so worked up over.

"What's up, Chibi-chan?" She asked, leaning forward in curiosity. "Did you get news about Usagi-chan and the others arriving here?"

"No, sorry," the pink-haired girl informed her partner, an anxious look in her wide eyes. "But _they're_ here! The westerners, I mean."

"What? You mean…?"

Chibiusa looked warily around the lobby before leaning close to her partner. "Yes, I'm talking about the strange people that Sailor Pluto warned us to watch out for," Chibiusa answered in a low voice. "They arrived just under an hour ago, while you were still in town collecting the monogrammed towels for the inn that Kanako-san ordered. As well as the blue man and the green woman, at least a dozen very big and strong looking men booked in with them. And they're all staying here in the annex, right under our noses."

"Oh?" Hotaru replied, a wary look crossing her face at the unexpectedly high number of companions that the blue man had accompanying him and his assistant. "Well, no matter how many bodyguards this 'Doctor Drakken' person has, they shouldn't be too much of a problem for us."

"Yeah," the pink haired girl soberly agreed. "So what do you suggest that we do now, Hotaru-chan? Should we go to see them right now? Or maybe we should at least warn Haruka-san and Tsuruko-san as to just who their new guests really are, first?"

Hotaru thought for a moment before answering. "No, we'd best stick to the plan," she advised Chibiusa. "It'll be safe enough for us to hold off a little longer. Doctor Drakken and Shego haven't met or seen me before, not even as Sailor Saturn, and being from America, they probably haven't even heard of me, either. As for you, Chibi-chan, you were only a kid in Tokyo before you went back to the future last Saturday. Now that you arrived back here as a fourteen-year-old last Thursday - two days before you had even _departed_ for the future - means that you are _totally_ in the clear, as far as being found out is concerned!"

Chibiusa chuckled at the bizarre truth of her companion's words. "Strange, but true," she said. "And I see what you're getting at here, Hotaru-chan. Since we're working here at the apartments as civilians, they've got not reason to suspect just who and what we both really are. But if what Sailor Pluto told us before we left to come back to this time is true, if we're not going to pay Doctor Drakken and party a visit right now, then we'd best keep a _very_ close eye on them."

"I agree," Hotaru concurred, nodding her small head, a concerned look at their situation reappearing in her violet eyes. "I sense that events are beginning to move very fast around here, and we may need to take action anyway, even before Usagi-chan, Minako-chan and Rei-chan arrive from Tokyo."

"Well, if something bad is going to happen at this location, then it'll have to be soon. They're due here tomorrow, remember?" Chibiusa remarked, a smile reappearing on her pretty face at the exciting thought of seeing her two mothers' and her older friend once more.

"That's just what I'm worried about," Hotaru admitted. "The 'bad' bit, I mean."

"Me, too, Hotaru-chan. Boy, will I be glad when my mothers get here," the pink-bun teen sighed, suppressing a nervous shiver at the prospect of having to face trouble from an unknown enemy with only her best friend for backup. "I'm sure that Tsuruko-san and Haruka-san would help us out if we needed it, but if things turn nasty, I'd feel a lot more comfortable fighting alongside the other sailor scouts."

"I would as well," Hotaru admitted, giving her dear friend and lover a quick hug of reassurance. "Be on your guard from now on, Chibi-chan. We don't know what exactly is going to happen here, and we have to keep the people on Pluto's list alive – no matter what the cost!"


	49. Chapter 49

_Just when you thought it was safe to revisit the Hinata Apartments - here's Chapter Forty-Nine._

_For the crossover Nay-Sayers, you will no-doubt be pleased to know that this episode is all pure 'Love Hina' - not a crossover character in sight. Yes, I know that two are mentioned in the very first line, but that's not actually _seeing_ them, is it._ Whew!_ Saved by a technicality...!_

_Out of the 24 people who have voted in the poll so far, exactly half (12) want the crossovers to be totally removed from the story. 4 want the story left as it is, 6 want a new story with the crossovers in it, and 2 readers like the 'Sailor Moon' crossover only. Nice to be diverse, isn't it?_

_I'm going to leave the poll open for a week or so more, just so that everyone interested can have their say. So, VOTE, or forever hold your peace._

_I'm not too sure when I'll be posting the next chapter of 'Love Hina: Doomsday' yet, as I've been tied up with this 'crossover' controversy. But it's not too far away - hopefully._

_Stay tuned._

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

At the exact same time as Chibiusa and Hotaru were talking, and two full hours after Haruka and Tsuruko, accompanied by Seta, had set off for Tokyo to pick up Granny Hina from Nerima International Airport; Tama-chan came swooping into the now nearly empty Hinata Tea Rooms through an open window. The tiny flying turtle had actually arrived back at the Hinata Apartments at nine-thirty that morning – unfortunately well after Su had left for school and Mutsumi had been called down to the Tea Rooms for the day. So Tama-chan had discovered that she currently had no one available to relay her urgent message from Naru on to, everyone else at the apartments being quite unable to understand Turtlese.

Actually, that last bit wasn't strictly true, for Nyamo Namo could also speak and translate that esoteric language, though only into English. Noriyasu Seta also understood Turtlese, for that matter. But since Tama-chan didn't yet know of Nyamo's presence, and Seta had departed for Tokyo with Aunt Haruka and Tsuruko, it seemed that Naru's plight was fated to remain a secret for at least a little while longer.

After her fruitless search for Mutsumi, the by now, very cold, weary and hungry _onsen tamago_ had eaten a hearty meal of turtle food out of the supply in the Kitchen cupboard. Then Tama-chan had spared the time to take a vitally necessary two-hour nap in the warmth of Su's jungle room, to heat up again and regain her strength, before resuming her search for the turtle girl at eleven o'clock.

It was at this time that Tama-chan had paid Keitaro and Motoko a flying visit in Motoko's room just after the young landlord had arrived there himself, and well before Nyamo had shown up. Keitaro had been delighted to see that Tama-chan was back with them again, the kendo girl somewhat less so. But since neither the young student landlord of the turtle-phobic kendo girl understood even a single word of Turtlese, neither of them would be of any use to the diligent turtle unless she could find a translator. So, with that thought in mind, she set off once again to find Mutsumi, in the one other place that the turtle girl was likely to be at.

And at last, Tama-chan's quest had paid dividends. Mutsumi was indeed in the Tea Rooms, at that moment busily wiping down the front counter with a bottle of spray cleaner and a rag.

"_Myuh, myuh!"_

At the turtle's urgent greeting, Mutsumi raised up her head, a look of joy on her face as she spotted her descending pal.

"Oh my goodness! It's you, Tama-chan," the young woman exclaimed with relief, clapping her hands together. "Where on earth have you been for all of this time? I've been so worried!"

"_Myuh!_ Myu-myuh, myuh," Tama-chan quickly told her as she alighted on Mutsumi's antennaed head. "Myu, _myuh-myuh."_

"Goodness me. You've been with Narusegawa-san, you say? And you've got an urgent message from her for Keitaro. She needs him to go and rescue her?" Mutsumi repeated, an incredulous look appearing on her beautiful face. "You're absolutely right, Tama-chan. I'd best go straight up to the apartments and tell Kei-kun about this right away." Then she smiled happily. "Oh, but I am so glad to find out from you that Naru-san is all right, after all. _Fu, fu_."

"Myu, myuh?"

Mutsumi placed the bottle of cleaner and her wiping rag down under the counter top and looked around the nearly vacant café, noticing the at this late hour the almost complete dearth of customers.

"No, it should be all right for me to take a break from work right now, Tama-chan," she reassured the turtle. "The lunchtime rush won't start for at least another half an hour, so I'll have time to visit Kei-kun before I have to be back here. Come on, I'll just let the other staff know where I'm going, and then we'll be off!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Back in Motoko's third floor room, behind her securely locked door, the kendo girl and Keitaro had found their numerous attempts at intimacy finally checkmated by a most unexpected move from Nyamo Namo. Nyamo had quite rightly figured if she couldn't get in there to chaperone them, the Hinata pets could.

Like Su and Mutsumi, the Pararakelse teen had been gifted with the ability to talk to various animals, and she lost no time in putting her talent to good use. So it was but a couple of moments work for the cunning island girl to convince Shippu and Kuro to fly Gidget in through Motoko's fortuitously open _outside_ window, to put the brakes on any amorous feelings between the two. Less than a minute later, they had done just that, all three mismatched pets plonking themselves down smack-bang in the center of Motoko's futon, nearly causing the suddenly white-faced and recoiling kendo girl to have a heart attack!

Judging by the wailing and hollering now emitting from behind Motoko's locked door, it sounded to the delighted Nyamo that she had been absolutely right with her supposition that the trio of animals would prove to be effective party poopers.

Inside the locked room, the two students couldn't have agreed more with the devious, giggling teen saboteur. Now that they had been saddled with Kuro, Gidget and Shippu sitting, standing and flying around the room scrutinizing them, the gob smacked Keitaro and the fearful Motoko had hurriedly and quite understandably lost their urge to fool around on her futon any more. Quite apart from her fear of turtles – and by extension, giant tortoises - Motoko, especially, was also very uncomfortable at the prospect of having so many eyes watching them do anything that could even be remotely classed as intimate, even if they _could_ make it back into her bed to attempt to start up where they had left off. Doing anything with Keitaro now would be a little too much like having a human audience for her liking. So the two sexually frustrated students had really no choice but to return to their studying again – Motoko on the far side of her table from Gidget - and both thwarted lovers were now behaving themselves, albeit a little reluctantly.

Once Keitaro and Motoko had returned to their books, Gidget moved off the futon and settled down onto the wooden floor, Kuro and Shippu alighting beside the giant tortoise in short order. And before very long, the still-edgy, angst-filled Motoko found that she had a snoring pile of assorted animals dozing on her _tatami_ mat, each one making a different sound-effect as they breathed in and out in contented slumber. All well and good – except that the combined melody of whistles, honks and rasps was now playing havoc with her concentration!

Motoko's rapidly building frustration at the constant audible distraction finally managed to momentarily overcome her fear of the giant tortoise. As her temper snapped, the aggrieved kendo girl reached for her _bokken_ to deal permanently with the situation, only to have Keitaro grab her arm, staying her hand.

Having seen what was about to happen, the anxious _ronin_ had figured that he had best step in to defuse the situation, _and fast_. To further that end, he was just about to suggest that they take a little break - for a cup of tea, this time - when yet another sudden _'knock-knock'_ came from Motoko's well tapped door.

"Who is it?" Motoko called out, trying hard to keep the annoyed edge out of her voice. She had a strong suspicion that it was that pesky imp; Nyamo, back yet again - probably to check that she and Urashima had been successfully held hostage by her _Oneesan's_ traitorous bird and its four-legged cohorts. But there was just the chance that it could be her sister, Tsuruko, herself, or Haruka at her door, so she didn't want to sound too rude, for obvious reasons of personal safety.

It was hard to judge who was the most surprised out of the two students when Mutsumi called out her name and asked if she could come in. After exchanging a glance with his host and receiving a reluctant nod, Keitaro replied with a warm greeting, jumped up to unlock the door and gave permission for their unexpected caller to enter.

"Oh my goodness," Mutsumi exclaimed as she came into the room, a worried expression on her face and with Tama-chan balanced on her head. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you both, but Nyamo told me that you were up here in Motoko's room. I've been looking for you everywhere, Kei-kun. Tama-chan has just arrived back with a message from Naru for you, you see?"

"Myuh, myuh!" the tiny turtle said by way of hello, before gliding down off Mutsumi's head, to alight on Gidget's back. Once there, the still weary Tama-chan let out a wide yawn, and promptly fell asleep as well.

"_What?!"_ the two study-buddies cried out with surprise at their friend's news, Keitaro audibly, Motoko mentally as she also jumped to her feet in anticipation.

"You'd best tell me everything, Mutsumi," Keitaro added, somehow managing to feel both elated and anxious at the same time. "Naru's not in any danger, is she?"

"No, but she does want you to come and rescue her, Kei-kun," Mutsumi informed him. "This is what Tama-chan told me-"

After hearing what the turtle girl had to say, Motoko managed to suppress her very real uneasiness over the prospect of Naru returning to the apartments. While she did miss her friend, and was pleased to hear that the older teenage girl was alive and unharmed, she did _not_ want to face the unsettling possibility of Naru living here once again and somehow stealing Urashima away from her and Su. The now unhappy kendo girl was only too aware of the love that Keitaro had previously borne for the beautiful girl whom had treated him so cruelly. She also knew with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that if any girl could succeed in winning his love again, away from her, Naru would be the one…

_Damn you, Naru! If you had to come back into our lives, why couldn't it have been after I had married Keitaro?! And Su, as well! We just can't lose him to you, again – not now! Not now!!_

Forcing those worrisome thoughts to the back of her mind for the nonce, Motoko remembered her manners, and politely invited Mutsumi to stay and have a cup of hot tea with them. But to Motoko's relief, the busy waitress reluctantly made her apologies and turned down her offer.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to the Tea Rooms because lunchtime is about to start down there, and the others will need my help. Maybe another time, Kanako-san?" Then Mutsumi turned her attention back to Keitaro, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "Bye, Kei-kun."

"'_Ahem'!_ I'm Motoko, actually," the kendo girl corrected the turtle girl, a big bead of sweat on her forehead at Mutsumi's error. "_Not_ Kanako."

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, Motoko-san," Mutsumi gasped, hands at her mouth at her embarrassing gaffe. "I was wondering what you were doing up here, when I saw you down at reception only a couple of minutes ago." She gave Motoko a sweet smile. "You and Kanako-san look quite a lot alike, you know?"

"Do not concern yourself about your subconscious slip of the tongue with regards to my name," Motoko reassured the apologetic older girl. "There is nothing to forgive." _But Mutsumi did have a point when he remarked on the resemblance between Kanako and I. And with what I know now, is it any wonder that we…?_

"Tell you what, on my way back down, I'll tell Motoko-san at reception that you're actually up here in her room, Kanako-san," Mutsumi told the kendo girl in a helpful tone, interrupting Motoko's train of thought. "That way you can trade places with each other, and everything will be back to normal."

"Er - but, Mutsumi, I'm already here, remember," Motoko pointed out, her mouth open and _two_ huge sweat droplets now on her forehead. "It's _Kanako_ at reception, not me..."

To the bamboozled kendo girl's no great surprise, the happily smiling turtle girl seemed not to hear her protestation as she walked back across the room. But then a thoughtful look sprang on to Mutsumi's own lovely face as she halted momentarily at the door. She gazed slyly back at the open-mouthed Keitaro, directing her next words to him.

"And I've got a great idea, Kei-kun. Please don't tell Motoko-san that I told you this, but I know that she likes you. So since I can't stay here with you at the moment, once Motoko-san gets back to her room from reception, you could spend a little time tutoring her in private, instead of me – and not only about schoolwork, if you know what I mean? _Fu, fu!"_

Then, with a cheeky wink and a cheery wave, she was gone.

Once the happily humming turtle girl with her bobbing hair antennae had taken her leave, for a couple of seconds, Keitaro and Motoko just stared with stunned, red-faced expressions at each other. Then they simultaneously burst out laughing, relieving the tension that had been building up in the room over the last half hour.

"Well, there's only one Mutsumi," Keitaro chuckled, removing his glasses to wipe the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"And one is _more_ than enough," Motoko finished off for him, wiping at her own eyes with the right sleeve of her _kimono_. "Thank goodness."

Once he had regained control of his demeanor, Keitaro first glanced over to where Kuro, Shippu, Gidget and the exhausted Tama-chan were all curled up together in their sleeping pile. Then his gaze returned to the now also sober looking kendo girl, a smile of uncertainty mixed with relief appearing on his own face at what he had just found out concerning the fate of his missing friend.

"Well, that was great news from Mutsumi, if a little unexpected. So Naru's alive and unhurt after all! Thank god!"

"Yes," Motoko awkwardly affirmed, her tone now unsettled at the very real prospect of Naru returning to the Hinata apartments once again. "So – _um _- Urashima, what are your intentions, now that we have discovered Naru's location through the fortuitous arrival of Tama-chan and Mutsumi?"

_Fortuitous for her and him, certainly not for my nerves, or me. I have a terrible premonition that Naru's reappearance will bode ill for Su and I…!_

"That one's easy," the _ronin_ stated. "Look, Motoko, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go and pick Naru up, right now. I know that I said that I'd help you study, but as you heard, this is a bit of an emergency, so I have to go. Even though I don't love Naru any more, I can't just leave her out there to slowly starve to death in a mountain valley, no matter what she…well, what she's done in the past, can I?"

"I…understand. So, do you…require my assistance?" Motoko forced herself to ask, although what she really wanted to do was to drop to her knees and beg him not to go.

"No, I'll be fine," Keitaro assured the tall, nervous looking teen. "And don't look so alarmed, Motoko. It's over between Naru and I, and it has been for quite some time now, remember?"

"That's good to hear," Motoko breathed back to him, heartfelt relief blossoming on her face. "I do not wish to lose you back to her…not now, not ever."

"You won't," came Keitaro's confident reply. "I'm just going to pick Naru up and bring her straight back here to the apartments again. Once we're arrived safely back here, I, in particular, intend to sit down with her, and we can then sort out just what would be in her best interests to do from then on. And I think we all know that she just can't keep running like this."

"I agree. I, personally, hope that Naru will have the good sense to hand herself in to the police at the earliest opportunity. Naru is, after all, still a friend of mine, and I have no wish to see her come to any permanent harm at the hands of the law, should she persist in continuing her ill advised flight from justice."

_And Naru isn't the only one, for I am equally guilty, also,_ a small corner of Motoko's mind told her, tears in the corners of her eyes at the realization. _I should be punished too, for what I've done. I think that is why I am still carrying this burden of guilt and shame with me, even now…_

"Same here," Keitaro admitted to Motoko's audible statement, his face grim. "And the sooner I can get out there to that lake to collect her, the sooner I can tell her that I forgive her, and then help her to get her life back on track."

"But how exactly are you going to get back out to that mountain lake in the first place, Urashima?" Motoko wanted to know. "Do you have the wherewithal to hire a rental car for the trip? That is probably your best option, because we both know that taking a bus to pick up a wanted fugitive would be – _impractical_. Or are you considering making the journey in a taxi – even though the cost of doing so would be prohibitive."

"I'll borrow Seta's van again," Keitaro decided, glancing at his watch. "I'm pretty sure that he's down in the Tea Rooms with Aunt Haruka right now, so I'd best give them a call straight away. And if he says yes, I'll be going in about twenty minutes, tops."

"Oh?!" Motoko exclaimed, having just remembered an important fact. "Hold on, Keitaro. My _Oneesan_ and Haruka-san wanted us to remain here for the day, remember? Do you think that Haruka-san will allow you to go?"

Her statement gave Keitaro pause, but only for a second. "Well, Aunt Haruka's just going to have to understand that this is something that I have to do," he decided firmly. "Besides, I'll be back probably before dinner, anyway, so it's not like I'm going to be spending a night away from here, is it?"

"Oh-okay, then. Good – good luck, Urashima," Motoko murmured, a look of deep longing for him in her olive-green eyes. "And…I'll be waiting for you, with Su, when you get back."

Keitaro smiled at her, a grin of promise that almost melted her fretful heart.

"And I'll be looking forward to seeing you, and Su, again, too, Motoko," he declared. Then to her astonished surprise, Keitaro actually leant forward and kissed her full on her lips. "Goodbye for now…but _only_ for now, okay?"

_Urashima…!_ "Y-yes, Keitaro…!"

The second that Keitaro had left the room, the overjoyed Motoko dropped onto the floor, and then rolled back and forth across the mat, clutching herself tightly with delight in a most uncharacteristic display of uttermost elation.

_He loves me, he, loves me, he loves me-!_

As he watched the ecstatic kendo girl through one partly open eye, the wide-awake Kuro thought of another person who would also be filled with – if not exactly joy – then at least satisfaction at the news that he was about to deliver. From his resting place amongst the menagerie of sleeping pets, beside the left-side curtain of Motoko's windowsill, the black cat yawned, stretched, then rose lithely back onto his feet. Jumping up onto the windowsill, Kuro then dropped straight down from his position, spreading his outsize ears just in time to glide in though the second story window directly below Motoko's one, and flew off down the hallway towards Kanako's room.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kuro had been correct with his assumption about how his mistress would react upon being told by him that he had discovered Naru's hidden location from Mutsumi. Kanako had been just about to leave her room to go back to reception from her break when Kuro had fortuitously arrived with his good news.

"So _that's_ where that witch is hiding now!" the Goth girl breathed out through gritted teeth, after hearing what her cat had to say. "And I know just where that place is, too, since I've already been there with _Oniichan_ and the other boarders, earlier on this year. Good work, Kuro! What a stroke of luck for us, finding out where Naru is this easily – and from my turtle-brained relative, too."

"So, what now, Kanako, _meow?"_ Kuro inquired, his question turning into a contented purr as Kanako tickled him under his fuzzy chin to show her gratitude.

"_What now?_ Now I make her pay for what she's done," Kanako answered, releasing her cat and clenching her fists. "And I've got to get there before _Oniichan_ does, Kuro, or else all my plans for winning his love will be ruined! Just as soon as I can get out there to that mountain road, Naru is Toast!"

"But what about your responsibility as duty manager for today, Kanako, _meow?"_ Kuro pointed out. "Should you just drop everything and go, without arranging for someone to cover for you, _meow?"_

"Oh, that's right…! But I've got the answer for that, too," his mistress declared, a crafty look crossing her face as she suddenly remembered just where she had earlier on seen her latest employee. "Now, if only Fox-Girl Konno is still asleep on her lazy ass downstairs…? I'll go check right now!"

Kanako's hunch was correct. Mitsune was still there in the foyer, fast asleep on the couch immediately under the lobby staircase. As the relieved Kanako ran down the stairs, she couldn't hold back a frown as she saw that an open racing book was covering the older girl's face and a gentle snoring sound was emitting from under it. The Goth girl just hoped that her bone-idle assistant manager hadn't been on the sauce as well. After all, she couldn't really leave the apartments and inn in the hands of a drunken receptionist, could she?

"Konno!"

Mitsune stirred, and rolled lazily over on the couch to face the urgent sounding Goth girl. As she pulled the book off her face, even half asleep as she then was, Kit couldn't help but notice Kanako's mouth was set in a firm line and she looked to be somewhat more agitated than her normal impassive self.

"Huh? What – _'yawwwn!'_ – what is it, Kanako? Am Ah snorin' too loud for ya over here…?"

_Thank god, I can't smell any alcohol on her!_ Kanako breathed out with relief. _Here goes nothing…?_

"An emergency has just come up. I need you to take over reception for me for the remainder of today. Well, what about it?"

"Uh…? Well, ya see, Ah'm not rostered on again until tomorrow morning…" the fox girl began to protest. "And a girl needs her mid morning beauty nap-"

"I'll pay you double time if you do," Kanako declared grimly, not prepared to beat around the bush with her assistant manager under these particularly alarming circumstances. "And if you don't, then you're _also_ rostered on for toilet cleaning duty tomorrow."

"_Ah-heh-heh!_ Well, if ya put it that way?" Kit grinned, hurriedly sitting upright on her well used couch, all thoughts of sleep now momentarily forgotten with the prospect of extra wealth and _not_ having to scrub down the bogs. "Ah'm ya gal!"

"Good. Can you take over directly, as of now? I've got to go out for a while, and I'm not too sure yet just when I'll be back."

"No probs," Kit replied, flopping her head back down onto the cushion as she made herself comfortable again. "Ah wasn't goin' anywhere this afternoon anyway, so Ah'll just keep an eye on the counter from right here. If ya don't mind, of course?"

"…Fine. Bye!" And with that, the Goth girl hurried off upstairs to find Kuro and to pick up a very special item from her room.

_Hm? Ah wonder what that was all about?_ Mitsune speculated, her eyes following Kanako's progress past her and then back up the lobby stairs. _Still, it's none of mah business – and now Ah'm getting' paid double for hanging out right here on mah couch! Ain't life grand?!_

_You're _not_ coming back here, Narusegawa,_ Kanako snarled silently to herself, her teeth tightly clenched with grim resolve as she bounded up the staircase. _You're not coming back into _Oniichan's_ life to restart this whole, vicious cycle with him again! So…it's finally time to bring this whole nightmare to its long overdue end!_

_And now that I know exactly where you are…it's time for our reckoning!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Some ten minutes later, upon Keitaro's somewhat hasty entrance down the stairs and into the lobby, Kitsune stirred on her couch, opened one eye and peered out at him from under the open book across her face. When she realized exactly who it was, the fox girl sat up hurriedly, her face a picture of surprise.

"Keitaro? What in the heck are you still doing here?"

"Oh, hi, Kitsune. I've taken a personal day off school," he told her, before taking a fleeting look across the room to reception. "Hey, where's Kanako gone?"

"Ah, she had to shoot off for the afternoon," Kit answered, settling back in an upright position onto her comfy couch. "You're lookin' at the part-time, _highly-paid_, front desk temp right here."

"Oh, right? _Um?_ Look, Kit, I've got to go out for a while," her landlord informed the smugly grinning Mitsune, his eyes darting from her satisfied face down to his watch and then back again. "So if anyone calls for me, take a message, will you? And if anyone asks where I am, just let them know that I should be back home by tonight, okay?"

"Ah, yeah. Sure…"

"Thank you. Okay. _Um,_ look, I've gotta go right now. _Bye."_

_Dang it all,_ the fox girl thought, mentally kicking herself at her lost opportunity. _If Ah'd known that the boy was here, Ah'd have paid him a visit in his room this morning. But now he's going out and Ah've missed mah chance. But there is one thing that Ah can do…_

"Hey, Keitaro," Kit called out as Keitaro turned to leave. "Hold on a sec."

"What is it, Kitsune?"

"Would it be all right if Ah paid you a visit in your room tonight?" She nervously asked. "Say about ten? Ah've got something important on mah mind, and Ah really need to…talk…to ya about it."

Keitaro thought for a moment, then he nodded. _"Urm,_ well...sure, I guess. Ten o'clock tonight will be fine, Kit. I'll see you then, but right now, I've _really_ got to go."

"_'_Kay, then. Bye!"

As she watched the tense looking back of her landlord hurriedly vanishing through the main doors, Kitsune scratched absent-mindedly at her chin and a puzzled look appeared in her eyes.

"Well? That's two Urashima's dashing off in an all-fired hurry this morning. Ah wonder what's goin' on? Ah well, Ah can always ask him about it tonight, I suppose?"

"And Mutsumi will be pleased. Now that Ah've arranged a date with Keitaro, it's _our _turn to turn up the heat with him."

_"Heh, heh._ That boy doesn't know just how lucky he's gonna be."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Twenty minutes after her dream man had left on his rescue mission, Motoko received a second huge surprise. After Keitaro's hurried departure, and once her euphoric reaction to his kiss and words of promise had passed, the teen found herself sinking into a mild depression once again at the thought of her dear man spending time alone with the ex love of his life, Naru. What made it worse was that she now was fated to spend the afternoon alone with her books, instead of in his company. With that depressing thought in mind, the resigned Motoko decided that she might as well make herself comfortable for her no-doubt long and lonely wait until Urashima's welcome - and Naru's not so welcome - return.

So, before she recommenced her much-interrupted study session, and to also help combat her despondent mood, Motoko had taken a quick shower to freshen up. After her ablutions were completed and towelling herself dry, the kendo girl then slipped her tall, toned body into a thick, snug _kimono_ and bath slippers and returned to her spartan room.

Once there, the still moody kendo girl brightened up a little when she saw that in her absence, the heap of snoring, assorted pets formerly infesting her room had at long last taken their departure.

Motoko breathed a sigh of relief at the welcome sight. Having a whistling, wheezing chorus of rasps and snores in the background was _not_ conductive to clear thought and deductive reasoning while trying to study.

But the grateful Tokyo U hopeful's blissful peace and quiet wasn't fated to last for long. No sooner had Motoko settled down behind her textbooks again, when for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, she heard a knock at her door.

At the annoying sound _yet again_ interrupting her endeavours, Motoko stifled a curse, raising her eyes up from her book to frown towards the latest in a long, _long_ line of unwanted distractions.

_Oh, no, that's not Nyamo again, perchance?_ The exasperated young woman inquired of herself, slamming her book down onto the tabletop. _That impressionable young girl seriously needs to find for herself a hobby other than chasing around after Urashima!_

"Come in," she reluctantly called out, reasoning that once Nyamo saw that Keitaro wasn't in fact here at the present, the far too young teen would no doubt depart forthwith and leave her in peace.

However, it wasn't Nyamo knocking after all. Motoko nearly fell off her cushion with astonishment when Keitaro, himself, walked back into her room, a glum look of disappointment on his face.

"_Urashima?!_ I thought that you had departed on your journey to aid Naru!" Motoko burst out, her heart leaping with elation at his unexpected reappearance. "Why are you still here?"

"Why am I still here?" the dejected _ronin_ repeated, his voice little more than a sigh. "I'm still here because when I got to the Tea Rooms, Mutsumi told me that Seta, Aunt Haruka and Tsuruko have all suddenly departed for Tokyo, that's why. And I can't borrow Seta's van because that's what they all went in. Darn the luck!"

"Well, what about Haruka-san's car?" Motoko prompted him, visibly keeping up her pretense of worry, but secretly pleased that her wished-for man had been stymied in his first attempt to reach his ex-love. "Surely she wouldn't mind if you were to borrow it-?"

"I already thought of that idea, but it's a no-goer, either," Keitaro replied, his already low mood sinking a further notch. "Her car's still in the workshop, too. That's why the three of them had to go in Seta's van in the first place."

"Bad luck, Urashima – I mean, Keitaro," Motoko sympathized, despite feeling a second guilty surge of relief that her much desired, potential husband once more hadn't managed to find a way to get to the girl he had once loved. "But back to the subject of Naru's plight. How exactly are you going to go and collect Naru if you have no way of getting to her location?"

"I'm not beaten yet," her determined manager declared. "I've given Su a call on her special cellphone at her school, and she's on her way back here right this minute. Su told me that she's got some sort of transport that she's been working on in her room, and she's going to let me borrow it for my trip. But in the meantime, Naru is just going to have to wait a little longer, I guess?"

"I see…" Motoko said, feeling a flitter of apprehension at what she had just heard, and not just for the obvious reason, either. _You are braver than I thought, Keitaro, if you are willing to risk one of dear Su's insane devices to get to Naru. Should I be worried about the depth of your obvious desire to reach Naru, or is this just my too vivid imagination making me envious of you and her spending time alone together…?_

"If only Naru owned a cellphone - one that actually works in the vicinity of this place - things would be so much simpler," Keitaro groused, cutting her train of thought off at the pass before she could reach any uncomfortable conclusions. "I could have just phoned her from here to let her know that I've been delayed."

"I concur," Motoko agreed, glad for the change of topic to distract her from her worrisome thoughts. "I, personally, don't like those pesky devices, but I will admit that they do come in handy under circumstances such as this."

"You bet they do," Keitaro emphasized. "But we all know that cell phones don't work at all in the vicinity of the township of Hinata Hot Springs, because of that weird signal interference. Only landlines work on our side of the Hinata River. Su claims that not even the scientists can find what is causing this lack of mobile service, either. She told me that all they have been able to discover is that the distortion seems to emanate from deep under the town, and it effectively jams all mobile phone signals both to and from its vicinity."

"Part of the reason that I enjoy living here is because of the lack of such modern distractions," Motoko told her landlord with a noticeable touch of satisfaction in her demeanor. "I would find it almost impossible to concentrate on my training, should I be distracted by the incessant ringing of a mobile phone. Ugh!"

Keitaro sighed. "Well, I guess that's part of the reason why this town is still so backwards, even in this day and age," he informed the grimacing kendo girl. "Most people don't want to live in a location where they can't text back and forth to each other at all hours of the day and night, do they?"

"Correct. But Su does have a mobile phone, one that she built herself, and it seems to work just fine," Motoko pointed out. "Mayhap that is because she built it to run through the town's wireless broadband networks, as well as the normal cellphone networks, and that her device is sensitive enough to pick up a useable signal from anywhere in town?"

"Yeah," Keitaro thoughtfully remarked, cheering up somewhat as his mind worked through the possibilities of what he had just heard. "And that gives me an idea. Maybe I'd best see Su about building a few more of them, one for myself and one for each of you other girls. They would sure come in handy if we could all keep in contact with one another – especially in situations like this one."

"That is true," Motoko grudgingly conceded. "But if Kaolla does build any more of those infernal devices, just make sure she puts a more suitable ring tone on them, this time around. Birdsong would be a far more appropriate choice. The incessant '_Cha-Cha-Cha-Chia!'_ sound on her cellphone nearly drives me insane when it goes off in the middle of the night, when we are asleep in bed."

Keitaro managed a smile at the kendo girl's words, and his eyes took on a dreamy expression as he visualized his tall and beautiful companion laying totally naked, intertwined with the also nude, no-less gorgeous and sexy Molmol girl on her futon…

"Urashima…? _Urashima!"_

"H-uhh? Oh…_um,_ yes, Motoko?"

"What were you thinking about just then, to make your eyes go all glazed over like that?" Motoko asked suspiciously, a red tinge on her cheeks. Her eyes dropped downwards as something else caught her eye. "And why are you pushing down on the front of your pants in that strange manner?"

"Oh? _Ah-heh-heh!_ Um, no reason…" Keitaro replied, his own face reddening at being caught out daydreaming about guilty little pleasures. "Anyway, back to the problem at hand."

_What your hand is holding is no problem to me, _the wistful Motoko couldn't help thinking as her unexpectedly returned guest talked, unconsciously licking her lips as her gaze flickered once more to his pressed down bulge. Despite her best efforts to forget what she had seen last Sunday night when she had found Shinobu in Keitaro's bed, what Su had told her about the subject that she had been discussing with Shinobu prior to that nasty surprise had stuck in her mind.

Even worse than that, Su's lighthearted comments about oral sex had made Motoko intensely curious. What _would_ it feel like for her if she were actually so bold as to suck Urashima off, and then swallow his hot, creamy offering to her…?

A delicious shiver ran up the now heated up _Shinmei-ryū_ girl's slender back as she imagined herself kneeling naked and totally submissive before her dream man and master, her mouth moving up and down on his fully exposed and erect manhood. Motoko went all glassy-eyed and a pleasant heat began to stir in her loins as she visualized her slim fingers gently kneading Keitaro's maleness, her lips and tongue sucking and licking at the throbbing head of his long, smooth shaft until her wonderful man could take the pleasure of her ministrations no more – and then-?

_Oh, K-Kami-sama...! Ahh-hhhaah…! I – I wish that we had time right now for me to taste Urashima's precious juice, like Su suggested I do… Curse you for having to leave so soon, Keitaro. Why did Naru have to contact you today, of all days?!_

_Knock – knock!_

The kendo girl jumped guiltily as the sudden rapping jolted her out of her stimulating fantasy and back to awareness of her situation.

_Oh, no, not again?!_ Keitaro and Motoko simultaneously thought, their eyes meeting in annoyance – and in Motoko's case, sexual frustration, as well. _Who is it this time?_

_"Yes?!"_ the kendo girl testily called out, reluctantly forcing her improper thoughts to the back of her mind of the moment.

"Hey, Motoko, it's just me," Kitsune's voice came through the door to them. "Is everyone's favorite gigolo in there with ya?"

_"'Ahem!'_ Um, yes, I'm _studying with Motoko_ in here, Kit," Keitaro replied, laying emphasis on the 'studying' bit, his own face coloring at the fox girl's choice of words. "C-can I help you?"

_"Yo, Loverboy!_ Sorry to interrupt your little study session of Motoko's 'bell-curves', but Su just called and she told me that she'll be back here in a couple of minutes to see ya. So you may wanna put yer _slide-rule_ away and get your pants back on, pronto. Unless you're planning on contributing to the corruption of a minor, that is?"

_"Kitsune!"_ Motoko wailed, now beet-red at the slanderous and totally false insinuation of what they were currently doing. "What makes you think that Urashima and I are up to such shenanigans in here, anyway?"

"Lil' Nyamo told me, that's how come," the resident troublemaker smugly replied. "And she chased me up here from reception to deliver the message from Su to you, personally. _Heh!_ A gal would think that our tanned Shinobu clone's a mite jealous of you two bein' cocooned up in here, all cosy-like, wouldn't ya?"

Motoko's and Keitaro's eyes met again, resigned looks of 'not _her_ again,' on both red faces.

"All right, Kit. Thanks," Keitaro called out, sighing deeply. "I'll be out directly."

"Considering that you two lovebirds are all alone in there, Ah woulda thought that you'd _already_ had it out," Kit laughed, making the most of her moment. "Geez, guys and gals, _pull yourselves together_, willya! Hey, if you ain't getting' any in there, Keitaro, come by my room later on, and Ah'll _give you a hand_ – if ya know what Ah mean, Sugah?"

"Kit. Don't you have anything better to do than to harass Keitaro - _Urashima!-_ and I?" the disgruntled Motoko growled out, both her and her guest now sporting matching glowing red faces at the relentless teasing from their so-called friend.

"Yes, Ah do, as a matter of fact," Kit assured them, wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes. "Now that Ah've done mah good deed for the day – for _Nyamo,_ Ah mean! - Ah'm off to mind reception again. Don't let the bed-bugs bite!"

_"Smartass,"_ her landlord replied, unable to totally suppress a chuckle at Mitsune's kidding. "I'll see you later, then."

"No worries," Kit agreed, grinning again as she knew exactly what he had meant by that coded statement. "See ya!"

Once the sound of the fox girl's footsteps had receded back down the hallway, Keitaro turned back to Motoko, whom luckily had not picked up on what he had really meant with his, 'I'll see you later' comment to the just departed Kitsune.

"Well, I'd best get going again, I suppose. I'm off to put on something a little more durable, and then I'll wait for Su to arrive back up here, outside her room. She can't be too far away, now."

"Just stay safe, Urashima," Motoko ordered him, a trace of worry now in her posture and tone, and with good reason. "Since you will no doubt be travelling to pick up Naru in one of Su's conveyances, be very careful. I love Su, but I will also be the first one to concede that sometimes the performance of her inventions can be unreliable, at best."

"No need to worry, I'll be careful," the _ronin_ pledged, managing to hide his nervous expression with an effort at the unnerving prospect of in all probability having to test drive god-knows-what mode of unorthodox transportation that Su's mechanical skills had managed to create. "And I'm immortal, remember," he joked, just as much to reassure himself as well as his anxious companion. "We'll all be safely back here before you know it."

_I hope…?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Keitaro wasn't the only one whom had thought of using Seta's van to get to Naru's now not-so-secret location. Upon her departure from reception, Kanako, too, had headed off to the Tea Rooms with just that idea in mind. Having been taught by Granny to drive, the Goth girl had no doubts at all in her mind that once she had managed to get her hands on the van keys, by hook or by crook, she would be able to make it to the mountain valley in less than an hour, traffic permitting.

And once there…? Kanako clenched her fists, and her mouth parted slightly in a snarl of determination.

_When I get my hands on you this time, Narusegawa, I'll teach you to put your damn selfish desire to go to Tokyo University ahead of my poor _Oniichan's_ happiness and well-being,_ The fuming teen muttered under her breath, a strange light gleaming in her eyes as she hurried off down the side-steps towards the Tea Rooms below, the concerned looking Kuro skimming along in her wake. _Two years! He suffered through almost two years worth of abuse, all because you refused to take your pills. Well, you'll be taking your medicine this time, all right! And I'll be delivering it personally!_

But, like her brother a little later on, the Goth girl was doomed to disappointment. Upon entering her aunt's establishment, Kanako found out from Mutsumi that Aunt Haruka, Tsuruko and Seta had departed in Seta's van for Tokyo, hours ago.

Nor could she borrow Aunt Haruka's car, for Kanako already knew that was away being repaired, as well.

Her plan to take out her hated enemy had been shot down in flames before it had even commenced.

Or had it…?

The rumble of a car pulling up outside the Tea Rooms immediately drew the frustrated Goth girl's attention. Looking out the front window, she saw a sleek red sports car parking at the kerb – and it was a car that she recognized, too. Turning, and throwing a hurried goodbye back over her shoulder at the nonplussed turtle lady, Kanako dashed for the front door, her heart leaping with joy.

"Bye, Motoko-san!" Mutsumi inexplicably farewelled her.

_...?! What in the hell is turtle-idiot going on about now?_ Kanako fleetingly wondered as she exited the building._ Oh, never mind - I've got enough on my plate as it is! Right, time for action!_

As he pulled over to park his Mazda Roadster outside his workplace destination, Kentaro Sakata let out a loud sigh of nervous relief at his safe arrival there, without anything else going wrong.

After a full night of being questioned by the cops, Kentaro's lawyer had finally managed to secure his release from custody – and his car, as well - on the proviso that he was bailed to a suitable address in the meantime. As Kentaro no longer had an apartment to live in, and with a hotel room being regarded as inappropriate by the police, in the end the weary young man had phoned up his employer, Haruka, luckily managing to get hold of her just as she was about to depart for Tokyo. After hearing of his dire situation, Haruka had given her permission for him to stay in one of her spare upstairs rooms in the meantime, so the relieved Kentaro had been able to give the address of the Hinata Tea Rooms as his new temporary lodgings. And now, after a quick trip back to his hotel to collect his newly purchased gear and to pay his bill, he had finally arrived at the all-too-familiar location of his temporary accommodation.

_Thank goodness!_ Kentaro silently breathed out, switching off the powerful engine and opening his car door. _Now to take my possessions up to the room that I just rented off Haruka, and then once she gets back, I'll pay her all the _yen_ that I owe-_

THWAK!!

_"What the hell-?! Mmmmph?!"_

Thump! Bang! Whump!

Quickly the grim-faced Goth girl bundled the now securely bound and gagged part-time cook into the trunk of his own sports car. After slamming down and locking the lid of the trunk, Kanako then jumped into the drivers seat, and gunned the engine, Kuro dropping down onto the passengers seat next to her.

_"Hang on, Kuro,"_ she yelled out to her cat over the roar of the motor, pulling out from the kerb with such force that it threw them both backwards into their seats. Kanako spun the steering wheel, sending the Mazda into a sliding, tyre squealing U-turn, to speed off in a cloud of burnt rubber back down the road towards the crossroads that led to the ancient bridge that spanned the Hinata River.

_"Mee-yow!"_ Kuro squawked in alarm, huge ears back flat against his head, hurriedly unsheathing and sinking all four sets of his claws into the plush upholstery to avoid being tossed about willy-nilly by Kanako's violent manoeuvres. "Are you sure that you know what you're doing, Kanako, _meow?!"_

_"'Justice delayed is Justice denied,'_ Kuro," the incensed Goth girl told her furry pal, harsh resolve in her voice. "I've got to get to Naru before _Oniichan_ does. And when I do - her lying ass is mine!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

It didn't take Su long to get back to the Hinata Apartments from her High School – not when she happened to have taken her jet powered scooter along with her on that particular day. After doing a 'Bart Simpson' on it through the crowded streets of the city and then whizzing over the bridge to Hinata Hot Springs, she arrived back home in record time.

The Molmol teen found her agitated landlord waiting impatiently for her right outside the door to her third floor room.

"Heyo, Loverboy! So what's with the sudden call?" Su chuckled as she hurried over to the still uptight, but now relieved looking Keitaro, a warm smile of anticipation on her face, her mind fixated on one delicious possibility in particular. "Hey, did'ya call me home from school because you're missing me badly, and you're hanging out for a 'quickie' before we both have to go back to class? _Yay!"_

"_Urm!_ No, not this time," the sweat-dropping student hastened to correct the optimistic-looking schoolgirl. "Su, quick, this is an emergency! I have to get to that mountain road that we all accidentally visited last year, when I was trying to drive Naru to Tokyo U in Seta's van, and you lot all somehow popped up in the back, remember? I was going to borrow his van again right now to go there and pick Naru up. She's been hiding out in a cave down near the lake, you see. But according to Mutsumi at the Tea Rooms, Seta, Haruka and Tsuruko have all left for Tokyo in it, so now I'm stuck for transport." He suddenly leaned forward, grasping the shoulders of the foreign girl. "Have you something, _anything_, that can fly me, teleport me, carry me, or boot me to that location, ASAP?!"

"Well, I could strap you to the _'Kalukakuk's Revenge'_ cruise missile that I've got all loaded and ready for action, just in case the aliens in Tokyo start coming this way," Su offered, the girl looking both surprised and intrigued at her manager's sudden, most unusual request. "That'll get ya there in less than ten minutes – if you don't mind dropping down from a few hundred meters on top of a live warhead, that is?"

"Ah – anything but that, I mean," Keitaro quickly and wisely corrected his rash last statement, paling at the visual that had popped into his head. "I'd like something survivable, please!"

"Yeah…? Yeah! I've got just the thing for you, Kei-Baby," the Molmol teen suddenly exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with inspiration. "Check _this_ out." Seizing his right hand, the high school girl then towed her startled manager into her room and through the steamy jungle that flourished within.

"I don't wanna get caught having to take public transport like I did when I was stuck in Shimizu-ku, so I invented these thingies to get me around in a hurry," Su explained as she came to a halt in front of a pair of sheet-covered objects that were hung up on sturdy hooks on the wall next to her huge closet. She pulled the sheet off the nearest one with a flourish. "I call these my 'Tama-wings'. They're totally remote controlled, too, so I can call one up no matter where I am, even if I'm in another city."

"Tama-wings?" Keitaro repeated, staring through his lenses at the oval shaped device, that resembled nothing so much as a metal turtle shell with a sturdy harness on its underside, and a pair of what were obviously exhaust nozzles jutting out from its rear end. "Don't tell me that these are-?"

"Yup, portable jetpacks," Su finished off for him, a proud edge appearing in her voice. "Their range isn't too great at the moment, only two hundred kilometers max, but that's far less distance than you have to go on this occasion. So if we leave right now, we should be there in half an hour, tops."

"_We_ should be there in half an hour…?" repeated Keitaro, staring with dawning comprehension at the beaming teen genius. "Wait, are you telling me-?"

"Yupsies, I'm coming with you, too," Su declared, giving him a wide grin and a thumbs-up. "As to why, first, I've already had a little bit of practice flying these thingies over the last couple of days, and you haven't. Secondly, I can link the two 'Tama-wings' and fly yours by remote control, as well as my own, for safeties sake. After all, I don't want my lovely sweetie making a mistake at two hundred kilometers an hour and having you end up as a red splat on the landscape, do I?" Having more than made her point, the tanned teen smugly gazed with her sparkling green eyes at her male lover. "Well?" She challenged him, hands on her curvy hips. "I'll just put on my flight suit and then _we'll_ go. Any objections?"

"Um, since you put it that way…_no."_ _Not if I want to survive this little trip, at any rate,_ he consoled himself_._

"Yay! So when do we leave?" Su cheered, already stripping off her school uniform, despite – or maybe because of - his continued presence in her room.

"Just as soon as I put on a warm jacket, my gloves, a hat and a scarf," the determined _ronin_ called back to her as he ran blushing for the door. "If what you've just told me is true about the flight speed of these 'Tama-wings', the wind-chill factor is going to be something fierce."

"And I'll just grab us a buncha bananas as provisions," Su called after him, now down to nothing but a pair of white panties. "Oh, yeah – and helmets," came almost like an afterthought.

Then the young landlord skidded to a halt, and he spun about to face the beautiful teen genius, a sudden question on his lips. Besides, asking it gave him an excuse for a quick peek at the enjoyable sight of the far less than half-clad Molmol girl – not that he needed an excuse like that with Su, anyway, he realized. Unlike a certain other bad-tempered ex-resident, Su actually _liked_ him to admire her body.

_Darn you, Naru,_ Keitaro thought in frustration, his eyes drinking in the super-erotic view of the gorgeous tanned teen._ Why couldn't you have been more like Su when you were living here? She never punches me out when I accidentally catch a glimpse of her like this…or even deliberately, like I'm doing now!_

Then the pink-cheeked Keitaro remembered his question. "Hey! What if we arrive on site and we still can't locate Naru. What then?"

"No worries, Kei-Baby. I'll bring along my Naru-detector as well," Kaolla declared, pleased as punch that her male lover was taking time to admire her stunning figure. "As long as Naru's still got that necklace I gave her on her, we won't have any trouble tracking her down. Well, over a short range, anyway."

"Great! Thanks, Su. Bye!" _Damn, she's put together…!_

_Just what in the heck have I gotten myself in to this time?_ A corner of Keitaro's mind wondered as he hurried off down the hallway towards the stairs, his footsteps thumping loudly on the polished wooden floor. _But still, Naru's in trouble and she needs me to rescue her. Even though I don't love her any more, or owe her a thing after what she put me through, I can't just leave her all alone out there in the wilderness to starve, can I?_

_I'm just not that sort of a person…_


	50. Chapter 50

_At long last - the big, extended length Chapter Fifty!_

_I must admit that the controversy about the crossover characters in_ **'Love Hina: Crime and Punishment'** _has delayed my writing of this story for several months now as I tried to work out how best to proceed. I even seriously considered stopping this story after this chapter, and concentrating on other projects instead. However, since **'**_**Love Hina: Crime and Punishment'** _is integral to this whole alternative universe story arc, I have decided to keep up a steady pace and see it through. I have a vision here, and I want to complete it._

_As for the fate of the crossover characters, I've decided on the best way for me to complete this story in the way I had originally intended, and to hopefully satisfy the majority of you, the readers, at the same time. See the Author's Note next chapter for the details._

_Oh, yeah, big ups to my reviewers. Especially_ Tyr'll,_ whose review was longer than half of the completed stories on this website. After reading it, I almost started to give it a review of my own to comment on his excellent grammer, before I realized what I was doing. Anyone know a good Shrink?_

_I must be pretty insane, all right, because I'm going to post a couple of chapters for two other totally different stories this week, as well._

_Yes, by popular demand, I am actually continuing on with_ **'Love Hina: Doomsday'!**_ Chapter Ten will be up in a day or so. Expect the unexpected!_

_Also up right now, a completely new story that I've been promising to post for a year-and-a-half now._ **'Sailor Moon: Banished'** _Chapter One is at long last here. I want to see what sort of a reader reaction I get from this first chapter. If I get enough positive reviews, I'll make an effort to update this story fairly frequently, as well._

_Okay, you've waited long enough, so - on with the show._

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FIFTY**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Junsa_ (Patrolman) Takeshi Konoe was bored. And with good reason. His superiors back at the station had sent him all by himself in his police car, to keep watch on a godforsaken, chilly mountain road in the middle of nowhere. And for what? Purportedly to look out for three badly wanted fugitives – all high school girls, no less – whom were supposedly heading this way in a very roundabout route from Tokyo, travelling in a big, old fashioned red car.

According to the briefing he had been given back at the station before being sent off on this fools errand, there was a chance that the other teen fugitive, Narusegawa, was somewhere in this general area as well, driving with an unknown accomplice in another red car. On top of all of the other charges against her, Narusegawa was now also wanted on suspicion of blowing up a Hinata City apartment block. 'Armed and dangerous', the Captain had said about her, just like that even younger gang of cosplaying girls from Tokyo. 'So keep your eyes peeled, and call for backup at the first sign of trouble.'

Personally Patrolman Takeshi doubted both reports. Why in the heck would two separate bunches of wanted criminals drive all of the way up here towards Mount Fuji-san, anyway? Both gangs were on the run from justice, not on a sightseeing tour. He personally thought that they would be far more likely to seek the anonymity to be found amongst the teeming populace in a large city, not risk sticking out like a sore thumb on a two lane highway out in the boondocks. And, being teenage girls that they were after, he would much rather have had his superiors concentrate the search pattern around every shopping mall in the prefecture, not have him sit in his car, twiddling his thumbs, on the side of a mountain.

_And what was with all of these red getaway cars? Instead of the traditional black, was red the new color of choice for villains modes of transportation now?_

But, being a dedicated law enforcement official, Patrolman Takeshi Konoe had done what he had been ordered to do. And so far, as he had suspected would happen, he had so far had zero results from his vigil. Unless you counted having spotted a circling hawk, several other birds of various sizes and species, and the large bumblebee that had splattered against his windshield just before he had pulled over into his assigned lookout position on the side of the road.

At least, he had begrudgingly conceded, the high country scenery had been picturesque. But after four hours on lookout duty at the same spot on the side of the road, even the natural beauty of his panoramic surroundings was beginning to wear a bit thin.

So was it any wonder that _Junsa_ Konoe, with the given name of Takeshi, meaning 'warrior', was feeling anything but a member of that noble profession at this current moment in time?

But just as the bored cop was taking one last look out of the driver's side window before reclining back in his seat to take a nap, and to heck with his orders, a rapidly moving dot caught his attention and held it. Flying down the mountain valley just below the level of the road, and heading in the direction of the big lake that was several kilometers further off to the west, was the most bizarre sight that he had ever seen in his life.

For a moment, the gaping policeman thought that he had already fallen asleep, and consequently, he must be dreaming. Surely a _flying black cat carrying a black-outfitted girl beneath it_ belonged only in the realms of pure fantasy? But, after a hurried rub of his eyes, they were still there, moving at high speed at least twenty metres above the mountain slope on his side of the valley. Then the creepy pair was past his position, vanishing behind a large outcropping of rock below the next bend in the two-lane highway.

"_What in the hell was that? Could that have been a real-life witch?"_ _Junsa_ Konoe burst out. "No, it couldn't have been – _could it…?"_

For a second, the gob-smacked cop considered radioing in a report on the weird incident back to the dispatcher at his base. But then – having no wish to be escorted away by large, apologetic men in white lab coats for psychiatric tests on his return to his station, or face charges of being drunk on duty – he quickly thought better of it. No one would believe such an outlandish tale as this – not without visual photographic proof, anyway. And it was at that second he remembered that the glove compartment of his squad car fortuitously contained his handheld video cam.

Quickly releasing his hold on the microphone of the two-way radio, Konoe gunned the engine of his car. Then, forgetting all about his orders to stay put in the excitement of the situation, he pulled back onto the road again, determined to catch up to the doubly strange phenomena and record it for posterity. And for one other reason, as well…

…_That big-screen plasma TV on _'Japan's Strangest Home Videos'_ will be mine!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Not far to go now, Kuro," Kanako called up to her laboring cat, as the pair glided along through the cool and thin mountain air above the precipitous banks of the winding valley. "It's just around this next bend, I think. Take me further down the slope, and keep your eyes open for a small hot spring near the river. Once you spot that, look for a large, rocky overhang under a stand of pine trees. I'm betting that the cave under there is where that bitch, Naru, is holed up."

"'_Phew!'_ I hope so, Kanako, _meow,"_ the small black cat puffed back to her, sweat dripping from his tiny forehead as he dropped downwards towards the silvery band of the small, swift flowing river at the base of the rugged slope. "It's not easy keeping us in the air this high up in the mountains, _meow!"_

"Sorry, Kuro," Kanako contritely apologized, feeling genuine remorse at the strain her pet was enduring. "I'll make it up to you, afterwards, I promise."

As Kuro levelled off again at an altitude of less than ten meters above the boulder strewn waterway, Kanako thought back to the reason that they had to resort to this most unusual method of travel. Not to put too fine a point upon it, she had been a victim of her own idiocy.

Unknown to Kanako at the time she had compulsory 'borrowed' Kentaro's prized Mazda Roadster, Naru's shanghaied accomplice hadn't bothered to refuel his sports car before driving it from the Police Impound Lot to the Hinata Tea Rooms. And the revenge filled Goth girl had been so preoccupied with trying to get to Naru's hidden location in the shortest possible time, she had neglected to even glance at the almost empty reading fuel gauge of the powerful vehicle. The upshot of these oversights on the part of both owner and hijacker was that, to Kanako's mortification, the Mazda Roadster had run out of gas back along the mountain road, at least three kilometers short of her desired destination.

Once it became obvious just what had happened to their now totally unresponsive car, the exasperated Goth girl hadn't wasted any further time or energy blaspheming at the delay, or crying over spilt milk. Such was her desire to extract her revenge upon her hated love rival, the fuming Kanako had immediately hitched a ride on 'Kuro Air', suspended below her flying cat on the specially built harness that she always carried with her, for the rest of the fortunately short remainder of the trip to Naru's supposedly secret location. However, on doing so, Kanako had been in such a hurry to get underway that she had left the hapless Kentaro bound and gagged in his own car trunk without even a second thought.

It didn't take long for the aerial duo to find the natural _onsen_, which was situated just past where the river opened out into the picturesque deep-water lake that was its source. The rolling clouds of steam arising from amongst the boulders that surrounded the thermal hot spring were a dead giveaway as to its position at the base of the mountain slope below them. Moments later, Kanako also located the concealed cave mouth, which was only a short distance further along the lakeshore.

At the urgent request of his mistress, the relieved Kuro dropped down out of the sky like a miniature glider, to deposit Kanako right next to the opening of Naru's temporary refuge. However, upon the Goth girl's precipitatious entrance into its cramped interior, the small cave proved to be empty of her quarry. Naru's possessions were indeed inside the natural shelter, as expected, but the elusive teen herself was nowhere to be found.

So keyed up had Kanako been for her confrontation with the girl whom had nearly ended her brother's life, the fact that Naru wasn't there proved to be a huge and most frustrating anticlimax. This time the Goth girl _had_ started swearing as she re-emerged from the shadowy cave, before slumping down onto the grass next to her exhausted, worried cat, to bury her suddenly weary looking face in her hands.

"_God-dammit!_ She's not here," the slender girl sighed out in a tired voice, rubbing at her pale face and forehead with her fingers. "Where in the hell could she have gotten to, this time…?"

"Maybe Keitaro enlisted Su's help and he somehow beat you here, Kanako? Naru could have already left with him, _meow?"_ Kuro offered, still breathing heavily as he tried to get his wind back.

"Not likely, Kuro. Her gear is still inside. There's no-way that big assed witch would have left her stuff behind if she had already been rescued by _Oniichan_ and that tanned lolita hooker he's fucking. Besides, I doubt very much whether they could have beaten us here, not at the speed we were travelling at in Kentaro's car."

"Then the obvious reason for Naru's absence is that she must have wandered off somewhere, gone for a walk, maybe, _meow?"_ Kuro suggested. "I know that she's not in the hot spring that we passed over, although I did see a shoe on a rock next to it-"

"What? A shoe?" Kanako exclaimed, sitting bolt upright, her eyes widening with understanding as she put two-and-two together. "By the _onsen?_ _Of course?_ The monkeys!"

Kuro's furry face wrinkled with puzzlement. "Monkeys? What monkeys are those, _meow?"_

"The troop of monkeys that we ran into the other time that _Oniichan_ and I and some of the other residents visited this spot, Kuro," Kanako explained, jumping up to her feet with renewed vigor now that she had a positive lead to follow. "They like bathing in the hot water, too. I'll bet you that Naru was having a soak and they stole some of her clothing, just like what happened to all of us last time we were here. She's probably off chasing after them to try to get her stuff back! Come on, we'd best go look and see if I'm right!"

"On foot, or by air, _meow?"_ Kuro inquired. At the look that Kanako then gave him, he gulped, launched himself up into the cool breeze again, and added: "That was a rhetorical question, _meow_. Grab on, and we'll be off, _meow!"_

Kanako did just that, and a second later; the Goth girl and her cat were flying back towards the streaming _onsen,_ both sets of eyes peeled for any further sign of the fugitive they were seeking.

"Which way, Kanako, _meow?"_

"I can see for at least half a kilometer around the lake shore from up here, Kuro," his mistress answered, thinking out loud as to where they should search as she looked carefully back over her shoulder towards the gently rippling mountain lake. "And as far as I can tell, she's not anywhere in sight behind us. So, take me back down the riverbed, away from the lake. Chances are she's gone that way."

"Didn't we just arrive from that direction, Kanako, _meow?"_ Kuro pointed out to his determined mistress.

"Yes, I know that, Kuro, but I'm still sure that Little Miss Psycho must be somewhere further downriver," Kanako explained. "Since I can't sense her current location with my _ki_, Naru sure as hell isn't anywhere around here, or back beside the lake! And as to how we missed her when we arrived, I think that we would have been too far up towards the road to have spotted her on the river bed because of all of those tall trees blocking our view."

"Roger. That makes sense, _meow."_

Kanako was just about to say something further, but her mouth closed with a snap as, out of nowhere, a sudden tingling sensation wracked her slender body. She flinched, her head dropped forward, and she closed her eyes in a panic-stricken grimace as she felt her strength draining from her body, leaving her hanging like a limp rag doll in her harness beneath the totally unsuspecting Kuro.

_Goddamn it, I'm starting to feel all weak and dizzy again…!_ _No! I'm not going to pass out now – I can't pass out now. Not with Naru so close! Get out of my head…get out…_

A couple of seconds later the spasm passed as suddenly as it had arrived. Reopening her eyes again, the Goth girl suppressed a shiver, and her breath hissed out from between her lips in a lengthy sigh of relief as she felt her strength returning to her numb body.

_Pheeew! Thank god! Scares like that one, I just don't need_, Kanako told herself, the cold sweat of fear still on her brow from the fright she had just received, experimentally flexing her arms and legs to make sure they were working properly again_. I have to remain alive at all costs until I've taken care of business here, and made it back to the apartments to see my _Oniichan_ again. Only then, after I've first ensured that he'll be safe and then heard his answer to my true confession, will I be able to rest in peace._

-:-:-:-:-:-

Two minutes previous to their second departure, just as the hyped up Kanako was rushing into Naru's cave, _Junsa_ Konoe was arriving at the bend in the highway far above the tiny natural _onsen_. By way of some very fast and skillful driving along the winding mountain road, the still slightly disbelieving cop had managed to keep in touch with the flying girl and cat as they moved off at a very respectable pace up the valley towards the lake. After a couple of kilometers, the highly unusual pair had finally dipped down out of his line of vision, towards where the small river at the foot of the craggy slope opened up into its deep, cold water source.

After hurriedly parking his patrol car in a convenient viewing bay on the right hand curve of the road, the policeman then grabbed up his camcorder and exited his vehicle, still determined to capture irrefutable proof of the phenomenon he was tracking for both posterity and considerable financial reward.

However, as he peered over the safety barrier down at the picturesque panorama of forested slopes and gently rippling lake spread out below him, Patrolman Konoe saw to his chagrin that there was now no sign of his airborne quarry to be seen at all.

"Damn! I can't see a thing from up here! I've got to get down to that lake and hope like hell that they aren't flying off across it!"

Following his own good advice, the anxious cop vaulted the safety barrier, and was soon making his way at a goodly pace down the thinly forested, grass and fern clothed slope of the mountain, heading in the general direction that the strange girl and her tiny companion had disappeared in.

About half way down the steep hill, _Junsa _Konoe paused momentarily beside a rough barked pine tree for a good look around at his immediate surroundings, and to listen for any sign of his vanished quarry. But to his disappointment, still nothing could be seen of the mysterious flying girl and cat. His ears let him down as well. All he could hear in the vicinity was the gentle hiss of the wind in the branches, the tweet of hidden birds and the long, drawn out chirruping of an army of calling cicadas, whom were still out in considerable numbers even this late into autumn.

And then the fretful policeman suddenly caught a fleeting glimpse of the elusive pair through a convenient break in the trees! The darkly dressed girl and her pet were travelling from left to right across his field of vision, just above the surface of the swiftly flowing river, back down the valley in the direction that they had come from. This was his chance!

Hurriedly swinging up his camcorder, the policeman then saw through the viewfinder his slippery targets vanishing from sight behind the dark green branches of a stand of fur trees further down the bank. To his great annoyance, this happened a split-second before he could begin filming. He had missed his opportunity for fame and fortune once again.

"Dammit! Too slow!" _Junsa_ Konoe snapped out in frustration, somehow resisting the by now almost overwhelming urge to draw his holstered pistol and fire a shot after the departing duo. "That's twice I've screwed up my chance to make this posting worthwhile!"

_But still, I know which way that girl and cat are going now! Come on, Takeshi, you can still do it! Run!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

A couple of minutes later, Kanako's dogged perseverance finally bore fruit. To her elation, she caught a glimpse of the distant silhouette of a slender, long-haired girl hurrying off down the shingle covered, boulder-strewn riverbank that she and Kuro were currently speeding along. Furthermore, Kanako knew it could only be Naru ahead of her, the chances of any other teenage girl being in the area with the exact same hair color as her quarry was almost certainly zero.

"_There she is, Kuro!"_ Kanako hissed, her eyes flashing with the thrill of the hunt. "Take me in closer, and then land me in cover on the bank above her when she finally comes to a stop."

"All right, _meow_. But when you catch Naru, you aren't _really_ going to…?"

"Execute her?" Kanako took a deep breath, and then answered, grim determination in her voice. "Yes, I am. We _both_ know that Narusegawa deserves it for what she's done, Kuro. You saw _Oniichan_ in hospital with his skull fractured, just like I did."

Kanako's eyes filled with tears at the horrible memory. "My god, he could have died at any time for _weeks_ after Naru cracked his head with that frying pan, and there was nothing that I could have done with my _ki_ to save him! Even if by some miracle I survive what's happening to me, I don't want to have to go through all of that anguish and worry over _Oniichan_ ever again! I love him…"

"Yes, I was there and it was terrible, Kanako, _meow,"_ her cat agreed. "And Naru does deserve to be punished for her crimes. But why not just capture Naru and turn her over to the police, _meow?_ She's sure to be put away for a long, long time, this time, _meow."_

"No! Even if that does happen, I just can't leave _Oniichan_ with the threat of that vindictive witch hanging over him when she gets out of prison again," Kanako retorted, angrily shaking the tears out of her eyes. "Now that Naru has indicated her desire to go back to the apartments to be with _Oniichan,_ do you honestly think that she's going to give up on him, even after a few years in prison?"

"Probably not, _meow,"_ Kuro conceded. "But-!"

"But, nothing! I just can't afford to take that chance! If I'm not going to be there to protect _Oniichan,_ then what happens _next time_ she decides to throw a tantrum and take it out on him? Or the time after that? If Narusegawa continues to refuse to take her medication, sooner or later, she'll kill him, Kuro. And we _both_ know it!"

Kuro then shut his tiny mouth for he couldn't really argue with what his mistress had just said. Indeed, not knowing about Keitaro's fast healing factor, the black cat already considered it a miracle that Naru hadn't already killed Kanako's brother on a number of previous occasions.

"All right, _meow_. But there has to be another way, _meow_."

"No, there isn't! But if you don't want to stay and watch me do this, Kuro, then you're free to go," Kanako told him, her tone softening. "Look, just drop me down behind the bushes on this bank, and then return to the Hinata Apartments if you so wish. I'll go after Naru from here by myself. This is my revenge, not yours, after all. But please understand, I have to do this. I have to make her pay for what she's done."

"No, _meow_," Kuro replied quietly, gliding silently down to deposit the slender teen at the indicated location as instructed, before alighting on a rock next to her. "No, you don't, Kanako, _meow_. But – I'll wait up here until you're done, _meow_. And afterwards, like always, I'll be there for you until the end, _meow_."

"Thank you, Kuro," Kanako said, a tear in her eye. "'_Sniff!'_ I love you. Now, goodbye." Turning on her heels, she strode rapidly away from her sad-looking cat, heading off for her appointment with destiny.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Less than ten minutes before Kanako and Kuro had arrived on the scene, the melancholy Naru Narusegawa had indeed been taking a bath in the soothing water of the lakeside spring. And now, as she stumbled her way along the rough, stony surface of the riverbank in pursuit of her purloined clothing, she was wholeheartedly wishing that she had not revisited the tiny _onsen_ that afternoon after all.

_Blast it all! I had already taken my bath this morning. Why did I decide to go back for another one after lunch? Oh, why am I bothering to ask myself that question when I already know the answer? I jumped back in the _onsen_ because there's nothing else to do around here!_

The fugitive teen had been down in the dumps ever since Tama-chan had departed for the Hinata Apartments yesterday afternoon. And what had made it even worse for her, for the third night in a row, Kanako had come to her in her dreams – this time to lead her down the wedding aisle, of all things!

At first, as the bizarre dream had begun to unfold, she had thought that the handsome gentleman in the suit striding along beside her through the crowd of her seated family and friends had been dear Keitaro, and that they were actually going to tie the knot with each other at long last. But as the happy couple reached the altar, they had turned to look at each other, and instead of the expected Keitaro, it had been _Kanako's_ face smiling across at her. And then to her horror Naru realized that apart from her veil, she was stark naked! Worse, there had been a spiked collar around her neck, one end of the chain attached to it, the other end grasped firmly in Kanako's gloved right hand!

Next second, the suit and tie that the grinning Goth girl was wearing had hit the carpeted floor of the aisle, leaving both teens fully unclothed and totally exposed to the eyes of the cheering crowd. And then, right in front of the applauding guests - all of whom actually seemed to _approve_ of her marrying Kanako – their slender bodies were locked together in a passionate embrace, the soft lips of the younger girl eagerly seeking her own.

As Kanako's tongue slipped forcefully into her wide open mouth to intertwine with hers, Naru had jolted awake, her heart thumping like a jackhammer and the sound of her own scream echoing in her ears. As Naru snapped back to reality, her relief at finding herself back in the cramped confines of her cave refuge was both palpable and tearful.

Quite understandably, after the nightmare she had just experienced, the stressed and jumpy teen had gotten very little sleep for the remainder of last night. In fact, the fretful girl was still wide-awake even as the first rays of the rising sun had come peeking over the lofty rim of the forested mountains off to the east of her cave.

However, Naru's insomnia hadn't just been for the obvious reason. The by now thoroughly perturbed teenager had spent hours trying to come to terms with the unsettling fact that the scream she had voiced in her dream hadn't been one of fear, or anger at Kanako's actions, or even shame. To the contrary, to her chagrin, and not a little embarrassment, Naru knew that the wild cry she had voiced had been one of uninhibited pleasure.

Once again, Naru found that she had no choice but to admit that, in her dreams at least, her body had both responded to and lost control yet again under the forced sexual ministrations of her former enemy.

And, uncomfortable though this may be to her, two disquieting thoughts kept echoing through Naru's confused mind, over and over again. Just like they had been doing for days now.

Did she actually _like_ Kanako doing those perverted things to her?

And in her heart, did she in fact secretly_ want _to be Kanako's lover?

But how could that possibly be? After weeks of soul searching and reflection, Naru was at last absolutely sure that she loved Keitaro. But now, after her nerve wracking dreamtime escapades of the last three nights, she was sincerely beginning to believe that, for some unfathomable reason, she must also have a serious subconscious desire for his damn sister as well. Naru could come up with no other possible explanation for the way her body had been responding during her erotic dreams of the other girl.

_So, if I'm having lewd dreams about Kanako every night, that means I just can't escape the fact that I must be…bisexual, just like…like she is,_ Naru finally and unwillingly admitted to herself, her weary mind finally accepting that inescapable conclusion. _I know that I have glanced at…the occasional girl before, especially when we were all bathing in the hot springs. However, I never thought that I would develop feelings as strong as this towards any one of them…feelings of sexual desire for another girl. But…but, I have. I admit it. I feel sexually attracted to Kanako!_

_Oh, god! _Naru clutched at her head and grimaced tiredly._ I give up. I just can't deny it to myself any longer. I think that I'm in love with both Keitaro and his sister! What am I – mental?_

_Crap! Wouldn't Keitaro laugh if he could see me now? I've just found out that I'm even more perverted than he ever was!_

"God-dammit! This is too much for me to try to deal with just now. I'm going for a swim!"

So the unhappy Naru grabbed up her towel, which had been drying over a nearby rock, and went to do just that. After she had returned from her refreshing and definitely relaxing early morning soak, Naru had next eaten a meagre breakfast from her rapidly vanishing rations. Then the weary teen had gone back to bed, where she actually managed to snatch a few hours of undisturbed sleep for the first time since she had arrived at this wild and remote location.

When Naru finally awoke again from her badly needed slumber, she deduced from the brighter light outside the cave mouth that a number of hours must have passed since she went back to bed. And so it proved, although the day certainly wasn't as bright and promising as she had hoped it would be. Upon exiting her rocky refuge, she discovered that the sun was totally obscured by an oppressively thick, multi-layered veil of grey cloud, which stretched over the horizon to every point of the compass.

_Typical? The day matches my mood to a 'T', all right, _the still depressed teen thought, her eyes glancing first at her watch on her left wrist, before pessimistically beginning to search the steep, forested slope of the hill above her for any sign of her longed for and definitely tardy rescuers_. It's well after one o'clock in the afternoon now, and there's still no sign of Kentaro, or Keitaro!_

_Ah, well. I guess I should be grateful that it's not raining. But what am I going to do to fill in the rest of today while I wait for Keitaro to arrive? I can't go for a walk because he might show up here to rescue me while I'm gone. And I don't wanna stay out here in the wilderness for any longer than absolutely necessary…_

"Oh, what the hell? Back to the _onsen_ I go," Naru decided firmly, grabbing up her still slightly damp towel from its usual drying place. "At least I can relax much better in the hot water than out here on a rock in the cold. And if I take a book or two with me, I might be able to get in a little studying as well – not that I'll be able to go to Tokyo U with Keitaro any more, once the police catch up with me, of course?"

The downhearted girl let out a deep sigh as she visualized her inevitable fate, and then continued morosely, "I know that once I go back to the apartments to face my punishment, it won't be very long before the cops arrive to take me away. I'll bet my bottom _yen_ that someone there will turn me in straight away, if only to keep me away from Keitaro."

Naru stopped talking, and a bitter grin twisted at her lips as a strange but poignant thought then struck her.

"Maybe, if I can get time off for good behavior, they'll let me out of jail in time to go to Tokyo U with Shinobu, though – if she hasn't already gotten herself engaged to Keitaro by then, or will even deign to talk to me when I finally get out of the slammer, that is?"

_God, now I'm really depressed. Way to cheer yourself up, Naru? Time to hit the pool before I have a nervous breakdown again!_

But, no sooner had Naru undressed and slipped her shapely, now totally nude body back into the heavenly hot water of the thermal pool for her second mind-and-body relaxing soak of the day, to her mortification, the troop of monkeys that infested the area had made their unwelcome appearance from the tree line above the lakeshore. Already having a very good idea of what to expect because of her previous experience with the mischievous band of light-fingered pickpockets, Naru had kept a wary eye on the frolicking group, and sure enough, they were headed directly towards her and the hot water. But, despite her best efforts to get back out of the _onsen_ and rescue her outfit in time, the monkeys had once again succeeded in stealing her clothes – all but her panties and her towel, which, luckily for her modesty, she had kept close at hand on the flat rock right next to her chosen spot in the steaming water.

As the annoyed, arm-waving teen sped off in pursuit of the leaping, babbling horde of hairy thieves, along the right hand bank of the river as it wound off down the valley away from the lake, she couldn't help remembering what the strangely still missing Kentaro had told her during their journey to this lonely mountain valley.

_Heh! If Kentaro's 'mysterious hidden audience' are still somehow perving down at me, I'll bet that they're yucking it up at my expense, right now. Goddamn it all! What am I – cursed?_

Almost ten minutes later, just as the now very tired and panting teenager was about to seriously consider giving up her chase of the fleet-footed bandits, she abruptly noticed that the tumbling river suddenly vanished a hundred meters or so ahead of her, as if an entire cross-section of the riverbed had been cut away by a jagged knife. Slowing right down as she realized from the hissing, rumbling sound just what it was barring her route, Naru then saw to her disappointment that the monkeys weren't intimidated by the natural barrier ahead of them at all. To the contrary, they were all leaping directly over the edge of the precipice, the sure-footed primates obviously perfectly capable of making their way down the edge of the waterfall safely to its base.

Determining to at least check out the obstacle before calling it quits with her so-far fruitless pursuit, Naru stumbled gamely on, the winded girl now puffing heavily from her arduous exertions, to finally come to a halt at the very edge of the roaring cascade. Hands on her knees, her bare bosom heaving as her aching lungs fought to take in air, she then leaned forward to peer cautiously over the sheer drop, her wide, nervous eyes taking in the sight of the wide pool of foaming water far below her lofty position.

…And also, through the swirling clouds of mist and spray, twenty or so small, shaggy figures jumping nimbly around and fighting over her stolen clothing amongst the huge boulders on the right-hand-side bank of the waterway. The hairy thieves were only thirty or so meters below the aggravated teen, but with no way for her to safely make her descent down the vertical drop, they might as well have been on the moon.

_Oh, dammit!_ Naru thought, clenching her fists, tears of frustration appearing in her weary, tortured eyes. _Those damn monkeys! I'm never going to be able to climb down this cliff face after them, and get my clothes back, now! It's just too steep and slippery…_

Her shoulders sagged in bitter defeat. What else could possibly go wrong for her, this day?

-:-:-:-:-:-

At the very moment that Naru was leaning out over the waterfall, cursing her continual and seemingly never-ending run of bad luck, the vengeful Kanako stealthily arrived on the scene. Slipping down the bush-covered bank above the rocky river bed, the Goth girl's eyes gleamed as she caught sight of her elusive quarry once again. Not that Naru was exactly hard to miss, standing as she was out in the open in plain sight, right next to where the rushing water plunged over the stone lip of the waterfall, to plunge vertically downwards onto the foaming riverbed far below.

"…? And just what in the hell is that skank doing, running around out here in this temperature with nothing but her underpants and a towel on?" Kanako wondered out loud, staring with disbelief at the other girl's state of almost total undress, her eyes lingering for a moment longer than necessary on the smooth curves of Naru's protruding butt, and the swell of her exposed breasts. "Maybe the monkeys got away with all of the rest of her stuff? Oh, _whatever?_ Time to finish this once and for all!"

Kanako was just about to move forward to confront her hated enemy, when she inexplicably came to a halt, confused thoughts running through her suddenly hesitant mind. Had her heart _really_ just skipped a beat upon sighting Naru again? Was that actually _affection_ she was still feeling for the doomed, half-naked girl below her? And did she truly want the girl she had seduced, the one who was even now rousing such strong and unaccustomed feelings of longing in her, to suffer a brutal beating at her own hands, and then die right there before her eyes, battered and broken on the cold, hard rocks beside the river…?

Was Kuro right, after all? Was Naru's death _really_ necessary…?

For a second, Kanako's resolve wavered. But then the awful vision of the motionless body of her poor brother when he had been laying in Hinata Hospital, his cracked head swathed in bandages, rose up before her uncertain eyes. Next second, Naru's entire multitude of sins against Keitaro came rushing back with a vengeance into her mind, and the gothic teen's lips instantly tightened into a grim line. Her own personal desire for the beautiful teen honey pot be damned - she knew what she had to do.

There was no getting away from the fact that it was either her beloved _Oniichan,_ or Naru. Kanako knew with bleak certainty that while Naru was still alive, her brother would never, ever be safe from the manipulations of the cruel, callous and self-serving teen he had once loved. To Kanako, her brother's continued survival and happiness was paramount in her mind. Nothing else mattered, not even the matter of her own survival, and certainly not that of Naru's.

Kanako was only too aware that she was dying. The Goth girl could feel herself getting weaker and unsteadier day-by-day; which meant that it couldn't be long now until her final curtain. So, the grim reality was that she could now neither protect, nor have her beloved Keitaro to herself for any meaningful amount of time, no matter what his final decision about her confession of love to him might be. Nor did she have enough time left to follow on with seducing Naru, and keeping her away from him that way – even if she still wanted to carry out that plan with what she now knew about the selfish and self-centered girl refusing to take the medicine that would have kept her violence–prone mental condition under control.

And as for what she and Naru had shared in Kentaro's apartment – well, her own personal feelings of sympathy and budding desire for the other girl had no place here. Not now. Under these extreme circumstances, they were totally irrelevant. Worse than that, they were dangerous. Any misguided affection or pity for the beautiful psychopath she was hunting could stop her from doing what she knew she had to do to preserve her brother's life.

_I can't dwell on that now! I can't! She has to die while I still have the strength left in my body to do it!_

So, forcing the unbidden and most unwelcome feelings of what could have been between her and her _Oniichan's_ tormentor to the back of her mind, the resolute Goth girl glided forward to face her archrival for the last time.

The chilly breeze was now blowing with renewed vigor down the river valley, the frigid sensation of the swirling air against Naru's sensitive skin causing her entire body to break out in goose bumps. Naru gritted her teeth as she noticed that the cold breeze was also doing something improper to her exposed nipples as well – causing them to rise and stand out prominently against her swelling breasts.

_It's just as well that Keitaro isn't here right now to see this,_ the shivering teen thought, still staring glumly down towards the escaped monkeys as she wrapped the towel even more tightly around her upper body in an effort to keep the cold at bay. Despite her despondency at all she was going through, a momentary smile flickered onto Naru's face as she visualized her hapless landlord's likely expression, could he have glimpsed her in her present nearly nude and erect state. _His nose would probably blow like a geyser, and chances are, he'd either faint like Mutsumi, or flee like one of those pesky thieves below me! But still…I really wish he were here…_

"_Narusegawa!"_

The sudden shout, coming clearly to her ears over the rolling roar of the cascading waterfall and from no great distance behind her, nearly caused the startled teen to jump out of her skin. Spinning around to face back the way she had come, her heart thumping with shock, Naru stared up fearfully at the bush covered near bank of the river, to see…_nothing._

"_Ohmygod! Who-who's there…?"_ Naru cried out, taking a wary step backwards on the uneven, stony ground, her bare feet crunching on the smooth, rounded pebbles. _"Come out and show yourself!"_

_Th-that voice, it's not Keitaro's, but…it still sounded very familiar_, Naru's panicky mind then realized, as she backed up another pace, to almost the very edge of the waterfall._ Was it a girl? If so, who could it be-?_

"_You bet I will,"_ the voice replied from directly behind the nervous teen, the tone sounding both feminine and angry. "And don't bother trying to run. You can't escape me!"

Not even a tornado could have spun around faster than Naru did that time, even as she backpedaled frantically away from the sheer drop right there next to her! But once again there was no one to be seen. Unless her tormentor was either invisible or a ghost, she was still totally alone on the open, windswept riverbank!

_What – what the hell? _The shocked girl gasped silently to herself, coming to an uncertain halt again some ten meters away from the dangerous drop. Then her mind hit upon the only possible answer to her frightening situation.

_Of course? Ventriloquism…! It has to be-!_

"_Kanako!"_

"You better believe it, Naru," came the Goth girl's voice from over her shoulder for a third time. "And I'm here for _you."_

This time when Naru hurriedly turned around, the Goth girl was there all right, standing on the wide expanse of gravel bed as if she had somehow risen up from amongst the stones themselves.

"Ka-Kanako, hi. Um, it's really good to see you again," Naru nervously greeted the grim looking younger girl, even though she had absolutely no idea as to why Keitaro's younger sister had come up into the mountains in search of her, instead of her much missed landlord. Despite the uneasiness Naru had been feeling at what she and the Goth girl had done with each other back at Kentaro's now destroyed apartment, not to mention the erotic dreams about Kanako that she had been having for the last few nights, the teen suddenly became acutely aware of a strange and thrilling sensation pervading her cold and shivering body at seeing her ex-enemy once again.

_Kanako… but why are you here, of all people? Oh…? C-could it be that you really _do_ want us to be together, and that's why you're come for me instead of Keitaro? And…could I really be ready to reciprocate my f-feelings of love back to you, too? I don't know…_

"Are you here to rescue me?" Naru then ventured in a hopeful tone, despite not liking the look she could see in the Goth girl's hard and unfeeling eyes.

"_No."_

"Wh-what…?" Naru began, her uncertain half-smile freezing on her face at that emphatic denial from the other girl.

"Rescue you?" Kanako gave a chilling laugh, her eyes flashing fire. "Far from it, you harpy! I'm your conscience, Narusegawa, come back to punish you for your sins. As of now, your reign of terror against my poor Oniichan is at an end."

"K-Kanako? B-but why are you upset at me about that, now?" Naru pleaded, momentary puzzlement appearing on her pale face, despite her growing anxiety at the frosty glare that Kanako was giving her. "I thought that you said that you had forgiven me for what I did to Keitaro? Tsuruko said so-!"

"And I had," Kanako admitted. "For a while. And after what we experienced together at Kentaro's apartment, I thought that I could even come to care for you, maybe even…to love you. But that was before I found out that you knew about your mental illness beforehand. Not only that, you had the gall to flatly refuse the treatment that your family offered you to cure yourself of your ailment. And then you ran away from home when they would have insisted that you take your treatment! Narusegawa, you utterly selfish, inconsiderate, self-serving bitch!"

"Oh, shit! You know about that? Yes, Kanako, it's true, but please let me explain. It's not that-!"

"So, because you refused your treatment, that means all of the pain, the humiliation and the suffering that my poor brother has had to suffer at your hands over the last few years has been totally unnecessary!" Kanako screamed, totally ignoring Naru's words, spittle flying from her mouth at the intensity of her eruption of hatred towards the other girl. "If you only hadn't been so god-damned selfish, so stubbornly determined to get into Tokyo University no matter what the cost to you or to the people around you, you would have been cured right at the start, and none of this would ever have happened to him! My brother nearly died because of your self-serving stupidity!"

"Oh, god! No, wait, Kanako, that's not strictly true," Naru pleaded, hurriedly stepping back another pace. "It's not as simple as that! You see-!"

"Oh, yes it is, you contemptible, psychopathic sicko. And I want you to know this before you die, Naru, my poor Oniichan's finally gotten over you now. He's finally free of your spell, so I sure as hell don't want you coming back into his life and confusing his thinking all over again."

K-Keitaro's done what? He's – he's over me? But…but that can't be true. It can't! Keitaro loves me – Kanako told me that, herself, up in Kentaro's apartment! No. No, she's lying to me now, she has to be? Keitaro!

"No. You're lying, Kanako! He does love me! You're lying!"

"Heh! Dream on, bitch. So, on that note, you can kiss your Oniichan-beating ass goodbye – permanently."

"What – what do you mean by that…?"

"Here." Kanako pulled her right hand out from behind her back, and then tossed what she had been concealing at Naru. "Take it!" Instinctively catching the object, Naru looked downward to see with shock and horror that a small pistol now lay in her shaking hands!

"One way or another, it ends today, right here, right now," Kanako told Naru in a chilling voice. "Either you or I will die here today."

"Wha-what…?"

"I happen to know from Auntie Haruka that years ago, Seta gave you some martial arts training, back when you were mooning around after him like some love sick little puppy," Kanako continued. "But since we both know that you still are no match for me in a straight out fight, that little present that I have just given you should help to even the odds a bit more in your favor." The Goth girl grinned mirthlessly, and added, "And don't worry, I'm not trying to cheat you. That gun is a SIG P220 just like our army uses - although the one in your hand is actually the SAS concealed-carry version, with a nine round magazine. It's fully loaded, all ready to fire. To shoot me, just aim it at me and pull the trigger."

"D-dammit, Kanako, just what are you playing at, here?" Naru gasped out, dropping the lethal little Swiss-made handgun like it was red-hot, the tiny weapon falling with a loud click on the stones at her feet. "I hate what you've done to me - that incident with the prison van, I mean - but…but I don't want to kill you!"

"Maybe not, but I do want to kill you," Kanako spat out, her hands beginning to glow with ki fire. "So pick it up, Narusegawa, or I'll fry you where you stand! It's you or me, and unless you defend yourself, it'll most definitely be me. That gun is your only hope, so use it!"

"But – but-?" Naru protested, desperately trying to find a way out of her life-threatening dilemma. "Not even you can beat a gun, Kanako! And I do know how to use one – Seta used to practise at the Hinata shooting range when he was my tutor, and as well as self-defense, he also taught me the basics of handling and firing a pistol when I went to watch him on occasion. If you force me to use that gun against you, you'll be seriously injured, or even – even die!"

"Well, the fact that you're not quite as helpless as you may have at first appeared, just makes it more interesting, then, doesn't it," Kanako countered, not at all intimidated by Naru's declaration of her proficiency with a handgun. "That loaded gun may even give you the edge – if you aren't just bullshitting me and really have used one before, that is. And it's not that you actually deserve any advantage like that from me, of course. But I don't want this to be too easy. I've hated you for far too long for me to want it to be over and done with just like that, without you putting up at least a token fight for your life. Now, fight me, god-dammit!"

As she saw the enraged look in her adversary's eyes, the now thoroughly terrified Naru finally knew that she had no choice but to do just that, if she hoped to survive the next few seconds. Reaching down, she hurriedly scooped the pistol back up again, and pointed it with both trembling hands at her opponent.

"Stay back, Kanako, I'm warning you! I'm so, so sorry that I did what I did, for harming Keitaro, for making you my enemy – for everything!" she cried out, and meant every word of it. "I'll get help for my mental condition, I swear that I will! God, please let's just talk about this? Don't make me have to fight you – I'm begging you!"

Kanako laughed. Totally ignoring the other girl's pleas, she crouched down into a ready stance, her eyes and hands blazing, savouring the moment of her final revenge on the girl whom had caused her and her brother so much heartache and misery. "Good! Smart decision, you witch! But like I told you before, that gun won't save you from me. You'd probably be better off just shoving its barrel up under your jaw and pulling the trigger. Doing that would save you a world of pain and suffering before you finally die."

"Why, oh, why do you hate me so much, Kanako?" Naru wailed, shuddering at the other girl's cruel words. "Is it only because I hurt Keitaro? Or is it really because I love him, too? Can't you please understand that I can't help the way that I feel about him?"

"Damn you, Narusegawa, I hate repeating myself! I had forgiven you before for hurting him. We could have become friends. I could have even loved you, if only you had wanted me that way, too, and you would give up on pursuing Oniichan. But quite apart from the fact that you're straight, and we both now know that you're never going to give up on him, the second that I found out that you were too god-damned selfish to have yourself cured before, any feelings I had for you died. Just like you're going to die right now for what you've done, and for the sake of my love for Oniichan! He's mine, Narusegawa – not yours, not anyone else's – he's mine!"

"B-but he's your older brother, Kanako!" Naru protested, her voice raised in a scream. "You can't have him, because that's just so wrong on so many levels!"

"I'm adopted, you air-headed, flaxen-haired floozy!" Kanako snarled back. "I can have him and marry him, it's allowed by law!"

"What? You're-you're what? Ad…adopted…?"

"Yes. And I'm overjoyed that you finally got to know before you died that Oniichan legally can and will be mine. And as you rot, I hope that you can somehow see my dear Oniichan and I living the happy life together that we always should have had, free from your brutal and meddlesome interference."

"No, please?" Naru stumbled backwards another pace in her terror. "Kanako, please? I'll turn myself in to the police, I'll go back to jail - I'll – I'll even be yours and let you have your w-way with me, again, if you still want me? Just don't-!"

"It's too late for that – too late for you! Now just shut up and die!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Even as Kanako launched herself in a blur of motion at Naru, _Junsa_ Konoe finally arrived on the scene. A couple of minutes ago, the weary and demoralized policeman had finally decided to give up on his search for the elusive flying twosome, having by now come to the unappealing conclusion that if he hadn't caught up with them by now, he never would. What's more, his realization that he still had at least a half-kilometer long journey back along the rough terrain of the riverbank, followed by an even more exhausting climb back up the steep hill to his car parked up on the mountain road to look forward to, made even the thought of any further searching downriver on his part a most unattractive prospect.

_Damn. What a total and complete waste of my time, _Officer Takeshi mumbled under his breath, slinging his unused camcorder around his neck by its carrying strap as he begrudgingly began to retrace his footsteps back the way he had come_. If only I'd been quicker with my camcorder back there on the-huh?_

The faint sound of shouting had just that moment come to his ears, echoing down the steep sided valley from around the very next bend on the riverbank behind him. The angry sounding voices, while indistinct, seemed to be originating from somewhere fairly close to his current position.

_What in the heck are other people doing way out here? And from the sound of their voices, there's some sort of trouble brewing down there. I'd best check it out!_

His curiosity piqued by the commotion, the law enforcement official reversed direction again and continued onwards with renewed vigor, to finally arrive on the reverse bank of the bushy knoll overlooking the waterfall, just as the tense confrontation between Naru and Kanako came to its inevitable boil over.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Normally, Kanako's martial arts attacks were lightning fast. By utilizing her mastery of _ki_ to enhance her natural speed and agility, she was capable of crossing the three-meter gap between herself and Naru before the other girl's mind could have even registered her movement. If the Goth girl had been hale and healthy at this time, Naru would have been caught totally off guard, forcibly disarmed and thrown to the ground before she had even realized that she was under attack – let alone try to defend herself from the sudden strike. But Kanako _wasn't_ well, and fate chose this exact split-second to screw up her plan for violent revenge yet again.

Just as the enraged Kanako blurred forward, a sudden flash exploded through her mind, turning her suddenly numb and unresponsive limbs into jelly! As Kanako's attack abruptly turned into an uncontrolled tumble in mid air, Naru flinched, her finger unconsciously tightening on the trigger of the semi-automatic pistol in her trembling right hand. Since the SIG P220 had no external safety catch, the loaded handgun instantly discharged with a sharp crack, the jolt of the recoil on her wrist nearly causing the panicky teen to drop the smoking gun again. Fortunately for her now totally helpless target, the expelled bullet flew wide of the collapsing Goth girl, to strike a rock and whine off in a vicious ricochet, angling off up the near bank to vanish into the bushes.

"_What the hell?_" Patrolman Konoe gasped out, diving down to hug the grassy ground as the distinctive and frightening sound reverberated up from the still hidden riverbed behind the bushy hillock. While he couldn't yet see the person or persons responsible, he knew with certainty what had just occurred in _very_ close proximity to him.

_That was a gunshot!_ _Maybe – maybe that's the Narusegawa gang I've stumbled across down there, or even those badly wanted Sailor Senshi kids from Tokyo? Shit! What do I do now…?_

For a couple of seconds, the apprehensive cop dearly wished that he was back up on the elevated road in his patrol car, where he could have called for some badly needed backup right about now, as per his strict instructions. He was only too aware that his personal radio was useless way up here in the mountains; it had nowhere near the range required to be of any use in summoning reinforcements. Under the current circumstances it was of no use whatsoever.

_Oh, dammit! I've got to do this on my own…! 'Gulp!'_

Nervous sweat pouring from his pale face, _Junsa_ Takeshi drew his Model 60 service revolver from its holster. As he stared at the tiny weapon, he wished like hell he were armed with a gun with a greater caliber and stopping power than a mere .38, and that the cylinder of his revolver had a chamber capacity of at least six bullets, not five.

After a hurried check to ensure that his revolver was in fact loaded with the full compliment of five live rounds, the uneasy cop took a deep breath to help steel himself for the imminent confrontation. After a couple of seconds more, he finally began to inch his way up the slope of the shrub-covered bank towards where he could take a peek down the opposing gradient and out onto the bare and open riverbed. Hopefully, from the concealment of the thick foliage on the summit of the tiny knoll, he could get a good and safe view of where the sudden and most unexpected shot had come from. Only then, once he understood the situation better and could see what he might be up against, would the sweating officer make his decision as to what to do for the best.

-:-:-:-:-:-

As the gas-powered double action mechanism chambered another round from the nine-shot magazine into the chamber of the SIG P220, Naru hurriedly swung the mouth of the gun down to cover the doubled over, weakly moving Goth girl at her feet. Despite Kanako's obvious suffering, the towel-covered teen saw to her horror that even so, the Goth girl was still trying to continue her attack, the rigid fingers of the determined girl now scraping like claws through the loose shingle as she inched her way forward.

_Ohmygod, Kanako just dropped!_ _Did…did I shoot her? No, she was falling even before I fired. But why? Is she ill…?_

"_K-Kanako…?"_ the white faced and shivering Naru began to ask, her voice a quaver. "Are...are you alright-?"

"_Na-Naru, you bitch! Uhh…!" _Managing to roll over onto her back, the weak and pale teen stared upwards at Naru's equally pale face with hatred in her dazed looking, red-hazel eyes. "No! You can't get away! Not now! I've gotta get you…stop you from hurting _Oniichan…! Work, damn you, body – work!"_

"Kanako, stop it, _stop it!"_ Naru cried out in her mental anguish and misery, beating at her head with her fists at the sight of the other girl's renewed attempts to painfully scrabble her way towards her through the loose shingle. "I don't want to fight you! God, just give it a rest!"

"_N-never!_ Can't let you live…! You'll kill my _Oniichan!"_ Somehow, Kanako managed to raise up her right hand far enough to grasp one dangling corner of Naru's towel, causing the frightened older teen to grab hold of it with her left hand to stop it being pulled away from her nearly naked body, whilst hurriedly stepping backwards another pace towards the rushing river to her rear.

"No, Kanako, I _won't_ kill Keitaro," the distraught Naru pleaded, tears of despair suddenly trickling from the corners of her eyes. _"I won't, I won't! I love him!_ I just want to go back home and say I'm sorry to him for what I've done, beg his forgiveness, and then turn myself in to the police so I can be punished for my sins! _Please believe me?"_

"Why…should I? You lied to me…said you would seek help for your illness…but you already _had_ help and you threw it away," Kanako managed to get out, fighting to remain conscious as she clawed her way ever closer to her enemy. "No, I can't trust you, Narusegawa – _'cough!'_ You beat my brother, and you deceived me about the reason why…!"

"No, you're wrong, Kanako! Please, just _listen_ to me for once? _Please?_ Look, I couldn't take those tablets they gave me for my mental condition any more, because they were-!"

Even as Naru desperately tried to explain her actions, Officer Takeshi arrived in his hidden vantage point above the waterfall. Once he was sure that he hadn't been spotted moving into position, he stole a quick look over the top of the bank, to instantly spot the drama being played out on the gravel riverbed not ten meters away from his position of concealment amongst the low growing shrubs. The policeman took in the situation at a glance, his eyes expanding with astonishment as he recognized the beautiful, gun toting, near nude teenage girl standing in a posture of tense readiness, her long, honey brown hair swaying gently in the cold breeze, right next to the edge of the swirling river. This strikingly attractive teen with her twin hair antennae was pointing her weapon down at a second, black-clad girl, whom was obviously wounded and in some distress, laying on her stomach only a couple of meters away from her attacker.

_It – it's Narusegawa! She _is_ hiding out up here, after all. And she's shot that other girl! I've got to take her down right now, while she's still alone and doesn't suspect that I'm here!_

Jumping up to his feet, _Junsa_ Konoe thrust his revolver forward and took careful aim at the slender, though deliciously curved shape of the obviously lethal girl he had been sent out to watch for. Then the very nervous officer shouted out in what he fervently hoped was a tough, commanding tone, _"Drop your weapon! Police! One wrong move and I shoot!"_

At the sudden and most unexpected shout from up on the bush-covered bank to her left, Naru's already keyed up nerves snapped. Spinning away from Kanako to stare up in fright at the surprise newcomer, Naru's right hand came around with her body, the semi-automatic pistol in her white-knuckled right hand instinctively coming into alignment as well. Totally instinctively, Naru's nervous reflex caused her index finger to jerk on the trigger again. The gun roared and a second bullet sped on its way up the slope, nearly taking the hat off Patrolman Konoe's head in the process!

Despite his fright at the _very_ near miss, and his somewhat shaky aim because of this, Konoe somehow still made the shot of his life. His revolver immediately spat fire in reply, the expelled .38 caliber bullet seemingly flying true to his aim, striking the wide-eyed girl directly in the center of her well-endowed chest. The brutal force of the impact sent the lethal handgun flying from the shocked Naru's right hand as she reeled backwards and down into the black, cold, rushing water behind her. Next second the raging current seized her flailing body, whirling it away from the riverbank, to send the hapless girl plunging over the waterfall with a loud scream, to vanish down into the foaming chaos below the falls.

At the instant of Naru's tumble backwards into the river, Kuro dived down out of the bushes off to the right of the policeman like a swooping swallow, his carrying harness whipping back behind him such was the speed of his rescue attempt. His aim was good, after braking hard at the last possible second, the tiny black cat succeeded in catching the now kneeling Kanako tightly around her upper body with the dangling coil of tough leather. Somehow realizing what was happening; the dazed Goth girl had just the presence of mind to hook one arm around the closest carrying strap for added safety, and to thrust down hard with her numb and unresponsive feet to aid her cat's takeoff.

A split-second later, with a violent jolt, Kuro yanked the barely conscious Goth girl off the wide expanse of flood deposited gravel and out over the racing river. With her feet dragging through the turbulent black water, Kanako was carried by Kuro directly over the edge of the waterfall in Naru's wake. After plummeting more than half of the way down to the foaming, bubbling cauldron of tossing water and spray at its base, Kuro somehow managed to level off in time to ensure that they would avoid hitting the huge, water-worn, moss covered boulders that were protruding up out of the bottom of the nearside bank. Then, fighting hard to gain altitude, the valiant black cat and his mistress wobbled away down river into the distance, leaving the flabbergasted policeman to hurriedly re-holster his smoking revolver, and then nearly strangle himself trying to free his camcorder from around his neck again!

-:-:-:-:-:-

After leaving the winding course of the river as soon as he judged it was safe to do so, Kuro flew into the concealment of the thick trees on the opposing bank of the waterway, and then doubled back towards the shelter of Naru's cave beside the lake. After a couple of minutes of reckless, by-the-seat-of-his-pants flying though the tangled woodland, the wary black cat and his injured passenger arrived back on the eastern shore of the lake. The pair then re-crossed the small river at its source before making a beeline for the partially hidden cave entrance. Ten seconds later, Kuro finally carried the Goth girl safely inside its concealing confines and lowered her gently down onto the comfortable surface of Naru's still unrolled sleeping bag.

As the panting, sweating cat flopped down onto a convenient rock ledge on the wall of the cramped cave, Kuro noticed to his relief that Kanako seemed to have recovered somewhat from her sudden seizure, although it was blatantly obvious to him that she was far from well even now. And that trickle of blood running down the left side corner of her gasping mouth did _not_ bode well for her continued well-being…

"_Kanako, meow! Are you wounded, meow?"_

"'_Ack–cough!'_ Ahh, _god?_ Th-thank you, Kuro! You saved me from that cop _– 'cough!'_ And no, I'm not hit. Naru's bullet missed me by a mile. I think that I'll be all right, for the moment, anyway."

"Thank goodness, _meow!_ I heard the shot and saw you collapse with Naru pointing that gun at you, and I thought-?"

"Never mind me, Kuro! Naru, she went over the waterfall with a bullet in her," Kanako exclaimed, trying hard to keep the strain out of her voice and sound happy as she struggled to sit up on the makeshift bed. "I finally got her, Kuro! _I got her! _There's _no-way_ she could have survived being shot and then that fall onto the rocks from that height! _Oniichan_ is safe from her at long last – _'cough!'_"

"Yes, you got her," Kuro growled unhappily, his tail lashing with agitation at what his beloved partner had just done. "But we both know that you're not by nature a murderer, Kanako, _meow_. By doing what you've just done, you've gone way too far this time, _meow!"_

"What does it matter, Kuro," Kanako snapped out in sudden annoyance – but also with a noticeable trace of guilt in her still weak voice - at her cat's accusing attitude. "I'm dead, anyway, remember? And as this was my one chance to keep my _Oniichan_ safe from harm before I pass away, I did it gladly!"

_Yes...yes, I _did_ do it gladly...didn't I...? And now you're gone for good, Narusegawa. You're really, really gone..._

_I should be happy that you're dead. Why in the hell aren't I?_ Oniichan _is finally safe from you. But...now I'll never see you alive ever again. I want to say 'good riddance', but...but...?_

_Oh, shit? What have I just done to you? D-damn you, Naru! Why in the hell didn't you take your pills when you had the chance? Why couldn't you just have let _Oniichan _be? If you had done those simple things right at the start, I think that you and I could maybe even...even have had - 'sniff'!- something special together. But it's too late for both of us, now. You're dead, and I'm dying, and as much as I'd like to change the past, I can't-!_

"Do you really believe that, Kanako, _meow?"_ Kuro pressed his slowly dying partner in a soft voice, having watched the almost hidden interplay of emotions on her pale face for a few moments before speaking up again. "You're not happy that Naru's dead, are you? And how exactly do you think your brother would feel about you if he knew that you have just deliberately contributed to the death of a girl in cold blood, just on the off-chance she would cause him harm later on, _meow?_ Do you really want him to remember you now, his precious little sister, as a killer, whom caused a person that he knew and once loved to be murdered, _meow?"_

"_I – I – no,"_ the Goth girl gasped out, her now haunted eyes suddenly filling with hot, salty tears. Kanako's long-suppressed emotions had finally overflowed as she fully realized the enormity of what had happened to the girl whom she had thought she hated. "No, I'm _not_ happy about _any_ of this whole, fucked up mess! But I didn't actually kill Naru, Kuro, that policeman did! Any regrets that I may now have about contributing to what happened by giving her that gun mean absolutely nothing. They won't bring Naru back, and, well, at long last he's free from her, Kuro. _He's free!"_


	51. Chapter 51

_Heyo! At long, long, long last, here it is - Chapter Fifty-One! My sincere apologies to everyone who has waited so long for an update. However, the good news is that I have Chapter Fifty-Two completely finished as well, so expect a much more rapid update this time around._

_And as for what is happening with the crossover characters - suffice to say, Drakken's posse won't be appearing for the next couple of chapters, anyway. Then they are in the chapter after that. But mostly the remaining chapters of_ **'Love Hina: Crime and Punishment' **_near the end of the story concentrate on the original 'Love Hina' cast and their character development. I don't want to give away too much of the plot by saying any more than that._

_And now, without further ado:_

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

Some distance below the thick, grey overcast, and flying at less than one thousand meters above the picturesque, mountainous countryside, two small, rapidly moving dots came into view. Heralded by the high-pitched scream of their jet engines, Keitaro and Kaolla were speedily heading inland up a winding valley that originated on the wide coastal plain. Off to the west, they could see almost the entire giant, white tipped cone of Mount Fuji towering up above the green hills of the Fuji-Hikone-Izu National Park.

With the hiss and crackle of static, Su spoke to Keitaro via the medium of the microphone of her helmet radio transmitter. Despite the continuous loud whine of his lifting jets, her cheerful voice come loud and clear into the built-in headphones in his own helmet.

"How's it going over there, Kei-Sweetie? Still hanging in there with me, I see. So how's your stomach lasting, Loverboy?"

"Well, so far it's just fine, Su," the still nervous _ronin_ replied into his own headset microphone, a half-hearted grin twisting at his pale face as he glanced through his protective helmet visor across at the Molmol teen genius, who was flying along less than twenty meters away on his right hand side. "I _told_ you that I wouldn't need those ten sick-bags that you loaded me up with, just in case!"

"You're just lucky that we haven't run into any severe turbulence yet, Kei-Baby," the tanned teen warned him. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Er, I'll bear that in mind," Keitaro replied, suppressing a gulp at the thought. Ever since the young landlord had returned from his sojourn in Hinata Hospital, to discover with astonishment his newfound popularity with the female residents of the apartments, he had been trying to live up to his new image as a real man - brave and full of self-confidence. But doing so sure wasn't easy in this particular unplanned-for situation. Especially when, since childhood, he had known that heights definitely _weren't_ his mental strong point. Or the strong point of his stomach, either, for that matter.

Keitaro _had_ been feeling a little queasy, rocketing along at high speed above the patchwork quilt of cities, towns, fields and forests sweeping past far below him. But so far the sensation in the pit of his stomach had been bearable, so there was no-way that he was going to mention the uneasy feeling in his gut to Su. But should they strike rough weather, it would definitely be a different story.

And it was cold up here in the thin, high altitude air. Even with his thick jacket, gloves and scarf on, the wind chill was slowly beginning to seeping through his clothing and into his body…

_Brrrr! I'll sure be glad when we get back down to ground level again. I'm freezing my butt off with the wind-chill factor up here!_

Then Keitaro's gaze returned to the black ribbon of road winding its way along the side of the mountain slope far below their current altitude. Even further down the slope, at the base of the rugged range, a second slivery ribbon traced out the course of the small, lake fed river that they were following back to its source. For it was not far from where the river exited the mountain lake that the small hot spring that they had visited on their first accidental trip to this rather remote area was located.

"Hey, Su, I think that I recognize this stretch of road," Keitaro called to his companion, a nod of certainty accompanying his declaration. "And by now, we must be getting pretty close to where I crashed Seta's van into the lake the last time we came here."

"Yup, not far to go now," Su agreed, after a quick check of her digital GPS map on the flip-out screen that was built into the left hand control joystick of the jetpack. "About four and a half kilometers, I'd say. At our current cruising speed, we'll be there in less than three minutes."

"Good. Any trace of Naru's bugged pendant on your locater yet?"

"Not so far," Su admitted, checking the device in question with a quick, sidelong glance. "But with all of these hills and rocky outcrops around here, that's not exactly surprising. There are plenty of obstructions hereabouts to block its signal. But we'll have better luck locating Naru once we get closer and into a direct line of sight of the radio beam the pendant is emitting."

Keitaro grimaced. "Let's hope so, Su. I'd hate to have come all of this way up into the mountains on a wild goose chase."

Su laughed. "I don't mind at all, either way, Keitaro. I hear that wild geese are really tasty! Especially with Shinobu's special sauce!"

At the subject of food, Keitaro's unwilling stomach gave him another discomforting lurch.

"Please can we avoid any mention of food?" the queasy _ronin_ plaintively asked her, figuring quite rightly that it was better to be safe than sorry as far as upsetting his stomach was concerned.

"What? Not even cold, greasy bacon and unsweetened oatmeal porridge?" Su mischievously prompted him, with a straight face. "I was thinking to have Shinobu make them for us for breakfast tomorrow morning, along with a plate of cold, hard-boiled eggs and some natto-"

That last bit did it. Keitaro's face turned an ashy shade of green, his stomach heaved, and he let fly.

_"Bluuurkk!_ Gah! _Suu!"_

"Bombs away! Look out below! _Nyahahahaha!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

About four kilometers further up the mountain valley from Keitaro and Su's present position, inside the small cave beside the rocky lakeshore; Kuro suddenly pricked his outsized ears up. The tiny cat then cocked his small, furry head to one side as he began to listen intently to a strange, high-pitched drone that had intruded into the frequency range of his audio perception.

"What is it, Kuro?" Kanako inquired, having reopened her eyes and noticed her cat's alert posture. "Can you hear someone coming?"

"_Maybe,"_ came the black cat's uncertain reply. "I can faintly hear jet engines somewhere near here, Kanako, _meow._ And they seem to be getting closer, _meow."_

"So what, Kuro?" the Goth girl sighed in a dismissive tone, slumping back down onto the disheveled sleeping bag. "Airliners fly over these mountains all of the time."

"No, I recognize these particular engine sounds, _meow,"_ Kuro assured his stricken mistress. "I'm sure they belong to the jetpacks that Su has been testing back at the apartments, _meow_."

"Oh? That's right," Kanako recalled, raising her head up from Naru's crumpled pillow again. "I remember seeing Ganguro girl, Su, testing one of them out the other day. So that's what _Oniichan,_ and probably her as well, are using right now to come and look for Naru."

"It would appear so, _meow. _And you can be sure that Su is bound to be tagging along with him as well, _meow."_

"'_Cough!'_ Well, too bad for them that I got to her first!" Then Kanako's tome softened again, and she admitted, "Well, screw Su, but it would be so good to see _Oniichan_ again, anyway, before I have to…go. Thank god he's coming right now, after all! There's no-way now that I could have made it back to the Hinata Apartments to see him if he was still there, Kuro – and we _both_ know that."

"Kanako…"

"It's all right, Kuro. As long as I get to see _Oniichan_ once more before I die, then I…will be content."

"Well, I'm going to see if it really is them coming this way, _meow,"_ Kuro declared in a firm tone, rising back onto his tiny feet. "If it is, maybe they can do something to help me keep you alive, _meow."_

"Yes, you do that, Kuro," the Goth girl eagerly agreed. "I've got to see _Oniichan_ again, while I still can! I've got so much that I want to – _have to_ tell him…!"

And with that, Kuro launched himself up into the cool air again, to momentarily hover, with a tinkling of his bow-tied tail bell, over the prone body of his mistress. Then the loyal black cat swooped back out through the cave entrance into the wide, open expanse of the lakeshore, striving hard to gain altitude in the thin, mountain air with every rapid beat of his extra-large ears.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Now that Kuro had departed on his mercy mission, in the lonely mountain cave, many kilometers from the nearest town, Kanako sensed with growing certainty that her young – although not quite innocent - life was now only mere minutes away from coming to its premature end. She half an hour left at the most. And as she lay on her back on her ex-enemy's makeshift bed, tears of regret began to stream from Kanako's eyes as she contemplated her own imminent demise. And also, what could have – no, what should have been...

_…Oniichan – you should have been mine! And you would've been mine, too, if it hadn't been for-!_

_"Damn you, Naru,"_ Kanako then shouted in a sudden outburst of rage and frustration, clenching her small fists and shaking them at the angular stone roof of the small cave. "Why am I feeling so bad about what just happened to you? After all, you've been fucking up my poor _Oniichan's_ life ever since he first came back to the Hinata Apartments and ran into you there! And why in the hell did he have to fall for you in the first place, _god-dammit?_ It's just not fair! I've loved him all of my life! _I'm_ the one that he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, not you! Him and I, running the Hinata Apartments together as man and wife!"

"But, _nooooo!_ On the day that he first arrived back here, you just _had_ to jump in the _onsen_ with _Oniichan_ and let him see you naked, didn't you? Ever since you showed him your tits, he's been running around after you like a little lovesick puppy! All of that time wasted when he should have been with me. And what was the reward you then gave him for his years of love and devotion to you? A cracked skull and a bed in the intensive care ward at the Hinata Hospital, that's what!"

"He finally got shot of you, and moved on with his life. But you had already done your damage. You stole the precious time that I should have had with _Oniichan_ from me, and now…my time is up…"

"I wanted you dead for so long, Naru. You deserve to be, for everything that you've done to my brother, to my hopes and dreams for the future, and to our family. But now that you are…I find that I just…can't hate you any more. Even after all you've done to screw up our lives. Because I've realized too late that, as well as loving _Oniichan,_ I also… I also fell-"

_"God-damn you, Naru! Why in the hell did I have to fall in love with you, too?"_

"It's just not fair…!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

But the newly remorseful Kanako was wrong in her supposition of Naru's demise. For Naru _wasn't_ dead – well, not yet, anyway. And as to the reason for her adversary's continued survival, it had been nothing more than sheer, dumb luck that had saved her.

At the foot of the foaming waterfall was a deep hole in the otherwise rocky riverbed, into which the shot teen had plunged, her falling body missing the brutally hard boulders thrusting upwards at the base of the cataract by mere inches. The shock of hitting the cold, mountain water had revived her stunned mind from the impact of the bullet, and Naru had instinctively began to flail her arms, desperately trying to propel herself up towards the heaving, bubbling surface of the pool. Then the strong river current had taken her, whirling her like a leaf out of the rocky basin and helplessly off downstream. Naru's dishevelled head broke through the surface once, and she managed to gulp down a sweet, life saving breath of fresh air before being pulled under again, as she was swept on her way down through the treacherous, rock-strewn rapids below the falls, and finally out of sight.

-:-:-:-:-:-

As Kuro gained altitude and turned back down the valley towards the coastal plain, his sensitive ears unexpectedly heard the faint and distant howl of the approaching jet engines slowly begin to decrease in intensity. And then, to his surprise, the sound cut out entirely, leaving only the normal sounds of the surrounding wilderness for him to hear.

_Huh?_ The tiny black cat thought as he soared upwards like a hawk, a baffled look on his bewhiskered face as he rode the buffeting currents of cold air. _Could Keitaro and Su have landed for some reason-? Of course! They must have spotted Kentaro's abandoned car on the road further down the valley!_

_I'd best get there as fast as I can!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kuro's surmise was in fact correct. Keitaro had only just finished wiping at his dripping mouth with some of the tissues that Su had thoughtfully packed for him in one of the sick-bags, when he had caught sight of a tiny red shape parked beside the winding road that ran roughly parallel to their flight path.

Keitaro frowned, and looked harder. There was something about that parked car below him…it seemed to be very familiar looking?

_"Hey, Su,"_ he called out over the radio in a puzzled tone. _"Down there on the road ahead of us! Isn't that Kentaro's car?"_

"Hey, you're right, Kei-Baby," Su agreed, after whipping an outsize pair of binoculars out of nowhere and subjecting the vehicle in question to a searching scrutiny. "That _is_ his car! But what's he doing way out here?"

"Beats me, Su. Maybe we'd best go check it out?"

"I'm with you, Kei-Baby. _'Down and at 'em',_ eh, wot? _Nyahahaha!"_

Grinning at the enthusiasm of his wingman, Keitaro cut the throttle of his jetpack, to commence his descent in the Molmol girl's wake down towards the twisted ribbon of asphalt road far below them.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Less than twenty seconds later, Keitaro landed next to Su on the isolated road. Once his feet were safely on the ground, Keitaro breathed out a hearty sigh of relief at having survived his first flight on Su's barely tested prototype. Then he cut the power to his engine, which quickly began to whine down the audible scale from ear-splitting to complete silence.

Once the jet engine had fully stopped, Keitaro removed his visored helmet with its built-in headset, turned his head and flashed the by now also helmetless, beaming Molmol girl a relieved grin of his own. He then unbuckled his jetpack harness and lowered the quite heavy device carefully down onto its retractable stand on the road verge, as did his companion with her own jetpack. Once this essential task was complete, Keitaro, still wrapped up in his warm jacket, gloves and scarf, moved off towards Kentaro's seemingly abandoned car, the far more lightly dressed Kaolla hurrying along at his side.

"So, whaddaya think, Kei-Baby?" she excitedly prompted him as they walked together over to the valley side of the road, where the red Mazda Roadster convertible was parked in a lookout bay right on the shoulder of the bend. "Personally, I think Kentaro's come way out here on the sly to find Naru, just like we have! Since I found out that my _'Kalukakuk's Revenge'_ cruise missile hit his apartment when it was looking for her, I _know_ that she musta been there at the time! And so I betcha he's gotta know something about where Naru-yan is right now, too!"

"That's a definite possibility," Keitaro conceded, thinking back to what Tsuruko had told him about Naru fleeing with Kentaro after his apartment had been destroyed by Kaolla's Naru-seeker missile. "But why is his car stopped here in the middle of nowhere? The _onsen_ we discovered last time is still several kilometers-!"

Just then, their conversation was interrupted in a most unexpected way.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

_"Hello? Is someone there? Help!"_

"That's Kentaro's voice," Keitaro exclaimed. "It sounds like he's locked in the trunk of his car!"

_"Urashima? Is that you I can hear? Let me out of here!"_

_"Coming!"_

"So how do we get it open?" Keitaro asked Su as the pair reached the rear of the Mazda Roadster, to stare at the closed and securely locked lid of the car's trunk. "We don't have the key for the lock!"

_"Easy,"_ Su enthused, producing what looked to be a stick of dynamite and a lighter out of nowhere. "We blow the sucker!"

_"Agh!_ No, that won't be necessary, Su!" Keitaro hollered, cold sweat flying from his brow at the thought. "Look, I'll just pull the lever for it next to the driver's seat in the car, and the trunk should just open, okay?"

_"Awwww? Spoilsport!"_

So after opening the driver's door, Keitaro did just that. The lock clicked and the lid of the trunk swung open to reveal its formerly bound and gagged, now definitely hot-and-bothered occupant.

"Kentaro! What are you doing way out here?" was the first question asked by the puzzled _ronin_ once he was back next to the trunk again, despite figuring that he already knew the answer to it. "And how did you get all tied up and locked in the trunk of your car like that?"

"Whew! Thank you, Urashima. As to my current predicament, that flaky sister of yours, Kanako, waylaid me just after I had pulled up outside the Hinata Tea Rooms," the dishevelled Kentaro sourly explained, shrugging off his loosened bonds. He then sat up a little too quickly, banging his head with a hollow thumping sound against the underside of the opened trunk.

_"OW!_ Darn it! Anyway, before I knew what was going on I found myself bound and gagged in here, and everything's been a blur ever since. Once my car came to a stop I managed to get out of these restraints, and then you two fortuitously showed up. And that's all I know for certain."

_"Kanako?"_ Keitaro exclaimed, recoiling slightly with surprise at the mention of his sibling. "My sister's way up here in the mountains, too? Why the heck is _she_ here? And where is she now?"

"How the heck would I know that?" the indignant Kentaro yelled, rubbing his sore head as he climbed stiffly out of the trunk and down onto the sealed road. A look of distaste rapidly replaced the annoyed expression on his face as he saw the state of his brand new clothes, and he vigorously commenced dusting himself off. "I've just spent the last few hours tied up in the trunk of my own car! I don't even know where _I_ am, let alone that psychotic sister of yours!"

"Well, she must be still somewhere close if she's walking," Keitaro answered, his eyes behind his glasses shifting to stare off up the winding road in the direction that they had been travelling in. "Hey? Maybe she somehow found out where Naru is, too, and she's gone to find her? And before you ask, finding Naru is also the reason why Su and I are here, too. We flew here using those jetpacks of hers, that you have no-doubt noticed over there by the side of the road."

"I already figured as much. And as for Kanako, that's a feasible theory, Keitaro," Kentaro agreed, briskly swiping his hands across the sides and back of his newly purchased jacket, raising a faint cloud of dust particles with each movement. "Her enthusiasm to find Narusegawa is commendable – her methods of doing so, somewhat less so!"

"But we've still got a couple of kilometers to go before we reach the location of the _onsen_ we found the last time we came here," the puzzled student landlord continued, scratching absent-mindedly at his no longer helmet covered head. "And that's just what's puzzling me now. Why on earth would Kanako leave your car this far away from it and go the rest of the way on foot? That just doesn't make any sense."

"From what I heard from back here in the trunk, my car ran out of gas way out here in the Styx, so she had no choice but to pull over," Kentaro ruefully explained, whilst simultaneously flicking a large and most unsightly piece of lint off his left sleeve. "I didn't have time to fill up its gas tank in Hinata Hot Springs before Kanako highjacked it, _and_ me. After what I've just been through with her, I should sue!"

"You called?" that worthy inquired, popping up between the pair with a grin and a 'V for victory' sign. "Heyo, Kentaro! So have you changed your mind about that practice session with me?"

"Not you! I mean, sue Kanako! And _what_ practice session?"

"You know, Kentaro," Su prompted him. _"Position eighty three._ The one where I take you in my mouth, and you-!"

_"Urm?_ Ah, n-not now, Su," Kentaro gabbled, quickly cutting her off, his face instantly turning a bright and steaming crimson as he vividly remembered once again just what it was that the Molmol teen had previously suggested to him they do.

"Okies," the Molmol teen chirped. "Maybe later?"

"M-maybe-? _Er,_ _no,_ I mean. Urashima! I have a question for you."

"Uh, what is it, Kentaro?" Keitaro responded, staring with a baffled look at them both.

"Since you and Su flew here, just _how_ were you planning on getting Narusegawa back to the Hinata Apartments, anyway," Kentaro inquired, having quickly spotted a flaw in their rescue plan. "From what I can see of them from here, those jetpacks of yours aren't capable of carrying any passengers, are they?"

At his words, the suddenly askance-faced Keitaro exchanged a glance with the now sheepishly grinning Molmol girl.

_"Whoopsie,"_ the abashed Su exclaimed, her own cheeks now reddening, rubbing at the back of her yellow-blonde hair. _"Ah-heh-heh!_ I never actually thought of that little detail, guys. My bad."

_"Typical?"_ Kentaro sighed lustily. "Leave it to you to screw up this so-called rescue, Urashima. All right then, I'd best come along with you two and take Naru back with me in my car after we find her again. Doing that won't be a problem either, because I already know where she is currently to be found."

"So do we," Su chimed in.

"You do?" Kentaro's eyebrows rose with surprise. _"How?"_

"Tama-chan told Turtle-lady Mutsumi, who told us," Su elaborated. "And like Kei-Baby just told you before, that's what he and I are doing way out here. We're the cavalry, on our way to save the day!"

"And when we find Naru, you won't be able to drive her back to the apartments, anyway, Kentaro," Keitaro declared, determined to find a flaw in his pompous friend's plan as well. "I see that Kanako left the key in the ignition, but you've just told us that your car's run out of gas!"

"Simple," Kentaro replied in a smug tone. "Your demonic sibling was in such a hurry to find Narusegawa, she clean forgot to check if I was carrying any spare gas with me." He waved his hand down towards the still open trunk, where a large, bright red container with a spout could easily be seen in the left-rear corner of the enclosure.

"As you can no-doubt now see, with a little forethought, she could have saved herself a long walk," he continued. "I always carry a supply of extra fuel with me for emergencies. It's not enough to make it all of the way back to Hinata City, of course, but that doesn't worry me in the slightest. Even after rescuing Naru, I'll still have enough in reserve to get to the nearest town with a gas pump."

"Okay, Kentaro. I guess you're in," the young landlord decided, nodding his head in reluctant agreement to his ex-rival's reasoning. "And on the bright side, your accompanying us solves our Naru transportation problem quite nicely."

_"Indubitably_. All right, Urashima, Su, since you two already know where Narusegawa is located, you'd best get going right now. I'll follow you in my car. Somehow I doubt that I'll lose sight of you – not with that racket from your jet engines for me to track you by."

"All right," Keitaro agreed. "That's the plan." Then he looked over to Su, who nodded concurrence. "Let's roll."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Several kilometers further back towards the coastal plain, on the road-side bank of the river snaking along below the mountain range, the near nude, barefooted object of their search was at that very moment making her slow and painful way in the opposite direction to the one in which her would-be rescuers were travelling.

As the wet, cold and pain-wracked Naru stumbled across the rough terrain, she was all-too-aware that she had been incredibly lucky to survive her surprise encounters with both Kanako and the policeman on the gravel riverbed above the waterfall. By some miracle, instead of drilling into her chest, the small caliber bullet fired by the policeman had struck Su's pendant that she was still even now wearing around her neck. The red-hot slug had broken the concealed beeper as it ricocheted off its hard, curved surface, to then blast a small, red-rimmed hole completely through the underside of her outstretched right arm, just below her armpit.

Naru wasn't Keitaro, with his innate ability to recover from almost any accident or injury – including falling from great heights onto hard objects such as buildings or rocks, or being squashed by heavy objects like cars or tree trunks. Nor was she like Motoko, who had been trained since childhood to take and withstand physical pain. Naru was only a normal human – and the bullet wound _hurt!_

And so did her badly bruised chest, where the pendant gifted by Su had taken the impact of the .38 caliber bullet. Possessing a particularly vivid imagination, Naru knew exactly what would have happened to her had she not been wearing the super tough piece of Molmol jewellery in the exact spot that the bullet had impacted…

And die, she could still very well do. She had lost her towel in the swift and turbulent river currents, which had carried her for nearly a kilometer and a half further downstream before had had finally managed to escape its terrifying embrace. So the bedraggled, shivering teen now had no way of staunching the continual flow of blood from her open wound.

Furthermore, the water in the river had been icy cold. Quite apart from her blood loss, she was now in severe danger of contracting a fatal dose of hypothermia. So she _had_ to keep moving, if only for the sake of the little bit of extra warmth being generated in her body by her constant movement.

So, trailing a tiny rivulet of blood in her wake from the severed artery under her right bicep, the numb and violently shivering Naru stumbled on; feeling herself getting progressively weaker and weaker as her life slowly trickled out onto the ground behind her.

_No! This can't be happening to me…? I don't want to die,_ Naru's numbed mind cried out in silent despair. _I can't die, not like this? I've got to get home, back to the apartments…back to Keitaro! Keitaro, the man whom I love… Can't die yet, must reach him…Keitaro…!_

Totally unknown and unsuspected by the suffering girl, the object of her desperate desire was far closer than she could have dared to dream. Naru had heard the thunder of Keitaro and Su's jetpacks passing far overhead of course, but in her weakened and semi-conscious state; her dazed, pain-wracked mind had dismissed the sound as coming from a low-flying aircraft of some description.

Moments later, Naru splashed through a small rivulet that was bisecting her route, to slip and fall down onto her knees with a skin-scraping thump on the smooth, hard pebbles on the opposing bank. After forcing herself back to her wobbly feet with an effort, she then made her unsteady way along on a parallel course to the tiny waterway, following the natural curve of the grassy knoll it was circumventing -

- And then Naru dimly realized that there was a big, red, strange looking foreign car right there in front of her, parked on the bank above the small stream she was following. And three teenaged girls – two blondes, one sporting a large red ribbon in her hair, one with a strange _'Odango'_ hairstyle, and the third girl with long black hair – were staring at her with wide eyes full of uncertainty and fear.

Naru staggered as her weakened legs finally gave way beneath her, and then she tripped again and fell at their feet. With her last conscious breath, the dying teen gasped out, "Help me…!" And then soothing blackness engulfed Naru and she was out for the count.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Not long after Keitaro and Su had lifted off again, their rescue mission was interrupted for a second time. Just after the pair had levelled off to recommence their noisy flight up the valley, Keitaro suddenly spotted a small flying shape directly in front of them and heading their way.

He squinted through his visor at the approaching creature, then his eyes widened again as he recognized just who it was.

"Su, I can see my sister Kanako's cat, Kuro coming towards us," he quickly informed his companion. "He'll know where Kanako has gone, and maybe even the exact location of Naru, as well!"

"The witch cat! Yeah, I see him now, too! We'd best hit the brakes right here and wait for him to reach us, Kei-Baby."

Quickly the pair brought their jetpacks to a bobbing halt in mid air, watching Kuro homing in on them like a speeding swallow.

"Kuro! Where's Kanako?" Keitaro yelled out over the roar of his and Su's hovering jets, once the panting pet had come to a stop in the air directly front of him.

"She's in a cave near to where the _onsen_ is, the one that you visited the last time you were here, _meow!"_ The floating black cat cried out, striving to make himself heard above the thunder of their engines. "You'd best hurry, she's in a bad way, _meow!"_

_"What? What's happened to her?"_ the understandably shocked Keitaro cried out in ashen-faced alarm.

"She's very ill, _meow_. You'd best hurry, _meow."_

"Okay, lead the way, Kuro! We'll follow you!"

"Heyo! Wait a moment," Kaolla interrupted, having been an interested listener to all that had just been said. "What exactly is wrong with Kanako-yan, Kuro? Do you know?"

"Not really, _meow!_ All I know is that it's some sort of a terminal illness, _meow!"_

_"What? Oh, shit!"_ Keitaro yelled, his face now transfixed with real alarm at the plight of his adopted sister. _"We've gotta do something to save her-!"_

"Is that so…? Gee, poor Kanako! So…she's gonna die, then?" Su sniffled, tears forming in the corners of her green eyes at the exceedingly bad news they had just received.

"Yes, _meow!_ And no doctor can save her, _meow._ It's just too far advanced, _meow,"_ the teary-eyed small feline miserably confirmed.

"Hmmm-? _Hey!_ I know someone else who may be able to help," Su suddenly remarked, an excited look instantly replacing the sad expression on her face. "I'll put a call in to them right away!"

"_You do? Who?_ And how are you going to call them?" the suddenly optimistic-looking Keitaro understandably was _very_ eager to know. "The radios on our jetpacks can't contact anyone back at the apartments, and there aren't any landlines for you to use way out here in the mountains, either! And you know that ordinary cell phones can't get a signal through that mystery signal-blocking interference that surrounds Hinata Hot Springs – _oh!"_

Su chuckled, and then cheerily replied, "Yep, you got it! I've already invented a way to get past that little fly-in-the-ointment, Kei-Baby. I can call my jetpacks up from anywhere in Japan if I have to, so getting a signal back to the Hinata Apartments isn't a problem to me. I'm a genius, remember?"

"That you are, Su," Keitaro happily conceded. "Okay, do it quick! Any chance of saving my sister, no matter how small it is, is better than none!"

"_Nyahahaha!_ I'm onto it! But you'd best get a move on to the cave, Kei-Baby. I'm sure that Kanako will be real happy to see you. I'll wait up here for Kanako's surprise savior, then bring her to you."

"Good plan! Right, then, I'm off. Whatever you're planning, Su, I just hope that it works! Bye!" Then he turned back to face the hovering, now also much more hopeful-looking black cat.

"Let's go, Kuro! I'm right on your tail!"

"I sincerely hope not my real one, _meow!_ Follow me, _meow!"_

And with that, Kuro swooped off towards the distant lake at the head of the mountain pass, the anxious Keitaro rocketing off hot on his heels. And as he sped along in the wake of the flying cat, Keitaro noticed that Kentaro's car, which had stopped on the side of the road far below them to wait for them to start moving again, was now also gliding along the smooth ribbon of tarmac after him once more.

"_Kanako…"_ Keitaro whispered with genuine anxiety for his little sister in his thoughts and tone, turning his worried eyes back to concentrate on tracking the tiny, swiftly moving shape of Kuro. _"Just hold on. I'm coming!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Usagi!" Rei cried out from her position at the side of the bleeding, nearly totally naked stranger whom had fallen at their feet, the young _miko_ beckoning urgently up at her veracious blonde friend. "Get your ass down here and transform into Sailor Moon, quick! This poor girl's been shot, and we need you to heal her with your silver moon crystal before it's too late!"

"What? Oh, yeah! I'm onto it - _whoops!"_

Usagi jumped forward down the bank, to promptly fall flat on her face as the rock that she had landed on slipped out from under her right foot!

"_Ouch!"_ Usagi wailed out to them, tears appearing in her eyes as she picked herself up again, whilst trying to rub at her ankle and her bruised nose at the same time. _"Waaaah! That smarts…!"_

"Stop goofing around, Odango Head, and shift your butt," Rei scolded her blubbering best friend, not at all sympathetic to Usagi's very minor injury because of the real urgency of the situation.

"'_Sniff!'_ You're so mean, Rei-chan! But I'll do what I can," Usagi promised, instantly losing the upset expression on her face as she spotted the blood pooling on the ground under their obviously badly injured surprise visitor. After a quick wipe of her eyes with her right shirt sleeve, Usagi grabbed her transformation locket and morphed in a flare of light and motion into her _alter ego_, Sailor Moon.

Then, raising up both of her now white-gloved hands, the Sailor Scout of Love and Justice quickly summoned the silver moon crystal from out of her body. Kneeling down at their injured patient's side, she placed the softly glowing jewel on the center of Naru's unmoving chest, right between her bare, swelling breasts.

The luminescent, all healing glow quickly spread from its source, flowing over the limp girl until she was simply a single, radiant outline on the grass. For ten seconds, she radiated both gentle light and heat, then the glow faded back up into the ancient gem once again.

"Well, I guess that I've finished the healing process," Sailor Moon told her two watching friends as she stood back up again, the silver moon crystal vanishing once more into her shapely chest of its own volition. "I haven't had much practice with using this silver crystal thing, but I'm sure that this poor girl is fully healed now – I think?"

"_You think?"_ Rei repeated, her eyebrows rising. "You mean, you don't know for sure whether you've actually cured her or not?"

"_Um_ – well, _no,"_ the costumed teen confessed in an abashed tone, self-consciously digging the toe of her right boot into the loose gravel as she spoke. "I haven't actually tried to do this before, Rei-chan, remember? _Sooo…?_ Well, I'm just not sure, okay?"

_"Usagi-chan!"_

"Well, judging by what I can see from here, this girl seems to be in pretty good shape right now, Rei-chan, Usagi-chan," the second blonde, this one with a red ribbon tied at the top of her long, flowing, golden hair, spoke up from where she had replaced Usagi at their totally unanticipated patient's motionless side. "And her breathing is unlabored and regular now, too. So relax, you two. I'd say that she's going to be just fine."

"See, Rei-chan! Minako-chan just said that I did a good job!"

"Yeah? Well, let's hope so," Rei grudgingly conceded, knowing that when it came to medical matters, Minako usually knew what she was talking about. Even though the blonde was still only in High School, just like Usagi and herself were, Minako had received paramedic training in England before she had moved back to Japan to live with her parents. "But haven't you still forgotten something important, Usagi-chan?"

"Huh?" A baffled look appeared on that worthy's face. "_Um_, what's that, Rei-chan?"

"Maybe you'd best change back from Sailor Moon to your normal self before your patient wakes up," the black haired girl prompted her at times slow-minded leader and best friend. "Unless you _want_ her to know that she's just been saved by the infamous, on-the-run Sailor Senshi, of course?"

"Oh-? Yeah, good point, Rei-chan! I'd best do that right now!"

As Sailor Moon quickly transformed back into her normal, clumsy, Usagi Tsukino self once more, the now wary-looking Rei first scanned the surrounding mountain slopes, and then turned her attention to Minako Aino, an urgent query for her other friend on her lips.

"How long do you think it will be before this girl recovers consciousness, Minako-chan?" she anxiously inquired. "I'm talking a 'best guess' here."

"At a guess, it should only be a couple more minutes, Rei-chan," came the just as uneasy Minako's answer. "Any longer than that, and we'll have to either take her with us in the car, or leave her behind on the riverbank, unprotected from whoever shot her in the first place. And as you already know, we can't exactly afford to hang around out here in the open for too much longer, either!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Author's Note:_

_Next Chapter - what happens to Naru, and the fate of Kanako._

_And after that, what the heck is going on back at the Hinata Apartments? _Some_ will be revealed!_


	52. Chapter 52

_Greetings!_

_(Insert fanfare here)._

_As promised - Chapter Fifty-Two._

_And to all of my reviewers, thanks for taking the time to review this story. After the amount of time I've spent on writing this series over the last few months, and on my other stories as well, I certainly appreciate each and every one of them. Writing a story of this length and complexity is not an easy task, and it's nice to get a bit of recognition for doing so._

_I'm not too sure when I'll be updating this story next, but rest assured, I am working hard on completing the next chapter. Constantly._

-:-:-:-:-:-

**LOVE HINA: CRIME AND PUNISHMENT  
**_**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**_

By Doctor-T

-:-:-:-:-:-

For the sweating trio of rescuers, almost ten agonizingly slow minutes had now ticked by since their leader had attempted to cure the badly wounded stranger that had stumbled into their hideaway. And then, deep in the comatose mind of their patient, black nothingness finally gave way to coherent thought as Naru's awakening mind swam back up out of the darkness towards the light she could now faintly sense beyond her tightly closed eyelids.

_Uhh…! Wha-? What happened to me?_ She groggily asked herself, instinctively lifting up her right arm to rub at her face. _I feel…so warm and relaxed… Am I in bed?_

Then the still only partially awake Naru opened her eyes. Even though the day was heavily overcast, the sudden flare of light stung her sensitive retinas, causing both eyes to instantly water with tears and her eyelids to snap tightly shut again.

After a couple of seconds, Naru cautiously reopened her eyes, a lot slower this time. Blinking and squinting against the glare, she finally managed to focus her blurry gaze on the trio of shapes hovering over her – to espy the worried looking faces of three incredibly beautiful girls, all three seemingly of about her own age. The dark haired teen to her left had a look of mixed puzzlement and concern in her violet eyes, whilst the two anxious looking blondes in the center of her vision and on the right had the bluest pairs of eyes that she had ever seen…

_? Who in the heck are they? Have I died and gone to Heaven?_ Naru's still dazed mind thought as she shook her head in an effort to clear the fuzziness from it. _If so - darn! Why couldn't there have been handsome _guy angels_ with faces and eyes as lovely as theirs waiting here for me, instead of girl angels? Still, I _have_ been having perverted thoughts about Kanako recently, haven't I? Ma-maybe Heaven sorts you by your - 'gulp!' - real gender preference?_

_But if that's so…then maybe this won't be so bad after all? They're all gorgeous, and I'm sure that once we get into it, I'll-!_

"Hey, she's awake already," the right-side blonde exclaimed with relief, her right hand thumping the back of the girl next to her as Naru began to move again. "Good job, Usagi-chan!"

"_Oof!"_ that worthy coughed, grimacing at the force of the unexpectedly violent pat. "Th-thanks, Minako-chan – I think? _Owww_ – that hurt!"

"Yeah, you did good for once," the teen with the long black hair agreed, sparing the aggrieved-looking _odango_-haired blonde a look of approval before returning her gaze to Naru's confused face.

"Hi. I'm Rei-san," she then declared to Naru in a friendly tone. "That's Usagi-san and Minako-san. You were badly injured, but Usagi-san there saved you. And you are-?"

"Um, h-hi! I'm Narusega – I mean, Naru! Please just call me Naru, okay?"

_Wow! This means that I'm still alive,_" Naru realized, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment at what she had just been thinking._ So this isn't Heaven after all? Aheh-heh! How silly of me to think that! Of course it isn't…!_

"Okay, sure," Rei softly and gently agreed, taking note of the momentary flash of evasiveness in the eyes of their suddenly wary-looking, and now also red-faced patient, and wondering why on both counts. "So, how are you feeling right now, Naru-san?"

"Actually…I feel pretty good," Naru declared with surprise, leaning upwards with the help of her elbows and managing to sit upright on the grass. And then her eyes widened and her mouth fell open with astonishment as she noticed that the nasty wound under her right arm was completely healed. The pain from it was also totally gone, and not even a scar remained to show that the bullet hole had even been there!

Ditto for the huge bruise that had been on her chest, and all of her other, smaller bruises, cuts and grazes, as well!

_Wh-what is this? A miracle? Oh, shoot! Maybe these three girls really _are_ angels, after all?_

_No, they can't be, but-?_

"_Hey! My injuries – they're all gone!" _She then gasped out, raising up her right arm for a second time to stare with disbelief at the smooth and unmarked underside of it once again_. "But how?"_

At the incredulous Naru's exclamation of delight, Rei, Minako and Usagi exchanged quick, nervous looks amongst themselves. This was the moment that the trio hadn't been looking forward to, at all. Explanation time.

"Ah, about that," Rei spoke up, trying _very_ hard to conceal her anxiety and to keep her voice cheerful and upbeat. She figured that one of them had to say _something_ about the medical miracle that had just happened. "Well, it's like this. We're all – _um_ – trainee paramedics, you see, and-!"

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but thank you so much!" the overjoyed Naru interrupted the sweating _miko_, in her delight totally forgetting the fact that she was almost stark naked as she quickly felt the areas on her body that she knew had been injured, just to reassure herself that they really were healed and she wasn't in fact dreaming the whole thing. "I thought that I was a goner-!"

"Well, your injuries were obviously not as bad as you thought they were-" the girl named Usagi quickly started to say, a large sweat drop of worry now beading on her forehead.

"Come on, we can chat later, but right now we've gotta get the heck out of here," the blonde with the red ribbon in her hair suddenly interrupted her friend, having just remembered what they had seen only a few seconds before their surprise guest's sudden arrival. "We spotted two jetpackers flying overhead just before you arrived, Naru-san! I don't know who they were, but it could have been the cops out looking for us. It's been almost ten minutes since then, so we gotta scoot right now!"

"_Oh, yeah, that's right,"_ Usagi exclaimed, a huge-eyed, alarmed look instantly replacing her previous nervous one at her friend's reminder of the danger they could now be in. "Rei-chan, come on!"

"_Huh? The cops?"_ Naru gasped out as the suddenly apprehensive looking pair of blondes sprang into action. They grabbed her arms and tugged her back up onto her feet, then turned and ran for it. _"Oh, shit!_ I'm with you! Let's go!"

"Minako-chan!" the black haired girl growled, directing her exasperated words towards the girl whom had given the warning, even as the blonde-in-question dashed past her in the direction of the old, red car, the other one hot on her trail. "Don't tell Naru-san that about us! She doesn't know-!"

"No, it's all right," Naru hurriedly reassured the annoyed speaker as she scrambled up the grass-covered bank after the other two girls. "You see – _um_ – the police are kinda, well…after me, too! So we really should go right now!"

"_What? They are?"_ Rei stated with surprise, following close behind their suddenly _very_ active ex-patient. "Why are they after you-?"

"_Er_ - I'll tell you all about that later, I promise!" Naru replied in a pleading tone over the sudden roar of the car's engine starting up. "But for the moment, let's please just go, okay?"

"Ah, right! _Um,_ hop in the back seat of our car, then, with me." Opening the left hand side, rear passenger door, Rei ducked and scrambled inside their sold-looking conveyance, moving across the seat to the opposite side. Naru jumped in behind her, then she reached back and slammed the door shut, before hurriedly buckling herself in with the left side seat belt.

"We're all in, Minako-chan," Rei Hino urgently told the red-ribboned girl in the driver's seat directly in front of her, once her own seat belt was securely fastened. _"Floor it!"_

And, with spinning tyres and an explosion of swirling dust and gravel, that was just what Minako Aino did.

Once they were underway, the solid old car bouncing and bumping its way along a gravel track that led up and across the slope of the mountain towards the main road above them, Naru noticed Rei Hino's gaze flickering across the rear seat at her, an ill-at-ease expression on her now red-tinged face.

"Um, Naru-san?" the obviously discomfited girl finally ventured in a hesitant tone, after trying hard – and failing - to suppress licking her suddenly _very_ dry lips at what she was seeing.

"Yes?" Naru replied, sudden worry on her own face. "What is it, Rei-san?"

"Ah, well? _Um_, exactly what happened to your clothes? In case you hadn't noticed, you're – _um_ – nearly naked."

Naru's eyes grew huge with shock and embarrassment as she stared down at her nearly fully exposed body, now clad only in her very skimpy panties, her shapely breasts bouncing and jiggling in a most seductive way with every jolt of the car!

"_EEEEEK!"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

The anxious trio of sailor senshi and their brightly blushing new companion weren't the only ones who had spotted the jetpacks flying high overhead. Only a minute or two after Keitaro and Su had over flown the three fugitives far too open and exposed position, just over two kilometers further up the valley floor, Patrolman Takeshi Konoe had also taken excited note of their noisy passing.

Prior to this latest in his series of bizarre encounters, the policeman had been wearily trudging along through the rough, rock strewn terrain, heading back upstream towards the distant lake. And all of the while his shocked mind was trying to deal with the fact that he had just deliberately shot a girl, even if the girl-in-question had been the well-armed, dangerous Naru Narusegawa. Still, he wasn't feeling all that good at having been forced to do it…

But, on the bright side, at least he now had something positive to report to his superiors. And once he had finally made it back to his patrol car, parked high up in the observation bay on the shoulder of the mountain road above the lake, he intended to do just that.

_Yeah. At last it's over. Well, in truth, it's not quite over just yet, _the _Junsa_ told himself as he scrambled across a series of huge boulders embedded in the stony riverbank. _I'll probably still have to help with the recovery of Narusegawa-san's body – something that I'm not looking forward to having to do, at all – huh? What's that sound I can hear? It's coming from behind me-!_

The police officer froze in mid-step; his head swiveling to stare over his right shoulder back the way he had come, his wide eyes carefully scamming the oppressive blanket of grey cloud overhead.

_Could that be thunder? Maybe there's a storm on the way? That'd be just my luck, caught out in the open down here, and me with no wet weather gear!_

But even as he looked, the rumbling echo high above him died away into complete silence, leaving only the swish of the wind, the hissing rumble of the surging river and the buzzing of innumerable cicadas for him to hear.

For a few more seconds, he stood thus. Then, after shrugging his shoulders in puzzlement, Patrolman Takeshi Konoe continued on his way for a few more minutes –

- And then the distant roaring sound commenced again. But this time, the downstream noise was becoming steadily louder as its mystery source approached his location._  
_

_Oh, hell!_ _Could that be a _low flying jet_ coming this way that I'm hearing?_ The now definitely startled cop asked himself, once again staring with alarm up at the cloud covered sky to his rear, warily searching for the first sign of movement._ If so, then it's far too low for this terrain! Oh, crap! Maybe it's out of control and going to-?_

A split-second later, before he could complete that frightening thought, the objects responsible for the roaring sound finally came into view. A pair of quick-moving shapes swept around the nearest, downstream, forest-covered bend in the valley, the leading one considerably smaller than the following one, both passing high overhead with a swelling crescendo of sound and superheated exhaust from what was obviously a very small jet engine.

"That was a jet packer and that flying cat again!" _Junsa_ Konoe gasped out, his disbelieving eyes locked onto the swiftly moving pair as they moved away at some speed towards the still distant lake at the head of the river valley. _"What the hell…?"_

Then the dumbfounded cop had a sudden flash of inspiration.

_Hey? Maybe the operator of that thing has something to do with Narusegawa?_ _I seem to remember hearing before that she had an accomplice waiting for her in a car when she fled the apartment bombing the other day. And even if that pilot doesn't have anything at all to do with her, what a chance for a photo-op! I'd best go check this new guy out right now!_

Increasing his pace, the now once-more-enthusiastic policeman jogged off on his route back up the winding river valley towards the frustratingly distant mountain lake. He might have failed in his quest to film the flying cat and girl, but catching the flying cat and jet packer together on digital film would make up for that failure very nicely! Maybe his as-yet unused camcorder might yet prove to be very useful to his financial future, after all?

_Big screen T.V - here I come!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

The instant Keitaro touched down outside the cave mouth that Kuro had guided him to, the anxiety-stricken student cut his engine, unbuckling his jetpack harness even as it was still powering down. Tossing his helmet to the ground, he then dashed up the slope and into the cave in search of his sister, Kuro racing in right behind him.

"_Kanako!"_

_"Oniichan! You're here!"_ The delighted Goth girl cried out from her makeshift bed as the man she loved appeared right there next to her, her arms eagerly reaching up to embrace her upset brother as he practically fell down into them. "Good job, Kuro! _Oh, Oniichan?"_

"The policeman who – we saw before is still somewhere downriver, so I'd best go outside and keep watch, _meow,"_ Kuro stated to the pair, once he could get a word in. "And also to give you both some privacy, _meow._ I'm sure that you two have a lot to say to each other, _meow?"_

"Thank you so much, Kuro," Kanako told her faithful pet from the comfort of her older brother's arms, tears of gratitude shining in her eyes as she looked across Keitaro's right shoulder at him. "I love you so much!"

"Thank you, Kanako, _meow!_ As do I with you, _meow._ _Always."_

"So, _Oniichan_…Is Su here with you, too?" the Goth girl wanted to know, once her cat had exited the small cave. "Since you're using one of her jetpacks, I thought she would have accompanied you on your flight out here?"

"She did. Su's called for some medical help for you, and she's waiting further up the valley for them to arrive. They should be here soon, I hope? So…just what _is_ wrong with you, Kanako? I can see blood on your mouth! And after what Kuro told Su and I, we feared the worst!"

"I'm – I'm dying, _Oniichan!"_

_Oh - damn!_ Keitaro thought, tears of misery reappearing in his eyes at the desperate plight of his sister, his spirits plummeting once more at that final confirmation from her own mouth of his worst fears. _So it is true, then?_

"I know that much Kanako! But what are you dying of?"

"I don't know, exactly. But I found out what is happening to me two months ago from my doctor. It's a genetic fault of some sort. No one else knows about it – not mother or father, not Granny Hina, not Auntie Haruka – well, with the exception of Tsuruko and Kuro, that is."

"Dammit! I wish that Granny or Tsuruko, or even Motoko was here with us right now," the agitated second-year _ronin_ cried out with frustration as they clung tightly to each other. "Someone who's an expert in _ki _healing! Surely one of them could do something-?"

"No, _Oniichan,"_ Kanako gasped weakly out to her desperate older brother, pressing even tighter against his chest. "Like I said, Granny doesn't know anything at all about this – I couldn't let her know beforehand that I was sick. As for Tsuruko, I _did_ tell her, and she scanned me with her _ki_ – but even _she_ can't do anything to save me. I'm too far gone. And we _both_ know that if Tsuruko can't cure me, kendo girl Motoko doesn't have a hope in hell of doing so, either."

"But Granny could, I'm sure of it!" Keitaro repeated. "Kanako, why in the heck didn't you tell her about your illness months ago? Not doing so was just plain stupid-!"

"No it wasn't! I _was_ considering telling her and our parents, but then the news came through that you were in Hinata hospital and that you might not make it! I _couldn't_ stay home then, trapped in a sickbed. I had to come and watch over and protect you! Can't you see that, _Oniichan?"_

Keitaro wearily sighed as his eyes met the pleading gaze of his sister, seeing that she meant every word that she had just said.

"Yes," he breathed out slowly, his shoulders slumping with resignation. "I do understand, Kanako. And – thank you for that. But to do so at the risk of your own life-?"

"_No!_ Your life and happiness means everything to me, _Oniichan! Everything!"_ Kanako emphasized. "That's why I had to come to be with you, no matter what the personal cost to me!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

High above the rugged mountain valley, hovering in her jetpack in the cold, high-altitude air, Kaolla Su waited patiently for whomever it was that Hotaru Tomoe was sending to arrive at her location.

Upon contacting the younger girl through the Hinata Apartments annex telephone; Su had explained the situation to her – including the bit about having seen her revive the dying sparrow on Tuesday morning, which she had caught on security camera film. Kaolla had then asked the dumfounded Hotaru if it was possible for her to drop everything and come straight away to Kanako's rescue. Hotaru had been more than a little taken aback at finding out that Su knew all about her healing powers, and had at first denied that she could do anything at all to help, claiming that she had no way of physically getting to the remote location where the life-and-death drama was unfolding. But, upon finding out that Kanako would almost certainly die if she didn't go, Hotaru had thought hard for a moment or two, and then promised to immediately contact an unspecified friend of her own and send said person to save Kanako in her place.

_It's bad enough that Haruka-san and Tsuruko-san know that I'm really Sailor Saturn. And now Su-san knows about my healing abilities as well! But if I go to save Kanako-san as Sailor Saturn, then neither Su-san nor the others there will recognize her as me,_ was the essence of Hotaru's clever idea at the time. _I certainly don't want or need Keitaro-san and Kanako-san to also find out about my secret abilities as Hotaru Tomoe, so I can't go as myself. So having Sailor Saturn heal Kanako-san will ensure that my civilian identity and my healing powers will remain a secret from them, at least._

"And don't worry about giving me directions to where you are currently located," the slender, dark haired teen had reassured Su. "The friend I'm sending to help you is capable of homing in directly on the energy flare from your jetpack engine. She'll be there as soon as I transform – _contact her, _I mean! And I promise you that my friend is a very powerful healer, just as I am. So there's no need for any of you to worry about her ability to save Kanako-san, either, Su-san."

"Okies," Su had agreed, brightening up considerably at that more than welcome news. "But your buddy had better hurry! I'll keep hovering right here until she arrives. Bye!"

The second that her unexpected phone call had ended, Hotaru dashed off to tell Chibiusa what was up. After relaying on Su's urgent request to her best friend and then receiving the very surprised and concerned Chibiusa's reluctant agreement as to her plan of action, Hotaru immediately materialized her _Henshin_ stick out of hammerspace to carry out her most important preparation before her imminent departure.

"All right," she said, once she had transformed into her _alter ego_. "I'm off. I'll be back as soon as I can, Chibiusa-chan."

"Okay. And don't worry about your job here at the annex, Hotaru-chan. I'll cover your work for you while you're gone," the pink-haired teenager promised her best friend and partner, the slightly worried look still on her face. "And while you're saving Kanako-san, you just be careful not to let anyone else there find out who Sailor Saturn really is!"

The disguised Hotaru nodded, and then raised up her Silence glaive in her white-gloved hands.

"Sailor Teleport!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

As she hovered above the mountain pass, the anxiously waiting Molmol girl was deep in speculative thought. She wasn't at all sure just how the younger teenager she had just contacted was going to accomplish the miraculous feat of sending medical help across the not inconsiderable distance from Hinata Hot Springs to here in a couple of minutes, despite already knowing that the other girl did possess quite remarkable powers. But it sure was going to be interesting finding that out when Hotaru's mystery healer friend did finally arrive on location.

Su didn't have to wait for long. A couple of seconds later, a slender figure dressed in a purple and black sailor outfit and carrying a large bladed weapon of some sort, abruptly materialized out of thin air only a couple of metres away from her!

"_Wow!_ _Teleportation! _That was quick, all right! Heyo, I'm Kaolla Su-!" she began to greet the newcomer. But then her green eyes expanded even more as she suddenly recognized just who the girl floating in the high altitude air in front of her really was.

"_Yowwie? Is that you, Hotaru-yan?_ But…why are you dressed just like one of the sailor senshi that we've been hearing about on TV? Yeah, you look exactly like Sailor Saturn does!"

"_Huh?"_ the sailor-suited figure before her gasped out, Hotaru's slender body now rigid with shock at being so easily recognized, right off the bat. _"How-?"_

"_Hey!_ It _is_ you, Hotaru, and you _are_ Sailor Saturn," Su enthused, now absolutely positive that she was correct as to the new arrival's real identity. "_Yaaay!_ That's great!"

"What? But – but how do you know that I'm really Hotaru Tomoe?" the young sailor senshi stammered in reply, utter surprise warring with understandable confusion on her face. "When I'm in my sailor senshi form, no-one is supposed to be able to recognize me because of the spell that conceals our real identity!"

"Not from me," Su confidently declared. "Maybe it's broken?"

"No, the spell always works! Unless…oh – wait…? Since it isn't working on you, Su-san, then that can only mean…that it's because you are…you're a magical girl of some description, too! Am I right?"

"Um, sorta," Su confessed, a sheepish grin now replacing the previous delight on her face. "As you probably already know, I'm secretly a Princess from the Kingdom of Molmol, and-"

"Molmol! Oh, that's right, I forgot about that! Then that explains it," Hotaru exclaimed, remembering something that her tutors in the future Crystal Tokyo had once told her. "Didn't the ancestors of the Royal family of Molmol originally come from _Magicus Mundii_-?"

"Yeah. A thousand or so years ago," Su replied, the surprised look returning to her face. "Wow! So, you know about that place, too? I'm impressed. But, back to the here-and-now – I shoulda figured out who you were really were right from the start, when I first met you." Then Kaolla put two-and-two together yet again, and her smile intensified. "So…yer buddy, Chibiusa. Even though she looks a _lot _older now than what she should be, she's gotta be Sailor Chibi-Moon, right?"

"Er, well, yes," Hotaru reluctantly admitted in an abashed tone. Her gaze dropped and her smooth cheeks began to redden as she hoped like heck that she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor of their room tonight, once Chibiusa found out that Su had discovered the secret identities of them both! Then the eyes of the young sailor senshi quickly lifted again to meet those of the Molmol girl, and in a pleading tone, she added, "But please don't tell anyone else about it, Su-san? Or about whom I really am, either! Our real identities here are supposed to be a secret!"

_Not that they were even before now, of course, _the anxious teen reminded herself. _Haruka-san and Tsuruko-san found out about us too! The way people are discovering our secret identities left, right and center, we might as well have arrived at the Hinata Apartments waving placards announcing who we really are, right from the start!_

"No worries," the cheery Su declared. "I promise. Besides, most of my friends don't know that I'm a Molmol Princess, either, so we can keep each other's secrets, okies?"

_"Deal,"_ the relieved Hotaru laughed back. Then she grew serious again as she remembered the reason for her being there, floating in mid-air nearly one thousand feet above the valley floor. "But, Kaolla-san, didn't you have an emergency for me to attend, right now? Something about Kanako-san being seriously ill?"

"Oh, yeah? That's right! Kei-Baby, Kuro and Kanako are down by the near shore of the lake ahead of us, in a cave at the foot of the cliffs. C'mon, follow me!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Even as Kaolla Su and Sailor Saturn swept down towards the near shore of the mountain lake, in the cramped confines of the tiny cave that was their destination, Keitaro was trying hard to come to terms with why his sister had acted in the way that she had. And he was having a great deal of difficulty in doing so.

"But why? After I had recovered enough to leave Hinata Hospital, why did you then go to help me run the Hinata Apartments and Inn if you were this sick?" Keitaro was at that moment pleading to his now rapidly weakening sister. "Kanako, you should have been in the hospital, yourself, getting treatment! All you were doing by helping manage the apartments was making yourself even worse off. _Why?"_

Kanako looked up at Keitaro, her eyes full of tears of pain, but also of love, and a desperate longing that would now never be fulfilled.

"I couldn't rest after I heard about what Naru had done to you, and I couldn't stay away – even with you out of hospital again. I had to be there, near you, to watch over you. Nothing else matters to me, not even my own life, only you!"

"Kanako. I know that you truly love me, and I am eternally grateful for that. _I really am!_ But Naru had been arrested by the time I got out. And even though she escaped custody, there was no-way that she would ever go back to live at the apartments again after what she did to me. By being there with me then, you were killing yourself for nothing!"

"Yes, she would have! And no I wasn't! Naru – _'cough!_ - she would have found a way back into your life, _Oniichan._ We both know it! And that is why I did…what I _had_ to do to save you from her!"

Then the steadily weakening Goth girl explained to her shocked brother exactly what she had done – framing Naru with the gun in the back of the prison van and then arranging her escape from it, visiting her disguised as him in Kentaro's apartment – only leaving out the events of the last hour or so. Even though she had seen Naru being shot by the policeman and being carried to her death over the waterfall, for her dear _Oniichan's_ peace of mind, it was best if he knew nothing at all about _that_ particular event.

Let Keitaro keep on believing that Naru was still on the run, and had maybe even reached a place of safety where she could start her life anew. He would sleep better at night that way.

Besides, for some strange reason, Kanako was no longer so sure that Narusegawa was dead, after all…

If Naru _had_ really died in close proximity to her, like she had at first thought must have happened, Kanako now realized with slowly dawning comprehension that she _definitely_ should have sensed an event of that significance with her highly attuned _ki_, illness or not.

And she hadn't.

Naru's life force had _not_ flickered out – well, not right at the moment of her supposed death, anyway! It had just been her own wishful thinking at the time that had caused her to automatically assume that Naru had died from the gunshot wound to her chest, plus any other additional injuries inflicted on her from her tumble over the waterfall. That being the case - perhaps the bullet fired by the suddenly appearing cop miraculously _hadn't_ hit a vital spot on her ex-enemy…?

_So maybe she really has–? No, I'm certain now! I'm positive that Naru is still alive, somewhere down river-!_

"Kanako!" Her brother's voice cut into her relieved thoughts, jolting the girl back to the here-and-now. "How-? How could you have done those things to Naru? She was already going to prison for what she had done to me. But now, because you framed her, when they catch her again she'll probably get a life sentence behind bars-!"

"Because I had to protect you, big brother…I had to save you from her," Kanako gasped out. "Once I was gone, there'd be no one left to look after you, to keep you safe. Naru almost killed you, _Oniichan, _and she was only going to prison for two years for doing it! When she got out and returned to the apartments, the next time she could have succeeded, so…so she had to go away for good! I'm so sorry for what I did, but - but I had to protect you from her while I still have the strength in my body to do so…even though it has cost me my life!"

Keitaro cradled his nearly dead sister in his arms, his tears of despair and regret now flowing freely. "Kanako…!"

She held him tight, the only man that she had ever loved. "I'm sorry for what I had to do, but I did it because – because I love you, my dear, precious, irreplaceable _Oniichan!_ Please…forgive me…?"

"Kanako, I forgive you! Because it's you, I forgive you for everything! How could I ever do otherwise? _Please, please don't leave me?"_

Keitaro felt so weak, so helpless. His little sister was only seconds away from dying right there in his arms, her slender body slowly shutting down, her indomitable will no longer able to keep her spirit in her spasm wracked shell. And another trickle of blood was now beginning to flow, out of her left nostril this time.

Kanako smiled weakly back up at him at his heartfelt words. "Thank you, _Oniichan._ If – you ever see Naru again, tell her that I said sorry, sorry for what I did," she whispered, and then coughed again, a spray of bright red blood splattering against her brother's chest, mingling with the moisture from his tears as he clutched her tightly to him. "I went..._way_ too far…when I framed her for that prison van…escape! My confession for my crime against her is in...bag here...in this cave. Kuro...Kuro knows where - ask Kuro…!"

"I will, I promise you! And I'll find Naru again, and tell her everything that you just told me!"

"My big brother? About…Naru. I may be sorry for what I did to her, but…but she still hurt you badly. Please…_please_ don't marry her? She'll...she'll only hurt you...end up killing you… _Please? Stay safe!"_

"I – I know that. Kanako…forget about Naru. I haven't forgotten what she did to me, and I can deal with her now. It's _you_ who means everything to me right now. You're my little sister, and I love you! So don't you dare die on me now! _Please?"_

Kanako's eyes widened, euphoric tears erupting from them despite her obvious pain. _"Oniichan_, do you…really mean that? You really love me…?"

"Yes, I do!" Keitaro cried out, not even registering the sound of a landing jetpack outside their refuge, such was his distress at that moment in time. "You mean the world to me, and I've loved you ever since I first saw you! Because you're my sister, you are always the first one in my heart! _Always!"_

At his heartfelt words, Kanako sighed with contentment and lay back in her weeping brother's arms, her eyes closing again. Even though Naru was almost certainly still alive, she had succeeded in preventing her dear stepbrother from making a possibly fatal mistake with the cruel and dangerous girl that he had been so obsessed with, and had kept Naru away from him until he had become strong enough to deal with her, by himself. And now - the final icing on the cake - the dying girl had finally received his confession of his love for her. Her job was now complete, and so Kanako realized with a great sense of satisfaction that she could finally die with no regrets. Her dear _Oniichan's_ future was now safe and secure; her thankless, lifelong task was finally over.

"_I love you, too, my big brother."_

Kanako's eyes closed for the final time. She went limp in his shaking arms, just as a faint cry from Kaolla Su sounded from outside the cave, further down the bank.

"_Keitaro! Are you in there? I put in a call to Hotaru back at the apartments, and she's here – oops! I mean a friend of Hotaru's is here with me, right now, to help!"_

"_Hotaru? You mean Hotaru Tomoe, the new maid?" _the distraught young man cried back to the new arrivals, tears rolling down his cheeks at the magnitude of his loss._ "What can she possibly do-?"_

"_She's - I mean, the friend she sent here is Sailor Saturn, and she's a healer,"_ Su replied as she and Hotaru ran up the gentle slope towards the mouth of the cave._ "Sailor Saturn can save Kanako, even now!"_

"_What? Sailor Saturn? Then, please, please hurry?"_ Keitaro screamed out, his quavering voice a mixture of absolute relief and newfound hope for a last-second miracle. _"Kanako's dying right now!"_

A second later, Kaolla Su bounded in through the cave entrance, a slender teen wearing a navy blue, purple and white sailor suit and carrying an enormous, bladed spear appearing right behind the super-agile foreign girl.

Both arrived at Keitaro's frantic side almost simultaneously, Kaolla landing on the kneeling student's shoulders, Sailor Saturn dropping down onto one knee beside the deathly-still body of Kanako.

"Please, Sailor Saturn, can you save her?" Keitaro begged the Sailor Scout of Destruction as she hurriedly released her Silence glaive and placed both of her white-gloved hands onto Kanako's unmoving chest. "Kanako has been secretly carrying around a genetic disease inside her for months, and _now…now, I think that she's dead! Please don't let my little sister die?"_

"I won't. Now, please step back. I have to concentrate!"

"S-sure! _Please hurry?"_

A sudden violet-white glow erupted from both hands of the young sailor senshi, nearly blinding the hovering student before he could clamp his trembling hands over his glasses and turn away from its overwhelming brilliance. The just as curious Su dealt with the flare of intense light by pulling a huge pair of dark lensed sunglasses seemingly out of thin air, and flipping them down over her eyes.

For twenty seconds or more, the radiance completely engulfed Kanako's prone body, before fading away as quickly as it had appeared. Then Sailor Saturn arose back up onto her booted feet and turned to face her fretful, huge-eyed audience.

"It's done," she stated in a neutral tone. "The rest is now up to Kanako-san."

"Well? Did it work?" Keitaro cried out in hand wringing anxiety. _"Please, please let it have worked?"_

His frantic prayers were answered. Kanako's eyes fluttered open once more, flickered back and forth for a second or two, to finally focus on Keitaro's joyous, tear streaming face.

"_Kanako! You're going to be all right!"_

"_Keitaro? My big brother…I love you!"_

Next second, they were crying with joy in each other's arms. And to Kanako, for once - _just for once -_ all was finally right with the world.


End file.
